Beneath the Falls
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Having awakened in an underground location with no means of escape, Dipper and Mabel begin to search for freedom. However, they soon discover that this underground is not what it seems. For along the way they encounter new allies, and new enemies that will either bring them closer, or tear them apart.
1. A Rude Awakening

The scene began with an upwards view of a large pit with its opening having the sunlight beaming through it as specks of dust flutter about aimlessly and slowly around it giving the scenery a rather calm mood. However, when panned down the mood of the scenery quickly changed. For when reaching the bottom of the pit, there laying on a bed of yellow flowers were two figures. These figures, judging from their appearance and size, seem to be children no less than twelve years of age. One was a boy who has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. He was also wearing a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers. Scattered a few centimeters away from him was a blue and white hat, with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. The boy was laid down on his front atop of the flowers.

Next to him was a girl, who wore a sweater of sorts that had a light orange coloration with a darker shade of orange trailing horizontally on the lower portion of the sweater with a heart on the chest. She had a matching red headband, purple skirt, and black slipper shoes with white socks. She also seems to have round blushing cheeks and long brown hair that reaches her hips. Finally, she was laid down on her side next to the boy on the bed of the flowers. Just then, the boy's closed eyelids twitched slightly before letting out few groans of discomfort and pain. Gritting his teeth from the landing, he held his head before rubbing it. As he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his vision, they were suddenly snapped open in realization and fear with a gasp.

He looked around very briefly before looking to his side and saw the girl. "Oh my gosh. Mabel! Oh no!" He cried out before moving towards her and turned her on her back, the girl now known as Mabel was still out cold likely from the fall. He shook her, but not too roughly, attempting to awaken her, "Mabel! Come on please wake up!" He pleaded as he continued shaking her. Finally, after a while, Mabel's eyelids twitched before she opened them slowly and her vision adjusted. She saw the boy above her blocking the beam of light from above from her view. "D-Dipper...?" She muttered weakly, and showing silver colored braces on her teeth. Dipper let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. You're okay." He then slowly and carefully moved her up as she sat up while he was on his knees tending to her.

"Ow...my head. Agh, what the heck happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head with discomfort. Dipper sighed as he looked around, they were in a pit of sorts and were lying on a bed of yellow flowers. "We must've fallen down. And I think the flowers broke our fall somehow." He answered when Mabel opened her eyes fully, "Flowers?" She looked down to see that they were in a field of flowers, just then she had a braces-filled grinned, "Ha! See Dipper? I told you flowers would one day save our lives!" She said in a triumphant but rather goofy tone. Dipper though could not believe it, "Mabel, seriously? Is this really the time!?" He exclaimed but she was not affected, "It's always the time bro. Gotta keep the smiles a-goin'." She stated as she poked her own cheeks with a giggle.

Dipper sighed shaking his head, he could not argue with that. He looked to his left as he saw his hat before reaching over, dusting it off and putting it on his head. "I would keep them going if this wasn't your fault." He complained, and that snapped Mabel out of her happy state then looked to her brother accusingly, "Wait what? My fault?! Who's the dork that wanted to see the spooky, mysterious, oh-not-so bottomless pit?!" She countered, mocking imitating Dipper's self-proclaimed adventurous tone. "I told you I was gonna be careful! I'm not a baby you know. But then you just had to drag me away and make us both trip!" He pointed at her. "Dipper, what's the one thing I keep telling you not to do throughout the whole summer?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. Dipper stopped himself from continuing, looking left and right in an attempt to find an answer but surrendered with a sigh, "Explore spooky mysterious places." He replied when Mabel continued, "And what did you do?"

"I explored a spooky mysterious place." Dipper answered once again, the scenario seemed like a mother lecturing her own son, which is ironic considering Mabel can be a motherly figure added with the fact that she is the older twin. "And why aren't you supposed to explore spooky mysterious places?" She questioned him again, causing Dipper to look down more with regret, "Because there might be monsters in those places that could potentially escape, chase us so they can try and eat us, and go on a rampage in Gravity Falls thus putting everyone in harm's way." Mabel's demeanor dropped to a satisfied one before she put a hand on her brother's shoulder making him look up, "Hey don't you beat yourself up over it bro bro. I know how much you love to go on adventures and stuffs. And I know you're smart too. But I just worry about you a lot so of course I gotta make sure you don't like raise the dead, bring video game characters to life, summon eyeball bats, make evil potions and- "

Dipper stopped her as he understood, "Okay Mabel I get it." He sighed but smiled slightly, "I guess I am just a big goofy dork huh?" Mabel thought for a second and shrugged, "Yeah. But you're my big goofy dork brother." She quipped putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair causing him and her to laugh. Dipper chuckled but let out small 'ows' as his head still hurt a bit. "Wait a second..." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed, before he gasped in terror when he looked down to see that his navy blue vest was missing. It was not the vest, but rather what was in the vest. "Oh no, my vest! The journal!" He yelled as he immediately got up, ignoring the sores on his knees and legs, frantically looking around, "Where is it?! No no no no no! I can't lose that journal!" He exclaimed before Mabel too got up and held him by the shoulders firmly, "Whoa whoa whoa! Dipper! Chillax!" She said trying to calm him down.

"No Mabel I can't 'chillax'! Who knows what could be down here? Without that journal we've got no way of knowing how to beat whatever's down here!" He said with panic in his voice. "HEY!" He immediately stopped when Mabel said that. She then slapped a sticker on his forehead with a peace symbol. "Relax. Just let the sticker do its thing. Breathe in..." They both inhaled. "And breathe out." Then exhaled. "Now, all we gotta do is just find that journal. Piece of cake! Oooh I could for some cake right about now though. I'm thinking chocolate. Or ice cream chocolate cake!" Mabel thought quickly having her thoughts pushed away from locating the journal. Dipper slapped his face with his palm, "Oh man. We're never gonna find that journal. What a load of bum!" He said angrily, picking up a rock and blindly throwing it upwards. However, the rock struck something, that something was Dipper's blue vest as it hung off a tree branch in the midst of the pit.

When it struck, it caused a book to fall out of the vest. The book has a main color of burgundy with various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of its corners are gold. In the middle of the book, there is a gold hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the middle. As it fell, it crashed onto Dipper's head causing him to let out a shout of pain, clutching his head in the process. He opened one eye to look, but they were fully opened once he saw what struck him from above. "The journal!" He said happily as he picked it up and hugged it close. "Eureka! Those noodle arms come in handy after all!" Mabel cheered with her arms up, but her head was covered in flowers, occupying herself with her girly antics. Dipper then looked up to see that his vest was hung on the branch, and frowned, "Agh man. I really like that vest. How am I supposed to get it down?"

"Why don't you just throw another rock?" His sister asked him. "I could but uh...noodle arms remember? Plus, I got really steamed and that gave me a major headache." He replied rubbing his head. Mabel walked over to him and gave him a nudge, "Don't worry about it, Dip. We'll get you a new one. Better yet...I can make you a new one!" She said with excitement but Dipper did not share the same feeling as he eyed her, "Mabel, if it's gonna be a sweater with lots of question marks that have kittens riding on them as they shoot rainbows from their butts I'm not interested." He told her, but judging from Mabel's tone and her eyes going left and right in a suspicious manner, he knew better. "Whaaaat? Pssh. I'm not that girly, Dipper." She said as she turned her back to him, and discreetly scribbled off the design of the vest Dipper described from her note, before writing down 'needs more glitter and a heart antennas'.

Dipper sighed as he looked up once more, seeing that the rocks are not erected enough for them to climb, they have no other choice but to continue forward through the cave. "Well, looks like we're not going anywhere. Only way we're getting outta here is forward. Come on." He said as he started walking, holding the journal to his side as Mabel followed him. The twins walked away from the beam of light as their forms were slowly fading into the darkness as they ventured into the unknown caverns. However, unbeknownst to them, a single flower was twitching before it bolted down to the soil.

The twins continued walking within the caverns, glancing around as they witnessed numerous stalagmites above them, as well as various echoing sounds of water droplets dripping to the floor. It was dark, but not too dark, as they had their eyes squinted slightly in order for their visions to properly adjust. Mabel held Dipper's hand all the way so they would not lose each other. "So, um, Dipper? Do you have any idea where we are?" Mabel asked breaking the silence. "I've got no clue. But seeing as this is Gravity Falls, I'd probably hate to find out in the end." He replied ominously. "What about your journal thingy?" She asked once more pointing to the journal. "I dunno it might. But there's barely any light here so I can't see a thing." He said with annoyance before he saw a faint curtain of light in the distance through the cavern. "Mabel look! Over there! That's probably our ticket outta here!" He said with delight before he pulled her with him as they ran.

When they reached the light curtain, it revealed to be nothing more than another opening of a smaller pit above. Letting out a sound of frustration, Dipper frowned, "Agh, dang it!" Mabel patted his shoulder in assurance, "It's okay, Dipper. At least you got some reading light!" She said the last sentence optimistically. Dipper eyed her from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah. That's just what I needed." He muttered sarcastically as he opened the journal and flipped through several pages. "Before we fell, I remember reading about some kind of mountain that was said to house a plethora of supernatural beings." He began when Mabel giggled, "Heh. You said plethora." Dipper rolled his eyes but continued before stopping at the page he wanted. "There! According to this the mountain is called Mt. Ebott. It's described as being the largest mountain in all of Gravity Falls." He said as Mabel leaned in to look at the information. While she wasn't really as intelligent as her brother, she was nonetheless interested in the supernatural.

"It says here that during his investigations of the many paranormal incidents that occurred within Gravity Falls, the author picked up what he believes is a hot spot for supernatural activity." Dipper read with his eyebrows raising in excitement. "Hot spot? Wait so like we're in a volcano?" Mabel asked not really following that much. "No Mabel, it means like this mountain is like the biggest point for supernatural activity in all of Gravity Falls!" He told her like a fan boy. "So does that mean...we can have a monster party!" She shared the same excitement with a wide braces grin. Dipper's smile disappeared but smirked soon after. "Yes, Mabel. A monster party." He replied causing Mabel to jump up once before initiating some of her dance moves, "Monster partaaaaaay! Ooop! Ooop!" Dipper shushed her, "Mabel keep it down!" he whispered to her. But she chuckled, "Come on, Dipper. We haven't seen a monster in here for a while. What could we possibly run into if there's nothing here?" As she was talking, something small was rising from the ground a few feet away from them underneath the beam of light.

As it fully rose, it revealed to be a flower. But what was striking is that the flower had a face. A rather simplistic face at that. It mainly consisted of two dots for eyes and a smile. "Howdy!" The flower greeted them causing them to let out yelps of surprise. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" It introduced itself to them. The twins paused, unknown of how to make of this. Their minds processed the current situation: it's that a flower is talking to them. Their eyes shifted to each other before looking back at the flower. "Hmm. You two are new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" It asked them. "Uh..." Was all Dipper could let out. But Mabel had different things in mind as he eyes widened with sparkles in them, squishing her rosy cheeks together, and grinning, "Oh my gosh! Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" She squealed. "IT'S A TALKING FLOWER!" She attempted to run over to it, only for Dipper to hold her back, "Mabel stop! Are you nuts?!"

"Dipper look at it! IT'S A TALKING FLOWER! THAT CAN'T BE A MONSTER! I WANNA HUG IT!" She said in a squealing happy manner. "Mabel no, we don't even know if it's evil. It could be trying to trick us." He warned her as he narrowed his eyes at the flower, but Mabel was too engrossed in how cute Flowey was. "BUT IT'S SO CUTE!" She exclaimed in her girly self. "Aw, golly, you must be so confused little boy! It's okay! I understand. Hey, someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey said in a rather cheerful voice. Dipper looked back at Mabel then back to Flowey. "I uh...I dunno, man." He said still hesitant. "Come on, Dipper! Just look at that cute little face!" Mabel said referring to Flowey's facial features, which seemed to indicate that he's completely harmless. Mabel went over to him and laid on her knees in front of Flowey.

"See, Dipper? Totally harmless! Hi there, Flowey! I'm Mabel." She greeted cheerfully before putting a sticker on Flowey's 'forehead' that had the word smile on it. "Womp." She said when placing the sticker. Flowey did not seem to mind. "Hi there, Mabel!" He greeted back in the same friendly manner causing Mabel to let out a squeal of happiness. Dipper could only stare in disbelief. What he thought was going to be a cavern of monsters, turns out it might possibly be a cavern of creatures that would originate from Mabel's imagination. "So Flowey, what're you gonna teach us?" Mabel asked in anticipation causing Flowey to smile wide. "I'm glad you asked, Mabel. Here we go!" It said before taking its two sepals, extending them out and tapped both Dipper and Mabel where there hearts are. Mabel giggled since that was ticklish as Dipper could only look with an odd expression.

A moment passed, and Dipper was about to say something when the area where their hearts are started to glow. The glow than beamed out from their chests, which soon took a physical shape into that of a stereotypical depiction of hearts. Mabel and Dipper could only stare in shock and awe, as they saw what they presume to be their own hearts manifested in front of them. Dipper's heart was a dark blue whilst Mabel's was a bright red. Their hearts lowered to where they can have them hovering in the palms of their hands. Dipper attempted to find the words to describe what was occurring right now. "This is...this..." But immediately Mabel sprung out of her shock, "SO COOL!" She yelled in awe as she moved her heart around as though it were a toy. "Mabel be careful!" Dipper told her, but she shrugged him off. "Hey! This is my sweet little heart! Worry about your own!" She retorted as she hugged her heart close.

"Oh those aren't just your hearts. Those are your SOULS. The very culmination of your beings!" Flowey revealed, Dipper looked at him with a stunned look on his face. "W-Wait what?! Our souls?! But how are we still alive?!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone. "Oh worry not, Dipper! Those are just manifestations of your SOUL. Your SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." The flower explained further, calming Dipper down but his stunned expression was replaced with a confused one. "LV? What's LV?" He asked only to have Mabel put her SOUL on the side of his face as she answered instead, "LOVE!" Flowey giggled, "Right you are, Mabel! LOVE! You want some LOVE, don't you?" He asked them. Mabel held her soul close to her chest, as her eyes widened with sparkles in them. "A flower just asked me if I wanted love. I'm finally living the dream." She whispered causing Dipper to look at her confusingly. They may be twins but his sister would always surprise him with how weird she can be.

"Yes, Flowey. Yes I do want LOVE. I WANT ALL YOUR LOVE!" Mabel said proudly and excitedly as her pupils were comically replaced with hearts in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey complied. He then released several pellets from the ground around him as they hovered above while the twins looked. Mabel was excited but Dipper narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white...'friendliness pellets'." Flowey explained, however, Dipper noticed that Flowey was looking to the side a bit when he said. From the crime shows that he watched, he learned that people would look to the right when they make something up, raising his suspicions even more. "Are you ready?" Flowey asked them.

"Am I ready?! Flowey I was born ready! I was born ready to be showered with all the pellets of friendliness and love!" She proclaimed but Dipper stopped her, "Wait, Mabel! You sure this is a good idea? I mean...we've been here for like a couple of minutes and already we're meeting friendlies? Something doesn't add up here..." He told her, but Mabel shook her head, "Dipper, honestly, when are you ever gonna learn that with the power of love, anything is possible?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed, as Mabel walked towards the pellets. He looked over to Flowey, and noticed that his expression was beaming as Mabel was getting closer to touch them. "Hey uh, Flowey? What was the point of getting our SOULs to manifest in the first place? I mean, don't get me wrong you seem nice and all but, why do it?" He asked. Flowey only giggled in response, "Oh, Dipper. Don't you see? I'm only showing you... **how painfully you're going to die.** " And from there, Flowey's expression shifted to a malevolent one with his voice changing from cheery to deep and demonic.

Dipper's eyes widened with fear, "WHAT?!" He quickly looked over to Mabel as the pellets bolted towards her. "MABEL!" He yelled out to her and quickly sprinted, and tackled her to side causing them both to grunt, the pellets striking the ground with strong force creating small holes. "D-Dipper?! What's going- ?!" Her question was interrupted by the sound of cackling. Looking over they saw it was Flowey as he laughs maniacally, "You idiots. In this world...it's kill or BE killed." He said with a dark and chilling voice. "What the heck, man?! I thought you were gonna help us!" Dipper exclaimed angrily, but Flowey chuckled at the statement. "Help you? Please, there's no fun in helping sacks of flesh like you two. I mean, why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

The twins were then surrounded by the pellets as they rose from the ground, threatening to end their lives. Mabel looked around in fear as she moved close to Dipper holding onto him, "F-Flowey! Please! Don't do this!" She pleaded by the flower laughed her plea away, "Sorry, Mabel. I _want_ to. Now do me a favor...and **DIE!** " It howled in a demonic tone. Commanding the pellets to bolt to them like bullets. The twins screamed as they held onto each other shutting their eyes preparing for whatever is going to happen, all while Flowey laughs in anticipation. However, just before it reaches them, the pellets are ignited in flames and reduced to ashes. Flowey stops laughing and looks over in shock. "What?!"

Its question was answered with a fireball zipping towards them and striking Flowey, singing some of his petals and knocking him away as he let out a pained yell. The twins opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive, and also that Flowey was gone. "W-Wha? What happened?" Mabel being the first to speak. Dipper was about to say something when he saw a large figure walking to where Flowey once was. Alarmed he held his sister close in a protective manner, also not caring for the fact that their SOULs are gone. "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths." The figure said, and Dipper realized that it was female. She also had a motherly tone in her voice, calm and soothing.

She turned around revealing her appearance to the twins. The woman, was no woman at all. In fact, she was female but was not human either. Instead, it showed that her head resembles a white-furred goat of some kind, with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes; her irises have a dark red tint. She has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs, and finally she seems to be wearing a long purple robe that displays a symbol of sorts on her chest. Noticing their expressions, she tried to calm them down and made sure that she meant no harm, "Do not be afraid, my dears. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down here." She introduced herself.

The twins stood as they looked up at her. "So, you're not here to hurt us?" Dipper said, causing Toriel to smile warmly and shake her head, "Of course not, child. Far from it. I am fully aware of the dangers that lurk about in the Ruins, hence why I saved you." Mabel smiled showing her braces, "Thank you, goat lady!" With her same goofy but adorable tone, causing Toriel to chuckle then pat her head gently. "Please my dear, call me Toriel." She examined the two of them for a moment. "Hmm. Interesting. You two are the first humans to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She offered them.

Mabel took a step forward but Dipper stopped her, "Hold on. How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" He eyed Toriel but Mabel gave him a punch to the shoulder, "Ow!" His sister looked at him sourly, "Dipper! Don't be rude!" Toriel smiled at this though, "It is alright, my dear. I understand if your sibling would be untrusting of me. However, if you follow me, you will see that I mean no ill will towards you. And that is a promise." She assured, and while Dipper seemed slightly hesitant at first, he did notice that she could not harm a fly. Even though she did fend of Flowey, he could sense nothing but a benevolent aura emanating from her. Taking a breath, he nodded. "Alright. Lead the way."

Toriel nodded. "This way, please." She turned and walked as the twins began to follow her. As they did, they held hands disappearing into the darkness with Toriel once more. All while, Flowey emerged from where he was knocked as his petals regenerated from the fire with a look of sheer anger. But that soon gave way to an evil smirk before he jutted back down into the ground.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	2. Within the Ruins

After their frightful encounter with Flowey, the Pines twins met with Toriel. While initially suspicious of her at first, Dipper slowly began to feel at ease in her presence. He could plainly see that Toriel had a kind demeanor and tone in both her personality as well as her expressions. Despite this, he still held onto his instincts, because even though Toriel appears to be harmless, the same thing could not be said for Flowey. He initially appeared harmless at first, and they were proven wrong greatly. Thus, Dipper had every right to feel paranoid, although he hid it as best he could not just from Toriel, but from Mabel as well. Unlike him, Mabel was always optimistic about many things, and this led her to being too trusting, which also could have led her to death from Flowey.

She spoke of how she always has to keep an eye out for him whenever he puts himself in danger while exploring places that house many dangers, now he must do the same, even if she does not agree with him. "Hey, bro?" Mabel called to him snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked to her. "Toriel seems nice, right?" She asked him causing him to his shift his eyes to the right, thinking of a good way to answer, "Uh, yeah. She is." He said with slight stutter, and Mabel immediately caught on. "Come on, Dipper. She's not gonna hurt us." She said trying to reassure him as he sighed, "I know it's just...I'm just still shaken after what happened with Flowey." Mabel looked at him sympathetically but smiled, "Relax, bro bro. Whatever happens, I'll keep a sparkly eye out for ya." She said closing one eye at him as he chuckled.

They made it out of the catacombs and entered a large room with a purple brick decor. In front of them were two U shaped stairs that led up to another room above. Between the stairs were small patches of auburn leaves, and the entrance that led to the next room had green vines hanging to its sides. The twins looked around for a moment, taking in the sight. Dipper was most fascinated as this seemed to be an area in every explorer's dream, however, Mabel had other thoughts in mind. "LEAFS!" She yelled out happily, releasing her brother's hand and jumping in the pile of leaves between the staircases. She tossed around the leaves and rolled in them, laughing in a goofy manner. Toriel could not help but giggle at the sight, it was rather adorable while Dipper rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Mabel, c'mon. We don't have time for that." He told her until Toriel spoke, "Not to worry, my child. There are plenty of these patches here in the Ruins. Although it would be best for you to tread carefully should you ever come across them."

Dipper rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Follow me, and I will show you." She walked through the entrance, causing Dipper to follow in suit but not before pulling Mabel out of the leaves, much to her chagrin, "Aw man." she complained. "You heard Toriel, Mabel. There're plenty of these leaves around here." He told her, but she was still did not seem satisfied, "But Dipper they were so soft." she whined, Dipper tugged her to follow him nonetheless as they entered through, meeting with Toriel once more. They came across a small room that possessed six switches placed on the ground with a yellow lever at the front in the wall next to the closed door. The door itself had the same symbol on Toriel's garb. There was also a plaque at the opposite side of the door. "Welcome to your new home, innocent ones. You ponder on why you should tread carefully? Then allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She began, after that she walked to the switches on the ground and stepped on the first two below, then the second two above.

Finally, she walked over to the lever, pulled it down and opened the closed door. Dipper was stunned by this, and also felt excitement growing inside him. "Wait so, there are puzzles in the ruins?" He said with a growing smile, if there was one thing that Dipper loved in his adventures its puzzles. Toriel nodded with a smile, "Indeed, my child. The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She elaborated before walking into the next room. Dipper turned to Mabel excitedly, "Mabel did you hear that?! There're puzzles here! Tons of them! Oh man this is gonna be fun!" Mabel, however, was less than thrilled, "Ugh, puzzles? That's for smarty pants. Why can't there be just door bells like ding dong and shazam! The doors open?" She said, but Dipper shook his head, "Ah Mabel. Where's the fun in that? And besides, this is gonna come in handy the more we go through here in this place." He said crossing his arms.

"But puzzles hurt my brain!" She whined, causing Dipper to stare at her, "Mabel, you said that when we were playing Monopoly." But Mabel pointed at him, "Hey! That old man is evil okay? He's always putting me in jail! I'm never trusting people with mustaches like that again!" Dipper rolled his eyes as he walked to where Toriel is with Mabel. They met up with Toriel again as Dipper was the first to speak, "So uh Toriel? What's next? What puzzle do we solve?" He asked with anticipation. "Well my dear, to make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." She answered politely before proceeding, crossing over two small bridges that gap over streams of water below. "Wait...labeled them?" Dipper questioned with a raised eyebrow, Mabel then strutted forward, "YES! NO MORE BRAIN PAINS!" she happily said out loud. "Alrighty, let's find those switch thingies!" And with that she was off, crossing the first bridge she looked around for the lever.

She looked to the side and found a lever with many arrows pointing at it, indicating that Mabel should pull it. With a gasp she hopped as she looked at Dipper, "Dipper look! I did it! I found one!" with a naive but happy tone. Dipper looked to the side, uncertain of what to say, "Uh...good job, Mabel?" She ran over to the lever and pulled it down with a grunt. She put her hand on her waist, with her arm shooting upward in a prideful manner, "ONWARD TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!" She crossed the second bridge and, unsurprisingly, she found another level with arrows marked on it. Laughing happily, she ran over and pulled the second lever down, resulting in the spikes that blocked the pathway to the next room jutting down the ground. Toriel stood there with a please and satisfied look, "Toriel! Look! I did it! I SOLVED A PUZZLE! I'M SMART NOW!" She hopped with delight in front of the goat-like monster. "Splendid! I am proud of you little one! Let us move on to the next room." She praised Mabel, causing her to let out a 'squee' with her eyes expanding with sparkly happiness before bolting past her.

Dipper approached Toriel, "Hey uh...Toriel? I thought the puzzles were gonna be challenging. This doesn't seem...you know challenging enough?" He said, trying not to offend her since he might have figured that Toriel was the one who made the puzzles. "Oh but they are challenging, my child. My apologies for this, but I heard your sister complain of the complexities of puzzles. Therefore, I decided to make things simpler for her so that she does not become down." She revealed, taking Dipper by surprise. That was actually rather nice of her. "Really? Gee, wow. Thanks, Toriel." He thanked her with a smile rubbing the back of his neck, causing her to smile with a chuckle, "Anything for you, little ones." she said kindly, patting his head affectionately before continuing on. Dipper adjusted his hat, and looked at her. His paranoia was slowly starting to fade, Toriel did not seem that bad at all.

Dipper and Toriel saw Mabel with what looked to be a dummy of sorts., and one that is used for training. "Dipper look what I found! Isn't it adorable?!" She said, hugging the dummy. "Mabel that's a dummy." Dipper clarified but Mabel shushed him, "Shh! You'll hurt its feelings." Toriel chuckled with amusement, "This is no ordinary dummy. This is in fact a training dummy." Dipper looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Training dummy? Training for what?" He asked. "You see, as humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." She answered causing Dipper to widen his eyes with alarm. "Wait, monsters are gonna attack us here? B-But how're we gonna defend ourselves?!" He questioned with slight panic, but Toriel calmed him down. "Worry not. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will begin to battle it. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

Dipper attempted to process what Toriel said, staring at her for a while when Mabel spoke, "Now THAT'S my kind of battle! Fortunately for you guys, I happen to be an expert conver...convo...talker! Yeah, talker! I can make friends with just about anyone while I talk with them! Watch and learn." she stated proudly. "Excellent my child." Toriel cheered until Dipper said, "Wait a minute. How're we gonna win fights against MONSTERS by making conversations with them? I mean, like, what if they're not up to conversations?" Toriel looked down at Dipper, "Trust me, please. I guarantee that this tactic will serve you well in your encounters with the monsters here in the Underground." However, Dipper was still not entirely sure this was going to work, "No offense, but where we come from, the monsters we saw aren't exactly too keen on making conversation with us humans. So, what makes the monsters down here any different?" He continued with his questions.

As they talked, Mabel was occupied in her own 'conversation' with the dummy. "So, I was like...did you just fart? And he was like waaaa? And then I was like: cuz you blew me away!" And with that Mabel burst out laughing before shoving the dummy once rather roughly, "I'M JOKING!" Despite this, the dummy did not seem much for conversation since it was an inanimate object. "The difference is that the monsters in the surface world have been tainted by the cruelty of mankind since the ancient days." Toriel answered then looked over to Mabel and smiled, seemingly happy with the result. "Ah! Very good. You are very good, my dear." She praised the twin as she walked over rubbing her head before going to the next entrance, while Mabel giggled. Dipper, meanwhile, was thinking about this revelation. "Huh. That's...actually pretty interesting." He said under his breath before taking out the journal and writing down what Toriel described to him.

"Dipper! Did you see that?! That dummy just laughed at my jokes! Told ya that I was pretty 'punny' hehehe." She quipped, Dipper looked up at her not exactly amused. "Uh yeah. You sure showed that dummy, sis." She then quickly pulled him making him grunt, as they rushed to where Toriel is, surprising Dipper and nearly dropping his journal. The twins met up with Toriel in the next room once again, this room was much larger than the previous rooms they were in before. "Toriel! What's next!? A puzzle! A dummy?" Mabel asked with happy anticipation, Toriel giggled at her actions, she never did meet someone this excited to solve puzzles in the Underground, let alone a human. In any case, she was glad that she made the puzzles simple for her in order to make her happy. "Calm yourself, my child. There is indeed another puzzle in this room. Come. I will show you." She walked away.

"Hopefully it's one for me this time." Dipper said, not really enjoying the prospect of having the puzzles be simple to where a toddler can solve it. Although he shouldn't complain too much, he understood that Toriel was only doing this to please Mabel. "Ha. Don't sweat it, broham. I bet I can solve it faster than you can!" She claimed causing Dipper to look at her thinking she was joking, "Yeah right. Don't think every puzzle is gonna be easy, Mabel. They're only gonna get harder and that's where my brain comes in." He retorted in a proud way crossing his arms with a smug look. "Oh you mean this brain?" She said poking his head and making a fart noise. "Wha-?" Dipper stuttered before she poked him again making a fart noise, "Mabel st- " but she did it again, "Quit it w-" and again, before she poked him while making fart noises repeatedly as Dipper tried to escape from her.

However, they stopped in their tracks when something appeared in their path. This creature hopped in front of them making them yelp in surprise. The creature, in question, seemed to bear a resemblance to a large frog, but unlike a normal frog only its two front feet are visible, with three black dots on its chest. What was striking about it is that between its two front feet is what appears to be some small creature with a rounded mouth and eyes that excessively blink. "Holy crud, a monster. That...oddly looks like a frog?" Dipper said, as the frog monster let out a croak. Mabel, of course, was overjoyed seeing as how 'cute' the frog was. "Omigosh! It's so cute!" She squealed before she walked over and knelt to the frog. "Hi there cutie! I'm Mabel!" She greeted, and she noticed that the frog tilted its head curiously, that alone made Mabel squish her cheeks in delight at its cuteness. "Mabel careful! It could be dangerous." Dipper warned her. "Dipper it's just a cute little frog! I mean look at those big eyes!" Mabel said, but that did not ease Dipper's mind, "Mabel, you said the same thing about Flowey and look where that could've gotten us!"

"Oh pssh that's water under the bridge. Ha, get it? Look, this little guy might be in your journal thingy. Check to see if it's harmless." She suggested, and for once, that seemed like a good idea. Dipper sighed and took out his journal while Mabel was fangirling over the frog. Oddly, the frog had pink blush on its cheeks from the amount of affection Mabel was showering it with. Dipper, much to his surprise, found a page on the frog. "Huh. Well how about that. According to this, it's called a Froggit. They're relatively harmless, however, if threatened they will attack. Two options lie in defeating them: threaten or...compliment?" He read the last line with confusion. With a gasp, Mabel looked up, "Oh great Unicorn gods. Thank you for making the world finally follow my ways." she comically prayed to her fantasy characters. However, the Froggit looked behind it slowly and shivered with terror at who's behind him: Toriel. The goat had a deadly gaze down on the Froggit, that promised if it harmed the children, it will meet a fate worse than death.

Understanding the message, the Froggit hopped away from them. "Aw, Toriel I was making friends with it!" Mabel whined but Toriel smiled at this as she placed a hand on her head gently, "There there, my child. I apologize but my protective nature can get the better of me. Worry not, I have no doubt in your capability to make friends. Thus, I will leave you to your tactics without my interference." she told her causing Mabel to smile widely, "Yay! Thank you!" Toriel nodded in response before she continued on as the twins followed her. They soon stopped at the sight before them: the pathway was covered with retractable sharp spikes on a body of water. This was no doubt a puzzle and one Dipper finally would solve on his own. "Aw yeah! Finally! Now that's my kind of puzzle! Step aside ladies, and watch the master work- " But he was interrupted at the feeling of Toriel placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now now. Not so fast. I'm afraid this puzzle is too dangerous for you to solve." She told him. "W-What? But Toriel..." Dipper began only for Toriel to shake her head. "I am sorry, Dipper. I know how much you wish to solve it, but for now, I will lead you to the next path."

With a sigh he complied as he stepped back. "Take my hand for a moment." She offered her hand out to Mabel who clutched it when she too offered her free hand to Dipper who then clutched it in return. And with that Toriel lead them through the spiked pathway. While fearful at first, the spikes immediately retracted before they could step on them. In fact, Toriel was walking through a specific path along the spiked platform on the water, aware of which spikes will retract to safely cross the platform and make it to the next room. When they made it to the other side, Dipper had to admit that this puzzle did seem difficult to solve without Toriel's guidance and one miscalculation could have lead to an unpleasant end. "That was fun!" Mabel stated. "Hehe indeed it was. But I'm afraid that puzzles are getting too dangerous for you now. Come..." Toriel said as she lead them along a very long hallway.

Mabel looked behind her at Dipper and noticing an expression of disappointment. "Hey don't look so down, bro. There's gonna be hard puzzles ahead and I know your big dorky brain can solve them." She told him in an attempt to cheer him up and it looked like it worked as Dipper formed a small smile. "Yeah I guess so. And for the record my brain isn't dorky. It's mathematical." He quipped causing Mabel to chuckle, "Whatever you say, Dip." When they made it to the end of the hallway, Toriel stopped and released Mabel's hand. She looked at them both as she held her hands together below. "You have done excellently thus far, my children. And thank you for trusting me. It is very appreciated." She thanked the twins, and this was specifically towards Dipper whom caught it and nodded in response. "No problem. And just wanted to say sorry about that. It's uh...you know paranoia and stuff after that flower thing." He said. "I understand perfectly." She replied.

"So what's next, Toriel! Puzzles? Monsters? -gasp- Puzzle Monsters that we can solve by complimenting!" Mabel asked with anticipating delight. Toriel was really fond of Mabel due to her bubbly personality. "I'm afraid not, my child. Unfortunately, I must attend to some business. And you must stay alone for a while." she said making Mabel frown in sadness, "Aw poop nuggets!" Dipper then said, "But what happens if a monster comes through here?" Toriel replied, "I'm sure you will be able to handle yourselves. You seemed perfectly capable of handling that Froggit before I frightened it away. I would not be so concerned with such learning capacity." She complimented the two's teamwork. "Shucks tweren't nothing." Mabel giggled.

"But regardless, it is dangerous to explore the ruins by yourself. Hmm. I have an idea. I will give you a cellphone. If you have anything you need, just call." Toriel decided as she took out what seemed to be a cellphone that was from around the 80's or 90's for some reason. Handing it to Mabel, she looked at it with awe. "Whoa. Finally! We've got out own cellphone! Who's old now, Robbie?" She said triumphantly, referring to Robbie the emo teen whom was a rival to Dipper and not really well liked by the twins completely. "Thanks, Toriel. This is actually pretty handy." Dipper thanked her, Toriel nodded before she knelt down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the twins in a warm and gentle embrace. "Be good, alright?" she asked, as the twins returned the embrace. Mabel did it immediately, while Dipper took a small while before he returned it, and for some reason, he did not feel in any sort of danger. In fact, being in Toriel's embrace, he felt warm and that it was soothing and calm. This seem to finally calmed his nerves.

Toriel released them from her embrace before she attended to her business, leaving the twins behind. "Phew! I'm pooped." Mabel said as she sat down on the ground. Dipper looked to where Toriel left and he couldn't help it, but his adventurous streak was screaming at him, telling him to explore the ruins. "Well, you may be pooped but I'm not. I'm gonna look around." He declared and began to walk, but stopped when Mabel spoke, "What? But Toriel said not to leave the room, Dipper." Dipper shrugged looking to the side, "I'm just gonna look around for a bit. She wouldn't know. Don't worry I won't be far behind." He insisted, as Mabel thought for a while before shrugging her shoulders, "Well, okie dokie. But don't fall into trapdoors or nothing." She instructed him causing Dipper to scoff. "Yeah right, I'm not that gullible." However, he noticed a sassy expression on Mabel's features, "Mmmmhmmm." Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, "What's that look supposed to mean?" But Mabel then shifted her look to an innocent one, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all, Dipping sauce." She lied.

"Hmph. Alright then." He turned around and began to explore the ruins. Mabel was making various silly sounds with her mouth in the mean the time. Though having grown bored, she took out the cellphone and started to tinker with it. "Let's see what this bad boy can do." She said to herself, as she pressed the power button activating it. The small screen lit a green color and saw Toriel's name in the contact list. Thinking for a moment she decided to call her, "CLICK!" she voiced the action out loud as it began to ring. There was an answer, "Hello? This is Toriel." The female monster answered. "Hi, Toriel!" Mabel answered back with a grin. "Oh, hello Mabel. What can I do for you?" she asked as Mabel then paused. "Oh. I didn't think that far. Wait, pfft duh. I just wanted to say hi!" she replied. "Oh. Well then. Hello! I hope that suffices. Hehe." And with that the line ended. "Hmm." The twin thought before she dialed Toriel again. "This is Toriel" The monster answered politely.

"Me again. The Mabester! Hey Toriel. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Y'know? Girl to girl? Lady to lady! Just us gals, eh?" Mabel said jokingly. Toriel, suffice to say, was a little bit confused but understood nonetheless. "Oh you want to know more about me? Well, I'm afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly little lady who worries too much!" She replied. "That's so cute! But you don't have to worry, girlfriend!" Mabel assured her. Toriel was shocked by the last word, "G-Girlfriend? Oh...my child I don't- " she stuttered misunderstanding the meaning, Mabel caught on quickly, "Whoa whoa not like that! When I say girlfriend, I mean like you're my friend and you're also a girl!" She cleared up. "Oh. But...I thought the term girlfriend also refers to one whom is infatuated with another." She stated. "Pfft, Toriel...you've got a lot to learn." Mabel said.

Toriel chuckled at the other end. "I'm sure I do. Although, one can certainly find better than an old woman like me." she believed. "Slow down there girl! There's always a lover for everyone! Even monsters! You maybe old but you ain't out of shape or out of time!" Mabel stated as though she was a host for a dating show, "Oh...why...thank you, my child." Toriel said, not sure how exactly she should take that. "No problemo!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. You haven't left the room, have you?" She asked, snapping Mabel out of her cheered state and now being worried, "Uh...um...nooooo?" she said in a slight high pitched tone questioningly. "It's because there are a few puzzles there I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourself. Be good, alright?" And with that the line ended. Mabel put the phone down with a worried look, "Dipper!" she called out to her brother as she ran after him in the ruins.

Meanwhile, Dipper was exploring the ruins as he walked through a corridor that held some pillars and stepping on many of the auburn leaves making loud crinkling sounds. He looked around, holding his journal out in front of him with his pen as he was waiting to write anything he deems fascinating. So far, he found nothing. "Man, this is place is huge. And so far, no monster either. I dunno if I should be worried, disappointed, or happy." Dipper said to himself. He suddenly stopped when something flew past him swiftly surprising him. He looked to see what it was, and, much to his delight. It was a monster. Though this monster did not seem large or intimidating, in fact, its appearance takes on that of an insect with two drooping antennae, two small wings, and two little arms and legs. Its body shape resembles that of a ghost. Its facial expression is sad, with an open frowning mouth and eyebrows.

"Yes! Finally! Maybe now I can handle this myself!" He said, and the creature looked to be shaking in fright from his reaction. "Alright let's see what we've got here." He began flipping through the pages as the creature was dreading what Dipper is preparing. He stopped when he found what he was looking for, "There we go. You my friend are a Whimsun. These creatures are highly sensitive on an emotional level. Classified as being harmless, they can be thwarted off by a mere finger wiggle." Dipper read out loud with his eyebrow raising, looking back up at the Whimsun which backed away in fear from him. "Whoa easy there buddy. I'm not gonn- " But halfway through his sentence, the Whimsun bursts into tears and flies away, leaving behind a puzzled Dipper. "Well that...was...anticlimactic." He muttered. Walking away from where the Whimsun was, he entered another room inside the ruins, "Geez what's up with the monsters down here? It's like they've been raised by Toriel to be a bunch of pansies. Come to think of it...that doesn't seem to be all that shocking." He said to himself referring Toriel's motherly nature.

Dipper entered a small chamber that had streams of water at both sides, and in the center surrounded by leaves was a small pillar and a bowl on it. Dipper narrowed his eyes and approached the bowl cautiously, thinking there may be a trap around here. As he made it towards the bowl, there was a sign that read 'take one'. Dipper looked into the bowl and saw that it was candy. A full bowl of candy with the brand being known as 'Monster Candy'. "Huh. That's weird. He slowly reached over and took one candy from the bowl. He quickly looked around in alarm, readying himself in case this was a trap. But seeing that there was nothing, he decided to unwrap the candy and then eat it slowly. Surprisingly, it tasted pretty good. Nothing suspicious about this at all. "Huh. Not bad. Should probably take more though just in case Mabel wanted some. I just know she's gonna be at my neck if I don't..." He said.

" **DIPPER!** " A voice hollered behind him making him jump with a girly scream. He then coughed violently, choking on the candy. It was Mabel. "BRO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! YOU SAID YOU'D GO FOR A BIT AND THAT WAS MORE THAN A BIT! TORIEL SAID IT'S DANGEROUS!" She yelled at him, but Dipper continued to cough and choke slightly, "Don't you take that attitude with me! What if there was a puzzle right in front of you and boosh! You fall down a trap door or something?" She lectured him. Dipper took a moment to regain his breath as he panted, "Mabel are you crazy! You almost made me choke!" He said angrily. "Hey it's not my fault that you're jum-" Mabel stopped when her eyes were dead set on the Monster Candy. "OH MY GOSH! CANDY!" She spoke with cheer before quickly setting on the bowl of candy and took a hand full of them. Unwrapping them, she began to devour them one by one releasing sounds of satisfaction.

"Mabel! Cut it out!" Dipper stopped her as he pulled her away from the bowl of Monster Candy, but she had some of the candy in her hands and mouth. "No! CANDY! MY LOF!" She claimed with muffled voices as the candy was in her mouth. "Mabel no! Back away from the candy! It's gonna ruin your braces." Dipper said. "I don't care! CANDYYY!" Mabel persisted as she was moving with all her might in an attempt to devour the candy, and Dipper was having a lot of difficulty restraining his sister due to the fact that his arms were like noodles. However, before either of them could advance, Dipper and Mabel suddenly collapse backward to the ground and plummet down. The two of them are heard screaming as they fall down, bringing Mabel's warning of trapdoors to light.

 **I don't own Undertale or Gravity Falls. Read and Review.**


	3. A Ghostly Encounter

The twins fell down and crashed into a pile of leaves with a grunt. Luckily, the leaves broke their fall not to mention that the plummet itself was small in depth. Dipper sat up, rubbing his head. "Agh. Seriously, this falling down on soft spots is getting pretty old." He joked sardonically. His twin sister stood up slowly, "Yeah well, on the bright side, I've got candy!" she declared as she showed a bunch of candy in her sweater pockets. Dipper glared at her, "Seriously, Mabel? We just fell through a trap door and you're happy that you have candy?!" He exclaimed but she was not fazed by this, "Oh stop whining, Dipper. Besides, that's what you get for exploring the ruins when I told you not to. Remember? Trapdoors? Hmmmm?" She said with a smug expression. Dipper tried to find a retort but could not, as much as he hated to admit it, but Mabel got him. She did foreshadow the trap door situation and behold, they were caught in one.

Standing up as he stared at her eating some of the candy, he dusted off his orange shirt and adjusted his cap. "Well I'm not the one that went crazy over a bunch of candy." He threw back. Mabel turned around with a sour look as her lips had pink stains from the candy, "I was hungry! Don't listen to him my precious..." She whispered to the candy before consuming another one. Dipper sighed as he looked to side and saw an entrance, fortunately, they were not completely trapped. Dipper led Mabel out of the small chamber and entered a completely different room. There, they noticed that there was a rock with a trail leading towards a switch on the ground, and a row of spikes at the side of the room. Dipper smirked in a smug manner, "Pfft. Really? That's the best Toriel can do?" He said commenting on how simple this puzzle is. Taking a few steps he stopped at the sound of the phone ringing.

He turned behind to see that the phone was vibrating in Mabel's sweater pocket. "Sticky fingers, bro." She said, referring to her fingers covered in the leftover candy and concerned that she might make the phone sticky from the candy. Rolling his eyes, he took the phone out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?" It was Toriel. "Hello. This is Toriel. For no reason in particular...which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" She asked as Dipper raised his eyebrows slightly, this is was a rather tough question. He really liked both but was slowly having a stronger taste for cinnamon, however, before he could answer Mabel jumped on his head with wide glittery eyes and candy stained lips, "BUTTERSCOTCH!" She yelled out happily. "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" And with that she ended the call.

"Butterscotch! Butterscotch! Butterscotch!" Mabel repeated hyper actively. Dipper looked at her with concern, "Oh no. Mabel, how much of the candy did you eat?" Mabel squished his face, "The better question is bro bro, how much I didn't eat?" With a goofy laugh she frolicked along in her own way. However, she stopped when the Froggit reappeared as it hopped out of the water with a croak. Mabel gasped with a large grin, "FROGGY!" She quickly grabbed the Froggit and held it close to her as she swung left and right embracing the Froggit. "You're so freaking adorable! Why're all the monsters so cute here it's driving me nuts!" She squealed, the Froggit did not seem to mind this as it blushed a deep red at Mabel's affection. Dipper approached her, "Honestly I don't know. Come to think of it, if I remember what Toriel said, the reason this is the case is because unlike the monsters in the surface world, the monsters here weren't always in contact with so many humans and thus didn't have any conflict with them I'm assuming. That's why they're nice and...cute I guess." He elaborated.

"Really? That explains so much!" She whispered before she nuzzled her cheek on the Froggit's head. "Mabel, put that thing down. You're gonna suffocate it." Dipper told her. "But he's so cute Dipper!" She whined, but Dipper persisted, "Mabel you can't keep hugging every monster you see. Now come on, put it down. There's plenty of frogs back up." He told her as she finally relented. "Oooooh fine." she said childishly before releasing the Froggit as it hopped away and back into the water. Now then onto the puzzle. Dipper pushed the rock over to the switch and deactivating the spikes in response. The twins moved forward and entered another room. This room had a massive collection of auburn leaves scattered about the room with pillars at the side. "LEAVES!" Mabel exclaimed before jumping into the pile and pretending to swim laughing along the way.

Dipper couldn't help but smile, despite their situation, Mabel would always find a positive outlook on things. And while they were not in any real danger, they did have to find a way to get back up to the surface. Mabel popped up from a pile of leaves, "I am a MERMAID! Behold! Me! Mabel! Mermaid of the Leaves!" She called herself before coughing out some leaves she had in her mouth, "Leaves in my mouth." She spat two more out. Dipper took out his journal and flipped through the pages, he decided to find out more about this place, but more specifically, the truth behind Mt. Ebott. He did read back then that the mountain held supernatural activity, and it was proven from where they are now, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something bigger deep within the mountain. And perhaps a means of escape. "Dipper look! I found jelly!" Mabel called out to him making him look up from his journal. "Mabel what're y-" he stopped to see that Mabel was talking to another creature.

The creature appears as a lime gelatin, specifically a lime gelatin pulsating mold. Mabel poked it continuously, giggling at how it jiggles from the touches. "Jiggle." She chuckled as she poked it. Normally, Dipper would tell her to be careful, but the creature was not harming her. But just in case, he decided to look it up in the journal and found it, "Okay uh...this thing is called a Moldsmal. Is known for being stereotypical. Claims itself to be curvaceously attractive but no brains..." he read out loud but quickly looked up when he heard Mabel laughing. "Dipper check this out." She flicked the Moldsmal making it wiggle when she then began to wiggle her hips as though the two of them were dancing. "Oh yeah! Uh huh! Work it! Shake this jelly hips little Moldsmal!" She cheered on as Dipper could do nothing but stare having no words. "Come join us, Dipper! This Moldsmal's killing it." she called out to her brother, however, Dipper moved past her and took her by the hand as the advanced, "Yeah no thanks." He replied. "Hey!" Mabel whined.

They came across another room, with yet another puzzle. It was the same one as before like the rock, but instead it consisted of three rocks. Dipper and Mabel pushed the first two rocks unto the switches. When Dipper went over to the third rock, he stopped when he heard a voice, "WHOA there, pardner!" The voice said in southern accent. Looking around alarmed, he stuttered, "Uh...who said that?" He asked when he looked down to see the voice bizarrely came from the rock. "Down here! Who said you could around?" The rock told him. Dipper couldn't answer properly, "Uh well...I uh- " Mabel then moved in, "Hey there little guy! I'm so sorry about that. We didn't mean to be so rude. We don't want to push you around. It's just that we gotta move to the next room so, could we please?" she asked politely fluttering her eyes cutely. "Hmm? You're asking me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock complied as Mabel giggled and patted the rock, "Thank you, cutie!" Dipper looked over to Mabel, "Uh, Mabel? You know you're talking to a rock right?" "Just let it sink in, bro." Mabel replied simply with a grin.

The rock moved, but only a little. "Hey now. Come on. You gotta move more than that!" Mabel told the rock. "Oh you want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" it asked as it moved to the side instead. "Pssh you silly little rock. Not to the side, move back." Mabel giggled. "Oooh okay. I think I got it." The rock then moved back to its trail and slid backwards completely until it reached the switch and remained there. "Good rock! Now, be a good boy and stay there. For me?" She requested, "Sheesh you're giving me a work out, pumpkin." The rock replied as it stayed there. The spikes retracted as the twins continued forward, Dipper decided not to question anything anymore. He was in Gravity Falls for crying out loud, this place is the epitome of weird. "He's such a gentleman." Mabel said, complimenting the rock. "Mabel, it's a rock." He clarified. "Oh yeah. I guess you could say that I did him a SOLID! Zing!" She joked with a laugh as Dipper rolled his eyes.

The twins made it through a long hallway before entering a chamber that appears to have a figure-eight shape. However, what really took their notice was an entity that had the shape of a typical depiction of a ghost. The ghost itself was laying on a patch of the auburn leaves, facing upwards and in the midst of the chamber itself. The twins looked at each other before walking towards the ghost. When they got closer, they heard the ghost was repeatedly saying the letter 'z' out loud, pretending to be asleep, "Zzzzzzzzzzzz". It muttered. "Zzzzzzzz...are they gone yet...zzzzzz" It asked in a whisper. Mabel and Dipper shifted their eyes to each other then back at the ghost unsure of what to say, though Mabel had a small smile, "Hey man, uh...hate to bother you but you think we can pass?" Dipper asked awkwardly but the ghost continued to say 'z' out loud. "Zzzzzzzz...i'm asleep shh...zzzzzzz" It said when Dipper scratched his head, "Um I don't wanna be a downer but you're...not asleep. You're eyes are open and you're just saying z out loud." He told him but the ghost continued nonetheless. "Zzzzzzzzz no i'm not zzzzz" It replied, and Dipper had enough. "Alright that's it." He was about to walk over but Mabel stopped him.

"Dipper what're you doing? Can't you see he's trying to sleep?" She said, being ever so absent minded. "Newsflash Mabel. It's pretending to be asleep. Plus, it's a ghost. We can just walk through it." He stated and when he was about to step on the ghost, it then slowly began to hover above the ground and fully confront the twins. Dipper took a few steps back in alarm. When the ghost was facing them, they noticed that unlike many of the ghosts they encountered, this one did not seem frightening in the least. Its appearance is that of a simple ghost: mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclera, white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separates the eyes. "Whoa...you're...so...you're so..." Mabel began, and the ghost's eyes were shimmering as though it was on the verge of crying. "SO CUTE! AAAAAHHH!" She squealed loudly making Dipper flinch and cover his ear. The ghost was taken back by this but didn't show it, "i...i am...?" It questioned, its voice had a melancholic tone, indicating some sort of depression. "HECK YEAH YOU ARE! LOOK AT YOU ALL SO CHUBBY, AND YOUR EYES OHMIGOSH YOUR EYES!" Mabel continued to squeal in sheer astonishment as she squished her rosy cheeks.

"heh..." The ghost let out a slight chuckle at this. Mabel tackled the ghost, but not too hard as she wrapped her arms around the ghost tightly closing her eyes with a large happy grin. "oh...you're...hugging me..." it muttered out loud. "You'd be my perfect pocket ghost! I could just shrink you so you could be my key chain! OH OH! I can make you into a marshmallow and dump you in my hot COCO! EEEEEEEE!" She exclaimed happily as she swung the ghost left and right, "oh...i see...i'm a marshmallow..." it said. Dipper walked over to them, "I'm so sorry about that. My sister is a hugger. As you could plainly see." He stated on Mabel's bubbly personality. The ghost's eyes had tears trickling down slightly, and Mabel noticed it. "Awww hey big guy. What's wrong?" She asked, and the ghost seemed confused by the question, "what...? what do you mean...?" Mabel pointed at its tears, "You're crying. Why you so glum, chum? You sad?" She wondered, and the ghost looked as though it desperately wanted to escape. "oh...heh...these? these are nothing...um...they're just...water...oh..." it said in failed attempt to avoid the question. "Pssh yea right I'm not buying that. Hmm. Oh! I know what'll cheer you up! Some jokes!" Mabel announced throwing her arms up and Dipper slapped his palm on his face, "Oh no." he mumbled.

"oh...jokes..." the ghost simply said. Mabel thought for a moment before her eyes lit up snapping her fingers, "I got one! Ahem. Okay...what's a ghost's favorite dessert?" She asked, and the ghost did not bother to think of an answer seeing as though it is too occupied with crying silently, "oh...what...?" Mabel struggled to hold back laughter, "I-scream! Zing!" She joked before laughing, and the ghost, much to Dipper's surprise, had the faintest of smiles, "heh...heh..." Mabel hopped in delight, "There you go! I knew it would work! Here's another one. Where do baby ghosts go during the day? Day-scare centers! Zing! Ahahahahahaha!" She laughed out loud and Dipper groaned before tugging his cap down to obscure his face. "heh heh heh...that's actually...really funny..." it admitted with small chuckles. Mabel chuckled herself wiping a tear from her eye, "I know. I'm a riot. Oh right I didn't catch your name! I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper!" Her brother waved at him while the ghost's eyes released a stream of tears more, "oh...my name...? oh...it's napstablook..." Napstablook introduced himself. Mabel stared when her eyes dilated slowly and spoke in a low tone, "That is the greatest name in the history of names." Napstablook's mood was slowly improving more and more. "Hey yeah that's actually a pretty cool name. Napstablook. I dig it." Dipper spoke up in a while, approving of the ghost's name.

"oh...thank you...it means a lot..." Napstablook expressed his gratitude, he was prepared to say something but hesitated several times before finally speaking once more, Dipper noticed that Napstablook was very introverted which is not that common for ghosts. "hey um...if you don't mind...can i...can i like...show you something...? if you don't want to...it's totally fine..." Napstablook offered timidly, but Mabel gasped and clapped her hands in excitement, "Napstablook sweetie of course you can!" She cheered him on. He nodded, "ok...let me try... " Napstablook then concentrated and commanded his tears to move upwards instead of downwards. When they reached above his head, the tears were slowly mixing together and took the shape of a white top hat. "i call it 'dapper blook'...do you like it...?" He asked very shyly and eagerly, "Like it...? Blook buddy...I LOVE IT!" Mabel declared with a giggle and Dipper himself nodded approvingly, "It does actually look pretty good on you, man."

"oh gee..." Napstablook looked to the side for a moment before looking back at the twins, "you know...i usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around..." He began. "but today i met nice people...oh, i'm rambling again...sorry i'll get out of your way now..." he said in a shy manner before phasing through the floor, disappearing from sight. "Wait, Blooky! Aw I wanted to give him a sticker!" Mabel said sadly, Dipper patted her shoulder, "It's alright, Mabel. I'm sure we'll see him again soon. Come on." And with that the twins continued on. They turned to the left and walked down a long hallway, and as they did, the cellphone rang prompting Dipper to pick it up and answer, "Hello?" He answered. "Hello? This is Toriel. I just realized that it has been a while since I've cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying around here and there. So I apologize in advance for that." she said. "Oh, uh it's totally fine, Toriel. We don't mind the mess I mean you should like see our rooms back in the surface." Dipper quipped slightly making Toriel chuckle, "I can only imagine. Well, in any case, I will start cleaning in order to make your stay more pleasant." And she hung up.

"Aw Dipper did you hear that? We're like the guests of honor! It's so sweet." Mabel said with flattery. Dipper smirked a little, "Well, we are like the first humans to ever come down here. And hopefully the last ones." He said, prompting Mabel to look at him oddly, "Last ones?" Her brother turned to look at her in return, "Yeah Mabel, we can't stay here forever you know. We gotta find a way to get outta here and back up to the surface." Mabel paused for a brief moment before letting out a nervous laugh rubbing her arm, "Oh heh...yeah right. Sure." They walked forward, all while Mabel frowned at Dipper's statement. She did not want to admit it herself, but she has grown fond of her time here greatly, and leaving would be difficult for her. Although, this might not be entirely saddening, she could always visit and perhaps even take the friends she made here with her back home and introduce her to her family and friends.

They entered another large room with vines hanging down to its sides and pillars lined up by the vines as well. Before they could advance any further, they heard a loud and strong voice, "Hey!" Looking around then up to one of the pillars they saw a monster sitting there. The monster seemed to be bipedal with two horns on the top of his head, a large eye on his face, and teeth under his eye. Mabel smiled and waved, "Hi there, friend!" She greeted in her usual way, but this monster did not seem to take it lightly, "Friend?! I ain't your friend, kid! Don't you know who I am?!" It exclaimed, as the twins had confused looks on their faces while Dipper's was more concerned from seeing this monster being aggressive. "Uh...Mike Wazowski?" Mabel joked with a goofy grin referencing a similar monster from one of her favorite movies Monsters Inc. "NO! I'm a Loox!" It introduced itself before jumping down. "I'm a member of the EYEWALKERS! And I don't appreciate twerps like you looking at me like that!" The Loox shouted angrily. Dipper held his hands up in an attempt to calm him down. "Whoa take it easy man we weren't looking at yo- "

The Loox cut him off. "YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW! I can see it in your eyes! I KNOW HOW YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME! I KNOW THAT LOOK!" It yelled as it walked in a threatening manner towards them. The twins began to back away slowly, "Uh alright dude calm down. We're not looking at you in any way, honest!" Dipper pleaded but that seemed to anger the Loox further, "Oh you're calling me a liar!? Agh! Figures! It's always the same! People always pick on me when they get the chance!" It claims as small transparent spheres begin to form around it. Dipper didn't need to think twice to realize that those were attacks, he quickly stood in front of Mabel defensively, "But Mr. Loox I would never pick on you. We'd never pick on you. In fact, we like how you look! You're one dapper little Loox!" Mabel quickly said as the Loox seemed to drop its posture slightly, "I'm dapper?" It questioned while staring right at them.

"Ha! This guy?! Now that's a laugh!" The twins heard another voice behind them while the Loox had an agitated expression, aware of who it was. Another monster appeared, but instead of walking, its approach was that of a dance. It had a bug-like appearance, bearing two antennae at the top of its head. It possessed bipedal legs and has two sharp fingers. Finally, it bears two back lines on its underbelly and an oddly-shaped mouth. "Oh great...it's you." The Loox said with irritation in his voice. "Heck yeah it's me! THE MIGOSP! WE ARE MANY! YOU ARE ONE! WE ARE LEGION!" It declared loudly waving its arms. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO BE HERE!" The Loox shouted. "AND I DON'T CARE!" The Migosp shot back as the twins were caught in between. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T CARE WHEN YOU PICK ON ME, YOU RUDE LITTLE SNIPE!" The Loox pointed at him madly as the spheres began to form again. The Migosp did not seem too threatened by this, "I STILL DON'T CARE! NOW HEED THE SWARM!" Just then, several small cockroach-shaped entities began to swarm around the Migosp, the twins looked back and forth nervously.

"I'M NOT HEEDING ANYTHING!" The Loox began until everyone stopped at the sound of Mabel halting everything, " **ENOUGH!** " she yelled at the top of her lungs, making all three gasp. "YOU! PUT THOSE FLOATY BALLS AWAY!" she commanded, and much to Dipper's surprise, the Loox complied as its orb attacks dissipated, "AND YOU! PUT YOUR BUGS BACK IN THE JAR!" She commanded the Migosp firmly as it too complied removing the bugs. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak calmly, "Now, come closer you two." She gestured the two monsters, whom slowly walked forward and with slight awkwardness. Mabel then put her arms around the Loox and squished the side of her face to the Loox in order to talk to him. "Loox. No one was picking on you. In fact, I don't think anyone can pick on you. Why? Because you my friend...are dapper. And you're not...an EYE sore. Hahaha." Mabel managed to joke making Dipper pinch the bridge of his nose, and the Loox even manage to chuckle slightly at that. "You're not a sad sight and I know you're just trEYEing your very best! You're always gonna be a sight for sore eyes." She continued with her puns as the Loox managed to laugh at this, "Finally someone gets it! Oh and...EYE see what you did there!" It managed to make its own pun making both him and Mabel laugh at this. "You my friend, deserve a sticker!" She said before planting a sticker on the Loox's cheek with the words 'Eye I am Awesome' written on it. The Loox immediately took a liking to it, "Wow...I...no...EYE really am awesome!"

"That's the spirit!" She praised before moving over to the Migosp. "Now, Mister Migosp. What seems to be the problem? And be honest with me, boy." She asked putting her hands on the sides of its face and gently squishing. "Agh well...it's just that I want to be alone! I want some alone time! But whenever I do, someone always comes through and interrupts my alone time!" It complained as Mabel nodded in understanding, "Can you tell me what you do in your alone time?" Dipper's face twitched at that, not really liking the idea of hearing what a monster does in its spare time, "Uh Mabel? I don't think that's a question you should be asking a monster..." He suggested but Mabel shushed him when the Migosp continued, "Well...I just like to...DANCE!" Mabel gasped at this, "You too!?" Migosp nodded before asking, "Totally! Wanna see and...maybe join me?" Without hesitation Mabel nodded quickly with a wide excited grin.

"Then let's do this~" It began before the Migosp started to dance by swinging its hips with its arms jutting up and down in sync whilst Mabel joined in jovially. "WOO! Work it, boy!" She cheered as she performed her own dance moves all while Dipper watch with amusement and chuckling along with the Loox whom bobbed its body to the beat. "Mm, cha cha cha~" The Migosp said as it performed a wave motion with its arms when Mabel spun on the ground with her back as she bent her legs, holding them with her arms, as though she was break dancing. After a while, they stopped and the Migosp was satisfied with a wide grin, "Ah yes. That was wonderful~ Bein' me is the best~!" Mabel chuckled as it playfully shoved the Migosp, "You silly little bug!" The Loox approached, "Wow. I actually feel much better about myself now! Thanks, kid!" Mabel patted the Loox on its head, "Aye it's what I do! For nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel!" She proclaimed with pride causing Dipper to shake his head. "You know what, kid? You're alright in book. Both of ya are. As a show of gratitude how 'bout I solve the puzzle for you?" The Loox offered.

Dipper raised his eyebrows at this, "Really? Gee, thanks man." The Loox waved his gratitude off before walking to one of the pillars and stomps down hard making the floor cave in below. It turned out to be another trap, when the Loox jumped in. As it did, it landed on a soft patch of leaves, and found a lever there. However, it noticed something else. Or rather someone, and that someone was Napstablook who was lying on another patch of leaves near where the Loox landed, "Hey you alright there, buddy?" It asked, when Napstablook simply sighed, "i fell down a hole...now i can't get up..." he stated. The Loox scratched his head, "You need help there?" He offered but Napstablook shook his head, "no thanks...you can go on without me...wait...ghosts can fly can't they...?" He just realized when asking the Loox looking at him whom nodded once, "Uh yeah..." Napstablook then looked back up at the ceiling, "oh well..." And with that he phased away. "Weirdo." The Loox muttered before pulling the lever down and deactivating the spikes above allowing the twins to continue once again.

The Loox leaped back up with a grunt, "Well there ya go." Dipper nodded in gratitude, "Thanks a lot, man." Mabel joined in, "Thank you, Looxie!" Coming up with the Loox's nickname who seemed to actually be fond of it with a pink blush. The Migosp danced its way near the Loox, "Thank YOU, dearie~ We both appreciate it~" It expressed its gratitude as well with the Loox nodding in agreement. Mabel waved her hand in a flattered gesture before they left as they walked through a corridor. "Wow, Mabel. I knew you could make friends but...man I didn't know you could do something like that." Dipper said impressed. "What can I say, bro? I am a master at the power of friendship." She praised herself before placing a sticker on Dipper's cheek with the word friendship in a rainbow font. "Womp." After a while, they turned to the left and walked through an entrance before coming up what seems to be a small but rather tidy house a few feet away.

In the midst of the area was a large black tree lacking any leaves whatsoever. And judging from the large amount of auburn leaves that surrounded the tree, Dipper guessed that this tree did not exactly see better days. Before they could move on further, they heard a familiar motherly voice. "Oh dear! That took longer than I thought it would." It was Toriel, she was walking to where the twins were and decided to use her phone to call on them. But when she heard the ringing was close by, she was shocked to see that the twins were already there. "Hi, Toriel!" Mabel waved at her. Although, Toriel had a concerned look on her features as she rushed over to them. She knelt down to their level and said, "How'd you get here, my children? Are you hurt?" Dipper answered, "No we're fine. And uh...as for how we got here? It was my fault. I wanted to see the ruins so badly and I got bored so...yeah...I'm sorry." He apologized looking away slightly but Toriel was not mad at all. "There, there, my dear. It is okay. The fault is mine. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this." She assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing gently.

"Yeah well...wait...surprise us?" Dipper said confused, and that's when Toriel's expression shifted to a stunned one, "Err...oh...well, I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Come, small ones!" She offered before taking their hands as they walked with her. Mabel giggled as she looked towards Dipper, "Hehe she called you small one." mocking him making Dipper glare at her, "Don't even start!" He whispered with grit teeth. When they entered her house, they were met with a rather very neat and tidy house. Where they are now, there was an area that had a staircase which led somewhere downstairs. To the right was a hallway, and to the left was a small path that led to the living room. Releasing their hands, she stood in front of them and waved her hands mildly, "Welcome, my children. This is my home." The twins looked around, Dipper was impressed by how neat and tidy it was while Mabel was in awe as she loved it. Just then, her nose picked up something. "Hey bro, you smell that?" She asked him, causing Dipper to sniff the air as well. "Hey yeah...it smells like..."

Before he could conclude what it was, Toriel said, "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival." She announced, the twins were more than flattered by this, in fact, no one has ever been this kind to them before. Not to mention that someone would make a pie that has both of their most favored of flavors in celebration of their arrival. "Awwwwww! Toriel that's so sweet!" Mabel squealed happily as she held her hands together cutely. "Yeah I mean...no one's ever done that when we come over. Like...thank you. Really." Dipper thanked her while rubbing the back of his head prompting Toriel to smile widely. "Oh you're more than welcome, my dearies. I want you to have a nice time living here. So, I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." She said, and the twins' faces dropped at the mention of snail pie. "Come, I have another surprise for you." And with that she lead them to the hallway at the right.

It was a long hallway with a carpet lined in the middle, to the side were three rooms, although one room seemed to have a sign hung over it. And next to each of the rooms were plants in pots. As she held their hands she led them to the first room and said, "Here you are my children. A room of your own! I hope you like it." Mabel grinned widely with big glittery eyes, "Our own room too?! I call shot gun!" She declared causing Toriel to chuckle before affectionately rubbing their heads. That is until she stopped when she smelled something, "Is something burning...? -gasps- Oh dear, um, make yourself at home!" She quickly said before rushing towards the kitchen. Dipper looked at her retreating form while Mabel just rushed in the room itself. "Whoa! Dipper check this out!" She called out to him as he entered himself and his eyes widened at the sight of the room.

What laid before his eyes was that of a children's bedroom. It had a light auburn coloration to it, a large rug in the center, a neatly tidied bed at the side which was big enough for two people. At the side of the bed and lined up were various large stuffed animals, who which Mabel was hugging tightly while giggling loudly. A lamp was by the bed, while another lamp was at the far side of the room. A closet was also near the bed, along with a cabinet that had a really dusty but empty photo frame. Dipper looked around with his mouth open slightly, "Whoa, this is some room. I don't think even our room back home could be this tidy. Let alone colorful." He commented as Mabel jumped up and down on the bed while holding two large teddy bears, "HECK YEAH! THIS ROOM IS AWESOME! HAHA!" she exclaimed with delight and laughing. Dipper walked over to a box before opening it, he found it was a box of kids' shoes in a disparity of sizes. "Huh. Y'know...I could actually work with this." He said while inspecting the room.

Mabel out right collapsed on the bed, bouncing slightly as she laughed. "Oh man...I'm already workin' with this! This isn't so bad at all! We've got an awesome goat lady that's like our mom! I think...? Maybe she's a cow? I dunno. But! We've got our own room! And we've got pie!" She said as she sat on the bed with her knees, "But not just any pie...BUTTERSCOTCH-CINNAMON PIE!" continuing loudly throwing her arms in the air. "Just remember Mabel, we can't stay here forever. We still need to find a way to get back up to the surface." Dipper reminded her, which then took away Mabel's happy mood once again. "Oh...yeah." she said glumly. Dipper took notice of it, and sighed, "Alright Mabel. Come on." He told her, but she flashed him a confused look. "Out with it, Mabel. If there's one thing you aren't good at, it's lying. Now lay it on me." Mabel tried to think of something before she tossed a large teddy bear on Dipper. "Bam! Now it's laying on you!" She quipped, but Dipper was not amused. "Mabel!"

She gave up from there. "Okay fine...Dipper...to be honest? I really like it here. And I was thinking that...you know maybe we could stay for a little longer?" she revealed timidly, and Dipper rubbed his eyes with a sigh, "I knew it..." Mabel quickly continued, "B-But it's not so bad here, Dipper! Sure there are monsters but they're total sweethearts! They just need some hugs, stickers, and lots of love!" Dipper took a step forward, "Mabel look...I know it's not so bad but those monsters aren't dangerous because they've been around Toriel. I mean...you've seen what she's like. I guarantee that probably does nothing but water flowers and feed those monsters some candy in her spare time!" Mabel looked to the side rubbing her arm, "Dipper I know we can't stay here forever and that we should go home but...but what if like we could take all the friends we make here with us? I'm sure people would love to be around Toriel!" She suggested prompting Dipper to think for a moment, "I dunno, Mabel. Not to sound like a jerk but...she's a monster. And people would treat her that way first chance they get."

"Well I won't let them!" Mabel declared strongly. "She's one of the sweetest and nicest people I've ever met! If people wanna try and get her cause of how she looks then they've got another thing comin'!" Dipper did not doubt that, Mabel may be a lovable oaf, but she's pretty tough in specific moments and situations. And while he was the brains, Mabel was the brawn. So, there was no chance of him winning in a physical contest against his sister. With a sigh she dropped her posture, closing her eyes with a frown, then opened them slightly looking to the side. "I just don't know, Dipper. I didn't want to tell you cause I was scared that you might fight me about it..." she said with sadness. Dipper looked at her with some guilt before he walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Mabel it's...it's fine. Really. Yeah, I'll admit Toriel isn't all that bad. And quite frankly neither are the monsters here. But...it's not always gonna be like this. Sometimes...we just gotta take what's given to us and leave it so we could like...you know reflect it out there on others."

His sister sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve then looked at him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you like it here. And when we do get out of here, I'll find a way to bring everyone that you've met here with us. I promise. Okay?" He said with a smile, Mabel managed to smile back. "Thanks, bro." She embraced him gently with him returning it, rubbing her back. "C'mon. We should probably get some rest. You don't wanna wake up with bags in your eyes." He suggested. "Heh yeah you're right. I just gotta be tough. I don't want those monsters out there to think I'm some kind of cry baby." She said wiping her eyes. Dipper chuckled, "Yeah, if they knew they'd probably pick on you a lot." He joked with her making her chuckle as well, "Pssh yeah right like I'm gonna give them the chance. We'll see who's gonna be the picker when I shower them with hugs and stickers." She declared as Dipper laughed. "Yep. No one's a match for the power of your stickers." He quipped. "You got that right, bro bro." The twins shared a laugh after that.

After a while they adjusted into the large bed before turning the lamp off next to them. "Goodnight, Dipper!" Mabel said. "Night, Mabel." Dipper replied as Mabel turned to her side with her back facing her brother. All while Dipper simply laid on his back staring at the ceiling for a while in thought. After some time, he drifted off into sleep.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	4. Fiery Farewell

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times before he then sat up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He looked to see Mabel was still asleep next to him and snuggled with two of the giant teddy bears. He smiled a bit before sighing, he assumed that since he was awake whilst Mabel remained asleep, it must be very late out. He lifted up his wrist to check the time on his watch and his assumption was confirmed, it was approximately 5:00 in the morning, and Dipper had no idea why he was up so early. Scratching the back of his head, he removed the blanket off, swung to the side of the bed as his legs hung over it before landing on the ground. Just then, he took notice of something laying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it revealed to be a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Dipper couldn't help but smile warmly at this, Toriel must have placed it there whilst they slept, and figured that they would have wanted a slice of pie when she was done with her kitchen problem.

Picking the plate up, he took a small bite of the pie. His eyes widened with surprise, its taste was amazing. He did not know that a mix of butterscotch and cinnamon would equal to such a great taste. He took another bite of it, but managed to save the rest of it for Mabel. He placed it on the nightstand at the corner of the room. Wiping his mouth he looked over at Mabel's sleeping form before he decided to exit the room. Emerging through the hallway, he looked left and right to inspect. He walked the other, made it past the stairs that led to the basement, and entered the living room. However, he stopped immediately to see Toriel there. She was sitting on a large recliner near the fireplace and reading a book while having glasses on.

She lowered the back down to see Dipper standing there and smiled at him, "Oh, hello my child! Up already, I see?" She greeted him. "Yeah uh..I have a habit of waking up early a lot. Mostly because I spend most of my time just...y'know reading books late at night or solving mysteries and stuff." He replied with a half-hearted smile. "Ah I see. That's quite interesting. Worry not, my dear. I too have the same habit. As you can plainly see." She said with a chuckle, Dipper chuckled back and shrugged, "Well, knowledge is power I always say. Plus, it's also said to be good for you." Toriel raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh? How is that?" She asked with intrigue, "Well, us humans have a term for people who stay up late. It's called 'Night Owls'. It's said that those sort of people are a lot more creative and smart than people who normally sleep at a more appropriate time." He explained, he noticed that Toriel was very intrigued by this and probably for once, he might have met someone who isn't bored to tears with his scientific explanations. "How fascinating. I guess that makes me an owl instead of a goat then." She managed to joke and Dipper had to laugh at that, albeit lowly. "Yeah looks like it." He said, approaching Toriel.

Toriel's eyes looked to the side briefly before meeting Dipper's again when she said, "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here." she stated. "Oh uh...sure. I mean like...we honestly weren't expecting all of this. No offense it's just that back up in the surface the monsters didn't exactly show the same hospitality." He revealed as Toriel nodded once, "I understand, my child. I just never get visitors often. If it all. But, since you and your sibling dropped in I will make sure to give you as much proper care as you require." She promised making Dipper smile, "Heh, thanks Toriel." Toriel's eyes then lit up. "Oh! Forgive me if I am forcing this on you, but I just eagerly wanted to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot." His eyebrows rose at this, "Bug-hunting spot?" He repeated her last words curiously. Toriel nodded, "Oh yes. There's so many old books I want to share with you." She said with some excitement, and Dipper's own eyes actually lit at the mention of that as well, "Really? I love reading so I'd honestly be happy to read with you." He said with his own anticipation. Toriel giggled at this, "Splendid! I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." She revealed, prompting Dipper to tilt his head slightly curiously. "Education?" He asked before continuing, "You mean like...teacher stuff?"

"Why yes! This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher." Toriel revealed her dreams of becoming a teacher, and honestly, it wasn't all that surprising to Dipper. From the way she spoke, she seemed to be a very intelligent being. While she may not have some insight on the way humans work up in the surface world, that did not seem to stop her from wanting to learn more about humans do things above. And even then, she wished to learn beyond that. "Well, that's not really much of a surprise heh." Dipper admitted, which Toriel soon gave thought into briefly and agreed, "Hehe, yes you may have a point, my child. Still. I am glad to have you living here. Oh! Did you want something?" She finally remembered after seeing him waking up so early in the morning. And from there, Dipper desperately tried to keep his expression from dropping. He really wanted to ask Toriel when could he and Mabel go home, but knowing if he did, this would lead to something unpleasant. And not in the physical kind, but the emotional, because he just knows he will not hear the end of this from Mabel. She made it clear that she really is fond of where she is, and while she did wish to go back home, she also wanted to bring her friends and Toriel here with her just in case. Not to mention, Dipper now fully trusted Toriel, she could at any point have killed him and Mabel but she didn't. And most likely will not ever seeing that she was genuinely affectionate in her mannerisms and personality.

"Uh...mm...nothing." Dipper said plainly. "Oh. Well, talk to me if you need anything!" She offered as Dipper simply nodded before he turned and walked back to the room. However, before he could, he stopped once he made it near the staircase that led to the basement. His eyebrows furrowed with curiosity, and his adventurous instincts kicked in. If there was one thing he learned back up in the surface, is that basements and attics would lead to something big and seeing that he was in an underground area full of monsters, there had to be something massive down there. Looking back to check if Toriel is still occupied, which she was, Dipper decided to make it towards the stair case. When he made it down, each step he took made light creaks on the wooden boards. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that the basement was a seemingly long hallway with the same purple brick decor. Dipper must have guessed that this led to another path within the ruins seeing that it had the same coloration as the catacombs outside. Looking back up, just in case, he decided to continue forward. He noticed that it was quite dusty in here, with several cobwebs occupying corners of the hallway.

Suddenly, he a felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump with a yell. Looking behind him, he was shocked to see it was Toriel, "My child? What're you doing down here?" She asked, as Dipper's eyes zipped left and right several times in an attempt to find a good answer before he finally replied with a nervous voice, "Um..I uh...I was just uh...I got lost...?" He lied with a light grin and that seemed to do the trick as Toriel did not have a suspicious expression, "Ah I see. Well, it is dangerous to play here. It would be best for you to play upstairs instead. Come." She said, gently taking his hand before leading him upstairs. Dipper's eyes narrowed before looking back down at the corridor as he walked upstairs with Toriel. She released his hand when they made it back upstairs, "Now then, I must attend to some business in the kitchen. You can take a snack from the refrigerator if you wish. And play in your room. Be good, alright?" She requested before walking away to the kitchen. Dipper frowned, he didn't need spider-sense to tell him that Toriel was hiding something. If it really was dangerous, there would have been many spots that screamed danger not to mention that the basement would have looked worn down and ancient, and thus, deemed dangerous to explore.

Not wanting to cause any further tension, Dipper decided to return to his room. He found his sister still sleeping and he carefully climbed back up the bed, not wanting to wake her up. He took the journal from the drawer beside the bed, and decided to write down some notes. _"We finally discovered what lurks about in the depths of Mt. Ebott. Needless to say, it was something we weren't expecting. At first there was danger, but we were met with a real friendly face. However, I think our friendly face is hiding something. Could she be wearing a mask to mislead us? I don't know...but I'm gonna find out..."_ He wrote down before closing the journal and simply bit on his pen in thought. The next morning, Dipper was sound asleep, snoring as well, with his mouth open a trail of drool going down the corner of his mouth. He his journal open and laid out on his chest with his arm and leg hanging to the side of the bed. Just then, he slowly began to slip off the bed due to his position. After a while, he collapsed to the floor with a grunt and the journal to fall on his head letting out another grunt of pain. He was really getting tired of the abuse his head was going through as he rubbed it in irritation. He slowly but weakly stood up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn and they had bags underneath them. He looked to the side to see that Mabel was not there, he also looked over to see that the slice of pie he left for her had been consumed entirely.

At first he panicked when he saw that she wasn't there, but was relieved somewhat after seeing the slice of pie gone so he thought that she must have been okay. Taking his cap, he put it on, walked outside the room, but then heard some laughing. In fact, he recognized those laughs and they were that of Toriel and Mabel. Raising one eyebrow, he walked over to the living room and saw Mabel sitting on Toriel's lap as they shared a few laughs. "Alright. How about this one?" Toriel said before clearing her throat, "Why did this skeleton want a friend?" And Mabel was grinning widely, "I dunno. Why?" She asked, when Toriel struggled to contain herself before answering, "Because he was feeling bonely!" She joked, and the two burst into laughter, "Oh Tori you're such a riot!" Mabel said between laughs. "Okay, okay! Why are skeletons so calm?" Toriel thought for a moment but could not think of an answer. "Because nothing gets under their skin! Zing!" The Pines girl joked as Toriel laughed hard with a hand over her mouth then wiped a tear off her eye, "Oh goodness me!"

Mabel looked to see Dipper was there and waved to him, "Hi Dipper! You should've woken up sooner! Toriel and I were having a blast! Bam!" She giggled when she made an explosion sound effect with her mouth. "Well yeah, judging from the amount of puns that were plaguing this place, I can only imagine." He replied with sarcasm. "I know right! Oh Dipper, you're not gonna believe this! Toriel was reading to me a book called '72 Uses for Snails' and apparently snails can flip their digestive systems when they mature." She told her brother, and Dipper could not of anything to say to that. "Crazy right? It's like their butts go to their heads and their mouths to go their butts!" Mabel quipped dumbly and laughed in a goofy manner, Toriel had to giggle at this. "That's...an image I'd rather not see any time soon, Mabel." Dipper said with a slightly scrunched expression. "Pfft, I would. Oh, and Dipper guess what! Tori and I are sweater buddies!" Mabel announced happily throwing her arms up in the air. "Sweater buddies?" Dipper said with confusion. "Yah! Check it out!" And with that, Mabel moved from Toriel's front to reveal that she was wearing a sweater designed by Mabel. The sweater itself was purple in color and had the rune sewn on the chest area. Mabel's sweater was pink in color and had a half eaten image of a pie sewn on it.

"Sweater buddies!" Mabel repeated. "She is quite talented in knitting. I must say that I am impressed." Toriel complimented her making her blush, "Aw shucks. It's just one of my many all-powerful skills hehe." Mabel grinned with a slight giggle. Dipper smiled a bit but frowned in sadness, seeing this growing bond between Toriel and Mabel was making it more and more difficult for him. As much as he liked Toriel, he knew that they had to go back home because they have a family back up and are more than likely worried sick about them. And he couldn't put his finger on it, but he guessed that if they had any means of escape, it would be connected to the basement. Sighing, he decided to heck with it as he walked over, and was seeing Mabel bring out a box, presenting it to Toriel. "Oh? What is this, my child?" She asked with curiosity. "Duh, it's a present!" Mabel clarified kindly. Toriel was taken back by this, she felt like a lump was growing in her throat. "A...a present? For me? My child...you shouldn't have. Truly." She stuttered slightly, but inside she was incredibly touched by this. "Nope. I should have. And I did. You've been so nice to me and my brother, and you even gave us pie. Butterscotch-cinnamon pie! That's something worthy of a present from the Great Mabel! So, here. I made it just for you." She offered it to her, Toriel needed a moment before taking it gently.

But before she could open it, Dipper cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hey uh I really hate to bother you but...I was wondering..." He said as he felt his heart growing heavy. "Yes, child? What is it?" Toriel asked kindly, and Dipper felt like he was having a war in his own brain. This was such a touching moment, and he would feel like the biggest jerk in the world if he ruined it with the question that arrives. But for the sake of returning home to their real family, he had no choice, "I hate to ask this, Toriel...but um...I was just...um...like I'm not trying to sound as you know...rushed or anything but...is there like a way to...escape...f-from the ruins...?" He asked with much hesitation and stutter. And he noticed Toriel's expression change. Rather, it dropped. And that is what he feared. His fears grew more when Toriel calmly took her glasses off, folding them and placing on the table next to her. After that, she gently carried Mabel and set her down next to Dipper. Standing up, she said in a monotone voice, "...I have to do something. Stay here." And with that she walked past them, exiting the living room.

Mabel looked at Dipper with a sour look, "Bro! What the heck! We were just getting to the part where we make snail puns!" Dipper held his hands up, "Look Mabel I'm sorry but...we can't just stay here forever and I told you that yesterday remember? Plus, I think Toriel's hiding something." He said in a low voice, but Mabel rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Not this again. What's with you, Dipper? Why do you always think that people are hiding something?" Dipper then had his own sour look, "Uh hello? The journal said that in Gravity Falls there's no one we could trust!" he clarified, but Mabel just looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously, Dipper? After everything she did for us? Did you forget that she saved us from Flowey?! And she protected us from the traps in the ruins. She made us pie. She gave us a room. She's funny. She's super nice. And after all that you still don't trust her!?" She exclaimed angrily. "I'm not saying I don't I just...argh look. Just come with me. I'll show you what I'm talking about. And if I'm wrong, I get to wear the sweater of shame. Okay?" Dipper replied, trying to prove himself. After some thought, Mabel sighed and nodded then gestured for him to lead the way.

Dipper took Mabel by the hand as they made towards the basement stairs. "The basement? Dipper come on." Mabel began but Dipper stopped her, "No really, Mabel. There's something down here that Toriel doesn't want me to see. I was down here once, checking it out, and she stopped me. She said we were free to go around the house and outside it, but not the basement. And that's where I want to know why." He said. "But Dipper, that's messed up. I mean everyone has dirty secrets they keep in the basement." Mabel said when Dipper looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Really? What do you think monsters keep in their basement?" He asked her. "Um...maybe like a closet that leads to a giant factory which makes closets from around the world so they could scare kids?" She replied once again referencing the movie Monsters Inc. prompting Dipper to roll his eyes. They suddenly stopped when they saw Toriel standing there and not moving with her back turned. The twins looked at each other, uneased by this slightly, "Uh...Toriel...?" Dipper spoke up, and after a moment she said, "You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?" Dipper paused for a moment and nodded. "Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again." She stated with an uncharacteristically cold voice that sent shivers down the twins' spines.

"Now be good children. And go upstairs." She walked again. Mabel was getting a little frightened by this, and Dipper's paranoia was rising once again, "What? Toriel wait!" He called out to her they rushed to where is. After a moment they reached her, "What're you talking about? What do you mean you're gonna destroy it!" Dipper said raising his voice a little bit loud, but Toriel replied calmly, "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die." The last words made Dipper and Mabel's hearts skip a beat. "T-Toriel...?" Mabel muttered with fear in her voice, but Toriel sighed, "You naive child. If you leave the ruins...they...ASGORE...will kill you. I am only protecting you. Do you understand? ...now go to your room." She walked again, and the twins grew very uneasy at this, while Dipper's paranoia was rising at an all time high. Deciding that this was enough, he marched forward, determined to leave now along with Mabel, although his sister was in a bit of a fright by the change in mood. "Toriel wait! Listen...we can't stay here. We've got a family back in the surface. Please we just want to go home." Dipper pleaded strongly.

"I...I am sorry. But I must. Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning. " Toriel warned them now, although her voice sounded broken slightly, not really liking the prospect of threatening the twins. But once again Dipper persisted until he felt a tug from Mabel, "Dipper...maybe...maybe we should listen to her. I mean you heard her right? She's only trying to protect us and if we keep this up then we'll- " But her brother cut her off, "We'll what, Mabel? Die? Then newsflash, I'm not letting that happen. Whatever tries to stop us, we'll take it down just like we did back up in the surface. And sorry to say but I'm not letting Toriel do this. I'm not letting her destroy the one probable way of us going home!" He said firmly to her, making her jump a bit. She never heard Dipper speak to her that way, and she didn't like it. Before she could say anything else, he pulled her to where Toriel was. When they met with her, they saw that she was standing in front of a large door with the same symbol they saw on her garb and on the other doors outside of the ruins.

"Toriel. I'm sorry, but we can't stay here you gotta realize that. We can take care of ourselves. Please can you just us leave?" Dipper told her, and Toriel was silent for a moment, her back still facing them. Until finally, "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others." Just said. Dipper's eyes widened at what she said. "O-Others? What do you mean others?" He asked but Toriel avoided the question. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself..." Dipper and Mabel took a step back, not liking where this was going as Dipper slowly start to get in front of Mabel defensively. "Toriel what're you t-talking about...? Mabel asked nervously as she held onto Dipper's arm. Toriel slowly turned around, with a cold expression but at the same time her eyes showed extreme sadness and regret. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." She revealed, and before either of the twins could object, they noticed that flames were slowly forming around them making them jump with a yell.

"W-Wait! Toriel! Don't do this!" Mabel pleaded with her, and she noticed that Toriel struggled for a moment before raising her hands and formed orbs of flames in her palms. After that she conjured a ring of flaming orbs around the twins as they looked around themselves in alarm. The rings closed in on them with frightening speed, prompting Dipper to pull Mabel down along with him, ducking in time to dodge. He looked up to Toriel with an angered look, "TORIEL! STOP!" He commanded but Toriel did not listen, and as much as she wanted to stop, she knew that this was the only way to see how strong they are. She summoned miniature twisters of flames that raced towards the twins. Mabel screamed at that prompting Dipper to jump in front of her as he held his hands up defensively, "MABEL!" he yelled her name, and much to everyone's surprise, Dipper's soul manifested in the form of his blue heart, shielding them from the flames. Opening their eyes slowly, he was stunned by this predicament, not remembering he still had this. Looking up, he stood to his feet facing her bravely. "That's enough!" He shouted to her.

Toriel did not say anything before she waved her arms once and fired a stream of flaming orbs at them. Dipper gasped but quickly got a hold of himself and formed his soul again, shielding them from the orbs as they struck the heart shaped shield. Mabel looked at Dipper worryingly, she noticed that he was starting to struggle with this, then over to Toriel and noticed that she too had a concerned expression and from there she realized Toriel hated doing this obviously. With a sorrowful but at the same time stern expression, Toriel raised her arms to her sides and waved them in front releasing several arcs of flames towards Dipper. Gritting his teeth in preparation for the attack, he summoned his shield once again as the arcs of flames collided against the shield, and Dipper had bullets sweating down his face, starting to struggle. Finally, the final arc of flames knocked Dipper backwards with a shout. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled his name out with fear as she quickly tended to him. Panting with exhaustion he sat up while Mabel was next to him, "I...'huff'...I can't beat her...she's...too strong..." he said with tire, Mabel started to panic before looking over to Toriel and now noticed that she was acting aloof.

She summoned more magical fire as she prepared her next attack. However, before she could, she saw Mabel standing up and in front of Dipper with a strong expression, clenching her hands. Toriel raised one eyebrow at this, seemingly confused at first. "What are you doing?" she questioned, and Mabel raised arms acting as a human shield for her brother, "You wanna get to him? You gotta go through me." She declared with bravery and attempting to hide any fear in her being. Toriel glared at her, "Fight me or leave!" She commanded before preparing her attack once again. But that did not faze Mabel as she stood her ground, while Dipper could only look in extreme worry as he was on the ground. "Stop it." Toriel muttered, but Mabel remained where she is, although her expression was starting to change, from that of a strong one, to one that is struggling to contain it as it was giving way to a sorrowful expression, her lips quivering slightly and her eyes being watery. "Stop looking at me like that." Toriel said more audibly and heart-brokenly.

"I'm...I'm not gonna do it..." Mabel mumbled before she yelled out loud with tears in her eyes as they were shut tight, "'I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU, TORIEL!" And with that Toriel immediately dropped her attacks, and Dipper looked at her with a stunned expression. Sniffing and struggling not to cry, Mabel spoke, "I don't...I d-don't wanna fight you...p-please...I j-just..." she paused as she held herself with all her might yet tears were streaming down her eyes. "...I want to g-go home...please..." Her voice now breaking completely while Dipper could only look with a downcast expression. Toriel looked to the side as she had a frown of sadness, with her eyes glistening showing that she too is on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and said, "I...I know you want to go home but..." Mabel looked up at her as tears continued to trickle down from the corner of her eyes, "But please...go upstairs now." Toriel pleaded this time with a gentle voice as her expression started to soften. Before Mabel could object, Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up. "Toriel...no. We can't do that." He replied while standing next to her.

"Listen...I know we don't have much but...but we can have a good life here." She tried in vain to convince but the twins persisted in their objections. "I said no! We have a family back up there! I'm sorry but we can't stay here anymore! We- " But before Dipper could continue, Toriel just burst out shouting with her eyes shut as she formed a fire ball in her hands, "CAN SOMEONE FOR ONCE JUST LISTEN?!" And angrily tossed it at the twins whom both gasped, Mabel screamed in terror as Dipper held onto her in an attempt to shield her, "MABEL!" However, the attack never connected as it simply just made a turn around them and hit the ground. The twins opened their eyes, thinking they have met their doom and looked to where the attack connected. They both looked back at Toriel whom had her arms hanging to her sides with a deep sigh. Her eyes were closed, and after a long moment, she began to laugh. Albeit weakly and slightly. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save two children."

The twins looked at each other then back at her and stood up. They slowly then began to approach her as Mabel held onto Dipper's arm. "Toriel I...we...-sigh-...we're sorry...really we are...it's not that we don't appreciate what you've done for us it's...it's just...man this is hard..." The boy said as he stuttered in trying to find the right words to say only to have Toriel simply place a hand on his shoulder. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this." She said as she knelt down to their level, sighing as she couldn't bare to look at them after her actions but she tried anyway, "My expectations...my loneliness...my fear...for you my children, I will put them aside." She said opening her eyes with a weak smile as tears were developing again in them. "You know...never did one of the other children reach 'home' but...from what I've seen...perhaps this time it will be different." She stated, before then wrapping her arms around them in a warm and loving embrace. The twins returned it fully, with Mabel shutting her eyes tightly as she hugged tighter while Dipper sank into the embrace a little.

"Good luck, my dearies. Be good, okay?" She told them softly before releasing them. The twins looked at her for a final time before walking past her as she watched them leave. Dipper was pulling Mabel by her hand all while Mabel could only watch sadly as she left Toriel. "Mabel come on we have to go." Dipper said as he opened the door and went through, Mabel was about to go through but looked at Toriel for a final time. Toriel smiled and waved goodbye to her, and Mabel managed to wave back with a weak smile. "Mabel!" Dipper called out to her prompting for her to go back in and close the door. Toriel sighed deeply, wiping a tear away from her eye and the other. Eventually she walked back to the living room and saw the present Mabel had for her still on the chair. She walked over to it, and decided to open it up to see what it was. When she did, she gasped softly at what it was: it was a sweater. A violet colored sweater with yellow stripes that had golden flowers sewn on them, and finally it showed a large cartoonish snail in the middle. Smiling widely as her tears were forming again, she slowly picked up the sweater to inspect it. Her lips started to quiver before placing the side of her face against it, "Thank you, my child..." she whispered, thanking Mabel.

Meanwhile, the twins were slowly recovering from the whole ordeal. Dipper looked up to see Mabel was leaning against the door with her back and looking down. "Mabel? Are you okay...?" He asked her, and she did not respond for a moment before sighing, "I don't know anymore, Dipper. I feel like I've been slapped in the face..." She said in a blue tone. Dipper frowned and looked to the side before returning back to look at her and put a had on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Mabel. I didn't want it to come to this...honest. I wanted things to be easy...I just didn't figure it would be this hard..." He said with guilt. Mabel looked at him, "It's not your fault." But Dipper objected, "No it is my fault. Right after the basement thing, I thought Toriel was hiding something and when she mentioned others I thought she was the one who killed them and that's what made me...fight back and...-sigh-...forget I'm such an idiot..." he said crossing arms but Mabel slapped the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for!"

"You're not an idiot, Dipper! You're the smartest person I know. You're rational. And you can do thinky stuff and mix with them smarty stuff and you get really awesome rational stuff. You could've fought back, but you didn't. Because you didn't wanna hurt her. And moreover, you protected me. You had my back the whole time. You're not just smart...you're a kind person." She told him with a big light hearted grin. And that managed to lift Dipper's spirits a little as he chuckled. "I guess I am." Mabel shook her head. "No. You should KNOW that you are." She clarified as she poked his chest making him smile. "Well isn't that cute?" They heard a voice speak. And it was not just any voice, this voice sounded like it was friendly, but knew deep down it was a facade, hiding a malevolent force. When they turned, their fears were confirmed, for there sprouted a few feet away from them was Flowey, with a smug but sadistic look.

"It's the evil flower!" Mabel exclaimed. Flowey giggled, "I must say, that was very clever of you. You must feel proud, huh? For thinking that you're so smart?" Dipper glared harshly at him, "What're you getting at?" Flowey smiled creepily, "Don't you see? In this world it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee." He giggled with his expression becoming demonic as Mabel hid behind Dipper slightly. "What's it to you?" He asked again, but Flowey grinned at this, "What's it to me? Oh I'm just curious on how you feel about all this. I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what would you do if you meet a relentless killer? I'll tell you what: you'll die and you'll die and you'll **die."** He explained with the last few lines growing deeper in tone. "Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" He asked then continuing on as the twins listened but remained cautious. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

"Not a chance. We're gonna fight. We're gonna help people if we must. And we're not gonna let a stupid flower get in our way." Dipper declared as Mabel nodded in agreement while a stern look on her face now. Flowey laughed at this, "Ha! How supremely noble of you. But you didn't feel that way after discovering Toriel's little secret? Come on..admit it...she was gonna hurt your sister and deep down you wanted to hurt her back." He taunted him, until Mabel came in, "Shut up, you dumb sunflower! That's not true! Dipper would never hurt anyone!" She exclaimed angrily at Flowey whom chuckled. Dipper brushed it off and stepped in as well, "Just who are you, Flowey? Really? What are you?" He asked him, when Flowey put on a wide and menacing grin, "I am the prince of this world's future." He answered cryptically much to their confusion, "Don't worry, my little monarchs. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." He stated before cackling madly and jutting back down into the ground. Dipper pulled Mabel by her hand, "Come on, Mabel. We can't stay here we need to keep moving." He told her, as Mabel looked at him for a moment, she hesitated then asked, "Dipper. You know what Flowey said about you isn't true right? He doesn't know you." Dipper sighed and nodded, "I know, Mabel. I know. Besides, it's a talking flower. I'd rather listen to my sister who knows me better than anyone." He replied with a smile making Mabel smile back. The twins walked through another door, and finally, out of the ruins.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	5. Meeting the Skeleton Brothers

The twins at last made it out of the ruins. When they opened the door, they immediately felt a cold gust of wind hit them. This in turn caused Dipper to shiver from the cold, mostly due to the fact that he lost his vest back there from where they fell although it did not bother Mabel that much since she constantly wore a sweater. "Ugh, what the heck? How is there snow down here? And...a forest?" Dipper questioned as he looked around, and when they left the ruins with the door closing behind them, they were met with a massive forest that was currently being showered by snow, albeit slightly from time to time. Dipper was about to say something, until Mabel ran past him and leaped into the snow yelling, "SNOW!" with happiness. She dug into the snow, laughing, before popping out of it with a grin. "Mabel! We don't have to mess around! We need to keep moving." Dipper told her sternly. "Aw but Dipper! Look around us, there's snow! You know how much I love snow!" She said before collapsing down on her back against the snow, and started to make snow angels.

Dipper eyed her as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself, his teeth chattering a bit. "Yeah well I seem to have bad luck with snow. Not to mention that I always catch a...a...ACHOO!" He sneezed before finishing the sentence, although he was obviously going to state that he would constantly catch a cold whenever he was out in a snowy environment. Moreover, his sneeze sounded like that of a kitten making Mabel giggle. "Aww, Dipper! I for one love it when you get a cold! I get to hear your little kitten sneezes!" She stated with a wide grin, Dipper glared at her with frustration before he pulled her off the snow as they continued forward. While they walked through the forest, Dipper was trying to find a way out of it, and Mabel in the meanwhile was simply skipping a little following him as well as examining the forest with a smile. Looking for any signs of a nearby town or village, as well as preparing for any dangers that lurk about the forest. Several trees lacked some leaves while others were stacked with snow.

"Okay, Mabel we have to be careful. Who knows how long this trip is. We just have to stay focused and...and...Mabel?" Dipper called out to her but she did not respond. Turning around he saw Mabel leaning down and blankly staring at a stick. "Hey look, a stick. It reminds me of you, Dipper. Ha ha." She taunted, prompting Dipper to drag her along by the collar of her sweater as he sneezed once more, shivering from the cold. "Mabel this isn't the time! We gotta h-hurry up! I'm f-freezing." He said with some chattering and he could see his breath. Mabel simply crossed her arms, and raising one eyebrow with a smug look, "Serves you right for not wearing any of the sweaters I gave you." She claimed, causing Dipper's eyes to look at her with a cross-sour expression, "What? Really?! Mabel what kind of doofus would wear sweaters in the middle of summer?!" He exclaimed, before releasing her as she then started to walk beside him. He saw her taking something out from underneath her sweater, and revealed it to be a long orange scarf. "Not to worry, Dip! I've brought a scarf! Who's smart now, huh?" She replied with a silly grin, Dipper could only narrow his eyes at her as he rubbed his arms.

Dipper was about to retort when they stopped at the sound of something breaking. Looking behind them, they saw nothing. "Did you hear that?" Dipper asked, only for Mabel to shake her head for a reply. He suddenly noticed that the sound originated from the branch Mabel was looking at, not just that but it was broken. Dipper's eyes widened, he realized that something is out there and probably not just watching them but following them. Not wasting any time, he took Mabel by the hand as they rushed forward. "Dipper what's going on?" His sister asked when he replied in a slight panicked tone, "We need to move, like right now." While advancing in a quick pace, a shadowy figure emerged from behind a tree, observing them intently before it too vanished as it walked forward going past another tree, seemingly following them. The twins approached a large construct, and it from what they could see it was rather poorly done. They don't know what it was supposed to be, but it resembled some sort of gate.

"Something tells me we're getting close. ACHOO!" Dipper stated before sneezing his kitten sneeze. Mabel was about to squeal but Dipper stopped her, "Don't even think about it. C'mon, let's keep moving." He said, but they stopped in their tracks with wide alarmed eyes when they heard a voice speak directly behind them. The voice had a low, but slightly deep tone to it. And almost sounded threatening even. Behind them, the shadow figure from before was standing behind them, and while vaguely seen due to being obscured by the shadow of the trees above, what could be made out is that the figure had a rather short stature. " **Humans.** " The figure addressed them, before taking a step forward as a small blue orb was slowly being lit, giving a dim light that showed the figure's features slightly. And from what they've seen, the figure almost looked...skeletal with the orb of light seemingly coming from his right eye. " **Don't you know how to greet a new pal?** " The figure asked them strangely as the twins remained where they are, standing stiff but very anxious. Just then, the figure did something odd, he lifted his arm up with an open hand, " **Turn around and shake my hand.** " He commanded, prompting the twins to turn around slowly, and come face to face with the figure. Mabel hid behind Dipper slightly as the Pines twins looked down at his hand, all while the figure waited patiently.

Dipper's eyes shifted back to Mabel with uncertainty, but Mabel simply smiled at Dipper and that seemed to tell him that it was okay. He swallowed nervously, and then lifted his hand. His hand was shaking, both from the cold and from anxiety as it neared the figure's own hand. When Dipper's hand finally made contact, the most unexpected result happened: a loud farting sound affect erupted the moment they shook hands. When it stopped, both the figure and Mabel just burst out laughing. Dipper, however, simply stood there with an exasperated look as well as one that had a mix of disbelief. Mabel held her sides as she laughed hard while the figure was on the floor also holding his sides and laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! DIPPER! OH-HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Mabel said between laughs, while the figure himself was slowly starting to calm down, "heh heh heh heh heh...oh that was good oh i crack myself up." He then stood up and fully revealed himself. He was in fact a short skeleton, roughly around both Dipper and Mabel's height, with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie with a thick fuzzy trim, a white sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of blue sneakers that have untied shoe laces.

Dipper was still in shock as he finally began to talk albeit with a slight stutter, "W-What...just happened?" He questioned, prompting the skeleton to raise his hand up and reveal what looked to be a whoopee cushion strapped to his hand. "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick is what happened, kid." He replied, when Mabel too finally calmed down and looked at the skeleton with her usual admiration, "You sir...are amazing." She complimented, but the skeleton simply shrugged although he appreciated it. "thanks kid. its always funny. anyways, you two're humans right?" he asked, Dipper looked at him oddly not sure if that was a serious question or not. Before he could answer, Mabel replied instead in her loud goofy way, "YES WE ARE! But we're not just any humans. We're Mabel and Dipper Pines! The Mystery Twins!" She announced with pride and raising her arms up in the air. The skeleton chuckled, "heh heh...mabel and dipper, huh? that's hilarious. i'll remember that. the name's sans. sans the skeleton." He introduced himself. "Hi, Sans! Wow, you're actually pretty short for a skeleton...and that's adorable!" Mabel said with a grin and giggle. "heh thanks kid." Sans replied.

Dipper cleared his throat, "Um, hey, excuse me? Hate to bother this uh...whatever it is. But, Sans was that you that was following us the whole time while we were in the forest?" He asked, and Sans nodded in response, "yep. creepy, right? but i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. although...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody..." he admitted with a shrug, and that seemed to ease Dipper a bit, Sans then walked between the twins and put his arms around them. "now my brother, papyrus, on the other hand..." he began as the twins looked at him, "...he's a human-hunting FANATIC." describing his brother before looking over by their shoulders, "hey, actually, i think that's him over there." he said spotting his brother in the distance prompting Dipper to gasp, "What? W-What do we do?" Although Mabel had other ideas, "I know! Let's go and say hi!" She suggested but Dipper stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Mabel no! Are you nuts?!" He scolded her when Sans thought of something, "hey, i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." he told them. Dipper looked at the gate then back to Sans, "Wait, really?" Sans once again shrugged, "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." He said, taunting Papyrus' work. "Aw, at least he tried. I should give him a sticker for that!" Mabel said with a giggle. "Come on, Mabel." Dipper told her as they quickly walked past the 'gate' with Sans behind them.

They stopped by what looked to be a sentry station, and the roof was covered in snow as well as a lamp which conveniently had their approximate body shape. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans hurried them as the twins hid behind the lamp. "Hey that's really a 'bright' idea, Sans! Zing!" Mabel quipped with a laugh prompting Sans to chuckle, "i'm actually starting to like you, kid." Mabel giggled, "I know. I'm lovable." She praised herself. "Wow this...really is a conveniently shaped lamp." Dipper whispered commenting on the lamp, "It'd be perfect for hide and seek!" Mabel whispered with a chuckle. While hiding, they saw another skeleton whom they guessed was Papyrus approaching Sans, and unlike him, he was quite tall. And unlike most other skeletons, Papyrus appeared as a probable anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure; in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull. His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits What stood out was his outfit: it is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims, he had a symbol embroidered on his chest, a rough orange-red scarf or cloth around his neck, orange-red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long orange-red boots. Dipper stared, this guy looked like something out of a bad Halloween costume party, while Mabel, could only stare with wide shimmering eyes as she put her hands on her cheeks, and was now in her land of potential crush land.

"sup, bro?" Sans greeted his brother, and Papyrus replied in a high pitched voice that seemed to resemble that of a stereotypical cartoon villain for some reason, "DON'T YOU 'SUP' ME, SANS! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT 'SUP'!" He exclaimed angrily. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED. YOUR. **PUZZLES**!" He scolded Sans whom simply stood there stoic expression despite his constant wide grin. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" He asked him as he scowled with his pseudo-brows. "oh, i was just staring at this lamp. it's really cool. you wanna look?" he answered, giving away Dipper and Mabel's hiding spot which caused Dipper to widen his eyes with concern and shock. But much to his relief, Papyrus refused as he stomped on the ground angrily albeit childishly as well. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I _MUST_ BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" He declared before striking a pose, causing his scarf to flap gently through the wind in a heroic manner. "AND THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. RECOGNITION. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND?' AND FINALLY I WILL BATHE IN THE SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" He boasted, while Dipper and Mabel listened. Dipper did not need to guess that this guy was completely full of himself.

Mabel, however, was too caught up in her own little fantasy concerning Papyrus, as she couldn't help but make googly eyes at him in her own affectionate manner. "I'll shower you with kisses, skele-bro~" She said in a flirtatious manner as hearts comically replaced her pupils. Dipper looked at her with incredulity, "Mabel, seriously? He's a skeleton!" He whispered loudly. But Mabel nudged him playfully, "Ha! Like that'll stop me." She simply replied as Dipper stared at her. "hmm...maybe this lamp will help you." He heard Sans speak causing them to return to their posture in hiding. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus exclaimed frustratingly stomping his foot repeatedly as he berated his brother, "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" Mabel snorted at the word. "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" He told him, although that did not seem to faze Sans, "hey, take it easy will ya? i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton." he joked with a wink, Mabel almost burst out laughing as she covered her mouth while Dipper also had his hand over her mouth shushing her as he looked over nervously. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled, not even finding it amusing, although his smile said otherwise.

"c'mon. you're smiling." Sans taunted in a friendly manner. "I AM AND I HATE IT!" His brother replied before sighing, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." He asked to himself in a rather dramatic manner where he turned his back to Sans and put his forehand on his hand as though he was in a play. "wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." He wisecracked again, Mabel was snorting and laughing in muffled sounds all while Dipper struggled to silence her. "UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT!" Papyrus quipped in return and proudly at that as well then laughing in what could only be described as the laugh of a hyena with a blocked nose. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" And with that Papyrus left, but two seconds later he came back and 'finished' his laugh. "HEH!" Then he left for real this time. Seeing that he left and making sure he was far enough, Sans called out to the twins, "ok, you can come out now."

"Oh finally, I didn't think I'd cover Mabel's mouth any longer. Ugh, she was drowning it in spit." He said with disgust as he shook his hand. Mabel chuckled, "Hey, it ain't my fault bro! Sans is just really funny haha!" Sans chuckled himself a little with a shrug, "hey perks of being a comedian." Dipper eyed them both with annoyance, "It wasn't that funny." He muttered a bit, until Mabel nudged him with a teasing look, "Pssh admit it you found it funny. O m g though Sans...you're brother is like...so dreamy~" She said in a love-struck tone. Sans raised one 'eyebrow' at this but chuckled, "heh yeah well...papyrus has that effect on people. even though he doesn't see it that way...but he tries at least." he explained until Mabel gasped. "IT WORKED THOUGH! I mean looked at me, I've got hearts in my eyes. And there's floaty hearts around me...and he's just so freaking cute!" She squealed. "Mabel...he's a skeleton." Dipper clarified again, but Mabel brushed him off crossing her arms, "And your point is?" "He has no skin, flesh, or organs!" Dipper exclaimed, but that did not bother Mabel. "You're just jealous that I have a skele-boyfriend." She taunted causing him to glare, "Uh, in case you didn't realize it, I much prefer to go out with actual _human_ beings. And he's not even your boyfriend you haven't talked to the guy!"

"sheesh, kid relax. you sound like you're feeling boned out." he said making a pun with a wink, causing Mabel to laugh and Dipper to sigh exasperatedly. "but seriously, you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans said while walking to the sentry station, standing behind it, and reached down to get something. "I don't mind that!" Mabel spoke up, but Dipper pulled her away quickly. "Nope. Not this time." Much to her chagrin. Sans put a bottle of ketchup, mustard, and relish in front of him. He took the ketchup bottle and, bizarrely, squeezed ketchup out drinking from it. He looked at the twins walking away, and he began to think for a moment. When an idea lit up in his skull. "actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Sans addressed them as they stopped, looking behind at Sans. "Uh, sure man." Dipper accepted. Sans scratched the back of his skull. "i was thinking...my brother's been kinda down lately...he's never seen a human before. and seeing not one, but two humans, will definitely make his day." The short skeleton suggested.

Mabel gasped with a grin and hopped, "Aw Sans! That's so sweet of you! Of course we will! Right, Dipper?" She turned to her brother, whom was thinking about this for a while. "Hmm. I dunno, man. What if he like...attacks us?" He thought, but Sans dismissed it, "ah don't worry, he's not dangerous...even if he tries to be." Dipper looked at Mabel, then to Sans and sighed lightly. "Alright. Sure." He agreed making Sans smile more. "thanks a million. go on...i'll be up ahead." Nodding, Dipper turned and walked away with Mabel, whom waved to Sans, and the skeleton waved back. The twins returned back into the vast snowy woods, on the bright side, it stopped snowing at least but that did not ease Dipper's current freezing state as he held his arms together tightly. "Dipper, did you see that? We're gonna make friends with a guy to capture us and kill us! Isn't that adorable?" Mabel said absentmindedly with a goofy grin. "You know that really doesn't make me feel better, Mabel." He replied with lowered eyebrows. "Oh stop being such a worrywart. You heard what Sans said, Papyrus isn't dangerous! He's just a big softy that wants to impress people. Sound familiar?" She asked with a sly smirk, and Dipper caught it. "No. And honestly, I'd rather not be compared to...that. I mean, did you see the guy? He's got serious self-esteem issues." Although, deep down, Dipper did see a little bit of himself in Papyrus.

He wants to be taken seriously, and dislikes being called cute. Moreover, he desires to be well known for his heroism and his actions. "Oooh you'll see it one day, bro bro." Mabel continued with her playful teasing. Dipper simply sneezed again until he saw Mabel offer him the orange scarf. With a sigh he took it and wrapped it around his neck. While it was still cold, his shivers were slowly dying down and was starting to get warm. With a sniff and slight smile he thanked her, "Thanks, Mabes." His sister made a cute face in return before looking forward to where they were walking. "So, got any idea where we're going?" She asked him. "Ugh, I dunno. This forest is huge. And there's no doubt that there's something else out here besides Sans and his brother. I guess we'll just have go by chance." He answered. Mabel began to think for a moment, until she snapped her fingers, "Oh! Hey, remember when I joined the girl scouts?" Dipper looked at her confusingly, "You mean the Girl Scouts Carolinas Peaks to Piedmont?" Mabel nodded, "Yep! P2P! Ha...get it? Anyway, remember when the troops got lost after a bear tore up the councilor's map?" She continued when Dipper nodded his head once, "Well, I, the great Mabel, got a badge for leading the troops out to safety! And not just any badge..." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pink badge with the words 'Survival Girl'.

"The Survival Girl badge!" She announced proudly. Dipper's eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah! I remember that. Wait, didn't you use the councilor as bait to trap a bear?" He asked to which Mabel chuckled lightly but at the same time it had a rather dark sense of humor in it, "Yeah. How do you think I got this badge anyway? Plus, that bear was a sweetheart. He was an awesome steed. But anyway, why am I talking about this you might be asking? Well, because I've got the skills to get us out of the woods!" She declared raising one arm up with a grin. Though Dipper had second thoughts. "Uh, are you sure about this, Mabel? I mean, you once got lost while you were in the closet." Mabel dismissed it firmly, "That closet was so cold, Dipper. You honestly can't understand the loneliness in there. But not this time! This time...I can find Papyrus using my mighty tracking skills!" And with that she put it on a rather adorably serious face, and planted her face in the snow while Dipper could only stare dumbfounded. "Hmm...I'm detecting something." She said in a muffled voice against the snow. "I smell...tomato sauce. And meat balls." That made Dipper raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, what?" Mabel bolted up with some snow in her face, and she spit some out. "THERE!" she shouted before pointing forward. "Uh, Mabel...?" Dipper spoke out, and it was revealed that Mabel pointed in the wrong direction, for in fact, Papyrus and Sans were in the opposite direction from where she was pointing in the far distance.

"Darn! I knew I should've eaten some of the snow." Mabel grumbled, until Dipper pulled her away. Meanwhile, Papyrus was talking with Sans. "SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." But before he could continue, he heard a jittery flamboyant voice of a female, "Hi there, skele-bros!" Papyrus promptly turned and there standing a few feet away from them were the Pines twins. Mabel was waving excitedly, while Dipper's was nervously. Needless to say, Papyrus was more than stunned at this predicament. He turned to Sans, but Sans turned to the humans. Sans turned to Papyrus' direction, only for the latter to turn to the twins. They repeated this pattern several times, picking up speed, until it got to the point where they were spinning rapidly. They stopped, trying to regain their sense and being very dizzy. Papyrus gasped in shock at this, he wrapped an arm around Sans' shoulder bringing him close to him as they had their backs turned to the twins. "SANS! OH MY GOSH! ARE THOSE...HUMANS?!" He exclaimed.

Sans and Papyrus looked back at the twins. Mabel was still waving with a wide braces-filled grin while Dipper could only look with slight nervousness. Sans scratched his scalp. "uhhhh...actually, i think that's a rock." He clarified, referring to the rock behind the twins. Papyrus frowned in disappointment, "OH." Sans tilted his head as he pointed over, "hey, what're those in front of the rock?" he asked now acknowledging the presence of the twins. Papyrus turned as he too noticed them again, "OH MY GOD!" He cried out before leaning close to Sans and whispered, "ARE...ARE THOSE HUMANS?" And Sans nodded in response with a whisper as well, "yes." Papyrus then bounced up and down excitedly, "OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL-...I'M GONNA-...I'LL BE SO-...POPULAR! **POPULAR! POPULAR!"** He yelled out with extreme happiness like a child who passed a school test, Mabel had to giggle loudly in a fangirling manner as she skipped in place with wide glittery eyes, Papyrus was just so utterly adorable. The tall skeleton cleared his throat as regained his composure before saying, "HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" In a loud, boastful, but also heroic tone.

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!" He began until he paused, looking side to side before saying, "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. BUT IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" He finished with his trademark laugh before running. Sans chuckled as he saw the twins approaching, "well, that went well." He simply said. "Went well? Sans that was so cute! You didn't tell me your brother was this cute!" Mabel squealed with delight. Dipper had to agree, not on the cute part, but from the way Papyrus was acting he truly did seem harmless. "Yeah, I mean I honestly didn't expect that at all." Sans shrugged as he had his hands in his pockets, "eh, that's papyrus for ya. underneath all that armor, he's the biggest softy you'll ever meet. and don't worry about him trying to 'capture' you, squirts. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He told them with a wise crack at the end followed by a wink. And with that he left as well. "Yeah cause if anything goes wrong he's gonna socket to us. Eh bro?" Mabel joked only for Dipper to groan at that.

The twins continued forward for some time, and Dipper was getting warmer due to the scarf he now wore. As they walked they came across what looked to be a poorly crafted sentry station that was made up of just cardboard boxes. Dipper got a closer look at it and noticed some narration on the cardboard box: _YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)_ Dipper immediately knew this station belonged to Papyrus, and Mabel admired it because...she's Mabel. "He really is the great Papyrus. I mean...look at this craftsmanship, Dipper..." She spoke with awe. "Yeah...uh...it's definitely worthy for five stars." He sarcastically said. "I think it deserves...a FIVE STICKER STAR!" She declared as she took out a sticker with the numbers five out of five written on it before placing it on the station. Rolling his eyes he tugged Mabel by the hand as the moved on. "Come on, Mabel."

Eventually, they came across another sentry station, but unlike the ones they saw before, this one was more refined and well constructed. And oddly, it had the face of a dog etched at the center of the roof above. They also noticed a desk bell laying on the table of the station. They must've figured that it belonged to someone else rather than Sans or Papyrus. And seeing that no one was occupying it, they continued to move forward. "Guess no one's home." Dipper pointed out, until he heard something, prompting for him and his sister to stop. They turned to look behind them and saw something was peeking its head out from underneath within the sentry station. It looked to be a dog, but with consistently narrowed eyes as though it had trouble seeing. "Did something move? Was it my imagination?" It asked itself. "I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, for example...two humans..." It now referred to the twins whom became cautious. "I'll make sure they NEVER move again...so says DOGGO!" Doggo announced himself before leaping out of the sentry station, front flipping twice and landing down in front of the twins with one leg spread and the other bent, with his head lowered.

Slowly and menacingly panning his head up, Doggo drew two large swards from behind him as he shifted his narrowed eyes. He appears to be a bipedal dog monster, that wears a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front and leopard-print stretch pants. The twins' eyes widened, and gulped anxiously. "So uh, Mabel? What was that about Sans keeping an eye socket out for us?" Dipper questioned pessimistically as they backed away while Doggo stood up and swung his two swords once, and took a battle stance.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	6. The Royal Guard

The twins were currently in a dangerous encounter with one of the sentries who, oddly, resembled a bipedal dog. And seeing his announcement, they could only guess his name was Doggo. "W-What do we do, Dipper?" Mabel asked worryingly, Dipper struggled to think of something as they remained where they are. Doggo stopped and assumed a battle stance, his eyes continuously shifting left and right as though he was looking for his opponents despite the fact that they were right in front of him. Dipper took a step backward and that seemed to attract Doggo with alarm as his eyes widened, "WHAT! MOVING!" He exclaimed before leaping forward, bringing his duel swords up and preparing to slice the twins in half. They both screamed in terror before Dipper quickly told Mabel to split as they leaped to the sides, evading Doggo's attack. "IT MOVED AGAIN! Wait a second...I think they were two! -gasp- TWO MOVING THINGS!" He said to himself with shock once again. Dipper looked up to see that Doggo was looking for them and he figured it out.

Dipper called out to Mabel from the other side getting her attention, "Psst! Mabel! Whatever you do...don't move!" Mabel could only tilt her head in confusion, "What? Why?" She asked, but before Dipper could reply back Doggo spoke up again as he blindly looked around with shifty eyes. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE! Maybe I can't smell you...and maybe I can't see you right now...but I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU MOVED! And when you move...you're MINE!" That seemed to clear the message for Mabel as she stood still. "Don't move an inch!" Doggo said as he swung his swords around aimlessly. He swung horizontally, nearly decapitating Mabel's head in the process, only to cut a thread of her hair off and struck one of the trees behind her. She made a small noise of terror from that while Dipper could only look on in fear, highly concerned for his sister. But he knew if he moved, Doggo would see him and that would be the end for him. "W-WHAT? Where'd my sword go!" Doggo said out loud, seeing that the sword was jammed in the tree still, he could not see it anymore.

"Agh! For Pete's sake! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THAT VIBRATING SWORD!" He complained, and Mabel noticed something. His ears twitched and despite his position, he was behaving almost like that of a dog. Mabel's lips started to twitch, fighting the urge to pet him as her eyes began to shut tightly. Dipper took notice of it with wide eyes, and pursed his lips shaking his head a little yet fiercely in an attempt to stop her. Doggo continued to shift his eyes in an attempt to find anything that moves, however, he can't seem to notice Mabel's hand ever so slowly rising up and moving towards his head in an attempt to pet him. Dipper desperately tried in vain to stop her, but she was unable to due to her urge to pet furry things. When her hand made contact with Doggo's head, she pet him slowly. Doggo's eyes widened like the size of dinner plates the second she made contact. He jumped up, startling Mabel and Dipper, "WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!" He exclaimed with shock, and Mabel noticed his tail was wagging excitedly as his eyes dilated while repeatedly saying and bolting his head around in different directions trying to find the source of the petting, "PET? POT? PAT? PET? PAT? POT? PET?"

And from that moment, Mabel grinned with wide eyes. She reached over again as Doggo was caught up in his excitedly shocked state. Petting his head once more, he was startled, "THE PET AGAIN?! WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!" He yelled before falling to the floor with a wagging tail, when Mabel gestured for Dipper to come over, "Dipper! Come here! This cute big guy loves to be pet!" With a happy tone, and Dipper could only look at the scene in befuddlement. He cautiously approached the two as Mabel continued to pet him while giggling. "Isn't he adorable, Dipper! Aww, who's a cute wittle Doggo? You are! Yesh you aaaare!" Doggo continued to look around, uncertain if he should be content or frightened by this ordeal, "THERE'S NO END TO IT!" He said with a shout. "Uh, I really don't know how to process this, Mabel..." Dipper spoke, but Mabel was too engrossed in petting Doggo as she giggled with her eyes shimmering widely. "Hehehehe. Pet the doggy, pet the doggy, pet the doggy." She said repeatedly in an affectionate girly manner. "AGH! NO! ENOUGH!" Doggo declared before leaping away and back into the sentry station, much to Mabel's disappointment. He slowly peaked his head from behind his station, quivering from what just occurred. "S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" He told himself before moving back down.

Gasping, Mabel ran over. "I want some dog treats! I can give you more petting!" She declared until Dipper stopped her, quickly pulling her away. "Mabel no! Not the time for that!" Making her whine. "But I wanted some dog treats!" She mewled a little, Dipper was about to object until he saw something that convinced him of his objection to a definitive. He saw, laying on the ground, were some dog treats but charred as though they were burned. However, one side to them were burned off, making Dipper realized that they were used like cigarettes. Dipper looked behind him as he dragged Mabel along. "Uh, yeah trust me, Mabel. I don't think you wanna share dog treats with that guy. And, like ever." He told her, making her put on a cross look, and folding her arms grumpily. They made it out from the forest and came across a large area with seemed to be a frozen lake in the center and a sign planted in the middle of it. They also noticed Sans leaning against the trees with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. Turning his skull noticing them, he gave them a nod. "hey, kids. glad you could make it." he told them.

"Pfft, oh Sans. With you around? I'd follow you till the ends of the Earth." Mabel told him with admiration in her tone as she gave his cheek bones, which were surprisingly soft, a pinch. Sans didn't seem to mind it, "heh, keep up with that sweet talk and i might just blush." He quipped, "Ohh you hehe." Mabel turned her head in a flattered motion, waving her hand with a giggle. "Hey! Sans! What's the big idea? You said you were gonna keep an eye out for us!" Dipper walked over to him angrily. "the term you're looking for is eye socket, kid." He clarified with a chuckle. "Whatever! We almost got turned into minced meat back there by some dog thing with two swords and...a case of far sight." He complained scolding Sans who was not fazed by it. "Dipper! Watch yourself! Some people are sensitive about their line of sight!" She reprimanded him. "doggo? oh that guy with the eye problem? yeah he's a sentry out here in the snowdin forest. but also a member of the royal guard. how? i have no clue. but, in any case, you seemed like you got away from him in one piece heh" Sans commented with a wink while also revealing the name of the forest as Snowdin. "That's not the point, Sans. You said you were gonna watch out for us." Dipper continued on. With a sigh, Sans stood up from the tree, "look kid, i can't always be there for ya. sure i might protect ya here and there, but there's a reason of when and why i can't look out for you. now, you're probably wondering, why? well, look what happened back there with doggo..." He explained.

Dipper squinted before his eyebrows rose. "Wait, so, you were watching us?" Sans thought for a second, "i'd like to think of using the word 'examining'. but from what i've seen, you two seem to have the right idea of how things work around here. i mean, be honest, you could've taken the guy out but you didn't. why? cause you're smart. you were thinking before acting. so, who am i to butt in?" He further explained, and Dipper was starting to see that he was making sense by this. "Ha! Oh, Sans! You're such a charmer~ I know I am so smart!" Mabel boasted in an eccentric manner grinning. Dipper glared at her, insulted by this, "Uh, excuse me, you? Who's the one that always did your math homework!" But Mabel chuckled, "But I got an A+! So, that counts for being smart. Moreover, I got a sticker for it and you didn't! So, I'm also smart." She crossed her arms with a smug look. Dipper pinched the bridge of nose in annoyance while Sans just chuckled. The interaction between the twins reminded him of the relationship he has with his own brother.

"Anyway, Sans. Any idea where we should go? Is there like a town close by around here?" Dipper asked the short skeleton. "oh yeah, snowdin town. it should be around here somewhere. but, i forgot...though you can check that sign over there. it might help ya out." He answered pointing over to the sign in the center of the frozen small lake. "Um. Okay then." Dipper replied simply as he walked over to the sign. He then immediately walked cautiously, trying not to slip on the ice and keep his footing balanced. "Whoa...w-whoooa...whoa! O-Okay this is exactly why I never went i-ICE...skating..." He said to himself as he struggled to keep his balance. Meanwhile, Mabel was talking to Sans. "So, Sans what can you tell me about Papyrus? It's just lil ol' me being all curious-y. Hee hee. That rhymed." She mused to herself. "heh heh. well, what is there to say? he's the great papyrus." Sans simply replied. "I knoooow! He's just so...agh...so freaking cool! And so strong too~ I mean, the way he just poses...it's like one of those muscular hunks on my walls...~" She spoke as she fantasized. Sans was amused by this, although he did agree that Papyrus was pretty cool. "heh, wow kid. i didn't know you liked my brother that much." He commented. Mabel then quickly moved closer to Sans and squished his rather squishable bony cheeks.

"Like him? Sans...I love him...almost as much as I love you, no wait I said that wrong, I love him like I love you...because you two are like...something out of the depths of my dreams...you make amazing puns and he is so heroic and great...you're like the perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich" she whispered almost in an obsessive yet cute tone. Sans looked to the side, uncertain of how to react to this. "uhh...glad i could butter up your dreams, kid?" Mabel then started to, creepily at that, just rub his cheeks slowly as the side of her face was against Sans'. "what'cha doing there? trying to dough me up?" He wisecracked, when stars comically replaced Mabel's pupils. "They're so squishy." She squealed lowly. "hey, i'm not fat, ok? i'm just big boned." He managed to quip making Mabel laugh. "Haha! Sans you rapscallion!" She gently nudged his shoulder as he chuckled. "Mabel!" She then heard Dipper call her name. Looking over, Dipper was seen hanging on to the sign while sliding his feet on the ice trying to stay still, "Mabel, come on! The sign says that Snowdin Town is to the East! It shouldn't be far up ahead...and a uh...can you give me a hand here..?" He said, referring to his current predicament. "Welp, time to get to work!" Mabel stated. "yeah, better ketchup with him." Sans quipped once again raising his ketchup bottle. "Pfft, hahaha! Sans, you silly goose!" Mabel laughed giving him a playful push before rushing over to help her brother.

A while later, the twins were walking East towards Snowdin town. "Alright Mabel, we just have to keep walking forward in that direction and we might make it to the town." Dipper said. "Hey, Dipper? You think Papyrus will like the sweater I'm planning for him?" She asked not really following as she was doodling on her notebook. "Uh, I don't even know." He replied, until they stopped to see none other Sans and Papyrus a few feet away from them and what seemed to be an open area that has snow cleared off of it. The twins noticed that Papyrus was berating Sans for his laziness. "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" He barked at him. "i think that's called...sleeping." Sans replied apathetically. "EXCUSES, EXCUSES! THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU, SANS! YOU NEED TO- " But Papyrus was cut off when he heard Mabel's voice. "Papyrus! Hi! Look over here! It's us! The two humans you're supposed to capture with your awesome puzzles!" She addressed. Papyrus gasped, "OH-HO! THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED!" Clearing his throat he struck another heroic pose. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" He announced causing Mabel to jump excitedly, "Another puzzle?! Oh boy oh boy!" Papyrus laughed in agreement, "NYEHEHEHEH! INDEED SO, HUMAN! BUT YOUR EXCITEMENT WILL NOT LAST WHEN YOU FIND THAT THIS PARTICULAR PUZZLE...WILL BE QUITE 'SHOCKING'!" He said ominously yet friendly at the same time.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE!" He presented dramatically. Dipper rose an eyebrow, his interest now peaked by this. "Go on." He gestured. "YOU SEE...WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE..." He took out a small orb before finishing, "...THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?" Dipper had a thinking face on and Mabel did not hesitate to agree, "Heck yeah it is! Come on! Bring it on, Papy!" Papyrus grinned widely, "I CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE EXCITED BY THIS, HUMAN! GOOD! THIS SHOULD BE FUN! BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE...IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." Dipper rolled his eyes, "Well, that's not disconcerting at all." He said sarcastically. "OKAY! YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Papyrus told them. "Okie dokie!" Mabel was then charging blindly prompting Dipper to quickly grab her arm, "MABEL WAIT!" But before anyone could advance, Papyrus was suddenly electrocuted out of nowhere. He fell to the ground when it stopped getting looks of confusion from the twins. Papyrus slowly stood up with a groan as he was charred from the jolt. Shaking his head, and clearing himself of the soot, he looked to Sans angrily, "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Sans looked to the twins then to Papyrus, "i think the humans have to hold the orb." He responded. Papyrus paused for a moment, "OH, OKAY." And with that he walked through the maze, and unknowingly leaving behind his foot prints on the ground which also provided the twins with a way to move through it safely. When he reached them, he offered the orb, "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He said politely before throwing it up in the air and quickly running back in the same route through the maze, then standing next to Sans once more. Mabel caught the orb before it landed on the ground then looked at Papyrus. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" He said. The Pines twins looked at each other with single raised eyebrows, before simply shrugging and followed to where his foot prints where through the maze safely. When they made it to the opposite end, Papyrus was stunned by this. "WHAT?! INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY...HMM...TOO EASILY IN FACT!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, it was...pretty treacherous, man." Dipper said with a slight scoff as Mabel just smiled. "I SEE. HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! THUS, YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He declared confidently and bolted away.

The twins approached Sans, "Well, that was something." Dipper commented. "well, it seems like he's having fun nonetheless." Sans replied with a shrug. "and thanks for that by the way." Finishing with a gratitude. Giggling, Mabel said, "Anything for that big chunk bony marshmallows." Dipper nodded in agreement. "Hey, uh, by the way, Sans? I don't mean to sound rude but...what's with that weird outfit he's wearing?" he asked. "oh that? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since...and keeps calling it his 'battle body'. He revealed before chuckling, "man. isn't my brother cool?" Mabel nodded definitively, "Oh absolutely! He's the coolest!" Dipper scratched the back of his head, "Heh yeah I guess he's kind of cool. A little weird but kinda cool." Sans then said, "told ya. better get going though. you're gonna love the next puzzle i made." He said with a wink before walking off. Dipper and Mabel looked to each other when they continued on forward. A while later, Mabel held her stomach with one hand as it rumbled. "Ugh, Dipper...I'm so hungry." She whined, and Dipper understood her plight, "Yeah, ditto. There's gotta be something around here." He thought looking up. He spotted something which seemed to be exactly what they were looking for. It looked like an ice cream vendor. " -gasp- Mabel! Look! Ice cream!" He addressed, and without a moment's notice Mabel bolted to where the vendor stood. "ICE CREEEEEEAM! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" She yelled out excitedly as she dragged Dipper so fast he tripped and was dragged through the snow.

The vendor appeared to be a light blue furred rabbit-like monster. He has a red nose and a tuft of fur sprouting from the top of his head. He was wearing a bright yellow short-sleeved shirt with a single, vertical red stripe in the middle, and bright red pants. He looked to be down. "I don't understand why these aren't selling...it's the perfect weather for something cold..." His ears perked up, hearing screaming that looked to be nearing closer and closer. He cleaned out one of his ears just in case he was hearing things. He looked over to see a girl dragging a boy to the snow and stopped, causing the boy to be buried in the snow. Mabel hopped up and down giggling loudly, "ICE CREAM!" The Nice Cream guy lit up happily, "OH! Customers! Hello! Would you like some Nice Creams? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!" He offered. Mabel gasped in astonishment, "Yeeeeeees!" Dipper's hand shakily hung up, "I-I'll...take one too..."

"Coming right up!" He scooped up some Nice Cream from the vendor and gave them to the twins. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" He waved to them. "No, YOU have a super-duper day!" Mabel shot at him playfully and nicely with a laugh. Dipper cleared himself from the snow, shooting Mabel a look until she and him continued on walking and licking the Nice Cream. "Oh yes. Mm, so good." Mabel purred as she licked the Nice Cream over and over hungrily, until she held her head in slight pain, "Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Brain freeze. Ow." Dipper casually licked his Nice Cream, when they then came across the skeleton brothers once again and they noticed a piece of paper on the ground in the center. "Hi, guys!" Mabel greeted them. "OH! HELLO, HUMANS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR- " But before Papyrus could continue, he noticed that the puzzle Sans was supposed to make was nowhere in sight. He turned to him with a scowl, "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!" Sans pointed at the paper, which was in fact the puzzle. "it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one." He said with apathetic confidence.

The twins looked at each other before walking forward to the paper. Dipper picked it up and it revealed to be in fact a word search. Specifically, it was called Monster Kidz Word Search. Next to the word grid was what Dipper guessed to be the mascot, who looked like a giant ice cube that had the shape of a grinning cartoon dog called Ice-E who challenged the children if they can solve this puzzle. Dipper could only stare, "Uh...is this really supposed to be dangerous?" Mabel snatched the paper as she looked at it with narrowed eyes, "WORD SEARCH! My old-age enemy..." She said in a low venomous tone, only to then lick her Nice Cream. "Mabel...?" Dipper addressed her but she stopped her, "Not now, Dipper! I'm trying to focus..." Squinting her eyes as she licked took a bite of her Nice Cream in deep thought. "see? told ya it would work." Sans said. Papyrus stared at Sans then back to the humans, and returned his angry glare at Sans, "SANS! THAT DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" He yelled at his brother. "oh. whoops. i knew i should've used today's crossword instead." Sans thought. Papyrus' expression shifted to that of disbelief. "WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION...JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." He suggested. Now it was Sans' turn to look at Papyrus in slight disbelief, "what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."

Papyrus slapped his gloved palm against his skull. "UN...BELIEVABLE." He groaned before pointing at Dipper, "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" Dipper looked around stumped. "Uh, what?" Sans looked at him, "papyrus wants to know which is harder. crossword or junior jumble." Dipper paused for a moment and started to think, to be quite honest, neither of the two are hard. I mean, from what Sans said he assumed that Junior Jumble is for toddlers. And while crossword can be challenging for some people, it wasn't that much of a challenge for him given his great intellect. So, quite frankly, neither of the two were hard. Before Dipper could give out an answer, Mabel approach the group with some Nice Cream on her mouth and gazing at Papyrus with wide sparkly eyes. "Papyrus...I speak for those that struggle with these kind of puzzles...for both humans and monsters...when I say that Junior Jumble is really the hardest." She answered, and that made Papyrus more than happy to hear that he was right as he jumped twice happily, "HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Mabel got his attention when she said, "Oh oh! Papyrus! Here! You can have the rest of my Nice Cream!" She offered with a wide rose cheeked smile.

Needless to say, Papyrus was taken back by this as he held his cheeks, "W-WHAT! R-REALLY?!" Mabel nodded with a grin, "Yep! You deserve it! Cause you sir are the master of puzzle making! Not only that but I reckon that they must make you feel really tired too. So, have some Nice Cream to keep your fuel up." Papyrus gently took the rest of the Nice Cream as slight blush appeared on his cheeks, "W-WOWIE. NO ONE HAS EVER OFFERED ME NICE CREAM BEFORE! WELL, ASIDE FROM MY BROTHER OF COURSE. BUT...NOT A STRANGER BEFORE! I...I FEEL QUITE HONORED! THANK YOU HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SURE TO REPAY YOU IN FULL FOR SUCH A SPECTACULAR REWARD! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" And with that he was off, and when he was far enough, he looked at the Nice Cream for a moment. And, despite not having any eyes, they had a slight shimmering appearance in them signifying that he was incredibly touched by the human's kindness.

"Really, Mabel? Junior Jumble?" Dipper remarked. "You don't understand, bro! Those words are so crafty when they hide..." She responded with a slight whisper. "well, thanks for saying agreeing with my brother just to appease him. cause yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." Sans spoke detailing Papyrus' ways of finding difficulty in interesting places. "That's...not really how it works." Dipper stated but Sans just shrugged. "hey, kid. it was real sweet of you to give papyrus the rest of your nice cream. thanks a ton." Mabel blushed at that with a giggle. "i think i should give you something for that. how 'bout some fried snow? it's only five bucks." The short lazy skeleton offered. "I got it." Dipper stepped in to pay since Mabel didn't have any cash currently, "did i say five bucks? i meant fifty." Sans quickly shifted his purchase, and Dipper stopped with an unamused face, "Aaaaand you lost me." He put his wallet back in. "you're right, that's still too low." Sans said making Mabel chuckle, "Sans you ol' scalawag." Later on, as they traversed through the forest, hoping they make it to town in time, they came across an unexpected sight.

There was a wooden table next to another dinner table. On the dinner table looked to be a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce and meat balls, coupled with a fork. On the other table was a microwave. "Well, there's something you don't see every day in a forest..." Dipper remarked approaching it. He noticed a note there, picking it up it read: _HUMANS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP...DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! AS A SHOW OF GRATITUDE TOWARDS THE OFFERING OF THE NICE CREAM! HOWEVER, YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT...THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!) (THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEHEHEH! - Papyrus._ Mabel, for one, was highly flattered by this. "Awww! He's a cook too?! He really is the perfect boyfriend~!" She said in affectionate awe. Dipper simply rolled his eyes and inspected the spaghetti. "Mabel this spaghetti doesn't even look edible." He commented, before taking a fork and dove it in. However, the fork's teeth bent on contact. "Yep. Just as I thought. It's as cold as solid as ice now." He stated then tossed the fork away. "Hey, how 'bout we heat it up in the microwave?" Mabel suggested. Dipper examined the microwave for a moment, and realized that it was unplugged. "Mabel, the microwave isn't even plugged. Not to mention that there's no power out here!" He clarified. Mabel shook her head, "Honestly Dipper, will you ever just appreciate the hard work people go through."

Dipper simply eyed her until he walked forward. "Seriously, how long is this trip gonna be? I feel like we've been walking forever. I'm surprised I didn't get frost bite y- " He was cut off when a monster jumped up from the bushes startling him. Only this monster didn't seem like any normal monster. Like Doggo, its body resembled that of an anthromorphic dog with light cream colored fur, its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It donned gray, metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area, and wielded a sword and a shield with the same symbol they saw before. It was the Lesser Dog. It barked twice, which was rather adorable. "Uhhhh..." Dipper's eyes shifted around with a worried look, until Mabel jumped in with a loud squeal, "OHMIGOSH! A CUTE WITTLE DOGGY!" Dipper noticed that the Lesser Dog got excited by Mabel's own fan girling. "Oh you wanna play little doggy?! You wanna play!" She teased and the Lesser Dog wagged his tail rapidly with several barks. "C'mere boy! Come on! Come to Mabel! C'man!" She called to the Lesser Dog patting her knees.

Lesser Dog panted before walking over, still holding his sword and shield. When he got close, he licked her face making her laugh. "No no hahaha! Stop it you silly puppy!" The Lesser Dog barked once more, she wrapped one arm around the Lesser Dog's neck and ruffled up his face. "Who's a good boy! Huh! Who's a cute little doggy! Who's a cute little dangerous sword wielding doggy!" The Lesser Dog continued to pant, wagging its tail more and more as its tongue hung out. Dipper approached slightly, "Uh...is this guy supposed to be a member of that...Royal Guard thing?" Mabel was too occupied with playing with the Lesser Dog, giggling and laughing as she pet the Lesser Dog. "Good boy! You're such a good boy! Yesh chu are! YESH CHU ARE! She squealed in a babyish manner. Lesser Dog tapped his hind leg repeatedly and euphorically. However, unbeknownst to Mabel, the Lesser Dog's neck was extending to the point where it was stretching out slowly the more she pet him. Dipper looked at this stunned, "Um, Mabel...?" He muttered to her but she did not listen. Lesser Dog's head was stretching upwards more and more while Mabel had her eyes closed giggling uncontrollably and held onto the dog's head, constantly petting him.

"Mabel you can stop now!" He instructed her. "Hahahaha! I can't Dipper!" She wailed madly while petting the Lesser Dog. Dipper called out to her again, only for Mabel continue laughing wildly while petting the Lesser Dog. The more she pet, the more the dog's neck stretched. It stretched to the point where it broke the surface of the forest, and then bizarrely shifted its direction to the left continuing to stretch. What's more is that the Lesser Dog was enjoying every moment of it. "MABEL! Mabel get down from there! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF HURT!" Dipper hollered to her. He looked to the Lesser Dog's lower body and tried to push it over, but failed miserably due to his noodle arms. "Ugh! Come on...you...stupid..." He struggled with grit teeth. He stopped, opening his eyes to look at Mabel who seemed to be in a trance with some strands of hair sticking out. "Can't...stop...petting..." she mumbled while petting the dog unconsciously as his neck stretched out to the opposite side beside Dipper. "Hold on, Mabel!" He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her off, but the moment her hand stopped petting the Lesser Dog, its eyes widened.

In the blink of an eye, its head retracted back pulling both Mabel and Dipper along with him. Dipper screamed as he held onto Mabel for dear life, moving left and right, up and down, zig-zag, in both around the trees and above them. Until finally they made it back down with the Lesser Dog returning to normal and knocking the twins on the ground earning a grunt from both of them. The Lesser Dog just looked at them plainly, panting until he bounded off. Dipper sat up rubbing his head and looked over to Mabel, "Mabel? Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She groaned lowly and sat up as well rubbing her head. "Ugh...what happened? It felt like I was dropped in deep black abyss that had a bazillion dogs who wanted to be pet and the more I pet the more popped up..." she described her experience from petting Lesser Dog. Dipper looked to where Lesser Dog bounded off and supported Mabel on her feet as he stood up. "Come on. We better keep moving in case he comes back." He instructed, adjusting his cap and orange scarf and once again continued on.

They soon began to traverse across some snowy plateaus which possessed a wide view of the vast forest. And, they also noticed that there was no sky above them. In fact, the 'sky' just so happened to be the cavern ceiling with numerous amounts of shimmering objects above resembling stars of some kind. Mabel questioned on how there was snow down here if that was the case and Dipper could only guess it was either due to the climate above the surface which in turn affected the caverns below, or it was magic. Though he scoffed at the last assumption, but Mabel was entranced by that idea. They crossed a small bridge that led to another snowy plateau only for them to stop as they heard a loud voice command them to do so. Looking to the source of the voice, they saw two approaching figures wearing black robes with black hoods over their heads, although judging from the round snouts sticking out, Dipper and Mabel could only figure out that they were canines. But what really made them anxious was the fact that these two were wielding very large and imposing battle axes.

The figures stopped next to the twins, and from what they could hear, they were individually male and female. The male stood next to Dipper whilst the female was next to Mabel; the latter was clutching Dipper's arm tightly as they were huddled together. The male sniffed twice, "What's that smell?" He said with curiosity. The female sniffed as well, "Where's that smell?" They both sniffed a few times again, "If you're a smell..." the male began. "...identify yoursmellf!" the female finished for him, until they suddenly crouched on all fours and bounded around swiftly sniffing. Mabel couldn't help but giggle, "Awe they're having a smell off." They stopped once they reached the twins once again, sniffing them both. "Hmm...here's that weird smell..." The male said. "How does it make you feel?" The female asked him. "It makes me want to eliminate." He responded. The female nodded in agreement. "Ditto here, honey..." And with that they spun their axes before striking battle stances, crouching lowly and swung their axes down in front of them at the twins whom yelped in fear. "Eliminate YOU!" The female finished. The twins gulped, "Oh boy..." Dipper muttered.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	7. Puzzles and Bones

The two dog-like guardsmen confronted the Pines twins whom took a few steps back cautiously, Dipper took a step in front of Mabel defensively. The male sniffed once before saying, "Let's kick some human tail, Dogaressa!" He told his partner, revealing her name to be Dogaressa. "Yes we shall, Dogamy. But, do humans even have tails?" Dogaressa replied to her male partner known as Dogamy. They then nuzzled each other's snouts in an affectionate manner. "Aww! It's a big chunk of puppy love!" Mabel stated admiring the scene. "Mabel! Didn't you hear the part where they want to eliminate us?" Dipper eyed her from the corner of his eyes in frustration, but Mabel dismissed it not really feeling threatened by it and responded rather optimistically. "Pfft, please Dipper. It's just two dogs loving each other on the fact that they're gonna chop our heads off. How's that dangerou- " But before she could finish Dipper yelled, "LOOK OUT!" And tackled her to the side evading the swing of a large ax as it plunged into the snow, nearly splitting them in half.

Dipper quickly glanced at Mabel with a look of annoyance, "Now do you believe me?!" He exclaimed, Mabel was about to reply until she yelled at another oncoming ax and pulled Dipper to the side evading another vertical ax swing. They rolled around on the snow for a moment before quickly getting up and running. The Dogi perked their heads up, sniffing twice, looking to where the twins were running and jumped high in the air. The Pines twins were about to make it to the bridge that lead to the next plateau only to stop, skidding slightly along the snow with a small yell. "This smell is trying to escape!" Dogamy stated the obvious. "It looks like it is. We better take care of it quickly." Dogaressa replied when they then raised both of their axes earning a scream from both of the twins and they split up dodging the axes when they were swung down. Dogamy sniffed the air twice, and bounded after Mabel. The girl hid behind a tree, panting a little. She became quiet when she heard Dogamy coming near the tree where she was hiding as her expression was shifting to concern more and more the further he got close.

Dogamy sniffed the air twice, his head perked up in response, and swung horizontally at the tree where Mabel was hiding. The tree fell down, completely cut in half. But thankfully, he missed Mabel who stood there frozen stiff until she had the mind to flee with a shriek. "These smells are getting weird." Dogamy commented when he followed her. Dipper was backing away from Dogaressa as she was approaching him threateningly. "Uh..uh...come on, Dipper...think! They're dogs aren't they? Wait, maybe I can fool their sense of smell!" He thought to himself until he ducked from an ax swing with a yell, and jumped to the side evading a second ax attack from Dogaressa. He slid across the snow and some dirt with a grunt. He opened his eyes cupping some dirt in his hands and his eyes lit up with an idea. He started to roll in the snow and dirt, in an attempt possibly mask his scent. Dogaressa looked around, clutching her ax. "Come out, come out, little smell..." She called out, until a snow ball struck her in the face and taking her hood off. "Ow!" She whined.

"Ha! Ha! How do you like them apples? Or...snow balls!" Dipper corrected himself before throwing another snow ball and it struck Dogaressa in the face, and her face was shown to be that of a dog but having a round snout, floppy ears, and long eyelashes emphasizing her gender. "Ah! I'm being attacked!" She yelled as she was struck again. She sniffed several times. "By some...weird puppy?" Dipper paused at that sentence, "Weird puppy? Hey, I'm not a puppy!" Dogamy heard Dogaressa's cries earning him a gasp. "No!" He ran the opposite direction away from Mabel who peeked her head out from a bush curiously. Dipper was about to toss another snowball until Dogamy leaped in front of her defense. "Don't touch my hot dog!" He warned. "...he means me." Dogaressa clarified as she was knelt on one knee covered a little in snow. He took his hood off, revealing his face. He was identical to Dogaressa, albeit the main difference being is that Dogamy had a thick lowered brow, cowlick and pseudo-mustache. He knelt to Dogaressa and put a hand on her back, "Are you alright, my little corn pup?" He asked as she was whimpering. "There, there. Come here. Look at me." He told her bringing her face up to meet his.

"Look into my thick sexy eyebrows." He said, wiggling his thick eyebrows in a seductive manner, earning a stare of awe with shimmering wide eyes from his mate. "Oh baby pup...you always know how to cheer me up." She responded happily and they nuzzled each other with affection. Dipper stared in disgust. "Ew. Well, at least I've got this to put an end to it." He said referring to the snow ball in his hand. He was about to toss it, in order to break them up, until he felt someone tug his arm stopping him. "Dipper wait! Can't you see they're having a romantic moment!" Mabel said gesturing to the two dogs who were nuzzling each other and exchanging names of love. Her brother looked at her with complete bewilderment. "Mabel! These guys almost took our heads off! You expect me to just stand there and have their moment!?" he exclaimed angrily. "Hey! You never get in between two people and their love life! That's my job! She shot back at him. He sighed loudly and dropped the snow ball in defeat. "Good. Now, just watch me do my magic." Mabel said walking over to them alarming Dipper. "What! Mabel, wait!" He tried to stop her. "Bro, relax! It'll be fine." She assured him as she stood next to the two dogs, and shot her arms up. "Ta-da! See! Nothing's happening." She claimed until the Dogi sniffed again.

"There's that smell again!" Dogaressa spoke up. "Yes. But...it's different this time. It smells...like some...weird lost puppy." Dogamy responded questioningly. Mabel thought a for a moment before that gave her an idea. "Why, yes! I am indeed a weird lost puppy! As is my brother! So, there're two weird lost puppies!" She announced, much to Dipper's shock. "Two!" Dogamy spoke up loudly and stunned before sniffing once. "Hey the little weird puppy is right! There is another one here. And he...seems to have another scent akin to baby powder." He described Dipper's masked yet mixed scent. He quickly dismissed that notion, "H-Hey! I get prickly heat in the summer, okay!?" He exclaimed until Mabel shushed him. "Yes indeedie! We're very special weird little puppies! But we're also lost too. So, can you guys be dears and help out poor little lost puppies?" She asked in a cute manner and pet Dogamy whom reacted with surprise. "W-What?! I've been pet!" He said out loud. Now it was his mate's turn to look in shock. "Pet! By another pup!?" Dogamy nodded as his tail wagged. Mabel looked at Dipper with a wide smile. "Yes! This is our specialty! Petting each other!" Mabel said. Dogaressa eagerly moved close to Mabel, "Well don't leave me out!" And Mabel obliged as she pet her, making her wag her tail in return.

After a few moments, Mabel stopped. "And behold! The power of the weird lost puppies! Spread this around, you love pups. Haha." She laughed at the last two words. Dogamy and Dogaressa looked at each other excitedly. "Dogs can pet other dogs?" Dogamy questioned. "A new world has opened up for us..." Dogaressa said lowly in awe. "Thanks, weird puppy!" Dogamy thanked Mabel before they stood up and walked away, holding hands and nuzzling each other's snouts. Dipper approached Mabel, "Wow...that was uh...that was..." he tried saying but couldn't find the right words. "Ah don't _terrier_ self up about it, bro bro. You'll _beagle-ad_ followed my lead from now on. Heyoo!" His sister joked in a corny manner making herself laugh, only for Dipper to groan at this. "Okay I think I'm starting to prefer being attacked by giant axes than to listen to your puns." He said under his breath before walking forward. They later came across none other than Papyrus who seemed to be plotting some more puzzles and doodling the plans on a notebook. "HMM. INTRIGUING. BUT! IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH!" He said to himself before adding something and seemed satisfied as he smiled widely and proudly, "AH HA! FINALLY, THIS WILL SURELY TRAP THOSE PESKY HUMANS THIS TIME!" His doodle actually consisted of a poorly drawn image of him, the twins, and with them over what looked to be a pit of molten spaghetti as he worded their cries of terror with him wording his signature laugh.

"I TRULY AM INGENIOUS." He complimented himself until he got startled upon hearing Mabel's loud greeting almost dropping his note and struggled to hold them for a moment. "Hi, Papyrus!" Dipper too greeted the tall skeleton. "Hey, man." Papyrus turned in an instant to face them, hiding his notes behind him with a nervous expression. "O-OH! HI, IDENTICAL HUMANS! I WASN'T PLANNING ANOTHER TRAP TO CAPTURE YOU OR ANYTHING! NYEHEHEH!" He failed miserably in an attempt to lie until something clicked. "WAIT A SECOND...HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?! AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY..." He said until his expression shifted into an eager one. "...IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Dipper was confused for a second until he remembered. "Oh, your spaghetti. Well, um...we didn't really like...eat all of it...or at all actually...it's not that we didn't like it it's just that we- " he struggled to say slightly not to hurt Papyrus' feelings. "REALLY?! WOWIE...YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME-COOKED PASTA...JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Papyrus cut him off and thinking that is what Dipper was getting to. The Pines boy nodded without a second thought, "Oh yes definitely." Mabel leaned in, "After all, we can't exactly eat your divine spaghetti without sharing it with the great Papyrus!" she said, flattering the skeleton. "OH-HO! YOU MAKE AN EXCELLENT POINT, LITTLE HUMAN! BUT FRET NOT! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" Papyrus declared before walking away from them. "Heh, that actually sounds like a good idea. I could use a good meal. And hopefully one that isn't a pastasickle." Dipper hoped and hungrily.

"Did you hear that, Dipper? He said he's also a master chef...he's not just a cook...but a CHEF! He's meeting all my standards of the perfect boyfriend!" Mabel said in admiration and affection. Her brother sighed, "You're not gonna care if I keep reminding you that he's a skeleton, right...?" And she simply responded, "Nope!" And with that they were off again. "Thought so." He said with an annoyed look and they managed to catch up with Papyrus who was walking as though he was the king of the world, "OH! HUMANS! SO NICE OF YOU TO ACCOMPANY ME ON MY STROLL TO THE P-...I-I MEAN...PATHWAY!" He quickly saved himself although Mabel and Dipper weren't idiots to not realize that they were nearing another puzzle. "Well, aside from the many dogs that had swords and axes and wanted to chop us up into kibbles...it's been pretty much just us. So, it'd be nice to have a third party." Dipper said with a shrug when Mabel came to Papyrus at the other side. "Especially if it's you, skele-bro~" She flirted with him grinning and Papyrus flushed at that, "OH HUMANS YOU FLATTER ME SO! BUT YOU HAVE MADE A WISE CHOICE IN CHOOSING ME AS YOUR THIRD PARTY! FOR THERE IS NO GREATER PARTY THAN I, THE GREATER THAN THE GREATEST PAPYRUS!" He boasted making Mabel giggle loudly as she continued to admire him. Dipper himself had to chuckle. "Whatever you say, man."

"YOU KNOW, MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY." Papyrus said, earning a puzzled look from Dipper and a surprised one from Mabel. "Really?" Dipper responded. "YES! IT IS SADDENING THOUGH...SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM?" Papyrus replied, talking about how he has to take care of Sans whenever he sleeps during his work. "That's why you're the coolest, Pap!" Mabel commended him. "I AM? I MEAN, OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Papyrus boasted although he was quite flattered. Dipper, even though he finds Papyrus ridiculous, did have to agree that despite all things, Papyrus really does try his hardest to impress others and through all that he takes care of his brother. And while his traps were cliche, they were nonetheless pretty crafty. "Well I gotta say that you are pretty cool, Papyrus. Even if you do come off as weird, but it's also the cool kind of weird." He said with a smile. Papyrus covered his face shyly, "N-NYEH HEH! WOWIE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN PRAISED BY HUMANS BEFORE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE THIS FEELING...BUT...IT IS SUCH AN EXTRAORDINARY SENSATION! I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE AND PROUD!"

"Yeah! That's spirit!" Mabel cheered. Papyrus laughed before stopping, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! HUMANS! IN GRATITUDE FOR YOUR PRAISE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PRESENT TO YOU THIS PUZZLE!" He gestured to the puzzle before them. They looked to be switches on the ground in a specific pattern all marked with a blue X. The twins looked at it confusingly before Papyrus spoke up, "NOW THEN, HUMANS! HMMM...HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU BOTH WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO...I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE FACE." Mabel gasped dramatically. "I get to solve a puzzle on your face? Dreams really do come true..." she said the last line in a whisper. Papyrus nodded once, "QUITE SO, HUMAN! BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. SO, NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS..." And then he took a step forward, striking a heroic pose as his scarf flapped gently from the gust of wind, with a beam of light shining down upon him. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! AND THEN WE CAN ALL PROCEED!" He said with pride and confidence in his tone. "MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!" He offered as he stood back, watching the twins.

Dipper was now intrigued by this puzzle before him as he put on a thinking face. "Whoa! Dipper it looks like a big game of X's and O's!" Mabel pointed out, and Dipper acknowledged that it that actually made sense. "Yeah, you're right, Mabel. So, if I had to guess this right, we turn all the X's into O's and press that switch over there, so we could all pass through." He explained. "Well, I'm going by the ol' Mabel luck! Away upon the X's to the O's we go!" She yelled in a warrior-like fashion before running forward in a goofy manner and laughing all the way. She stepped on the switches, and when she did, they all shifted into O's and when she went reached the other side she jumped on the switch and deactivated the trap of spikes that blocked their path. Dipper stared with wide eyes, "Huh, well how 'bout that..." Mabel skipped over to him, "The ol' Mabel luck! Never fails." She complimented herself. "WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" Papyrus praised them both, earning a blush from Mabel and a chuckle from Dipper. "Oh, Papyrus stoooooop." Mabel told him with a shy giggle. "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!" He guessed and Dipper had to laugh a little at that, "Dude're you kidding? I live for puzzles." He responded. "Oh totally! Me too!" Mabel joined in much to Dipper's confusion and surprise. "But didn't you say that you hated p- " Mabel cut him immediately, "I have no idea what you're talking about, bro."

"REALLY?! OH FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES THE COMPLEXITIES OF PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU GIVEN YOUR MANY ENCOUNTERS WITH THEM BACK IN THE SURFACE WORLD! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed before he bolted away. "What a swell, charming little skeleton." Mabel said until she walked to catch up with him. Dipper shook his head with a smirk as he too followed in suit. They were surprised to meet Sans a couple feet away from where the puzzle was. "Hiya, Sans!" Mabel greeted him. Sans winked at her direction in response, "heya, kid. good job on solving that puzzle so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great cause i love doing absolutely nothing." he remarked with a chuckle and earning a giggle from Mabel, "Hehe wow Sans you sound like our Great Uncle Stan." She compared him to her Grunkle and Dipper nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah. I'm sure you two will get a long." Sans raised one thin 'brow' curiously, "heh i guess we'll see about that. better get going, papyrus is excited to show you the next puzzle." Mabel yelled out a yay before rushing forward with Dipper close behind. "Can't actually wait to see it."

They found Papyrus and Sans with him at the far end of a snowy plateau. And in front of them looked to be a deactivated color grid of some sort. This was coupled with a switch of some sort next to Papyrus. The tall flamboyant skeleton spotted them, "HEY! IT'S THE HUMANS!" The twins waved to him, and he had to wave back. "YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR!" He elaborated. "Oh boy! It's like checkers except mega sized!" Mabel said. Papyrus nodded, "A GOOD COMPARISON, HUMAN! BUT NOT ENTIRELY! FOR UNLIKE THE GAME OF CHECKERS, THE COLORS OF THE TILES HERE HAVE A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM...YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, YOU WILL SLIDE TO NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPER SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY. AND FINALLY, PINK TILES...THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM IF YOU LIKE." He explained in lengthy but complex detail.

Dipper was in deep thought, trying to remember all the functions of the tiles while Mabel simply stood there with a blank expression, and some drool trickled down the corner of her mouth. Dipper snapped his fingers, bringing her back to her senses, "Pink is the color of passion!" She yelled mindlessly. "HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus asked, and for a moment Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I think so. This should be a piece of cake! Bring it on." He challenged much to the delight of Papyrus, Sans meanwhile seemed to be napping while standing. "GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING...THIS PUZZLE...IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!" He revealed much to Dipper's excitement as he cracked his knuckles. "WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! AND NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...!" And with that he pulled the switch activating the grid, the tiles switching between color to color repeatedly until it reached a random absolute pattern. Dipper grinned in anticipation as he cracked his neck while Mabel grinned widely clapping his hands. Papyrus was chuckling in excitement, but stopped and glared at the sleeping form of Sans. He slapped the back of his skull, waking him up with a startle.

"huh? what? what'd i miss?" Sans questioned blindly. "UGH! SANS! YOU WERE SLEEPING THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE EXPLANATION!" Papyrus shouted at him. Sans looked at the color grid changing faster and faster while the twins were growing more tense with each passing moment. "oh the puzzle's starting. nice job there, bro." He commended his brother not really paying attention. "WHY THANK YOU, SANS." Papyrus responded with a slight grumble. "i'm sure this puzzle's gonna make the kids red in the face. ayyy!" He joked, and Papyrus' sockets formed 'eyes' beneath them and glared angrily at his brother, "SANS!" Sans raised his hand up, "what? don't look so green with envy." He quipped again but that only angered Papyrus further as he stomped his boot on the ground hard, "SANS ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!" He demanded. "alright alright. you gotta relax bro, you're starting to turn from red to purple heh heh heh." He mused. "AAGH! SANS I WILL THROW YOU TO THE PIRANHAS!" His brother threatened. When the puzzle was shifting faster than ever before, it finally stopped. And everyone was totally caught off guard by the result. The grid formed a pathway of the harmless pink tiles, with the two sides being red tiles which are completely impassable.

"Dang! This is harder than I thought." Mabel said dumbly. Papyrus could do nothing but stare with a blank expression. He was quiet for a while as Sans blinked and looked at him. Without a single word uttered, Papyrus just turned and walked away. "Well that was anti-climactic as always." Dipper commented until he stepped on the pink tiles, and seeing that it was safe, he gestured for Mabel to follow him until they reached the other side and met up with Sans. "Hey uh, Sans? Is it more or are Papyrus' puzzles getting easier for us when they're supposed to be getting harder? Cause...it's kinda messing with my brain right now." Dipper told him. "it could be anything but you, kiddo. but if i had to be honest, if you would've eaten that spaghetti...your insides would've been frozen." the short lazy skeleton responded. "Awe come on, you guys. Papyrus said that he's a master chef so it had to be good!" Mabel said walking over to them prompting Sans to grin wider. "actually, your sister's got a point there. that spaghetti from earlier...it wasn't too bad for my brother. i mean since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll probably even make something edible." he commented on his cooking abilities.

"See, Dipper? You just gotta have faith! Cause he's Papyrus! The Master Chef! And would one day be his lovely cooking assistant!" Mabel proclaimed with a grin earning a chuckle from Sans. "Heh, well...I guess I can't argue with that." Dipper stated with a shrug. They walked off leaving Sans behind after he told them that he'll catch up. They eventually re-entered the forest once again and saw a sentry station with a dog's face carved on it. They also noticed one of the guards as well. It was also a dog, and it looked eerily similar to the Lesser Dog. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other anxiously before they gently walked past the dog, who seemed to be oddly staring blankly into the snow and in the midst of making a construct from the snow, with caution. They froze when they heard someone speak up. They looked to the side to see what appeared to be some kind of Faun-like creature. Although this deer monster wore a bright and dark green sweater with dark purple pants and casually leaning against a tree. "No need to feel alarmed. That dog doesn't even notice you."That eased the twins as they looked to him. "Aw he's trying to make a snow fort." Mabel commented, and the Faun seems to agree. "You could say that. That dog considers itself an artist, but doesn't ever know what to create. It probably doesn't help that it's brain is the size of a piece of kibble." It said, mocking the sentry.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Mabel scolded the Faun whom simply shrugged. "Hey man, can you tell us if we're nearing a place called Snowdin Town?"Dipper asked, and the Faun nodded, "Oh yeah sure. Just keep walking in the direction you're going right now. And you'll find it right up ahead." Dipper nodded in gratitude, "Thanks." He pulled her by the hand as they continued forward. Sometime later, they came across quite a sight. It was a snowman in the shape of Papyrus, whom was fleshing with amusingly heavy built muscles. Next to him was a lump of snow, with the word 'Sans' written in red marker. "Whooooaa. Dipper, Papyrus captures his image perfectly...it's exactly the WAY I IMAGINE HIM TO BE!" Mabel exclaimed in awe. Dipper looked between the two snow constructs. "Yeeeah. Somehow, this oddly captures their personalities pretty well from I've seen." He remarked. They furthered one, and saw that in front of them the ground was completely frozen in ice which hinders their walk. "Ugh, great. How're we supposed to get past that?" Dipper questioned in frustration. Mabel put on a mischievous look. "I've got a plan." The next scene showed Dipper screaming in terror as his scarf flapped through the wind, and it revealed Mabel sitting on top of him as she literally used him as a human sled to glide across the snow at a fast pace while she laughed in sheer delight having the time of her life, her long hair frolicking through the wind.

Mabel covered his eyes while her brother continued to scream and turned left and right, evading several trees that came in their way. "ONWARD!" Mabel yelled laughing. Dipper managed to get her hands off, and his eyes widened with dread at what they were approaching. It was a drop off. "M-MABEL! MABEL! INCOMING!" Dipper shrieked but it was too late as they slide off the land and plummeted down below. Dipper was swinging his arms and legs around in terror while Mabel simply flapped her sweater sleeves like a bird cackling in enjoyment. And they landed into a soft but thick pile of snow, luckily breaking their fall with no injuries whatsoever. Mabel popped her head out of the snow with a wide goofy grin. "All according to plan." she stated. Dipper slowly rose from the snow, glaring harshly at Mabel. He said nothing, only taking his cap off, dumping the snow out that got in, and put it back on firmly. "What? C'mon bro, you gotta admit that was a great plan!" She said to him flamboyantly. Dipper could only sigh rubbing his face, "Could this day just get any worse...?" And right on cue something stomped in front of them in a confrontation. "I had to ask..." Dipper muttered grumpily. What stood in front of them was truly a terrifying creature.

It appears to have the body of a reindeer with noticeable differences. It has a mouth that opens sideways which contain a bunch of pointy teeth. Its antlers branch in three different directions, two of them pointing up having pine trees on top of them. What was also noticeable is that this creature had a picture frame on its forehead, its antlers were decorated with streamers, it had a cup on its back, as well as for polka dots. "Yeesh. W-What the heck is that?" Dipper said in trepidation as well as slight disgust. And much to their surprise, it spoke in a manner that resembled an angry old neighbor. "Gosh darn teenage whipper snappers! Always pranking me with their silly decorations and what not!" It complained with its sideways mouth opening and closing like a scissors. He noticed the twins and growled in irritation, "Ugh! More of them! And they look like alike too!This is just what I needed! Why can't you brats just leave me alone!" It wailed stomping its hooves on the ground angrily. "Uh, Dipper? Is he having a stroke?" Mabel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dipper took out his journal as the creature continued to groan and complain. "Here it is. It's called a Gyftrot. Known for being paranoid and irritated monsters, Gyftrots get easily bothered by the presence of youthful people i.e. teenagers or kids. In order to appease them, you must 'undecorate' the Gyftrot of its decorations and only will then will it trust you." He read out loud. Mabel frowned sadly, "Aw poor guy. Man, kids can be such jerks." She stated putting her hands on her hips. The Gyftrot tried in vain to remove the decorations off its antlers. "Come on! Get off! Rargh!" It stopped when it saw Dipper and Mabel approaching him in a friendly manner raising their hands up. "Hey there, friend!" Mabel greeted with a grin but the Gyftrot did not share the same feeling of friendliness. "What do you want?! To decorate me more? Haven't I SUFFERED ENOUGH!" He shouted angrily, prompting Dipper to calm him. "Whoa whoa no not at all, man. We just wanna help that's all!" He responded. Gyftrot narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is that so? And I should trust you why?" Mabel replied, "Because we're not like those mean awful kids that did this terrible thing to you. If you let us help, we'll prove it to you." She offered kindly. Gyftrot grumbled as it thought for a moment, "Fine. But no tricks!" Mabel grinned and lifted her sweater revealing another sweater underneath with a hand doing the peace sign knitted on it. "Scouts honor!"

The twins then began to remove the decorations off of the Gyftrot one by one when they removed the last one that was a candy cane, which Mabel devoured. She tossed some glitter up in the air in celebration of the Gyftrot's freedom. "Ta-da! Good as new! You sir, look like a million 'bucks'. Haha!" She joked. The Gyftrot looked at itself on a block of ice and was very pleased with the outcome. "H-Hey! I'm not ugly anymore! YES! Finally! Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I fully trust you twerps! If there's anything you want. Don't hesitate to ask!" He expressed his gratitude. Dipper took the opportunity, "Yeah we were wondering if you could help us find a way to get back up there? We're heading for a town called Snowdin." The Gyftrot narrowed his eyes in thought for a brief moment, "Oh Snowdin! I know that place. It would be fantastic if it didn't have those snot-nosed kids running around." He grumbled and Mabel nodded in agreement. "Ugh, I know right? Kids are the worst." Dipper looked at her, "Mabel, we're kids." Mabel gasped as though he insulted them, "Dipper! You watch your mouth!" Gyftrot pointed up by bobbing his head upwards once, "Just climb up that slope over there. Don't worry about the snow or the rocks being slippery. They got fashioned into stairs for some reason." He said.

"Oh that's convenient. Thanks, dude." Dipper thanked him with a smile. But Gyftrot shook his head, "No. Thank YOU, my boy. You made me realize that not all kids are bad in the world." He stated, prompting the twins to smile and wave goodbye as they headed for the slope. With some difficulty and struggle, they climbed up the slope and eventually made it back up. Mabel commented on how it would've been more helpful if she had her grappling hook with her. Dipper shuttered to think of the results of Mabel had the grappling hook with her. Although he admitted it would be useful right now, in other situations it would mean a painful result for Dipper. They walked towards the original path that led out from the icy grounds they slid across when they heard voices in the distance. They paused for a moment before advancing and soon heard that the voices were in the midst of some kind of argument. "Come on, guys! Just one more! This one's a doozy!" They heard. "Oh for Asgore's sake, no Snowy! We don't wanna hear anymore of your stupid jokes!" Another voiced said angrily. "You said it, Ice Cap." A third spoke up until the second silenced him. "Shut up, Jerry!"

The twins encountered the source of the voices and saw that they were three monsters. The first monster had the appearance of a drake with a snowflake-like body. Its face is arranged to resemble a snowflake, with feathers sticking out symmetrically in certain locations. It has light blue coloration on the entirety of his body, excluding its beak, eyes, underbelly, and feet, all of which are yellow. And finally it has markings on both of its eyes that differ in comparison to each other. The second monster looked like a small humanoid figure made of snow with a disproportionately large head. It has large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like nose. What stood out the most was its large cap made out of sharp ice. The last and third monster who was named Jerry, appears to be an organic UFO shaped monster. He has three dull, thick spikes on the top of his head, some black spots, very long narrow arms, four legs, two rectangular eyes on the widest portion of his body, and swollen lips. "But this one's good! And whether you like it or not you're gonna hear it!" The Snowdrake said.

"Shh! Shut up! I'm trying to get good reception!" Jerry said waving his narrow arms. "No one cares, Jerry! The only thing that should be given some attention, is my cool hat!" Ice Cap said praising about his 'ice cap'. "I-C that hat is the only thing you can say cool things about. Without it you'd be uncool!" Snowdrake told him. "Hey! At least it's cooler than your puns!" Ice Cap shot back at him. "Oh yeah?! W-Well...you're a big dingus!" Snowdrake retorted poorly earning a cruel laugh from Jerry. "Haha! Wow! Drake you suck at this." He mocked Snowdrake whom glared at him. "You shut your mouth hole!" He exclaimed. "I still think my hat is cooler! So, it should be given the most attention." Ice Cap claimed. "No it shouldn't! It's just a stupid hat!" Snowdrake said. "Sorry, what? My hat's too loud for me to hear you, Drake!" Ice Cap responded mockingly. "SHHH! I'm trying to think!" Jerry told them. "SHUT UP, JERRY!" They both shot at him. "Just deal with it, I-C! If you're not gonna appreciate my jokes, then I'm not gonna appreciate your hat." Snowdrake said. Ice Cap crossed his snowy stubby arms. "Hmph! Better a hatter than a HATER!" Jerry simply shrugged, "I never cared anyway." They stopped once they heard Mabel addressing them, "Um, excuse me?" Looking at her she waved a little nervously with a grin.

"Holy cow! It's a human!" Snowdrake stated earning an eye roll from Jerry, "I can see that, Drake. We're not blind, y'know. Unlike some people I know." Snowdrake glared at Jerry, "I wasn't talking to you, Jerry!" Mabel raised her hands up calming them down. "Whoa whoa, now let's just all chill here, boys." she pleaded. "Did you just asked to 'chill' out? Because if that was supposed to be a p-pun it wasn't v-very funny! Mine's ten times better!" Snowdrake boasted with slight stutter trying not to lose his composure. "Oh, here we go. Don't pay any attention to him, human. Just pay attention to my awesome HAT!" Ice Cap said proudly showing it off. "You can look, but you can't touch." Mabel tried to think of something to say until Jerry said, "Ugh, why do I even bother hanging out with you clowns. Oh wait, that's right. Because without me, you'd be clowns forever! Haha!" Mocking them. And Mabel had enough of this guy, "HEY! SHUT YOUR YAP, JERRY!" She yelled at him, earning a gasp from the three monsters including Dipper, not expecting this outcome. "You listen to me and listen good, buddy! No one appreciates a big lumpy noodle armed jerk! These guys try their hardest while you just stand there worrying about your internet connection! In fact, THEY'RE much cooler than you ever will be. So, I'm only gonna say this once: turn around, scoot your toosh, or I'll kick it all the way BACK TO OUTER SPACE!" She threatened loudly and panted from the ordeal.

The three monsters were left in complete shock as was Dipper. Jerry nervously backed away with his hands up before sprinting off. "Whoa! That was totally wicked!" Snowdrake said loudly in astonishment, earning a nod of agreement from Ice Cap, "Yeah, human! I mean, we've never been able to get Jerry away from us! But, thanks to you, we know how to ditch the guy while also making fun of him!" Mabel took a deep breathed, calming down. "Well, at least he's been dealt with. Now, onto you two. Can you tell Mabel what's wrong, huh?" She asked politely. "W-Well, you see, Ice Cap is always bragging about his hat and he never has time to hear any of my jokes!" Snowdrake began first. "Why're you so determined to make jokes, man? I mean, don't you think that maybe some people won't find it funny?" Dipper spoke for the first time approaching them. "Agh, maybe. But...the thing is...I wanna be a comedian! I've always wanted to go onstage and make people laugh with my puns! But my dad was like 'no son, you can't be a comedian you have a bright future ahead and that's to be a dentist'. I DON'T WANNA BE A DENTIST! I HATE TOUCHING TEETH!" Snowdrake whined angrily.

"Hey hey hey! Shhhh. It's okay, little Drake. Shhh." Mabel eased him as she wrapped his arms around him, her height only reaching to his underbelly as Snowdrake was getting emotional. "I d-don't wanna be a dentist...I'm f-funny..." He sobbed a little and Mabel stroked his belly shushing gently while Dipper and Ice Cap could only stare in awkward silence. "Hey. Tell you what? How 'bout you tell me a joke?" Mabel told him much to his surprise. "R-Really?!" Mabel nodded with a grin. "OH BOY OH BOY! Finally! I've got so many! But I dunno which one to use! Ooh! I found one! It outta bring the house down!" He claimed, then cleared his throat. "What's a snowman's favorite food?" Mabel and Dipper thought for a moment. "What?" they asked. Snowdrake hesitated, anxious until he gulped and answered, "M...m...macaroni and 'freeze'." Silence fell for a moment until the twins burst out laughing. "Dude, that was actually pretty good!" Dipper told him between chuckles. "That was amazing! Drake you have a gift!" Mabel praised him and needless to say, Snowdrake was beyond happy and on the verge tears, "Oh my gosh! I DID IT! HAHA! I FINALLY DID IT! I MADE SOMEONE LAUGH! AND NOT JUST ANYONE...BUT HUMANS! I MADE HUMANS LAUGH AT MY JOKES! They really do have great taste! TAKE THAT DAD!" He celebrated in victory.

Ice Cap turned to them. "Hey! What about my hat?!" Mabel approached him with her hands behind her back. "Ice Cap...you wanna know what I think about your hat?" she asked as Ice Cap waited. "I think...it's ICE-TACULAR!" She complimented as she put a sticker with a snow-flake on it that had the words ice-tacular. Ice Cap was pleased by this. "W-Wow! I knew my hat was ice-tacular! This is amazing! I'm gonna show everyone this and rub it in their faces!" Ice Cap rushed off. "And I'm gonna tell everyone about how I made two humans laugh!" Snowdrake also said before he too rushed off. Mabel sighed with satisfaction. "Man I'm good at my job." she said to herself proudly. Dipper wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You sure are, sis. You sure are." he agreed with a smile as they shared a soft laugh. They reached another large snowy plateau and could see that it has numerous snow poffs laying around. They also noticed that there was a sentry station to the side, although it was quite small highly resembling a dog house. Dipper's eyes lit up when they noticed some lights and plumes of smoke in the distance, "Mabel, look! That must be the town! Not far enough now!" He said. "Woop woop! She cheered. When they walked towards a snow poff near the bridge. They stopped when they saw a small fluffy white tail pop out of the snow poff wagging.

It was followed by a dog's head popping out as well, and barked twice cutely. "GASP! OH MY GOSH! DIPPER LOOK AT THE PUPPY!" Mabel squealed with wide eyes. "Oh no. Not this time, Mabel! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Dipper said referring to their encounter with the Lesser Dog. "But Dipper look at it!" She pointed at the small dog, who was panting and barked once again cutely. "Yeah, it's cute but what if it's a trap?" He questioned as he was on the fence. "Pfft, come on! A dog's only dangerous if it's not treated right. And look at this wittle guuuy! He's so small and cute no way he can be dangerous!" Mabel insisted. The dog barked again until it moved, however, something rather frightening occurred. The dog looked as though it was _standing up._ And rightfully so, the dog broke the snow poff as it emerged slowly from it, its reaching greater and more intimidating heights as the twins panned their heads up slowly along with him with trepidation. Finally, the dog stood to full height as pieces of snow fell off its massive frame. It wore a mantle-gray armor that gave it a heavy muscular build, adorned at the wrists were apparently functional dog faces, and its weapon which was a spear also showed the face of a the dog on the blade. As its shadow loomed over the twins, Dipper shot Mabel a look with narrowed eyes making her chuckle nervously, "Ah heh heh. M-Maybe he's...f-friendly?" She pondered.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	8. Welcome to Snowdin

Mabel and Dipper took several small steps backward from one of the royal guardsmen, whom was also a dog. However, unlike the others, he had an intimidating tall stature and large armor. Known as the Greater Dog, he did nothing but stare at the twins intently while wagging his tail. "Uh, hey there b-big guy...you're uh...you're a really big dog ain't ya..?" Dipper stuttered as he and his sister continued to back away ever so cautiously, and the Greater Dog noticed this. As a result, he took a step forward inching closer to them. They were on edge, expecting the Greater Dog to attack at any moment with his spear. However, they only noticed that he would only take a few steps closer, inching towards them instead of attacking them. "H-Huh? Mabel, why isn't he attacking?" Dipper said lowly to her. "Maybe he wants to play?" She assumed. The Greater Dog barks once as he inches even closer to them, twitching his ears as he wagged his tail. "You really think he wants to play..? Dipper asked skeptically. "When in doubt, use the power of Mabel." She responded with confidence. Clearing her throat, Mabel pattered her knees and beckoned him, "Here doggy! C'mere boy! -whistles- C'mere big guy!" And that worked, as the Greater Dog's eyes widened with his ears perked up. Dropping his spear, he bounded over on all fours barking.

Reaching Mabel he stopped, eagerly patting the snow with his large hands barking profusely and flicking slobber at her and Dipper, earning sounds of disgust from them both. Mabel managed a slight giggle, "Alright alright! Heel, boy! Heel!" She commanded wiping the slobber off her face as did Dipper. And the Greater Dog sat down, his small hind legs laying out spread while panting. Mabel gasped and squealed as she squished her cheeks. "Dipper! He just wants to play! He doesn't wanna hurt us!" She told him in a giddy fashion. Dipper scratched the side of his head, "Huh. Wow. Someone really needs to have better recruitment skills." he remarked seeing that the members of the Royal Guard he encountered, while dangerous and imposing, had flaws that were out in the open. Mabel reached up prompting the Greater Dog to lean down to her as she began to pet him. "Good boy! Gooood boooy! Who's a good cute fluffy puppy!" She played with him as she pet and ruffled his head gently but not too rough as well. The Greater Dog panted in content as he wagged his tail rapidly.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, his tension was slowly coming to an ease until Mabel addressed him. "Dipper! Come pet him!" Dipper's eyes widened slightly at that. "W-What? Mabel I don't know I mean- " he said with uncertainty but Mabel insisted. "Come on he's harmless! Just look at those big adowable eyes!" She pointed out in a babyish tone, referring to the dog's wide puppy eyes. Dipper relented and walked over, on slight edge, and reached over to pet the Greater Dog. Needless to say, the Greater Dog immediately got excited as he barked prompting Dipper to snatch away his hand in a startle. "Haha relax, bro! He's just excited. Aren't you boy?" Mabel laughed as she then rubbed under his chin causing him to pat the ground with his hind leg. Dipper smirked weakly and reached over again, when he made contact with the Greater Dog's head, closing his eyes tightly expecting something bad. But, cracking open one eye to see that nothing was occurring and fully opened them, he saw that he was petting the dog's head a little with no apparent issue.

"Yay! Good job, Dip!" Mabel cheered earning a chuckle from her brother as he smiled lightly, "Hey whaddya know? This actually isn't so bad after all..." He commented. He continued to pet the Greater Dog, who's eyes was slowly closing and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. And surely so, the Greater Dog closed his eyes falling asleep and collapsing unto Dipper making him yell then grunt loudly from the Greater Dog falling on him. "Awww! Dipper he's napping on you!" Mabel said admiring the sight greatly. Although Dipper had different opinions as he was being crushed by the Greater Dog's hulking mass. "M-Mabel...c-crush...ha-ha...h-halp..." Dipper struggled to say as he felt his lungs were slowly collapsing. His eyes were bulging out as he reached out to Mabel whom was so busy just fan girling at the sight. The Greater Dog woke up immediately and stood back up with a bark of excitement once more, wagging his tail finally releasing Dipper as he inhaled deeply. "Hahaha! Good boy, Rex!" Mabel commended him as she ruffled his head. Dipper shot him a look as he panted a little, regaining his breath. "R-Rex? You named him, Rex?" Dipper said. "I think Rex is a great name! It suits him! Doesn't it, Rex?" Mabel responded with a giggle. "Mabel, we can't keep that thing." Dipper stated earning a frown from Mabel, "Aw but Dipper look at him! Look at his tiny wittle legs and big strong arms! He's like a T-Rex! So, it makes sense to call him Rex!" she elaborated.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh until Mabel approached him, "I know I know, we can't stand around here. But please can we just play fetch with him?! Just this once! Please please please please please!" Mabel pleaded eagerly giving him her own puppy dog eyes, and Dipper cringed when he saw she was joined by the Greater Dog who too gave him puppy dog eyes. Dipper groaned in frustration, if there was one thing that he could never resist it's Mabel's infamous puppy dog eyes, and it made it worse when the Greater Dog accompanied her. "Fine! Just one game of fetch!" Dipper relented. "Yes! Puppy dog eyes. Works every time." Mabel said to herself. She tried to find a stick, "Hmm. What to use...oh! I got it!" She leaned down, gathered some snow, fashioned it into a snowball, and leaned back, "Here boy! -whistles- you want the snowball! Do ya! Do ya!" She teased him as the Greater Dog hopped around, creating slight tremors due to his size barking with excitement. "You want it?! You want the snow ball, Rex?! FETCH!" She shouted and threw the snowball, until it splat on the ground. The Greater Dog ran after it, and simply collected a large chunk of snow from where the snowball landed. Picked it up and ran back to the twins. When he was close enough, he dropped the snow pile on Dipper, burying him in the snow.

Mabel laughed at this. "Good boy, Rex! Such a good boy!" she commended him ruffling his cheeks and face as he panted in content. Dipper popped out of the snow, with a cross-sour annoyed look. He spat some snow out and adjusted his cap and scarf. The Greater Dog then did something strange, he leaped out of his suit of armor revealing his body to be that of a regular sized dog with wholly white fur, it also showed that the dog's body could only fill the smallest neck portion of the armor. He leaned in and licked Mabel and Dipper's faces affectionately, making them both laugh, "H-Hey! Quit it, haha! S-Stop!" they persisted turning their faces away from him. The Greater Dog stopped, before turning and jumping back in the armor face first, his rear sticking out from where the neck hole is, tail wagging until he bizarrely walked away with his spear casually. "That's...now how it works." Dipper pointed out but Mabel could only wave goodbye to him. "Bye, Rexy! Hope to meet you again! I'll knit you a sweater!" She called out to him. Dipper sighed, but he couldn't help but smile a little. It wasn't all that bad, aside from the snow dropping on him and the Greater Dog suffocating him with his weight. "Let's go, Mabel. We just need to cross this bridge, and bam we reached town." Dipper stated.

"Then we can get some hot coco, right?" Mabel asked. Dipper was about to say something but he found himself agreeing, he could use a hot drink in this weather. "Heh, yeah. Then we can get hot coco." He responded, making Mabel jump once cheerfully. "Yay!" She pulled her brother away as they continued on. They made it to bridge and Dipper inspected it first, to see if it was stable or not. Still uncertain, he took the first cautious and gentle step on the bridge. Seeing that it was stable and safe, he beckoned Mabel to join him as they walked along the long bridge. "Man. It's crazy how the monsters down here aren't as dangerous as the ones up in Gravity Falls." Dipper commented on the nature of the monsters here. Mabel nodded in agreement. "I know right? And some of them aren't even all that scary either. They're just big goofy sweethearts." Dipper took out his journal as they traversed across the wooden bridge, flipping the page as he reached the one about Mt. Ebott. "It's says here that 'according to legend, whomever reaches the top of Mt. Ebott never return.' That part I don't get...wait...didn't Toriel say something about a bunch of kids also coming down here an- " Dipper was about to say until he heard an ever so familiar high pitched voice cut him stopping them in their tracks. "HUMANS!"

They looked up to see that standing at the end of the bridge were Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus stood in a prideful pose while Sans was just in his laid back posture. Mabel waved to them excitedly, "Hi, guys!" Sans bobbed his head once in greeting, "hiya, kid." Papyrus waved in the same excited manner in return, "HELLO, HUMAN!" Dipper rose an eyebrow putting his journal behind him. "Hey guys, um, is this really time? I mean, we're kind of in a hurry here." He said, and Papyrus held his hand up, "WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I PROMISE THIS TO BE THE FINAL PUZZLE!" He promised. Dipper sighed and shrugged, "Alright. Lay it on us, man." Papyrus cackled, "NYEH HEH HEH! EXCELLENT! NOW! HUMANS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" The tall skeleton announced loudly and rather dramatically. Just then, the twins found themselves surrounded by several dangerous weapons. Ranging from spears, cannons, chained maces, flame throwers, and oddly a dog which was hung by its waist from a rope. The twins could only stare tensely at this, "Oh boy." they said in unison. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" Papyrus declared. "CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!"

Dipper and Mabel were huddled together in apprehension, "P-Papyrus isn't this a little extreme?!" Dipper exclaimed only for Papyrus to shake his head, "NONSENSE! NOTHING IS EXTREME WHEN IT COMES TO MY TRAPS! FOR ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" Dipper gulped, "That doesn't make me feel any better!" Papyrus laughed simply, "HEH HEH HEH NYEH! COME NOW, HUMAN! YOU HAVE EVADED SOME OF MY MOST DANGEROUS AND WELL-CRAFTED PUZZLES AND TRAPS! SURELY THIS ONE CAN NO MORE BE DIFFERENT." he told them. "yeah kid, you even managed to get past my trap of all things. this one is a cinch for ya." Sans remarked. "EXACTLY! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE!..."

"I!" Papyrus began. Dipper and Mabel huddled together tighter. "AM!" They shook as it grew more tense. "ABOUT!" They shut their eyes hugging each other. " **TO DO IT!** " Papyrus finished earning a scream from both Mabel and Dipper. They screamed for a while until Dipper stopped when he felt nothing happened. He looked to see that the traps weren't activating and Mabel was still screaming. "Mabel. MABEL! You can stop now." Dipper told her as she then stopped. "Oh we're still alive?" she said surprised. They looked at Papyrus curiously as he simply stood there looking at them. The scene was quiet with only the sound of the wind howling silently but gently through the air. Sans turned to his brother with a raised brow, "well? what's the hold up?" He wondered. Papyrus shifted his 'eyes' or sockets left and right, "UH HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! W-WATCH! I'M...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" He proclaimed. Only once again, nothing was happening. After a short moment of silence, Sans said, "that, uh, doesn't look very activated." he pointed out. Papyrus looked at the humans with a saddening expression. In truth, he did wish any harm on the twins. In fact, he has grown a fondness for the both of them. Throughout the time he tried to trap them, they greeted him in friendly manners, they praised him, they commended him for his puzzles, and moreover, they even presented him with gifts which ranged from a sticker to even Nice Cream. Papyrus was more than touched by all of these, and he found it extraordinarily difficult to place them in such dangerous situations despite the fact that it's job which he takes with utmost seriousness and those were humans that were befriending him.

Snapping out of his thoughts. "WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS...MAYBE...TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH." He responded causing the twins to nod, "Oh yeah totally, he ain't lying, one-hundred percent!" they both agreed respectively. "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS AFTER ALL! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" he claimed before disarming the trap and all the weapons returned back down. Papyrus turned wiping his brow, "PHEW." "Hey uh, Papyrus...? Is something wrong?" He heard Dipper ask him prompting the tall skeleton to turn swiftly facing him. "W-WHAT?! NOTHING IS WRONG! NOTHING CAN EVER BE WRONG WHEN I AM PRESENT! THIS WAS SIMPLY ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! ...HEH?" He laughed in a confused manner uncertain of what just occurred before bolting away once again. The twins looked at each other and Mabel grinned widely, "I think he likes uuuuuusss." Dipper rose an eyebrow, "Well you're not wrong there, Mabel." he agreed. "-gasp- Oh my gosh! Maybe now I can ask him out and we could just sit back and knit each other sweaters!" she concluded excitedly earning a head shake from Dipper with a smirk as they approached Sans. "well, don't get your hopes up, kiddo. cause i don't know what my brothers gonna do now." He told them. "Should we like...I dunno do something?" Dipper suggested only for Sans to shrug in response, "all i can say is that if i were you...i'd make sure to have jumping lessons." He said ominously before walking away to meet up with Papyrus earning confused looks from the twins.

"What was that about?" Dipper pondered. "Who cares? Hot coco!" Mabel replied as she ran over with Dipper close behind. When they reached the other side, they finally made it to Snowdin Town. They looked to the side to see a large banner welcoming those who enter Snowdin. The banner was on the ground with the font in both red and blue colors and the banner itself was decorated with Christmas ornaments. The twins walked and widened their eyes with both intrigue and awe at the sight of the town. Despite it looking like a relatively small town, Snowdin seemed to exert nothing but a calm and friendly aura. While walking they saw that there a line of small cottages and large cabins on both sides left and right, separated from one another a few feet away to make a pathway for the monsters here to walk. They noticed several plumes of smoke in the distance within town likely resonating from fire places inside. There were also numerous small cottages at another part of the town. And few buildings in their sight. One of the buildings was called Grillby's which was likely a pub of sorts. Another was a library, an Inn, and a shop. Speaking of monsters, they were walking past several monsters, whom mostly consisted of having thick fur and resembled Earthly animals that were known to adapt to the cold weather such as rabbits, birds, bears, and even wolves. Some of the townsfolk even gave the twins a friendly greeting and more strangely, they did not appear to be aware that they're humans. Mabel was more than happy to greet back with her optimistic personality.

Dipper himself felt that all the worry in his being had completely faded from the sight of such a friendly town here. "This is..this is amazing...it's an entire town full of monsters here!" he exclaimed in sheer fascination. "This place is so cool! Ha, see what I did there? But seriously! This is so awesome! I'm gonna go say hi to people!" Mabel said as she was about to run off until Dipper stopped her by holding her arm. "Mabel, wait! We haven't even checked the whole place yet. You could get lost." Dipper told her only for Mabel to scoff, "Sheesh relax, bro. I'm just gonna go say hi to people. And I won't be far off I promise!" she pleaded with a grin. Dipper looked to the side a moment in thought and nodded, "Alright. Listen, I'm gonna be in that shop to see if I can find anything that might be of help. Y'know, just in case there's something out there that will require a tool like a rope." He said. "You got it, brosef. Oh! You think you can find us any snacks too?!" Mabel asked him. "Probably. I'll have a look around." He responded until Mabel hugged him tight. "Yay! Thanks, Dipper!" She released him and ran off, "I won't be long!" Dipper smiled with a chuckle, shook his head and walked to the Snowdin Shop. Entering the door, it triggered the entrance bell above it. "Um hello?" He called out, and sure enough someone was here.

The shop keeper had her appearance obscured by a newspaper she was reading before placing it on the counter and gave a friendly smile, "Oh! Hello, traveler. How can I help you?" she offered kindly. The shop keeper appears to be a purple bunny, although this may be due to lighting. She wears a tank top, small necklace, and summer hat that had her ears poking through the top of it. The shop itself is a brightly lit, orange store, with shelves of materials and wares. "Hi. Um, hey I came to see if there was anything here that's...y'know good enough to buy?" He asked albeit slightly awkwardly. The shop keeper raised a curious eyebrow, "Well, Snowdin Shop is the best in the town. Whatever it is you need, you'll find it here." she responded. "Awesome. Thanks." Dipper said and he started to inspect and look around the shop curiously. "Hmm. I've never seen someone like you before. You don't seem to be a tourist either. You new here, traveler?" she asked him. Dipper turned while holding a book. "Huh? Oh yeah, I am. Well, me and my sister are. It's actually our first time here." he responded.

The Shop Keeper nodded in understanding. "Ah I see. Well then welcome to Snowdin! I hope you enjoy your stay here if you decide to hang around here." she welcomed him warmly. "Thank you." He expressed his gratitude. "You know, I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital?"she questioned, though it was more of a friendly conversation between the two, Dipper had to ease himself, his paranoia felt like it was rattling in the cage. "U-Uh yeah! We've never actually been to Snowdin until now at least. Spent most of our years at...the capital." Dipper claimed. "Oh I see. How interesting." The shop keeper said. Dipper continued to look around the shelves and saw what looked to be a glove of some sort. A worn pink leather glove. "Say uh, lady? Since we're new here you mind dropping me some tips on what to do here?" Dipper requested and the shop keeper looked happy to do so. "Of course! First off, there's Grillby's which has food, and the library which has information. And if you're tired you can take a nap at the Inn. It's right next door, my sister runs it." she elaborated on what to do in the town as Dipper nodded with a small smile. "Sounds like a good vacation spot if you ask me." he remarked earning a chuckle from the shop keeper. He continued to inspect the store and approached the counter that had the snacks.

"Are there like, any activities that go on here? Y'know? Anything we should know about?" He mused. The shop keeper just shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest, nothing much goes on around here. But if you're bored you can just sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing." she replied mentioning Sans and Papyrus which caught Dipper's attention as he turned to face her, "Wacky skeletons?" he repeated and the shop keeper nodded. "Yeah. There's two of them. Brothers I think." Dipper's eyebrows rose." Oh, you mean Sans and Papyrus?" She looked at him. "Yeah I suppose that's them. You know them?" Dipper rubbed the back of his head, "We uh, let's just say we have an interesting relationship for now." he said and saw a bag of Cinnamon bunnies and Butterscotch Birds, he thought that it looks good so he took two bags, one for him and his sister. "Hey I don't mean to be nosy but what can you tell me about them?" He asked about the skeletons. "Honestly? Not much. They just showed up one day...and asserted themselves. Like out of the blue. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then." She explained earning a curious look from Dipper, "Well, from the way I see it's probably gonna get a whole lot more interesting." He muttered.

Outside, Mabel was skipping through the snow all while randomly spitting out 'la la la la's all while greeting everyone in sight. The townsfolk were very friendly and kind people seeing as they shared Mabel's optimism and greeted her in the same fashion. She came across an anthromorphic bunny monster just looking slightly disturbed for some reason. "Hi there, bunny person!" She greeted with a wide grin showing off her braces. "Oh, um, hi there." He greeted in return a bit nervously, and he looked to be a kid as well. Mabel raised her eyebrow in wonder, "What'cha doin' there? You look like you need the poop bowl really bad." she assumed thinking he's constipated. But he shook his head and gestured to the lapine monster a few feet away in a green sweater and blue jeans, having a leash around a smaller rabbit. "That lady over there. Something about her disturbs me..." he whispered. Mabel's eyes shifted between the two before she grinned, "I'm gonna go say hi to her!" She went over to the lady, "Hi there disturbing bunny lady!" She greeted absentmindedly. "Hello there, tiny metal mouthed monster!" She greeted in returned. Mabel gasped when she saw the bunny. She knelt down and pet him, "OH MY GOSH! You're bunny is so cute!" she squealed. The lady giggled, "He sure is! Bun buns are so adorable! Tee hee!" Mabel looked at her in astonishment, "You call them bun buns! I've entered paradise..." she whispered the last sentence.

Further into the small town there was a large bear looking monster with light blue fur and a dark orange sweater with light orange trims kneeling down in front of a Christmas tree that was surrounded by presents and placing his own present down. Mabel's head slowly began to peek out from behind the bear with a wide grin. "HI THERE!" She yelled out startling the bear and looked behind him, only for his face to soften. "Oh, hello there." Mabel looked to him then the tree, "I'm Mabel! What'cha doing there? -gasp- ARE YOU GUYS CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS!?" She exclaimed excitedly. But the bear only looked at her in confusion, "Christmas? What is this...Christmas?" he asked earning a gasp of sheer shock from Mabel, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?!" she said utterly stunned. The bear shook his head, "Why no. This is a much different tradition. You see, awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So, we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it's a tradition to put presents underneath a decorated tree." he explained. "Awww you guuys! That's the cutest thing ever! You deserve a sticker for that." she then placed a sticker that said 'U Da Best' on the bear's chest. "Womp!" And with that she was off, the bear looked at the sticker.

Mabel popped her head out from the opposite side of the tree, with some snow on her head as well. "Boo! It's me! Mabel Clause! Haha just kidding! I don't have a beard! Wait a minute..." she then took her hair and positioned it on her chin to make it look like a beard, "PSYCHE! I do cause I'm Mabel Clause haha! Ho ho ho!"she imitated Santa Clause in her silly nature. The person she was talking to was a small yellow monster child with no arms, a tail, and spikes on the back of his head. He also seems to have markings under his eyes, with one of the markings being bigger than the other. He wore a yellow shirt with brown stripes. The Monster Kid was laughing at Mabel's silliness, "Yo, that hilarious!" he said with a snort and laugh. "I know! I'm hilariously awesome!" Mabel corrected him playfully. The Monster Kid calmed down after a while when his eyes lit up, "Yo! You're a kid too, right?" He questioned oddly. "-gasp- How did you know!" Mabel said in shock. Monster Kid laughed, "Cause I can tell that we're both wearing the same clothes with stripes on them!" He pointed out. Mabel looked down and saw that her orange sweater indeed had dark orange stripes before looking up with wide expanded eyes, "You're amazing." She jumped on him with a hug closing her eyes happily and grinning wide, "We're friends now!" She declared earning a stunned look from the Monster Kid, "W-Wait really?" He stuttered. "Duh really! Anyone that can see whoever's wearing a striped shirt is secretly a kid, deserves not just my respect but also my recognition and friendship!" The Monster Kid was touched by this, "Y-Yo. Wow. No one's ever asked to be my friend before." He stated. "Well, you've got one now!" Mabel told him with a friendly smile and hug.

Back the store, Dipper was having a conversation with the shop keeper as the two were starting to get to know one another. Dipper was sat on a stool while the shop keeper was behind her counter. When Dipper asked about the town history, the Shop Keeper responded, "Think back to your history class. A long time ago, monsters lived in the ruins back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the ruins...cause that door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it." she explained in detail. Dipper nodded highly intrigued by this as he made sure to take notes, he also noticed since they came out of the ruins, he already guessed that they won't be going back there any time soon. The memory of Toriel also came back to him, though he brushed it aside after an emotional pause and cleared his throat, "That's uh, that's actually pretty fascinating. I can tell your life's gotten an interesting turn after all that." he said. The shop keeper thought for a moment and gave a light nod, "I suppose you could say that. But in my opinion, life's the same as usual really. A little claustrophobic, but...we all know that freedom is coming, don't we?" she asked earning a confused look from Dipper.

"Freedom? You mean guys are trapped down here?" Dipper questioned and she nodded again. "Yeah. As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day...That's life, ain't it?" she said. And Dipper was now very intrigued but he also couldn't help but be worried as well. If they are really trapped down here, then Dipper dreaded that there is truly no escape, otherwise, the monsters wouldn't even be here in the first place. Not to mention, if they had access to the ruins, many of them would have easily escaped through opening he and his sister fell through. His eyes widened upon remember Mabel, "Oh shoot! I forgot that I was supposed to catch up with Mabel! Sorry, I really would like to keep this up but I've gotta go now. How much is this glove and these cinnamon buns?" he asked. "It's completely fine. And that'll just be 20 dollars." she responded. Dipper gave her that, took the items, and ran out, "Thanks for the chat! Bye!" he quickly said as she waved to him, "Come back any time!"

Dipper ran across the town, making sure not to bump into monsters passing by. "Mabel! Mabel, where are you?!" He called out to her, but there was no response. Gritting his teeth he ran again until he went over what looked like a large bear-like monster wearing an orange jacket just leaning on the wall of Grillby's, all while chatting and the sounds of mugs clanging together could be heard from inside. Dipper rushed to the bear, "Excuse me, sir. You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl with braces, an orange sweater, and a really loud personality would you?" he asked a little out of breath. "Nope. But if a skeleton would have, he would tell a fish lady about it since we have no mayor. Thaaaaaat's politics!" the bear monster replied nonsensically. Dipper growled and was about to call Mabel again until he heard her laugh, " -gasp- Mabel?!" He looked over to see Mabel chatting with two monsters. One monster looked to be a mouse with very large ears and high-heeled boots having a scarf completely wrapped around her body and touching the ground, showing only her eyes, and having an ice cap. The second monster was a tall being resembling some sort of demon. He had two long curved horns pointing upwards, an light red head with black crosses for eyes, a wide smile, a large light red sweater covering his upper body only showing off his black pants and shoes, and with the sleeves hanging out.

"Come on, it's always a positive thing to be laughing and smiling even when things look sad and stuff." Mabel told the Scarf Mouse. "But how can we in this current time of crisis? There's dreariness. Crowding. Lack of sunlight. Plus, I would honestly like to join you guys, but it's just that I'm not very funny." she said sadly. "Pssh don't be like that! Everyone's funny whether they say they are or aren't! You just have to keep looking inside your heart." Mabel encouraged her placing a hand on her chest. "But...that's my scarf." Scarf Mouse pointed out causing Mabel to burst out laughing, "Hahaha! See what I mean?!" Scarf Mouse was stunned by this, "Oh. Wow. Heh." The red demon nodded in agreement with Mabel. "She's right you know. The underground does have its problems, but we smile anyway. Why? We can't do anything so why be morose about it?" He said with optimism. "I have no idea what that word means but I like your enthusiasm! There'll be no morosing in this place! Have a sticker!" She said with an arm swing and placed a sticker with a smiley face on his chest. "And here's one for you for making me laugh!" She told Scarf Mouse giving her a sticker with a laughing emoji. Needless to say, both monsters were touched by this. Giggling she froze when she heard Dipper calling her from behind. "Dipper! You're not gonna believe this! I just made my first friend here! And all the monsters are super nice! Plus, they've got bun buns! BUN BUNS, DIPPER! AAH!" Mabel told him like a giddy child. Dipper panted a little before catching his breath, "Mabel, I thought you said that you weren't gonna be far! You had me worried sick!" he told her with a cross look.

She held up his hands to calm him, "Whoa whoa, take it easy, Dipping sauce. I haven't gotten that far. Besides these townsfolk are like are super friendly they could just point me to where the shop is if I ever get lost." She assured him, and Dipper looked to the side then down in slight shame. "Sorry. I just get worried." Mabel smiled though and hugged her brother, "It's okay, bro. I appreciate it. And don't worry, I'm not gonna leave your side." she softly said, as he returned the hug. His eyes opened when he remembered, "Oh yeah. I got you some stuff from the shop. Here." He dug in the bag and gave her a bag of Butterscotch Birds. Mabel gasped wide eyed, "Butterscotch Birds! Oh thank, Dipper! Thank you thank you thank you!" She squeaked in happiness earning a chuckle from Dipper. "Any time, sis. Come on, it's freezing out here and I'm really pooped. Let's go the Inn. It's right next to shop." He told her and she nodded with Butterscotch Birds in her mouth, "Okie dokie!" she spat out some crumbs as they walked back. As they did, Mabel continued to eat the snacks. "So, what'dja get?" she asked. He looked in the bag, "Oh not much. Just a big of cinnamon buns, chips, a few bandages, and a glove." He responded. Mabel looked at him confused at the last part, "Why a glove?" Dipper shrugged, "I just thought it looked pretty cool." he replied nonchalantly.

They entered the Inn, walked past the lounge area and towards the counter where there was a pink rabbit lady, who is said to be the shop keeper's sister and a small white rabbit child peeking his head up the counter rather cutely. "Hi, there! Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! What can I do for you?" She asked. "Hey, uh we'd like to have a room please? It's just one night so we won't be long." Dipper said and the Inn Keeper nodded, "Of course! Here's your room key." she gave Dipper the keys to their room. "Make sure to bundle up!" she suggested kindly. "Thanks." Dipper responded, "We'll be like hot burritos on a cold day!" Mabel remarked in a silly fashion making the Inn Keeper laugh softly covering her mouth with one hand. Dipper smirked rolling his eyes as they went upstairs. Entering the room, they saw it had a welcoming carpet with three hearts on it, the floor was yellow, and the walls had a orange wood decor, there was a tall lamp at the corner, a long table to the side and a night stand between the two beds. "Shot gun!" Mabel yelled and jumped on the bed to the right. Dipper said nothing and simply went to the bed on the left as he placed the stuff he bought on the table. Mabel stopped her antics when she noticed Dipper wasn't responding much and looked to be down. With a concerned look she addressed him, "Dipper? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Dipper mumbled a little. "Dipper, come on. You know you can't fool me. Tell me what's wrong." She persisted. Dipper took his scarf off and placed it on the bed. After a few moments, he sighed, "Mabel...can I ask you something?" Mabel smiled lightly, "Well sure, bro. You can ask me anything." He was quiet for a while until he said, "You remember how you said that you felt like you could stay here forever? And after the whole thing with Toriel now you just want to go home?" He began, as Mabel's expression slowly dropped. "Yeah?" Dipper continued, "Well, um...let's just say that...what if, and hypothetically speaking by the way...what if there was like...no way outta here?" He finished with hesitation in his voice trying not to scare her. Mabel tilted her head, "What're you saying, Dipper?" she asked. With a deep sigh he rubbed the sides of his nose. "I mean like...what if we're really trapped down here? And we have no way out? Like we're stuck down here for who knows how long probably until even summer ends." he said with anxiety in his tone. Mabel looked at him sternly and walked over to him, "I mean don't you see? What if we never see our family again? Grunkle Stan? Wendy? Soos? What if- " he stopped when Mabel put a finger on his lips to silence him, "Shhh. You worry too much, Dipper. Look, I get it. But we're not gonna stay down here forever. Because, as great as this place is, it isn't home. Because it doesn't have our family here." she said.

"Don't get me wrong, I think people like Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel are amazing. Hehe, especially Papyrus. But, we've only just met them. While we've known the others up there longer. Though, if we do find a way out of here. We're gonna bring them along with us! Because they proved to be great enough to be part of the family." She continued as Dipper looked at her with sad eyes. "We're gonna find a way outta here, silly! With your brains and my brawn and analyzing skills, there's no way we could stay down here forever! Cause we're not just twins. We're Dipper and Mabel Pines, the Mystery Twins!" She praised their statuses with pride and joy. Dipper slowly began to smile and chuckle a bit, "Yeah. You're definitely right there, sis. And thanks. You're the best." She smiled softly. "And don't you forget it, Dipping sauce." she quipped with a wink and ruffled his hair making him laugh along with her. They got into their beds, and adjusted themselves into them. "Goodnight, Dipper!" Dipper responded, "Goodnight, Mabel." He closed the lights as the two drifted off into sleep.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	9. Bonetrousle

At the Snowed Inn, the premier hotel within the town of Snowdin, the Pines twins were currently setting their resting place there. However, they got more what they bargained for as they were not exactly having the most peaceful of slumbers. For their room was being plagued by incredibly loud snoring from the next room inside. The source came from three white oval shaped monsters whom were sound asleep, and snoring audibly in a king-sized bed. Dipper's eyes were wide eye with an expression that looked as though he drank Mabel juice and consequently kept him awake for a few nights. His lips were pursed in agitation and had the sides of the pillow pressed against his ears. With a groan he took the pillow and shoved it into his face firmly clutching its sheets. Seeing that it did not work, he turned to his front, planted his face on the bed and covered his head with the pillow. Unfortunately, that too did not work. A mere few minutes passed, and Dipper spent them trying to find a way to sleep without hearing the noise or at least have them muffled enough for him to sleep better. Each try ranged having his head and ears wrapped tightly with the orange scarf, hiding under the bed, wrapped in the blankets like burrito, and several others.

He finally had enough and called out to Mabel quietly but not too loudly, "Psst! Hey! Mabel!" She did not respond for a moment although a moan was heard from her and her back was turned. "Mabel! Are you awake?" He asked, and with that she slowly sat up and faced Dipper, she had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and did not have a happy expression. "Do you really have to ask...?" she responded in a less than thrilled tone. Dipper let out a growl of frustration as he rubbed his temples, "These snores are driving me crazy! It's like there's an earthquake sleeping right next to us!" he complained angrily. Mabel just sighed and wiped her face, "Dipper, I'm gonna be honest when I say that I'd take the earthquake over that any day..." she remarked before yawning. "How long were we asleep..?" she asked. Dipper raised his digital wrist watch and saw that the time was 7:00 in the morning. "I'd assume four hours. Long enough, I guess." he replied. And with that he exited the bed, and stretched releasing a few grunts, "Welp. Since we're up, might as well get a drink or something." he said tiredly as he scratched his back and rear. Mabel yawned again, "Can you find us some hot coco?" she requested sleepily. Dipper smiled a little, "Sure, sis. You stay here. I'll be right back." he told her and left the room, not bothering to wear his shoes as he traversed the halls in his socks while Mabel just flopped back on the bed.

Until she remembered the snoring was still present, letting out an agitated noise she hid herself in her sweater. Dipper in the mean time, was at the snack bar downstairs within another section of the Inn; mostly next to the reception. He poured two small packages of powdered chocolate in the cups, then placed them in the machine, pressed the button that responded to coco, and waited until it poured hot water in the cups. Soon after putting sugar and stirring, he stopped when he noticed the building next to the Inn through a window His eyes narrowed with intrigue when he saw a monster coming out of the building with a book and reading it as well. He widened his eyes by two inches when he realized that it was the library. He recalled the Shop Keeper saying that it was next to the Inn. Thinking for a moment, he went back upstairs. A moment later, the Pines twins sat on their beds sipping the hot coco. Mabel was swinging her legs back and forth while Dipper was just looking through his journal while holding the cup. "What'cha tryin' to find there, nerd?" Mabel asked with a light grin. Dipper looked at her, not really insulted by the nerd term, "Just more information about this place. Or...Mt. Ebott at least." he replied as he looked back down to the journal.

"It's so strange. I figured that the journal would have more information about a place like this but...there's little of it in here." He said with slight irritation and curiosity. "Well, maybe the guy who wrote it didn't fall down the hole. Haha. That was a pretty deep hole. Ah, memories." she mused to herself. "Probably. Though it wouldn't explain how he noticed the amount of supernatural activity going on there." Dipper responded before taking another sip of his coco. "Something's just weird here..." he said to himself in deep thought. "Bro. Relax. You're gonna have a brain fart. Just sit back and enjoy the hot coco!" Mabel told him and took a sip with a chuckle. "I love hot coco." Dipper shut the journal before removing himself off the bed. "Not a chance, sister. An explorer's brain never farts when faced with challenges. Those are just farts of fear. An adventurer's brain just stares at obstacles, puzzles, and monsters in the face and says..." he then attempted to put on his best Clint Eastwood impression, taking his pen and placing it in the corner of his mouth like a toothpick, squinting his eyes and saying, "...so yer probably wondering what ahm thinkin' about. 'Do I feel informed?' Well...?" he said in a gruff southern accent as Mabel clapped, highly impressed. "I know, I've practicing for two weeks now and nailed it." He said with a satisfied look before returning to his gruff exterior, then pulling out the journal and bringing his cup by his side as though they were guns.

"Do ya? Punks?!" He finished, until he quickly placed the cup back on the nightstand, shaking his hand and letting small noises of pain. "Ah! Ah! Ow ow. Hot cup! Hot cup!" He blew on his hand to ease the burning sensation. "Haha! Nice on, Dip." Mabel commended him. He then put on his shoes, cap, and scarf. "Where you goin', bro?" she asked. "I'm heading out to the library. Don't worry, I won't be gone long. It's just right next door so if you need anything you'll know where to go." He informed her. "Oh, okay!" she nodded waving to him, "Have fun with your nerdy book time!" she told him as he waved back exiting the room, "I always do!" he responded and closed the door behind him. Dipper was approaching the library, and saw that the lights were on inside so he figured they were still open. And what struck him as odd was the fact that the sign was misspelled. For instead of the correct 'library' it was instead labeled as 'librarby'. Raising one eyebrow he shook his head, "They've gotta fire the architects for this place." he quipped. Entering, he saw that it wasn't a large library, just relatively small with a single row of shelves lined up at the far end of the building, and having an assortment of books in the colors of red, yellow, blue, green, dark green, and orange respectively.

He also saw that the librarian was a green-skinned lizard-like monster with glasses on, and an orange sweater standing behind the counter with a cactus at the corner. And there were also three other monsters sat by a large rectangular table. Two appeared to be female, while one looked to be male. The first was a female, yellow, monster resembling some sort of rhinoceros and blond hair. The second also a female, green, tentacled monsters with red lipstick with a cigar in her mouth, and looked to be around in her mid fifties. The last was a round dark pink monsters with a large single eye, two horns on his head, and two short stubby legs, resembling the Loox back at the ruins. He walked over to the librarian and cleared his throat gaining her attention, "Oh hello there! Welcome to the library. And yes, we know. The sign is misspelled." she greeted while also being aware that the sign is misspelled saving Dipper the trouble of telling her. "Yeah uh, I'm gonna be here for a while so I hope you don't mind if like I take a few books with me when you close up?" He requested but she just chuckled, "It's no trouble at all, son. Take all the time you need here." she offered kindly earning a smile from him. "Great. Thanks."

A while later, Dipper was sat by the table next to the Loox monster. He had several books scattered and piled around him. Some, ranging from two to three, were opened while others were closed and placed to the side. He had his journal opened as well, taking notes from the new information he was receiving. He decided that if the author did not write more about this place, he would do it himself. And from what he has heard from the Shop Keeper as well as Toriel, there was a nagging feeling in his head. Something he wasn't able to shake off ever since Toriel spoke of the shocking revelation, and the Shop Keeper did as well, talking about the other children and freedom being close to their grasp. Firstly, he wanted to start off by trying to learn about the nature of the monsters here as well as their biology. He was reading through one book, which details that while human beings are mostly made of water, monsters were made of magic. And revealing that humans, in their physical forms, are far stronger than the monsters. He wrote those notes down in the journal, then took a sip of his hot coco he brought with him. Dipper then read that since monsters are made of magic, they are attuned to their SOUL, which Dipper guessed is the same one Flowey showed them and their operation. And his eyebrows rose a bit at the next part, which read that if a monster does not wish to fight, its defenses will weaken, and the crueler the intentions of their enemies, the more their attacks will harm them.

He never realized this. Back up in Gravity Falls, the monsters he encountered were quite physically powerful and could crush him in an instant. But here, he theorized that since the monsters were so friendly, this trait affected their SOUL and thus their power in the process which lowered their defenses and rendered them vulnerable. Though he cringed a bit at when he read that if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill, then it would lead to highly unpleasant results. Dipper thought for several moments as his eyebrows furrowed while unconsciously chewing on his pen. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice the library Loox staring at him, and rather creepily at that. Its massive eye shifted back and forth between him and the books he was reading, saying nothing as it stared at him. Dipper soon felt that he was being watched and his own eyes snapped open, slowly panned over behind him, and saw the Loox staring at him, frozen with his pen still in his mouth. Blinking once, the Loox then said, "That look in your eye...your someone that has trouble playing Snakes and Ladders aren't you?" Dipper said nothing for a moment. "Uhh. I...guess so?" He responded with uncertainty. The Loox chuckled with a narrowed eye. "I knew it. I can see it in your eyes. You've got so much eagerness...but so much conflict at the same time. Like how you're trying to find out on how the three sea shells work...and eager to sing that girly Icelandic pop group BABBA." it also said earning a confused glance from Dipper and an unease.

"Heh heh, I can tell a lot about a person by looking them in the eye. I can even tell what you've drank from the way you look at that cup of hot coco." He said as he inched closer to Dipper, whom stared with growing uneasiness and moved back away from him. "Oh Michael, leave him alone. Can't you see he's working?" The rhino monster told the Loox, who was named Michael and looked at her. "I just wanted to show him my eye skills, Teresa." He told the rhino monster who was named Teresa. "Michael sweetie, as impressive as that is, people didn't ask you to do it. Just let them read in peace and only show them when they ask you. Isn't that right, Garf?" She asked the tentacled monster lady known as Garf next to her, "Right you are. And besides, you already made someone leave an hour ago, and that's like the 50th person this month." She said, and Dipper guessed it was the monster who was coming out of the library when he first saw it at the Inn. "So please, leave the boy alone. And i keep telling you it's impolite to stare at others." Terese lectured him. "B-But..." Michael began only for Teresa to shoot him a look. "Michael." she addressed him firmly this time. With a sigh, he relented and grumbled before moving away, "Fine..." Dipper looked between the three monsters and whispered a thanks to them. "Thanks."

Tersa chuckled, "No need to thank us, honey. It's just that Michael is quite fond of staring at others. Though from what you could learn, they don't share the same feelings." she said. And Garf nodded while seemingly doing some word searches. "And by that she means they either pepper sprayed him, poked him in the eye, or arranged a restraining order." she clarified. "That's uh...that's quite the pickle he puts himself in." Dipper said looking to the side briefly. "Yep. He says he always wanted to be an eye doctor, but that attitude of his is only going to creep the patients out of their eye problems, heh." Garf quipped earning a cross-sour looked from Michael sitting at the far end of the room. "Hey I'm still here you know!" he exclaimed, "Shut up, Mike. This is a library. No one asked you." Garf shot back at him making him growl. Teresa simply shook her head with a sigh. "It's sad but true. That's why I work for the newspaper! " she announced with a happy smile. "Oh really? Sounds like fun." Dipper said, though he wasn't really all that focused on them mainly on his research but he did listen in order not to be rude. "Yes! I love working on the newspaper. There's so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games." she simply said. Garf nodded in agreement before coughing twice from smoking her cigar. "I hear you, sister. And that's where I come in when it comes to games. You see when I was young, my teachers used to give me word searches when they ran out of assignments. Obviously, I thought it was a waste of time. But look at me now. I'm the number one word-search-creator in all of the underground!" she stated with pride and joy.

Teresa clapped for her happily. Dipper was now too focused on his work to listen, and at this point even care anymore. For he read something rather interesting, which the book explained how the nature of the SOUL itself. It said that a monster's SOUL is made of love, hope, and compassion. Yet its absolute nature of it is unknown, and the study of the human SOUL is said to be nigh-impossible to understand or explore. Dipper reflected on what he learned in biology, that ten percent of the human genome remains un-mapped. And some even say that it is the genetic blueprint for the human SOUL itself. So, it was no wonder why it was near impossible to research, and that particular research takes years yet ten percent was only learned of it. But he wondered why it was complex for monsters, until he realized the factor of magic in the mixture. He guessed that while humans explore through biological means, monsters do it through magical means, and quite probably through means of scientific research as well, resulting in a mix of both. However, he wondered on why the SOUL is so important for the monsters, and more accurately, how could they be used the way Dipper and Mabel use them from what Flowey showed them back in the catacombs. And he figured that since humans were so powerful, they would use their souls as weapons as well since from what he read and understood from the Shop Keeper and the book respectively, is that somehow, there was a conflict between the humans and the monsters which resulted in their defeat and drove them to the underground where they established their new homes.

Could it be that because of how powerful the humans are, the monsters would not dare escape? No. If they are studying the nature of the human SOUL here, than surely they would prepare themselves for that when they realized their weaknesses by now. And more importantly, what about the other humans that were here. Toriel mentioned that others were here before them, but they never returned home. Which made a feeling of dread hang over Dipper. How could this be in such a friendly place like this. The Royal Guard came up but they had weaknesses easily exposed. Flowey is a likely candidate, and Dipper believes that he may be responsible for their deaths. Or perhaps, it could be this Asgore individual Toriel warned him and his sister about. He took another drink from his coco, and found that it was empty. And seeing that he spent enough time here, he gathered his materials and left. Returning to the Inn, he found Mabel speaking to small white rabbit which was the Inn Keeper's son, laughing at something. "And then I PUNCHED that gnome in the stomach! Haha! He barfed out rainbows it was funny." she chuckled mentioning the time when she was about to be forcefully wed to a legion of gnomes. The rabbit child monster tilted his head rather cutely, "Gnomes barf rainbows? Whoa! Mommy can I go kick some gnomes in the num nums?" he asked his mother who shook his head in refusal, "No sweetie you can't. You'll get rainbows all over you and you're too young for that." she told him much to his sadness.

"Mabel." Dipper addressed his sister whom turned and delighted to see him as always, "Dipper! You came back! I was getting to the best part where the gnomes totally tried to kill us by turning into this mega-gnome giant and threw a tree at us, and one was on your face and punched you in the face and- " she began when Dipper stopped her, "Mabel! I get it. And I gotta say, I'm still kinda sore from that." He told her with a cross tone. "Hey I saved your life at least. So, did you get plenty of brain food from the library?" she asked jokingly. Dipper sighed a little, "Well...yes and no. I got something but not much. Not exactly the things I wanted but there were some things that helped me get closer to finding out what's going on here." he responded. "Huh. Well, you can tell me all about it while we're getting outta here." Mabel said with a smile and brought up the bags he bought from the store, "I'm all set." Dipper nodded. "Alright. Let's go." And with that they were off. They began to walk through the town as they passed by several monsters whom were walking to different directions, standing outside by their homes, talking to one another, and so forth. Along the way, Dipper was discussing what he learned from the library while Mabel listened intently. Though she cracked a small pun here and there, she was nonetheless serious. "Wait so, you're saying that us humans are more powerful than monsters if we like, get in touch with our feelings more in our souls?" she repeated making sure that she understood that part.

"I guess you could say it like that. I'm not really sure how it all works though. I'm guessing it's something related to magic, but from what I've seen back up in Gravity Falls I don't think there was anything that can do that." he commented. Mabel scratched her head, still trying to process this, "It sounds cray cray..." her expression then quickly shifted to one enjoyment, "...but so amazing at the same time! Who knew that all you had to do was to just believe in yourself and bam! You use the power of love to defeat the bad guys!" She then gasped in astonishment. "Everything that Shimmery Twinkleheart said was true..." she whispered lowly. "Mabel! This isn't about that weird...creepy star thing." Dipper scolded her. "Say what you want to, bro bro. But I'm sticking with my theories! Cause when it comes to the power of love. Nothing can get in our way!" Mabel declared until she realized, "Except maybe friendliness pellets..." Dipper shuddered at the memory. "Please don't remind me." Mabel looked to him as they were starting to exit Snowdin and enter the forest once more. "Didn't also say something about the monsters being shoved down here by us?" she asked him. "Yeah. But to why I dunno. Something must've happened that likely caused some kind of war between the two races I think." he responded in thought. Mabel frowned, "But that's so sad. Almost all the monsters we met are really sweet and nice. Why would they be shoved into this tiny hole with no way out?" Snow was slowly beginning to rain down.

Dipper sighed, "I don't know, Mabel. But something tells me we're about to find out eventually." was all he could reply. As they traversed further into the forest, they began to notice that snow was falling down more and more, to the point where it became so thick they could barely see where they were going. Mabel held onto Dipper's hand so they do not lose each other. "Ugh, this snow is so thick I can't see a thing!" Dipper complained as he led Mabel through. "At least we don't have to worry about more cute dogs trying to stop us, right?" Mabel wondered. "Mabel don't jinx it! We'd be better off going through one of Papyrus' puzzles again!" Dipper remarked. Mabel gasped in realization, "Oh my gosh! Dipper! Papyrus! I never got to ask him out!" Dipper could look at her with one of his looks but he could not, "Seriously? Mabel I know you're going through your whole crazy boy-crush phases but don't you think you're overdoing it with the fact that he's a skeleton!" Dipper told her. "Pssh, mock all you want, bro. But you'll never understand what Papyrus and I have! He's funny like I am. He's silly like I am. He appreciates home-made food like I do." she began until Dipper stopped her, "Mabel you just me the guy! And again, he's a skeleton! Plus you probably don't even know how old he is." he persisted and again Mabel brushed it off. "He looks like he could be my age or a year older! Just cause he's tall don't mean he's old! He's probably having puberty issues. Skeletons grown don't they?" "Uh yeah, but here they're made of magic. So I don't know how it works down here." Dipper replied until he stopped when he saw a tall shadowy figure a few feet away from them.

"Hey. You see that..." Dipper began, when Mabel squinted looking through the thick snow, and she began to recognize the figure in front of them whom was obscured by the snow, "Wait, I know that manly body anywhere! Papyrus? Is that you?" Mabel called out to him and indeed it was. "YES, HUMAN. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He responded, and Mabel hopped up and down in delight. "Hey man, can you help us out here? The snow's really thick." Dipper requested. "OH WHY OF COURSE!" Papyrus took a step forward only to stop. "WAIT...NO! I WILL NOT. THAT IS NOT WHAT I CAME HERE FOR." He said earning confused looks from the twins. He took a moment before saying, "HUMANS. I CAME HERE...TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS." And Dipper's expression shifted to that of worry, "Oh no, I know where this is going." he muttered, while Mabel could hardly contain herself as she was repeating ' _please ask me out, please ask me out, please ask me out_ ' in her head. "FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." Papyrus explained. Dipper rubbed his arm as he blinked, uncertain of what to say to that, however, he could relate to those feelings. Mabel looked as though she was about to explode as she released small sounds of sheer utter excitement with wide shimmer eyes while having her hands and sweater sleeves of her mouth. "THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed dramatically, prompting Mabel to burst out shouting, "YES! YES I DO! I DO LOVE YOU!" Silence filled the area as Dipper could only look at her. "Oh uh...sorry." Mabel chuckled nervously. "I APPRECIATE YOUR AFFECTION FOR ME HUMAN. AND INDEED I HAVE NOTICED THE LOOKS OF UTTER ADMIRATION IN YOUR EYES WHENEVER YOU GAZE UPON MY MAGNIFICENCE! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT." Papyrus continued.

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. NOR DO I EVER WONDER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SHOW EXTREME AMOUNTS OF AFFECTION FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. AND THUS, I PIT YOU, LONELY HUMANS..." Dipper tried to say something but couldn't find the words, "Uhhh..." While Mabel could only stare in awe and wonder, "He's so poetic about his feelings...and so romantically honest too~" she purred. "BUT WORRY NOT! FOR YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!" He announced. And Mabel gasped clenching her cheeks, "Omigosh omigosh omigoooooosh! He's gonna do it! He's gonna say it!" She squealed in sheer anticipation. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." he began and Mabel's eyes widened so much they looked as though they were copied and pasted off of the killer sprite Gifany and placed on her own eyes. However, Papyrus did not finish as he turned around swiftly his back facing them, "NO..." And with that Mabel's expression immediately dropped and felt like her heart was going to be split in two. "NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! I CAN'T BE YOUR OBJECT OF AFFECTION! YOU ARE HUMANS! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" He then said. "W-What? No! Papyrus! Please! I know we're humans but you gotta understand how much you mean to me! The way I feel about you is almost as much as the way Dipper wants you to be his friend!" Mabel pleaded earning a confused look from Dipper, "Wait what? Really?" he whispered. Papyrus clenched his gloved fists. "I...I AM SORRY, MABEL...BUT I CANNOT...AS MUCH AS IT PAINS TO DO SO...I'M AFRAID I MUST REFUSE. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IF I DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS!" Dipper and Mabel noticed that his left eye was emitting an orange glow in the thick snow. "THE NEWEST MEMBER...OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He proudly declared.

He swung his arm once, clearing the snow away as he faced them. The twins looked at Papyrus nervously now. "PREPARE YOURSELVES, HUMANS!" He told them. Dipper took a step back until Mabel stepped forward, "Papyrus wait! Can I just make one request? Before you capture us and all?" she asked cutely with wide glittery eyes. "Uh, Mabel?" Dipper addressed her. "HMM. VERY WELL THEN, MABEL THE HUMAN. I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO STATE YOUR REQUEST." Papyrus said accepting. Mabel took a deep breath and said, "Will you...will you go on a date with me!?" She revealed eagerly making googly eyes at him. Dipper stared at her in disbelief and slapped his face with his palm. Papyrus himself was shocked as well as his jaw nearly dropped, literally. Blush appeared on his cheek bones. "W-WHAT? DATING?!" He exclaimed in shock earning a passionate nod from Mabel. "I S-SEE! SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!" Mabel again nodded. "Yep! So whaddya say!" Papyrus stuttered for a moment, "W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" He responded. "I can make spaghetti." Mabel answered rather quickly, leaving Papyrus stunned, "WHAT?! OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!" Mabel grinned with a goofy laugh, "I know. I'm a girl of many wonders~" Papyrus once again was left stuttered, "U-UM...N-NYEH! HEH! L-LET'S DATE LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" He responded, leaving Mabel shrugging simply, "Works for me." "What?! Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed.

Clearing his throat, Papyrus struck a battle pose. "NOW THEN! HUMANS! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH, OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He summoned two bones in his hands, and with a battle cry he tossed them towards the twins with all his might. However, the bones simply spun in the air and landed near their feet. Looking at them in silence they panned back up to look at Papyrus. "Welp, that was easier than I thought. Thanks for that Papyrus." Dipper said quickly but Papyrus stopped, "NOT SO FAST, HUMAN! YOU HAVE YET TO SEE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Dipper just sighed, "Dude, come on, we're not gonna fight you." he told him. Papyrus narrowed his sockets, "HOW SELFLESS... YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU... I DON'T DESERVE SUCH HOSPITALITY FROM YOU..." he thought. "W-Wait what? I didn't- " Dipper was cut off again. "HERE! HAVE MORE BONES!" He threw four more bones at them, and they all landed near them or around them, not a single one striking them as they stood there. "Papyrus, look, I get that you wanna capture us. But we're not gonna fight you, man. And besides you obviously look like you don't wanna hurt us so what's the point anyway?" Dipper stated, but that did not rattle the skeleton. "THERE'S NO NEED TO LIE TO YOURSELF! YOUR BARBS HIDE A HIDDEN AFFECTION! YOU EMOTIONAL CACTUS!" He pointed at him, and Dipper was not uncertain if he should feel offended or downright confused, "Emotional cactus...? What?" Mabel laughed at him, "Ha! He called you a cactus." she taunted him making him glare at her. "Dude for the last time, we're not gonna fight you." He told him growing more impatient now.

Papyrus crossed his arms, "YOU WON'T FIGHT, HUH? THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY STRONG ATTACKS!" he announced with another dramatic pose that was supposed to be threatening. Dipper just chuckled, "Oh gee. I wonder what that could be? Just more bones being thrown at us?" he taunted with a slight laugh. Papyrus sockets were closed when he then opened them slowly, and showed his left eye emitting an orange glow like before. He then raised his arms up, and the ground began to shake nearly knocking Dipper and Mabel off their feet. Just then, two colossal bones jutted out of the ground and levitated next to Papyrus, when then more smaller bones appeared from beneath the ground around him, and circling him before pointing outwards. The twins' jaws dropped. "Ah...heh heh heh..um..that's uh.." Dipper began to stutter a bit growing more nervous. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! I SEE THAT YOU ARE QUIVERING IN YOUR BOOTS, HUMAN! AS YOU SHOULD! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT GO EASY WHEN HIS OPPONENTS SURVIVE HIS FIRST ATTACKS!" Papyrus cackled. The twins slowly started to move backwards, "Um Papyrus, come on man, you wouldn't really hurt us would you? I mean we're just kids for crying out loud." Dipper pleaded and Papyrus thought for a moment, "HMM. YOU MAKE A POINT HUMAN. HOWEVER! YOU MUST BE BRUISED BEFORE BEING DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! IN ORDER FOR ALL TO SEE THAT I HAVE FOUGHT YOU VALIANTLY IN A BATTLE OF THE AGES!"

"Oh boy.." Dipper muttered. And with that Papyrus commanded the bones around him to bolt towards the twins whom both eyes widened and screamed. Dipper tackled Mabel out of the way as the bones struck the ground where they were. "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO CAPTURE US NOT KILL US!" Dipper shouted in fury. "OH! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, HUMAN! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I TRAINED! BUT REST ASSURED, THE NEXT ATTACK WON'T MISS." Papyrus apologized before he conjured numerous bones above the twins and they fell down with mighty speed. "Mabel!" Dipper grabbed her by the sweater and they evaded the bones that struck the ground from above. He then commanded the two massive bones to fly after the twins whom gasped. "MABEL! JUMP!" He told his sister as the leaped as high as they can evading one massive bone that was coming at them horizontally, and immediately followed with them ducking from the second large bone coming at them the moment they landed. "Okay! What the heck! I didn't know Papyrus was so tough!" Dipper exclaimed. "I know! Isn't it amazing!" Mabel said with an opposite tone. "Mabel!" Dipper scolded but they screamed when some bones jutted from the ground, inches close to their face as they backed away quickly. They froze with a yelp when more bones came down from above nearly striking them but missing them by a few centimeters. They jumped to the left evading more bones, and ducked from several bones coming at them like bullets as they ran.

They stopped when a much larger bone appeared in front of them and swung down as they screamed. They split up jumping on opposite sides as the bone crashed against the snow creating a large tremor and clearing out some snow. Dipper spat some snow out from his mouth and adjusted his hat. Meanwhile, Papyrus was thinking on what to do for his date with Mabel. "HMM. I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR?" He pondered. Dipper saw that he was dabbing some kind of cologne behind his and looked to be an opportunity to attack him with his guard down. He jumped over the bone and sprinted at Papyrus. However, Papyrus caught him in time, "NYEH HEH! GOOD STRATEGY, HUMAN!" He summoned a large bone underneath Dipper's feet, knocking him off balance and fell to the ground with a grunt. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He stopped when he heard Mabel call him, "Hey Papyrus! Catch!" He saw her throwing a snow ball at his direction, and splat in his face. "AHH! I'VE BEEN BLINDED! S.O.S.! MAYDAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN STRUCK! ASSISTANCE!" He freaked out as he held his face. Dipper's face lit up. "Mabel! Now!" He loosened his scarf and tossed one side of it to Mabel whom caught it as she ran to him. They held the scarf by each end and ran by Papyrus' sides then tripping him with the scarf by his legs, causing him to land face first in the snow with a grunt. "Yeah-ha!" Mabel cheered. Dipper spun the scarf around his neck again. "Nice one, sis." he commended her and high fived each other.

However, their victory was short-lived as a bone jutted from the ground between them, separating them and making them scream in shock. They looked to see Papyrus cackling as he wiped the remainder of the snow off his face, "IMPRESSIVE, HUMANS! I MUST COMMEND YOU FOR YOUR TEAMWORK! HOWEVER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS A ONE BONE ARMY! AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS!" And he raised his arms high up, summoning a multitude of bones behind him emerging from the ground. The twins braced themselves. And Papyrus swung his arms forward, commanding the bones to race toward the twins as they were plowing through the snow. The Pines twins screamed in terror at the oncoming attack before jumping from one side to the other in an attempt to evade the bones. Dipper leaped to the left then quickly to the right, and left again, nearly falling over and stopping his momentum preventing another bone from hitting him. He jumped to the side quickly dodging another bone. He looked up and screamed to see a bone coming straight at him, only to be tackled and rolled to the side in evasion by someone. He looked to see it was his sister as he was delighted to see her but they shrieked when they saw several bones falling to their direction. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!" Papyrus cackled. The twins fell down to the snow with a grunt, and they looked to their sides to see two bones coming at them. They hopped forward evading the bones from colliding against each other threatening to crush them.

"PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He praised himself confidentially all while the twins continued to evade his attacks. "PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE!" He praised himself once again rattling his bones. Dipper and Mabel dodged and evaded in various ways, looking as though they were walking through a line of lasers as they twisted and contorted their bodies as best they could. Well, Dipper was while Mabel was using her graceful body and skills of dancing to dodge all while grin. "UNDYNE WILL REALLY BE PROUD OF ME!" He looked to be trying hard to play it cool but could not because of the excitement. "THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!" Papyrus then frowned upon remembering a bad joke Sans told him, "AND MY BROTHER...WELL...HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. He said grumpily before looking over to see Dipper panting and kneeling in exhaustion while Mabel looked to be having the time of her life. Dipper suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as a bone struck him in the stomach, before one tripped him as it flew below his legs. He rolled quickly to evade one coming down above, stood up, only to have another bone knock him down from the back of the head with a pained grunt. "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS! BUT...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?" He wondered as Mabel looked at him with a soft smile, seemingly unaware of the groans of pain coming from Dipper. "Look Papyrus. We all can't know how much people can like us. We can only know when they show it. But, in my opinion, it's already satisfying enough when they just like you." Mabel told him. Papyrus was now in deep thought as he stopped his attacks. "MABEL...I...S-SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS...VERY RARE...AND TO BE HONEST DATING YOU WOULD KIND OF HARD.." He admitted but Mabel did not seem offended at all by it. "Hey it's okay. It's a first for me too. Like, the first legit date I'm going on. Cause the last date, whom I thought was a rad zombie guy, turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. Ugh. But it's different with you. Cause you're also someone very rare. That's why we match, silly." She giggled.

Papyrus' sockets shimmered as he was utterly touched by her words. He began to think for a moment but then shook his head. "URGH! WHO CARES! GIVE UP! GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He commanded but Mabel did not back down while Dipper tried to catch his breath but couldn't as he struggled to talk from all the dodging. "NOT SURRENDERING, HUH? THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT. BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He presented, however, what was supposed to be his special attack turned out to be a small white dog chewing on a bone. Papyrus looked twice in shock, "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG!" He yelled at it as the dog stopped in alarm. "DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" He shouted but the dog began to back away. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The dog immediately ran. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." He said before creating an entire forest of bones behind him, earning looks of apprehension from the twins. "... _oh come on!"_ Dipper yelled out of breath. However, Papyrus did not seem to be that all anticipated to use it. He sighed before saying nonchalantly, "HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." He commanded the forest of bones to race towards them. Dipper shut his eyes tight, thinking this might be the end.

However, the attack never came and opened his eyes in shock to see Mabel out in front, holding her arm out with her palm open, and her SOUL manifested in its red heart form, shielding her and Dipper from all the bones as they shattered upon contact. Mabel had a calm but strong look on her face as her hair blew from the wind gushing by the attack. When it was over, she put her shield down before falling on her back panting heavily. "Mabel! Are you okay!" Dipper said with extreme worry, but she managed a weak laugh, "I'm alright, bro. But...man...-huff-..I'm just so exhausted...that..I need to take a nap." she said between pants. Dipper too was exhausted as well as bruised and he fell down on his back next to her. "...ditto...here..." Papyrus too was tired as he bent over slightly with his hands on his knees. "WELL...! -huff- IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! -huff- DEFEAT ME!" he proclaimed between pants. He walked over to the twins, whom were too tired to move. "YEAH! I CAN SEE THAT...OH DEAR -pant-...THAT YOU...-puff-...YOU ARE ALREADY GIVING UP...OH...OH MY...JUST..." He knelt down on knee as all three of them were tired. "JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT...PHEW. OKAY. I'M GOOD! NOW! IT IS CLEAR THAT I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU! I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT... OUR GARAGE? BUT FIRST..." He leaned down and picked up the journal earning a gasp of shock and terror from Dipper, "NO!" Papyrus simply cackled, "NYEH HEH HEH! YES! I WILL TAKE THIS JOURNAL AS TROPHY! AS WELL AS A REMINDER TO FOREVER REMIND ME OF THIS GLORIOUS BATTLE! AND THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED NOT ONE! BUT TWO HUMA- " Papyrus was immediately cut off when Dipper jumped on his head in a furious tackle. "Give it back! It's mine!" Dipper began to demand and aggressively attempt to take the journal back but Papyrus used his long arms to move the journal far from his reach as Dipper tried in vain to reach it all while he hung on his head and Papyrus gently tried to get him off.

The two were in an exchange of pushes, pulls, grunts, and shouts as Papyrus moved around nearly slipping several times. "Aww! You guys! You're so silly when you're having your guy moments!" Mabel said with a grin. Papyrus finally pushed Dipper off and ran with the journal clutched to his chest, "The journal! No! Give it back!" Dipper yelled as he quickly took chase. "NEVER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NOT SURRENDER SO EASIL- WHA!" He yelped when he slid across a lake of ice as did Dipper. The two slide and tried desperately to not fall and keep their balance. Dipper crashed into Papyrus and grabbed the journal. However, Papyrus did not let go and the two were locked in a game of tug-o-war with the journal as the rope. Hilariously, it looked as though the two were in a ice skating competition. More so, their struggles made them look as though they were dancing, and spinning gracefully on the ice. In the background, one could even hear music from such a sight. More specifically, the musical number Tritsch-Tratsch-Polka, Op. 214 by Johann Strauss II. Dipper and Papyrus comically dance in sync to the tunes, spinning gracefully, running in place on the ice rapidly before stopping in balance, all while attempting to retrieve the journal from their hands. Dipper finally was able to manage to snatch the book away from Papyrus while inadvertently tossing him up in the air, and Papyrus spun majestically as though it was the ending number in the 'dance'. He nearly slipped until finally he crashed to the snow head first. His head popped out and spat some snow out.

"N...NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE ACHIEVED VICTORY IN THIS ROUND, HUMAN! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!" He told Dipper who emerged from the snow and placed his journal behind him while glaring at Papyrus. He was about to say something, when Mabel came in, "You guys! That was so majestic the way you danced! You two were like beautiful swans that just learned how to fly through the sparkling river..." she said the last part in wonder and awe. "Mabel! He tried to steal the journal away!" Dipper exclaimed. But Mabel laughed and nudged him, "Don't be silly, bro. He just wanted to keep it as a trophy." She clarified. But Dipper eyed her unamused. "That doesn't help." They looked over to see that Papyrus was down, Mabel approached and knelt down to him as he lay buried in the snow with his head only visible and his legs as well. "Hey, Papyrus? What's wrong?" she asked. "NYOO HOO HOO...I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" he stated sadly as he held his skull low. Mabel frowned and held his head, "Aww. Shh. Shh. There there, Papy. It's okay." she comforted him. Dipper's expression slowly began to soften as he looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Papyrus' sad state, and sighed. "You know what, Papyrus? We'll be your friends." he said. And Papyrus immediately looked up in surprise and delight as well, "W-WHAT? REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?" Dipper confirmed with a nod and smile, as Mabel too smiled widely. "WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!" Papyrus declared. Mabel cheered and hugged him by the neck tightly.

"And I'll still go with you on that date~" Mabel told him flirtatiously making him blush. "R-REALLY?! WOWIE! I FEEL QUITE HONORED! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE...AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS...WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM" He remarked earning a laugh from the twins. "Come on, you ol' bone head." Dipper told him in a friendly manner as they helped him up. Brushing the snow off him he looked at the twins with a wide smile. "MANY THANKS TO YOU, DIPPER AND MABEL! YOU TAUGHT ME MUCH! HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE." He offered to the surprise and delight of the twins. "Really? You'd do that for us?" Dipper said with wide eyes and a ecstatic face. "OF COURSE! YOU ARE MY FRIEND AFTER ALL SO I AM INCLINED TO AID YOU IN WHATEVER WAY YOU SEE FIT!" He nodded. "Oh thank you, Papyrus! Thank you so much." Dipper thanked him highly. "YOU ARE MOST WELCOME, DIPPER PINES! NOW THEN! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER." he explained.

Mabel and Dipper's faces were bewildered by that word. "Barrier?" Mabel questioned. "YES. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT...EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL...LIKE YOU!" He pointed and suffice to say, Dipper and Mabel were incredibly stunned at this revelation. Especially Dipper, as he was starting to put the pieces together more and more, and quickly wrote it down in the journal. "THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!" The skeleton continued. Dipper continued writing this down while mumbling in repeat to what Papyrus was revealing. "Wait, but, how are we gonna find the barrier?" Mabel asked. "OH YES! TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS...THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE." He answered rather morbidly at that. "THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS..WELL...HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THE GUY!" He exclaimed flamboyantly with a wide smile. Dipper finally looked up in surprise at that, "Wait, really?" Papyrus nodded. "WHY OF COURSE! I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY 'excuse me Mr. Dreemurr, can I go home?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!" He assured them. Mabel pulled her arm down and victoriously said, "Yes! Please and thank you! Always works! Even with monsters!" The skeleton nodded in agreement. "I COULDN'T AGREE MORE, MABEL! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I SHALL RENDEZVOUS WITH YOU AT MY HOUSE! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND DO THAT DATE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" And he walked away from them.

Dipper turned to Mabel with a wide shocked expression. "Mabel! Did you hear what Papyrus said!" Mabel nodded seemingly in agreement, "I know! HE JUST ACCEPTED MY DATING PROPOSAL! AAAH!" she squealed. "What? No! About the barrier thing! Remember? The king wanting to kill us so he could use our souls to cross the barrier? That's probably what happened to- " But Mabel interrupted him, "Lemme stop you right there, bro. I'd rather not think about that creepy mysterious stuff, and for now just focus on that date with Papyrus!" she stated much to Dipper's frustration, "Argh, Mabel! Don't you get it!? The longer we stay down here the more dangerous it's gonna be!" Mabel pulled his cap down to silence him, "Oh hush! Now's not the time to ruin the mood! It's time for MABEL'S DATE TIME!" She yelled to the heavens. As Papyrus was walking, Mabel suddenly jumped up to his neck startling him with a laugh, "Papyrus! Let's go on our date! Now!" She demanded in excitement. "OH MY. I CAN SEE YOU'RE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!" He commented. "I'm deadly cereal." she told him with her pupils widening as she brought his cheek to hers. "YOU'VE CONVINCED ME THEN, HUMAN!" Dipper approached the two. "Hey, uh, what am I gonna do?" Papyrus looked down at him, "NOT TO WORRY, DIPPER PINES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FORGETS A FRIEND BEHIND! YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH US WHILE WE GO ON OUR DATE!" He told him as he picked him up and put him on his shoulder. "Uh, I'm not sure if I want to be there for that." Dipper said with uncertainty. "NONSENSE! I GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THIS DATE!" Papyrus insisted. Mabel nodded excitedly, "Yep! Cause the great Papyrus and the great Mabel Pines are all nothing but great, mighty, and fabulous!" Papyrus laughed at that, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I COULDN'T AGREE MORE, MABEL PINES! NOW THEN, ONWARD TO THE DATE!" He roared as he ran towards his house with the twins on his shoulders as Mabel cheered while Dipper could only hold on, making sure he doesn't fall.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	10. The Date Off

Returning on their way to Snowdin, Papyrus was walking in his usual confident yet proud fashion all while carrying the Pines twins on his shoulders. Along the way, they were in the midst of a conversation. Dipper rubbed his cheek in slight pain, "Ow. I gotta say Papyrus, I didn't expect you to be so tough. No offense, it's just given how you are I didn't think you'd be able to kick tons of butt.." he commented, although Papyrus took no offense from it. "I HOLD MANY SURPRISES, DIPPER! MANY OF WHICH I WOULD RATHER NOT SHARE FOR PERSONAL REASONS...BUT SINCE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, WHOM I TRUST, I HAVE NO MIND IN SHOWING YOU!" He boasted. Dipper chuckled a tad bit nervously, "Yeah uh, thanks but no thanks." Mabel giggled as she swung her legs a bit while riding on Papyrus' shoulder. "Come on, Dip! You gotta admit that it was pretty awesome though! The way Papyrus just made those huge bones appear outta nowhere like that! It was so cool!" she said praising Papyrus techniques earning a laugh from him, "NYEH HEH HEH! I'M VERY GLAD YOU THINK SO, MABEL! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE IN ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!" he told her.

Mabel grinned with a squeal and hugged his skull. "Papyrus you big lug! I fell head over heels for you the moment I saw you! That's just how awesome you are~" Papyrus was flustered by this. "I AM INDEED VERY AWESOME!" Dipper shook his head with a light smile. "Mabel, you say that when you see every guy you think is cute." he remarked but Mabel crossed her arms with a sour look, "Hmph. You just don't appreciate my taste in men, brother." Papyrus nodded, even though he isn't really catching on that much, "I MUST AGREE WITH YOUR SIBLING, DIPPER. SHE HAS PROVEN HERSELF TO BE QUITE INTELLIGENT, THEREFORE, SHE MUST ALSO BE INSIGHTFUL ON WHICH MALE SHE CAN CHOOSE AS A POTENTIAL DATE!" he stated. Mabel chortled swinging her legs rapidly in glee, "Papyrus you really are my dream boat! You're so perfect it's not even funny eeeeee!" Papyrus cackled in a friendly manner, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN! I KNOW ALL THERE IS WHEN IT COMES TO THESE SORT OF THINGS! EVEN THOUGH IT'S TECHNICALLY MY FIRST TIME..." Dipper eyed him, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you've read one of those instruction manuals on how to identify when a girl doesn't or does like you..." he assumed. Papyrus looked beside glancing at Dipper, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN INTERESTING READ, HUMAN! I TAKE IT YOU HAVE THAT SPECIFIC MANUAL YOURSELF?" He asked and that caused a look of timidness on Dipper's face as he rubbed his arm nervously, "U-Uh...well um I don't really- "

But Mabel interrupted him with a sly grin, "Oh yeah he totally does. He has one so he could impress a certain red head back home." Dipper shot her an angry look, "Mabel!" Papyrus was now interested, "OOH IS THAT SO? THIS 'RED HEAD' YOU SPEAK OF MUST BE QUITE ATTRACTIVE. BUT I MUST ASK...IS HER HEAD TRULY RED?" He asked, oblivious to how the human biology functions. "Oh her name's Wendy! She's a cashier at the Mystery Shack and boy I gotta tell ya when Dipper looks at her it's like he lost almost all of his body mass haha!" she taunted with a laugh. "OKAY! I think we've heard enough!" Dipper exclaimed angrily. Mabel chuckled mischievously while Papyrus was intrigued, "MY! THIS WENDY INDIVIDUAL MUST BE QUITE SPECIAL IF SHE'S CAPABLE OF REDUCING DIPPER TO A PUDDLE OF WATER! I WOULD LIKE TO MEET HER ONE DAY!" He stated and Mabel patted his skull. "Oh you'll get to." Dipper continued to glare at Mabel with her trying to contain herself from the way he was looking at her. "So anyway, Papy! Where're we going on our date? Are you gonna take me to some fancy restaurant with water that has bubbles in it?" she asked eagerly with starry eyes. "I AM GLAD YOU ASKED, MABEL! I'M CURRENTLY TAKING YOU SOME PLACE REALLY SPECIAL! A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!" he answered earning an excited squeal from Mabel as she clapped. Dipper rolled his eyes, "What? Is it gonna be out on the hills so you can watch the stars? At least...I those are stars? Or on a boat where romantic Italian music is playing or something?"

"Pssh, honestly Dipper, you have no class at all." Mabel said in a smug tone, and Papyrus nodded with also a smug or sassy expression, "MHM. NO CLASS! YOU MUST THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX, DIPPER! THIS IS NO HILL, BOAT, OR RESTAURANT! THIS IS A PLACE I LIKE TO CALL..." he passed by what looked to be a small tool shed abd stopped before placing the twins in front of a large cabin. The cabin had a window frame in the front with the lights being on from within, and a second floor above with circular window frame above on the second layer of the roof on top of the first layer. There was a balcony at the side of the house on the second floor of the house, with the house itself adorned in Christmas decorations. "MY HOUSE!" Papyrus announced before entering. The twins blinked but Mabel's eyes widened with stars forming in them, "He's fitting every single trait I love in a guy..." she whispered in adulation. Dipper could only stare but then simply shrugged, "Eh, works for me." And with that they entered. When they did, they closed the door behind them and looked at the interior of the house before them. As they took several slow steps forward, they saw that they were in the living room, as there was a large saggy old couch beside them, with a flat screen television in front of it at the far end. A few feet away from the couch at its side was a small table that had a book laying on it, at the opposite end was a bigger table which had a rock that was oddly covered in sprinkles. They saw stairs leading up to the second floor where there was a framed painting of a cartoon bone, and two rooms at the sides of the path. One door had many labels that would make a rebellious teenager green with envy, while another looked to be a simple door, but bizarrely had multi-colored flames underneath it.

The twins looked around in examination, liking the interior of it. Papyrus approached them from a small space that led to the kitchen in uprooted level for the second floor. He swung his arms in the air, "WELCOME TO THE SCENIC MY HOUSE!" he welcomed them loudly. Mabel looked around with glee, "Papyrus your house is so cool!" she ran over to the couch as Dipper continued to inspect it, his eyes darting around slowly. "Well, it looks pretty basic and modern. But otherwise it's not bad." he commented. Papyrus placed his hands on his hip bones. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, HUMAN?" Dipper thought for a moment before shrugging, "Honestly, I thought it'd have more...I dunno, skeletal decorations." Papyrus took that into thought but shook his head with a chuckle, "HEH HEH NYEH. SILLY, HUMAN! WE ARE NOT PRIMITIVES! WE'D ONLY DECORATE MY HOUSE IN SUCH A MANNER IF IT WAS HALLOWEEN!" He remarked. "BUT IN ANY CASE! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!" Dipper smiled a little as he looked around, "Thanks, man." Mabel was laughing as she hopped up and down on the couch. "Mabel! Get down from there! We're guests remember!" Dipper scolded her, but Papyrus dismissed it, "NOT TO WORRY, DIPPER PINES! I JUMP ON THE COUCH ALL THE TIME WHEN MY FAVORITE TV SHOW IS ON!" Mabel gasped, "Really?! You do that too! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE, PAP! There's so much connection!" she exclaimed in shock and glee. "NYEH HEH YES! TRULY I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE LIKE YOU, MABEL! LET ALONE A HUMAN WITH THE SAME INTERESTS!" And with that they started to both jump on the couch together laughing all the way.

Dipper chuckled in amusement at the sight. "Come join us, Dipper!" Mabel called to him. "Oh uh, thanks sis but I don't I cou- " Papyrus cut him off, "NONSENSE! YOU ARE MY GUEST! AND I INSIST!" With his long arms he grabbed Dipper and placed him on the couch in the middle of jumping. As they both jumped up and down in delight, Dipper was thrown in the air continuously as he grunted and yelled swinging his arms. "Papyrus! On my mark! We land on the couch together! Ready!" Mabel told him, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS MORE THAN READY!" He responded. "One, two..." Mabel began until they both said, "THREE!" They landed on the couch, launching Dipper high in the air as he screamed before falling down on the ground next to the couch. Mabel was laying on Papyrus as the two laughed from the ordeal. "That was fun!" Mabel happily stated. "INDEED, HUMAN!" The skeleton agreed. Mabel looked over to see a remote on the couch, "Ooh! Hey, Pap! Why don't we watch some TV!" Mabel suggested. "A SPLENDID IDEA!" He reached over taking the remote, meanwhile Dipper slowly got up rubbing his head in pain and had a look of agitation. Turning the television on, he saw that it was a broadcast screen with some music on. "OOH! IT'S MY FAVORITE GAME SHOW!" Papyrus said in a giddy manner. Until the broadcaster stated 'stay tuned for a new program- MTT' earning a look of anger from Papyrus, "WHAT!? THEY'RE USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS!" He looked over to see the confused looks on the twins. He crossed his arms, "THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Mabel patted his shoulder, "I'd never judge you, Pap." She then began to feel it and giggle in a rather obsessive manner. Dipper sighed until he saw a joke book. His eyes widened a bit with interest, "Oh a joke book. This outta be good." he stated. He opened the book, only to find a Quantum Physics book much to his extreme confusion. "Huh. Okay then. I can deal with Quantum Physics." He opened the Quantum Physics book only to find another joke book inside it. His eyebrows rose in surprise, they then furrowed and opened the joke book only to find yet another Quantum Physics book. He repeated this method two more times, until he finally got the big joke, causing his expression to drop darkly not at all amused, and shut the book firmly. He approached the two, "Well, that was a waste of time." He muttered before looking at Papyrus ignoring that his sister was feeling his shoulders making odd yet awestruck sounds. "Hey, Papyrus? You got anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry." he asked him. Papyrus lit up at the question, "AH YES! OF COURSE! JUST GO TO THE KITCHEN OVER THERE! YOU'LL FIND ALL THAT YOU NEED!" He said. "Cool. Thanks." Dipper replied and went over to the kitchen.

Papyrus looked over at Mabel, "MABEL! WHEN IT COMES TO DATING, DOES IT ALSO REQUIRE FOOD IN THE MIX?" he asked her until she snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Oh! Oh yes! Absolutely!" she nodded with hesitation. Papyrus was thrilled by this. "HA HA! EXCELLENT! MY COOKING SKILLS SHALL COME IN EXTREME HANDY THEN DURING OUR DATE!" he stated proudly as Mabel held her hands together while looking at him admiringly. As Dipper entered the kitchen Papyrus then said, "YOU KNOW MY BROTHER ALWAYS GOES OUT TO EAT. BUT...RECENTLY HE TRIED 'BAKING' SOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE...A QUICHE. BUT FILLED WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!" he claimed. Mabel's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh yeah! Where is Sans anyway! I haven't seen that scalawag in a while." she said. "HE IS MOST LIKELY UP IN HIS ROOM. AND UNDOUBTEDLY BEING LAZY AS USUAL." Papyrus grumbled shaking his head. Dipper approached the fridge only to stop when he noticed something quite strange. The cabinet underneath the sink was stretched out, almost to the point where it was nearly Papyrus' height. Dipper rose an eyebrow at this and looked over to Papyrus, "Uh, Papyrus? Is that normal?" he asked him.

"OF COURSE! I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! IMPRESSED?" He responded. Dipper just blinked, "I'll take your word for it." He replied. "TAKE A LOOKSY! THERE ARE PLENTY OF BONES INSIDE FOR YOUR LEISURE!" The skeleton offered. Dipper's eyes shifted between the sink cabinet and Papyrus before turning to the cabinet and opened it. However, he found the white dog from before during their battle chewing on a bone. Papyrus noticed this and was in shock, jumping out of the couch. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. The dog quickly ran with the bone in his mouth making Dipper jump out of the way. "CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" Papyrus pointed as he leaped at the dog but missed, the dog was on his back with its tail wagging "I got it!" Mabel tackled the dog as they rolled over only for the dog to escape her grasp. She got back up chasing it, and leaped at it only to miss and landing on Papyrus' back, "I don't got it." The dog ran out the door causing Papyrus to slam the floor in frustration. "CURSES!" The door above opened, revealing Sans peaking out half of his body with a trombone and played a sound of loss on it "womp womp woooomp' before he went back in his room, taunting his brother much to his fury. "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" he shouted above earning a laugh from Mabel as she covered her mouth.

Dipper snorted at that. Shaking his head with a light chuckle he opened the fridge. His face dropped when he saw that half of the fridge was filled with containers all labeled 'spaghetti'. Papyrus noticed this while he was still on the ground with Mabel on top of him, "BEHOLD! MY CULINARY ART SHOW! PLEASE! PERUSE TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!" he told him. Dipper looked around and saw that the other half only contained an empty back of chips, his upper eyelids lowered a bit and closed the fridge. Mabel eventually got up and helped Papyrus up as well, she then noticed something that caught her eye. Running over to it, it was the rock that was covered in sprinkles, "Hey, Papyrus! What's that?" she asked poking the rock as Papyrus walked over. "THAT'S MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT." He responded. "Aw. Poor little guy." Mabel said in sympathy petting the rock. "INDEED. SO, AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." He continued crossing his arms. Mabel giggled lowly as she rubbed her face with her hands before turning around and having sprinkles all over her face. "Hey guys look! I've become Shimmering Twinklestar!" she quipped before laughing only to cough some of the sprinkles out. "NYEHEHEHEHEH! MOST AMUSING!" Papyrus laughed. Dipper rose an eyebrow when he saw the flames coming out from underneath Sans' room.

"Speaking of which...Papyrus? Shouldn't we be worried about the fire coming out from Sans' room?" Dipper asked in slight worry. But Papyrus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "NOT AT ALL, DIPPER. THE FIRE IS COMPLETELY HARMLESS! AND THAT OF COURSE, SYMBOLIZES JUST HOW UTTERLY LAZY MY BROTHER IS. FOR EVEN HIS ACTIVITIES INVOLVE NOTHING BUT APATHY...TO THE POINT WHERE EVEN FIRE IS TOO LAZY TO BURN ANYONE WHO COMES ACROSS HIS ROOM." he said lecturing his brother's habits. Mabel gasped when she ran over to them, "We should go say hi!" she suggested in anticipation. "WHILE I WOULD NORMALLY AGREE, I'M AFRAID I MUST DISAGREE. IT'S NOT YOU IT'S JUST THAT...SANS IS NOT REALLY THAT BIG ON 'GUESTS' SO HE TENDS TO LOCK HIS ROOM A LOT WHENEVER SOMEONE IS OVER." He explained much to Mabel's disappointed. "Aw. He's probably just shy." she believed. "YOU COULD SAY THAT. ALTHOUGH, IT IS FOR THE BETTER TO NOT ENTER HIS QUARTERS. HIS ROOM IS...IT'S LIKE ANOTHER WORLD! A WORLD WHERE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM!" he continued berating his brother for his messy habits. "Huh. Sounds like our room." Dipper commented. "UGH! I WILL BE MOST TROUBLED WHEN I REACH THE HUMAN WORLD THEN."

"SPEAKING OF WHICH...SANS!" He yelled out to his brother. "what?" Sans called out lazily from his room. "SANS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" he demanded. "sorry bro, can't. i'm too caught up at the moment." He responded. "CAUGHT UP? CAUGHT UP WITH WHAT?" Papyrus wondered. "my bed." Sans replied. "WA-?! UGH! SANS! GET DOWN HERE, NOW! YOUR SOCK IS LAYING ON THE FLOOR!" Papyrus pointed at the dirty sock belonging to Sans near the television. "hey good eye sockets bro." Sans quipped. Papyrus stomped his foot, "SANS! DON'T COMPLIMENT MY EYESIGHT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SOCK! COME DOWN HERE AND PICK IT UP THIS INSTANT!" he commanded angrily. "i already did that" he replied. "YOU ONLY PICKED IT UP AND MOVED IT TWO INCHES!" Papyrus yelled. "but i picked it up. problem solved" Sans retorted. "THE PROBLEM IS NOT SOLVE, YOU IMBECILE! PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM!" He told him. "but it was already in my room. it's got my room's smell all over it, so technically it's in my room." Sans stated. "SANS I DON'T WANT IT DOWN HERE I WANT IT IN YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus fumed all while the twins could only look on in amusement as they laughed finding it hilarious. "if you want it in my room so bad then why don't you just come over and put it there?" Sans retorted once again. "I WILL NOT PUT YOUR SOCK IN YOUR ROOM, SANS! THIS IS **YOUR** SOCK!" he stomped his boot repeatedly. "didn't you just say that it should be in my room?" Sans asked continuing to mess with his brother. Papyrus' skull was red with sweat dripping down as he grind his teeth. He eventually calmed down with a deep exhale. "FORGET IT." Papyrus simply said, giving up. He saw the twins were laughing hard at this. "MY APOLOGIES FOR THAT, THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY DAY!" He complained. Dipper took a moment to calm himself, "Dude're you kidding? That was hilarious!" he said laughing. Mabel wiped a tear from her eye, "Comedy gold! You guys remind us so much of Dipper and I!" she stated.

Papyrus couldn't help but grin proudly at that, "WELL! I'M GLAD I WAS ABLE TO MAKE YOUR DAY, DIPPER AND MABEL PINES! NOW THEN...MABEL! WHY DON'T WE GO UP TO MY ROOM AND...DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?" he suggested in a confused tone not really certain how dates function. Mabel gasped and hopped in sheer excitement, "A room date?! Aaaaahhh! I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed before dragging Papyrus quickly upstairs to his room. Dipper shook his head following the two. Upstairs, Papyrus opened the door, gesturing for the twins to enter and needless to say they were impressed by not just how tidy it was but by how it had rather cool decorations and furniture. "WELCOME TO MY ROOM!" he welcomed them. "Whoa. This is a pretty sweet roo-" Dipper was about to say until his eyes widened at something. "What?! No way! You got a race car bed, dude?!" He exclaimed in shock as he went over to check out Papyrus' bed which was modeled after a red race car. His room consisted of having a large carpet with a flaming pattern on the sides, a box full of bones at the corner, a computer and CPU at the far side of the room, a book shelf next to a closet, a large pirate flag, and a table next to the bed with some action figures on them. Papyrus was very happy to see their reactions, "NYEH HEH HEH! INDEED I DO, DIPPER! YOU KNOW, IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE...I'D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY. WIND IN MY HAIR, SUN ON MY SKIN...OF COURSE, THAT'S JUST A DREAM. SO INSTEAD, I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE." he stated. Dipper continued to admire the bed, as his age was beginning to show more since this room had every little boy's dream in it. Mabel looked around with a grin, "It's like I've entered boy world." she remarked.

She saw the box of bones in the corner, "What're those?" she pointed at it. "OH THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU. GREAT MEMORIES, HUH?" Papyrus replied. "Yeah. Painful ones..." Dipper grumbled rubbed his cheek, Mabel saw it as she then placed a bandage on his cheek gently, "There you go bro." she said with a smile. "MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES, HUMAN." the skeleton apologized, but Dipper waved his hand, "It's alright, man. Water under the bridge." Papyrus rose a brow and looked around, "REALLY? WHERE?" Dipper caught this and chuckled, "No, no. It's a metaphor." he clarified. "AH. HOW INTERESTING. I'LL KEEP IT IN MIND!" Dipper gasped when he saw the collection of action figures on the table, "Aw no way you've got action figures too!?" he ran over to inspect them like an eager 12 year old. "YES! THEY ARE A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS!" Papyrus explained. Dipper looked at them for a moment, now highly intrigued by it as Mabel was checking out some of the books. "Interesting. This is actually pretty clever stuff." Dipper commended him. "THANK YOU, HUMAN. NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING...HOW DO I HAVE SO MANY? LET'S JUST SAY THEY'RE FROM...A CHUBBY, SMILING MAN THAT LOVES TO SURPRISE PEOPLE." Papyrus teased as the twins then slowly looked at him with shocked expressions. "No way..." Dipper muttered. "YES WAY." Papyrus responded. "Get outta town..." Mabel too muttered a little audibly. "I CANNOT." He said. "Are they really?!" They both exclaimed prompting Papyrus to nod happily, "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SANTA!" he revealed. "Dude that is so awesome!" Dipper squealed as did Mabel, "Papyrus you really are the greatest! Even Santa knows you're the greatest that's why you have so much cool stuff!" she said with praise. Papyrus chuckled with a smug look and proud stance, "WELL, I AM VERY GREAT AT ALL." he boasted.

Dipper looked over to see his computer. "Oh hey I noticed you've got a computer set up too." he commented. Papyrus nodded, "INDEED! I'M QUITE POPULAR ON THE INTERNET! I'M JUST A DOZEN AWAY FROM A DOUBLE-DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!" he said. "That's almost as much as Dipper's Twitter follower count. Heyo!" Mabel quipped giving her brother a shove making him grunt. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THEN YOU SURELY MUST BE AWARE THAT FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE?" He asked. And Dipper made a sideways glance placing his hand on his journal that hung to his hip, "More than you know, man." he replied a little lowly. "GOOD. FOR A JEALOUS TROLL HAS BESIEGED MY ONLINE PERSONA! ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT!" Mabel shook her head at that, "That's harsh." Papyrus sighed but shrugged, "A PRICE I MUST ENDURE FOR THE SAKE OF MY FOLLOWERS!" He declared. Mabel then gave him wide googly eyes, "So now that we've seen all your cool stuff can we start our date~?" she asked eagerly. Dipper sighed, "We're not gonna move until you do, are we?" "Nope!" Mabel replied. Papyrus placed his clenched fist on his chest as he struck a heroic pose, "BUT OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GIVE YOU THE BEST DATE EVER!" he declared proudly earning a loud excited squeal from Mabel as she hopped in place. "Aaaaand I want nothing to do with this. I'll be on the cool race car bed stuffing my face in cinnamon buns." Dipper stated as he took his shoes off, leaving only his socks, and sat on the bed, taking out a bag of cinnamon buns, and opening it.

Papyrus and Mabel sat down in front of each other crossing their legs, Mabel was trying to contain herself as best she could while grinning widely all the time. "HERE WE ARE! ON OUR DATE!" Papyrus said with a happy expression, "Ohmigosh ohmigosh! I can't believe this is like happening! This is gonna be so much fun!" she cried out in sheer anticipation. "THAT IT WILL, MABEL! NYEH HEH HEH! AS YOU MAY ALREADY BE AWARE, I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!" he proclaimed. "And you can't spell Shmabel without saying the name Mabel!" Mabel retorted absently. Dipper stared at her, "Mabel, 'shmabel' isn't a real word." he told her as he was eating the cinnamon buns but Mabel silenced him. "PERHAPS NOT! AND THIS IS WHERE PREPARATION COMES IN HANDY..." Papyrus began until he whipped out a small book. "I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Mabel's excitement grew to astronomical levels as she hopped while sat down. Papyrus read through the book as his sockets comically shifted left and right, "NOW LET'S SEE HERE. STEP ONE...COMPLIMENT THEM ON THEIR APPEARANCE." He cleared his throat. "MABEL PINES! I MUST SAY THAT YOUR SWEATER IS AS ORANGE AS THE FRUIT ITSELF! AND I LIKE ORANGES! THEREFORE I LIKE YOU! FOR YOU AS SWEET AS ORANGES!" He attempted and Mabel looked to be more than flattered as he rosy cheeks reddened further clutching them, "Awwww! Ooh Papyrus! You're such a charmer!" Papyrus' expression lit with satisfaction, "WOWIE! IT WORKED! I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO!"

Looking back into the book he read, "STEP TWO: ASK THEM ON A DATE!" He composed himself, adjusting his cloth around his neck and said, "MABEL PINES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! WILL YOU ACCEPT!" he request, and Mabel immediately launched herself from her seat and onto Papyrus hugging him tightly around the neck squealing loudly, "Aaaaaaaah! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I do! I accept!" she shrieked with extreme happiness. Papyrus' eye sockets widened with a shimmering starry appearance and blush forming on his cheek bones, "R-REALLY?! WOWIE! HUGS ALREADY TOO?! MAN, AM I GOOD AT THIS OR WHAT! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!" He looked at the rule book while Mabel continued to hug him as she laughed and squeaked, "STEP THREE: PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW THAT YOU CARE." He read, but then suddenly froze at the sentence and went silent. Dipper rose an eyebrow, curious as to what happened. "WAIT A SECOND..." Papyrus said making Mabel stop her antics and look at him, "Huh?" He then placed her back down gently in front of him as he was examining her with narrowed eye sockets, " 'WEAR CLOTHING...' " He muttered before saying, "THAT ORANGE SWEATER WITH THE RED HEART...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed jumping up and pointing at her making Mabel more confused, "Who with the what now?" "NOT ONLY THAT...! EARLIER TODAY YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!" He pointed out, Mabel gasped and covered her mouth, " _He's figured it out! He's onto me! Shoot what gave it away!?"_ she thought to herself in panic. Papyrus was now in shock of the sudden realization as he held the sides of his face, "NO...COULD IT BE...? YOU'VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" He accused her and she gasped rather dramatically before lowering her head, "Papyrus I...-inhales-...yes. Yes I did! I DID!" she revealed in a melodramatic manner.

Papyrus too gasped in a high dramatic fashion, and looking as though there was lighting underneath him giving it a more thriller drama scene to it. "NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM! NO! YOU'RE DATING POWER...IT IS..TOO STRONG! AGH!" He exclaimed as he clutched his chest and fell to one knee as though he was harmed. Mabel approached him with a strong look, while Dipper could only look in extreme befuddlement. The whole scene looked like it was from a drama series. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. I tried to keep it from you...but...it was too strong...you gave me no choice." she said sadly looking down when she heard him cackle. "NYEH! NYEH HEH HEH!" He leaped back up and pointed at her. "NYAH HAH! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET, MABEL PINES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATING AT DATING, AND I NEVER WILL!" He proudly proclaimed. Mabel grinned as she took a dramatic pose as well, "Oh yeah! Well I, the great Mabel Pines, have never failed on any date I've been on! And so I know all the nooks and crannies in every date! Try your best to defeat me, great Papyrus!" she challenged him. Papyrus laughed in a mocking tone but accepted her challenge, "HA! AND AGAIN, HA! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!" He revealed the painfully obvious. "IN FACT...I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL' CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES! JUST IN CASE SOMEONE HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE! BEHOLD!" In a single motion, he reached over his cloth, tugged it once as it seemed to obscure his view from the twins, and when he tossed it aside, he instantly was dressed in something that made both Dipper and Mabel exhibit stunned expressions. He wore a t-shirt that reads "Cool Dude," small shorts with what appears to be buttons, gloves with a striped trim, knee socks, and sneakers. He also seems to be wearing basketballs on his shoulders, he twisted his baseball cap backwards.

"NYEH HEHHEHEHEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?" He asked rather eagerly. Mabel was rather impressed as she nodded her head approvingly, "Not bad. Not bad at all. But...not GOOD ENOUGH!" she said earning a shocked expression from Papyrus, "Because _I_ always wear a cuter sweater underneath my regular sweater in case someone accepts my offer to go on a date!" she exclaimed. "W-WHAT?!" Papyrus yelled in shock and bewilderment. She then took her sweater off revealing another sweater with the image of a white dog on it, the words bark in circles around the dog, and bones along the sleeves. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mabel let out a mighty war cry as she savagely took the sweater off, it looked as though Papyrus was being battered mercilessly by her dating power, "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out. She then stood over him as he was on the floor in an intimidating yet friendly stance, "And by the way...your outfit is REALLY CUTE!" she complimented as though it was an attack. Papyrus clutched his chest again tightly, "N-NO! NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...!" Dipper had his jaw wide opened with some cinnamon buns still intact and his eyes were wide as dinner plates, he had absolutely no words for what he was seeing right now. Panting, Papyrus looked over at Mabel weakly, "VERY IMPRESSIVE, MABEL PINES. INDEED, THE POWER OF YOUR SWEATER IS TRULY MIGHTY. HOWEVER..." he began when he then hopped back up in a martial arts style, "YOU DO NOT TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE...WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!" he claimed causing Mabel to take a step back with a gasp but held herself as she put on a rather adorable 'serious' stare taking a stance.

"YOU ARE STRONG! BUT THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU CAN FIND MY _SECRET_! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I ASSURE YOU." he proclaimed. Mabel put on a sly grin, "Oh yeah? Watch me." She started to inspect his outfit, thinking to herself as Papyrus stood there waiting, though he was nervously sweating down his skull but held himself trying to play it cool. She looked at the shirt and pat it with her palm, "Bamp." she simply said. "MY SHIRT? AH YES. THIS SHIRT DIDN'T ORIGINALLY SAY 'COOL' BUT I IMPROVED IT! EXPERT TIP: ALL CLOTHING ARTICLES CAN BE IMPROVED THIS WAY." He told her. "I hear ya, skele-bro." She agreed before pointing to his hat, "Bamp." Papyrus looked left and right for a moment, "MY HAT...? MY HAT. MY HAT!" He picked her up and she took the hat off, revealing a wrapped gift underneath and on his skull, "Gotcha!" she said out loud. "NYEH HEH HEH! W-WELL THEN, YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT! A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!" He revealed with some stutter earning a gasp from Mabel covering her mouth with wide sparkling eyes, "Ohmigosh! Just for me! Papy, you shouldn't have!" she squealed happily before taking the present as he placed her back on the ground.

She eagerly opened it and it revealed to be a plate of spaghetti. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" Papyrus asked her. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but then smiled, "It's spaghetti?" she responded. "RIGHT! BUT OH SO WRONG!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Wait, wha?" Mabel tilted her head. "THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISANS' WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK...THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!" he revealed. "Oh no! You offered me a plate of food! This isn't good!" Mabel panicked and Papyrus was enjoying this, "NYEH HEH! MABEL! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!" he proclaimed. Mabel looked around before her expression lit and put on a sly and smug look, "That's what you think!" She reached in her sweater and pulled out an object that looked to be a salt container of sorts. Instead, of salt, the ingredient looked to be a mix of brown and purple, "BEHOLD! MABEL DUST! It's my own creation! I use it to increase the deliciousness of any food that I eat! What's more: it fills the food with the power of Mabel and love!" she announced as she held the Mabel Dust container above her. Papyrus took a few steps back in sheer shock, "W-WHAT?! NO! NO THIS CANNOT BE!" Mabel grinned and sprinkled some Mabel Dust on the spaghetti. "With this Mabel Dust...I not only fill it with my love...but also...the love I have for YOU PAPYRUS!" she declared and took a large bite of the spaghetti staining her lips and cheeks with tomato sauce and some Mabel Dust.

She dropped the plate on the ground and beat her chest like a warrior, "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried out. Papyrus screamed in terror as his sockets expanded with 'eyes' bulging out of them, "THAT PASSION! THAT EXTREME LOVE OF FOOD AND ITS INGREDIENTS! AND YOUR LOVE EVEN EXCEEDS THAT OF MY OWN! AUGH! NOOOOOOOO!" he cried out one last time as he collapsed to the ground in defeat. Mabel panted for a few moments before regaining her composure and wiped the sauce and Mabel Dust off her lips. She closed her eyes and looked up, with her hair flowing in the wind even though there was no wind, "It is done..." she whispered. Dipper was still unbelievably stunned at what he's seeing dropping the cinnamon bun that was in his hand. She approached Papyrus as he laid on the floor, she knelt down to him and held his skull up to her, he coughed as though he was injured, "M-MABEL. IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE." He said weakly until Mabel put her finger on his teeth since had no lips, "Shhh. Don't talk. It's true. I am madly in love with you. I have been from the moment I saw you. I wanted to tell you sooner...but not like this...I just wanted you to be happy." she said sadly. Papyrus struggled a little to look at her, "MABEL." He put a hand on the side of her face, "I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. YOU HAVE EXPRESSED YOUR FEELINGS. AND NOW IS THE TIME FOR I, TO EXPRESS THEM IN RETURN. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU...I, PAPYRUS..." he began as Mabel waited eagerly in anticipation.

The entire ordeal looked as though it had been ripped from a soap opera. The Mabel and Papyrus edition. "I...UM...BOY, IS IT HOT IN HER OR IS JUST ME?" Papyrus said nervously tugging the collar of his shirt. He struggled to try and return the feelings, but found himself unable to, simply because he is unable to return them. "OH...SHOOT. MABEL...I...I AM SORRY." He apologized looking over in shame. Mabel tilted her head, "For what?" Papyrus paused for a moment, "I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY I MEAN. I MEAN! I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME AND THAT YOU EXPRESSED YOUR PASSIONATE FEELINGS TO ME, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU THEN ON THE DATE FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH AND THA-" Mabel stopped him though oddly, she was not at all heartbroken by this, "Papyrus. It's okay." she assured him in a soft voice. "WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT...I FEEL JUST AS THE SAME BEFORE. AND THUS I HAVE FAILED, AS A RESULT BY DATING YOU...I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND...?" he said in a sad tone as he looked down. Mabel silenced him again and put her hands on his cheek bones, "Papyrus. Shush. It's alright. I get it." she said before sitting on his chest as she looked down at him. "Relationships are huge commitments and all and I always think about how I'm ever gonna get a boyfriend and stuff. But...I sometimes feel like...you know I'm not ready yet." she told him as he looked at her tilting his skull. "Don't get me wrong, I think you're pretty awesome. In fact, you're one of the most awesomest people I've ever met. And it would be a blast dating you. But, after a while, I've been thinking...how is this really gonna work with the way we are right now? Like...our age and stuff. I mean, is it really the time? Should I listen to my heart or my head? Heh silly me, I'm just rambling. I guess what I'm looking for is just a dream anyway..." she said with a light hearted chuckle.

Papyrus looked at her with sympathy for several moments, as did Dipper. Until, his expression shifted to that of a strong stern one, "NO. THAT'S WRONG!" She looked at them with a slightly shocked and confused look, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I CANNOT FAIL AT ANYTHING! AND YOU! YOU ARE THE GREAT MABEL PINES! THE GREATEST ONE OF ALL! YOU POSSESS POWER THAT RIVALS MY OWN! AS SUCH, SINCE I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING...THEN NEITHER CAN YOU!" He encouraged her as he sat up, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes started to shimmer a bit with a weak but wide smile, almost as if she was on the verge of crying, "NOTHING CAN TAKE YOU DOWN! YOU HAVE PROVEN THAT THROUGHOUT THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS! MABEL PINES! I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES! I MAY NOT BE YOUR TOTALLY AWESOME BOYFRIEND...BUT I CAN BE YOUR TOTALLY AWESOME BEST FRIEND! AND ACT LIKE THIS ALL NEVER HAPPENED." He offered her and she was more than happy to accept. "You really mean that?" And Papyrus nodded, "ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. SO PLEASE...DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU. BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS." He said as he wiped a small tear from her eye. "AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME." She launched at him and gave him a tight affectionate hug. "Thank you, Papyrus." she thanked him as he returned the embrace with a smile, "WELL, WAIT, NO THAT'S NOT TRUE. NO ONE IS AS GREAT AS ME. BUT, I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughed causing her to laugh as well as she wiped her face and looked at him with a wide happy smile. Dipper too had to smile at this touching moment.

A little later, Dipper and Mabel had to leave to continue forward through the underground. Papyrus rushed over to them before they could, "OH, HUMANS! WAIT!" he called out to them. "I WOULD LIKE TO BORROW YOUR PHONE, PLEASE!" He requested. Dipper rose an eyebrow but was fine with it, "Uh sure man. Here." He gave him the phone, and Papyrus began to put his phone number in it, "HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME! YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME!" He said giving it back, "Oh, thanks dude." Dipper said. Mabel walked over to him as Papyrus leaned down to her level, "Papyrus, that was really the greatest date I've ever been on. I know we're best friends now, but I for one, am glad that I was dating you for those past couple of minutes." she stated before giving him a kiss on the cheek making his skull red with blush, "N-N-NYEH HEH...H-HEH! MABEL! YOU FLATTER ME GREATLY! YOU TOO, HAVE MADE ME EXPERIENCE THE GREATEST DATE THAT ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS WORTHY TO EXPERIENCE! THANK YOU!" He expressed his gratitude as she giggled. "Oh! One more thing!" She realized, reaching into her sweater and pulled out a much larger and taller one. It was a dark orange sweater, with a sternum, rib cage, and spine image sewn on the front, and bones resembling stripes on the sleeves, with a plate of spaghetti inside the rib cage. "Ta-da!" Papyrus gasped greatly holding his cheek bones together, "W-WHAT IS THIS?" he asked in a sheer stunned tone.

"It's a sweater! I made it just for you. See? It's got bones on it, and a plate of spaghetti inside with a heart coming out of it!" Mabel detailed the appearance of the sweater. Papyrus' sockets glistened as though he was on the verge of tears, "Try it on!" Mabel urged him. He put the sweater on him, and it was a perfect fit. "Ohmigosh it fits! And it's perfect!" Mabel cheered. Dipper nodded his head approvingly, "Not bad at all, Mabel." Papyrus stammered in his words, "MABEL...I...DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY...BUT TRULY...THIS IS TRULY A SPECTACULAR GIFT. ONE THAT I SHALL CHERISH FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS!" Mabel smiled widely before the two embraced, "A THOUSAND THANK YOUS TO YOU, MABEL. AND WORRY NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE AN OATH TO REPAY YOU IN FULL!" He declared making her giggle, "I'm sure you will, Pap. And a thousand more welcomes to you!" she grinned. The two then left waving goodbye to Papyrus and closing the door behind them. "Welp, that was fun!" she said in a bouncy tone. "Heh. Mabel...that was probably either the cutest or the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life." Dipper commented at the entire thing. "Ha. Well, Dippingsauce. Only someone like me can mix those two up." She remarked earning a light laugh from Dipper, "You ain't wrong there, sister. Come on, let's get moving." And with that they were off to where they originally intend to go.

After traversing through the Snowdin forest, the finally made it what looked to be the end. As they noticed that the snow was lacking the more they walked forward. When they did, they saw a massive cave entrance leading somewhere within. Stopping at the cave entrance, the twins looked at each other, then back at the entrance and held hands. They entered the cave, exiting the forest and snow, and leaving the town, coming towards a new area...

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	11. Lunch with the Trickster

After traversing through the outer reaches of the Snowdin forest, the Pines twins walked through a long cave before exiting and coming across a massive cavern within, where they saw a stream of water to the side, and oddly a large block of ice flowing along it, with very few small water falls coming from up-streams on uprooted rocky portions of the cavern. They also noticed several gemstones embedded into the jagged walls. They looked around, examining the area as Mabel looked to be entranced by the gemstones embedded in the rocks. "Whoa. Those're so pretty...hey Dipper, you think these'll look good as my earrings?" she asked with a grin, and Dipper looked at her briefly, "What? Mabel, those things could probably tug your earlobes down to the point where you'll turn into the happy-go-lucky version of a Buddha with braces." her brother responded with a remark. Mabel simply waved her hand to his direction, "Pfft, c'mon, my ears can take just about anything. I've had nacho earrings, hamster earrings, disco ball earrings, Several Timez key chain earrings..." she began until Dipper stopped her having a stunned expression, "Whoa whoa wait. You took a Several Timez key chain and used it as an earring?" he questioned, and Mabel nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! Plus, when you press on it, it sings! So now, everywhere I go all I can hear is cray cray!" she laughed.

Dipper blinked and looked forward as they continued on, "Yeah something tells me that your ears won't be the only things going cray cray." he said under his breath. "In any case, we should get moving." he told her as Mabel tilted her head, "What's the hurry, bro?" Dipper's eyes widened as he turned to her with furrowed eyebrows, "Mabel! Didn't you hear what Papyrus said?! The king is looking to get our souls so he could cross the barrier! And when that happens, who knows what he's gonna do next!" he exclaimed a little, but Mabel seemingly was not fazed by this, "But Dipper Papyrus also said that if we just ask him nicely, he'll let us through. 'Please' and 'thank you'! They're the strongest weapons one could ever have!" she responded, but that did not seem to ease her brother, "And what if he doesn't let us through? Hm? For all we know it's probably why those sentries back at the forest tried to kill us! Not to mention, it's also probably what happened to the others!" he shouted as his anxiety was reaching its peak until Mabel clutched his shoulders, "Whoa whoa hey bro! Chill! Shh! Relax." she said trying to calm him before putting a sticker on his nose with a happy cloud on it. "Listen. I know things seem bad, but whatever happens, we'll get through it. And not to mention, we'll get through it the way we always do! Remember how we dealt with those doggies back there? Who's to say it won't work on that big fuzzy pushover? If Papyrus says that everyone loves him and that he's super nice, then no problem!" she said.

Dipper breathed for a moment until slowly calming down, "I know it's just..." he began but couldn't find the words. "Dipper, just trust me. Okay?" she assured him before placing her pinkie out, "I solemnly swear on my pinkie that everything's gonna be fine." Dipper looked at her pinkie finger then to her before sighing and forming a light but weak smile, "I'll take your word for it, sister." he responded as he wrapped his pinkie around hers, "Ah, you'll take my pinkie for it." she corrected with a grin causing Dipper to chuckle. "Now, onward to the castle!" she said out loud pointing forward as they walked side by side. They eventually encountered a short rocky steep, with a thin narrow stream of water pouring down from above on the rocks and flowing down across the slope. They carefully climbed down and made it to the ground, continuing forward as each step they took made light echoing splash sounds from the many puddles of water around here. Soon after, they stopped when they saw something unexpected, or rather someone. It was Sans, and looked to be sitting in his sentry station, but what was odd is that there looked to be some snow on the roof, and he was selling hot dogs. Not only that, but he was giving a hot dog to the Monster Kid Mabel befriended back in Snowdin, and another orange fish-like monster resembling a mermaid of sort and with a bright blue t-shirt with a fish on it.

"here you go, kid." Sans told the Monster Kid. "Yo! Thanks, dude! Um, hey, could you maybe put it in my mouth? I've got no arms..." he requested. Sans just chuckled, "sure, buddy. i'll give you a 'hand'." he joked disconnecting his hand from his wrist earning a laugh from the Monster Kid before he looked up when Sans simply put the hot dog on his head, "here you go, it's on the house, or rather...it's on you heh." he quipped again causing the Monster Kid to laugh again before thanking him and walked away to the side. Sans leaned his skull on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table of his station. "cute kid. i can't imagine why anyone would pick on him. he's totally armless." he chuckled to his own joke when he noticed the twins coming over, "Sans!" Mabel addressed him, happy to see him as they came up to him, "Sup, man?" Dipper greeted. "hiya, peewees. and not much. just working." he replied simply making Dipper raise an eyebrow, "Working? But, aren't you like...supposed to be on guard duty or something?" he asked him. Sans just shrugged his shoulders, "eh yeah. but that's boring. so, i just use my second job as an excuse to get out of my first job since boring jobs put me to sleep. actually, now that i think about it, i always sleep on the job heh." He said. Mabel's eyes widened with a glittery look, "That's so ingenious." She complimented in a low voice. "So, you technically have two jobs, now?" Dipper again questioned. "what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? you tryin' to judge me with your capitalist ways?" The skeleton seemingly accused him.

"W-What? No! No no I was jus-" Dipper stuttered before Sans stopped him by bringing his hand, "heh heh ah i'm just messing with ya, buddy. it doesn't really bother me that much. cause, fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks." He stated, and Dipper thought about it for a while and actually found it to be making sense, "Hey, yeah. Now that I think about it, it does actually kinda make sense." he said and Mabel nodded in agreement, "Totally. -gasp- Dipper! We should make Grunkle Stan give us two jobs too so we could also have a lot of legally required breaks!" she suggested and Dipper smirked, "Pfft, it's Grunkle Stan. I'm pretty sure he's gonna do it anyway. Unless money's involved and he makes us work off our high horse." he responded with a slight grumble. "heh heh, this Grunkle Stan guys sounds like a real piece of work. i'd like to meet the guy sometime." Sans told them. "Oh that's a great idea! You two will get a long for sure!" Mabel said excitedly. "Yo!" The Monster Kid called as he bounded over to the twins. "Little yellow striped friend!" Mabel squealed as she gave him a hug. Dipper rose an eyebrow, he guessed that this was probably the friend Mabel mentioned back when they first entered Snowdin. "Yo! I didn't expect to see you here! Are you sneaking out to see her too?" he asked with a huge smile. But that only gave looks of confusion from the twins, "See who?" Dipper asked in response. "See who?! Undyne, dude!" the Monster Kid answered.

Mabel gasped, even though that wasn't really the goal she had in mind but went with it, "Whaaaat? We're totally sneaking out to see her! Cause we be so rebellious!" she said with a grin and the Monster Kid was more than excited and pleased, "That's awesome!" Monster Kid said pleasingly. "Who's this Undyne person, anyway? I keep hearing her name a lot." Dipper wondered making the Monster Kid look at him in shock, "Who's Undyne!? Yo! She's like the coolest person in the underground! She's the super duper coolest! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!" he answered with extreme admiration. Sans chuckled at his antics, "sneaking out to see her, huh?" Monster Kid immediately became concerned, "Oh uh...hey, dude...don't tell my parents I'm out here. Please?" he pleaded and Sans did not seem to mind, "don't worry, kid. consider these nonexistent lips sealed, heh." Monster Kid hopped in place, making the hot dog on his head jump up and down with him, "Awesome! Thanks a bunch, dude!" he said and was about to bolt to where Undyne may be but not before he said goodbye to Mabel and Dipper then left. He tripped and fell on his face but immediately got up and ran, leaving behind his hot dog. "Bye, little guy! He's so cute." Mabel giggled before returning to her brother and Sans. "Well, that didn't really answer much." Dipper said with a small frown. "you wanna know about undyne? well, there's not much to no about her, other than that she's the head of the royal guard. but, this isn't really the place to have a conversation. so, how 'bout we go to grillby's?" he offered and while Dipper appreciated it he felt the need to decline. "Oh, uh, thanks man. But we really can't- "

Mabel cut him as she hopped up slamming her hands on the table of the station with a wide grin, "YES!" she said with loud acceptance. "Wh- Mabel! Is this really the time? We're kind of in a hurry here!" he told her with frustration. "Come on, bro we're getting invited to eat by Sans! Besides, I'm like super hungry right now. And you are too! I can hear the noises in your stomach going graaaaawwwrr!" she responded mimicking a cute growl of a lion. And Dipper had to admit that he really was starving, and while there was food in Papyrus and Sans' home, it all consisted of spaghetti, not to mention that he really didn't trust the way Papyrus cooks them. Plus, his stomach made gurgle noises. With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his head, "Well...I mean...I guess we could join you." he accepted with slight reluctance regardless. Sans gave him a thumbs up before walking around his station to stand in front of them with his hands in his hoodie pockets, and strangely, seems to be wearing pink fuzzy slippers in place of his blue untied sneakers. "well if you insist. i'll pry myself away from my work." He told them in a joking manner. Mabel cheered but Dipper was not that thrilled, "But we just walked back all the way from Snowdin to get here. I'm really not looking forward to going all the way back." he whined. Sans, however, waved his hand in his direction in assurance, "ah don't worry about it, kiddo." he said as he stood in between them and putting his arms around their necks. "cause lucky for you, i happen to know a short cut." He stated with a wink. "Really?" Dipper said, and Sans nodded in response, "yep. it's right over..." but before he could finish, his right eye gave off a glow and they suddenly vanished in thin air. The fish monster only stared at what just happened before shrugging and saying, "Eh, I've seen weirder." then took a bite of his hot dog, but then, a bright blue luminescent flower of sorts, twitched slightly, " _Eh, I've seen weirder._ "

The flower seemed to have repeated what the monster last said in an echoing tone, much to his chagrin. "No one asked you!" He told the flower angrily, " _No one asked you!_ " the flower again repeated. "You suck! Shut up!" He yelled at it, " _You suck! Shut up!_ " The orange mermaid-like monster lowered his head a little, "Aw, man..." And the flower once again mimicked him, _"Aw, man..."_ The twins and Sans reappeared back in Snowdin and were right in front of the pub known as Grillby's. "...here. see? nothing to it." Sans finished his last sentence before teleporting. The twins of course were highly perplexed and baffled at what just happened. "What the..? Wh-What..? Sans what just- " Dipper stuttered trying to process on what happened, "i know. fast short cut, right? you comin' or what? unless you wanna freeze out here." Sans said as though nothing happened approaching the door. Dipper turned to Mabel whom had a blank look on her face, "Mabel...did...did we just teleport..?" He asked her still a little shook by that, "I dunno. But it was fun! We gotta do it again!" She responded enthusiastically before walking over to Sans. Dipper took a moment before shaking his head from that and followed them. When the three entered Grillby's, they finally saw the interior of the pub. There was a single row of booths to the right side, and a large rectangular table on the opposite end with a high but small circular table a few feet away in front if it. There was an L shaped bar at the far end, with a variety of drinks lined up on the shelves, a jukebox at the corner with a purple colored neon-lit sign depicting the name of the pub itself.

Those who were present in Grillby's were some familiar and new faces to the twins. On the large rectangular table, and seem to be playing a game of poker, were the sentries from the Snowdin forest. The sentries consisted of the dog couple Dogamy and Dogaressa, Doggo, and the Greater Dog. Dogamy was sitting on the right side of the table, Dogaressa was sitting at the bottom right, Doggo was at the far left of the table, and the Greater Dog was between them as they were concentrating while playing the cards, however, Greater Dog looked to have absolutely no idea what he is doing. Sitting at the booths were two monsters. One resembled a bunny, and looked to be intoxicated as he hiccuped some bubbles out from her mouth with her chin on the table, and next to her were two bottles of wine. Behind her, was another creature that resembled a monstrous Venus flytrap, with a large imposing toothy mouth. At the bar, two monsters were sat on the stools, one looked to be an ugly fish and the other a red bird-like monster each in sleeveless dirty white shirts. Next to the bar and sitting on the small high circular table was the Lesser Dog, looked to be playing poker by itself. Then there was a grey colored hamster-like monster sporting a punk-look with small sun glasses. And finally, behind the bar was the bartender, who looked to be entirely made of fire, was wearing glasses, and calmly cleaning one of the cups. The twins looked around in awe and Mabel was excited to see the Royal Guard members there, while Dipper only had a look of timidness.

"welcome to grillby's, squirts." Sans welcomed them. "hey, everyone." He then greeted the attendees in the pub. "Hey, Sans." Dogamy greeted in return as did Dogaressa, "Hi, Sans." Sans and the twins walked by the booths where the bunny monster and flytrap monster were, "Greetings, Sans." The flytrap monster said. "Hiya, Sansy~" The drunk bunny monster also greeted flirtatiously. "hey there, bun. feelin' good?" He asked her. "Oh I'm feelin' greeeat~" She replied in an intoxicated by sensual manner. "heh, careful there's kids here." Sans chuckled and she managed to the get the message, "Hehe, sure thing, love~" Sans responded with a wink and two clicking sounds to her direction making her giggle and blush with a hiccup. Mabel gasped when she saw the Greater Dog and went over to him, "Hiya, Rex!" she greeted him in her own way, and the Greater Dog immediately got very excited to see her and hopped up from his seat, panting and wagging his tail until Dogamy restrained him, "Whoa whoa! Easy there big guy!" Mabel was confused by this, "Aw, come on! I just wanna say hi and play." she clarified. Dogaressa leaned to her, "Well, not in here, weird little puppy. Sorry." Dogamy nodded as he made Greater Dog sit back down, "Yep. Cause this big lug will jump on your lap and crush you in the seats. And last time that happened, Grillby was not exactly thrilled. So, we keep play time to a minimum. It's sad but it's the rules." he elaborated. "Oooooh." Mabel said in understanding. "Trust me, I know how that feels like." Dipper stated unhappily as eyed the Greater Dog who just made a funny face at him.

The three made it to the bar and stopped next to the stools, Dipper was next to Sans with Mabel next to Dipper. She was also next to the red bird monster whom was lazuly sat on the stool. "hey, grillby." Sans greeted the fire monster whom the twins saw was Grillby himself, and likely the owner of the pub. Grillby said nothing as he continued to wipe some empty glasses. "Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" The ugly fish monster asked him as he eyed him. Sans chuckled, "nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must thinking of brunch." he made yet another joke with a wink earning laughter from almost all the attendees in the pub as well as Mabel, except Dipper and Grillby. Though Dipper, of course, was not exactly amused by Sans' puns. "Well, it's as I always say, when a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds! Eh? Am I right, people?" Mabel cracked, as the pub attendees laughed again along with her, as did Sans, "heh heh heh, nice one. i'm really starting to like you more, kid." He told her as she giggled, "What can I say? I guess I'm just...irresistiblllllllleeeee." she remarked in a goofy manner waving her sweater sleeves around. "Oh for...can we please just order something?" Dipper spoke up with annoyance. "sure, dip. here, get comfy." Sans told him patting the stole as he sat down. Mabel climbed up the stool and sat down as well, with Dipper reaching his. And when he sat down, a loud audible farting sound emitted underneath him, making him wide eyed.

Mabel burst out laughing as she banged the bar table. He looked down and pulled out a whoopee cushion underneath him, and glared at Sans. "whoops." the skeleton said innocently. "Really, Sans?" Dipper asked him highly unamused. "hey don't look at me. just watch where you sit down next time. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats." He told him with a wink. Dipper narrowed his eyes and dropped the whoopee cushion to the ground, "Sure. I'll keep that in mind." he replied with a slight growl. "Oh man, Dipper! Sans got you good hahaha!" Mabel laughed as she calmed down. "Not funny, Mabel." He told her with grit teeth. "Ah lighten up, bro. It's just a prank." she told him with a playful push. "your sister's right. ease up a little. after all, a day without laughter is a day wasted." Sans said, and Mabel nodded in agreement, "Amen to that, brother." Sans chuckled as he adjusted his hoodie, "anyway, let's order." Grillby handed them the menus as Dipper and Mabel checked them to see what was on the menu. Dipper's eyebrow rose in confusion, the menu consisted of burgers and fries. And that was it. Just burgers and fries, and in a large variety as well. "so whaddya want...?" Sans asked them. Dipper took a moment as he was confused a little, "Uh, Sans? Why is the menu only burgers and fries?" he asked but his questioned was simply answered when Mabel loudly ordered in anticipation, "FRIES!" slamming the menu down on the bar startling Dipper, "Um. Okay then. I guess I'll have a cheese burger." he ordered as well. Sans nodded, "sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of cheese burgs and fries." he told the flaming bartender. "Oh! Oh! And I want some hot mozzarella on the fries, please!" Mabel quickly added. Grillby, again, said nothing as he simply put the cup down and walked to the side then going in the kitchen. Dipper looked at Grillby as he entered the kitchen, "Not much of a talker is he?" he commented.

"he's like that most of the time. but when he does speak it's usually something no one here can understand." Sans revealed. "And that's where I come in." They heard someone speak, and looked beside them to see it was the red bird monster, "I'm known to be Grillby's not-so-official translator. Though, half of the time I have no idea what he's saying so I just make something up." he said in slightly drunk tone. "Hello there fellow restaurant patron!" Mabel greeted enthusiastically and slapped her hand on his wing, "Bamp." The red bird rose an eyebrow but didn't mind it, "Friends of yours, Sans?" he asked the skeleton whom chuckled in response, "you could say that." Mabel giggled, "We're more than friends. We're best friends!" she declared when she heard Doggo speak up, "What? Friends!? Since when did you and Sans become friends...? He's weird! He just...comes and goes without moving...it's suspicious..." he spoke in a low volume. Dipper looked at Sans whom grinned more, "i like to prank him by making everyone stay still so he thinks he's alone." he whispered to him. "Isn't that uh, a little cruel, man?" Dipper wondered. "nah, it ain't cruel if it's not hurting anyone." Sans replied as he then closed his sockets and took out a blue comb, before oddly brushing the back of his skull with the comb. "Well, since we're waiting..." Mabel turned to the red bird and ugly fish monster taking out a folded paper, "You guys wanna play cookie catcher?!" she asked the two, whom looked at each other then shrugged, "Sure, why not?" The fish monster responded. "Yay!" she cheered with a grin.

After finishing combing his skull, Sans turned to Dipper whom took his journal out and put it on his lap, "so, what do you think..." He began prompting Dipper to look at him, "Of what?" Sans then continued, "...of my brother?" with a slight eager tone in it. "Oh uh...he's uh...he's actually...cool. In fact, he's really cool. It's a surprise to be honest." Dipper responded. "of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday." Sans commented. Dipper chuckled at that, finding himself in agreement with Sans, "Yeah. You're probably right." "and he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well, at least he washed it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower." Sans stated earning a bewildered look from Dipper. They noticed the food arriving, and also with its drinks. Grillby came back from the kitchen with a plate of two burgers, and a small basket of cheese fries. He set them down in front of them. "1, 2, 3, Green." Mabel, the red bird, and ugly fish said together as she opened and closed the paper fortune teller, she gasped when she stopped, "Your girlfriend's gonna be beautiful. And she's a fish." she told the fish monster in a whisper, "Yes! Finally I get to make out with a fish!" The ugly fish monster cheered, "I knew that line out in the lake wasn't a waste of time!" Mabel giggled when Dipper told her the food was ready. "FRIES AND CHEESE!" She said out loud before chowing down hungrily on them.

Dipper was ready to take a bite out of the cheese burger, licking his lips only to stop when Sans offered him some ketchup. "want some ketchup?" Dipper eyed him for a moment, and took the ketchup bottle from him. "Suuure." he accepted, but in a suspicious manner thinking it to be a prank. "bone appetite." Sans told him with a wink. Dipper eyed him suspiciously when he tipped the ketchup bottle over only for the cap to fall off and all the ketchup in the bottle pours all over the cheese burger. Dipper slammed the bottle down in silent fury and twitched when some pieces of the fries hit him at the side of the face from Mabel whom laughed at the prank as she had fries in her mouth. "heh heh, whoops. ah forgeddaboudit. you can have mine." Sans told him shoving his plate to Dipper, "i'm not hungry anyway." Dipper looked to be calm from that, "Oh uh. Thanks." But in order to make sure it wasn't a prank, he inspected the plate and the burger itself, making sure nothing was put in the burger. Seeing that it was safe, he took a slow cautious bite and chewed. His eyes lit up when he felt that the taste was pretty exquisite. "Mmm. Man. This...this burger is pretty good." he commended its taste with a muffled voice. "And these fries are absolutely out of this world!" Mabel too commended with fries in her mouth. "heh, glad you think so. only the finest here in snowdin." Sans agreed.

The Venus Flytrap monster spoke upon hearing that, "But you have to wonder...is it really different from human food?" he seemed to ask Dipper whom took a moment to think, "Um..I guess...? Well, maybe. Not really sure." he responded with uncertainty. "Hmm. I heard it does things like 'spoil'. And when you eat it, it passes all the way down to your whole body. Disgusting. I'd love to try it sometime." The Venus Flytrap monster stated. Mabel then froze when her face twisted into a stern expression."GRILLBY!" Mabel loudly called out to the flaming being, whom turned his fiery head to look at her from behind as he was arranging some of the bottles at the bar, "I've got something to say about these fries!" she told him strongly, and immediately, every monster here was on edge as they looked over tensely, including Dipper and even Sans to some degree. Grillby stopped what he was doing, and pushed up the bridge of his glasses with his middle finger. He turned and walked over rather menacingly towards Mabel before stopping and stared at her as he slowly placed the cup down on the bar, his flames visibly increasing in intensity with each passing moment, and causing the monsters near him to slowly back away, expecting him to blow at any minute as the two stared each other down, with Grillby having his arms crossed, patiently waiting. "These fries...are...THE BEST FRIES I'VE EVER TASTED! You're an awesome cook!" she suddenly revealed with extreme enthusiasm, commending Grillby for his skills and food, much to the monsters' relief. "You sir get a five sticker star from this food critic!" She declared before placing a star shaped sticker on Grillby's chest with the words 'Five Stars' written on it. Grillby looked down at the sticker then to Mabel whom blinked with an innocent but adorable expression.

Grillby's flames died down a little in intensity, becoming calm and even had visible pinkish flames where his cheeks are reportedly are. He patted her head affectionately, making her giggle before returning to what he was doing. "wow, i'm impressed, kid. i haven't seen grillby like that ever since he asked out this one fire chick a few years ago. mad respect to you." Sans commended her making her blush, "Awww, shucks! Stop it, Sans." she chortled. "heh, anyway. cool or not. you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him cause it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress." Sans continued about Papyrus prompting Dipper to raise his head, as he stopped drinking his milkshake, when he realized something, "Oh, right. Sans, weren't you gonna talk about Undyne?" Sans thought for a moment, "i think so. what'd i say again?" he asked him. Dipper blinked not sure if he was serious or not, "Um, that she was like...the leader of the Royal Guard?" he reminded him. "You're talking about Undyne?" The red bird overheard them, and Dipper nodded in response. "Oh yeah, she's pretty well known in these parts. In fact, she's well known in the entire underground since she's a local hero." he explained to him. "Well, not really to us. We're uh...sort of new here." Dipper told him. "Yeah I figured you would be. Since who hasn't heard of Undyne. But don't take what people say about her for granted, kid. She's rude, loud, and beats up everybody who gets in her way..." The red bird continued. Dipper gulped anxiously, "She uh..she sounds pretty colorful." he stammered. "Ugh, colorful is an understatement. I mean, it's no wonder all the kids wanna grow up to be like her when they grow up!" The red bird complained in disbelief.

Mabel just grinned as she looked in front, "She sounds inspirational." she simply said. "She may sound inspirational, but while we're part of the Royal Guard, we never get any respect. Even from her. Sans, why can't you and your brother just throw us a bone? We love bones." Dogaressa spoke up. "heh, i would, but...i don't really have the guts for it." He joked with a chuckle. "Well, I'm thinking of getting a spiked collar to show off my personality. And maybe to even finally earn some respect around here. It would make a statement like...'attach a leash to me and take me for a walk please'." Doggo stated as well. "Savage, dude." Dogamy told him, the Greater Dog barked in response as well. "Ugggh, man this SUCKS! No matter where I go it's always the same menu, the same people...I can't take it! -hiccup- HELP! I want new drinks and h-h-h-h-hot guys!" The drunk bun girl wailed out before slamming her head back on the table. "Ugh, I know how you feel, girlfriend." Mabel told her before climbing off the stool and making her way towards the dogs. The punk hamster-like monster took a sip from a small glass and slammed it down, "Yeah well, the capital's getting pretty pretty crowded, so I heard they're going to start moving here. I guess that way you could find all the hot guys you want bun." He told her making her chortle in intoxication before hiccuping again. "Though, while I don't wanna see the erasure of our local culture, I definitely wanna see some city slickers slip onto their butts!" the punk hamster mused to himself. Sans was slurping his drink from the cup, when he looked beside him to see Dipper reading from the journal while chewing on his burger then takes a sip from his drink, wiping his mouth he asked, "What'cha readin' there, slick?" Snapping him back to attention, "Oh uh...well..." he began, though they were monsters so it's pointless to hide this sort of thing from them, and Sans seemed to be trustworthy enough as it is. "It's a journal I found back up in the surface." Dipper answered, Sans leaned on the bar with his elbow, "really? what's it about?" he asked him again. "What's it about? Pssh, it's got like...tons of things here, Sans. Check it out." Dipper told him and was actually eager to show him as well.

He placed the book between them so Sans could look. "It's really amazing. This journal isn't just any ordinary journal, it's more of a documentary. Detailing the many paranormal occurrences up there in Gravity Falls." He explained to him as he flipped the pages. "gravity falls? is that what's on top of us?" Sans questioned and Dipper nodded, "Yeah. What you never heard of it?" Sans shot him an amused look, "kid, we've been trapped down here for years. at this point we've got no idea what's going on up there to where we don't even know what the sun looks like." Dipper looked to the journal embarrassingly, "S-Sorry I didn't mean- " But Sans stopped him "ah don't sweat it, kid. you didn't know. now, tell me more about this diary thing." Dipper cleared his throat, and began a lengthy explanation on how and where he found the journal, as well as its contents. While normally, Sans would fall asleep at these sort of things, but he looked to be strangely intrigued, "so you're saying this book here has information on every monster up there?" Sans questioned, and Dipper nodded in response, "Yeah! Not just up there but...down here too! And I don't know how either." Sans flipped through some of the pages himself, "My guess is the author of the journal must've been down here a long time ago. -gasp- Oh my gosh! Sans! Did you ever meet him!?" Dipper asked him with extreme anticipation, "huh? oh. no i don't think so, bud. sorry. and if i did i would've probably seen that book with him too." Sans replied much to Dipper's disappointment. "by the way, what's with that big three on the cover?" He asked him. "I dunno. My guess is that this isn't the only journal out there. From what I can guess, this is the third volume so thee might be other journals out there. -sighs- But, sad to say, I never found them." he replied.

Sans continued to flip through the pages when he paused at a certain page. More accurately, it was a two-page spread of some sort of blue print detailing a machine. Sans stared at it for several moments when his thoughts were interrupted by Dipper, "Hey, Sans? You okay?" Sans looked at him then back to the journal, "yeah. i'm fine. just fell asleep reading through it, heh." He responded and handed him the journal back. "i gotta say, i don't think a book's ever made me pay attention. well, aside from science fiction novels." He quipped before taking a drink. "You read science fiction books?" Dipper queried him with surprise. "yep." Dipper thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't happen to have science fiction movies about things like- " Sans cut him off, "star wars, star trek, and what not?" Dipper gasped and had a happy expression, "Dude, yes!" Sans chuckled, "sure do. i'm a huge science nerd and a lover of the sci-fi." Dipper was flabbergasted, "What! No way!" He winked, "no lie." Sans retorted. "Haha. Oh, wow. That's...I never expected you of all people to be that, Sans." Dipper stated with surprise. Sans just laughed in his own way, "i'm full of surprises, dipper. well, mostly bones and ketchup bottles and whoopee cushions, but yeah..." he said with a witty remark. "You know what, Sans? You're actually okay in my book." Dipper told him with a smile. "if you're gonna write about me in that ol' journal be sure to write devilishly handsome." Sans cracked making Dipper laugh for once, "Shut up, man." he told him in a friendly manner.

Sans chuckled and looked at his drink for a while, scratching his rear end as he was in thought until he sighed, "oh yeah. hey, dipper?" Dipper looked at him, "Yeah?" Sans turned to look back at him, "scooch closer...i wanna ask you something..." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed and nudged himself closer to Sans, "Sure, man. Go ahead." he told him when he was prepared to take another bite of his cheese burger. Sans nodded before taking another sip of his drink with a sigh. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?" Instantly, Dipper froze. And a feeling of dread hung over him at the mere speaking of those two words. He slowly turned his head towards Sans, trying his best to hide his apprehension from him, and it seemed to be working, but I couldn't be sure. "D-Did you say...t-talking flower...?" he stammered with fear behind his voice. Sans nodded in response. Dipper gulped as he felt his blood turn to ice, and he was sure that it wasn't from the cold. "Y-Yeah.." he confirmed. "so you know all about it. the echo flower." Sans replied taking another sip of his drink and places it down, and Dipper looked up, thinking to himself that he was referring to Flowey. But he was unaware of these Echo Flowers. He nodded just to play along. "yeah. they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over..." Sans explained. Dipper wondered why would Sans bring that up, he thought it may have been one his jokes but the look on his face seem to say otherwise, "What about it..?" he asked him. "what about it?" the short skeleton said gently as his white pupils shifted towards Dipper's direction. "well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day." No doubt. Papyrus certainly seemed like he was full of "interesting" tales, based on his previous interactions with the skeleton in question.

"sometimes, when no one else is around...a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery...advice...encouragement...predictions..." Sans revealed, making Dipper's blood run all the more colder as he shivered. "weird, huh?" Dipper only nodded, a stiff nod, but a nod nonetheless. Sans looked behind him to see Mabel playing poker with the dogs and seemed to be having fun as she was laughing, "also, i need you to do me a favor." Sans told him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "watch out for your sister. understand?" Sans requested and Dipper shot him a confused look, "W-What? What do you mean?" Sans continued, "well, someone's probably using the echo flower to play a trick on papyrus. and you know how he's like. he's too innocent and trusting...and that's what worries me about your sister since she reminds me a lot of him.." Dipper frowned and looked down to his plate, Sans was right, Papyrus was a lot like Mabel, innocent, flamboyant and full of spirit. But there was one flaw that made them easy targets and it's what Sans said next, "don't take this wrong way but...when i mean that your sister is a lot like papyrus...i mean that she's also gullible like him.." Dipper sighed deeply as his hands clenched into fists, "I'd be lying if I said you were wrong..." Dipper spoke in a low tone. "hey, listen, i can see how much she means to you. i mean you're twins to so of course you care about her a ton. papyrus and i may not be twins, but we're brothers regardless. and i care about him like you care about her. and i wanna take care of him the same way you do to mabel." He told him, as Dipper nodded slowly in agreement while looking over his shoulder Mabel as she seemed to have won another round of poker much to the sentries' frustration.

He smiled before frowning again and sighed. "you've taken care of her this long back up, and i'm sure you'll do the same here and throughout your whole lives. so, what i'm telling you is not just to watch out for yourself, but for her. and keep an' eye out...okay?" He requested and Dipper had a strong look on his face from that, determined to keep his sister safe. "I'll do my best, Sans. And you too." he promised earning a nod from Sans and patted his shoulder once. Just then, he got off his chair and headed for the exit. "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long" He wisecracked making Dipper stammer, "Wait what?! But you-" Sans cut him off, "that's the last time i let ya do that." he said with a wide grin enjoying Dipper's reactions. "I win again!" Mabel exclaimed in victory as all the dogs groaned, "That's the third time in a row!" Doggo complained. "And she doesn't even know what we're playing!" Dogamy exclaimed in disbelief. "Sorry, guys. But you just can't out-poke the master!" She said smugly as she hauled in the coins, when looking to see Sans passing her, "Huh? Hey, Sans! Where're you going?" she addressed. "sorry, apple cheeks. but duty calls. it's been fun though. plus, you got somewhere to be yourself don'tcha?" He said. "But we were having fun!" She whined. "don't worry, we'll hang out again sometime." Sans assured her, and looked at the two, "oh, by the way...i'm flat broke can you foot the bill?" he requested. Dipper sighed in irritation but accepted, "Sure, how much is it?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

"it's just ten thousand bucks." Sans replied casually making Dipper choke on some of the left over burger in his mouth, coughing as he nearly dropped his wallet. "heh heh heh, just kidding. grillby, put it on my tab." He told the flaming bartender. "Ahahaha! Sans! You're such an adorable but awesome joker!" Mabel told him laughing, Sans snickered winking in her direction, "ain't no one like me but me." He remarked before opening the door, he stopped and looked behind, "oh yeah. i was gonna say something...but i forgot..." he simply said before walking out. Mabel grinned, "What a swell little dimple bone." she giggled. Dipper calmed himself and had an annoyed expression, muttering something under his breath with spite, and got off when he approached Mabel, "Come on, Mabel. Time to go." The twins made it out before they waved goodbye to everyone, and wanting to play a game of poker again sometime. She also took the winnings with her, which consisted of a pile of golden coins and placed them in her seemingly deep sweater pockets. The twins also took their drinks with them since they did not finish them, though Mabel just started to drink hers since she was occupied while Dipper was nearly finishing his.

When they exited the pub, their eyes were wide as dinner plates to see that they were back in the cavern instead of Snowdin. They looked behind to see that the pub itself was gone. Utterly confused Mabel looked at her milkshake suspiciously and said, "Bro, you think Grillby spiked our drinks?" Dipper shook his head, "I'd rather not think about it. Come on. We gotta keep moving." They began to walk through the cavern, continuing their journey while often slurping their drinks. Mabel noticed the look on Dipper's face, "Hey. You okay there, bro?" she asked him. "Huh? Oh yeah. Just a stomach ache." He lied to her. Mabel patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Dipper! Just walk it off, and if you want, you can always poop in the water. No one will know!" she suggested. Dipper had a look of disgust but amusement at the same time. "Yeah, guess so." he said lowly. Mabel laughed and skipped along ahead of him. Dipper was in deep thought at what Sans spoke with him, the mentioning of Flowey. While he had no idea what the Echo Flowers are, he recalled Sans saying that they repeat the last thing they heard over and over. And whatever flower Papyrus might have been talking to, could not be an Echo Flower as a result. A pang of fear creeped in his heart, looking at Mabel and fearful that she might end up the same way. While she is aware of how dangerous and evil Flowey is, he had no idea what he's capable of. And thus, could easily manipulate Mabel just as he's seemingly doing to Papyrus. He scowled and adjusted his cap and orange scarf, his determination to protect Mabel increasing as he watched her skip around in a goofy fashion laughing as well as they traversed the caverns. "Don't worry, Mabel. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise." he whispered to himself. He stopped when he heard something behind him. He looked back, and examined with squint eyes. It sounded like something moved to the ground. As though it jutted beneath. Hearing his sister call him, he took one last look before following her.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	12. Through Waterfall

After their hang out with Sans, as well as learning a few oddities from the attendees there, Dipper and Mabel returned to the caverns as they traversed deeper within. After walking forward, they came across several steep rocky formations in a stair-like fashion with water falling and streaming down. The sound of the rushing water was loudly echoing through the vast caverns, and they also noticed a few wooden bridges that were either broken or in the process of being built to walk across the seemingly dark abyss below in the cavern. It was so dark that they could not even see where the water was falling. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed an array of large rocks floating and falling the streams and water fall. Seeing that there was no other way across, they had to go through without being crushed by the falling rocks along the streams. Dipper and Mabel held hands as they quickly walked through the rushing water, stopping and leaping forward in evasion of the oncoming rocks that fell through the falls and pushed across the streams.

Reaching the other side, with the lower portions of their bodies and clothing drenched in water, Mabel looked behind her then back forward with a grin, "That was fun. It was like skipping rocks." she stated with a chuckle. "Well, we made it through at least." Dipper said as he squinted his eyes, looking around the enormously vast and slightly dark but very wet, cavernous region. Although it was dimly lit due to the multitude of gemstones that were scattered about throughout the area, such as the ceiling, stalagmites, and walls. The coloration of the gems were also giving the cavern various shades of purple luminescence throughout. He also noticed many waterfalls and streams in the far distance. "Man, this place looks like it goes on forever. At this point I'm not even sure if we're going the right way." Dipper stated while Mabel was just throwing pebbles in the water as she laughed to herself while watching it fall down below. "Our best chance is to find and follow any sort of pathway that's formed in these caves. If we do that, then we can probably find things that show us we're on the right track." Dipper claimed as he hit his fist on the palm of his hand with a lit face.

"Pretty smart, huh Mabel?" He closed his eyes with a smug look and crossed his arms. But he heard no response prompting to open his eyes, "Mabel?" he called her again and looked behind to see Mabel was putting half of her face in the water with an open mouth as the fast pace motion of the water was making her emit gurgle but amusing sounds, "Blaaaarrgggglplgle." she babbled in the water with a laugh, until Dipper pulled her out, "Mabel! Knock it off." he told her. "What I was just communicating with the water." she stated innocently before shaking her hair from the wetness and getting some on Dipper, "Agh, hey!" Drying her hair she simply grinned, "Alrighty! Let's get-a goin'!" she said when she walked forward while Dipper shot her a look until he too followed. A while later they walked through a pathway that was lit with various gemstones, with whom they examined with awe. Making it out, they continued on with the lighting of the pathway shining behind them and making their shadows loom out in front. "So bro, how's that ol' iron bag doing?" Mabel asked him much to his confusion. "What?" he said. "Your stomach, silly. You said you had a stomach ache remember?" she reminded him. "Oh..oh! Oh yeah right. Sorry. Yeah I think it's getting better. Probably." he babbled a little. Mabel rose an eyebrow at him, "You sure you're okay, bro? I mean...you kinda seem on edge. And not the normal kind but like...more than usual." she commented with worry behind her voice. Dipper shook his head, "It's fine, Mabel. Really. Just that the more I keep learning about what's going on here, the more it gets to me. But I'll be fine. And we'll get through like you said, remember?" he said with a nervy laugh.

Mabel narrowed her eyes, until her expression was lit happily, "You're right! The Pines Pinkie Promise!" she said out loud with a wide smile. "Yep. That's the one." Dipper told her. She pulled him over with an arm around his shoulder, "That's the spirit, bro! See? Told ya everything would work out! Nothing gets by the Pines Pinkie Promise!" she exclaimed proudly, earning a light hearted chuckle from Dipper, "Yeah. I guess you're right." he said lowly, when he gasped upon seeing something. Mabel was about to say something until Dipper gave her a 'silent' gesture with his finger against his lips. He pointed above, showing a tall figure standing at the top of the short rocky ledge. Mabel's eyes widened and nodded in understanding. Dipper quickly saw in front of him was a large patch of very long thick grass. "Over there. Quick." He whispered as they sneaked past the figure and through the grass. Very careful walking through, making sure they do not perform any further movement to keep the grass from rustling.

"Who is that, Dipper?" Mabel asked in a whisper. Dipper looked through the grass with squint eyes. From what he could make out, the figure appears to be wearing some sort of armor with various shades of light and dark gray. There also appears to be a long red pony-tail of sorts protruding from the back of the helmet and their back was facing them. "No clue. But from the way they look, I wouldn't wanna find out. Come on. Let's keep moving. And be quiet." Dipper responded preparing to walk until Mabel stopped him, "Dipper! Look!" Mabel pointed in a low hushed tone, Dipper was about to say something until he noticed the shocked look on her face, and glanced to where she was looking. And immediately, he had the same expression as she did. Someone was approaching the armored individual, and that someone was none other than Papyrus. "P-Payrus? What's he doing here?" Dipper wondered in a slight stammer as the twins were bent down on the ground while eavesdropping in the long grass below the two. Papyrus stopped in front of the figure whom did not turn to face him as they had their arms crossed. Papyrus also looked to have a highly tense look on him, "H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH DAILY REPORT..." Papyrus began, addressing the person by name revealing it to be Undyne.

"No way. That's Undyne..?" Dipper whispered with a stunned tone. "She looks way more bulky and metally than how I pictured her.." Mabel commented. "UHH...REGARDING THOSE HUMANS I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..." The tall skeleton told her as he was sweating a little down his skull. Undyne merely turned her helmet to his direction, and for some reason, neither Dipper nor Mabel could hear her, but from what they could gather from Papyrus' replies, they had some understanding of what she was probably saying, "HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM?" Papyrus then stood with crossed arms trying to play it cool around her, "Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!" He boasted despite his tense situation. The twins looked at each other with concerned expressions then back up to the two. Undyne turned her head forward again, they also noticed Papyrus' sockets widened, "...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...?" He stammered for a moment before replying, "W-W-WELL.." He sighed and looked down, "I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED..." He said with a shameful tone. Dipper and Mabel could only frown sorrowfully at this, they heard of how Papyrus would always try his very best not just to enter the Royal Guard, but also to impress the head of the Royal Guard as well. And seeing him admit his failures was difficult to observe.

They then noticed a look of shock on Papyrus' skull. "...W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMANS' SOULS YOURSELF...?" Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened, especially Dipper's as his shoulders tensed. Papyrus took a few steps towards Undyne, "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...YOU SEE.." He began trying to convince Undyne from killing Dipper and Mabel since he befriended them, until Undyne promptly turned to face him completely causing Papyrus to back away in fear all while the twins could do nothing but watch in silence. Papyrus looked to be trying to swallow a lump in his throat, or lack of, before sighing deeply and looked down in defeat, "...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN." He told her before being dismissed and walked away from her. Mabel had a look of sadness on her face, "Aw...poor Papyrus..." she whispered with a whimper. Dipper too shared her sympathy, Papyrus was trying to protect them but if he did, it would mean that almost all of the underground would turn against him. Dipper couldn't help but feel respect to such courage, seeing how dedicated Papyrus can be to his friends. "Dipper...what do we do? We gotta help him." Mabel pleaded, but Dipper sighed, "I wish we could, Mabel. But if we try, the end results wouldn't be pretty. There's nothing we can do for now." he responded making Mabel look down. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, sis. We can't stay here." He told her as she nodded a little and began to crouch cautiously. Mabel fell down with a low grunt making the grass rustle audibly and earning a gasp of horror from them the twins.

This also sparked Undyne's attention from above the ledge as she swiftly turned her head to where she heard the sounds. Her helmet consisted that of a normal medieval helmet, but with a few noticeable differences. The sallet of the helmet ended in a short metallic fin formation on the head, instead of the visor, there was a single eye hole to the left where her eye merely resembled a glowing orb, with no other eye hole to the right. The bevor of the helmet was shaped into resembled a mouth with a row of sharp teeth. Taking a few steps forward, she inspected the area trying to find the source of the disturbance. Mabel clutched Dipper's arm and shirt tightly while Dipper held her with one arm as they had their teeth grit on edge being as quite as possible and praying Undyne does not come near them. Undyne continued to look around slowly, scoping the area before she lifted her hand and formed a bright blue spear of energy in her hand, as though she was preparing to attack. The twins shut their eyes tight, fearing the worst. After a few moments, Undyne's weapon dissipated before taking a few steps backward, and slowly faded into the shadows, disappearing. The twins slowly opened their eyes and noticed that she looked to be gone. "Is she gone?" Mabel wondered. Dipper took a moment as he inspected first, looking around from the tall grass.

There was nothing but silence, and Undyne looked to be nowhere in sight. "The coast is clear. Come on." Dipper confirmed as they walked out of the tall grass with slight caution, when a voice sprung up behind them loudly making them jump with a shout, "YO!" Twins held their chests feeling as though they almost had a heart attack and turned to see it was the Monster Kid, emerging from the grass, "Yo! Did you see the way she was staring at you? That was awesome!" He said in awe. Dipper looked at him in shock, "What the-?! You? How long've you been hiding there?" He asked him. "Um. I don't really know. But, I know that I've been there for as long as she has! And man, the way she was looking at you though!" he continued speaking of Undyne highly. "Aw, a little monster fan boy. It's so cute." Mabel said with a chuckle. "Yeah, uh, hate to break it to ya, man. But I think the look she was giving us wasn't exactly one that had the word 'friendly' in it." Dipper told him crossing his arms. "I know...it was AWESOME! I'm like SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? Haha!" he asked them not really following the fact that she is trying to kill them. Mabel instead responded, "It's just one of our many charms." she cracked with a grin. "Really? Man, I wish had charms like that! C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" he suggested as he bounded past them before falling on his face again, "I'm okay!" he claimed as he got up again and ran. "What a special little teacup." Mabel commented.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Dipper said as he walked forward continuing on along with Mabel. The twins were walking along a ledge, with the wall of another ledge next to it, and coming across another stream of water and its falls down the numerous ledges both above and below. The walls themselves had a few gemstones adorned here and there with visible cracks as well, both small and large. They walked along a bridge of solid followers that aided them in moving on to the other side. While on the way, Dipper was busy reading the notes he took from Papyrus concerning the king and this whole ordeal of souls. Noticing this Mabel spoke up, "What's on your mind, Dipping sauce?" Dipper did not reply for a moment until, "Papyrus said that there was barrier that's keeping all the monsters trapped down here. And that the king ordered the Royal Guard to find any human and take their souls so they could cross the barrier. But...something doesn't seem right here..." he began as he was reading his notes while they walked along a curvy bridge that was built in a snake-like fashion, with a few typhas rustling from the rushing water below them as they passed them by while crossing the bridge. "He also said that only someone with a powerful soul can cross the barrier. And that's us. Now...here's my hypothesis." he began until Mabel laughed at the word, "Ha. You said hippopotamus." she cracked misinterpreting the word.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "As I was saying...my hypothesis is this: the king needs a soul strong enough for the monsters here to cross the barrier, right? Now, naturally, from what I've heard, he's probably already...-gulped-...collected those souls. Giving him the power to cross the barrier but...why is he still here? I mean, if he like took a soul a long time ago, then he would've crossed the barrier and set everyone free right? Why wait all this time? And moreover, why take our souls if he already has one or so?" he asked to himself. Mabel just shrugged, "Maybe he's bored and is starting a soul collection." Dipper thought for a moment but shook his head, "Nah. It wouldn't make sense. I mean...what's he waiting for exactly? And more importantly...wh-" he was cut off when he bumped into something hard. "Agh oh sorry I didn't mean..to..." he apologized adjusting his cup when his eyes widened slowly, looking up to see what, or who, he pumped into. It was another monster, only this one was quite bizarre in the sense that it's actually a brown muscular merhorse, or rather a sea horse, with a long, winding green tail and a twelve-pack. His mane was flowing with sparkles surrounding him as he had a narcissistic look on his features.

Dipper yelped and fell back down, quickly backing away from him. Mabel could only stare, completely entranced by the mountain of muscles. "Well, hello there, beauties. You come here often~?" The sea horse monster said seductively as he flexed his biceps with a few grunts. Needless to say, Dipper was highly perturbed by this, "Uhh...um..." he stuttered. "I can see your stuttering~ Don't worry, everyone is at a loss for words when they see these bad boys~" he stated seductively as he flexed his pecks. Dipper's eyes were wide as dinner plates and had a look of disturbance all while Mabel looked with an enticing gaze, completely enamored. "Name's Aaron~ Remember it~ Cause Aaron is the name for muscles~ And the only muscles here~" Aaron addressed with a wink before kissing his biceps and flexed once more as he sat on the bridge that crossed over the stream of water. "Um...o-okay then...Aaron? Look...it's uh...been..'fun'? But we gotta go." He blurted the last part out he took Mabel by the hand preparing to leave only for Aaron to stop him by placing his muscular arm in the way, "Not so fast, short stack~ You can't get past these muscles~" He winked. Dipper now shot him a look, "What? Watch me." The boy said confidently "Wow! Spunky! I love it~" he complimented with a wink, when Dipper then tried to lift Aaron's arm up to pass, but to no avail. He pushed with all his might, gritting his teeth and letting out sounds of great struggle.

He pushed Aaron's arm, but he barely even made it budge as Aaron looked with a smirk. "Not bad, kiddo~" he complimented him with a wink. Dipper finally gave up as he panted heavily in exhaustion. "Urgh, stupid noodle arms!" he murmured angrily. He yelped when Aaron lifted his arm up to flex with Dipper holding onto it, "Ah, I sure do love muscles~" he purred to himself before he flexed hard to the point where Dipper was shot back by the muscle expanding out and landing next to Mabel who was still in a trance, drool trickling down her lips. "This is just great. How're we supposed to get past Adonis here?" Dipper growled as he got up. Mabel finally broke out of her trance shaking her head after having an idea, "I think I just thunk!" she said out loud. "Was that English, Mabel?" Dipper remarked. Mabel laughed to herself for a while until she said, "The only way to beat a muscle-bound hunk, is to have a FLEXING CONTEST!" She declared raising her arms up, and that got Aaron's attention as he looked over from kissing his biceps, "Flexing contest~?" with an interested face, but Dipper was not thrilled, "Flexing contest? Mabel, is this really the time!" But Mabel dismissed it, "It's totally the time! And besides, what's a little flexing contest gonna do? Pop some muscles?" Dipper brought her to his side, "I'm not doing a flexing contest with that guy. I mean, look at him! He's built like a bag of rocks!" he exclaimed in a low tone. Mabel could only laugh in a seductive manner, "I know~" she purred. "Ew..." Dipper muttered in disgust.

A little later, Mabel was sat down with an anticipated grin, before she brought her hands up to her mouth to make a megaphone, "Alright, ladies and gentlemonsters! Tonight we're here with another contest of flexes! Where two of our contests will come forth and show off those big chunky man burgers!" she pretended to announce through her megaphone hand, "Better get your fans ready, and your chains to hold yourselves, cause this context is gonna on FIAH!" She cracked. "Now, give it up for our two contests! My brother...and Aaron!" she presented as Aaron then leaped out the water in a majestic manner, and immediately showed off his muscles. Dipper was nowhere in sight, until he peaked his head out from behind a boulder. He slowly but timidly walked out, wearing nothing but his pants and shoes as he was shirtless. Mabel was mimicking a crowd behind her and whistling as well while clapping. Dipper's face was flustered, "Man this is so stupid.." he muttered to himself. "Hope you've got good muscles, kid~" Aaron winked to his direction. "Could you...just stop winking at me? It's creeping me out..." Dipper requested creeped out by him. "And...FLEX!" Mabel initiated the contest as Aaron and Dipper began flexing as best they could.

"Aaron starts off with an impressive flex!" Mabel calls out, and Dipper hunched over and tried to flex, even though his muscles were barely visible due to his noodle arms, "Dipper flexes back!" Aaron eyed him from the corner his eyes with a smirk before he took and Egyptian stance and flexed again with a grunt. "Ooooh Aaron uses the Cleopatra stance~" Mabel purred with a chortle. Dipper grit his teeth as he then pounded his chest like a gorilla, and mimicked the roar of a lion, "Rawr! Roar!" he coughed a little after that but quickly flexed back with a nervous grin, "Dipper used the lion! But is it effective?" Mabel addressed. "Nice! But I won't lose though~" Aaron declared, but Dipper simply scoffed at him as the two were beginning to sweat, "Pssh, we'll see about that." Dipper retorted as he flexed with a stern expression, only for Aaron to flex twice as hard. "Uh oh. Looks like things are getting tense here folks!" Mabel said as she continued to watch, and sneakingly taking pictures with her camera all while grinning mischievously. "Heh heh...Wendy's gonna love these." she chuckled deviously under her breath. Dipper and Aaron were now in a 'flex-off' as they circled each other while continuing to flex. The two were now sweating bullets. "Whew, I'm sweating~" Aaron stated before he flexed so hard to where the sweat sprayed on Dipper causing him to release sounds of revulsion. "But holy cow! Aaron used sweat bullets! This could be trouble for Dipper!" Mabel said worryingly. Dipper wiped the sweat as well as his own sweat off, before huffing and taking a stance.

Dipper took a deep breath and strikingly took a 'kawaii' pose with big glittery eyes, puffed up cheeks, and having one leg raised up. Mabel gasped as did Aaron. "Oh no! THE CUTENESS! It's too much!" Mabel exclaimed covering her eyes, as Dipper batted his eyes while puckering his lips and bent his arms behind his head with a wink. Aaron then flexed even harder while sweating vigorously, he was putting so much strain on his body that he was gritting his teeth and his eyes were bulging out. Suddenly, something seemed to have snapped, causing Aaron to freeze in his stance. Slowly, he fell to the side like a statue and collapsed in the water. Dipper stared at where he fell but shrugged, "Huh. I guess he flexed too hard." he stated. "And we have a winner!" Mabel cheered out loud raising his arm up making Dipper laugh with a confident and proud grin until he held his arms and went stiff, making sounds of pain and discomfort, "Ow! Ow ow ow ow. Sore muscles. -puff- Sore muscles...ow ow." he mumbled in pain. Mabel sniffed once and held her nose in aversion to the smell of sweat, "Ugh...it smells like...a sweaty mussel farm." Mabel said pinching her nose. Dipper took a whiff under his arms and cringed, "Ugh, I really need a shower.." he commented and Mabel nodded in agreement while holding her nostrils. Dipper put his shirt back on. "Dipper! You're gonna make your shirt stink too!" Mabel scolded him. "It's just one shirt, Mabel. It's no big deal." He said dismissing the fact that he will get dirty as he held the scarf over his shoulder.

"Dipper you can't seriously be walking around this whole trip with a sweaty shirt on." Mabel said with a scowl. "I am and I'm doing it. And what's the problem? At least finally the monsters will finally have something to avoid." He persisted putting his hands on his hips before walking, continuing on. Mabel eyed him and followed in suit. Along the way, they entered a large open pathway, with a long stream of water in the middle, coming from above a ledge at the far end at the side of the pathway. They also noticed several luminescent mushrooms of sorts scattered about on the ground, giving the place some light. While walking, Dipper's underarms had sweat stains underneath, as well as around the lapel of his shirt and back. "Phew. Wow, Mabel. I didn't think that flexing contest would have that big of an effect on me! I feel like a man! A big, sweaty, powerful, man!" Dipper voiced his feelings, while Mabel still had her fingers on her nose. "Yeah, a big, sweaty, stinky man." she remarked before taking out a bottle of perfume and spraying it around then at Dipper, "Ah! Hey! Mabel, cut that out!" he commanded. "Dipper you smell like a walking gym!" she complained with a glare. " Deal with it! It shows off my manliness! I don't wanna smell like a girl." he shot back at her. "Keep telling yourself that." She said under her breath with a mischievous grin, as she discreetly looked at the photos she took during the flexing contest and Dipper striking those womanly poses.

As they crossed a bridge made of lily pads, the phone suddenly rang startling them a bit. Dipper picked it up and answered, "Hello?" And a familiar voice responded, "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" Dipper's eyebrows rose, "Oh uh, hey man." Mabel greeted him loudly behind Dipper, "Hiya, Papyrus!" "GREETINGS, MABEL AND DIPPER!" He greeted in return. "What's up?" Dipper asked him. "WELL, WHAT IS UP IS THAT I CALLED TO ASK WHAT YOU ARE WEARING..." He replied earning confused looks from the twins, "Uh...why're you asking?" Dipper responded with narrowed eyes. "I'M...ASKING FOR A FRIEND." Papyrus answered, and Dipper immediately knew he was talking about Undyne. "Why does she wanna know?" He continued with his question. "OH WELL, SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A PINE TREE HAT AND YOUR SISTER AN ORANGE SWEATER. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING THOSE?" He asked, but that only made Dipper make a look of bewilderment, why would he ask that if he's seen them so many times, and would notice those clothing, "Oh my gosh! Papyrus I thought you'd never ask! We're totally wearing those! And not just that! But I made the heart and my sweater glow whenever I press it!" Mabel said pressing the heart sewn on her sweater activating a red glow, "Boop." she said as she pressed it. "Mabel!" Dipper chided. "AH, THAT IS MOST INTERESTING, MABEL! GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!" And with that the call ended. Dipper turned to Mabel angrily, "Mabel! Do you realize what you just did!" Mabel just tilted her head, "What he was just asking about what we're wearing. He's got good taste in clothes. We're not only besties, but clothing buddies!" she responded naively with a smile.

"Mabel, the 'friend' he was referring to was Undyne! Don't you get it? She's asking what we're wearing so the next time she sees someone with a hat or a sweater..." He said before ending with a slicing motion to the neck by dragging his finger across it. "Ooooh. -gasp- You think she's a fashion freak like Papy and I?!" Mabel wondered excitedly as Dipper could only stare at her with annoyance. They continued to make their way forward, and entered through a small wooden entrance of sorts that resembled those one would see outside a mining tunnel. As they did, they traversed through a long hallway, and found that it was wondrously lit by the multitude of gemstones high above the ceiling and they also noticed that there were several of the luminescent flowers around through the corridor. "Whoa. Check this place out, Dipper.." Mabel whispered as she gazed above, looking at the gemstones with fascination and resembling stars. Dipper looked at the flowers, intrigued by them, and then looked to his side to see a plaque on the wall. Narrowing his eyes he approached and it read 'wishing room'. "Wishing room...?" Dipper said to himself. "Dipper look at these flowers! They're so pretty." Mabel said as she bent down while looking at the flower with admiration. He turned looking at her before walking towards where she is and knelt down as well.

"That's strange. I've never seen flowers like these before." Dipper stated when he touched the petals. The flower then vibrated and a voice echoed from it, " _A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hope with all your heart, your wish could come true. Now...all we all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling._ " an unknown voice emanated from the flower making Mabel and Dipper look in surprise. "Did that flower...just talk?" Mabel questioned, beginning to quiver when a certain talking flower came in mind. " _Did that flower...just talk?"_ the flower mimicked her voice in an echo. Mabel's eyes widened which was soon joined by a grin, "Hi! I'm Mabel!" she greeted the flower. " _Hi! I'm Mabel!"_ it again mimicked. "Mabel is the best!" She began with a laugh. " _Mabel is the best!"_ Dipper's eyebrows rose, this must be the echo flower Sans was talking about back at Grillby's. "Hey, I think these are Echo Flowers..." Dipper stated, Mabel looked at him, "Echo Flowers? Hehe, it's no wonder they're called that." she mused. "Yeah. Sans told me about them back at Grillby's. He said that they repeat the last thing they heard over and over." he explained what Sans told him to his sister. "Neato!" Mabel said fascinated by this. "And apparently this is the wishing room..." Dipper added looking around before getting up. Mabel looked at him as she took got up, "Wishing room? But...they're underground. There's no stars here." she clarified. Dipper sighed a little, "Yeah. And all they have are these gemstones on the ceiling." Mabel frowned, "That's so sad." Dipper shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it." they continued on. They brushed past an Echo Flower, " _Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that."_ it echoed out. Dipper was about to say something until he stopped along with Mabel. In front them, was another monster that had some resemblance to a turtle.

It appears to be a living bathtub or washing machine colored blue with a round mint-green colored head bearing a blank expression, and a small yellow bird sitting in its water-filled body. It also had four stubby dark green legs and was currently washing the walls with a bar of soap, "Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy." It murmured to itself, as it put the soap back in the water filled body then returning to scrub the walls. "Aw, it's a cute little water turtle." Mabel commented with a giggle. Dipper looked through his journal and found what he was looking for, "I don't think so. It's called a Woshua. A humble germaphobic monster that seeks to cleanse the world of filth." He read out loud. Mabel's eyes lit when an idea popped up in her head. "Cleanse the world of filth, huh?" she said in a mischievous low voice. "Hey, Woshua!" she called out to the monster whom turned its round head towards the twins, the small bird chirping once in response. "I've got something for you to wash!" Mabel told him before pushing Dipper forward making him realize what she's plotting, "W-Wait what?! Oh no!" he said in terror, "Yuck!" Woshua said out loud in repulsion. "I know right? He smells like a sweaty mussel farm! And not only that, my brother never washes his clothes!" Mabel told him as Dipper tried to silence her. "Wat?! Never wosh!? Unacceptable!" Woshua exclaimed as he shuffled up towards them them. "Mabel shut up!" Dipper pleaded only for Mabel to scoff, "Sorry, bro. But this is for your own good. And for the sake of all noses in the world." Before he could respond, Woshua tackled him to the ground making grunt and yell.

"I MUST WOSH!" Woshua declared. "AGH! MABEL! H-HELP!" Dipper pleaded reaching out only for Woshua to take two large soaked sponges and scrubs Dipper's head rapidly, "Scrub a dub dubs!" Woshua hummed as it brushed Dipper's head rapidly, under his arm, and on his face as he tried to escape and constantly making gurgled and muffled sounds of slight pain and fear. Woshua then picked him up and placed him in his washing machine-like body. The bird flapped its wings once with a tweet. Dipper tried to escape coughing, "Mabel! Get me outta here!" But Mabel refused, "Nope. You stink. Therefore, you are." Dipper tried to get out only for Woshua to push him back in using the bird, and he 'activated' his body, as Dipper then began to spin in place, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed much like a regular washing machine. He was screaming all the way through the ordeal, being constantly soaked and drenched in water and soap. The process stopped, as Dipper leaned on the edge of Woshua's bucket like body, dazed and spat some water out like a fountain. Just then, two openings formed on Woshua's sides, when then four long tendril arms protruded out from them, one carrying a loofah, a bar of soap, a brush, and shampoo. Dipper looked up in apprehension, "Uh oh..."

"Wash away!" Mabel gave the order. Woshua hops excitedly from that but Dipper screamed as the arms all lunged at him. She watched as there was water being splattered everywhere, with soap bubbles floating aimlessly around. "Oh make sure you get him behind the ears." She instructed the monster. "Oh and right down there too. A little to the left. There you go." She continued to give Woshua instructions, to which the monster heard and did what he was told as he whistles while cleaning Dipper. At this point, Dipper gave up as he sat inside Woshua's body with a shrill look of displeasure. The tendrils lifted up his arms as the washed his arm pits, his hair, and even his teeth. "Wosh u face." Woshua said as it then scrubbed Dipper's face with the loofah making him release muffled grunts. "Wosh u leg." it again said when a tendril lifted his leg up making him slip in the water and struggled greatly while scrubbing his leg. He quickly got out gasping for air. "Now for some scrub a sub-subs!" Woshua said when it took a bar of soap and cleaned Dipper's mouth making him gurgle and try to push the tendril away. He spat out and coughed soap until Woshua opened his mouth and cleaned the soap with water before making him gurgle and spit. After a while, he got dumped out. "Fresh!" Woshua said happily as Mabel clapped her hands.

Woshua then blew powerful hot air against Dipper to dry him up, making his lips peel back to show his teeth as they flapped from the wind. When he stopped, Dipper's hair puffed up. And with that Woshua shuffled away with Mabel thanking him. Dipper could only frown with displeasment, and Mabel then put a bow on his hair, "There. All better." Mabel grinned with a soft laugh. Dipper glared at her harshly clenching his fists until he sighed, "Welp, I'm gonna need some therapy after all this." he remarked lowly. "Oh hush. At least that sweaty stinky smell is gone." She retorted. "But...it made me manly." Dipper whined a little with quivering bottom lip. Patting his back, Mabel then said, "Ah it's okay, Dipper. We'll find you something manly instead to wear. And besides, from that flexing contest, you already proved that you're really manly. I mean you beat a sea horse that lives to flex. Not only that...he's got an eight pack. An EIGHT pack, Dipper!" she commended him, and that seemed to cheer him up slightly. "Heh yeah. You think Wendy'll see me that way now? he wondered with eagerness. Mabel glanced to the side recalling of when she took pictures as potential blackmail, "Sure! But uh, it's best to leave the sea horse part out." Dipper thought briefly and found that she had a point, "Yeah you're right. By the way..." he began when suddenly he took the wet scarf, squeezed it, and poured water all over her head making her yelp, "Hey!" she exclaimed but laughed a little. "Payback, sister!" he shot at her with a laugh as the two play fought for a moment laughing all the way.

Continuing through, some of the Echo Flowers vibrated the conversations they last heard, _"C'mon, sis! Make a wish!"_ one echoed out followed by the other, " _I wish my sister and I see the real stars someday..."_ a voice echoed out. "These poor monsters. I don't get it, Dipper. What could've happened for us to just drive them all down here...?" she asked with a sorrowful tone. "I'm not sure, Mabel. My guess is that a disagreement happened between the two and it sparked a war. Or maybe the two had like some kind of treaty and someone broke it and boom." he hypothesized. Mabel was now in thought, "Hey um...Papyrus said something about us using our souls to cross this barrier thingy, right?" she stated. "Yeah." Dipper nodded. "Well, what if like...what if there was like a way for us to break the barrier instead of passing through it..? I mean like I'm just spit balling here.." she wondered. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed at that, "Hmm..that's a good question actually. But I don't even know if it's proven. Though from what I've read, a monster needs a human soul to cross the barrier. And that's just it. So what if like...what if maybe they need more than one soul to shatter it...? Could that be it?" Dipper pondered now heavy in thought. "Hey Dipper, look! It's a scope thingy!" Mabel snapped him out of his thoughts pointing to a telescope.

She ran over and looked through it, "Ooooh." she said in awe, gazing at the thousands of gemstones high above. "Mabel, now's not the time. Besides, what're you gonna find? There's no stars in this place." Dipper told her. "Aw but at least you can look at these pretty sparkly ston-...what the?" she paused. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "There's like...something written on the thingy. I can't see the gemstones." she complained. "Huh? Lemme have a look." Dipper requested as he looked through the telescope. Moving around, he saw what Mabel was referring to. There was writing on the lenses of the telescope, and it read 'Check Wall' with an arrow pointing upwards underneath it. "Check...wall?" Dipper read out loud confusingly. "Wall? What wall?" Mabel asked him. "I dunno." He responded scratching his head. He looked around and saw a short corridor to the left where there was a wall. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over as Mabel continued to look through the telescope with a grin. Dipper came up to the wall, inspecting it for a few moments when he put his ear against it and knocked, attempting to retrieve any sign of hollow sounds. He could barely make out a hollow echo emanating from behind. His eyes widened at that, and began to feel the wall before pushing once with a grunt. Immediately cracks formed from the push. He pushed several more times as the wall was being pushed forward, more cracks forming when he kicked the wall with a strong shout as it finally gave way to another entrance with rocks falling and dust collecting. Mabel heard it and looked over with concern, "Dipper! Are you okay?" Dipper looked through the hole, "Mabel c'mere! I think this is what the message on the telescope meant." He said with a slight excited tone.

Mabel joined him while Dipper looked at the sight with a small grin. They entered through, carefully stepping over the fallen rocks. When they did, they saw that they were walking along a large pier of sorts with a lake underneath, and several patches of typha spread around near the pier. Across from where they are, they saw a ledge which housed a row of plaques. Dipper and Mabel walked along the pier, Mabel checking out the place, when they approached the plaques. Dipper squinted his eyes to examine the plaques, and noticed the ancient writing covering the walls. While this region of the underground was dimly lit, he could nonetheless make out what the words were saying. Dusting off the plaques he read, "The War of Humans and Monsters." Dipper read out loud making him gasp, "Mabel! This is it! We might finally have an answer as to why all the monsters are down here." he said with anticipation. "Oh boy!" Mabel cheered. Dipper moved to the next portion of the writing, "Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human soul." He read as he was highly intrigued, and also remembering something be referenced of that when he was at the library. "But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death." he continued with the next slab of ancient writing.

"Whoa. So that's how we won?" Mabel asked. "Yeah it looks like it. But it's strange...how come this was never explored back up in Gravity Falls with the monsters there?" Dipper wondered. "I dunno." Mabel responded plainly. "If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...a horrible beast with unfathomable power." Dipper read out ominously making Mabel shudder a little, "Man, it's no wonder souls are so important to some monsters." she commented making Dipper nod in agreement, "Yeah no kidding." he looked to see an illustration of a strange creature. Dipper couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very unsettling about the drawing. The drawing itself had the rune he is familiar with back in the Ruins, with a triangle above it and surrounded by what seem to be rays of light or power. The triangle itself looked to have some sort of eye in the middle. Dipper felt a feeling of dread hang over him the longer he stared at it. Until Mabel snapped him back to reality, "Nothing about the reason why the war started?" Dipper took a moment and shook his head with a sigh, "No. But, we'll probably find out more if we keep moving." he suggested before walking away along with his sister. Each step they took on the pier made the wooden boards creak as the sound of water aimlessly and gently moving about echoed throughout the vast cavernous region.

They made it to the end of the pier, and when they stepped on a small platform, it immediately moved startling them both. But they noticed it was allowing them to cross the body of water and make it towards the other side of the pier. They stepped off when they reached then end, and looked back to see the platform returning back to its position, "I don't think we're going back." Dipper muttered. Mabel just waved and thanked the platform. They continued on, and were now traversing across a very long pier, with the lake beside them as it had rows of typha, and the sounds of frogs echoing throughout. There was also a rocky ledge to the side of the pier, with rows of stone columns lined up above it. As they walked, the lighting from behind was making their shadows effectively loom over them out in front the more they walked forward, Dipper looked around, expecting and always ready in case something jumps out at them. "Hey, Mabel? You know what I just realized?" he asked her. "What?" she said glancing at him. "We haven't seen Undyne in a while. You think Papyrus might've tricked her and made her look elsewhere? I mean, we can't be the only kids here with a pine tree hat and a sweater, right?" he wondered. "Pssh, absolutely. Papyrus wouldn't rat us out. He's a total sweetheart." She responded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that means we're in the clear." Dipper said but, as if on cue, a spear of energy suddenly plummeted down and nearly struck Dipper, planting itself through the wooden boards, causing Dipper to fall back with a scream and backed away quickly as did Mabel.

Looking around quickly, they glanced up and saw Undyne appearing out of the shadows above on the ledge and forming spears of energy around her, "Oh COME ON!" Dipper exclaimed in frustration, hating the jinx. Undyne's visible glowing eye in her helmet gave off a glow before she telekinetically tossed her energy spears at their direction. "MABEL! RUN! NOW!" Dipper shouted as they quickly broke off into a sprint, evading the line of spears. Undyne's head turned to their direction before quickly following them. As the twins ran with Undyne in pursuit across the ledge above, she formed up to two to three spears and tossed them at the twins whom continued to dodge as they ran across the pier. Panting, they hopped from one side to the other, and stopped only to run again repeatedly trying their best to evade the spears while also making sure they do not fall of the pier. Undyne was behind the rows of pillars on the ledge as she was running after the twins, her glowing eye leaving a light blue trail through the darkness of the cavern. Dipper and Mabel shouted and screamed each time a spear nearly struck them and when they ducked or dodged from them. "Dipper! Whaddo we do!" Mabel called to him in panic. Dipper gasped when he saw a small field of tall grass out in front. "QUICK! THROUGH THERE!" He pointed shouting as they quickly bolted across a dock, evading a few more spears and entered the long grass.

Their entrance through the long grass made them rustle violently until it stopped. Mabel whimpered a little only for Dipper to shush her gently, as they huddled together. Undyne landed in front of the long grass from above, and slowly walked through it. Mabel covered her mouth while Dipper could only listen with rising fear and anxiety. He saw Undyne's outline through the grass as she was getting closer and closer, while searching for the twins. Each step she took made loud metallic clangs from her mouth, and the sound of grass being crushed with each step. She occasionally stopped to scope around through the tall grass before continuing on, her helmet turning left and right as she searched. Dipper's apprehension rose to an all time high as he was sweating down the side, and saw Undyne was dangerously close to where they were hiding. She looked down, and rose her arm, seemingly preparing to strike. Dipper and Mabel shut their eyes tightly, waiting to meet their doom. Then, Undyne swung her arm down...

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	13. Melodic Waters

Undyne swung her arm down, seemingly catching the twins whom had their eyes shut tight preparing for their inevitable death. However, they felt nothing. And Dipper slowly opened his eyes, blinking once, and slowly looking up. He gasped quietly at what he saw before him: instead of the twins, Undyne caught the Monster Kid. She held him up by the head as he had a large smile on his lips with an expression of sheer joy. Undyne simply tilted her head a little before setting him back down in the long grass. With that, she turned around and walked away. Dipper squinted his eyes as he heard the sounds of grass being rustled and crushed slowly fading out into the distance, telling him that Undyne has left the premises. Mabel still had her eyes closed, "Are we dead, yet?" she wondered with dread. "No. Well...probably not yet at least. But she's gone...although..." Dipper responded before slowly drifting off as he remembered the Monster Kid. He hoped he was not seriously injured from Undyne.

She opened her eyes and looked at her brother. "Although what? I don't like that although, Dipper." she said to him. Dipper sighed and was about to speak up when they again got startled when Monster Kid popped up in front of them in the long grass. "Yo!" he called to them, "AH!" making them both scream and fall on their backs again. "Yo...did you see that? Undyne just...TOUCHED ME!" he exclaimed in sheer awe. Dipper shot him an irritated look, "Dude! Are you nuts?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" he scolded him, but Monster Kid just laughed, "Nah! No way Undyne could hurt me! Much less even kill me. She's too cool for that." Mabel chuckled, "Ah fan boys. They truly are a wonder to behold." she simply said referencing not just Monster Kid's worship of Undyne, but her own worship of several attractive male celebrities. "Ever think that maybe you shouldn't be around her that much when she's like, I dunno, trying to kill someone?" Dipper suggested still cross with him. Monster Kid shook his head, "Nope. Never thought of that. Dude, come on, you gotta admit that she's pretty awesome! Did you see the way she was throwing those spears! And she even held one of those spears! And she touched me with that hand that had the spear! I'm never washing my face again!" he said overjoyed hopping around laughing.

"Better watch out for ol' Woshua though. He'll wosh you up good." Mabel cracked. "Look man, I don't wanna be that one guy that always ruins your...'fandom' or whatever...but she's been throwing those spears at US." Dipper clarified causing Monster Kid to widen his eyes, "Yo...really?" Dipper nodded crossing his arms. "Oh man...are you unlucky!" Dipper smiled nodding once until it shifted to one of bewilderment, "Exac- wait what?!" Monster Kid hopped once around them, "If you were standing just a little bit to the left...! Oh man! THAT WOULD'VE BEEN SWEET! Yo! Don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" he told them. Dipper was about to rebut until Mabel stopped him shaking her head, "Let em have it, bro." she told him. Dipper sighed rolling his eyes, "Yeah. It was awesome..." he agreed with a dull tone. "It was! Welp, I'm off to go see where she's headed next! Be seeing you dudes soon!" he said as he then ran off, only to fall on his face again, "I'm okay." he muttered quickly getting up and running off. "That's like the second time he's fallen on his face." Dipper pointed out, while Mabel giggled at his antics, "I know. It's so cute! It's no wonder we're besties." she said. Dipper looked at her then back to where Monster Kid ran off, "Oh yeah. No wonder at all." he stated with a witty remark. The two got out of the grass and continued onward.

Currently, they were walking in between rocky ledges which had several gemstones embedded inside them all while at times looking up at the high ceiling and glancing at the thousands upon thousands of sparkling gemstones on the ceiling caverns. The twins had to admit that it was a lovely sight, and they did resemble stars as though the cavernous region itself housed its own starry nighttime sky. "Man, if this keeps up, he really is gonna get himself killed..." Dipper said disapproving of his actions. Mabel shot him a cross look, "Oh leave him alone, Dipper! He's just a little kid that likes to see his hero beat up some bad guy butt." she scolded him. "News flash, Mabel. WE'RE the bad guys! Remember?" Dipper reminded her but she scoffed at that, "Pssh yeah right. How could lovable ol' me be a bad guy?" she asked making a cute expression. "In case you didn't some monsters here don't exactly have a 'positive' perspective on humans." Dipper stated. "Yeah well that's gonna change when I put on these bad boys!" Mabel declared taking out a pair of pink sunglasses with the lenses made into the shape of hearts. "Ta-da! See? When I put these on, I see the world so clearly now...for example." she began until she put the sun glasses, "I can see...uh...um..I can see...Dipper..where'd you go?" Dipper rose an eyebrow, "I'm right here, Mabel." he responded. "No you're not! I see you but don't hear you! Agh! Dipper! I've got pink eye! All I see is pink! I'm blind with pink! ...actually this isn't so bad." Mabel said with a goofy laugh until Dipper snatched the sunglasses off of her. "Gimme that. We're in a cavern, Mabel. There's barely any light down here." He told her.

"But I bet it made me look pretty. So, when the monsters look at us with these sunglasses, they'll get the right idea of what we are." Mabel said with confidence. "Mabel, how exactly are you gonna trick the monsters down here with these sunglasses?" Dipper questioned her. "it's a dilemma to be sure." He suddenly heard a familiar voice springing up startling him with a yelp and jumping back. But he immediately calmed down when it turned out to be Sans next to a telescope as he was leaning on the wall, hands in his hoodie pockets, and still wearing his pink fuzzy slippers. "hiya squirts." The short skeleton greeted them. "Sans!" Mabel said loudly with joy, and ran over hugging him with a smile and making him chuckle. "heh, nice to see you too, apple cheeks." he said rubbing her head gently. "Oh. Hey, Sans." Dipper also greeted plainly. "What're you doing out here?" he then asked him as Mabel released him from her embrace standing next to him. "not much. just enjoying the sights here." Sans replied. Dipper rose an eyebrow. "Um, I don't know if you noticed but those aren't stars up there." he pointed out. "i know, but i still like to look at them. they remind me of the real stars back up in the human world. sure, they might not be the same but they're pretty darn close amirite?" Sans stated with a wink.

"You darn tootin'. And I guess you could call that..." Mabel began with a sly grin and Sans immediately caught it. "A constellation prize!" they both said before laughing at their jokes and high fived each other, Dipper just shook his head. "but seriously, i'm actually thinking about getting into the telescope business." The short skeleton then said, earning a gasp from Mabel, "That way you could share your dreams with everyone across the stars..." she stated in sheer awe clutching her cheeks. "heh heh, yeah i guess you could say that, mabel. and it's normally 50,000 bucks to use his premium telescope." He said, as Dipper looked at him with a look of disbelief and shock, "Are you serious?" Sans chuckled and nodded, "yep. but...since i know you guys, you can use it for free. howzabout it?" he offered them with a wink. "Yah-huh! Definitely!" Mabel accepted giddily. Dipper was still a little skeptical, "Is there a catch here?" he wondered. "nope. no catch. except taking my offer before i change my mind." Sans threatened but in a friendly tone. "Alright alright. I guess I can take a look." Dipper said as Sans stepped aside for Dipper to look. However, instead of stars, he saw nothing but red. That was it, just the color red all over. "Uh, Sans? I can only see red..." Dipper said. Sans grinned widely as well as deviously and nudged Mabel's arm, "here comes the good part." he whispered to her making her grin in anticipation as well.

"Oh ha ha. The lenses are painted over. Nice one, Sans." Dipper said sarcastically as he looked at them. "you aren't satisified? that's a shame. but don't worry...i'll give you a full refund." Sans responded with a wink but looked to be holding back laughter. His one eyebrow rose in confusion upon noticing that Sans and Mabel were struggling to hold back laughter, releasing snorts and farting sound effects from their mouths. It was revealed that Dipper's left eye had a red ring around it revealing that the eyepiece had red paint on it. "What? What's so funny?" he asked them confused. "Pfft...-snort...n...n-nothing, bro.." Mabel struggled to say as her face was turning red, while Sans had to cover his mouth with one hand. Dipper looked at them both, "You two are weird. But nice try, Sans. I didn't get pranked this time! Ha! Looks like you're losing your touch. But good try though." Dipper berated him before adjusting his cap in victory and walked off. When he was far enough, the two burst into hard laughter. "Sans you little scamp! Hahahaha!" Mabel told him between laughs. Sans calmed down eventually, "heh heh heh heh. i know. i'm too good at my job, right?" Sans cracked with a wink. "Good? You're super duper good, Sans! That's like the best good I got right now!" Mabel commended him with a grin. "oh, by the way...just wanted to say thanks for giving my brother that sweater. really made his whole day." Sans told her gently. "Awww, Sans...he deserves it for being so cool and for being the best date buddy ever. Don't worry, I'll make you a sweater too sometime!" She told him smiling. "thanks, rosy cheeks. now better catch up with your brother. you two got a date with the kind don'tcha?" Sans said, and she nodded, "Yep! Sure hope we get a tea party first though." she hoped

Sans just grinned more, "don't hold your breath, kid." She then gave him another hug before running off to Dipper's direction, "Dipper! Wait up!" she called out to him. Eventually she caught up with Dipper whom was talking to an odd looking monster. He had an onion shaped body, with two dots for eyes, and short legs. "What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?" The monster asked an assortment of questions. "Uhh...well..you see, in a scientific sense, a star is a ball of hydrogen and helium with so much mass that it can sustain nuclear fusion at its core. Basically just a luminous sphere of plasma." Dipper answered. But the monster had a blank look on its face and tilted its 'head' a little curiously. "Are you a star?" it asked again. Dipper blinked and was about to answer when he jumped at the sound of Mabel calling his name right behind him. "DIPPER!" "AH!" Dipper screamed a little again. "Mabel! Quit doing that!" he told her angrily. "Haha! I'm just giving you some jump starts in case you get lost in your nerdy fantasy worlds." she cracked pinching his cheek with a laugh. He gently pushed her hand away, "I don't get lost in my 'nerdy fantasy' world." Dipper shot back at her with quote-on-quote hand gestures. "It's a world filled with many plausible theories and questions that will eventually solve themselves so I can get to-" but he was cut off once again by Mabel, "BORING!" she said out loud making him look at her with annoyance.

She then looked at the small monster. "Oh hi there little guy! What's your name?" she said. "I'm Loren." the monster introduced itself. "That's so cute! I'm Mabel!" Loren tilted his head, "Mabel? Are you a star?" it asked making her gasp, "Am I star? That's like asking if Dipper is smart! Of course I'm a star!" she responded taking her orange sweater off and showed her shooting star sweater, "See!" she revealed making Loren look in fascination. "I'm not just a star out here...but I'm also the star of your dreams..." she stated the last part in a whisper as she held Loren close to her face with wide eyes. "Okaay! Let's go, Mrs. Shooting Star." Dipper said pulling her away from Loren as she waved goodbye. "Wow. She's a star. But...if she's a star? How is she not glowing? Can she even glow? Can she talk? She did talk. But...do stars do that really?" Loren wondered to itself. "Aw, Dipper! I was about to show him my star power!" Mabel whined. "Mabel, the last time you did that you tried to copy off Super Mario and hit your head so hard you were out cold for a day." Dipper stated, but she just laughed at that, "Haha. I know. Good times, right? But, I will get that mushroom eventually." she cracked to herself with a grin making Dipper roll his eyes. When they made their way out of a small entrance, their eyes widened like saucers at the sight before them.

In front of them, was a massive area which may also be the most stunningly beautiful area the twins have encountered during their journey in the underground. High above they could see the cavern ceiling with many stalagmites of all sizes above giving off teal colored glows due to the gemstones embedded above, and as a result giving off the impression that there is a starry nighttime sky above. Below, they saw various large rocky platforms and protrusions that possessed layers of grass, and mushrooms, as well as even some Echo Flowers scattered about. The rocky formations also had some short wooden bridges built in order for monsters to cross the other side, and noticed that on some large rocky plains upon the ledges around, there were pine-shaped trees that were giving off a luminescent teal glow. In fact, even the water itself surrounding the rocky masses was giving off that same particular glow and seemed to have luminous but dim specks fluttering aimlessly above from the surface of the water. The waters themselves had numerous lily pads and typhas all laid out around in many locations. This looked to be some sort of pond, but one that was well adapted into the dark caverns and thus had the means to provide light to itself in order to survive. The ledges themselves had streams of water that fell down, causing the sprinkles to spread out and be visible like luminescent dust. Next to some ledges were stairs fashioned from stone as well. The whole thing gave off a calm and soothing feeling of serenity and tranquility as nothing but beauty and peace filled this section of the underground. Needless to say, Dipper and Mabel were completely shocked in both awe and reverence to the majestic sight before them.

"Whoooooaaaa." the two breathed out in utter acclaim and admiration. They stepped out of the entrance and walked slowly along the area, crossing a short wooden bridge that connected to the other side of the rocky platform with the bridge itself laid flat on the surface of the water. Mabel had her head above for the majority of her examination of this place as she circled around in place while walking slowly, completely enamored by its beauty, "This place is...it's so...beautiful.." she whispered with wide eyes as she aimlessly waved her arms around above her head. Dipper too was entranced by the sight of this place, "Yeah, you're telling me. It's hard to believe a place like this would be underground..." he said in a low tone as he gazed at the entirety of the place while walking. He looked to the side to see some frogs croaking on two lily pads, before hopping in the water. "Dipper! Look at the water! It's glowing!" Mabel said loudly as she splashed some water with her hands as she laughed. He walked over to the edge and gazed down at the surface, its glow emanating on Dipper's figure. He put his hand in the water slowly, moving it around before bringing it back up and inspected it with intrigue. "Hmm. This is most interesting. I don't think the water itself is glowing. It's probably some kind of plankton or bacteria that adapted to this place." he elaborated. Mabel groaned, "Dipper why you gotta kill mah vibe with your nerdy things." She gasped when she looked down at her feet.

"Oh...my gosh!" Mabel exclaimed prompting Dipper to turn around, "What?" "The grass glows every time you step on it! It's so cool!" she said reveringly before stomping her foot down several times, and sure enough, each time she did the grass gave off a brief glow. "Whoa. That's pretty neat." Dipper pointed. "I know right?!" Mabel agreed and laughed before flopping back down on the grass, again making the shape of her body glow from the impact. "Yaaay! Glowy graaaass!" she rolled around leaving a glow trail from the grass as she did while laughing with entertainment. Dipper had to chuckle at her antics. He then took out the journal and started to right down what he witnessed, _"At first I thought that the more we go deeper underground, the scarier it'll be. But apparently, I was wrong. It seems that more we go, the prettier it gets. There's so much stuff down here. Things that I don't think I'd ever see. Well, in Gravity Falls' sense I suppose. However, I realize that while it is beautiful, it won't help that it'll get more dangerous."_ He wrote down, and bit the rear of his pencil in thought only to be startled once again by Mabel, "DIPPER!" He nearly dropped his journal and swallowed his pencil. Shooting her an angry look he picked them up, "What, Mabel?" She grinned with a chortle swaying left and right with her arms behind her back, "Guess what I foooooound?" she hummed. "Gee, I dunno. A frog?" Dipper cracked. "No, silly. Well, not this time. I found..." she swung her arms out in front and looked to be holding a pair of pink shoes, "Ballet shoes!" she announced. Dipper of course was confused by this, "What? Where'd you find those?" he asked her. "They were mysteriously hiding in that patch of grass I found over there. Cool right?" Dipper tried to find the words, "Um, I guess so."

"Oh! And I found something you might like!" She told him and brought out what looked to be a bandanna. "Ta-da!" Dipper's eyes widened a little, "Whoa is that a bandanna?" Mabel nodded with a grin, "It's not just any bandanna. It's a MANLY bandanna! I figured that it'd make you look more tough and stuff! So here!" she gave him and Dipper smiled at her, "Aw gee. Thanks, sis." he thanked her before taking it and wraps it around his head with the tassels behind his head. "How do I look?" he asked her eagerly. "Bro...you'd make Rambo sooooo jealous." she complimented him making her brother blush, "Pssh, yeah right you're just saying that." he said a little shyly. "No really! Just picture yourself standing on a cliff with the scarf and bandanna flowing through the wind as you hold your book out in front with an adventurous look on your face!" she told him. Dipper imagined that and he had to admit, it made him look pretty awesome and manly. "Hey yeah you're right! I bet even Wendy will finally see me as a man now!" he told her excitedly making her chuckle, "You know what? I think so too, bro bro." she remarked before the twins bumped fists. Dipper then struck an adventurous pose, "Onward, sister! (Mabel wave the scarf and bandanna) " he whispered instructively, and she took the bandanna and scarf then waved them as though there was wind blowing before Dipper continued, "To the king's castle! And from there...we shall achieve our ultimate goal of freedom!" he boasted making Mabel laugh softly, Dipper widened his eyes in realization, "Oh no...I'm turning into Papyrus. Is that bad...?" he asked her with concern. "Well it depends." she winked. Putting on the ballet shoes, she spun around in a majestic fashion, "Woop! How do I look?" She wondered. "Like a ballet dance?" Dipper remarked. "I'll take that as a 'fabuloooooooous'!" she said the last part in the style of Jim Carry.

Dipper and Mabel then walked forward, the latter now wearing pink ballet shoes, though Dipper had to wrap his scarf around his waist now, descending down a flight of short stairs by a rocky ledge and passing the small water fall next to them. Each step they took also caused the grass the radiate a glow under the pressure of their weight and steps. They passed by an Echo Flower a few feet away from them, and it triggers its recording, " _So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"_ the flower echoed out the last thing it heard. Dipper was too focused on finding the right path to continue forward, while Mabel was curious by what the Echo Flowers were saying " _...hmm. Just one, but...it's kind of stupid."_ another Echo Flower vibrated as they passed it. Mabel's curiosity grew more, wondering what the wish might be although a part of her told her that it's rude since it's private. However, the people that were near the Echo Flowers probably did not realize they record the last thing they heard, so their privacy was exposed. Her thoughts were interrupted from the sound of a phone ring. Stopping, Dipper took out the cellphone and answered, "Hello?" "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" The tall flamboyant skeleton answered back. "Hi, Papyrus!" Mabel greeted near Dipper. "Hey, Papyrus. What's up?" Papyrus was in the kitchen cooking some spaghetti as he stirred the pot rather roughly, Sans in the meantime was in the living room watching television. "REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW...HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY...MURDERY." Papyrus said with an unsettled voice at the last part.

Dipper swallowed with a nervous expression, "Yeah uh...we've sort of had a run in with that friend of yours and let's just say...she wasn't really that big of a fashion kind of person.." he remarked weakly. "AH I SEE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT...I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING!" He said flicking the spoon out of the pot splashing some sauce on the wall behind him. Dipper turned to Mabel with a cross-sour look, making her laugh sheepishly, "...whoops?" she muttered a little. "THAT'S RIGHT! A PINE TREE HAT! AND AN ORANGE SWEATER! BECAUSE I KNEW OF COURSE AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION...YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" He then said earning looks of confusion from the twins, "W-Wait really?" Dipper stammered a little taken back, "NYEH HEH HEH YES! YOU'RE SUCH SMART COOKIES! THIS WAY YOUR SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!" Papyrus said merrily before hanging up when the pot was shaking. "AH! IT SEEMS MY PASTA IS DONE." He opened the lid only for the sauce to implode outwards and covering Papyrus in it. A moment silence and Papyrus placed the lid back down, "HMM. NEEDS MORE TOMATO SAUCE." he merely commented. Sans chuckled, "man bro. that spaghetti looks sick..." Papyrus, however, quickly knew were Sans was getting and clutched the wooden spoon so hard it nearly snapped in half, "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT THOUGHT SANS..." he warned him threateningly but his brother was not fazed, "i guess you could..." Papyrus turned to face him immediately with a threatening look, "SANS I WILL HARM YOU!" he pointed at him "...call it..." Sans continued nonetheless his grin widening, " **SANS!** " His brother grit his teeth with increasing fury. "mac and sneeze..." Sans finished the pun, immediately causing Papyrus to scream at the top of his lungs furiously flinging the pot of spaghetti in the air as Sans watched television with a satisfied look.

"Well, that went well." Mabel said with a smile. Dipper put the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah well, maybe next time we don't give out fashion tips." he remarked as they returned to walk. As they did, they passed by another Echo Flower which vibrated and said, " _Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."_ it recorded while some grasshoppers leaped off of the typha with others chirping. Mabel had to ask her brother about it, "Hey bro, whaddya think the wish is?" Dipper looked up from his journal, "Huh? Oh. I dunno. Probably has something to do with food I guess." he responded not really paying that much attention. Mabel thought for a while, "Hmm. Nah. It sounds like a wish Soos would make. And..speaking of which...I miss him..." Mabel said sadly. Dipper put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "We'll see him again, Mabel. Him, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and everyone. Don't worry." he assured her with a gentle tone. She nodded with a light smile before focusing on where to go. They began to climb up some of the stone stairs that lead up to the high ledges around the area. They found another pathway that seems to be leading somewhere new, approaching, they noticed another plaque with writing on it. Walking towards it, Dipper squinted his eyes a little and read out loud, "The power to take their souls. This is the power the humans feared."

"What's that mean?" Mabel wondered. "It means we're not the only ones that can take a monster's soul if we wanted." Dipper simplified before then saying, "Which is obvious I mean...we do kinda need our souls." Mabel scratched her head, "My soul's too shiny and colorful to be taken though." she commented with a smirk. "Yeah well, I don't know about mine. All I know is that it's blue." Dipper replied. "And blue is the most manly color, Dipper! You should be proud." she said making Dipper chuckle a little, "Yeah you got me there." Mabel nudged him playfully, "I always get ya, bro." she winked and he nudged her back in return playfully sharing some gentle laughs. They entered through the pathway, with it being lit by a variety of green gemstones in order to illuminate the walk. They came out and entered a massive chamber of sorts with an L shaped narrow path that lead to the other side at the far end. The path itself was surrounded by water. Dipper looked around, his instinct to be cautious raising, "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he said in a low tone. Holding Mabel's hand they walked, all while Dipper looked around, his eyes darting around making sure if there was something that would jump out at them. And sure enough something did. A large canary colored tentacle rose out from the water, spraying it across as it swayed around. The twins jumped with a scream, "RUN FOR IT, MABEL!" Dipper hollered as the two sprinted off.

Running, they saw another tentacle rise out from the other side of the pathway and suddenly swung down and slammed right in front of them, blocking their way. Falling back with a yell, "DIPPER! GO BACK!" Mabel shouted as she pulled him back running from where they came. However, another tentacle jutted out of the water and slammed down in front of them again blocking. With no way out, the twins were cornered as they looked in front to see the water was forming bubbles. The twins shook as they held each other, waiting for large beast to surface. As the bubbles writhed more violently, the surface of the water broke with the creature slowly rising up from the depths. The twins could do nothing but watch tensely, as the creature rose from the water, higher and higher until it stopped. Its visage was obscured by the darkness of the cave, when the twins noticed a pair of two menacingly narrowed red glowing eyes, with the silhouette having two more tentacles behind it. Mabel and Dipper screamed shutting their eyes with grit teeth. The creature seemingly was about to attack when suddenly, "Hey there!" it said loudly and giddily in a high pitched voice. The creature in question resembled some sort of octopus but its head had much more resemblance to an onion, mainly due to the supposed cowlick on top of its large, round upper body. It also had no nose, and long eyelashes with two large sparkling eyes. The twins opened their eyes, slowly stopping from quivering, "W-Wha...?" Dipper stammered. "Hi hi hi!" the creature again greeted excitedly, waving its tentacle. Dipper and Mabel's eyes glanced at each other then back at the creature. "Uh...who're you...?" Dipper asked a bit timidly.

"I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" Onionsan introduced herself as she got closer to them batting her eyes at them. Mabel smiled widely, "Hi Onionsan! I'm Mabel! And this is Dipper!" she introduced in return. "Hi Mabel and Dipper!" Onionsan greeted. Dipper waved a little with uncertainty, "H-Hi..?" Mabel took a step forward, "Were you trying to crush us, Onionsan?" she asked politely. "What? Oh no! No I wasn't! I was just...well...I noticed you were...here..." Onionsan responded shyly with flustered cheeks. Mabel giggled, "It's okay, silly." Dipper cleared his throat, "Hey um listen...Onionsan was it? We kinda need to go somewhere s- " but he was cut off by Onionsan, "You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You like it, huh!" the cephalopod monster quickly asked making Dipper jump a bit, "Oh uh..well um...y-yeah I think..." he stuttered. "Waterfall? Is that this place is?" Mabel asked as well, prompting Onionsan to nod, "Yep!" Mabel gasped, "It's so pretty here! I really like it a lot!" she squealed a little, and Onionsan made the same expression as Mabel, "Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite!" Until it dropped as she lowered her head a little in the water, "Even though the water's getting so shallow here...I have to sit down all the time but...h-hey! That's okay!" she changed her mood to a happy one after that, "It beats moving into the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" Mabel snapped her fingers at her direction with a grin, "That's the spirit, girl! No one likes a backseat swimmer! The front seat is reserved only for the winners! And you, Onionsan, are the biggest winner of all!" she commended her, making her blush and twirl her tentacles where her flustered cheeks are, "R-Really?! I'm a winner?" Mabel nodded, "Wow. I've never been called a winner before...but I've been called one now! And I'm a winner for not being in an aquarium where all my friends are! Yeah...so even if I wanted to...I...but that's okay though, y'here! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'here!" she claimed, making Dipper's eyebrows raise at the mention of Undyne.

"What do you mean she's gonna fix everything?" he questioned her. "Oh when she gets the human souls, she's gonna use them to break the barrier, y'hear! And when she does I'm gonna get outta here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" Onionsan responded with a confident and excited look as her eyes shimmered as though they were anime with sparkles comically floating around her face. Dipper looked at Mabel then back to Onionsan, "Yeah uh hate to be the party pooper here but we can't stay here so...we should be going now." he said pulling Mabel by the hand, and Onionsan looked to be upset by this but she tried her best to hide it, "Hey...t-that's the end of this room.." she pointed with a slight stutter. "Yeah, we're kind of in a hurry so...sorry." Dipper apologized. "But don't worry, Onionsan! You can bet we'll see each other again! And not here...but someday up there in the beach! And one day, we'll ride across the ocean!" Mabel assured her and that seemed to lift Onionsan's spirit. "Y-Yeah! You're right! We will see each other again! In the mean time, you have a good time! In waterfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll..." she said extending the last word while diving back down in the water. "What a sweet little onion." Mabel said. "Yeah she looked desperate to me.." Dipper quietly remarked before walking away with Mabel. They walked along a small path surrounded by two rocky ledges with small streams of water leaking down. They made it to a wide area with another fall of water to the side.

"You know Mabel I honestly can't tell if the monsters just shift from being scary, weird, or just...weirder." Dipper commented. "Ah they're just little teacups that need lots of love." Mabel replied. They stopped when they heard crying in the area. Looking around, they found the source, it looked to be some sort of fish-like monster hiding in the corner and crying softly with her head against the wall. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other then back at the monster. Approaching it slowly, Mabel softly spoke to it, "Hey there. Hey...what's wrong little buddy?" she asked the creature. It slowly turned around and revealed its visage, it was that of some kind of fish attached to a mer-like lower body, with its face having a completely downtrodden expression, blackish green hair with a bang covering her left eye, a pair of small but wide spikes along her eel-like body, and a 'fishing rod' most commonly found on angler fish. It was a Shyren, she sniffed only to turn away from the twins, sobbing once more. "Aw it's okay. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Mabel assured her with a smile. Shyren turned her head to Mabel's direction, seeing her smile with Dipper next to her, "C'mon. You don't have to cry...show me a smile. Where's that smile?" Mabel told her with a bouncy tone. Shyren only gets quieter as a result, sniffing several times. Dipper looked at the journal and found it, "It's a Shyren. Fish-like monsters whom are related to the mythical sirens. Unlike normal sirens, Shyrens are tone deaf, but are notorious for their deadly song." Dipper read out. His sister frowned in sorrow, "She's tone deaf? Poor little baby.." Mabel said. Shyren was on the verge of crying again, and Mabel's expression became a strong one as she was in thought.

Her face lit up when she had an idea, "I know!" she approached closer and put her hand on Shyren's back making her look at her with tears streaming down her eyes, "Hey, Shyren. How 'bout you sing for me?" she requested. Shyren immediately backed away in timidness, shaking her head. "Aw it's okay! It's okay! Tell you what you can just hum a little tune for me. Howzaboutit?" Mabel reassured her. Shyren thought for some time, reluctant at first but nodded slightly, "Yay! Now. You don't have to sing okay? Just hum a tune. Any tune you want." she told her gently. Shyren quivered a little and took a deep breath. "...hum hum..." Shyren hummed quietly. "Come on, sweetie. It's okay. Just a little bit louder. I promise I won't run away or anything." Mabel guaranteed. Dipper sighed, "Mabel this isn't gonna work." But she shushed him and gestured for Shyren to continue. The monster hesitated for a while until she hummed again this time a bit more audible. " -gasp- Oh my gosh! Shyren! That was gorgeous!" Mabel squealed in delight. Shyren looked up with a surprised expression, "Yes! Do it again! Please!" she pleaded with her. Shyren hummed once again, this time with little hesitation, and Mabel squished her cheeks, "Eee! You sound like an angel!" Shyren actually smiled a little at that, her spirits being lifted up clutching her hands together in a timid manner. "Okay now lemme try!" Mabel said before humming a tune. Shyren was actually fond of it and clapped softly, "Thank you! Now it's your turn!" Mabel told her. Shyren hummed as well, and Mabel noticed she followed her melody. "There you go!" the Pines girl hummed as well, with Shyren now following her beat.

The two began to hum a melody which soon gave way to their own song as Shyren had her spirits lifted more and more as they sang. Up one of the ledges, Aaron was watching the whole thing and nodded his head approvingly. Dipper had to admit that it was rather catchy. They soon stopped humming, and Mabel clapped in glee, "Bravo, Shyren! Bravo! You did it! You actually did it!" she praised her, making the creature blush and shyly brush her hair. Mabel then began to think for a while when she snapped her fingers, "Oh! I got it! How 'bout we show off your singing to people?" she suggested, earning a gasp from Shyren. "Mabel! Is this really the time?" Dipper questioned her. "Oh shush, Dipper. She needs some confidence and support. And I intend to give her that." Mabel retorted. "But Undyne wo-" Dipper began only for Mabel to cut him off, "Undyne can go suck a lemon!" she blurted out angrily. "Ouch.." Dipper said. "Come on, Shyren! It'll be fun!" Mabel said to her, but she saw that she was hesitant. Mabel put her hands on her shoulders, "Hey! You've got a beautiful voice! You totally can blow all the fishes out of the water with it! And if you can do that, then you can do anything with your voice. That includes singing like your pop star!" Mabel encouraged her. Shyren looked to the side then nodded once strongly. Mabel hopped once and embraced, "Yay! This is gonna be fun!" A while later, Mabel was able to gather up some equipment, mainly an electric piano, a stereo, and speakers. She got them from some monsters whom were using them for furniture. They set it up on a small upheaved portion of the floor, as though it was a small stage. They also managed to let Shyren use her electrical powers to give power to the equipment in order for it to work.

Handing the microphone to Shyren, the creature took it nervously. "Don't be scared, silly! You'll do fine!" Mabel assured her as she hooked the microphone. She looked over to see Dipper behind the electric keyboard. "Ready, bro?" Dipper nodded, "As I'll ever be. Let's hope my piano lessons paid off." he cracked his fingers and gave Mabel the go. "You ready?" Mabel asked the Shyren, whom nodded with a smile. "Hit it, Dipper!" she told him, and Dipper began the tune on the keyboard, which was revealed to be Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. Mabel bobbed her head and then began, "Yeah. Y'all know what it is! It's Mabel and Shyren! Uh huh...let's rage!" And Shyren immediately began to sing, her voice being soothing and highly relaxing. _"Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it..."_ she sang when Mabel joined in with her, " _That's what being friends is about.._ _."_ they sang the first two versus. Aaron was on the ledge waving his tail in sync to the beat while other monsters like Moldsmals appeared behind him after hearing the song as well as the Woshua. Dipper smiled as he kept up with them. Until suddenly the music exploded as with the singing, " _I, I wanna cry...I can't deny tonight I wanna up and hide...and get inside...it isn't right...I gotta live in my life! I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it. I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!_ they both sang respectively.

 _"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!"_ Shyren began. " _Determinate! Determinate!_ _."_ Mabel followed grinning widely and especially after noticing that Shyren was getting a lot more comfortable in singing. They also noticed some monsters approaching the two females with intrigue and curiosity. _"Push until you can't and demand more! Determinate! Determinate!"_ Shyren again sang, when then followed by the two singing in unison after a brief pause, " _You and me together!_ _"_ Shyren noticed that the monsters were nodding their heads approvingly, commenting to each other and she heard nothing but compliments and impressed by what they were seeing. Dipper smirked as he increased the intensity of the beat. Shyren was beaming at the sight before her, and Mabel gave her a thumbs up when they continued, _"We can make it better!"_ Mabel started. " _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_ _"_ Shyren followed. _"Determinate! Determinate..."_ Mabel sang after until they both sang at the same time again, _"Hate to feel this way! And waste a day! I gotta get myself on stage! I should wait and be afraid!_ " As the two sang, more monsters appeared bobbing their heads and beginning to cheer loudly and whistle to the beat with it slowly becoming a concert of sorts. Sans was there and rubbed his chin bone with a devious grin, thinking he can me a profit from this. _"The chips will fall where they may! I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it. I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it."_ The two continued to sing in unison when Shyren went solo, " _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_ _"_ When it was followed by Mabel. " _Determinate! Determinate!_ _"_

Then the beat gets more rock style. " _Push until you can't and demand more!_ _Determinate! Determinate! You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor."_ Mabel and Shyren had each other's arms on their shoulders while singing completely hooked into the song and a spot light was shining above crowd of monsters go wild as they cheer loudly and whistling. Dipper was banging his head in sync to the beat. Sans in the meantime was getting profit out of this by selling tickets made of toilet paper with a greedy look on his monsters toss clothing at them in sheer admiration. Which was simply a storm of socks. Just then, a giant clam rolled up in front of them, and out popped a Clam Guy with sun glasses on, his head was in the shape of a pearl, the clam was open around his head, and was wearing a golden chain necklace, beginning his rap verse, " _Uh. It's me and I'm heaven-sent music. Like a veteran, renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine!_ _"_ The monsters bobbed their hands and swung their arms to the beat of the rap though some were confused as to what he was saying due to the swift pacing of the words. " _Go ahead and try and name a pair they ain't better than, reason why the whole world's picking them instead of em! People need a breather cause they're feelin' that adrenaline. Stop!"_ The monsters all froze. " _Now hurry up and let em in. Knock!"_ They then made a knocking motion. _"Cause they're comin' to your house and people keep smiling with socks in their mouths!"_

Shyren and Mabel bobbed their heads and performed their own stylish dance moves to the rap, " _They're the real deal. You know how it feel. Why they're in it for the mil they're just in it for the thrill! Get down now! I ain't playin' around, put your feet upon and make that sound like.."_ The Clam Guy moved away for the two finish the chorus as the crowed screamed and cheered while Sans was counting the amount of money he made from this all while bobbing his head to beat. " _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Push until you can't and demand more! Determinate! Determinate! You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate!"_ Shyren then sang on her own for the few moments, " _Come on and, come on and, come and get it going! Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going!"_ Followed by Mabel, " _On the dance floor! D-d-dance floor."_ They finished with both singing, " _Determinate!"_ and were showered with socks and screams of high praise while Shyren and Mabel beamed with immense glee, Shyren in particular had tears of happiness in her eyes, waving out to the crowed as she held onto Mabel's shoulder whom sent kisses out to the crowd and thanking them for being a wonderful audience. A while later, the crowd left as did Sans with a large sum of money in his pockets and having a satisfied look on his face. However, unbeknownst to him, a small white dog had wad of money in its mouth bounding off the opposite direction. Shyren and Mabel embraced each other for a long time, "I knew you could do it. All you had to do was just believe in yourself." Mabel said softly. Shyren hummed something in response, and Mabel looked to have understood. She hummed as well, making Shyren giggle. The two broke their embrace and Shyren left waving each other goodbye. Mabel sighed, when Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, "You did great, Mabes. I'm so proud of you." he told her. "Thanks, bro bro. I guess not all bands can last." she pointed out. "Well, maybe not. But their music does." Dipper said with a smile as she smiled back. "Shyren's just not gonna spread her music. She's gonna spread your legacy. There's no doubt that's gonna give all the credit to you." He believed, and Mabel blushed red, "Ohhh. You're just saying that." Mabel told him. "Nah. I know it." She smiled even more.

"By the way Dipper you killed it on that keyboard." Mabel commended him making him chuckle. "Thanks. I guess those piano lessons really did come in handy." He remarked. "Pfft, and you were worried that pianos aren't for men." She teased him with a playful punch to the shoulder. "Heh, yeah well, I don't think any 'man' can play a piano that good. I mean, did you see how the monsters were going nuts? That alone just speaks of how musically manly I am." He boasted with pride cleaning his finger nails on his shirt. Mabel rolled her eyes with a smirk and laughed, "Sure, bro. But...it's sad that the others back up didn't get to see it." she then sad rubbing her arm. "Hey, they'll get to see it. And who knows? If we do manage to free the monsters down here somehow, we could join you and Shyren during concerns and stuff." Dipper told her. "Really?" Mabel said with lit eyes. Dipper nodded with a smile, "And I can be your pianist." he added. " -gasp- And Waddles can be the manager! It's perfect! Thank you thank you thank you, Dipper!" she squealed with glee hugging him tight and making him laugh a little, patting her back. The two then continued onward through the wet caverns. However, as they did, a figure was watching them from a high ledge in the distance. The figure was none other than Undyne, the red pony tail coming out from the back of her helmet flowing through the wind, and her single glowing eye illuminated a rather menacing light blue coloration with a ray briefly flashing.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review. *UPDATE* I decided to replace Dark Horse with Determinate since it made a lot more sense. Enjoy.**


	14. Below and Beyond

After their 'concert' with the creature known as Shyren, Dipper and Mabel continued forward on their journey. Eventually, Dipper had to take the bandanna off since he was getting a little itchy on his forehead from it, and placed it in his back pocket then wrapping his scarf around his neck. Mabel though, kept her ballet shoes on, at times twirling while she followed her brother in a majestic fashion. Along the way, they encountered more plaques containing ancient writing. Dipper walked up to the first and began to read it, "This power has no counter. Indeed a human cannot take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster." he read with squint yet intrigued eyes. Mabel rubbed her head, "These guys sure love their homework on souls." she said, and Dipper nodded once a little in agreement, "Yeah tell me about it. Though why all the fuss on souls? Not just our souls but their own souls as well. Are human souls really that strong while theirs are weak?" he questioned himself before walking to the next plaque and read, "There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a 'Boss Monster'." Mabel could not help but snort, "Boss Monster? What they wore fancy suits and fedoras? -gasp- There could be a Mafia of monsters down here!" she exclaimed to herself.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Not that kind of Boss Monster, Mabel." he clarified before continuing to read, "A Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist, even after death...if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But this has never happened. And now it never will." Dipper wrote all what he read from the plaques on the journal. "Well, duh. Of course it won't happen. No way I can take a monster's soul. Except maybe Bowser. I never did like that big spiky turtle jerk." Mabel said crossing her arms, disapproving of the infamous Super Mario villain. "Hmm. From what I've gathered, both souls have the same effect on both species when absorbing one another's soul. Not only that, but just absorbing one human soul would give the monster incredible power. But, it's never stated what would happen if a human does it. Although, i can only guess that it's the same result for when a monster does it. We gain power. And a butt load of it." Dipper elaborated as he chewed on his pen. "Nope. I'm not gonna do it. I'm a nice person." Mabel shook her head with a defiant expression as she crossed her arms. "Yeah well I can't say the same for the humans that attacked the monsters and drove them down here a long time ago." Dipper responded when Mabel looked at him, "Those guys are butt heads. And besides, they attacked first while the monsters were minding their own business!" she said only for Dipper to sigh, "And we still don't know why..." he said growing a little frustrated.

"Don't get all frowny in the face, bro bro. We'll find out eventually. And maybe if it's not the reason we expected then I guess we'll just live with being jerks. I mean we've always been huge doo doo butts." she said with a grin. Dipper simply eyed her but realized she had a point, "Yeah...you got a point there." Mabel took his pen and poked his cheek with it, "I've always got a 'point'. Womp womp haha!" She cracked with a goofy laugh as Dipper could only stare at her un-amused. They continued on and saw another small hallway to the north with a plaque on the wall next to it that read 'the northern room hides a great treasure'. Now of course Dipper did not hesitate to go in to see this great treasure himself. Mabel too shared his excitement, "Great treasure?!" they both exclaimed in anticipation as they quickly ran through and reached the room. However, they stopped when they saw that instead of it being a room containing the treasure, it looked to be another puzzle. Inside, there was a large piano at one side and another plaque at the opposite side, with a wall in the middle. "Where's the treasure? -gasp- Is the treasure that piano? If so...then that's just bum." Mabel said bitterly crossing her arms. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and approached the piano, "No, Mabel. I think this is another puzzle." he said then looked to the plaque and read, "A haunting song echoes through the corridor. Won't you play along?" he looked around in an attempt to listen to any song but he heard nothing but the many drips and rushing sounds of water in the caverns.

"I don't hear anything. Do you?" He asked his sister. Mabel cleaned out her ear, "Nope. Just water. Lots and lots of water." she responded. Dipper put on his thinking face, "It said that a 'haunting song echoes throughout the corridor'. If I had to guess, that song would probably give us access to the treasure. And that's by playing this piano." He hypothesized as he hit several keys on the piano, attempting to find the right musical notes. "Oh! Oh! Lemme try!" Mabel offered happily before she simply just dragged her hands left and right along the keys and smashing her hands on them, "La la la la la!" she said out loud having fun until Dipper stopped her, "Mabel cut it out!" Mabel giggled, "What? You jealous of my mad piano skills?" she teased him making him glare, "Mabel, I'm the only one who took piano lessons remember?" he reminded her. "Pssh I'm just messin' with you bro. Tell you what, you figure out the puzzle while I'm gonna take a walksie." She said walking away. "Alright, but don't go too far, understand?" Dipper said to her as he was figuring out the puzzle on the piano. "You got it, brosef." She replied giving a thumbs up. "And if there's any monsters you come straight to me." He added but Mabel was already away from the room.

She skipped along the dark cavernous corridor while humming a tune to herself. "I'm skippin' along the cave! La la la la! Skippin' by myself! La la la! Skippin' and skippin' a- WAH!" she then tripped and fell on the ground, but oddly laughed from the ordeal, "And I'm fallin' down hahaha! Hm?" she looked over to see something a few feet away with a beam of light shining down on it. Getting up, Mabel walked over and inspected what was in front of her. It was a statue of some kind of monster, with long curvy horns, and hugging its knees to its chest. Not only that but many drops of water was raining down on the statue, yet the structures at its feet seemed dry. Mabel could not help but feel sad at having to see the statue in this condition. "Aw. Poor little statue monster. Don't worry! I'll find something to keep you dry!" she told it before running off further down the corridor. As she looked around while traversing down the corridor, more so than Dipper would want her to, she found what she was looking for. It was a basket of umbrellas with an assortment of colors next to a sign, "Bingo!" she said with glee. She looked to the sign as it read, " 'Please take one'. Don't mind if I do!" she replied to the sign and took one red umbrella. Unfolding it, she rushed back to the statue and stopped in front of it with a smile, "Here you go, big guy." she told the statue softly before placing the umbrella on top of it, now shielding it from the rain of water that was bombarding it.

Clapping her hands in glee, Mabel then said, "All better now!" She paused when she then heard something. Though, it was no ordinary something, rather it sounded like some sort of melody. Looking around briefly, she quickly realized that the music was coming from the statue. Tilting her head curiously, she approached the statue closer and listened. Indeed, the music was indeed coming from the statue, and it seemed to be some sort of music box. "Aw! Such a sweet melody! And so soothing too...hm hm hm hmm hmm..." Mabel then began to hum along the tune of the music bobbing her body a little in sync with it while tilting her head left and right with a smile. After a while, her eyes snapped open in sudden realization, "Wait a minute...GASP! That's it! That's the thingy with keys! Thank you Mr. Statue!" she thanked the statue and gave it a peck on its cheek quickly running back to her brother. Speaking of which, Dipper was occupied with figuring out the right notes as he hit several keys on the piano trying to find any kind of song that would give access to the treasure. "No...no...that's not it...nope." He muttered to himself as he was hitting keys left and right, "Agh, come on there's gotta be something." He grumbled. "DIPPER!" Mabel suddenly sprung up behind him, startling him with a loud yelp and hitting several keys in the process in fright. Panting a little, Mabel quickly said, "Dipper! Dipper! I found it! I found the thingy!" Dipper glared but it was masked by a look of confusion, "W-What? What thingy?" he asked her. "The thingy with the song, Dipper! I found it!" Mabel babbled in glee as she hopped in place.

"Wait what? Mabel calm down and speak with some sense! What song?" Dipper questioned patiently though he was still bitter about the constant startling. Mabel took his hand and dragged him over to where the statue is, "Ah! Mabel slow down!" He pleaded as he nearly tripped several times while running with her and holding his cap. They made it to the statue when Mabel pointed at it, "Look! Look! Listen!" she told him with a wide grin and Dipper adjusted himself when he paused with wide eyes as he then began to hear the melody now. His eyes looked around and shifted to the statue's direction. "Hey yeah you're right...I can hear it!" Dipper said lowly when he gasped, "Wait a second...is this the song that we're supposed to play on the piano!?" Mabel nodded excitedly, "Uh huh! I just gave the statue an umbrella cause the poor fellow was getting all wet from the rain. And it was nice enough to give me the answer to the puzzle back there!" she explained as Dipper looked at her in shock, "Whoa. Mabel...huh wow good job! You helped solved the puzzle!" he commended her making her blush with a giggle. "Okay okay, just don't say anything I need to memorize it." Dipper then told her as they both began to hear the melody in silence and listening intently. The music was rather short, and on loop, and luckily Dipper was able to easily memorize it. When he got it they made it back to the piano, and Dipper cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath, then hit the keys all while Mabel watched.

Dipper instinctively hummed the tune he heard from the statue while recalling it as he hit the keys in the correct order with one hand. And after a while, he recited the melody successfully and saw a door sliding up from the wall at the end of the room. The twins cheered in victory and high fived one another, "Alright! Let's go check out this great treasure." Dipper said as they went inside, "It's probably a closet full of clothes, make up, and all dreamy girly stuff!" Mabel said with extreme anticipation, but Dipper scoffed at it, "I doubt it. If anything it could be a room filled with gold and rubies and diamonds." he responded before entering a small chamber. And saw at the far end of it, was a red orb-like artifact sitting on a pedestal with another plaque above it as well as being surrounded by several gemstones. "Aw, what? No dreamy girly stuff! Bummer." Mabel whined in disappointment as Dipper walked over to the artifact looking down upon it as it laid there on the pedestal. "No. Even better. It's some kind of legendary artifact..." Dipper said in awe as he examined it. It looked to have runic symbols etched on it as well. Mabel walked over and looked at it squinting her eyes, "It just looks like a big gumball." Dipper shook his head and picked it up slowly and cautiously as well thinking that it might be a trap. He examined it more closely now as he held it in his hands, "Man, look at this thing. I don't know what it does, but it must be really important if someone went through all the trouble to keep it in here." Dipper stated.

While Mabel was observing, a small little white dog slowly appeared from behind her and hopped on her shoulder with its head peeking out from her hair. Gasping with wide shimmering eyes, Mabel pet the dog with her hand, "Oh hi there little fella!" she squealed as she scratched the white dog's head while it pants wagging its tail. Dipper thought she was talking to him and turned around with a confused expression, "Excuse me?" His expression dropped when he saw the little white dog on Mabel's shoulder as she was giggling and scratching its chin, "Uh, Mabel? Where'd that dog come from?" he asked only for Mabel to shrug, "I dunno. But I didn't take it this time! Yay for me!" she cheered for herself when suddenly the dog leaped off her shoulder and caught the artifact in its mouth startling Dipper, "What the- HEY!" he shouted, only for the dog to bark once and, unexpectedly, absorb the artifact into its being before barking once more and left the premises by running through the shadowy portions of the room, disappearing. "COME BACK HERE!" Dipper yelled out as he gave chase only to see that the dog is gone. Looking left and right, "Where'd it go?! Mabel! Did you see where it went!?" He questioned her in slight panic and anger. "Nope. It vanished to the great beyond." Mabel replied dramatically waving her hands in front of her face. Dipper turned to face her with an agitated expression, "Mabel, are you serious? Why did you bring that dog along with you?!" he exclaimed only for Mabel to shoot him a sour look, "Hey I didn't bring it with me! This time...but I didn't, Dipper! Honest! I swear to the Unicorns!" she insisted.

Calming down, Dipper sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of nose, "That's just terrific. I went through all of that trouble to figuring out that stupid puzzle only to have some annoying dog come and ruin it! I'm really starting to dislike dogs..." he grumbled with a frown. "Aw, c'mere brave soldier..." Mabel said embracing him and patted his back. "So much time...wasted...and to have a stupid dog ruin it..." Dipper growled further with a whimpering tone, highly frustrated and upset at the same time while Mabel comforted him. "There, there, bro. It's just one little gumball. There's probably more out there somewhere here." She assured him. "Yeah but...what if that dog comes by again..?" Dipper questioned. "I'll make sure it gets a time out. Sound better?" Mabel replied, and Dipper sniffed with a light sigh, "Yeah. I guess so." She released him and patted his head, "Now come on, Mister Manly Piano Man! You getting us outta here or what?" she asked him with encouragement, and that seemed to lighten up Dipper's mood a little. "Heh...heck yeah I am." He responded prompting Mabel to cheer when she stopped to notice something on Dipper's shirt, "Hey Dipper what's that on your shirt?" she pointed making Dipper look down and noticed some glowing crystalline powder of sorts on his shirts earning a look of bewilderment from him. "What the-?" he dusted it off when then Mabel flicked his nose with a laugh, "Got'cha." she taunted, though unknown to her, some of the residue was on her shoulder and back, likely from the dog. On the way, they passed by the statue again, and while walking down the corridor more, they saw there was water dropping across the area as though it was rain.

Not looking forward to getting drenched, the twins picked up the umbrellas from the basket, unfolding them, and returned to walk. Dipper's umbrella was blue while Mabel's was red as they traversed across the long cavernous corridor as water poured down from above likely from the water falls that were around the region. Speaking of which they also noticed several of those water falls near them to the sides of the pathway, and large collection of puddles throughout from the rain. "Whew, the rain is sure packing down here." Mabel pointed out as she looked up while walking through and stepping on some of the puddles of water with Dipper next to her, "Mabel there's no sky up in here." he told her, however Mabel just shrugged it off, "Hey a girl can dream." she replied, as Dipper too looked up and remembered how the monsters would wish that they would see the real skies above, "Yeah...they're not the only ones.." he said under his breath with some sorrow behind his voice. After a while, they encountered a familiar face hiding within a small cave in the ledges. "Hi there, bestie!" Mabel greeted him with a wave. And Monster Kid was also happy to see her, "Yo! Mabel! Hi!" he returned the greeting. Dipper waved to him a little as well, "Hey, dude. What're you doing out here?" he asked him. Monster Kid hopped once, "Oh I came here to see Undyne beat up some bad guys! But uh...I'm kind of in a pickle right now. It's raining here and my mom would kill me if I came home with a wet shirt." He responded. "Aw, that sucks. Hey why don't you join us? We've got umbrellas!" Mabel offered him, and Monster Kid was more than willing to accept, "Awesome!" Monster Kid said as he ran over to them and stepped under Mabel's umbrella.

"Let's go!" Monster Kid said prompting Mabel to laugh, "Onward, my comrades!" and with that they were off as the Monster Kid joined them. "Uh, Mabel? You sure this is a good idea? I mean...what if Undyne is close by?" Dipper whispered to her in a tense voice. "Shh, relax bro. We haven't seen Undyne all this time. So, who knows? She's probably far away from us." Mabel assured him, but Dipper remained on edge regardless, "In case you didn't notice this kid always seems to be wherever Undyne is. And if he's hear then that means he saw Undyne around here somewhere!" He said lowly. But before Mabel could reply, Monster Kid then spoke up, "Oh you guys are talking about Undyne?" he asked overhearing their conversation. "Yep!" Mabel answered making him laugh in glee, "I knew it! Man, Undyne is soooo cool! She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses." He began, and Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat, "N-Never..?" Monster Kid shook his head, "NEVER! She's like...crazy strong and has wicked moves and stuff! It's like something out of an action movie!" he continued speaking of Undyne in reverence while they were walking down the long corridor, and took a right as they noticed a lake beside them with some typha scattered about along the way. "If I was human, I'd wet the bed every night...knowing she was gonna beat me up!" he commented with an excited laugh. Mabel had to giggle at his adorable antics, "Sounds like Dipper when he dreams about meeting the guy who wrote the journal." she teased with a devious grin. "MABEL!" Dipper yelled at her.

"But I bet he's not as cool as Undyne!" Monster Kid claimed when he thought of something, "That reminds me. There was this one time where we had a school project to take care of a flower. The king, we had to call him Mr. Dreemurr, volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and started teaching the class about responsibility and stuff." He explained while the twins listened, although mostly Mabel while Dipper was keeping a look out from behind with the Monster Kid in between them as they traversed through the rainy and drenched cavernous corridors. "Oooh he sounds like a pretty swell champ." Mabel commented with a smile and Monster Kid nodded, "Oh yeah he totally is! And when he came to school...that got me thinking..." he began when he made Dipper jump a little as he turned his attention to him, "YO! How COOL would it be if Undyne came to school?!" Monster Kid asked him, "Um...well uh...I guess it would be...pretty cool?" Dipper stammered a little. "It totally would be! She could beat up all the teachers!" Monster Kid declared in excitement, their steps splashed the puddles of water they walked on, and their reflections appearing on the puddles when they pass on them "She totally would, little guy. Man, I wish we took Undyne with us to school so she could beat up all the teachers. But instead, we only had to show our cat Mister Tinkles. Ha ha! It was fun though! He ran up to our teacher and peed on her." Mabel cracked with a laugh as Monster Kid laughed too, "Yo! That's brutal but funny ha ha!" Dipper chuckled a little at that, "Yeah it was actually pretty funny. Until we got detention after that...but uh, it's just that our cat had bladder problems from time to time. Honestly, I'd pick that over Undyne having to beat the teachers up...cause I'm pretty sure we'd end up in jail." he stated with a shrug.

Monster Kid then realized something and made a sheepish smile, "Umm...maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers. She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" he claimed. But Dipper skepticism made it hard for him to believe the kid, "I see. Well..." he began but couldn't find the right words as they seemed to be nearing the exit upon seeing an opening at the end of massive and drenched cave they traversed in. "If that's the case then we'll be great friends!" Mabel said out loud with a grin, earning a gasp from Monster Kid, "That would be so wicked! I would finally be one of the cool guys!" he happily said with a few hops. Mabel cheered along with him, "Yeah! Go us cool guys!" she raised her hand up, only to see that Monster Kid had no arms, embarrassed she chuckled a little, "Oh uh..sorry..um.." she sheepishly said but Monster Kid was not offended by it, "It's cool! I do it with a head butt! Or as I like to call it a high butt! No...wait..that um...I'll stick to head butt" Prompting Mabel to smile widely with her braces showing, "That's the best kind!" she shared his enthusiasm before the two head butted each other with a grunt, dazed at first but they laughed it off. Dipper shook his head with an amused smirk at the antics of the two while following them. Finally making it out of the cavern, they were stunned at what they beheld at the far distance to the side. It was a massive castle, likely belonging to the king of the monsters, that was built upon a small rocky mountain. There was also several small visible constructs around the castle, likely homes for monsters whom lived there, and probably more out in the distance High above, the ceiling housed thousands of crystals and gemstones, giving it a false starry nighttime scene. The 'starry' gems themselves also were behind the castle. They also noticed a large field of grass around the region where the castle was, coupled with a few lakes here and there.

Mabel and Dipper looked over at the castle with wide eyes, while the Monster Kid simply walked forward. They could hear the serene howling of the wind in their ears and joined by a gentle breeze. This in turn caused ripples to form across the grass from the direction of the wind. Monster Kid quickened his pace forward and stopped to look at the castle, eventually the twins stopped too, dropping their umbrellas as they gazed out in the distance at the castle, "Whoa. Is...is that where the king lives?" Dipper asked in a lightly low tone. Nodding, Monster Kid answered. "Yeah. That's where Mr. Dreemurr is." Mabel smiled a little, "It's so...pretty." she whispered as she was enamored by the background. "It really is..." Dipper agreed as he too stared out in the distance looking at the castle. As he gazed, he was slowly going back into thought, as he knew that the castle over there is their final destination, and likely where the barrier is that would bring them to freedom. However, on one side, he could not help but feel this ever sinking feeling that the king would not let them go that easily, despite the comments people make about him. The only one whom did not hold him in such high regard was Toriel. For he recalls back in the ruins that Toriel warned them of the dangers that were outside, and that if they go any further, Asgore will kill them. Upon knowing this, Dipper was unable to find himself taking the monsters' words of their thoughts on Asgore. Yet he thinks this was likely another method for Toriel to convince them to remain in the ruins. But he was not entirely certain.

Of course, all of his questions would be answered when they reach that castle. "Yo! You guys comin' to see Undyne or what?" Monster Kid snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, right! Silly me! Let's go." Mabel said as she walked forward with Monster Kid, while Dipper took a moment to look at the castle before he too followed them as they entered another cave inside a rocky hill. They saw that remained to be raining from the waters above and resorted to using their umbrellas. It was not long until they reached a ledge in front of them, with a basket containing umbrellas. Seeing that would unable to climb that with the umbrellas, they placed them back in the basket as Monster Kid checked the ledge, "Yo! This ledge is way too steep." he commented as the twins approached, "Nice examination there, Sherlock." Dipper complimented sarcastically. "Thanks! Hmm. Hey...you wanna see Undyne right?" He asked them. "If it means seeing her beat up some bad guys then heck yeah!" Mabel replied excitedly. "And those bad guys happen to be twins..." Dipper mumbled under his breath. "Awesome! Climb on my head!" Monster Kid offered, as he leaned down with Mabel climbing on top of his large head and he boosted her up the ledge. Dipper was then pulled up by Mabel with Monster Kid aiding him as well by pushing him. Dipper reached out to him, "Dude, c'mon." he told him. But Monster Kid shook his head, "Sorry, dudes. You go on ahead without me." Mabel said, "What? But don't you wanna see Undyne with us?" Monster Kid nodded, "I do! But it's best if you guys go on without me. I'm sure you have places to be after you go see Undyne. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" he stated before running to the opposite direction, only to once again slip and fall on his face, then get up with a grunt, "I'm okay! My face hurts but I'm okay!"

Mabel giggled, "He's so adorable." Dipper could only stare, "Honestly I'm surprised he didn't get a concussion from the amount of times he fell on his face." he remarked. They quickly walked away in an attempt to escape the rainy cavern. As they walked along the ledge, they came across two plaques embedded on the wall of the ledge beside them. While the place was dim, Dipper could somehow make it out seeing as the writing was emitting a teal colored glow. "The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy." Dipper read out loud as he frowned. "Wait, that's the reason why? Because the monsters were too powerful?" Mabel scratched her head, "I don't get it." Dipper shook his head a little in thought, "That doesn't make sense. I mean, I know the deal with the soul and all that but...is that really the reason why the war happened? Because the monsters were too strong? How? They plainly said that the humans were stronger than them." Dipper hoped the next plaque would have some answers. "United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..." He read out. Mabel covered her mouth in shock, "That's...that's horrible..." Dipper had a firm look on his face, he was actually starting to feel more bad for the monsters. "It just...that can't be it. I mean...it just bluntly said that the humans were stronger than the monsters here for crying out loud! And yet it said that they 'feared' their power when they can't even hurt a fly?" Dipper continued to question as he was in deep thought while walking forward/

"It doesn't make any sense. Unless..." Dipper began while Mabel was close behind as they walked on a wooden bridge that lead out in various directions, with two more bridges underneath it, likely directing to several more areas in Waterfall. "Unless what..?" Mabel asked him. Taking out his journal, he looked at his notes, "It said that a monster with a human soul is a terrible beast with unfathomable power. What if...what if maybe a monster took a human soul...gain so much power...and made the humans fear that power to where they might wipe them out..." the boy wondered with increasing intrigue. Mabel, however, doubted that would be the case, "Pssh come on, Dipper. That can't be it, right? I mean, look at all the monsters down here." she reminded him. "I know, I know. It's just...it's nagging at me all the time." He said while walking along the bridge until suddenly and without warning, a familiar blue spear of energy erupted from beneath the wooden bridge, narrowly missing Dipper as it jutted out between him and the journal making him drop it with a startled and frightened yell. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she held him up. The spear dissipated when two more jutted beside them making them jump. They tried to run only for a cage of spears to erupt surrounding them and stopping them in their tracks. Just then, the bridge shook violently as though something landed down on it and nearly knocking the twins off. "Whoa! Wha!" they both noised in alarm. Looking behind them, a figure landed down a few feet away on the bridge, the light emanating from behind obscured the front view of this figure. However, the immediately recognized the figure from the outline alone: it was Undyne. The head of the Royal Guard stood up from her landing, and looked at the twins with her right eye menacingly glowing from within her helmet and the red hair flowing from the gust of wind.

"IT'S UNDYNE!" Mabel yelled in fear. "QUICK! RUN FOR IT! NOW!" Dipper commanded when he picked the journal back up and bolted, attempting to escape Undyne's wrath. The latter formed several spears of energy around her and gestured for them to flew towards the twins to impale them. They nearly struck the two for Dipper and Mabel hopped forward in evasion nearly losing their footing but continuing to run. Undyne's visible eye gave off a shimmer before she too quickly chased the twins. Dipper held Mabel by the hand while they were running for their lives panting. They skidded a little nearly being struck by two spears jutting out of the ground, letting out a yelp and ran around them. They ran across in different directions, but tried to keep moving forward all while evading and dodging the many spears of energy that jutted out from beneath in an attempt to stop them or kill them. Undyne jumped over a gap and landed on another part of the bridge before waving her arm in front. She summoned a line of spears that emerged out in front of the twins, making them scream and skid along the wooden boards. "Dipper! Which way!" Mabel asked in apprehension. Dipper looked to the right, "Over there! Move!" he pointed as they quickly ran evading two spears that jutted out where they stood. The twins ran to the right, and made a sharp turn to the left all while side stepping and stopping briefly trying to avoid from being impaled gruesomely.

They ran across a long single bridge, only to gasp and stop nearly falling off the end. Their worst fears were realized when they reached a dead end. "Oh no. Oh no oh oh no oh no..." Dipper babbled in fear clutching his cap. "We're trapped!" Mabel grit her teeth tensely, "Q-Quick! Maybe we could make it back and go another way..!" she thought, and Dipper saw that there was no other option, he grabbed her hand again only to stop as his eyes widened like dinner plates when he saw Undyne standing in front of them. The twins held to each other, though Dipper mainly just had his arm in front of Mabel with the rest of his body out in front in a defensive position. Undyne began to approach them threateningly, each heavy step made a metallic sound from her armor, forcing the twins to take several steps back nervously. Gulping, Dipper nervously said, "U-Um...h-hi Undyne...uh...you um...y-you look pretty uh...good today. Y-You know, a friend of ours told us that you were...um pretty cool and stuff so..." he shook while Undyne continued to approach them with her shadow looming out in front from the lighting at the back. "H-He said that you were too cool to hurt people. C-Come on...you wouldn't hurt two innocent k-kids now would ya?" Mabel stammered with a nervous grin. But Undyne only answered by opening her palm and forming a spear before clutching it tightly causing the twins to both swallow.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Waterfall Bridge, Sans was napping as he stood. He suddenly woke up at the sound of his cellphone ringing. Looking around he chuckled, "whoops, fell asleep at my post again..." he commented apathetically before taking his cellphone out and grinned at who was calling, "heh, i was wondering when he'd call." Sans said as he saw that the caller was his brother. "hey pap, something got you rattled?" he answered with a wisecrack. "SANS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES! HAVE YOU SEEN DIPPER AND MABEL!?" Papyrus asked him worryingly as the tall skeleton was outside in the Snowdin forest. "UNDYNE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR THEM AND SHE MIGHT BE...UNHAPPY WITH OUR FRIENDS...WOULD YOU TAKE A LOOK, PLEASE?" His brother requested and Sans was willing to accept of course. "sure thing bro, but i'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Sans assured him as he casually walked along one of the bridge while on the phone with Papyrus. "i've been keeping an eye socket out for them. what could happen?" He questioned when he then stopped upon seeing Undyne and the twins on the bridge at the far side from where Sans was standing. The twins were backed up dangerously close to the edge of the bridge as Undyne held the spear in her hand. "oh there they are. and hey looks like they're talking things out-" Sans began only to have himself cut upon what he witnessed.

Undyne conjured a several spears and forced them to crash through the bridge from above. Resulting in half of the bridge collapsing where the twins stood. They both screamed flailing their arms and legs as they plummeted into the darkness below with the journal and Dipper's scarf violently flailing as well along with them, all while Undyne could watch with satisfaction, but Sans could do nothing but watch with shock and horror. He sweated a little down his skull as he nervously shook while holding his phone, "...uh...yeah, things are really...falling into place..." he managed to quip weakly, and somehow, Papyrus was able to catch it, "WHY DO I HAVE THE NAGGING FEELING THAT YOU JUST SAID A PUN..." his brother noticed with a low but concerned tone in his voice. Sans could do nothing but watch where the twins fell and held his skull with extreme worry. The large portion of the bridge that fell collapsed through several more smaller bridges beneath, causing it to implode and wood to scatter hitting the twins as they fell. Mabel reached out to Dipper whom too tried to grab her, "DIPPER!" Mabel screamed to him with her sweater and hair flailing from the speed of the fall. "MABEL! NO! HOLD ON!" Dipper shouted as he tried to reach out and grab her hand, all while it grew darker and darker around them as debris of wood fell along with them.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	15. Training Madness

Everything was dark. Just endless darkness for miles with seemingly no end to it. There was no feeling, and no desire to move about. That is until a voice echoed, and judging from the way it sounded, it seemed to be a small child of sorts, " _It sounds like it came from over here..."_ the voice said. There was nothing but silence except for the voice that was emitting from the darkness, and the source of the voice was nowhere in sight. " _Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you...? Are you okay?"_ The voice asked with concern, seemingly talking to someone whom fell down, likely from high above and passed out as a result of the fall. " _Here, get up..."_ The voice said, likely offering aid to whomever fell down below. There was a brief moment of silence when the voice then said, " _Dipper and Mabel, huh? Those are nice names."_ The voice stated revealing that those who have fallen down were the Pines twins. _"You're twins? That's pretty cool. My name is..."_ But before the voice could introduce itself, Dipper's eyes snapped open with a gasp. He panted heavily, his eyes darting around, utterly confused by what happened when recognition quickly returned. He sat up swiftly, but grunted loudly in pain and putting a hand on his back, with one eye shut. He looked around and saw that he was on a bed of golden flowers and immediately had a sense of déjà vu.

He looked to his side to see Mabel unconscious and laying out on the bed of flowers with her front. Gasping in horror Dipper quickly spun Mabel around, "Mabel! Mabel!" he desperately called out to her as he shook her in an attempt to wake her up, "Mabel! Please wake up!" he again pleaded while shaking her, but she wasn't responding, "Oh no...oh no...no no no no no NO! Mabel please wake up!" Dipper again tried with great desperation, when suddenly Mabel coughed a little and finally gained consciousness slowly. "D-Dipper...?" she managed to utter weakly and Dipper exhaled a breath of relief, "Oh thank goodness. Thank goodness you're alright...you scared me to death.." he said trying to hold back some tears in fear of his sister being dead. Mabel was able to chuckle as she rubbed her head, "Silly, I'm okay...just have a headache but I'm fine..." she assured him as he helped her sit up slowly. "Did we just fall down...again?" she stated. "Yeah...Undyne did it." Dipper revealed with some venom in his voice. "What? But why would she do that? Ow." She then flinched making Dipper panic until she assured him it was fine. Dipper noticed a red bruise on her leg from the fall. "Oh my gosh. Mabel, you're hurt!" Dipper said with concern. "Dipper it's okay, silly. It's just a scratch." Mabel told him but that did not ease him. "Just a scratch, my foot. Hold still." he said, taking out a bandage and placed it delicately on the bruise. "Hehe. Thanks, bro. Wait, Didn't that kid say that she's too cool to hurt an innocent person?" Mabel questioned. "No, Mabel. He meant that she's too 'cool' to hurt an innocent MONSTER." Dipper clarified for her with a scowl. Mabel noticed the anger behind his voice, "D-Dipper...relax okay?" But he stood up with a shout, "Argh! No, Mabel! I can't relax! I can't ever relax at all! We're stuck in an underground world filled with monsters that're ruled by a monster king who wants to take our souls probably to go out and destroy the world! And the more we try to escape to freedom, we just get further down more and more! It's like we're going nowhere!" He shouted angrily stepping off the bed of flowers and onto some floor boards.

Mabel's lips quivered a little, not once did she like to see Dipper this mad. Sure it was amusing to see him get mad but not to this extent. "You know what, Mabel? Forget it. We've tried it your way, but it's not gonna work." Dipper said lowly, earning a look of shock from his sister, "W-What? Dipper what're you talking about...?!" she questioned him with bewilderment. "Undyne's different. She's not like the monsters down here that we've helped. Or in most cases, you've helped. She's trying to kill us and she almost succeeded...this can't go on..." Dipper declared lowering his head as the brim of his cap shadowed his eyes. Mabel was getting scared by this, "Dipper! You...you can't honestly mean that...please...I know that Undyne's trying to...k-kill us but she's not doing this for fun!" she pleaded but Dipper turned to her with a dark expression, "She's trying...to KILL us, Mabel." he repeated again. Mabel again insisted, "B-But.." However, Dipper cut her off aggressively, "BUT NOTHING! I've had it! I don't care what people say about her! I don't care how cool she is! She's...she's going d-down!" he declared with a shaky voice only until Mabel pointed at him with anger, "Dipper stop it! How could you say that!?" she exclaimed in shock and disgust. "I can! And I did! Can't you for once just listen to what I say!?" Dipper shouted at her. "Well can't YOU for once just trust me on what I do!?" she shot back at him. "How am I supposed to do that when there're probably monsters like Undyne who don't go for hugs and stickers!?" He responded. Mabel's eyes widened at what he said, "You...you're saying you don't...t-trust me...?" she said feeling her heart was broken in two.

Dipper immediately felt like absolute crud as his gut was wrenched. "M-Mabel I...I didn't s-say that I..." he stammered but Mabel silenced him, "SHUT YOUR YAP! YOU PINKIE PROMISED! YOU PINES PINKIE PROMISED, DIPPER! AND YOU'RE BREAKING IT! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU...you...you don't even...trust me..." she yelled at him as her eyes were glistening, tears beginning to form. "I NEVER SAID THAT! I DO TRUST YOU, MABEL! IT'S JUST THAT I GET SCARED OKAY!? I GET SCARED OF LOSING YOU! THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU NEVER LEAVES MY HEAD...IT'S THERE 24/7! IT...it...never goes...away..." Dipper shouted before he started to break down in his voice, and fell to his knees, and supported himself weakly with his hands on the boards. Mabel's eyes slowly widened with some tears trailing down her cheek from the corner of her eyes. Dipper's arms shook as he shut his eyes tight, "...I can't...lose you, Mabel...I just can't...please...I can't..." he stuttered as tears trickled down from his eyes and dropped from his cheek in extreme sadness and fright. Silence was met between the twins, when suddenly, Dipper was tackled gently by Mabel with a massive but warm and comforting embrace, earning a look of surprise from him, "H-How many times am I gonna have to say this to you, Dipper? You're not gonna lose me. And you NEVER will lose me. I'm not going anywhere because...someone's gotta watch out for your nerdy butt." She told him as she tightened her embrace around him. Dipper slowly returned it just as tight shutting his eyes.

"I have friends...all over the place...but you...you're the only best friend I got..." Dipper confessed weakly, and Mabel of course was more than touched by it as she smiled with quivering lips, sniffing she rubbed his back comfortingly, "S-Silly...stop getting amnesia...we're twins. The Mystery Twins...we're best friends until the end through thick and thin...and I promise nothing will keep us apart...okay?" she told him. Dipper sniffed several times as the the two shared a moment when they broke their embrace with Mabel having her hands on his shoulders. Dipper took his cap off and rubbed his eyes, chuckling a little, "Heh...sorry..I...I must look stupid when I cry..." he cracked weakly. "Nah. It's okay if you cry. Men cry all the time. That's how they get in touch with their feelings." Mabel giggled. Dipper smirked weakly, "Yeah. You're probably right, as always." He said placing his cap back on and adjusting his scarf. "I'm glad you see that I'm always right~" She teased him as he was able to chuckle more and lightly this time giving her a gentle push. Dipper then noticed something and took out a bandage, "Hold on. There's a scratch on your cheek." he said placing it on her cheek. "There you go." Mabel giggled then oddly cheered, "Yay! We're bandage buddies now!" Dipper only had a look of confusion until he remembered the bandage on his cheek from his battle with Papyrus. "Oh yeah, heh." Mabel smiled when she looked around, "Whoa. Where are we?" she wondered. As Dipper too began to look around. They saw next to them was a long ledge that had streams of water falling down and below a narrow opening below. They also noticed that there was some pieces of garbage floating on the water, with piles of it scattered to the side of the cavern.

"Don't know. But from what I can see...looks like some kind of...garbage dump." Dipper guessed. "Haha, reminds me of that crazy old guy back up." Mabel said with a grin, referring to Old Man McGucket whom is a deranged hillbilly that lives in the garbage dump as well. "Yeah well let's hope we don't run into one like him down here too." Dipper remarked as he stepped into the water and saw that it's only waist deep. "Oh. The water's shallow. Come on." Dipper told her as they began to slowly walk through the waist-deep water that flooded this region of the cavern. "I like him though. He's weird." Mabel commented. "Mabel, he once tried to eat a squirrel...that got run over by Grunkle Stan." Dipper reminded her as he shuddered from the sight. "Oh well, sometimes you gotta have some iron in your diet! Aye!" She quipped with a wink. "Mabel. There was no iron on the ground." Dipper stated with a drop tone, "Well tell that to the nail in the squirrel." Mabel shot back at him. "Ew stop it!" Dipper said with disgust, not wanting to be reminded from that incident. As they walked through the water, they had their arms up and pushed aside some pieces of garbage or debris in their way. They passed another waterfall and noticed it seems to be flowing from the cavern ceiling. And occasionally a piece of trash will flow through and fall into the bottomless abyss below at the second waterfall to their side.

Mabel groaned, "Ugh, Dipper. How much longer are we gonna keep walking here? This water's making my sweater soggy and it doesn't feel good." she whined. "Relax, Mabel. We're almost there. This way." Dipper pointed as they took a write and saw piles of garbage among other assortments of junk floating in the water. Dipper and Mabel passed some of the piles of garbage, when Dipper pushed back the handle of an old rusted bike, he accidentally triggered the horn making Mabel snort, "It's got a funny sound." she said with a chortle. Rolling his eyes, he continued on and passed by a beat up desktop computer with the inside of it seemingly empty. "Oooh a cooler!" Mabel said noticing the cooler as they approached it. She rushed over to it when Dipper said, "Mabel what're you doing? There could be bugs or raccoons in that cooler." But Mabel did not some fazed by it, "Ah c'mon bro. It doesn't look dirty or anything. So there's bound to be something fresh inside. When she opened it, she gasped at what she saw, "Dipper! Look what I found!" Her brother merely sighed, "If it's a raccoon, then the answer is no Mabel. We can't take it with us." he told her. "No silly. I meant these." She turned around and showed him a pair of food bars. Dipper's eyebrows raised at this, "What the?" He squinted as he looked at them, "Are those...freeze-dried space food bars...?" he questioned in bewilderment. "Wait...this is astronaut food?! No way! I'm gonna try the turkey flavored one!" Mabel said anticipatory and squeezed the substance in her mouth, she chewed a little as Dipper stared, "Well? How is it?" he asked curiously.

"It...tastes just like Turkey!" Mabel announced. "Really? Lemme have one." Dipper took the pie flavored one, and squeezed the substance in his mouth. After chewing and tasting it in examination, Dipper found that it truly did taste like pie. "Hey this one tastes just like pie!" Mabel laughed, "So that's how astronauts survive out in space!" she said with a wide grin. "Huh. To be honest I just thought it was all made up in the cartoons." Dipper admitted and Mabel nodded in agreement. "Oh totally. It makes you wonder too." she responded before they walked again. They then passed what looked to be a DVD case for an anime. And the case had desperate claw marks along the edges. "Wow. Someone must've really wanted their anime." Dipper remarked noticing the case. "Hey, bro check it out. It's the test dummy from the ruins!" Mabel said as she was stood in front of the test dummy Toriel used to train them to fight monsters properly. "Oh yeah. What's it doing all the way down here?" Dipper questioned earning a shrug from Mabel, "Dunno. You think Toriel could've dropped off here?" she asked and Dipper shook his head, "Maybe I don't know." He then noticed the saddening look on Mabel's face. "Mabel..?" He called to her, "Huh? Oh nothing I...I just miss her...Toriel that is." she mumbled a little looking down as she rubbed arm. Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, sis. We'll see her again soon, someday." He told her patting her shoulder, "Yeah but...when? It feels like it's been forever...and that's not the goodbye I wanted..." Mabel said referring to when they were forced to fight her in order to prove themselves that they can survive outside the ruins.

"Honestly...? Me either. But, who knows? Maybe that wasn't really a last goodbye." Dipper stated and Mabel smirked a little with a nod. "Do you...wanna beat that dummy up? You know? To make you feel better?" Mabel asked him. And Dipper admittedly had the urge to do that but he realized that it would only be a waste of time, "Nah. The mood's gone. Let's keep moving." He responded as the two walked away from the training dummy. However, as they did, the camera suddenly zoomed in on the training dummy when its pale white fabric was replaced with that of a light orange one, and the beady eyes expanded into those of two massive eyes of fury. It shook for a moment, before diving underneath the water in a splash, and immediately reappeared in front of the twins creating a splash and startling the two children with a yelp. "Whoa! What the heck?!" Dipper exclaimed in shock as he nearly fell back until Mabel caught him. The 'training dummy' was hovering above the surface of the water as it confronted them. Laughing, it said, "Too intimidated to fight me, huh?!" Dipper's eyes shifted left and right stunned at what just happened before managing to say, "W-What?! You're alive?!" he said loudly with shock. "And you're...orange?" Mabel pointed out with a tilted head. "Oh I'm not just alive and orange. I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy." The Mad Dummy revealed. "What..? You're a ghost? What do you want with us?" Dipper told him as he stood up, his body tense in case they engage in combat. "My cousin used to live inside a dummy. Until...YOU CAME ALONG!" The Mad Dummy angrily said to them.

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. But the things you SAID! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE!" It accused them with disgust. "B-But I never said any of that. I only talked about the time I made a fart joke to this guy I had a crush on!" Mabel pleaded. "Exactly! It spooked them right out of their dummy!" The Mad Dummy shot at her. "Well to be fair almost all of Mabel's crush stories are pretty unbelievable and shocking." Dipper remarked earning a cross-sour look from Mabel, "Hey!" The jumped a little when the Mad Dummy shouted, "HUMANS! I'll scare your souls right out of your bodies!" It declared when its fabric became bright red signifying its anger, and its torso split in half showing a row of large teeth. The Mad Dummy confronted the twins with a fierce scowl, "Man, someone needs to take a chill pill." Dipper said under his breath as he took a step back. "Look Mister Dummy, this's all been just a big misunderstanding. Now we don't we all just calm down and-" But Mabel was cut off when the Mad Dummy conjured a row of spectral dummy-shaped ghosts whom fired ecto-cotton balls at their direction. "Mabel watch out!" Dipper shouted and tackled her out of the way splashing into the water with the cotton balls striking some of the junk behind them.

They emerged out of the water, coughing a little when Mabel turned to the Mad Dummy angrily, "You big cotton butt!" she insulted the Mad Dummy whom was barely fazed by the insult. "Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!" The Mad Dummy shouted before summoning more of the spectral dummies around the twins. They fired the cotton ecto-spheres at the twins from their torsos. The twins yelped and quickly leaped out of the way from the oncoming attacks, imploding on impact and creating a large splash of water. They emerged from the water again, completely soaked as Mabel had her hair completely covering her face and spat some water and hair out, "Mabel, are you sure that's all you said to the dummy back in the ruins?!" Dipper asked her. "I swear, Dipper! That dummy's just grumpy and mean!" Mabel insisted. "I'll send your bodies to the graves along with that story!" Mad Dummy shouted as he prepared another attack, by opening his torso and forming a cotton ball of green energy. They gasped and saw several of the spectral dummies appear at their opposite also preparing to attack. After charging, the Mad Dummy fired his attack as did the other dummies. "DUCK!" Dipper commanded as he and Mabel dove back in the water. Letting the attacks collide and canceling each other out, however, several of the attacks from the smaller dummies slipped past the collision and sailed towards the Mad Dummy whom widened his eyes with shock, "What th- !?"

The attacks hit him as he let out a shout of pain and crashed against a wall then fell in the water. He burst out from the surface shaking his body violently in fury, "OW! YOU DUMMIES! Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks!" he told the spectral dummies angrily. Dipper paused when he saw this, and Mad Dummy also noticed it now having a nervous look on his face, "Uh..hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic!" Dipper looked to Mabel whom was clearing her drenched hair off her face, "Mabel! You okay?" But Mabel only grumbled, "No. There's hair on my eyes." she responded unhappily and spat some water out of her mouth, "Dipper...I think this dummy needs a lesson in manners..." Mabel said lowly. Dipper rose his eyes from this, not expecting this development, "You mean...like hug it?" he wondered, but Mabel shook her head, "No. I mean good ol' fashioned can of butt kicking!" she declared as she stood up with a stern look on her face, "Dummy! I've had a rough day...I ran a lot to where my feet are sore...I almost got turned into Swiss cheese by a meanie armor lady...and worse I've had one of the worst fights with my brother! It's one thing to ruin my sweater! It's one thing to ruin my shoes! But to ruin my HAIR!?" She then narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Oh..it's on now." she said lowly with a challenging tone. But Mad Dummy simply laughed at this, "AHAHAHAHA! FOOL! You really think you can hurt ME?!" he taunted. "Not just her...but me included." Dipper stood up with a smile of anticipation and a strong look as he put the pink worn leather glove on. "Oooh it looks good on you." Mabel complimented. "I know right?" Dipper replied before they struck battle stances.

"Bring it on, you pile of cotton!" Dipper challenged as he made a 'bring it on' gesture. "Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!" Mad Dummy shouted before summoning more spectral dummies and ordered them to attack. The dummies fired a line of cotton ecto-spheres directly at the twins whom ran straight at the line of fire. "I'll defeat you and take your soul!" The Mad Dummy declared as they hopped to one side, and ducked a small amount of times before diving underneath the water briefly, then picking up a piece of garbage to both block and deflect the oncoming attacks. Mabel took a trash can lid and deflected several of the cotton orbs, and redirected them back at the Mad Dummy whom was hit and damaged, "OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Mad Dummy's eyes widened when he saw Dipper leap at him rearing his gloved fist backwards, "Oh yeah? Well here's your change!" he wise cracked and punched the Dummy hard in the face with his gloved fist. The Mad Dummy flew and crashed into a pile of garbage, causing several of it to topple over him. Dipper stood there with a satisfied look on his face, "Nice comeback, Dipping sauce." Mabel nodded approvingly approaching him with the trash can lid. "Hah. I know. I've been wanting to use that for a long time now." Dipper said to himself with a grin. However, their victory was short lived when the Mad Dummy burst through the piles of garbage scattering it everywhere as the twins shielded themselves from the oncoming pieces of garbage.

The Mad Dummy let out a roar of fury which was then followed by mad laughter. "You fools! Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! I'm still incorporeal, you dummies!" he revealed before pausing, "Wait, is dummy a compliment...?" He thought to himself. "Oh shoot. I forgot he's a ghost. We can't exactly hurt ghosts with physical attacks." Dipper remembered as he slapped himself in the face. "Well, how're we supposed to hurt him?" Mabel asked until the Mad Dummy interrupted them, "You can't hurt me! That's the thing! But I can hurt YOU! And once I'm finished with you, I'll use your souls to cross the barrier!" it declared before summoning more of the spectral dummies as they attacked again. Dipper and Mabel tried to dodge as best they could by going behind some of the piles of junk when the cotton blows away large chunks of the garbage quickly taking their defenses out. "I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!" Mad Dummy continues to monologue as he presses on with his attacks, while oddly, appears to be doing an armless ska dance. The spectral dummies fired more of the cotton orbs at them, only until Mabel leaped out holding the garbage lid out in front like a shield and manages to deflect some of the cotton orbs, and redirect the attack back at the Mad Dummy damaging him further. Agh! Grrraaah! Futile. Futile! FUTILE!" The Mad Dummy roared as the teeth around its torso sharpened becoming menacing. "I WILL defeat you! AND THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!" He hollered while spewing out some cotton from his mouth as though he was foaming at the mouth.

Dipper gasped at the realization, "That's it! Mabel, we can't hurt him but his own attacks can! How good are you with that thing..?" He told her, only for her to respond with a sly smirk, "Depends. How good at you at baseball?" she answered with her own question and Dipper understood what she meant as he too put on a sly smirk. "Let's do it." He said before bumping fists and coming out from behind the piles of worn out garbage, "Hey Dummy! We're still here! Is that all you got?" Dipper taunted him with a grin. The Mad Dummy growled before he opened his torso and fired a barrage of attacks at the twins whom braced themselves. "NOW!" Dipper gave the word as Mabel swung the garbage lid deflecting it and pushing her back a little. The Mad Dummy gasped and 'ska danced' his away out of the attack's direction, evading it. "W-What the?! I mean, ha! Nice try!" Mad Dummy taunted in return. Dipper cracked his knuckles until he ran towards the Mad Dummy whom laughed at his efforts, "Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!" The spectral dummies then literally launched their heads and torso towards Dipper, whom clutched his heart as his determination was flowing through the glove and giving it a fiery blue glow. With a shout and grunt, he punched away the attacks with the leather gloved hand before catching one by the head and tossing it at another. Knocking them both away and hitting the Mad Dummy. "OW! WATCH IT YOU, IDIOTS!" Mad Dummy hollered as he violently shook his body.

He jetted himself at Dipper's direction whom yelped and quickly leaped out of the way as the Mad Dummy crashed into the water nearly squashing Dipper. The boy looked up at him, "What the heck is your problem, man?! How is this going to help your cousin in any way?!" he exclaimed, and Mad Dummy paused at Dipper's question recalling the incident of his cousin, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess then I'll avenge my cousin. What was their name again..? Ugh, forget it! Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!" The Mad Dummy growled until conjuring more of the spectral dummies around the twins whom braced themselves as they stood back to back with Mabel holding the lid up to her and Dipper clutching his gloved fist. "DUMMIES! ATTACK!" Mad Dummy ordered and they flew towards the twins, whom punched and deflected their attacks away, at times redirecting them back at the dummies whom imploded from the attack. One dummy fired at Mabel when she deflected it towards Dipper's direction, "Catch, bro!" she called out to him. Dipper caught it as though it was a baseball, and threw it at Mad Dummy. Mad Dummy, however, was prepared and fired his own attack to cancel it out, however, he did not anticipate seeing more of the attacks coming at him and striking, damaging him more and more as he was 'bleeding' cotton from his body.

Finally having enough, he shouted, "HEY GUYS!" addressing the dummies as they looked to his direction. "Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well...FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" The Mad Dummy said in fury as the spectral dummies disappeared in sadness. Dipper looked around then towards Mabel, "Well, that was easier then I thought." He remarked until he heard the Mad Dummy cackle, "Now you'll see my true power: relying on people that aren't garbage!" he said as the twins then heard mechanical whirs filling the area. They looked around and saw robotic versions of the dummies emerging from the piles of garbage around them as well as from the water below. "Oh boy." Dipper said nervously. "DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!" Mad Dummy announced his attack as the dummy bots fired several homing missiles. "Mabel look out!" Dipper called as he pushed Mabel down evading the missiles which exploded on contact splashing water everywhere. Growling and hopping mad, Mad Dummy shouted, "DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN!" he barked at them, and the Dummy Bots fired missiles at the twins whom took cover behind pile of garbage which blew away a chunk of it. "DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK!" However, the dummy bots did nothing as only one made a farting noise in response. This prompted the twins to look from where they were hiding, and the Mad Dummy could only stare in disbelief. "N...no way! These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!" he whispered until he let out a roar of fury hopping around angrily. "Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME...Forever. Forever! FOREVER!" Mad Dummy declared as his head, torso, and lower body separated and floated around violently.

This all happened while the Mad Dummy howled with maddening laughter as the twins could only stare, disturbed. "This guy has serious issues..." Dipper remarked quietly. "He needs some anger management classes." Mabel said rather enthusiastically. However, they were shocked to see drops of 'water' falling on the Mad Dummy and they were hurting him, "Ow! Oof! Agh! Wh...what the heck is this?!" He exclaimed in shock when several more dropped on him, "Ergh! Acid rain?!" He looked around then glared harshly at the twins. Growling he let out a yell before saying, "Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" Mad Dummy yielded before jutting down the water, seemingly disappearing. Mabel and Dipper were highly confused at what just occurred, "What just happened there...?" Dipper questioned as he rubbed his head, and his question was answered in the form of a familiar face whom appeared from above and manifesting: Napstablook. Mabel gasped loudly in glee, "BLOOKY! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HERE!" she squealed happily dropping the lid as she ran over and embraced the ghost tightly earning a fluster from him. "oh...hi guys..." He greeted in his ever timid way before looking around awkwardly, "...sorry, i interrupted you didn't i?" Napstablook wondered as he was flustered all while Mabel continued to hug him with a wide grin, "Interrupted? Dude, you saved us!" Dipper said glad to actually see Napstablook as well taking off the glove and putting it in his back pocket. "We were in a pretty big pickle." Napstablook looked down at Mabel, "really...? well, it's just that...as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left..." he responded. "Trust me, that wasn't our friend back there..." Dipper clarified for him making it all the more awkward for the ghost. "oh no...but...you guys looked like you were having fun...oh no...i just wanted to say hi...oh no..." he whimpered as his eyes began to shimmer.

"Hey, hey, shh." Mabel comforted him as she stroked his 'head'. "We're still here, Blooky. You can say hi to us. Hi!" she said with a wide smile, "heh...hi..." Napstablook greeted in return. "There you go! Doesn't that feel better?" Mabel cheered for him as she released him while looking up at him. "it does a little...thank you..." Napstablook simply hovered there in awkward silence until Dipper cleared his throat, "So, uh, what're you doing all the way down here?" the boy asked him. "oh...i was just heading home until i saw you guys with your friend...oh, um, feel free to 'come with' if you want...but no pressure, i understand if you're busy, it's fi-" Napstablook offered them when Mabel bluntly shouted, "YES! We would love to come with you, Blooky!" with an excited tone. "Yeah. Beats having to walk around drenched in water all the time." Dipper too agreed. "oh...i see...that's good...um...follow me then..." Napstablook said as he hovered to the direction of his house with the twins following him, though Mabel was hopping around in glee as she followed Napstablook, while Dipper was only happy to be out of the water for once as they came across an area that had three pathways, with one that had the familiar luminescent water back when they entered the cave of wonders. As they did, they felt a calming tranquility floating about in the area as the twins slowly eased down from their battle with Mad Dummy. Napstablook stopped and looked at them from behind shyly, "so uh..my house is up here...since you wanna see...or...if you don't then...it's fine..." he told them timidly and floated over to his house.

"He's so freaking adorable I swear!" Mabel put her hands over her mouth as she squealed before following the ghost to the direction of his house. Dipper rose an eyebrow all while looking around as they walked through a pathway that had two ledges at the sides. They made it towards what Dipper assumed to be Naptstablook's house which had a bizarre structure. The house had a melancholic blue coloration, with a single door, and single window above. The upper portion of the house was quite round, with the lower level being slim, supposedly resembling that of a ghost. It also had small roof tops. Next to his house was another similar house, but instead of being blue it had shades of brown colors. "O...m...gee. Dipper...even his house is cute!" Mabel hopped as she admired Napstablook's house. Dipper could only stare at it blinking once, "Yeah uh...it's...quite the house alright." he said and looked to the house next door, "Who do you think lives there?" he wondered. "Who cares! Let's go!" Mabel said pulling Dipper away making him grunt. The opened the door, and saw a flight of stairs leading up to the upper portion of the house. Walking upstairs, they met with Napstablook, whom had some headphones on as he was checking something on his computer.

The interior of the house was not really that much. Some of the floorboards had pieces broken off. The walls had several cracks, and the house had nothing but a fridge, a television next to it, a computer covering the window of the house. And finally three CD players lined up to the other side of the room, with piles of other CD's stacked up next to each other. "Hi, Blooky!" Mabel greeted him and surprised the ghost whom turned to face them, "oh...you really came..." Napstablook stated prompting Mabel to scoff, "Pssh, of course we came, silly! We can't ever say 'no' to a cutie like you!" she told Napstablook whom liked to the side with a visible blush, "sorry i...wasn't expecting that. it's not much but...make yourself at home." He welcomed them to his household. "Thanks, man." Dipper thanked him as he and his sister walked in further while Napstablook was observing his computer. Dipper looked over to the piles of CD's lying around as well as the CD players, he picked one up examining it, "Man, you sure do love your music, Napstablook." Dipper commented. "huh...? oh..yeah...i love music...it speaks to me...and understands me...while it's hard for others to...do the same..." He said depressingly. Mabel gasped as she was next to him, "We totally feel the same way about music! It gets to me so much that I can't help but dance to it all the time!" she said gleefully making a small dance. "oh...i just like to lie down on the ground while i listen to it...i uh...don't have any legs..." Naptstablook said in embarrassment but Mabel laughed softly, "Don't let that stop you from getting jiggy with all the ghost ladies~ Wink wink." she teased as she nudged him twice. "um...i uh...don't know how to get...jiggy with them..." Napstablook confessed as he hid his face away from Mabel whom gasped dramatically in shock, "Then you've befriended the right person, Blooky!" she declared.

"i..i did...?" Napstablook questioned. "Of course you did. Cause this ol' gal's gonna teach you how to get jiggy with the ghost chicks! Now...you like music, right?" she began and Napstablook nodded. "Great! All girls like music don't they? So, all you gotta do is play a song that they will like! And when they do, they'll find out that you also like that song and jiggy with you!" Mabel proclaimed as she swayed her arms around. "oh...is that it...? but...what if they don't like the music that i play...?" Napstablook wondered fearfully. "Pssh, I'm sure you're music can't be that bad!" Mabel brushed his fears off. "Hey, bro! Trying playing a song!" she told Dipper. "Huh? Oh uh sure." he replied before playing the CD that was labeled 'Spooktunes'. When it played, they heard music that sounded as though it was a classic haunting song from an old Halloween cartoon. "oh...a classic spooktune...they don't make songs like this anymore..." Napstablook said commenting on the song. "I wonder why..." Dipper remarked under his breath. "Hmm. Not bad. But needs a little more...push." Mabel thought as she picked up the second CD player and playing the CD that was labeled 'Spookwave'. When it played, they heard that it was the same melody as Spooktunes but with a phaser/flanger effect to it. "dang...that ambiance...it's like my whole body's being spooked..." Naptsatblook said, liking the song.

Dipper couldn't help but admit that this song rather had a good beat to it. "It's perfect!" Mabel declared with a joyous grin. Dipper looked down noticing something, "Hey what's this?" he asked picking up another CD player which was labeled 'Ghouliday Music'. "Ghouliday Music...?" Dipper read the label before playing it. When he did, he heard that it sounded like a re-iteration of jingle bells except that all the lyrics were replaced with an 'oo' sample mimicking the traditional sound of the common ghost. "oh...this one...once you learn the lyrics not to sing along..." Napstablook spoke of the music. "Man..I'm liking it already! Oo oo oooo oo oo ooo!" Mabel sang along to the music, and even Napstablook had to sing with her as well, "Oo oo ooo oooooo." Dipper could only stare as he pressed pause and put it down, "Aw, Dipper! It was getting good." Mabel whined. "Sorry, sis. I don't want that stuck in my head." Dipper remarked before his stomach growled a little and Napstablook noticed this, "oh...are you hungry...? i can get you something to eat..." the ghost offered and Dipper gladly accepted, "Oh definitely. Thanks dude. If you happened to have a sandwich, that'd be great." he told him as Napstablook hovered over to the fridge. He opened the fridge door, and took out a plate that had a sandwich on it. "here you go...this is a ghost sandwich...do you want to try it...?" he requested offering it to Dipper as the boy looked at it confusingly.

"Sure, man." Dipper accepted, and took the ghost sandwich in both his hands. He attempted to bite into the ghost sandwich, only to phase right through it much to Dipper's slight surprise. "oh...nevermind..." Napstablook said when he realized that the term ghost sandwich is literal in the sense. Dipper's expression dropped, sighing and put the sandwich back on the plate, which was then placed back in the fridge. "Don't worry about it, Blooky. You tried your best. Imma go check out more of your super cool music!" Mabel said as she ran over to the collection of music piled up. Dipper looked at Napstablook, "So...now what?" he asked him. "well...after a great meal i like to lie down on the ground and feel like garbage..." Napstablook responded as Dipper's eyebrows rose, "You do that...? All the time?" he questioned him. "yeah...it's uh...a family tradition..." The ghost added. "Huh...that actually sounds...like a great idea..." Dipper replied with his own melancholic tone. "really...? um...well...do you want...to join me...?" Napstablook offered him timidly only for Dipper to look at him with a downtrodden expression, "You really need to ask...?" he responded and Napstablook took that as a yes. "okay...follow my lead..." He followed the ghost and they stopped in the middle of the room before lying down on the floor on their backs staring up at the ceiling, all while Mabel was listening to some tunes, snapping her fingers to the beats with small headphones on and a grin on her face, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back turned to the two.

"here we go...you'll lie down as long as you don't move. so...only move around when you want to get up, i guess." Napstablook said to him, only for Dipper to shrug nonchalantly while he laid there. "Hey...you mind if we listen to some tunes while we're at it...? Dipper asked him. "sure...knock yourself out..." Napstablook answered. Dipper took one of the mix tapes and plugged in another set of headphones before putting them in his ears. Napstablook did the same as he plugged his own headphones in the CD player. They laid back down with the CD player in the middle between them, Dipper was laid in a downwards position while Napstablook was laid in the opposite direction. The song that was playing was, unexpectedly, a human song known as Numb that was sung by the band known as Linkin Park. The two were laid out on the floor with the song playing through their headphones as they both blankly stared at the ceiling. A moment passed when Dipper's tired eyes widened two inches as he felt that the ceiling was getting closer, or rather, he felt that he was slowly hovering above the floor. As he did, his perception of time was slowing down, and his grip on reality was fading.

Eventually, their surroundings were replaced by an infinite view of the universe. The two appeared to be hovering in the farthest reaches of the space beyond, and Dipper's scarf even looked to be floating aimlessly around him with his pupils dilated to where he feels like he has entered a psychedelic experience. "Whoa..." he uttered the faintest of whispers as he gazed out into the endless sea of stars, with distant galaxies spiraling slowly, and stars shooting in a direction, and a comet flying towards the opposite in the distance. Nebulas of different shapes and sizes were seen in certain distances. The stars glistened like shiny diamonds scattered all throughout the dark sky. Illuminating the dimness and bringing forth radiance. Dipper had to wonder how he had never seen this dazzling scene before. Suddenly thoughts came rushing into his head one by one, how were these shimmering stars created? How was the universe created? What was the purpose of these many stars? Is there intelligent life elsewhere in our vast universe? Both Dipper and Napstablook hovered aimlessly in the spacial region, seemingly lost from reality due to the serenity of the music which speaks to them on a spiritual level. In fact, this may be the current state of their minds, is that they have ascended spiritually and were able to reach out to cosmos, where they can behold its glory and beauty. Not only that, but they can endure its calm and soothing tranquility.

At the same time, the universe offered mystery, and an endless amount of mysteries to the beholder of its glory. And Dipper was all for the mysteries obviously. And the universe before him is bursting at the seams with known knowns, known unknowns and unknown unknowns; all comprising with baffling mysteries. The most beautiful thing that he can experience is the mystery. It is the source of all true art and all science. And at this point, he is a beholder, learning the wonders and mysteries of the universe from its core. Every noun, adjective, he could use for the nature of mystery itself cannot be enough. There is a captivating charisma in its sole; and its components completely ravishing. Entering in the mystery and analyzing its hypothesis, exploring around its area can make almost anyone truly joyous, further making one addicted to it. When you freely release yourself within the world of mysteries and wonders, one will sense the pull of gravity towards it. After viewing the evidence about the known unknowns like the extraterrestrial life to the research of teleportation, anyone can believe that they exist, and have this immeasurable desire to go further in-depth upon learning the truth of this mystery. The desire to learn, to build, to explore.

However, from another standpoint, they both realized how insignificant they are in this seemingly infinite space. Humans, and perhaps other creatures, may be the only source of significance in the universe. That is mostly because they know of no other adjudicator of significance within the universe. To the universe, nothing is significant. In terms of size, humans are beyond minuscule in comparison with the observable universe. On the other hand a single human contains trillions of cells, which in turn contain trillions of sub atomic particles. So complex and yet so fascinating. We are own universe, so therefore perhaps, significant of ourselves and yet why feel so puny and worthless in this universe before them? "Everything is so clear now..." Dipper whispered lowly in utter awe and reverence with wide shimmering eyes as was Napstablook's while they both listened to Numb. And indeed, they felt numb, their whole beings were numb as they were frozen in motion and only allowed the serenity of the universe flood them with peace and knowledge of their insignificance in the unknown. He then began to notice something odd: a nebula in the distance was assuming some sort of shape or form. Eventually, the shape took the formation of a horse, with a horn. Rather a unicorn. The Unicorn Nebula even began to neigh and swung its front legs majestically. When suddenly, its head was replaced by a constellation in the shape of Mabel's head, " _Dipper!_ " her voice echoed through the space calling out to her brother, and snapping him out of his trance. With a few soft pants, Dipper blinked several times trying to gain his awareness.

He looked up to see Mabel hovering over him, "Hey, bro? You okay? I've been calling your name out but you didn't answer." she told him with concern. Dipper blinked again and shook his head before sitting up and taking the headphones off. "Uh...oh, sorry. The music was too loud." He said stammering a little and utterly confused by what happened. "Hehe, silly. You guys almost had me worried there." Mabel giggled and ruffled his hair playfully. Eventually, Napstablook hovered above the floor and looked at Dipper with a small smile, "well...that was nice. thank you.." he told him. And Dipper could only nod once to him. "Blooky! You have really cool mixes over here! You should go into the music industry!" Mabel complimented him making him turn away a little shyly. "oh...really? i've been told that...a lot actually...but i'm always scared to.." Napstablook responded. "Pfft, there's no reason to be scared if you're making something you love and sharing it with the world! That's how success is made!" Mabel declared raising her arms up in a victory pose. "oh, well...um i'm actually doing that in a music sharing forum on the internet.." Napstablook said as he looked over to his computer. "Yay! That's my boy! You keep that up and you'll hit stardom and in no time!" Mabel cheered for him. "heh...sure thing..." He responded with a fluster. "Well um...it's been fun, Napstablook. But we need to get going now." Dipper said as he gathered himself from the 'universal' ordeal. "Aw, do we have to, Dipper?" Mabel whined. "Sorry, Mabel. We can't stay here for long. Plus, Undyne could still be around. I don't think she's dumb enough to realize we'd be taken care of that easily." Dipper replied rather darkly. "well...uhh...you guys go on ahead then...and i'll keep working on that mix cd." Napstablook stated as he hovered over to his computer.

The twins waved goodbye to Napstablook, whom returned it as they exited his house. "That was...quite the experience." Dipper commented as he rubbed his eyes. "I know right? The music made it so magical." Mabel said in awe as sparkles formed around her with glittery eyes. Just then the phone rang prompting Dipper to pick up, "Hello?" And it was Papyrus, "OH THANK GOODNESS! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Papyrus? Whoa hey calm down, man. We're fine." Dipper assured him. "YOU BETTER BE! I WAS WORRIED SICK! SANS TRIED TO HIDE YOUR DEMISE WITH A PUN AND NATURALLY...I CLUBBED HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A BONE. BUT I AM QUITE PLEASED TO SEE THAT YOU ARE WELL AND UNHARMED!" Papyrus said with joy. Mabel leaned over the phone, "We're totally fine, Papy! Not only that, we fought a Mad ghost Dummy and are hanging out with a super cute and awesome ghost!" she told him loudly over the phone. Papyrus was rather disturbed by this for some odd reason. "WAIT SO...YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GHOST...? ISN'T THAT KIND OF SPOOKY? I'D THINK YOU'D LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY... LIKE SKELETONS! VERY SOFT, AND FULL OF CALCIUM." He suggested making Mabel laugh softly, "Oh Papyrus you silly bones." Dipper rose an eyebrow, "Uh well, anyway, thanks for checking up on us, Papyrus. We're fine now. Just a few scrapes and bruises but nothing we can't handle." he told him. "EXCELLENT! YOUR ENDURANCE IMPRESSES ME, DIPPER! IT IS NO WONDER YOU WERE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ATTACKS." He said, earning a small flinch of pain from the reminder of the bone hitting his cheek, "Yeah..great times..." he muttered unhappily. "INDEED! WELP, I BEST TEND TO MY PASTA! GOODBYE!" And with that he hung up as Dipper put the phone back in his pocket.

"By the way bro, you sure the music was too loud? I mean like, I was right over you and you looked like you couldn't even see me. What gives?" Mabel wondered as they walked away from Napstablook's house and passed by his neighbor's. "Honestly? I have no idea what happened...I just laid down on the ground and felt like garbage...and after that...it was like...like I was in another world.." Dipper elaborated as he waved his hands out in front of him. "Feel like garbage..? Oh come on, Dipper. You're not garbage." Mabel told him patting his shoulder. "Yeah? Well...after the whole Undyne thing...I do feel like garbage cause...cause you got hurt and I wasn't able to protect you..." Dipper said with sorrow. Mabel was about to retort when a voice interrupted them and they stopped. "You mustn't look so glum, my boy." They looked to the side and saw that there were around three snails inside a pen, as though it was a farm. The voice came from the snail in the middle who oddly had a long mustache, "A long journey extends in front of you. Reach far and stretch beyond the horizons. So snaileth Sam Byool." The snail known as Sam Byool declared proudly. Dipper and Mabel could only stare and blink, "Uh...thanks..?" Dipper said with confusion uncertain of how to react to a talking snail. They then saw Napstablook phasing in the middle of their path and looked at them with an awkward expression.

"awkward...i'm working right now.." He said. "Working? Wait...this is work?" Dipper asked when Mabel gasped, "You farm snails!?" she said in glee and Napstablook nodded in response, "yeah...welcome to blook family snail farm." he welcomed them. Dipper looked around and then back to Napstablook, "Um...not to be a downer but business here doesn't seem to be blooming." He told him but Napstablook did not seem offended. "...yeah. that's because i'm the only employee. this place used to get a lot of business, but our main customer disappeared one day...now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month..." The ghost explained as he looked over the pen, and watched one of the snails oddly counting some dollar bills. "Heh, it reminds me of the time Toriel told us that a snail can switch its butt to its head and its head to its but ha ha!" Mabel laughed recalling the time when Toriel was reading a book to her about snails. "Still can't get over that.." Dipper said lowly. "You'll never get over it." She teased him with a grin as he looked at her. Eventually, they had to leave and took a pathway that lead to the right from the farm. They made it back to the open area that had three different directions. "So where to now, Dip Dip?" Mabel asked her brother. Dipper looked over to the sign that read, "Okay..North is Blook Acres. Obviously Napstablook's place. East is Hotland. And then there's...Temmie Village?" He read out loud. Mabel tilted her head curiously, "Oooh, Temmie Village? Where's that?" she wondered. "No clue. It doesn't say on here. Well, only option is to head East over to Hotland." Dipper declared as they walked in the Eastern direction. "Hotland sounds like a theme park!" Mabel said with some excitement. "Or probably just a place where there's lots of fire." Dipper assumed. "Whoa. That's even better!" Mabel cracked with a goofy grin prompting Dipper to roll his eyes as they ventured towards Hotland.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	16. Temmie Village

Dipper and Mabel were walking in an Eastern path after visiting the melancholic ghost, Napstablook, for a while. Along the way, Mabel finally remembered what she was going to tell Dipper when he stated that he deserves to be garbage while laying down on the floor with Napstablook. "Hey, Dipper?" Mabel addressed him, but Dipper merely let out a small noise of acknowledgement. "Remember when you told me that you felt like poop and that you are poop when were at Blooky's place?" Mabel asked him. "Mhm, yeah. And the correct term is garbage." He corrected her nonchalantly as they walked through the cavernous path while hearing the serene but distant sound of rushing waters all around them. "Eeeggh, wrong answer, bucko. You're not garbage or poop. You're Dipper Pines, the smartest and bestest brother ever!" Mabel praised him with a single hop and raising her arms up but that did not seem to cheer her brother in the least. "Yeah..." Dipper responded in a downtrodden tone. Frowning, Mabel ran up and stood in front of him spreading her arms out, "Okay, not so fast!" she said crossly blocking his path forcing Dipper to stop and sigh, "Mabel, this isn't the time..." he told her but she shook her head, "Eeeegh! Wrong button again! This is the time! And it's just us so you can tell me why you're such a sad sack. Wait...is this about the Undyne thing again..?" Mabel assumed, and Dipper shrugged his shoulders lightly but the look on his face was more than enough confirmation for Mabel that it is the case.

"It is, isn't it? Huh? Admit it! C'mon tell me." Mabel persisted as she poked his chest repeatedly when Dipper smacked it away gently, "Alright, fine! Yes! It's the Undyne thing!" He relented with an agitated shout before turning his back to her and crossing his arms with a lowered head. Mabel tilted her head with a sorrowful expression, "Dipper...we talked about this at the garbage place..." Mabel told him, until Dipper threw his arms up, "Yeah I know! It's just that...-sigh-...it's just you got HURT, Mabel." He said with a nearly broken voice. "Bro I get that you're scared of losing me but I told you before that you won't. Nothing's gonna happen to me while YOU'RE beside me, silly! You've done a great job of looking out for my backside while I did with yours! Yay teamwork!" Mabel cheered but Dipper did not share the same outlook. "Maybe...but tell that to the bruises." He said lowly causing Mabel to sigh and put her hands on her sides, "I've had worse, Dipper. Also...why're you being so paranoid and protective of me? I mean you're usually not like this...well I mean you are but not like all that." She stated pursing her lips. Dipper took a moment before he sighed shrugging his shoulders, "Alright...honesty time." he said before turning his head a little to look at her.

"Remember when Sans took us to Grillby's...?" He asked her and she nodded in response, "Yeah! It was fun. Those doggies didn't stand a chance against lil' ol' Mabel the Card God." she boasted with a grin. "Yeah well...while you were doing that...Sans told me something..um...unpleasant." Dipper began, hesitated slightly. This sparked Mabel's intrigue as she rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms together, "What'd he say? -gasp- He better not've told you that he was hiding skeletons in his closet." She cracked but with narrowed disapproving eyes. "No. It's not that...well maybe...I dunno..." He stammered as his voice lowered prompting Mabel to put a hand on his shoulder and turn him around then squishes his cheeks together, "Talk to me, brotha." She told him. Sighing, Dipper then began to say, "While at Grillby's...Sans asked me if I knew anything about a talking flower. Of course I assumed he was talking about Flowey but...that is until he said it was actually the Echo Flower. Y'know? The ones we saw in Waterfall?" He told her as Mabel nodded while listening intently. "He then went on to say that someone might be using those Echo Flowers to play a trick on Papyrus. Like...sending him messages about things. But not bad stuff...more like...positivism. But from what we've seen...an Echo Flower can't really do that...unless..." Dipper trailed off when Mabel finished for him, knowing who he was talking about.

"Unless it's that turd butt, Flowey..." she finished. Dipper nodded before continuing, "Yeah...and he...also told me to take care of you. Because he...well um..we...we think that you might end up the same way..." he finished. Mabel stared at him for a while, blinking, when much to Dipper's surprise she snorted a laugh, "Pfft! Really? That's what got you so worried?" she chuckled as Dipper looked at her confusingly, "H-Huh..?" Mabel moved his cheeks around like play dough, "Silly." Then released him, "I'm not that gullible. Well, sometimes I can be but I'm not dumb to where I know that a talking flower is evil and is playing tricks with my head." She told him with a confident expression on her face. Dipper blinked and looked down, rubbing his arm with embarrassment. "I-I just...um...what happened with Papyrus I was scared that- " But Mabel cut him off by pinching his lips with her fingers, "Shush. The difference between me and Papyrus is that Papyrus doesn't know that it's an evil talking flower. While I do..." she clarified for him, and Dipper had to admit that it made sense and realized that his paranoia really did got the better of him. Moreover, the dark thoughts he had about Undyne made him quiver silently. "So pull your brainy nerdy book wormy self together, young man! Ain't no stinkin' weed gonna take advantage over me! You wanna know why?!" she said audibly clutching his shoulders making him intimidated a little, "Uh...why?"

"Because I'm Mabel freakin' Pines gosh darn it!" She declared loudly and boastfully while shaking Dipper, "And who are you?!" Dipper stammered for a moment, "U-Um..Dipper Pines..?" he responded lowly. She pinched his nose making him yelp, "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SOLDIER! SPEAK LOUDER!" She barked at him then released his nose, "I'm Dipper Pines!" He repeated this time more loudly. "Just Dipper Pines?!" Mabel questioned him with a stern expression, "I'M DIPPER FREAKIN' PINES GOSH DARN IT!" Dipper yelled with his confidence returning. "And who are we!?" Mabel asked strongly when they both replied at the same time, "WE'RE MABEL AND DIPPER FREAKIN' PINES, THE MYSTERY TWINS! YEAH!" They both cheered and performed a high five to one another until Dipper held his hand in pain, flinching due to the stinging sensation from Mabel's strong high five, "Ah! Ah ow! Ow." he whimpered. "Sorry. I high five hard." She apologized before stating. But Dipper smiled as he shook his hand, "Well...it snapped me out of my paranoia that's for sure. Thanks, Mabel. You're really the best sister a nerdy jerk like me could have." he said heartwarmingly causing Mabel to fluster and waved her hand out, "Ohhhh. Stop it." she giggled when Dipper held his arms out for an embrace, "Awkward sibling hug?" he requested when Mabel shook her head but held her arms out as well, "No. Sincere sibling hug." she responded until they embrace and patted one another's back twice, "Pat. Pat." they both said until they continued on, while for a brief moment, a shape of some sort whipped past them and into the shadows of the cavern they were in.

After a while, the twins stopped slowly when they came across an entrance to a mine of some sort. "How far away is Hotland again?" Mabel asked as she was starting to feel fatigue. "The sign said East, and that's it. So, I guess we should just keep heading East." Dipper responded with a shrug, but Mabel whined, "My legs are getting sleep, Dipper!" Dipper sighed, "Mabel I'm not gonna carry you throughout the whole trip. Remember what happened last time back up?" he reminded her. Mabel thought as she was recalling the events from that time, and remembered that she was rather 'abusive' to Dipper as he carried her on his back, constantly barking orders at him and smacking his rear end with a whip as though he was a mule. Mabel couldn't help but chortle at the memory until she noticed the angry look on Dipper's face. "Sorry. It was pretty fun though." she said with a light grin. Dipper was about to retort until he paused and heard something. There were noises coming from the mine entrance they were next to. Not only that, but they heard a ruckus inside and a voice of some grouchy elderly man as he presumably was rummaging through the items inside. They looked at each other then back to the entrance and decided to walk in to see if whoever was inside needed help. Going in the tunnel as it was lit by the gemstones that were embedded against the rocky formation, they came across a wider space inside the tunnel and saw someone, whom they guessed was a monster, and looked to be possessing some kind of shell on his back.

This individual was mumbling grouchy words as he was looking through some items that were scattered around him. The items in question ranged from a globe, a telescope, a compass with various maps on a table along with other measuring items, there were cardboard boxes that had rolled up maps, note books, pens and pencils, among other things. In the area, the cavern was lit with a multitude of glowing stones and luminescent mushrooms on the ground. The twins stopped in front of the individual as he was scouring through the junk until Mabel broke the silence rather loudly, "Hello!" she greeted with a wave and startling the monster a little, "Oh! Whoa there!" he said as he turned around and revealed his appearance to be that an elderly looking tortoise-monster, who is wearing the attire of an archaeologist, with a long pointed white beard, a large magnifying glass in his hand, and a tan pith helmet. He also seems to be unable to open his right eye for some reason. "Hi there, old turtle guy!" Mabel greeted once again before introducing herself and her brother. "I'm Mabel! And this is Dipper! My bro." The old tortoise monster waved to them in return, "Hiya there! The name's Gerson. What're you kids doing here? Comin' to buy some junk?" He questioned them. "Uh, not really. We just though you needed help or something." Dipper responded as he rubbed the back of his head. Gerson chuckled at this, "Nah, it's all good, sonny. But thanks for the help. It's so good to see kids respect their elders." he said joyfully.

"That's cause we're sweet little angels!" Mabel said as she poked her cheeks with a wide adorable grin and glittery wide eyes. "Wa ha ha! I can see that, lil' missy." Gerson told her with a friendly laugh before putting the magnifying glass down. Dipper glanced at the many times that were either packed or scattered about, "So uh, what're you doing here yourself? You said you were selling this stuff, right?" He asked him, and Gerson nodded before responding, "Yep! This stuff's been with me for ages now. It's gotten to the point where they don't even work in this era anymore. Wa ha ha! So, I decided, why not sell em? People might use em for antiques though but I'm not complaining." he said. "Whooa. You must be like super old." Mabel said in awe until Dipper scolded her, "Mabel! That's rude." But Gerson simply chuckled not offended by the comment, "It's alright, sonny. I'm not offended. And you're right there, lil' girl. I am pretty old. I've been around a long time. Maybe too long." He stated narrowing his one working eye. "Studying history sure is easy when you've lived through so much of it yourself! Wa ha ha!" He cracked with a laugh prompting Mabel to laugh as well, "Ha! I get it! Cause you're a turtle! And turtles are like...immortal or something." She said, but Dipper merely shrugged, "Well, give or take a few hundred years. They don't really live that long." He added although Gerson let out a light laugh, "You'd be surprise, m'boy. Say, you two look like you've been for a long while. How 'bout I fix you up something?" He offered politely.

"Oh that'd be great. Thank you so much." Dipper accepted as Mabel with a more joyous reaction. "YES!" A while later, Gerson walked over to the twins whom were sitting on folding chairs near the table. "Here you go." He said as he set a bowl of what looked to be a fruit in the shape of a crab, along with a mug with what they assumed to be tea, but the bizarre thing is that this tea was actually glowing. The twins looked down with uncertainty, a little nervous to try them and Gerson noticed this prompting him to laugh, "Wa ha ha! There's not to be scared about, kids! If you're wondering, this is a crab apple. It's an aquatic fruit and pretty healthy too. And that is called Sea Tea. Made from glowing marshwater. And before you go all bio-hazard on, no it's not toxic. The kettle burns away any bacteria in the water and replaces it with a substance that's sure to make those bones grow and stay strong like steel!"He assured them as well as encouraged them to try it. "Really?! Oh goodie!" Mabel said excitedly before taking a bite of the Crab Apple with closed gleeful eyes. They snapped open upon realizing how good they are, "Whoa...Dipper! You should try this Crab Apple! They're like super sweet!" she told him a little hyper actively due to the sweetness of the Crab Apple.

Dipper glanced at her then back to the fruit. He took it in his hand and nipped a small bite off of it. Chewing slowly, he eventually learned that it did not taste all that bad before taking another full on bite. "There you go! That wasn't so bad was it?" Gerson asked them as he took a sip of the Sea Tea. "Honestly? I thought it'd taste like an actual crab and uh...I'm not really big on sea food." Dipper stated causing Gerson to chuckle, "No worries, sonny. You're humans so it's understandable. Speaking of which, how'd you two get down here?" He questioned them before taking another sip of his Sea Tea. "We uh..we fell down here. By accident I mean." Dipper responded causing Gerson to raise one eyebrow, "Really? Hm. The entrance to the underground is literally just a big hole. It's hard to see how there can be an accident there." He said to himself, Dipper chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah well...if you're around us you'd be pretty surprised..." Mabel suddenly spoke out with some Crab Apple parts in her mouth, "But this place is like soooooo fun! We've met a lot of pretty cool people, made great friends, and saw amazing places! Oh, and we almost got killed a couple of times but that was pretty cool too!" she explained with a bouncy manner. "Wa ha ha! That's great to hear! Honestly I didn't think you two would make it this far. But considering the history of humans and their power, that don't really surprise me that much either..." Gerson said as he took another sip from his mug. "Speaking of which um...Gerson? We've been reading a lot of tablets and plaques that talked about this war between humans and monsters. You've been around for a long time, right? Can you tell us anything about it?" Dipper asked him as he leaned over before taking another bite of his Crab Apple.

Gerson sighed and leaned back on his chair a little, "Oh goodness, where do I begin?" But then there was a brief pause. "I don't remember it." He simply said causing Dipper to look in shock, "What?!" He exclaimed. "Hey don't look at me like that, sonny! I may be old but that don't mean I got good memory either. It takes a while for this stuff to come in, alright?" Gerson told him with a slight sour tone. "You're right, sorry. It's just that...this stuff's been nagging at my head ever since I found out about it." Dipper sighed leaning on the table with his hands on the sides of his face. "That's how the nature of explorers work, kid. No matter how far we go into finding out about the unknown...we just can't help but wanting to know more." Gerson stated and Dipper nodded fully in agreement until he saw a familiar symbol etched into a wall a few feet away behind Gerson. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sat up and pointed at it, "Say, Gerson? What can you tell me about that symbol then? I've noticed that it's been popping up here and there." Dipper asked with intrigue and Gerson looked behind him and his face lit in understanding, "Ah yes! That's the Delta Rune the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom...of Monsters. Wa ha ha! Great name, huh? It's as I always say...ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans." The old monster cracked with a laugh making Mabel snort, "King Fluffybuns? That's what you call him? That's so cute!" she said with adoration. "Why do you call him...Fluffybuns?" Dipper asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, that's a great story!" Gerson responded in anticipation until another brief pause came. "I don't remember it." This elicited a sigh from Dipper, "Of course you don't." he mumbled until he continued on with the meaning of the emblem. "Can you tell me what the emblem means then?" Gerson looked to the side before returning his gaze at the young boy, "Well, that emblem actually predates written history. So the original meaning has been lost to time...but all we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes..." He paused once again for a brief moment before he finished, "Somethin' else." He simply said, Dipper's eyes shifted left and right once, "And that something is...?" He gestured for him to continue. "Most people say it's the 'angel' from the prophecy..." Gerson revealed sparking Dipper's intrigue even more at the mention of prophecy. "Did you say prophecy...?" And that too gained Mabel's attention as she finished the last of her Crab Apple, "Ooo there's a prophecy? Do tell!" Gerson chuckled before continuing, "Yep. See according to legend, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. But...lately the people have been taking a bleaker outlook...to the point where they're callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction waiting to 'free' us from this mortal realm." He elaborated in an ominous voice, "Spoopy..." was all Mabel could say as Dipper was writing it down in the journal listening, "In my opinion though, when I see that little circle...I just think it looks neat. Wa ha ha!" He stated making Mabel chortle, "It is a pretty cool circle." she added in agreement.

Dipper tapped his chin with his pen for a while in thought, "Is there anything more to this prophecy?" He questioned further. Gerson just shrugged, "Well not much. But...there is a small part of the legend where a counter force will confront of the Angel of Death and engage in a battle that will determine the fate of both humans and monsters. Now, some of the more lighthearted folks down here called that entity the Angel of Hope. If you ask me...I say it's all just a bunch of hogwash." He said while Mabel listened with wide eyes before she grinned, "Oh boy I'd pay to see that fight!" she said with excitement, "And I bet it can kick Undyne's tin can!" she added and that gained the attention of Gerson whom looked at Mabel, "Undyne?" Dipper rose his eyebrow, "I take it you obviously know her?" He asked him. "Who doesn't? She's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard." Gerson answered but Dipper was not all that impressed as he held contempt towards Undyne, "Yippee for her..." He muttered sardonically. "Oh, that reminds me, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you..." Gerson revealed eliciting a shocked look from both Mabel and Dipper as well as apprehension, "W-What?! She's here!?" Dipper exclaimed. "Yep. I'd watch your back, kid." Gerson warned him until Dipper quickly got off the chair now in a hurry and fearing Undyne to show up here, "Yo don't have to tell us twice! We can't stay here! Sorry, Mister Gerson. You've been a great host and all but we gotta leave right now." Dipper said quickly as he gathered his stuff before grabbing Mabel by the hand as was about to drink her Sea Tea, "Bro I was gonna finish the Sea thingy!" Mabel whined as she was dragged by her brother, "No time, Mabel!" Dipper said audibly and Mabel waved to Gerson, "Bye Turtle Man! Thanks for the snacks!" Gerson waved in return, "No problem! Be careful out there!" He told them.

They made it out of the mining and continued onward to where Hotland is supposedly located towards the East. "I knew it. Undyne had to know that it couldn't be that easy to get rid of us...assuming that what she read about us is true." Dipper said as he walked forward with Mabel beside him, "Keep your eye out, Mabel. If Undyne's here then there's a high chance we might get a front row seat to one of her spears again." He told her and Mabel flashed him a thumbs up, "You got it, bro bro. I'm gonna put on my...Mabeptecles." She said as she connected her index fingers and thumbs together to make a circle on both her hands and fashioned glasses from them then putting them around her eyes as though they were glasses and scoped her surroundings as they walked. While walking they came across another stone tablet on the wall, "Hey look. Another one." Dipper pointed out and walked over to read it, "Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave." He read out loud while Mabel narrowed her eyes as she wore her 'Mabeptecles', "Whoa. That's pretty neat. The magic part that is.." she stated. "Yeah at least that's one mystery solved. And looks like Papyrus was right too. Only beings with a powerful soul can leave." Dipper added when Mabel hopped once, "And that's us!" Dipper nodded to her, "Yep. I don't know how that works though. I mean it's either cause humans are much stronger than monsters or...since the barrier was made by humans, it's got certain precautions were it can recognized a human that passed through it." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's like a complex high-tech security thingy...but with magic." Mabel pointed out. They saw another tablet up ahead, and walked over to it, Dipper read it out loud again, "There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power equivalent to eight human souls attacks the barrier...it will be destroyed." He rose one eyebrow before putting his hand on his chin and resting his elbow on his other hand, "A power equal to eight human souls...strong enough to destroy the barrier..." Dipper lowly said to himself as he was in thought once again, Mabel looked over and became entranced by the illuminating pollen that fluttered aimlessly around the area. She grinned and tried to catch some of the pollen all while chortling in joy. As she did, she was walking along the path they were on, which was built across what was originally a massive waterfall until it split due to the construction that split it in two, and now rendered to being two small waterfalls. Between the large space that split the falls were a small patch of Echo Flowers as well. Some above the ledges, and down below. And the glowing pollen likely came from them as the strength of the waterfall created a gust of wind strong enough to make a breeze that bent the flowers slightly. Mabel hopped up and down as she gently swung her arms at the floating pollen all while giggling uncontrollably. Dipper in the meantime was gazing through the journal at his notes, "From what Toriel said, there were others down here but never made it out...and then this here says that seven human souls are needed to completely destroy the barrier and not just pass through it..so..could that mean that...the others were the actual seven...maybe eight?" He thought to himself as his eyes were widening moment by moment in dread.

He jumped when heard a yelp from Mabel and a splash of water, gasping he rushed over to her, "Mabel!" he shouted when he found her popping out of stream she accidentally fell into, "Ha ha, oh man. Is this real life or is this just a fanta sea? Heyo!" she quipped before splashing some water, "Mabel! We don't have time for this! Undyne could be anywhere we can't be in one place for long." Dipper told her crossly until he got splashed by water with a grunt, "Relax, Dipper. Pier pressure keeps a dock floating above water. Amirite?" She joked again with a laugh until Dipper pulled her out forcibly. He adjusted his cap and squeezed his clothing dry of water, "Moving on." He growled as they passed by the two streams of water. When they did, they moved along a long pathway, only to come across a seemingly endless field of darkness, with numerous bio-luminescent trees, mushrooms upon rocks and the ground, and little patches of grass that glowed. Dipper squinted his eyes in focus, yet he could not see anything aside from the illuminating flora and rocks. "Yeesh. It's so dark out here." Mabel quivered a little in intimidation. "No kidding. Good thing these plants are here otherwise we might get lost for days." Dipper stated, when Mabel pressed her foot on the grass, and found that they glowed but barely, "Aw. The poor grass. They must be hungry." She said with a sorrowful frown. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows until he took a couple of steps that lit the grass barely until he noticed a small patch that lit more brightly then the others. His eyes lit when he took a few smaller steps and found more brightly lit grass. "Mabel! I figured it out! We just nee to step on the grass that'll light up more than the others. That way we could probably make it out of this place." Dipper told her as she was in thought briefly from this, "Works for me!" She grinned before taking his hand so they do not get lost.

Their eyes were squinted throughout the whole path as they trekked carefully through the jet black dark caverns with only the flora to guide them and light their way. Their figures reflected the teal green illumination from the florescent mushrooms as they passed by the flora and near it. They walked for a while and Mabel was starting to get concerned, "Dipper are we lost...?" She said with a whimper until Dipper quickly retorted, "No we're not lost. There's gotta be a way outta here. We just need to keep following the bright grass." Mabel looked around with a distressed expression, "It feels like we're lost..." Dipper again refused, "Mabel stop. We're not. Just trust me okay?" He told her and she clutched his hand tightly, "O-Okay...sorry...I'm just a little scared of the dark." She said timidly, "It's alright, sis. I'm here. No monster's gonna get you while I'm here." He assured her, and she had to smile, "Not even Undyne?" Dipper shook his head, "Nope. Not even her. No matter how many magical spears she throws at me, and how tough her armor is.." He responded bravely though inside, he is a little frightened by another encounter with Undyne. Just then, he came to a stop along with Mabel, "W-What? What is it?" She questioned worryingly until Dipper gently shushed her, "Shh shh. You hear that..?" he asked as he heard the echoing rustle of grass around them. Mabel huddled closely to Dipper with a frightened look, "What is that? Is it Undyne?!" She wondered with rising dread, "I..I dunno..!" Dipper responded as they looked around for the source of the noise but were unable to since it was all around them. Suddenly, a shape leaped out of the darkness and right in front of them igniting a scream from the twins as they held each other tightly with shut eyes. However, what they heard and witnessed, was not at all what they expected, "hOI!" A high pitched voice said likely from the shape that jumped out on them.

Opening their eyes, they were highly surprised by who, or rather what, they saw. It was another 'monster', but unlike the other monsters they encountered throughout their journey in the underground, this one took them by surprise the most. The creature resembled a cat with white fur, but with dog ears on the side of its head as well as normal cat ears atop of its head as well, coupled with shoulder length black hair, a blue shirt, and a mid-length tail. Its face consisted of a two dots for eyes, and a pin-sized dot that was supposed to be a nose. It also appears to be vibrating its entire body. The twins were stunned and looked at each other than back at the creature. "U-Uh...what...?" Was all Dipper could say, "hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" It introduced itself as Temmie, Mabel's eyes then widened greatly to the point where glitter and sparkles could be visible. "OH MY GOSH!" she squealed before grabbing Temmie and hugging it tightly to her, "YOU'RE THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" she wailed out in utter glee. "fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd!" Temmie spurted out in a spastic manner from the hug as it vibrated its body. "I'm Mabel!" The Pines girl introduced herself in return, "hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" Temmie introduced again. "Hoi Temmie!" She greeted and Temmie squealed, "hOI hOI hOI!" Dipper had a look of sheer befuddlement at the sight before him. "DIPPER! LOOK AT THIS LITTLE ANGEL! ISN'T IT THE ABSOLUTE ADORABLEST THING EVER?!" Mabel asked him joyously as she swung Temmie left and right while giggling loudly with a wide grin. "wEE woAA wEE woAA wEE woAA!" Temmie imitated a siren as it was swung left and right by Mabel. "W-W...what...what the heck is going on...?" Dipper questioned as he held his head only to take a step back when Mabel showed Temmie to his face, "IT'S TEMMIE, DIPPER! LOOK AT IT!" She told him, and Temmie's eyes seem to widen when it saw Dipper whom was rather creeped out by this, "U-Uh...hello..?" He greeted awkwardly.

"OMG!" Temmie exclaimed when suddenly, its limbs stretched out like serpents before wrapping around Dipper whom instantly panic, "Ah! Wh-! No! Help! Mabel!" Temmie then tackled Dipper making nearly fall to the ground as it wrapped its stretching limbs around him as he struggled to move. "Awwww! It loves you Dipper!" His sister squealed as she held her cheeks admiring the sight, although Dipper was not having the best of times. "OMG! hoomans TOO CUTE!" Temmie squealed as it began to pet Dipper's head a little roughly knocking his cap off. An extension of the limb covered his mouth preventing him from yelling and only releasing muffled sounds while he hopped around in an attempt to shake Temmie off. "awwAwwe! Coot!" Temmie said in a high pitched voice as it pet Dipper's head in various ways. Finally, Dipper managed to free one of his arms and pull the extension of one of Temmie's arms down so he could speak. Gasping a little for air, Dipper looked to Mabel, "Mabel! Get it off! This thing's choking me!" he pleaded in panic as he tried to pull Temmie off whom was chortling erratically while petting and coiling its limbs around Dipper. Temmie was surprisingly strong despite its appearance, "Aw, Dipper it's only showing you some love! Hoomans TOO CUTE! Remember?" Mabel giggled. Dipper glared in her direction, hopping over only to fall flat on his front side with a grunt. Dipper reached out to Mabel, "MABEL! PLEASE! GET IT OFF!" He pleaded with his life when Temmie hopped on his head and ruffled his hair roughly while shaking its head inconsistently. "Ow! Hey! That hurts! Ow! Mab- OW! It's pulling my hair right out of my scalp ow!" Dipper exclaimed in pain.

Mabel laughed at the scene before she calmed down, "Okay okay, I'll help ya out. Hey Temmie!" She addressed the creature whom looked up, "hOI!" It simply responded with a greeting. "Guess what I've got for ya?" Mabel asked it as she had her hands behind her back, when she showed it to Temmie to reveal nothing but just torn up pieces of colored construction paper. Needlessly to say, and very bizarrely, Temmie immediately grew overjoyed by this, "oH bOI! FOOB!" Temmie exclaimed with joy as it released Dipper, whom took a deep breath of hair as he felt his lungs were about to collapse, and quickly bounding towards Mabel, hopping around left and right in sheer excitement, "gIMMIE FOOB! tEMMIE WANT FOOB!" Temmie demanded with exhilaration. "Ah, ah, ah! What do you say first?" Mabel raised the paper up, shaking her finger much like a mother would to her child, "NO! so hungr..." Temmie said with a sad tone and comically fell on its back pretending to be dead, "Nice try, Temmie. I have a pig that used to do that a lot when he would want food. Now...what do you say?" She repeated as she waited with her one hand on her waist. Temmie grumbled before getting back on its feet, "hnngggg...giv tEM...da teMMIE FLAKES...pwEEEASE!?" It begged as it trotted in place with desperation. "There you go! Good...whatever gender you are!" Mabel clapped before tossing the 'Temmie Flakes' to Temmie whom hopped up and down bouncily, "fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd!" It squealed with an irregular vocabulary before jumping on the Temmie Flakes and consuming it; and by that it simply rolled around and poured the paper on its face attempting to eat it as best it could.

"Such a sweet little angle kitty doggy~" Mabel said enamoring the sight as Dipper stood up brushing his shirt, and adjusted his scarf and cap with a shrill look of displeasure on his face, "Yeah...just lovely..." he grumbled unhappily not really fond of the prospect of him being crushed by canine hybrids. Temmie popped up with a look of utter pleasure on its face as it vibrated intensely, "hnnnggg..! teM found...cUTE HOOMANS! teM moost...tell his friends!" Temmie stated before running off, prompting Mabel to gasp, "I wanna meet your friends!" She called out before following it, shocking Dipper, "Wh- Mabel! Wait!" he tried to stop as her as he ran after her as well into the darkness, their foot steps leaving behind fading light on the grass from where they were. As the twins ran after each other, and following Temmie in the process, the creature eventually faded from sight causing Mabel to stop slowly in her tracks as she looked around trying to find where Temmie went. "Huh? Hey! Little Tem Tem! Where'd ya go!?" She called Temmie but there was no answer aside from her voice echoing in the massive dark cavernous region of Waterfall. Dipper caught up to her, panting a little and held his back in discomfort after Temmie strangled him. "Dipper did you see where the little guy went?" Mabel asked him but Dipper only shot her a look of annoyance, "No I didn't see where he went cause I didn't want to go where he went!" He responded highly vexed by the day he was having so far. "Oh. He probably went that-a way!" Mabel pointed as she ran, eliciting an irritated groan from Dipper as he again followed her, "Mabel! Wait! You don't even know where you're...!" But he stopped when he and Mabel crossed through a small lit pathway and stopped at what they immediately saw in front of them with wide eyes and open mouths.

They located Temmie all right, but it was not just one Temmie, but numerous of them walking around in different colored shirts and greeting one another in the same fashion as the Temmie they met in the dark room as well as introducing themselves. From what they saw, it was a never ending cycle. Apparently, they had to guess that this area was in fact Temmie Village, although despite it being a village, it had no visible huts or homes around; which makes sense given that this area is quite small to house any homes here for the Temmies. It was a dark cavern with purple tones and looked to have a cheery musical theme to it for some reason. They noticed some signs around the 'village' as well and a large statue of Temmie in the distance. Mabel and Dipper could only stare in silence, that is until all the Temmies stopped what they were doing and turned to the twins. " **hOI! im TEMMIE!** " they all introduced themselves at once. And just then, Mabel let out the loudest squeal-like scream Dipper ever heard in a while as she gripped her cheeks while screaming to the Heavens above in extreme and utter elation, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" This of course startled Dipper to where he nearly dropped his hat and swung his arms frantically trying to keep it from hitting the ground. " **I'VE ENTERED MY DREAM LAAAAAAAAND!** " She screamed joyfully before bolting towards the Temmies while Dipper simply stood there with a stunned look on his face, he turned to the sign next to him which said, 'hOI! welcom to...TEM VILLAGE!' Dipper slowly panned his head back to where he was looking and managed to utter, "This is...Temmie...Village...?"And he then planted his palm against his face, "...oh...no..." he groaned.

Mabel held three Temmies in her arms as she hugged them close and tight while giggling and laughing in utter delight, "Temmies here! Temmies there!" She said when the Temmies then finished for her, "temmies ERRYWHER!" They all stated at the same time making her squeal when she dropped down on the floor sitting, "Hi, Temmies! I'm Mabel!" She introduced herself as a Temmie walked up to her, "hOI! im temmie! and dis my friend...TEMMIE!" Temmie gestured to his friend whom was also named Temmie. "Hoi there, Temmie!" Mabel waved to it, "hOI! im temmie! and dis is my friend...TEMMIE!" The second Temmie introduced the third Temmie next to it, "Hoi friend Temmie of that Temmie who's friends with the Temmie over there!" Mabel greeted with a wide grin, "hOI! im temmie! dun forget my friend!" Temmie said looking at the fourth Temmie next to it, "Hi. I'm Bob." The fourth Temmie said and surprisingly speaking in good English for once. "AAH! YOU'RE ALL TEMMIES! AND YOU'RE ALL SO ADOWABLE! O EM GEE! YOU'RE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!" Mabel declared in utter delight as the Temmies surrounded her, with one even on her shoulder and another on her head, "tem AGREE!" The Temmie on her head said, "temmie uhls oh...AGREE!" The one on her shoulder nodded. "Mabel shod bee...TEM QUEEN!" The third Temmie pronounced. "GASP! Those stars on the ceiling really do make wishes come true..." She whispered referring to the 'stars' in the cavern ceiling which really were gemstones. "HEAR YE, HEAR YE! I, the great Mabel Pines, am proud to announce that I am now your queen! And not just your queen...but your TEM QUEEN!" She declared loudly raising her arms up before throwing glitter in the air as a sign of achievement. The Temmies were both enchanted by the glitter and joyed of the prospect of having a queen.

"haYEL! MABEL! queen of TEM!" A Temmie addressed as the Temmies followed in suit to the chant while Mabel had wide shimmering eyes from the praise as she was holding the sides of her face in glee. Dipper was walking through the village as he passed by his sister whom surrounded by multiple Temmies as well as covering her like a blanket while they acting in their usual quirky manners. He looked over to see a large portrait of a Temmie standing atop the back of a Chinese dragon, with the caption written beneath it saying 'rich history of Tem.' and nothing more. While he was passing through, many of the Temmies greeted him all in the same method and miraculously it was nearly driving Dipper to the breaking point as he gripped his head with grit teeth and rushed away from the Temmies for a brief moment. He accidentally bumped into one of the Temmies whom looked up to him and hopped in place, "awawawawah! hoomans...such a...COOT!" It squealed upon seeing Dipper whom suddenly leaned his face over to Temmie with an angry expression, "I'M NOT COOT- I MEAN CUTE!" Dipper exclaimed but that did not faze the Temmie whom squished his cheeks and rubbed it around, "hoomans...have...CHUB CHEKS!" It pointed out with a joyous squeal, only for Dipper to move away from the Temmie when he bumped into another Temmie from behind and looked over. The odd thing is, this Temmie was watching over an egg diligently. Dipper slowly walked around until the Temmie spoke up, "tem...WATCH EGG! eg...WILL HATCH! tem...PROUD PARENT!" It said, excited becoming a prospect. Dipper had no words and not only that he noticed that the egg is actually hard-boiled and has no chance of 'hatching' at all.

Dipper slowly moved away and stopped when he saw another Temmie looking up at him. "p...tem heard human allergics to tem..." It told him only earning a look of confusion from Dipper, "Uh...w-what? I..I'm not-" he stammered but Temmie interrupted him, "dat OK... tem understan...tem...ALSO allergic to tem!" The Temmie revealed, Dipper blinked and only let out an awkward chuckle, "Um...okay then. That's uh...good to know?" Just then, the Temmie's face was slowly being covered in hives, "hOIVS!" It exclaimed in shock prompting Dipper to back away from it and bumped into a mushroom-looking monster who seemed to have his head down, causing his cap to cover his eyes and only his nose and mouth to remain visible. "Oh sorry man I.." But he stopped when he saw the mushroom creature simply dance with the sound of bongos playing. "Mushroom dance, Mushroom dance. Whatever could it mean" The mushroom stated while dancing by swaying side to side with arms bent in a right angle position that which change from up and down, always the opposite of the other. Dipper's eyes shifted left and right uncertain of how to answer that, "I uh...don't really know what to say to that.." he replied when the mushroom stopped. He lifted his head up revealing his eyes to be crystal blue but also, filled with fear and loss of hope. "It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here by my hyphae. My struggle to pull away, my struggle to escape, but alas...to no avail.." it answered in a poetic but down fashion.

Dipper blinked and backed away from him, "Well uh...good luck, man. That's all I got for you." He flinched a little when he saw one of the Temmies inside a large crack in the cavern wall and observing rather eerily from within. He walked past the large Temmie statue which said, 'Statue of tem...very famus. VERY!' Dipper had an expression of discomfort but when he looked over, he saw Mabel running on the ground while on her side with the Temmies mimicking her as they all were saying 'woop woop woop woop woop woop' before they all hopped up and started to flail their arms around with a goofy look all while yelling 'wacka wacka wacka wacka' before waddling around the village as other Temmies began to follow Mabel's lead and joining in the chant. "Onward my trusty TEMS!" Mabel then spun around while waving her arms as the Temmies followed in suit while chanting 'wacka' and 'woop' in sync and tandem. Dipper stood there, no words could escape his mouth nor any thoughts on what he was saying, he shouldn't be this surprise since it is his sister's usual antics but he couldn't quite place it when it comes to this place. It's almost like it's having an effect on her, he jumped a little when a Temmie was beside him, "hOI! u shud check out...TEM SHOP!" It suggested when another Temmie was at the opposite side of him, "yaYA! i AGREES! shud check...TEM SHOP!" The second Temmie nodded. Dipper looked at them both with an uncertain look until he glanced behind him and saw an entrance in the middle of the village with a banner on top that had a large exclamation mark on it. Dipper guessed that this might be the Tem Shop, and seeing he had no other choice, he decided to go in. But it wasn't until Mabel, with Temmies on her shoulders and head, bonked him on the head along with a line of Temmies making him grunt and try to shield his head while they were now chanting the words: bing boing bing bing boing bing boing bing bing boing. Dipper quickly moved away from them.

"YES! FOLLOW YOUR TEM QUEEN! OBEY YOUR TEM QUEEN! HAHA! HOI!" Mabel said out loud, when a noticeable large pair of white ears were slowly replacing her normal ears. As Dipper walked towards the shop, he was a little surprised by what he saw. The Shop itself shelves a branch with a leaf, a bone, a glowing purple potion and two single socks, both very different in size and design. On top of a couple of what seems to be cardboard boxes, a picture of a familiar white dog can be seen. Sitting inside the shop's "counter". which was just a cardboard box with the words "TEM SHOP" painted in yellow and blue on its side facing the Pines boy, was a Temmie, though this Temmie had a few notable differences than the other Temmies. While it has the same basic appearance as its kind, it instead had light gray hair instead of black hair, and a sky blue and yellow striped shirt instead of a solid Pacific Blue shirt which matches words on the cardboard box. "hOI! welcom to...da TEM SHOP!" The Shop Keeper Temmie greeted him. "Um...hi there..." Dipper waved a little and Temmie, of course, waved erratically and excitedly, "hOI! im temmie!" Dipper sighed with irritation, "Yes...I know...listen uh...those...Temmies say that I should check out this place. So um...do you have any like...good stuff here?" He asked the Shop Keeper, "yUS! temmie has...GUD STUFFS! da BEST!" The Temmie Shop Keeper proclaimed with a proud expression. Dipper looked at the items behind the Shop Keeper and rose an eyebrow, "So...what is it? Like what do you have?" He asked her and the Shop Keeper's eyes widened considerably, "only da...BEST! tem shop...BEST ONLY!" Dipper sighed, "Yeah I got that but like what do you HAVE? As in the kind of items you have that I could y'know? Purchase?" He simplified for her. "did u say...PURCHASE!?" The Temmie Shop Keeper exclaimed startling Dipper a little, "wat u have? temmie want tu NOSE!" Dipper had to cringe at their deplorable English as he rubbed his temples.

"Okay look, I don't have anything on me right now but..." Suddenly, the Shop Keeper's arm stretched out and grabbed Dipper by the lapel of his shirt and violently brought him close to her face making him yelp from the pull, " **Then why did you come to my shop if you have nothing?** " The Shop Keeper questioned him with a dark and menacing tone, not to mention that her expression shifted to a dark and threatening one as her 'dot' eyes changed into narrowing but thin crimson eyes with no visible pupils, a deep scowl coupled with an eerie frown. Dipper's eyes widened with fright and terror, he did not expect this development at all, especially from a Temmie considering how they act. Sweating, he stuttered in trying to find a response, "I-I...uhm...I uh...-gulp-...I can g-g-get you something...a-anything you name it..." he shook as Temmie glared coldly, "You better. Or you will regret this, human." Temmie threatened him before releasing him, and in the blink of an eye, her expression shifted back to her joyful and quirky personality, "hOI! im temmie!" She introduced herself again as though nothing happened. Dipper was breathing quickly, in fright and shock from that ordeal. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he began to speak when another 'Temmie' seemingly greeted him from behind, "hOI Dipper!" Sighing with a groan, "Oh for Pete's sake yes! I know you're name is Temmie! You're all called Temmie why can't...AAAH!" He yelped when he turned around and was utterly stunned by what he was seeing.

It was Mabel. But what really shocked him is her appearance and attire. Her sweater now had the same coloration as the Shop Keeper's, yellow horizontal stripes, and a Pacific blue color. The turtle neck was black in color and had two dots with a dash between them on the front in a yellow color. Her skirt was also Pacific blue, but what was most striking was that Mabel's ears were replaced with a Temmie's long white dog ears, and finally having two cat ears on her head most likely attached to her yellow headband. Dipper's eyes were wide as dinner plates as his mouth was open, "M...Mabel...?" He stammered, Mabel grinned widely and waved her hand, "hOI! im MABEL! and dis my friend...TEMMIE!" She said in the typical Temmie fashion, which increasingly worried Dipper, "Mabel...why're you talking like that...? And what...are those dog ears?!" He exclaimed from noticing the Temmie ears in place of her human ears, "mabel has...COOT EARS!" She giggled as she played with her new ears. Dipper gripped his head in horror, "Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no...!" he muttered. It was unbelievable, Mabel had been overtaken by the atmosphere in this place. And he was uncertain if that was either good or bad. But one thing is for certain, he will not get accustomed to the fact that his sister is now a Temmie, which prove to be one of the more annoying things he has ever faced in his life. "hOI! im temmie!" The Shop Keeper introduced again, and Mabel ran up to the Shop Keeper with a wide grin, "hOI! im mabel! and dis my bruber...DIPPR!" Mabel said as she pulled Dipper over in a large tight hug, "dipper...BEST BRUBR! mabel ...lovs DIPPR!" Shop Keeper Temmie squished her cheeks closing one eye loving the sight, "awwWWee! hoomans...such COOT!" Dipper struggled to free himself from Mabel's embrace as he was grunting and straining, "MABEL! Snap out of it! This place's messing with your head!" He exclaimed trying to snap Mabel out of her current reality. Mabel paused before dropping, "...head?" she said lowly. Dipper gasped and nodded with a hopeful look on his face, "Yes! C'mon, Mabel! You're not a Temmie! You're Mabel!" Mabel was still frozen when she suddenly sat down in the posture of a dog and scratched her long ears with her hind leg, "hed...ITCHY!"

Dipper's face dropped and gripped his face, "ARGH!" Mabel continued to scratch behind her ears and her head when she saw strange but sparkling substances on her hand. She sniffed it before licking it, and her eyes lit up in surprise, "wat dis...? mabel does't know...WAT IS!" She said audibly in confusion. This was likely the same substance that was secreted by that annoying white dog. She hopped over to her brother put her hands on Dipper's face and shirt, "Agh! Mabel! Knock it off!" They both stopped when they heard the Shop Keeper's stunned voice, "WOA! u gota...DogResidus!" Mabel and Dipper looked at her hand and she went over and showed her sparkly crystalline hands to the Shop Keeper, "mabel gota...DogResidus! and it tast...GUD!" Mabel told her causing her expression changed to that where she looked like she is constipated, "hnnn...i gota have dat DogResidus...but i gota pay for colleg." Mabel gasped, "temmie go to...COLLEG?!" Temmie nodded, "temmie always wanna...go tu colleg." She responded as she was sweating trying to restrain herself. "mabel pay for colleg TWO!" Temmie gasped in surprise, "temmie go to colleg THREE!" Mabel squealed with some dog residue flicking off her, "friend temmie...and mabel...FRIEN IN COLLEG!" Mabel declared as the two embraced one another while eliciting odd sounds. "Hey uh...Temmie? You want the Dog Residues, right?" Dipper walked up to them causing Temmie's eyes to widen again and her body to shake, "hnnnn..! tem always wanna DogResidus!" Dipper then had a sly smirk on his lips, "Tell you what...if I give you the Dog Residue...you're gonna have to tell me how to turn Mabel back to normal." Temmie immediately accepted, "tis a DEEL!" He nodded, "Alright. Mabel? Fire away." Mabel hopped once, "yAYA!" Before twisting and spinning her body rapidly, ridding her being of the Dog Residue. Dipper collected the pile of Dog Residues and offered them to the Temmie Shop Keeper whom had a look of sheer joy and delight on her face from the amount of Dog Residue that was in front of her.

"WOOAAA! DogResidus! so mush! hmm...OK. da deel...just tak her...and lev temmie villag!" Shop Keeper Temmie told him. Though Dipper was skeptical, doubting it would be that easy, "Really? That's it?" Mabel was just on the floor, staring blankly at the wall with a Temmie-like smile. That is until she noticed the Dog Residue on the ground and licked it. "das it!" Temmie confirmed before taking in all the piles of Dog Residues but not before giving Dipper a large sum of golden coins, "HERE! hoomans earnd et!" Dipper was surprised by that, "Oh um...thanks I guess?" "u r WELCOM! now...temmie gota...figur how to pay for colleg now..." She asked herself as Dipper pulled Mabel away by the hands. As he was, she was waving off to the other Temmies by saying ,"bOI" each and every time they had the chance. If Dipper spent another minute in this place, he would go nuts. When they were finally out, Dipper let go and laid down on the floor in exhaustion and flinched at how sore his noodle arms were. When he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Mabel back to normal and in her normal attire, "Ugh...what happened?" She wondered, having no recollection of what just occurred. "Holy cow, it worked." Dipper whispered in astonishment. "Huh...? Dipper? What worked?" She asked him, but Dipper chuckled just shook his head much to Mabel's confusion, "It's best if you don't know, sister. Trust me." He told her. Mabel looked around as they were still in the dark area of the Waterfalls. "I remember going in Temmie Village and that was it. Ooh! You think we can go back a- " But Dipper immediately cut her off, "NO! I mean...uh no. It's best we don't. We've wasted enough time as it is. Undyne's probably hot on our trail. And I suggest we keep moving." He said not liking the prospect of going back there or the idea of facing Undyne. "Aw, okay. But how will we get out?" She questioned. "Same way we did last time. Follow the glowing grass." He responded, "Alrighty! Follow the glowy grass!" she said aloud with her arms up.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	17. The Coming Storm

Dipper and Mabel were venturing through the extremely dark cavernous region of Waterfall. While walking, they soon began to notice that there was a lack of brightly lit fluorescent grass, which did not bode well for either of them. The twins had to hold each other's hands throughout the whole venture, knowing they could easily get lost and possibly be snatched away by an aggressive monster that could be hiding somewhere in the darkness. Dipper and Mabel's eyes were squinted as they walked, however, their pacing was both cautious and more slower than before, as they realized that the luminous flora was nowhere to be seen, not to mention that the grass was barely even lit now when they step on them, "Um, Dipper...? I think it's getting darker.." Mabel said with a slight frightened tone. Dipper said nothing as he tried to navigate his way through the darkness, taking small steps along the way with his sister. "Argh, gosh darn it! It really is...and who knows how big this place is or what's hiding in here for that matter...if this keeps up we probably might never get outta here.." He dreaded while looking around and putting a hand over his eyes and trying his best to follow the path of any brightly lit grass, but to no avail.

Whimpering, Mabel held onto Dipper's arm, "Bro...I'm getting a lil' freaked out now..." Dipper patted her hand in reassurance, "It's gonna be alright, Mabel. We'll find a way out...somehow." Mabel let out a grumble, "I knew I should've brought my Light Bulb sweater! Would've been super handy right about now." She said grumpily. "As handy as that would be...isn't electricity and clothing sort of a fire hazard?" Dipper questioned her but Mabel scoffed at the idea, "Yeah right. The only fire hazard is my skills. Cause I'm lit when it comes to partying! Woop woop!" She declared swaying her hips twice in a dancing motion, "You'd make Elvis proud, Mabel..." Dipper told her sarcastically when he let out a sound of pain feeling his foot hit something and forcing him to stop, "Ah! Ow!" Mabel gasped, "Dipper you okay?" She asked him worryingly, Dipper rubbed his foot, "Yeah I'm alright. Must've hit a rock or something..." He gently touched whatever he struck accidentally with his shoe, however, he noticed that it moved and that it did not feel like a rock nor a boulder for that matter. "...what the?" He said lowly, before slowly reaching down, waving his hands a little since he could not see in the dark. He took it, and began to feel it and shake it as well, eliciting metallic creaking sounds.

"What is it?" Mabel asked him once again. Dipper's eyes were widening slowly the more he began to feel the object in his hands, it felt as though it was a metal box or cylinder with glass side panels "Hey...hey Mabel...I think it's a lantern!" He exclaimed in shock and joy as well. "Whoa! Neato!" Mabel shared his joy with a grin. "Oh yes! Finally! Hang on lemme see if it still works." Dipper said as he attempted to ignite the lantern with a switch, however, much to his chagrin, there was no light nor was there any oil in the lantern. "Ugh...figures. There's no oil. And it's busted too." Dipper said with a groan of frustration. "Lemme give it a try." Mabel said taking the lantern before clearing her throat and lifting the lantern above her head, "Alright, imagination...do your thing! LIGHT BULB!" She said out loud hoping that her ideas would 'light' the lantern while Dipper could only stare at her with annoyance. "Shoot! I'm not having enough ideas.." Mabel said before Dipper took the lantern from her, "Give me that." With a sigh, he lifted his head with exhaustion, "This is hopeless. We're never gonna find our way out of..." He was cut off when he leaned against something that immediately gave off a violet glow and making him yelp a little, startling him. Mabel and Dipper saw a large formation of violet colored glowing crystals jutting out from the ground.

Not only that but the crystals were rather brightly lit, and enough to show a good portion of the area that the Pines twins were in. Mabel's eyes were wide in admiration of the crystals, "Ooooo...pretty liiiiigghts..." she said in an enamored voice. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in thought when his face lit up having an idea. "Mabel, hold this for a moment." He told her giving her the lantern, "Okie dokie." Mabel said taking the lantern in her hands. Dipper looked around on the floor briefly when he found a reasonably large rock and took it in the palm of his hand, he approached the crystal and took a soft breath, "Here goes nothing." He said before swinging the rock on the crystal in an attempt to take a shard or two out of it. He swung as hard as his noodle arms could take, while Mabel cheered him on, "Go Dipper! Punch that glowy crystal thing!" Dipper grunted and shouted with several more strikes before finally taking a chunk of the glowing crystal off. "Ah ha! Quick gimme the lantern!" Dipper said eagerly as Mabel handed him the lantern. He opened the glass panel, placed the chunk of the crystal inside and shook it before lighting the space surrounding them brightly. Needless to say, the twins were overjoyed. "Eureka!" Mabel said in cheer as did her brother before they high fived one another. "Great job, broham!" Mabel commended him and Dipper brushed his fingernails on his shirt in a prideful manner, "Ah well. What can you do without a brainiac like me?" He boasted making Mabel giggle and push him playfully. "You dork." She teased him as he chuckled.

Now with a light source to help navigate their way in the dark cavernous rooms, the twins continued on, hoping they would be on the right trail to reach Hotland. Dipper noticed that sometimes the crystal shard would slowly begin to dim and fade from its light, only to light up brightly again if Dipper shook the lantern. Holding it in his right hand with his left hand being held by Mabel, they happened to cross several more of the massive crystals like the one they encountered before scattered around in various areas within the room, albeit being dimly lit. As they walked, the twins were discussing the events that happened in Temmie Village, "Wait so...I was becoming on of the Temmies...?" Mabel said in sheer disbelief. Nodding, Dipper then said, "Yep. It was both crazy and scary...I mean you were growing dog ears, cat ears, and everything." He stated with a slight shudder, but Mabel did not share the discomfort, instead being amazed by the experience, "I had dog ears and cat ears!? Oh my gosh I've always wanted those!" She squealed in delight as she held her cheek. "Mabel...while I can handle you having ears and a tail of a dog or something, you were talking like the Temmies. As in you were completely butchering the English language. Now that's something I'd rather not live with." Dipper commented with a dull tone. "Pssh, please. I've been butchering English class ever since we were in Eggbert." Mabel said with a friendly scoff. "Heh, oh yeah I remember that. You drove Ms. Baker absolutely nuts. Then again it's not as worse as how the Temmies were talking.." He responded with a frown. "Ha ha! Oh man, it would've been so awesome if I brought a Temmie with me to English class." Mabel imagined with an eager yet devious grin.

Dipper, however, had a rather worried expression from that, "Uh yeah...trust me when I say it's best not to upset a Temmie." He warned her remembering his rather frightful encounter with the Shop Keeper Temmie when he told her that had nothing to sell to her. After taking several steps forward, they slowly stopped when they came across a familiar face, or lack of that is. It was a Moldsmal, lying motionless on the ground in front of them when it came into view of the radiance from the crystal lantern. "Oh my gosh! It's a moldy smell!" Mabel gasped incorrectly pronouncing its name. "Moldsmal." Dipper corrected her. "Same thing. Hey there little guy! Long time no see." Mabel said to the Moldsmal which said nothing as it simply laid there, completely stationary in its position. Dipper could not help but feel suspicious of this, from what he read and saw, the Moldsmals were always in motion due to their gelatinous bodies "Aw, what's the matter Moldsie? You look a little green." Mabel quipped with a chuckle, "Mabel. I think we should go." Dipper suggested prompting Mabel to look at him, "Why? I'm just saying hi to the wittle fella." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed further, "I dunno. There's something...weird about this one." He stated with uncertainty and anxiously. "Oh come on. Have you seen this place? There's a lot of unnatural things going on here." Mabel began, unbeknownst to her, the 'Moldsmal' was vibrating before it slowly began to stretch up and take the shape of a worm-like creature, Dipper's eyes widened greatly in terror, "U-Uh...Mabel...?" He stuttered in fright, but Mabel brushed it off as she continued, "There's nothing 'unnatural' about these Moldsmals. They're little jello thingies. What could possibly- " She was immediately cut off when Dipper shouted her name, "MABEL!" Mabel jumped before turning and screamed at the sight before her. The 'Moldsmal' transformed into a gelatinous worm-like creature with a large circular mouth bearing rows of razor sharp teeth, and what looked to be a small orifice of some sort in the middle of its maw.

The twins backed away from the creature, "W-Whoa! Someone's been having their Vitamins lately..." Mabel remarked anxiously, the Moldsmal-like wormy creature let out slime sounds as some of it drips down from its mouth while gyrating in place slowly as though it was preparing to attack at any moment. Dipper shakingly took out his journal and opened it to find the creature before them. "O..Okay here it is! Um...it's a Moldbygg...supposedly the alpha of the Moldsmal race...unlike its kind, the Moldbygg is highly aggressive when in the face of an imminent threat.." He read from the book, while backing away as the Moldbygg was slithering towards them menacingly, "But I'm not imminent! I'm cutie-nent!" Mabel said as she hid behind her brother, "To appease it, you must lie down and lay still...and pray that it does not reduce you to a pile of burning flesh from its acidic drool!?" Dipper exclaimed from what he read, and sure enough, the slime from Moldbygg was burning away the grass as it dripped on the ground, with a hissing sound emitting from the impact causing the twins to flinch. "Alright, let's do what it says, Mabel.." Dipper told her before he set the lantern down, and they then laid upon the ground, not moving an inch. The Moldbygg released a gurgled growl as its teeth rattled from the vibrations of its vocal cords. It leaned in slowly, examining the twins, whom laid completely still on the ground, and trying desperately not to shake with sweat pouring down their faces. The Moldbygg inched closer, its circular mouth dangerously near the twins as they could feel its revolting breath while also getting a burning sensation on their faces from the acidic properties in its mouth. Mabel clutched the grass tightly as eyes twitched, eagerly wanting to rub her face from the sensation. The Moldbygg looked over to Mabel with a menacing growl. Dipper's eyes shifted towards Mabel, trying to inform her not to scratch as he grit his teeth anxiously.

Moldbygg gazed over Mabel, inspecting her as she struggled not to move or twitch from the sensation on her face. Drops of its acidic saliva nearly hit Mabel's facial features and only narrowly missing her by a few inches, making her jump very slightly. Dipper could do nothing but watch on high edge, ready to pounce if need be should his sister be in peril. After a while, the Moldbygg then leaned backward and looked up to the ceiling before it dug into the ground leaving a gaping hole behind. With a deep sigh of relief, the twins let out a few breaths, "Oh man. That was way too close..." Dipper said as he held his chest fearing the worst, Mabel was rubbing her face all over, "Itchy itchy itchy! Ugh, that guy could use a breath mint. No wonder he's so grouchy, all the lady Moldsmals must've talked about its stinky breath." She complained as she stood up as did Dipper. Picking the lantern up, he shook it to return the light in the crystal, "Well, that's why I always carry packs of breath mint with me, sister." Dipper stated with a smirk, but Mabel had her own sly smirk, "Oh so you could make sure that Wendy smells a strawberry scented pie hole?" She teased him making him yelp with a blush, "S-Shut up!" He demanded only for her to laugh as he flashed her a sour look. The twins continued on, and while walking, they did not notice two familiar monsters in the distance in the middle of a conversation. One was sitting rather seductively on a boulder with a smaller one on the ground. It was Aaron and Woshua, "Ugh, your sweat is making you filthy!" Woshua complained but Aaron did not seem to mind, "The greater the sweat to make my muscles shine, the better~" He said with a wink. "You realize you won't attract any girls with the way you smell, right?" Woshua told him. "Only the girls that have a thing for my sea musk~" He retorted again with a wink. "No one has a thing for sea musk!" Woshua told him agitated, "Not yet anyway~" Aaron replied with a wink.

"This is probably why I see you always alone out in Waterfall..." Woshua remarked bitterly, but that did not faze Aaron, "Ha. Mock all you want, dude but tell that to the little girl with the colorful shirt and metal in her mouth~" He said referring to Mabel. "Colorful shirt with metal in her mouth...? Man, is it me or are the monsters here getting weirder and weirder when it comes to looks?" Woshua wondered, and Aaron could only look at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's rich coming from the walking bathtub~" Aaron taunted him causing Woshua to look at him with an angry yet blank expression, "Hey! I happen to be one of the most renowned dirt cleaners in all of the underground! While you just sit around and hopeless flex your muscles!" Woshua shot back at him, but Aaron only flexed and responded, "Ah ah ah~ They're sweaty shiny muscles~" With a wink and wiggle of his eyebrows. Woshua looked at him with exasperation, "I'm starting to think that woshing you really isn't that much worth it.." Meanwhile, the twins came across what looked to be a pathway that was filled with water. Dipper shone the lantern forward before taking a step in the water, and saw that it was only knee deep. "Alright, looks good. C'mon, Mabel." He said as Mabel stepped in with him walking through the knee-deep water. While walking through the passageway of water, they noticed that it was getting much darker than before when they were in those dark crystal rooms. Luckily they found this lantern otherwise they would've gone blind from all that time in the pitch black darkness. Mabel was close to Dipper as he had a strong expression on his face while Mabel was both curious and intimidated by the surrounding blackness they were in. He shook the lantern again, and saw that there was land ahead and made it towards it.

They now were trekking on solid ground while they navigated through the narrow cavernous path. "Dipper are you sure we're going the right way..?" Mabel asked him, "We have to be, Mabel. We've been here for so long that this's gotta be the right way." Dipper responded, though while Mabel was a little doubtful, she trusted Dipper nonetheless since his adventurous instincts never failed when they were in situations like this. Dipper's eyes widened by an inch when he saw something up ahead. He shone the light of the crystal lantern forward, and revealed it to be an Echo Flower. Not only that, but it was also a dead end. "Oh no...oh come ON!" Dipper exclaimed in frustration while Mabel could only frown and pat his back, "Hey bro relax.." She tried to comfort him as he let out a few deep frustrated breaths, "I don't get it...! We've been in this place for so long I was sure that there was a way outta here! Ugh I just..." Dipper growled as he felt the need to throw the lantern on the floor, "Hey! Bro. Relax, will ya? This place is super duper huge and our first time here. So it's easy to get lost, okay? Don't beat yourself up over it." Mabel told him strongly, and Dipper calmed down slowly nodding, "You're right. You're right, sorry. Ah, man. I just really want to get us outta here before you-know-who finds us.." He said and Mabel tilted her head, "Voldemort?" She gasped and covered her mouth speaking his name but this only caused Dipper to look at her with a look, "No. I mean-" But before he could finish, the Echo Flower vibrated, " _Behind you..."_ it played an ominous warning. This instantly filled the twins with dread, "Behind us?" Dipper repeated only to jump with a shriek, along with Mabel, when the lantern was shot out of his hand by a large blue energy lance as it struck it against the wall and destroying it. They took a few steps back from the sneak attack when they turned around and saw whom they hoped they would not encounter.

An armored foot stomped once against the ground collecting some dust as the figure whom confronted them turned out to be none other than the head of the Royal Guard; Undyne. She had her arm out from projecting the spear then slowly lowered it down as she glared at the twins from behind her helmet. The Pines twins backed away in fear, and had their backs against the wall, "Oh no! Dipper! We're trapped!" Mabel said with horror as she clutched Dipper's arm hiding behind him. Undyne stood a few feet away for a moment before taking several slow steps forward approaching the two children. The twins only backed away as best they could, when Dipper's frightened face was replaced with a stern and strong one, "Hey, Undyne!" He called to her prompting the Royal Guardsman to stop in her tracks. "What's your deal, huh?! What's taking our souls going to accomplish?! You think that if you take them you're gonna cross the barrier?!" Dipper questioned her loudly and rather courageously. Undyne just stood there, not uttering a word for a few moments. "Is that what this is?! Or is this the King's orders?! If that's the case then you're gonna need more than just two souls if you want the barrier broken!" The boy continued as he pointed at her. Undyne, again, said nothing, when suddenly for the first time she spoke. Her voice sounded like that of a rough female's, "Eight." She said much to the confusion of Dipper and Mabel, "Eight human souls. With the power of eight human souls, our king...King Asgore Dreemurr...will become a god." Dipper's eyes widened at the revelation when Undyne continued, "With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured." Undyne said calmly yet there was a detectable venom in her voice holding a strong hatred towards the humans.

Mabel couldn't help but feel sad, she learned about what happened to all the monsters and that they suffered so much because of them. But she knew that this was not the way to make anything better. This was not the method of making amends, and that is vengeance. She knew all that too well back in the surface world. Undyne looked up when her head was lowered directly gazing at the twins again, "Understand, humans?" Dipper and Mabel glanced at one another then back to Undyne, "Wait...you said eight human souls...like that tablet said. Does that mean that you..." Dipper began and Undyne nodded once taking another threatening step forward, "Yes. You were not the only humans whom have fallen down here. And certainly, will be the last as well. And if you think that freedom is an option then you are surely mistaken..." Undyne said threateningly. "You destroyed the six other humans that came down here!? How could you!? They just wanted to get out, Undyne! Is getting back at us really that worth it that you would...k-kill the six previous humans?!" Dipper exclaimed at her with fury and horror and what she has done, and Mabel covered her mouth in sheer shock from the reveal with wide eyes. This, however, did not bother Undyne in the least, "You read the tablets, did you not? We were not the cause of the war...you attacked first...all because you feared our power...when the thought of even harming you insects never crossed our minds...until now. So don't act all self-righteous with me." Undyne shot at him making Dipper flinch, "B...But they were innocent! Those six humans...they were-" But Undyne cut him off, "Yes. They were innocent...but you of all people should know, that no one is completely innocent or naive. If you truly wish to redeem your race...then this is your chance: by giving up your souls." Dipper felt his heart skip a beat but he stood his ground and remained in a defensive stance in front of Mabel, "Over my dead body.." Dipper retaliated with a stern look.

"Hm. As expected. Very well then." Undyne then raised her arm, opening her palm and conjuring a spear of energy in her hand before clutching it, "I'll just have to tear it from your bodies." She said darkly, making the twins gasp. She spun her spear above her head several times before swinging it down creating a gust of wind behind her and dust to collect taking a stance. She charged towards the twins whom let out a scream and shut their eyes tight as they held each other with Undyne dangerously closer. However, before she could make the killing blow by throwing her spear, a familiar face jumped out of the long grass at the side with the tip of the spear mere centimeters away from impaling his face, "Undyne! I'll help you fight!" It was Monster Kid, declaring that he will aid her in her battle. However, he looked at each of his sides, seeing the twins huddling in the corner and Undyne nearly tossing her spear. A few moments of silence passed when the Monster Kid looked at the twins, "YO! You did it! Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!" He exclaimed in sheer joy and delight unaware of the truth behind the situation, that is until he had a second glance by looking left and right between him at the twins and Undyne. This situation was rather awkward at best, he had a puzzled look on his face, "...wait...who's she fighting?" He asked. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other then towards the Monster Kid, "Uh..." Dipper began but before he could answer, Undyne pinched his cheek rather roughly and dragged him away, as Monster Kid had one eye closed with a pain expression, "H-Hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you!?" He wondered anxiously as he was dragged away by Undyne.

A moment of silence passed when the twins let out an exhale dropping to the ground, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but am I glad that this kid showed up..." Dipper said in relief as he held his head, "Yeah you said it...also...bro..that was AMAZING!" Mabel suddenly said in astonishment much to the bewilderment of Dipper, "You stood up to, Undyne! You just stood there with a brave face and everything and you weren't even shaking or crying like a baby most of the time!" Mabel commended him for his bravery, and while Dipper was insulted by the baby part, he was touched by Mabel's compliments of his courage, "Heheh...yeah well...I was getting tired of us being chased around all the time...I really thought that this was gonna be it...and I sure as heck wasn't gonna go down without a fight.." Dipper declared prompting Mabel to look at him with shock, "You were gonna fight her, too?!" Dipper nodded with a fluster, "I wasn't just gonna let her take us out...especially when you were in danger..." He responded and Mabel immediately pulled him into a large hug, "Dipper! You're not just the bestest brother! You're the bestest hero brother, ever! I'm the luckiest sister in the whole freaking everything!" She said loudly in cheer as Dipper sheeplishly grinned and blushed as he returned the embrace with just one arm, "Wait...what about the little striped shirt, friend?" Mabel wondered, concerned for Monster Kid but Dipper could only sigh in response, "He'll be fine. Come on, we better get outta here before Undyne comes back." He said as they got up and left the premises.

When they crossed through water, they noticed a path they never saw before not even when they had the lantern. "Hey check it out. This must be a way outta here. Let's go." Dipper stated before they climbed out and entered a field of Echo Flowers with glints of light and luminous pollen from the flowers all wandering aimless throughout the field. Dipper walked through the field but Mabel was always in awe of the majestic beauty these Echo Flowers provide. While walking, Mabel absently picked up a stick and just twirled it around and swung it blindly with a smile. When they walked by one of the flowers, she heard a passing conversation, " _...hmm...if I say my wish...you promise you won't laugh at me?"_ An Echo Flower vibrated and Mabel's eyes lit up, remembering the one conversation that was recorded by the Echo Flowers back in the first or two regions of Waterfall about the wish that was between the two monsters. Dipper for some reason paid no heed to them as he was lost in his own thoughts, specifically that of the revelation involving the murder of the previous six humans. " _Of course I won't laugh!"_ Another Echo Flower recorded, until she brushed against another flower which then vibrated its recording, " _Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around...that's my wish."_ The unknown person said and Mabel had to smile warmly at this, when one Echo Flower released a sound of laughter, followed by the individual whom said his wish saying, " _Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at it!"_ Mabel frowned when she brushed against the final Echo Flower near her, " _Sorry, it's just funny...because that's my wish too."_

Mabel felt her heart strings were being tugged. Despite this whole war between the monsters and the humans, and the monsters wishing a vengeance against the humans when they roam free once more, and that is by destroying the barrier and even killing six humans to harness their souls, she was left in a state of uncertainty. Her shoulder angel told her that she should only trust her heart and not what her head tells her, because her heart must always speak first and make an agreement with her head while also having a cup of tea. While her shoulder devil tells her that the humans should get what's coming to them because of all the suffering and torment they put the monsters through, and a majority of the monsters here have been nothing but sweet and kind when she met them. Even handing out stickers to them and they showed their gratitude by many hugs, laughs, and companionship even. However, she then wondered if Dipper felt the same way. From what she saw on his face, he was appalled that the monsters would take six innocent lives so they could escape. Granted the event was highly disturbing, but all this was starting to drive her nuts, as though she was choosing sides. Dipper saw another tablet up ahead on a wall that stated that there is a prophecy which details of the Angel Who Has Seen the Surface, will return and render the underground void of monsters. Dipper only frowned, recalling the prophecy Gerson told them about before he walked away from it with Mabel close behind.

"Hey...Dipper?" Mabel said breaking the silence. "Yes?" Dipper acknowledged. "Um...I've been thinking..." She began as they walked along a narrow bridge with a wide cavernous region that housed many stalagmites above and below around them, with the bridge being supported by stone pillars both thin and wide. "I keep hearing how much these monsters wanna get out...and...well...from what we've read on those stone thingies...we were huge turds butts to them...and they didn't do anything to us...so um...well.." She began to stammer as she stopped rubbing her arm as Dipper looked at her, "...what if like...ugh what the heck am I thinking...? Stupid stupid...I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff..!" She exclaimed gripping her head and banging it, Dipper, however, had an expression that was slowly shifting into one of disapprovement, "Mabel...you better not be trying to say what I think you're trying to say..." He told her a bit coldly, crossing his arms, at having Mabel of all people thinking that, but she relented, "BLARG! I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT ALL THE MONSTERS HERE ARE SO SWEET AND NICE AND...WE'VE BEEN SO MEAN TO THEM AND SHOVED THEM DOWN A HOLE! THEY GOT SO CRAMMED THEY'RE RUNNING OUT OF ROOM AND STUFF AND LIKE...LIKE THEY'RE IN PAIN...AND YET AFTER ALL THAT SOME ARE STILL NICE AND THINGS! BUT THEN THERE'S KING FLUFFYBUNS AND HIS METAL BODYGUARD AND THEY LIKE...like..." Mabel stopped panting a little from her break out and fell to her knees and gripping her head. Dipper said nothing as he could only stare at her, "...Dipper...I don't know anymore...I don't like these thoughts in my head...I don't wanna...(sniff)...I don't wanna be a bad p...person..." Dipper sighed deeply lowering his head, before he took a step forward and knelt down in front of her as she tried to hold back some crying, but tears were dripping from her eyes as they were shut tight, "...I...I'm a g...good person...please Dipper...I'm good..." Dipper looked at her with sympathy before taking a tissue and lifted her head up from her chin, before wiping the tears off her eyes delicately as she sniffed, Dipper could only then say, "I know..." in a low voice almost a whisper understanding what she means.

She sniffed and let out a small sob here and there, "Mabel. It's okay...it's alright...I know how much you like the monsters down here...and...if it's any consolation...I know how you feel right now...these kind of things really mess with your head a lot...it's exactly why I didn't wanna show you the whole 'There's no one you can trust' thing from the journal...don't think of it as a way that I don't trust you...I do...it's just that...when these things come up...they question your trust and who you're friends with...and they can lead you to some pretty dark places...and I can't even lie when I say that I haven't been there..." Dipper said as Mabel slowly looked up at him with glistening eyes from her tears, "But this is why I've been trying to keep you away from these things...and this is why I'm glad that you can't get what I'm reading...it's not to mean that I bask in the glory of how smart I am...it's because I'm trying to protect you...from all the dark secrets around here that could not only make you question your life...but destroy it entirely..along with any bonds you made..." He confessed with a soft tone. Mabel wiped her nose with her sweater sleeve, "R-Really...?" Dipper nodded with a half-hearted smile, "Really really...I want you to have a life filled with rainbows, unicorns, colorful sweaters, waddles...your man crushes and everything...not in the world that I'm in...because Heaven knows that the stuff I think about makes me more of the bad guy..." Mabel shifted closer to him, "But...but Dipper...you're not a bad guy...I can't just leave you like this...I can't leave you always asking yourself about things like who can you trust and stuff..." she told him but Dipper only chuckled, "That's the thing, sis...you didn't leave me...because...there's only one person that can shine through this dark secrets...that's my best friend and sister...and that's you..." Mabel's lips quivered feeling the urge to cry again, "You...you really mean that...?" Dipper smiled more, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't..." Mabel instantly hugged him as tight as she could burying her face in his shoulder, "S-Silly...stop making me cry..." She told him muffled against his scarf as he held her close with his own tight hug, "You're not a bad person, Mabel. You've proved that throughout our whole lives...and you certainly will keep proving it that's for sure..." Dipper said in a low whisper. "And I'll make sure people know and see that you're not a bad person...even yourself.." Mabel added prompting Dipper to hug her tighter.

"Yo!" A familiar voice sprung up, breaking them from their embrace and looking behind Mabel, it was the Monster Kid, escaping from Undyne. They were not sure how long he was there, but he took some small nervous steps forward before reaching them. He was quiet for a moment as he glanced to the side, "Hey, dude. You okay?" Dipper asked him, and Monster Kid nodded, "Oh yeah! I'm totally fine! It's just um...well...yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here but...I wanna ask you guys something." He said, Mabel and Dipper stood up, "Sure!" Mabel accepted with a grin, Monster Kid took a moment, seemingly hesitating, "Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before...um...yo...you guys are humans, right? Ha ha?" He asked with extreme nervousness. Dipper and Mabel blinked, not sure if that was a serious question, "Yes! Yes we are! We're not just any humans!" Mabel began before wrapping an arm around her brother's neck and pulled him close, "We're Mabel and Dipper Pines! The Mystery Twins!" she finished with praise. "Ah yeah...um...ta-da?" Dipper could only say as confirmation. Monster Kid hopped once with a lit expression and a soft laugh, "Man! I knew it!" He paused, "...well, I know it now, I mean...Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from those humans.' So, like, um, I guess that makes us enemies or something.." Monster Kid said, although in truth he was not exactly thrilled at the prospect of these two being his enemies since they were good friends to one another. Not to mention that unlike the other kids, the twins never picked on him and would always join him on his quests to find Undyne. "Oh come on, don't say that, bestie. We'd never be enemies!" Mabel told him with a playful push, making Monster Kid chuckle lightly, "Yeah...you'd be right. Since I kinda stink at that. Um..yo! Can you say something mean so I can hate you?" He requested rather awkwardly.

"What?! No! I would never say something mean to you! I'm a good person filled with the glittery goodness of the unicorns." Mabel declared while Dipper just shrugged, "Uh, no. Sorry man." He refused as well. "Yo, what? So, I have to do it?" Monster Kid questioned with furrowed eyebrows. "Well, I mean you don't HAVE to..but if you do we're not exactly gonna hate you for it, dude." Dipper told him as Mabel nodded in agreement, "Yep! Cause we're all good! We've got hearts of gold!" She remarked with a laugh. "But, you can go ahead and do it anyway. C'mon! Give it your best shot!" She encouraged him, Monster Kid gulped diffidently. "Well...okay. Here goes nothing..." He cleared his throat and tensed his shoulders, "Yo, I...I hate your guts." He stammered, Mabel and Dipper just blinked before the Pines girl said, "Huh...that wasn't actually bad at all. Could use a little more work though. But you gave it your best, friend! And I'm proud of you!" She praised him but Monster Kid did not seem satisfied, "I..I dunno...it didn't really sound all that good...man, I...I'm such a turd..." He said to himself sheepishly looking down. "What? Come on, man.." Dipper tried to assure him but to no avail, "No no it's fine. S..Sorry for bothering you...I just...I'm gonna go home now." He quickly said before running off, however, he immediately tripped and instead of falling to the front, he fell to the side of the bridge. He quickly grabbed a hold of the edge with his mouth, his eyes wide with fear and panic, "Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" He pleaded for help.

"Oh no!" Mabel exclaimed in shock and panic quickly rushing over to help him along with Dipper, "Hang on, dude!" He called to him as they went to him, knelt down, and reached out for him. "Quick! Little buddy! Bite my sweater!" Mabel ordered him, Dipper then heard movement beside them and gasped when he saw that Undyne was approaching them. "Oh no...dude! QUICKLY! GRAB ON!" Dipper rushed him, when Monster Kid then sprung his body upward with all his might and grabbed onto Mabel's sweater sleeve, nearly pulling her down until Dipper grabbed her. He pulled them up both until they both dragged Monster Kid upwards saving him from his impending doom. Monster Kid, needless to say, was in sheer shock at what happened, "...yo...you...you saved me.." He muttered, "Never mind that. Cause we've got company!" Dipper pointed at Undyne whom approaching the children menacingly. Monster Kid glanced at Undyne, then at the twins, then back to Undyne when he stood up with a strong expression and stood out in front of the twins defensively. This caused Undyne to freeze in her tracks, only to take a step forward again. Monster Kid's knees shook, trying his best to hide his fear. Mabel was about to intervene until Dipper stopped her, shaking his head silently 'no'. "Y...y...yo...dude..." Monster Kid stuttered anxiously, "If...if y-you wanna hurt my friends...you're gonna have to go through me, first!" He told Undyne courageously standing up to her in defense of his friends and the twins had a lit and happy look on their faces, while Undyne could only stare. Her visible glowing eye behind her helmet narrowed, taking three steps back before turning and walking away from the children.

The twins were in shock and awe from what just happened, "Oh my gosh! Little dude! You did it! Agh what's with all the best people in the world being heroes!?" Mabel squealed covering her mouth, "Yeah, man. That was pretty awesome what you did back there." Dipper nodded his head approvingly. Monster Kid shook a little but then laughed slowly, "Ha ha...oh man...wow..." He began when he turned around to face them, "Yo. Like...you just saved my skin so...like...I had to repay you back somehow...but I never thought it would protecting you from Undyne..." Monster Kid said when Mabel embraced him, picking him with a wide grin on her face, "You're not just my friend! You're my hero! You're my hero friend! Agh! That's the best combo evar!" Mabel said with delight and passion as he laughed a little now feeling much better, "Yo...I am! I actually am! Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, ha ha." He remarked when Mabel put him down, Monster Kid wagged his tail a little as he looked down, "Hey, are you okay there, lil' buddy?" Mabel asked him and he just smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine. Just uh...just need some time to adjust to things. Oh man, I should REALLY go home. My parents must be worried sick about me!" Monster Kid said with worry when he returns him, "Well, if you need anything. You'll find us eventually, I mean you always happen to be in the same spot where Undyne is so...if at any point Undyne is near or trying to kill us...you'll know where to find us." Dipper said with a smirk prompting Monster Kid to laugh, "Ha ha! Sure thing." He turned taking a few steps forward when he glanced over to them with a goofy grin, "Later, dudes!" And with that he ran off.

Mabel waved goodbye to him as he ran, as did Dipper, "Huh. He's actually not as bad as I thought he was. He's pretty cool." Dipper said when Mabel gave him a nudge, "See? I told ya. I always pick out the best when it comes to friends!" Mabel said with pride in her voice earning a chuckle from Dipper, "Yeah you sure do, sis. Even if your friends happen to have forks for hands and having a voice that the Hulk would be jealous of." He remarked in reference to one of Mabel's close friends, Candy and Grenda. "Ohhh, Dipper. You rapscallion." Mabel giggled as she teasingly pulled his cap down making him laugh lightly. They returned to their journey as they walked along the bridge, passing along a short rocky path, a smaller bridge, and finally a wide ledge that's formed into a pathway. As they walked, Dipper was slowly beginning to sweat. Not from exhaustion, but rather from a rising temperature. He tugged on his scarf and the lapel of his shirt, "Phew. Man, is it getting hot down here or is just me?"Dipper asked, and Mabel too was feeling a strong increase of heat the more they walked forward, "I feel it too, bro bro. I think it's getting warmer the more we go forward.." She said when Dipper realized something, "Hold up. We were going to Hotland, right? This heat means that we must be close!" He said with anticipation, "Woohoo! Yeah! Onward to Hotland!" She cheered until she wiped some sweat off her forehead, "But...just not too fast otherwise we might pass out..." she suggested and Dipper agreed as they walked. However, they were forced to stop when they saw someone standing atop of a high formation of sharp rocks. That someone was Undyne, whom had her back turned to them as she was facing the vast cavernous region in front of her, which had a reddish background to it, likely from the heat of Hotland and some metallic pipes of some sort in the far distance.

"Uh oh.." Mabel uttered, but Dipper said nothing as he clenched his fists, "No uh ohs, Mabel. We've come to far. It's now or never..." He said with a determined and strong look on his face. Mabel then too had a strong and confident look when she took several steps forward, facing Undyne as she stood high atop of the rocks. "We're here, Undyne! Let's just end this already!" Dipper called out to her. Undyne said nothing, her long red hair billowing from the wind the caverns as her back was still turned. "What's she doing? Is she like trying to pull a Lion King or something?" Mabel whispered in confusion when Undyne then spoke, "Eight. Eight human souls, and King Asgore, will become a god." She began when she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." The twins looked at each other then back to Undyne whom now fully turned to face them, her one visible eye glowing from the shade of the cavern ceiling, "Understand? When your souls are collected...your seventh and eight final souls...this world will be transformed." She said to them causing the twins to brace themselves a little, preparing for anything. Undyne then looked to her left and said, "First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people." Mabel clapped her hands, "Oh boy, story time!" She anticipated while Dipper could only frown, however, he could realized that perhaps Undyne was aware of the true cause of why the humans attacked, perhaps if she revealed the reason, then all the puzzles would fit.

"Alright. Fine...knock yourself out." Dipper gestured for her. Undyne nodded as she looked out into the distance, "It all started, long ago..." she began. "Uh oh, get ready to bring out the tissues, bro bro. This is gonna be a huge tear jerker." Mabel warned him as he just rolled his eyes crossing his arms, "I can only imagine..." He said, however, they noticed Undyne was silent, and after a long pause she turned her head towards them with a menacing glare and what she said next surprised them, "No, you know what?" She stated when suddenly, her visible glowing eye flashed threateningly, "SCREW IT!" She shouted making them jump with a yelp, "WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO DIE?!" She hollered before savagely grabbing her helmet with one hand and swung it off, "NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared as she tossed her helmet strongly at the twins, landing on the ground, bouncing a little, then rolling to a stop near their feet. They looked at the helmet then back up to Undyne anxiously. Her back was once again turned, only this time, that her face was obscured slightly by the shadows in the cavern. She turned her head, glaring at them over her shoulder when her eye gave off a yellow flash of sorts. She instantly turned around and pointed at them, her face now fully revealed as she shouted, "YOU!" Her face gave her the appearance of some sort of fish-like humanoid monster. She has blue scales and a long red ponytail with a bang of her read hair covering her left eye. She has red and blue fins on the sides of her head, no nose, a pair of sharp yellow protruding teeth, red eye shadow and has an eye patch on her left eye vaguely shown behind her bangs showing why her left eye was not visible in her helmet. Her eyes, in question, have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera.

They jumped a little from her rather impressive introduction, "M-Me..?" They both said at the same time. "Yes! Both of you! The two of you are standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" She accused them, "W-What?!" Dipper questioned with bewilderment, "No, Undyne! I'm all for the hopes and the dreams!" Mabel pleaded, but it did not convince Undyne in the least, "Lies! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen!" She said loudly, but that only confused Mabel as well, "Fish-lady say whaa?" The Pines girl said. "You wanna know whaa I say?! I say that you're just cowards! Always hiding and running away from me instead of facing me head on!" Undyne shouted which rather irritated them both, "Hey! You were the one always hiding in the shadows instead of facing us head on!" Dipper shot at her, "Ha! Not so smart are ya?! That's called strategy! Only learned by the Royal Guard and the underground military force! Something YOU wouldn't understand even if it kills you!" Undyne retorted when she pointed at Mabel, "And YOU! Let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes shtick!" Mabel gasped and shot Undyne an angry look, "Excuse me! I'll have you know that my goody-two-shoes stick isn't wimpy like you say it is!" Undyne only laughed at this, "Fuhuhuhu! Is that so?!" Undyne questioned when she held her hands together and lifted one leg up behind, mockingly imitating Mabel as she widened her eye into a shimmering one, "Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" She mocked the Pines girl whom let out a rather adorable growl, "Grrr...why I oughta..." Mabel rolled up her sleeves when Undyne continued, "You know what would be more valuable to everyone? **IF YOU WERE DEAD!** " She announced in a dark and threatening voice making them jump a little in apprehension.

"That's right, humans! Your continued existences is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together!" Undyne said tapping her chest plate with her fist twice, "Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. Because when everyone puts their hearts together, they CAN'T lose!" She boasted before narrowing her one eye at them before saying, "Now, humans!" And with that she leaped off the rocks and landed down with a powerful thud collecting dust around her and creating a small tremor from the impact as the twins tensed up with grit teeth. The dust slowly cleared as she looked up, "Let's end this...right here..." She opened her palm and formed an energy spear before gripping it, "Right now!" She declared as she slowly stood up and waved her spear once clearing the dust away completely, "I'll show you how determined us monsters can be!" Dipper took a deep breath and was about to take a step forward when Mabel stopped him, "Dipper wait! You can't seriously be thinking to fight her head on..?" She questioned him with worry, "I have to, Mabel. Like she said...this is where it ends...right here and right now..." He told her with a strong and firm voice, "B..But...I know what I said when you stood up to her...but I can't..." she began only to stammer when Dipper smiled at her, "Hey. Did you forget? I'm the guy that's always gonna watch out for you. But...I can't do it without my partner and best friend." He told her and her face immediately lit up. "We're the Mystery Twins, remember? Dipper and Mabel freaking Pines?" He reminded her and Mabel had a wide confident grin on her face, "Heck yeah we are!" She voiced with excitement. "Alright, now's a good time to use this..." Dipper said as he took out the manly bandanna, and tied it around his forehead. With Mabel preparing her ballet shoes, and bringing the stick she found with her. She took off her sweater, and tied it around her waist.

"Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne told them laughing. And Dipper was more than ready, as he took a step forward, the tassels of the bandanna billowing to the side along with Mabel's hair and sweater from the howling wind. "Alright, Undyne. Let's do this!" Dipper invited her challenge as he tossed his cap off. But immediately changed his mind, "Oh shoot, hold on. No way can I afford to lose this hat." He said dusting it off before clearing his throat putting it on, "Okay. Come on, Undyne! Take your best shot!" Dipper again challenged as he put on the tough glove, with him and his sister striking battle poses. Undyne grit her long sharp teeth, gripping her lance tightly, but then grinned with a chuckle, "That's it, then...!" She slide her left back, crouching a little, "No more running away!" She braced herself as did the twins, "HERE I COME!" She hollered with a war cry as she sprinted towards the twins, with numerous other energy lances forming behind her aimed at the twins. The twins let out their own war cries as they sprinted forward as well. The Royal Guardsman and the Pines twins ran at each other, closing the gap between them more and more before they leaped at each other with a mighty shout and struck. And the battle began.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	18. An Unyielding Heroine

In the far reaches of Waterfall and near the entrance to Hotland, a battle was ensuing between the Pines twins and the head of the Royal Guard. "En guarde!" Undyne challenged as she spun one of her spears in her hand before leaping forward and plunging down towards the twins, whom yelped and jumped out of the way as she struck the ground. Dipper rolled once and looked behind to see Undyne flashing a menacing smile showing her long sharp teeth before her one eye widens with a flash, conjuring several of her lances when they all rocket towards Dipper whom gasped. He sprinted away from the line of spears, skidding to a brief halt from one lance that struck the ground in front of him a mere centimeters away from impaling him, then ducking from another, jumping from a third and manifesting his soul to block the last one, causing the lance to dissipate. "Fuhuhu! Not bad! Then how about THIS?!" Undyne shouted before she summoned even more spears as Dipper looked in apprehension but swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched his gloved fist. Undyne gestured her hand commanding her spears to fly towards Dipper who grit his teeth as he braced himself.

However, Mabel suddenly jumped in front, and literally batted the spears away with the stick she armed herself, earning a stunned look from her brother and Undyne as well. "Ha! Looks like you just found yourself in a sticky situation, Undyne!" Mabel quipped causing Undyne to growl, "Mabel...how'd you do that?" Dipper asked her, she turned and showed that the stick was enshrouded in the energy of her soul. "I just put the stick on my heart thingy and it made this glowy thing. Neat, huh?" Mabel said with a grin, and Dipper managed to smirk when he gasped and tackled Mabel to the ground, evading from two lances that nearly struck them in the face. They looked up to see Undyne slowly approaching them in a menacing way as she waved her spear once with several more forming above her. "Undyne! You don't have to do this! There's gotta be another way!" Dipper told her as Undyne came to a stop with a narrowed eye, but she shook her head in refusal, "NO!" She then brought her fist up to her face, "For years we've dreamed of a happy ending...and now sunlight is just within our reach!" Undyne said before sprinting towards them, "I won't let you brats snatch it away from us!" She declared as the twins braced themselves taking a step back.

Undyne swung her spear overhead prompting the twins to jump out of the line of the attack. She swung horizontally to her right only for Dipper to duck with a shout, then roll away from a following swing of her spear. She jumped at Dipper with a war cry but found that her attack was blocked by Mabel as she held up her soul-enchanted branch. The Pines girl struggled against Undyne's mighty strength, when the heroine grinned and knocked Mabel backwards, "MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed in panic, "Is that the best you can do?!" Undyne taunted only to have a gloved fist collide against the side of her face, making her skid backwards a little. She looked up with a glare and grit teeth to see Dipper also glaring with a clutched glove. Undyne chuckled and wiped her lip, "Not bad, kid. But not good enough!" She shouted as she conjured and commanded a line of spears to race towards Dipper whom stood his ground. He then, skillfully, was able to punch away three of the spears with his glove while also dodging and evading the others. Undyne quickly used the opertunity to attack herself, but Dipper noticed it in time, and caught one of the spears in his hand before he brought it up and blocked Undyne's oncoming swing. Grinning, she laughed and said, "Fuhuhuhu! Using my own weapons against me to make it a fair fight, eh? I like that. But that won't save you!" She claimed before she swung down again only for Dipper to block it again.

She swung it horizontally nearly beheading Dipper whom ducked and jumped back from a following attack, only to parry a left swing, then a right swung, and lastly an overhead by bringing the spear at both sides then up on his head as he parried and blocked Undyne's attack. Undyne swung left and right with one hand and occasionally switching from both hands, pushing Dipper backwards as the boy grit his teeth struggling more and more against Undyne's relentless assault, "STOP BEING SO RESILIENT!" Undyne exclaimed when she knocked Dipper to the floor with a grunt making him drop the spear next to thim, his eyes widened with a fearful gasp to see Undyne preparing to skewer him, "TOTALLY AWESOME SNEAK ATTACK!" She heard Mabel charging behind her, "Nice try, loser!" Undyne shot at her looking over her shoulder and commanding several spears to attack Mabel from behind. Mabel managed to deflect and bat away the spears with her soul-enhanced branch as she ran towards Undyne. However, this proved to be a distraction when Undyne felt the wind was knocked out of her as Dipper punched her in the stomach despite the armor she was wearing with his gloved fist, followed by an uppercut to the her chin as she staggered back. Dipper landed down, quickly using the spear to swipe Undyne by her feet and knocking her down to the floor, "NOW, MABEL!" he shouted as he tossed one end of the scarf to her direction, the one end went between Undyne's legs when Mabel caught it, and by moving to the side, they struck the heroine through the face as she was already getting up only to have her fall back down once again to the ground as she was dazed with a pained grunt.

Returning the scarf to him, Dipper and Mabel bumped fists with a victory grin. "Ha ha! Looks like you'll be counting sheep for a while Undyne!" Dipper attempted to crack a joke, "Huh?" Mabel said utterly confused. "Counting sheep? Like, the scarf's made of wool and so're sheep and...you know? She's counting..." Dipper attempted to explain but Mabel shook her head, "Not good enough?" Dipper said sadly, "Nah. Sorry." Mabel responded. However, it was short lived when a spear nearly struck them in the faces causing them to yelp in surprise and sway backwards in evasion. They looked to see Undyne getting up with her eye twitching involuntarily, looking exceedingly enraged, "NGAAAAH! Enough warming up!" She roared before pounding the ground with her fists causing a slight tremor and nearly knocking the twins off their feet. She summons numerous spears that spiral around the twins as they all pointed to their direction while they looked around in apprehension, standing back to back, "DIE!" Undyne declared before gesturing for the spears to come at the twins. Mabel formed her soul to act as a shield as they blocked with their souls while deflecting the other oncoming spears with their weapons; Mabel using the branch and Dipper using his glove and the spear he took from Undyne. Dipper literally punches away the spears as he blocks in time with the lance, while Mabel deflects with the branch and even using her ballet shoes by majestically kicking the spears away and blocking with her soul shield. Undyne growls loudly and bounces impatiently before charging at the twins, forming to spears in her hands. Batting away the final spear, he gasped to see Undyne coming at them, "MABEL! INCOMING!" He warned his sister as they both brought up their weapons defensively when Undyne swung her two spears down as she clashed with Mabel's branch and the spear that Dipper is using. The twins were slowly being pushed back as Undyne towered threateningly over them with a wide grin, they grunted and strained against her, "Undyne, please! We don't wanna fight anymore! Can't we just be friends?" Mabel pleaded only for Undyne to laugh it off, "You're sparing me? HA! That's rich! I can't believe YOU want to spare ME!"

She swung the two spears on opposite sides knocking the twins back only to quickly attack again as she slashed and hacked with the two spears, while the twins could only block and parry as best they could, "I WILL NEVER TAKE MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" Undyne exclaimed as she pressed her attacks on, Dipper grit his teeth before flashing an angry look, "Alright, Undyne...FINE!" He shouted before his soul shield glowed bright and repelled Undyne's attacks making her stagger back a little only to stop and formed numerous spears then charge again with a roar, but Dipper's glove glowed a blue fiery color as his determination was rising again, he leaped towards Undyne, rearing his fist back and said, "Then maybe THIS will change your mind!" He then unleashed a volley of quick, single-handed punches that had several flashes of fists, as they repeatedly clashed against the oncoming flurry of spears, but Dipper managed to shatter the final spear before finishing with a powerful punch that caused a shock wave to erupt from the attack and make Undyne fly backwards. Panting heavily, Dipper realized what just happened as he looked at his gloved hand, Mabel too could only stare in awe, "Bro...that...that WAS SO AWESOME!" She said in astonishment, "Holy Moses...that...it-it really was...I didn't even know I could do that!" He said sharing Mabel's astonishment. "You think she's okay?" Mabel wondered with concern and her question was answered when Undyne smashed through the rubble that was on top of her with a loud roar, "NGGAAAAAAAAAAAH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" She hollered, and oddly, then suplexes a massive boulder in a fit of anger and frustration, "I've toyed with your brats for too long!" She yelled as her one eye flashed menacingly and looked to be hyperventilating, "Whoa, whoa, Undyne. Chill out, girl." Mabel told her, "Yeah uh, you need like five minutes or something? I mean we could take a break if you want?" Dipper also suggested.

"NO! Everyone is counting on me to protect them! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHILL OUT OR ANY OF THAT CRUD! And I certainly would never get chummy with people like YOU! Now enough! For everyone's hopes! For everyone's dreams! And for my own freaking dignity! I, UNDYNE, will knock you down!" She declared as she pointed heroically to the sky. Mabel strangely smiled, "Oooh I could use that pose for my sculpture ideas. Haha, oh muse...you never truly do leave my side." she said with an enchanted look on her face while Dipper could only stare at her oddly, they were snapped back into reality when a spear jutted from the ground nearly impaling them and causing them to yelp in fright. They jumped and leaped from various directions as numerous spears emerged from the ground in an attempt to impale them. "OH! OH JEEZ! AH!" The twins shouted in fright and alarm respectively as they narrowly evaded doom from the oncoming spears. "Alphys told me that humans were determined...I see now what she meant by that! But I'm determined too! Determined to end this right NOW!" Undyne exclaimed waving her arm out in front, commanding a line of spears to erupt around the twins like a cage. They stood back to back when the spears surged with energy before unleashing a rapid fire of bullet-type energy attacks. The twins quickly brought out their souls to block the attacks falling on one knee gritting their teeth. "...RIGHT NOW!" Undyne repeated before bringing the spears up from the ground, aiming them at the twins and launching them. The twins shouted in alarm and leaped out of the way, Undyne was getting more and more agitated, "...RIGHT... NOW!" She repeated once more as she created a volley of lances behind her and launched them at the twins who's eyes widened.

They attempted to evade and dodge as best they could, jumping, leaning from side to side, and ducking. Mabel hopped once one foot, standing gracefully as though she was dancing in one of her ballet classes. She flashed Undyne a taunting look before sticking her tongue out. The heroine growled viciously before launching a flurry of spears at Mabel, "MABEL! LOOK OUT! MOVE!" Dipper urged her in sheer panic, but Mabel stood her ground. She then, impressively, evaded and dodged the spears both majestically and gracefully. She twirled, leaned all the way back while striking poses, hopping once to the front as a line of spears jutted out behind her in a trail trying to impale her. "HOLD STILL YOU BRAT!" Undyne shouted tossing more spears at her, only for Mabel to once again evade the spears using her ballet skills thanks to the ballet shoes she wore. The last spear launched at Mabel only for the girl to simply tilt her head to the side with a smirk, as it struck the boulder behind her. "That all you got, sister?" She taunted. Undyne narrowed her one eye, but grinned with a chuckle and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a plethora of spears formed behind her, way more than even Mabel could dodge. "Apparently not..." Mabel gulped until Dipper took Mabel by the hand as they sprinted away from the oncoming spears and managing to deflect and block some of them before taking cover behind a rock. Undyne was breathing heavily but looked to be greatly enjoying the fight, "FUHUHU! Hiding! Just as I expected from a bunch of cowards like you! But I have to admit that you two were tougher than I thought...however, even if you could beat me...no human has EVER made it past Asgore! Honestly, killing you now would be an act of mercy!" Undyne shouted at their direction as she approached the twins threateningly. Dipper and Mabel were panting heavily in exhaustion with sweat trickling down their features.

"Dipper...she's...she's too strong...I don't think I can...(huff)...keep this up..." Mabel said between pants, and Dipper found himself agreeing with Mabel. And he had to be honest with himself, if he faced Undyne on his own, he wouldn't have survived this long, "I hate to say it but yeah you're right...we can't keep this up...at this point my arms are too sore to even move.." Dipper stated as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "We can try surrendering?" Mabel suggested but Dipper shot her a look, "What? Mabel, no! We've come this far, no way we're giving up now!" Dipper said and Mabel raised her hands up to calm him down, "Alright alright! Maybe I can try this..." She waved her hand in Undyne's sight from behind the boulder, "Hey, Undyne! Yoo hoo!" She called to her causing Undyne to stop with a confused look. Mabel cautiously panned up from behind their cover, "Hiya there, Undyne! How you doin', girl?" She greeted politely but Undyne just blinked with her one eye. "You know, has anyone ever told you that your eye patch makes you look like a pirate?" Mabel asked her, and Dipper slapped his face with his palm while Undyne was taken back by it, "W-What? What're you playing at?! Is this some kind of prank!?" She said as her eyes darted around.

"Psssh naaawh! I really do mean it! I'm serious! That eye patch makes you look like a pirate! And pirates are pretty awesome! With their big swords, their sense of adventure, and their wicked cool fights!" Mabel said and Undyne's expression was beginning to slowly soften, "Heh...yeah they are pretty awesome.." She said lowly in agreement, "I KNOW RIGHT?!" Mabel said in glee. "And I especially like their cannons and how they blow up things in an awesome way! And using their giant robots to fight against the evil space parrots!" Undyne continued with a gleeful grin, but Mabel was only highly confused not really expecting that but she agreed with her nonetheless, "Uh yeah! That's right!" However, this moment ended when Undyne gasped and shook her snapping her self back to her senses, "No...what the heck am I doing? I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" She shouted angrily at Mabel whom gulped, "Uh oh." Undyne pointed at her, "You! You must have been trying to mind-control me! THAT'S HOW YOU'RE DOING IT! Manipulating people to make them like you...and go so far as to try it on ME?! What a Grade-A FREAK!" Undyne accused in disgust and Mabel tried to calm her down, "Whoa wait! That's not what I..!" But she was abruptly cut off when a spear struck beside her head making her yelp in sheer fright, "SHUT UP! I've had enough of this! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST FREAKIN' DIE!" She roared in fury, Dipper took Mabel by the hand as they made a break for it, "Well that could've gone better!" Mabel simply said with a giggle as Dipper glared at her, "HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" Undyne shouted before giving chase. The twins screamed in terror as they sprinted away from Undyne with the heroine chasing them and having a look of anger as she roared, "DIPPER! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Mabel pointed out as he sweater flapped from the wind and her speed, "I CAN PRETTY MUCH SEE THAT, MABEL!" Dipper remarked loudly as he ducked from an energy lance that was launched at them.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Undyne commanded as she ran after them with murderous intent. "YOU STOP RUNNING AFTER US!" Mabel told herr only to nearly be struck by another lance, "OKAY I'M SORRY!" She quickly apologized. They sprinted across a long rocky bridge that had a stream of water below, and made it along a path with a massive red greeting banner that said: _WELCOME TO HOTLAND!_ The twins, continuing to run and evade from Undyne and her attacks, heard a ring from their cellphone. "Who's calling at this time?!" Dipper wondered in disbelief as he panted, but picked up, "HEY! WHAT'S UP?!" It was once again Papyrus, and Dipper gasped, "PAPYRUS!? DUDE! Help! You gotta- " But he was interrupted when Papyrus continued, "I WAS JUST THINKING...YOU, YOUR SISTER, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!" He suggested earning a bewildered look from Dipper, "W-What?! No! Papyrus! Undyne's trying to-" But he was once again cut off when Mabel took the phone and said, "That sounds like a great idea! We'll be sure to come back and hang out with you guys soon! In fact we're just getting to know Undyne!" She quickly dodged another spear and a roar of fury from Undyne was heard behind them, "Yeah we're REALLY getting to know her..." Mabel added nervously only for Dipper to snatch the phone away, "THAT'S WONDERFUL! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Papyrus responded excitedly before hanging up, "NO PAPYRUS! WAIT!" Dipper tried to get him back but released a sound of frustration, "Ugh! MABEL!" He scolded her but she shrugged, "What?! It's better than having her turn us into her own fish mounts!" Mabel retorted.

They came to sudden halt when Undyne landed in front of them as they skidded a little with frightful shrieks. The Royal Guardsman was panting heavily in exhaustion as sweat trickled down her face and the bangs that covered her eye patch were drenched a little from the sweat, "Stop...(pant)...running away...(huff)...from me...!" She lifted her arm rather weakly forming a lance in her hand, "It's over!" Undyne declared but Mabel then had a strong look on her face with a sly grin, "Like heck it is! SURPRISE SPARKLES!" She announced before tossing her arms forward and spraying Undyne's face with glitter making her yell and wipe her face. "AGH! OW! MY EYE! MY ONE GOOD EYE!" Undyne said with discomfort and pain as she tried to wipe the glitter off her face and spitting some out, "UGH! EW! OH GOD IT'S IN MY MOUTH! PTAH!" She spat out, "I KNOW that hurts because I get glitter in my eyes and mouth a lot of times!" Mabel said pointing at her when Dipper grabbed her hand as they continued to run, moving past Undyne as she was distracted. "NGAAAAAH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRATS I'M GONNA USE YOUR CORPSES FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" She hollered with fury, turning with a look of extreme rage and gave chase once again. They finally entered Hotland, which appeared to be an arid region covered in reddish-orange dirt rising above the lava below. They suddenly noticed a familiar sentry station, and a familiar short skeleton in it. It was Sans and he was currently sleeping with his skull on his arms and leaning on the edge of the station.

"SANS!" The twins shouted as they rushed to him. "SANS! You gotta help us! UNDYNE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Dipper yelled but Sans did not respond as he snored in his sleep. Dipper shook Sans violently trying to wake him, "SANS! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" He again tried in vain when Mabel moved in, "Lemme have a try!" She moved Sans' skull up and slapped him repeatedly, "SANS! (slap) WAKE UP!" But he did not respond despite this prompting Mabel to continue slapping him, "Why...(slap)...won't...(slap)...you...(slap)...wake...(slap)...up!" She was forced to stop when Undyne was closing in, and they quickly ran across the wooden bridge that connected to the other plateau. "THERE'S NOWHERE TO GO YO- what the...?" Undyne stopped when she saw Sans sleeping in his station as he drooled from the corner of his mouth. With growl she gripped Sans from the back of his hoodie and picked him up, "SANS! WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU ORDERS TO SLEEP ON THE JOB!" She berated the short skeleton as she shook him in the air with one hand, but he remained asleep. Looking over to see the twins making it towards the oncoming plateau, Undyne dropped Sans to the ground, "Ugh! Forget it! I'll deal with you later!" She said before running after the twins once more. The latter of whom reached the end of the bridge, slowly coming to a halt as they panted and breathed heavily in exhaustion and sweating profusely both from the fight and the heat in this place. They supported themselves with their hands on their knees with sweat dripping off their face, only to see Undyne approaching slowly. Dipper immediately stood defensively in front of Mabel, however, he noticed that Undyne was slowly down as her legs were quivering and she was drenched in sweat.

Panting short-winded, she began struggling to move, "Armor...so...hot..." she wheezed between pants, taking another step forward, "But I can't...give up..." she reached over with an arm, shaking until suddenly, she collapsed to the ground face first. The twins were silent as they blinked when Dipper put his hands on his sides, "Welp! That was easy!" He said with a victorious smile but Mabel gasped as she rushed over to Undyne, "Oh no! Undyne!" She exclaimed in worry, "Come on, Mabel. She'll be fine. She's probably had worse than this." Dipper assured her as he approached, but Mabel was not convinced as she noticed Undyne was wheezing and struggling to breath, "DIPPER! We gotta do something!" She told him eagerly, "Do what? Haven't you noticed that she's been trying to kill us?! I say we just leave her here until someone picks her up or something." He said nonchalantly, causing Mabel to flash him a shocked look, "How could you say that?!" she shouted at him, "Mabel we tried sparing her okay?! That didn't work! And I'm pretty sure she didn't have the luxury of sparing us either after we tried." He shot back at her, "Yeah but didn't you see how happy she was back there when I compared her to being a pirate? That means there's some good in her! And you can't deny that either!" Mabel retorted as she crossed her arms with a sour look. Dipper sighed, "Alright fine. Let's help her out." Mabel smiled at that and went back to Undyne, "Oooh but what do we do?!" She questioned anxiously, "She's obviously a fish, Mabel. So she needs water." Dipper responded as he folded his arms. She turned to face him, "That's it! Dipper, you're the science nerd. Give her CPR!" She suggested with desperation but Dipper only looked at her with discomfort and shuddered at the thought of that, What?! No! Mabel you nuts?! Fish people don't breathe air!" He exclaimed until Mabel said, "Then give her reverse CPR, doi!" She clarified for him.

Dipper only stared in silence as Mabel rushed over to the water cooler behind them, taking a cup of water and coming back. She handed the cup of water to Dipper with a smile, "Gimme that." Dipper snatched the cup away from her as she giggled. Turning Undyne over, he poured water in his mouth and gave her mouth to mouth only exchanging water instead of air. Needless to say, Dipper was not enjoying this in the remote slightest. "I hate this." He said as he drank water before leaning back down and breathed it in her mouth, going back up and drinking again, "I HATE THIS" He said with extreme regret then leaning back down to exchange the water in Undyne's mouth. A click was heard revealing Mabel to be taking pictures of the ordeal with a mischievous look on her face, "Ha ha blackmail." She deviously said when suddenly, Undyne's closed eye twitched before snapping open. Just as Dipper was about to go down, Undyne's hand stopped him by shoving his face backwards slowly as she stood up with a deep frown and scowl. The two stared at each other in utter silence with blank but seemingly disturbed expressions, until Dipper smiled sheepishly. "...you...could've just...poured the water on my face..." She stammered a little, and Mabel lowly let out an innocent 'oops' from behind and Dipper blinked with wide eyes. Undyne took two steps backwards before turning around, "I just...I need...I gotta go home...and wash out my mouth with every soap I can find..." She muttered with unsettlingly then walking away from the twins.

"Bye, Undyne!" Mabel waved to her then nudged Dipper in the shoulder, "YOU DID IT BRO! You saved her! I'm proud o' ya!" She commended him, but Dipper just stood there in silence with a blank look. She reached over, taking the cellphone, and dialing for Papyrus, "Hiya, Papyrus!" Mabel greeted, "GREETINGS, MABEL! HOW DID THINGS GO WITH UNDYNE?" Papyrus asked as he was walking towards Undyne's house. "Oh it went pretty great! We traded spears, did some jogging, talked about our favorite things." Mabel replied recalling the things that happened between them but in a much friendlier atmosphere. "THAT'S WONDERFUL! YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU GUYS WERE OFF TO A GREAT START!" Papyrus said happily. "Oh it was more than great for one us." Mabel said slyly referring to the 'exchange' between Undyne and Dipper, whom still stood there not uttering a word. "OOO! I'D LOVE TO HEAR THE FULL DETAIL. OH, I'M ALREADY NEARING HER HOUSE! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU GUYS THERE!" Papyrus said before hanging up as did Mabel, "Bro! Come on! Let's head over to Undyne's! ...bro?" She noticed that he was completely silent and that all the color washed from his face, "...I've been...violated..." He mumbled lowly in disturbance. Mabel raised an eyebrow until she splashed his face with water snapping him out of his trance-like state, "AH! Huh? What?" He looked around confused with Mabel smirking, "There you are, Dip. You looked as though Undyne sucked all the air outta ya." She remarked with a chuckle, when Dipper's eyes widened in horror and realization before spitting to the ground and wiping his tongue, "UGH! OH GOSH! NO! EW EW!" Mabel burst out laughing, when Dipper snatched a cup of water from the cooler, rinsing his mouth and spitting it out, "MABEL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!" He exclaimed in disgust wiping his mouth.

Mabel wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down, "Oh c'mon, Dipper at least you saved her life. And she looked pretty thankful to me for doing that." She winked at his direction making him fluster furiously, "S-SHUT UP!" He yelled stomping his foot once on the ground. "EW NO I DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK ABOUT THAT!" He shouted in disgust and shuddered at the thoughts wiping his mouth. "Oh I dunno. Maybe Wendy would like to know what you're thinking~" She taunted. "MABEL I SWEAR TO- ARGH!" He covered his face in his scarf blushing red in frustration. "I'm just messing with ya, bro bro. Come on! We gotta reach Undyne's house." Mabel said approaching her brother whom looked at her with confusion, "Wait what?" "Undyne's house silly! Papyrus invited us to hang out with Undyne, remember? Now come on." She told him, taking him by the hand only for Dipper to stop her and move his hand away, "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second! I'm not going anywhere near Undyne. And besides have you seen where we are right now?! We're in Hotland! We finally made it, Mabel! No way are we gonna go all the way to Undyne's house when we've come so far!" Dipper said with a cross look. "But Dipper this is our chance to be friends with Undyne! If we try to be friends with her, she wouldn't hate us so much and she would see that us humans aren't so bad as she believes they are." Mabel pleaded but Dipper was not convinced as he was untying the bandanna and taking his glove off then storing them in his pockets. "Sorry, Mabel. We'll just have to go some other time. Right now we gotta keep moving." He said as he prepared to walk. "B-But..." Mabel began until her face lit and shifted to a devious one.

"Yeah, you're right, Dipper. It'd be a waste of time. But it would also be a shame if people saw a picture of you kissing Undyne." She grinned slyly prompting Dipper to stop with eyes wide as dinner plates and turn around instantly, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed in shock when Mabel held up her phone showing a picture of Dipper in the midst of giving Undyne CPR while she stood there with a wicked look on her face and smirk. "MABEL! DON'T YOU DARE SEND THAT TO PEOPLE!" Dipper hollered as he ran at her only for Mabel to effortlessly keep the phone out of his reach as he desperately tried to reach for it while Mabel laughed, "Hahaha! Oh man the moment people see you making out with a fish woman the internet's gonna be on fire!" She taunted as Dipper tried all he can to take the phone when Mabel pushed him back with her foot, "MABEL GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He demanded but Mabel shook her head, "Nope. Not until you agree to go with me to see Undyne." She blackmailed causing Dipper to stop, "What?! Forget it!" Dipper refused crossing his arms with an angry but nervous expression, "Oh lookie here...my thumb seems to be itching towards the send button." Mabel sneered with a grin. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! (sigh) Fine...we can go." Dipper said in defeat, "Yay! I knew you'd come around." Dipper could only glare harshly until he took his cap off and wiped his forehead, "Even if we do reach Undyne's place how're we supposed to get to her house all the way from here?" Before anyone could answer, a voice emitted saying, "I can help with that." The twins looked for the source and saw that it came from down a flight of stairs.

They looked at each other before walking down the stairs as Mabel was putting her sweater back on. When they reached the bottom, they were surprised to see a hooded figure with their face completely obscured, standing on a long wooden boat by a river near the edge of the ground. "Uh...hi? Who're you?" Dipper requested when the hooded figure looked to his direction, "Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" The River Person offered them. Mabel gasped in delight, "Yes of course! C'mon, bro!" She said tugging Dipper by the hand as they carefully climbed on the boat with the River Person at the front. They also noticed that behind the stairs looked to be some sort of furnace radiating a red light from within. "So, where we will go today?" The River Person asked when Mabel replied, "To Waterfall please!" The River Person nodded once as they looked outward, "Then we're off..." The boat then began to move, and what was odd is that it was moving rather fast. Mabel was grinning throughout the whole ride as she sung one of the Several Timez songs and Dipper simply sat on the edge of the boat with his legs out in front swinging. He glanced at Mabel whom was inspecting the River Person curiously, "So what's your story Mister River Man slash Woman?" she asked. "Tra la la. Eat a mushroom everyday." The River Person responded much to Mabel's confusion, "Huh? Why?" The River Person then answered, "Then I know you're listening to me..."

"Ohhhh you scalawag!" Mabel giggled nudging the River Person's shoulder. "Tra la la. Why don't you sing with me?" They asked and Mabel was more than happy to, "I'd love that! Tra la la!" She sang along with the River Person as they traversed across the river. Dipper smiled a little but then sighed as he looked at his reflection across the running water. He was in deep thought as he was leaning over blankly gazing at the surface with his reflection distorting due to the rushing water. As he was staring at himself, his image was very briefly replaced with a triangular yellow shape before quickly returning to his original image startling him as he gasped and backed away. Dipper wiped his eyes and slowly looked back at the water, but there was nothing, "Hey Dipper! Come sing with us!" Mabel called to him but he was silent while inspecting the water. Did he just...? No, it can't be. He must have been hallucinating and thinking that the heat from Hotland and the fatigue of his battle with Undyne was making him see things. He simply moved away from the water and sat on the boat looking at the two sing along. "No thanks, sis." He answered, before casting another look down where he saw that odd shape in the water. Narrowing his eyes with furrowed eyebrows he returned back to look in front, in thought while traversing across the river ready to meet up with Papyrus back in Waterfall in a bid to befriend Undyne.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	19. Befriending of the Undying Kind

Upon returning to Waterfall, they stepped off when Mabel waved to the River Person, it took about an hour for them to reach it as well. "Thank you sir slash ma'am!" The River Person nodded, "Tra la la, come by anytime." They said before the twins walked away, "Swell fella." Mabel commented, "Yeah and kinda creepy if you ask me." Dipper added in a whisper as they were surprised to see that they made it back to the area where Napstablook lives, "Holy cow we made it all the way over here!?" Dipper exclaimed in shock upon noticing that they arrived all the way towards the area where the ghost lives, Mabel whistled once, "Man, you gotta love the service down here." She remarked with a chuckle. They looked over to see Papyrus waving to them, "HUMANS! YOU HAVE ARRIVED!" He shouted a few feet away from a path that was next to the one which led to Napstablook's house. "Papyrus!" Mabel squealed in delight to see him as she ran over, then jumped and hugged him around his neck, "MABEL! I AM SO PLEASED THAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER MADE IT!" Papyrus said happily as he returned the embrace. "You kidding? Hanging out with you and Undyne? We'd never pass up an opportunity like that! Right, bro?" She winked at his direction only for him to shoot her a glare, "Yep. Pretty much." He agreed with grit teeth trying to restrain himself. Papyrus placed Mabel back down gently, "I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO! BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU GUYS GREAT FRIENDS!" He announced much to the excitement of Mabel, "Really? Oh my gosh same!" Papyrus cackled in glee, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THEN LET US COMMENCE MY DEAREST FRIENDS!" He said loudly as he walked towards where Undyne's house is. "Onward!" Mabel also yelled adventurously before dragging Dipper along much to his chagrin. They finally approached Undyne's house which appears to be a massive angry fish with the door resembling the mouth and the windows resembling the eyes. They could also hear distorted piano music from inside. Dipper gulped nervously, "Mabel I really don't think this is a good idea.." But Mabel silenced him, "Oh shush. What could go wrong?" She wondered before they stopped. Papyrus turned around with a look of anticipation, "ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?" He asked them, "Oh we were born ready! Our middle names are ready! Right, ready?" Mabel questioned Dipper, "Huh?" He replied. "RIGHT!" Mabel then said out loud. "OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" Papyrus told them as he faced the door with the twins stationing themselves behind the tall skeleton.

"PSST! MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" He whispered as he glanced at them over his shoulder before discreetly giving Mabel and Dipper two yellow bones wrapped in a bow. "SHE LOVES THESE!" The twins took them and Mabel looked at the bone with glee, "They're perfect!" Mabel whispered as well while Dipper could only stare and roll his eyes. Papyrus knocked on the door, and this prompted the piano music inside to stop. The door to the house opened as though the mouth of the house was opening with mechanical whirring sounds being heard. And there, standing without her armor for the first time, was Undyne and she had a visible bruise on her cheek likely from where Dipper struck her. She wore a normal outfit which consisted of a black tank-top, jeans, and brown combat boots. She also had a rather strong physique. She smiled widely upon seeing Papyrus, "Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-one-one training?" She questioned him as she put her hands on her hips. Papyrus hopped once in excitement as he held his hands together, "OOH YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS OVER!" He responded before moving out of the way to reveal the twins standing there. "Oh hi, I don't think we've..." Undyne immediately stopped upon recognizing them as her one eye widened, Mabel was grinning as she waved to Undyne while Dipper could only stand there awkwardly with a timid look. Undyne's eye shifted towards Papyrus whom let out a sheepish but light chuckle. Her eye began to twitch as she silently grinds her teeth struggling to restrain herself.

"Why don't. You two. Come in?" Undyne faltered as her anger was boiling inside but offered them to enter her house as she went inside. Papyrus and Mabel both squealed as they held hands skipping in place in a giddy and girly manner, but Dipper gulped, "This is gonna be a massacre..." he lowly said as he followed the two inside with the door closing behind them. When entering, the twins saw the interior of the house which consists of a kitchen with a table, a chair, a fridge, a massive sword, a piano, and a window on the left side of the house. "Whoa, you have a wicked cool house, Undyne!" Mabel complimented her. Undyne cringed silently but put effort into grinning anyway as she clenched her fists, "Heh...thanks." Papyrus snapped his fingers, "OH, UNDYNE! MY FRIENDS BROUGHT YOU GIFTS ON THEIR OWN!" He said gesturing for the twins to give the bones to Undyne. Mabel walked up and presented the bone with a lit expression on her face, while Dipper could only shake a little as he handed his over anxiously. "Uhh...thanks." Undyne expressed her gratitude glancing to the side then back to them, and slowly took the bones from their hands, "I'll uh...put it with the others." She said before walking to one of the drawers near the sink, opening it to reveal numerous bones of the same appearance as the one Papyrus gave to Mabel and Dipper, then placing the bones in the drawer before closing it. "See, bro? We're already off to a good start." Mabel nudged him gently in a whisper, but his expression stated otherwise. Undyne sighed but put on a gleeful face, "So are we ready to start?" She questioned until Papyrus hit the side of his skull in realization, "WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He claimed. "Oh uh...that's fine Papyrus. You can go on ahead." Undyne said and Papyrus clapped his hands once, "THANK YOU, UNDYNE! I WON'T BE LONG. IN THE MEANTIME...YOU THREE HAVE FUN!" He told them before suddenly breaking into a sprint and crashed through the window shattering it completely as the twins and Undyne stared, dumbfound.

They turned their stares back to each other as they stood in an awkward silence. Dipper let out a silent and faint-hearted laugh as he rubbed his arm while Mabel continued to grin. Undyne's expression darkened considerably as she crossed her arms while glaring at the twins, "So why are you two here?" She questioned them in a cold tone. "To rub your victory in my fave? To humiliate me even further? Is that it?" She accused until Mabel took a step forward, "No no no! You got it all wrong, girl. I'd never do that to you! WE'D never do that to you. We just came to check up on you!" Mabel replied in assurance until Dipper took a moment and cleared his throat, "Yeah uh..w-what she said." He added as well a little lowly. "Check up on me? Ha! That's funny. Cut the baloney! And tell me why you're really here." She repeated this time more sternly and aggressively. "Isn't it obvious, silly? We wanna be friends with you! The both of us!" Mabel announced raising her arms up and pulling Dipper to her with one arm making him grunt. This caught Undyne off guard with a stunned look on her face. "You? You wanna be friends with me?" Undyne repeated making sure that she wasn't just hearing things. "Yepper peppers!" Mabel confirmed. And after a long pause, Undyne's face surprisingly lit with joy, "How delightful! I accept!" Mabel gasped in glee and shock, "Really?! You do?!" Undyne nodded with a seemingly happy grin, "But of course! Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!" She declared happily and Mabel jumped up once in victory, "WOO HOO! You see, Dipper? Anything is possible when it comes to the power of friendship!" She told him until they jumped when Undyne suddenly refused, "...NOT!" She coldly declined. "..wait wha?" Mabel paused, stunned.

"Why would I EVER be friends with the likes of you?!" Undyne questioned them with venom in her voice. "W-Well I mean...like...we're fun to be with and stuff y'know..?" Dipper managed to speak but Undyne laughed at the response, "Ha! Don't make me laugh! There is no 'fun' when it comes to you two pipsqueaks. Honestly, if you weren't my house guests, I'd beat you up right now!" She threatened as she pounded her fist once in her palm making the twins take a step back in apprehension, "You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND." She said scornfully. "B-But..." Mabel stammered and rather hurt by Undyne's words until she cut her off, "Get out of my house!" She shouted causing Mabel to look down in sorrow as Dipper put an arm around her in comfort, "You tried, sis. Let's just go." He said as they turned and began to walk away only to stop when Papyrus appeared behind the broken window, "DANG! WHAT A SHAME...I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER." He said as he rubbed the back of his skull then sighed, "SHE'S JUST NOT UP THE CHALLENGE." He finished before walking away earning a shocked look from Undyne at the mention of the word 'challenge'. "CHALLENGE?! What?!" Undyne exclaimed and rushed over to the window calling Papyrus back but he was already long gone, "Papyrus! Wait a second...! Darn it!" She cursed as the twins glanced at each other then back to Undyne. The heroine abruptly turned to the twins, "Hmph. He thinks I can't be friends with YOU?! Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a bunch of wimpy losers like you any day!" She proudly declared resting her hands on her sides, "Hey I resent th- " Dipper began only to have Mabel cover his mouth, "Oh you are SO right, Undyne! But we're not any ordinary wimpy losers. We're a special kind of wimpy losers. And ones that I think...would maybe even give the Head of the Royal Guard a challenge." Mabel taunted discreetly with a devious smirk.

"HA! Is that so?! Listen up, humans! We're not just gonna be friends!" She began as she approached the twins, "We're gonna be..." She knelt down in front of the twins before pulling them in a firm hold with her strong arms around their shoulders, "BESTIES!" She finished as the sides of their faces were squished against hers, "I'll make you like me so much...you won't be able to think of anyone else!" Undyne proclaimed while Dipper could only stutter in discomfort until he spoke clearly, "As generous as that my seem I really don't think you should go that f-far, Undyne..." he suggested timidly but Undyne laughed his suggestion off, "Fuhuhu! Of course I should! IT'S THE PERFECT REVENGE!" She responded as Mabel giggled, "Oh boy, I can already tell that we're gonna be besties really quickly!" She said in anticipation, "Heck yeah!" Clearing her throat she released them and put on a soft expression, "Why don't you have a seat?" She offered politely with a gesture. "Absolutely!" Mabel answered as she pulled Dipper over to the table, with both of them sitting down on stools. Mabel was all giddy and excited while Dipper remained anxious and uncertain, "Comfortable?" Undyne eagerly wondered, "Like a baby's bottom!" Mabel responded as did her brother with a slight nod, he swallowed upon seeing the massive sword laying near them against the wall, Mabel nudged his foot with her own, "Dipper say something nice." She urged to him in a whisper. "Uh...um...hey, Undyne...I like your sword..." Dipper managed to say, Undyne looked over to the sword and grinned, "Oh thanks! I'm glad you like it!" She said lifting the sword up as she gave it a swing making Dipper jump a little in fright.

"You know...humans suck, but their history kinda rules." She admitted as she looked at her reflection on the flat side of the blade, "Case in point: this giant sword!" She said showing off the sword as she swung it down with the tip of the blade inches from Dipper's nose and making him lean back in fear with a high pitched squeak, "Historically, humans wielded swords up to ten times their size. Right?" She asked the twins and Mabel quickly nodded in agreement, "Oh totally, girl. You, like, have no idea how big the swords that we found back up are. They're so big they can't even fit through the door!" Mabel exaggerated and Dipper could do nothing but nod with a nervous grin. "Heh, I knew it! When I first heard that, I immediately wanted one!" She stated as she swung her sword and nearly decapitating Dipper whom ducked with a yelp, "So me and Alphys built a giant sword together. She figured out all the specs herself! She's smart, huh?!" Undyne said praising Alphys' genius then plunging the sword in the ground. "She sounds like a total nerd. A lot like Dipper!" Mabel giggled as her brother shakily sat back up, "Fuhuhu! Then Alphys and your brother would get along great!" Undyne cackled. Mabel looked over to where Papyrus crashed, "It's a bummer that Papyrus won't join us." Undyne looked over as well, "Eh, I'm sure he'll be back for another time. And I can't believe he leaped through the window like that. Normally he nails the landing." She commented when she realized something, "Oh shoot that's right! I forgot to ask! Would you like something to drink?" She politely offered, "Oh yes please! We're famished over here." Mabel responded eagerly. "Coming right up!" Undyne said as she walked over to the fridge and opened it to look for the kind of drinks. The twins noticed that the inside of the fridge was giving off a reddish glow from within almost as if it was heat.

"Hey uh...Undyne? Sorry but I think...the fridge's coil is broken..." Dipper pointed out prompting Undyne to look at him confusingly as she held a bottle of soda with a sickly yellow liquid within. "Huh? What'cha mean?" She questioned. "I mean like your fridge is giving off heat than cool air...won't that like...ruin all the food and stuff?" Dipper added in wonder. "Oh! Nah, that's just how my fridge is set up." Undyne answered much to Dipper's surprise, "Really..?" She nodded, "Yep. I hate cold food. So Alphys fixed up my fridge so it heats up food instead! Hot Fridge! The world's greatest invention!" Undyne yelled as she took out more items from the fridge before shutting the door with her foot. "Neato!" Mabel said impressed. "That's uh...convenient.." Dipper could only say as he rubbed the back of his head. Undyne set up all the items in front, the items being a bottle of soda, boxes of tea, a can of chocolate, and a pot of sugar. Breathing a sigh she held her hands together eagerly, "So, what would you like?" She wondered. "Ooh this look pretty good!" Mabel commentated rubbing her hands together before standing up from the stool, "I think I'll tak- AAH!" She shrieked in fright along with Dipper when an energy lance was launched, striking the table and splitting it in two stopping them, "HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" She roared with a look of anger, but blinked with a pause as she noticed the look of terror on the twins' faces, prompting for her to quickly regain her composure, returning to her friendly demeanor. "Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear." She offered with a sheepish sharp-toothed grin. Dipper glanced left and right and shakily took the spear with both hands as did Mabel, "Still think this is a good idea?" He whispered to Mabel on the side, "Oh stop she's just trying to be polite." Mabel shot back at him, "Yeah I'm pretty sure the term 'polite' in her mind means throwing spears in a game of tag!" Dipper quietly said as they took the spear out of the table.

"Hmm. What to pick, what to pick..." Mabel mumbled in thought as she glanced at the items while Undyne waited patiently as she could. Dipper noticed the yellow soda and made a face, "Yeah I'd rather not find out what's in that soda..." He lowly said when he looked over to the tea box, "Hey, how 'bout some tea?" Dipper suggested to his sister, "Oooh that sounds neat. Hey, Undyne! We'll have some tea please!" Mabel told her, this caused Undyne to pause for a moment upon seeing that they chose that particular sort of tea. She was quiet for a brief moment before chuckling lightly, "...tea, huh? Coming right up!" She said before taking out some of the tea in order to prepare it. Dipper leaned over towards Mabel, "Hey uh, Mabel?" His sister looked at him, "Sup, broham?" Dipper glanced at her than back to Undyne as she was pouring some tablespoons of sugar in the mugs, "I might be going nuts...or more nuts than usual...but I think...maybe well...I think Undyne isn't all that...bad." He confessed with hesitance and that of course filled Mabel with joy as she embraced her brother in a sudden hug making him grunt, "Oh my gosh! Yes! Finally you agree!" She lowly cheered until Dipper gently removed himself from her grasp, "Hold on, don't take it as a way that I LIKE her...cause I don't...well...she seems cool and all but at the same time she's like way too volatile. I really don't know how one can be friends with a person like that.." Dipper stated when Undyne spoke up, "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." She told them as she crossed her arms while the kettle was heating up. "Pssh, bro c'mon, where you even all there back up in Gravity Falls?" Mabel remarked as she tapped his forehead, "There's like a lot of people who're volley tile, or whatever, like Undyne. Take for example, Grenda! She's strong like her, she's tough like her, she's sweet like, and they both smell like fish." Dipper looked to the side in thought and realized that it made sense, "Yeah I guess that make sense. Also, I can't believe I didn't notice this until now...but I also think that Undyne might be a little bit like...W-Wendy.." Dipper believed in a sheepish voice.

Mabel gasped upon realizing this as well, "Holy cow you're right! And I don't think it's just a 'little bit'. It's a wholelotta 'bits'!" She said in astonishment. "Yeah. A wholelotta bits...that's what scares me...and thinking back to when I gave her...(shudder)...CPR...ugh...I need some bleach for my brain..." Dipper stammered a little in disgust. "Ha ha. You sure? I thought you said that she reminds you of Wendy~" Mabel teased until Dipper put a hand on her mouth to silence her, "Shh! Quit it! Alright look, I know I said Undyne is sort of cool...and the more I think about it...she's actually starting to match the cool factor that Wendy has...except probably that Undyne is like...much much stronger...like head butt a boulder to pieces stronger." Dipper commented when they heard the whistle of the kettle signalling that the tea is done. "Okay, it's all done!" Undyne announced. "Yay! Tea time!" Mabel cheered as Undyne walked over to them with two of the mugs in her hands and handing them over to the twins, "Here we are." They both took it carefully, "Thank you kindly, ma'am." Mabel thanked politely as Undyne just nodded and sat down in front of them with the table still split in two from the spear. "Careful, it's hot." Undyne warned them as they were blowing into the tea to cool it a little, "Oh uh, thanks, just need to cool it down and- " Dipper began when he nearly jumped as Undyne burst out saying, "It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!" she yelled impatiently. "Okay okay!" Dipper quickly replied as he took a sip of the tea and flinched from the burning sensation, however, the pain was soon replaced by one of satisfactory and impressiveness, "It's pretty good, right?" Undyne asked them as Mabel took a sip as well, "Mmm. It's really good. This is some of the best tea I've ever had!" She said approvingly. "Yeah. A little hot, but other than that it's pretty good." Dipper said in agreement. "Of course it is! Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friends!" Undyne acclaimed with pride.

"Awww, Undyyyynnne! You're too sweet!" Mabel giggled with a blush on her cheeks. "Well, at least now I know that if you want the best out of things you'd have to be someone's absolutely precious friend I guess." Dipper remarked as he took another small sip. "That's the sort of philosophy to follow, brother!" Mabel praised with Undyne nodding in agreement, "Yeah! And if they don't wanna be your precious bestie! Then you just gotta BEAT em up into little mashed potato paste until they twitch and wheeze into agreeing to be your friends!" Undyne declared pounding the already destroyed table twice with her fists startling Dipper, "...u-um...yeah that's...that's uh...that's totally how we do it.." He stated timidly. Undyne then glanced to the side for a moment before saying, "Hey..." This caught the twins' attention as they looked at her, "You know...it's kind of strange that you chose THAT tea." She pointed out. "Really? How come?" Dipper wondered curiously, "Yeah what kind of tea is this anyway?" Mabel added with her own question. "It's Golden Flower tea. That's Asgore's favorite kind." She revealed much to the surprise and bewilderment of both Mabel and Dipper causing them to stop drinking as they stared at Undyne with wide eyes. "Yeah. And...actually, now that I think about it...you kind of remind me of him." She stated but this only spurned a look of disgust from Dipper, "Excuse me? I don't sit on my big fancy throne all day and ordering my top guards to find and kill a bunch of humans." He said with scorn in his voice, "Dipper!" Undyne raised her hand up to calm him, "Hey I said 'kinda'. And the part of what makes you remind me of him is that the both of you are TOTAL WEENIES!" She exclaimed in a mock laughter much to Dipper's surprise, "Ha ha! Oh, Undyne...yeeeah we really are total weenies. But we're proud weenies too! We can even walk around dipped in ketchup and mustard to show it off!" Mabel chuckled with a grin. "Ha! That'd be quite a sight to see. Honestly, I'd probably try and eat you if you decided to dress up like a bunch of walking hot dogs." Undyne said with an innocent toothy grin of her own, "Uh...yeah that's something I'm not looking forward to...also sorry about that...blowing up it's just that..." Dipper apologized but Undyne was not offended by it.

"Nah, it's cool I get it." She assured him with a light smile, which eventually faded and looked over to them, examining not just their appearances, but also their personalities more as they talked, "Y'know, I was a pretty hot headed kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore." Undyne began to explain her childhood and her encounter with Asgore and this sparked the interest of the twins, "Whoa no way! You fought Asgore!?" Mabel said in amazement. "Heh, yeah. Well, not really. I mean...it's more of an emphasis on TRIED." Undyne said with slight embarrassment. "Aw, it's okay Undyne." Mabel told her until Undyne said, "No! It was humiliating! I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back!" With frustration behind her tone. "Well, you were a kid back then I mean it's not like Asgore can fight a kid to the death or something." Dipper pointed out with a shrug. "I guess so...but...it wasn't all that bad...because afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy...'excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?'" She continued and doing her best impression of Asgore by deepening her voice. "I said yes, and from then on, he trained me." Mabel put her hands on where her heart is, "That's so sweet of him.." She said with a warm smile while Dipper only listened. "It is. And one day, during practice, I finally knocked him down." Undyne said with a lit expression and slamming the table once with her fist when she finished her sentence, only to drop slowly in sadness, "I felt...bad. But he was beaming. I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked." She stated in awe. "Sounds like Dipper when he's trying to be all macho as he's protecting Wendy." Mabel teased him with a nudge earning a glare from her brother, "Okay for the record, I got a nurse Wendy situation out of that. So, joke's on you." Dipper retorted crossing his arms with a smug look. "Well anyway, long story short, he kept training me...and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" She beamed with pride striking a pose. "Honestly Undyne, that fight back in Waterfall did actually help improve our fighting skills..." Dipper admitted with a small smile.

"Yeah! It was pretty scary a couple of times but it was awesome at the same time! One of the best fights we've been in! It's no wonder Asgore made you the head of the Royal Guard!" Mabel commended her with a wide grin, "You got that right, squirt! I can train anybody to be totally awesome warriors! Even a bunch of wimpy humans like you...and, uh, Papyrus." She finished with the last sentence of mentioning Papyrus almost as if she forgot to add him. "To be honest with you Undyne, Papyrus doesn't really seem like the battling type.." Dipper said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah he's a total dork but he's a sweet, and lovable dork." Mabel agreed with a squeal. "That's exactly it! It's because of that...I don't know if I could ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that!" She urged, prompting the twins to make a zipper gesture across their mouths and toss it, a deal move they learned during their time with Wendy whenever she'd sneak out with her friends and avoiding her work. Undyne performed the same gesture slowly, being fond of it, "Heh, I like that. But anyway, he's just...well..." Undyne stammered as she brushed aside several locks of her read hair from her bang and over her fin-like ears. "Too nice...?" Dipper finished for her with a shrug. Undyne hesitated for a moment, "Well yeah but...but not the point where he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough!" She said with amazement at Papyrus' battle skills. "Oh you have no idea..." Dipper muttered as he rubbed his over the bandage where he got struck by one of Papyrus' bones during their fight in Snowdin. "It's just that...ugh who am I kidding it's like you said, he's too innocent and nice! I mean look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you...and he ended being FRIENDS with you instead!" She continued with bewilderment. "That's cause he's like me! I wanna be friends with everybody!" Mabel voiced loudly.

"And that's why I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds." Undyne said with concern. "I'd be forever scarred by that." Mabel casually said with a smile. "That's part of why, I started teaching him how to cook y'know?" Undyne admitted when Mabel's eyes widened upon realization, "OH MY GOSH! So you're the reason why Papyrus is such a great cook! Undyne could you be any more incredible?!" She praised in reverence, "Fuhuhu! Don't you forget it! Who else can cook better than me?" Undyne proudly said when she returned to her soft demeanor, "But it's not just that..it's also for, um, so he could like do something else with his life." Dipper had to smile at that, with Mabel covering her mouth holding back a squeal finding that all too adorable and kind of Undyne to do. "Heh, man...Undyne. This is a side of you I never thought I'd see...I mean don't take it personally but I always saw you as a cold hearted monster with the intent of eviscerating any human that falls in this place.." Dipper said timidly but Undyne seemed unfazed by the comment, "I get that a lot. But I'm not always like that! Sometimes you just gotta know someone to get the right impression from them." She said with Mabel nodding in agreement, "Amen to that, sister." Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh shoot, uh..um sorry, I was talking for so long..." She sheepishly said glancing to the side with her cheeks a little flustered tucking a few strands of hair behind her fin, "Aw it's fine, Undyne. We enjoyed every minute of it. Right, Dipper?" Mabel turned to her brother, "Totally. Also, we uh, we're out of tea..." He grinned a little as he brought up his empty mug. "Ah I see. I'll get you some more." Undyne said standing up and walking to the counter. However, she came to an abrupt halt with wide eyes, "Wait a second." She muttered lowly before glancing left and right in remembrance, "Papyrus...his cooking lesson...(gasp) HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!" Undyne exclaimed bringing up her clenched fists with a shocked expression and startling the twins.

"W-what? Oh! Oh uh well maybe you could have it another time with him an- " Dipper began but was cut off abruptly, "NO! This is UNACCEPTABLE! I can NEVER sidetrack a training day with Papyrus! And if HE'S not here to have it..." She immediately turned and pointed at the twins, " THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!" She declared with a roaring voice. "Wait what." The twins both said caught off guard. Undyne reared down and leaped high in the air, back flipping once and landing with a thud on the counter of her kitchen. She rushed along the sink, stove, and cabinet knocking the items she got from the kitchen off with a kick causing them to either break or shatter completely making both the twins yelp and hold each other, intimidated. "That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson...WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" She exclaimed with a wide sharp toothed grin as she had her hands on her hips with her red hair flowing to the side. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other than back to Undyne, "U-Uh look Undyne, as fun as that is I don't we're really up for that sort of t-thing..." Dipper stuttered only for Undyne to guffaw, "Fuhuhuhu! What?! Afraid?! We're gonna be best friends!" The heroine declared before she jumped, front flipping once, and landing on the split table, completely breaking the legs from the impact of her land and making both Dipper and Mabel jump. She picked both of them up by the back of their clothing, before back flipping once again as they yelled out in fear mid-air. Undyne landed down in front of the kitchen counter and set the twins down whom both had expressions of dread as Undyne stood between them. "Let's start with the sauce!" Undyne shouted before stomping the floor hard once creating a strong tremor, and causing several vegetables to fall from the ceiling. "...oh boy." Dipper mumbled. Undyne cracked her knuckles and neck, "Now then, the steps are pretty simple! Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy!" She commanded causing Dipper to flinch, "NOW! Pound them to dust with your fists!"

"U-Uh are you sure we can't just like slice them a-" But he was cut off when Undyne pushed him, "DO IT!" She ordered making Dipper yelped and shakily reached over, only to tap one of the tomatoes weakly, "That's not how you do it! You don't tap the enemy!" Undyne barked again making Dipper flinch and hide his face under his cap. "Lemme give it a try!" Mabel offered before clearing her throat, and cracking her fingers. She inhaled when suddenly, "DIE YOU EVIL FRUITS OF THE UNDERWORLD!" She hollered and smashed the vegetables with all her might at full force, squishing and destroying several of the tomatoes causing some of it to splatter on Mabel's voice and completely cover her hands in it, "YEAH! YEAH! THAT'S IT! UNLEASH THE POWER!" Undyne cheered on shaking her fists, "GRRAAAAAAH!" Mabel roared and smashed another tomato with both of her fists, a deranged look on her face. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Undyne exclaimed before rearing back, "NGAAAAAH!"she roared and punched the remainder of the vegetables with a powerful strike causing the vegetables to stain and splatter a large portion of the counter and cover both Dipper, Mabel, and Undyne in the face with them. Mabel licked some of it off her lips, and blinked slowly, "Mmm. Tastes like...VICTORY!" Dipper slowly wiped the demolished vegetables off his eyes. "DARN RIGHT! Uh, we'll just scrape the remains in a bowl later. But for NOW!" Undyne began when she stomped the ground hard once more, causing a pot and a box of noodles to fall down on the stove. "...we add the NOODLES!" She finished as they approached the stove. Mabel was jumpy and excited while Dipper was intimidated, "U-Uh...w-what kind of noodles are they..?" He asked. "THEY'RE HOMEMADE NOODLES! They're the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND!" She answered crossing her arms.

" (gasp) Same! And you wanna know why...?" Mabel gasped until they both finished at the same time, "BECAUSE THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!" Both of them hollered and let out a war cry as well making Dipper take a step back in fear, "NGAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They cried out raising their arms up until Undyne restrained herself clearing her throat, "Um, just put them in the pot." She said in a calm tone. "YES, MA'AM!" Mabel obliged and took the box, ripping the top open with her braces-filled teeth, and aggressively poured and tossed all the noodles into the pot as hard as she could with a maddening grin, "GET IN THERE! YEAH! ALL OF YOU ARE GONNA BE BOILED AND STRINGY! HAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled to the point where she even put the box in. "FUHUHUHU! YEAH! I'M INTO IT!" Undyne agreed before bringing out a wooden spoon, twirling it in her hand, "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir..." She stopped twirling it in an instant with a look of sheer anticipation, "THE BETTER IT IS!" She proclaimed. "U-Uh...well I guess tha-" Dipper was again cut off when Undyne handed him the spoon, "HERE! You do it! Put those arms to good use!" She told him startling the boy but he shakily took it nonetheless. She shoved him towards the pot, "Ready? NOW! Stir with all your might!" Undyne ordered. Dipper gulped and began to stir, however, he found himself unable to as his noodle arms were preventing him from stirring properly, Mabel pushed him gently out of the way, "I WANNA DO IT!" She urged before taking the spoon and stirring roughly and fast. "Stir harder!" Undyne ordered, "Stirring harder!" Mabel repeated what she heard as she stirred harder with a widening grin and gleeful eyes.

"HARDER!" She hollered. "HARDER!" Mabel yelled loudly as well stirring faster and harder getting spraying the sauce in the pot on her already stained face along with Undyne's, "M-Mabel not to hard..!" Dipper urged her but she was not listening as she laughing in an insane manner with a deranged look, " **HARDER I SAY!** " Undyne bellowed more, " **YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!** " Mabel roared with extreme glee and ferocity as the pot was shaking viciously, " **I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!** " She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "YEAH! **YEAH!** FEEL THAT ADRENALINE! FEEL ALL THAT BLOOD PUMPING!" Undyne cheered as she hopped a little in place, "Oh I feel it...!" Mabel responded, "YOU CAN FEEL IT?!" Undyne asked barked, "I CAN FEEL THE ADRENALINE UNDYNE BABBBBBBYYYY! Mabel cried out using both hands now shaking her head like a sociopath as Dipper could do nothing but shake in fear and terror with his face buried in his scarf. "OH YEEEES!" Undyne also cried out before forming a spear above the pot and plunged it repeatedly into the pot with full force to the point where the pot was now badly dented and some of the sauce and noodles staining and splattering on the floor and rest of the stove. Fortunately, Mabel was able to move back in time as held the spoon chortling and giggling madly, "Fuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step! TURN UP THE HEAT!" Undyne laughed before igniting the flames below the damaged pot, "Let the stove top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire!" "I CAN DO THAT, UNDYNE!" Mabel squealed with excitement. "Great! Don't hold anything back!" Undyne responded. "Not in my nature!" Mabel retorted before she began to turn the dial until it reached the end, "Hotter!" Undyne ordered. "Going hotter!" Mabel obliged as she kept her hand on the dial to the right increasing the intensity of the flames.

"HOTTER, DARN IT!" Undyne shouted impatiently and Dipper was getting worried at how large the flames were getting, "Um ladies...?" He muttered out but jumped upon Undyne's pressing, " **HOTTER!** " The flames grew large and fierce to the point where they engulfed the pot completely, "Wait Mabel that's TOO-" Dipper tried to warn them but it was too late. An explosion ignited from within the house, causing the windows from outside to shatter and jets of flames to emerge from small cracks and openings around the house. The smoke cleared eventually showing that they were alright, except having the front of their bodies covered in soot and ash. Dipper coughed some of the ash out. Undyne noticed that the noodles and sauce were burned to a total crisp with a whisp of smoke rising from the pot. "Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." Undyne simply stated as her house was wrecked and set ablaze. "But at least you guys get a total 'blast' out of it!" Mabel managed to quip until she spat some of the soot that was in her mouth. Dipper took his cap off and brushed some of the ash off his shirt and pants, "I bet you this wasn't the first time that her house was in flames..." Dipper stated lowly. Undyne turned to them with a light grin, "So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" She wondered. "Uh, hate to interrupt but we should probably get outta here lest we become a cooking lesson." Dipper suggested as the fires in the house were slowly rising. This in turn caused Undyne's face to drop, and sigh after a brief moment, "Undyne? What's wrong?" Mabel asked her. "...oh, who am I kidding? I really screwed this up didn't I?" She said looking down, "Oh it's not that bad. Just needs some water, a new paint job, new furniture and it's good as new." Dipper responded thinking that is what she meant. "No, not that. It's...us. I can't exactly force you to like me, humans. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me.." Undyne stated in disappointment. "Wait Undyne no no! You're talking crazy, girl! Sure you tried to kill us and whatnot, but we had fun doing that didn't we? And not only that but we also saved your life. Well, Dipper did but I wanted to! And this was like the most fun I've ever had cooking with someone! We totally get along with each other!" Mabel assured her as she took a step forward.

"Yeah but...this was all forced. This was planned by Papyrus, who I'll crack his skull like an egg for, hoping that this would ease the hatred I have for you. And hoping to see that humans aren't so bad. And I sucked at that, so that means...I can't be complete friends with you. And if we can't be friends..." Undyne began when her expression became a sadistic one, "IT MEANS I GET TO DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!" She declared before forming an energy lance in her hand, twirling and spinning it around her body and held it out in front taking a battle stance. "Whoa whoa whoa! Undyne wait! Come on, we were off to a great start! We were really having fun! Honest!" Dipper pleaded with her quickly getting in front of Mabel in a defensive position. "You think all that's enough to make me change my mind? I've been defeated...my house is in shambles...I even failed to befriend you." She grit her teeth gripping the spear, "That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore." She said before pointing the spear at them, "One final rematch! All out on both sides!" The heroine challenged. "B-But Undyne! There's gotta be another way!" Mabel urged. "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" She insisted also allowing them to take the first shot. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other in concern, uncertain of what to do. Dipper sighed and formed a stern expression, which Mabel knew what it meant. She sighed as well and nodded once to his direction. "Alright, Undyne. Let's do it." Dipper said accepting the challenge taking a step forward. "Show me what you got!" Undyne again beckoned him to strike.

Dipper looked at his fist, clenching it and releasing it several times. He took a deep breath, then walked slowly, before picking up speed and pacing as he reared his fist back. He sprinted towards Undyne with a battle cry as she braced herself with Mabel covering her eyes, not bearing to watch. "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dipper cried out and swung his fist with all his might, striking Undyne in the leg. However, what was meant to be a punch, turned out to be nothing more than a tap of his knuckles against her leg. Dipper had his eyes shut, only to open one then the other and slowly looked up at Undyne whom blinked once, uncertain of how to react to that. "What." Was all she could say. Dipper glanced left and right then chuckled nervously with a timid grin. "That's the best you can manage?" She continued. "Uh...y-yeah...pretty much really.." Dipper sheepishly replied as his fist remained on Undyne's leg. "Huh...how 'bout that? Even attacking at full force...you still can't muster any intent to hurt me.." She stated, prompting Dipper to look at Mabel then back at Undyne, "Oh yeah sure we'll go with that." He agreed taking a step back. A moment of silence passed when Undyne chuckled with a weak smirk, "Heh...you know what?" She tossed her spear to the ground looking down a little causing Mabel to gasp a little with a lit face. "I don't actually wanna hurt you either." She confessed as Dipper too shared a look of surprise, "Really..?" Nodding, she then said, "Yeah. At first, I hated your stupid, saccharine, shtick, but..." she looked up opening her eye and gazing at Dipper, "The way you hit me right now, it...reminded me of someone I used to train with." She finished with a small smile. "Asgore...right?" Dipper said as Mabel approached. Her silence was enough of an answer until she knelt down to their level, "Just from that attack along with your personalities, I know now that you two aren't just a bunch of wimpy losers..." Suddenly, she grabbed the twins and pulled them into a crushing hug making them released pained grunt, "You're wimpy losers with BIG hearts!" She finished with a large happy grin and face. Mabel and Dipper's faces were slowly turning blue due to the pressure of Undyne's strength, "...t-thanks...u-undyne...crushing...c...c...can't breathe..." they wheezed out respectively until Undyne released them, gasping for air. "Just like him..." Undyne added glancing to the side as she had her long and muscular arms around the twins.

With a sigh she then said, "Listen, squirts. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him...he probably doesn't want to." Dipper raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chest, "How can we be so sure of that?" He questioned her with doubt behind his voice. "I'll tell you how. Talk to him." Undyne answered. Blinking Dipper repeated the answer with confusion, "Talk to him?" Nodding, Undyne continued, "I'm sure you two can persuade him to let you go home." She said with a smirk, "That's what Papyrus said too!" Mabel voiced. "Hmm...well, since Papyrus and Undyne know him better than we do, I'll give the guy a chance. But...I'm still not over the fact that he ordered you to kill those past six humans, Undyne.." Dipper said highly disapproving of it. "I know, I know. But you can't exactly blame you, can you?" Undyne retorted and Dipper had no answer to that, merely shaking his head. "Exactly. Besides, thanks to you, I know that not all humans are bad. And just like monsters...not all of them are good either. So, eventually, some mean human will fall down here...and I'll take THEIR soul, instead. That makes sense, right?" She grinned lightly and rather innocently. "No Undyne. That's not gonna solve anything. Because it's not gonna happen." Mabel said, causing Undyne to look at her, puzzled, "What do you mean?" "I mean that we're not just gonna ask Asgore to leave this place. We're also gonna find a way to break you, Papyrus, Sans, and everyone else out of this hole." Mabel declared with confidence, much to the shock of Undyne, "Really? You...you'd do that?" Mabel nodded with a grin, "Abso-positive-a-lutely!" Undyne was very touched by this, she not only found someone with the same sort of passion for cooking as her, but also someone that is willing to go so far to help not just her but all the monsters she's sworn to protect, even after all the chases and attempts at killing she committed against them. "Heh...you really think that...that you can break the barrier?" Mabel shook her head, "It's not gonna be me. WE'RE gonna break the barrier. And no matter how long it takes, we'll find a way to break it down. I'm passionate about it." She responded as Dipper smiled and nodded in agreement, "Don't worry about it, Undyne. You can count on us. We're friends after all." He added.

"Fuhuhu! No. We're not friends. We're BEST friends!" Undyne clarified ruffling their hair roughly making them laugh a little. "Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore...I'll take the souls, cross the barrier, and beat the CRUD outta you." She threatened darkly making the two of the gulp anxiously, "Y-Yes, ma'am." They both said. "Great! That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu!" She laughed, her expression quickly shifting to a friendly one. "Yeah um...totally..." Dipper hesitantly agreed, only to jump from a fiery support beam collapsing to the floor, "Now let's get the heck out of this flaming house!" She finally suggested. They managed to escape the flaming home as the exterior was completely charred black, and fire was spewing out of the windows. The three simply stood outside, gazing at the burning house, "Well, that was fun, huh?" Undyne questioned. "It sure was! I never thought I'd have so much fun to the point where I'd burn a house down! This is so going in my scrapbook!" Mabel answered in glee. "Fuhuhu! That's the spirit, squirt! We'll have to hang out again another time! But, huh, somewhere else I guess." Undyne said, when she remembered that her house was still on fire. "S-Sorry about your house, Undyne..." Dipper apologized, but she waved it off, "Ah don't worry about it, pipsqueak. Nothing a little magic won't fix! But in the meantime, I guess I'll go hang out with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, okay?!" She told them. "Sounds cool. We'll be sure to do that." Dipper said, "And then we could do some scrap booking and friendship bracelets! (gasp) AND AWESOME, ADORABLE LOOKING SWEATERS!" Mabel squealed in excitement. "I LIKE YOUR PASSION, MABEL! If you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring, okay?" She added. "But, like, won't it be easier to give us your phone number?" Dipper asked. "My phone is inside the house." She replied causing Dipper to just utter an 'oh'. "But since I'll be in the same spot as Papyrus, I'll be able to talk too!"

"That could work." Dipper stated. "Oh, and also, don't worry about the whole CPR thing either, squirt. I'm over it since you basically just saved my life. While I would've eviscerated you on the spot for that, it was nowhere near the pain of where I couldn't breathe. Plus, that punch you gave me? Was awesome! I've never felt so alive in combat before! If you two were monsters, you'd make great members of the Royal Guard!" Undyne commended them for their skills, "Aw shucks, Undyne!" Mabel giggled and Dipper even flustered from the comment. "But, for future reference, just please pour some water on me next time, alright?" She urged him, and Dipper immediately agreed without question, "Definitely keeping that in mind." Undyne laughed, "Well, see ya later, punks!" And with that she ran, on her way to Snowdin to meet up with Papyrus. "Bye, Undyne! Man, are we ever lucky, bro? We just keep meeting the most awesome and amazing people here." Mabel said putting her hands on her sides. "Yeah right before they try to kill us. Cause that's always part of our luck." He remarked sardonically. "That's just life's way of activating its charm, bro bro. But holy cow did you see how I hard I was stirring the pasta and stuff? I was like woo woo woo! And then I was like graaaawr! And then Undyne was like 'YEAH YEAH'!" she recalled what happened in a clutter, as Dipper calmed her down, "Okay okay! Mabel! Alright! I get it I was there too you know. Not to mention seeing you act like some sort of crazy food killer.." He told her.

"Heh, sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes." Dipper rose an eyebrow, "Sometimes?" Mabel rolled her eyes with a shrug, "Okay a lot of times. But so much fun comes out of it, right!?" She asked. And Dipper said nothing as he looked at the flaming house then back to Mabel, "Yeah if you count setting a house on fire part of the fun. Speaking of which, are we just gonna let the house burn?" Mabel shook her head, "Nah. Undyne said it's no worries, Dip. Besides it sounds like only fire lives in there now." She responded but Dipper just sighed, "Alright, now that that's over with, can we get back to Hotland now?" He said. "Sure thing! Oh wait...Dipper! Can we go see Undyne and Papyrus real quick?" She asked. "What?! Mabel you can't be serious!" Dipper exclaimed in disbelief. "Pleeeeeeeaaaase! It won't take long! I promise!" She pleaded with large puppy dog eyes. "No! No way. We've wasted enough time as it is! We're not gonna- " He stopped once Mabel pulled up the picture of him and Undyne having lip to lip contact. The scene transitioned to Dipper sitting in the boat with a disgruntled and extremely sour look on his face, crossing his arms. Mabel was standing out in front with the River Person, "You're the best brother ever!" Mabel told him, but Dipper only grumbled angrily. "Tra la la. Hmmm... I should have worn a few more pairs of pants today." The River Person oddly stated as they traversed across the river once again to reach their next stop, Snowdin.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	20. Snowdin War

The twins were currently traversing across the long river as they were nearing the town of Snowdin. Though Dipper remained to have a look of displeasure due to this being a waste of time and desperately needing to return to Hotland. As he sat on the edge of the boat, he was suddenly poked by Mabel in the side surprising him with a jump and yelp as he raised his arms up, which quickly allowed Mabel to swipe the phone from him, "Mabel! What the heck was that about?!" Dipper exclaimed with frustration at her as he held his sides. "Sorry bro bro, didn't want to disturb your grumps." Mabel grinned with a giggle as she dialed Papyrus' number. "You could've just asked..." Dipper muttered a little rubbing his side. "I could...but poking you is much more fun." His sister laughed causing him to glare. The other line picked up, "HELLO?" Papyrus answered. "Hiya, Papyrus!" Mabel greeted brightly. "HI, MABEL! HOW DID YOUR TIME WITH UNDYNE GO?" Papyrus asked eagerly. "Oh it went fantastic! Not only that but Undyne also taught us how to make pasta!" Mabel stated with a single hop. "INCREDIBLE! YOU'RE SO LUCKY! THAT KIND OF TRAINING WITH UNDYNE IS ALWAYS THE BEST! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELVES HONORED!" Papyrus said with a wide, already present, grin.

"You bet'cha! We're always honored to be cooking and training the same way that the great Papyrus is!" Mabel said with a giggle. "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! THERE CAN BE NONE THAT MATCH THE PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT IS WHY...UHHH?" Papyrus paused, causing Mabel to raise an eyebrow in wonder, "Papyrus? What's wrong?" She asked, until she heard the faint sound of foot steps, stomping swiftly as though someone was running at the other end of the line. "(huff)...YEAH! (puff) That's right! And no one can give better training than me! In my own house no less!" A familiar rough-and-tough voice said. "HI, UNDYNE! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST?" Papyrus asked her. "I ran." Undyne simply answered. "WOWIE! UNDYNE! SOMEDAY I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AND SWEATY AS YOU!" Papyrus told her in reverence. "(gasp) Undyne's there?!" Mabel said in shock. "SHE SURE IS! WE'LL BE WAITING! BYE!" Papyrus said before they hung up. Mabel made a squeal and hopped in place with extreme excitement. "Dipper! Did you hear that?"

"What?" Dipper turned to look at her. "Undyne made it to Snowdin! This is gonna be great!" Mabel said with a wide braces-filled smile. "Oh. Yeah. That's great." He simply said in a dull tone. "Oh come on, Dipper. It's just a small little visit. We're not gonna be there long." Mabel told him as she approached him. "I know but honestly I just think that this is a waste of time. We should be in Hotland and trying to find a way outta here." Dipper stated as he kicked the rushing water a little. "What's wrong with coming over to hang out and talk with some friends?" Mabel asked him as she put her hands on her waist. Dipper sighed, "Look I get that they're our friends but.." But he was cut off by a cross Mabel, "Shushies! We're gonna see Undyne and Papyrus and that's final." She ordered crossing her arms. "Or what? You're gonna black mail me with the picture of me giving Undyne mouth to mouth?" Dipper shot at her, daring her to press send though he also didn't want to push his luck. And his luck was tested further when Mabel put on a sly smirk, "What if Wendy sees it, then? What will you say now?" She taunted him causing Dipper's face to drop and have a look of terror on his face, "You wouldn't dare.." Mabel thought for a moment, "Hmm. Maybe. You'll never know." Dipper narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "One day, Mabel...one day I'm gonna get you for this." He warned her but she was not fazed by the threat. "Heh. Bring it on, Dipping sauce. But sooner or later you're gonna have fun. And you're gonna like it." Mabel also took a shot him as they stared each other down, adorably for that matter.

They reached Snowdin as the River Person stopped by an edge that lead out to a small path within the town. The twins hopped off and landed on the snow. It has been a while since they were here and needed to get used to the cold weather, "Thanks Mister/Miss River Guy!" Mabel waved to the River Person whom nodded in her direction, "Come again sometime. Tra la la." The River Person hummed as he remained stationed where he was. "Let's get this over with." Dipper said grumpily only to be elbowed in the side by Mabel, "Hey! Cheer up, will ya?" Mabel told him in a motherly fashion which disapproved of her child's actions. "I just think that this is a waste of time!" Dipper again stated more firmly, that is until he was grabbed by the lapel of his shirt, "Listen here, Dipper Pines. I've made some great friends down here. Friends that I wanna keep forever like Grenda, Candy, Wendy, and Soos. And I'm NOT gonna let anything stop me from doing that. Capiche?" Mabel threatened him darkly and Dipper was rather terrified by his sister's attitude. If there's one thing that people should never underestimate, its Mabel's tough side. She may be cute, innocent, and cheery on the outside, but that she means not that she lacks the physical capabilities to kick anyone that crosses her to kingdom come.

Gulping, Dipper nodded timidly. And Mabel's expression brightened instantly, "Yay! Thanks, Dip!" She embraced him tightly before skipping along the snow humming a tune. Dipper adjusted his cap and scarf and exhaled, relieved that he did not retort to her before following. They walked past numerous small houses, and noticed an odd couple of monsters that had the appearance of slime. There were two small ones that were near a larger one. And what was strange is that one had a red baseball cap, another had pigtails, and the larger one had a mustache. This was obviously a modern family of monsters. "Come on, sis! Let's play Monsters and Humans!" The small green jello said to his sister. "Yay! I wanna be the human this time!" The pink slime monster stated. "Okay! Be as gross as you can!" The green one with the cap told her. "You got it." The pink one answered, and she spread her slimy form across the snow in the shape of a human, "How's that?" The green slime one shivered, "Ew that's so gross! It's perfect!" He commended her. The large one with the mustache, likely the father, sighed softly, "Ah. To be young again. The world sure felt boundless." He stated happily as he observed his children. The twins moved on and also saw to the far opposite side was a small construction with a pointed roof, and a muscular lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the stream. After tossing one he sighed and said, "Ice Wolf needs a break. And some pants." Before grabbing and lifting another ice cub and tossing it into the stream.

Mabel gave him a thumbs up to his direction, "Keep up the good work, citizen!" She cheered for him before walking on along with Dipper who flashed Ice Wolf an odd look. Meanwhile, over at Papyrus and Sans' house, the tall skeleton and the head of the Royal Guard were currently by the door conversing with one another. Papyrus was sitting on the small steps while Undyne was leaning against a pillar that held up the roof over the door. She had her arms crossed too and looked to be very cold. "WOWIE, UNDYNE! THE HOUSE REALLY CAUGHT ON FIRE?" Papyrus questioned her in amazement. "Sure did. I think that was like...what? The fifteenth time that happened? But the more times the better! I love to watch things that explode." Undyne said optimistically as though she was not concerned with her house being set ablaze. "INDEED! I LIKE TO WATCH THINGS THAT EXPLODE TOO! WHY JUST LAST WEEK I HAD THIS PIECE OF BUBBLE WRAP AND EVERY TIME I SQUEEZED ON THE SMALL BUBBLES THEY GO 'POP'! AND I'M LIKE AAAAAH! IT GETS ME EVERY TIME." Papyrus laughed and Undyne chuckled in amusement, "You're such a weirdo, Papyrus." Papyrus looked around, scratching his skull, "HMM. I WONDER WHERE DIPPER AND MABEL ARE? I EXPECTED THEM TO SHOW UP SOONER." He stated in concern and wonder. "The twerps? Ah don't worry about it they'll be fine. If they can take me on that what's to stop them?" Undyne assured him with a sharp-toothed grin. "WHY...YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, UNDYNE. BUT STILL I CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY...THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AFTER ALL." He stated. "Yeah? Well they're my BEST friends!" Undyne told him with pride.

"WHAT? BUT...I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND...?" Papyrus said heart-breakingly. "You are my best friend, bonehead! You and the squirts!" Undyne corrected herself as she put him in a headlock and noogied him. "AH! THE NOOGIE ATTACK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!" Papyrus shouted in pain. "Fuhuhuhu! That's what you get! You lack training!" Undyne told him with a wide grin until she stopped upon seeing the twins in front of them. "Hi, guys!" Mabel greeted them both excitedly and Dipper simply waved, "Hey." Undyne released Papyrus whom collapsed to snow with a grunt, "Hey there, punks! What's up?!" Undyne greeted in return loudly before she sneezed, "A-ACHOO!"Sniffing, she looked down at Papyrus, "Papyrus, how can you stand this cold?" She asked him. Popping his skull out from the snow, he answered, "I HAVE NO SKIN." Undyne looked over to where Grillby's is. "Okay so why don't we stand in Grillby's instead?" She suggested, but Papyrus flashed her a cross-sour expression, "BECAUSE I HATE GREASE." Undyne returned to look at him with a shocked look, "What?! But you don't have a stomach!" She exclaimed. "NO! BUT I HAVE STANDARDS!" Papyrus retorted pointing up with a look of pride. Mabel was laughing at their antics, "Oh you silly gooses." Undyne looked over to the twins, "So, what brings you two here?" She asked them. "Ohh we just wanted to come visit our besties!" Mabel replied raising her arms up in cheer. "Whoa, really? This whole besties thing is a lot more serious than I thought it would be." Undyne stated.

Papyrus stood up as he brushed the snow off his battle suit. "OH YES IT IS MOST SERIOUS. AND THAT IS CLEARLY EVIDENT IN THEM BURNING DOWN YOUR HOUSE!" He told them. "Oh um...yeah...sorry..." Dipper again apologized. "Hey it's fine, squirt. Besides it's not the first time. It's always fun to get the fires of passion burning out to the point where they just EXPLODE OUTTA YOUR CHEST!" Undyne suddenly roared out, startling Dipper but Mabel laughed softly, "It sure is. That actually made me just realize why Grunkle Stan never lets me near the stove." She said when Dipper glanced at her, "You kidding? Grunkle Stan would stuff you and turn you into one of his street attractions if you ever burned down the Mystery Shack." He told her with amusement behind his voice. "Haha. Yeah...I should start cooking lessons more with Grenda and Candy." She said rather mischievously. "EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT IS THIS 'MYSTERY SHACK' YOU SPEAK OF?" Papyrus asked them curiously. "Oh that? It's where we're living at the moment during the Summer. But it's also a tourist trap." Dipper replied causing Undyne to raise her one eyebrow, "Really?" Nodding, he continued, "Yep. Our great Uncle Stan turned his house into a small museum or tourist attraction and overcharges any poor soul that comes near it." He explained. "NYEHEHEH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING SANS WOULD DO." Papyrus said with amusement and disapprovingly as well.

"Which is why he and Grunkle Stan would get along great!" Mabel said, "Yeah but I'm not sure if Grunkle Stan would be too thrilled about having a short skeleton walking around and pulling pranks on him. "Oh come on, Grunkle Stan is like ancient. He's probably seen a lot and more so than we have. Like the time he found that weird hairy monster up on the mountains and he thought it was big foot!" She stated until Dipper corrected her by saying, "Mabel that was an old lady with a serious case of back hair." Mabel's expression lit from the realization, "Oh yeah. I think she was also in her bikini..." She muttered in disgust and shivered along with Undyne and Papyrus. "Now that's something I'd rather not face in a battle..." Undyne remarked. "BUT THE POOR OLD LADY MUST BE COLD. NOT TO WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS COMES WITH A TOWEL!" Papyrus stated loudly until Undyne sneezed again, "ACHOO! Dang cold..." She shivered as she rubbed her arms. "Why don't you guys get inside?" Dipper suggested, "We can't! Some stupid white dog found the key under the mat and took it now we're locked out here!" Undyne replied unhappily. "THAT'S WHY WE ALWAYS HAVE A SPARE! AND BY WE I MEAN SANS..." Papyrus said now realizing his mistake. "You gave the spare key to your BROTHER?!" Undyne exclaimed angrily causing Papyrus to take a step back, "I-IT WAS JUST ONE TASK THAT I THOUGHT HE COULD HANDLE!" Undyne pointed at him with grit sharp teeth, "SANS FELL ASLEEP TRYING TO OPEN A DOOR... **WITH ONE PUSH!"** She hollered angrily. "Whoa whoa! Let's all calm! Everybody just calm..." Mabel said raising her hands up.

"Undyne! I have the solution to your problem!" Mabel announced. "You do? Undyne looked at her with anticipation. "Yep! Close your eye first." She told her causing Undyne to groan, "Ugh, fine." She closed her eye as she waited, "You better not be peeking through that eye patch." Mabel told her, "Kid, if you saw what's under that eye patch...consider your childhood gone." Undyne warned her when Mabel told her to open her, and immediately widened upon what she saw. Mabel was holding a large black turtle-neck sweater, with the image of a cartoon shark sewn on the front, the shark itself had a vicious face with fierce angry eyes and maw that was chomping on a chained anchor. "Ta-daaaaa!" Mabel announced with delight, and Dipper had to admit that the sweater was pretty impressive and a thoughtful gift to Undyne. "WOWIE! MABEL THAT SWEATER IS AMAZING! YOU HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF!" Papyrus said in awe as he held his cheek bones. "Aw, Papy. I try." Undyne was speechless, sure she has received gifts before, some weird and some were pretty great, but she never thought that a human of all beings would make a gift for her. And even after her attempts at killing them, they were still willing to show her kindness and offer her gifts. "Y...You made that sweater...for me...?" Undyne stuttered a little in shock and surprise. Nodding, Mabel then said, "Yepper peppers! Go on! Try it on!" She eagerly told her. Undyne took the sweater gently, and briefly examined it before putting it on. When she did, needless to say, it looked awesome on her. "How do I look...?" She asked, and the faces of the twins and Papyrus answered her question, "Undyne you could kick total and major butt with that sweater!" Mabel complimented her, "MOST CERTAINLY SO! THAT SWEATER TRULY REFLECTS YOUR CHARACTER, UNDYNE!" Papyrus added as well. Undyne blushed slightly but quickly got a hold of herself and returned to her rough attitude.

"You better believe it, punks! I'm like a hungry and angry shark that's gonna chomp on ya and tear you into little shredded parts if you dare cross me!" Undyne declared as she struck a pose. "OH! OH! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Papyrus said before reaching into his battle body, taking out the sweater Mabel gave to him, and placing it over his battle body. "NYEHEHEHEH! BEHOLD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS EQUIPPED HIMSELF WITH THE LEGENDARY PASTA SWEATER! COMPLETE WITH BONY ARMOR!" Papyrus stated as he placed his hands on his hip bones with a bright and proud expression. "Fuhuhuhu! That's what I'm talking about!" Undyne laughed. "Let's not forget about lil' old me!" Mabel pointed out before removing her current sweater and replaced it with her traditional Shoot Star one. She struck a pose between the tall skeleton and the fish humanoid as they all stood heroically while Dipper could only watch with amusement as he laughed a little. "Villains beware! For the Great Papyrus, the Awesome Undyne, and the Mighty Mabel stalk the underground in search for any who dare commits a crime and takes the name of justice in vain!" Mabel declared valiantly. Papyrus planted his fist on his chest, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SHOWER THEE WITH A MULTITUDE OF BONES AND PASTA! ALL SHOULD FEAR THE DREADED MEAT BALLS AND PASTA STRINGS!" Undyne stomped her foot down and smashed her fist into her palm, "And I'll just beat the living crud outta anyone that has an attitude that I don't like!" The three took a stance as though they came out from a corny 90's superhero show, with fireworks and sparks erupting behind them comically. "Wow...I'd actually be terrified if I crossed these three." Dipper remarked with a smirk.

He clapped his hands together once, "Welp, that was fun and weird as usual. Time to go, sis." He said which prompted a look of disappointment from her, "Aw Dipper! We just got here!" She whined, and Papyrus too shared the same feeling, "COME ON, CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STAY FOR A LITTLE WHILE?" He pleaded. "Sorry, Papyrus. I'd really love to but we're kind of in a hurry." Undyne then said, "What's the hurry? You're just moving to Hotland. It's not like it's going anywhere. And besides..." She picked Mabel up with one arm around her waist tightly, "...any punk that gives me a sweater like this deserves to stay and hang out more!" She finished as Mabel laughed. "Yeah I know. But...we like really need to go since we're not intending to stay down here forever." Dipper again said adamantly as he started to walk, "But Dippeeeeerrrrrr...!" Mabel whined loudly with a pout. "No 'buts' Mabel. Those are for chairs, now let's go." He insisted as he walked more while Mabel flashed him a cross-sour look. As Dipper continued to walk, he was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a snowball making him grunt. He turned around with wide eyes and noticed both Undyne and Papyrus pointing at Mabel as the culprit. "Mabel...this really isn't the time. We can come back here lat-" But he was cut off immediately when a snowball struck him in the face. He wiped it off slowly and was getting really agitated, "Mabel...if you do that again I'll-" But Mabel, once again, tossed a snowball to his face. He wiped the snow off his face again and held it in his hand. He looked down at the snow in his hands then back to up Mabel. A moment passed, when suddenly, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Dipper announced loudly and instantly a war ensued between the twins, Undyne, and Papyrus as well.

Dipper ran to the side, laughing as he did, while tossing snowballs at his sister whom ducked and covered while countering with her own line of snowballs. Papyrus tossed a snowball at Undyne whom evaded by leaning to the side, laughing in a taunting manner, and tossed a snowball back at Papyrus. The tall skeleton ducked, cackled at her attempts only to be struck in the face silencing him in the process. Undyne grinned before she was struck in the face as well by a snowball. Wiping it off, she saw that Dipper was the culprit as he tossed a snowball up and down in his hand with a smug look. "Oh it's on, peewee!" Undyne challenged before she tossed two snowballs at him as he laughed and ducked. Mabel formed a snow fort as she and Undyne hid behind it while Papyrus and Dipper hid behind their own snow fort to protect themselves from each other's assaults. Papyrus and Dipper threw many snowballs at Undyne and Mabel's direction, with the girls also countering with their own snowball exchange. "FIRE IN THE...UH...THE..." Papyrus stammered in confusion only to be struck in the face again by a snowball as he fell down flat. "Get owned, nerds!" Undyne shouted from the other side. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Dipper shouted back at them as he tossed a snowball only to be struck by one at the shoulder when he attempted to shield himself. He saw that it was Mabel, grinning before sticking her tongue out at his direction.

"Mabel! Help me out with this!" Undyne told her as she was collecting large piles of snow. Mabel giggled deviously before she aided Undyne in collecting the snow. Papyrus tossed two snowballs at them, and noticed that they were not firing back. "NYEHEHEHEH! IT WOULD SEEM THAT THE GIRLS HAVE SURRENDERED TO OUR MIGHT DIPPER! FOR NONE CAN WITHSTAND THE TERRIFYING SNOWBALLS MADE BY THE GREAT..." Papyrus was cut off when he heard a loud grunt and a shadow looming over him and Dipper. The boy looked up and his eyes immediately widened with fear, he yelled and moved out the way but Papyrus was frozen with apprehension and was immediately buried by the massive snowball that was tossed over by Undyne. Dipper rolled to a halt and froze when he heard Mabel shouting, "Undyne! Dipper's over there! OPEN FIRE!"Causing the boy to yelp and run for his life as he was showered by snowballs tossed by both Mabel and Undyne. "Hold still, punk!" The fish woman said as she tossed another snowball strongly at Dipper whom took cover behind a tree. He flinched as several snowballs struck the tree bark behind him. "You can't hide forever, Dipping sauce! Sooner or later you're gonna get destroyed by our girl power!" He heard Mabel from a distance. Dipper grit his teeth as he sat down and formed a snowball, leaning over a little, peaking from behind the tree bark, and quickly hid back as a snowball was tossed to his direction, "Oh come on, Mabel! It's two against one that's not fair!" Dipper complained and quickly tossed a snowball at them.

"Tough luck, broham." Mabel laughed when she grunted from a snowball hitting her at the head. Undyne was prepared to say something when she too was struck in the arm by a snowball. They looked over to the source and saw that Papyrus emerged from the pile of snow with a firm look on his features, "YOU THINK SOME MEASLY 'GIRL POWER' IS ENOUGH TO BRING THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HIS KNEES? NYEH HEH! FOOLISH GIRLS! I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! BEHOLD!" Papyrus declared when he then then began to rotate his arms backward. Slowly at first before it quickly gained speed and momentum, scooping up snowballs and firing them at their direction. He rotated his arms like a fan that was on the highest setting, unleashing a flurry of snowballs at Undyne and Mabel, "TAKE COVER!" Mabel yelled out as they took cover behind their fort. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEH! DO YOU SEE NOW UNDYNE AND MABEL?! THIS IS NO ORDINARY POWER! THIS IS THE POWER THAT ONLY I HAVE MASTERED TO ITS FULLEST POTENTIAL!" Papyrus boasted as he pressed his attack on the unfortunate Undyne and Mabel whom were being pelted with an endless array of snowballs. "Hahahaha! Yeah Papyrus! Keep it going! Show em who's boss!" Dipper cheered for him causing Papyrus to cackle in response and delight, "WE ARE BOTH THE BOSSES, DIPPER! JOIN THE ASSAULT!" Dipper did not have second thoughts and immediately rushed over, joining the tall skeleton and tossed his own array of snowballs at his sister and Undyne while the two were laughing in excitement seeing victory in their grasps. Mabel yelped when a snowball landed on her head, "Undyne! Agh! What do we do?! We're sitting ducks on a frozen lake but without our butts being frozen in the water!" Mabel said with concern. Undyne formed a strong expression on her face, and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, squirt." She pulled Mabel over and whispered something in her ear. After a moment, her eyes widened from what she said, "Undyne...you're a tactical genius!" She commended her with amazement. "Hey when you're head of the Royal Guard and watch some anime that has wars with giant robots and magical princesses with swords? You pick up a few things." Undyne shrugged with a grin. Meanwhile, Papyrus and Dipper continued to pepper the two girls with their attacks, "We've got em on the ropes now!" Dipper said with anticipation. "AND THEY SHALL HANG FROM THE ROPES FOR ETERNITY WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THEM!" Papyrus declared causing Dipper to pause, "Uh...a little too dark, Papyrus." He pointed out when he was suddenly struck in the face with a snowball as was Papyrus much to their shock. When they looked upon how could that be possible, they were answered with Undyne standing up, having a magical spear in her hand, and spinning it out in front of her rapidly, deflecting the oncoming snowballs. She had a smug and menacing look on her face that caused the skeleton and boy to yelp and press their attacks more upon them. But that did not faze Undyne in the least as she took small steps forward while spinning her spear rapidly with one hand, deflecting the snowballs and launching them in every direction and even hitting a few monsters in the face as a result. "Fuhuhuhu! Is that all you got, bone head?!" Undyne taunted.

Papyrus hesitated a little but kept his cool, "THE REAL QUESTION IS: IS THAT ALL _YOU_ GOT?!" Papyrus weakly shot back at her only to see that there no more snowballs coming at her direction. His rotating arms slowed down to a halt and noticed that he used up all the snow that was around him. He and Dipper looked over with wide eyes, "Uh oh." They both muttered as Undyne grinned showing off her sharp teeth while planting her spear to the ground next to her, "FEEL MY FREEZING WRATH!" Mabel suddenly roared out and unleashed a plethora of snowballs at Papyrus and Dipper whom tried to shield themselves with their arms and flinching from every striking snowball. The two grunted constantly from the snowballs hitting them over and over, until Papyrus used his magic to create a wall of bones to shield them. "Hey that's not fair! You're not supposed to use magic!" Mabel complained to them crossly. "Undyne used magic! So why can't we!?" Dipper retorted from behind the wall of bones. "Because we're girls and we make the rules! Take it or leave it, nerds!" Undyne proclaimed. Papyrus emerged from behind the wall of bones at the top, "I OBJECT!" He hollered pointing upwards, only to have two snowballs hit him in the eye sockets causing them to get stuck. "NEVER MIND, THEN!" He went back down. While the battle continued, Sans the skeleton was currently walking within Snowdin, minding his own business, or at least avoiding his task of guard duty. His eye sockets were oddly closed, his hands were in his hoodie pockets, and was wearing his pink slippers.

He was humming a tune when something caught his attention as he opened his eye sockets. "hm? whaddo we have here...?" He asked himself as he noticed Undyne and Mabel were reconstructing their damaged snow fort while his brother and Dipper were currently laying out some battle plans by drawing them in the snow with a stick. He approached the four and stopped a few feet away, "man, looks like i missed some party. i reckon there was a lot of cold drinks heh.." He quipped. Dipper gasped in delight upon seeing Sans, "Sans! You're here!" Papyrus waved to Sans, "BROTHER! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME TO BE ENLISTED IN MY ARMY! JOIN US! AND WE SHALL DEFEAT THE PINK MENACE AND THE BLUE TERROR!" Papyrus referred to Mabel and Undyne whom both popped up from behind their forts, "That's us!" They both said. "HMM. PERHAPS I CAN SET YOU OFF AS A BUCK PRIVATE...BUT WITH HARD WORK PERHAPS YOU CAN ELEVATE IN STATUS AND BECOME A REGULAR PRIVATE!" Papyrus declared, "Pfft. Papyrus I don't think 'hard work' is Sans' forte." Dipper remarked which was very true, "oh yeah more than you know, kiddo. thanks but no thanks bro. you and captain pine tree along with general shooting star and spear head will have to fight this war without me.." Sans said refusing the offer as he walked by. "Aw come on, Sans! Please!" Mabel pleaded, "sorry cupcake. snowballs require work...and work and i have had a long disagreement with each other.." Sans shook his head until he was caught by surprise when a snowball was tossed at him and hit him at the back of the skull. The culprit was Dipper as he laughed along with Papyrus before they high fived each other.

"kid..." Sans began to say, gaining the attention of Dipper who stopped laughing. " **I'm only gonna warn you once...just this once...** " He said with a menacingly dark tone as he turned his head a little behind his shoulder revealing that the white orbs in his sockets have disappeared, prompting Dipper to swallow a lump in his throat and shake a little in his legs. When Sans fully turned around, his orbs reappeared and had a wide grin on. Not only that, but he was also holding a snowball in his hand, "you're messing with a pro here..." He suddenly said, and Sans joined the battle by tossing a snowball at Dipper's direction who laughed as he took cover and countered with his own snowball toss. Sans joined Mabel's side along with Undyne while Papyrus and Dipper had to fend for themselves against a team of three. Undyne tossed a snowball over the fort with a chuckle, until she realized something, "Hey Sans!" Sans turned to look at her, "You wouldn't happen to have the spare key to your place would you?" Undyne asked him. "oh sure...i think i left it in either one of these hands." He replied as he held out his two clutched his hands were the spare house key was hidden. "Sans not this again.." Undyne groaned but Sans merely chuckled, "c'mon...just this once i promise i made it easier this time." With a sigh, Undyne had no choice but to comply.

She examined his closed hands for a moment and picked his left hand, "That one!" Sans opened his left hand but there was no key, "nope" She immediately picked the right hand but again there was nothing. "tough luck" Undyne became aggravated," SANS!" The short skeleton laughed holding his hands up, "alright, alright, here it is.." Sans reached over behind Undyne's fin and pulled out the spare key, needless to say Undyne was not impressed but Mabel oddly was as she clapped in astonishment, "ta-da..thank you, thank you i'll be here all week..." Sans said to the small audience, until Undyne snatched the key from him, "Gimme that!" She stood up and walked towards the house but not before signalling to Dipper and Papyrus that she quits, "Aw, Undyne! Can't you stay for a little while?" Mabel whined but Undyne shook her head, "Sorry, squirt. As much as I love to kick some major butt in this battle, it's getting too cold out here." She replied, opening the door. "And besides, there's a cup of hot coco and marshmallows waiting for me." Papyrus waved to her direction, "OH! OH! MAKE SURE TO SAVE SOME FOR ME, UNDYNE!" Undyne chuckled a little, "No promises, Papyrus." She was suddenly hit at her temple by a snowball with a grunt. She looked over to see it was Sans, "SANS! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" She exclaimed but the short skeleton only shrugged, "sorry, my arm falls asleep a lot that it just bolts up from its beauty rest and randomly throws a snowball at someone heh heh..." He cracked causing Undyne to growl and slam the door behind her.

"SANS YOU FOOL! THIS WAS OVER BEFORE IT STARTED!" Papyrus called out to Sans who was giggling mischievously with Mabel. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOW CONSIDER YOUR UNCONDITIONAL SURREN-" He was cut off when a snowball knocked him down in the face, and sunk into the snow slightly upon impact, "...DUR..." He finished with a muffled voice due to the snow being on his face. Sans and Mabel burst out laughing from that as she held her sides while Sans held his skull with one hand. Papyrus rose back up as he let the snow fall off his face, "SO...THAT'S HOW HE WANTS IT TO GO DOWN, EH?" Papyrus turned to Dipper, "DIPPER!" The boy tilted his head, "Yeah?" He replied. "READY THE SNOW...THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS HERE..." Papyrus said with a strong tone as he narrowed his eye sockets. "How serious?" Dipper wondered with anticipation. "DEADLY COLD SERIOUS!" Papyrus answered when the tall skeleton then used his magic to construct what appears to be a machine gun of sorts made entirely out of bones. "Whoa..." Dipper said in awe and wide eyes. "PREPARE THE SNOW, DIPPER!" Papyrus commanded and Dipper saluted, "Aye aye, captain!" He gathered a large pile of snow, and pushed it against what looked to be a tube of sorts that was extending out of the back of the bone gun. Papyrus aimed forward, locked on his targets, and fired with a cackle. While Sans and Mabel were still laughing, they stopped to notice a flurry of snowballs coming at them. With little time to reacg , they were completely pelted and covered with snowballs mercilessly. The heavy of rain of snowballs was so intense that they weren't even shown being hit by the assault. Papyrus was roaring at the top of his lungs, or lack of, like a deranged machine gunner at war, his eye sockets forming eyeballs that bulged out a little all while Dipper mounted the weapon with ammunition.

In fact, the scene itself played out like it was ripped from an overly dramatic war movie, with small bones dropping down in slow motion like ammo being spent at an insane pace. After a while, Papyrus stopped and panted heavily from his assault. The smoke cleared and saw that the side of Mabel and Sans' ground were completely covered in numerous lumps of snow on the ground, their snow fort being both damaged and a little repaired due to the additional snow added from Papyrus. But the two goons were nowhere to be seen. Dipper examined the battlefield, and it would seem that they have achieved victory, "Hey...Papyrus...I think we did it! We won!" He said in delight. "WE WON? I MEAN..WE WON! NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus shared Dipper's joy before bringing the boy up and placing him on his shoulder, before the two struck poses like a pair of war heroes, and even their scarfs were flapping to the side from the wind, "LET IT BE KNOWN ON THIS GLORIOUS DAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALONG WITH THE EVER INTELLIGENT DIPPER PINES, HAVE ACHIEVED VICTORY OF THE PINK MENACE AND HER COMPATRIOT THE- " But the victory was short lived when two snowballs struck them in the faces and knocking them down. Miraculously, Sans and Mabel survived Papyrus' savage assault as they stood there back to back with smug looks while holding snowballs in their hands, "you were saying, bro?" Sans questioned in a taunting manner. Papyrus immediately popped back up, "W-WHAT? HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE?! NO ONE HAS EVER SURVIVED THAT ATTACK BEFORE!" He exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

"maybe it's because that you're a terrible shot, pap...heh heh.." Sans quipped. "Ooooh! Savage!" Mabel supported him with a giggle. Papyrus grit his teeth and stomped his foot down repeatedly, "AAARGH! GOSH DARN YOU, SANS! WHY MUST YOU CONSTANTLY RUIN MY FUN! EVERY TIME WHEN VICTORY IS IN MY GRASP YOU COME OVER AND SNATCH IT FROM ME!" He said loudly throwing a tantrum, but Sans simply shrugged his shoulders, "i dunno, bro. i guess it's because i have a cold heart." Sans joked which made Papyrus more furious as his skull turned a faint red color from anger. "Papyrus calm down, ya silly bones. I do the same thing with Dipper ya know?" Mabel told him, speaking of which, Dipper stood back with a sour look on his face, "She's not wrong. I really don't know how she does it. Like for example she's beaten me in a game of ski ball seventeen freaking times!" Dipper too exclaimed in shock as well as frustration. Mabel grinned proudly, and polished her fingernails on her sweater in an arrogant manner, "What can I say, bro bro? I've got some ski skills." That earned a chuckle from Sans but a groan from Dipper, "But how?! I planned out all the probabilities and variables! I should've had the perfect shot!" Mabel approached him and poked his nose with a wide grin, "Looks like Math is on my side this time bro. Even if I don't know what a variable is." She giggled to herself. "well with that effort and creavity i'm sure you guys will be awarded with the snowbelt prize.." Sans cracked a joke earning a hard laugh from Mabel and a loud growl of anger from Papyrus, "BE QUIET SANS! I WILL NOT LET THIS SHORT VICTORY BE TAKEN IN VAIN! WE WILL HAVE NONE OF IT! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE...BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR!" Papyrus declared dramatically pointing up the sky following up with his trademark cackle. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"Honest to golly he's so adorable." Mabel squealed in silence at Papyrus' antics. "well...if we're going to war..i just wanna say this to you papyrus.." Sans said looking over to his brother whom tilted his head curiously, "I just wanna say that i'm gonna miss you..." Sans told him softly earning an audible long 'awe' from Mabel and a soft gentle expression from Papyrus, more than touched by his brothers words...until, "but my aim's gonna get better!" He suddenly finished with what was revealed to be a pun as he held up a snowball with a cheesy grin. Instantly, Papyrus snapped as steam erupted from where his ears should be, his eye sockets revealing bulging eyes, teeth grit so tight that they looked to be cracking. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!" Papyrus hollered with immense rage, and what followed was a hilarious scene of Papyrus chasing his brother and tossing an array of snowballs at him in pursuit, "SANS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL NUKE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE!" He threatened him furiously but that only served to entertain the short skeleton, "aw bro you miss me too?" He quipped again all while the twins could watch and laugh at the sight. They stopped after a few moments, with Dipper in particular breathing a little heavy, "Hey you okay there, Dip?" Mabel asked him. "Okay? I'm more than okay! I feel great!" He replied in sheer joy. "What? Really?" Mabel said in astonishment and delight as well. "Yeah! That was...that was actually really fun! I thoroughly enjoyed that!" Dipper admitted with a wide smile and bright face.

He was immediately pulled over by his sister in a large and tight embrace, "See bro? Sometimes you just gotta lay all your worries to rest and have a little fun to ease up the tension and stuffs." Mabel told him as Dipper returned the embrace, "Yeah...you're right. Thanks, Mabes. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be like one of those overly stressed cops you see on those crime shows." He remarked. "Haha. Well, I'd rather not see my favorite brother in the whole world having five o'clock shadow, three cigars in his mouth, and drinking coffee straight from the kettle." She joked but was quite serious behind her cheerful demeanor. Dipper had to flinch of that, "Ew. Never doing that anytime soon. Hey wait a minute...what's wrong with having five o'clock shadow? It just makes me look more serious and manly." He pointed out. "Yeah well if we're following some noir crime show logic, the dames aren't gonna enjoy smooching a cactus." She cracked with a laugh, and Dipper thought about that for a moment, "Point taken...fine. I'll shave only if I get a kiss from a hot girl in gratitude for saving her from an evil Mafia gang." Mabel chortled at that, "Deal." Dipper looked over to see Papyrus still chasing Sans, "What about these guys?" He wondered. "Just let them do their brotherly thing. We've got ours! And first step is to get back to Hotland!" Mabel declared. Dipper smirked and adjusted his cap as though he was set to go off on a mission, "That's what I like to hear! Hotland, here we come!" Mabel hopped once in cheer, "WOOP WOOP!" The twins were off all while Papyrus peppered Sans with snowballs but missing each time and Sans countered with his dreaded puns, infuriating Papyrus even further.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	21. The Scientist and the Kill Show

Dipper and Mabel made it towards where the River Person was waiting and was humming a tune to themselves. "Ah, welcome back." The River Person greeted them as they approached, "Hiya River guy slash gal!" Mabel greeted in return with a wide cheery grin as they boarded on the boat, "Where shall we go today?" The River Person asked them. "Back to Hotland. Also, I don't wanna be rude but could you maybe like speed things up a bit while we're heading over there?" Dipper requested when Mabel glanced over at him, "What's the hurry bro?" Dipper rubbed his chin in wonder, "Not that much of a hurry just that...I think I might've seen some large complex while we were there. It looked like a factory or a lab I'm not sure. Might be worth exploring.." He replied as Mabel nodded once, "Ooo! If its a factory it's gotta be a factory that makes Monster Candy! Or Several Timez plushies! Oh! Or..or...SWEATERS!" She said in sheer excitement with wide sparkling eyes causing Dipper to roll his eyes with a smirk, "REAPER PERSON! HIT THE TURBO!" Mabel ordered with anticipation with the River Person nodding once in acknowledgement. "Then we're off..." They said, when suddenly, the boat looked to have hovered a few inches above the water, when in reality, it actually grew four pairs of legs that had the appearance of a dog's legs. This was more evident in the fact that a dog's face formed on the front side of the boat much to Dipper's shock and bewilderment but Mabel's excitement grew all the more so she did not took notice of it that much.

And in an instant, the boat literally galloped across the surface of the water with great speed, creating large splashes with each trot on the water. Dipper yelled in fright as he held onto to the boat tightly in fear of falling off, but Mabel was having a great time as she cheered in entertainment while raising her arms up. After a mere few minutes, the boat came to a slow halt with it standing on the surface of the water instead of sinking in. "Here we are." The River Person said as they stopped next the area where they first met the River Person and took a ride with him. Dipper was breathing heavily as he tried to swallow his heart back in his chest, holding onto the boat like a frightened cat with wide eyes and grit teeth. "Woo hoo! That was fun! We gotta do it again!" Mabel said which prompted Dipper to instantly pull her back with a shrill look of disapproval, "NO! No! Never again." This in turn caused Mabel to let out a sound of sadness as Dipper pulled her with him off the boat. They walked up the long stairs and already could feel the oncoming heat from the environment, "Awe Dipper where'd your sense of excitement go when we had that snowball fight?" Mabel asked him as Dipper glanced at his sister over his shoulder briefly, "It's still there, Mabel. But there are limits to my tastes of entertainment." He replied only serving further confusion to Mabel, "Limits? Pssh c'mon! Who needs limits when you're having fun?!" She questioned in a bubbly manner. "Mabel you've always gotta have limits. Otherwise you'll be having so much fun you'll end up six feet under." He responded ominously.

"Six feet under? You mean like...go bungee jumping and hit the ground so hard we get buried six feet under the ground?" Mabel questioned innocently not understanding the true meaning behind the term. "Yeah. That." Dipper answered, not exactly wanting to clarify the meaning in case he scars his sister. "That actually sounds like fun!" Mabel then said with a grin causing Dipper to stare, "This is why I'm always scared when you, Grenda, and Candy ask me to join you on your 'girl time'." He remarked as they reached the top and re-entering the volcanic environment of Hotland. "Oh please you're just scared because you're a boy and you can't ever see the real fun behind what us girls do." Mabel shot him comically as she placed her hands on her sides while Dipper glanced around briefly with a sigh, "And I prefer it that way. Besides, the same applies to you! You can't understand the real fun behind what us boys do!" He shot back at her with a smug look before walking forward causing Mabel to emit a sound of offense, but a friendly one. "How dare you, sir!" She voiced crossly. "I dare because I'm a sir, MA'AM!" Dipper raised his voice at her when Mabel took his scarf and tossed it making it spin around his face and completely wrapping it up, "You're darn right I'm a ma'am. But I'm the ma'amiest ma'am in all the land! Heh that rhymed." She cracked with a chuckle. Dipper removed the scarf off his face and tickled her face with the tassels of his scarf, "H-Hey!" Mabel laughed as she raised her hands up in defense.

"Your ma'am power is no match for my MAN power!" Dipper proclaimed with an amused grin. Mabel reached over and tugged his cap down blocking his view, "Not when your man power is blinded haha!" Mabel chortled as the twins shared a sibling moment exchanging a few laughs before they continued on. "Glad to see you happy, bro bro." Mabel told him softly giving him a nudge on his arm, "Couldn't be without you, Mabes." Dipper stated with a smile and making her blush, "Awe you." She giggled as they passed by a familiar monster who was standing next to the water cooler. It was the clam monster that was performing his rap verse during the concert with Mabel and Shyren. The twins looked at each other then back at the Clam Guy when Mabel waved to him, "Oh my gosh! It's the Clammy dude that was saying all that gibberish back in Waterfall!" She said in euphoric surprise. "Really? Huh. What're you doing here, man?" Dipper asked him when his shell opened to reveal his face, "Oh, n, n, n, n, n, nothing. I was thirsty so I came over from Waterfall to get a drink!" He answered before his shell closed again. "Seriously? But Waterfall is like...filled with water couldn't you have just drank the water from there?" Dipper questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "O, k, k, k, k, k, k. I may as well do that if the water as good as the one in that cooler!" He responded with his shell closing again after it opened from his response. "Um...well okay then." Dipper could only say when Mabel patted his back, "Just leave him, bro. He's got a point the water there isn't really that tasty."

"Mabel water doesn't have a taste." He told her when she shushed him, "Shh." And with that they were off once again, crossing the bridge and finally made it towards the large complex that Dipper saw several feet away when they first entered Hotland. But it was no factory, it was in fact a laboratory which was obvious from the name that showed the identity of the complex; being 'lab'. "Whoa. Mabel! That's it! That's the one! And it's even better than a factory!" Dipper exclaimed in excitement since it was laboratory and with him having a massive affinity for science and technology. But Mabel was none too thrilled of the revelation, "Awe, man! I really hoped it would be a factory of sweaters and candy." She said in disappointment with a pout. "Don't worry, sis. It's a lab. These places make the candy there and hey you could even find clones of Several Timez in there." Dipper told her in assurance, earning a gasp of shock from his sister, "Oh em gee! You're right! Let's skedaddle to the lab of wonders!" She declared as she ran in front of her brother who grinned, "Now you're talking, sister." Before taking off as well. When they made it over to the laboratory entrance, they saw that its size was not really that massive. It looked to have the height of a small cuboid building but with a white metallic appearance and several coils and vents stationed around the construct. They stopped when they noticed something else at their left.

There were two large and overly built guards wearing an all black armor with the visors on their helmets obscuring their faces. Although the difference between them was the shape of their visors as one's helmet looked to have floppy 'horns' of sorts, resembling the ears of a rabbit while the other had two curvy horns. They stood tall and firmly guarding a pathway that looked to be leading towards an elevator of sorts at the far end. "Who're those guys?" Mabel asked her brother to side upon noticing them, "I'm not sure. They look like they're one of the Royal Guards. I think it's better if we keep our distance." Dipper said, a little intimidated by them due to their appearance. "What? Why? We're friends with Undyne now and we made friends with all the Royal Guards we've met at Snowdin!" Mabel stated but Dipper didn't look too convinced, "Yeah I know but...look at these guys, Mabel! They look like they could give even Manly Dan a run for his money." Dipper said anxiously. "Oh pishy poshy. I'm gonna go say hi and prove it." Mabel declared as she walked over ignoring her brother's pleas. When she made it, along with a hesitant Dipper, they stood in front of the two guards who looked to be around six to seven feet in height, making them massive in the eyes of the twins. "Hi there big muscle guys!" The second guard with the curvy horns said nothing but the one with the floppy horns answered, "Hi there little sweater wearing dudette." His tone of voice matched that of a surfer on the beach. Mabel let out a squeal as she nudged her brother, "He called me, dudette! That means we're already off to a great start!" She lowly said to him with a wide grin.

Clearing her throat, she then said, "Can I just say that you two are doing an amazing job of being Royal Guards?" They were both surprised by this when the first guard said, "W-Wait, really? You, like, really think so?" He questioned with eagerness behind his voice, "Do I really think so? I super duper think so with sprinkles and chocolate on top!" Mabel answered with an optimistic tone raising her arms in the air, and the two guards were more than happy to hear, "Bro! Bro! Did you hear that? This little dudette says we're totally doing a great job to where, like, sprinkles and chocolate are covered on our progress!" But the second guard remained quiet only uttering a grunt, "I know! Thanks little dudette. We, like, totally try our best." The first guard told her. Mabel giggled and winked towards Dipper's direction who was now at ease and had a small smile on his lips, "Say, can you two sweethearts tell little ol' cutie me why you're guarding this part?" She asked them in an adorable manner. "Oh! Undyne, like, told us there was totally humans in the area. So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevator for now." He answered much to the surprised looks of the twins. "Really? Undyne told you that?" Dipper asked with the two nodding in confirmation. Dipper looked over behind them and noticed that the elevator was not running on power, "But...that elevator looks like it's not even working." He pointed out which in turn caused the first guard to stomp his foot strongly in response.

"Ngah! Even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best! By the order of Ms. Undyne!" He declared with pride and determination. "That's the spirit big guy! Keep this up and Undyne will give you a promotion! In fact, I'll be sure to tell her to give you guys just that when I see her." Mabel told them folding her arms much to the, obscured, stunned looks on their faces. "Wait, you can like, totally tell Undyne that?!" The first guard said. "Mhm. Her and eye happen to be pretty tight." Mabel smugly said making a scissor gesture with her fingers. "That is like, totally rad brah! If you see her, tell her to give us more Nice Cream breaks!" He pleaded to which she nodded with a thumbs up, and the first guard expressed his gratitude by fist bumping with Mabel. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She said before taking out her sticker pad, and removing two before planting them on the guards' chest. "Womp womp!" The guards looked at the stickers and saw an orange with a smiling face saying 'orange you doing a good job' and the second guard has a sticker saying 'smile like a rainbow' which had a rainbow with googly eyes on it and a goofy grin. "Whoa...dude...look...there're for us! We, like, totally got our first badges!" The first guard exclaimed with joy while the second guard just grunted a sound.

"Ta-da! My seals of approval for being totally awesome Royal Guards and professionally guarding an elevator! Cause you guys are not just guarding an elevator you're preventing a major disaster from happening!" Mabel told them with the two guards giving each other a glance then back at her, "Like...preventing a human from totally hi-jacking an elevator?" The first guard wondered when Mabel took a step closer, "Even worse...you're making sure that those evil elevators say off because THEY CAN TOTALLY MAKE YOU HEAVE!" She suddenly revealed in a dramatic manner earning a gasp from the first guard, "Yo! Dude! She's right! What if, like, we totally rode the elevator and I heaved in my helmet?!" Dipper stared at the scene before he shook his head and pulled his sister away, "O-Kay that's enough of that. Time to go, Mabel." He said as Mabel waved to the guards, "Bye guys! Remember: with the power of those stickers nothing can pass by you!" She yelled to their direction while the guards waved to her in return. "Bro, this chick is like, a total rad brad." The first guard told his comrade who just sighed, "I know bro! We'll definitely hang these badges n our walls and then, like, everyone can see we're not total weenies!" The first guard declared with confidence. After that, the twins walked over to the entrance of the lab, "See bro? That wasn't so bad was it?" Dipper had to admit that it wasn't the scenario that he saw in his mind, but something tells him that they will not hear the last of those guards, "Yeah but, didn't you hear what that guard said? They got orders from Undyne to block off the elevators in case a human gets through here! Which means they don't know that it's cool between us and Undyne." Dipper said with slight anxiety until Mabel patted his shoulder, "Ah don't sweat it brosef. They don't know that we're humans so there's nothing to worry about." She assured him as Dipper sighed with a shrug, "Yeah I guess so. Well, let's get this over with." When they walked closer to the door, it suddenly opened but they could see nothing but pitch black darkness inside.

The twins looked at each other with apprehension before going inside the lab with the door closing behind them. When they entered, they were now walking in darkness much to Mabel's discomfort as she instinctively stuck close to her brother who held her hand as they slowly walked forward in the dark lab. "Ugh what is it with these guys and the dark? Don't they get like...dark-o-phobia or something?" Mabel wondered apprehensively as she and her brother's eyes were squinting in a vain attempt to focus their vision through the dark. "Well after living in a hole for so long you'd get used to it." Dipper casually replied, and wishing that he still had the lantern back with him. After taking a few more steps, they jumped with a frightened yelp from a sudden sound of machinery next to them as well as shielding their eyes from the light that burst. Lowering their arms, and blinking a few times, they were immediately in a state of shock to see that what was in front of them was a large monitor. But what was truly shocking is the fact that they were the ones being shown on the screen as though they were being recorded. They were quiet for a few moments when Mabel broke the silence, "Whoa...are...are we...on TV?!" She suddenly exclaimed in excitement snapping Dipper out of his stunned state. "Huh? What?!" He stuttered when Mabel continued, "Dipper we're on TV! And man do I look dashing and cute!" She complimented herself, winking to the screen with a prideful grin and chuckle. "Mabel we're not on the air. We're being watched." Dipper said now cautious of his surroundings. "Duh! That's what TV is, dummy butt. You go on the screen and you get watched." She stated completely unaware of the true meaning behind the scene itself.

"What? No, Mabel! I mean like there's a camera here somewhere and someone's watching us in another part of the lab!" Dipper clarified with frustration, "Oh please, if this was really a lab they wouldn't have a TV. For all we know this could be a studio. And it's gotta be if it captures your head like that haha!" Mabel cracked with a laugh earning a groan and palm to the face from her brother when he paused from that last sentence, "Wait a minute...what's wrong with my head?" He questioned her with narrowed eyes and a frown, "Oh nothing. Just that it's so big from all the nerdy things going on in there." Mabel teased him making Dipper take a strong step forward, offended, "Hey! My head isn't that big! It's only a little wide because I'm just smart!" He proclaimed as he shielded his head from his sister's view making her laugh all the more in amusement. She was about to say something when she stopped upon hearing the mechanical woosh sound of a door being opened quickly replacing their faces with panic. "Someone's coming...shoot!" Dipper whispered in sheer panic and grit teeth as he looked around in an attempt to find a place to hide. He took Mabel by the hand and rushed forward but stopped when he heard foot steps out in front. His heart felt like it was racing as there was no way he could find a place to hide with Mabel in time. The lights were turned on, and they were rather surprised by who was the one that emerged from the door. "Ugh...this is probably the last time I order a jumbo strawberry milkshake with sprinkles..." The person said revealing it to be female but sounded as though that her nose was clogged like she had a cold of some sort. She turned away from the light switch and her appearance was fully shown to be a yellow, reptilian monster of similar height to the twins. She has scales, round glasses, protruding teeth and is wearing a white lab coat.

She scratched her rear end when she looked up and her eyes widened like dinner plates behind her glasses upon meeting the twins. Dipper had the same expression but Mabel did not seem to be all that alarmed or panicked as she smiled and waved, "Hi." She greeted in her usual mannerisms of positivism. But the female scientists jumped once taking a step back and gripping her head, "Oh. My gosh..." And was then sent into a state of hysterical distress, her eyes darting around and sweating, "I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and...and..." she was beginning to calm down slowly in her hysterical fit as realization soon swept on of how awkward this was now while the twins could do nothing but stare oddly at her. "Umm..." She managed to utter after a few moments, "Hi there, friend!" Mabel waved and greeted her once again catching the scientist off guard briefly but was able to put on a strained but nervous smile, "H-h-h-hiya!" She stammered in her own greeting. "I'm Mabel! And this is Dipper, my brother! Are you a fellow nerd like him? -gasp- Are you some kind of monster version of Willy Wonka!? If you are can you make sweaters made out of candy and has Several Timez on it?!" She introduced themselves with Dipper giving her a look as she quickly jumped to where she thought this lab would make candy, sweaters, Several Timez clones or all three into one, then turned it back to the stranger who was caught off guard by array of questions but managed to gain a hold of herself. "I'm Dr. Alphys. And y-y-yeah I'm also a fellow...um nerd. Because I'm Asgore's royal scientist!" She also introduced herself while fiddling with her hands. "Wait...Dr. Alphys...? Hold on, so you're the one that made the puzzles back there in Snowdin?" Dipper asked her which looked to have made her more anxious in the process, "Oh um...u-uh yeah! Yeah I'm the one that...provided Papyrus with the p-p-puzzles." She replied.

"No wonder they were so good! They only had to be made by someone that's a super nerd!" Mabel bluntly and bubbly pointed out. "But I'm wondering if she also made them to try and keep us off so we could get captured." Dipper said with furrowed eyebrows and crossing his arms. Alphys held her hands out waving them in assurance and denial, "O-oh no no no no! I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!" She proclaimed but Dipper simply rose one eyebrow in doubt, "Do you have any proof of that?" He questioned her making her glance to the side and return to fiddle with her hands, "W-W-Well um...actually...since you two stepped out of the Ruins, I've, um...been 'observing' your journeys through my console." She revealed with a sheepish grin and nervous light chuckle. "Wait what? You were watching us the whole time?" Dipper said with wide eyes, "Y-Yes! Your fights, your friendships, everything!" Alphys furthered in the revelation, "Oh my gosh! We were on TV this whole time!? I haven't even put on any make-up!" Mabel stated in shock as she covered her face, "Hold on! Why were you watching us? Were you trying to find out a weakness that we have so you could report it to your king and make him use it against us?" Dipper pointed with an aggressive tone making Alphys flinch, "No! No! That's not the case I s-swear! Well...w-was the case. But listen I was originally going to stop you, but...watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them." She replied with a shrug causing Dipper to narrow his eyes until Mabel nudged his arm, "Hey Dipper come on chillax. I mean look at her! She looks like she wouldn't harm a fly at all. Plus she's like that totally adorable nerdy girl type." Mabel said in assurance.

Alphys became flustered when Mabel said that she was adorable and shook a little. "Hmm. Then what about the puzzles?" Dipper questioned Mabel. "Those puzzles weren't trying to hurt us silly. Just test our brain power! Plus they were fun and you even said it yourself. They're puzzles and not traps, Dip Dip." Mabel chuckled which actually made sense to Dipper now that he thought about it and his antagonistic thoughts towards Alphys eased down by a lot but he was still cautious nonetheless, "Exactly! S-so, ah, now I want to help you!" Alphys announced, which was something that made Dipper's eyebrows raise in response, "Help us?" He repeated her last two words in thought, "Y-Yeah! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you two through Hotland! And I know a way right through Asgore's castle, no problem!" Alphys said with confidence. Dipper put some thought into it, it was obvious that she was quite intelligent judging from the puzzles that were made in Snowdin as well as the advanced machinery that he could not help but admire in the laboratory. "Really? Aww Alphys that's so sweet of you! We totally appreciate it cause we'll need all the help we can get!" Mabel cut in cheerfully. But, they noticed that Alphys' expression changed to one of concern, "Well, actually, um, there's just a tiny issue." She brought up with a tense voice earning the attention of Dipper from his thoughts, "Issue? What issue?" Dipper asked with his own concerned expression.

"Oh well, u-um, you see a long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. And originally I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like, a robotic TV star or something." Alphys explained, with Mabel giving Dipper a sly look on the fact that she believes that this was more of a studio for live television only for Dipper to roll his eyes and then say, "Okay? What's the issue with that?" Alphys took a moment before she answered, "Um, well, recently I decided to make him more useful." Dipper's eyebrows now furrowed with ever growing concern, "What do you mean useful?" Mabel then said, "She probably gave him some built-in cup holders." In a whisper. "Oh you know, just some small practical adjustments. Like um...anti...anti-human combat features?" She blurted the last sentences out nervously but Dipper caught it and was now alarmed, "What?!" He exclaimed with Alphys quickly then saying, "Of c-course when I saw you coming I immediately decided I have to remove those features!" Mabel hopped once in a cheer, "Yay! Nothing to worry about!" But that is when Alphys let out a weak and anxious chuckle, "Well there is something to w-worry about. Because unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so." She said as she was sweating, "And um, now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" The royal scientist elaborated with extreme awkwardness. Dipper felt his jaw hit the flew and that his eyes would widen to the point where they would pop out of the sockets, he shook his head, gave himself a moment when he then said rather calmly, "So you're telling me that there's an unstoppable murderous robot out there that's programmed to exterminate any human he comes across in the most painful and brutal way possible?"

A few moments of silence passed as Alphys' eyes darted left and right, sweating profusely now. "...y-yes?" She meekly answered. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO PUT A REMOTE SHUT DOWN SWITCH WHEN YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND?!" He shouted angrily gripping his head as he too was now in panic making Alphys yelp and hid her face, "Whoa calm down bro." Mabel told him but the fact that a murderous robot is out for their blood is all but assuring, "Mabel! There's a rampaging human-killing robot out there! You really expect me to calm down?!" He exclaimed as she raised her hands up, "Hey! It's a robot, Dip-Stick. You're a nerd so you can pretty much turn him off easily! Not only that but you also have another nerd with you! Alphys! With two nerds, there's no way that Metal-Ton can stand a chance." Mabel told him in an attempt to raise his confidence and courage again, "It's Mettaton." He corrected for her, "Same thing." She simply said. "Y-Yeah! Your sister's right! And hopefully we won't run into him." Alphys joined in with a sheepish grin. Dipper was about to say something when they all felt a strong metallic thud echoing around the lab. The three put on looks of confusion, when another metallic thud erupted this time more strongly as though it were a tremor. "D-Did you hear that...?" Alphys asked them both as she looked around anxiously. Just then, the sound was followed by five more thunderous strikes, getting stronger with each blow and nearly knocking the twins and Alphys off their feet. Mabel huddled up to her brother as she and Dipper were looking around as well in extreme caution. When it stopped, Alphys' eyes widened in realization and horror, "Oh no..." And right on cue, the wall that was in the middle of their stations was destroyed by a large explosions and earning sounds of fear and surprise from the three.

Thick smoke covered a good portion of the lower level of the lab making the twins and Alphys cough as they were engulfed in it, just then a robotic voice erupted from where the explosion erupted by the wall, "OHHHH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES..." The voice introduced in the darkness, when a drum roll was heard and a spotlight shown on the source of the voice, the robot known as Mettaton. However, his appearance is not what was expected as his appearance consisted of him being a gray, largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top which can change color depending on his various actions. He has four dials along the bottom of his body, and from the bottom, he has a single leg which ends in a wheel. He has two segmented robotic arms which end in white gloves. He was holding a microphone and raised one robotic arm before finishing his last sentence, "...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" Immediately, entertainment music was on with colorful party papers falling down below in celebration to the 'show'. The twins and Alphys had a spiral ray of multi-colored lights circulating around them coming from the two mirror balls above. A large neon banner which had the words 'GAME SHOW' on descended down and stopped a few feet above Mettaton. Dipper had no words to be spat out as this was beyond unexpected but Mabel was not complained as her face was lit with extreme elation and pursing her lower lips with her front braces filled teeth out, hopping in place.

The audio of an audiance cheering loudly can also be heard in the back ground even though they were the only ones here. "OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW!" Mettaton said before he gestured over to the twins, "EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANTS!" He introduced the twins to the audience as he clapped along with the 'audience' but Dipper's eyes darted around in both confusion and trepidation, while Mabel squealed loudly, exhilarated as she sent out kisses to the non-existent audience and winked to their direction as well. Dipper jumped when Mettaton wheeled over and stood between the twins putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder making the boy all the more anxious and fearful as he desperately wanted to keep his distance from the robot, "HELLO THERE! THE NAME'S METTATON! AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, BEAUTIFUL?" He asked Mabel who grinned widely, "I'm Mabel Pines! Glitterer, Artiste, and Knitter Extraordinaire!" She introduced herself like a famous individual, "MABEL PINES? A FITTING NAME FOR SUCH A LOVELY YOUNG LADY! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOUNG MAN?" Mettaton then turned to Dipper as he lowered the microphone to him making him flinch, "U-Uh...I uh..." He stuttered, "GREAT TO MEET YOU! I CAN TELL THAT YOU TWO HAVE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, EH?" He asked them, "Nope! First time to be here, sir!" Mabel answered as she was strangely unaware of the fact that this was the robot that was out for blood, but due to his personality, it was hard to believe yet this did not stir Dipper out of his caution. "AHAHA! FIRST TIMERS ARE ALWAYS NERVOUS! NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWER CORRECTLY..." But before he could finish, two podiums emerged from the floor in front of the twins and raising them up to the microphones with rectangular block chairs, catching them by surprise. Mettaton's grid of lights all flashed dark red, "...OR YOU DIE!" He finished his voice taking a dark tone.

"W-what the heck is this?! Mabel!" Dipper tried to reach his sister but was electrocuted upon trying to leave making him yell loudly with pain, "Dipper!" Mabel called out to Dipper in worry, "DON'T WORRY, GORGEOUS! IT WAS JUST A LIGHT ZAP HE'LL BE FINE!" Mettaton 'assured' her as a slot opened from his side, taking out several small cards and looking at the twins, "NOW THEN LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!" He glanced at the first card, all while Alphys was in the back as she gazed at the scene with concern. " _WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY? A) MONEY B) MERCY C) NEW CAR D) MORE QUESTIONS?_ " He told them the question. Mabel was still worried about Dipper who was shaking his head and rubbing his arm, "Dipper you okay?" He nodded a little, "I'll be fine. Let's just do what he says lest he pulls a switch and we fall in a tank full of sharks." Dipper told her as they both were now in thought at the question, "Um...a new car!" Dipper answered but he was given a zap making him fall down with a pained sound, "NOPE!" Mettaton said, making Alphys cringe from that as she nearly hid her face. Mabel tapped her braces in thought when her face lit up, "More questions!" She answered and a sound effect that signaled victory was heard revealing it to be the right answer, "RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!" Mettaton said waving the cards around and causing Mabel to cheer for herself while Dipper got back up with a pained groan. "HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!" He looked down at the second card, " _WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME? A) LORD FLUFFYBUNS. B) FUZZY PUSHOVER C) ASGORE DREEMURR OR D) DR. FRIENDSHIP?_ " He asked and this was one they both knew, "Asgore Dreemurr!" They both answered. "CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER!" Mettaton said loudly with enthusiasm.

Dipper and Mabel's expressions were lit in happiness and high fived each other, they also noticed Alphys was giving them a thumbs up in the back ground. Metatton wheeled over between them, standing by the podiums. "ENOUGH ABOUT YOU, LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!" He looked down at the third card and read out, " _WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF? A) HOPES AND DREAMS B) METAL AND MAGIC C) SNIPES AND SNAILS OR D) SUGAR AND SPICE?_ " He gave them the question. The twins gave each other a glance, Dipper was knowledgable in the field of robots and he knew that most of these answers were not exactly the right one. So, he decided to pick the more logical one given the nature of this place. "Metal and magic!" Dipper answered which was the right answer, "TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?" Mettaton told them before he wheeled out in front of them, "THEN HOW ABOUT AN EASY ONE?" He suggested with a hint of mischief behind his robotic tone, " _Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"_ Mabel felt like her brain was split in two and replaced with static from the question alone but Dipper was very attentive on it _, "A) 31.054 minutes B) 16.232 minutes C) 32.049 minutes D) 32.058 minutes?_ " He asked the two, but mainly Dipper since Mabel was trying to reboot her brain.

"32.058 minutes!" Dipper answered eagerly. "WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED FOLKS!" He loudly expressed his surprise and knocking Mabel out of her trance, "Huh? What? Was it A?" Mabel mumbled as she looked around in confusion. Alphys nodded approvingly with a grin and gave two thumbs to Dipper who returned them with his own light grin. "DON'T COUNT ON YOUR VICTORY." He reached behind them and pulled out a jar full of flies, " _HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THIS JAR? A) 54 B)53 C) 55 OR D) 52_ " Now the intelligent twin was stumped as the flies continued to fly around sporadically making it all the more difficult for the both of them. They were in rushed thought and were trying to restrain their panic as it would cause them to blurt out the answer unintentionally which would result in a painful failure. Alphys noticed their dilemma and then formed the letter 'A' with her fingers and hands, discreetly showing the twins the answer from behind. The twins noticed her hand sign making their eyes lit up with them both answering, "54!" They both replied, which was correct, and luckily Mettaton did not notice, "CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!" Mabel looked over at Alphys and worded out a silent 'thank you' with her lips along with a heart shape formed with her fingers making Alphys blush red. "LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME!" He then showed a holographic picture of what looked to be the Froggit, " _WHAT MONSTER IS THIS? A) FROGGIT? B) WHIMSUN C) MOLDSMAL D) METTATON?_ " Dipper scoffed thinking this to be some kind of joke.

"Pfft really? That's not even a question. It's the Froggit." He answered smugly, however, it was revealed to be the wrong answer as he was electrocuted causing him to release sounds of pain before falling to the floor behind his podium, "OOOO WRONG!" Mettaton said when he showed the _entire_ picture which was actually Mettaton wearing a Froggit shirt, "Ooooooh you rapscallion!" Mabel chuckled at the robot, "BOY, THAT'S GOTTA BE EMBARRASSING FOR YOU, HUH?" Mettaton told Dipper who shakily got back glaring harshly at the robot, "...I hate you." Alphys flashed a 'really?' look towards Mettaton who did noti notice it "NOW CAN YOU GET THIS ONE?" He read the card, " _WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?_ " In an instant, Mabel happily yelled out, "Heck yeah!" Without hesitation as she was reminded of Napstablook, "GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!" Dipper and Alphys looked at Mabel oddly who was in her dream land as she affectionately thought about the melancholic ghost. "OKAY HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE." He read the card, " _HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME METTATON NNNNNNNNNNNN-_ " The twins and Alphys noticed that not only were the number of Ns increasing, but also the numbers in the answers increasing accordingly. "H-Hey! What the heck?! That's not even fair!" Dipper exclaimed angrily, but Mabel noticed Alphys forming a 'C' with her hands and answered, "C!"Mabel then performed her victory dance by moon walking and thrusting her shoulders up and down in tandem, "OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!" Mettaton said growing frustrated now. Unbeknownst to them, this show was indeed being broadcast live around the Underground. And that includes none other than Papyrus and Undyne who were watching in his abode as they sat on the couch while eating a bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Hah. Amateurs. I can answer these questions with a second eye patch on me." Undyne proclaimed as she took another chunk of popcorn. "I'M NOT SO SURE, UNDYNE. THESE QUESTIONS ARE PROVING TO BE CHALLENGING EVEN FOR ONE AS INTELLIGENT AS I." Papyrus said as he was rubbing his skull. "That's cause you don't do your homework as often as you think, Papyrus." Undyne told him with a cheesy sharp-toothed grin. "HEY I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAPPEN TO BE VERY PROFICIENT IN THE ART OF QUIZZES! SO MUCH SO THAT EVEN METTATON HIMSELF ONCE TOSSED THE CARDS AND LEFT THE STAGE BECAUSE I WAS TOO SMART!" Papyrus said as he put on a proud stance, but Undyne knew otherwise, "Yeah. He sounded really blown away by the answers you were giving." She then sighed, "WHAT IS WRONG, UNDYNE?" Papyrus asked her. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just wish Alphys was here. She loves these quiz shows." She said in a down mood. "OH THERE THERE. YOU CAN VISIT ALPHYS YOU KNOW? AND WHEN YOU DO YOU CAN ASK HER TO WATCH THE QUIZ SHOWS AND THOSE BIZARRE CARTOONS YOU TELL ME ABOUT." The tall skeleton told her trying to cheer her up, "Yeah if she freaking has time to hang out! These days she keeps saying that she's busy working on some stupid project or she was having one her bathroom problems again! And I'm like who cares about that stuff? When I wanna hang out you will give me a hang out!" Undyne exclaimed. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! JUST KEEP PERSISTING UNTIL SHE GIVES YOU WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S HOW I MAKE IT THROUGH IN LIFE DAILY!" Papyrus cheered for her, "Yeah and you gave me sleeping problems in the process." Undyne told him grumpily before tossing a piece of popcorn in his nose making him release a sound.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" Mettaton announced before he read the card, " _IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDEO GAME "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOO-_ " But before Mettaton could finish at the last second, Alphys was the one who answered in an extremely eager and sporadic way, "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..." She then began to slow down in the last few sentences, glancing around at the stares from the twins as well as Mettaton. But the robot surprisingly laughed at this, "ALPHYS ALPHYS ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANTS ARE YOU?" He asked her and Alphys immediately shook her head stuttering out incoherent words while the twins could only look on tensely with concern. "OOOOOH! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION...YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO." Mettaton said ominously which the twins noticed that Alphys' expression was growing into one of horror as she bit her nails with frightened wide eyes. " _WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON? A) UNDYNE B) ASGORE C) ONE OF YOU TWO D) UNKNOWN_ " And the audience emitted a loud and sly 'ooo' in the back ground, and Mabel shared their curiosity since she was a girl. Dipper himself could not help but also be curious. "Hmm. Let's see...who does Alphys have a crush on...Dipper?" She asked her brother. "Not sure. Could be anyone." He casually said as he was thinking of which is the right answer while Alphys desperately tried to keep them from answering.

"She's a nerdy girl...a nerdy girl has a crush on handsome strong guys. So maybe it could be Asgore but...nah too easy. Wait...strong guys. So basically strong people.." Mabel thought to herself while Dipper was also in thought, "Strong people, huh? They're also tough and don't take crud from anyone...that could mean that her crush is..." Alphys shook her head profusely, "P-Please don't..." But it was too late as both Dipper and Mabel answered, "Undyne!" And surely that was the correct answer as Alphys let out a strange squeal-like sound, covering her face with her hands and shaking in place with her face being visibly flustered red. "CORRECT!" Mettaton said. Back at Papyrus and Sans' house, Papyrus was in a state of thought as he examined the two humans on the television, "HMM...THESE CONTESTANTS ARE VERY FAMILIAR. THEY REMIND ME OF TWO PEOPLE I KNOW..." Papyrus said not knowing it was the twins. Undyne, however, looked like someone shot her in the heart and was in a state of sheer shock. Her eye was wide as a dinner plate, and a visible dark blue blush was streaking across her face clutching the fabric of the couch tightly upon hearing the answer of who Alphys' crush is. "UNDYNE? ARE YOU OKAY?" But his answer was met with Undyne lifting the couch high in the air with Papyrus still sat on it, " **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!** " Undyne hollered at the top of her lungs with immense cheer and exhilaration upon learning that Alphys has a crush on her, which clearly shows that she too returns the feelings judging by her reaction while Papyrus could only look in confusion before he yelled upon being tossed along with the couch creating a loud crashing sound while Undyne went ballistic in a happy way.

Papyrus attempted to crawl out from under the couch only to be grabbed by an overjoyed Undyne, laughing hysterically as she placed him in a head lock, piling driving him, while rolling around the floor kicking her legs as poor Papyrus became the victim of her violent outbursts of joy. Back in the lab Mabel also shared the same joy, though not as intense, upon learning of this revelation "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Alphys and Undyne?! Aaaaaaaaaah!" Mabel squealed loudly making Alphys hide in her lab coat as she curled up on the floor. "OH EM GEE! I HAVE NEW SHIP! I HAVE NEW SHIP! DIPPER OH M- AHHHH!" Dipper rubbed the back of his head while his sister was letting her fangirling antics overcome her, "SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMANS FIGURED IT OUT." Mettaton said with a mischievous chuckle, "Wait it was obvious?" Dipper then asked with a raised brow. "YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT. MARGIN OF ERROR: ONE PERCENT." The robot quipped. "Okay then that's one way to calculate a crush. So, tin head what's next? What else you got?" Dipper challenged him until Mettaton looked at him, "SORRY KIDDO, BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE SHOW FOR NOW. BECAUSE WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU...THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE JUST CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS." The robot responded while Alphys was still suffering on the ground, "BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!" And with that the quiz show was over when Mettaton's arms and leg retracted in his body before he shook and rocketed upwards, smashing through the ceiling with pieces of concrete falling down while the twins could only stare up where he left. A few moments of silence passed when Dipper broke it by saying, "Well, that was certainly something."

"Yep. But it was fun!" Mabel said happily, "...and painful not to mention." He grumbled rubbing his stomach and head. "Awe but at least it was fun. Not only did I freaking call it that it was a TV show...but that Alphys and Undyne...aggh! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Dipper cleared his throat interrupting her, "Um, Mabel? I'm pretty sure this isn't the time.." He told her, motioning to Alphys who remained curled up on the ground mumbling a few incoherent sentences in embarrassment from the ordeal. She jumped upon hearing Dipper call her name out, "Alphys? You all right?" But Alphys answered by burying herself more in her lab coat with a whine, "Awe come on, Alph! There's nothing wrong having a crush on someone!" Mabel told her but that did not calm her down in the least, "Not w-when the whole u-u-u-underground knows about it..." She stuttered as she brought her knees up more to her chest. "Oh don't give me that dilly dally." Mabel said as she then helped her up with a grunt, "So what if the whole place knows now? Everyone has crushes all the time it's no big secret. Even animals have crushes on each other and I can totally see it the way Gompers looks at Waddles." Mabel mentioned the goat and her pet pig, Waddles. Alphys slowly lowered her hands away from her face but did not meet Mabel's eyes as she gazed at the floor, "B-But...he wasn't supposed to...a-ask that question..." Alphys was silenced when Mabel placed her index finger on her lips before comforting her by rubbing her head as Alphys whined and slowly leaned in to rest her head on Mabel's shoulder. "Don't worry, Alph Walph. It's totally normal for a geeky girl to have a crush on another big strong cute guy or gal. Wait...I'm not even sure if Undyne's a gal...well she does hav-" Dipper cut her off, "She's a woman, Mabel." Mabel nodded in understanding, "Oh oh oh yeah right doi! But that don't mean that I'll be going crazy about it the whole way." The Pines girl told her which did not serve to make her mood all the more better.

Dipper sighed as he looked over at Alphys who was still cuddled up to Mabel as she comforted her, "Hey come on, Alphys. It's not that bad." Alphys shook her head, "It is bad! L-Like...have you met Undyne? She's way o-o-out of my league and I'm just...this. I've got no chance whatsoever..." Dipper glanced to the side for a brief moment, he could not help but relate to Alphys' plight as he was fully aware of such shame given how he, a twelve year old, has hidden affections towards a fifteen year old girl who was also out of his league in every aspect. "I'm gonna be frank with you Alphys and say I know exactly how you feel..." Dipper spoke up with Alphys looking at him with slight surprise, "Y-You do?" He nodded along with Mabel but prominently on her part. "Oh you have no idea, girlfriend. Like, he has this massive crush on this girl called Wendy back up. To where it's like an obsession now. I mean he can't even go two seconds without even just saying her name." Mabel told her while teasing Dipper as well much to his chagrin, "What?! No I don't...Wendy. Shoot!" He cursed himself as Mabel laughed, "See? Plus, I found him practicing how to kiss her by kissing a picture of her that was glued on the pillow." Dipper glared at Mabel, "Mabel..." But she continued, "And there was this one time where I even heard him singing about her and that was totally made up! But man you should hear it! I have it as my ring tone whenever he calls me." Mabel said with a devious grin making Alphys giggle silently, "WHAT?!" Dipper exclaimed and Alphys now laughed a little with a snort, "See? It worked. There's that adorably cute nerdy buck toothed smile!" Mabel squeaked as she pinched Alphys' cheeks making her blush even more, "Alright, now that that's done. It's time to go cause I don't wanna stand around while there's a bloodthirsty game show robot on the loose." Dipper said as he prepared to leave when Alphys stopped him, "Wait, wait!" He looked at her as he turned around.

"Let me give you my ph-phone number!" Alphys offered with Mabel thrusting her arm down, "Yes! Another friend added to my contact list!" She said in victory. "Oh, um, sure." Dipper took out the phone, "But I'm assuming it's not just to make friends, right?" He questioned her with a raised brow, which confirmed his assumption as he noticed Alphys glancing to the side with a fluster, "W-Well...um...I mean like...if you n-need help...I could..." But she stopped when her expression was now that of a shocked one upon seeing the phone, "Wh...where'd you get that phone?! It's ANCIENT!" She exclaimed stunned as she gently took the phone from Dipper's hand examining it, "But not as ancient as Grunkle Stan's wrinkles! Heyo!" Mabel cracked with a goofy laugh as she slapped her knee, which earned a chuckle from her brother as well. "Seriously, it doesn't even have texting. Hold on a second please!" Alphys urged before rushing up over to her work bench at the second level of her lab, where the twins could not see what was going on other than hearing various sounds of hammer thunks, power drills, and wrenches being twisted and seeing that she switched from tool to tool that were scattered about on the table as she upgraded the phonel. What was truly impressive was the fact that Alphys was able to complete this task in less than three seconds as she rushed back to the twins and handing Dipper the phone back. "Here, I upgraded it for you!" She told them eagerly. "Really?" Dipper glanced at it along with Mabel, "Yeah it can do texting, items, it's got a key chain..." Alphys listed the features she added and sure enough they were there as she guided Dipper in where they were on the phone.

But Mabel was engrossed in the key chain as she blankly played with it like a cat while giggling in a goofy manner. "Wow. I gotta say Alphys this is pretty impressive. Not just that but there's stuff here that could pretty much help us more than we thought while we're down in this place." Dipper said commending her for her skills which earned a blush from the royal scientist until she remembered another feature she placed before saying "Oh yes! I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network!" Alphys added as she held her hands together, "Social network? I didn't know there was even one down here." Dipper said which earned a gasp from Mabel, "Oh my gosh! Now we'll even get to have more friends! Not just that but internet friends on Monster Book!" She excitedly said squishing her cheeks as Dipper nodded his head approvingly of the upgrades Alphys placed on the phone, "Because that's not weird at all...then again with the stuff we've seen it shouldn't even be weird..." He said with an amused smirk. "Yeah! Now we're officially friends and we can be like, you know, weird together!" Alphys shuffled in rather meekly, "I'm totally fine with that. I have a habit of being weird while Mabel...yeah you can tell how Mabel is." He chuckled with Mabel glancing over by playfully sticking her tongue.

"Mmm! And I'm proud of it too! Cause I'm the weirdo that ends all weird!" She declared with a laugh with Alphys joining in as well "Ehehehe! Hehehe...heh..." Her laugh died down as the three were now standing in awkward silence, well mainly for Dipper and Alphys' case since Mabel was too focused on the phone. With only feature which truly intrigued her was the key chain itself, with it being a figurine of an anime girl with cat ears, wearing a pink dress, having a white tail, and winking as she batted it around childishly with her hands. Dipper coughed slightly before glancing around in thought, while Alphys also glanced around as she fiddled with her hands and finger while tapping her feet on the ground. All three simply stood close in silence, when in reality, both Dipper and Alphys were wanting someone to break the silence. This is evident in the frequent sounds they make such as coughing, whistling, and sniffing as a way for either one to someone just make a statement of any kind. After several long moments, Alphys broke the silence by quickly saying, "I'm going to the bathroom." She bolted to the bathroom next to them with the door closing behind them as Dipper looked to where she went. Mabel looked up finally snapping out of her trance, "Huh? Oh sorry pfft...this key chain is just too much like I can't even haha.." The Pines girl said as she pressed a button which activated a Japanese anime song that also showed the cat's anime eyes glowing in various colors to the song while Mabel bobbed her head to the beat. Dipper could do nothing but stare until he sighed and rubbed his eyes and nose, "This day just gets weirder and weirder by the second..." He muttered to himself.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	22. Hotland Express

After having to deal with the ordeal known as Mettaton and meeting the rather socially awkward Alphys, the twins were currently standing in the midst of the lower level of her lab while Alphys was doing her duties in the bathroom. Dipper just stood there as he rubbed his head and then his arm, "Sheesh...ow..." He muttered in discomfort causing Mabel to look at him, "You okay there, bro?" She asked him with concern. Dipper nodded in response, "Yeah fine. Just the whole electrocution thing is really tickling my nerves..." He replied with slight agitation. Mabel couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Sorry but it was pretty funny to see you getting zapped." She grinned causing Dipper to turn to her with a glare, "What? Seriously, Mabel?! I could've gotten killed!" He exclaimed causing her to lift her hands up to calm him, "I know I know! But it was just...pfft..hahaha! Your hair was like all frizzy and stuff! You looked like a short Napoleon Dynamite!" Mabel mocked with laughter as she could no longer hold it back.

Dipper could only glare at her before sighing, "Well, at least we don't have to deal with Mettaton for now.." He said when Mabel followed by saying, "Yeah cause you don't wanna have your skeleton turn into a Christmas decoration like pzzzzzzttt!" She imitated the sound of electricity as she tickled Dipper's sides, "AH! HAHAHA! MABEL STOP!" Dipper laughed before having a body spasm for a moment, "Don't do that!" He shouted as he rubbed his sides, Mabel giggled in response before she then looked around, "Man, this place is huge. I wonder if I can find any candy or boy magazines here. Cause we all know that nerdy girls like Alphys have boy magazines~" Mabel stated with a grin and wink only for Dipper to roll his eyes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check the place out.." He said when Mabel then nudged his shoulder," Duh! Cause this is a lab and you're a total nerd-wad." Dipper narrowed his eyes towards her, "Gee. Thanks." He said with a low unamused tone.

Dipper walked over to Alphys' desk, to which he noticed had piles of empty bowls with the spoons still remaining inside, stacked up on each other upon the desk. There were also various notes on the table along with sticky notes, coupled with a mug of some sort and an action figurine. When Dipper made it to the desk, he looked at the figurine which was a beat-up female human with cat ears. "Well...judging from this I guess doctor Alphys fits the stereotypical nerd." He said to himself when he heard crunching sounds behind him. He looked to find the source and was shocked to see that Mabel was eating treats, but they were no ordinary treats but instead were dog treats. "Mabel! What're you doing?!" He exclaimed in shock, causing Mabel to stop her actions and speak with a mouthful of dog treats, "What? I'm hungry!" She shot at him. "Are you nuts that's dog food! Do you have any idea what that could do to you?!" He scolded her, causing Mabel to flash him a sad look, "But...but they smell like candy.." She whined, it was not until Dipper gave her one of his unapproved looks that convinced her to put the treat back in the bag much to her chagrin.

"Good." Dipper said when he examined the computer. And when he did, he was stunned a little to see that it was accessing some kind of puzzle, but the puzzle itself was located in Snowdin. "Huh. Well how about that..." Dipper said a little lowly, which made Mabel jump a little, thinking that he spotted her sneaking some dog treats in her pocket, "Huh?! What?!" She blurted out with panic. "Mabel check this out. Looks like good ol' doctor Alphys wasn't just watching us. She was also controlling the puzzles in Snowdin too.." Dipper revealed as Mabel tilted her head with a raised brow before she gasped, "Aha! I figured it out!" She proclaimed causing Dipper to look at her with surprise and confusion, "Huh? Figured what out?" He asked her with intrigue. "It's not just a TV show...it's a GAME SHOW!" Mabel announced dramatically, making Dipper's face drop and just stare at her. "It all make sense, Dipper! I've seen it on TV back home! Grunkle Stan would watch these weird game shows where they put these people in a test and they have to jump over a thing, and swim through jelly things, and lift another thingy! It's the same thing here!" Mabel revealed like she solved a murder mystery but Dipper was silent until he said, "Uh, Mabel..? That doesn't really mean that it's a game show."

"BUT IT IS! THESE PUZZLES ARE LIKE THE SAME AND STUFF ON TV! AND PEEPS WATCH THE OTHER PEEPS FROM THEIR TV TOO!" Mabel claimed as she held her brother by the shoulder shaking him in the process. Dipper stopped her when he grabbed her arms, "Mabel! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't a game show! Because I'm pretty show that a game show doesn't have a killer robot!" He told her in an attempt to convince her that this was not game a show, but he knows how Mabel is like, "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain those robots in the Japanese game shows hmmmm?" She asked him with narrowed eyes and crossing her arms together. "Robots are like a trope for Japan, Mabel." He answered, until Mabel said, "Yeah but throughout all the shows the contestants would go through puzzles until they meet a game show robot. And we just met one so...wait...-gasp-...DIPPER ARE WE LIKE IN UNDERGROUND JAPAN?!" Mabel exclaimed with excitement. "Wha- No! If we were you'd have no idea what they were saying!" Dipper responded, "Pssh yeah right, Japanese people talk all cutesy and stuff. Like me!" Mabel proclaimed with a cute braces-filled grin. Dipper just stared, "Mabel you say that they talk Martian."

"And one day I will prove it." She said with a determined look and tone. Sighing, Dipper conceded, "So, what'cha looking for here, bro bro? Some nerd things to satisfy your nerd lust haha." Mabel cracked. "No. Well...maybe not this time but there's really nothing that interesting here to be honest." Dipper admitted when Mabel gave him a curious glance, "What about those papers? They look nerdy and geeky." She pointed at the notes, "Yeah if I could read them properly. I know they're notes to something but they're all written in chicken scratch. And the closest I can make out from them is like...they're some kind of walkthrough to a game or..." Dipper stated as he examined one of the many notes lying about. Mabel gasped and was prepared to go on about her conspiracy theory of this being a game show until Dipper silenced her, "Not a single word." He commanded firmly causing Mabel to pout and stick her tongue out at him. "Wait...chicken scratch? Pfft, silly Dipper. Alphys isn't a chicken. She's just a yellow iguana." Her eyes lit up when she pointed at the trash can, "Ooh! Did you check over there!?"

Dipper glanced at the trash can, then back towards her. "Mabel, that's a trash can." He clarified until she said, "But it's pretty cute." Dipper blinked and shook his head, until he then walked away from the desk, "I'm gonna go check out some of the stuff up there. And don't touch anything, Mabel. I don't want us to be blown to smithereens or turned into mutants." He told her but Mabel simply scoffed, "Pssh Dipper please...when have I ever touched things in a big old lab?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed at her and looked to the side, "Ooh let's see. There was the time when we found this old hidden laboratory belonging to author and you decided to play with the buttons like they're piano keys or Xylophones." Mabel's face dropped and sheepishly looked to the side, "Oh uh..heh...yeah. But it was fun so I guess they're good memories?" Dipper gave her a cross-sour look before walking over to the escalator that lead up the second floor of the laboratory. As he did, Mabel discreetly took out a doggy treat and ate it, that is when an idea crossed her mind. "Ooh! I'm so gonna have to call Papyrus about this!" She stated with anticipation before taking the phone out, however, she stopped upon seeing the keychain that Alphys added to the phone when upgrading it.

She got distracted by the key chain for a moment as she giggled in a goofy manner, "Hehe...ah I'll never get tired of this key chain." She dialed Papyrus' number and waited for them to call. Meanwhile, at Snowdin and within the quarters of the Skeleton Brothers, Papyrus and Sans along with the new addition of Undyne were present and performing their regular activities; though lack of when it comes to Sans. Papyrus and Undyne were currently in the kitchen and in the middle of a "training" session while Sans was sat on the couch relaxing and minding his own business as he lazily switched to several channels. In the kitchen, Undyne was wearing an apron while Papyrus was wearing a chef hat as she was ordering him to stir the pasta in the pot with all his might, "YEAH! THAT'S IT! USE THOSE BONY ARMS OF YOURS PAP!" Undyne barked at him while Papyrus stirred hard and fast, "YEEEEEES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER UNDYNE! THE POWER OF THE PASTA WILL SURELY CAUSE ANY MIGHTY MONSTER TO FALL TO THEIR KNEES!" The tall skeleton yelled out.

Papyrus stirred so hard that the sauce splattered across the walls and cabinets of the kitchen and stained Undyne and Papyrus' faces. Undyne licked some of the pasta and felt dissatisfied. "Hmm. Doesn't feel like there's enough sauce. Not to worry!" Undyne then brought out more tomatoes and placed them on the pad. "Cause we've got more!" She yelled and Papyrus nodded, "EXCELLENT! PREPARE THE SAUCE UNDYNE!" Undyne beat her chest with a bellow before she pounded the tomatoes with her bare fists repeatedly, "FUHUHUHU! YEEEES! MORE BLOOD! MORE SACRIFICE! MORE PASTA!" She yelled as the two roared like warriors while ferociously preparing the spaghetti. The phone beside Sans rang, "yo bro the phone's ringing..." He lazily told him. "NOT NOW SANS I'M BUSY!" Papyrus responded loudly from the kitchen. "but it's ringing...you better answer it before it stops..." Sans told him. "YOU ANSWER IT! IT'S LITERALLY A FOOT AWAY FROM YOU!" He replied rather angrily. "i could but if i move this couch is gonna lose my butt mark...ain't no way i'm moving now cause they don't _cell_ my prescription heh heh heh..." Sans cracked until a spoon hit him on the top of the skull, "ANSWER IT YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus commanded making Sans let out a sigh. Picking it up, he answered, "yellow?" When a familiar voice replied, "Blue! Hehe!" Sans' face lit up slightly upon recognizing who it is, "heeey cupcake." He greeted, "Hiya Sansy!" She returned the greeting, "how's it goin'?" He asked her.

"Oh everything's going great! But it's like super great this time!" Mabel announced causing Sans to raise a single brow, "super great eh? why's that?" He questioned with curiosity, "CAUSE WE JUST GOT IN A GAME SHOW!" She loudly revealed with excitement making Sans chuckle with amusement, "a game show you say? lemme guess..it's got something to do with a robot named mettaton?" He heard Mabel gasp from the other line, "Whoa! How'd you know?" Sans simply leaned back on the couch as he looked at the television where it's showing Mettaton himself speaking to the viewers about the new contestants in his show, and it had the pictures of Mabel and Dipper as the contestants . "let's just say that you two're gonna be pretty famous in the underground.." He cryptically replied to her. Mabel, of course, was more than happy to hear this. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA BE A TV STAR! IF ONLY SHIMMERY TWINKLEHEART COULD SEE ME NOW! WE'D RIDE OFF INTO THE STARS AND I'D LET HIM PEE SKITTLES ON TOP OF PACIFICA!" She hopped in pure joy. Naturally, Sans had to laugh at her antics, "now that would be quite a sight to see." "SANS! WHO'S ON THE PHONE?" He heard Papyrus ask from the kitchen, "it's mabel" Sans casually replied. Papyrus stopped what he was doing as his face lit up, "MABEL PINES! OOH GIMME GIMME I WANNA TALK TO HER!" Papyrus rushed over to Sans with his short elder brother chuckling at the response, "heh..knock yourself out bro." He gave him the phone when Papyrus then began to talk to Mabel, "GREETINGS MABEL PINES!" Mabel gasped from the other line in joy, "Papyrus! I missed you so much!" The tall skeleton blushed, "AWW I MISSED YOU AS WE- MMF!" Papyrus, however, was unable to finish his sentence as Undyne grabbed him by the back of the skull and smashed his face into the pile of mushed tomatoes, quickly grabbing the phone, "Hey, punk!" She greeted as well. "Undyne! How you doin' girlfriend?" Mabel asked with a wide grin.

"I'm pretty fantastic! Papyrus and I are just doing our usual training! Ain't that right, bone head?!" Undyne asked him before she released him as Papyrus whipped his head back up only to have his entire face covered in tomato sauce, with his nose and eye sockets being filled with the stuff. "I'VE BEEN BLINDED! UNDYNE! THE SAUCE IS SCREAMING FOR VENGEANCE!" The tall skeleton yelled out in panic as he ran about only to knock into a cabinet that caused a load of pots and pans to fall unto him knocking him down on the floor, "Don't be such a wimp, Pap! Kick that sauce's tail!" Undyne barked at him before returning to Mabel, "Lucky! I wish I could join you guys." Mabel said with some envy. "Maybe next time, squirt. By the way, where you guys at?" Undyne asked her. "Oh we're at Alphys's place!" The Pines girl answered earning a look of shock from Undyne, "What? You're at Alphys's lab?" Mabel nodded, "Yepper peppers! She's pretty cool too. Kinda awkward but so cute!" Undyne glanced to the side with a smile, "Heh yeah she sure is..." She snapped and quickly shook her head, "Forget that! Is she there?" The head of the Royal Guard wondered rather anxiously at that. Mabel was taking out a pack of instant noodles from the fridge next to Alphys's desk. She leaned her head to the side to see that Alphys was still in the bathroom, evident in the yellow feet tapping the floor.

"She's there, but she's on duty right now. Heh...duty." Mabel cracked with a chuckle. "Oh well tell her I said hi, okay?! And, tell me how she's doing. And tell me if she needs anything and-" Undyne immediately froze when she then had a flustered look on her face, "Wait! No! Don't ask any of that!" She quickly stated but Mabel was struggling to hold back her squeals knowing that there's something going on between the two due to learning it from Metatton's quiz show. "Anyway, why're you guys there?" She questioned further, "Oh we just happened to found the place, then we met Alphys and then we met this robot called Mettaton and then- " But Mabel was cut off by Undyne, "Mettaton? Ugh.." She stated with dislike behind her tone, "You know em?" Undyne nodded, "Oh yeah, he's supposed to be Alphys's friend or something. But the dude creeps me out. One time, he came over to my place with Alphys and all he did was lie seductively on the piano and fed himself grapes.." Mabel's eyebrows raised but giggled rather immaturely, "Oh my. I never knew Mettaton was a ladies man...bot...man-bot?" Papyrus stood back up with the mushed tomatoes in his hands but his face was completely stained red, "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THAT ROBOT GUY METTATON? NYEHEHEHEH! HE'S VERY FAMOUS IN THE UNDERGROUND! ESPECIALLY FOR THE SHOWS THAT HE RUNS!" Undyne simply shrugged and could not care less, "Eh, I don't really like the guy. But I do admire his lifestyle." She admitted.

Papyrus placed the tomatoes into the pot as he stirred once again, "PLUS I HEAR THAT HE'S BECOME ACQUAINTED WITH A LOT OF FEMALES." He added when Sans spoke up for the first time, "oh yeah totally bro...he's _mett-a-ton.._ heh heh heh heh.." He cracked a joke, when suddenly Papyrus snapped the wooden spoon with a powerful grip and whipped his direction towards Sans with a look that spells certain death and doom as he growled deeply with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "oh would you look at the time, gotta bail!" Sans quickly said as he hurried himself out of the house upon hearing Papyrus roar with immense fury, and the second he closed the door behind him the pot of spaghetti slammed against the door alongside several kitchen utensils. Mabel rose an eyebrow as she heard chaos at the other line before it ended. She only giggled in response, "Oh you guys." Meanwhile, Dipper was on the second level of the lab as he was examining several of the books that Alphys had shelved. What was bizarre is the fact that even though she had many scientific books, most of them involved science which not familiar to him although it should not come as surprising given how long they have been cut off from the human world. But that was not the more bizarre section, it is the fact that Alphys had various kinds of comic books, or manga, that mostly involve massive battles between giant robots that are ridden by warrior princesses. Now, Dipper was all for giant robot battles but even he would not get used to the fact that these robots are ridden by princess warriors.

Furthermore, the books were labeled Human History, so at first he thought that they spoke of the history of the human race, but it turned out not exactly the thing he was expecting from a book labeled as Human History. The second floor had five pairs of book shelves, and next to them was a strange machine that had pink goop dripping from the metallic trunk. Above the machine and on the wall were several tools hanging, next to it was Alphys's work table which appeared to be dusty with what looks to be a large wallpaper of an anime feline character striking a 'kawaii' pose. Next to the work table was what Dipper assumed to be Alphys's wardrobe. As he was looking through the books, he jumped with a yelp when Mabel suddenly presented herself behind her, "Hallo!" Dipper almost dropped the book he was reading with a panicked expression, "What'cha reading there some nerd thing?" She asked with Dipper giving her a look before returning the book to the shelf. "It's not exactly a nerd thing, it's more of a geek thing." Dipper clarified for her but she chuckled in response, "You're still into the geek things, broham." Dipper rolled his eyes with a shrug, "I ain't ashamed of it, sister. But bottom line is that there's really nothing here that's worth checking out." He said as he folded his arms. "Ha yeah cause it makes you look like a creep." Mabel taunted with a grin.

Dipper turned to look at her instantly with wide eyes, "W-What?!" Mabel laughed at his reaction, "Dude, you're like checking things out in a girl's house! You're totally acting like a creep!" Dipper blushed furiously, "S-Shut up, Mabel! It's not like that!" He exclaimed all while Mabel held her sides from laughter, "I know I know hahahaha! Oh man, Dip! You should see the look on your face!" She said laughing hard before wiping her eyes as Dipper glared at her before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah lighten up, brosef. I know you're not the type to creep up on girly stuff. Remember when you laid on Wendy's bra?" Mabel reminded him with an impish grin. Dipper cringed and turned his back to her, "Please don't remind me..." Mabel giggled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Well, now that we've done our detective work or whatever, what's next?" She asked with Dipper sighing lightly, "Well, there's really nothing here that's interesting. And coming from me that's saying something. So I suggest we leave and continue forward through Hotland." he said. "Sounds like a plan, cause honestly being around nerdy things is booooooooring!" She said the last word childishly. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle and shook his head as the two made it back down the first floor. They walked past Alphys who was oddly still in the bathroom, "Hey uh...Alphys? We're gonna be going now okay?" Dipper called to her, and he could see her feet crossing over together as though she was struggling with her duties.

"O-Oh um...okay! Come back a-any time! I'm always available for you guys to hang out...I mean if y-you want to but we can have fun too! Like, we c-can watch anime together and read some comics!" Alphys replied from inside the bathroom. Dipper looked to Mabel then back to Alphys, "Um...sure. We'll consider it." Dipper then walked off, "Bye Alphys! Oh and Undyne says hi!" Mabel quickly said with a wink before joining her brother, she giggled when she heard a squeaking sound from Alphys upon hearing Mabel say that. They finally made it out of the lab and re-entered Hotland, and they immediately forgot how hot this place is mostly due to the fact that Alphys lab was air conditioned. "Whew! Man, no wonder they call it Hotland." Mabel said as she wiped her brow before taking her sweater off and wrapped it around her waist with Dipper removing the scarf from his neck, before tying it around his hips as well. "Alright. We gotta be careful in this place, Mabel. Because if I know anything about volcanoes or places with magma, is that the slightest miscalculation or error in our actions could have this whole place erupting in-" But he was cut off by Mabel as she immediately jumped forward with her arms up and eyes closed, "I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN HOOOOOTLAND!" She sang at the top of her voice, silence was only met aside from her echo. She opened her eyes, glancing around, then looked behind to see Dipper's shrill look. "What? It worked in Africa didn't it? If I do it here then it won't be so hot." She said innocently.

Dipper wiped his face, "Let's just keep moving." He walked forward with Mabel close behind as she skipped to the beat of her humming the song Africa by Toto. The Pines twins walked along a narrow pathway that was erect above the boiling hot magma down below, with the rocky platform even having streams of lava leaking or pouring out from different sections of it to the sides. As they were walking along the reddish-orange platform, Dipper could hear the constant status updates from the phone behind him, and noticed that Mabel was on a texting rampage with a smile on her features. She occasionally giggled and laughed at the status that Alphys was posting on the Undernet. "Mabel, what're you even doing on the phone?" Dipper finally asked. "Haha, Dipper Alphys is so adorable. She's so wanting to call us and help guide us through the place." She replied with a grin. "Huh...well honestly it wouldn't hurt to help us get through this place." He stated before the twins reached a large system of conveyor belts going forward and backward. Shoots of flame also burst from nearby pipes, adding to the scenery. The twins stepped on the conveyor belt that went forward as it moved them over to the next section of the area.

Meanwhile, Mabel was attempting to encourage Alphys to call them with Alphys each time saying she will as she texted "I'm totally gonna call you in a minute! ^.^" After reaching the end of the conveyor belts, the twins come into view of several small islands surrounded by boiling lava. Most of these islands hold steam vents. They approach another conveyor belt that was going in a zig-zag formation. "Alright Mabel. We gotta be careful with this. Baby ste-" Once again Dipper was interrupted as Mabel sped past him taking his hand as they leaped on the conveyor belt with a yelping Dipper. The twins were carried in a zig-zag direction at a fast pace as Mabel cheered with Dipper screaming a little in fright before reaching the other side. Mabel laughed for a while, "That was fun. See, bro? You ain't gotta be all worried about everything." She assured him as she teasingly tugged his cup down while he was on the ground in shock. He gave her a shrill look of displeasure before adjusting his cap and standing back up. He was prepared to retort before the twins noticed a massive object coming at them from the distance. The object looked like a caged orb before it landed on a seated spot of a colossal wheel-like construct. The side of the orb opened up like a door, and saw that it had seats inside.

Dipper and Mabel stood there for several moments when Mabel broke the silence, "Oh boy it's a roller coaster! C'mon Dipper!" she said with excitement pulling her brother over making him grunt. The two reached the entrance of the orb as Mabel skipped in place with sheer anticipation and a wide grin, "Uh, Mabel? I don't think this is a good idea. I mean this is our first time in this place and we barely know the directions here so-" Dipper was interrupted by Mabel when she gripped his arm, "Ah quit your whining Dipping sauce and get in!" She said strongly pulling him inside as he was placed on the seat next to Mabel. The door of the ball closed behind them making Dipper anxious and worried, Mabel nudged his shoulder in assurance, "Relax, man. Nothing wrong with having fun every once in a while, remember?" She told him. "I know but...uh...you know how I feel about roller coasters..." He said the last few sentences in a low but nervous tone. "Pssh, so mom and dad got got a rainfall of puke on them. But it's your fault for having to eat that Double Jumbo Mammoth Burger at Bob's." Mabel said with a push to his shoulder. "Hey hey! We were in a hurry okay? So we didn't have any break fast and I was starving." Dipper shot back at her, "that's always the worst when you're in a hurry to go somewhere in the early morning." They heard a familiar voice speak next to them.

Dipper jumped with a yelp to see that it was none other than the trickster himself, Sans. Sitting next to them in the orb, "What the? Sans?" Dipper said surprised to see the skeleton here. "Sansy! What're you doing here?!" Mabel questioned, happy to see the short skeleton with them. "what? you saying you don't want me around squirt?" Sans teased her with a grin, "Oh stop that." Mabel giggled as Sans chuckled himself. "but to answer your question...i just came here for my guard duties..." He responded leaning back against the seat as the wheel carried the orb upwards while spinning slowly. "Wait what? You have guard duties in Hotland?" Dipper said with confusion. "duh...you never heard of someone having a job in multiple places?" Sans opened his one eye socket to look at Dipper, "Yeah but...you don't exactly do anything, Sans." The boy stated. "glad you noticed heh.." The skeleton cracked. "Haha! Sans you're such a rapscallion." Mabel nudged his arm with a laugh, "so...first time on the hotland express?" Sans spoke earning a nod from the twins, "Yeah. I mean it's our first time in this whole place actually so.." Dipper began when Sans chuckled, "well this place is pretty big so...it's a good idea to have taken the local transport in hotland..." He said when Mabel gave Dipper a smug look, but Dipper shot her an annoyed glance. "good luck in this place squirts...if you can make it here you can make it anywhere...and if you can't make it here then welcome to the club..." Sans continued with his last sentence being rather ominous.

When the sphere was lifted to the very top, the twins were presented with the entire landscape of Hotland, showing off multiple platforms and islands all connected to conveyor belts, pipes, and with several factories in the far distance. The Pines twins stared in awe at the sight, but their awestruck expressions were short lived when they heard Sans say, "oh no..." The twins looked to him and noticed Sans had a panicked expression, "W-What? What is it?!" Dipper questioned as he too was alarmed by Sans' sudden panicked mode. "we're going off that track we're gonna crash!" Sans exclaimed earning a look of sheer fright from the twins, "WHAT?!" The two said in unison. And with that, the sphere was was thrown to the bottom off the titanic wheel as they plummeted down below to their supposed deaths. The three screamed at the top of their lungs as they fell and after a moment, they stopped and landed in a massive scooping construct that had was shaped to hold the sphere. The scoop leaned back and looked to be locked by the springs, as though it was preparing to shoot them. The Pines twins had their eyes widened like dinner plates with their expressions frozen with fear all while Sans could just laugh, "heh heh heh heh! i was just messing with you twerps.." He said patting Mabel's shoulder when the twins exhaled and leaned back in sheer relief. "alright, now put your head between your legs." Sans suddenly said in a rather serious tone.

"Wait what?" Dipper said but his answer was met when the scoop actually sling shot the sphere away. The sphere, containing the twins and Sans, flew across the landscape of Hotland with the denizens hearing the screams of terror from Dipper. Inside, Dipper held onto the seat with his mouth opened wide along with his eyes as he continued screeching in fright, however, Mabel was having the time of her life as she raised her arms up cheering loudly and laughing in sheer joy, "YEEAH! HAHAHAHA!" Sans simply sat back nonchalantly, having been on this express before numerous times. They pass through three hoops that were embedded in three wheels of colossal size like the one from before. Just then, a monster which bizarrely appears to be a regular real world airplane wearing what seems to be a hat with bunny ears and a faint blush was flying by until suddenly the sphere containing the twins and Sans whizzed by her underside making her yelp loudly and quickly cover her underside with her wings, looking at the direction where the sphere flew and having a fierce blush, "A-Ah! You s-sickos!" She exclaimed angrily at them blushing from embarrassment.

"woops..heh heh...well there goes my flight." Sans joked from the occurrence casually while Mabel continued to cheer and Dipper had his teeth grit tight and his eyes narrowed with tears flowing from the sides of his eyes due to the velocity that the sphere is flying through. As they flew across several pipes, they were quickly approaching the opening of a large pipe and popped inside it, sliding downward, then through a spiral before exiting out from the other end with the lid of the pipe opening and closing from the sphere's exit. The sphere rolled across a curved horizontal path for the ball, directing it to the left, as it then reached another curved path which was vertical this time directing it forward as it rolled to the bottom. The sphere landed on a steam vent that pushed the orb upwards with a powerful burst of steam, causing the orb to go on another path in a loop-di-loop and was thrown over to the other side forward. It landed on the crown of a volcano-esque monster which had its eyes closed, a permanent blush and a cheerful expression on its face. Vulkin blasted the sphere up, crossing it over a bridge to the other Vulkin, who performed the same as it blasted the sphere to the next area. The sphere rolled across a forward face curved path, hopping forward after rolling to the end, then doing it again on another path of the same shape. It landed on a swing of some sort, spinning it around once then tossing it over to what looked to be a literal giant sling-shot.

The sling-shot was facing upward before a mechanical whirring sound was heard as it lowered down before stopping and facing forward. Inside, Dipper was clutched to the seats like a frightened cat but Mabel looked to have a disappointed face, "Aw is it over already?" She heard something fall to the floor, and saw it was a bone to which Sans quickly picked up and but it back inside his jacket. "oh shoot heh...sorry about that...man i tell ya the things that fall off me it's pretty embarrassing.." Immediately the sling shot mechanic shot them forward as the spun rapidly with great speed, then going about in a spiral pathway, flung forward and entered a tube of sorts. The tube also had several flashes of light which were in fact camera flashes. Inside, Sans and Mabel were doing various poses for the camera: one is where they had their tongues out with a wink, making donkey ears to each other, another was Mabel tugging her nostrils up to have the expression of a pig, another was of Sans tugging the sides of Dipper's lips making his tongue stick out, and the last being Mabel making contacts with her fingers around Dipper's eyes to give the appearance of glasses all while Dipper was still in his frightened state.

The made out of the tube and were rolling at an extreme speed across a colossal metallic track, swaying to opposite sides while rolling speedily, "whooAAAowhooAAowooAAAOOoowooAAAAAoo!" Dipper screamed while in the rolling transport. After a while, they rolled upwards on an up-heaved platform, flew for a brief moment and stopped in an instant as they were caught in a small hoop that held the sphere which looked to be inside a spinning top. The force of the halt was strong enough to have Dipper get plastered on the front of the sphere. A regurgitating sound was heard when Mabel lifted her head up, having a sickened expression on her face, "...s-sorry guys." She apologized weakly before the top spun sideways on a railway, before the railway caused it to shift to its natural position as it wheeled itself through the railway while wielding the orb inside it. It then shifted again the opposite side of the railway before it directed it to the left, then going upwards, and then plummeting down, before the two ends of the railway shifted the magnetism of the top as it went up, slowing down to a halt at the very top. Dipper took several deep breaths before breathing a large sigh of relief, "It's over...? Oh gosh it's over..! It's over...thank Moses it's over.." Dipper silently prayed the divine thinking that the harrowing express has ended. "Aw man! I wanted more! This was the most fun I've had in a long time on a ride!" Mabel complained causing Sans to chuckle, "sheesh kid relax...it's not all bad i mean...it used to be a lot worse cause they had this giant hammer." Sans explained, until Dipper opened his eyes to glance over to Sans, "A giant ha- AAAH!" He stopped himself with a scream upon seeing a large hammer swinging at them.

"oh whaddya know? they brought it back." Sans grinned as he gestured to the oncoming massive hammer. The twins screamed in terror with Dipper attempting to escape but to no avail. The hammer whacked the sphere out of the spinning top, before being caught in a scooped fan blade, as it spun rapidly from the force of the impact, so much so that Sans and Mabel were being squished together against Dipper to the side of the transport. The fan slowed down as it lowered to the ground level. The sphere rolled across a narrow railway at a gentle pace for once. After a while it finally reached to a halt as they were positioned properly. When the orb stopped and pressed against a pressure pad, the pad caused a small hammer to swing down gently and tap the top of the orb causing it split in half, making the twins fall to the side and inside of the one half of the transport with grunts. Sans stood up casually as the transport was split in half placing his hands in his pockets, "well it's about time...jeez someone needs to have a word with construction about these things...they always get me late for work.." Sans complained although in truth he could care less about his job.

"THAT WAS THE BEST RIDE EVAAAAAR!" Mabel laughed and cheer in pure joy as she spun around while hopping. Dipper, on the other hand, did not share the same mood as he gripped the bars of the orb tightly, to where his hands might turn white if he added more pressure. His eyes were wider than diner plates and gritting his teeth tightly while shaking in fear. Sans approached the boy all while Mabel was having the time of her life, "hey kiddo...you all right there?" He asked them, but Dipper could only emit small sounds of fright and panic. "heh...ah c'mon...it wasn't that bad..just think of it as a train. but a really extreme kind of train heh...but what're you gonna do? i mean this is the underground's transport...well through hotland at least.." He said before he was embraced tightly by Mabel, "SANS! We SO gotta do that again! WE REALLY DO!" She demanded with great exhilaration. Sans had to chuckle, "alright alright relax cupcake...we can't be going on that thing over and over cause other monsters use it too." He told her as he placed his hands on her arms to calm her, "BUT WE GOTTA DO IT AGAIN WHEN WE'RE GOING SOMEWHE-" Mabel was cut off when Dipper erupted, "NO! Never again! I don't care if we have to walk the whole way, we are NOT getting on that thing anymore!" He declared strongly and firmly as he slowly but shakily stood up. "Wha-? But Dippeeeeeeerrrr!" Mabel whined but Sans simply shrugged, "ain't my bro...papyrus pretty much loves these rides too...though it can get complicated because usually he loses his boot..or his arm...or his head.." Mabel had to giggle, "Awh poor Papy."

"heh yeah...well anyway...i better get to my routine here..." Sans said preparing to leave. "Awh Sans you aren't gonna stay with us?" Mabel questioned with a saddened look. "i wish i could pumpkin but...duty calls...and it's telling me to take a nap...besides you two are pretty good in navigating your way through this place so i'm only gonna get in the way.." Sans stated with his ever present grin widening by an inch. "Oh shush you'd never get in the way!" Mabel retorted as Dipper took several moments to regain his senses and balance while leaning against a wall. "Not unless you count the endless puns and pranks...by the way Sans since you've been here before can you give us some tips on ho-" Dipper stopped upon noticing that Sans was already gone. "...never mind then." Mabel looked around in awe, "Whoooa...I never Sans was secretly Batman! Can he be anymore awesome?!" Dipper let out a few more pants as he wiped his face, "Yeah he's a riot..." He responded with sarcasm behind his voice. "Holy canoli! Dipper! Did you see how we were just going woooo! And then we spun in a circle! And then and then a-and then we were like WOOOSH! And we then were like-" She spun around with a "wooo" and laughter, Dipper did not share her enthusiasm as he held his stomach preparing to heave, "Mabel..c-can...you stop please?" He pleaded with a sickened tone, but Mabel did not hear them as she simply fell to the ground, laughing with optimism and cheer from the experience. Dipper grunted a little, "Ooooh man...I can already feel those Cinnamon Buns hopping up to the rabbit hole..."

 **I'm back. Sorry about that. College studies were getting in the way. Anyway, happy late thanksgiving to you all. Hope you've had a good meal. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	23. Cooking with Fire

The Hotland Express was more associated to a roller coaster rather than an ordinary transport, but nevertheless it was efficient in taking the denizens of the Underground to their destination. However, Dipper did not share the familiarity of the monsters nor did he share the joyful glee of his sister when they took the express. Speaking of which, Mabel was patting Dipper's back as he continued to empty his bowels by the cliff of the plateau. "There you go, bro bro. Just let it out. Push those puppies outta the opposite ends!" Mabel comforted him oddly as he regurgitated once again away from anyone's view over the edge of the plateau. "...ugh...carrots...why is it always carrots I didn't even carrots..." Dipper moaned weakly as his skin was sickly pale. "I know right? Like last time when I puked I found a bedazzled cupcake and the smiley face that I once put on it looked like the face of despair haha." Mabel stated but that did not ease Dipper's situation.

He then stood up to his feet slowly, wiping his lips with a groan and sigh, "Mabel...I don't care how fun or how useful that thing was...we're never going on it again..." He declared much to Mabel's disappointment, "Aw what? But Dipper what if it's like a life or death situation and we needed to use it?" She asked and Dipper just glanced at her, "And by life and death you mean we'd go on it for the thrills because if you don't you'll die of boredom?" He assumed, although judging from her expression, this was likely the case as Mabel's eyes shifted around, "Um...maybe. I guess...? Heh.." She chuckled sheepishly. Dipper shook his head, "Sorry, Mabes. A no is a no. Now come on." He said as he walked forward with Mabel making a rather adorably pout before following in suit. As they walked along the wide path, with the hot lava below boiling strongly coupled with bubbles erupting strongly forth. "Come on Dipper where'd that thrill-seeking side of you go? We just got it when we went back to Snowdin and now it's just gone like your chances of getting a girlfriend." Mabel mocked him with the last few words, causing Dipper to glare at her from his shoulder.

"Okay, first of all, math has never let me down in chance. And second, it could've stayed there if there wasn't _too_ much thrills." He elaborated causing Mabel to simply tilt her head in confusion, "Say whaaa? Since was too much thrills too much for the thrill-meister?" Dipper sighed while rolling his eyes, "Mabel just cause I like to go on adventures doesn't mean that I actually like being in dangerous situations, okay? I'm not like that one dude...what's his name Danger Donald?" Mabel laughed, "Danger Donald is a beast. Like he would go surfing across lava waves. He would ski naked down Mount Everest. Oh oh! What about the one time where he slept in a sleeping bag full of scorpions!" Dipper cringed at those certain parts of the series, "Yeah I'm not THAT crazy. And I'm definitely not into those kind of thrills, okay?" He clarified, but Mabel simply chuckled, "Hehe whatever you say, broham." Dipper narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when he stopped upon seeing what looked to be a steam vent surrounded by pipelines. Not only that but the steam vent led to an open gap where the path continued on from there. Strong and powerful steam was propelling through the steam vent, and looked to be strong enough to even propel someone across.

"Shoot. It's a dead end." Dipper cursed when Mabel's face lit, "Oh let's call Alphys maybe she can help!" She suggested as she took the phone out and texted Alphys, asking her on how they should cross the gap when there is no way across. Alphys replied that the Core cools off by releasing steam through those vents, but at the same time it also doubles as transport. Mabel thanked her and sent her a heart emoticon, with Alphys replying with a blush emoticon in response. "Good news, Dipper!" Mabel looked to her brother who in turn looked back at her, "What? What'd she say?" He asked. "Alphys said that we just gotta stand on the steam thingy and we'll go wooshy woosh! Right over to the other side!" She gleefully answered raising her arms up with a wide grin. Dipper rose an eyebrow with a slightly bewildered look, "Uh...well...okay I guess that's one way to go. But there's no other way so let's give it a shot." He shrugged but Mabel took his hand without a second thought making him grunt and yelp, they hopped on the steam vent only for it to rocket them forward to the other side, with Mabel laughing loudly and Dipper yelling in fright. She landed on her feet with Dipper landing on his rear with a pained grunt, "Woop woop! Y'all see that?! And she stuck the landing!" She praised herself to the nonexistent audience. Dipper rubbed his posterior with grit teeth and shrill look of displeasure, "I'm starting to hate the transport here..."

Alphys, meanwhile, was sitting on her desk and having her claw over the last digit for five minutes. She was nervous and sweating, tapping her letting feet together as they hung over while sitting on her chair. She looked to be nearly having an anxiety attack, when she then shouted to herself flustered, "Oh gosh darn it! I'm gonna do it! I'm g-g-gonna call!" The twins were walking down a path where some pipes were shooting out flames, and came across what looked to be pathway that was made up of numerous pipelines, not only that but they also were noticing some lasers that were in motion horizontally back and forth, while others were not. Mainly the orange colored laser was immobile while the blue colored laser was the one that was moving. Dipper and Mabel stopped in front of the lasers, he was about to say something when the phone rang. Dipper took the cellphone and was about to answer only to see that whoever was calling them hung up before he could even answer, "Uh..okay then." Was all he could say, "Prolly just a naughty prank caller, Dip." Mabel assumed as she looked over to the lasers when her face twisted to that of shock, "Uh oh...this is bringing me back to my Super Mario days..." Dipper found himself agreeing for some reason, "Yeah except here we're not rewarded with more than one life."

"Dang it! I should've bought my cheat codes for this!" Mabel said in frustration causing Dipper to look at her oddly, "Cheat codes? Wh- Wait a minute...THAT'S HOW YOU PASSED THAT ONE LEVEL?!" He exclaimed in shock and anger, suddenly causing Mabel to realize what she said and only chuckle sheepishly, "Uh..woops?" Was all he could say with a weak grin, "Mabel it took me three hours to get through that level and you let me suffer mental anguish for that long while you just went along through the level for a MINUTE using cheat codes?!" He shouted at her, "You don't understand, Dipper! Do you have any idea how long it took ME to try and get through level!?" She exclaimed in return and grabbed his face, "Five minutes, Dipper...FIVE...MINUTES...! I WAS WASTING VALUABLE WADDLES TIME! THAT WAS TORTURE!" She yelled with some insanity behind her tone while Dipper could only stared wide eyed as his face was squished by her, that is until the cell phone rang. Picking it up, he answered, "Hewwo?" It was Alphys, "Uhh! H-Hi so...um..the blue lasers...oh uh I mean Alphys here hi! Hehe h-hi!" She greeted in her own socially anxious way, "Oh hey there, Alphys. You said something about blue lasers. We could use your help getting by them." Dipper requested as Mabel released him. "Okay well...I couldn't help but eavesdrop and...well I heard something about Super Mario...I uh...I..I know how that f-feels cause well...I've been in these situations before so the blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move!" She began to explain.

"O-Orange ones, uh, you have to k-keep moving and uh...they won't um...move through those ones! Bye!" She quickly said before hanging up, leaving Dipper in a confused state. "Oh I get it! The blue berry lasers will hurt if you step on them and the oranges won't if you go through them like the Boos!" Mabel said, understanding Alphys despite her stutter. Dipper looked at Mabel then back at the lasers, and then simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well, easy enough I guess." Mabel hopped in place, "Can I be the Boo?! Please can I be the Boo?!" She pleaded and Dipper really did not require to object to that, "Uh sure, sis." She cheered, "Yes! Finally I get to make this face the whole time!" She then covered her face and opened her hands letting her tongue out and showing her braces covered teeth much like the iconic appearance of Super Mario enemies. "Okay well, since I've got the hat I guess I can be Mario. Let's do it." Dipper said as they passed through the lasers. Alphys dropped the phone on her desk and leaned back with a deep breath of relief, "Oh my gee I did it! Claws haven't shook like that since Undyne called to ask me about the weather..." She said to herself, when a moment passed and her eyes snapped open, "WAIT A MINUTE THERE'S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME?!" She exclaimed in fluster as her cheeks became a burning red.

Meanwhile, the twins walked through the orange ones, and paused whenever the blue ones would approach them, phasing through them harmlessly. This all happened while Mabel was singing the Super Mario theme song. They made it towards the end, with Dipper having a wide smile, "Haha yes! We made it! Peace of cake!" Mabel jumped in cheer singing the Mario victory theme only to cough midway realizing that her mouth is dry from the high temperature in Hotland. Dipper walked over to a red switch and pressed it, deactivating the lasers, "That should do it. Let's go Mabel." He said as he walked forward with Mabel giving a thumbs up but with a weak smile showing her wrinkly dry lips, "You goth it brothef..." She said with a dry mouth and unable to salivate. They walked along the pipelines while Mabel was texting Alphys, the reptilian monster texted Mabel 'cute pic of me right now ^.^' which was then followed by a picture of a garbage can with several, glittery pink filters over it. Mabel replied with heart emoticons and 'LOL' texts, which was then followed by 'I don't get it' and a smiley face. The twins stopped to see a large door out in front, and two alternate paths going left and right, with each of the paths having steam vents allowing one to lead a denizen to the other side. "Hmm. That door looks like it's not gonna open any time soon. If I had to guess there's probably some kind of mechanism that opens it. Two maybe..." Dipper thought with one eyebrow raised and narrowed eyes.

Mabel stared for a moment until she simply said, "That door is huge." with a wide grin. The phone then rang allowing Mabel to answer and put her on speaker. "A-A-Alphys here!" She greeted loudly and quickly. "What's up, Alph?" Mabel giggled. "Th...the northern door will stay locked until you...s-solve the puzzles on the right and left...and..since there're two of you...y-you can...do it...at once and...y-yeah..." She aided them before hanging up, "Ha! I knew it! Man, I amaze myself with how brilliant I am sometimes." He boasted. "Aw thanks sweetie! Glad we have a sciency nerd to help us out, right bro?" Mabel said disregarding the fact that Dipper already solved the puzzle, which earned a look of shock and disbelief from him, "W-What? Hey! But I alr-" Mabel cut him off instead, "No time to be a scaredy cat, Dipping sauce! We gotta make like the Mario Bros and jump over those steamy things!" She declared. Dipper's eye twitched in agitation and sighed, "Whatever, you take the left, and I'll take the right. And keep the phone with you in case the puzzle messes with your brain and you need Alphys' help." He said with animosity behind his voice, but Mabel did not detect it, although discreetly she did enjoy taunting her brother when it came to someone being more intelligent than him. The Pines girl saluted with the phone, "Aye aye, Captain Big Dip!" She grinned widely then pressed the key chain on the phone activating the Japanese music as it lit up in different colors.

The twins made it on the steam vents, propelling Dipper and Mabel on the right and left pathways respectively where the puzzles await them in order to unlock the northern gate. Dipper walked across the path that led to the puzzle, as he did, he came across not only what looked to be an entrance way that had machine cogs in the background, but also there were two monsters sitting on the edge of the plateau together, and having drinks in their hands. One monster resembled a green dragon donning a blue business suit and sun glasses, while the other was a black wisp-like monster having white sun glasses, and a white sleeveless short with green pants. The Green Dragon spoke, "Man, did you catch the latest show Mettaton had? It was amazing..." The wisp-monster replied, "Yeah I guess it was alright. But it would've been more cool if that lizard lady didn't give out all the answers." The Green Dragon then said, "Ah who cares? The show aired didn't it? And the addition of those humans made the cheating barely even noticeable." The Wisp Monster shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked his partner. "Yeah about that...the way to work is blocked. But at the same time I had time to catch Mettaton's show on my phone! So that's a win win." The Green Dragon answered.

The Wisp chuckled and lifted the cup in his direction, "I'll drink to that, my friend. And I gotta say those two humans looked real." The Green Dragon nodded in response, "I know right? The special effects were incredible!" Dipper overhead them and asked, "You guys know Mettaton?" The Wisp monster was the one to turn and look behind, "Well, duh! Who doesn't know, Mettaton? He's the most popular star in the underground! His fan club's got like two...no, THREE dozen members! Crazy, right?" He replied. Dipper glanced left and right but did not have an appropriate answer for it, "Yeah. Sure." He entered inside, and beheld the puzzle before him. The puzzle consisted of a large grid that had two rows of three squares, six in total, with the two in the middle being black and the other two on the left and right being white. Below the large grid seemed to be controls similar to that of analog sticks found in Arcade games. By the controls was a large yellow arrow, possibly to show that it could be controlled and navigated through the use of the analog sticks. Dipper approached the control and saw, bizarrely, a large head of a fox-like monster wearing sunglasses. The bizarre thing is that it was just a head, the monster had no body beneath at all to support him.

"Uh, hey there, man. Um, the door leading through the area is closed. You mind telling me how the puzzle works?" The boy asked him, and the Fox head replied bouncing up and down in the process, "Well I tried the puzzle myself? But every time I did I kept running out of ammo and it kept restarting? And my two workers won't help? It's like they don't even wanna go to work?" He replied questioningly each time, causing Dipper to stare with a blink, "Oooookay then." He turned to the control and pressed the start button, and just then the introduction to how the puzzle is played comes up on screen, "Shoot the opposing ship. Move the boxes to complete your mission." Dipper read on the screen when the manual disappeared and two red tear drops appeared on the grid next to Dipper, signifying the ammo that he had. Dipper looked and tested the analog stick, moving it around which also navigated the boxes around as well, and he figured out that he required to move one box away, leaving another behind which he then shot it with his first bullet, allowing him to shoot and destroy the opposing ship with his last bullet. The puzzle congratulated Dipper on his success to which he pulled his arm down in victory, "Yes!" The Fox Head bounded near him, "Wow? You solved it? I'm impressed? You must be a total nerd?" It praised him questioningly once again, "Better believe it, man." He then took the Fox Head's sunglasses and put them on, "And proud of it too." Dipper finished striking a pose, and the Fox Head also had a second pair of sunglasses underneath so it did not bother him that much.

Meanwhile, Mabel was confronted with a dilemma: there was a blue laser in front of her which was totally impassable. As a result she called Alphys for aid to which the royal scientist said, "D-Don't worry, Mabel! As the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeve! I'll h-hack into the Hotland laser database and take it out!" She assured her before hanging up. And sure enough to the laser was deactivated to which Mabel clapped with joy, "Yay! Alphys! Muah! Love you girl!" She kissed the cell phone upon saying that. Mabel walked forward and approached two female monsters. One resembled Grillby in a way, but instead her flames were green, the other was a purple colored monster that had octopus tentacles out from beneath her cap, which was backwards, made to resemble her messy hair and was leaning against her skateboard. The two monsters were also donning school uniforms. The fire monster noticed this and gasped, "Holy smokes! Jessie! Someone turned off that laser!" She called the girl monster on the skateboard known as Jessie, "I can see that Fuku. And man that's a relief." She addressed the green fire elemental known as Fuku.

Mabel approached the two, "Heeeey girls! Were you two trapped here all this time by that mean laser?" She asked them. "Oh totally. It was nuts! We were, like, hanging out when suddenly a bunch of puzzles reactivated out of nowhere." Jessie responded as Fuku nodded, "Yeah this is a huge problem." Jessie glanced around, when her face lit up, "I know...it RULES!" Fuku turned to her in shock with a cross-sour look, "Wha- Jessie!" She scolded her. "What? They've GOTTA cancel school over this!" Mabel laughed at this, "Haha I know exactly how you feel girlfriend! I sure wish my world had some lasers and puzzles so they could cancel school." She said causing Jessie to chuckle and Fuku to shake her head disapprovingly. "Ain't that the truth, sister." The octopus monster agreed with her. "Up top, girl!" Mabel lifted her hand up and Jessie high fived her with her tentacle followed by a bumping of their fists. Fuku sighed and swiped her hand over her fiery head, "Oh well...now that we're free we can...well, uh, I guess we'll just keep standing here." She simply said and Mabel praised her for that, "Yeah! Keep standing and bask in the glory of freedom girl! I'd love to stick around but I've got more puzzles to solve! See ya!" She waved to them and they in return waved back while simply standing where they were.

Mabel approached the puzzle, which was the same as the one that Dipper solved. "Oh wow! It's a game of a battleship! I've always loved one of these!" Mabel stated enthusiastically and without a second thought she button mashed the buttons and moved the analog stick around fiercely, which by some miracle allowed her to solve the puzzle as it congratulated her. "Ha ha! Button mashing where would I be without you?" She boasted as she polished her nails. Later, the twins met up by propelling themselves through the steam vents and struck each other as a result, falling down with pained grunts. "Ow! S-Sorry, bro." The Pines girl apologized, Dipper held his hand up and shook it off, "It's fine. Let's just keep moving." He said rubbing his head in discomfort before they approached the northern door. The symbols on the door lit up in a green coloration showing that the puzzles were solved, and as a result opened up by sliding creating a strong tremor as a result. The twins looked at each other and smiled with a nod towards one another, having determined expressions and walked through the door. Unbeknownst to them, a small rectangular object was floating by them a few feet away out of sight, and recording them as well. This in turn showed that this was being broadcast currently through the Underground itself. Among them was Papyrus and Undyne who were eating plates of pasta as they watched the twins' venture through Hotland.

"WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY GOT TO MEET METTATON!" Papyrus exclaimed in shock and excitement but Undyne did not share the same feeling as she narrowed her one eye, "Just hope the twerps will be careful though. That dude gives me bad vibes." She said with pasta full in her mouth and red sauce staining her lips. Papyrus, of course, was stunned by her words, "W-WHAT?! BUT HE'S SO POPULAR...!" He responded in a vain attempt to get Undyne to see him as a cool person but she had none of it, "I don't care about people just because they're popular!" She replied until Papyrus glanced to the side, "WELL, YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR." He said only for Undyne to have an amused look on her face, "Fuhuhuhu! What?! Popular, with WHO?!" She scoffed when Papyrus suddenly wrapped his skeletal arms around her with a cheerful expression on his face, "YOU'RE POPULAR WITH ME!" Undyne chuckled with a warm smile, "Awww...Papyrus, you're popular with me, too." She returned the flattery patting his skull. Papyrus, of course, was more than thrilled to hear this as well as flattered, "AWW, WOWIE!" Until he paused, "WAIT...DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?" He asked from his sudden realization from remembering that since he was 'popular' and Undyne cares not of popular individuals.

Meanwhile, the twins hopped from one steam vent to another across three pillars that had the steam vents until they landed on the next pathway. "Let's do it again!" Mabel pleaded only for Dipper to tug her back in response as they continued. However, upon venturing further through the area, they realized that it became rather dark. In fact it was so dark that there was no dim light being emitted from the molten magma, so they had to guess they entered a room or chamber of sorts. "Oh that's just great." Dipper complained. "Hey Dipper why does it smell like we're in grandma's kitchen?" Mabel asked oddly when she sniffed twice. Suddenly, Alphys spoke through the phone having been left on this whole time, "Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system to brighten up!" She said. "Alright, just do it quick Alphys. We don't wanna make a wrong and fall into a-" But Dipper was cut off when the lights came on, and out of nowhere they found themselves standing in what looked to be some sort of kitchen which one would normally see in a cooking show. It had the standard refrigerator, cabinets, shelves, microwaves, oven and stove, and even a table out in front where there was a mat, utensils, ingredients, and condiments. The twins were caught by sheer surprise at this, unknowing how to react to this, "Uh...did I miss something here? Oh no are we in cooking class?!" Mabel said in worry, when Dipper's eyes widened upon realization as well as horror, "Oh no..." And sure enough, his fears were proven true as Mettaton landed down via his jet boosters on the ground gently, holding a microphone and wearing a chef hat, "OOOHHH YES!" He loudly announced with his arrival.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!" Mettaton announced when a banner appeared above them, and the title written in pink cursive lit up reading Cooking with a Killer Robot. "Cooking with a Killer Robot!? Oh my goosh! I love that show!" Mabel said with excitement, Dipper gave her a look when Mettaton wheeled between them and put his arm around Mabel's shoulders while holding the microphone, "I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT, DARLING! THAT MEANS YOU GOTTA PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!" He told the viewers while Dipper took a cautious step back from him. "Oh boy oh boy! What're making?! Is it chicken? Are they cookies?! Are they spaghetti!?" She relentlessly asked in anticipation. "GOOD GUESSES SWEETHEART BUT NOT EXACTLY! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING...A CAKE!" He announced and needless to say, Mabel was more than happy to hear this, "CAKE! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love cake!" She skipped in place with sheer joy but Dipper could only stand in place anxiously. "YOUR EXCITEMENT WARMS MY HEART FOR THIS SHOW, DARLING. ALRIGHT THEN FOLKS, MY LOVELY ASSISTANTS HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS." Mettaton told them as he gently shoved Dipper towards Mabel. "Wait what? Assistants? Bu-" Dipper stammered. "EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!" Mettaton told the audience when he then clapped, and a robotic audience clapped in return with confetti fluttering down over them. Mabel had a wide grin on her face with dilated glittery eyes as well. Dipper could only grin sheepishly and wave towards the camera.

"What do we need, Mettaton!?" Mabel asked excitedly. "WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO GET EM SWEETHEART!" Mettaton replied when Mabel then pulled Dipper over to where the ingredients are. Dipper took the milk carton then sugar before glancing at Mabel, "You're taking this pretty well, Mabel." Mabel laughed, "Duh! It's a cooking show! What's not to take well?" She answered with a grin as she carried the eggs, "Do I need to remind that this is a killer robot we're with right now?!" Dipper clarified through grit teeth and frustration. "Pssh oh come on. What's he gonna do? Cook us? This isn't Hansel and Gretel, Dipper." She scoffed as they went back to the counter with Mettaton and placed the ingredients out in front. "PERFECT! GREAT JOB, DARLINGS!" Mettaton thanked him as Mabel blushed while Dipper could only cringe. "Now that's we got all the stuff, what's next!" Mabel asked with growing anticipation. Mettaton then made a robotic gasp, "OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! WE'RE FORGETTING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!" He revealed much to the twins' confusion.

"What? Butter?" Dipper asked. "Bread?" Mabel followed. "OH NO IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THAT..." Just then, a chainsaw emerged from Mettaton's face grid as he held it, "HUMAN SOULS!" He finished before activating the chainsaw as it release terrifyingly loud whirring sounds. The twins shrieked in terror as they held each other, backing away from Mettaton as he approached them menacingly with the chainsaw in his hands. "Still think it's not like Hansel and Gretel, Mabel!?" Dipper exclaimed in both fear and anger. Mabel was too frightened to answer as she hid behind Dipper, and thinking that they have met their end, having their eyes shut tight and crouching low, the carnage was stopped by a cell phone ringing. The twins opened their eyes, and looked to see it was the cellphone they had. "Uh c-could you excuse us for a moment please?" Mabel politely asked Mettaton when she answered, "Yellow?" A moment passed when she handed the cell phone over to Mettaton, "It's for you." The robot took the cell phone and answered, "HELLO? I'M KIND OF THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE." He said with irritation behind his voice.

It was Alphys, "W-Wait a second! Couldn't you make a...? Couldn't you use a...? Couldn't you use a substitution in the recipe?!" She quickly suggested. "A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN LIKE...USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT?" Mettaton asked as he looked over to the twins who overhead the conversation and they nodded in response swiftly with anxious grins. "...WHY?" Mettaton continued directing his question towards Alphys, "W-Well, what if s-someone's...vegan?" She questioned him nervously and timidly. Mettaton was silent for a brief moment in thought, "...VEGAN." He simply repeated the last word. "Uh well I mea-" Alphys began only to be cut off by Mettaon immediately, "THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!" He suddenly declared loudly throwing the phone in the air to which Dipper caught and nearly dropped it as a result. "G-Gah! Wait it is?" Dipper spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "WHY OF COURSE! I ACTUALLY HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE!" He revealed the absurd name of the alternative. Dipper blinked, "Because that's not convenient at all." He remarked. "I actually think it's pretty good for a subway toot." Mabel came in misspelling the word with a laugh. Sighing Dipper then said, "Alright. Where is it?" Mettaton moved to the side from blocking the twins' view of the can that is sitting over at the counter several feet away, "JUST OVER AT THAT COUNTER THERE, LITTLE MAN!" Dipper glanced at Mabel who shrugged with a smile then looked at Mettaton, "Do you seriously expect us to fall for that?" Dipper asked him crossing his arms as he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? NOT A CAN FAN? THAT'S TOO BAD! MTT-BRAND USES ONLY THE FRESHEST ARTIFICIAL INGREDIENTS AND CHEMICALS!" Mettaton taunted him when Mabel pulled Dipper's hat over his eyes, "Ohhhhhhh! He just called you out, nerd!" She laughed as he grunted, "Mabel cut it out!" He scolded her, "What? You don't you 'can' do it? Pfft, just watch the master that can!" She cracked before rushing over to the substitute. "Mabel wait!" Dipper called to her as he followed while Mettaton watched. They made it to the can when Dipper stopped Mabel by gripping her shoulder, "Mabel hold on! This might be a trap!"

"Oh come on, bro bro. How's getting one little can a trap? Look, I'm just gonna reach over, grab the can, and peace of cake. Literally! Womp womp!" She quipped as she reached over, only to get startled when the counter sunk into the ground a little, then shook for a moment, before suddenly it jetted upwards revealing that the 'counter' is a ridiculously high column. The twins panned their gazes up more and more as the counter extended high above further and further until after a good five seconds, it stopped. The twins stared up for some time with wide eyes when Mabel oddly grinned, "See? Nothing to it." Dipper only frowned in her direction. Mettaton wheeled up behind them, "BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. SO IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE...WE'LL JUST HAVE GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!" He told them rather enthusiastically yet with a hint of a morbid tone behind the last sentence. "SO, BETTER START CLIMBING, DARLINGS!" His single wheeled leg retracted into his body before rocketing upwards.

"What?! Wa-! Argh! How're we supposed to climb this thing in one minute?!" Dipper exclaimed angrily flailing his arms. "It's okay bro! I got this!" Mabel said strongly before she spat in her hands, rubbing them together, took a deep breath, and flapped her arms rapidly in an attempt to fly, "FLY MABELCORN FLY!" She yelled out, but nothing happened. "Aw what? I thought that would work? Shimmering Twinkleheart said it would." She said sadly. "T-That's where I come in!" Alphys suddenly spoke up from the cell, "F-F-Fortunately, I might have a plan!" She continued, "Might?" Dipper questioned anxiously. "Well, when I was upgrading your phone I added in some...features. You see that huge button that says 'JET PACK'?" Alphys asked to which Dipper noticed a button with the word jet pack on it, "What?! Get outta town there's a jet pack button? How'd I miss that?" She questioned herself. "Press it!" Alphys instructed and Dipper pressed when the phone then hovered in the air, before rearranging itself, expanding its width further, and doubling in appearance before transforming into a jet pack.

The jet pack then latched itself onto Dipper's back as it strapped him around it. The twins looked in awe and glee as well, "Alphys you're officially one of the coolest people on the planet." Dipper praised her genius, to which Alphys blushed red on the other line. "T-T-Thank you so much...now...g-get up there! And w-win!" She cheered for him. Dipper looked at Mabel, "I'll be back as soon as I can Mabel." The jet pack ignited before Dipper burst through the air with great speed flying upwards, "Be careful, Dipper!" Mabel called out to him worryingly. Dipper flew up the obscenely high column with a strong expression on his face. His scarf flapping from the velocity of the wind and speed and his brown hair shaking as well from the wind speed. His eyes widened when he saw Mettaton flying past him, but what's more is that there were dozens of eggs falling towards him as a result. He yelped and avoided some of the eggs only to have some of them crash in his face. Spitting and coughing the raw egg yolk out, he glared at Mettaton, "Hey! What the heck's your problem?!" He yelled angrily. "OH THERE'S NO PROBLEM AT ALL, HANDSOME! I'M JUST MAKING THIS MORE OF A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! AFTER ALL, WHAT'S AN MTT-SHOW WITHOUT SOME SUSPENSE AND DEATH?" Mettaton questioned before he took out a bag of flour and dumped it below as he flew upwards, outclassing the jet pack that Dipper wore in speed.

Gasping, he did a barrel roll to one side, then to the next and simply plowed through the light flour while evading the thick flour. He coughed and spat out some of the flour with his face being coated in it like foundation. "FLOUR NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? THEN WHY DON'T WE ADD SOME MILK!" Mettaton declared before taking out two milk cartons and pouring them down at Dipper who evaded to the side from one stream of the dairy product, before ducking below from another stream. "AND JUST A PINCH OF SUGAR!" Mettaton taunted as though he was cooking then pouring the entire contents of sugar out, causing Dipper to widen his eyes as he attempted to dodge only to have some sugar collide in his face, blinding him for a moment. Mabel too was dodging the oncoming ingredients from above, granted some made contact with her and messing up her appearance as a result. "Careful up there!" She demanded only to have milk splash on top of her, with her hair and shirt drenched, covering her face entirely. She licked the milk off her lips, "Mmm, skimmed." She gasped when she heard Dipper yell above, "DIPPER!" The intelligent twin nearly lost his sense of direction after being blinded by both the sugar and the flour, and at this point he was covered in the content entirely but he wiped his eyes and spat it out increasing his speed, determined to get the can. He saw the holographic timer high above and noticed that nineteen seconds were remaining. Gritting his teeth, he barrel rolled out of the way from a bunch of oncoming eggs, then some milk by Mettaton, "GIVE IT UP, BUDDY! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE IT IN TIME." He taunted him, but that did not shake Dipper's determination. "You're wrong about that, Mettaton! Wanna know why?" He said when he caught an egg and tossed it strongly at Mettaton, colliding against his face grid making him grunt, "NO! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL MULTI-COLORED FACE!" The robot panicked as he exasperatingly wiped off the yolk with soap, sanitize, and turtle wax. Finished, he looked up and was shocked to see that Dipper had the can in his hand, smiling with a smug expression, "Because I'm..egg-cellent." He finished with a quip only to cough some flour.

Mettaton clenched his fists but composed himself and chuckled, "MY, MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. WHAT'S MORE, YOU'VE BESTED ME WITH AN EGG PUN. AN ADMIRABLE QUOTE IN THE FACE OF VICTORY." Mabel cheered in joy for Dipper only to slip and fall from the egg fluids on the ground. "And don't you forget it. We've played your games. There's nothing you can do now to stop us." Dipper taunted him, "HA! YOU THINK THIS IS OVER? YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE YOU HAD HELP FROM THE BRILLIANT DR. ALPHYS! OH I LOATHE TO THINK WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED WITHOUT HER!" Mettaton exclaimed dramatically, when silence fell the room. "WELL, TOODLES!" He then simply said before flying away. Dipper sighed and soon landed down next to Mabel, "DIPPER!" She shouted and tackled him in a tight embrace, "You big dumbo! You had me scared there!" She whined in worry as Dipper chuckled, returning the embrace and patting her back not caring that they were both a mess. "It's alright, Mabel. I'm fine. I told you I'd be back soon, didn't I?" Mabel opened her eyes and released him with a fake scoff, "Oh pshht. Yeah of course I knew that."

Dipper smirked, "I know." Mabel returned the smirk before smashing an egg on his head, "A-Ah hey!" Mabel laughed, "That's for giving me a heart attack." Dipper had one eye closed as he wiped the stuff off his head, "Sheesh. Remind me to have you take the jet pack next time then." He remarked. "Oh yeah totally!" Mabel agreed happily knowing she lives for the thrills. "So, what do we do about this little doo-hickey?" She pointed at the can, and Dipper paused not really putting that into thought, "I dunno. I guess we should make a cake?" He wondered, and that's when Mettaton flew in above them, "OH, THE SUBSTITUTION? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED A CAKE AHEAD OF TIME! SO FORGET IT!" He made it clear for them before leaving truly. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "He's got a point there." Dipper found himself agreeing. Mabel only frowned, "Aw does that mean no cake?" Dipper rubbed the back of his head, "Looks that way sis, and honestly I don't think I'm in the mood for cake after the beating we've been through." He said. "Well I guess that's what happens when Mettaton calls in a couple of 'egg beaters' right? Heyoooo!" She joked, causing Dipper to roll his eyes but smirk nonetheless. The jet pack returned to its original form being the cell phone as Dipper caught it in his hand, "We did it! W-We actually did it! Great job there, team!" Alphys said from the other line. "Couldn't have done it without you, Alphys." Dipper told her with a warm smile, "W-What? R-R-Really? I m-mean...that's uh..that's...t-t-thank you...I uh.." She began to stammer for a proper response in gratitude. "Heh, you're welcome Alphys." He finished for her. "You're second coolest nerd I know! Besides my bro of course!" Mabel joined in on the praise of the Royal Scientist. "D-Dipper...M-Mabel..I uh...I think you should k-keep heading forward." She blurted out quickly before disconnecting. "She's so adorable." Mabel squealed only for Dipper to shrug in response.

"By the way bro, I like the egg-cellent pun you did there." She complimented him. "Really? Well, I've been meaning to use it for a while now but I never though it would be in a moment like that." Dipper said scratching his head as he glanced to side, "Haha, puns work in mysterious ways, brother. Sans would be proud." Mabel said as she patted his shoulder with a grin but that only made Dipper cringe, "Please don't. The last thing I want is to hear a line of egg puns from him." He grumbled a little in displeasure. "Aw come on, Dip. It's like I always said, when making butter there is little margarine for error." She joked, "Oh no.." Dipper walked away from her as Mabel followed, "It's like the time I decided that becoming a vegetarian was a missed steak." She continued. "Mabel stop..." Dipper pleaded as he covered his ears quickening his pace. "Plus butchers link sausage to make ends meat." She continued regardless when Dipper then shouted, "MABEL!" As they continued forward, venturing deeper within Hotland. However, as they walked, they were completely unaware of the fact that a small shape was watching them several feet away from behind. The shape itself had the silhouette of a flower. But what was frightening was were two the red glowing orbs of death, resembling eyes, staring directly at them. For a brief moment and then jutting down the ground.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Happy New Year to you all. Hope you have a wonderful New Year.**


	24. Oscar Mabel Wiener

Dipper and Mabel continued on forward as they walked along the dark orange rocky pathway of Hotland, as they are surrounded by massive lakes of boiling hot lava. They were a mess from the cooking fiasco with Mettaton, which was more along the lines of a life-or-death situation but this time associated with food. Dipper had several stains of flour, eggs, and milk along with Mabel, the latter of which was attempting to remove some egg shells out of her hair. "Ow ow ow..." She whimpered in discomfort as one of the egg shells was latched onto her hair while pulling it out before successfully removing it. "Got'cha...sheesh...Dipper I'm gonna be honest when I say that I prefer cooking with Undyne rather than I do with Mettaton." She told him as she shook her head of the flour still slightly coating her hair. "Mabel there's really no difference between the two. Because I'm pretty sure in either cause someone's gonna get hurt or worse." Dipper replied back as he brushed the flour off both of his arms. "Pssh, come on. Undyne may be a savage but she could never do something worse when we're cooking with her." Mabel scoffed at the idea of Undyne attempting to kill them with cooking. Dipper raised a brow at her with a stare, "Please tell me you're not serious..." He told her at a lowly tone. Mabel simply shrugged innocently, "What? Oh come on she was only trying to kill us these past few times when we weren't friends! Now that we are friends she's only trying to kill us LESS!"

"Trying to kill us less, huh? Alright we'll go with that. Because that makes things SO much better." Dipper said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes as he looked on ahead while walking. Mabel chortled and playfully pushed his shoulder, "That's the spirit of goodness, bro! Just believe in the power of Mabel and I guarantee that it will lead to an awesome friendship!" She assured him in her own cheerful way. Dipper shook his head as he walked forward with his sister now next to him. Around five minutes later, the twins were starting to sweat more, and for some reason it was more intense than it was back when they entered Hotland. Mabel pulled on the lapel of her shirt attempting to let in some air beneath her clothing as she sweated and panted slightly in exhaustion, "Phew...man...Dipper is it me? Or did it suddenly get even hotter here." She asked out of breath. Dipper nodded in agreement as he took his cap off and fanned himself and his sister, "You're telling me. I mean I know this place is Hotland but jeez it's like we walked into an oven." As a result of the rising temperature, they had to stop and relax. Mabel sat down on the ground as she breathed in and out a little. Dipper gave her his cap so that she could fan herself while he took his scarf and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "This is so unfair...at this rate we won't be able to get to...wherever it is that we're trying to go." Dipper complained as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Mabel continued to fan herself with his hat. "Heh you know at this rate you could turn into a boiled egg-head, bro bro." She cracked with a chuckle earning a sour look from her brother. "What? If we're gonna be turned into cake might as well become cake with some punny ingredients!" She joked once again with a wink. "Mabel I swear you need to stay away from Sans." Dipper muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance when he looked up, only to pause when he saw something. "What the heck...?" Mabel looked over to him still sat on the ground as she was fanning herself with his hat, "What? What is it?" She asked him upon hearing him. Dipper took a few steps forward to the edge of the pathway and pointed. "Over there. You see that?" He questioned her as she stood up and stepped forward standing next to him. She narrowed her eyes as she placed the cap over his eyes to better her sight due to the heatwave. "All I see is a bunch of wiggle wiggles." Mabel said referring to the wave being emitted from the lava below. "What? No, Mabel. That." Dipper clarified as he gently grabbed her face and turned her direction towards the ominous structure that looms in the distance, "Oh now I see it. -gasp- Oh my gosh! Dipper...I know what that is!" She exclaimed in shock causing Dipper to widen in his eyes in surprise, "Wait what? What is it?" She grabbed him and shook him, "IT'S BOWSER'S CASTLE!" And immediately his expression dropped. "DON'T YOU SEE, BRO?! The lava? The rocky things? The heat!? The robots?! BOWSER'S BEHIND ALL THIS!" She continued as she slapped her fist on her palm with an intense look as though she was on another mission that was found in Super Mario.

The structure itself looked to be fully mechanical in appearance, with several large pipes lining along each other in a pattern and several noticeable machine cogs slowly turning in various directions on the facility. The lava below the facility itself was giving the structure a dim glow beneath it with a mixture of red, orange, and yellow in several different lighting. "Mabel...if this was really Bowser's castle then how come we haven't seen any Goombas or Koopas?" He asked her still giving her an un-amused look when she lifted her hand up to him, "Don't question it, Dipper! That evil dragon turtle is cunning. We can't possibly know what he's thinking." Mabel declared strongly, until the phone rang as it was latched onto the waistline of Dipper's pants, causing Dipper to press the answer button, "Hey, Alphys. I'm assuming you see what we're seeing right now, right?" The boy stated and his assumption was confirmed when Alphys nodded at the other side, "Y-Yeah I do. The b-building in the distance over there? That's the Core. The source of all power for the Underground." She revealed giving Dipper a surprised and intrigued look as well, "Whoa really? That's pretty cool. But...how does it work?" He questioned to which Alphys gladly answered given that the two were very intellectual. "O-Oh I'm glad you asked! You see it converts geothermal energy into magical energy, by-" But she was interrupted by none other than Mabel, "BORING! Hey nerds! Are we gonna go to that big castle or naw!?" She bellowed annoyingly but joyfully in her case causing Dipper to flinch. "U-Uhhh...y-yeah. Yeah! That's uh that's where we're going to go." Alphys stuttered slightly as she too was startled by Mabel's sudden interjection.

"Well you could've just said that in the first place then getting into your nerdy fantasy, Alphie!" Mabel giggled causing Alphys to blush from embarrassment, "S-S-Sorry..." She muttered hiding her head behind her hands from the other line. "Haha! It's okay, girl. I'm just messing with ya!" She winked. "Oh by the way, Alphys. Would you be a sweetheart and help us out with this heat problem? Me and Dipper are getting cooked alive here and I don't wanna end up as a sparkly cupcake." She whined slightly fanning herself. "Oh yes of course. I've got just the thing. Press the button on the cellphone that says 'fan'." She answered. Mabel looked over at the dials, finding said button and pressing it. As she did, the receiver of the cell phone slid open, causing a small machine fan to emerge and provide the twins with cool air. The twins breathed a sigh of relief and comfort. "Alphys you're so getting a sticker after this.." Mabel stated closing her eyes as she relaxed. Clearing his throat Dipper turned the phone away from Mabel slightly, "Anyway, Alphys...we get to the Core then what?" Dipper continued on with his questions. "You'll get to Asgore's castle." She revealed causing Dipper to widen his eyes, "What? Really?" Alphys nodded anxiously on the other end, "T-Totally! In the Core there's an elevator that leads directly to Asgore's castle. And from there, you can go home..."

She finished leaving Dipper in a state of shock and growing excitement, "We can go home...?" And his expression immediately shifted to one of happiness, "We can go home! Mabel! Did you hear that?! The Core's our final destination! From there we can finally go back up to the surface!" Dipper joyfully told her as he gripped her shoulders, with the girl sharing his shock and happiness, "What?! Oh my gosh! We can finally go home after this!?" She exclaimed with Dipper nodding in confirmation as he grinned widely. She celebrated in her own way by wrapping her arms around Dipper, lifting him off the ground, and swinging him left and right with sheer joy. Dipper laughed closing his eyes as he returned the embrace, with the two jumping up and down. "This is it, Mabel! We're close now! We can finally get outta here! We can go back to Grunkle Stan and everyone else back up!" Dipper said audibly and happily. "I knooow! -gasp- I can finally see Waddles again! He's gonna go nuts and just outright eat my sweater in pure joy!" She too happily squealed. "Then what're we waiting for?! Come on!" Dipper said as he picked up his pace in his tracks. Mabel continued to hop slightly in place, however, her hopping dyed down rather quickly, her grin beginning to fade and her brows furrowing slowly. "We can go home..." She muttered lowly as she glanced to the side with a rather saddened expression. This is due to the thought of Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and the others returning to her mind as she knew that while they could leave, they were unable to. As a result this led to Mabel having doubt in her mind. Sure, she did state that they would find a way to break the barrier that was keeping all the monsters here at bay, but for some reason she felt as though that this was a nigh-impossible task. Mostly because that it involves magic, something which Dipper himself does not believe in. And even if he did because of the journal, they would have even no chance of finding the right kind of incantation or force to destroy the barrier or reverse it at least.

She was much in thought that she was startled when Dipper called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She ran over to Dipper, catching up to him. The twins made it towards what looked to be a very wide tube of sorts, but when they saw the sliding doors with the lines of small blinking lights than run up across the tube, and "R1" above the doors, they immediately knew it was an elevator. "Oh sweet an elevator." Mabel pointed out. "Oh thank Moses. At least that means we don't have to take the Hotland express again.." Dipper said the last sentence unhappily but Mabel only laughed in her goofy manner, "Haha...that was fun." Dipper pressed the button, activating the two doors as they slid open allowing Dipper and Mabel to enter the elevator. The floor of the elevator were yellow and pink tiles as the twins approached the dials with the words "Please select a location" written on the pad on top of the dials. Two floors seemed to available only: Left Floor 1 and Right Floor 2. Dipper looked between the two available floors, uncertain of which to choose. "Hmm. Where to go.." He thought to himself. "Lemme give it a shot, broham." Mabel offered as she stepped forward before, "Eenie meenie miney...BOOP!" She suddenly said pressing Right Floor 2. The door closed as a result and the elevator took them up at a relatively quick pace nearly knocking the twins off balance and pinning them to the ground. The elevator soon stopped and the doors opened with a ping sound. "We're here! Off we go!" Mabel said loudly as she took Dipper by the hand leading him out the elevator. As they exited, they stopped when a voice called out to them. They looked over to see a small monster with a fiery head, "Hey!" The monster addressed them, "Not so fast! What're you two called?" The monster asked them curiously earning a look of confusion from the twins.

"Uh..." Was all Dipper could say. "Uh? Your name's 'uh'?" The monster mocked with a smug look. "Pfft from the number of times he's been saying it I'm pretty sure he should be called Uh Pines." Mabel cracked causing Dipper to shoot her a glare. "But nah. He's Dipper. And I'm Mabel!" The Pines girl introduced themselves. "Is that so? Heh! Well, I'm Heats Flamesman. Remember my name!" Heats said as he crossed his small arms over his chest proudly. "Heats Flamesman? That's an awesome name!" Mabel complimented with a grin. "You bet your sweet bippy it is!" Heats agreed. "Alright then. We'll be sure to remember it...I guess?" Dipper spoke up as he took Mabel by the hand continuing forward leaving Heats Flamesman by himself. "Be sure? You BETTER!" He called out to them as they walked away. Seeing that they were at a good enough distance, Dipper said, "Mabel you remember when I wondered that I wasn't sure if the monsters we're just getting weirder? I take it back...the monsters are just getting MUCH weirder the more we delve into this place." Mabel giggled as she gave his shoulder a light slap, "Oh stop it, Dip. They're just cute little teacups who let their characters be free out into the wild seeing how they're just stuck here." Dipper rose an eyebrow at that as he rubbed his head, "Well that's one way to interpret them I suppose." Mabel simply grinned more, "That's how I always interpret them, silly. Some people may look ugly and spooky on the outside but on the inside they're just soft and sweet little teddy bears that need lots of sweaters and stickers!" She declared raising her arms up with a chortle. "Oh really? Then what about the monsters back up in Gravity Falls?" Dipper challenged her with a raised eyebrow crossing his arms. "Hey hey they're an exception. They just didn't have any of Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie. I mean...come on Dipper anyone that eats her pie quickly becomes a sweetheart." She shot back at him in a friendly way.

Dipper could not help but chuckle, "Yeah I guess you're right." And from that Mabel's expression dropped into one sadness, "I miss her pies, Dipper...and I miss Toriel..." Dipper too frowned in sadness from seeing his sister in such a state, and truth be told he did miss Toriel as well. And thinking back to his excitement on finally leaving the Underground, he could not help but wonder how exactly he would free the monsters when they left. Sure, many of them tested his nerves and even harmed them but in the end, they more than just harmless, but were quite 'human' in a sense despite being monsters. Dipper found himself communicating rather fine with these beings and while he would usually distrust a monster, these monsters have proven themselves to be fully trusting. Yet, he could not help but feel that somehow Asgore is different from the rest. Sure, many of the monsters speak of his generosity and kindness but given his vendetta to exterminate any human that enters the Underground via Undyne and the Royal Guard, he still did not let his anxiety and guard down. "I know...I miss her too...we'll find a way to see her again, Mabel...not just her but everyone else...I promise." He told her softly as Mabel looked over to him seeing his small smile. "You Pines Pinkie Promise...?" She asked lifting her pinkie finger up to him and he gently wrapped his own pinkie finger around her own, "Pines Pinkie Promise." He said with a soft yet determined voice and that seemed to lift her spirits up returning the smile. The two continued to make their way through the area when they noticed a small humanoid flaming monster similar to Heats Flamesman walking past them with a hot dog, "Man this water sausage isn't dangerous at all...it's not even putting me out." The creature said before he opened his mouth only for the hot dog to burn to a crisp because of his fiery body, "Ah nuts..." he angrily mumbled.

"My girlfriend's gonna kill me..." He continued to say in worry. "Whoa there's a hot dog stand around here?" Dipper lit up from seeing the hot dog that was being carried by the fiery monster. "it's not just a hot dog stand but it's a stand where i help guys like him find a 'match'..." They heard a familiar voice speak up and sure enough it was none other than Sans himself, standing behind his station apparently selling some hot dogs. Near Sans' station on a wide plain of the path looked to be a bird monster of some sort with very long legs like a flamingo but with mint green feathers and a pink dress. She was carrying her hot dog in one of her legs as she impressively stood on one leg, chowing on her sausage. Another monster which was standing a few feet away in front of the station looked to be the Vulkin, who oddly had the hot lodged into its vent but it did not seem to mind. "Toasty bun!" It said happily with a giggle. "SANS!" Mabel squealed in joy running over to the short skeleton and held him in a large embrace, pressing her cheek against his. "I missed yoooooou!" Sans chuckled, patting her head with his right socket closed and his left open as he glanced down at her with a grin, "heh i missed you too, kiddo." Dipper walked over to Sans with a small smile, "Hey there Sans, what's up?" He greeted him. "not much except the snow..." Sans answered much to Dipper's confusion, "Huh?" The short skeleton pointed up and Dipper noticed what Sans was talking about, there was snow on his roof for some bizarre strange reason.

"Wait...how is...how the...?" Dipper stammered utterly confused. "what? it's not that weird seeing a guy having two jobs..i mean look at me...i'm working as a sentry and a hot dog vendor. plus i have snow on my roof which means that solidifies my position as a guard too heh heh..." He elaborated. Mabel had to chortle at that, "Sans you're such a scalawag!" Sans simply shrugged his shoulders, "well if I had to be 'frank' kid, in a job like this..." He began when Mabel finished the joke alongside him, "...a Wiener takes all!" they said simultaneously before laughing and gave each other high fives. Dipper rolled his eyes shaking his head but smirked as he walked over. "so what's been going on with you two?" He asked them as Dipper approached and stopped in front of the station while Mabel stood next to him. "It's been one heck of a ride I'll give you that much..." Was all Dipper could say as he took his cap off and rubbed his head. "Oh my gosh, Sans! You should've been there! Mettaton was there! And he put us in a cooking show! We were supposed to make a cake but then we ended up having to like fly up in the air with a jet pack and get that what'cha-ma-call it." Mabel excitedly explained their endeavors when Sans left them. The short skeleton leaned against the station with his elbow and his chin rested on his palm while listening. "Yeah for some reason those were the less dangerous parts until you count in the psycho robot trying to turn us into minced meat..." Dipper added in unhappily with a frown. "heh well from that alone i can tell mettaton was raisin the roof on the show." He joked with a grin earning a laugh from Mabel and a blank but annoyed look from Dipper. Sighing he wiped his face when Sans told him, "man you look like someone rolled you over with a dough roller...here have a hot dog." He offered him a sausage when Dipper glanced at it then back up to him with a suspicious look, "Is there a catch to this?" Sans simply shook his head, "nah no catch...except take it like a wiener." He cracked with a grin and making Mabel cover her mouth with a chortle, "He called you a wiener hahaha!"

Dipper glared at the both of them and snatched the hot dog from Sans. "Anyway, we're gonna rest here for a while. I'm pooped." Dipper then said before he sat down and leaned against the station with his back. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I have one too, Sans!?" Mabel pleaded with wide glittery eyes causing Sans to chuckle, "sure, cream puff. here have a 'dog..." Mabel then giggled, "Sans you silly bones it's called a hot dog not a dog." She corrected him when Sans said, "ah but it's not just a dog or a hot dog...it's actually apostrophe-dog which is short for hot dog." He rebutted. "Whaaaat!" Mabel then imitated an explosion, "Mind...blown." Sans winked at her, "I know right?" He offered her the hot dog to which she took and happily devoured. Dipper too was slowly chowing on his hot dog as he was reading his journal while sat down on the ground. He was flipping through some pages, specifically pages that did not concern Mt. Ebott. As he chewed on his hot dog, his eyes were scanning the pages that had information on the location and with luck he may even find hidden sections within the journal and hopefully those that offer more information on this place. Having finished her hot dog Mabel let out a small burp, "Hot diggety dog that was good!" She laughed to herself. "bone appetite." Sans told her with a grin. "Gimme another!" Mabel demanded in a bubbly tone causing Sans to lift one brow, "another h'dog? here you go..." Sans reached down and showed Mabel only his hand lacking a hot dog, "whoops, i'm actually all out of hot dogs." He said much to Mabel's disappointment, "Awh.." Until Sans said, "here you can have a hot cat instead." Revealing a sausage that was in the shape of a cat causing Mabel to laugh out loud, "Sans!" She then gave him a playful push, "Are you ever gonna behave yourself, mister?!" Sans chuckled rather mischievously, "if i did i would actually have to do something and you know how much i hate doing stuff."

"But it's such a hot kitty though!" Mabel squealed at the 'hot cat'. "wow you really like hot animals, don't you?" Sans quipped. Mabel looked up at him with an open mouth, "Wh- Sans! You know that's not what I meant! I love all animals both hot and cold." She clarified with an adorable smug look. "hey i'm not judging. i'd be out of a job without folks like you." He shrugged with a closed eyes socket. "Aw, you don't mean that." Mabel smiled at him. "sure i do...and to prove it i'm gonna give you this ''dog..." Sans placed a hot dog on her head this time. "Is it apostrophe-dog?" Mabel smirked at him with a giggle. "actually it's apostrophe-apostrophe dog. which is short for apostrophe-dog. which is, in turn short for..." Sans began until Dipper spoke up, "Hot dog. We get it." Mabel grinned widely when she pointed at the hot dog on her head, "Hey Dipper guess what? I have a hot dog on my head! I guess that makes me a hot head. Eh?" She quipped with a wink and elbow nudge to Sans who returned it. "Mabel it's bad enough that I had to take a ton of cake ingredients to the face but I don't wanna have to hear a conversation about hot dogs." He told her glancing up from his journal before returning back to it. "what's wrong with hot dogs, dipper? don't you know if you have too many dogs you get huge? i mean look at me...i'm huge...hugely popular. i'm practically a hot dog tycoon now." Mabel nodded in agreement as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, Dipper. Try to think about having a career. I already have one myself. Not only am I the hugely popular Mabelangelo but I'm also a sweater tycoon." She proclaimed proudly. "Actually I do. My career happens to involve solving mysteries that the world itself has deemed unsolvable, thereby earning fame and fortune through the many treasures and creatures that I discover through my journey. You know...something that actually has an impact." Dipper shot at the two of them causing Mabel to give him a cross-sour look and pout in his direction.

She then noticed Sans discreetly place a hot dog on top of Dipper's head. Impressively the hot dog was well balanced and Dipper had no idea. Sans gave her silence notion with his finger and wink to which she grinned mischievously and winked back at him. "I mean just think about it...our world is full of mysteries. Since the beginning of time, there have been countless incidents of strange and unexplainable incidents that boggle our minds..." He began to say as he was writing some of his notes down, all while Sans was stacking sausages on his head with Mabel eventually joining, the two snickering wickedly in the process. "Our world, well actually, our whole universe, is a very interesting and amazing place. Of course events take place every day, both good and bad...but sometimes, things that happen seem to go beyond an easy explanation." He continued as Sans placed the sixth sausage with Mabel placing the seventh on top, followed by the eighth and then the ninth. "Pretty d-deep -snort- bro.." His sister snorted. "Deep? Ha. Deep's an understatement, sister. When you think about deep you think about something spiritual but this...this is like...like asking questions that range from are there other planets? Are there really UFOs? Are ghosts real? Is time travel a reality? Can people come back from the dead and communicate with us in the world of the living? You know that kind of stuff. And now that I found this journal...it's become a reality. Maybe not the the time travel thing since...I have no idea why it wasn't even written here. Then again it would be weird seeing the author writing down a time machine which looks more like a tape measure." Dipper said recalling the events of when he and his sister experienced time travel for the first time in order to repair a disaster that involved Wendy. "Ooh I remember that. That's when you kept hitting Wendy in the eye so many times cause you're a lousy shot." Mabel mocked as she placed the fifteenth sausage on top, now practically standing on the station.

"Hey, hey, I did the math okay? And when I did, I didn't screw up. I maybe a lousy shot but at least when I have math by my side it never fails me." Dipper declared, completely oblivious to the amount of sausages being stacked on his head. "but for some reason even math can't help you get a girlfriend amirite?" Sans teased him. "Ohhhhh! Sick burn, son!" Mabel praised Sans with a laugh. With a growl he sighed and said, "Anyway, getting back to where I was...the career I'm choosing is something that not only I am interested in. There are people who have spent their entire adult lives investigating these questions. But a lot of ordinary people, who are not experts on these subjects, are still very much interested in these fascinating ideas." Mabel simply scoffed, "Yeah they're the kind of people that're nerds." She stood on her tip toes, reaching up and carefully placed the twentieth sausage on top. "you know i'm a nerd myself but honestly even that stuff would bore me." Sans stated as he now climbed the roof of the station and continued with the sausage stacking. "What? Why would that bore you, Sans? Don't you want to find out the truth? I mean like...we all want the truth. And the truth will often surprise us. There's nothing wrong with that." Dipper said, oddly unaware of the amount of hot dogs that were impressively well balanced on top of his head. "maybe but take it from me, buddy. the truth is scary and believe me when i say that the truth is stranger than fiction...i mean why else would fiction make more sense?" Sans questioned. Mabel nodded in agreement as she took out her phone to record the event, "Amen to that. Plus, Shimmery Twinkleheart is fiction but the stuff he says makes way more sense than what people say in real life. -sigh- I wish Mabel Land was real. Maybe then everything would make sense."

"Yeah good luck with that, Mabel. You're gonna need some Smile Dip if you ever wanna go back to Mabel Land. And no I'm not saying you should eat Smile Dip either because of what happened last time." Dipper warned her referring to when they explored the condemned Dusk2Dawn store which turned out to be haunted. "Pssh I've learned my lesson, bro bro. Besides that Smile Dip is evil so it's only gonna give me a bizarro version of Mabel Land." Mabel said to which Dipper glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "As if Mabel Land isn't bizarre enough..." He then noticed how she held her phone up as though she was recording something. "Uh, Mabel? What're you doing over there with your phone?" He asked her. And she was about to answer when Sans said, "you know i'm gonna be 'frank' with you. as much as i like putting hot dogs on his head, thirty is just an excessive number." Mabel frowned as a result, "Awh poop nuggets." To which the skeleton then said, "hey does it look like my arms can reach that high? i just can't mustard up another." He remarked as he flailed his arms around slightly. "What're you guys talking abo-WHA?!" As Dipper stood up the tower of sausages collapsed on him from the movement completely showering him and buried him in a pile. "Toasty bun!" Vulkin simply said once again. Mabel laughed loudly from the scene before turning the video off and saving it, "This is so going on my scrap book." Dipper's head popped out from the piles of sausage, having two of them in his mouth, "heh heh i 'relish' these moments." Sans walked up to him with a wide grin. The boy glared harshly at the both them as they laughed. He spat out the two sausages as he removed himself from the piles, "Not. Funny." He growled at them both.

"ah cheer up, buddo. nothing wrong with being top dog." Sans quipped. "Hehehe. Sans you're honestly a gem in my world." Mabel told him with a soft and warm smile. "I'm sure he is. Alright, break's over. Time to go." Dipper said as he brushed himself. "Awh what? Come on bro can't we just stay for a little while longer?" Mabel pleaded but Dipper shook his head. "Sorry, Mabel. Not when we're so close to getting outta here. Come on." He turned and began to walk. "go on and ketchup with him. don't worry, cupcake...i'm sure we'll see each other again." Sans told her to which Mabel answered with an embrace, "You better be there when I'm there. Otherwise I'll be 'steaming' heh." She managed to quip herself as Sans returned it by having one arm around her and the other in the pocket of his jacket. And with that she released him and went to join Dipper as he watched them go. The twins continued with their venture through Hotland, and seemed to be nearing the facility that is the Core for some reason. Dipper couldn't put his finger on it but judging from the amount of red machine cogs that were spinning next to them a few feet away, he could tell that somehow he was nearing the Core given the amount of machinery he was seeing. Mabel was occupied with texting on the cellphone. She was currently in a group chat with Papyrus and Alphys. Papyrus was operating under the username CoolSkeleton95 when Mabel gave him a text saying that she saw Sans working as a hot dog vendor. Papyrus replied with, " _WHAT? MY BROTHER'S ACTUALLY AT HIS STATION? BUT SOMEHOW, HE'S SELLING HOT DOGS INSTEAD? SLACKING OFF BY DOING WORK...TRULY MY BROTHER IS A MASTER."_ He texted to which Mabel replied with "I know right! He's awesome dawesome! ^.^" under the username SparkleKittyCorn99.

A notification popped up showing Alphys texting 'dinner with the girlfriend' next to a winking face. It was a picture of a catgirl figurine next to a bowl of instant noodles. The notification was replied by Papyrus texting " _ARE WE POSTING HOT 'PICS?' HERE'S ME AND MY COOL FRIEND."_ He posts a picture of himself wearing sunglasses and flexing. Although instead of his skeletal arms they were giant muscular biceps that were pasted onto his arms and the biceps themselves were also wearing sunglasses. Mabel then texted back 'Oh yeah? Well here's a picture of me being top dog in this Hotland!' It was followed by a picture of Mabel using a filter that made her have the appearance of a cooked dog, having one eye closed and the other open, sticking her tongue out which the filter manipulated to look like a dog's tongue. ' _NYEH HEH! IT WOULD SEEM THAT YOU ARE A HOT DOG, MABEL! LOL!'_ Papyrus texted with a laughing emoji. Alphys then texted 'Uh CoolSkeleton95...that's a joke right?' To which Papyrus replied back with, ' _THE ONLY JOKE HERE IS HOW STRONG MY MUSCLES ARE!'_ When Mabel then texted 'Oh totally Papy. I'm not complaining at all either. 3' She was snapped out of her virtual land when she accidentally bumped into Dipper, "Oof! Sorry, bro bro." She apologized. "It's fine. We just got company." He told her pointing forward. And a few feet away was quite the company indeed. In front of them were two monsters, one was the airplane monster that they passed before during the Hotland Express and another monster who looked to have a springy rope-like body, two orange shoes undeneath and a flaming head as well. The outer layer of the flame was orange while the inner was black and showed a wide grin, likely being the entity's head. The monster resembled much like a candle. The fiery monster was currently glancing down at a hot dog that was placed in a frying pan as the airplane monster looked over.

"Ugh! Pryope, what's taking so long! This thing should've been done by now." The airplane complained. "Tsunderplane relax will ya? I've got this." Pyrope stated. "Got what? All you've been doing is staring at this hot dog for five minutes! Idiot!" Tsunderplane yelled at him angrily. "Hey don't call me an idiot! I don't see you doing anything. Oh that's right. It's because you ain't got the heat!" Pyrope shot back at her which caused her to blush, "W-What?! How dare you! I'll have you know that I've got more h-heat then you'll ever dream of having!" She stammered slightly but angrily in response. "Hello? Who's the one with the flaming head? Oh, that's right. It's me." Pyrope smugly stated as he increased the intensity of the fire surrounding his head for a moment. "Ugh, whatever! You're just paying more attention to this stupid hot dog." She said glancing away from him. "Uh, it's because I'm trying to get it cooked like you asked me to. Remember?" He questioned with a tilted head. "Well it's not because I LIKE you or anything! Okay?!" She shouted turning away from him and crossing her wings together as she became flustered. "That's the thing you don't like me. Because I turn up the heat!" Pyrope remarked. "And that's your problem. You care more about turning up the heat then you do about paying any attention to...to..." She slowly lost track of what she was saying when she noticed the two humans behind them. "There's your other problem. You're just an attention seeking plane with no heat. As for me? I've got all the attention I want by blazing up this place." Pyrope stated when he paused upon hearing Mabel speak up, "Pardon moi?"

Pyrope jumped a bit in a startle nearly knocking the frying pan over. "Oh hey check it out! It's those two fake humans from Mettaton's show!" Pyrope stated with Tsunderplane having a blush which were actually her lights, "I can see that i-idiot!" Mabel gasped placing her hands on her cheeks, "Dipper! Oh my gosh did you hear that! We're celebrities!" She squealed although Dipper did not share her joy, "I can't tell whether or not it's cause of Mettaton or the fact that we're humans in a land full of monsters." He remarked under his breath. Mabel stepped forward with a hop, "Pleased to meet you my adoring fans! I'm Mabel Pines! And this is my brother, Dipper! I'm sure you've heard of us -ahem- robot shows -cough-..." She faked a cough and a clearing of her throat. "Oh we totally know who you are..." Tsunderplane said as she leaned over with her nose inches away from the twins causing the two to take a step back. "Because no one can forget people who're popular. And...oh!" She immediately retracts herself away from. "...a-and totally not because they like them or anything!" She finished anxiously. Dipper could only give the plane a look of confusion while Mabel only gave her an adoring smile, "Awww! You have such cute little rudders there!" She complimented in admiration causing Tsunderplane's windshield 'eyes' to widen and her cheeks to go red. "W-WHAT? You s-sicko!" She exclaimed as she then pulled her hat down over her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh no no no no! I didn't mean it in a way where it's like totally creepy! I meant it in a good way!" Mabel quickly addressed in clarification. Pyrope bounded over to the twins. "Ah don't pay any mind to her. She's super sensitive about everything. She can't even take the heat I'm giving off." Tsunderplane then whacks Pyrope over with her wing, "No one asked you! I-Idiot!" She yelled angrily at him.

Pyrope simply bent around himself, having his two feet return to the ground and support himself back up. "Hey hey! Be nice to each other you two." Mabel scolded the two monsters with furrowed brows. "Pssh nice? Sorry, human. I can't even be nice around this bird." Pyrope stated to which Tsunderplane huffed and shook her nose at his direction before turning her back to him. Dipper rubbed his eyes in agitation, "This is getting us nowhere. Alright hey! Look, you giant plane lady and you mister...rope burn guy. You need to work on your sensitivity and you need to work on your hot headed character. Okay? We good? Now let's move on." He firmly told them earning a stunned look from both monsters as well as his sister. He then continued on walking past Pyrope, "Let's go Mab-" However, he was suddenly cut off from his path when Tsunderplane landed in front of him, her massive form blocking his path as her landing caused a slight tremor and dust to collect, "W-WAIT!" Dipper yelped in fright from the sudden landing taking a few steps back, "H-Human...I...no one has...I mean l-like..." Tsunderplane struggled to say as the blush was returning which made this an awkward situation for the both them. "I'm trying to say that...like okay I know this is gonna...but IT'S NOT weird! It's not supposed to be w-weird! It's normal!" Tsunderplane began with her emotions being thrown over the place, Dipper glanced left and right in discomfort. Mabel gestured for Tsunderplane to continue pursing her lips and her eyes glittery with growing anticipation while Pyrope could only keep grinning. "It's not because I LIKE you or anything! I just think...that you're awesome! And t-that...uh...well you've got good qualities and stuff like that so just shut up already!" Tsunderplane blurted out quickly and flew off with a furious blush leaving Dipper in a bewildered state. "Wow...she did better than I thought she would." Pryope remarked. "I think she did a fantastic job! Oh shoot I forgot to give a sticker for it. It would've made a great bumper sticker." Mabel grumpily said.

"Well...that was...okay? Um...let's go, Mabel.." Dipper managed to say still processing on what just occurred. "You got it, Dip. Oh! Fire rope! Would it be okay if I borrowed your frying pan? Just in case of any cooking emergencies we might have?" Mabel asked him to which Pyrope simply hopped once in response, "Eh why not? I'm all tied up anyway." He indirectly quipped to which Mabel caught and made shooting motions at him with an 'ayye'. She took the frying pan, but not before tossing the hot dog over to Pyrope who caught it in his mouth, "Holy fire it was cooked already?! Man am I on fire!" He said to himself as he devoured the sausage. Mabel caught up to Dipper as she showed off the frying pan, "Hey Dipper look what I got!" Dipper glanced at it from the side raising one eyebrow, "Uh, Mabel? Why'd you take that burnt pan?" He asked him. "So I can use it for cooking purposes, duh! Why else do you think these things were made" She answered naively. Dipper was about to retort until he just shrugged it off since at this point there was no use to question Mabel's sense of logic.

The twins continued through Hotland, walking along the wide pathway that was formed by the geothermal patterns in this region. "Hey Dipper you looked pretty nervous back there when the plane was trying to ask you out~" Mabel teased him with a cheesy grin. "W-What?! She wasn't trying to ask me out! I...at least I think she wasn't.." Dipper quickly exclaimed as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Uh huuuuuuhh. Then how come you were sweating back there?" She continued with her teasing. "It's not for the reasons you think! It was just the heat in this place and you know it." Dipper shot at her. "Sure it was the heat, Dippingsauce. It was the heat between you both." Mabel grinned even more as she poked his cheek and head repeatedly, swiping her hand away, "Shut up! There was nothing going on between me and the airplane, okay?! Gosh it's so weird even thinking about it." He claimed as he cringed from the thoughts. "Well you weren't that defensive when you compared Undyne to Wendy~" Mabel rebutted with a devious giggle earning a blush of anger from her brother, "That's different! The only reason I wasn't is because I'm pretty sure A) Wendy is nothing like an airplane with a sensitive personality. And B) IT'S AN AIRPLANE!" He exclaimed causing Mabel to laugh out loud. "I'm just messing around with ya, brosef!" She shoved him gently. "But it would've been cute to see you going on a date with her." She then added causing Dipper to silence her by raising his hand up. "Not. Another. Word." He warned her with a scowl. "What? Admit it. The way the airplane was admitting her lovey dovies to you reminded you of how you act around Wendy!" Mabel pointed at him to where she pushed her finger through his chubby cheek, causing Dipper to push it away. "You're crazy there's no way I act like this around Wendy." He declared as he crossed his arms together over his chest glancing away. "O-Oh...Wendy! I..I totally like you and stuff and I think you're...you're super awesome and I just wanna give you smooches so I can prove that I'm a man!" Mabel mockingly imitated Dipper before embracing herself and creating kissing noises. Dipper growled before he attempted to lunge at her only for Mabel to run off laughing with Dipper chasing her, "You're so gonna get it!" He yelled angrily.

Mabel hopped on a conveyor belt, using its movement to increase her pace. "I can see it now! Dipper riding in the airplane with the banner 'Just Married' by her tail fin! Haha!" She continued to mock as Dipper chased her with grit teeth, "Mabel shut up!" He ran across the conveyor belt eventually catching up to Mabel only to slow down immediately and pant in exhaustion, sweating profusely. Mabel, in the meanwhile, was staring at what looked to be another puzzle. The puzzle in question involved several stone pillars that were connected with metallic support beams and had steam vents on top of them. "Oh boy. Look alive, lover boy! We've got ourselves another puzzle!" She announced as she wrapped her arm around Dipper's neck making him grunt and lifting her other hand up with a clenched fist and a strong determined look. She released him causing Dipper to fall to the ground, too tired to even move due to running in a region that was set on a very high temperature. "Now...how're we supposed to solve this one I wonder?" She asked herself putting on her thinking face when the phone rang. Answering it, Alphys spoke, "Uh, h-h-hey!" Mabel smiled in response, "Alphys! So glad you called! We've got another puzzle problem. Mind if you help out?" She asked her to which Alphys replied with, "W-W-Well I'd love to but...I'm going to have to go to the bathroom! So I'll be MIA for a bit." Mabel nodded, "Ah okie dokie. The can always comes first before using a puzzle." She stated with a grin. "Y-Y-Yeah! So...don't worry. I'm sure you can solve this puzzle yourself. I have faith in you!" She said strongly before ending the call. "Heck yeah! Always have faith when it comes to the power of Mabel!" The girl proclaimed as Dipper walked up wiping his forehead and panting a little. "So...we're on our own figuring this puzzle out?" He questioned a little bitter still. "Yeppers. Better think fast though, bro. Cause you'll get Wendy steaming if she finds out you're dumping her for an airplane." She suddenly said with a teasing grin.

Immediately she jumped on the steam vent to which it propelled her across the next pillar which Dipper let out a bellow of rage and chased after her. "MABEL I SWEAR!" He yelled with fury as he was propelled forward by the steam vent, only to miss when Mabel was propelled to the next one, narrowly missing her. She stuck her tongue out and made a funny face at him which infuriated him even more. He jumped on the steam vent, rocketing him forward in the air towards Mabel to which she yelped and propelled herself to the next steam vent. "What's the matter, bro bro! You afraid that you're no 'match' for them?" She quipped mockingly as the twins hopped from one steam vent to another in what looked to be a more upgraded version of hopscotch. "Get back here!" Dipper yelled to which Mabel replied with a tongue sticking out and tugging her eye down as she was midair from the propulsion. The two eventually made it to the other end of the puzzle, having solved it and continued on with their sibling chase. "Hey Dipper you sure you need a cool down over there? You look a little fired up!" She joked as she ran away from him with a laugh. The twins were running past some pipes which were lined up next to each other in three rows, producing strong jets of steam and having support beams balancing them together next to one another. She yelped as Dipper caught her, putting her in a headlock, "Take it back!" He demanded. "Take what back?!" She questioned innocently, to which Dipper growled and covered her face with her own hair making her squeal, "Take back what you said!" Dipper again demanded, although he could not help but smirk a little for in truth he was not truly infuriated seeing as though that this was normal between two siblings. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Casanova!" She giggled to which she then tickled Dipper's sides making him squeal loudly and jump away from her, "H-H-HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He pointed at her with a scowl and frown.

She repaired her hair, "Nothing's fair in love, Dipping sauce." She laughed before coughing out some of her own hair and spitting them out. The two gave each other looks for a few moments, before bursting out into laughter. "You're such a goof, I swear." Dipper chuckled when Mabel replied with, "I know. Proud of it. Every goof's gotta be goofy to their nerdy bro." She proclaimed with a proud grin with Dipper merely shaking his head. They were about to continue forward when a voice sprung up halting them, "Hey! You two! Stop!" They jumped slightly and turned to see two familiar faces walking towards them. It was the two Royal Guards from before that were guarding the elevator near Alphys's lab. "Hey armor dudes!" Mabel greeted them joyfully. The first guard returned the greeting, "Hey, little dudette." Dipper rose an eyebrow, "Uh, hey guys. What's going on?" He asked them. "Oh, uh, well...we've, like, received an anonymous tip about two humans. One wearing a sweater and the other wearing a hat." The first guard said and continued, "They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now..." The twins were alarmed by this but most notable being Mabel, "Say what! Holy cow we didn't know that!" Of course she was oblivious to realize that they were referring to them. "...you don't say?" Dipper mumbled a little now growing anxious. "I know. Sounds scary, huh?" The first guard nodded. "Scary? It's like chilling! You guys're gonna protect us, right?" Mabel asked with wide sparkly but worried eyes. "Of course, little dudette. Just stay chill and we'll bring you guys someplace safe, okay?" The first guard assured her. "Yay!" The girl to cheered to which her brother could only frown. "Uh...thanks...I guess?" The two guards escorted them back in the opposite direction when they stopped. The second guard gestured the first over to him, "Huh? What is it, bro?" The first guard asked in a low tone as the second was whispering something to him, which the twins were uncertain about. "The stuff they're wearing? ...like, what em?" The first guard questioned once again when the second guard bobbed his head once over to the twins for the first to look; Mabel merely waved to him with a smile. And when he did, he realized what his partner was talking about and leaned in close to his comrade and whispered, "...bro...are you thinkin'...what I'm thinkin'?"

The second guard nodded. "Bummer. This is, like...mega-embarrassing." The first guard sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey guys is everything okay?" Mabel asked them when Dipper grabbed her arm. "Mabel I think we should go now." She glanced at him confused, "What? Why?" And that's when the first guard answered in her brother's stead, "Because we, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff." And with that the two Royal Guards unsheathed their swords taking battle stances, by simply bouncing their bodies up and down. "Wait what?!" Mabel exclaimed when Dipper pulled her to him as they ran, "RUN!" However, their paths were blocked when 02 leaped over them and landed down in front of them with a thud earning a yelp of fright from the twins. "...sorry." 02 said when he raised his sword above his head and swung down forcing the twins to leap to opposite sides evading the oncoming blade. 01 was preparing himself both physically and mentally for this fight when he then polished his helmet, "Okay. I can, like, totally do this. I can totally kill these dudes." He told himself. 02 in the meantime was swinging his blade around in an attempt to eviscerate Dipper. "W-WAIT! GUYS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO- WHOA!" Dipper yelled as he ducked from a horizontal sword slash nearly decapitating him. "WE'RE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE!" He finished before leaping forward in evasion from an overhead sword slash. "Sorry, dude. As cool as that might sound there's no way Undyne would be friends with a bunch of humans. It's, like, totally wrong and weird." 01 said not believing him. "But it's true! We're totally friends with Undyne! And if she found out that you guys killed us she's so not gonna be happy!" Mabel scolded the two of them as 01 approached her.

"Undyne's, like, never happy. The only time when she's happy is when she kills something. Like a human. So, like, if we kill you dudes she's like, totally gonna promote us!" 01 proclaimed before he raised his blade and slashed down only for Mabel to roll across the ground, evading the sword slash and going between 01's legs. "Huh, like...where'd she go?" 01 glanced around before Mabel hopped into 01's shoulders, "You big meanie butt!" Mabel scolded before whacking his helmet with the burnt pan once creating a loud ringing noise and his helmet to shake vibrantly. 02 looked over to 01 in concern when Dipper leaped up from behind and wrapped his scarf around the visor of his helmet therefore blinding him. 02 moved around, slashing with his sword and flailing his free arm in an attempt to remove Dipper off of him, the latter leaning from side to side careful not to be slashed nor grabbed. 01 collapsed to the ground in a daze from Mabel's attack, when the girl questioned approached him crossing her arms disapprovingly, "And here I thought you were actually cool." 01 glanced up at her from beneath his helmet, "What? Like, dudette...I am cool and stuff!" But she shook her head with a frown, "If you were really cool you wouldn't be swinging that big knife of yours around so you could chop me up into little glittery pieces!" She stated with a cross-sour tone. 01, of course, was confused and needed a moment to think about this, "Wait..so like...if you're a cool person you shouldn't like, totally swing the sword around?" He questioned. Dipper tugged his scarf more backwards to knock 02 off balance, "Agh! Yep! It's totally the case! Seriously! AH!" He then yelped when 02 grabbed him with his free hand and brought him to his face, removing the scarf from his sight. He raised his sword ready to finish him off when Dipper blurted out, "Dummyguardsayswhat!"

02 paused and tilted his head, "...what?" Dipper laughed once mockingly, "Ha, dummy!" 02 dropped him with a groan and face palmed himself. Dipper took this opportunity to make a distance from him and 02 was about to attack when he took a moment to a breathe, "...getting...warmer..." he breathed tiredly as sweat looked to be pouring from the cracks of his armor. "Of course. Do you even know what a cool person does?" Mabel asked him to which he thought for some time and answered, "They do, like, team attacks?" Mabel shook her head and flicked his helmet, "No! Well, for the most part yes cause that is pretty cool but no. A cool is honest with his feelings. He admits that he's not just cool but also says all the cool things about himself that's not just cool but also sweet and tender." She oddly elaborated as 01 stood up slowly with a confused tilted head, "Like what? I don't get it." Dipper made it over to Mabel as he stood by her back, "Mabel we should really make a run for it now!" But she waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah in a minute. Look I'm saying that you're a cool person, right? So, if that's the case, you've gotta be honest with yourself. Just look deep down into your metally armor and then into your boom boom heart. And BAM! Just let it out into the open!" She imitated a fake explosion. 01 was in some thought as Dipper was nervously standing his place as 02 was walking towards them, but for some reason his pace was slowing down more until he came to a halt. "Well, if I gotta, like, be totally honest with you..." 01 knelt to Mabel's level and whispered to her ear, "...I have, like, a wicked bro-crush on 02..." He revealed much to Mabel's sheer shock and delight, "Oh my gosh!" She squealed lowly as 01 pleaded to lower her tone when 02 returned his pacing as he then swung his blade down only for Dipper to evade with a yell of fright.

"J-Just keep it down, little dudette!" 01 urged her when he then said, "Okay, fine, I have a bro-crush on 02...because he's just...just so wicked cool and awesome...I mean look at the way he swings his sword around." 01 pointed at him as he was attempting to slash his sword at Dipper who was panting and yelling each time he evaded from the swings. "Man, I don't blame you, my friend. But if that's the case...you should totally tell him about your bro-crush! If you do that then you'll cement yourself as the cool dude in the stone tablet of coolness!" 01 was about to say something until 02 yelled out, "...can't...take it...armor...too...HOT!" And in a swift motion he gripped his chest plate and ripped it off strongly exposing his muscular strong frame, which also consisted of dark green scales and a yellow underbelly, likely meaning that 02 was some type of dragon monster. "Whoa whoa whoa! WHOA! DUDE! Have some decency!" Dipper exclaimed in shock and discomfort as he shielded his eyes, but 02 did not seem to care, "...much better."

01 was frozen in sheer shock, he dropped his sword and was beginning to nervously shake and twitch. "D...Dude..." he stammered. Mabel snapped herself out of her trance when she saw 02's strong body then glanced between the two Royal Guards. And that's when it clicked in her mind causing her to gasp, "Holy mackerel this is it!" Dipper looked at her from one eye open to the side, "Wait what?" Mabel then patted 01's chest plate to get his attention, "Bro! This is your chance! This your time to shine as a cool dude!" She told him but he stammered anxiously and in uncertainty, "I...I..." He crossed his legs together as he was sweating, "No 'I'! They're for looking not feeling! Remember what I told you! Just be honest with yourself! Let your feelings out! You can do it!" She urged and praised him with a confident grin. "I...I...FINE! ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" 01 shouted causing 02 to stop in his tracks. "D-Dude...I can't...I can't take this anymore! Not like this!" He exclaimed as he took a small step forward, only for Mabel to gently push him more towards 02 in assurance. "Go on! Do it!" She whispered urgently to him. Nodding anxiously he then began to say, "Like, 02! I like...I like, LIKE you, bro!" He confessed his feelings towards his partner who dropped his guard completely at these words. "The way you fight...the way you talk...I love doing team attacks with you." He continued as Mabel was silently squealing in adoration at the scene, "This is great! Keep going, keep going!" All while Dipper could stare completely dumbfounded. "I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync..." He then took another step forward, "02...like...I like, wanna stay like this forever..." He finished breathing a little in anxiety. 02 was largely silent for a few moments, making the scene highly awkward.

01 felt like his chest was crushed instantly as he began to sweat profusely, attempting to come up with a way to make it less awkward, "Uh...I mean, uh...PSYCHE! Got'cha bro! Haha!" He sheepishly laughed. But 02 remained quiet until he took a few steps forward towards his partner who remained in his nervous state, "...01." 02 gently addressed him. "Y-yeah, bro?" Another moment of silence passed when 02 then tossed his sword aside before saying, "...do you want to...get some nice cream...after this?" 02 asked him when 01 felt as though that his heart was going to implode from the speed that it was beating. "O-Oh! Sure, dude! Haha!" He happily accepted as the two Royal Guards looked at each other happily. After that, they held each other's hands and, bizarrely, skipped along the path to where they were escorting the twins, not even minding the two as they were too engrossed into what occurred to the both of them. Mabel, of course, was overjoyed by this. "Yes! Yes! YES! The power of Mabel strikes again!" She jumped up and down and performed two punching motions of victory. Dipper, however, was flabbergasted at what happened as his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "What did...I just...what?" He mumbled unable to find the right words to which Mabel then placed an arm around his shoulders, "That my smarty pants wearing brother, is the power of Mabel. So powerful and deadly it can even make giant monsters have a bromance." She answered for him in a proud manner. But Dipper was still in a state of shock as to what he witnessed causing Mabel to chuckle, "Don't worry, bro bro. Sooner or later you're gonna give in to the power of Mabel. And who knows? You might even hit it up with Wendy. You just need to have faith in your awesome sister." She proclaimed with a giggle and patting his shoulder before guiding him forward to their next destination within Hotland.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	25. We Are Live Underground

Dipper and Mabel continued to venture forward through what appears to be the East section of Hotland. They took a turn as they remained on the only path that they could walk on. They were passing by several lines of pipes that were producing jets of steam from them. Dipper was still in small bewilderment at what occurred back there between the two Royal Guards, so much so that he flinched from time to time whenever not just the scene between the two guards would emerge, but also the exchange he had with Tsunderplane. Dipper resorted to reading from the journal as he was walking forward, trying to get his mind off of these two highly awkward scenarios, and it would be far more helpful if Mabel would not taunt him or remind him of those incidents every once in a while. Whenever she would he would bonk her on the head with the journal or simply flip her hair over her face allowing the remaining pieces of flour to bat her in the face. Around twelve minutes have passed as they continued forward, and Dipper still was reading from his journal, more specifically he remained to be in the sections that concerned Mt. Ebott. As he flipped through three pages, he noticed several monsters popping up with information regarding them as well, these monsters in particular, were the ones that he and his sister encountered through Hotland. This caused Dipper to raise his brows in surprise, as the inclusion of the monsters that are resident to Hotland would only strengthen the evidence that leads to the author actually having once been in the Underground. The thought of that alone excited him and made him jittery. Mabel appeared to have noticed it as she was occupied in texting on the phone, specifically, she heard the small but not-so-discreet squeal from Dipper.

"Whoa there bro, you sound like you found another attractive Math equation haha." Mabel mocked him but Dipper did not care as he stopped and stood in front of Mabel, showing her the contents of the journal. "Mabel! Check this out!" Dipper said with rising joy as his sister leaned over to inspect the contents that he was presenting, being the denizens of Hotland itself. "What is it? They're just really bad drawings of the monsters here." Mabel stated not exactly aware of the purpose behind his showing. "What? No! Well...yeah maybe but hey cut the guy some slack okay? He was a scientists not an artist." Dipper told her with a frown to which his sister simply shrugged, "But that's not what I'm talking about, the monsters of Hotland being written in this book can only mean one thing. And it's that the author of this journal was probably here! Right here walking through Hotland at some point and encountered these guys!" Dipper exclaimed with high excitement and a wide grin with wide eyes. Mabel too raised her eyes of this revelation, "Whoa that's pretty neat! Wait, but you couldn't find any more stuff about this place. If that's the case then how're there stuff on the monsters here?" She asked him now having one brow raised in confusion to which Dipper then had his brows furrowed together in confusion and intrigue as well, "That's the thing. If there's limited information on this place, then there shouldn't be information about the monsters here either, especially considering that Hotland is as far as we can go into this place." He said before turning and continuing to walk forward with Mabel behind him. "Another thing which bugs me is that Sans told me himself that he's never met the author...so I can only assume that neither have the other monsters either because if I showed them this book they would've remembered it or something." Dipper started to ramble.

To which Mabel then tugged his cap down over his eyes making him grunt, "Bro! Bro, chillax. You keep this up the heat won't be the only thing that's gonna get your brain fried." She remarked with a smirk as Dipper sighed and adjusted his cap over his head, "Yeah I know. It's just that...if what I'm seeing here gives me the right idea it also means that somehow I'm close to finding out who the author is and what he's like. I honestly thought if the monsters here knew him if he was ever down here, I'd have the answers I was looking for back up solved but...I guess it's just another mystery." He said with a down expression and tone. "Hey! You behave yourself, mister." Mabel pointed to him as she was next to him now making him glance at her from the side, "There'll be no frowny faces or any drama sad scenes in this place. Not when I'm around. Look bro bro, a mystery is a mystery. And honestly, whenever I see you looking through that journal thing and you're solving some stuff on it, you get excited aside from getting all 'so mad that I chew a million pencils' mode." Mabel elaborated as Dipper listened, "You were just excited now when you showed it to me, I mean sure you thought it was gonna lead you to the nerd who wrote it, but I guarantee that you're gonna get excited again as you just dive into it more. I know, Dip." Mabel finished with a smile and wink to which Dipper returned with his own small smile as he scratched his head from beneath his cap, "Heh...you got me there. Man, I have no idea how you deal with me, Mabel." He said a little sheepishly to which she giggled and put an arm around his shoulder, "It's because we're twins and you're my brother. How many times am I gonna have to bonk you on the head to make you remember. I mean sheesh, I know you're smart but you don't have amnesia, bro bro." She remarked with a laugh.

Dipper could not help but laugh himself, "Yeah I don't know about that. I mean I keep forgetting to pick up my clothes every time." Mabel shot him a look, "That's because you know you gotta pick it up but don't cause you're afraid it'll mess up your 'big boy' habitat." She mocked as they were walking forward with various machinery on the wall by their side a few feet away and several machine cogs visible as well, having a dim red color likely from the heat source they were helping to produce through the Core. Numerous sounds of machines whirring and creaking could be heard echoing throughout the region of Hotland as well, it was like as if they were taking a tour through factory that produces metal. "Hey, hey, from the comics and shows I've seen almost all private investigators on the supernatural have messy offices and apartments. So, if I'm gonna be a world renowned investigator I gotta keep my -clears throat- ' _detective'_ vibe up. Thank you." Dipper shot back at her but she simply laughed softly at him, "Whatever makes you happy, Mister Conspiracy." She said with a taunting grin. As the twins walked, they were starting to notice that the area they were in was beginning to lack any form of light. Feeling anxious at first they continued nonetheless, and as they did it grew darker to the point where the lava below them was no longer in sight, and Dipper had to suspect that they have entered a chamber of sorts. "Oh great just what we need. More dark." Dipper said sarcastically when Mabel suddenly yelled out, "SPARKLE SPARKLE SUNSHINE!" In an attempt to hear an echo startling Dipper and covering her mouth, "Mabel shhh! What the heck are you doing?! Are you trying to draw attention?!" He exclaimed in anger as Mabel pushed his hand down gently, "What? Naw, I'm just seeing if we're in like a big cave or something so we don't get lost." She grinned causing Dipper to scowl at her, "Mabel, it's almost pitch black here how's that supposed to help us?" He questioned with slight irritation.

"By becoming a bat, silly! Duh!" Mabel answered cheerily. Which earned a palm to the face from Dipper, "Mabel, echolocation isn't gonna help. We're gonna do it the old fashioned way. Where's the phone?" He asked when the key chain figurine lit up with an anime melody, "Hehehe, right here, bro." Mabel grinned as she bobbed her head to the song with wide glittery eyes adoring the key chain when Dipper snatched the phone from her and called Alphys. With one ring she immediately picked up, "Alphys you there?" Dipper addressed her. "Y-Yes! I'm here! I'm back!" She responded quickly. "Hey, we've got another dark room problem. Mind getting the lights for us?" He asked her to which she nodded rather happily in response with a lit expression, "O-of course! M-my hacking skills have got this covered!" She assured when Mabel giggled, "Alphys you baaaaaaad." Dipper simply stared at her when five seconds later, the lights in the area lit up. However, the moment they erupted brightening up the room, Dipper and Mabel noticed that they were not exactly in any ordinary chamber. In fact, they looked to where it seems that a camera was point in their direction. And panning backwards it's revealed that Dipper and Mabel were actually being recorded right now, with the two of them appearing in a large broadcast. Next to the screen was none other than Mettaton himself, dressed in a red business suit, properly sorting the script in front of him with small piles of papers neatly folded to his sides. The robot was sat behind his desk, and the front of the desk itself had the words 'MTT' branded on in gold. The backdrop of the station had what looked to be a city being lit in the nighttime. It did not take long for Dipper, Mabel, and Alphys included to realize that they were on live television. "...are you serious?" Both Dipper and Alphys said at the same time, completely baffled by Mettaton's methods of exterminating the humans.

"OHHHHHH YES!" Mettaton began as the theme for the news station was heard, "GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!" He announced, with the whole scene suddenly becoming a live report, even the black banner that was shown at the bottom of the screen was here offering additional content to the viewers. The content in question ranged from news that involved schools being canceled due to puzzles getting reactivated, a plane-like monster flirting with a small wimpy girl or boy, or scientists discovering health benefits for using computers only for the words 'just kidding lol' to appear next to it in brackets. "AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! BUT FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENTS ARE OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!" Mettaton said earning a look of surprise from Dipper but one of joy and excitement from Mabel, "Oh my gosh!" She squealed with her hands over her mouth, "Wait what? Okay hold on we're not-!" Dipper was about to rebut only for Mabel to suddenly step out in front of the camera, adjusting herself, checking her breath, dusting her shirt and straightening her hair. "This Mabel Pines here! Reporting on behalf of MIT- "She began when Dipper corrected her, "MTT." And she continued with the correct term, "...MTT News along with sensational nerdy egg-head Dipper Pines! As I'm standing here right now I'm looking out from where I am and I could see pretty bizarre and strange things. It's not looking good Mettaton!" She finished playing along with Mettaton as Dipper stood by in an awkward stance. "OH GOODNESS DEAR ME! BRAVE CORRESPONDENT EGG-HEAD DIPPER! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT!" Mettaton told him making Dipper pause and glance around, "Wha- But I don't-" Dipper tried to say only to be cut off again, "NOW NOW! I KNOW THIS IS HARD TO TAKE IN! BUT WHO CAN BLAME YOU THIS IS SHOW BIZ! BUT DO IT FOR OUR VIEWERS, DIPPER PINES! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" He motivated him, although Dipper had no intention of going along with Mettaton's games, he knew that if he does not comply, the robot will find resort to more brutal methods and he cannot risk Mabel getting injured in the process because of his defiance.

Dipper sighed and walked to the first thing he sees: a basket ball. He picked it up, looking left and right in uncertainty, before presenting the basket ball to the camera. "Uh oh! Watch out, everyone! Looks like Dipper's found something...Hooper-natural!" She quipped on camera to which Mettaton then activated the laughter of the studio audience. Back in Snowdin, Papyrus was sat on the couch alongside Sans, who somehow made it all the way back from Hotland to his home town, as he was laying lazily on the couch with a cushion over his head. Papyrus threw his arms up in the air in frustration, "ARGH! I JUST WISH THIS NEWS REPORT WOULD BE MORE SUSPENSEFUL WITHOUT THE PUNS!" He complained before crossing his arms. "heh i dunno, bro...if every broadcast had this kind of humor in it i wouldn't be falling asleep each time they're on." Sans remarked with a chuckle causing Papyrus to eye him, "OF COURSE YOU WOULD FIND ENJOYMENT IN THIS, SANS." Sans simply shrugged, "hey it's what i live for and if that means i gotta make the news 'live' then so be it." He joked causing Papyrus to suddenly bolt his direction towards him with an angry look, "QUIET SANS!" He barked as his brother chortled from his own pun. "OH WELL, ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF THINGS, METTATON IS ALWAYS CAPABLE OF MAKING THESE SORT OF THINGS MOST ENJOYABLE!" Papyrus stated with anticipation as he observed the news on television, "i know right? he's pretty rad-tangular." He quipped once again as Papyrus nodded in agreement not knowing it was a pun until later, "INDEED! ...WAIT..." Upon realization he took the cushion from his side and threw it at Sans with an angry shout, "NYEH!" Sans laughed at this as he flinched from the cushion hitting his head.

Back to the news, "INDEED IT IS! BASKETBALL'S ALWAYS A BLAST, ISN'T IT, DARLING?" Mettaton questioned before continuing, "TOO BAD YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH THESE BALLS, THOUGH." Mabel rose an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that my lovely and generous rectangular host?" Mabel asked when Mettaton then replied, "BECAUSE THEY'RE MTT-BRAND FASHION BASKETBALLS OF COURSE! FOR WEARING, NOT PLAYING." He revealed to which Mabel laughed, "I should've known. I mean you can't get famous and sparkly like moi without beautifying a few orbs!" She remarked with pride as Dipper stood there in awkward silence before placing the ball back down on the ground, "Okay then...I'm just gonna...keep looking then..." He simply said before walking towards the next item he sees, which looks to be some sort of script that had Mettaton's outline branded on the front. The camera zoomed in on the script, "OH NO! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT! HOW'D THAT GET THERE?" Mettaton wondered dramatically. Mabel moved on the script as she examined the script herself with a raised eyebrow, "What's up with this script, Mettaton?" She asked when Mettaton regained his composure, "I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED, BEAUTIFUL. IT'S A SUPER-JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII! STARRING...METTATON!" He revealed raising his arms up with the studio audience cheering and clapping in the background. "Whoa! That's wicked awesome! Care to tell us what the movie's like?" Mabel again asked as she looked to the camera with Dipper simply standing there fiddling with his fingers, "WELL IF YOU INSIST, MY SWEET! BUT I WON'T GO INTO SPOILER TERRITORY. YOU SEE LIKE THE OTHER FILMS IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY." He responded to which Mabel fanned herself with the script as though she's flustered from the description, "Ooo hohohooo! With content like that it needs PG rating." She remarked with a wink.

"OOHH! BUT THAT'S NOT CONFIRMED!" Mettaton then said, "YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENS IN THE MOVIES UNLESS YOU SEE THEM YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT SORT OF SURPRISES LURK WITHIN!" He said when he pulled the collar of his shirt nervously, "YOU WOULDN'T -cough- SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU?" Dipper looked to Mabel who discreetly shook her head, however, Dipper did not see the point as the plot of the film had already been spoiled, if one could call it a plot anyway, "...why even bother, anyway?" The boy shrugged as he stared at the camera. "PHEW! THAT WAS CLOSE! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A BUNCH OF FREE ADVERTISEMENT." Mettaton sighed in relief. "Indeed that was a close one folks! But we're just getting started! The tension rises! The butt cheeks are clenching! The eyes are popping! And I'm just looking cuter with every frame! But don't lose all the water from your bodies just yet because our wonderful egghead here still has some things worth checking!" Mabel told the ten viewers to the camera. Dipper sighed himself rolling his eyes as he approached what looked to be a video game, "Gee I wonder what this is.." He sarcastically wondered but he was cautious nonetheless as he knew that eventually there was a trap waiting for the both of them. "OH LA LA! THIS VIDEO GAME YOU FOUND...IS DYNAMITE!" Mettaton said when Dipper looked to the camera then inspecting the box, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it involves you just going around drop kicking bad guys with purple stiletto heels." He stated as he looked at the screenshots which showed just that, "RIGHT YOU ARE, DIPPER PINES! THOUGH I DON'T EXACTLY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN UNTIL THREE-FOURTHS IN." Mettaton said then continued, "BUT I LIKE THAT. APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS." The robot elaborated as a spot light slowly shined in him like he was touched by the heavens themselves, "Thaaaaat's Mettaton!" Mabel stepped in for the closing speech triggering the studio audience to laugh and cheer.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know what? I'm just gonna report this one because clearly this is a waste of time." He said with agitation, "OH GOODNESS! ATTENTION VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND...A VIDEO GAME!" Mettaton presented with the studio audience emitting a loud dramatic gasp, "But I wonder! What could this video game be!?" Mabel questioned in a dramatic manner herself. "THIS IS THE TYPE OF VIDEO GAME THAT IS GUARANTEED TO BLOW YOU AWAY, DARLING!" He replied, "STRANGE ENEMIES! STRANGE ALLIES! AND ATTRACTIVE ROBOTS! FEATURING UP TO SIX ARBITRARY DIALOGUE CHOICES AT ONCE!" He explained which actually earned a confused look from Dipper, "How does that even work?" He asked himself as Mettaton continued by addressing the Pines boy, "CORRESPONDENT! GIVE US A LOOK INSIDE THE CASE!" A drum roll was heard as Dipper sighed, "I hope it's not a CD with a picture of Mettaton posing like a Victoria's Secret Model...cause that would be something I'll have nightmares about for weeks." He remarked sardonically before opening the case, when his eyes widened like dinner plates in alarm upon what he saw: they were four pairs of actual dynamite that were lit causing the audience to gasp in the background, "...THOSE RED CYLINDERS WITH BURNING FUSES." Mettaton said lowly, allegedly in alarm as well. "Oh no...this game...LITERALLY IS DYNAMITE!" Mabel exclaimed in a dramatic fashion. And adding to the tension was the 'dun dun dun' sound, the first causing the camera to cut to Mabel's shocked face, then to Mettaton's on the second, with the third and final on the case of dynamite. "I GUESS THEY WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG! VIDEO GAMES DO CAUSE VIOLENCE! OR AT LEAST THIS ONE'S ABOUT TO." Mettaton said when Dipper started to panic as he looked around frantically in an attempt to keep the dynamite distant from them, "Oh man...oh man oh man oh man oh man! Oh man what the heck do we do!?" He exclaimed in terror as he set the box down taking several steps backwards and pulling Mabel back along with him.

"OH DON'T GET TOO EXCITED, HANDSOME! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!" Mettaton revealed when suddenly, the backdrop of the news station along with the desk and everything else fell apart and collapsed downward, with Mettaton now hovering in the air, holding his microphone to his grid-like face. "Wait what the heck?" Dipper said in sheer bewilderment as Mabel gasped, "Ohhhhhhhh, Mettaton you sly little rectangle you!" She giggled narrowing her eyes at the robot who chuckled in response. When the props fell off, Dipper and Mabel saw that they were surrounded by few items: one was the basketball, a glass of water, the movie script which was open and had a bomb set on it, a present which was unwrapped and open revealing another bomb inside it, and strangely the small white dog from before. The twins looked around themselves as Dipper's panic was beginning to rise even more keeping close to his sister. "OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!" Mettaton stated as he hovered above the twins when Mabel looked over to the small white dog standing by panting nonchalantly, "Pssh, oh come on there's no way that cute little puppo can be a bomb." Mabel scoffed with a dismissive wave of her hand, "OH BUT THAT DOG MOST CERTAINLY IS A BOMB, BEAUTIFUL!" Mettaton retorted when suddenly, the dog's tail was lit but the canine was not bothered by this in the least. Mabel just stared for a while and then shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, what do I know?" Mettaton pointed over to the basketball, "THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB!" And on cue, the coloration of the basketball melted off revealing the black metallic color of a bomb also being lit. " **EVEN MY WORDS ARE...!** " Mettaton finished as those very words emerged from his face grid, tossed out and exploded when hitting the ground, startling the twins as they shielded themselves with their arms and shutting their eyes from the sparks and small pieces of dirt coming at them.

"MY BRAVE CORRESPONDENTS...IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS..." Mettaton began when he flew over and hovered above an even larger bomb at the far side of the area, being pink in color and having a timer set to two minutes, "THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING LIVE ANY LONGER." He quipped darkly. "WHAT?! What the heck, man!? How's that even fair!?" Dipper exclaimed with fury and panic but Mettaton was not fazed, "IT'S UNFAIR INDEED! IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S DISTURBING!" Mettaton mocked dramatically when the tiles of his face grid turned red, "BUT WHO CARES? OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! GOOD LUCK, DARLINGS!" He wished them good fortune before hovering away. Dipper tried to get him back when he looked around himself seeing that all the bombs were lit and were about to go off any minute, and the much larger bomb at the one side of the area did not make things any better, "Oh man! Oh my gosh what do we do!? What do we do?!" Dipper began to hyperventilate as he gripped his cap and tugging it down his head in sheer fright, Mabel rushed over and held his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, "Whoa brosef calm down! You're a smart guy aren't you! Diffuse those bomb thingies!" Mabel told him when he replied with, "How the heck should I diffuse them!? I've never diffused a bomb in my life!" He said in sheer panic when the phone rang and Mabel pressed the answer button, "G-guys! It's me!" Alphys called much to the relief of the twins, "Alphys! You gotta help us out! Tell us what to do!" Dipper urged her. "C-Calm down! Listen, I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the defuse option to scan the bomb, go past the coding, and it'll defuse it! But go for the ones that will work on only those type of bombs." She explained as Dipper had to grin wide with relief and joy, "Oh thank you so much, Alphys! You're a life saver!" He expressed his gratitude, "N-No problem, Dipper! Now, g-go get em!" The Royal Scientist cheered for them.

"Alright, listen up, Mabel. You get the dog, I'll get the basketball. We'll do this individually and we gotta do it fast." Dipper told her to which Mabel had a strong look on her face with a smile and gave him a thumbs up, "You got it, Dippingsauce!" Dipper nodded back before they both said, "1, 2, 3, BREAK!" And they split up. Mabel approached the white dog who was slumbering. She approached the dog with caution in case it woke up and ran. As she was close enough, she jumped on the dog, holding it down, "GOT'CHA!" However, her victory was short lived when the dog woke up in surprise and ran off with Mabel latched onto him. She shrieked as she was dragged across by the white dog speedily. Dipper was trying to catch the bouncing basket bomb, but each time he would swing his arms at it and jump up to catch it, he would miss and infuriate him even further. Instead, he waited for the right moment and finally caught the basketball bomb. Taking the phone out, he pressed the DEFUSE option, scanning the bomb before various codes popped up on the face of the orb then shutting it down, defusing it. "Got it!" Dipper yelled in victory. "Great job! Keep heading around the room!" Alphys called out from the room. "Right!" Dipper complied as he stood up and rushed over to the others. Mabel was screaming as the dog was running around the area, panting heavily, with Mabel holding on for dear life trying to 'defuse' it. "PUPPY! PLEASE! JUST LET ME TURN YOU OFF" She urged loudly when she paused, "Wait...how do you even defuse a dog?" She asked herself in thought when her face lit up from seeing the glass of water that was supposed to be another bomb. Her face became sternly determined and reached out before grasping the cup of water when the dog ran passed it as she held on. Mabel poured the glass of water over the dog's tail effectively defusing both it and the glass of water."I got it! WHAAA!" Mabel then shrieked as she let go and got dragged across the ground with several grunts of pain.

Dipper, meanwhile, was running as fast as his legs could carry him on a conveyor belt that had the movie script bomb at the far side. "Come on...come...on...come ON...!" Dipper growled with grit teeth pushing himself forward, sweating profusely before finally reaching far enough and jumping forward reaching the movie script. Panting heavily, he shakily held up the phone and used it to defuse the script. "...That's...another..." He uttered out of breath. "Dipper! Catch!" He heard Mabel yell out to him when he looked up and saw the present bomb being tossed over to him, making him yelp in fright and carelessly catch it, "MABEL! Watch it!" He exclaimed angrily, "Sorry!" She apologized then said, "I've got the puppo and the glass of water! You get that present I'm going for the explody video game!" Dipper sighed and gave her a weak thumbs up before carefully setting the present down. Mabel hurried over to the video game box full of dynamite, but not before hopping on one leg in order to pass the lasers which were guarding it as though she was playing hopscotch. "Nailed it." She said under her breath before rushing to the sticks of dynamite. Pursing her bottom anxiously, she glanced around in uncertainty seeing that only 30 more seconds remain when the bombs explode. She inhaled before licking her index finger and thumb in both hands then carefully put out the sticks of dynamite defusing them in the process. With a sigh of relief she looked over to see Dipper using the defuse option on the present bomb, allowing the phone to scan it in an attempt to go past the encryption and deactivate it. "Come on...please...come on..." He muttered urgently as sweat trickled down his face when the bomb then defused successfully causing Dipper to throw his hands up in the air in victory, "YES! YES! WE DID IT!" He cheered before joining up with Mabel as the twins laughed in victorious joy, holding each other and hopping in place, "Way to go, Dippingsauce!" She praised her brother, "Couldn't have done them all without you, sis!" He returned the praise. "I know." She smirked which earned her a playful shove from Dipper with the two laughing. However, Mettaton soon hovered down from above clapping his hands.

"WELL DONE, DARLINGS! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THAT BIG BOMB WOULD'VE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES." Mettaton said as the twins looked up at him. "Well jokes on you Metal Ton!" Mabel pointed at him mispronouncing his name. "Now that big bomb won't explode in two minutes cause my brother and I just took care of all the little bombs! So take that!" She taunted with a mock grin, "THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT, SWEETHEART! IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES. INSTEAD IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS!" Mettaton suddenly revealed. "Exactly...wait... **WHAT?!** " Mabel exclaimed in shock and horror as did Dipper, "GOODBYE, DARLINGS!" Mettaton waved to them with the two looking over to the large pink bomb seeing that it was on the two second timer, then one. Dipper and Mabel gave out shouts of alarm and fright before shutting their eyes tightly, and holding onto each other whimpering believing this to be their end. However, after a short while, Dipper slowly opened one of his eyes, glancing left and right before fully opening them now wide and alert but also in shock. "Hey...hey...Mabel! It didn't go off!" Dipper said, stunned. "A-Are you sure? Maybe...-gasp-...maybe it did and we didn't feel it now we're up in the clouds!" Mabel said still fearful for her life when Dipper shook his head, "No no! Look! We're still alive!" He reassured her as she opened her eyes at well, inspecting herself when she looked to Dipper. She reached over and pinched his arm, "OW! Hey!" He yelped in pain rubbing his arm, "Yep. We're alive." She grinned earning a shrill look from her brother. "AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB DIDN'T GO OFF." Mettaton pointed out as he adjusted his yellow tie. When then Alphys' voice emerged from the twins' phone, "That's b-because! While you were monologuing I...!" She began to say in an attempt to sound heroic when her stutter and nervousness returned, "I f...fix...um...I ch-change..." Mettaton then finished for her in his own dramatic fashion, "OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS." Alphys nodded sheepishly, "Yeah! T-That's what I did!"

Mettaton raised his fists to the air in 'defeat'. "CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMANS! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH!" He cursed to the heavens as Dipper could only rub his head while Mabel stood there in a heroic pose, "All in a day's work, folks!" Mabel winked to the camera with her braces-filled grin. "BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!" And with that the robot took his leave, leaving behind the twins again. "Next time...great. Can't wait to see how that goes." Dipper said sarcastically with a frown when Mabel took the phone from him, "Alphys! Girlfriend! Have I ever told you how much you totally rock!" The girl praised Alphys for her skills to which the scientists blushed red in response from the compliment, "T-Thanks but I-I don't think I did much a-anyway..." The Royal Scientists replied. "Didn't do much? Alphys you're kidding right? Honestly if you weren't there to help us out with those bombs we would've been turned into piles of ashes." Dipper stepped in when Alphys's eyes widened at that, "Well gee when you p-put it like that..." She fiddled with her fingers, glancing to the side briefly before saying, "H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first...but I really think I'm getting more...uh m-more...more confident about guiding you!" She managed to blurt out the last few words. "Pssh, you thought you were weird? Have you even met us for that long, Alphys?" Dipper scoffed in a friendly tone. "Haha! Yeah! I mean you should see the amount of sweaters I wear on a daily basis. Or the number of pens Dipper chews when he's in conspiracy theory mode." Mabel began with Dipper joining her, "Or how we found Soos trying to eat his pants at one point. In fact...our home town above? It's just the epicenter of weirdness, Alphys." He finished as the scientist was baffled by this revelation. Not only were those bizarre for some reason, they struck a cord of familiarity within her. But this is mostly due to the fact that these type of incidents mostly happened with the residents of the underground, at least the ones that she knows personally. "W-ow...I never knew that..." She muttered a bit. "So don't you worry, Alphie! You may think you're weird but to use you're as normal as a pig and goat getting married." Mabel oddly clarified. "T-Thank you, guys...really..." She thanked them glancing to the side with a small smile twiddling her thumbs. "

"So, what'll happen when Mettaton comes back?" Dipper asked to when Alphys replied, "Oh you d-don't have to worry about that b-big dumb robot...cause I'll protect you f-from him!"She strongly said as best she could. "Aw, Alphys! I'm totally positive that you would!" Mabel giggled. "A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could uh...nevermind. Later!" And with that she ended the call with Mabel looking at Dipper with a grin, "She's so cute I swear." His sister squealed lowly with glittery eyes and a wide grin. "Eh, she can be interesting I suppose." Dipper responded when the two later left the area as they were along a pathway where they could view the Core from a different angle in the far distance. As the twins were walking, Mabel was in some thought. She fiddled around with her sweater sleeves while the sweater itself was wrapped around her waist as she was thinking. The mentions of Soos and the others up in Gravity Falls once again reminded her that when they reach the Core and go past it, they will be able to exit the Underground and finally return home. However, a part of her feels like she does not want to leave. She is aware that she should ignore that part for she is also well aware that her family is not present in this place. She looked up to Dipper who was walking forward, navigating the terrain in Hotland with a firm look on his face. She looked to the side, rubbing the back of her neck in uncertainty. Mostly because if she brought this topic up again, it would result in an argument. She was about to speak when Dipper then spoke in her stead, "Hey, Mabel?" The girl was startled slightly from this, "Oh, uh, yeah, bro?" Dipper glanced at her over his shoulder, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet for a while." He asked her with concern to which she dismissively waved her hand at, "Ah I'll be fine, Dip. It's just the heat in this place. It's got my throat all dry. Look." Mabel stuck her tongue out showing how dry it is with Dipper making a face at it, "Sheesh. Well, don't worry. I'm sure there's gotta be another dispenser around here somewhere." He told her patting her shoulder as they walked forward.

"Haha yeah...I'm sure there is." Mabel lowly said those last words. She was again silent for a moment when she called her brother, "Dipper?" "Yeah, Mabel?" He responded. "Are you...like...worried about meeting this Asgore guy?" She asked him a little nervously to which Dipper paused but continued to walk nonetheless before he sighed, "Honestly? I have no clue..." He answered much to Mabel's surprise and confusion as well, "Wait what do you mean?" She asked him once again. "I don't know whether I should be worried or just calm about it...cause like...I know from what the others have told me...that he's like this really nice dude or something but...in the one hand there was something that Toriel said about him which kept making me think otherwise...and that like caused World War III inside my head." He began to say as Mabel was now walking next to him. "What? What'd she say? Is it about those other people?" Dipper nodded in response with a frown, "Yeah, we weren't the only ones down here. And from what Toriel said...they didn't make it. And she also said that Asgore was the one that got rid of them...likely ordered the Royal Guard to do it...but on the one hand-" He began when Mabel placed a sticker on his cheek, "Hold your horses there, broskey." She cut him off before sighing, "Yeah...I know that you think the King's a bad guy because of what he did...but honestly? You really shouldn't worry too much." She began to say when Dipper looked at her with raised eyebrows at those words, "And why exactly shouldn't I do that?" Mabel continued, "Because it's like people said...he's a pretty sweet and nice guy. And if we just tell him 'can we go home please' he'll let us through. I mean like...I probably sound like a turd for saying this but...but the people that were here before us? I don't think they were nice people exactly..." She said glancing off to the side rubbing her arm. "Not saying that they deserved what happened to them! Far from it I swear...but maybe...maybe there was something about them that...the monsters had to defend...ugh forget it...I sound stupid..." Mabel sighed as she looked down with Dipper giving her sympathetic look.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mabel, you're not stupid. I get what you're trying to say and I know it's hard for you to take it all in...but I promise things will get easy." He told her in a soft voice. "Look, I know you think that ever since this whole thing about the other humans that came down here got killed by Asgore, I've had nothing but distrust and contempt to that dude. And even though the other monsters say that he's like the nicest guy around here...it still doesn't ease my suspicions." He continued with his eyebrows furrowing together causing Mabel to glance at him concerned, "But Dipper-" However, he cut her off before she could rebut, "But...I'm gonna try it your way." He finished with a small smile earning a stunned look from Mabel, "What? You will?!" He smiled even more and nodded once in confirmation, "Yeah. We're gonna do it the Mabel way. My way would probably lead to a fight and then a grueling death which I'm definitely not looking forward to anytime soon. But, I'll try being nice to the guy if what everyone says is true about him. So, fingers crossed I guess." He stated scratching his head to which Mabel then threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and swung him around with a wide and happy grin, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She expressed her gratitude in sheer joy as Dipper chuckled and laughed, returning the embrace with one arm as he was swung around left and right. The twins continued to venture through Hotland as they were walking by the facility being the Core itself in the distance. Mabel looked at it from where she was as she walked next to Dipper, "So that's where we gotta go?" She asked to which Dipper nodded in response, "Yeah, Alphys said that when we go through there, we'll reach the King's castle and we'll be home free." He said as his anticipation was rising once again inside him but hid it.

"Ugh, Dipper, I know we're on a schedule or something here but can we like not walk all the way over there with no breaks?" Mabel whined as she paused for several moments, rubbing her feet from being sore due to the amount of traveling distance they accomplished. Dipper glanced at her and nodded, "Of course, Mabes. Who knows? Maybe this place probably has a resort too. If there's one, we'll set up a room there and get some rest." He told her to which she sighed in relief as she bent her leg backwards, relieving it of muscle tension, "It better be there. This is no place for a little lady like me. Man, I should've stocked my Mabel juice then I wouldn't have this problem." She complained with an adorable pout. "Uh yeah, something tells me the Mabel juice is gonna be both the problem and the solution." Dipper pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "What? Pfft. You should never underestimate the power of Mabel juice, Dipper. It's made with love, care, glitter, sunshine, and rainbows!" Mabel retorted with a wide grin and raising her arms, praising the effects of Mabel juice but Dipper knew otherwise before she stood back up and they continued to walk. "Mabel the last time Grunkle Stan had some of your Mabel Juice he coughed out a plastic dinosaur." Dipper reminded her of that one incident but Mabel giggled at that memory, "Yeah. Good times. Although you can't blame me for that. Grunkle Stan just wasn't patient enough to wait for his coffee." She crossed her arms with a look. "Heh yeah you got me there. Honestly, it doesn't matter what Grunkle Stan drinks as long as it's something that's strong as coffee in the early morning." Dipper chuckled as he removed his cap and wiped his forehead with his forearm. "But..when it comes to Mabel juice, it's more along the lines of him thinking he's still in a nightmare." He remarked when Mabel flashed him a cross look, "Hey! Don't be a butt to Mabel juice!" She scolded him pointing and poking his nose repeatedly, "Agh I'm sorry! It was his words not mine!" Dipper apologized as he flinched and made a noise from how much Mabel was poking him, "Uh huh. And how come you would always make a face like you're constipated whenever I give you the Mabel juice." She told him with a skepticism and narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh what? Nah...it's not like um...nah. It's just so good that I was in a state of shock." Dipper lied with a sheepish grin to which Mabel grinned in return as she patted his head, "Good! That means you get the honor of having a full bucket of Mabel juice!" She declared cheerily but Dipper was not even remotely thrilled of that honor, "...hooray for me." He mumbled lowly as they walked forward. Around five minutes later, they approached what looked to be another elevator. A lit sign above the doorways said 'L1' which likely meant that this was the first left floor. "Another elevator. Great. Hopefully this one takes us to the Core faster." Dipper said as they approached the doors when they slid open, upon entering Mabel gasped upon seeing a water dispenser stationed next to the buttons. "WATER!" She exclaimed in delight quickly rushing over to it and pressing the faucet of the cold water, leaning down on her knees and guzzling the ice cold water not bothering to use a cup, "Whoa hey Mabel relax!" Dipper attempted to calm her but she made a gurgling noise in response before leaning back panting heavily, "No way! I've went a bizillion years without water! No way am I losing this fight now, bro!" She declared loudly before leaning her head back down and below the faucet as she poured more cool water in her mouth effectively having it coat half of her face but she could not care less. "At least save some for me." Dipper told her placing his hands on his hips, but Mabel continued to make several odd sounds of delight and satisfaction as she was getting soaked. Dipper rose an eyebrow and sighed shaking his head before walking over to the buttons. He inspected on which floor to choose, but seeing that they were on the left, he would have to take an upper left floor, he hoped it would take them at an area which is closer to the Core itself. He decided to press the button which said 'Left Floor 3' when the doors then closed and the elevator trembled gently before taking them up. Dipper leaned against the wall when suddenly, "Hey Dipper..." Mabel called to him to which he looked at her in response, "Yeah?" But his response was meat with water being sprayed at him making him shout in surprise as he attempted to shield himself from the oncoming water. "Try to stay cool!" Mabel laughed as she used her hand to press against the faucet with it activated and ricocheting it towards him. "MABEL! HEY! HAHA QUIT IT!" He yelled at her with a laugh as he was getting soaked. This happened all the while they were reaching another destination in the land of Hotland.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	26. Little Miss Muffet

The twins rode up the elevator, currently drenched in cold water, approaching the upper levels of Hotland in hopes of finding a much faster route that leads directly to the Core itself. Dipper, while he would usually complain and scold his sister, did not mind the fact that he was drenched, in fact he was quite content most likely due to the intense heat of the region in the underground. Mabel too was soaked when she then shook her hair, drying herself of the water. The twins actually having a brief water battle using the dispenser itself, as typical of siblings. Chuckling, Dipper removed his hat before gripping it tightly and twisting it, drying it of the water that it was soaked in, "Was that really necessary, Mabel?" He asked her with a smirk, eyeing her from the side playfully. Mabel giggled herself, untying her sweater that was wrapped around her waist and twisting it as well, "Yep. Totally necessary, bro bro. Besides, you can't complain since this place was sucking out all the water from your body." She responded with a wide cheery grin. Dipper shook his head still smirking as he wiped his face being drenched in water, "Heh yeah well...it didn't have to turn into a full blown water fight y'know? I could've just taken the cup and poured water over me." He clarified but Mabel laughed in response and waved her dismissively at that scenario, "Yeah right! Where's the fun in that? You gotta have fun whenever it's knocking on your door and just splats the fun-pie right in your face!" She said before performing a slapping motion and sound effect upon saying that. "Um, yeah, the last time that happened was during my eight birthday and that gave me nightmares for four weeks straight." Dipper said with a cringe from that memory. "Oh come on, Mister Popo the Clown wasn't that bad! He gave you pie! Anyone that gives you pie has to be a nice person, right?" Mabel questioned but Dipper glanced at her with raised eyebrows, "Mabel, you don't get it! That clown was out to get me, alright? You didn't see the look in his eyes...they were like...pure evil." Dipper anxiously said as he narrowed his own eyes in suspicion and concern.

"Dipper come on it's not like he's a shape-shifter or something." Mabel scoffed with a grin. "Don't jinx it, Mabel. I'd rather not have a psychotic killer clown come after us and eat us." Dipper told her with a shudder, "That's an image that's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life now." He then said with a tired and apathetic expression. Mabel patted his shoulder, "Alright Mr. Macho, if a creepy clown tries to eat you I'll just send it back to the circus with the hose again. Deal?" She grinned rather deviously at his direction. "Deal." He responded when suddenly, Mabel pulled out her phone and flashed an image of a clown with a demonic expression, "DEMON CLOWN!" Mabel shouted startling Dipper with sheer fright, jumping backwards away from her as he shrieked, "AAAH!" Mabel held her sides breaking into hard laughter, "MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed angrily, Mabel continued to laugh, taking in a few moments to calm down, "Hahaha! I'm s-...I'm so sorry! I just...hahahaha! I just had to!" She said between laughs before wiping her eyes while Dipper glared harshly at her, "Not. Cool." He lowly said with a growl. "Oh relax you ol' scaredy cat. You've faced a lot of monsters back up there and down here. There's no way a creepy clown would scare you at that point." She said sticking her tongue out at him while Dipper continued to glare at her direction, "But the difference being is that those monsters are not my childhood nightmares." He scolded her crossing his arms with a sour look on his face, "Chin up, Dip-Stick! It's not like we're gonna meet any clowns down here. And besides, there could be scarier things than clowns which might help you get rid of that fear, eh?" Mabel said nudging his arm with her shoulder as she grinned. "Gee, that makes things so much better for me, doesn't it?" Dipper sardonically said rolling his eyes. "That's the spirit, bro!" Mabel praised him when she shoved him once playfully making him grunt. However, the twins soon noticed that the elevator began to slow down coming to a gentle halt.

With the single ringing of the bell, the doors slid open as the twins reached their destination. They looked at each other, nodded once, before adjusting their appearance as they stepped out. "Let's go." Dipper said stepping out of the elevator and finally reaching one of the upper levels of Hotland. However, upon exiting, they noticed that the upper level was vastly different than the lower level of Hotland. This is given the fact that while the lower levels consist mostly of boiling hot lava, and rocky formations that were modeled into pathways, along with the numerous steaming pipes and machinery, the upper level seemed to be a bit more refined than that. Dipper and Mabel looked around, seeing that the floor they walked on had a purple hue to it, and behind them to see that they have reached the last floor it would seem as end of the elevator was shaped into a monster's head, namely the traditional horns at the sides with the letter and number 'L3' being lit at the top of the doorway of the elevator. Dipper guessed that they made it to the third level of the left side of Hotland. They could also see in the distance many other platforms that were constructed into various different directions, with a few having elevators themselves that lead upwards to this level. In the background were visible machine cogs that were intertwined and spinning in gentle motion along with what appear to be massive tubes of some sort that looked to be harvesting the geothermal energy and sending it somewhere in order to reform it into magical energy, that somewhere likely being the Core. "Whoa, this place is neat!" Mabel said with admiration and wide eyes. "Yeah. But it sure beats having to walk through a huge volcano." Dipper remarked with one eyebrow raised. When both were raised at a sensation, "Hey, Mabel...it's not hot in here!" Mabel looked back at him with the same stunned but happy expression. "Hey, you're right, bro! Ugh, YES! FINALLY! I don't have to deal with the mean ol' heat down there." She expressed in satisfaction.

Dipper nodded in agreement, "You're telling me. Although better watch out for the humidity." He remarked with a smirk. "What'cha mean?" Mabel looked at him, and unbeknownst to her, her hair was getting all frizzy and slowly giving it the appearance of an afro of sorts. Dipper stared and snorted, nearly bursting into laughter before restraining himself, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Come on, let's keep moving." He said before walking forward much to Mabel's confusion then following him. As they walked forward, Mabel eventually put her sweater back on with a soft sigh, "Welcome back, my fine woolly orange friend." She welcomed her most favored preference of clothing. Dipper too untied the scarf from his waist and wrapped it around his neck once again before resuming to walk to wherever the elevator took them in this upper level. "So, whaddya think we're gonna find up here?" Mabel asked him curiously only for Dipper to shrug, "No doubt we're probably gonna see Mettaton again. Which I'm not looking forward too. But aside that we might find more monsters obviously and things like-" But he was cut off by Mabel upon spotting something, "A BAKERY!" She exclaimed in delight before rushing forward, stunning Dipper in the process but earning him a look of confusion as well. "Wait what? Bakery?" He questioned keeping his pace up and sure enough, Mabel was right. She spotted a sign that was positioned upwards, and upon close inspection, it read 'Spider Bake Sale. All Proceeds Go to Real Spiders'. "A...spider bake sale? Oh boy...I can't see this ever turning up good." He murmured to himself anxiously as he approached closer. Next to the sign and sat behind a station, looked to be a female arachnoid monster. What was noticeable about her is that unlike most spider monsters he and his sister encountered back up in the surface, this particular monster had periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She looked to be wearing a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. In a sense, she resembled a small child of some kind and one that looked to be living in a Victorian style era.

Laid across her were six pairs of croissants and six pairs of what looked to be donuts. Mabel stopped right in front of her with a look of delight and hunger, "Hi there, spider lady!" She greeted flamboyantly and the girl blinked once with all five of her eyes, "Oh, hello there, deary~" She spoke in a soft but lulling voice. "I couldn't help but notice that you've got a certain moon-shapey things that taste really good and are just making me drool right now." Mabel told her with a hungering voice behind her tone as she gazed at the row of croissants and donuts. The girl simply giggled, "Ahuhuhu~ How observant of you. Welcome to our parlor deary~ Interested in some spider pastries?" She offered kindly to which Mabel looked up at her with an open mouth and wide glittery eyes, "Interested!? I'm not interested! I'm in desperate need of it, girl!" She barked slamming her hands on the table, although the spider girl remained calm, her fanged smile never fading. Dipper held her shoulders and gently pulled her back a step, "Whoa, take it easy there, Mabel." He said in an attempt to calm her, when she spun and held him by the shoulders shaking him, "You don't understand, Dipper! My stomach's been arguing with my brain ever since we got here! It's been saying things like 'Mabel you doo doo brain put something in your mouth and let it fall down in my big round thing!'" She mimicked what Dipper assumed her stomach sounded like if it was alive with a gruff, elderly tone. Her antics earned another giggle from the spider girl, "My my, she's quite the energetic one, isn't she~?" She directed the question towards Dipper with her unusually seductive but child-like voice. "Uh, y-yeah...that's my sister for yeah. Sorry about that, miss." Dipper apologized but the spider girl shook her head, "Please, deary, called me Muffet~" She introduced herself. "Right, sorry Miss Muffet." He reiterated rubbing the back of his head. Mabel again lunged at the table, before taking one croissant and sniffing it, "Hmm. What kind of bread is this?" She wondered before gasping, "It looks like some kind of powerful bracelet!" She concluded when Dipper stepped in, "Mabel, that's a croissant." He corrected her with a tired stare, "Well excuse me, Mister Russian." She retorted with a tongue being stuck out to his direction.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he looked at the donuts. "What kind of donuts are these?" He asked Muffet, "Those are Spider Donuts, deary~ Care for one?" She offered as Dipper picked one up, inspecting it. He gently squeezed it and had a look of uncertainty, "Um, they look more...rubbery than usual." Mabel leaned in to his side, "That's cause whoever made them was two-tired. Heyo!" She cracked a joke with a goofy laugh. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose with a groaned and looked at Muffet, "How much are these?" He asked, and Muffet's response nearly gave him a cardiac arrest, "Oh they're just 9,999 in gold coins~" She casually responded earning a look of sheer shock from the twins, "WHAT?!" They both exclaimed. "Seriously?! That much for just ONE donut and croissant?!" He audibly said in surprise when Mabel stepped forward with a cross look on her face, "Ma'am! You are overcharging!" She scolded Muffet who simply leaned over and laid her chin upon her fingers which she intertwined together to make a tent, resting her elbows on the table. "As I said before, my dear~ All proceeds go to real spiders." She casually stated, unfazed by the outbursts of the twins. "Well if you want your spider friends to get any money, you're gonna have to lessen the price just a bit!" Mabel lectured her with a pout as she returned the croissant rather angrily, but Muffet simply blinked with all five of her eyes in a row, still having a small fanged smile, "That's just how my business runs~" She responded calmly. Dipper folded his arms when he noticed a monster was laid to his side a few feet away from the parlor. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in concern, before taking a look at Mabel bickering with the calm Muffet, then going back to the monster. He was a green colored monster, with two pairs of his horns on his head, round glasses, a yellow colored suit and tie, a white shirt underneath, grey pants, yellow boots, and had a frightened look on his face.

Dipper approached him and knelt down to him as the monster was whimpering, "Hey, you all right there, man?" He asked him seeing if he could help. The monster just continued to whimper before he shakily looked up, making eye contact with the boy and shakily said, "I...I...I ended up b-buying a donut..." In apprehension much to Dipper's befuddlement, "Um, okay? Why's that so bad? I mean I know she overcharges but..." He began to say when the monster shook his head rapidly as he began to sweat now, "N-No...you don't understand...I...I...I didn't want to, but that girl...even though I told her no, she..." He stuttered as Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in growing concern, "She what?" The monster returned to his fetal position more, "...kept staring at me in this c-creepy way and licking her lips." He finished and now Dipper became highly concerned when the monster added, "N...Now I'm outta cash..." he whined as he shook. Dipper stood up and promptly walked over to Mabel who was still arguing with Muffet. He grabbed her by the arm gently, "Mabel, we gotta go. Now." Dipper told her firmly before pulling her away from Muffet, "W-What? But, Dipper-" But she was cut off, "No buts. We can't stay here. Don't worry, we'll find some place else to get some snacks." He assured her to which she relented and nodded as they walked away from Muffet who watched their retreating forms, "Please do come again, dearies~!" She giggled waving off to them. As the two were far enough, Muffet's smile widened by an inch, giving off a sinister feel to it this time when a small spider lowered itself down next to her, observing the departing children alongside her, the spider girl licking her lips hungrily. Mabel looked over to her brother, "Dipper what's the big idea? I was having a discussion with that young lady about her style of purchase!" She pouted cutely when Dipper shook his head, "Trust me, Mabel. She's not someone you wanna end up having a fight with." Mabel rose an eyebrow to his direction, "What makes you say that?" She asked to which Dipper paused for a moment, thinking of a proper answer, "Call it a hunch." He responded simply.

Mabel was about to say something when the phone rang, she answered and it was Alphys, "Hi, Alphys here!" The Royal Scientist greeted. "Hiya, Alphys!" Mabel returned the greeting along with Dipper, "Hey, Alphys. What's up?" "O-Oh, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. There's a room out in the front that's gonna have a puzzle like the one you saw before." She informed them. "The one before? Oh! You mean the hopscotch one?" Mabel questioned in her goofy manner. "Y-Yeah, that one." Alphys confirmed to which Dipper nodded once in response, "Alright. What're we gonna have on our hands from there, Alphys?" He questioned. "Okay, there are two puzzles to the north and the south. And like before, you'll have to solve them both to proceed!" She elaborated. "Sounds like fun! Hopscotch and battleship here we come!" Mabel cheerfully said with a single hop as Dipper smirked, preparing for the oncoming puzzle. "Bring it on." He welcomed the challenge with a smile. Alphys, meanwhile, glanced to the side in thought when she then said, "A-also...I'd like to say!" She blurted out catching the attention of the twins as they walked, "Hm?" Dipper sounded for her to continue, "W-Well, I don't really like giving away puzzle solutions...but if you need help, just give me a call, okay?" Alphys offered them earning a stare and confused look from Dipper, "Uh, Alphys?" But she continued, "Actually, wait, I have an idea! Let's be friends on UnderNet! Then you can just ping me when you need help!" Dipper then gently stopped her, "Alphys! We're...already friends on the UnderNet and we actually do call you when we need help." He clarified for her with an amused smirk, however, Alphys was less than amused as she then grew quite flustered. "W-We're friends...already?" She began to stutter sheepishly, "And you're the one that signed us up, silly willy!" Mabel spoke up with a grin. Alphys slowly began to bury herself within her lab coat, "W-Well...I hope! You! Agree with me!...about...Mew Mew 2!" She quickly said before ending the call and slapped her head repeatedly cursing herself due to the embarrassment she caused herself.

Dipper gave Mabel a look, "Wait...what's that again?" He asked her to which she shrugged, "Dunno. But it sounds kissy and cutie." She simply responded with a smile before continuing on with Dipper. They both stopped upon reaching the puzzle, seeing that it consisted of multiple steam vents stationed on large squared platforms. "Okay, Mabel. This is just like last time. We'll split up and solve two separate puzzles." Dipper said with Mabel nodding in response, "Roger dodger." She saluted. "Alright. I'll take the south you take the north." He planned but Mabel paused at that, "Wait...which is the north and south again?" She asked naively, causing Dipper to sigh, "The north is the left and the south the right over there." He clarified. "Ohhh. Got it, broham." She gave him a thumbs up when the twins leaped to the steam vents, which propelled them to their marked locations in the area. Dipper made it to the south end of the puzzle, using the steam vents to rocket him over there, "Phew, man. These sure do come in handy." He said to himself before walking forward. As he did, he stepped on a wide conveyor belt which moved him forward, then stepped up on solid ground but stopped to see that there were a line of horizontal lasers sliding back and forth. Dipper blinked before exhaling, tensing his shoulders, and had a strong expression on his face. He rushed over and jumped on the conveyor belt, before jumping over two lasers, then quickly ducking down avoiding two more before jumping up to avoid another and quickly leaping over to the end of the conveyor belt. Panting a little he struck a victory pose with a 'YES!' He reached the chamber which contained the puzzle, and before he could enter, the phone rang, "Hello?" Dipper answered, and once again, it was Alphys, "Hey!" Dipper looked over to the receiving end from where Alphys was talking, "Oh, hey, Alphys. Something you wanna tell me about the puzzle?" He asked to which Alphys replied, "Oh uh...this uh, doesn't actually have anything to do with guiding you..." She revealed much to Dipper's surprise, "What? Then...what is it?" He questioned with a curious brow. Alphys grew silent for a moment, nervous and uneasy about asking Dipper about what was on her mind.

Fiddling with her thumbs as Dipper patiently waited, Alphys answered, "Uhh, hey, would you and your sister wanna watch a human TV show together? Like...sometime?" With swift pace as she fiddled with her hands increasingly. Dipper paused with his mouth open, "Uhhh..." Was all he could say as he was uncertain of how to answer this question, "It's called, um, M...Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..." Alphys said the name of the show as she pursed her lips nervously with her front teeth being visible. Dipper looked left and right with eyes still in uncertainty, was this really the time to be asking this question? He did not want to be rude, after all Alphys has been seemingly guiding and aiding them in their journey through Hotland. Rubbing the back of his neck, trying to find a proper and not-so-rude answer, Dipper began to stammer for one, "Well...I uh...I mean like...you know...um...I guess maybe...well mostly Mabel...and probably me could...like join you? I guess?" He 'answered' in a sense, and Alphys took that as a yes, "R-really?!" She was shocked and surprised with a wide grin of joy, "Well, I mean-" Dipper was instantly cut off by Alphys, "It's so good! It's, um, my favorite show!" She began when Dipper flinched slightly at that, "Yeah that's-" But he was once again interrupted by the Royal Scientist, "It's all about this human girl named Mew Mew who has cat ears! Which humans don't have! S-so she's really sensitive about them! But like...eventually...she realizes that her ears don't matter!" Alphys began to ramble about the show rather quickly with Dipper being forced to listen not given one opportunity to talk back, "Alp-" He attempted to stop her but she continued, "That her friends like her despite her ears! It's really moving! Whoops, spoilers! Also, this sounds weird, but she has the power to control the minds of anyone she kisses!" Her pace getting even quicker as she began to sweat to the point where she was leaning over to the monitor showing Dipper on screen and supporting herself on the chair. "She kisses people and controls them to fix her problems! They don't remember anything after the kiss I mean!" She kept going. "Alphys-" Dipper again was cut off immediately, "BUT IF SHE MISSES THE KISS! THEN-" When suddenly, " **ALPHYS!** " Dipper hollered snapping her out of her ramble, startling her and knocking her off the chair at the front. "You can stop now..." Dipper finally was able to tell her, albeit he sounded irritated. She slowly stood up, lifting herself up by the controls of the monitor before chuckling in embarrassment, "Then, uh, and, uh...I uh..." Alphys slowed down to a nervous stammer before she then finished with, "I think you'll really like it...?" She sheepishly finished. Dipper was silent with a tired stare before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'll...I'll just think about it, okay?" He simply said before ending the call. "Sheesh..."

Meanwhile, Mabel reached her end of the puzzle as she was inside the small room that contained it. It was like the one before, a game of battleship. She put her fingers in a tent, stretched out her arms and cracked her fingers, "Alrighty...let's do this thang!" She declared with determination before gripping the analog stick when suddenly she spammed it by viciously and rapidly shaking it around gritting her teeth, arranging all the boxes until they were in the right position to where it creates an opening for Mabel to shoot the opposing ship. "Almost...got it...!" She struggled as she narrowed her eyes with furrowed brows, when after a minute she finally created the opening and shot the opposing the ship completing the puzzle. The game congratulated her on her victory to which she jumped up once with a cheer, "OH YEAH! You just got sunk by Admiral Mabel Pines!" She taunted the puzzle before walking away from it. When she exited the room, she came across two pairs of small monsters that stood together at the side of the area where the chamber that contained the puzzle is. The two monsters were quite odd in appearance, evident in one monster looked to have a diamond-shaped head which was thin, while the other was more wide and broad. The thin one had a light green color while the wide one had purple. The purple diamond monster wore a baseball cap that was set backwards, wearing blue jeans, a red and orange striped shirt, and having one hand in his pocket. The green diamond monster wore a similar style of clothing but his shirt was simply light blue and orange. Judging from their appearance and the way they sounded, Mabel guessed that they were children. "Oh man! Did you catch that one epic Mettaton Moment (TM)? The short one asked his comrade to which the tall one nodded. "Did I? Dude, I live for those moments! Hey, what's your favorite Mettaton Moment (TM)?" He asked him. "Oh yeah, right when everything looks the baddest, he poses dramatically. Like, when he's on a cooking show, and the eggs don't turn out right." The thin diamond boy tensed up in sheer excitement and joy from that one moment, "Holy cow, I remember that!"

"What's yours?" The short diamond boy asked him in return. "My favorite Mettaton Moment (TM) is when he beats up the heel-turning villains! Even if it's in what's supposed to be a quiz show." He replied. "Dude..." The short one simply said to which the tall one nodded, "I know right?" Mabel gasped and bounded over to them, "You guys are talking about Mettaton?!" The diamond boys nodded, "Duh! Who doesn't talk about him?" The red diamond boy replied, "Oh em gee! I was actually on one of his shows!" She revealed much to the shock and surprise of the diamond boys, "Wait what?! No way!" The two exclaimed respectively, "Yes, way and no lie! I was on both the quiz show AND the cooking show!" Mabel said with a prideful look on her face crossing her arms. "Wait...DUDE! She's telling the truth! I recognize that colorful sweater and long hair!" The red diamond boy said as he stood next to her, "Yeah you're right! Whooooa...she looks so real up close too." The green diamond boy said admiration when Mabel put her hands up, "Ah ah. You can look, but you can't touch boys." She winked to them before skipping over to meet with her brother all while singing 'la la la la la' randomly. "Coooooooool." They both said lowly in awe. Soon enough, Dipper and Mabel met up with Dipper having completed the puzzle himself and the two reaching the path which lead to the main doorway. "Puzzle was a piece of cake as always." Dipper said with a proud and content look on his face as he brushed his hands together, "I know right? These puzzles are getting way too easy nowadays." Mabel join in with a smirk as they walked towards the main entrance. "Which reminds me...why so many puzzles in this place? I mean it's not like they're trying to protect the world's biggest diamond or something." Dipper remarked thoughtfully, "Oh! Speaking of diamonds...I met some fans on my way out." Mabel grinned causing Dipper to look at her with raised eyebrows, "Wait, seriously? We have fans?" Dipper questioned in surprise when Mabel nudged him with her elbow gently, "Pssh, doi! Why else would Mettaton have these show things and TV cameras?" She questioned him. "Honestly I just didn't think anyone would be interested or even bother to watch it for that matter." He shrugged.

"Ah that's where you're wrong my egg-head brother. Because as we speak there're around ten viewers watching us even probably until this moment." Mabel retorted with a chuckle but Dipper shook his head in response as the twins simply walked forward to the large door. The two symbols on each door side illuminated green before they slid together from one side creating a deep rumble and fully opening allowing the twins to enter. "As Soos would say...that's dope." Mabel mimicked her good friend and fellow employee from the surface to which Dipper chuckled at and he motioned her to follow him when they entered through. Upon entering, they were beginning to notice several strands of silk that were formed in various areas such as the corners of the platforms that they were walking on, the strands stretching out from the side of the platform to the wall at the far side and connecting together as well. If the twins did not know any better, they resembled spider webs. This added one with the scent of cobwebs that was filling the air in this place, would not ease their rising tension. They turned to the right to see a large entrance that had several cobwebs lined about around it. The twins glanced at each other with uneasiness before swallowing up their fear and continuing forward, going through. "And here I though this was gonna be Mettaton with another wacky show..." Dipper muttered as he walked forward only to slow down slightly seeing the area that he and his sister were in. It looked to be a titanic cavernous region, but with several or numerous mechanical devices on the walls such as machine cogs or pipes. The cogs and pipes in question were also covered in cobwebs, not only that, but the entire area had multitudes of strands of spider web, stretching far across in various directions. It was as though the twins have entered some sort of spider nest, and that immediately had them be reminded of Muffet, "Um...Dipper? Are...are you sure this is the right way we're going?" Mabel asked in a low but anxious voice as she looked around tensely, leaning in close to her brother. "It's gotta be, Mabel. This is where the big door led us so...I guess we j-just keep going..." He answered while cautiously looking around as well.

The area was dimly lit, but they swear that they saw movement around the giant webs. Dipper stopped to a halt with a grunt, and looked down to see that he stepped on a web patch. "Ugh. Gross." He groaned in disgust before tugging his foot off the patch tearing the web in the process. As the two walked carefully through the area, a large spider was observing their every move from above, and as they passed by it, the spider pulled itself back up. Suddenly, an ominous giggle was heard echoing in the area, startling the twins as they stopped for a moment, "W-What was that?" Mabel questioned in worry holding onto Dipper's arm. He was about to answer when a voice instead sprung up and answered for her instead, _"Ahuhuhuhuhu...did you hear what they just said?"_ The twins glanced around before slowly continuing forward carefully, "W-Who's there?" Dipper questioned, trying to hide his fear as he had Mabel close to him while they took slow steps but with a gentle pace. Another giggle was heard followed by a shape whipping past them from above, making them jump with a noise as they looked around frantically, " _They said two humans would come here. One wearing a pine tree hat...and the other...an orange sweater."_ The voice stated, and with that the twins tried to quicken their pace, but each time they would be slowed down from stepping on patches of web. _"I heard that they hate spiders."_ The voice continued, this time the twins heard a hint of aggression behind it. "W-wait, what? I never said that! Did I?" Mabel pondered with growing uneasiness. Several more shapes appeared to be 'crawling' around them, from both above and to the sides, in the darkness all while the voice again appeared, " _I heard that they like to stomp on them."_ Now the twins had to break into a sprint, but they were almost immediately slowed down from feeling the thick webbing that was plastered all across the pathway that they were walking on, "Oh no...that's not good!" Dipper called out, now starting to panic along with Mabel. "That's not true mysterious creepy voice! I never stomped on a spider in all my life!" The Pines girl declared strongly. " _Oh really? Does that justify the fact that I heard you like to tear their legs off?"_ The voice now acknowledging their responses, "No! That's messed up! I'm a sweet little cupcake! I swear in honor of the Unicorns!" Mabel pleaded before she discovered much to her horror that she can no longer move, with her feet now completely tangled and stuck in the web, "Ah! Dipper! I'm stuck!" She cried out to her brother. Gasping as he turned to her Dipper attempted to reach out to his sister, "Mabel! Oof!"

He grunted only to realize that he too had his feet and legs tangled in the web on the ground. " _I heard..."_ The voice began only for silence to fill the area, however, Dipper and Mabel glimpsed a multitude of glowing red orbs appearing in the darkness around them, and from the way that they were patterned, they did not need any sixth sense to tell them that they were surrounded by massive spiders who were crawling down and about from where they were stationed in the cobwebs. The twins began to struggle more in a desperate attempt to free themselves, "Ungh! Dipper, I can't move! It's like I accidentally stuck myself to the floor with my glue again!" Mabel said worryingly looking at her brother then around the guests that were starting to surround them, "Just...just stay calm, Mabel. We'll find a way out of this..." Dipper tried to assure her when then, five pairs of eyes opened up from behind them in the darkness, but unlike the spiders that were giving off a red ominous glow, these were giving off a bright yet dark shade of purple. Just then, two arms reached out to them from behind and clutched their shoulders making them cry out in fright and surprise. They whipped to the direction behind them, and were quite shocked to see who it is. The five eyed figure fully revealed themselves as they leaned in close, exposing their appearance in the lightning; it was Muffet. "That they're awfully stingy with their money." She finished with a fanged grin and her five eyes blinking in a row. "M-Muffet?! What the heck is this? Let us go!" Dipper demanded as he glared at her while struggling, but the spider girl simply giggled in response, "Let you go? Now why would I do that? When I have so many surprises in store for you~?" She purred at him as she tenderly cupped his face with one hand making him flinch. "Hey! Let us go you creepy spider lady! Or else we-" Mabel sternly told her when Muffet turned her head towards Mabel, "Or you'll what?" She challenged her with a hiss, freezing Mabel in her track of words, "U-Uh..I uh..we'll..." The girl stammered much to Muffet's amusement as she then moved on over to Mabel, her body being supported by several threads of silk that hung by her legs, feet, and waist as though she was a puppet. "You'll do nothing of course. But...there is one thing you have done that has put me in a foul mood. And that my deary..." She began to say, leaning close to Mabel's face with the girl backing away in discomfort.

"Is you thinking that your taste is too refined for our pastries." She accused them much to their bewilderment, "Wait, what? Is that what this is about?" Dipper questioned in surprise, "For your information, I don't have any taste that's too refined! But even if I did, I don't overcharge my customers...unlike a certain someone!" Mabel scolded the monster, pointing at her with a scowl. Dipper grit his teeth tensely, attempting to silence Mabel from infuriating Muffet further, especially because he was seeing that they were being surrounded by a multiple monstrous spiders. "So, as an act of spite you decide to go about your way and torment the spiders that you come across?" Muffet asked her with growing aggression despite her child-like voice. "M-Muffet wait that's not true! I don't know where you got that from but I swear we never harmed a spider!" Dipper pleaded raising his hands, but Muffet oddly chortled, "Ahuhuhuhu...despite your claims, I'm having a difficult time believing that given your style of business~" She discarded their pleas as she then was hung upwards slowly gaining height above them, "Not to mention...I disagree with the notion of you having a more refined taste. Because you see...I think your taste..." Muffet began as she was at a particular height away from them when suddenly, webs were shot down from above, capturing the twins and earning cries of fright from them both, and immediately tearing them out of the trap, pulling them upwards with great speed and wrapping them up high above the ground. They gasped in terror seeing that they were surrounded by millions of monstrous spiders, some being quite large, others even being as large as the twins and Muffet as well. The latter having appeared by pulling herself up like a pulley, and sitting with her leg crossed over the other in a posh manner with the webs having the formation of a swing, "...is exactly what this next batch needs!" She declared in anticipation with a hint of hunger behind her voice. The twins gasped again with wide eyes of horror as they hung by the web, "Dig in, my darlings~" Muffet allowed the spiders to devour the twins, with them gladly accepting as many of them hissed and growled, drool even salivating from their fangs while crawling towards them menacingly preparing to eat them. The twins struggled fiercely for freedom, "Agh! Ugh! Dipper, what do we do!" Mabel panicked as Dipper gripped the threads that he hung from, trying to sever them, "Ngh, j-just give me a moment...I think I c-can..."

He froze when he heard Mabel shrieking and looked to see that a massive spider was about to grab her with its legs and opening its mouth to show rows of razor sharp teeth. "Be sure not to make a mess. I just tidied up this web~" Muffet said as four small spiders lowered themselves down, holding two teacups and two teapots respectively, before giving them to her. "DIPPER! HELP ME!" The girl cried out for her brother, with Dipper frantically looking for a way to free himself before an idea flashed in his mind. He used his body mass to swing himself back and forth, going at a short distance but with each one increasing in momentum to his body, the distance became much longer in response. Just as the spider was about to consume Mabel, it stopped when it heard and saw Dipper lunging at it with a strong swing, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted as he struck the spider in the face with both of his feet, knocking it backwards as it screeched in pain. Dipper quickly held into the threads that were wrapped around Mabel, "Dipper!" She called him happily and delight, "Hang on, Mabel. I'll get you out." He assured before grunting as he whipped his shoulder and arms forward, tearing the web that ensnared him then trying to free his sister. "Hmm. Looks like they're going to be more resilient than I thought. No matter, you can always crack a pair of nuts~ Ahuhuhuhu~" She giggled once again as she held the two teacups in her top pair of hands while holding the teapots in her bottom pair, before pouring a cup of a tea, which oddly had a purple color to it, and observing them. "Dipper, this is nuts! Are you sure you didn't like accidentally squished a spider on your way here?" Mabel asked him as she held onto the threads, pulling herself up while Dipper too held onto them, "I'm pretty sure! Plus, you know how much I hate stepping on things!" Dipper professed when Mabel shook her head, "But then how did- LOOK OUT!" The Pines girl screamed pointing forward, to which Dipper instantly looked to the direction she was pointing and saw another large spider lunging at them with an open mouth. Dipper screamed in fright, unintentionally letting go of the strands that ensnared Mabel, and was able to evade the spider. However, the spider snapped its jaws at the strands cutting it and releasing the two of them. Mabel and Dipper shrieked as they plummeted down below with all the spiders quickly chasing after them and Muffet simply gazing down to where they fell, then taking a sip of her tea.

The twins continued to fall down before landing on something soft instead of solid. It was another spider web, and as they landed they were launched up in the air once again to the side with a bounce, with them moving around in various motions as though they were acrobats but flailing their arms and legs while screaming for their lives. They quickly got a hold of themselves and gripped unto a thickly webbed column of sorts. Panting and taking in a few moments, Dipper looked down to see Mabel was below him just three feet down, "Mabel! You okay?" He called out to her in concern, "Ugh..define 'okay'..." She replied looking up with a sickly stare. They heard the familiar eerie giggle as Muffet lowered herself down a little but was still high above them, "Now now, don't look so blue, my dearies~" Muffet told them before she poured out the purple liquid from her two teapots, and the fluids made contact with several strands of her web. However, it was not done there. The second it made contact, a strange and dimly lit purple color emitted from the strands that were covered in the fluid, but it didn't stop there. The coloration spread out with quick pace, enveloping the entire webbed area in a bright darkly purple color. The twins looked around in both awe and shock, uncertain of what to make of this, "...I think purple is a better on you! Ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet finished with her giggle. "What the heck?" Dipper said bewildered when he gasped with wide eyes seeing a spider running at him from above on the thick line of silk. "AAH!" He screamed when the spider lunged at him only for Dipper to evade by leaping back but falling down again, "DIPPER!" Mabel quickly grasped his arm preventing him from falling, grunting as she did. Suddenly, she felt a swarm of spiders crawling on her hand earning a shriek of disgust from her, "EW EW EW EW EW EW!" However, that proved to be a mistake as she accidentally let go causing the both of them plummet down even further. The twins screamed as they fell when Dipper saw large strands of webbing below and nearing it as they collapsed. Dipper panted quickly before grabbing Mabel by the waist, reaching out, and successfully grab the thread with a loud grunt.

Due to the adhesive properties of the web, Dipper's hand did not slip from it. He instead swung over at a great distance while spiders were emerging around them and crawling towards them in pursuit. Swinging to the end, Muffet used her magic to cut the thread effectively tossing Dipper and Mabel over to another large cobweb as they hollered flailing their legs and arms. Landing on the cobweb they bounced high in the air once like it was trampoline before going back down and getting stuck there on it like flies. The twins saw that they were caught in the web again and struggled to get free with Muffet chortling in sadistic delight as she lowered herself over to them, "Why so pale? You should be proud, you know~" She told them with Dipper giving her a harsh glare, "Proud?! Proud of what?!" He exclaimed as he grunted managing to free his right arm with a strong tug of it. "Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake of course~ Ahuhuhu~" She remarked with a laugh covering her mouth. "Ngh! You're being a big butt right now, Miss Muffet! Let us go or else I'll pound you if you decide to turn me into a pound cake!" Mabel warned her although she clearly was in no position to make threads, "Let you go? Don't be silly, now~" Muffet said with amusement as several spiders crawled down and approached them on the large purple web. "Your souls are going to make every spider very happy~~" She said with delight and licking her fangs before pouring the purple tea in her cup. Dipper continued to struggle from the web, eventually ripping his other arm off of the web only to see a spider quickly crawling towards him and lunge with a screech. He yelped in fright before he managed to rocket himself off the spot he was stuck in, evading the spider's jaws snapping at where he was. Dipper bounced on the giant web slightly, swaying around trying to balance himself before gripping the web with his hands as he knelt. A spider crawled towards Mabel was it opened its mouth preparing to devour her, she gasped when her face lit up, "If you're gonna bake me into a cake...have some SPRINKLES FIRST!" She declared before ripping her arm out from the silk and whipped it forward unleashing her 'Mabel Dust' from her sweater sleeve and into the spider's face, blinding it and making it choke as it coughed and rubbed its six eyes with its front legs in sheer discomfort.

Dipper was bouncing slightly up and down in preparation before he bounced high enough in the air, evading the spider's second lunge. He was above it and with a shout he stomped his feet down onto the spider's thorax, pulling it down before tossing it upward using the properties of the web. Dipper was thrown into the air as well, flailing his arms before he put on a strong expression and dove down towards the spider was that blinded by Mabel. His sister was crawling away from the spider as it sneezed from the glittery substance with its eyes getting teary as well. It prepared to attack when Dipper landed on its head, hard enough for it rip through the silk and have it fall down below with Dipper bouncing off of it in time and towards Mabel, saving her from certain death. "Dipper!" Mabel called her brother with joy before she grabbed him in time, helping him balance on the web, "Thanks, bro bro." Dipper panted before giving her a weak smile, "Don't mention it." He responded when Muffet giggled and snapped her fingers, the threads of silk snapping one by one around the web they were on. They looked around themselves frantically trying to find a way to avoid this but it was too late. The web gave out and they fell down, only to hold onto the remainder of the threads that were intact, swinging forward as they held onto each other while screaming. Muffet laughed cheerfully as she twirled her hands twice, commanding the threads of silk to move around as though they were alive like serpents before shooting left and right, blocking the path of the twins as they swung towards it. They both gasped when Dipper immediately yelled, "JUMP!" And that they did, leaping forward and grabbing onto the blockade of webs. Muffet spun around in her swing-formed webs, laughing as she did and kicking her legs, before she performed several hand gestures, and using her purple magic she manipulated the webbing once more. The blocked split in two, and separating Dipper and Mabel from each other, "MABEL!" Dipper yelled trying to reach out to her as she swung in the opposite direction of him. She looked behind her only to scream as hoards of spiders came after her, crawling around the 'live' webs. She quickly climbed upwards on the threads of silk that she swung on, in time as well when a spider latched onto the thread and climbed after her in pursuit with a hiss.

Dipper climbed quickly himself along the threads of silk like a ladder while he was being chased by a swarm of spiders behind him. The web was being manipulated by Muffet's magic as it slithered upwards, then overhead, then going into a spiral in various directions as well. Dipper climbed to the top and leaped over with a grunt, grabbing onto the section of the spiral thread, swinging himself over and managing to propel himself forward more thanks to the elasticity of the web. He grabbed onto another web formation that was forming in a diagonal pattern. He gasped with a shout as he quickly fell back from a spider landing down in front of him, stumbling and then jumping back. He fell for a while until gripped a few threads of the web, using the momentum of his fall to pull him back as hard as he can and then sling-shot himself forward high above. "Get BACK!" Mabel hollered as she whacked another spider with the burnt pan, then another that came at her from above, and spun with a left swing, whacking a third that jumped at her from behind. She was standing, albeit stumbling from time to time, on a web that was fashioned into a bridge. Muffet grinned before she tipped her teapot over and literally poured spiders out from the teapot. The spiders all flowed down towards Mabel who shrieked in terror, but before they could make contact, Dipper appeared from below when he rocketed himself using one of the webs, punching away one of the spiders with his pink glove and quickly manifesting his soul in the shape of a spectral heart as it shielded both Mabel and him from the waterfall of spiders that Muffet poured over them. Dipper grit his teeth before he expanded his soul and launched it forward, canceling out Muffet's attack. "Nice job, Dipping sauce!" Mabel commended him with a gentle slap on his shoulder. "Hmm, you two are proving to be quite the challenge~" Muffet stated as she lowered herself down from above, gazing at them with her eerie glowing purple five eyes. "Alright Muffet, that's enough! This whole thing can't be over a refined taste in pastries or whatever! You said that someone told you that we'd be coming through here and that we hated spiders a lot. Who on Earth told you such a thing?" Dipper demanded an answer from her to which Muffet giggled at in response before answering, "The person who warned us about you...didn't just tell us what you do to spiders...in fact, they offered us A LOT of money in exchange for your soul...and in return we would sow justice on the spiders that you've heartlessly squashed in your path~"

Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened at that, "Wait...someone put a hit on us?" Dipper said a little lowly in shock, "Ahuhuhu~ They had such a sweet smile and...it's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows...changing shape...?" Muffet said in wonder with Dipper and Mabel also now more confused than her, "Changing shape? Who could that be?" Mabel asked Dipper but he shook his head in uncertainty. Their thoughts were interrupted when Muffet commanded her web bridge to snap, the twins falling down with startled shouts. The children were then ensnared by two webs, pulling them backwards and saw that they were being pulled over by Muffet's spiders, "W-Wait! Muffet! Whoever told you those things about us aren't true! Honest!" Dipper pleaded desperately. "Sorry, deary~ But with that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~" Muffet scoffed at this professed innocence, "Reunited?" Mabel repeated in confusion. "Haven't you heard? Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations!" The spider ruler revealed, "Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. But with the money from your soul, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~ And with all the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~" Muffet mused to herself as she preoccupied with her own thoughts. Mabel took the opportunity to manifest her soul, channeling it through one of her collectibles being the stick she randomly found. Using the power of her soul she enhanced the striking power and durability of the stick with magical energy and cut through the web that ensnared her. Quickly, she jumped over to Dipper standing on his back while holding onto the line that was pulling her. She gripped the web that was pulling her upwards, and tugged it hard with a grunt, pulling the spider down as it screeched when she quickly took out the burnt pan and smacked the spider away. "Or even build a spider baseball field~" Muffet continued to think of the possibilities with the amount of money she was offered. She was interrupted when she heard noises of pain and collision, seeing that the spider that Mabel whacked collided against the one that was pulling Dipper upwards to it. The web strand snapped from the spider's abdomen only for it to get caught on one of the machines, sticking there, and swinging Dipper and Mabel over to the right while Mabel gripped onto it standing onto of her brother whom was still ensnared. Her hair flapping from the wind along with Dipper's own and his cap as well.

They both yelped seeing that they were about to hit a set of stalagmites that were facing upwards like spikes. Mabel quickly formed her soul, enlarging it like a shield with a firm look on her face, and the shield plowed through the stalagmites, shattering them in the process but the force knocked Mabel off Dipper. "MABEL!" Her brother exclaimed for her quickly grabbing her by the hand as he ripped his arm out of the ensnarement, having struggling during the duration of when he was caught. They began to swing back to the opposite direction, when Muffet used her magic as she manipulated the webs for her spiders to crawl to the sides in left and right. The twins gasped as Dipper held into Mabel's hand while he was still caught in it. "Fire away, boys~" Muffet ordered gently. The spiders obliged and, surprisingly, threw an array of croissants and spider donuts at Mabel and Dipper's direction. The twins grunted and made noises of discomfort and pain from the pastries being thrown at them. As they reached the end of the swing, Dipper managed to free himself in time with him and his sister leaping forward, falling down, and then landing on a spider web which they used as a trampoline to launch themselves towards Muffet who's five eyes widened. Dipper reared his gloved fist back and Mabel her burnt pan with strong determined looks, "THIS STOPS NOW!" Dipper declared strongly and before they could make the blow, Muffet used her webs to catch the twins from the back before pulling them backwards strongly and swiftly as they grunted then yelled out. They were pulled back and got stuck on numerous dangling threads, "I believe that's enough...it's time for breakfast~" Muffet announced much to the twins' confusion, particularly Mabel's, "Oh! Breakfast! That's good cause I was starving." She complained earning a laugh from Muffet, "Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~" She revealed which made Dipper's eyes widen like saucers, "...p-pet?" He stuttered in trepidation. And rightfully so, as they heard a deep rumble emanating from below them. Glancing down below, they noticed four pairs of eyes glowing in the darkness below.

Two of the lower eyes were much larger while the ones above them were smaller. The beast crawled upwards and fully revealed itself: it resembled a spider but was far larger than any of the other spiders that were with Muffet and what made it stood out is that this spider's lower body seemed to be inside a paper muffin cup, with the spider itself resembling a colossal mutant muffin even, but with six legs emerging from the paper muffin cup itself. The twins stared at it with growing fear and terror, although mostly Dipper as Mabel then said, "He's adorable." With a cute grin. "You see those two, my pet? It's your breakfast~ Have fun you three~" Muffet said before raising a dinner bell and rang it twice. Almost immediately the Muffin Spider roared and crawled upwards towards the twins to which they screamed in terror and quickly climbed up the web that they were stuck on while the monster was in pursuit. The twins breathed and panted heavily as they climbed up as fast as they could with the Muffin Spider already gaining with terrifying speed. And as soon as it was close enough, the lunged forward with its mouth wide open and chopped down only to miss as the twins leaped from their respective sides off the threads. Dipper yelled as he fell over but thankfully landed on a cobweb, saving his life. He rubbed his head with a groan but screamed when a shadow was looming towards him swiftly and saw that the Muffin Spider leaped after him with a roar. He quickly moved out of the way, and when the Muffin Spider landed, the impact launched Dipper high in the air. He flailed his arms and legs as he was tossed, and the Muffin Spider positioned itself below Dipper, opening its mouth preparing to devour its meal. Dipper thought this was his end, when he was rescued by none other than his sister, swinging from a thread of silk as she caught him midway before he was eaten, "I got'cha, Dipper!" Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Mabel..." He thanked her when suddenly he pointed behind them with a shout of fright to see that the Muffin Spider was hopping from one web, stalagmite, and wall to another in pursuit of the children. The twins both screamed when the Muffin Spider lunged at them when it was close enough, and snapped its jaws, narrowly missing them as they evaded by jumping upwards, back flipping slowly in the air and landed on top of the Muffin Spider. The beast looked to its left and right, searching for the twins as it was on a large cobweb, "They're on top of you, my pet~" Muffet called out to it.

The Muffin Spider made a noise when it tried to shake off the twins who held on for dear life. The beast then ran over to a large stone pillar and rammed its top into it in an attempt to squash the twins but they quickly hopped off in time and landed on the web, bouncing a little. The Muffin Spider was dazed from the collision as it stumbled, this gave Mabel and Dipper the chance. They nodded once to each other before sprinting towards the monster, and ramming its side with their shoulders grunting loudly and making it tumble over to its side and fall on its head. The Muffin Spider kicked its legs around frantically trying to get up, only when Mabel took out the stick and cut off the threads that the Muffin Spider was on, effectively making it plummet down and land on a slab of concrete below them. "YEAH! HAHA!" Dipper cheered with Mabel when they gave each other a high five. However, their victory was short lived when purple strands of webbing suddenly wrapped around them and trapping them once more, "Oh, COME ON!" Mabel exclaimed in agitation when they were both pulled up and were motioned over to Muffet herself, still sitting casually on the web-like swing while sipping on her tea. "I'm impressed that you survived this long. But this is wear our little party ends dearies~ Ahuhuhuhu~" She declared with a sinister yet child-like voice and giggle. The twins struggled but to no avail, this web was much more durable, and realized that this was their end. The Muffin Spider loomed up behind Muffet, glaring at the twins as it licked its lips with Muffet as well, giggling the entire time. Just when she was about to turn them into her meal, she heard the ringing of a bell beside her. Looking, she saw one of the spiders holding up what looked to be a telegram for her, "Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins?" Muffet questioned, knowing what the delivery spider was saying. The twins glanced at each other then back to Muffet still uneasy. She read the telegram, and he eyes widened considerably, "What? They're saying that they saw you, and...even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider!" Muffet exclaimed. "THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY!" The twins both said angrily.

Muffet's cheeks became flustered from embarrassment, "Oh my, I'm so very sorry. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~" They shook their head in denial at that, "No, no, no! We don't hate spiders! We totally love them!" Dipper claimed nervously, "Yeah, like, total spider fanatics!" Mabel joined in with a nervous grin. "Hmm. That person who asked for your souls...they must've meant different humans with a pine tree hat and an orange sweater!" She declared and the twins nodded quickly in agreement, wishing to avoid anymore conflict with her. Muffet set them back down to where they were going as they crossed through her domain. She released them using the magic to manipulate her webbing, "Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~" She giggled rather sheepishly as she laid on top of her pet who panted like a dog. "Oh it's totally fine, girl. Water under the bridge. And I'm sorry for sounding like I knew better about the way you do baking business." Mabel apologized herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hmm. You know what...I'll make it up to you~" Muffet said with the twins looking up at her with raised eyebrows, "You can have these croissants and spider donuts, completely free of charge~" Muffet offered them as she tossed two croissants and two spider donuts to them individually. "Whoa, really? Awesome! Thank you so much!" Mabel thanked her happily while Dipper was still a little uneasy, "Um, yeah, thanks I guess." Muffet giggled, "It's no trouble at all, and as an added bonus, you can come back here anytime. I'll even wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!" She claimed startling to the twins in alarm as they yelped, but Muffet laughed at their reactions, "Just kidding~" And with that the twins took their leave, and quickly, leaving Muffet's domain. They stopped to catch their breaths, panting as they leaned against a wall. "That...was..not fun..." Dipper said in-between pants. "You...you said it, brosef...I swear I'm gonna have nightmares about these spiders for the rest of the summer now..." Mabel also said as she was out of breath herself. "But..on the bright side...we got some snacks on the way out!" Mabel added trying to add some light to the intense situation that they were facing back there. Dipper could only look up and stare at her, "Mabel...maybe next time try NOT to approach a bake sale that's being hosted by a creepy monster girl and NOT argue with her about how she runs her business..." He lectured her with her raising her hands up at him, "Okay, okay, I've learned my lesson, Dipper. No more bossy, Mabel. From now on it's smart Mabel!" She declared before biting the spider donut, but was unable to tear through it with her teeth, "Huh..tastes more rubbery than usual." She stated while looking at the pastry as Dipper looked at her with a tired glance.

 **By far the longest chapter I've written so far. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	27. Radtangular Dinner Date

After their harrowing battle against Muffet, Dipper and Mabel stopped for a while to catch their breaths before continuing with their journey to the Core. Mabel shuddered a few times from the memories of the fight with Muffet and her armada of large and frightening arachnids, "Ugh...Dipper...I seriously need therapy after this...I'm getting creepy crawlies all over me..." She anxiously said with disgust while Dipper nodded in agreement although he was not as shook as Mabel, "Yeah I hear you. But at least it's over now...and honestly it surprises me just how serious people take their bakery sales these days..." He remarked while walking through a large tunnel of sorts, the tunnel in question looked to be having posters of different sizes that showed Mettaton on stage with a spotlight over him. "Oh ho, you have no idea, bro. I mean just before we went over to Grunkle Stan's for the summer, I was trying to make some cash with a cookie stand and then when I looked over to the other side of the road I saw..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and spoke in a venomous tone, " Tootsie McGuffet..." Dipper looked to the side in thought for a moment before he realized who she was talking about. "Oh yeah isn't that the girl with the pigtails, big glasses, and overbite?" He questioned casually and Mabel nodded with a growl, "Ugh! It's not just that! It's also her stupid school-girl outfit, and her stupid spots on her stupid cheeks and her stupid spit every time she talked!" She cursed the girl, ironically spitting slightly herself due to her braces. "Heh yeah. I remember that...it was pretty rough...but I think you took it too far, Mabel." Dipper told her rubbing the back of his head. "Pssh as if! If anything she deserved what she got! I mean so what if I poured her lemonade all over her and sicked a bunch of humming birds to attack her?" The Pines girl asked with an innocent braces-filled grin.

"Well, because her parents were filing a restraining order against us. I think that alone should show how far you went." Dipper answered for her, although a smirk was on his lips from that memory. Mabel simply chuckled wickedly, "Yeah, good times. That'll at least teach them not to mess with my cookie selling business!" She declared proudly. "And that'll teach _us_ not to do the same with a monster that's selling a bunch of spider-themed pastries either." Dipper added to which Mabel nodded in response, "Oh yeah definitely." After a moment, they made it out of the tunnel and looked to have entered a very large room of sorts with a purple hue coloration. The twins glanced around for a moment as they walked when Mabel stopped along with her brother, "Hey, Dipper! Check it out!" She pointed at the large poster plastered on the brick wall to the right of them. Dipper rose an eyebrow as he approached it when his expression dropped to one of annoyance, "I should've known.." He grumpily said and rightfully so. For it was a poster that depicted Mettaton striking a dramatic pose, a spotlight shone over him, and flower petals showering his body. Mabel gasped, holding her cheeks with wide shimmering eyes, "Oh...my...gosh! Dipper! It's a play! Mettaton's gonna do a play!" She exclaimed with excitement in her voice, "Seriously? A play? First it was a game show, a cooking show, then a news show, and now this? Ugh, just how long is he gonna keep this up?" Dipper fumed with an aggravated voice. Mabel glanced at the title of the play, "Undertale: The Musical." She read out loud before squealing in anticipation and hopping into place, "It's a musical! Ahhh! There's gonna be heart break! There's gonna be drama! There's gonna be handsome monster guys scooping beautiful monster girls off their feet!" She began to pour her excitement over the upcoming musical.

"Undertale, huh? Well, I'll give him this the title is pretty good. And Mabel, none of that's gonna happen. Because knowing Mettaton he's just gonna make this all about him as usual." Dipper rolled his eyes as he said it before continuing forward. "But didn't you read what the poster said, Dipper?" Mabel asked him before she hopped forward striking a pose of dramatic sadness, "A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate..." She said with an over-the-top dramatic tone but Dipper was not in the least bit interested although he was dreading on what Mettaton is planning, seeing that his last three shows were designed specifically to exterminate them. "A tale...down under." Mabel finished by kneeling down with one knee and spreading her arms out with her eyes being glittery as though she finished her final line from the script while Dipper could only look at her oddly, "Thanks for the summery, Shakespeare. Now let's just keep moving before Mettaton shows up." He told her only for Mabel to look at him with disappointment, "Aw, what? We aren't gonna see the musical?" She whined but Dipper shook his head in response, "Nope. And Mabel, I'm pretty sure the musical will find a way to kill us." He stated with a morbid tone although Mabel scoffed at the idea, "Come on, bro bro. It's just a musical I'm pretty sure nothing involves killing in a musical, right?" She questioned naively with a grin while Dipper could only blink and eye her from the corner of his direction, "Just don't push your luck, Mabel. Keep your eyes peeled, okay?" He urged her with Mabel giving him a thumbs up in response, "Aye aye, Big Dip. My eyes are so peeled..." She then took out two of the spider donuts and placed them on her eyes glancing through the openings, "...that Mettaton will doughnut what hit him! Hahaha!" She cracked but Dipper could only blink in confusion, "Uh...what?"

"Doughnut what hit him? Get it? Like don't know what hit him but with the donuts?" She tried to elaborate but that only served to confuse Dipper more, "Come on, man. These are the jokes." She stated with furrowed eyebrows, however, the twins immediately stopped in their tracks when a spotlight shined at them from above startling them both and shielding their eyes, "W-What..?" Dipper questioned with discomfort from the bright light when it then decreased its intensity. They looked above to see that there were support beams holding several large spotlights above, before looking around and saw what appears to be a stage of some sort. Dipper looked behind to see what appears to be either a backdrop or a distant silhouette of several buildings with lit windows. "Oh no..." Dipper lowly said with rising apprehension while Mabel gasped loudly, "No...no way..is this it...?" She struggled to restrain herself from the excitement. "OH? THOSE HUMANS..." A familiar robotic voice spoke, prompting Dipper and Mabel to look behind them and then up to see what appears to be a large stage prop. The prop itself looked to have a large staircase, leading up to a small balcony, with several plant vines hanging below on the brick wall. Beside it, they also saw props of the moon and stars hanging from above to give it a more Shakespearean scenery like something from Romeo and Juliet. A white gloved hand held the side of the wall before leaning to the side, showing Mettaton's grid face peering at the twins, "COULD IT BE...?" He wondered before wheeling to the side fully revealing himself. But what was striking is that he was wearing what looked to be a white dress with a sky blue corset of sorts underneath. He held his hands together like the typical damsel, "...MY ONE TRUE LOVES?" He finished. The twins were in such shock that they had no words from what they are currently seeing. Their eyes were wide with their mouths hung open, but judging from Mabel's reaction she was enamored by Mettaton's appearance while Dipper's left eye only twitched in sheer discomfort from the sight.

Mettaton then wheeled over to the stairs, before lifting his dress up slightly in order not to trip over it as he goes down the stairs. When he did, he created numerous metallic thuds as he went over each step of the large stairs. "He's...so...beautiful...and square." Mabel said in awe, enraptured by the way Mettaton looked while Dipper could not find the proper words to describe what he was seeing. Mettaton made it down to the ground level where they were, when he then began to sing as a melody was heard playing in the background, which mostly consisted of a piano, clarinet, and guitar. " _~Oh my love...please run away~"_ He sang as he wheeled to the side for a moment, gesturing dramatically to the heavens as a spotlight engulfed him and followed his slow movement, " _~Monster King...forbids your stay~"_ He continued as he motioned his gestures towards the twins now. Mabel held her hands together with wide shimmering eyes of delight and reverence but Dipper continued to look, being highly awkward and uncomfortable by this. "M-Mabel? I think we should go now..." He urged her through grit teeth but the chance was last when Mettaton suddenly wheeled himself between the twins while continuing to sing in sync to the gentle melody, " _~Humans must...~"_ He sang before brushing a strand of hair from Mabel's face earning a blush from her as she covered her face with her sleeves, " _~Live far apart...~"_ He then moved over to Dipper, putting one arm around his shoulders, making him lean back as he loomed over him as he sung the last verse. Dipper's left eye twitched as he stuttered with his words in sheer discomfort, "U-Uh...u-u-u-um..."

" _~Even if...~"_ He continued as he held Dipper with one hand on his back while he was leaning backwards still extremely uncomfortable, Mettaton motioned his body away from him resting his forehand on 'face' in a dramatic fashion like he was about to faint. He released Dipper making him fall to the ground with a grunt as he wheeled away from him briefly, covering his grid face with both of his gloved hands, " _~It breaks my heart~"_ He finished, withMabel's bottom lip quivered in sadness as she was on the verge of tears from this scene, covering her mouth with her hands. Dipper sat up rubbing his back with an agitated and bothered look, "...I just can't even with this guy anymore." He said under his breath with disbelief when he noticed flower petals beginning to rain down from above, " _~They'll put you...~"_ He continued again moving over to Mabel and held her hand, prompting her to grin widely with her cheeks getting redder, " _~In the dungeon~"_ He finished as he spun her in place with one hand gracefully like a ballerina as she chortled in delight. He then turned to Dipper, " _~It'll suck~"_ He sang as he made a rather feminine pose, the boy immediately knew what was coming as he held his hands up shaking his head in refusal, "No no. No no no no..." He pleaded but to no avail, for the second he tried to run, Mettaton grabbed him by the arm and pulled him, basically slamming him against his rectangular body with Dipper's face being pressed against where his chest should be. " _~And then you'll die a lot~"_ Mettaton sang as he spun around slowly with Dipper being rather mortified, holding his hand and having his arm his waist, but due to his size he was lifted above the ground as the side of his face was pressed against Mettaton's chest. Mabel squealed quietly in the sleeves of her sweater from the scene, skipping in place all while Mettaton slow danced with Dipper as he sang with the rose petals continuing to showering the stage and them.

" _~Really sad...~"_ He continued while Dipper struggled to free himself but was utterly powerless due to Mettaton having inhuman strength for being a robot. " _~You're gonna die~"_ Dipper grunted as he tried to pull himself away from Mettaton, "M-Mabel! Help me!" He begged her through grit teeth when he noticed that she was recording the entire ordeal with her phone, "This is probably gonna be the best part in my scrapbook." She said to herself deviously with a giggle. Dipper's eyes widened like saucers, mouthing numerous 'no' struggling even more but all in vain. " _~Cry cry cry~"_ Mettaton carried on as he spun a few times with Dipper before dropping him again with a grunt, and making a fake tear drop motion before wiping it away when he finished with the last verse, " _~So sad it's happening~"_ The music stopped coupled with the shower of flower petals, as a shooting star was seen flying across the horizon in the background. Mabel clapped loudly and intensely, cheering and whistling a stellar performance. Mettaton curtsied to the applause, "OH THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH, DARLING. YOU'RE A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE." He thanked her as Mabel continued to cheer before picking up and throwing the flower petals in the air joyfully. Dipper stood up, brushing himself with a look of anger and displeasement, "This...is officially the worst day of my life..." He muttered darkly. Mettaton struck several dramatic poses much like what any stage performer would do, "SO SAD. OH, IT IS SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON." He spoke with fake sadness behind his robotic voice. "Aw, Mettaton. Fret not! They may lock us away and keep us apart...but with the power of our love...they will never separate our souls!" Mabel joined in with Dipper giving her look, "Mabel...seriously...?" Was all he could tell her. "THAT MAY BE TRUE, MY DARLING. BUT I CANNOT ENDURE THE PAIN OF HAVING TO BE SEPARATED FROM YOU! YOUR TOUCH...YOUR HUMAN SKIN...IT FILLS MY COLD AND LIFELESS BODY WITH WARMTH!" Mettaton responded.

"Agh!" Mabel shouted in fake pain as she fell to her knees, "Your words will forever fill my soul with light! I promise that one day...no matter what...no iron bars or butt kings will ever tear us apart!" She said reaching out to him and clutching her chest while Dipper rubbed his temples with increasing agitation. "YES, MY LOVE. I TOO, PROMISE THAT WILL ALWAYS KEEP YOUR HEARTS...CLOSE TO MINE." Mettaton replied when he then held out what looked to be a remote control with a red button, "WELL, TOODLES!" He suddenly said earning a look of confusion from Dipper, but before either of them could process what happened, Mettaton pressed the button, activating a trap door beneath the twins and sending them to plummet down below as they screamed, their echoes getting dimmer with the more they fell down below. A moment later, the twins landed down on solid ground with loud grunts of pain from the impact. Groaning, they rubbed their arms and sides from the force of the impact taking a while to recover, "Mabel...I swear...I think I'm starting to hate this guy even more than Gideon..." Dipper stated with venom behind his voice despite the pain behind it as he shakily stood up on one knee. "H-He's just getting into his act, Dipper...owie..." She retorted as she too was beginning to stand up. Dipper eventually regain enough strength for him to walk over and help her up carefully and gently, "I really don't see how you keep defending this guy when all he's been trying to do is kill us!" He exclaimed rather calmly while giving her cross look. "Calm down, bro. If he really wanted to kill us, he would've done that a long time ago. I'm pretty sure that he's just making thing easy for us so we don't get killed. If anything we're just lucky!" She replied optimistically. The two seemed to have landed on a rocky orange colored plateau like the one in the first levels of Hotland, with there even being a lake of boiling lava below them, and out in front was a conveyor belt that was leading to what looked to be a multi-colored tile puzzle.

Dipper was about to say something when he heard Mettaton flying down and stopping several feet above them, hovering he said, "OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY BELOVED ONES HAVE BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!" Once again in a dramatic fashion. Mabel rose one eyebrow in confusion, "What's a paramour? Is it like a French version of some paranormal thingy?" She wondered, when Dipper stepped in pointing at Mettaton angrily, "Quit the games, Mettaton! Just leave us alone and let us move on from this! This is getting stupid!" He shouted with a frown but Mettaton brushed it off, "LEAVE YOU ALONE? O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY, NO! I CANNOT LEAVE YOU BE WHEN YOU'RE FACING THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE!" He announced with 'dread' in his tone. Dipper pinched the bridge of nose, "Oh gosh not this again..." Mabel gasped when she recognized the puzzle, "I remember this puzzle! Pink for power!" Mettaton hovered over between the twins and the colored tile maze, "THEN SURELY YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL-" But he was cut off by Dipper, "Actually, we kinda already know how this works." Mettaton glanced down at him, "WAIT, WHAT? REALLY?" Dipper nodded in response, "Uh, yeah. We saw this puzzle like...about a hundred rooms ago." He answered further, "AH, YES. THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES THEN. GREAT! THEN I WON'T WASTE TIME REPEATING THEM!" The robot said with relief, Mabel sighed in relief, "Oh boy thank goodness for that. My brain was still recovering from that puzzle a hundred rooms ago, haha." She laughed at herself until Mettaton said, "OH, AND YOU BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS..." He began when suddenly, pillars of fire erupted behind the twins causing them to jump and yelp in fright with wide eyes. "...YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!" He finished. Dipper turned to Mabel with a glare, narrowing his eyes, "What was that about making it easy so he doesn't kill us?" He asked with fuming with Mabel only grinning sheepishly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA...AHA...HA!" Mettaton howled with laughter until it died down almost immediately, "MY POOR DARLINGS! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" He claimed as Dipper and Mabel looked to him then the jets of fire to the tile maze anxiously, "GOOD LUCK, DARLINGS!" He said before flying high above out of sight when a hologram of the timer appeared starting with thirty seconds, counting down, and they saw the jets of fire nearing them. "Mabel...RUN! GO! NOW!" Dipper shouted and the twins immediately sprinted forward, although the conveyor belt was going the opposite direction so it slowed them down but they managed to cross it in time. They quickly set foot on the multi-colored tile maze, with Dipper fortunately memorizing what each of the tiles do thanks in part to Papyrus when he was trying to capture them. "D-Dipper!" Mabel called to him in panic as she was behind him, "Just follow my lead, Mabel!" He answered her with assurance as they hopped over some of the tiles that opened beneath them and threatened to drop them in a pool of piranhas. As Mabel was following Dipper, hopping, stopping, and running through various directions while moving forward quickly, she lost her footing and stepped on a green tile that opened another green tile, which caused a large monstrous hand to emerge and snatch at them. The twins yelped and ducked in time, before quickly leaping forward past another swipe of the hand rolling forward. This happened all while Mettaton was singing the Undertale Musical song, hovering around the twins while striking various poses in sync to the song and style of it. Dipper ran through two purple tiles, when he jumped over a blue tile along with Mabel still behind him. He very nearly slipped on a green tile but Mabel pulled him back in time, then grabbed his hand as they panted while trying to pass through the maze. They saw that the timer was set on 15 seconds, and they tried to hasten themselves, but were in such a rush they stepped on a few incorrect tiles.

Upon stepping on a green tile, they alarmed another monster which emerged from beneath and looked to be a large white fuzzy haired beast with a wide angular mouth full of razor sharp teeth, horns, and yellow eyes. The monster lunged at them when the twins used the purple tiles to slip across and pass between the monster's legs underneath him. The twins continued, very nearly reaching the end of the maze, and quickly at that seeing that it was not just the timer they were concerned about but the pillars of flames that was nearing them from behind. When they finally walked along a zig-zag patterned set of pink tiles, before finally leaping to the other end of the maze, completing it. And just in the nick of time as well, seeing that the timer stopped on the five second mark. The twins panted heavily when they cheered in victory, weakly though, then giving each other a hive five as well. Jets of fire erupted from their sides making them yelp and huddle together while they were on the ground, exhausted and unable to stand from the harrowing trial. Mettaton hovered down, clapping, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE PUZZLE! AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE FLAMES WILL BE DEACTIVATED!" The robot announced and sure enough he deactivated the flames, "W..what? You're...you're actually letting us go...?" Dipper questioned with surprise, although still skeptical seeing that Mettaton would somehow have a trick up his sleeve. "YEP! NO! MORE! FIRE!" Mettaton cemented and Dipper rose an eyebrow with Mabel raising her arms up in cheer, "Yay! Ah ow ow ow ow ow! Muscle strain..ow..." She cringed and twitched as she shakily lowered her arms, still in pain from the impact of their fall. "...BUT IT'S AS THE PHRASE GOES: OUT OF THE FIRE, AND INTO THE FRYING PAN!" Mettaton continued while hovering above them and in front. "Really? I thought it was 'out of the fire, and you get turned into cute sprinkled cupcakes'?" Mabel pondered with a shrug, "No, no, it's out of the fire and into the oven. I think?" Dipper corrected her somewhat, even he unsure of what the phrase is.

"EITHER WAY, EVEN IF YOU TWO MANAGED TO BEAT THE HEAT, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY HOT METAL BODY!" Mettaton declared as he lowered himself to the ground and landed, his single wheeled leg emerging as the twins looked over anxiously, taking a step back while on the ground, "PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR-" But he was instantly interrupted by the sound of a cellphone ringing, and when Dipper answered it on the third ring, Alphys answered out, "Watch out! I'll save you! Flames, deactivate!" She strongly commanded, only to be met with awkward silence between her, the twins, and Mettaton. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, Mabel simply shrugging in bewilderment. Alphys then noticed that the flames were already deactivated from her monitor, her eyes widening with shock at this predicament, "...h-huh?" Mettaton let out a robotic sigh, "THE HUMANS FINISHED THE PUZZLE. I ALREADY TURNED OFF THE FLAMES. IN FACT, I WAS ABOUT TO FIGHT THEM." He told Alphys with a hint of annoyance behind his tone. "W-what? T-THAT puzzle?" Alphys exclaimed in sheer shock and surprise at this but quickly returned to her nervous stuttering condition, "I m-m-mean uh...I uh...great job! We've got him on the ropes now!" Alphys tried to quickly mask the awkward moment, with Dipper's eyebrows furrowing at this. "Heck yeah we do! Ya hear that, Mettaton? There's no way you can beat us cause we've got brains and brawn while all you have is iron beauty!" Mabel pointed at the robot challengingly but Mettaton was not fazed by it, "ON THE ROPES? HA! I ONLY DEACTIVATED THE FLAMES KNOWING THAT ALPHYS WOULD HAVE ANYWAY." He claimed but for some reason, Dipper's instincts of skepticism and suspicion for some reason was beginning to show, "Yeah...I guess that makes sense." Was all he could say, for now. "...NOW, WHERE WERE WE? OH YES. I WAS GOING TO ERADICATE YOU!" And that caught the attention and alarm of the twins immediately as Mettaton smacked his knuckle against his palm before taking out a comb and oddly brushing his nonexistent hair backwards on the top of his rectangular body.

The twins stood up as they were now facing the robot with Dipper growing quite tense. "Get behind me, Mabel!" He stood in front of her defensively, "What? Dipper come on, he's just an entertainment rectangle robot! I mean look at those gloves and especially that microphone! If that's not convincing then I don't know what is." She stated crossing her arms with a grin. "Mabel...did you get hit in the head when we fell down? I'm pretty sure a KILLER entertainment robot would find fun ways to try and kill his contestants!" Dipper exclaimed in disbelief and anger at his sister, "Hmph. You just don't appreciate good TV shows these days, Dipper." She retorted smugly. "WHILE I'M FLATTERED THAT YOU LOVELIES TALK ABOUT ME, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR END! SAY GOODBYE, DARLINGS!" Mettaton told them as he spun his microphone in his hand once while Dipper took a battle stance and Mabel looked over with concern. Before the 'fight' could commence, the phone rang again, "IS THAT YOUR PHONE? BETTER ANSWER IT!" Mettaton oddly told him. Dipper answered the phone not keeping his eyes off Mettaton, "Alphys is this really the time?! We're in big trouble here!" He told her when Mabel gasped, "Wait! Dipper! She created him then maybe she can tell us how to beat him!" Alphys nodded at the other end, "She's right! I d-d-do!" Dipper continued to have a stare down with Mettaton who was oddly preparing himself for the a beauty pageant rather than a brawl, "Okay, fine, what should we do!" The boy urged her. "Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone! You see the yellow button there? Manifest your soul first, put the antenna on it, then press it!" Alphys instructed him to which Dipper followed by first manifesting his heart-shaped blue soul, then putting the antenna of the phone through it, when his soul then began to power the end of the antenna as it gave off a bright blue glow. "Whooooa..." Mabel awed at the sight. Dipper then pressed the yellow button quickly when the end of the antenna switched from blue to yellow. For some reason, Dipper could feel that the phone itself was resonating with Mettaton's presence, the latter of whom was looking at the scene curiously.

"A MERE CHANGE IN YOUR PHONE'S COLOR SCHEME WON'T SAVE YOU! THIS IS IT, DARLINGS! SAY GOODBYE!" Mettaton then began to approach them slowly but menacingly as the twins took several steps back away from him. Just then, the end of the phone's antenna glowed a bright yellow and out was Dipper's soul re-manifesting itself but this time with a yellow color scheme instead of his trademark blue one. The heart shape of the soul also slowly spun, positioned upside down resembling a spade, and the bottom of the yellow spade pointed at Mettaton with the way Dipper was aiming the phone at the robot. "Now press Z!" Alphys quickly shouted and Dipper wasted no time before pressing the 'Z' button on the phone, firing a yellow energy bullet directly hitting Mettaton once, making him stagger backwards. He took a moment before glancing up at the twins whom stared back uncertain of what just happened when then, "OOOH! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME!" He displayed an unconvincing moment of defeat, "HOW CAN THIS BE!? YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC..." Mettaton continued to voice classic lines of defeat but in a way where he is simply acting out of sheer boredom now. He wheeled himself away from the twins, "WHATEVER." He finished before fully leaving behind the children. "Well...that was...anti-climatic...I can't tell whether I should be impressed or just...keep questioning the logic of this place.."Dipper said in a confused state of mind. "Who cares? That was freaking awesome! The phone was like ring ring! And then you made your heart thingy appear like boosh! And then you turned it yellow and you went bam bam!" Mabel laughed as she repeated the events of the 'battle' between him and Mettaton. "Uh..heh...well I'm glad you enjoyed it at least, Mabel." Dipper managed a light hearted chuckle. "Y-You guys did a really great job out there." Alphys spoke up when Mabel took the phone from Dipper, "It's all thanks to you, Alphie!" She commended the Royal Scientist's intelligence and aid, making her fluster from the other end.

"W-What? N-no, Mabel, I mean...y-you were the one doing everything c-c-cool! All I did was write some silly programs for your phone." Alphys retorted nervously but Mabel giggled in response, "Silly programs? Alphys without those 'silly' programs I'm pretty sure Dipper and I wouldn't have made it this far!" She continued to commend the scientist. Dipper stepped in, nodding once in agreement, "I gotta agree with Mabel, Alphys. Without you...we wouldn't even be here. So, from the both us, thank you." Dipper thanked her with a small smile. Alphys fiddled with her thumbs as she began to sweat, taking a moment to think when she said, "...umm, h-hey, this might sound strange but, can I tell you guys something?" She asked them timidly. "Of course!" Mabel nodded with Dipper, "Go ahead." Alphys glanced to the side with what looked to be an expression of sadness, "B-Before I met you two, I didn't r-really...-sighs-...I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I felt like a total s-screw-up." She began to say, looking down while Mabel and Dipper listened with sympathetic looks on their faces. "L-like I couldn't d-do anything w-w-without...without ending up l-letting everyone down." She continued. "Awh...Alphys...it's okay. You really shouldn't feel that way though. I mean look at all the stuff you did to help us! Not once did you let us down in helping us go through this place." Mabel assured her with a joyful grin. "Y-yeah...yeah! That's the thing! Guiding you guys has...made me feel a lot better about myself actually." Alphys admitted with a cheerful smile and blush. "That's the spirit, girl! Always keep your chin up and never think about the bad stuff that'll happen if you make a boo boo! Those go and the good stuff will stay forever!" Mabel told her in her own way earning a chuckle from Dipper, "What Mabel's trying to say is that even though we make mistakes, we learn from them. And they don't stay around forever. Because they can be fixed and that's by doing some good. Now that is here to stay." He reiterated Mabel's words more clearly. "Y-Yeah...they don't stay around f-forever...but yeah! Thank you for letting me help you." Alphys expressed her gratitude to them with a lit expression on her face.

"Anytime, Alphys." Dipper said with a soft smile. "Uhh, well, anyway, you guys are almost to the Core. It's just past MTT Resort!" Alphys then changed the subject in fear of making it awkward somehow. "We're almost to the Core?!" Dipper exclaimed with growing excitement. "There's a Resort!?" Mabel too exclaimed although her excitement was more shifted to the fact that there's a resort here in Hotland. "Y-Yeah! Just keep going forward and you'll be there in no time! G-Go finish it!" Alphys then ended the call with the twins giving each other a strong look before nodding once and fist bumping each other, "Let's do it, Mabes." Dipper said. "Way ahead of you, Dipping sauce." She responded before they walked up the stairs that was by the end of the maze. Mabel flinched in slight pain when Dipper noticed some bruises on her knees and legs. Thankfully he came prepared, and placed two bandages on the bruises, one on her knee and the other on her leg. He then put another on her other cheek and then her forehead. With Mabel returning his aid by placing a bandage on his forearm, elbow, and knee as well. When they reached the top they were surprised to see the two armored Royal Guards that tried to eliminate them upon receiving an anonymous tip about two humans wearing a pine tree hat and a colorful sweater which just so happens to be them. Not only that but they were sitting on a bench made of rock next to each other, licking their Nice Cream. They were sat by one end of another set of stairs that led upwards, and stationed at the other end was the Nice Cream guy who offered Dipper and Mabel their Nice Cream during their venture in Snowdin. They also noticed the small fire elemental Heats Flamesman, licking his melting Nice Cream. "Dipper! Oh my gosh it's the Nice Cream man! Nice cream nice cream nice cream!" Mabel excitedly ran past Heats Flamesman towards the Nice Cream guy. Dipper smirked shaking his head as he followed her when he was stopped by Heats himself. "Hey, hey! Did you remember my name? Did you!?" The small fire monster hopped up waving his arms. "Uh...I'm guessing it's Heats Flamesman?" Dipper answered oddly when the elemental's eyes widened in sheer shock, "WH-WHAT?! You REMEMBER!?" He exclaimed startling Dipper slightly when he nodded, "Um..y-yeah." He answered again backing away from him with a step. "N-NO! Impossible! How could I be so easily defeateeeeeeeeeeeed?!" Heats yelled to the heavens in disbelief and shock.

Dipper blinked once, slowly backing away from him more as he was lamenting his defeat. "Hi, Mister Nice Cream guy!" Mabel greeted him cheerily and he responded with the same attitude, "Oh hi there! It's you again!" Mabel tilted her head with a wide grin on her face, "What brings you all the way down here in this land of hotness?" She asked him. "I'm glad you asked! Business is excellent here! These two fellas bought ALL my nice cream! I've actually sold out of everything!" The Nice Cream guy stated with joy although Mabel's expression dropped to one of sadness seeing that all the ice cream was consumed, "Awh...I wanted some nice cream." The Nice Cream guy patted her head gently, "...sorry. Wait! I've actually got something for you!" He then realized which caused Mabel to look up with a lit happy face, "Really?! What!" He motioned a smile on his lips, "A big smile! How about that!" He offered, and of course, Mabel was more than willing to accept it, "YAY! I LOVE IT! Smiles all around! You have a super duper day, good sir!" The Nice Cream guy smiled even more at that, "And I hope you have a super duper day, little lady!" He responded as she giggled. Dipper approached Mabel when they were walking towards the two Royal Guards, "Hiya, guys!" She greeted them, "Hey." Dipper too greeted plainly with a wave. "Oh, hey there, little dudes! Listen, uh, we're like, taking a rain check about the whole killing you stuff since...well...yeah it turned out to be a big misunderstanding." 01 said with a sheepish chuckle, while 02 grunted in response. "We, like, called Undyne to ask her about you and it turns out, you guys are like, totally cool with each other. But we left the part about trying to kill you out. So, like, don't tell her about this next time you see her, okay?" 01 pleaded with the twins looking at each other before making a closed zipper gesture with their mouths, "Water under the bridge, man. Don't worry about it. Mistakes happen." Dipper assured him. "Yeah! We all make mistakes by swinging giant swords at people and trying to chop them up like pieces of bologna!" Mabel added with a wide grin. "Ain't that the truth, dudette." The twins then fist bumped both 01 and 02 before they continued to walk up the stairs, waving goodbye to them.

As they walked up the stairs, Dipper spoke up after a while of silence, "Hey, Mabel?" "Sup, bro bro?" She responded. "I know this probably isn't a good time to bring up but...back there at the colored tile maze...when Mettaton turned the fire off, Alphys just called in out of no where and said that she'll turn them off." He told her, while Mabel playfully skipped and hopped along the steps of the stairs, "Uh huh? So? She probably had trouble trying to get through the fire wall. Ha. Get it?" She quipped. "No, I mean like...the way it happened...I can't help but feel like Alphys knew that the fire would happen...and she also knew that when it was going to end so she might've prepared for it...?" Dipper questioned as he was now in thought about that one occurrence. "Lemme stop you right there, Diplock Holmes. Alphys is a sweet and nice girl. She's weird and awkward but aren't all nerds? So, you can't just put her into one of your crazy conspiracies." She told him rather crossly making him look away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, sorry...sorry it was just...weird to me is all." Mabel then put a smile on her face and lightly slapped his arm, "Don't worry about it, bro. Everything's weird here. Just try to focus on the happy parts okay?" She said as Dipper nodded with a weak smile, "I'll try. But seeing as though we're trying to survive on not being killed by a killer entertainment robot, it's hard to find the happy parts. But what do I know? I mean with any luck we might even run into-" And his sentence was cut off when Mabel shouted a familiar name, "SANS!" In sheer joy before running over immediately upon seeing the short skeleton leaning against a wall of what looked to be the MTT Resort. Dipper looked over to see that they reached the end of the stairs, and came across the MTT Resort. The exterior of the resort had the appearance of any fancy resort. Mainly two large glass doors, a decorative sign of the Resort above the doors, a long red carpet that lead from inside to outside of the resort, two pairs of large bushes of plants stationed next to the doors, and by the plants were lit windows with several monsters being seen roaming inside.

Dipper examined the outside of the resort for a brief moment but his attention was turned to Mabel lunging at Sans with one of her large hugs, "heh heh, heya sweet pea." Sans greeted with his own hug rubbing her head with one hand and her back with the other, "I knew I'd see you again!" She happily said nuzzling into his embrace as he chuckled, "you can't exactly get rid of me, cupcake." She giggled from that when Sans looked up to see Dipper approaching them, "hiya, dipper." He greeted him. "Hey, Sans. What brings you here?" Dipper greeted him in return with a wave as Mabel released him. "well i heard you two peewees are going to core." He replied earning an arched eyebrow from Dipper, "Yeah, we are. So?" Sans simply shrugged his shoulders, "so, how 'bout grabbing dinner with me first?" He offered them, and naturally, Mabel was more than happy to accept, "Oh my gosh! Yes yes! I'm starving! Can we, Dipper?! Please!" She gripped her brother's shoulders pleading and Dipper admitted that he too was feeling hungry so he accepted his offer as well, "Why not? I could use a good meal before we head over to keep our strength up." Sans chuckled, "great. thanks for treating me." He cracked to which Mabel laughed and slapped his arm lightly, "Sans! You rapscallion!" Sans winked at her direction, "proud to be one." He praised himself before walking forward with the twins following him. However, he noticed something, "sheesh, what the heck happened to you two?" The two's expressions dropped and simply said, "Mettaton." At the same time with deadpan tons, to which Sans simply shrugged in response and walked forward. Dipper noticed that they were going through an alley instead of the main doors. "Uh, Sans? The doors are this way." Dipper pointed at the doors but Sans brushed them off, "i can see that but who needs them? i know a shortcut. follow me." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, confused, but they shrugged so they took his word for it, "If you say so, man." Dipper simply said. "Lead the way, my fine dimple boned, comedic bestie!" Mabel followed as Sans grinned when the three of them ventured through the alley. The more they walked through, the more their forms get engulfed by the dark alleyway beside the resort.

Later, the scene shifted to the inside of the resort where a dining hall was. It was rather large, with several tables nearly and properly lined, the mat of the table having the appearance of Mettaton himself, utensils such as forks, knives, and napkins were also positioned neatly, and finally candles were lit as well giving it a calm and serene atmosphere. By the far end of where the restaurant leads to the exit is a stage, likely where monsters come up and tell jokes which makes sense as to why Sans is here. There four sets of television screens on the sides of the area, two on the left and two on the right, showing Mettaton performing on stage currently. Around the place were several potted plants, likely ficus, stationed in three pairs. Sitting at one of the tables were two monsters, one appeared to be a large, red, demon, with two stubs for horns, fangs protruding from the bottom of his mouth, and wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with beige colored pants and black shoes. From the looks of it he resembled an Oni, a demon of Japanese folklore. Sitting at the opposite end of him looked to be a small mole-like monster wearing a hard hat, likely a construction worker. "Man, the Core is just a masterpiece isn't it? The inside is like a maze of swappable parts. That means we can shuffle the layout at will! Boy, was today a FUN day! I sure love puzzles!" The mole worker said optimistically enjoying his job at the core but the Oni groaned, not exactly in full agreement with him, "Speak for yourself, Charles. You know I really don't know how you can like the puzzles here." He told him as he rested his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm, "They're fun! That's how I enjoy them of course!" Charles replied with a smile, "How? Originally, we dug mazes with puzzles in order to foil human attacks. But now, building things winding and confusing...it's some awful tradition. You can't go...ugh...TWO feet without being up to your armpits in puzzles!" He complained with a groan. All this while a tentacled octopus-like monster dressed as a waiter slithered past them as they talked.

"Wow, this place is super neat! It's got shiny forks and cute knives! -gasp- And mustard inside a big fat bottle?" Mabel said in awe of the restaurant's interior as she examined the mustard bottle. Dipper nodded, he too impressed with the fancy style of the place, "I gotta hand it to you, Sans. You really know your style of where to eat." He commended the skeleton, who chuckled at the response, "don't flatter yourself that much, kiddo. usually my preferred place to eat is the couch at home." He cracked to which Mabel made a brief squeal at, "Oh my gosh! Same here! Ugh, we connect so much!" She chortled as she squished her cheeks together. "can't tell if that's a compliment or not." Sans said with amusement behind his voice. "Trust me, anything she says that involves you is a compliment at this point." Dipper remarked with his own amused smirk. "heh heh, coming from someone who's a brother to the guy with the same traits i'll believe it." Sans replied with closed left eye socket. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed an odd sight behind them. It looked to be an orange monster, with a large round head, equally large round eyes, and what seem to be four pairs of spots on its chest and abdomen. What was odd was that he looked to be licking the ficus. "Uh, Sans? Should we be concerned at all by that?" Dipper pointed at the ficus licking monster. "oh, him? nah, don't worry about him. the guy forgot to make a reservation when he came in so he just decided to stay here and not give any attention." Sans responded with a grin when the orange monster glanced at them, "He's right. I didn't wanna look like I messed up so I kept walkin' in anyway." He said when he returned his glance to the ficus, "Now I'm just...kinda...consuming dew off this ficus." Dipper blinked, unsure of what to say to that. "Ugh, that's always the worst. It took me almost a month to get the taste of those plastic plants off my tongue when I messed up like that." Mabel said in agreement earning a soft laugh from Sans.

The waiter reached a table where Sans, Dipper, and Mabel are currently sitting. Dipper and Mabel were sitting next to each other at one end of the table while Sans was sat at the opposite end, a candle was lit and positioned in-between them. "Oh goodie the food's here!" Mabel excitedly pointed out the obvious. The octopus monster set their plates down in front of them, and already the twins drooled at the sight of how delicious the food looked. Dipper ordered a steak with french fries, and square onion rings, while Mabel ordered grilled chicken shaped like Mettaton covered in cheese with mashed potatoes. Sans simply wanted a hot dog and ketchup to go with it. "welp, here you go." Sans said motioning for them to eat. And the twins immediately chowed down, letting out sighs of satisfaction as well as sounds of delight, "Man...Sans...I don't know how you guys do it but this food is seriously off the charts." Dipper commended the cooking skills of the monsters, but Mabel was too occupied with eating her food, constantly making sounds and staining her lips. "heh heh bone appetite." He quipped with a wink earning a roll of the eyes from Dipper but he smirked while Mabel snorted at the pun. The three sat together in silence for a while, despite the clinging of the utensils against the plates and the crunching noises of the food being chewed. Sans decided to break the silence after a while, "so...your journey's almost over, huh?" He asked them as he was messing around with the ketchup bottle. Dipper looked up chewing on his steak before swallowing, "Yep, we're so close, now. I can taste the freedom. It's gonna be more delicious than this steak even." The boy remarked earning a light chuckle from Sans, "you must really wanna go home." He said to which Dipper looked at him, wondering as if he was serious or not, "Well, yeah of course we wanna go home. I mean...we've be down here for a long time now we're already missing home now more than ever." Dipper replied as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. Sans held his hand up to him with closed eye sockets, "hey, I know the feeling, buddo." When his right socket opened glancing to the side then to Dipper, "though...maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." He told him which made Dipper tilt his head at that statement. "Are you kidding, Sans? Here we thought we were gonna be fighting an army of monsters in an underground cave but instead we met the most awesomeness of all awesome monsters down here! I'd take it all, put it in my trunk, and keep it as a national Mabel treasure forever!" Mabel spoke up joyfully with a wide stained grin on her face. "heh, that's what i'm talking about, pumpkin. i mean down here you've already got food, drink, friends..." Sans then looked down at his hot dog, "is what you have to do...really worth it?" He asked them.

"What? Of course it is. Sure there's food, drink, and friends here and not gonna lie they're pretty great...but we've already got that back up in the surface. And it's the food, drink, and friends we came to first." Dipper explained. "hm. i see." Sans simply said as he listened, "Don't get me wrong, here it's almost as great, if not, just as great as it is back up. But...despite all that we can't really stay down here forever, Sans. Because you're forgetting that we've also got a family to go to." Sans had his eye sockets closed now before sighing, "Sansy? You okay?" Mabel asked him with worryingly, "hm? oh yeah i'm fine, pumpkin. just thinking is all..." He replied lowly as he looked to the side in thought. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with sympathetic looks then back to Sans, "Sans...you know we're gonna miss you." Dipper finally broke the barrier that held the truth. Sans opened one eye socket to look at them with a smirk, "oh yeah?" They both nodded, "Totally. You, Papyrus, Undyne, everyone we've met here. We're gonna miss you like crazy." Mabel said with a soft smile. "It's okay to say that you're gonna miss us too, man." Dipper added with his own smile, to which Sans chuckled, "heh heh, was it really that obvious?" He asked them with amusement, and Dipper himself chuckled as well, "Yeah, pretty much, dude." He answered. Sans went quite for a brief moment before waving his hand dismissively, "ah forget it. i'm rootin' for ya, pipsqueaks." He then told him with a grin and wink. "Thanks. And don't worry...we'll find some way to not just see you again...but set you all free." Dipper assured him, although Sans looked at him with a hint of amusement behind his expression, though he hid it, "bold statement there, pal..." The skeleton said before he drank from his ketchup battle. "Oh trust me, Sansy. If anyone can figure out how to bring down a magic barrier thingy, it's my brother Dipper." Mabel proudly acknowledging Dipper's intelligence as she patted his back once. "hmm...you know? i actually believe you." Sans said after some thought.

"Really?" Dipper said in slight surprise though Sans shrugged his shoulders once, "well yeah...i mean you two are pretty much the last souls the king needs and after that everything changes...but...from the way you've been handling things around here so far...things will change in a much different way." He explained. "Aw, Sans. You really believe in us?" Mabel held her heart with one hand touched by his words. "wouldn't have said that i'm rootin' for ya if i didn't, cupcake." Sans cracked gently making her giggle. "Thanks, Sans." Dipper said with a smile to which Sans motioned his ketchup bottle to him in response before he drank from it again. He glanced to the side for a while as the twins went back to eating their food when he looked at them and said, "hey, lemme tell you a story." Mabel gasped in delight, "Oh boy, story time!" Dipper smirked as he got comfortable in his seat, "Fire away, dude." He gestured for him to begin and Sans leaned back against his chair with a sigh, "so, i'm a sentry in the snowdin forest, right?" He began with the two nodding. "i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring to be honest. but fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this HUGE locked door." Sans told them, when Dipper's eyes widened by an inch, he knew what kind of door was Sans was talking about, though for some reason, Mabel did not, "and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes." He finished with Mabel chortling at that, "That's so cute." Sans continued, "so one day, i'm knockin' em out, like usual." _A flashback then comes into place showing Sans sitting by the large door, which was in actuality the door that led to the Ruins, as he held his book containing numerous knock-knock jokes._ "I knock on the door and say: knock knock. and suddenly, from the other side, i hear a woman's voice..."

" _Who's there?"_ _The voice of a woman spoke from behind the door which startled Sans. He stood up from where he was sitting and looked up at the door nervously, but instead of asking the identity of the voice he instead replied with, "dishes." The woman responds, "Dishes who?" When Sans then finished with, "dishes a very bad joke." Immediately, the woman howls with laughter from the other side, with Sans having a satisfied look on his face._ Dipper and Mabel were laughing themselves from the joke, "Oh man, that's actually a good one." Dipper admitted as Sans nodded with a wink, "better believe it, but it's not just that...the way she laughed, it's like she's heard the best joke in a hundred years." He said. _It then shows Sans continuing to bombard the woman with his puns and jokes, and through each one she continues to laugh loudly, with Sans himself even laughing slightly alongside her._ "she's the best audience I ever had...but then after a dozen of 'em SHE knocks and says..." _The woman then says, "Knock knock!" Which surprises Sans slightly as he glanced up from his joke book, "who's there?" He asks, which she continues with, "Old lady!" And again Sans replies with, "old lady who?" The woman then finishes the joke with, "Oh, I did not know you could yodel!" Sans's eye sockets widened at the realization, the two then burst with laughter at that._ Dipper and Mabel too laughed hard at that, with Sans even joining them at the hilarious memory. "i know right? needless to say this lady was extremely good. so we just kept telling each other jokes." Sans told them with the memory returning to Sans having his moments with the woman. _Sans was sat down leaning against the door as the two exchange jokes, "knock knock." He says, and she replies, "Who's there?" He responds with, "nana" And she asks, "Nana who?" He finishes with, "nana your business!" And the two again just burst with laughter. "_ for hours even..." _Sans then stood up after some time, adjusting his hoodie and jacket before walking away and waving towards the woman behind the door._

"eventually though I had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bed time story." Sans remarked. "Heh, sounds like someone else I know." Dipper grinned towards Mabel's direction and she caught the message, "Oh, stop it, Dipper!" She laughed as she playfully shoved him with him laughing softly as well. "Aw, Sans please tell me that you get to see her again!" Mabel urgently asked him as she gently patted the table with her hands with anticipation. "of course. she told me to come back again. so i did, and then i did again and again. it's a thing now i guess, telling bad jokes through doors. it rules." Sans said with a grin. "From the way you make it sound, telling knock knock jokes through a door does kind of rule." Dipper admitted as he took another piece of his steak. Sans expression then dropped, however, when he said, "yeah...but it didn't exactly last long..." And that caught Mabel and Dipper's attention as well as their concern. _Back to the memory, Sans was sitting by the door with a bottle of ketchup, "Who is there?" The woman asks with Sans replying, "a broken pencil." She then asks, "A broken pencil who?" And he finishes with, "never mind. it's pointless." He laughs a little, however, he noticed that there was a small moment of silence behind the door, and when he did, her laugh sounded forced and quite weak, as though all the energy consisting of positivism was drained from her. This made Sans nervous as well as worried._ "i noticed she wasn't laughing very much...i asked her what was up and she told me something strange." Sans said as he took a discreet emotional pause from the upcoming scene of that memory. _"If a human ever comes through this door...please...could you please promise me something? Watch over them...and protect them...will you not?" She begged him with a broken voice as from the other side, tears were seen trailing down from her eyes and hitting the floor. Sans's own grin lowered, looking as though he was frowning in a sense, with his left pupil disappearing for a moment at that sentence, but he soon relaxed and smiled once again closing his eye sockets. "_ now i hate making promises, and this woman...i don't even know her name. but...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity you just can't say 'no' to." Sans finished with his tale, Mabel's bottom lip was quivering as she teared up, "T-That's...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard..." She stammered slightly with a broken voice, on the verge of crying from such a heartfelt story. Even Dipper had to admit that was quite the story, but what made it especially impacting was that he knew who this woman was. Because he knew what the door was, the very same door that he and Mabel used to enter Snowdin, and leave a certain someone behind after a tearful and heartbreaking goodbye.

Dipper had to smile for himself, for even after their departure, she still worries for them and wishes them to be cared for as best as possible. "do you get what i'm saying?" Sans asked them which knocked Dipper out of his emotional pause as he wiped his eyes, "Yeah...yeah we do." He replied with a soft smile. "Sansy...you're such a good soul I swear..." Mabel told him with her own soft and gentle smile. Sans chuckled at himself, "honestly i don't think i am...well i know that i'm not..." Mabel waved her hand dismissively at that, "Oh stop. If you were really a bad person, you would've been mean to me and Dipper because we're humans and as a guard it's your job to be a butt to us." She told him as Dipper nodded in agreement. "yeah? well here's the thing about that...that promise i made to her..." He told them. "What about it?" Dipper asks. "you know what would've happened if she hadn't said anything?" He questioned them as he played with the fork before looking up at them. The twins looked at each other then back to Sans, shaking their heads in response. "Well, it can't be anything bad, right? I mean, even without making you promise that, we would still be fine on our own. No offense I mean your help is still appreciated." Dipper explained as he took another piece of his steak, "Nah, I'd say that we wouldn't survive without the Great Papyrus to protect us, hehe!" Mabel giggled when she then took another bite of her chicken, "But like I said, it couldn't be anything bad, right?" Dipper asked to which Sans oddly chuckled at as he closed his eye sockets, "well, buddy, let me just say..." Just then, a terrifying moment happened, one which sent chills down Dipper and Mabel's spines. Sans re-opened his sockets, revealing that the white orbs for his eyes were gone, leaving nothing but dark and frightening black eye sockets and a wide, menacing grin. " **That the two of you would be dead were you stand.** " He told them in a dark and chilling voice. Instantly, Dipper felt like he swallowed his food at the speed of sound in sheer fright, and started to choke on his food, coughing hard and profusely. Bizarrely, Mabel did not look to be fazed by this, although it was chilling, her expression was plain as she calmly chewed on her chicken while her brother choked. Sans, however, bizarrely began to laugh at their reactions, "heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! oh man, heh heh! you should see the looks on your faces! aha ha ha ha ha!" He howls with laughter as Dipper gripped his throat, before punching his chest and quickly spat out his piece, falling to the ground.

Mabel then laughed herself, "Hahahahaha! Oh, Sans! I swear you need to pick a good timing with your jokes, mister!" Sans walked over to them as Mabel was calming Dipper down, "alright alright, relax, kiddo." He then patted her back while looking at Dipper, who took several breaths in order to regain them as his face returned to its normal color. "there you go, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked as nothing happened. Dipper shakily stood back up, supporting himself by the table, "S-Sans! What the heck, man?! Were you trying to make a joke or just give us a heart attack while making us choke?!" He exclaimed angrily while glaring towards the skeleton, panting a few times. "whoa, whoa, lighten up there, bucko! i was just joking with you." He winked at him when Mabel said, "Yeah, bro bro. Sans would never kill us where we stood. It's just not part of his cute, colorful and adorable charm! Right?" She said with Sans closing his right eye socket and replied, "starting to get to know me better, eh? well, now you know that my jokes have some dark humor in 'em too heh heh heh." With an amused tone at that, although Dipper detected some darkness behind it and narrowed his eyes at him, "You sure...? Because the whole spooky scary skeleton face thing didn't look like a joke to me." He said with a cautious voice, but Sans waved his hand in assurance. "come on, dipper. you should know by now that i'm nothing if i'm not a joker...i'm all about the jokes and i live for it." He walks and stands between the twins, patting Dipper's shoulders, "besides i'm not that much of a killer unless i have to be you get what i'm saying? plus...haven't i done a great job of protecting you and your sister?" He asks him, to which Dipper glanced from side to side uncertain of how to answer that, "i mean, look at yourselves...you two haven't died a single time." He remarks with a wink. "Uh..well...um..." Dipper stammered to find a proper answer without having to upset Sans, or at the very least, incur his wrath. "hey, what's that look supposed to mean? am i wrong...?" The skeleton questioned the Pines boy, when Mabel spoke up, "No no! Not at all, Sansy! But, uh, sweetie? Maybe next time try to ease up on those spook jokes..." She requested with an anxious grin. "heh, no promises, cupcake..." He quipped to which she managed to chuckle at.

"Hang on. Sans...when T-...she that woman wanted you to make that promise...did you mean it?" Dipper stepped up. Sans said nothing for a while, "heh...well...like i said i hate making promises but...you do notice the times i just pop out of nowhere and conveniently at the places you just happen to be in?" He asks him to which Dipper nods at, "there you go...if i really didn't make that promise i wouldn't bother to be looking after you squirts. much less even have a care about you and let the royal guard do their thing...but then again..." Sans began as he look at them both while standing in-between them. "...given how you two're like...you would've sparked my interest enough to mess around with you." He grinned when Mabel rose one eyebrow and a smirk, "And by "mess around" it better be those awesome pranks of yours, mister." Mabel told him much like how an adult tells a child to behave playfully. Sans chuckled once again, mischievously at that, "you never know...i'm a guy with many mysteries that not even the 'mystery twins' can solve." He winked at them upon saying that, which earned lighthearted laughs from the twins. "Challenge accepted." Dipper remarked with a small grin. Sans then turned around, preparing to leave, "well, that's all." He simply said, but before he could leave, he was stopped with the feeling of a tug on his arm. He looked behind to see Mabel holding his arm and with a look of sadness. "Sansy...I'm gonna miss you..when we leave..." Mabel told him softly with a weak smile. Sans stared at her when his expression softened as well, "c'mere, pumpkin.." He said warmly opening his arms out for an embrace. She smiled widely now and held him in a tight embrace as he returned it while Dipper looked on with a small soft smile as well. "We'll come back for you...that's a promise I'll make and intend to keep..." Mabel swore as she shut her eyes while hugging him, Sans smiled more and rubs her back tenderly, "i know...like i said i'm rootin' for you two..." After a while, they separated and Sans patted Dipper's shoulder with him nodding to his direction.

He walks away from them both, but stops and takes one last look at them, "take care of yourselves, squirts. 'cause i know for sure that someone really cares about you." He told them to which they smiled at him more, looking at him gently when he winked and walked away. When one of the waiters passes by him from behind, briefly blocking their view of him, he disappears suddenly the second the waiter passes by completely. Mabel sighs and wipes her eyes, to which Dipper places a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Mabel?" He addresses her, when she looks at him with a strong look, "Dipper...we're gonna free them, right? We're gonna do all we can to help them?" She questions him which takes gets him off guard for a brief moment but it is replaced with the same strong and determined look, "I promise, Mabel. I'll..no...we'll do all we can." He swore to which Mabel smiled widely with him returning it as she held his hand. With a sigh they prepared to leave themselves, "Hey, Dipper? Who do you think was the lady that Sans was talking to?" Mabel asks him as she adjusts her sweater, Dipper paused at that for a moment, thinks, and answers with this instead, "Not sure yet. But, whoever she is, I know we owe her one big time." Mabel chuckled, "Oh yeah. Heh, a lot of promises being lately huh?" She remarks to which he simply shrugs his shoulders at, "All of them for the same thing. Eventually, if one of us keeps it, then all the other promises get kept too." Mabel nods once, "I hope so." The two walk away from their table as they make their way out of the dining hall. However, as they did, a dark shadowy shape emerges from the shaded corners of the chamber, in pursuit of the twins.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	28. A Demon's Deal

Within the MTT-Resort, the Pines twins were currently walking out of the restaurant within the Resort itself after their 'date' with Sans. As they were reaching the exit, a monster that resembled Snow Drake from Snowdin, although larger and looked to be wearing glasses and a red bow tie, was standing on the stage with a microphone. Judging from his expression and sweats of anxiousness, he was failing miserably at an attempt to make jokes. "So uh...what do you guys think? I mean I'm like, the resort comedian, so people laugh at my jokes and they're very funny, right?" He asked the audience, or lack of as there was very few monsters in the area, much less even paying attention to him. "Well, how about this one joke? My son wants to be a comedian like his fathah. But his jokes aren't funny! He tells these awful puns and he's an embarrassment to our family. Ha ha ha ha! ...that's not funny." He then stated with regret and a mellow voice, but oddly continued. "Since his mothah passed on, he couldn't stand living at home anymore. So, he ran away...and I haven't seen him since. And that makes me a terrible fathah! Ha ha ha ha ha!...that's not funny." He once again cursed himself with a tone of despair. The Oni demon blinked before leaning to his co-worker, Charles the mole monster, and whispered, "Man...this guy sure has issues." Passing by one of the reception desks, a large fish-like monster was sitting behind the desk with its fins held together in a polite manner. Standing in front were two monsters, one resembling a cow and the other a chicken, looked to be frustrated while speaking to the receptionist, "Oh, come on! Since when was there a law to just walk inside a flippin' restaurant, sit your butt down on the chair, and eat the flippin' food, eh?!" The chicken monster exclaimed but the fish receptionist was not faze by his outburst, "Blub blub...I'm sorry sir, but the rules are rules. You'll have to reserve a table to eat here." He told him calmly.

The chicken monster threw his hands up in disbelief, "But we already made a freaking reservation!" He shouted while the cow monster nodded in agreement, "Oh yes. I was there with him. He told you to make a reservation here and since we're already here we get to eat here cause we made a reservation." The cow monster stated in an innocent voice, also revealed to be female. "That's true. But you only reserved your table." The Fish Receptionist replied earning a look of bewilderment from the two, "And what else were we supposed to reserve?" The chicken monster leaned in with narrowed eyes when the receptionist then began to answer, "You'll also need to reserve your chair, your silverware, your food, your napkin, your table cloth, your..." It clarified all while Dipper and Mabel were walking past them when Mabel cringed slightly from that one scene before leaning to the side to Dipper, "Yeesh. Looks like today's a hassle in the fancy food business right, bro?" She said with a grin and arched eyebrow, a brief moment of silence passed when Dipper was knocked out of his thoughts, "Hm? Oh yeah, real tragic I guess.." He replied inattentively, mainly focusing on writing his thoughts about occurred so far during their venture here through the underground, at the same time, he was also still shook from the threat that Sans gave them, telling them that they would be dead where they stood had it not been for the promise he made to that woman. While both him and Mabel said that he was simply joking, the mannerism and tone behind that 'joke' did not resemble a joke at all even if it is dark humor. Dipper could not help but believe that it was a legitimate threat from Sans, basically telling them that without that promise he would have outright killed them. "Pfft, c'mon, Dip Dip. Really? You can't go just like, one second or something without making kissy faces to that book?" Mabel remarked with a smirk causing Dipper to eye from the corner of his eyes, "Hey, you may not appreciate the supernatural as much as I do, but I'm pretty sure this book saved our butts numerous times not just up there but down here too. So, yes, I have a right to make kissy faces at it." Dipper retorted when his eyes widened a little at what he said, "Uh..." This only served to amuse Mabel further as she burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Should I, like, make a reservation in this place for you guys then? A romantic lit candle, with notes, and pencils and what not? Hahaha!" Mabel laughed as she held her sides earning a growl from Dipper, "Oh knock it off! I-It's not like I lay awake every night just looking at this book, writing down in its pages, gathering its information into my notes and...oh no..." He then paused with even wider eyes in sudden realization when Mabel then elbowed him to the side gently, "Hehe...I'll be sure to make extra-special for you love birds." She teased him when they felt splashes on the ground, and glanced down to see that the ground was covered in a pool of water, however, when they looked up for the source, they saw that the entire reception of the resort was mostly covered in puddles of water. The source was a fountain that was in the middle of the reception, and on top of the fountain itself was a statue of none other than Mettaton himself, who was spewing the water from out his mouth and right out into the ground instead of the rings of water below him in the fountain. The reception was quite bright in atmosphere, having yellow and orange tiled flooring, a large red carpet that looked to be the greeting red carpet they saw outside the resort, which led inside, around the fountain, and over to another area from the resort. The twins blinked at the sight when Mabel then smiled, "Razzle dazzle! Mettaton sure knows how to make things pretty fancy and all pish posh around here!" She said with a bright tone when they saw what looked to be an origami diamond-shaped monster approaching them, although they looked down since the monster was quite small in stature, "I'm glad you see it that way, young lady! Nothing says fancy and pish posh like the MTT Resort!" The diamond receptionist told them as he approached them.

"Welcome to MTT Resort! Hotland's biggest apartment-building-turned-hotel! Whether you're here for a night or still live here, MTT Resort prides itself on a great stay!" The diamond receptionist greeted them with a smile and optimism. "Um, thanks I guess?" Dipper said with uncertainty when Mabel gasped, "Dipper! Did you hear what he said! It's an apartment slash hotel thingy! Can we stay here for the night? Please?" Mabel pleaded as she held unto Dipper's arm with her brother giving her a surprised look, "What? Mabel is this really the time? We're getting so close to the Core." He said with a cross-sour tone but she whined further, "But brooooooo...you said we could rest when we reached the nearest resort! And we're already in a resort and it's a hotel and it's an apartment...ALL ROLLED INTO ONE! It's practically telling me to just lay on the big beds and say...go to sleep, Mabel...ride on the fluffy sheep...and dance it out with Several Timz..." She elaborated in her own goofy way albeit with a hint of fatigue behind her voice. And Dipper sensed it which also did remind him of when he promised that they would rest if they found the nearest resort, and he had to admit that he too was feeling quite fatigue physically, especially from the harrowing trials and tests that Mettaton put them through, with a sigh but then a small smile he said, "Sure, sis. We can stay here for the night. But only one night, okay?" Mabel jumped up once cheerfully before embracing her brother, "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked him with joy earning several soft laughs from Dipper as he patted her back. The twins walked over to one of the receptionists, who bizarrely looked like a large hand. Even more so is that their lower half was humanoid, wearing a black reception uniform with red trims, having their arms behind their back, but their head was replaced by a hand. A hand with crimson nail polish and a ring of sorts on one of the fingers. The Hand Receptionist was currently flipping through the reservation book while humming some sort of tune. "Um, hey? Excuse me, but uh, we'd like to-" Dipper began although he was cut off bu the Hand Receptionist, "Yes, yes, we know. The elevator to the city is NOT working. Because of this incident, rooms are running at a special rate!" She said, thinking that the twins were complaining about the elevator, although neither Dipper nor Mabel were aware that the elevator was out of commission.

"Neato!" Was all Mabel could say while Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, actually, we're not here to complain about the elevator, we just wanna rent a room for the night." He said when the Hand Receptionist stopped what she was doing and 'looked' at the twins, "Oh, that's wonderful! May I have your names please?" She requested, "It's Dipper-" Dipper was again cut off this time by Mabel as she bolted to the side, wrapping one arm around her brother and pulling him over into a tight embrace having a bright expression, " -and Mabel Pines!" She finished for him, introducing themselves flamboyantly. The Hand Receptionist typed their names down with her fingers, "Dipper and Mabel Pines. Right! Well, that'll be 200 G for one room, please." Dipper's eyes widened like saucers, "Wait, what?! 200?! But I don't-" He stopped when he saw Mabel giving the Hand Receptionist some gold coins, "Here you go, ma'am!" She said with the Hand Receptionist thanking her. Dipper only blinked and stared at her in shock, "M-Mabel...? Where the...how did...?" He stuttered when she put on a smug look, polishing her finger nails on her sweater, "Don't you remember, brosef? I'm the master of dog poker. Cha-ching!" She winked, which actually made Dipper remember that she was playing a game of poker with the canine Royal Guards back in Snowdin within Grillby's, and quite surprisingly she achieved victory and taking all the coins that were wagered. "Heh, Mabel...where would I be without you?" Dipper asked her with a smile which made her giggle, "I can answer that but the amount of reasons would probably fill up the whole world." She replied with a grin making Dipper laugh softly in her direction, "Shut up, Mabes." He said playfully. "Fabulous! We'll escort you to your room!" The Hand Receptionist said with Mabel throwing her arms up once in cheer as they prepared themselves.

A while later, the twins were currently lounging in one of the hotel rooms. The room was small but its style was like any five-star hotel. The bed was massive, king-sized at best, above the bed was a painting of Mettaton posing in a nighttime scene. At both sides of the bed were two nightstands, the lamps were obviously molded after Mettaton's image, but the odd thing was is that they were lacking any light switches. Dipper was sat at the far end of the bed as he was writing some notes in the journal while Mabel was hopping on the bed with her shoes off, laughing all the way. After a few more hops she collapsed to the bed, bouncing a little chortling, "Holy moly, Dipper! This room is like...like total rich-glamour popular material! GASP! It makes sense now! Cause we're famous on Monster TV and now we're like celebrities! I mean...just look at this lamp, bro!" Mabel crawled over to the lamp and held it up, "You wanna know why it's got no light switch? Because stars make their own light..." She finished the last line in a low, awe-inspiring tone of voice, her eyes glittery as well while looking up. "Sure, Mabel. We'll go with that. We'll be the stars that're trying to be extinguished via killer cooking shows, and murder musicals." Dipper said morbidly while rolling his eyes when he returned to chew on his pen in thought. "Aw, lighten up, bro bro. We made it, didn't we? That just proves that Mettaton was doing this all for the sake of his lovely audience! I mean, the audience love us, don't they? So, there's no way he would risk killing off his two shining stars! Mostly me that is." Mabel said the last part with a prideful tone, but Dipper could not care less if he was a star or not, however, it would help if the fame involved him exposing the supernatural to the world. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "Mabel...seriously. How can you still not have any sort of hate towards that guy? He's been trying to kill us ever since we came here!" Dipper questioned in frustration as he turned to her before closing the journal and placing it on the bed. "Hey, hey, Mettaton doesn't exactly have the style that suits a killer robot, okay? I mean, have you seen the guy? He sparkles. HE SPARKLES, DIPPER!" She replied with exclamatory awe. "Mabel, the fact that he sparkles, doesn't exactly help the fact that he's a robot out for blood. I mean, if Alphys herself said that he's a murderous robot with a thirst for human blood, then I'm sticking to that belief until we settle things with him." Dipper strongly said, folding his arms.

Mabel stopped what she was doing and looked over to Dipper, "What do you mean by 'settle'? Dipper, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do." She said narrowing his eyes at him which prompting Dipper to whip to her direction of sight, "What? No! No! I mean...well not exactly that...I mean..." He stammered for a clear answer when Mabel held up her pinkie finger, "Dipper...you Pines Pinkie Promised." She reminded him with a strong tone of voice, Dipper held his hands up, "I know I know. I'm sorry. No, it's not what I meant I just...I get scared. It's like I said...I mean with the stuff Mettaton's been throwing at us it's hard to see him in the same light we see as the other monsters." He admitted to which Mabel sighed, "Look, bro bro. I get that you're worried Mettaton might hurt me. But...you said the same thing about Undyne and look where we are with her now." She stated with a small grin and Dipper saw that she had a point there, "Yeah, but, the thing about that is Mettaton's a robot. I'm pretty sure robots can't feel any 'love'." He said which earned a gasp from Mabel prompting her to throw a pillow at him making him grunt, "Dipper Pines! You watch your mouth!" She exclaimed with a cross look at him. "I-I'm just saying from experience okay?!" Dipper clarified as he held his hands up in defense. "And that experience being is that you watched all those killer robot sci-fi films you big dork." Mabel cleared up crossing her arms at him with furrowed eyebrows. Dipper sheepishly grinned and shrugged, W-Well, I mean...look you don't get it, Mabel! I just can't trust robots that are out to kill us! If I've learned anything from the movies is that they copy the emotions of a human and don't implement on themselves...they instead use it to gain your trust and when you're close enough...WHAM!" He elaborated rather dramatically and with slight morbidness, punching the pillow once that was thrown at him. Suddenly, the pillow was snatched and he was whacked repeatedly with it, "Dipper. Freaking. Pines! You will stop. With. Your. Nerd. World. Ending. Robot. Fantasies!" She demanded as each word was said with blow for blow all while Dipper flinched, grunting and shouting as he held his hands up to defend himself. "Ow! Ow! Mabel wai- ow!" Dipper quickly jumped off the bed in evasion from his sister's wrath.

"Wait, wait, wait! Mabel hear me out! Mettaton acts like some show host, and those traits come from humans, right? So, he's using those traits to lead you into a trap so he coul-" But he was cut off when Mabel gave out a war cry and lunged at him with a swing of the pillow, prompting Dipper to scream and run, narrowly evading the pillow swing. "Dipper Pines! If you don't stop, so help me I will literally knock the sense out of your big brain and fill it with pillow feathers!" Mabel threatened, playfully at that, as she ran after him with the pillow, going around the bed when Dipper climbed up, scampering as he hurried but was struck in the rear and back knocking him some feet over to the center of the bed with a grunt, bouncing a little from the mattress. She climbed up the bed after him, "This isn't a movie! This is reality! It's a reality of adorable skeletons, rough n' tough fish women, and cute nerdy lizard ladies! And I'm NOT gonna let you ruin it with another one of your crazy conspiracies!" She told him firmly with a frown as Dipper was backing away from her, "B-but, Mabel...I'm pretty sure the stuff he's made us go through was way more intense than Undyne! And that's saying something that should at least tell you- OOF!" Dipper was abruptly cut off when the pillow was thrown at him and struck him in the face. He had little to no time to react when Mabel herself lunged at him, and pinned him to the bed using the pillow with her on top of the pillow itself. "La la la la la! I'm sorry, the Mabel Pines you're looking for only exists in the big nerdy conspiracy brain of the one known as Dipstick Dipper." She childishly said, crossing her arms as she sat on the pillow with Dipper being squished under it against his back. He struggled slightly in order to free himself, "Ngh...M-Mabel...tell me...for real this time...what makes you think that Mettaton is gonna be like Undyne?" He asked her this time more seriously, and Mabel detected it prompting her to sigh, "Okay...serious mode on: it's because I have this thing called 'hope'." She answered, when Dipper frozen and turned his head to face her slightly, "Dipper, you may think that some of the monsters that're trying to kill us down here are like the ones back up but...you can't exactly let that fear of you just get to you all the time just cause with what you saw back up in the surface." She continued before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "The monsters down here are like, super nice and friendly...and great...and amazing spaghettors hehe...oh uh sorry -ahem-...and that was like...that's what made me think and soon believe that not all monsters here are bad...they're just total sweethearts...and even when they do try to kill us...in the end they're just misunderstood and honestly they don't do that good of a job but I know they'll get better. But...just not at killing humans...they'll get better at being...friends you know?" Mabel finished with a sympathetic gaze towards Dipper, who returned it before looking off to the side.

Dipper said nothing when he sat back up, freeing himself as Mabel herself got off the pillow. "You know you saw it with me too, Dipper. Cause you were like there with me all the time. And that's why I believe that I can be friends with Mettaton." She concluded with determination behind her voice. Dipper looked at her for some time before he looked over to the front, rubbing the back of his neck, his silence was honestly making his sister a bit anxious as well. After a while of thought, Dipper sighed, "I know I Pines Pinkie Promised and I know that I said that we'll try things your way but...it's just that...that fear...that fear of losing you Mabel...is there. It never leaves. That's why despite the fact that we're surrounded by great people..deep down I just can't help but feel cautious...because it's like I said...even though I have friends all over the place...you're the only best and closest friend I have and losing you...would be...I don't wanna get into that cause I'm not really in the right mood to just make things depressing cause...heh...I have a knack for that, right?" He said with a mellow tone of voice, until Mabel snatched his cap and whacked his head with it, "Dipper, seriously, how many times am I gonna have to smack you? You're smart not stupid." She told him firmly to which Dipper cringed from the strike and looked at her with confusion, "What're you talking about?" He asked. "I told you before and I'll tell you a gazillion times more if I have to...but I hope I don't because I don't want my brainiac bro to end up dumb because of it...you're not gonna lose me. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I can take care of myself but not just that..I have you to look out for me. To protect me. You should know by now that whenever there's something I have trouble with I always go to you for help. Not to mention that I was the one who would take care of those nasty bullies for you in Kindergarten, remember?" She told him with a small smile and gave him a pinch on his ear making him flinch but he smirked nonetheless. "Heh, yeah I remember. You showed those jerks." He reminisced the past times of when they were younger, and where Mabel was the strong twin while he was the intelligent twin. And with her brawn she would defend Dipper from bullies who would ridicule him for his intelligence and curiosity. "Darn right I did. It's a good thing I took those boxing lessons with Grunkle Stan too." She giggled before making several punching motions coupled with sound effects.

Dipper's small smile then faded once more, "I really don't know how you put up with me, Mabel." But Mabel scoffed at that and waved her hand at his direction, "Pssh. It's the same way that you put up with me. I'm silly, fun, and full of glittery joy!" She declared in her own way throwing her hands up before falling back on the bed with a laugh. Dipper himself laughed slightly and shook his head, "Got me there." He said when Mabel sat back up, "I always got ya there, bro bro!" She said before taking the covers of the bed, and putting them over her head like a hood, mimicking a Sith lord from the Star Wars films, "For I, Mabel Pines, the Lord of all that is Sparkly and Fuzzy, can see into the noggin of which none can poke through." She said in a deep masculine and sinister voice while poking her brother's cheek making him chuckle with amusement, "Alright, alright, Darth Mabel." Mabel giggled in return when she sat on the bed with her knees facing her sibling, "Looks like the Force worked! I made you smile again!" She stated with joy to which Dipper rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Told you I have a habit of making this really down." Mabel then spread her arms out with the covers on them, "And that's where I come in! To make things go up, up, up until we reach the rainbow and venture off into Pony Island!" She declared brightly with a wide grin showing her braces. "Heh, I guess that answers the question of where I would be without you, sis." He told her softly to which she grew flustered at, "Oh, stop it." She then stood up with the covers still over her head, "Now, are you gonna trust me on trying to befriend Mettaton? He may seem like a murderous robot to you but to me he's a fabulous, glamouring, rectangle of hopes and dreams!" Mabel stated waving her hands out in front to form the arc of a rainbow with glittery eyes. "I do trust you, Mabes. So, I guess we'll see where this befriending of Mettaton takes us. And sorry for acting like a complete downer. Just wish I wasn't so anxious all the time." Dipper silently cursed himself under his breath when Mabel then threw the covers over his head, "Last I checked, I'm the older twin so I should be the big worry wart in this family." She commented with a smirk.

Dipper chuckled at that before glancing up at her from under the covers as he sat at the edge of the bed, "Well, I'm not gonna say nothing cause I don't wanna incur the wrath of the great Darth Mabel." He cracked to which Mabel snickered at and struck a pose of power, "Better believe it, broham." She then yawned and her bright expression was replaced with a tired one, "But for now, this Lord and Master of Cuteness needs to rest to recharged her power..." She wearily said before stretching then collapsing on the bed gently, making a raspberry in the process. "I can tell. -yawns- I pretty much need one too. Though I'm gonna be up for a while so you cou-" Dipper stops when he hears low snoring sounds and saw that Mabel was already fast asleep with her mouth open. Dipper blinked but he smiled and shook his head before he gently adjusted her to the bed, then put the covers on her reaching her torso only. "Sleep tight, Mabes." He told her softly and lowly. With a sigh he went back to the edge of the bed and picked up the journal, opening it and returning to the pages that he was writing his notes on. Picking up his pen as well, he re-read the notes due to Mabel's interference from earlier on.

Four hours have passed, Mabel was slumbering peacefully but deeply at that, the fatigue she experienced must have been quite intense but it is to be expected seeing as how Mettaton's games were quite harrowing and troublesome. Dipper remained awakened, his thoughts and curiosity were obviously the only things that allowed him to stay awake despite having shown considerable fatigue himself some time ago, but at the same time he was known for staying up during late hours reading books that detail both mystery, suspense, and the supernatural as well. He was sat on the bed with his legs crossed, having taken his shoes, while chewing on his pen in thought and reading his notes. " _This is it. We're so close now. We're finally close to freedom and getting out of here._ _This has been quite the night I'll say this much. Not just because of the games that Mettaton's been putting my sister and I through, but it's mostly due to that one particular encounter with Sans. I'll admit, initially I didn't really fully trust him. I don't know why that's the case but I always thought it was because he's a sentry in the underground and it's his job to look out for any humans, and then eliminate them. But I guess that fear subsided given his nature. Sure, his jokes aren't all that funny at times but he's a pretty swell guy when you get to hang out with him and get to know him better..."_ Dipper wrote down in his notes detailing the happenings that he and Mabel witnessed and experienced during their long venture in the underground. He glanced over to the side to see Mabel snuggling with one of the pillows, drool leaking out from the corner of her mouth as she snored loudly. He returned his gaze back to his notes before continued to write down his thoughts, " _But then this dinner date happened between him and us. Honestly, I thought it was just gonna be something like that time in Grillby's but boy was I wrong. Admittedly it was sweet to see that he was not trying give away the fact that he was gonna miss us. And to prove that he really did like us, it wasn't just the invitations to lunch or dinner, it's the fact that he shares things with us that normally he would not tell to anyone else. At least I think he doesn't tell anyone else. But I can see it...I mean the guy looks secretive for some reason. I can't tell if that's discomforting or...I dunno."_ Dipper looked up and remembered the time of when Sans was telling the twins his tale of when he encountered this woman behind the large door at Snowdin. With a frown, Dipper let out a gloomy sigh as he was aware of who Sans was speaking to. If he had to be honest with himself, the thoughts of him missing a motherly figure who was also a monster was quite odd to him, but he quickly grew accustomed to it. Sure, he and his sister do have a mother of their own, but the times spent in Gravity Falls without someone to be like a mother to them was desolate in a sense.

And remembering the time of when he nearly attacked Toriel, purely for self-defense and to defend his sister, wracked him with regret. One of the reasons of why Dipper has a discreet sense of self-loathing, and also one of the reasons why Mabel would get frustrated at him. Because growing up, Dipper learned to always use your head first and then your heart, although in his case he would use his head more than he would use his heart. But that is not to say he performs such a method when around his sister for he is well aware that he should always use both when with her, although his heart is more active than his brain when it comes to Mabel given how deeply he cares for her and wishes nothing but the best for her. He was accustomed to the method of using his head more than his heart that, disturbingly, it would be all that he would use when in the face of certain situations. With a irritable sigh he tossed the pen away and closed the book before taking his cap off and running his fingers through his messy hair. He realized that the more he continues to walk down such a path, the more likely that Mabel's tolerance towards him would lower considerably and that he would truly end up by his lonesome, or even worse, Mabel would injured by his actions. Dipper grit his teeth, and consequently whacked the journal off his lap, gripping his head as he was fighting back against his anxiety and demons. Ever since they first entered the underground, Dipper was plagued by thoughts which told him that the monsters here are simply putting on a facade, as a means to lure the twins into getting to their side before they find the perfect opportunity to deliver the killing blow and bring them to their king. But each time, he was proven wrong, because as Mabel stated the monsters down here were anything but harmful. And moreover, Mabel's way of befriending those that tried to kill them was more efficient and successful than his way of an attempt to protect themselves in a world filled with monsters. It was as she said, it happened with Undyne, and he flinched at himself for having such venomous thoughts towards her when she tried to kill them a few times, but through the 'power of Mabel' they managed to fully befriend her and make her realized that not all humans are as malicious as she believed, with thanks to Papyrus as well.

So, he had to wonder, was Mettaton the same? He is a robot but the way he acts, it is almost as if he was running on the power of a soul. Much like how the mad scientist Victor Frankenstein gave life to his monster and it expressed many emotions similar to that of a human. And seeing that he was able to show other emotion other than his charming and charismatic traits, it made him wonder even further. But then there was the topic of Sans returning at hand. The part where he outright threatened them still made him shake. He thought of a scenario where if Sans really did not make that promise to begin with, would he really have killed them himself. But then again, Sans himself said that he is not exactly that interested in being a sentry and does not take his job seriously at all, preferring to score purchase with hot dogs and what not. There is also the problem with someone putting a hit out on them, according to Muffet that is. He at first thinks it to be Mettaton but from the way Muffet described them, did not sound like Mettaton at all. At this point it could drive Dipper mad with all the thoughts that were running around his brain. With a deep sigh and groan, he leaned back and simply collapsed on the bed with his back, bouncing slightly on the colossal bed. He stared at the ceiling for some time with tired eyes before rubbing them with both hands, letting out a quiet moan of both physical and mental exhaustion. He closed his eyes slowly, "Ugh...I must be so out of my mind...this is hopeless...and I'm hopeless no matter what I do..." He said to himself before yawning and letting his body slowly shut down its functions and allowing him to rest, maybe not peacefully, but rest at least and allow him to recharge for the next day. However, unbeknownst to him, a rather disturbing sight was occurring. The lamps, despite having no light switches, were beginning to to flicker which made Dipper flinch several times in his rest and begrudgingly open his eyes but they snapped open immediately. The moon that was on the painting of Mettaton suddenly began to move slowly and menacingly and when it turned to 'face' Dipper, it revealed to have a vertical line across it like a pupil of sorts with the moon being the eye. Mettaton's figure in the painting then had the same eye form through manipulation of his grid face, the shapes of the lamps also formed the singular slit-pupil eyes, all of which were gazing at Dipper who sat up and gave out a shout of fright making him jump back. The intensity of the brightness from the lamps was such that the bulbs exploded releasing a surge of bright blue energy that spread out across the room making Dipper glance around quickly in panic and confusion. The arcs of energy soon struck the tiles of the floor in the room, lifting the tiles off the floor, before bringing them in a swirling formation, with the eye that replaced the moon in the painting soon expanded out and looked to be hovering in the midst of the room and in the center of the swirling mass of energy and tiles. The energy then gathered the tiles around in what looked to be a triangular position, bringing them together with the eye in the center although slightly above the triangular shape, and when they fully connected, a bright flash occurred fully forming the being that now hovered above Dipper, and upon recognizing who it was filled with Dipper with great dread.

The being was a yellow triangular creature with a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on the top and bottom, has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head, with the lower part of his body having brick-like pattern of lines. The moment that his body was fully formed, the flash of energy gave the environment a gray coloration, devoid of any other color leaving nothing but various shades of white, gray, and black. It was none other than the beast with one eye; Bill Cipher. "Did somebody say that they were hopeless?!" He loudly asked in his eccentric tone with his voice giving off an echo in the process. Dipper was on the floor now with eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth agape in a state of deep shock and fear as Bill Cipher was hovering above him in the middle of the room, "Because whenever I hear the word 'hopeless' I just can't help but lean into the conversation that involves that! Haha! Well, mostly because I'm given the titles 'Ender of Hope' or 'Harbinger of Gloom and Doom'...or a nacho chip. BUT THE LAST TWO ARE MORE WELL SUITED HAHAHA!" He boasted in a bright but seemingly insane manner tone of voice. Dipper then quickly did his best to hide his fear and stood up with a cautious step back and pointed at him with a look of anger, "Y-You! You again!" He exclaimed with Bill floating close to him, "Yep! It's me! The one and only multiversal singularity! Did you miss me? Hey whaddya know? That rhymed! Haha! But seriously did you miss me?" The cyclopean demon asked him before hovering around the boy in circles as though he was playing with him, "C'mon, Pine Tree! Admit it! You missed meeeeee~" He asked him once again in a playful but teasing manner pinching Dipper's cheek to which the boy stepped away from him in disgust, "Barely! You worked with Gideon and you tried to destroy my Uncle's mind!" Dipper told him angrily as he stepped away from him and quickly took the journal in his hold just in case. "Haha! Relax, kid! It was just a job. Nothing personal!" Bill retorted as he phased through the floor behind Dipper upside-down. Dipper glanced around before he asked, "What do you want, Bill? Why're you here?" The demon's 'facial' expression then grew bright before he de-materialized himself then restored his body back to his downside up position, "I'm glad you asked! You see Pine Tree, I couldn't help but notice you wallowing in the mud of despair! And man was it delicious! Haha! But aside from that...I've actually been keeping an-" Immediately his body grew massive with his yellow colored body becoming red along with his eye, his eye itself intensely fixated on Dipper who flinched in response, "- **EYE ON YOU!** " He finished with his voice growing deep and echoing in the process before returning to his regular form. "And I gotta say that I'm impressed you and your sister made it this far in the underground!" He revealed as he continued to circle Dipper slowly while hovering above the ground.

Dipper's eyes narrowed when they widened in realization, "Wait...you...you were watching us?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Yep! Creepy, right? But don't worry it was nothing for whatever's going on your head right now that you maybe thinkin' about!" Bill answered as he comically pulled out an astral form of Dipper's brain before he reduced it to flames, "I've been watching you yeah! But I also wanna help you!" He stated which earned Bill a suspicious look from Dipper, "Help me? What do you mean help me? Why would I need your help of all people?" Dipper pointed with skepticism behind his voice. But Bill laughed in response, "I couldn't help but notice that you're always tellin' yourself-" He then formed an astral version of Dipper's head and mimicked his voice, "-oh what if my sister gets hurt, it's all my fault, waaaah!" He then de-materializes it. "I'm here to help you out with that! But I just need a small..." His eye was closed when he reopened them, revealing it to be blue this time and his hand also creating a bright blue flame, his voice returning to its demonic tone then back to its original, "... **FAVOR**...in return!" Dipper's eyes widened, when he thought for a brief moment but quickly slapped himself and disregarded it, "Forget it! There's no way I'd ever do a favor for you! I can take care of myself and I'm sure as heck that I can take care of Mabel!" He told him strongly which only served to amuse Bill Cipher, "Hahaha! Sure, keep telling yourself that, egg head! But don't worry you'll crack eventually and when you do..." His body then literally cracked much like an egg spilling out the yolk, which immediately was sizzling and being fried, as Bill then returned to his normal form while comically cooking the egg, "...I'll be sure to make a delicious omelette out of it!" He finished with a flamboyant tone of voice as he flipped the omelette up which took the shape of Dipper's body, before it was then devoured by Bill through his eye, the singular eye taking the shape of a sharp toothed maw for a moment as well. "That's where you're wrong, Bill. I'm not gonna crack no matter what! Don't forget who defeated you last time, either!" Dipper shot at him firmly as Bill was phasing through the floor behind him, "Right, you 'defeated' me!" The single eyed demon retorted with amusement when he put his arm around Dipper's shoulder, "Well, if you ever change your mind I'll be here for you!" The lower part of his body then formed three slots when he then swung his arm down like a switch, the slots spinning before stopping at three pine trees, comically acting like a Casino ATM. "Ready to make a deeeeeeeal~" Dipper said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at him with caution the whole time.

"Hey! Wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds?!" He asked when Bill mimicked Dipper wailing in fright and flailing his black arms, "AAAAAAH! A flash of light erupted which Dipper then snapped his eyes open and sat up flailing his arms while screaming as well, this in turn woke Mabel up, she too flailing her arms and screaming, "AAAAAAAHHH!" The twins screamed at the same time for a few moments, "WADDLES WAS THE ONE WHO ATE THE CORN DOGS!" Mabel nonsensically stated, earning a confused look from Dipper, but she quickly passed out and returned to sleep. Dipper panted several times before he looked at his hands and wiped his face slowly, "No...no no...no...as if this day just couldn't get any worse..." He said to himself with a groan. Sometime later, Dipper left the room while Mabel was still asleep, hoping that some fresh air would clear his mind of all this. In the hallway, a monster which was made of green slime was occupied with cleaning the halls, but each time he does, a piece of his slimy would detach and forcing him to clean it up once again much to his chagrin. Dipper walked along the hallway, when he looked at his watch and saw that it was nine in the morning, still quite early. He sighed and continued down the hall, going downstairs before eventually making his way towards the reception in the resort. He could not believe it, Bill Cipher was back and he thought that they were rid of him for good when they defeated him during the time he attempted to destroy his Great Uncle Stan's mind. What made things even more chilling is that he was observing them the whole time that they were in the underground, confirming his previous suspicions of when he thought that something or someone was following them. Or those brief glimpses of a shadowy being in the corner of his eye disappearing at the last second. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, rings being visible underneath them signifying how tired he is from all these things that have been happening. He walked towards the entrance of the resort, "Welcome to MTT Resort! Hotland's biggest apartment-building-turned-hotel! Whether you're here for a night or still live here, MTT Resort prides itself on a great stay!" The diamond receptionist repeated to which Dipper paid no mind to that much, "Sorry just...just passing through." He said tiredly as he walked past the receptionist with his hands in his pockets, "Nice! MTT Resort prides itself on being passed through!" The diamond receptionist replied optimistically when Dipper exited the resort with a deep inhale and then exhale, taking in the fresh air of the area.

Dipper took a moment to take in the serene atmosphere and the gentle howling of the wind through Hotland. After a while, the encounter with Bill Cipher returned to his thoughts, and that one particular offer he made stuck out, where he offered Dipper his aid in protecting himself and his sister. For some reason, he was uncertain of why he would even allow this one thought to remain and not completely disregard it, and the fact that he paused upon hearing that sentence made him want to puke on himself. Trust Bill Cipher? That is like the equivalent of trusting Loki the Norse god of mischief. He shook his head as he began to pace a little while in thought, but he stopped upon stepping on a piece of paper. He looked down, taking his foot off, and saw it to be some sort of note. Picking it up, it read: 'Hey! Go up the creepy alleyway for some great deals!' Dipper looked over to the right and saw the alleyway, then returned his sights back to the note, he was uncertain if this was a good idea or not, although, he decided that it's enough allowing his anxiety to make the decisions for him. So, as a result, he decided to think like Mabel, and follow the instructions of the note. Walking towards the right he entered the alleyway. "I must me insane..." He said to himself in a whisper while walking through the dark alley. "Then again it did say it's got great deals. But knowing that it takes place in a creepy dark alley is all but reassuring. I swear I don't know how Mabel does it." He once again said to himself when he paused for a moment in realization, "And now I'm talking to myself. Great. Congrats, Dipper, you really are insane in the membrane." He commented with a groan when suddenly, two figures popped out of the trash cans, startling Dipper with a yelp and making him fall on his rear end. "Hey! Check it out!" One voice said which was female obviously, along with the other responding, "Yeah! Check it out!" The two figures emerged from the trash cans, but one of them fell down in the process with a grunt, "Oh em gee! Girl, are you like, okay?" The figure asked her friend in concern, "Ugh! I'm, like, totally okay. Okay?" The second responded. When they approached Dipper in the light, their appearances were fully revealed. They were two female monsters. One was a tall, green alligator monster that is wearing a primarily pink shawl with yellow and blue details on the sides. She has yellow hair that flows into curls. The second is a plump purple cat creature who wears a set of blue overalls with yellow buttons and tufts of yellow hair coming out from under it on either side. She has black hair with a blue streak in it, and a yellow earring on her left ear.

"Um, are you, like, okay there little dude?" The alligator girl asked Dipper to which he glanced to the side for a moment before standing up slowly, dusting himself, "Um...yeah. I guess. Uh, who're you?" The two girls then put on bright expressions, "I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty!" Bratty, the alligator introduced, alongside Catty, the cat monster, "I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty!" They both introduced themselves at the same time, and from the way they sounded and spoke, they looked to have a typical American valley girl dialect. The two paused and blinked once before laughing and giggling at each other in amusement due to the jinx. Dipper was unsure of how to respond but he tried to go with it, clearing his throat he also introduced himself, "Well, uh, I'm Dipper." The two girls waved at him in greeting, "Like, hi there, Dipper!" Dipper could only grin slightly albeit sheepishly as well, waving in return, "Yeah...hi." Catty then put her paws together in front, "So, like, what's up?" Dipper rubbed the back of his head when he then said, "Well, uh, I saw that greeting card or whatever and it said that you guys had like...great deals here." The two then nodded quickly in excitement, "Oh totally! The stuff inside is like..." Bratty began when Catty finished for her, "TOTALLY wicked expensive!" When Bratty continued, "But, like, the stuff we found is like..." When again Catty finished for her, "TOTALLY wicked cheap!"Dipper simply arched one eyebrow at that, "Uh huh." Was all he could say. "You should..." Bratty said, "Like.." Catty then said, when the two hopped in place in anticipation, "TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?" They simultaneously said at the same time while chortling. Dipper stammered for a clear answer to that as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Uh...hmm...I'm not sure. Where exactly did you find this stuff anyway?" He asked them with Bratty then looking to the side in wonder, "Yeah, that's like, totally weird! I mean, where does anyone get guns, or food, or-" But she was interrupted by a cheery Catty, "We found it in the garbage!" She revealed waving her paws out in front excitedly. Dipper's eyebrows then furrowed at that, "So, you're basically telling me that it's garbage. Like, literally garbage." Bratty and Catty paused at that before looking at each other for a moment, but then strangely they grew excited again, "It's GOOD garbage!" Bratty stated with Catty saying, "It's like really good garbage!" She clarified.

"But how is it good garbage? I mean, isn't it mostly just left over pieces of food, candy wrappers and what not? That's what you find in trash cans obviously." Dipper once questioned them as he crossed his arms together. "Oh but that's, like, the thing, Dipper! We don't find them in trash cans! We find them in the garbage store, duh!" Bratty answered but that did not convince Dipper in the least, "A garbage store..." He repeated the last line tiredly prompting the two to pause at what Bratty said, when they again grew jittery, "Waterfall mostly." Bratty specified when Catty randomly stated, "I found a gun in the dumpster!" Dipper sighed and rubbed his nose once when he realized something, "Wait, how come you two're out here hanging out in the dump? I mean, shouldn't you two be at least noticed by Mettaton or-" But he was abruptly cut off by the valley girl duo, "Oh..my...god...METTATON!" They both said at the same time with love struck eyes and tone of voices. "You know Mettaton I see..." Dipper then said with a mellow exasperated voice and look. "He's like...my robot husband!" Bratty then fantasized when Catty too said, "Actually he's like...MY robot husband." Bratty then said, "I think we're like...both going to marry him!" And Catty finished with, "Ugh, Bratty, we're already, like, married to him!" Catty then leaned in close to Dipper and whispered, "He just, like doesn't know it yet." She giggled which made Dipper have a look of bewilderment at the two. "Okay, so, you guys obviously know Mettaton more than I do. Can you tell me anything about him? Like, anything at all? It's mainly because I'm new here with my sister and uh, we're just trying to catch up that's all." He requested with Bratty and Catty gasping at the same time, "Oh my god! Like, so glad you asked!" The two said at the same time once again when Bratty started, "So, like, Dr. Alphys built Mettaton, right?" Then Catty said walked next to Dipper, kneeling to his level and put an arm around his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "That's, like, what they TELL you." She said in a low tone which caught Dipper's attention now, "What do you mean?" He questioned as Bratty walked to the other side next to Dipper, "But, like, Mettaton always acts like..." She said when Catty finished, "...being built was HIS idea, somehow." This earned a look of shock and increasing intrigue from Dipper as he continued to listen.

"And even right after he was built-" Bratty began once again Catty again finished for her, "-he acted like Alphys was an old friend." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed with more intrigue and wonder, "Wait, from the way you said it, it's almost like Mettaton wasn't always a robot." Dipper commented with Bratty and Catty making shocked expressions before looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Well, like, those are just rumors but..." Bratty said when Catty continued, "...they said that Alphys used a soul to give Mettaton life. But like, there was no way she could do that just to build a robot." Catty then stated, "But even after that, Alphys and Mettaton aren't, like, friends anymore. Unlike me and Bratty!" She suddenly bolstered with the two then squealing and embracing each other while hopping in place, "Best friends for-EVAAAAAAR!" They both said with loud chortling and jitters. Dipper was too much in thought at what they said about Mettaton, could it be that Mabel was somehow right? And that Mettaton is not all what he seemed? He then waved to their direction to regain their attention, "Hey, uh, what can you tell me about Alphys, then? I mean despite the rumors it sounds like there's more to than what she lets on." He said with the two stopping their antics and having shocked looks on their face, "Oh..my..god. ALPHYS!" The two monster girls said simultaneously. "She used to live on the street." Bratty said with Catty adding, "Yeah, she was, like, a big sister." "I mean like if your big sister..." Bratty began with Catty finishing by saying, "Takes you on trips to the dump!" She giggled with a paw over her mouth. Dipper had an expression of surprise from that, "Wait, Alphys used to live on the streets?" The valley girl monsters nodded at the same time, "Yeah! She, like, showed us all the coolest places to find trash." Bratty said. "But, she was always collecting these weird cartoons for some reason." Catty reminisced with an odd look on her face. "Then, she became the Royal Scientist and we haven't seen her in forever..." Bratty said with a sad tone behind her voice as she looked down. Dipper rubbed his chin in thought then the back of his neck, he never knew Alphys used to live out in the streets like that when he then asked, "So, obviously Asgore took her in to be the Royal Scientist? But why though?"

"Oh my god! Like, okay, Alphys always thought that Asgore was a super cutie!" Bratty started with a giggle. "So, I'm pretty she, like, made Mettaton to totally impress him!" Catty finished she too giggling at the times where Alphys thought Asgore was cute but Dipper did not share their enthusiasm and amusement, "Oooookay then. But wait...so...Mettaton wasn't made to find and kill humans?" The two nodded in confirmation and both said, "Duh!" Bratty then started with, "A robot with a soul..." And Catty ended by saying, "That's, like, SUPER relevant to his hobbies." With a shocked expression as well while looking at Bratty. "I see...hm...so, then what happened?" Dipper motioned for them to continue. "So, after seeing Mettaton, Asgore-" Catty then finished for Bratty, "Asked her to do all this science stuff for him! But, nobody's, like, seen anything from her yet." Catty rubbed her head with Bratty then adding, "Or, her at all." Dipper spoke up from that, "Actually, I've seen her. Or rather, me and my sister have seen her. But it was actually our first time meeting her and she, well, from what I gathered I don't think she doesn't do much." He admitted with Catty throwing her hands up in response, "Ugh, I like totally knew it! She totally sits in her lab all day!" Bratty nodded in agreement with a hand flip, "Like, seriously live a little girl!" Dipper continued to think on this, making sure to write this down in his notes when he goes back to his room, he then asked them, "So, uh, you said that making something like Mettaton is relevant to Asgore's hobbies. That should tell me something about him, and everyone here says that he's like the nicest guy around so..." He was then cut off by the two girls once again, "Oh my god!" They both said with Bratty saying, "He's like a total goober!" And Catty adding, "A big, fuzzy, goofball!" Dipper should not be surprised by now by the revelation, "Seriously? He's that much of a nice guy?" He questioned with doubt behind the tone of his voice, "DUH! I freaking love that guy!" Bratty exclaimed cheerily. "Totally, he's, like, SO nice!" Catty added as well with the same mood. "Huh...well...if that's the case then maybe I can give the guy a chance for real this time..." Dipper said to himself under his breath when the two girls once again spoke in unison, "God, we're like...SO hyped up for the destruction of humanity!" They said with growing excitement and anticipation which prompted Dipper's eyes to widen like dinner plates, "...w-what?" He stuttered in shock, "Yeah! Like, Asgore just needs, like, two more souls..." Bratty said with Catty finishing, "And then he'll, like, destroy the barrier and eradicate the human race!" Dipper slowly backed away as his panic was returning to him, the girls noticed that he was backing away from them, "Hey! Like, where you going?" Bratty asked him. "I, uh, I just...I gotta go now...I haven't gotten any sleep and...I just gotta go!" Dipper quickly said before running back to the resort.

The girls waved to him goodbye, "Like, see you later and stuff!" Seeing that he was far enough, Bratty leaned into Catty and whispered, "Hey, Catty? This is, like, super weird but...I think that guy's pretty cute." Catty gasped in shock and playfully shoved her best friend, "Bratty! Girl!" Bratty then grew flustered as she fanned herself with both hands, "What? Like, I just think he's freaking adorable, okay?!" She exclaimed when Catty then thought for a moment before giggling, "Actually, like, you're totally right. He is pretty cute." The two of them laughed as a result. As Dipper rushed back inside the resort, a shape was seen in the shadows from one of the buildings. The silhouette of the shape looked to have the outline of a flower with glowing red orbs for eyes, when it leaned in closer to the light, it revealed itself to be none other than Flowey, having a sinister smile on his face, "So, I see that you really stirred up his brain in there." Flowey said as though he was talking to an unseen force, however, when the unseen force replied, it sounded flamboyant and echoing. And sure enough, that entity appeared in a flash of light behind Flowey; Bill Cipher, "Oh, best believe it, buttercup!" Flowey then turned to Bill with an angry glare, "I thought I told you not to call me buttercup! It's Flowey!" He exclaimed to which Bill simply laughed in amusement at, "Alright, relax there, Daisy the Dandelion! Sheesh, someone hasn't been feeding you that manure in some time, eh?" The one eyed demon remarked with a chuckle as he spun his black cane in one hand then leaning onto it while hovering in the air, but Flowey found no amusement in it, "Oh shut up. All that matters is that the kid needs to crack, and when the time is right, when he's at his most vulnerable, you know exactly what to do." He told him with a dark and menacing tone of voice as he had a wicked and sharp toothed grin. "Whoa ho ho ho! I like the way you think, buttercup! That I can definitely do!" Bill said as he hovered over in front of Flowey while rubbing his hands together, "But remember, Daisy! None of this would be possible without you summoning me in the first place! And let's not forget our little deal!" Bill reminded him while crossing his legs together and resting his hands on his cane, gazing at Flowey with his single eye. "Of course I'm aware of the deal. You just give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want. Plain and simple." The flower responded with a glare.

"Ahahaha! Glad to hear it. Although, I'm gonna be honest, I never expected a cute little abomination like you to make out a plan like this! Heck! Not even that pick pocket Gideon could come up with a horrible plan like this! NO WONDER I LOVE IT SO MUCH! AHAHAHA!" Bill laughed to himself in joy to which Flowey simply smiled darkly at, "Oh, there's much that's unknown about me, Bill. Well, obviously you know, but just keep that under wraps. And just because I can come up with something like this, doesn't mean I can do it on my own. But...ugh...the last person I needed help from was you." He shot at him with spite but Bill was not fazed at all by it, "Aww, you're gonna make me blush, buttercup!" He retorted teasingly infuriating Flowey when he flailed his leafs at him with an enraged glare, "STOP CALLING ME, BUTTERCUP!" He exclaimed angrily before calming down with an exhale, Bill then ported a bottle of fertilizer, "You want some? I can see a chloroplast about to pop!" He offered with a chuckle. "No! Look, you idiot, just keep following them. And when the time comes, you go in for the kill while I play my own part. Thus, our deal is sealed." Flowey told him to which Bill Cipher cackled at, "You had me at kill, Daisy!" Before he would teleport Flowey stopped him, "Hold up! Give me the bottle first." Bill rolled his eye and simply tossed it to Flowey who caught it in his mouth, "Alright. Now go! Beat it." He told him with his mouth clamped on the bottle. Bill tipped his top hat towards Flowey, "Don't you worry, buttercup! I'll keep a real close **eye** on them!" Just then, a pair of zodiacs appeared around the demon in a circle, each giving off a glow as Bill's form too glowed brightly, his laugh getting more intense and echoing before disappearing into thin air in a flash of light while Flowey just stared, "Hmph. Weirdo." And with that Flowey too went back into the ground. However, unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was observing them in the distance, and from the dimly lit environment, he looked to be rather short and plump. Upon closer inspection, the figure was revealed to be Sans, with his hands in the pocket of his blue hoodie, but he was lacking the orbs for eyes in his sockets, leaving only empty black eye sockets giving him chilling a demeanor. Just then the orb in his left eye socket re-appeared but this time it gave off a rather bright blue flash, making his appearance all the more threatening in the process.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review. That's right, Bill Cipher is in the story. If you guys have noticed the shapes or shadows that was following the twins in past chapters, you'd know by now who it was. Sorry if things seem a little jumbled, I was dead tired while writing this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**


	29. The Core Behind the Curtains

After spending a night in the MTT Resort also turned hotel or apartment, the Pines twins were currently in what appears to be a fast food restaurant that was set inside the Resort itself. The name of the place was called the MTT Brand Burger Emporium, and inside the structure of the Emporium was much like any fast food restaurant, having small tables with chairs, along with round couches and extra two chairs for a much larger group of customers that enter the area. At the end of the restaurant, was Dipper and Mabel, sitting at the bar of the restaurant on stools and currently conversing with each other. More specifically, Dipper was discussing the events that have transpired last night, although he left out the part where Bill Cipher appeared, worrying that he might frighten his sister. Instead, the conversation revolved around him meeting with the two American valley girl monsters and their knowledge of Mettaton and Alphys herself. "Wait so, lemme get this straight...Alphys made Mettaton just so she could impress Asgore? Awww! That's so adorable! My little nerdy dinosaur has a crush!" Mabel squealed, not really paying that much attention on the revelations that Dipper told her. "What? No, Mabel! That's not the point." Dipper told her with a hint of annoyance behind his voice when Mabel made a raspberry, "Bro, you realize you got all this stuff from two ladies that spend their lives selling garbage right?" She remarked with an amused smirk, to which Dipper paused and put some thought into, glancing to the side before he wiped his face, "...gee...that just proves I really am insane." He groaned with tired eyes when Mabel patted his back, "Aw, it's alright, Dipper. We all do crazy things when we're tired. But hey it's your fault that you stayed up all night making out with that book." She quipped with a teasing grin making Dipper shoot a glare at her, "Will you knock it off. My brain's like always active especially at night so I can't exactly help it. Plus, it's a scientific fact that being a night owl just shows you have great intelligence so ha." He shot at her with a smug look and crossing his arms proudly.

This only served to amuse Mabel as she snorted a laugh covering her mouth with one hand, "Sure if you count looking like a zombie that had twelve packs of Smile Dip." She retorted with a grin making Dipper look at her sourly but he rolled his eyes with a smirk afterward when he glanced at the menu, "So, what're you gonna order? We've got like a Starfait...a Glamburger, the Legendary Hero and...oh wow...Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face." Dipper read out some of the food and drinks from the menu, although the last one made him have a look of bewilderment and irritation as well. "What?! Razzle dazzle! Mettaton's got a steak with his face on it?! That's so rad! I've always wanted a steak with my face on it. -gasp- Better yet...it can be a cupcake! Yeah! Like a whole batch of cupcakes with my face on it!" Mabel fantasized with glittery eyes as she giggled when Dipper sighed in exasperation, "You know, Mabel? I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I think Mettaton is so full of himself that he makes Gideon look tame in comparison." He commented as he was looking through the items of food and drink in the menu, "Oh leave him alone, Dipper. He's just super popular. I mean every celebrity have a food that's shaped after them. I mean...take Several Timez for instance! They've got different types of pizza modeled after their faces!" Mabel revealed raising her hands up which surprised Dipper greatly, not knowing of this, "Wait what? Seriously?" He said with a stunned look. "Totally! And...man, I love how the hot mozzarella of Chad's face just melts in my mouth~" She purred much to Dipper's disgust, "OKAY! I think I've heard enough! Ugh, that's so gross, Mabel!" He shuddered as Mabel laughed out loud, loving her brother's reactions. Sighing he looked back to the menu, "Just order something already before you make me lose my appetite." He told her with a frown. "Alright, alright, don't get all grumbly in the tummy, bro bro." She said when she too looked at the menu, narrowing her eyes in thought and pursing her lips, "Hmm. I think I'll have...oh! I'll have this Starfait thingy! And the Glamburger!" She announced, Dipper nodded once in response, "Sounds good. I guess I'll be having a Legendary Hero and a Starfait too." He too announced.

Dipper waved to the employee by the cash register, "Excuse me! Um, we'd like to order please." He called to him with the employee walking towards them and standing in front of them. The employee appeared to be an orange cat-like monster with a light pink shirt and wearing a small hat with the letter 'M' on it, most likely as part of his job at working in the MTT Brand Burger Emporium. One thing Dipper noticed about the employee though when he arrived, is that he somehow looked to be incredibly tense but at the same time was restraining himself, and all that through his small 'grin', and especially the rings under his eyes, "Welcome to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day." He announced to them in a rather dry but forced enthusiastic tone. "Hello there Glamburger employee!" Mabel greeted with her optimistic nature, but the employee twitched several times before his eyes shifted towards Mabel while still having a small grin on his face, but looked as though it was plastered on him, along with his entire expression that faked enthusiasm, "I'm sorry...ha ha...it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything." He said much to the twins' surprise. "Really? Wow, glad I'm pretty passionate about my future." Dipper pointed out in relief with Mabel nodding in agreement, "Amen to that, brother." The employee's left eye visibly twitched once again but restrained whatever emotions that he desperately wanted to let burst. "How can I help you, O customer?" He instead said. "Okay well, we'll ave two Starfaits, one Glamburger, and a Legendary Hero." Dipper ordered when suddenly the employee's face shifted to extreme joy and happiness in response, startling the Pines twins, "Thanksy! Have a FABU-FUL day!" He exclaimed cheerily before rushing towards the kitchen, leaving behind the twins with shocked expressions on their faces, "Uh...okay then..." Was all Dipper could say after a short moment of silence from that reaction. "He seems like a swell fellow." Mabel too said with a cute grin. "Yeah but it's more like that he has serious issues to me..." Dipper pointed out rubbing his head with an arched eyebrow. "So, bro, you said something about Mettaton having a soul?" Mabel spoke up, bringing back the topic about Mettaton from what Dipper has heard last night.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, from what I heard it's more along the lines of a rumor which from the way they told me...is being spread around quite a lot. Although, it does actually make sense given the nature of Mettaton." Dipper said as he thought back to the conversation he had with Bratty and Catty. "Ah ha! So, you finally do admit that Mettaton isn't like those killer robots in the movies!" Mabel pointed at him with a victorious look on her face. Dipper held up his hands to her, "Hold on, hold on, hold on! It's just a RUMOR, Mabel. Okay? It's just speculation." He clarified to her but she scoffed at the notion, "Pfft. Rumor shumor. If it's being spread around even till this day then it's GOTTA be true. I mean it's the same thing with when we found out about the founder of Gravity Falls being a fraud..." Mabel reminded him causing Dipper's face to light up from that time he made Pacifica Northwest be burdened with the fact that her entire family is now a sham, "Oh yeah and when we just rubbed it all over Pacifica's face!" He reminisced with a mischievous grin but Mabel gave him a puzzled look, "Uh, actually Dipper, YOU'RE the one that rubbed it all over her face. I just got a wicked cool hat!" Mabel commented when she then pulled out a picture of her and Waddles, her pet pig, with Waddles wearing a monocle and her wearing the top hat given to her by the eighth and a half president of the United States, Quentin Trembly, appointing her as an official congressman. "And when we free all the monsters down here! I'm gonna make them all official U.S. citizens!" She declared with a wide grin, pointing upwards with a determined look on her face, earning a chuckle from Dipper as he watched her. Just then, the employee returned with their meals and drinks, placing them out in front of them, "Here's your Starfaits, Glamburger, and Legendary Hero!" He offered them still with the same fake enthusiastic expression. "Yay! Starry drinks and Fabulous buns of fun!" Mabel cheered raising her arms up before chowing down on her Glamburger with a satisfied moan at the exquisite taste of the food. "Thanks, man." Dipper thanked him before taking a bite out of the Legendary Hero. "You're welcome! I hope you have a fabu-ful day with your meals!" The employee told them cheerily, but before he was about to leave, Mabel stopped him, "Wait, wait, Mr. Orange Cat guy! I wanna talk to you!" She addressed him, waving her arm trying to gain his attention.

The employee, strangely, was both stunned and nervous by this, "W-What? Why do you wanna talk to me? I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with customers!" He exclaimed as he approached her with grit teeth and wide eyes, making Mabel lean back a little and Dipper to stare at him oddly. "Uh...what?" Mabel questioned with an arched brow, which made the employee pause and sink back to his position, looking down with shame and embarrassment, "...sorry." Dipper cleared his throat, "Are...you okay there, dude?" He asked to which the employee gave him a look, his left eye twitching involuntarily, "I don't even...know anymore. I don't know if I'm okay, if I'm hungry, if I did the right thing...I just don't know...heh...heh heh..." He chuckled to himself rather madly making Dipper shift his eyes left and right uncertain of how to respond to such an answer, when Mabel then spoke up, "Hey there, friend. It's okay. Doctor Mabel is here. Tell me what's wrong." She assured him with a comforting smile and adorable expression. The employee rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating several times, "W-Well...you see uh...I just uh...I WANTED TO BE AN ACTOR!" He blurted out loudly with wide eyes and a deranged grin and look on his face before sinking back into his nervous and introverted state, rubbing his hands together anxiously. "Oh my gosh, really?!" Mabel gasped out in awe pressing her cheeks together with wide eyes. "Wait, if you want to be an actor so bad, then why choose this job in the first place?" Dipper asked him before taking a bite out of his Legendary Hero when the employee chuckled and leaned on the counter, "Heh, well...I'm getting on the years, so lemme give you some advice, little buddy." He said before clutching Dipper's shoulders with a deranged expression, "You've still got time! Don't live like me!" He then released him and threw his arms in the air, "I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life!" He exclaimed before planting his face in the counter, "Whoa...that's uh...that's insightful? I guess?" Dipper questioningly said with a shrug. Mabel reached over and petted his head, "Aw it's okay, new friend. It can't be that bad working with a celebrity. I mean look at me! I'm like a celebrity and people just adore me!" She chortled as she flailed her arms in a goofy manner. She stopped instantly when the employee whipped his head back up, "HA! Tell that to the piles of cigarettes I've crammed here behind the counter." He countered with a depressed voice and look on his face.

"Sheesh...I didn't know working with Mettaton would be that bad." Dipper commented with a slight cringe. "Yeah well, when I first came to Hotland it was my dream to work with Mettaton. But seeing where I am now...heh...be careful what you wish for, little buddy!" He warned him anxiously. "Mettaton can't really be that bad, can he?" Mabel questioned with an innocent shrug and grin, that is until the employee gave her a bewildered anxious look, "God, have you even looked around? This place is a labyrinth of bad choices! And every time we try to change something for the better he vetoes it and says 'that's not how they do it on the surface'!" He exclaims with frustration. "Wait what? Mettaton's taking ideas from the surface world?" Dipper asked rather surprised by this. "Yes! And oh! Right! I'm also guessing that's why the food is like this because humans are always eating hamburgers made of sequins and glue!" The employee added angrily tossing his arms up in the air, while mocking the famous robot at the same time for his ideas. "I knew it!" Mabel suddenly said out loud slamming her hands on the counter, "That's why the pickles get stuck under my tongue and my braces get shinier than normal! Ugh! I'm so gonna sue them for malpractice!" She cursed the many fast food restaurants that she has visited back up in the surface world. "Okay, well, um...I believe you, man. I mean...my sister and I already had a few run-ins with Mettaton and I can verify that he's the type of guy to not ever have the pleasure of working with." Dipper said in agreement with the way the Glamburger employee views Mettaton. "I just...I need to one thing. Why on this green Earth, do people find him so attractive?! I mean he's literally just a freaking rectangle!" He wondered loudly, completely baffled by the fact that people are attracted to a rectangular robot. Dipper once again found himself agreeing, "I hear you. But I'm more stumped at how Mabel idolizes the guy." He remarked to which he shot him a cross-sour look at his direction, "Hey! Leave my ways of idolizing alone, Mister Disco Girl." She shot back at him. The employee looked down, rubbing his hands together nervously, "You know, one time, I bought one of those, uh, kits online...to..." He stammered a little with the twins looking back at him after a brief bicker. "Kits? What kits?" Dipper asked to which the employee quickened the rubbing of his hands with a stressed-out expression, his eyes twitching as he trembled, "Uh, make yourself more rectangular." He answered a little more quietly. Mabel was oddly enamored by that, "Whoa! How are they! Do they make you look like a sexy square!?" She questioned eagerly with a wide grin. But the employee's nervous state intensified a little more before answering after a brief moment of silence, "They don't work...so...let's not talk about this please."

"Alright, well, I'm...really sorry that you got yourself into this mess, man. I mean...it happens to the best of us." Dipper said before drinking from the Starfait as Mabel then nodded in agreement, "Yep! The moment you set foot in popularville you immediately get sucked in by the quick sand of bad life choices." She said rather morbidly but in a cute way. The employee chuckled at them both when he patted Mabel's head gently, "Listen, I like you, little dudes. So, I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble." He told them when he leaned on the counter with one arm, the twins listening intently. "First rule of life choices is to NEVER interact with attractive people. Unless you're 'one of them' that is, but they're just gonna take advantage of you." He advised them with Dipper nodding a little in agreement, reminding him of his interactions with both Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Gleeful, but Pacifica was the more attractive. He immediately paused and mentally slapped himself, cringing at the thought of him finding Pacifica attractive. "Like the time those two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers! And I, naive teenager that I was, said yest to them." He continued with a smug look on his face which then gave way to a regretful one as he looked to the side. "Bad idea." He muttered, but Mabel leaned in more, eager to know what happened next, "Holy cow. What happened that day?" She asked with anticipation, before taking a bite of her glamburger then a drink of the Starfait in both hands as she listened to the story along with Dipper. "Okay, so, I went out to the alley to see those two ladies, and uh... you know, see what'd happen next." He began, pausing for a brief moment, and grew nervous at the oncoming part of the story he remembers, "Then my boss, uh, saw me and asked me what I was doing. I was so startled, the hamburgers in my pockets tumbled out onto the ground." He continued as he twitched intensely the more he talked about the incident, "Ouch." Dipper cringed at that. "Oh it gets worse, little buddy. Not wanting to lose face, I scrambled to pick them up! But, as I was leaning over, the weight of the remaining hamburgers..." He shook before his face planted into his hands with a pained groan, "...caused my pants to fall down. The girls laughed at me and...everyone calls me Burgerpants now." He finished gripping his head stressfully and twitching at the incident.

"Oooooo...dang..." The twins said at the same time, flinching at the embarrassing incident that befell the employee. "Yeah..." He then looked up at them both with sad eyes, "You won't call me 'Burgerpants' will you?" The twins shook their heads with Dipper patting the guy's shoulder a little, "Nah, we won't call you Burgerpants, man. Trust me, I've had my fair share of embarrassing moments involving girls." He told him with a sympathetic look. "Hehe, yeah. Like the time Dipper did the lamby dance where he would dress up in a lamb costume and dance so he could not only save the life of a bunch emotionally unstable teenagers but also a red headed wood cutting girl." Mabel taunted with a teasing grin as she nudged Dipper's arm. "Not. Helping. Mabel." Dipper warned angrily through grit teeth and narrowed eyes. "Hmm. Oh! Can I have two more glamburgers, please?" She requested kindly when Burgerpants looked up with a sigh and nodded, "Sure. Lucky for you, I've already had them prepared. They were meant for two people but they never came back to pick them up so...knock yourself out." He said pulling out the two glamburgers from behind the counter and giving them to Mabel. "Yay! Thank you muchies!" She then hopped off the stood when Dipper stopped her, "Wait, Mabel, where're you going?" He asked her. "Oh uh...I'm just gonna like...go feed these glamburgers to a stray puppy I found outside! Be right back." She responded quickly before rushing out of the Emporium, prompting Dipper to scratch his head but he shrugged and turned to Burgerpants, "Anyway. Look, man, I know things seem bleak but you obviously can't stay in this job forever you know? I mean, there're probably bigger things out there for you still. So, at the very least, you've got a future ahead of you." He tried to cheer him up but Burgerpants did not seem to have his spirits lifted in the slightest, "Pfft! Future? WHAT future? Nothing down here ever changes! I'll probably be stuck in this stupid job forever." He scoffed, disregarding Dipper's attempt at cheering him up, that is until he lit up in realization, "But wait! There is one thing that keeps me going!" Dipper's eyes lit up in surprise, "Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"If Asgore just gets two more souls, we'll finally get to go to the surface! It'll be a brand new world!" He revealed, suddenly bringing down Dipper's expression and once again, returning his thoughts to doubt and trepidation for when they encounter Asgore and leave the underground, but leaving the fate of the monsters undetermined in the process. "Oh..that's...that's actually pretty great." Dipper said with a half-hearted smile, giving him a thumbs up. "I know! There's just gotta be a second chance for me out there!" He fantasized with wide sparkling eyes before regaining his composure, clearing his throat, and walked over to him placing one hand on his shoulder, "So stay strong, little buddy. When I make it big, I'll keep you and your sister in mind." He assured them with a proud grin then playfully adjusted his head, "Heh...thanks a lot, man." Dipper thanked him with a chuckle and small smile, when Mabel returned shortly after. "Hey, Mabes. How'd it go?" Dipper asked her. "Huh?" She replied confused. "You said you were giving the glamburgers to a stray dog." He specified. "Ohhhh! Don't you worry about it, bro bro. It went good. And let's just say that there were two of them. One was a cat and the other an alligator to be exact. Wink wink nudge nudge." She teased playfully, and Dipper immediately caught on to what, or who, she was referring to as did Burgerpants, "Wait a minute...did you...did you give those two chicks those glamburgers!?" He exclaimed in shock. "Nope! I told them that you were the one that gave them those glamburgers!" She revealed throwing her arms up in the air cheerfully, Dipper stared with his mouth open before slapping his face with his palm. "WHAT?! WHY?! Why would you DO THAT?!" Burgerpants yelled anxiously as he sweated profusely and hid behind the counter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax there, burger buddy. Nothing bad happened at all when we were talking about you." She assured him as she looked at him over the counter, Burgerpants hugged his knees to his chest in a fetal position, "B-B-But how am I supposed to-...wait a minute...those girls were...talking about me...?" He questioned, his interest now peaked although he was still nervous as he glanced up at Mabel who nodded excitedly, "Yep! It went well! Flashbaaaaaaaaack~" She imitated the stereotypical style of a flashback, which simply happened a minute or so ago, to where she is introduced to Bratty and Catty in the alleyway, giving them the glamburgers, and saying that they are from Burgerpants. Upon hearing that name, they immediately recognized who she was talking about.

 _"Oh that guy from the store?" Bratty wondered. "Yep! Tall, furry, orange, has serious self-esteem issues but a pretty swell guy nonetheless!" Mabel confirmed, until she heard the next response from them. "Yuck! What a creep!" Bratty said in disgust with her tongue out. "Yeah, he's a creep!" Catty agreed with her. "Wait wha? Aw, c'mon, girls! He's not that bad I promise! I've met him in the Burger place and he's pretty chill! Just give him a chance." She pleaded with an innocent pout. The two girls thought for a moment on this, "Well...he IS actually kind of cute..." Catty admitted much to Bratty's shock, "C'mon, Catty! Don't you have any standards!?" Catty just giggled with a simple, "Nope!" In response. "There you go! You just gotta give him a chance! Plus, he DID risk his dignity to sneak you some glamburgers. I mean, puh, c'mon ladies when a man does that...he's a total keeper." Mabel winked with a sassy pose. Bratty and Catty had to agree on that, "Agh, girl. You are, like, wise beyond your years." Catty commended her with Mabel giving her a clicking sound, twice, and a gun shot motion with her hand. Bratty then sighed, "Okay, like, the annoying thing is..." When Catty finished for her as usual, "He'd be okay if he treated us with some respect." She said putting her hands on her hips. "But he just acts...really weird." Bratty then said rolling her eyes. "Ugh, girl, I know how you feel. Trust me, boys go banana cray cray whenever they're around girls they like. I dunno why...I think it's like some kind of mating dance. But I digress! I know it makes you feel like that you're weird to him but it's just his way of saying he likes you!" She told them with a wide braces filled grin. "Yeah but like he acts like it's OUR fault that he acts that way!" Catty complained with Bratty nodding in agreement, "Yeah! Like, when we asked him to get those Glamburgers..." Catty then continued, "He dropped them and ran away before we could say anything!" Bratty then said, "We were like going to share them." "Really? I wasn't." Catty giggled deviously. "Catty!" Bratty scolded her playfully. "So, does that mean you're gonna hang out with him!?" Mabel asked eagerly, skipping in place a little. "Oh, uh.." Bratty wondered in thought until Catty responded instead, "Yeah! He should come look for junk with us!" Bratty was taken back a little by Catty's sudden response, "But, like, if we let him hang out with us...I just worry it'll..." She said with concern but Catty disregarded the consequences, "...be really super fun!" She assumed what was going to be Bratty's next choice of words. "Um, that was NOT what I was going to say." The alligator girl glared at her. "But I was close, right?!" Catty retorted with a giggle. Mabel jumped up in the air striking a victorious pose, "MATCH MADE!" She exclaimed in victory._

Returning back to the twins and Burgerpants, the latter of whom was in extreme shock at what Mabel told him, "They...they wanna...they wanna hang out after work?" He repeated the last line Mabel told him. "Yep! And you don't even have to worry about that whole burgerpants thing anymore!" She assured him. Burgerpants twitched slightly, when he let out several small chuckles, that soon gave way to laughter, "Ha! Ahahahahaha! Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Burgerpants exclaimed, overjoyed by this outcome as he embraced Mabel with her laughing softly in response and Dipper smiling at the scene. "Anytime. Now get em, tiger." She told him with a reassuring look and grin. "I won't let you down!" He then releases her and sighs deeply, "Little buddy...thank you. You've brought a tear to the eye of this old man." He said to her softly to which she let out a squeal of joy and jumped once on the stool, striking the same victory pose as before, "MATCH MADE!" Dipper chuckled at her when Burgerpants asked, "So, uh, where do they want to go?" Mabel looked at him, "To the garbage dump." She simply replied with a smile. Burgerpants blinked with a stare, "Oh, well, nowhere to go but up, right, little buddy?" He simply said trying to be optimistic. "Heck yeah! That's the spirit!" Mabel praised him when Dipper then sighed and said, "Well, I guess it was fun. But we have to leave now." He then hopped off the stool with Mabel not objecting this time, "Yeah sad to say we do. Sorry, burger buddy!" She told him but he waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be sorry, little buddy. You pretty much made things better for me here in this abyss. Well, as better as it can be anyway. But I'm not complaining no more. So, don't worry. I'll be sure to see you again sometime soon." Burgerpants told her with Mabel grinning widely, "You sir deserve a sticker..." She then placed a star sticker on his chest, "...AND a sparkular day!" She finished before taking the Starfait with her along with Dipper, having already finished their meals, and walked away with the twins waving goodbye to his direction as he returned it. "You too, little buddies. You too." As they passed by several seated monsters in the Emporium, Dipper said, "Wow, Mabel. It's like no matter where we go you're always willing to help people get over their fears and just go out with the ones they have crushes on." He told her, commending her for her talents. "It's like I said before, my dear brother. Nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel. Trust me, if I can get a goat and a pig to fall in love with each other and get married on the same day then I'm pretty sure I can do the same with monsters." She giggled as she stated with pride, prompting Dipper to laugh. "You sure can, sis." He patted her shoulder gently to which she smiled at as they left the Emporium.

Meanwhile, in Snowdin, the snowy region of the Underground and currently the residence of the skeleton brothers, Sans was currently sat on the green couch lazily, watching the latest news from Mettaton. In the background, several clanking noises can be heard emanating from the kitchen, which was revealed to be Papyrus searching for something in the cabinets, and the fridge was wide open likely having to search there as well before. "NO. NO NO NO! THIS CANNOT BE! SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed in distress which caught Sans's attention. "hm? what's up bro?" Papyrus rushed over and clutched the back of the couch with a look of distress, "SANS THIS IS TERRIBLE! WE'VE COMPLETELY RUN OUT OF SPAGHETTI!" He yelled out as he held his skull in both of his gloved hands. "ouch, that sucks..." Sans said not really that affected by the dilemma. "INDEED! OH DEAR THIS DOESN'T BODE WELL AT ALL! HO-" But Papyrus was cut off by Sans actually continuing his last sentence, "i guess they all pasta away." He quipped with a chuckle which, as always, infuriated Papyrus, "WH- UGH! SANS!" He cried at him angrily but Sans simply shrugged his shoulders with an amused ever-present grin. "SANS! THIS IS SERIOUS! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" He berated his brother stomping his boot repeatedly like a child. "relax there bro...no need to be pasta-aggressive..." He quipped once again much to his brother's fury, "SANS! STOP!" Papyrus demanded strongly before whacking his brother at the back of the skull with the couch's cushions. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WITHOUT SPAGHETTI, THIS HOUSEHOLD CAN NO LONGER BE PROVIDED PROPERLY BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" He exclaimed as he folded his arms crossly at his brother. "hmm...oh dang you make a good point bro..." Sans then said after a brief moment of thought. "EXACTLY." Papyrus then whimpered as he flopped down on the couch next to Sans, "NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO. AND THERE'S NO TIME TO GO TO THE STORE TO PURCHASE ANYMORE PASTA EITHER." He whined as he placed his gloved hands on his face with Sans patting his shoulder pad in assurance, "aw c'mon, pap. cheer up...it's not the end of the world y'know? hmm...how 'bout we go to grillby's?" Sans suggested but immediately Papyrus rejected the offer, "NO, SANS. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT PLACE." Papyrus said crossly as he turned away from Sans with his arms crossed childishly.

"dude it's got food and drink. i mean we can't exactly rely on spaghetti all the time y'know?" Sans said prompting a shocked gasp from Papyrus, "BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU! SPAGHETTI IS SACRED IN THE HOUSE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He told him with a look as though Sans insulted the gods themselves. Sans simply snorted in response, "alright, alright, but seriously, if there's no more food in the house we can go to grillby's instead." He once again suggested but as usual, Papyrus refused, "I SAID NO, SANS! I'M NOT FOND OF GRILLBY'S AND YOU KNOW THAT PERFECTLY WELL!" Sans rolled the eyes in his sockets, "you can order something that doesn't have grease in it, pap." He said in an attempt to convince his brother. "SANS. IT'S GRILLBY'S...IT'S DARK AND FULL OF GREASE. A PURGATORY OF FRIES...HAMBURGER ABYSS..." Papyrus described the pup in a way where it resembled a circle of the underworld. "that's what grillby's is all about, bro." Sans nodded in agreement with him amusingly. "OF COURSE IT IS. YOU PRACTICALLY LIVE THERE!" Papyrus remarked with an arched brow, the two were about to continue until Undyne barged in from the bathroom upstairs. "WHOA! Hold up! Were you punks talking about Grillby's?!" Undyne questioned loudly as the skeleton brothers looked up with wide eye sockets of surprise. "OH! UM, YES, UNDYNE!" Papyrus responded with Sans simply shrugging his shoulders once, "Oh, dudes! We have GOT to go there!" She demanded with excitement. "W-WHAT? TO GRILLBY'S? BUT UNDYNE...WE'RE TOO REFINED FOR THAT GREASEHOLE!" Papyrus nervously objected but Undyne laughed it off, "Fuhuhu! Being refined is for the nerds!" She then leaped from the balcony and onto the ground with a strong thud. "C'mon, Papyrus! We gotta go there! And you HAVE to try out their cheese fries! They're amazingly bad for you!" She exclaimed joyfully as she walked over to the skeleton brothers and wrapped one of her strong arms around Papyrus's necks making him grunt, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, Papyrus, were you saying something?" Undyne then asked him absentmindedly. "heh heh...yeah a bro...a penne for your thoughts?" Sans wisecracked with a wink earning a look of anger from his brother, "BE QUIET, SANS! UM...I WAS JUST MONOLOGUING MY LOVE FOR GREASE!" He reiterated with a nervous chuckle. "HECK YEAH! That's the stuff, bone head! The grease in the place gets the blood in your veins pumping and your heart to stop for a moment, giving you a heart attack and boost of energy from the unhealthy piles of food there!" Undyne mused loudly and strongly as she held the two skeletons in a head lock with her strong arms, nearly lifting them off the couch, "N-NYEH HEH HEH! INDEED. OUR FEELINGS FOR GREASE RUN DEEP LIKE A RIVER." He said with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

Undyne sighed as she closed her eyes, "Grease...I...I..." She stammered nervously as though she was proposing, "I want you in all my food!" She loudly and proudly declared tightening her hold around the skeletons. "heh...it's a matcha made in heaven.' Sans managed to quip. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled at him for the pun. "Great!" Undyne then yelled as she tossed the skeleton brothers up in the air before they fell to the ground with pained grunts. "I'll get ready then! You punks better be too!" With a shout she back flipped back up stairs and changed in the bathroom. Papyrus and Sans looked up while they were still on the floor then back down at each other. Sans gave Papyrus a 'well?' look with an amused grin, prompting to Papyrus to sigh and groan, "FINE! WE'LL GO TO GRILLBY'S. BUT THIS IS ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE IMAGE OF MY GREATNESS IN FRONT OF UNDYNE." He begrudgingly stated, Sans chuckled as he stood up, adjusting his blue hoodie. "i knew you'd come around eventually, bro. lettuce be on our way then." He slipped a quip in there as Papyrus stood up brushing himself. "I SUPPOSE WE MU-...WAIT..." He paused when he realized the pun Sans made and groaned out loudly in annoyance and anger with his sockets being replaced with angry eyes. "OH MY GOD, SANS!" He exclaimed in fury. "heh heh...man i'm actually egg-cited about this." He joked once again which served to infuriate Papyrus more, "NYYYEEEEEEEARGH!" He screamed to the Heavens. Back in Hotland, at the MTT Resort, Mabel and Dipper approached the entrance that lead to the Core, which obviously was the way to the Core given that it had the sign that read 'CORE' at the top of the doors. As they did, they walked past three other monsters that were standing by the elevator which was out of service currently, and the same one the Hand Receptionist told the twins about. One monster resembled a green dragon speaking on the phone, another was a monster made entirely out of a black slimy mass with a single eye at the top and strangely wearing a red bow tie, and the last looked to be a white Manticore, likely female as well seeing that it wore two red high heeled shoes on its front legs, its hair professionally tied in a pony tail, wearing glasses, and having a black suit case next to it. All three monsters were upset at the dilemma they were facing concerning the elevator. "Ugh, as a slime, I am outraged!" The Shambling Mass said when the Manticore replied to it, "Don't worry. The hotel's doing its best to accommodate everybody that's stuck here." The Sad Dragon rubbed the back of its neck, "Yeah, I'm not gonna be home tonight, honey...um...I think there's some cold pizza in the treasure horde you can heat up." He told his wife at the other end of the phone.

The twins meanwhile stopped at the front of the door, with Dipper having a strong and firm expression as they gazed at the sign above the doors, "This is it, Mabel. We made it to the Core. Once we pass through here. We reach the king's castle...and then...we finally get to go home." He said in a low tone with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Mabel blinked once before she smiled, "I like the fancy writing at the top of the door." She simply said not really paying that much attention. "We've walked through many dangerous areas, fought the most challenging of monsters, endured harsh trials, all to reach this very place right here." Dipper said strongly in a poetic manner with Mabel chortling a little, "Yeesh, bro bro. You make it sound like we're in the final boss level or something." She mused with a grin. "Because it is, Mabel. It's gonna lead us directly to the castle and from there...we go home." He told her before letting out a deep sigh closing his eyes for a moment as Mabel stared at him oddly. He opened his eyes again with an intense look, "It's time." He said trying to sound like an action hero adjusting his cap at the same time. "Oh finally. Cause it's actually weird that two kids are just standing in front of two doors and looking at a pretty sign." Mabel remarked with a smirk. "Oh...uh...yeah when you put it like that it does sound weird." Dipper then said being brought back to his common senses, until Mabel stepped up with a strong and determined expression on her face, "But I'm with you all the way, Dipper. Through glue and glitter." She assured him with a smile as he returned it. "Let's do this, Mabes." He said as the twins bumped fists before walking through the door, "By the way, you're getting better at those Clint Eastwood expressions." She complimented with a grin. "Really? Wow. Those cowboy movies really are paying off." He said with a chuckle. Exiting the Resort, they stopped with eyes wide as saucers and their mouths hung open a little. Before them, was the CORE, the center of the Underground itself, and the same one that provided the entire kingdom of the monsters with magical energy and power. It was quite massive, and due to the dark area that it was settled in, gave a large majority of its structure a shaded appearance. But from the outline alone, the twins could see that the CORE appeared to have an industrial and oddly modern look, likely the only one in the entire Underground. From the exit to the entrance leading to the CORE, they were standing in a small balcony with large green bushes at each side. In the middle of the balcony were openings that led outward, forming a bridge made of wooden floor boards.

"Whoa." Was all that Mabel could utter with Dipper saying nothing but he nodded in agreement at the sight before them. "This is...this might take longer than I thought." He spoke up in a low tone when he glanced down, when his eyes widened in surprise to see two shadowy figures observing them at the far end, near the entrance of the CORE. From the moment he did, they walked backward and disappeared from their line of sight inside the complex. "What the-? Who're they?" Mabel questioned with an arched brow, "I don't know. But I don't like it. But we can't worry about that now. Let's go." Dipper responded, with the twins now walking forward along the bridge, and making it to the other end. The cliff side that was the entry to the CORE had numerous visible pipes lined up in various motions, along several dimly lit lights, both small and big, and finally some heaters or generators. When they did, they were in awe at the interior of the CORE. The inside of the CORE looked to have a lavish decoration. Multicolored neon tubes serve as wall ornaments and embellishments, with the floor of the room they were in engraved with intricate patterns. The coloration of the interior was largely blue and cyan with red accents, which also served the color of several small pipes that ran across the walls or ceilings. "I feel like we just walked into one of NASA's facilities..." Dipper said to himself which then gave way to an expression of joy and excitement, "WHICH IS SO COOL! Look at this place, Mabel! It's completely mechanical!" He squealed like a ten year old as he inspected the decorations and interior of the room, "Look at these designs! Whoever made this has definitely got some room to be up there next to Stephen Hawking himself!" Dipper said with intrigue and and awe, which made Mabel shake her head amused by her brother's fan boying, but she smirked. Dipper cleared his throat and regained his composure, "Anyway, let's take the elevator." Giggling, Mabel then said, "Alrighty, Mister Science Egg." With a playful grin as they approached the elevator. Dipper pressed the command buttons, but they did not seem to be working, "What? Oh, that's just great. This elevator isn't working either. Just then, one of the screens beside the elevator lit up, revealing it to be Alphys with a stunned expression, "What? The elevator should be working." She said, surprised by this outcome. "Hi, Alphys! Mabel greeted with a lit up face. "Alphys?" Dipper simply questioned. "O-Oh hi! Um, I hacked into the, u-uh, system of the CORE. The phone needed to charge so...u-um...I'll be observing your progress through the consoles here." The Royal Scientist said with Mabel giving her a thumbs up, "You go, girl!" Dipper nodded once, "Good job, Alphys. And thank you. We're gonna need all the help getting through this place."

"N-No problem! W-Well then! Go the right and keep heading up!" She instructed. "You go it." Dipper said as the twins took the right path, but when they walked through they were met with a pit of blazing fire. "Uh..." Dipper stuttered when Mabel stepped forward with a gasp, "Wowie! I didn't know the Core had a big oven." She naively said. And just then, the console in the room activated with Alphys on the screen again, "Alright! Now just keep heading up!" Dipper looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Um, Alphys? I think you gave us the wrong direction." He told her with Alphys's face now being shocked and baffled by this, "W-What? But..how? That pit isn't even on my map...you know what? F-Forget it! Try the left instead!" And with that she turned the console off once again. "...that was weird." Dipper simply stated rubbing his head with Mabel then giving his arm a light tap. "Aw, don't worry about it, broham. Everyone makes mistakes." She assured him as they exited the room with the fire pit and turned to the left pathway. "Yeah. Which is strange given that she's a scientist and should know this place like the back of her hand." Dipper remarked with a hint of suspicion behind his voice. "Pfft, her map's probably outdated or something." Mabel pressed with a dismissive wave of her hand as they entered a large room, with the floor having the style of a circuit board, and four generators positioned at the sides of the wide bridge, two on each side. But strangely, as they were walking, they stopped to see what looked to be a large pointy hat with wide brims. "Oooh pretty hat." Mabel reached out when Dipper gasped, "Mabel wait-!" But it was too late as a being suddenly popped out from underneath the hat stylishly, startling Mabel with a yelp as she hopped back, before the entity hovered in the air. The being was a monster that heavily resembles a witch or a wizard. Having a wicked grin, with its eyes covered by the brims of its hat, and had two floating orbs of energy next to it. "D-Dipper, what is that? It looks...it looks like a wizard." Mabel pointed out curiously.

Dipper decided to use the journal for this, and flipped the pages, but before he could find the answer the monster spoke, "Abra cadabra!" It shouted an incantation, when the orbs next to it lit up, hovered above it, spun rapidly gaining sparks of magical energy, then finally firing what looked to be crosses at the twins who screamed and quickly rolled out of the way, on opposite sides from each other, from the line of fire, the crosses plunging through the metallic floor of the bridge. Mabel stopped and glared at the monster, "It's not a wizard! It's one of those butt faced mean wizards!" She exclaimed angrily. "Hocus pocus!" The entity once again said, and commanded one of the orbs, a Chaser Orb, to zip towards the twins before firing the crosses once again, earning a shout of peril from the two as they dodged. Mabel and Dipper ran from side to side as the Chaser Orb floated after them, continuing to fire the magic crosses at them, narrowly missing them each time, and only managed to evade the line of fire by picking up speed. Dipper frantically searched through the journal when he stopped with a gasp upon finding it, "There it is! It's called Madjick! A monster with relatively strong magical power, Madjick is one that's too engrossed in its own talents." Dipper read out loud as he ran with Mabel before they immediately stopped, skidding along the floor a little with a shout as three crosses plummeted down in front of them, barely hitting them and causing them to fall back down. Dipper and Mabel looked up and saw that one of the orbs left behind was the culprit, the Corner Orb all while Madjick peered at them with strange eyes under its hat. "Uh...um...Madjick will deploy two orbs for an attack. A Chaser Orb and a Corner Orb. The only way to get rid of these orbs is to stare at them." Dipper read out with the last few words confusing him, "Wait, what? Stare at them?" He repeated the last words confusingly. "That's it! Dipper! You've got a weird look! Just keep staring at them and they'll get creeped out!" Mabel told him with Dipper being rather insulted, "Wha-? Hey!" He scolded but Mabel ignored him, "I'll have a wizard stand off with this creep." She said strongly with narrowed eyes glaring at Madjick who was doing a mysterious jig. "Fine just be careful, Mabel!" Dipper told her when they quickly got up and just in time as the two orbs fired more magical crosses at them, nearly impaling them in the process from where they sat.

Dipper hopped from one spot to the other, evading the crosses being thrown at him from the two orbs. He then stood in front of the orbs as they hovered in front of him in a menacing manner. Dipper sweated a little, highly anxious and nervous before he took a deep breath and then put on a smile face, staring at the orbs. The orbs stopped what they were doing, looking to be sentient, and were now in a state of confusion by Dipper's stare. "Alright, Madjick. You think you're the only magical guy in town? Well, wait until you get a load of me!" Mabel announced when she took out the stick that she uses as a weapon, "HA!" This earned a gasp of shock from Madjick who floated back a little from this, prompting Mabel to grin, victory in her grasp. "Ah! A fellow wizard!" Madjick spoke up, causing Mabel's smug look to be replaced with one of confusion, "Wait whaa?" Madjick hovers a few feet in front of Mabel, "You're a fellow wizard, are you not? You've got a wand and everything!" Madjick said mistaking Mabel for a wizard due to her wielding the stuck. In a brief state of bewilderment, Mabel decided to play along, "Uh yeah! That's right! I am a wizard! Now then...feel the wrath of my magical...fairy...sparkly might!" She spoke in a strong tone of voice which intimidated Madjick. "Expecto Wazarium!" She said out lout an incantation off the top of her head, waving the stick in his direction. But nothing happened after a small moment of silence, "Uh...what happened?" Madjick questioned. "Um...you're uh...I've turned you into a giant poop head! Now you gotta live the rest of your life as a poop head!" Mabel managed to reply and it worked seeing that Madjick was in a state of panic. "W-WHAT?! No! You can't do that! I don't want to be a poop head!" It exclaimed in distress and panic. "Yeah? Well too bad! Because I, the mighty Magical Mabel, say that you are cursed to live out your life as a poop head!" Mabel declared strongly with intense eyes. "No...no...NOOOOO!" Madjick screamed to the heavens before vanishing into thin air leaving behind flares of magic. At that time, Dipper continued to stare oddly at the orbs whom were backing away from him, creeped out by his constant staring then suddenly vanishing the second Madjick disappeared as well. "Whoa it...it worked! I did!" Dipper laughed in victory not knowing that it was Mabel who achieved true victory, before giving the book a kiss, "Journal I love you!" He professed with affection as he embraced the journal when he paused upon realizing that Mabel was giving him a teasing look, "I'll hand out the invitations~" She taunted. "DON'T!" Dipper scolded with a fluster on his face.

The twins continued forward, and made it to what looked to be a force field blocking the way. "Whoa, a force thingy. It's all you, Dipping sauce." Mabel said patting his back. "Uh, well, it doesn't really need to be hacked. I mean...hey...there's a switch here. It might turn the force field off." Dipper said as he approached the switch, when the console above the switch turned on, "W-W-Wait hold on! If you turn the force field off, those lasers will activate when you do!" Alphys warned them prompting Dipper to snatch his hand away in time. "So...what're we supposed to do?" He asked her to which Alphys observed the map for a moment and looked at him, "Umm...okay I can't turn the lasers off but luckily they can b-be avoided! Looks like they'll come in this order: Up. Up. And down. When they do, duck twice and j-jump!" Alphys instructed. "Sweet. Thanks, Alphys." Dipper thanked her with a nod when he looked at Mabel, "Ready, Mabel?" Mabel chuckled in response, "Bro, I've been training for this day with Super Mario. I'm ready as a cup of lemonade!" She strongly said with a punching motion. "Okay. One, two, three!" Dipper then flipped the switch, deactivating the force field but in turn activating the lasers as they bolted at them from the side. However, Dipper immediately noticed that unlike the order Alphys gave them, these lasers wee down, down, and up. Gasping in horror, Dipper quickly said, "MABEL! JUMP AND DUCK!" He shouted but Mabel barely had any time to process the sentence, instead Dipper grabbed her and he jumped with her twice then ducking down to the ground from the third laser. Panting, Mabel looked up with a look of fright and confusion, "Dipper?! What happened?!" Dipper slowly stood up with a frown, helping his sister up as well, "Alphys gave us the wrong order...that's what." He replied with a hint of venom behind his voice. The console lit up again with a highly concerned and scared Alphys, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" She apologized profusely covering her mouth. "ALPHYS! What the heck?! I thought you said it was up, up, and down!" Dipper exclaimed angrily. "I k-know! I'm s-so sorry! I thought for sure that was the r-right order..." Alphys whimpered as she sunk in her seat. "Well, me and Mabel almost got turned into sliced pieces of salami!" Dipper shouted, fuming at the fact that he and his sister were almost killed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, let's all just calm down! It was just a mistake. Just a small boo boo! But on the bright side no one got hurt! And I'm sure Alphys will do better next time, right?" Mabel stepped in as she tried to calm the intense mood.

Alphys soon looked up, shaking a little, but she hid it and put on her best strong expression, "Y-Yeah! I promise I won't let you d-down this time! Everything's going to be fine, okay? L-Let's keep heading to the right!" She said before turning off the console. Dipper sighed deeply, calming himself down when Mabel put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Hey, hey, relax Dipping pot. People get things wrong all the time even smarty pants wearing peeps." She said in an effort to calm his nerves down. "I know...just...I was mad if you got hurt." Dipper said lowly adjusting his cap. "Pfft, don't turn all red in the face. We're not in a Chocolate Factory and this isn't Willy Wonka leading us...(I wish it was)...but hey! I'll be fine! Cause I got my brotastic brother with me!" She said raising her arms up in cheer, causing Dipper to smile albeit weakly. The two crossed the bridge and made it to the other side, where they noticed multicolored neon tubes lined up across the walls of the pathway, serving as wall ornaments. While walking forward they also noticed that some of the walls and floors are chipped off, the further they go into the massive complex, revealing small colorful wires and circuit boards. The twins then stopped when they reached a crossroads, "Ugh. Great. Which way are we supposed to go now?" Dipper questioned with frustration. "We can ask Alphys." Mabel suggested with smile, however, Dipper looked to be hesitant in doing that given that Alphys messed up not once but twice. "Well we could but-" He was cut off when Alphys appeared on the screen next to them. "Hey guys! Oh...you're at a crossroads. Uhhh...umm...try heading to the left!" She instructed with Dipper giving off a look of skepticism but Mabel was completely fine with it given her innocent nature. "Lefty it is!" Mabel said out loud as she skipped to the left path but was immediately stopped by Alphys, "Wait, wait, wait! No, I think you should keep moving forward!" The Royal Scientist immediately said, changing her mind before turning the screen off. "Oh. Well, nowhere to go but forward and up as I always say." Mabel said agreeing when Dipper stepped in as they continued forward. "This is what I mean, Mabel." He whispered to her with Mabel giving him a confused look, "What'cha talkin' about, bromo?" She questioned. "I think Alphys...I think Alphys is up to something...the way she's just messing up it's like...it's like the place we're walking in right now was at first designed by her but somehow it got re-modeled at the last second. I mean it's also starting to line up with what happened when Mettaton put us through that Multicolored Tile Maze." Dipper assumed with narrowed eyes as he was in thought.

But Mabel just sighed, "Seriously, Dipper?" She said with exasperation. "I'm telling you, Mabel! There's something fishy going on with Alphys. And I know you keep saying that she's too innocent and nerdy but from the way things haven been going I'm not convinced." He strongly said but Mabel refused to believe that Alphys is some kind of mastermind that is putting them through these perilous situations. "Dipper, stop. All this talk about Alphys being some kind of evil mastermind like from the Crash video games is gonna mess you up." Mabel told him rather firmly, which he flinched at from the tone of her voice, "But Mabel-" He had no time to continue when a large figure suddenly landed with a powerful thud in front of them, earning shouts of fright from them both and jumping back with Dipper falling on his rear end. The figure slowly stood up and slammed its staff down once. The being is a monster that was wielding a great staff with a sun symbol in her right hand. It wore a suit of black armor and what resembles a horned helmet with a crescent moon emblazoned on its forehead. More disturbingly, its torso is dominated by an avian face whose beak was seen opening and closing, revealing a small eye. The twins backed away slowly with caution, "Uh, Dipper? Does your book have anything about this huge armor wearing guy?" Mabel questioned nervously, and Dipper immediately searched through the journal, "Actually...I'm a girl." The monster corrected her. "Ohhh. Sorry. It's just that with all the armor it's hard to say if you're pink power or blue power." Mabel sheepishly said with a grin. "Here it is. Her name is Knight Knight. A megaton monster that wields the Good Morningstar. Consistently tired all the time, it can be defeated simply by being put to sleep." Dipper read out loud earning a gasp of shock from Mabel, "Dipper! No! There's no way I'm putting it sleep!" She insisted with disgust, thinking that they had to kill her. "What? Oh! No no! Not that I mean-" But Dipper was cut off by Knight Knight when she said, "Goodbye." With little time to react, Knight Knight lifted up her spear, presumably her Morningstar, conjuring a bright sphere which resembled a miniature sun, forcing Dipper and Mabel to cover their eyes. Suddenly, solar bullets shoot out of the sun-like sphere in a clockwise direction.

The Pines twins let out shouts of both apprehension and quickly ran in opposite directions, trying to evade the bullets. Both Dipper and Mabel shielded their heads with their arms over them as they took cover behind some consoles in the wide pathway. The solar bullets bombard the consoles they hid behind, damaging them little by little in the process. The attack then ended resulting in Knight Knight smashing her Morningstar to the ground. "Dipper! How do we stop her!" Mabel called out from the left side of the hallway. "It said that you have to put it to sleep. And that's by singing it a lullaby." Dipper finally managed to respond. "Oh em gee! I can totally do that! Lucky for us, I happen to be a professional lullaby singer. Waddles said so himself!" Mabel commented proudly. Knight Knight let out a small yawn through the avian face on her torso, when she spun her Morningstar and plunged the blade of the staff through the ground, letting out a bright light in the process. The twins then noticed several spots of the same light appearing where they were stationed, as well as underneath him. The two gasped in both horror and realization, seeing that this reminded them of one of Undyne's attacks. "MABEL! MOVE!" Dipper cried out, and the two quickly moved out of the way as Knight Knight's spear erupted from the ground through the spots of light, but in several pairs as well. Mabel and Dipper hopped from one side to the other, evading the erupting Morningstars from not just the ground but also the ceiling, as the spear phased through from above, threatening to skewer them from the top as well. The twins managed to dodge the last line of spears erupting from both down and up, falling over in the process. "Mabel! Do it! Sing it a lullaby!" Dipper commanded with Mabel nodding once, before clearing her throat. However, she paused, "Wait...what's a good lullaby?" She pondered prompting Dipper to grip his head with an highly tense look on his face, "Just think of something! Anything!" He pressed as Knight Knight approached them menacingly, her armor emitting a dark sheen. "Hmm...oh! I got it!" Mabel thought up with a lit expression. She took a deep breath and began to sing in a soothing and gentle voice, " _Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry..."_ She sang the song Determinate that she once used with Shyren back in Waterfall. Knight Knight stops her advances and simply looks at Mabel who continued to sing as though she was on stage, " _You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it...that's what being friends is about."_ She began to take a few steps closer to Knight Knight, who's face, most notably in her torso, was looking drowsy.

This pleased Dipper, "It's working! Keep going, Mabel. You're doing great!" He motioned for her to continue and she gladly did. " _I, I wanna cry...I can't deny tonight I wanna up and hide...and get inside...it isn't right...I gotta live in my life."_ The Pines girl kept on going in a gentle, soothing voice, with Knight Knight actually starting to become quite sleepy, prompting her to drop her spear to the floor. " _I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it. I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it..."_ Mabel sung now in a low hushed tone as she was close to Knight Knight who dropped on their knees, and second by second, was beginning to drop to the floor, completely succumbing to slumber. Their eyes on the avian face in her torso as well as in her helmet closing completely. " _Determinaaaaaaaate...~"_ Mabel finished as Knight Knight was now in a deep sleep, Mabel pulled out a blanket she knitted then placed it over the monster as she slept soundly, "Night night, little Knight Knight." Mabel giggled giving her helmet a gentle stroke. Dipper stepped up and patted Mabel on the shoulder, "Good job as always, sister." Dipper commended her efforts with the girl chuckling in response, "Hehe, couldn't have done it without my brofessor." She returned the praised to Dipper who rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it wasn't really me, it was the book." Mabel simply scoffed at that, "Nah. It's not the book the makes you who you are Dipper. It's just you. Cause even without it, you'd still find a way for us to get outta pretty..." She then pulled out the stick with a cheesy grin, "...'sticky' situations! Hahaha!" She quipped which earned a light laugh fro Dipper as well, but he shook his head, "You're such a goof, Mabel." He playfully remarked. "Proud to be one, broham." She happily retorted as they walked past the sleeping Knight Knight. While walking, Dipper frowned upon thinking back to what he was saying about Alphys. He decided to keep the thoughts to himself, knowing that Mabel would just scold him for it. She said that Alphys did simply make a mistake, and if so, then maybe he is over-exaggerating the whole thing. He mentally cursed himself for it, his anxiety flaring up every time that he delves deep into these kind of things. As the twins ventured further into the massive complex that is the CORE, a shadowy shape whipped past them, being the same one that was following them in the past. And by this point, it was obvious who it was that was following them...

 **I was originally going to make it until they reached Mettaton but it would be way too long. So, the ending here is more necessary. Also, since we're approaching the ending I'll be answering some questions that I've seen in the reviews.** **The one question I've been seeing the most is the usage of the SAVE and LOAD. Yes, the SAVE and LOAD will be implemented in the story, but it will be put in MUCH later chapters. And the way that these two will function is going to be different than the way they are shown in the game, given that this story is literature instead of coding. And with the way Gravity Falls works, it just wouldn't fit. And the second is Sans's sweater. Don't worry, Mabel will give Sans the sweater that she made for him, I promise. Just be patient please. Until then, hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review and I don't own these two.**


	30. A Star Who Shines

In Snowdin, the skeleton brothers alongside Undyne have reached Grillby's and were currently seated at the bar, with Grillby wiping some mugs as usual. However, he had to go to the kitchen to make the orders for the three. Undyne ordered cheese fries with steak, while Sans ordered a bottle of ketchup. Sans was sitting next to Papyrus with Undyne being next to the latter. Undyne wore the sweater Mabel made for her, although Papyrus did not seeing that he was a skeleton and was not that affected by the cold weather of Snowdin. Grillby Speaking of Papyrus, he was not exactly thrilled to be in Grillby's due to having a huge dislike towards the grease in the food. Sans of course noticed this when he turned him, "aw c'mon, bro. lighten up a little." Papyrus turned to him as well with a cross look, "SANS, I CANNOT 'LIGHTEN' UP. HAVE YOU SEEN THE FOOD HERE? IT'S...IT'S UNNATURAL THE AMOUNT OF GREASE PUT INTO THEM." He commented with a shudder. "dude, you know the meat balls you put in the spaghetti need grease to properly cook too, right?" Sans remarked with a raised 'brow', earning a gasp of shock from Papyrus, "SANS! HOW DARE YOU PUT THE WORD 'GREASE' IN THE SAME SENTENCE WITH SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!" He scolded him but Sans was not exactly fazed by it, simply amused as always. "well, if you could...you might as well just spaghetti-on outta here." The short skeleton quipped with a wink, which of course, made Papyrus fume. "DON'T YOU DARE GET SAUCY WITH ME, SANS..." He growled with a look of anger which only served to amuse Sans further as he chuckled. "Man, where the heck is my food! I'm starving over here!" Undyne complained as she smashed the bar table strongly.

"DO YOU SEE, SANS? ANOTHER ISSUE I HAVE WITH GRILLBY'S! IS THAT WHEN WE ORDER, IT TAKES FIVE MINUTES FOR THE FOOD TO BE DONE! FIVE MINUTES, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed disapprovingly as he flailed his arms before folding them to his chest. "heh, from the way you say that, it sounds like you're trying to eat the clock...i'm sure it's very time-consuming." Sans cracked once again. "OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus raged with his comical human eyes bulging out of his sockets. He slapped his face with his gloved hand, "YOU KNOW, THE ONE THING THAT I DO APPRECIATE ABOUT THIS PLACE IS THAT SINCE YOU PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! THEREFORE, IT CAN SUFFER INSTEAD!" He remarked with a scowl towards Sans whom shrugged in response, "aw, bro, you don't really mean that. you know you can't survive without me...even when we're on guard duty." He told him with a grin. "HMM. YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT...WAIT A MINUTE...YOU DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WHEN WE'RE ON GUARD DUTY, SANS! ALL YOU DO IS NAP YOURSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!" Papyrus chastised him but Sans could care less. "BY THE WAY, I MEANT TO ASK, HOW ARE DIPPER AND MABEL?" Papyrus asked Sans rather worryingly, prompting his older brother to open his eye sockets, glancing to the side, but then gave off seemingly a cheery look, "don't worry about them, bro. i made sure that they're fine and dandy." Sans assured him relieving Papyrus, "WONDERFUL! BUT...I DO MISS THEM TO BE HONEST. CURSES! IF ONLY I COULD SEE THEM ONE LAST TIME! WE COULD HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN MAKING SPAGHETTI TOGETHER." He mused sadly, with Undyne then giving Papyrus a slap to his arm making him flinch, "Ah quit your whining, bone head! The twerps can take care of themselves! If they can take you and me on, then there ain't nothing in this place that can stand in their way!" The head of the Royal Guard declared, confident of the Pines twins' capabilities. Papyrus naturally agreed wholeheartedly, "WELL SAID, UNDYNE! LIKE THE TIME WHEN MABEL PINES RIVALED NOT ONLY MY DATING POWER BUT MY EXTREME LOVE OF FOOD! TRULY, I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH SENSATIONS OF FINDING AN EQUAL! AH, I REMEMBER LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY, WE FLUNG BONES, AND DANCED ACROSS THE ICE..." Papyrus reminisced his battle with the twins. "The brother though needs a ton of work...his noodle arms are like...man they're just flat out shameful." Undyne remarked with a cringe. "heh, he's a nerd...i'm pretty sure its a rule that nerds suck at working out..." Sans commented with a grin. "AT THE VERY LEAST HE HASN'T SUCCUMBED TO THE DARK SIDE OF LETHARGY LIKE YOU, SANS." Papyrus retorted, disapproving of his brothers habits.

Eventually, Grillby returned with their orders and placed the steak and cheese fries in front of Undyne, "HECK YEAH! This is definitely gonna give me heart problems!" She oddly exclaimed with joy before devouring her meal. The fire elemental then placed the bottle of ketchup in front of Sans, "thanks, grillbs. put it on my tab." The skeleton told him, but Grillby's flames visibly intensified at the mention of Sans's tab before he quickly settled down and returned to cleaning some of the mugs. "UGH..." Papyrus muttered with disgust at the food that Undyne was eating. "at least order something before we head back, huh?" Sans suggested, and after a brief moment of hesitance, Papyrus sighed, "FINE. BUT I ONLY WANT A GLASS OF MILK! IT'S ONLY THING HERE WITHOUT GREASE IN IT..." He relented as he leaned on the bar table with a tired look. Sans chuckled and placed his hand on Papyrus's shoulder pad, "don't worry, i got it. hey grillby!, delux shake please." The grinning skeleton ordered, prompting Papyrus to turn to him with a look, "WHA- SANS! I SAID I JUST WANTED SOME MILK!" He clarified angrily as the Delux Shake was slid over to Papyrus. "it is milk. mostly...look trust me, bro, just try it. plus, you don't wanna seem uncool in front of undyne, too? right?" Sans told him with a wink patted his shoulder. Papyrus sighed once again and took the large cup without uttering another word. He gazed at the straw, then at the drink itself. His face visibly scrunched with uncertainty, but looked to Sans whom gave him a thumbs up, telling him that it is okay. Papyrus gulped, shakily placed the straw in his mouth, and slurped up once. Immediately, his 'eyes' snapped open the moment he swallowed, as Sans looked at him rather eagerly and with curiosity. "well? how is it...?" He asked him. And his answer was given when Papyrus's eye sockets gave way to what looked to be large, wide, sparkly eyes, indicating that Papyrus was now completely in love with this drink. Sans laughed softly at this, "enjoy your drink, bro." He told him when he took a sip out of his own 'drink' which was the ketchup. All the while, an event was taking place at the Core of the Underground, and also being recorded the whole way, showing the Pines twins traversing the massive mechanical complex.

The twins leaped towards the end of the path which was riddled with numerous lasers, in fact, the lasers were supposed to be deactivated, but Alphys at first was unable to do so when she finally did. However, just as the twins walked across the path of the deactivated lasers, the latter reactivated once again putting both Dipper and Mabel in a deadly corner. They managed to reach the other end safely when the lasers would turn on and off, momentarily allowing them to continue step by step. As they made it, the twins were panting in exhaustion with Mabel on her rear and Dipper on one knee. The console that was stationed by the end of the path turned on, showing Alphys with an anxious look on her face, "S-see? I've got everything under control! Everything's under control!" The Royal Scientist tried to assure them, but the look on Dipper's face said otherwise, "Of course it is, Alphys..." He replied with a dark tone of voice, making Alphys flinch before the console turned off. Dipper turned to Mabel with concern, "Mabel, are you okay?" He asked her to which he groaned as she rubbed her legs, "I'm fine, but at this rate my legs are just gonna turn into jelly from all the walking here..." She whined to which Dipper sighed and stood up, "I know. This place is huge, but don't worry, we'll make it outta here somehow." He said as he helped her back up on her feet gently. "Ugh, I hope so. There's so much science stuff here it's making my head hurt. This is no place for a lady of my artistic caliber." She grumbled, stretching her arms and legs out in order to loosen the muscles. "Yeah, well, hate to jinx it but something tells me it's gonna get a whole lot more challenging the deeper we go." Dipper assumed with a slight morbid tone behind his voice, prompting Mabel to slap his shoulder, "Ow!" He cried out rubbing his arm, "And this is the part where you do jinx it, ya dork!" She crossly told him with a cute scowl. "S-sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut." Dipper flinched with a sheepish grin before they walked forward. While going further into the facility, Dipper and Mabel's noses caught a peculiar scent. The odor was sharp, reminiscent of chlorine, and needless to say Mabel was not fond of it as she covered her nose with a scrunched up look on her face, "Whoa, someone needs to chill with chlorine! Ugh, it's like we're back in swimming class at Eggbert." Mabel remarked in discomfort.

Dipper was not exactly the discomforted by it, but the smell did bother his nasal passages. After a moment, they made it out from one path, and saw a blue bridge that crossed over to the next area in the complex. They stopped to see that the source of the smell came from what looked to be liquidized ozone, that was far below them as well. The ozone looked to be highly concentrated as well, seeing that it continuously emitted streams of gas from its surface. Not only that, but Dipper noticed that parts of the ozone were being directed to different sections of the Core, but the locations are unknown. Dipper and Mabel also noticed that they looked to be standing between two colossal parts of the Core itself, like they standing in a canyon made entirely out of titanium and stainless steal with innumerable mechanical parts. "Whoa...what is this stuff, Dipper?" Mabel asked, still blocking her nose from the scent of the ozone as they slowly walked across the circuit board styled blue bridge. "I think this is ozone, Mabel. It's a byproduct of electrical power. This must be why the Core is completely made of metal and not just that...it must also explain how the Core provides the entire Underground with electricity." Dipper elaborated, incredibly fascinated by how the monsters are able to utilize the power of the ozone through the use of the Core to power the underground with magical electricity. "Dang. That's neat! I don't get it but it sounds neat!" Mabel said with a grin as they made it across and to the other section of the Core. As they walked far enough, Mabel eventually released her nostrils but they stopped when they came up to another crossroads. "Ugh, terrific. Another crossroads." Dipper groaned in frustration. "Why can't it be a minus roads. Like it's just one road but minus the stupid brain farting puzzles and lasers." Mabel whined with a pout. And on cue, Alphys appeared through one of the consoles at the corner, "Okay, guys! I'm h-here!" Mabel waved to her buoyantly, "Alphys! We're with a plus road! Help us out to walk through a minus road!" She requested to which Alphys nodded once with a strong look, "Sure thing! Y-you should...um..." She began to stammer as she appeared to be frantically looking through some papers, or maps. "You should...I don't...know?" She said with a low embarrassed voice, but Dipper caught it as his eyes widened two inches with surprise, "What? What do you mean you don't know?" He questioned a bit sternly with furrowed eyebrows. "I...I-I...this doesn't look like my map at all..." She struggled to find an answer while searching through the map papers.

"Alphys are you okay there, girl?" Mabel asked her until Dipper stepped in, "What're you talking about? Didn't you help design this place or something? You're a scientist aren't you?" He continued to question, each question sounding more rough in tone. "I...I didn't...I m-mean..." Alphys continued to struggle to find the right response when she sighed, glancing down, "I'm sorry...I...I have to go." She quickly said before turning the console off. "Wait, Alphys! Argh! Forget it." Dipper threw his arms up in the air when Mabel walked up to him, "Whoa, bro. That was not cool." She said to him with a cross-sour look. "Huh?" The boy simply replied in confusion. "You need to like chill, man. Alphys is smart but she can't know everything. Just give her time she'll find the answers, okay?" Mabel said while also chastising her brother for his attitude towards Alphys. Dipper sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I'm just...I'm just really itching to get outta this place." Mabel's face dropped, now being reminded that once they leave, they would also leave not just monsters, but great friends they made along the way. This allowed the thoughts of doubt to return to Mabel, unknowing if she wishes to truly remain here with her new friends or exit the Underground and return to her first friends and family as well alongside Dipper. Mabel knew that the first choice would ignite another argument between her and Dipper, and she was really not looking forward to another fight with her brother, as she hated them more than anything. She pushed them aside and said, "Well, you need to relax, okay? You're not exactly the only one that wants to go home..." This caught Dipper by surprise as the two walked forward in the Northern hall. "Really?" Mabel nodded when she gave him a look, "Yeah. What? What's with that look?" She asked him with a raised brow. "Nothing it's just...it's just that I dunno...I sometimes get the feeling that you don't exactly like the idea of leaving this place considering..." Dipper began to say, glancing to side and honestly feeling a bit uncomfortable beginning to discuss this topic. "Hold that dial, Dipping spice. I know what you're gonna say and...-sigh-...I just...I just don't know, okay? My brain's all like blargh and not the normal kind of blargh it's the blargh that' just blarghing all over the place." She tried to explain but this made Dipper look at her with confusion, "Umm...okaaay?" But Mabel threw her arms up in the air before flailing them, with the sleeves of her sweater flapping as a result, "BLARGH! See? I can't even say what's on my mind properly! That's how blargh my head is!" She exclaimed in frustration, prompting Dipper to raise his hands up to ease her, "Whoa, whoa, easy, Mabel! Look, I don't know what's going on your head...and a part of me wants it to stay that way...but, whatever it is, we'll figure it out..." He tried to reassure her.

But Mabel was not at all eased by this, though she forced a small smile. She decided to change the topic, "So, any idea where we going, Indiana Pines?" She remarked as she looked around. Dipper simply sighed in response when he then said, "Well, since Alphys just vanished, I have no idea. I guess we go by chance like we did last ti-" But he was immediately cut off when a large creature landed down with a thud in front of them, making them yelp in fright as Dipper fell back with Mabel jumping back once, startled. The monster in front of them, revealed itself, and surprisingly it resembled a familiar monster that they encountered in the Ruins. In fact, it was one of the very first monsters they met when they first fell down here. It was the Froggit, but unlike the ones they saw in the Ruins, this Froggit had noticeable differences in its appearance. This Froggit had two spikes on its shoulders, spiked scales starting from the corner of its mouth to its cheeks, the top of its eyes, which had pupils in the shape of a plus. Dipper took a brief moment when he paused and inspected the monster before him, "Wait a minute...is...is that the..." He began when Mabel jumped up with extreme delight, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE FROGGY! THE FROGGY FROM THE RUINS!" She squealed loudly making Dipper flinch, he stood up as the new Froggit stared at them before releasing a loud croak. "Hi there, big fella! What'cha doing all the way over here?!" She spoke to the Froggit as she leaned over to it resting her hands on her knees with a bright and joyous expression on her face. Dipper's eyes narrowed as he inspected this new form of Froggit while it released what sounded like a thoughtful croak. His eyes then widened a little, "Um, Mabel. Something's telling me that this isn't the same Froggit we saw in the Ruins..." He assumed with suspicion. But Mabel shrugged it off, "Pfft. Please. It's a cute white frog, Dipper. I'm pretty sure it's the same frog. So what if it looks like it put on a few pounds? Frogs gotta eat y'know?" She commented with a giggle, and Dipper was about to respond when another monster entered the scene. This monster was smaller than the Froggit but looked to be almost the same size as the twins. The monster fluttered down next to the Final Froggit, with its pixie-like wings, small robe, its hanging stubby legs, a small lance, and finally it looked to be wearing a helmet resembling that of a knight but with two protrusions from the top, likely for its antenna. "Uh oh..." Dipper muttered with apprehension as he took a step back, but Mabel was enamored by this newcomer, "Oh...my...stars...A FAIRY TOO?! AAAAAAH! DIPPER! WHAT'S WITH THIS!" The girl squealed joyfully hopping in place. Dipper looked between the Final Froggit and the new monster as they looked to be blocking the path of the twins.

Dipper wasted no time and took out the journal, flipping through several pages when he found two pages on the monsters before him, "Found them! This Froggit's called the Final Froggit, and that fairy looking thing is a Whimsalot. The Final Froggit is some kind of evolved form of the normal Froggit-" He read from the journal when a shadow was forming around him, causing him to look up from the journal and let out a scream upon seeing that the Final Froggit leaped at him, quickly making him jump out of the way with the Final Froggit landing down with a strong thud where Dipper formerly stood, threatening to crush him had he not moved at the right time. The Final Froggit croaked before it leaped up, sticking to the ceiling, looking down at Dipper who crawled back up, before it launched itself at Dipper, causing the boy to shout in alarm and rolling backward in evasion from the Froggit's attack. Mabel looked at the perilous scene when the Whimsalot fluttered down next to her, "That froggy's only playing with my brother, right?" She asked the Whimsalot. "It's future is bright. It doesn't lose hope. It will keep going until it reaches its destiny." The Whimsalot responded oddly but that entranced Mabel as her eyes widened in a glittery fashion, "That's so magical...you really are a fairy..." She commented in awe at the Whimsalot. "MABEL! THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME TO BE CAUGHT IN YOUR MAGICAL FAIRY FANTASIES!" Dipper exclaimed in both anger and panic as he leaped to the left from the Final Froggit's lunge, then quickly forward as it jumped again at him. He ran towards the journal when the Final Froggit opened its mouth and shot its tongue at him, grabbing Dipper by the leg and causing him to fall to ground with a grunt. Dipper looked back and screamed to see that the Final Froggit was pulling him forward with its tongue. Dipper crawled desperately towards the journal, reaching out his arm with several grunts, until he successfully managed to grab the book. "YES!" But the victory was short lived when he was pulled at a much faster rate now that he stopped struggling. "I don't know, fairy. I've just been having pretty weird thoughts. None of them good...they're supposed to be but...they've just been weird and I dunno what to do." She spoke to the Whimsalot, discussing the issues she was facing to the monster who nodded in understanding. "Worry not. There's still hope. There's always hope. And hope is the key to success. Never lose it, and you will always strive to achieve greatness." The Whimsalot preached as butterflies formed around it, swarming its form majestically as Mabel stared in reverence. She clasped her hands together and knelt down, "Mister Fairy...you're my savior...your sparkleness, your tiny wings, your cute voice...helps me through trying times..." She oddly prayed in a sense to the Whimsalot.

"Excellent. Do not give up. Never give up." Whimsalot cheered for her, raising its lance up in the air, and forming spectral butterflies that fluttered around her, before it vanished leaving behind dust in its wake, prompting Mabel to look up with a strong look of determination, "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, FAIRY!" She strongly declared while standing back up, raising her fist up as she was surrounded by the butterflies. But she quickly was reduced to a squealing and chirping girl from how gorgeous and alluring the butterflies appeared. "U-UH! To defeat the Final Froggit you must mystify it! ...what? Mystify it? But how-...wait...I got it!" Dipper stated with a lit expression as he held onto one of the pipes with the Final Froggit's tongue latched onto his leg. He hooked the book to his hip when he waved to the Final Froggit, gaining its attention, "Hey! Froggit! Look at this!" He addressed it with the Froggit looking forward to his direction, slowly ceasing its actions. Dipper bent his thumb on his right hand, then placing his other bent thumb from his left on the bent portion of the right thumb, he covered the two thumbs with his index and ring finger, giving the illusion that he was holding a single thumb. The Final Froggit tilted its head with curiosity, until Dipper moved his hand away and seemingly removed a portion of his thumb. Needless to say, the alpha Froggit was incredibly baffled by such a scene, loosening its tongue completely from Dipper's leg as it returned to its mouth. Its white plus shaped pupils widened and looked to have a starry form, showing how utterly perplexed it is as Dipper repeatedly removed and reattached his thumb. After a moment, he stopped and waved his hands for the finish, "Ta-daaaaa!" Mabel observed the scene and clapped her hands with a bright look on her face, the Final Froggit gave out both an impressed croak as well as a thoughtful croak. It took a moment to gather its thoughts around the experience, until it realized that it still has more to learn from this world. And with that, the Final Froggit hopped away from the twins. Dipper gave out a deep sigh of relief as he stood up, "Whew...that was close..." He said under his breath when Mabel rushed over to him, the butterflies laying on her head in a circular pattern giving the appearance of a crown. "Bro! That was amazing! I never knew you could do that with your thumb!" She commended him as Dipper looked at her, "Heh, yeah well, there's a lot of things I'm good at, Mabel. All of which are thanks in part to this bad boy." He said smugly pointing to his head, but that only confused Mabel as she tilted her head, "Your birthmark?"

"Wha-? No! My head!" He clarified with a glare towards her. "I know. It's huge." She mocked with a wicked grin. "MABEL!" Dipper growled earning a laugh from his twin sister, "What? It's a compliment for your huge brain!" She laughed before walking forward as Dipper shot her a look when he followed her and walking next to her. "It better be. Also, thanks a lot for helping back there!" He exclaimed angrily. "Whoa, whoa, chill that grill, bro bro. I was helping. That fairy could've done some sneaky fairy stuff and that wouldn't have been fair." She stated but that only made Dipper sigh rolling his eyes, "Yeah, if you count putting butterflies on your head 'sneaky' fairy stuff. Besides, you've never seen a fairy before, how would you know that they're tricksters?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Oh ho, trust me, o brother of mine. They may be cute, tiny, and glittery...but that don't mean they can't pull a few pranks or so. So, best to get on their good side. It's how I, the magnificent Mabel Pines, gets through life every day!" She joyfully proclaimed raising her arms up causing the butterflies to flutter around her and making her giggle. "Yeah, maybe next time you can keep in mind that I'm being attacked by a supernatural creature." Dipper scolded her with a frown. "Alright, alright, don't get all moody with me, Dipper." She calmed him raising one hand up to him as they continued forward. A little while later, the stopped to see that there was another path to the right, but it was blocked by a force field. "A force field. Hmm. This is probably the right way to go, and I hope so because this place is starting to look more like a maze to me." Dipper commented as he examined the force field. "Hey, Dipper! Check this sciency message thing!" Mabel addressed him a few feet away from where he stood. He walked over to where she stood, and looked up at a console where they would normally see Alphys appear on screen. "Okay, lets see here..." Dipper began when he pressed a button on the console, showing a message, "Traverse towards the Northern room, and the End will open. But if you can't, then get lost, and stay that way." He read out loud with Mabel giving off a look then stuck her tongue out at the console, "Pttttppttt! Butt face!" She shot back at whoever wrote the last rude sentences. "Well, at least we know we're going the right way. My guess is that it's saying if we keep heading North, there should be a room where it deactivates the force field." Dipper iterated as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a piece of cake!" Mabel stated with optimism before grabbing Dipper's hand as they walked forward to the North. "Yeah, but, we gotta be careful, Mabel. There're still monsters around here so let's be on our gu-" But remarkably, right on cue, the floor beneath them shook when multiple snakes slithered out from the ground, mainly the openings of the metallic flooring, causing Dipper and Mabel to jump back in alarm with a shout of fright. The snakes were numerous in numbers, until they slithered around in some sort of pattern very close to each other. It was not until then that the snakes positioned themselves sitting up right as a creature appeared from above the ground. The creature in question, appears to be a large carrot with a face that covers its entire front. But what was unnerving was that its expression is always that of a wide smile with overjoyed eyes. It also had two large fangs with two smaller ones at the bottom of its mouth, with the snakes slithering and wiggling about. The monster resembled the Gorgon Medusa if she was transformed into a carrot. "W-What the heck is that, Dipper?" Mabel asked a little intimidated by the monster's appearance, and oddly it was insulted by her tone of voice, "Hey. Don't be rude." It scolded her as Dipper searched through the journal, flipping through a few pages when he found the page detailing the monster, "There. It's a Parsnik. An advanced version of the monster known as the Vegetoid, this cobrafied carrot has a headful of tasty snakes." Dipper read out from the book. "Oh no, unless those snakes are actually gummy worms, there's no way I'm eating them." Mabel sternly said crossing her arms with a pout. "Eat your vegetables, little girl." Parsnik ordered when it suddenly shot out the snakes from head at them like bullets. Dipper and Mabel let out a scream of alarm, with the boy quickly stepping out front, forming his soul in the form of a blue heart, and shielding them from the barrage of snakes in time. "Not cool, carrot face!" Mabel shouted at the Parsnik who let out several small hisses, almost sounding like a laugh. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed until he felt something slithering up his legs, looking down he immediately kicked his legs with several yelps, revealing that the Parsnik's snakes were crawling around not just his legs but also Mabel's. Mabel shrieked in terror and disgust brushing the snakes off of her and kicking them off her legs, "No! No no no! Bad gummy snakes! Get off!" She yelled profusely, she noticed the Parsnik continuing to snicker. Scowling she raised her arm up, "BUTTERFLIES! Assemble!" She ordered, with the butterflies given to her by Whimsalot swarmed her in a majestic spiral, earning a look of shock and bewilderment from Dipper as well as one from Parsnik.

Mabel had a strong expression when she smirked and swung her arm down towards the Parsnik. "Eat dem tasty snakes!" She commanded and the butterflies obliged. They rocked towards the Parsnik, swarming the advanced Vegetoid and engulfing it as the monster let out yells and shouts of fright and panic. "MABEL! What the heck!?" Dipper exclaimed, disturbed by the scene when Mabel raised her hand up completely calm. "Wait for it..." She assured him with a grin, and a moment passed when the butterflies all disbanded, leaving the Parsnik completely devoid of its snake hair. The Vegetoid shook in place from the horrifying experience, when suddenly, "BOO!" Mabel leaped at it threateningly and scaring it away, forcing it to jut back down in the ground with a yelp of fear. Mabel brushed her hands together with a victory stance, "Never underestimate butterflies." Dipper just stared, unable to form coherent words when he shook himself out of his trance and approached his sister, "Mabel...how did...where did you learn to do that?" He questioned, highly perplexed. "Pssh, why do you think I spend so much time in the woods, bro bro?" She simply responded when she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Now, onward to...wherever the heck we're going!" She raised when they continued forward. As they traversed forward for a while, they took a turn and walked along a blue metallic bridge. "Something's weird here..." Dipper spoke up, earning a confused look from Mabel, "What'cha talking 'bout, Dip?" She asked him. "Alphys should've like, appeared on one of those screens by now. Trying to 'guide' us or whatever." He responded with a thoughtful but qualm tone of voice. "Maybe she's on bathroom break." Mabel shrugged as they walked along the bridge, passing by several generators that jutted out from below the dark regions of the complex. "Maybe. But that doesn't explain the way she was acting." Dipper pressed on and Mabel knew what was coming, "Oh for the love of Pinkie Pie..." She groaned with exasperation. "Mabel I'm serious this isn't my crazy conspiracy side. Haven't you noticed the way she was acting? You had to! Every time we're faced with some kind of obstacle or not knowing where to go, she always gives the wrong direction and answer. It's like...it's almost as if she had the whole thing planned out but it changed..." He thought to himself with Mabel throwing her arms in the air, "Whatever, man. Think what you want, but unless you provide me with some evidence I ain't changing my mind about Alph." She said sternly.

Dipper was about to reply when a familiar face showed up in a puff smoke like a magician. It was Madjick, and he was not exactly thrilled as he hovered in front of the twins with his Chaser and Corner Orbs beside him. "Oh great...you again?!" Dipper exclaimed in annoyance. "I don't care if I'm not the only wizard! I refuse to live my life as a poop head!" Madjick strongly declared which befuddled Dipper, "Wait...what?" Mabel patted his shoulder, "I got this, bro. This is a job for a Mabel the Magnificent!" She proclaimed heroically but Dipper was unsure about this, "What? Mabel you can't take this guy on by yourself." He said to her but she glanced at him, "Not to worry, Dipping spice..." She then pulled out her stick, " I've got a wand!" She finished with a reassuring grin and wink. Dipper stared for several seconds, "That's a stick." She waved her hand dismissively in response, "Same thing." With a sigh he adjusted his cap, "Alright. The switch for the fore field should be right over there. You take care of this guy while I get the switch. And please be careful, Mabel." He pleaded with a concerned look. "Stop being such a worry wart, Dipper. I got this." Mabel again guaranteed her safety as she stared down Madjick who's orbs glowed brightly and spun rapidly, "Alakazam!" It invoked the orbs the unleash a rapid fire of its crosses towards the twins. Mabel quickly channeled her soul power through the stick, and waved it once, unleashing an arc of red energy deflecting the oncoming crosses. Dipper wasted no time and quickly ran, sliding across the floor underneath Madjick, and rushed towards the room. He gave Mabel one last look of concern, hesitating for a moment but continued nonetheless. "I may be a poop head, but I won't yield to another wizard!" Madjick stated but Mabel simply grinned with narrowed eyes, inviting the challenge, "Then show me your magic, Wizard Man." She gestured and Madjick obliged, "Abra cadabra!" The monster cited an incantation, commanding the Corner Orb to fire a barrage of crosses towards Mabel who then made up her own incantation, "Excpecto wizzarium!" And with a wave of her stick, she formed a heart shaped shield, blocking the oncoming crosses. "Hocus pocus!" Madjick shouted, with the Chaser Orb rocketing towards Mabel who pointed the stick at the oncoming Chaser Orb, "Wizle!" She guided the shield towards where the Chaser Orb was headed, just in time for it to clash against the the shield emitting countless colorful sparks. "Wizle Wazzle!" She yelled out waving her stick twice, causing the heart shield to expand and deflect the Chaser Orb back at Madjick who yelped and ducked inside his head in time from the Chaser Orb threatening to collide against him.

Dipper made it to the room, and saw from inside that it was another one of those battleship puzzles. "Okay. Great. I can do this one. I better here before Mabel-" He was cut off by a voice in the dark corners of the large area, "Well, lookie what we have here?" Startling Dipper as he looked around for the source of the voice, but then, from behind him, a large single eye opened from the dark shadows before this figure leaped out and jumped in front of Dipper, blocking his path from the puzzle. The figure was, as expected, another monster. But this one had a large singular eye with three black markings on top, giving it the appearance of eyelashes, the latter nearly overtaking the front of its round body. Two long bladed legs, long hanging arms with six fingers, and four pairs of horns; two smaller ones by the side of its head, and two larger curved ones above the small ones on top of the head. "Oh boy..." Dipper muttered with apprehension as he stepped back from the monster. "Going somewhere, dweeb?" The monster asked him threateningly, Dipper stammered for an answer when he took out the journal, and looked up this creature, "Um uh...okay...here it is. Astigmatism. A member of the Loox race...this relentless bully always gets its way." He read out when suddenly the journal was snatched from him by Astigmatism, "Oooh what'cha got there, geekula?" It wondered crudely. "Hey! Give it back!" Dipper exclaimed as he lunged at the Astigmatism but the monster easily held him back with one hand as it inspected the book, "What is this? Some kind of princess fairy tale book? Wow. And I thought I was a baby." Dipper fought against Astigmatism when the creature's eye flashed and knocked Dipper backward with a grunt, unleashing rings of kinetic energy at him from its eye. Dipper struggled to get up a little as he let out a pained but low groan, "Aw. Did I hurt you, wittle man? Is the wittle baby gonna cry now? Haha!" Astigmatism taunted with a crude laugh. Dipper opened his eyes and slowly glared harshly at the Astigmatism, this monster reminded him of the bullies he had to face back up in the surface world when he attended school. "What? You gonna cry all the way to your mommy? Or you gonna go back and call your sister for help like a wuss? Ha! Man, am I good at this or what?" The bully monster said to himself smugly when suddenly Dipper leaped at the monster with a cry, landing on top of its head, Agh! Hey! Get off me!" Astigmatism barked as it attempted to reach out to Dipper with its arms but Dipper was able to evade while he held onto the monster's head using its horns. Dipper gasped when he noticed that the monster was too distracted and snatched the journal back from it, "GIVE THAT BACK!" It exclaimed but Dipper smirked, "You want it so bad? Here! You can have it!" He yelled and whacked the top of the monster's head with the book.

"OW!" Astigmatism let out a pained shout, holding its head. Dipper jumped off with a victorious look, until it dropped when he heard the advanced Loox growl. "You...how dare you..." Astigmatism snarled as it faced Dipper with a visible bruise on its head. It then did something rather disturbing, Astigmatism closed its eye, but when it looked like it was going to re-open it, it instead showed rows of teeth between the lids, giving the illusion that this was not an eye but a form of mouth. Moreover, the markings on top of the singular eye, more notably the left and right ones instead of the middle, had two small glowing dots, giving the impression of eyes, as well as giving the monster a second form of face all together. "You shouldn't have done that...now you're going to pay." It threatened coldly as several pairs of ring-like orbs appeared around the monster, preparing its attack. Dipper held the journal close to his chest, taking a few steps back in fear, but he paused when he realized the response he gave from the Astigmatism's bullying. Being reminded of his courage, he glared strongly at the monster and stood his ground with a deep exhale. "Bring it on, tubby." He invited the challenge bravely as Astigmatism was preparing its attack when it instantly stopped in its tracks, "T...tubby? You c-called me...t-tubby...? Astigmatism's eye grew watery as it returned to its normal state when it let out a few sobs and ran off crying, "I'M TELLING MY MOM ON YOU!" It yelled off into the distance, crying along the way. Dipper blinked several times but he jumped up once in cheer and victory. Meanwhile, Madjick collapsed to the ground in its rear end panting. Mabel approached the entity with a smirk and was completely unharmed, "Now you see why I turned you into a poop head? Because you act like one. Now...go pop all magic-like back in your house and think about what've you done! So speaks Mabel! The Magnificent!" She proclaimed proudly raising her stick up in the air when Madjick sighed in defeat, "Very well. By the rules of magic...I concede and I shall remain a poop head until I think about what I've done." He relented when Mabel giggled, "But that was fun though!" She admitted and Madjick managed to crack a smile, showing that he agreed until he vanished. Mabel twirled, albeit weakly, her stick when she blew on it. "All in a day's work for the Magical Mabel." She proudly commended herself.

"Mabel!" Dipper called to her as he rushed towards his sister. "Dipper! How'd the puzzle go?" She asked but he pushed that aside, "Forget that! I fought a monster that was a total jerk and I didn't cry this time! I actually fought back!" He happily said when Mabel then too shared his happiness causing her to squeal and hop several times, "Oh my gosh! Dipper I'm so proud of you!" She embraced him as she continued to hop earning a laugh from him, "Thanks, sis. Man...I really do feel good about myself after that." He said to himself with a proud look on his face. Mabel chuckled patting his back, "You should be. Cause that means Wendy can finally see you for the man you are." She teased with a grin, but this time Dipper did not take any offense to it, "You know what, Mabes? I believe it. I believe that after that one fateful encounter...I can finally show Wendy the man I am. And to top it all off...I'm still getting my second chest hair!" He joyfully said out loud in excitement. "Awesome! Another one to add to my collection!" Mabel clapped when Dipper covered his chest turning away from her in response, "Don't you even think about it." But this only amused Mabel further. The twins made it to the corridor where the fore field was, revealing that it has deactivated thanks to Dipper's skills with these puzzles. They walked through and continued forward along a metallic bridge, supported by a line of support beams, and also had liquid ozone beneath them as well. Next to them was another up-lifted section of the complex, and from the opposite end were a line of generators jutting out from the ozone. They also noticed that were was a conveyor belt in the distance which discarded massive blocks of ice, seeing them plummet into the ozone and immediately melting on contact creating a loud hissing sound along with mist. They finally made it to the other end and came across an entry way with what looked to be a symbol similar to the Delta Rune but fashioned into that of a mechanical and metallic appearance in order to compensate with the Core due to it being the only area in the Underground that is industrial and mechanical. "Alright, Mabel. Here we go. Our last showdown with Mettaton." Dipper said with a strong tone of voice. "Don't you mean it's our last show with Mettaton?" Mabel corrected with a grin. "Either way. This is where it ends. You ready?" He asked her turning to look at her. Mabel smiled and was prepared, "Whatever that fabulous rectangle throws at us, I've got my dancing shoes on, so I'm more than ready, Dipping sauce." Dipper smiled back with furrowed eyebrows, nodded once, when they turned forward and walked through.

A while later, the twins walked up a flight of stairs and made it to the top when they finally came face to face with Mettaton himself as he stood at the other side of what looked to be a platform. The rims of the platform were also lined with dimly lit blue lighting. The robot slowly turned to face them, his grid-like face completely red in color, "AH, YES. THERE YOU ARE, MY DARLINGS." Mettaton addressed in what sounded like a cold voice. Dipper stepped up as Mabel watched, "Alright, Mettaton. We're here. No more games. No more shows. No more anything that you have in store for us. This is the end of the line. This is where we stop you." Dipper pointed at him bravely, although Mettaton looked to be barely fazed by this, instead giving out a light but sinister chuckle. "YES. IT IS INDEED TIME TO STOP THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT." He iterated when suddenly, "...NOT!" Earning a look of surprise from the twins when Mettaton then pressed a button on the remote he held. They braced themselves when they heard mechanical whirring. But seeing that nothing was coming at them, they looked up and were shocked to see that there was a robotic claw lowering down, but what was truly shocking is that it restrained none other than Alphys herself by her lab coat as she struggled to free herself. She gasped upon seeing the twins. "Alphys!" Mabel shouted in concern to her. "MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL." Mettaton mocked earning both a look of confusion and bewilderment from the twins, "What...? Dipper spoke up. "I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT YOUR SISTER COULDN'T CATCH ON. BUT YOU, HANDSOME...YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER. THAT THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT." Mettaton began to say as Dipper's fears began to manifest, taking a look at Alphys then to Mettaton, "OH YES. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME." He revealed with Alphys gazing down with regret and shame. "AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY." Mettaton explained when he reached out to Alphys, his robotic arm extending like a snake, grabbing her by the lapel of her lab coat then hung her in front of the twins as she yelped in alarm. "SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED THE ELEVATORS. AND SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU." He continued with Alphys unable to bear to look at the twins, whom had a look of betrayal but especially from Dipper as his fears and doubts were confirmed, Mabel was not as intense but she was incredibly shocked by this revelation. "ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM THE DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ALPHYS?" Mettaton then asked her in a taunting manner. "...y-y...y..." The Royal Scientist stuttered lowly.

"OH, DARLING, SPEAK UP. I DON'T THINK THESE LOVELY CHILDREN HEARD YOU." Mettaton told her. Alphys shakily then responded a little more audibly, "...y-yes." Mabel covered her mouth with one hand while Dipper could do nothing but stare. "AND DIDN'T YOU DO ALL THIS JUST SO THEY WOULD THINK THAT YOU'RE THE GREAT PERSON THAT YOU'RE NOT?" He again questioned her. "...yes..." Alphys replied but in a low tone of voice. " **LOUDER!** " Mettaton exclaimed making her flinch, "Y-yes!" She replied again more audibly. "Alphys...is...is this true...?" Dipper asked her with a deep frown, Alphys was unable to respond, her voice broken, when Mabel stepped up as well, "All of it? It's all true...?" She asked her with a sad expression and voice. Alphys's lower lips quivered and looked down, "...I'm sorry." She muttered a pained apology. Mettaton reeled her back in as he held her by the lab coat to his side, "MY, MY, MY! THIS WOULD'VE BEEN GOLD FOR A DRAMA MOVIE! BUT ALAS, WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT. OH, AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S EVEN MORE FUNNY? DURING OUR FINAL 'BATTLE' ALPHYS WOULD BARGE IN AND 'DEACTIVATE' ME, RESULTING IN HER 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME!" The robot mused at the predicament. "...OR NOT." He finished and with that he tossed Alphys away to another room while she yelled all the way and collided against something in that one room with a pained grunt. "Alphys!" Mabel shouted in alarm and concern. "FOR YOU SEE...I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY." Mettaton revealed which knocked Dipper out of his betrayed state and was once again in a state of great shock at Mettaton's words, "W-what? Seriously? Then...then what's with all the games and shows that were made to kill us?!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel walked to stand next to him. "THE THING IS THEY WEREN'T EXACTLY MADE TO KILL. NOT SPECIFICALLY. THEY'RE JUST GAMES. MADE TO ENTERTAIN. LIKE MYSELF...MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN." He reiterated as Dipper was left in a bewildered state, Mabel though couldn't help but smirk a little at being right, her beliefs on Mettaton's true motives being confirmed. "AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?" He finished his last few sentences darkly.

With a snap of his gloved fingers, the door to where Alphys was thrown closed, locking her inside. "W-What?! No! M-Mettaton! Open this door right n-now!" Alphys ordered as she banged the door in an attempt to free herself. But Mettaton disregarded her pleas, when then the chamber they were inside darkened, a spotlight shone down striking Mettaton, the rims of the platform switched from blue to red, coupled with large circular red spots surrounding Mettaton in the shape of a starry pattern. Mettaton took out his microphone and tossed his one arm up, "SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!" He announced to the audience as a small version of Mettaton hovered down holding the camera, "BUT WE'VE GOT THE FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!" He promised with Mabel clapping her hands in excitement, "Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!" She said in anticipation but Dipper said nothing though he prepared himself for whatever Mettaton was planning. Just then, the platform shook briefly when it up-heaved itself by several inches. The twins looked around then to each other, "...huh...that wasn't so-" But Dipper's words were cut short when the platform rocketed itself high up speedily, "-bbbbaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!" The boy screamed as he lost his footing falling to the ground with his knees and hands along with Mabel as she held onto Dipper, "REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW..." Mettaton announced as they flew up high with numerous lights whipping past them down below like meteorites. After a short while, they came to a halt. When they did, numerous spot lights shone at the twins making them flinch and cover their eyes when the intensity of the light lowered. They briefly looked around and were shocked to discover that they were now atop of a stage, "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" Mettaton declared when Mabel and Dipped jumped from a wave of roaring cheers looking to the end of the stage. They were shocked to see that they were in front of a massive audience of monsters, all sorts and many were familiar to Dipper and Mabel during their journey in the Underground. Dipper and Mabel stared with eyes wide as dinner plates, until Mabel let out the loudest squeal, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOSH!" She shook Dipper strongly in extreme excitement before releasing him as he fell to the floor with a grunt. "IT'S MY ADORING FANS! LOOK AT THEM ALL! THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Mabel wailed with utter delight and joy, stepping up waving towards the audience as they continued to cheer and clap.

Dipper rubbed his head before picking his hat up and placing it back on giving Dipper a shrill look. "YOU KNOW YOUR SIBLING'S ACTUALLY MY FAVORITE OF MY CONTESTANTS. SHE KNOWS THE WAY SHOW BUSINESS WORKS!" Mettaton remarked as he wheeled himself over to Dipper who stood back up, "Yeah, she's a riot..." He said in a dull tone of voice which Mettaton detected, "NOW, NOW, MY BOY. NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN AND OUT! YOU SAW IT COMING BUT YOU REFUSED TO DO IT FOR YOUR SISTER'S SAKE, RIGHT? CAN'T GO BLAMING YOURSELF WHEN YOU CAN'T STOP DESTINY." He told Dipper who sighed deeply, "Forget it. I guess I'm used to it...after all.." He then placed his hand on the journal which was hooked to his hip, "...you can't exactly trust anyone these days." He reminisced the time when he first found the journal, and read one of the notes saying that in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust. "But tell me something...was Alphys also the one who sent those monsters after us?" He questioned with narrowed eyes. "YEAH, ABOUT THAT. I WAS THE ONE WHO HIRED THOSE MONSTERS TO KILL YOU! AND WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE!" He answered much to Dipper's deep shock, "W-WHAT?!" He exclaimed when Mettaton raised his hand up, "DON'T WORRY, HANDSOME! THAT WAS JUST A SHORT-SIGHED PLAN! HONESTLY IT'S A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER IF I JUST KILL YOU MYSELF!" He told him cheerfully but with a dark tone behind it as well making Dipper tense his shoulders as he took a step back, "B-But you said that you have no desire to hurt humans!" He pointed at him when Mettaton sighed, "LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE NOODLES YOU CALL ARMS. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS AND WITH YOUR SOULS...HE WILL DESTROY ALL OF HUMANITY." He elaborated which only served to confuse Dipper even more as Mabel walked up next to him, "Dipper, did you see that? They threw socks at me! And they're all washed!" But Dipper disregarded her when he continued to question Mettaton further, "Wait...but...I don't get it...it's almost like you're saying that you don't want Asgore to take our souls and destroy humanity...so why do-" He was interrupted by the robot upon knowing what he was going to ask, "BECAUSE IF I GET BOTH OF YOUR SOULS, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION!" He answered. "Wait a minute...you're...you're actually against Asgore?" Dipper rephrased the last few sentences of Mettaton lowly. "OF COURSE! AND THEN BY USING YOUR SOULS, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER... AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME! GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL!" Mettaton fantasized as the spot light zoomed on him giving the scene a dramatic feel to it.

Mabel gasped placing her hands on her cheeks, "Mettaton! We both have the same dreams! Except for the part where you have to kill us to do it but...What. Is. Happening!" The girl squealed with sparkling eyes. "This is...is just nuts, Mettaton! If you really wanna stop Asgore's plan then you don't have to kill us to do it! We'll handle it! We made it this far then we can take Asgore on!" Dipper stepped up to the robot when Mabel was caught off guard by what Dipper said, "Wait, take him on..?" She repeated the last sentence with growing concern. However, Mettaton was not convinced, "SORRY, DARLING. BUT ASGORE IS NOT SOMEONE YOU SHOULD TAKE LIGHTLY! THE MONSTERS YOU'VE FACED DOWN HERE? MERE FODDER! ASGORE IS ON A WHOLE OTHER LEVEL! SO, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE TO GET WHERE I HAVE TO GO! THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!" He directed his statement to the crowd who cheered loudly in response with him waving to them. Dipper threw his arms up in disbelief when Mabel tapped his shoulder, "Dipper? What was that you said about taking him on?" She asked when Dipper sighed and brought Mabel close to him, "Mabel, this guy, who's the biggest star down here of all things, just said that Asgore would take our souls and destroy humanity. Don't you see? Even if we do talk to him he's going to kill us regardless then go out there and end everything!" He exclaimed lowly. "Whoa! You don't know that for sure and neither does Mettaton! He's just saying that so we don't keep going to get home!" Mabel retorted with a cross sour look. "I don't know what to believe, Mabel! Just look at him! You really think that Mettaton's lying? He outright showed that Alphys has been the one lying the whole time and just played along with her stupid game!" Dipper pressed on but Mabel looked to the side with a hint of sadness, "Dipper I...look what happened with Alphys it's messed up I know...but that's over now! We can change this! We've made it this far! And you Pines Pinkie Promised!" Mabel urged him to listen to her but Dipper looked to be in a battle of the ages with his thoughts, "Mabel! I-" But he never finished when the cell phone range. Sighing in annoyance he picked it up, "Hello?" He was surprised to hear that it was Alphys on the other end, "U...uh...it's m-me..." Mabel gasped, "Alphys! Are you alright?" She asked her but was happy to see that she was unharmed, "I'm o-okay..." She replied when Dipper said, "What do you want, Alphys?" With venom in his voice. "I j-just...I just want...to h-help..." She offered and that blew a fuse in Dipper.

"Help? HELP?! After all the things you put us through, you have the nerve to call us and offer us help!?" He yelled at her through the phone making her visibly flinch from the other side, "Dipper!" Mabel scolded him crossly. "I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm..s-sorry...I know it's too late to say to t-trust me on this...b-but please...this is important...I p-promise it'll help you beat M-Mettaton..." She pleaded with Dipper looking up at Mabel, "Dipper, just please listen to her...okay?" Dipper took a deep breath and sighed before he asked, "What should we do?" In a cold tone of voice. "It's... um... it's... This is a work-in-progress, so don't judge it too hard... But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... Vulnerable." Alphys answered with the twins looking up to each other than to Mettaton who finished basking in the glory and turned to the twins, "ALRIGHT, DARLINGS! TIME TO DIE!" He announced with the twins tensing up in response. "Alphys are you sure that's all we have to do?!" Dipper questioned. "Y-Yes! I s-s-swear to you! I g-gotta go now! G-G-Good luck!" She then hung up when Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well bro, seems like a good time to turn Mettaton around." Mabel stated with a small grin. "And how're we gonna do that, Mabel? We get close he's gonna rip us to shreds." Dipper said morbidly. "Hmm. -gasp- I got an idea!" Mabel announced with a bright face. She took a few steps towards Mettaton, "Hey, Mettaton! Look! There's a mirror behind you!" She pointed behind him and surprisingly he seemed to have fallen for it, "OH? A MIRROR?" He asked with Mabel then nodding as she grinned widely, "Yep! You gotta look great for the grand finale, right?" Mettaton of course was in full agreement, "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, BEAUTIFUL!" He replied when he turned around to look for the 'mirror'. And the twins were surprised to see that there was indeed a switch on his back. Very obvious one at that as the word 'switch' was branded on the top portion of his back and arrow pointing down at the switch itself. "There!" Mabel pointed with a lit expression, "I got it!" Dipper said as he ran over to him. "HMM...I DON'T SEE IT...WHERE IS IT...?" He asked in confusion as he looked for the mirror, when Dipper reached out and turned the switch to the side, effectively and seemingly shutting him down.

Dipper and Mabel cheered before high fiving each other, "We did it!" Dipper said with a happy look but their victory was short lived when Mettaton spoke, "DID YOU...JUST FLIP...MY SWITCH?" This made the twins have a look of uncertainty as well as worry when they noticed that Mettaton whipped his direction back to them, dropping his microphone, and gripped his rectangular head. Suddenly, he began to shake and tremble, strongly at that with various glitching and error sound effects behind heard, the grid for his face shifted profusely to various colors as he shook with increasing intensity and violently at that. The twins took several steps back in apprehension, "He's gonna blow!" Mabel exclaimed and instinctively held each other, shutting their eyes tightly preparing for the fire works. But instead of an explosion, Mettaton froze, the tiles of his grid all shifting to red, when he then literally shot himself high in the sky leaving behind a trail of smoke with the audience gazing up in awe and wonder. Mettaton held his robotic arms out, spinning majestically twice, before facing the camera. The tiles on his grid, lit up in a now pink light, gathering and forming what looked to be the appearance of a pixelated heart. **"EXTRACTING FABULOUS . EXE "** The robot announced in a loud deep voice. His grid gave off flashes of bright pink light, when a holographic projection of the pink pixel heart emerged from where it was formed on the grid. The dials on his lower body all turned sideways to the left before stopping, sinking in the slots, until the lower half of the body opened up revealing what looked to be a heart shaped slot, and indeed it was as the pink heart lowered down to where the slot is and perfectly implanted itself inside. The grid then disappeared, until two pieces of his upper rectangular body from the left and right, slide upward diagonally, then paused positioned themselves horizontally, with the sides looking to be taking the shape of shoulder pads. The twins held each other as Mabel's hair and Dipper's scarf flapped from the intensity, "Dipper! What's going on?!" She called to her brother shielding her eyes from the intense light show. "I don't know, Mabel!" He replied as he had his arm up with his eyes twitching and half closed due to the bright lights. The audience had their eyes widened, many of which were dilated completely entranced by the scene before them. After a few seconds, Mettaton's intense transformation ended with an even brighter flash.

The madness subsided when Mettaton seemingly landed back down with a strong thud. " **OHHH YES...** " A rather charming, seductive, robotic voice sprung up startling Dipper and Mabel. All the spot lights were off, the crowd muttering to each other in uncertainty, and finally the Pines twins were both unsure of what is happening as they looked at each other then back to where Mettaton landed. They could not see him due to all the lights being off, when then, two spot lights lowered themselves to the stage as Dipper and Mabel noticed that there was mist slowly coating the entirety of the stage like water. The two spot lights shone down at the figure, presumably Mettaton. His form was unseen due to the dog, but judging from the silhouette and outline, Dipper and Mabel could make out something humanoid. They heard the sound of a slow electric guitar play when Mettaton spoke up, but this time not sounding as robotic before, "Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time." He told them as Dipper and Mabel swallowed lumps in their throats, backing away slowly from the approaching silhouette, each step it took made an audible clank, similar to that of high heeled shoes or boots. "So... as thanks, I'll give you two a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments..." But before he could finish, a small pink flash erupted, seemingly behind his eye when the fog cleared up completely and the spot lights now perfectly highlighting Mettaton's new body. And needless to say, Dipper and Mabel's jaws looked like they hit the floor the second they locked eyes with Mettaton's body. In this humanoid form, he has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye, pale "skin," and visible metal segments below and above his left eye. He has a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. The chest piece has what appear to be a speaker and some knob or gauge, while the waist has two parts that seem to act as a locking mechanism of sorts. And finally, he had long black-clad legs that end in pink high-heeled boots. " ** _ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL~!_ " **He finished before striking a pose, consisting of him spreading his legs apart, swaying his hips in a circular motion. Instantly, the audience erupted with roaring cheers, but Dipper and Mabel were both in a state of deep shock and bewilderment, their mouths hanging open, their eyes wide as saucers. After what seemed to be an eternity the two managed to utter, "...oh..." Dipper started in a low voice. " ...my..." Followed by Mabel in the same fashion. "GOD!" Monster Kid unknowingly finished as he watched the entire ordeal in the comfort of his own home, sitting down with a bowl of popcorn next to him.

 **Done. Finally. Next chapter will determine (no pun intended, but Sans would be proud) who is the real star and who will be outshine. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	31. Death by Dark Glamour

Neither Dipper nor Mabel could seriously believe what they were witnessing in front of them, or rather, they could not believe who they were witnessing in front of them. Mettaton, who appeared to be like any normal robot, underwent a drastic transformation which is an understatement to say the least. Before them stood the latter, striking various poses as the audience of monsters cheered loudly, with Mettaton pausing for effect periodically under the spotlights. The twins were still in a state of deep shock, although Mabel's pupils were wide with visibly starry glimmers in them showing that she is clearly enamored by Mettaton's new appearance while Dipper's thought process simply stopped in an attempt comprehend what he was seeing. "Speechless...? Who can blame you~" Mettaton spoke to them in a velvety voice from noticing their silence. After a while, he finally was able to speak, "...w-what...what am I...I c-can't even..." Dipper stammered when Mabel shortly followed, "He's...h-he's so... _majestic...~_ " She said in a low whisper of admiration as she placed her hands on her pink cheeks with wide shimmering eyes as Mettaton twirled before bending back and lifting his leg up in the air posing dramatically. Dipper shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance, "W-What?! What the heck is this?! Was this supposed to happen?!" He exclaimed in shock and confusion. "I dunno but I'm not complaining at all, bro bro." Mabel responded with a giggle still in her state of enamor as she watched Mettaton. "And meow wow! This music! I'm digging the beat here, bro!" She danced in place to the music that was playing with Dipper looking at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Mabel?! Ugh! I'm calling Alphys!" Dipper angrily said as he dialed Alphys's number, waited briefly but there was no response. With a low growl he muttered, "Typical..." He was then startled when he heard Mettaton stomping his high heeled boot down on the stage, "Alright then, darlings. Smile for the camera...because this show is guaranteed to knock your socks off~" Mettaton said as he bobbed his head to the beat of the music. "Oh boy..." Dipper said in apprehension while Mabel was still dancing a little with a wide grin. "Lights!" Mettaton pointed dramatically in the sky, signally the spot lights to be shone down in various colors. "Camera!" He then pointed in the same dramatic fashion towards one of the cameras as it lowered down making sure to record him and the twins. Mettaton turned his gaze over to Dipper and Mabel with a grin, "Action~" He finished with his visible eye giving off a pink flash.

Suddenly, Mettaton lunged at them with his knee out, intending to strike one of the twins in the face. Dipper gasped and pushed Mabel out of the way in time,"MABEL LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed her with her grunting, he too managed to jump to the opposite side evading Mettaton's oncoming knee. Posing, Mettaton then swung his leg around then overhead at Dipper who yelped and rolled out of the way in time, Mettaton then quickly spun doing a sweep kick to Mabel who also yelped as she jumped in evasion from the sweep, followed by her rolling back from a jab of Mettaton's other leg as he turned, when he spun around again taking his one leg in a roundhouse intending to strike Dipper who tried to run around him but he leaned back with a grunt, the leg narrowly missing him. Mettaton then performed a front flip, swinging one of his legs down at Dipper who was pulled away in time by Mabel, when they then both leaped back as Mettaton performed a slide kick across the stage intending to trip them over. "Drama!" Mettaton shouted enthusiastically as he performed a jab at the twins whom both dodged by leaning to the sides, opposites for them, with Mabel jumping with a yell as Mettaton performed a stylish sweep kick at her feet while Dipper ducked in time from a horizontal swipe of Mettaton's hand, threatening to possibly behead him. The android's attacks were not exactly combat related, in fact to the common eye it looked to be more attributed to dancing, as when each attack is implemented Mettaton strikes a pose. "Romance!" He again shouted in the same manner as he turned swinging his arm down in a chop, to which Mabel quickly jumped to the side rolling on the floor once but then immediately jumping forward from a slide kick. Dipper jumped in time and tackled Mabel from Mettaton's other leg swinging and slashing down overhead, hitting the floor from where she once. But Mettaton's attack was swiftly followed by his other leg performing a jab which Dipper gasped at and managed to form his blue soul shield in time to block it. However, the strike was strong enough to where it launched both Dipper and Mabel backwards as he held his sister. The two rolled across the stage for a moment with a few grunts, Dipper's soul dissipating as a result.

Dipper groaned, rubbing his head along with Mabel. He glanced up at Mettaton who approached them all while grinning, "Now, now, darlings. Don't look so worn out yet! I'm just getting started~" He taunted them as he had his hands on his hips with the audience erupting in cheer in response. "Ugh...of course you are..." Dipper groaned lowly before taking his cap and placing it on his head. "Wait a minute...I know that style..." Mabel gasped in realization with wide eyes, prompting Dipper to turn towards her in confusion, "Wait what?" But before she could answer, Mettaton performed a cartwheel, swinging one of his legs down overhead to which the twins immediately jumped out of the way from in evasion. But Mettaton's attack was followed by performing a helicopter kick almost like he was break dancing to which the twins hopped backwards from. Mettaton then jumped in the air, front flipping once and launched himself down at Dipper who screamed in fright but was tackled by Mabel in time with a grunt. The twins rolled over across the stage all while the audience cheered at what they were seeing. Panting a few times, Dipper looked to Mabel, "How're we supposed to stop him?!" He questioned when Mabel had a stern look on her face, "Bro, don't you get it? That ain't no ordinary style of butt kicking..." She stated oddly with Dipper flashing her a look of further confusion, "What're you talking about, Mabel?" He asked her until Mettaton then said in a cold velvety voice, "Bloodshed~" He finished when he launched himself at the twins, with Dipper yelling in alarm but Mabel oddly stood her ground with a smirk. Dipper quickly dodged by jumping out of the way, but Mabel hopped back rather stylishly, when Mettaton followed his attack with a horizontal swipe of his leg prompting Mabel to slide across the stage, bending backwards while posing in the same fashion as Mettaton, then back flipping herself in time to avoid his other leg swinging down from where she stopped, leaped up in the air with a twirl evading a sweep kick as Mettaton spun around then swung his other leg with Mabel dodging it by cartwheeling backward stylishly and ended with her posing along with Mettaton. The android noticed this causing him to grin, "Ahhh~ It looks like you're starting to keep up the pace. That's very good, beautiful~" He commended her with Mabel letting out a chuckle and smug grin, "Let's just say that you're not the only one who's perfected the art of..." She then struck a fabulous pose with sparkles surrounding her, "...dancing~" She finished causing the crowd to cheer for her and Dipper to stare but then chuckle in disbelief, slapping his head once, "Well how 'bout that..." He simply said.

Meanwhile, at Grillby's, the skeleton brothers along with Undyne were in the midst of a conversation. Well, mostly Papyrus and Undyne while Sans just listened as he slurped a milkshake. "So, Papyrus, remind me again why there's a rock with sprinkles on it?" Undyne questioned. "OH, THAT'S EASY, UNDYNE. IT'S OUR PET ROCK!" Papyrus answered cheerfully when Sans then said, "actually bro, it's my pet rock.." Prompting Papyrus to turn to him with a cross expression, "NO, SANS IT'S OUR ROCK. AS A MATTER OF FACT IT SHOULD BE MY ROCK SINCE I'M THE ONE ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF IT." Sans simply just chuckled at that, "well, you're doing a pretty good job, pap. i'm sure it's gonna grow up to be a gneiss boulder in the future..." He cracked with a snort. "THANK YOU, SANS. I APPRECIATE- WAIT...WAS THAT A PUN?" Papyrus's sockets snapped open in suspicion glaring sharply at his brother, "nope" Sans simply answered with an amused grin. "But...it's just a rock with a weird silly face on it." Undyne clarified with Papyrus then responding with, "SHH, UNDYNE! THAT ROCK HAS FEELINGS! IF ANYTHING ITS SILLY FACE IS WHAT GIVES IT IT'S PERSONALITY!" Sans took a glimpse at the television that was hung up at the corner of the pub inside, but when he glanced a few more times and saw two familiar individuals he instantly choked on his drink causing him to spit it out and hit Grillby. Steam hissed from the bartender's fiery body as he flailed his arms while screaming in pain and panic, startling both Papyrus and Undyne. Grillby immediately rushed to the back door with Papyrus calling out to him, "GRILLBY! OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER'S ACTION HE-" But he was interrupted when Sans shook Papyrus by the shoulder to garner his attention, "bro! bro!" Papyrus turned him with an angry look, "SANS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-" But before he could chastise him Sans pointed at the television, which immediately caused both Papyrus and Undyne to harbor the same shocked expression. "Are those...sweet Neptune IT'S THE TWERPS!" Undyne exclaimed in shock.

Speaking of whom, Mabel hopped back evading an overhead swipe from Mettaton's left leg, then cartwheeled to the side from another oncoming attack consisting of him swinging his right leg around and smashing it to where she dodged. She twirled majestically to the side evading another attack of Mettaton's left leg sliding down to where she was, then doing two somersaults backward as Mettaton cartwheeled around slamming his two boots down to where she was. She stood next to her brother posing all while Dipper just stared, "Mabel!" His sister panting a little, before wiping the sweat trickling down her forehead, "I'm all right, bro bro. But man...Mettaton's one tough dancing cookie." She said watching the android who turned to the monitors high above the area and saw that the ratings for this show were rising dramatically, and this of course pleased him, even more so upon realizing that was thanks in part to the twins giving off a chilling grin. "No kidding. Hang on...we still got that yellow blaster Alphys installed in the phone!" Dipper realized with a lit expression prompting Mabel to turn to him with raised eyebrows, "Oh yeah! Wait, but Dipper wouldn't that like...y'know..hurt him?" She questioned with concern to which Dipper paused at in thought before sighing, "I don't know...it might...but Mabel I promise...I won't do it to the point of killing him...just hopefully deactivating him." He answered with an anxious expression, when Mabel gave a small smile, "Alright, Dipping spice. I trust you." She said softly with him smiling in return when their moment was interrupted by Mettaton approaching, his steel clad pink high heeled boots giving off metallic clanks as he walked forward menacingly and stylishly towards the twins, "How sweet~ It's moments like these that truly define familial bonds...honestly it makes me realize how much I miss mine. But no matter! The real show's about to start boys and girls~" Mettaton announced causing the crowd to roar with applause and cheer. Mabel and Dipper both tensed up, bracing themselves, "So, what's the plan, Dipper?" Mabel asked him as Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in thought briefly, "Okay, you obviously know how to fight on par with Mettaton, which still to me is actually pretty impressive." Mabel giggled at that, "Why thank you, sir Little Dip. But you'll have to thank Candy for that." She clarified causing Dipper to eye her, "I'm not even gonna bother asking. Anyway, Mettaton's gotta have a weak spot. If I know anything about robots it's the central core inside them. Maybe if I hit him enough times with the blaster from the phone, the dancing coupled with that could expose it and I can shut him down!" Dipper declared. "Without killing him." Mabel added. "Yeah, that too. Think you can handle it, Mabes?" He asked her with concern.

"Pfft, Dipper, you should know by now that if there's one thing that I never lose at...it's dancing." Mabel proclaimed as she then posed. "Alright then. But please, be careful." Dipper pleaded with Mabel then giving his cheek a pinch, "Who's the older twin here, bro? Huh? Relax, I got this!" Mabel assured him before she then stepped up to Mettaton. "Yo! Mettaton! I gotta say you're pretty good at the way you dance! But the question is... _how_ good are you exactly?" She taunted the robot who rose one eyebrow before chuckling, "Oh my poor, little, naive, Mabel~ If only you knew...oh wait! That's right! Why don't I show you~" He answered when he held his arm out, and conjured what looked to be several miniature versions of himself that rocked towards Mabel who gasped with wide eyes but stood her ground with a firm and strong look. One of the small Mettatons launched itself at her from above, causing her to jump back as it exploded on impact from hitting the spot where she was. Mabel looked up quickly while in mid-air to see another one coming at her, but she lifted her leg up, stopping it with her foot and propelled herself backward with a grunt, shoving the miniature robot back and causing it collide against another, exploding as a result. Back flipping once in the air and landing on the ground, she twirled sideways to the side from another oncoming projectile. She immediately stood up, stiffening herself when two of them launched down, narrowly missing her by the thread of a hair, before leaned back from another narrow escape as a robot swiped up at her nearly striking in the face, when it swung around in the air and returning to her as she back flipped during the evasion of the attack. Then followed by her jumping forward, dodging one of the robots as it crashed into the floor exploding, landing on another one of the robots, propelling herself up on its back with her hands pushing it back as it crashed to the floor as well. She then propelled herself once more by placing her feet against one of the last robots in the face, then leaping back down to the ground causing it to crash into the last robot. Both of him dropped heart shaped bombs but were stopped in time, making the attacks disoriented. As Mabel landed down, she struck a dramatic pose closing her eyes with the spot lights shining on her and the hearts exploding along with the robots behind her for effect. The crowd when insane from the show and Dipper himself was in shock and awe and could not help but chuckle and laugh in cheer, "Dang! Go Mabel!" He praised her.

He was not alone as Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne too were highly impressed and in awe of Mabel's skills. "FUHUHU! WOO YEAH! That's what I'm talkin' about! Kick that tin can in the can!" Undyne exclaimed in cheer as Papyrus was entranced with hearts comically appearing in his sockets, and Sans was on the edge of his seat but silently cheering for the twins. Mettaton posed by hanging one leg up and spreading his arms out with his tongue sticking out as well as he formed more of the small robots, hovering around him in circles, "Excellent, darling! But you know the rules of the show! All contestants have to participate~" He directed the statement towards Dipper who froze in apprehension. "Dipper!" Mabel called to her brother in fear, with Dipper not having any second thoughts as he quickly leaped over one of the oncoming robots, then rolling to the side from another, jumping up in time to dodge yet another, he back flipped from a fourth one as they all collided to the floor exploding from contact then jumped over another oncoming robot spreading his legs out, unintentionally striking a pose in midair like a ballerina, then jumping on top of the last robot and off pushing it to the ground causing it to explode as he made it towards Dipper. Mabel stood up looking at her brother in glee, "Dipper! You did! You're starting to get the groove on!" Her brother panted a little when he looked up, "I...I am...?" He questioned when they both turned to see Mettaton chuckling as he formed more of the robots. "Don't clap and cheer just yet, my darlings! Cause things are about to blow up~!" The robot announced as the robots that hovered around him all revealed to be holding ticking time bombs marked with plus signs. The twins looked at the scene in fear as Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat when Mabel said, "Bro...I'm gonna need some help here." Prompting Dipper to look at her in shock, "W-What? But Mabel you know I can't dance that good!" He exclaimed nervously. "You don't have to! Just do it all action style or something and add a little groove in it! You did it before you can do it again!" She told him putting a hand on his shoulder but Dipper rubbed the back of his neck still in uncertainty, "I...I don't know, Mabel...I-" He stuttered when Mabel cut him off, "Dipper...you can do it. I know you can." She reassured him with a soft smile when he took a deep breath and sighed closing his eyes, before looking up with a determined look. "Let's do it." He said strongly as he adjusted his cap with Mabel nodding once with a smirk before preparing herself as she loosened her legs and feet.

"Lights! Camera! Bombs!" Mettaton said when he launched his attack. "Follow my lead!" Mabel instructed quickly as he dashed forward with a jabbing kick, prompting Mabel and Dipper to lead to the side in evasion from opposite ends of where they stood. They both somersaulted backwards from two robots coming down at them, then hopped to the side upon seeing two more robots coming down from above. Dipper gasped when he ducked in time from a stylish roundhouse kick from Mettaton, as Mabel back flipped in time evading a robot that rocketed at her from behind, quickly rolling over to the front evading two bombs being thrown at her. Dipper hopped back in evasion when Mettaton stomped down at where he dodged, when he was then grabbed by Mabel from the shoulders, quickly swinging him around helping him dodge a robot that came down at him from above. Dipper instinctively grabbed Mabel's hands in time as he was turn, swinging her around in a manner similar to dancing, as she kicked away a bomb that was thrown at them back at the robot which tossed it, destroying it. Mabel grunted and lifted Dipper over her head in time upon seeing Mettaton front flipping once and performing a stylish drop kick at Dipper but evading in time. Dipper in question, lifted Mabel up and supported her on his back briefly helping her dodge an overhead swing then forward slide from one of Mettaton's legs, Mabel leaped back off of Dipper's back quickly kicking away an oncoming drone that came at them when Mettaton was low enough as it rocketed above him. Mabel was then swept between Dipper's legs underneath him, causing him and aiding him to back flip, kicking away a bomb that was tossed in the process back at another drone, all while they held each other's hands. The scene looked like an intense Tango dance. He was pulled back as he hopped away from Mettaton suddenly jumping up, performing a cartwheel and intending to strike the twins with both his legs, when he swung his arms around, conjuring and directing more drones to appear and attack the twins. Three drones appeared and launched themselves at the twins, with them holding hands as they dashed forward with the drones hitting the floor narrowly missing them in their tracks. They ran towards Mettaton who attacked in his own style, when Dipper tossed Mabel with all his might as she leaped sideways, twirling above Mettaton, who twirled himself like a ballerina with one leg spread out, prompting Dipper to slide across the stage with his knees leaning and bending back in evasion. Two more drones appeared and launched at the twins from above, when Mabel landed back down in time grabbing Dipper's hands, and spun him around once, kicking one drone away, with the second one being kicked by Mabel herself as she was spun in return by Dipper.

The twins posed fashionably, both standing next to each other with Mettaton himself posing in the same fashion as the attack ended with the drones exploding around them. The twins panted a little heavily as the audience went crazy in their cheers flailing their arms. Dipper himself having to admit that he was actually starting to have fun, bizarrely finding great entertainment in this, "HAHA! Yeah, bro! That was awesome! You're going super duper great!" Mabel commended him with Dipper himself letting out a fatigued laugh, "I am! I really am!" He turned to Mettaton with a smug look, "Ha! Is that all you got, you over-styled tin can?" Dipper mocked him, but that only earned him disapproving 'boos' from the audience, turning his attention to them with a surprised look, "Uh..." Was all he could say as Mabel turned to him crossly, "Dipper! That was rude!" She said to him disapprovingly. "What? I just thought that it wasn't much a challeng-" He was cut off by Mabel slapping the top of his cap, "If that's what you think then you gotta make it seem more challenging cause we ain't having those poopy ratings, mister!" She berated him pointing at the monitors to see that the ratings dropped from Dipper's attitude which made him rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Wow, and here I thought I was gonna be famous instead of infamous..." He said when Mettaton loomed over the both of them, "Oh don't worry, darling~ We all get too hyped in the heat of the passion...but sometimes you really need to remember the dance routine~!" He said whimsically, as Dipper turned to Mettaton but gasped in horror with wide eyes upon seeing Mettaton slashing his leg down, prompting Dipper to bring his blue soul up in time, blocking the attack quickly but he was kicked away by Mettaton with a pained grunt. "DIPPER!" Mabel shouted in extreme worry and alarm, when she then manifested her red soul shield, as she too was then knocked back by Mettaton with a swing of his leg. Undyne and Papyrus gasped in shock and horror, "Guys!" Undyne called to them worryingly, "OH NO!" Papyrus exclaimed in fear for their lives as Sans jumped a bit, his right pupil giving a blue glow in response as he sweated a bit anxiously and tensely while watching the ordeal.

Mettaton snickered mischievously as he flipped his hair once, "Come now, darlings. Now's not the time for a union-regulated break!" He told the both of them, looking between his sides, as they groaned and glanced up at Mettaton. "I know...we've grown so distant this whole time...how about another heart-to-heart?" He offered when he pointed up dramatically, manifesting what looked to be a pink heart from the tip of his robotic finger. Dipper's eyes narrowed when he gasped, "That's it..." He whispered upon seeing what he assumed to be Mettaton's very soul taking form as it hovered above him. Dipper looked back down, turning his gaze to Mabel who looked back at him. Dipper's expression gave Mabel the message, when she then smirked, nodding once with a wink. Dipper returned the smirk then giving her a thumbs up. "Witness the true power of humanity's star!" Mettaton proclaimed as he used his soul to shoot lightning bolts at the twins, Mabel rolled to the side in time to dodge one of the bolts of lighting, then to the other side in evasion from several more bolts. She quickly hopped across the stage briefly with her hands, dodging more of the lightning bolts then jumped back from the last bolt to be fired at her from the heart. Dipper rushed over to Mettaton, taking the cellphone out as he activated the blaster, with the yellow heart appearing in place at the tip of the antenna while running. Mettaton in the meanwhile extended his robotic arms out as he swung them at Mabel with jabbing motions, the Pines girl swaying stylishly from side to side, with each of her shoulders lifted up respectively in evasion with smirk, mimicking Michael Jackson's style of dancing. "Oh no you don't, handsome~" Mettaton caught him as he glanced from behind him, his visible eye flashing pink and forming the drones who flew at him. Dipper gasped but masked it quickly with a strongly as he increased his pace. He jumped over the first drone, the kinetic force of the explosion helping him be propelled forward, before stepping on the second drone, jumping off it, then taking another step on the third and jumps off, before aiming the cellphone at the soul and firing. The yellow bullet struck the soul, making it shake and flicker momentarily. Mettaton abruptly froze with wide eyes and a pained expression, as Dipper landed back down to the stage. It was then that they noticed that his arms disconnected with several sparks emitting from where they were, as they fell to the ground with loud clanks. Mabel gasped in shock, "Dipper! What the hey hey?! You said that wasn't gonna hurt him!" She exclaimed angrily towards Dipper. "Mabel, relax! He's fine! Look, it's just his arms he doesn't have a scratch on him!" He shot back at her when they stopped upon hearing Mettaton emit a weak laugh.

"A...arms? Wh...who needs arms..." Mettaton stuttered a little, while Monster Kid watched the entire thing in his home, "Yo..." He muttered with wide glimmering eyes. "...with legs like these?" The android finished prompting Monster Kid to kick and flail his legs in growing excitement and anticipation, "YOOOOOO!" He yelled in cheer. "I'm still going to win! Come on, darlings!" He insisted as he twirled around majestically despite lacking any arms with the twins staring. "You heard the man, bro bro!"Mabel said out loud when she dragged Dipper over to the center of the stage with a grunt. "Let's make this party sky rocket!" She declared enthusiastically as she joined Mettaton," Indeed! The show...must go on!" He agreed albeit still weakened from the attack with Dipper looking around anxiously, then to the crowd who continued to cheer with immensity. Dipper gulped when he looked to Mabel who nodded with a wide grin, assuring him that it was okay. He slowly began to follow their movements, which consisting of them swaying their hips around, tapping their legs in sync to the beat of the music, and performing various fashionable poses. As Dipper managed to examine them for a while, he was finally able to implement the movements through his own and was soon dancing in sync with Mettaton and his sister. The three lifted their legs up, spun once a bit slowly around majestically, then paused as they landed down to the side performing the dab, except for Mettaton, before they kicked their legs forward and stomped it down sticking their tongues out with their arms raised up, making the sign of the horns, and having one eye closed. The twins then slide across the floor, crossing each other with Mettaton cartwheeling above them as they did. Dipper could not help but laugh, and having the time of his life while he spun around with Mabel as she too laughed. They skipped in place while holding each other by the hands, with Dipper spinning her around in place, she stopped and swung Dipper around with him sliding across the floor with one foot like a swan holding onto her. She let him go as he twirled in place, taking a stance next to Mettaton with the twins now standing by his sides. They shimmied in front of each other, shaking their shoulders while swaying from side to side with duck lips and raised brows. In the pub, Papyrus could not help but dance as well along with the rest of the customers. Sans was then pulled from his seat, held by Papyrus in the air while spinning around and laughing. Sans at first resisted but just went with it as he too laughed while Undyne banged her head to the song.

The ratings of the event were now raised up to the seven thousands. Flashes of light came from the crowd as they took pictures of the three. Many of them included Mettaton stroke a fashionably innocent pose, with Dipper too taking one as well crossing his arms and turning to the camera with a smirk and a raised brow much like he would pose for an action movie, Mabel laying on the ground with one knee bent, laying her head back in a dramatic fashion, another one of the twins standing back with one eye closed and giving the peace sign, and lastly was one of Mettaton, Mabel, and surprisingly a white dog laid on the side upon the floor as they posed. However, their fun time was short lived when Mettaton gave them a glare with a wicked grin, "Now then, sweethearts...~" He shot his leg down intending to stomp them with the twins yelping and leaping back in time. Dipper rolled across the floor once and looked up with a groan, "Should've known." He said to himself before taking the cellphone out once again, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Before he ran over as Mabel continued to stylishly evade the lightning bolts being conjured from Mettaton's heart. " Do you really want humanity to perish!? ... or do you just believe in yourself that much?" The robot asked with Mabel spinning once to a halt before looking back at Mettaton, "I'll always keep believing , Mettaton. Even when things seem bleak I ain't losing hope...cause that's just who I am." She responded with determination, prompting Mettaton to laugh, "Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win." He said as he took a few steps forward when he stopped upon hearing Dipper's voice from behind, "Yeah..us!" The boy aimed and fired at the heart once again, causing the other attacks to dissipate and for Mettaton to grunt loudly in agony, which results in him losing his legs as they disconnect, causing the upper half of his body to fall to the floor with a loud clank. "...well..." Was all the robot could say as he laid on the ground with Mabel looking over with concern. Dipper ran over to her, "Mabel! Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded, "I'm fine, brosef. But...holy cow...that was...THAT WAS SO FREAKING AMAZING!" She suddenly exclaimed unable to hold it in any longer with Dipper even agreeing with her, "I KNOW RIGHT?! For the first time I danced to an audience that doesn't boo me or says I dance like a little girl!" He exclaimed in joy, Mabel laughed when she ruffled his hair, "Our audience is waiting, bro bro." She said when the two walked up the crowd, held hands and lifted them in victory, prompting not just the crowd but likely the entire underground to erupt with roaring cheers. The twins grinned widely in delight and joy, panting a little as well.

Papyrus and Undyne cheered for them as well, with Undyne then performing a headlock on Papyrus giving him a noogie as he flailed in distress. Sans simply sighed in deep relief, before looking up at the twins in the screen, "way to go, buckos..." He congratulated them softly with a warm smile. Much later, the audience left, leaving behind only Mettaton and the twins. Mettaton still laid on the ground, twitching a little in pain when he opened his one eye to see the twins standing over him. Mabel leaned down and knelt, putting a hand on his chest, "Mettaton? Are you okay?" She asked him as Dipper knelt from the opposite side of him, "H..heh...don't worry about me, darling...I'll be...fine..." He assured her weakly but Dipper and Mabel knew better, "You don't sound like you're gonna be fine." Mabel replied with a sad frown. "It's okay...Dr. Alphys can always r...repair me..." Mettaton again reassured her when Mabel supported him up a little with one hand by the back of his head, Dipper was quiet for a while, and for some reason, despite everything Mettaton put them through, he was not the true antagonist behind the ordeal. With a sigh he then said, "I'm sorry about that, Mettaton...it's just that..." Dipper began when Mettaton chuckled a little, "No need to be sorry, handsome. I had this coming...and you did..w..what you had to do..." He gasped upon seeing the ratings, "Oh my stars! Look at these ratings! This is the most viewers I've ever had! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE!" He exclaimed in delight. "Wowie! What does that mean?" Mabel asked in both joy and anticipation, "It means one lucky viewer will have the chance to call me! Before I leave the Underground forever!" Mettaton responded, which both the twins then had a look of rising worry. "Forever...?" Dipper repeated lowly. "Let's see who calls in first!" Mettaton began, when a ringing sounded in his chest piece, "HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS? OUR LAST SHOW?" He answered the caller. " ... oh... hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... " The caller stated, and judging from his melancholic tone, both the twins including Mettaton knew exactly who it was, "Oh my gosh...i-is that-" Mabel whispered but was shushed by Dipper, "Shh!" The call continued as Mettaton's expression slowly dropped into that of sadness, "vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton..." Napstablook said from the other line as tears streamed down his eyes. Mabel and Dipper had to smile at this with Mettaton himself managing a weak smile. "... oh... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..." And with that he quickly hung up.

"No, wait! Wait! Bl...h...they hung up..." Mettaton attempted to stop him but it was too late. "It's okay, Mettaton. There's bound to be tons of callers incoming!" Mabel optimistically said and sure enough she was right, numerous callers came in as they all called through being heard through the speaker on his chest. "Mettaton, your show made us so happy!" One called said happily. "Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you." Another called sadly said and lastly, "Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart." Mettaton was incredibly touched by all of this as the callers came in voicing their sadness and sheer joy from what they witnessed as well as realizing that this would be the last show Mettaton performs in the Underground. Mabel squealed in delight from the amount of fans that were calling in when she looked over to Mettaton, "You see!" The android chuckled weakly as he felt his power slowly drain from his system with each passing moment, "Y-yes...I...I do see...everyone...thank you so much..." Mettaton expressed his gratitude to his viewers before he looked up at the twins, "Darlings...perhaps...it might be better if I stay here awhile..." He told them when Dipper then spoke up, "What? But...what about you wanting to go up to the surface?" He asked him. "Heh...as joyous as that would be h...handsome...humans already have stars and idols, but monsters...they only have me." Mettaton responded with the twins looking up to each other with sympathetic expressions then back to Mettaton when he continued, "If I leave...the Underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled." He finished. Mabel put on a small soft smile, "Heh...well, you certainly gave us quite the show, Mettaton." She said prompting Mettaton to turn to her with slight surprise, "R...Really? Even after...everything I've done...?" He questioned. "Yeah, I mean, sure they were not exactly the type of things to find entertainment in...but honestly...you weren't really out to do this for the pleasure of killing us...it's just for the pleasure of bringing joy to your viewers...I see that now..." Dipper himself added with a small smile of his own. "Hehe, especially the big finale. I haven't danced that hard in like ages...well not since that dance competition back up." Mabel added with a giggle, the mention of a dancing competition caught Mettaton's attention, "Oooh a dancing competition you say? My, my, I certainly would've enjoyed being a part of that." He remarked with a weak grin. "Oh, dude, you could kill it on the dance floor!" Mabel said brightly. "And hopefully it's not in the literal sense either. Just saying." Dipper clarified in addition with a smirk.

"Heh...it wouldn't be just me that would kill it on the dance floor, darling~" Mettaton stated as he directed the statement towards the twins. "Dude're you kidding? I was horrible." Dipper remarked with a sheepish chuckle but Mabel scoffed at that, "Pssh! Yeah right! You should've seen the way you moved out there, bro bro! You'd be up there with ol' M.J." His sister praised him for his dancing skills earning a fluster from him. "Heh...I have to a...agree with your lovely sister. But it's not just the dance itself...it's the passion behind it. The way you...you fought against me just now...it proved me wrong. Instead it proved that you two are very strong. Perhaps...even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity." Mettaton said to the both of them as they smiled down at him all while Mabel held him. "I'm sorry I doubted you, darlings. And...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...the fact that I had to kill you, two humans, in order to step out into the surface world pained me. Because truthfully, you two are the best contestants I ever had...and you helped make this star give off its brilliant radiance." He commended them for their efforts. "Aww, Mettaton." Mabel said highly touched by his words, as was Dipper but he did not voice it when he noticed that Mettaton's energy reserves were dropping, "Oh no...dude, you're gonna-" But he was interrupted by the robot, "No, no, it's okay, handsome. It's not the end...I'm just gonna have to delay my big debut...heh, it's all for the best, anyway." The android once again assured him with a wink when he twitched a little. "But...but we can't just leave you like this..." Mabel told him sadly. "I'll be alright, you've got more important matters to deal with. So, knock 'em dead, darlings~!" He cheered for them with the twins smiling a little more. He then looked up at the cameras, "And...everyone...thank you. You've been a wonderful audience~!" He declared as his power was now completely drained, the glow in his eyes fading before they closed slowly, the twins could hear the clockwork inside him audibly slow down to a halt. "And you've been a terrific host." Mabel replied to him one last time before she gently set him down to the ground. Dipper stood up with a deep sigh as he adjusted his cap with Mabel looking up at him, "Dipper? You okay?" She asked him with a frown. "I'm not sure, Mabel. I mean...I'm supposed to hate the guy but after what I heard...I just don't know what to feel..." He answered in a dull tone of voice before Mabel stood up herself, "What do you mean?" She questioned further.

"I mean...after everything he put us through...I should feel nothing but contempt for the guy but...I just don't. I'm just so...confused. Like my emotions are all over the place. The spectrum of everything I knew ever since we came into Hotland just switched..." Dipper tried to explain. "Dipper...is this about the whole big reveal thing with Alphys?" Mabel asked when she took a moment to try and decipher what he said. With a groan he gripped his head with one hand, "Mabel I just..." But he could not finish when they heard one of the doors open and saw it was none other than Alphys, rushing through panting a little, "I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two..." But she stopped midway when her eyes widened upon locking onto Mettaton's lifeless body, "Oh my god. Mettaton!" She shouted as she quickly rushed over to him. "It's okay, Alphys. He just needs new batteries." Mabel calmed her as the Royal Scientist stood over him and knelt down, while Dipper stepped back only having a dark expression. "Oh...oh, thank god...if you were gone I would've...I would've..." Alphys stammered for a clear answer. "You would've what..." Dipper asked her in a cold voice which Alphys caught and flinched a little at, "I..." But she was immediately cut off before she could fully answer, "You would've built another robot? And one that really did the job of finding and killing humans?" Dipper questioned harshly. "Dipper!" Mabel scolded him with Alphys cowering a little. "N-No...I...I m-mean..." But once again she was cut off by Dipper as he took a step forward. "What, Alphys? Huh? Whatever you're gonna say I'm not believing it! Not after what you did and what you put me and Mabel through! And right after when Mettaton exposed you for the liar that you are, you try and 'redeem' yourself by helping us beat him! But no..instead you just made this all the more worse for us!" He exclaimed angrily with Alphys finding it more difficult to try and talk back to him, only quivering. "...I w-was..." But Dipper instead said, "You lied to us! That's what you did! From the very beginning! You did this all just so you could find enjoyment in your boring life?! You thought by making yourself feel better you decide to put two kids in a series of trials that could've cost them there lives!?" He yelled at her with Mabel having enough, "DIPPER! QUIT IT!" She demanded angrily as Alphys was unable to say anything just covering her face in utter regret. Dipper panted a little when he looked to both Alphys, Mabel, and Mettaton's lifeless body before he huffed and walked away from them all, jumping off the stage. "Dipper where're you-?!" Mabel tried to call him but he was already out of the area. Mabel sighed deeply before looking at Alphys who took her glasses off as visible small tears trickled from the corner of her eye.

"Alphys I...I'm so sorry...Dipper's just..." Mabel tried to apologize for her brother's action when Alphys then spoke up, "N-No...no it's...it's okay, Mabel...I...I deserve it...just...just go on ahead I'll be f...fine...I just need a moment..." She told her in a broken voice with Mabel giving her a sad look before turning away and going after Dipper quickly. Dipper stomped his way through one of the corridors, this one now actually having the appearance of the interior of the Core upon leaving the room where Mettaton held his last show. He was fuming as he walked with a slight quickened pace through the hall, but soon he began to slow down. His anxiety began to flare up and added with his anger did not at all help his emotional dilemma on all that he and his sister experienced throughout their journey. He came to a halt, leaning against the metallic wall, holding his face with one hand while breathing deeply. His mind was in a war now, as many of both his rational and irrational thoughts were at each other's throats. One side of him says that Asgore is not exactly the kind and benevolent king that all the monsters claim he is, believing it all to be some sort of trap, where the monsters are giving them a false sense of relief in order for the king to expose and manipulate to his leisure, and when the moment is right, he would kill them where they stand, thus taking their souls and effectively destroying humanity. While the other side says that what the monsters say about the king is the honest truth, and if that was the case then he would try to go about this method in Mabel's way, where they would attempt to discuss this civilly and diplomatically. The latter being more suited for Dipper and the situation itself since Asgore is a king. Upon hearing Mabel's name being mentioned, he remembered that he promised her that he would not harm a monster and would try to go about this in her way, given that her way has lead to them succeeding instead of making the situation all the more worse. While he admitted that it worked, he still was unable to cope with the fact that Mabel gets injured in the process along the way, therefore, part of him is telling him that her way is not that effective as it will only cause further injury despite the more hastened progress through the Underground. Thus, the demons in his thoughts would constantly compel him to act, to fight in order to make things more simple. But doing this would leave Mabel disgusted at both his actions and himself, which is something he is not looking forward to in the slightest.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted from the sound of Mabel's voice, calling for him. "Dipper!" She addressed as she shook him by the shoulder once snapping him out of his trance. "Dipper are..." Mabel asked in worry but Dipper held a hand up, "I'm fine I'm just...I'm fine..." He answered but Mabel knew he was obviously lying, "No you're not fine, Dipper..." She told him with a frown causing Dipper to sigh, "Mabel, now's not the time..." However, Mabel turned him around by his shoulder to face him, "No, now is actually the time! What was that back there?! That was not cool, bro!" She scolded him for his actions but Dipper's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you serious? Are you..?! Ugh! Mabel, there's no way you're that oblivious! Didn't hear what Mettaton right in front of you?! He outright said that Alphys has been lying to us from the start! She did all this just so she could feel like she's important or something!" He exclaimed. "Well she was just in a really dark place, Dipper! And I don't mean the lab since the lights were out but just...the not so pretty kind of dark! The more scary kind of dark! It's not her fault!" She shot at him. "I don't care! That doesn't excuse what she did! What she did to us! To you! Look at your scratches and bruises, Mabel! All that is because of her!" He pointed at her bandaged injuries on her knees, arms, and cheek. "Wha- Ugh, Dipper are you listening to yourself?! You're acting cray cray!" Mabel chastised him. "No! You're the one that's acting cray cray! Ever since Mettaton attacked us, and nearly killed us if I might add, you just brushed it off and said that he's not really out to kill us for real he's just doing this for fun and entertainment. Picture that WITHOUT Alphys having to lie about the whole thing! You'd still be cool with it! And I don't know why for the life of me would you even be doing so when you clearly have the scars to prove that he was out for blood!" Dipper yelled at her making Mabel step back a little, not at all liking his tone and attitude, "W-Well, you just don't understand the way I think, okay?!" She tried to retort but Dipper then said, "Ha. Yeah, I don't understand the way you think...you're not just my sister you're my TWIN sister, I should know what you think. But the one thing I can't ever get is that despite everything that's been out here to kill us, you treat it like it's a walk in the park and befriend it!" He exclaimed angrily. Mabel stammered a little for another retort but Dipper was not finished, "What if one of the monsters killed us?! Huh? What if Mettaton killed me?! Would you have forgiven him?! Would you still tell him it's fine!? WOULD YOU?!" Mabel suddenly pushed him back once roughly, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT IF YOU WERE GONE I'D BRUSH IT OFF! YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT DUMB!? I'M THAT EMPTY HEADED!?" She cried in his face, catching Dipper off guard as his eyes were wide as saucers in sheer shock.

"Over and over I keep telling you that it's fine! Over and over I keep telling you that nothing bad's gonna happen to not just me but us! But here you are still going about this whole thing like a dingus! You don't listen to me, Dipper...worst of all is that IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST ME!" She yelled with visible tears slowly forming in her eyes as they became watery. "W...w...I...I never said that...I never-" Dipper stuttered when Mabel suddenly snatched the journal alarming him, "YOU JUST LISTEN TO THIS STUPID BOOK! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! This book hasn't been with you since day one! I HAVE! This book doesn't know you! I DO! You don't always rely on this book! YOU RELY ON ME WHEN YOUR BIG DUMB BRAIN CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! But then..." Mabel flipped through the first page and showed him the page which was highlighted and saying 'trust no one'. "...then you go through here and suddenly you get more paranoid and you can't trust anyone! NOT EVEN YOUR OWN SISTER!" She exclaimed loudly in a broken voice tossing the book behind her strongly as it hit the corridor wall. Dipper felt like his heart has been ripped in two as he watched Mabel quietly sobbing with her back turned to him. He then shakily reached out to her, "Mabel...I-I..." But his hand was smacked away by Mabel as she turned around to face, "NO FORGET IT! JUST...just shut your yap! Okay?! I'm sick of it, Dipper! I'm tired of hearing how everyone's out to get you when there just lovable sweethearts! I'm especially tired of how there's no one you can trust anymore! ...i...including m...me..." Dipper jumped a little from those last few sentences, "M-Mabel that's not true!" But she leaned to him almost threateningly, "Then tell me the truth...do you trust me in handling Asgore?" She asked him stopping Dipper in his tracks, when he then glanced from side to side in an attempt to find a good answer. However, his short silence and doubt in his head was clear enough for Mabel, as she felt her heart was utterly crushed. "...I should've known..." Mabel pushed past Dipper, walking forward. "W-Wait, Mabel! I wasn't-!" He tried to stop her, "I don't wanna hear it!" Mabel cut him off as she continued to walk forward, "Where're you going!?"

She stopped a few feet away from, "I'm gonna find Asgore myself. And I'm gonna talk to him. Please and thank you...they..they work. I'll prove you wrong." She answered with a broken tone of voice before continuing forward earning a stunned look from Dipper, "W-What?! MABEL! NO! You can't do that! He'll-" But he was instantly cut off once more by Mabel, preventing him from warning her, "Shut up! I don't need to listen to you! When you don't even trust me!" She exclaimed then breaking off into a sprint, as Dipper reached out trying to stop her, "MABEL WAIT! STOP!" But it was too late as she was far gone from him. "MABEL! PLEASE! Please don't...d-don't..." Dipper's tone of voice began to break as he slowed down in his tracks and fell to his knees, "...don't leave me alone..." He lowered his head his eyes shut tight with tears nearly breaking through the lids. Mabel turned to the left as she panted while sobbing a little, then coming to a slow halt as she panted and sniffed, tear stains underneath her eyes. Never has she felt so crushed upon realizing that her own twin brother does not trust her, despite the promises he made to her. At that was what she believed, and that one fight between him and her was far worse than when they were sent down to the garbage dump by Undyne. Not only that, but thinking back to what she said to him, only served to make her feel like she was pierced in the heart by a molten arrow repeatedly. She stopped to take a breather as she sniffed and coughed a little several times, "Big dumb...D-Dipper...what does he know...I'll show him...I'll..s-show him.." She sickly declared before walking forward what looked to be an elevator, and hopefully one that takes her to the King's castle. But before she could, she stopped upon hearing a familiar voice, "M-Mabel...?" Turning, she saw that it was Alphys, glancing at her then to the side. "Oh...hey, Alphys...now's not...really a good time..." Mabel told her turning her back to her and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "I...I know, b-believe me I know I just...I just..." Alphys tried to look for a clear answer when she sighed deeply, "I can't take this anymore..." She said to herself in a low voice but Mabel managed to hear it, prompting her to turn and face her again, "What?" She questioned. Alphys looked up at her with a look of regret and shame, "I'm so...I'm so very sorry, Mabel...for everything I've done...for everything I've put you through...it was w-w-wrong of me...I understand if you h-h-hate me for it...I know your brother...does..." Alphys apologized sincerely as she took a few steps forward still not having the courage to make eye contact with Mabel who stared at her for a while. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sighed and walked towards the Royal Scientist.

"I'm a horrible person, Mabel...no one in their right mind would f-forgive me for what I've done...especially-" But she was unable to finish when Mabel wrapped her arms around her in an embrace shocking Alphys. "Alphys...I forgive you...it's okay..." She quietly said to her while hugging her and closing her eyes. Alphys's eyes were wide when slowly her expression began to soften and the gently but shakily return the embrace. The two stood in silence for a long while as they just held each other, "...I'm so sorry, Mabel..." Alphys once again apologized weakly while Mabel rubbed her back in assurance, "Silly, I said I forgive you, heh...but please...don't lie to me anymore, okay? Tell me the truth...be honest with me from now on?" She requested with a broken small smile. Alphys sighed, "I...I promise..." She replied as she leaned into her embrace when her eyes then opened in realization, "Wait...where's your...b-brother...?" She asked as Mabel then slowly broke the hug, "He's...I don't know...I'm gonna have to deal with Asgore on my own..." Mabel proclaimed as she adjusted her sweater earning a stunned look from the scientist, "W-what?! By yourself?! But you c-can't..." This of course earned a look of confusion from the Pines girl, "Why not? I'm just going to talk to him. I just ask him to let us through the barrier and we'll be free." She clarified with Alphys beginning to sweat nervously, "That's...that's not how it...I m-mean it should b-but..." She stammered with Mabel stopping her then placed a sticker on her cheek, "Alphys! Calm down, girl. Let the sticker calm you. What's wrong...and please tell me the truth." She pleaded with slight watery eyes, prompting Alphys to now exhale deeply, "O-Okay...honesty...I..." She began, struggling greatly then lowering her head to the ground, "...a human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier." She admitted a bit lowly earning a stunned look from Mabel. "W-What? What're you talking about? Everyone said that if a human soul is strong enough they can cross the barrier with no problem!" She said audibly now growing concerned. "Well...the truth is th-that...that uh...-sigh-...it takes at least a human soul...and a monster soul..." Alphys again continued as she turned her back to Mabel unable to face her with the horrid truth, and needless to say Mabel was starting to feel dread creep up on her, "...w...what're you saying, Alphys...?" She hesitantly asked, when a moment of silence filled the corridor making the scene all the more unsettling. Alphys simply turned her head, looking at Mabel from the corner of her eye, "If you want to go home. You'll have to take his soul...you'll have to kill Asgore. And that means that...that...one of you...has to stay behind..." Alphys finished regrettably and she did not even need to look at Mabel fully to see the look of horror on her face. She was such in deep shock that she staggered back a little, with a horrified expression. "...n...no...no...I...c...can't..." And then she exploded, "I CAN'T! ALPHYS! I can't do that! Please! Please tell me this isn't true! I CAN'T!" She exclaimed as she felt her tears coming back to her.

Alphys flinched with her eye shutting tight. "Please Alphys...please...I don't want to..." But Alphys simply replied with a heartfelt as well as pained apology, "I'm sorry." Before taking off quickly leaving Mabel alone. "ALPHYS WAIT! Please...please..." Mabel fell to her knees, sniffing once, "...I don't want to do this...Alphys...D...Dipper...I can't..." She held her face in her hands as she let out several quiet sobs, instinctively calling out for her brother. Speaking of him, Dipper was laid against the wall of the corridor he was in, but in another part it would seem. He held his knees close to his chest, his face obscured and his cap was on the ground next to him along with the journal and scarf. He felt empty, and cold inside. That fight he had with his sister was undoubtedly the worst that he has ever experienced, and he was truly uncertain if he could ever make it up to her. What made this especially more painful is that he caused Mabel to believe that he distrusted her, a thought and occurrence that haunts him repeatedly and would constantly plunge his mind and emotions into an abyss. He now feels completely and utterly hopeless, while he should be able to stand and stop his sister, the latter would just stop him not with her physical attributes but her words. If there was one thing that can truly harm him, it is hearing his sister say these words. And if he had to be honest with himself, he was deserving of them after what he did. He tightened his self-embrace around himself with a small quiver, feeling alone here and aching for his sister's comfort. But how can he receive it when all he would feel is emotional pain. This was too much for him, especially considering that he is only twelve years old. With a deep and sorrowfully pained sigh he said, he picked up the scarf and stared at it, "What've I done...I can't do anything now...I just...I'm so weak..." He mumbled to himself when suddenly, a flash erupted in the center of the hall that sent a ripple of energy to spread out across the entirety of the area leaving behind a grey scale and looking as though all of time has stopped in the process. Another flash erupted which startled Dipper with a yelp coupled by a thunderous boom, when a familiar figure appeared floating in the middle of the corridor sitting cross legged; Bill Cipher. "Well, well, well! Someone's looked like they finally cracked, right Pine Tree? Hang on while I start the oven hahahaha!" The eccentric demon remarked with a laugh before floating forward, folding his arms behind him.

Dipper flashed him an angry look, "Bill! Just...just go away. I'm not in the mood." He told him as he remained in his fetal position while leaning against the wall but kept his eyes cautiously at Bill Cipher. "Haha! I know you're not in the mood, brainiac! That's why I came to you in the first place! I just love the taste of misery and despair!" He whimsically said as he formed his cane, and leaned on it despite hovering in the air. "I don't care! Just leave me alone, okay? And whatever deal you're gonna offer I said I'm not interested!" Dipper clarified more firmly while glaring at him. "You know I would since I've got places to destroy and stuff to steal but I can't! Cause this is part of my job, anyway! Haha! Looks like you're stuck with me!" Bill told him suddenly removing himself off of Dipper's head without the boy ever noticing, reenacting his state of being stuck with him. Dipper moved away from him, when he looked to the side for a while, and decided to somewhat humor himself, "Ugh...just...what do you want from me, Bill?" He questioned him sternly. "I told ya before, kiddo! I can help ya! You just need to hear my demands!" The triangular demon requested with Dipper now in some thought and groaned before he stood up to face him, "Fine, what crazy thing do you want, anyway? To eat my soul? Rip out my teeth? Or are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" He asked him and each possible outcome was not pleasant for Dipper but it was for Bill Cipher when he held his hands up, "Sheesh, kid. Relax. I just wanna give you an upgrade!" He revealed, but that only made Dipper stare for a brief moment, "An upgrade? Wait..what're you playing at?" He narrowed his eyes at him in skepticism. "Everybody loves upgrades, don't they?" Bill mused with Dipper then saying, "But I don't need an upgrade, I've got like some weapons already." He told him. "Ahh, but what if I told you that this particular upgrade is more suited for when you face King Fluffybuns?" Bill then asked him, now sparking Dipper's interest. "What? What do you mean?" He asked him. "Haha! Got your attention now? Good! Listen here, Pine Tree. Your sister thinks that she can just take anything on this world with the power of 'friendship'. Ugh...just thinking about it makes me sick. Though from what I've seen it's mostly worked...but what if I told you that it's not exactly the case with ol' Fluffybuns?" Bill told him with a cold tone of voice which made Dipper both flinch and now on the edge in fear. "You...you mean he's really going to..." But Bill finished for him, enthusiastically at that, "Kill her? Yep! Shooting star's gonna crash land six feet under when he's done with her!"

"W-WHAT? How do you know this?!" He exclaimed but that amused the one eyed demon, "Oh, I know lots of things, Pine Tree." When his slit pupil shifted into a dot as his yellow ethereal body was riddled with several flashes of images like a slide show going at a rapid pace, " **LOTS OF THINGS.** " He repeated now in a deep demonic voice before returning to normal as he hovered close to Dipper. Some of the images that were caught consisted of, strangely a modern button for clothing, entities resembling ghosts, flying saucers, and what looked to be some kind of brain giving off an ethereal glow. Dipper was now incredibly tense in trepidation and dread, "Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no...I gotta save her! What the heck am I doing just sitting here?! I gotta save her!" He repeatedly exclaimed anxiously and with intense fear for his sister's well being. Bill just found it hilarious, until Dipper paused, "But...but she's gonna stop me...so how am I supposed to..." He suddenly was reminded of what Mabel told him. "Whoa, whoa, not so fast there, Anne Frank!" Bill stopped him as he put a long slender black arm around his shoulder, "Here's how it's gonna go: you can either accept my deal and I give you the power to save both your sister and all of humanity. Or..." His body expanded, showing the twins appearing as cartoonish drawings in white wiggly outlines. "...you can just do this on your own and have your sister hate you forever or maybe just have her get killed!" He finished with him showing Asgore, appearing as a silhouette and intimidatingly massive being with narrowing red eyes and long curved horns. Mabel looked up with dread when Asgore then plunged his weapon down at her but Bill cut it there making Dipper jump and nearly launch himself at Bill, "MABEL NO!" He cried out, which pleased the demon. "So, the choice is yours! And also you don't exactly have time to bat this around, so as a result I need an answer in like..." Bill hovered away from him a little suddenly turning to face him with his white eye glowing blue, " **NOW!** " He finished in an echoing deep voice as he extended his out for a shake as it was engulfed in blue flames, "Going once!" He started to countdown with his pupil forming into the number one, as Dipper was in too much of a rush to think on this, his eyes darting left and right quickly. "Going twice!" He neared the final countdown with his pupil turning into a two. "ALRIGHT! FINE!" Dipper suddenly exclaimed and shook the demon's hand, as the blue flame that engulfed his hand now formed around both of their hands while shaking, "Hahahaha! I knew you'd come around, Pine Tree!" Bill said with sadistic delight.

"So what upgrade are you gonna give me anyway? Is it like a suit of armor or...?" Dipper wondered with Bill seemingly faking being in thought on what to give Dipper, "Hmm. It is a suit but not exactly one I'd call armor for you...it's more of a..." Suddenly, Bill's eye turned to Dipper with it turning completely crimson, " **MEAT SUIT FOR ME.** " He finished in a demonic and echoing chilling voice, earning a look of shock from Dipper. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed but before he could react Bill Cipher pulled him forward, only it was not his physical being, it was in actuality his spirit. Bill Cipher literally pulled Dipper's own spirit out of his body, leaving his physical body to slump down to the ground as he was tossed backward in the air. Dipper looked down at himself and immediately began to panic in complete alarming fear, "W-what?! No...no no no NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY!?" He cried out in utter horror as he saw that his hands phased through his own body. His physical body, however, began to twitch and move. Before it then slowly stood up, lifting its head up, and opening its eyes. Only the difference being is that unlike Dipper's human eyes, these eyes were bright yellow with visibly slit pupils and thin bright yellow irises around them, and with a wide and deranged grin forming. From the eyes alone, it was obvious what Bill Cipher had done. "Heh...heh heh...heh hahahahahahaha!" The demon cackled maniacally as he took possession of Dipper's body. "Told ya I'd give you an upgrade, kid! IT'S CERTAINLY BENEFITING ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud as Dipper continued to panic, completely horrified by what just occurred, "Oh my gosh...oh gosh...oh sweet golly almighty...this can't be happening...this just can't be happening!" Meanwhile, Bill, inside Dipper's body stumbled around still trying to adjust himself to his new shell, but he was actually enjoying it. "Boy it is has been SO long since I've inhabited a body!" Bill remarked when he slapped himself hard, "WOO!" Then again even harder leaving red imprints, "WOO! HAHA!" Before he looked at his reflection from the metallic walls, "Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This things' delux!" He mused as he pulled his lips and eye lids while Dipper just stared in horror, "I don't..I don't understand! Why're you doing this? I thought we had a deal!" The astral version of Dipper exclaimed as Bill turned to him, "Look kid, I could tell ya but you'd only make this more troubling for the both us. Me and my buddy have big plans and I don't need you getting in our way!" He responded which confused Dipper, who was he talking about? Does Bill have an accomplice? "Taking control of your body was a cinch! Now...I just need collect a few souls while I'm at it!" Bill continued which surprised Dipper in both complete and utter shock and horror.

"Take their s- NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU CAN'T!" Dipper begged him loudly but Bill shrugged it off, "Sorry kid, I pretty much can! And I _want_ to! And why're you complaining now? Isn't this what you've wanted to do from the beginning?" Bill asked him in amusement. "NO! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! THIS ISN'T THE WAY I WANTED IT TO HAPPEN!" Dipper shrieked as he floated in the air. "Oh, so you admit that you wanted to take those monsters out?" Bill taunted him with a deranged grin. "NO! NO! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT OR KILL ANYONE! PLEASE! BILL, PLEASE DON'T THIS!" The boy cried out but it did not faze the demon in the least, only serving to amuse him. "Hahaha! Well you should've thought of that before making the deal! So, it's a pleasure doing business with ya! Now then.." Bill turned away from Dipper and walked forward, "...time for me to have some fun! Cause I tell ya I'm feeling really _genocidal!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill cackled with insanity all while Dipper could do nothing but watch, shakily lifting his hands up and gripping his head, completely petrified at what he has done. Meanwhile, back in Snowdin, the skeleton brothers and Undyne were returning home. "THAT WAS TRULY A SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE!" Papyrus praised the event as well as the twins. "It was! I gotta hand it to the twerps they really know their way of butt kicking!" Undyne added in agreement. "ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS DONE SO MAJESTICALLY!" Papyrus said with Sans chuckling, "you know mettaton looked like the inside of a car..." He oddly stated with Papyrus raising one brow, "HMM. I SUPPOSE HE DID, SANS. BUT W-" He was cut off by Sans continuing, "i'm surprised he didn't brake dance." He quipped which naturally enraged his brother, "SANS! ARGH!" The tall skeleton exclaimed. "You yell at your brother later! I'm freezing so come on." Undyne said as she tried to warm herself up more with the sweater. "AH, YES OF COURSE!" The three made it to the house, but there was a problem, the door knob is frozen shut.

"Come on, Papyrus! Hurry up! I'm turning into a Popsicle!" Undyne angrily complained while folding her arms as Papyrus turned and pulled at the door knob with all his might, "I...AM...TRYING! NGAH!" His hands then slipped off the door knob and fell against Undyne, with the two collapsing in the snow, "Hey!" She exclaimed. "I'M SORRY, UNDYNE! THE DOOR IS SLIPPERY! IT'S FROZEN SHUT!" Papyrus pointed out in alarm with Sans then stepping up, having a strong look, "i'll handle this." The older brother stepped up to the door, cracked his knuckles, lifted his hand up as his right pupil glowed brightly, when he then swung his arm down only for his pupils to return back to their normal state, "open sesame!" He commanded the door with Papyrus and Undyne just staring in disbelief. Sans shrugged and walked back to them, "well i've done all i can do." He simply said as his brother along with Undyne gave him a tired glare, "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN..." Papyrus groaned as they stood out in the snow. Sans chuckled when he paused upon sensing a presence, and not just any presence, but an eerily familiar one as well. He turned to the direction of where he felt it, and immediately, the orbs in his eyes disappeared, leaving behind his black empty sockets. "Well, we could just kick the door down." Undyne suggested. "AN EXCELLENT IDEA BUT...THE COST TO REPAIR THE DOOR WOULD BE RATHER ALARMING. SANS WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He asked his brother but there was no answer, "SANS?" He called to him again, but the two noticed that he was gone. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK! WE CAN DO THAT TOMORROW!" Papyrus called out to him, only there was no answer again, "NOW WHERE'D THAT LAZY BONES GO?" He wondered as Undyne prepared to kick the door down.

 **Now this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So, yes, as you can see this chapter actually replaces the episode Sock Opera. With Bipper now coming into play...thus begins the Genocide Route of the story. Who will live? And who will die? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review and I don't own these two.**


	32. A Bad Time is Coming

The doors to the elevator opened as the bell rung once to signal that it reached the top floor. Once the doors opened, they revealed none other than Mabel as she stepped out of the elevator with an anxious and tense expression. She looked to the side to see a bricked hallway, and with a deep breath and exhale while closing her eyes, she reopened them once more and said, "Let's do it." In a low tone of voice before walking forward then turned to the left to walk upward. As she walked up, she occasionally glanced left to right, not because that she is intrigued of the gray scale that encompassed everything, including the floor, the walls, and what not. But because of the silence that was plaguing the area. For some reason, it gave off a rather eerie ambiance, especially considering that there was not one single trace of sound or monster life, and that became especially more prominent when Mabel stepped out of the hall, and approached to what she was shocked to see is the Capital of the Underground itself. She looked over to see that she stood upon a large bridge which upon further inspection connected all the way to large castle in the distance. In the background was the city itself, and the entirety of the capital was in a gray setting. It also highly resembled a city one would see in medieval times, where there knights and dragons. She hoped the dragons were real on her part. But given that this is a world of monsters, it is likely that there are dragons residing here. Mabel swallowed a lump in her throat before she continued to walk all while gazing out into the background, taking in the view. "Heh...it's like one of those weird, geeky, board games you have Di...pper..." She stated but stammered to a stop upon realizing that her brother was not with her, which also reminded her of the reason why and it once again gave her the urge to shed tears but she held it back, determined to prove that Asgore was not some sort of monster with a thirst for human blood. Well, he is a monster, but not in the sense where he would rampage across the world and terrorize humanity itself. Even though it's what few people have stated, some with an ominous tone to them, and others enthusiastically, but they all agreed that in the end Asgore is completely kind at heart.

As Papyrus stated, 'please' and 'thank you', a belief she too abides by, and honestly it is one that she wishes Dipper would follow as strongly as she would. He has on some occasions, but the rest would just lead them having to fight or run away from something. Thinking of Dipper again made her mood drop considerably, not due to any sort of negative feelings towards, but because she deeply misses his presence. She was one that would approach almost any situation with optimism and a cheery attitude, always being the "glass half-full" girl and would always be the one to see the light at the end of the tunnel no matter how much they were in the dark. Half of this was also to make certain that Dipper would not be allowed to be consumed by the darkness that surrounds them both. Whenever Dipper is facing doubt, dread, or fear Mabel would always be there by his side to light the darkness that surrounds him. She would assure him that everything is okay, and that he is not alone. She would guide him forward to reach the light, so he could breathe properly, so he could not be plagued by a series of thoughts sent by his demons. Mabel would be the lantern that Dipper uses whenever he's lost in a wilderness of horrors. And right now, Mabel is the one that is slowly being lost in this wilderness, she is now the one that needs someone to hold her, the one that needs someone to guide not just her but the both of them, and wishes not to be the one who is left alone. She is in need of a partner, she needs her brother. And knowing this, the urge to shed tears was returning once again, with small tidbits of them even forming beneath her eye to which she quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her sweater while she took another turn walking across the bridge, getting close to the castle before her. While passing by two pairs of sentry towers that were positioned at each side of the bridge she walked on. She looked up at the sentry towers, a little concerned that there might be sentries watching her, but judging from the intensely quiet city, it is possible that even the sentries were absent. "Must be on lunch break.." She said to herself as she walked forward. Mabel then held herself, feeling unnerved by all this, and again wished that she held her brother for comfort from this scenery. At the very least, holding his hand and instantly she would feel safe. Sure, she was the older twin, but Dipper's almost always the one that acts like a parent and would protect her and guide her whenever she is in need of it. That is similar in the way she provides for him as well, so as twins, it is fair between the both of them, as well as it being how they manage to fight through life.

She walked up the stairs but quickly rushed up, no longer comfortable being here in this dead silence of a large city. She approached two large wooden doors, and pressed against one of them, her eyebrows raising to see that it was not locked, before pushing with effort in order to open it. With several grunts, she pushed the massive wooden door, generating echoing creaking sounds along with the small rattling of the iron handles. Peeking her head through, the light from outside the capital pierced through the crack of the opened gate. Looking around, she noticed that it was rather dark inside but from the light being generated from outside, it was just another hallway, one that was decorated with tapestries that hung to the side and having the Delta Rune symbol on them. "Hello?" Mabel called out, her voice leaving behind echoes in the massive hallway and entrance inside the castle. After a moment of silence, there was no answer leading her to sigh, "Or you can just keep playing hide and seek. We'll go with that." She wittily remarked before sliding through while pushing the door open then leaving it. The door slowly closed on its own, with the impact startling Mabel as it released a strong, echoing boom sound that likely resonated through half of the castle from inside by now. She walked, a little quickly though, through the large darkened hall, the steps of her shoes creating small clacks that can be heard even if she tip toed her way inside. Finally, making it out of the hall, she made it out into an open area that looked to have patches of leaves scattered around with a few of them even sorted into piles. But what struck her as odd is that despite there being leaves, there was not once single trace of any tree in this area. Upon looking up, she saw what appeared to be a small but tidy house a few feet away from her. Mabel's eyes narrowed a little in thought, when they returned to normal but she furrowed her brows, "What the...?" She said in a low whisper to herself, because for some reason, something about this was very familiar to her. As though she has seen it before. She could not quite put her finger on it, but the structure of the small house, everything including the windows, layout, and even the carpet of leaves strewn about to the sides from the entrance was strikingly similar to something she had seen before. Her memory was not all that great, so, she decided to step forward hoping something inside might jog her memory. But before she could approach the door, two beings popped out of the leaves startling her with a yelp. But she calmed down when she noticed that they were the Froggits who stared her.

"Oh..oh it's you little angels. Sheesh, don't do that you could've given this little lady a heart attack heh." She told them with a smirk holding her chest, but the Froggits said nothing as they continued to stare and blink every once in a while. "So...this must be the big city, huh? Life ain't easy as a monster down here I'm guessing." She remarked with a chuckle and smirk but then gasped, "Wait a minute...were you guys waiting for me? That's why you popped out from there? -gasp- Is it like...is it some surprise party!? Is there gonna be any cake?!" She questioned excitedly skipping a little in place while holding her cheeks. The Froggits were again silent when they looked at each other than back Mabel, "You made it." One of the Froggits spoke to her for the first time, surprising her, "Holy ravioli...you can talk?" She asked with raised eyebrows, and they nodded once in response, "Yes." The first Froggit said. "Oh...wow. I always thought you guys were just shy little wart babies, hehe. But yeah...I made it." Mabel stated as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's good that you did. Perhaps now...this can all be over." The second Froggit spoke with Mabel flinching a little at the meaning behind that, "I...I'm not sure about that but I can...I can give it my best, right?" She questioned with an unnerved small smile but the Froggits were aware of her true emotions behind this ordeal, "We understand that this may be overwhelming to you. But maybe..." The first Froggit's sentence was finished by its comrade, "...maybe it's time for you to know the real story." Mabel looked to them with a confused expression, "Real story?" She repeated questioningly with both Froggits nodding once again. "Yes. Come with us. We'll explain it to you." The first Froggit said when they both hopped out of the leaves and entered inside the house. Mabel followed them inside, and when she entered, her eyes were raised a little wide at the interior of the house, "Whoa...this is a nice house you have here." Mabel told them, once again oblivious as to what this house reminded her of, however, the familiarity soon struck her in an instant when one of the Froggits said, "Oh it's not ours. It belongs to our king. He just allows us to stay here and roam to our heart's content. He makes us housefly pie too." While standing by the staircase. The path that lead to the staircase in question, was blocked by a set of chains, two padlocks, and a third one in the center. What was interesting is that the center padlock had a heart shaped slot on it. "Aww, that's so sweet of him. See? He can't really be that type who wants to like destroy all of humanity." Mabel said with a smile, but the silence from the Froggits as well as their brief glance to each other, said otherwise which concerned her now as her smile began to fade a little. "His kindness knows no bounds that maybe true but...unfortunately for you...the part about destroying humanity is also true." The Froggits both said the same time shocking Mabel. "W-What?! No, come on, guys! Why would he destroy us? You all said that he's a nice guy and all! He even lets you stay here in his little house and bakes you pie!" She exclaimed a little.

The Froggits said nothing before they looked at each other again then back to her, "What did we do? Is this about us trapping you all down here?" Mabel asked remembering the plaques that Dipper read which detailed the history of the monsters and the war between them and the human race. "No...it's more than that." One of the Froggits said which made Mabel furrow her brows as the Froggits then crawled away from the staircase, looking to be heading towards what seemed to be a living room. "You see...a long time ago...two humans fell into the Ruins. They were siblings...identical to one another at that." The first Froggit began to say followed by the second, "Injured by their fall...the humans called out for help." It finished as they entered the living room, Mabel frowned at the beginning of the story when she then inspected the living room which consisted of a large recliner, a table with five pairs of chairs, a fireplace, a book shelf, and a coat hanger in the corner. A cord of familiarity continued to strike her, "...why...is this all so familiar?" She said to herself in a whisper. She stopped when she saw that the Froggits were standing by the entrance which lead to the kitchen, but before she could approach, she heard two different voices coming from inside. Two other monsters fluttered from out the kitchen, the Whimsuns, their wings flapping rapidly like hummingbirds, and one was holding a golden key of sorts. "Asriel, the king's son...heard the humans' call for help." The first Whimsun said followed by the second, "He brought the two humans back to the castle." The second finished as it hovered over to Mabel, giving her the key to which she gently took all while listening, "I.." Mabel tried to speak but she could not find the words, she was engrossed it why this place was gnawing at the her brain, practically shouting that she should recognize it. The Whimsuns lead her outside the living room, passing by the staircase, then towards another long corridor with a decorative carpet, a few large vases containing golden flowers, and some were set up on shelves. "Is this like some...story time...treasure hunt thing y-you do?" She asked with a nervous tone of voice when she stopped upon seeing three Moldsmals standing in front of her, and one held a key inside its gelatinous body. "Overtime, Asriel and the identical humans became like siblings." The first one said followed by the second, "The king and queen treated the two children as their own." And finished by the third, "The underground was full of hope." Mabel had to smile at that, when she saw that the Moldsmal which held the key, extended its body forming some sort of tendril that held the key and giving it to Mabel, now possessing two sets of keys.

She looked down at the keys then back up to the monsters, "Guys I...it sounds like a really nice story but...how could that be the reason why he wants to destroy humans?" Mabel asked them when a Whimsun held her hand and guided her to one of the rooms, she passed by one room that had a sign which read 'Room Under Renovations' and a nightstand that had what looked to be some kind of worn dagger resting on top of it. The Whimsun led her to the first room she passed by when she walked through the corridor, opened the door to let her in. Mabel stepped in and her eyes were widened to see the room before her. It looked to be a children's room, with a bunk bed to the side in three rows, wooden floorboards, a closet out in front of her, a single lamp, and piles of dusty toys. "Um...okay...I uh...I'd really like to just play around in here guys but..." Mabel said when she saw the Whimsun pointing to the left inside the room. Mabel turned to the direction it was pointing, and saw that it was pointing at what appears to be a heart-shaped locket that was resting on the small table in the corner of the room. Mabel rose one eyebrow and walked over to the locket, picking it up, and saw an inscription at the front of the locket which read 'Best Friends Forever'. "Aww. That's so cute. Is that for me?" Mabel asked the Whimsun but it shook its head, "No. But you'll need it." It told her before flying out of the room, with Mabel following in suit. The monster lead her back to the staircase, with the two Froggits now standing by the entrance that lead to the living room, and the Moldsmals also now by the way to the long corridor. They guided her towards the staircase, and she immediately realized what she had to do. She took the first key, unlocked the first pad, followed by the second pad with the second key, causing several of the chains and the two padlocks to drop. Finally, she took the heart-shaped locket, and placed it on the similarly shaped slot, turned it counter clockwise, effectively unlocking it as well, and allowing her to continue forward. "Yay! It worked!" She cheered raising her arms up looking at them all and they nodded towards her in response, "Let's go." She said as she began to descend but stopped when she saw that they were not following her, "Hey...come on guys. Aren't you going with me?" She asked them with a small frown and they shook their heads, "This is your quest. Not ours." One of the Froggits said to which she then frowned even more, "Oh...okay. Yeah..."

Descending down the stairs, she began to walk forward. Looking at the locket, she placed it around her neck, moving her hair out of the way in the process, and let it hang around her neck, "There you go." She told the locket, patting it with a smile when she put it beneath her sweater as well while wearing it. As she walked, she thought back to the story that the monsters told her, or at the very least, she thought it was only part of the story. Two humans fell down, were siblings, and were taken in by the king and queen and their son, being raised as part of the family. It was a rather pleasant and nice beginning, however, a feeling of dread hung over Mabel, because usually stories that have a happy start are given sad endings. And it was when she looked up from her thoughts being interrupted to see two Migosps walking next to her, "Then...one day..." One of the Migosps said with the second following with, "One of the humans became very ill." Earning a look of worry from Mabel, "W-What? Oh no..." She said with a sad tone, and was about to ask what happened next only for three pairs of Vegetoids erupted from the ground around her making her jump a little, "The sick sibling had only one request." One said, "To see the flowers from their village." The second one continued, "But there was nothing we could do." The third one finished as Mabel flinched when she slowly walked past them, the Vegetoids turning to look at her with the Migosps following. Mabel's thoughts on it leading to a rather a sad and dark part of the story were slowly coming to fruition and she hoped that it did not remained that way and that there was a happy ending, that is until two Loox showed up from the corners and walked beside her with the three Migosps, "The next day..." The Looxes said at the same time but they were unable to continue, looking hesitant to do so, and Mabel would definitely regret asking them what happened next after that but her curiosity got the better of her and weakly asked, "W-What...? What happened the next day...?" The Looxes looked at each other with saddened expressions despite having large singular eyes that covered the majority of their bodies, until one of them answered, "The human died..." This of course earned a small gasp of shock from Mabel, covering her mouth with one hand as she walked, "The human's sibling was wracked with grief and anger...and ran away as a result. But Asriel..." Mabel looked up to see that she walked by a two Snowdrakes that soon joined the group as they lead her towards their king. "...was stricken with immense guilt...and consequently absorbed the human's soul." The second Snowdrake continued with the first finishing, "He transformed into a being with incredible power."

Mabel's mouth was hung open a little, distraught at what she is hearing, and she remembers one of the plaques saying that if a monster absorbed a human soul they could transform into a beast of incredible power. Which in turn, got her thinking, was Asriel possibly the reason why the humans feared the monsters for their power? Despite them being so weak, was Asriel the one who caused the fear to develop in the first place? Her answers were met with three Ice-Caps joining them, materializing from a block of ice near a left turn within the corridor. "With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier." The first Ice-Cap continued on with the story, "He carried the human's body to the sunset" The second one followed with the third ending, "Back to the village of the humans. And hoping to earn forgiveness from the dead human's sibling as well." Mabel swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw behind her many monsters following her as well as guiding her to the king all while explaining the story behind the king's mission to eliminate the human race. She came across three Woshuas scrubbing and cleaning the floors while they stood by the exit that lead out from the hallway and into another part of the kingdom. "Asriel reached the center of the village." One Woshua said. "There he found a bed of golden flowers." The second one continued. "He carried the human onto it." The third one finished as Mabel passed by them, getting more and more anxious the more she hears the story, "...g-guys...please I don't like where this is going." She told them with a pained but low tone of voice when she stopped with a gasp upon seeing numerous monsters all standing by to the side of the pathway which lead to where she assumed is the king. Looking around, she noticed several monsters were familiar to her, and many more were quite new. They came in all types of shapes and sizes, gelatinous, scaly, furry, spectral, all sorts. Taking two steps back, she was starting to get overwhelmed but managed to elicit a light but tense chuckle, "Is this...p-part of the surprise party?" She questioned with a perturbed but small grin. One monster, similar to Shyren, then spoke out, "Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body." One monster that was round with an orange skin color and bat like wings, lacking any arms or legs and with a single eye said, "They thought that he had killed the child." Another monster resembling a ghost came up and said, "The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow." When another monster resembling a spider came up and finished for it, "Asriel had the power to destroy them all."

Mabel had enough at this point taking another step back, "Guys! Please! I don't like this story! I'm sorry! I-" She shouted, pleading for them to stop as the progress of the story was troubling her but she was cut off when one of the monsters picked her up, lifting her above its head and carried her towards the other monsters, the thousand monsters gathered and began to carry her above them all, moving her forward with their hands like she was in a mosh pit. "W-Wha-?" She stuttered a little in shock from this development. "But..." Knight Knight said revealed to be still wearing the blanket Mabel gave her. "Asriel did not fight back." Madjick finished as he hovered above her while the monsters all moved her towards the castle with her eyes wide at what she is experiencing. "Clutching the human...Asriel smiled...and walked away..." A large monster with a single horn on its nose continued despite her pleas. "Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. The human's sibling witnessed it all. Unable to aid both Asriel and her dead sibling. She could do nothing but cry to the heavens." Three monsters said in sync with Mabel covering her mouth with both hands in horror at this. She looked up to see three Whimsalots fluttering above her as she was being carried over to the castle. "The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost three children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us." The Whimsalots said in followed turns. "N-no...no! I didn't- We didn't! I...I'm..." Mabel tried her best to find the right to apologize but seeing how this happened a long time ago, it was far too late. "The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever." Three pairs of monsters said as they carried Mabel over one by one. Finally, they set her down gently by the door with her quickly turning to look at them all as a large crowd of monsters along with the ones that guided her all looked at her. "It's not long now..." A Loox said coming up to her with a Moldsmal saying, "King Asgore will give us hope." Followed by the Astigmatism saying, "He will give us hope." And the Migsop finishing with, "He will free us all." Mabel struggled to find the right words to say, looking down at her hands which were trembling then back up to the monsters, "I...I c...I can't..." She mumbled a little with a broken tone of voice, until two Vulkins crawled towards her with gentle smiles, "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" A second one said, "Yeah. Aren't you happy?" When then Pyrope bounded over, "You should be smiling, Mabel." He told her softly.

She backed away from them all as tears were starting to develop in her eyes once again, this was all too much for her. It completely overwhelmed her. While she would be fine taking large requests, this one was on another level all together. This came from an entire race of monsters, battling and struggling for freedom, but now, given the way she treated them all, they would not fight back. Instead, they would repay her kindness, by allowing her to continue, and letting her be free. "N-No...please...this is...this is too much...please...I don't want to-" She bumped against something from behind with a gasp as she turned quickly meeting a Froggit who looked up at her with a smile, "You're going to be free." The Froggit told her softly and this was the breaking point for Mabel, she turned back and forth twice to look at the the Froggit and population of monsters before running off, going past the Froggit. She continued to run, not wanting her ears to hear anymore of this, and not wanting her thoughts to be filled with these overwhelming choices that she has to make. She panted, her eyes shut tight as tears began to form through her lids trailing down a little, when after a while she slowly came to a halt, her steps turned into shuffles, then dropped to her knees. Her pants were mixed with slight sobbing before she slid over to the wall bit by bit, then lifted her sweater over her head, completely covering her face in the process, and hugged her legs close with her knees to her chest as she sniffed and sobbed a little. Mabel could not continue, she instead needed time to be in 'sweater town'. The thoughts of when she had the worst argument with Dipper leading all the way to this, riddled her with negative emotions in the process. She was usually one to always think positive and approach something with optimism, but this coupled with the tragic story behind the king's mission to kill all humans, the monsters longing for the freedom they all desired but instead gave the freedom to Mabel, and worse of all her brother no longer with her because of the fight made it incredibly difficult for her to just put it aside. How can she? She never would have imagined it would be this intense, no matter how much she told herself that she would prove her brother wrong and that she would do it herself. Upon realizing how dire the situation is becoming, it did not prove Dipper wrong, it instead proved her wrong. It proved that she is unable to make these massive choices and decisions by herself. She is only half of one being that can function properly only when two halves are joined together as one. The other half being her twin brother, Dipper. Dipper was always the intelligent twin, and while she was envious of her brother's accomplishments through intellectual means, he does nonetheless manage to free them both of bad situations using his brains and with Mabel using her brawn. Mabel is smart in her own right but nowhere near as smart as her brother. But her brawn was the one that made things work for the both of them, as it was compatible with Dipper's smarts.

Thinking back to what she said to Dipper made her deeply regret all the things she told him during their argument. Sure, Dipper was blowing it out of proportion, but she should have realized by now that this was mainly due to her brother's anxiety. This condition riddled Dipper with dark and despairing thoughts, which is why he was so overprotective of her during their journey through the underground. While it bothered her, she did greatly appreciate the fact that Dipper was only protecting her, and would do anything to protect her and she would for him as well. "...D...Dipper...please...I need y-you..." She quietly sobbed hugging her legs to her chest more, "...where are you...bro bro...p-please..." She called out for him in a pained low tone of voice, weakly crying in a upright fetal position while hiding beneath her sweater, seeking any sort of comfort she could find within the solace of Sweater Town. Speaking of Dipper, for lack of a better meaning, he was walking through one of the halls in search of something, only that this was not Dipper, but instead Bill Cipher taking possession of the boy's body, evident by the visible yellow eyes with slit pupils and deranged grin. He was also lacking Dipper's hat and the orange scarf given to him by Mabel. He stumbled and swayed slightly from time to time, still getting used to how this body works, "Haha! Man, I don't know how you do it, Pine Tree! These legs and arms are like noodles!" Bill cracked with a laugh, earning a harsh glare from the spectral form of Dipper, "Shut up! Just give me back my body, Bill!" He exclaimed angrily but Bill just laughed at his demand, "Hahaha! You can't seriously be that naive! You're in no position to make demands, kid! Cause if you haven't noticed..." The demon then just turned and plunged his hand straight through Dipper, phasing through him and earning a yelp of alarm from the boy, "...they just go right through you!" He finished with a cackle. Dipper looked down at himself in sheer shock, "W-What?!" He then reached his arm out and found it phasing through the wall along with his own body, "What is this?! How is-?!" He shouted in question. "Hahaha! Welcome to the mindscape, kid! Without a vessel to possess you're basically a ghost! Now, stop being a back seat driver and let me do my work." Bill told him as he turned around and continued to walk forward with Dipper taking a moment to absorb all this but he flew over to Bill immediately. "BILL! STOP!" Dipper barked but Bill just walked straight through him, "Wow, you need some work on those eyes of yours, Pine Tree. Speaking of eyes...how do you blink at the same time with these? Is it like some human witchcraft I don't know about? Haha! Oh you sly little flesh sacks you~" The demon mused to himself as he blinked with one eye then the other.

"Bill! This isn't the deal I made with you! THIS IS NOT THE DEAL I WANTED!" Dipper exclaimed which made Bill stop with an agitated sigh, "Well too bad! This is the deal you got and it's the only one you're stuck with. Besides, why're you complaining? You're the one that was losing your marbles the more you thought about what's gonna happen to your sister down here!" Bill humored him with Dipper looking to the side for a moment in thought about that, "B-But I only wanted what's best for her! I wanted her to be safe!" Dipper responded with a frown. "Aww, how cute! Does safety include the risk of you destroying your relationship with her? Cause, boy oh boy, I haven't seen siblings fighting like that since two other knuckleheads I knew." Bill remarked with a witty tone and laugh. "No! I didn't-" But Dipper was cut off by Bill, "You didn't what? Huh? You brought this on yourself, Pine Tree! You're the one that listened to me! You're the one that made the deal! You're the one that got yourself into where you are right now! All because you want to keep your sister safe!" He told him with his grin widening as Dipper shook his head refusing to believe it but he knew it was all true, "You know you brainaics sure make dumb decisions just for the greater good! Hahaha! If I had to be honest, your heads are easier to get into than someone that doesn't have a brain! Hahahahaha!" He cackled madly with Dipper then muttering 'no' repeatedly. "Oh come on, kid! I did promise you an upgrade, didn't I? And I'm pretty much doing you a favor! You have me taking control of your body! Making it stronger! Making you do what you need to do without feeling any kind of remorse afterward! But on the bright side I'm definitely gonna have the most fun out of it sooooo...SUCKS TO BE YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Dipper then snapped, "NO! THIS IN NO WAY IS DOING ME A FAVOR! HOW'S THIS DOING ME A FAVOR?! YOU'RE TAKING CONTROL OF MY BODY AND YOU'RE GOING TO HURT PEOPLE WITH IT!" He cried out loudly which only amused Bill, "I know right? It's gonna be so much fun! And I thought this is what you wanted! You wanted to get rid of the monsters so your sister and yourself don't get hurt anymore, right? So, bada bing bada boom, we make a deal, and bam! Wish granted!" He said enthusiastically as he approached the elevator, with it opening and Bill stepping inside, Dipper hovered towards Bill glaring at him while the demon pressed the button for the top floor, "Not for long! I'm gonna stop you, Bill! I'm gonna take my body back and I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!" Dipper firmly declared but that only earned a maddening laugh from Bill, and honestly, whenever Bill laughed through Dipper's physical body, it disturbed him. "Stop me?! Ha! Alright, kid, lemme ask you this: how exactly can you stop me..." He asked when his yellow eyes shifted colors, the yellow sclera became a crimson red with the slit pupils a bright yellow, and spoke in a deep demonic voice, " **When you don't even exist~?** " He finished referring to Dipper's spectral state all while Bill laughed loudly and he doors closed leaving behind the reflection of Dipper having eyes wide as dinner plates and a mortified expression.

Dipper gripped his head before he let out a scream flailing his legs wildly. He stopped, panting heavily, and looked at his hands then up at where Bill is heading. "I...I have to stop him. I have to save Mabel. I have...I gotta stop him. I _have_ to!" Dipper said to himself a few times trying to take a hold of himself before he looked around, "How can I s-save her...I'm a ghost so...wait...I'm like a ghost and Bill said that I can't do anything without a vessel...so maybe...yeah! I gotta find something to take control of...it's not gonna be pretty but I have no other choice. And I have to do it quick." Dipper strongly declared before he flew back in search for a proper vessel to help him gain a physical form and stop Bill. Meanwhile, Mabel eventually regained her strength and confidence, taking in a few deep breaths before she stepped out of the end of the corridor, and came inside a new chamber. Before she did, she noticed that there was a yellow lighting emanating from out of the entry way that lead to the area, and when she saw why, her eyes widened in response. Before her is presumably the final corridor before she finally meets the king himself, Asgore Dreemurr. This is clear in the fact that this particular corridor was breathtaking in its appearance. She began to walk, taking in the sight of this wide and large hallway. It is a yellow-hued room adorned with windows bearing the Delta Rune. White light was seen shining through the mosaic windows where the Delta Runes were fashionably formed upon, and Greek pillars border the corridor in both the foreground and background. The tiled ground had colors of both orange and dark yellow, although this was likely because of the shading and the lighting that engulfed the room. She inhaled then exhaled gently, before taking a sticker out and placing it on her cheek, "Okay, Mabel Pines...you can do this...just...just push it all back in. Focus on what you should do...don't let anything else get to you. Don't let it distract you, girl. Let the sticker guide you." She said to herself lowly in assurance. "Breathe in..." She said when she took a deep breath through her nostrils, "...and breathe out." With an exhale, but before she could take anymore steps, she stopped with a startled jump upon hearing the sound of a large bell. The bell rung a total of three times, as though she had entered in the midst of a wedding or a church; she's never been to a church for those particular means either. "Uh...okie dokie then...I just hope that those are wedding bells or something...I still got time to knit a wedding dress heh.." She said with a nervous light grin. However, she froze when a voice spoke up, "So, you finally made it...the end of your journey is at hand."

Mabel looked around trying to find the source of the voice and sighed, "Okay, Batman, I'm really not in the mood for another story cause the last one was a real tear jerker. So just shush." She told the voice in a cross tone still a little shaken by the experience back there, but the unknown figure chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell. But I didn't come here for that." Mabel's eyes narrowed in slight skepticism but shrugged, "Alright Mister creepy voice that I can't see. What'cha want?" She asked gently and the voice responded, "In a few moments...you'll meet the king. Together...you will determine the future of this world. But that's then. Now...you will be judged." The voice told her as Mabel's eyes widened a little at the last sentence while her eyes shifted in various directions trying to find who is saying this, "Wait...judged? Judged for what?" She asked and the voice replied, "You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned." This earned a look of confusion and surprise from Mabel, "Wait what? EXP? Isn't that like...the stuff you get in video games?" She questioned rubbing her head, and the voice chuckled at that, "Not quite. This EXP I'm talking about is an acronym." It answered for her but Mabel was again confused, "What's an acronym?" The voice again answered, "They're words formed as an abbreviation from the initial components in a phrase." Mabel's mouth was held open a little for a while trying to understand but she went with it, "Oh. Wow. Sounds very Englishy. But...what does EXP stand for then?" She once again asked. "Execution points." The voice answered prompting Mabel to widen her eyes, "W-What?" But the voice continued, "A way of quantifying the pain you've inflicted on others." Mabel shook her head in refusal while looking around for the voice, "B-But I never killed anyone! I never gained any EXP! Sure, they're fine in video games but I never did it here! I promise! I-" She was cut off by the voice, "I wasn't finished." Rather strongly making her close her mouth and cower a little. "If you compare the EXP I speak of like the one in the video games...then surely you know what when you kill someone or something...your EXP increases." The voice continued and Mabel nodded a bit timidly. "And when you have any EXP your LOVE increases." The figure finished which once again confused Mabel, "Wait...what? Love? But how? I don't gain any love from killing things!" She declared a bit audibly and getting angry, believing that whoever this person is, is accusing her of finding affection in the destruction of others. "It's not the love you're familiar with. The LOVE I speak of, is also, an acronym. It stands for Level of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt." The person clarified for her.

"Oh..." was all Mabel could utter at that, and almost immediately it reminded her of when Flowey first introduced her and Dipper to the 'friendliness pellets' and by walking through them, they could gain LOVE. And when she knew the meaning of this particular LOVE, it did not really surprise her why Flowey would choose that sort of LOVE. "The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. And the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you'll bring yourself to hurt others." The unknown voice told her to which Mabel then said, "But I never killed anyone! I don't want to hurt anyone and I'll never do that especially not kill them. I'm not that type of person! I know who I am! I mean look at me! I'm wearing a cute little sweater, I've got apples on my cheeks, and I'm just adorable with a whole lotta cuteness!" She proclaimed stomping her foot a few times while flailing around as she heard foot steps echoing a few feet away from her, likely from where the voice is coming from. "So, you can judge me all you want, but I know what I did. And I know what I'm gonna do! And I don't care what it takes and what's going to happen if I don't do this or do that...I'll never kill anyone." She then stopped when she saw the figure stepping out from behind one of the pillars, but was standing underneath the shadows resulting in his appearance being completely obscure. However, Mabel could see that he had a rather short stature and plump physique. "I know." The figure then said with a chuckle. "Wait wha? Little creepy guy hiding in the shadows knows?" Mabel questioned with a raised eyebrow and tilted head. "Of course...after all..." The figure stepped forward into the light, and when he did, his appearance was fully shown. Mabel instantly recognized him as her eyes widened with a slight gasp. She recognized that dimpled smile and large orbits. That unzipped blue hoodie with the white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and pink slippers. He stepped out of the shadows, his eye sockets closed when he opened them, directing his gaze at Mabel "...i did promise to keep an eye socket out for you, right?" He finished with a wink. "...Sans?" Mabel addressed him in a low but shocked tone of voice.

Meanwhile, the door of the small house which Mabel was in and was greeted with monsters telling her the tragic tale of the king's family was kicked open strongly with a grunt. Upon entering, it was Bill in Dipper's body all while grinning widely. He glanced around the small house with a few chuckles elicited from him, "Heheh...I can't exactly take these chumps out with my bare hands. I just need a small little tool to finish the job." Bill said as he began searching around the house, he started in the kitchen, trying to find a specific utensil for him to use as a weapon. He threw out spoons and forks, along with other cooking utensils like spatulas and wooden spoons. Opening the fridge he looked around but paused with an intrigued look, "Oooh! Look at that!" He reached out and grabbed what appeared to be soda, "Monster soda! Look, I'm gonna drink it like a person!" Bill mused before opening it and just pouring it on his eyes and face while giving off a gargled laugh as his mouth overflowed from the soda being poured. He tossed it aside as the contents of the soda dropped off his face going to the hallway, "Come on! What is it with these people and hiding their- oh!" He stopped and found what he was looking for. A worn dagger that rested on the nightstand, he approached it and grabbed it with a look of glee on his face, "This should do the trick~" He said with sadistic delight while tapping the tip of the dagger. "Having fun there?" A small voice spoke behind him prompting Bill to turn and grin at who it was; Flowey. "You bet your sweet taproot I am, buttercup!" He replied with enthusiasm when Flowey growled, "Stop calling me that! Ugh, forget it. I see you actually succeeded into tricking that idiot to give you his body." The flower said with a smirk. "Yep! It was like a walk in a burning park! You know that's the thing about humans! Is that no matter how strong they say they are or even think they are...there's always going to be one thing holding them back: morality and emotion." Bill mused as Flowey chuckled, "I find myself agreeing with you, Bill. Humans always think that with their emotions at their side, they believe that they can overcome any obstacle so long as they believe in themselves and in the quest that is at hand which is set for them. What a bunch of idiots..." Flowey too insulted the humans' capacity to feel. "Hahaha! I know right?! And this also gives me the wonderful pleasure of having to mess around while in their bodies and causing chaos and mayhem as I see fit!" Bill cackled when Flowey jutted down in the ground and emerged closer to Bill, "Just remember the plan, Bill. You can take any number of them...but don't get carried away. We need a specific amount for it to be stable. Not to mention...a right amount for yourself. Then I uphold my end of the bargain." He reminded him with his narrowed dot-like eyes.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Just that I haven't done something like this in like a few thousand years. So, I might still get carried away!" Bill exclaimed in excitement. "DON'T! I mean it...a specific amount, understand? Remember...monster souls are much weaker than human souls. But...with your power you can provide some 'additional' properties to them in order for this to be a success." Flowey elaborated as Bill was gazing at his reflection on the flat side of the knife. "I can do that! And then I can use the dust as your fertilizer!" He teased him with a grin. "SHUT UP!" Flowey exclaimed in fury earning a hard laugh from Bill. Flowey growled, preparing to strangle him but he stopped himself, "Look, just stick to the plan, okay? Oh...and watch out for the smiley trash bag. He's going to be trouble." Flowey warned him with a serious tone of voice, "Heheh...oh I'm not worried~" Bill ominously said with a widening grin. "So I've been told. Alright, you got what you needed, now get going and do your job. I'll do the rest." Flowey told him as he prepared to leave, "Ohoho! Don't have to tell me twice, daisy!" Bill eccentrically said giving the knife a swing, "For the hundredth time I'm not daisy or buttercup, you overgrown Dorito! IT'S FLOWEY!" Flowey barked at him furiously, "Ah, but I'm not exactly a Dorito anymore, eh?" Bill taunted which made Flowey stammer for a retort then growled deeply and jutted back to the ground. Bill let out a jittery giggle, "What an adorable little monster. Even when he summoned me it was fun~" He mused to himself as he reminisced the time of when Flowey first summoned him. Coming back to the large hall, Mabel was now standing in front of none other than Sans the skeleton, who stood a few feet away from her in front with the shadows cutting through him diagonally at the upper portion of his body, only taking away a small portion of his skull with visible specks of dust majestically hovering in the rays of light that shined through the mosaic windows. "Sans! You're here!" Mabel called to him happily but that soon was switched to confusion, "Wait...why're you here? Wait I don't mean that like I'm not happy to see you it's just that...agh blargh. I mean-" She stammered for a clear answer but she was filled to the brim with so many questions that it was hard for her to properly say out the thing she wants to say, "don't worry about that right now, cupcake...what matters is what's happening here and what's going to happen when you keep moving." He told her with as he had his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Mabel looked up to him then glanced to the side at the floor, rubbing her arm nervously, "Sans...I...I don't know about this..." She then said a little lowly. The skeleton tilted his head a little at that, "whaddya mean?" He asked her.

"I mean that...ugh...Sansy I can't...I can't do this. Not this because...this is just too much for me...I can't do it by myself especially not something as big as this." She admitted as she looked to the floor completely. "if that's the case then how did you make it all the way here?" Sans then asked her with her looking up at him but her head was still lowered, "What do you mean? You know that already, Sans. It's all because I was with...Dipper.." She slowly stopped herself when she mentioned Dipper and sighed deeply. "on the contrary...your brother isn't completely the reason why you made it this far..." Sans revealed making her look up at him with a slight surprised look, "But...what happened back there, Sansy...you obviously saw it...I just...I'm weak...I thought I could it on my own but then..." She trailed off only for Sans to continue his previous statement, "i mean...just look back to the things you did while you were down here...all the monsters you've faced...all the obstacles you overcame...sure some of those you couldn't have done without your brother...but the rest is overshadowed by you accomplishing the others by yourself. "He said commending her for her efforts to make it this far which she grew flustered by and had a small smile, "if you faced the worst of the worst back while you were going through the underground...why does this stop you now?" Sans asked her when Mabel stepped forward, "Because I have to kill someone, Sans! I have to kill Asgore! And I don't want to!" She cried out clutching her hands tightly. Sans could only look at her with sympathy when she lowered her head, "I don't want to...I can't do it..." She repeated weakly before sniffing and wiping her eyes. Sans looked to the side briefly before he walked over to her, as tears trailed from her eyes, Sans placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him with watery eyes, "hey now...c'mon don't give me that face.." Sans said to her when he sighed and continued, "listen mabel...i know you don't want to kill the king...it's not in you...and it's not who you are...it's your actions that determine who you are as a person...and what i'm seeing right now...well..is someone that is immune to gaining LOVE...the bad kind i mean." Sans told her as she listened while sniffing again and wiping her eyes, leaving behind tear stains underneath them. "but...even so...that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive...just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart." He continued as she looked to the side when Sans tenderly placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face up for her to look at him, "no matter the struggles you and your brother both faced...you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone i know...and even when you ran away...you did it with a smile..." Sans said as Mabel began to smile a little more.

"you never gained LOVE...but you gained love. does that make sense to you?" He questioned with his ever present grin. Mabel sighed but chuckled a little, "I guess it means I gained two kinds of love but there's a bad love and a good love? And I chose the good love?" She tried to make sense of it but Sans chuckled himself, "i guess we can go with that." Mabel smiled more as Sans moved his hand to her cheek with her resting it on his hand while he stroked it with his thumb in comfort, she stepped closer with a deep sigh, "Sansy...I'm...I'm scared...I'm just...I'm so scared...I don't wanna do this...not by myself..." She said to him with a fearful and pained voice. "where's your brother, then?" The skeleton asked, and she flinched a little upon remembering what happened that separated them, "We...we had a big fight. After the whole Mettaton thing...which I gotta say was fabulous I mean you have no idea heh...but after that we had a fight because...I dunno Dipper's been really paranoid about everything lately...but he's been more worried about me getting hurt. And it seemed like no matter what I did to cheer him up it just comes back and it gets worse...and I kinda...I kinda messed it up by telling him that I don't need him to prove that he's wrong...and I thought that he didn't trust...me..." Mabel shut her eyes tight holding back the tears. "hey hey...come on...it's all right...i'm sure that's not what he said." He assured her but she sighed in response, "It kinda felt like it..." Sans shook his head, "but did he say it?" Mabel looked up and shook her head, "there you go...it felt like it because it's what you thought...not because he said it...so yeah...you did sound like a jerk to him.." Sans told her with a rather amused grin to which she shot him a cross-sour look, "Hey! He was a jerk too!" She shot at him with Sans chuckling, "yeah...but you both were to each other so you're even...and i guess i am too for acting like a jerk about that..." He said with amusement. Mabel gave him a light hearted smile and laugh, "Yeah, but you're the adorable kind of jerk." She said to him with a smile earning a soft laugh from him as they stood a few centimeters close to each other. Back outside, the monsters stood outside from where Mabel ran off, waiting patiently for whatever would happen. However, they all turned behind them to see someone approaching. One of the monsters noticed a shadow looming over and soon slithering up the wall of the entry way the more the figure approached. Astigmatism turned to the Froggit, "Hey, she had a brother, right?" He asked the monster but before the Froggit would answer, the figure answered for them, "Oh she totally does!" In an eccentric manner.

All the monsters faced where the figure now stood revealing himself; Bill. And what was both odd and disturbing, he seemed to have some specks of dust on his shirt and hair, "Wow. I've heard of biting the dust but this is ridiculous." Bill remarked with a cackle, the monsters all began chattering among themselves with several gasps of horror as well, some of them taking a few steps back. "Well, well, well...look what we got here..." Bill said as he slowly lifted the knife, with the blade in question having a crimson coloration than the usual stainless steel, taking in the large crowd of monsters with a look that spells perverted joy"...I've hit the jackpot~" He finished with sadistic delight and glee, as the slaughter was about to commence. Back in the hall, Sans sighed and told Mabel, "...now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here will determine the fate of the entire world." He began to say as Mabel nodded a little, fighting against the tremble that she is feeling in her bones, the trepidation of what she will face and what has to do when she reaches Asgore. "if you refuse...asgore will take your souls and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home...monsters will remain trapped in the underground." He finished with Mabel then clutching Sans's shoulders, "Sans! I...I can't...I don't want to...there has to be another way! There's gotta be! Everyone said that Asgore is a sweetheart. I mean he's nicknamed King Fluffybuns for Pinkie Pie's sake! I can try and talk to him! I know about what happened...but I can show him that not all humans are turds. I can prove it him!" She strongly declared as Sans said nothing for a while but sighed, when Mabel's bottom lip trembled and pressed her face against his chest, sniffing once as her light sobs were muffled in his shirt. Sans was silent when he then wrapped his arms around her in a warm but tight embrace with her being absorbed into it as best desired. "I'm so scared, Sansy...I want to set you all free but not like this...I don't want things to end the way you and everyone else say it's going to end...I'm...s-so scared..." She said in a broken voice being muffled a little against his shirt while he held her close, "i know...honestly, if i were you, i would've thrown in the towel by now. but you and your brother didn't get this far by giving up, did you?" He asked her when she then turned her head to the side as she rested the side of her face against his chest, sniffing once, "N-No...definitely not...if there's one thing I'm proud of...actually there's a lot of things I'm proud of but I'll tell you later...it's that I never give up...Dipper and I never give up which is why...-sigh-...which is why I know for sure he's going to come for me..." She answered as she glanced to the side, "that's right. you have something called _determination."_ He revealed to her as he touched her heart with one tap of the finger, manifesting her red soul as she looked at it with wide eyes, "and your brother has something called _perseverance..._ so as long as you hold on...so as long as you do what's in your heart...i believe you can do the right thing." He told her in assurance before the soul dissipated.

Mabel then slowly looked up at him, "You do..?" Sans nodded in response, "of course...the decisions you made leading all the way up to here determine who you are as a person...and when i look at you, you're more than a person...you're someone who will always do the right thing...even if there's mistakes along the way...you will do all you can to fix them...because you want to see the good in the world...you want there to be nothing but goodness...even if it means befriending a few monsters along the way too." He said to her before winking once at the last sentence making her giggle lightly, "You're honestly the bestest and most awesome skeleton I ever met, Sansy...well maybe second to your brother no offense hehe." She remarked with a grin and Sans was not offended at all by it, "heh heh, ain't no one like me but me...and i ain't offended cause there's no one as awesome as my bro." Sans said praising his brother when Mabel sighed, "I just hope Dipper's alright...we've got a lot of sorrys and sibling hugs to do." Sans rose one brow, "that you do." Mabel smiled when Sans then rested his forehead against hers, the two closing their eyes as they had what may be their last moments together, "Thank you, Sansy..." She thanked him a in almost a whisper. "anytime, cupcake." He replied when the two then hugged each other tightly, Mabel shutting her eyes as she knew this would be the last time she is going to hug him. Sans rubbed her back tenderly when he heard low cackling behind Mabel, prompting him to open his left eye. "Now isn't that just adorable!" A familiar voice rang out making Mabel's eyes snap open in surprise and turned to face the figure, who to her, is Dipper who was covered in dust and having one hand behind his back. "Dipper...? -gasp- DIPPER! YOU CAME BACK!" Mabel called out him happily, when she prepared to rush him and just leap at him only to be stopped by Sans grabbing her by the arm, "Oof! Wha-? Sans, what're you doing?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows, "sorry, cream puff. i can't let you do that..." He told her nonchalantly. "What?! What're talking about that's my brother! I have a right to tackle him with hugs!" She retorted with a cross expression. Sans had his eye sockets closed, "mabel...that's not your brother..." He revealed which caused Mabel's eyes widen at the revelation. She was about to say something when 'Dipper' laughed, "Wow! Sharp eye you got there, trash bag! If you didn't catch shooting star at the right moment...well it would've ended ugly now, eh?" He said with a visible demented grin. "D-Dipper what're you...wait...shooting star...?" And that's when it hit Mabel like a brick, there was once person she knew that calls her by that name. "IT'S YOU! THE EVIL TRIANGLE!" She exclaimed pointing at him. "Surpriiiiiiiise!" Bill hopped once then performing the jazz hands motion.

Mabel noticed the knife in the hand that was behind his back, this made her step back in fear as a result. "What's the matter, shooting star? Something making you jump? Oh this?" He pointed at the dagger which was engulfed in a darkly crimson glow, "Don't worry about that! Just a little accessory I borrowed and one that's coming to good use!" The demon said when he laughed in delight, "good use?" Sans repeated as the orbs in his sockets slowly disappeared, even more now that he noticed the dust that Bill was covered in. The demon gasped when he noticed Sans, "Well, well, well! Lookie here! If ain't Sans the skeleton!" Sans just chuckled, albeit darkly, "flattered you remember me." Bill grinned, "How can I not?! I'd never forget an old buddy!" He responded when San's brows lowered. resembling some sort of dark glare, despite his present grin, "i'm not your buddy." He clarified rather strongly as Mabel looked between the two of them, "Wait...do you guys know each other?" She asked to which Bill then chortled and replied, "I'd love to have a sit down but there's just not the time for that!" Bill then spat out some dust from his mouth and brushed it off his clothing and arms, "I tell ya, the downside of this job is getting your hands all dirty...well...I'd be fine with the normal alternative but if it means I get to see dust biting then I can't complain that much! Hahaha!" Mabel was honestly terrified to ask about that, but that did not matter for now, as she instead questioned him with, "What did you to do my brother, Bill Dipper!? Or...Bipper!" Sans's brows rose, "ooh, bipper? that's a good one." He commended her to which she gave him a thumbs up, "I know right? Comes with being a shipper in certain fandoms." She responded before returning to her serious glare along with Sans. "Oh that! Yeah, haha, sorry shooting star but man, it's just so funny how dumb your brother is! He made a deal with me thinking that I might give him a little upgrade to protect you and lookie here!" He answered before gesturing to himself as a result of the deal, earning a look of shock from Mabel, "He...he did that to...protect me?" She mumbled in repeat causing Sans to shake his head at his actions, "kid really is dumb..." He jumped a little when Mabel threw her arms up, "ARGH! That's so typical of him! I'm gonna kick Dipper in the gnards when this is over!" She exclaimed furious at what her brother did.

"heh heh heh, you so gotta record that for me first." Sans could not help but say in a mischievous tone despite the situation. "Hahaha! Do what you want with him, kid! But that's only in your dreams! Cause there's no way I'm giving this body back when I'm putting it to good use!" Bipper announced in dark delight, Mabel growled as she stepped up to him, "Not in this time, Bill! Cause I'll find a way to get Dipper back and stop you!" Mabel declared strongly to which Bipper rolled his eyes at, "Keep telling yourself that, kid. But there's no way you can stop me with all the power I have! Observe..." Bipper's knife then glowed a bright crimson red before he waved out in front releasing a large arc of red energy towards the two. Mabel screamed in fright at the oncoming arc when suddenly, Sans teleported in font of her and batted the wave away with his hand effortlessly, causing it to cut through one of the pillars and dissipate. Mabel cowered to the floor in fear of her impending doom when she opened one eye, then the other to see she was unharmed, "Sansy! You saved me!" Mabel happily said with glittery eyes as Sans simply put his hand back in his jacket, "sure i did...the old lady would kill me if anything happen to you.." He replied with Mabel cooing at that, "Awww." Bipper huffed but smirked, "Not bad. I see you're as strong as ever, trash bag. But that's not gonna be enough and you know. Cause I've got a whole lot more where that came from! Bwahahahaha!" The demon cackled madly. Sans's eye sockets narrowed dangerously, "mabel...you go and do what you have to...i'll handle this." He told her which made her gasp, "What? No way, Sans! I'm not leaving you!" She said refusing to leave him when Sans addressed her in a firm voice, " **Mabel...** " This made her stop and jump a little, when he turned to face her with a gentle and warm expression, "go...I'll be fine..." He assured her when he turned back to face Bipper. Just then, Sans felt Mabel grab his hand, making him look at her, "Sans...if you're really doing this...then please promise me something..." Sans flinched a little, knowing how much he hates making promises, but he will make an exception for Mabel as he nodded once to her, "Promise that you'll make it out of this alive and...please...please promise me that you'll save Dipper..." She pleaded with watery eyes, "m-mabel i..." He stammered a little, "Promise!" She urged more strongly this time, making him tense and then sigh with his sockets closed, then reopen them, "i promise." He conceded with a small smile, with Mabel returning the smile. "If you two can hurry it up that would be great! I'm on a tight schedule here." Bipper called to them as he twirled the dagger. Mabel flinched as she hesitated to let go of Sans but was forced to, before running away as fast as she could leaving Sans to deal with Bipper, "Aww, that's a shame! I thought we were going to have a touching reunion with all the gang here!"

"heh, sorry bill, but kids aren't allowed in this reunion." He answered rather darkly having his sockets closed as Mabel stopped to give Sans and her brother one last look of extreme concern, before she forced herself to continue going through the entrance at the right by the end of the corridor. "Hmm. You know you're right about that. We wouldn't want the kids to be scarred by this experience! But that's no fun at all. It's so fun to see them traumatized." Bipper said with amusement. "i'll admit...scaring them can be fun...but even i have my limits. though when they're not around...those limits are thrown out the window." Sans shrugged earning a laugh from Bipper, "Wow, Sans! I almost forgot how much of a comedian you are! It's just so funny how dumb you all are!" The demon taunted him. "and why's that..?" Sans asked him deciding to humor himself. "You really think you stand a chance against me? I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness! While you're just a big boned skeleton that likes to play pranks! Not to mention...I've got all the EXP and LOVE at my disposal from that...ohoho beautiful massacre in the capital." He mused with sadistic delight, all while Sans just listened. "So, if you try to stop me, you're gonna find yourself having a bad time." Bipper finished with a grin when he paused upon hearing Sans, chuckling that soon gave way to laughter, "heh heh heh...ha ha ha ha ha!" This did not amuse Bipper in the least as he frowned, "What's so funny?" Sans laughed for a while when he stopped training to calm down, "oh man...heh heh...that's good...that's a good one." Sans said mockingly as he laughed which agitated Bipper making him narrow his eyes, "And why is that funny to you?!" He shouted, when Sans chuckled a little, "because..." He then opened his eye sockets, revealing them to be black and empty giving him a chilling and threatening expression, " **It ain't me that's going to have a bad time.** " He finished in a deep and dark voice.

Mabel managed to make it to the large entrance that lead to the throne room. The entrance had an array of vines and leaves growing around it but never falling over it. She gazed up, her worry for both Sans and her brother never fading even when she knows of what should happen when she meets the king. She looks back to where she left Sans and 'Dipper' then returns to where the king is. Taking a deep breath, she marched inside and walked through a short hall, then making it out. And when she did, her eyes widened and was now enamored at the sizable chamber which was the throne room. She heard several birds chirping, and looking up she saw large dome of glass in a mosaic style high above, giving the throne room various colorful reflections of light below. The entirety of the throne room had a small field of grass, and she stopped when she noticed who it was that was standing with his back facing her showing only his cape, broad shoulder pants, and long blonde hair. It was the king, the king of all monsters. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a few slow, steady, steps forward. Each one creating crunching noises while stepping on the grass. The king in question looked to be humming a tune to himself while watering the golden flowers that was surrounding the throne. "Dum dee dum..." Asgore hummed when Mabel had her hands behind her back, swaying a little nervous, "Um...e-excuse me? Hi, Mister Dreemurr?" She called to him to which he lifted his head up upon hearing her, "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment while I water these flowers." He requesting having a deep voice, Mabel nodded with a nervous grin, "Sure! I mean...um you do that. Take your time, your gardening-ness." A brief moment passed when Asgore stopped watering the flowers with a soft sigh, before placing the watering can down. "There we are." And then, he turned around slowly to face his guest, that's when Mabel finally got a clear look at him. He sports a rather intimidating stature, having broad shoulders, a golden blond mane and beard, and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head. He was smiling and despite his stature, Mabel could feel nothing but a friendly aura emanating from him, "Howdy! How can I-" But Asgore suddenly cut himself off, looking as though he had mini heart attack as he took a step backward with a small gasp, this made Mabel all the more nervous. However, his appearance also shocked her, as she was instantly reminded of who he looked like, "Toriel...?" She thought to herself as she pictured the two together, with Asgore looking like a mal version of her. After a moment, his demeanor calmed down. "Oh." He simply said with Mabel tilting her head with a light but small smile as she waved to him in greeting. Asgore too return the same weak wave in greeting. "Hi...I'm Mabel" She introduced herself softly. "H-Howdy, Mabel. I'm Asgore..." Asgore replied in greeting as his eyes shifted to the side in thought for a moment when he turned to her again, "I so badly wanna say, 'would you like a cup of tea?'" He said with a weak smile.

"Oh..well..after everything I've been through...tea does sound pretty nice." Mabel admitted as she too looked to the side, rubbing her arm sheepishly. The two being uncomfortable in each other's presence, knowing full well what is going to come. "Ah, well, it's a good thing I had this prepared then." He reached out to cup of tea on the small table next to his throne, and walking towards Mabel with his foot steps creating heavy thuds before he knelt down to her level and gave her the tea, "Thank you." She thanked him with a warm smile with Asgore nodding once also with a smile before standing up. Mabel sipped the tea once, "How is it?" He asked rather eagerly. "It's pretty great." Mabel replied with a grin. "I'm very glad to hear that." Asgore said when he turned to walk over to the windows, and gazed outside to observe his kingdom, his face dropping as did Mabel's when their line of sight disconnected. They both knew that this was just small talk, an attempt to try and make this as comfortable as they could before the big event occurs. "Nice day today, huh?" Asgore spoke up as the two were in a moment of silence, "Yeah, it really is. There's birdies singing and the pretty flowers blooming. It's beautiful." Mabel responded with Asgore nodding in agreement, "Indeed. It's the perfect weather for a game of catch." He added with a light chuckle as he looked back to the window, and sighed deeply. The tension between them continued to rise as Asgore now turned to her with a saddened look, "You know what we must do, right?" He asked, and Mabel prayed that he would not ask her this when she nodded once shakily, setting the cup of tea down on the table next to the throne, "When you are ready, you may follow me." Asgore instructed before he turned and walked to the room, his cape being dragged across the flowers and grass, that was behind the throne, "W-Wait!" Mabel stopped him as Asgore stopped in his tracks, "Mister Asgore, sir...please...I don't wanna do this..." Mabel pleaded with with a deep and sad frown to which Asgore flinched at and sighed, "I know...I don't want to either." He admitted before continuing with Mabel in pursuit. The two now walked inside a corridor, "Wait...wait! Mister King guy...please. I know you don't want to do this. You said it yourself! We can do this another way...please." Mabel continued her pleas in an attempt to convince Asgore not to go through with this, "Believe me, Mabel. I tried to find any other alternative route to this...but...unfortunately, this is the only one that is plausible." Asgore told her with a visible pained tone behind his voice, "I...don't know what the words means, really." She said to herself sheepishly while walking beside the King whom chuckled, "Oh, that's a relief. I don't know what it means either." He admitted with a sheepish grin as well.

"Is it like...something that's gotta do with a pause? But you take the Claus from Santa Clause, put it together, and make it plausible?" Mabel questioned naively with Asgore actually managing to laugh a little, "I suppose that's one way of interpreting it." He said with Mabel herself laughing a little, this was unbelievable, he was incredibly nice. He even offered her a cup of tea and there was nothing about him that was in the least bit intimidating. It's really hard to believe that this was the same guy that took out the six other humans which fell before them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Asgore, "How tense. Just think of it like...a visit to the dentist." He tried to comfort her, "Heh..yeah uh...see these?" She pulled her lips apart to show her braces, "The dentist I go to has to be a mad scientist. It's why he put these doohickeys on my teeth." She elaborated before sighing, "I'm honestly not ready to visit the dentist..." Asgore looked down as they reached another entrance, "That's okay. I'm not ready either." He admitted when the two stepped inside towards the barrier. Coming back to the confrontation of Sans and Bipper, the latter was laughing hard at Sans's threat, "Hahahaha! Now that's funny! You can keep up with all those empty threats as much as you want, trash bag! It's not gonna save you!" Bipper told him as he took a step forward when Sans chuckled, "keep telling yourself that...i stand by what i said...cause if you take another step forward...you're _really_ not gonna like what happens next." The short skeleton threatened as his eye sockets remained oddly closed. "Oooo! Scary~ Well then here I am taking another step forward." And Bipper did just that earning a rather wicked laugh from Sans, "heh heh heh heh.." Bipper looked around and smirked at Sans's assumed bluff, "Point made. You're as lazy as you ever were and always will be, Sans. In fact, you're even lazy to the point where you did nothing as I slaughtered those monster friends of yours back there outside. You knew didn't you? I wonder though...what would happen if I do the same to shooting star? Or maybe...your broth-" Instantly, Sans's eye sockets snapped open, with his left eye giving off a flash of light blue and yellow coloration. Bipper's heart glowed blue and he found himself hurled backwards with a grunt, then slamming into the wall behind leaving behind visible cracks from the strong impact. He had no time to recover when numerous large bones erupted from the wall he hit, striking him in the backside with a pained shout. He looked up to see bones coming out from opposite sides, being shot like bullets to which Bipper countered by deflecting a few with his knife only to be struck in the side, leg, and head. Lastly, as he was distracted, a massive skeletal being which resembled the skull of some kind of dragon, the Gaster Blaster, materialized behind Bipper when its lower jaw separating in two and unleashed a blast of energy towards Bipper with its eyes flashing as a result. Bipper gasped and was about to dodge only for the force of the explosion by the blast to knock him forward. Another Gaster Blaster appeared next to him, and fired as well with Bipper being thrown by the explosion in mid air.

He quickly countered by deflecting the blast with his knife, then twirled to the side instantly slashing down as he deflected another blast from his opposite side, only for him to be knocked down by a rain of bones, battering him repeatedly to the ground as he collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Bipper's body shook in pain as he released several groans and moans, "huh. always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first." Sans mused to himself with a shrug as Bipper began to, bizarrely, laugh, "Heh...heh hahaha...well played, trash bag..guh..." He slowly began to stand up, wiping his lips as there was blood trailing down from his forehead. "I'll admit..I wasn't prepared for that. But...now..." Bipper fully stood up and swung his dagger once, "Next attack will miss." He finished but that only made Sans give him a wicked grin, "we'll see about that." All this was happening while Mabel and Asgore now were standing in front of the barrier itself, the barrier resonated a strange light with it emitting waves of magical energy through it occasionally filling the room with a strange light. "This is...this is the barrier?" Mabel questioned as Asgore stood next to her while gazing at the barrier, "Yes. It's what keeps us all trapped underground." Asgore replied as they continued to stare at the massive force field that trapped the entire monster race beneath the Earth. "Mister Asgore...can we...-sigh-...please can we not do this? I really don't want to do this...we'll find another way." Mabel tried to plead to convince him one last time, but it was in vain, "I am sorry, child. But...this is the way it's supposed to be..." Asgore hesitantly said with Mabel taking a step backward from him as she held her hands together out in front and looking down in sadness, "Please...I just...my brother and I want to go home...I don't w-want to do this.." She begged with a broken tone of voice, making Asgore feel all the more reason to hate himself for what he is doing, "...Mabel...if...if by any chance...you have...unfinished business...please...do what you must." He told her, at least giving her the chance to do something she has not yet done before facing him in battle. Mabel saw that it really was useless to try and convince Asgore to not proceed with this, she tried to talk to him the whole time they were making their way towards the barrier, but each attempt was just thrown away by him. She dared not bring up the subject involving the tragic tale of his children as a way of convince as that would make her no better than evil Bill. She found no other alternative, even though she has done all she could. Looking down, her eyes were obscured by the front portion of her hair. Reaching behind her, she slowly removed the frying pan then held it to her side. Asgore sensed this and tightened his grip, "...I see...this is it, then." He said lowly.

Asgore slowly turned around to face her with Mabel now looking up, her eyes watery as was Asgore's, "Ready...?" He asked to which responded with her gripping the handle of the frying pan with both hands. Just then, eight pairs of containers emerged at the far side of the room, four on one side, and four on the other. Upon noticing this, Mabel's eyes widened to see that they were the souls, and not just any souls, but were in fact the souls of the previous human children. One was green, yellow, orange, violet, dark blue, mint blue, and two more containers were empty, which Mabel did not need to question that those were meant for her and Dipper. She turned when Asgore addressed her, "Mabel..." The girl tightened her grip on the frying pan's handle, Asgore opened his eyes and smiled, "It was nice to meet you." He told her gently to which Mabel's bottom lip quivered at, "...please..." She said in a whisper, but Asgore closed his eyes again a little more tight, "...Goodbye." He lowered his head more, when suddenly, he whipped a weapon out from beneath his cape that covered his front, clearing his cape out of the way showing off his armor. The weapon in question was a massive three pronged red trident. Mabel jumped at that with grit but tense teeth, Asgore held the trident up, and plunged it into the ground, suddenly, pillars of flames erupted from the ground around them, causing Mabel to have a small shout of fright, her hair and sweater billowing from the intensity of the flames that surrounded them while Asgore held his trident with his two hands, his eyes giving off a rather menacing red glow but was clearly and visibly distraught at what he is about to do for the seventh and likely eighth time in his life. "you know bill, i just noticed something." Sans said as he turned his attention to the light that shone through the mosaic windows. "Oh really? What's that?" Bipper asked while preparing himself, "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing...flowers are blooming...on days like this...demons like you..." he turned back to Bipper while his sockets were closed from basking in the light that shone. Only to open them revealing them to be hollow and empty, " **Should go back to Hell.** " He finished in a dark and menacing voice, "Bwahahahahaha! As fun as that would be, trash bag! I'm gonna have to call a rain check on that. So, I'm staying here and I'll make sure to have as much fun as I can before this day ends..." Bipper declared with a deranged grin, Sans to put on a rather demented grin. This was it...all four of them prepared themselves. Magic fully charged, and weapons at the ready. Shoulders tensed, and loosening themselves for upcoming battle. After a moment of staring down one another, Sans, Mabel, Bipper, and Asgore all said in unison, and unknowingly, " _Here we go."_ And it begins...

 **All done. Jesus, this chapter made my fingers hurt. Here it is...the chapter that sets up the big battle royal in the next chapter. Sans takes on Bill Cipher who is possessing Dipper's body, but will he be able to keep his promise to Mabel? Speaking of which, the Pines girl faces off against the king of the monsters, will Mabel fight to the point where she has to hurt or even kill Asgore? Or will she not go through with it and risk having to stay down in the underground forever? And what about Dipper? Well, let's just say he's going to have some interesting occurrences along the way. Read and Review. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale.**


	33. Megalovania

Bipper sprinted towards Sans, laughing sadistically along the way with a wide and deranged grin, only for the short skeleton to snap his left eye open unleashing a yellow and blue flash of magical power from his pupil. This instantly summoned a line of bones to erupt from the ground near Bipper as the demon ran dangerously close to them. Bipper quickly dashed to the left in evasion from an oncoming bone jutting out and threatening to impale him or strike him in the face, then to the right from another one, as he performed this a few times all while running straight forward, only to jump high up from another bone erupting beneath him, he landed and rolled backwards from a bone that almost struck him where he landed as it jutted out, hopped to the left, then to the right from two more bones emerging, only to fall on his back with a grunt from a bone levitating horizontally, dashing behind him and tripping him by the legs. Bipper's eyes widened when a Gaster Blaster was already hovering above him, disconnecting its lower jaws in two and fired a blast of energy at him from above. Bipper rolled out of the way to the side in time as the blast struck the ground causing an explosion to erupt, but the smoke was quickly cleared away by another blast of energy from a Gaster Blaster appearing to his far side. This prompted Bipper to jump forward in evasion, rolling on the ground once, then gasp a little as he ducked from an oncoming bone being a shot at him and nearly hitting him in the head, followed by him evading from side to side three times by other oncoming bones as Sans simply stood there, hands in the pockets of hoodie, while his eye continued to flash as he conjured the bones and Gaster Blasters. Bipper ducked again from another bone, then jumped to the left from several bones erupting out from the ground where he was and quickly stopping in time from being impale by a larger bone jutting out the opposite direction. With a shout, he reared his knife back and swung horizontally once unleashing a red arc of energy towards Sans. But the skeleton was not alarmed by this as the energy struck the area where Sans stood, cutting through two of the pillars inside the hall and creating a small explosion in the process. "Haha! Got'cha!" Bipper shouted in victory, only for it to be short lived when Sans was behind him, left eye leaving a ghost trail of blue energy, "no you don't.." Sans retorted when Bipper's eyes widened a little in surprise, but wasted no time as he turned with a swing of his dagger, only for him to be blasted by a Gaster Blaster that was next to Sans. Bipper, however, was able to conjure the soul in time to form a shield, defending him from the blast, but was thrown across the hall and struck a pillar strongly with a pained grunt, then fell to the ground with his soul dissipating.

"what? you really thought i was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans mused with a chuckle referring to Bipper's last attack that he dodged. Bipper groaned as he shook his head while standing up, "Heh heh...so you can dodge, huh? Goodie for you, Sans...but that begs the question..." Bipper then looked up with a menacing look and wide grin, "How long can you keep it up?" He questioned darkly as he raised his knife. Sans simply shrugged, "beats me...maybe when i get tired you'll notice so yeah there's no point in telling ya." The skeleton replied when the Gaster Blaster next to him opened its maw and fired a beam of energy towards Bipper, who leaped out of the way in time with the blast destroying a large portion of the pillar instead. Just as he dodged, another Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him from above and it fired as well, with Bipper having to dodge once again to the right, and somersault backwards from three bones erupting from the ground where he was nearly impaling him, then sprinted around Sans while numerous bones were conjured, appearing in the air, and shot at him, forcing him to dash from left to right in evasion of the bones. Bipper skidded to a halt, instantly leaping backward to dodge a bone jutting from the ground where he was about to go, then to the side with a roll from three bones piercing the pristine floor where he was and quickly made his way towards Sans whom stood there rather calmly as the two Gaster Blasters fired at the same time. Bipper jumped high in the air time when the two beams crossed each other, missing their target, as Sans looked up at Bipper coming at him swinging the knife down with a shout. But Sans's pupils vanished, leaving behind his hollow sockets, as he removed one hand from his pocket, and performed an upwards gesture with his bony fingers, summoning a large Gaster Blaster in front of him, as it took the full force of Bipper's attack, creating large cracks around the top of its head, shielding Sans. Bipper growled, only to gasp when the Blaster's eyes lit up and imploded, the force of which knocked Bipper backwards with a shout. Just then, his heart shaped soul turned blue as he was stopped in midair, then immediately be telekinetically thrown to the right, smashing him against a pillar, then to the left against a wall, up against the ceiling, then down to the ground with a cry of pain. Sans stopped his assault as his hand had a faded but fiery light blue aura around it before it dissipated while his left eye continued to flash, "i suggest you stay down..." Sans warned him as he put his hand back in his hoodie pocket. However, his warning was met with laughter, as Bipper cackled madly in delight, "Stay down?! Hahaha! No way! I'm having the time of my life! This pain is just incredible!" The demon exclaimed in a rather masochistic fashion.

Sans just sighed, shaking his head, "i'm not surprised...you're not exactly one to feel emotions a human normally would feel." He said with Bipper just chuckling as he stood back up, a little bruised now, "Aww, Sans! You know me too well!" He whimsically remarked and Sans just shrugged once with his sockets closed, "sad to say i do...anyway..." He then reopened them, his left eye flashing as a result, and with a wave of his arm out forward he conjured several bones to appear and immediately dart towards Bipper. "Hahaha! I gotta admit this body's pretty durable! And if it wasn't for the battles Pine Tree faced along the way here...I would've actually made this fight boring!" He said enthusiastically as the latter dashed forward with a maddening laugh straight at the line of fire, and when he neared the bones he deflected several of them away with swings of his knife, before jumping up in time from a bone emerging out of the ground where he was about to step, then backward as a wall of bones emerged again, only for him to swing his knife destroying the wall with a wave of red energy. Suddenly, Bipper sensed Sans behind him but the demon was prepared and immediately turned with a swing of his knife, but Sans ducked casually, then leaned to the side from an overhead slash, and then the other from a jab, before finally teleporting and appearing behind Bipper when he slashed horizontally at him only to miss. Sans sent Bipper flying with a telekinetic push of his hand as his left eye remained open while the right was closed. Bipper struck one of the pillars that were lined by the windows with a grunt and fell back down only to land on his feet, but stumble a little as he supported himself on the pillar. He looked over at Sans who stood there casually, closing his left eye when Bipper chuckled, "You always were a bully weren't you, trash bag? Just kept pushing me around." He remarked before standing straight facing the skeleton with a grin. Sans chuckled as well, "the experience came with trying to survive out there, bill. though you should consider yourself lucky since i'm only taking it easy on you." He said to him when Bipper laughed in response, "Oh yes! Cause you made that little promise to shooting star! But I wonder just how much would it take for me to make you break that promise~?" He ominously wondered raising his dagger with Sans opening his left eye slowly but not glowing this time with power, "what's say we find out then?" He responded darkly as his left eye flashed once again, summoning two Gaster Blasters by his sides with Bipper grinning in anticipation before sprinting forward.

Speaking of Mabel, she was fighting her own battle with the king of the monsters, Asgore Dreemurr. Mabel stood there a bit timidly as she held onto the burnt pan tightly, looking around nervously as pillars of fire surrounded them. Asgore had his face down, obscuring his line of sight from Mabel not daring to look at her because of his actions as he stood in a battle stance while holding his trident to the side. Asgore opened his hand as he stretched his arm out in front, conjuring numerous fire balls before firing them at Mabel who yelped and ran to the side in evasion. She ran while the spheres of fire struck where she ran, narrowly missing her each time, it was not until Asgore raised his hand up summoning a column of fire in front of her to stop her in her tracks. She skidded a little with wide eyes and grit teeth when Asgore swung his arm down, commanding the column to swing down at her to which she shouted and quickly leaped away to the side in evasion. The sparks of the fire collapsing on the ground from the attack, darted around like bullets above Mabel before Asgore commanded them to zip towards her. She quickly held her hand up, manifesting her soul and shielded her from the attack with the sparks bouncing off or dissipating upon impact. However, this proved to be a distraction when Mabel's eyes widened upon noticing a large shadow looming over her from behind. She whipped behind her and gasped when Asgore held his trident up and plunged it down at her, to which she quickly jumped to the side in time with the prongs piercing the concrete floor where she was. Asgore's attack was followed with him swinging his trident to the side of where Mabel jumped, the latter of who turned and formed her soul shield only to be knocked back by the force of the attack. She grunted as she landed and rolled a little, nearly dropping the pan. Asgore said nothing as his eyes were obscured, giving him a demeanor that harbored no emotion. She slowly lifted her head up with a fearful yet saddened look as Asgore approached her slowly. "Please...I don't wanna fight!" Mabel yelled at him pleadingly causing Asgore to stop in his tracks, and Mabel could visibly see that his hand clenched the trident more tightly in response to the plead.

Mabel slowly stood back up, taking the pan with her. "Mister Dreemy! I know you don't want to do this! We both know and we both don't want to! Come on...just hear me out here we can find another way!" She pleaded but it was only met with silence as Asgore slowly raised his hand for a moment, only to spread his hand out conjuring flames in his palm then swing his arm out releasing an arc of flames towards Mabel who's eyes widened with a shout of fright and alarm. She jumped as high as she could over the flames, narrowly being caught in the attack but the second she landed Asgore was above her and plunged his trident down at her to which she side stepped in evasion quickly in time then ducked from a horizontal swing of it, before jumping back to dodge another oncoming jab of the trident. She had her teeth grit and eyes furrowed tensely before raising the burned pan up a little shakily at that, showing her reluctance to fight back. However, she knew that if she did not, she would meet her end here in this place thereby allowing Asgore to take her soul, which leads to more disastrous occurrences in the process. This would mean that she would have to fight back despite her heart telling her not to do so but her brain kept sending signals to her body to survive and fight back. She swallowed a lump in her throat when Asgore clutched a burning flame in his hand, then tossed it forward, the flame suddenly erupted and transformed into several small spirals of fire. Mabel formed her soul, shielding her from the oncoming flames as she managed to slip through the cracks between two of the vortexes, only to suddenly lean to the side quickly from a fire ball being thrown at her, then to the other side from another, and ducked from an arc of flames nearly striking her head. She sprinted forward when she felt flames about to erupt beneath her and towards Asgore. The king frowned when he conjured streams of fire to erupt near Mabel as she made her way towards him with a firm and strong expression on her face. She dashed from one side to the next, evading the oncoming streams of fire that emerged from the ground, and suddenly leaped to the side with a grunt, dodging an overhead swing of Asgore's trident but he held his arm out aimed at where she jumped and releasing a fire ball at her. Mabel stood her ground after a brief moment of alarm, she reared the burnt pan back, and swung strongly striking the ball of fire and redirecting it back to Asgore who's eye widened a little prompting him to raise his arm as it struck his gauntlet instead, leaving behind burn marks in the process with hissing smoke.

Asgore looked down at his gauntlet then back up to Mabel as she held the burnt pan with smoke hissing from where she struck the fire ball, her brows furrowed with her eyes narrowed. "Fine then...I'll fight back but I won't kill you. And if I have to beat the tard outta you to make you realize that this is wrong then I gotta warn ya...I'm better at butt kicking than my bro." She declared with a small smirk as Asgore once again said nothing, remaining silent. He lowered his hand when he then whipped his trident out to his side, his cape flapping a little from the speed of the whip as well as his being was slowly engulfed in a fiery aura. Mabel saw that this was an invitation for her to attack to which she scoffed at when Asgore spun his trident rapidly with one hand, collecting flames in the process when he reared back and threw the trident out unleashing a disk of flames towards Mabel. The Pines girl gasped when she jumped out of the way as the disk sawed through the ground vertically leaving behind a thin trail of flames in its wake. Mabel looked behind her in time with wide eyes to see that the disk was turning around and redirecting itself back at its target, causing Mabel to shriek and run quickly as the disk chased her for several moments, only for Asgore to conjure numerous fire balls around him then command them to dart towards Mabel, "OH COME ON!" She exclaimed angrily when she ducked and shielded her head from a few oncoming fire balls, but then was able to bat away several more with her burnt pan all while she ran. Mabel looked ahead and gasped when she neared a wall, and smirked a little when an idea lit up in her head, before she instantly in the nick of time jumped out of the way as the disk struck the wall erupting in sparks of ember. Mabel panted a little but reflexively ducked in time with a yelp as a fire ball nearly struck her in the head, then instantly followed her with stiffing up but bending her back a little in time from another fire ball coming at her, and jumping forward away from a third one. "Hey! If you so much as singe my hair I'm seriously gonna get mad!" Mabel angrily told Asgore but again she was met with silence when Asgore then plunged his trident in the ground, an increasing bright orange glow forming around the prongs that were embedded in the ground, before he then swung it outward releasing a tri-wave of fire towards Mabel who's eyes widened but quickly held back her trepidation and ran towards the oncoming waves. When she was near enough, Mabel used her dancing skills to cartwheel between the thin waves of flames skillfully. Coming to a halt she instantly held up her hand to form her shield as Asgore swung his trident down at her only to hit the soul. Mabel grit her teeth a little with a grunt from the impact, before batting the trident away with her burnt pan. Asgore did not falter as he swung horizontally when it was batted causing Mabel to duck in evasion, then bring up the burnt pan to her side to block another swing coming back at her from the trident. The force was enough to knock her back a little as she skidded along the ground against her back, before she then gasped as she rolled backward to dodge a jab of the trident striking the ground where she was. Mabel stood back up, panting heavily as sweat trickled down her features, "...this isn't gonna be easy...I really wish Dipper was here right now." She whispered to herself and voicing her concern for her brother.

Dipper in question was still in his astral form, as he flew around through an area of Hotland. More specifically he was in the first levels of this region in the Underground, where he and Mabel first entered the place. Dipper was able to fast travel through it due to his astral state and thus was able to phase through multiple layers of rock and earth. Dipper phased through one of the elevators, all while he had an anxious expression the whole time, "Ugh! Come on! There's gotta be something around here I can use!" He said to himself in frustration before he flew across the gaps containing the boiling lava, "I can't believe this...I just can't believe this is happening...how could I be so stupid..?" He said as he slapped his head only for his hand to go through it, causing him to sigh and shoot a tired glare before continuing forward. Dipper was getting more and more concerned the longer he roamed around in search of a proper vessel for him to use, for he knew that Bill was using his body to perform unspeakable horrors, and undoubtedly the worst one of all was him more than likely 'taking care' of his sister. This caused Dipper to panic and be placed in further desperation and hurry his search while he phased through the lava, and made it out from the cavernous ceiling coming to another area in Hotland. "Agh!" He exclaimed before panting heavily then inhales and exhales, "Calm down, Dipper. Calm down...just...I just need to hurry..and get this over with...and fast before Mabel-" He stopped himself with a flinch, taking in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. He returned to his search, and was in thought in the meantime. He knew that this all happened because of his self-destructive desire to protect his friends and family, especially Mabel. He is aware of how far he is willing to go in order to protect her but the problem is that he is so focused on protecting her that he does not care about the consequences in the process, which would only put other innocents including his friends and other family members in jeopardy. Another problem he has is his focus on certain things, despite his intelligence, Dipper usually focuses his attention on something that intrigues him so much that he does not pay any heed to other things, not even Mabel at certain times. And when it comes to her life, Dipper is so focused on it, that he pays no heed to the aftermath of his actions in order to defend her.

As he flew across a path where the Core was seen in the distance, he stopped when he noticed an odd sight. There was a small monster sitting at the edge of the pathway that was formed in order to monsters to cross the lava above it. Dipper could not see the monster's face but when he neared it, he noticed that it had a rather gray coloration, and it was everything about them that was gray like their clothing, and even skin. When Dipper had a closer look, he noticed that they had a rather uncanny resemblance to Monster Kid. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity as well as concern, "Um...hello? Can you hear me? Oh who am I kidding of course you can't-" But he was cut off, surprisingly, by this gray entity as they spoke in a monotone and dull voice, "Yes. I can hear you." It responded with Dipper's eyes widening like dinner plates in shock, "W-What?! You can actually hear me?! Oh my gosh! Yes! Wait h-how can you hear me when no one else can?" The boy asked this mysterious Monster Kid-like person to which they lowered their heads slightly and said in the same tone as before, "That's a good question. I can relate to it." They replied strangely earning a look of confusion from Dipper as he raised one brow, "Uh, what? Ugh, never mind. Look, man, I'm in serious turd right now! I need your help!" He requested them but their head simply turned back up as they gazed out into the distance towards the Core, "I'm sorry. I can't help you." They told them in a regretful tone of voice with Dipper nearing close to them, pressing his pleas more, "But you have to! I'm not the only one in trouble! We're all in danger! You have to help me find a-" Dipper paused in sudden realization and instead switched to, "...wait...if...if you can hear me...does that mean that you're...you're a g-ghost too?" He questioned a bit nervously as well as with increasing curiosity as well. Strangely this monster that looked like Monster Kid chuckled a little, "A ghost? Yeah...we can go with that. But not really...I'm just like you." They answered ominously with Dipper now suddenly getting the feeling that he should back away for some reason, he did not know why, but his brain was sending signals that he should step or float back from this mysterious person, "W-What do you mean?" Dipper again questioned and his question was answered with a moment of silence before finally they responded, "It's simple..." Then, they slowly turned their head in order to face Dipper, and when they fully did, Dipper jumped back with a yelp of fright the second he saw that this 'Monster Kid' looking entity had wide blank white eyes with black rings around it, "I don't exist..." They finished, with their voice sounding like it had several different types of voices all in different types of tones, sounding like it glitched for some odd reason.

Suddenly, their entire bodies appeared to be spazzing violently, their voices breaking and switching rapidly almost as if they were being overtaken by a computer virus as Dipper watched with increasing apprehension when he shielded himself, shutting his eyes thinking that they might attack. However, a moment passed when Dipper slowly opened one eye then the other, and noticed that they were gone. Dipper breathed a little, trying to calm down, before he glanced around in both great confusion as well as bewilderment. He simply remained their hovering for a moment when he tried to scratch his head only for his hand to go through it, briefly reminding him of his current state, and then mutter, "...what...was that?" He asked himself in complete befuddlement. Meanwhile, the battle between Sans the skeleton and Bipper continued to rage on. The demon sprinted towards Sans who summoned numerous bones to erupt from the ground in the path that Bipper ran, however, he was able to skillfully evade each one by dashing from one side to the next quickly as well as hopping a few times from bones that nearly struck him from below as well as ducking from bones that came at him horizontally. He leaped over one horizontal bone, then slid underneath another before jumping with a front flip over third one, side stepping to the left from three rows of bones erupting from the ground, ducking from three more bones darting at him from the right then finally jumping over one bone and quickly using the momentum to step on top of it as it stopped and propelled him upward and toward Sans speedily. The skeleton looked up, not at all concerned by this as his hands remained in his pockets. Bipper swung his knife down as he unleashed a wave of crimson energy vertically towards Sans, to which he responded by creating numerous bones, quickly coming together for form a shield in a circular pattern. The attack collided and destroyed the bones completely creating a large cloud of smoke in the process. Suddenly, Bipper appeared behind Sans dashing to his blind spot with a look of sadistic glee as his yellow eyes flashed before slashing horizontally intending to behead the trickster. However, Sans effortlessly ducked from the attack then side stepped in evasion from an overhead swing of the knife, and hopped back from another horizontal swing aimed for his stomach. Sans raised his hand up to conjure a bone to erupt from underneath Bipper, only for the demon to jump forward in time to dodge it, then to the left from another and to the right, before he deflected three bones coming at him with his knife and lunged at Sans with an overhead swing of his dagger. Sans dodged it casually by dashing to the side before summoning five bones to erupt from the ground in a line like a small wall to knock Bipper away with a grunt. He quickly stood back up only to widen his eyes when the small wall of bones launched at him and struck him strongly sending him flying for a few feet then slide across the floor upon impact.

Sans's left eye flashed with the usual yellow and blue, causing the wall of bones to emerge from the ground, position themselves and aim towards the fallen demon. The bones then rocketed towards Bipper as he stood back up taking his knife back in his hand when he gasped in alarm from seeing the bones coming at him. With barely enough time to dodge, he charged his LV through the knife as it glowed a bright but dark crimson red, and unleashed a wave of energy at them. It managed to destroy some of them but not all of them as three came at him but it gave Bipper enough time to dodge by getting up and jumping away as the bones pierced the floor where he once was. Sans was not done as he summoned more bones hovering in the air then firing them at Bipper, with the demon running around some of the pillars and causing a few bones to pierce through them instead, as well as deflecting some of them with his knife laughing all the way, "Ahahaha! Excellent, Sans! If there's one thing that I did appreciate is that you always give a thrilling fight! And here I thought I was gonna get bored thinking that you lost your touch!" Bipper remarked as he emerged through one of the opening from the line of pillars only to see two Gaster Blasters materializing in a swift moment, opening their maws and firing beams of energy. Sans shrugged with his sockets closed "well, if i had to be honest, i was never one that's big on fighting...but..." He then opened them showing their hollow and black state, " **I can make some exceptions.** " He finished in a dark tone of voice as Bipper leaped to the side as the twin beams collided against the spot where he was creating a large explosion in the process. One of the Gaster Blasters fired again, only for Bipper to dash to the opposite side again in evasion of the beam, then again from the second Gaster Blaster, and finally jumped up before the beams hit the ground of where he sprinted, using the explosion to increase his momentum through the air. One of the Blasters aimed up and fired, but Bipper cackled madly as he reared his dagger back and slashed down, releasing an arc of red LV that shockingly sliced through the beam, before hitting the Gaster Blaster, splitting it in two and effectively destroying it. Sans's eye sockets narrowed by an inch when multiple bones appeared by his side, aimed, and were fired with deadly proficiency at Bipper. The demon held his hand out to form the soul, which disturbingly began to show black veins around it almost as if it was slowly being corrupted as well. Bipper used the shield to bat away some of the bones while defending himself at the same in unison with him deflecting more of the bones with his dagger as he fell down towards Sans. The Gaster Blaster that was left standing made its way in front of Bipper and prepared to fire, charging its magical energy. However, Bipper threw his dagger at it with a shout and it hit its mark. The knife pierced the top of the Blaster's head, halting its attack momentarily with the eyes flickering in the process. Bipper landed on top of the Blaster, taking the dagger out as he quickly jumped off it and swung his knife down at Sans.

But the skeleton teleported in evasion from the attack with him appearing behind Bipper before holding his hand out and telekinetically shoved Bipper away strongly sending him flying and striking the wall leaving behind several cracks in the process. Bipper fell to the floor with one knee, panting heavily before looking up as he strangely had a maniacal grin. Sans returned the stare, and he too had visible sweat trickling down the skull showing his fatigue as the battle progressed, "Heh...heh heh...hahaha!" Bipper then laughed out loud earning a raised brow from Sans, "what's with the laugh? i haven't even said a pun yet." He quipped as the demon slowly stood up a little, "Oh it's just...haha...I find it funny that you would actually fight in order for this story to keep going...but at a different ending all together should you succeed." Bipper told him with Sans pausing briefly but chuckled in response, "is that so?" Bipper wiped his lip with a smirk, "Very much so. But...you and I both know that no matter the happy ending you get...you're just going to end up back in chapter one. All the way where it all started." He continued as he noticed Sans's expression beginning to shift, "I know you've seen it, Sans. I know you know what I'm talking about." He then gestured to the area around them, but from the way he spoke it, it sounded like it came in a much more broad sense of the term, "All this...is just going to be gone. It's just another timeline but with a little twist to it." He said as he took a few slow steps forward, "And I know you felt it. You felt what I felt. A massive anomaly in the space-time continuum. With timelines jumping left and right, universes being reset and destroyed, repeatedly...all happening while this is happening so lemme ask you...what's the point in fighting, huh? These anomalies that pop up...will keep popping no matter the number of times you get rid of them so that the timeline can be set in proper motion." Bipper said to him as his smile lowered though it still had its psychotic feel to it. "Every action they make and do, is going to affect the others, and every death that occurs will effect the others. You think that by saving these kids...it's all going to change? It's all just going to keep going with no do-over? If so then you're not as smart as you claim to be, trash bag." The demon elaborated when he paused upon hearing Sans laugh a little lowly, "heh heh heh...i am...but my problem is that i've just always been lazy at my job." He opened his sockets showing them to be empty and lacking his eyes, "but that's your fault isn't it?" He questioned him firmly but it did not faze Bipper, "Ha! It could be. What do you expect?" He retorted whimsically. Sans let out a light chuckle shaking his head, "doesn't surprise me...you just can't understand how this feels...and you never will. knowing that one day, without any warning...it's all going to be redone and we go back to chapter one." The skeleton said in a mellow tone of voice while closing his sockets. "Then why don't you just let things go the way they were meant to, huh? And maybe I can put you out of your misery~ Because face it...no matter what you do...you're just never gonna go back." Bipper remarked as he licked his lips.

"hey. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago, anyway. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal to me anymore, either. cause even if we do...we'll end up all the way back to the beginning of the story...with no memory of it." Sans responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Heheh...doesn't explain why you're fighting so hard." Bipper said to him when Sans chuckled at the statement, "yeah well...after this it makes it kinda hard to give it my all. but i will say this..." He slowly opened his left eye once again as it released a flash of yellow and blue energy, "always make a wish when you see a shooting star..." He finished before he conjured and fired a Gaster Blaster towards Bipper who ran straight through the line of fire, manifesting the soul as he used it to plow through the beam before deflecting it, causing some to hit the Blaster and swung his knife at Sans who easily dodged it. "You're a fool, Sans! But that's what I expect from people like you!" Bipper scolded him with a grin but it did not faze the skeleton, "heh...can't say i'm not proud of it...i'm not exactly a person to begin with either." He retorted with the last sentences being dark in tone before he counter attacked. All this happened while Mabel continued to fight her own battle against Asgore Dreemurr. She screamed as she was sent flying back before sliding across the floor with a grunt, and came to a halt with her legs falling back down. She slowly opened her eyes and oddly was annoyed rather than in pain before she blew a few strands of her hair off her eye and huffed, "Come on, Mabel...after all the boxing lessons you took from Grunkle Stan you just fall back on your butt?" She berated to herself with a tired glare when Asgore was seen leaping at her, rearing his trident back as his eyes gave off orange fiery flashes, before plunging down with his trident. Mabel shrieked in fright and quickly rolled out of the way in time when the trident struck the ground with powerful force, creating a strong tremor and slabs of concrete to up-heave in the process. Not just that, but an explosion of fire erupted from the impact as well forcing her to bring up her soul, moving it behind her, to shield herself from the flames while running away. She stopped when she held her burnt pan back up and taking a battle stance with Asgore's silhouette being seen inside the pillar of flames where he struck. "Holy ravioli...he's...he's actually serious about this..." Mabel thought to herself in apprehension of how aggressive that attack was, her hands shook a little but swallowed up her fear. He then suddenly whipped his trident out to his side, seemingly clearing away the flames in an instant, but only for her to see that the flames were instead being channeled around the tips of the weapon's prongs. His right eye flashed once before he aimed his trident out and unleashed a barrage of fire balls straight towards Mabel.

She yelped before sprinting to the side evading the line of fire as the fire balls all struck the wall or ground very nearly hitting her but each time managing to increase her pace while she panted quickly. Asgore then raised his hand up creating a pillar of flames to stop her in her tracks when Asgore then waved his trident out unleashing a wave of fire orbs towards Mabel who quickly ducked in time from the wave as it hit the pillar cancelling each other out in an fiery implosion. She gasped and instantly batted away a fire ball with a left swing, then another with a right swing, and a third one with an upward swing before ducking from a fourth, and jumping up to avoid a fifth that nearly hit her legs before sprinting at him with a shout. "Asgore! That's enough! I don't want to keep doing this! Please just stop!" Mabel loudly but firmly told him as she ran at him as Asgore was about to attack when he suddenly paused very briefly, his breathing getting funny a little almost as if he showed a moment of hesitance but grit his teeth tightly and continued with his previous attack as the three tips of the trident's prongs began to form around each other in a swirl and taking the shape of a single large orb of fire. Asgore then swung it forward unleashing a beam of fire towards Mabel who's eyes widened briefly but stayed strong when she manifested her soul, her determination flowing through and causing it to expand out widely successfully shielding her from the beam. Mabel plowed through the beam of flames when she batted it away causing it to dissipate. Her eyebrows and eyes widened when Asgore was about to bring his trident down, however, Mabel noticed that Asgore gripped the weapon very tightly and visibly shook as a result. Not only that, but she caught a moment of hesitation with his face tensing only to then bring it down at her to which she brought up her soul and shielded herself from the attack. The weapon struck the soul creating large sparks of flames from the collision and bringing Mabel to one knee with a grunt. "A-Asgore! Just...s-stop! We both know that we don't want to do this and we both know that this what neither of us want!" She exclaimed as Asgore shut his eyes tightly when Mabel saw tears slowly beginning to slip out from his eyelids, "...I'm sorry...but I don't deserve your mercy." He finally spoke up for the first time but in a pained voice as he increased the pressure of his attack against Mabel which knocked her down to both knees. Mabel grit her teeth tightly beginning to struggle more and could only look at him with pity and sadness, until her expression shifted to a stern one before she knocked back the trident with her burnt pan then jumped at him swinging the pan to his face.

Asgore brought up his trident blocking the attack with the handle in time, Mabel jumped back then blocked an overhead swing of the trident with her soul, and countered by swinging the pan to the side to which Asgore flipped his trident around and holding it with his other hand quickly plunging it down blocking Mabel's attack as the pan hit the handle again. She looked up to see Asgore forming a fiery orb and throwing at her to which she deflected with her soul and back at him, only for him to bring up his gauntlet and block it in time from hitting his face. This gave Mabel the chance to charge her determination through the pan as the bottom part of it glowed red, then swung strongly with a shout, hitting Asgore in the torso causing him to skid backward as a result. Asgore flinched a little, looking down to see the scratches on the armored portion of his torso, then back up to Mabel who stared at him with a strong look on her face and furrowed brows, "You can't fool me. I can see it in your eyes...and no matter how much you try to push me to attack...I won't kill you. Because that's not who I am..." She declared when she reached behind her and brought out what appeared to be a plastic gun of sorts. "And I know for a fact that it's not who you are, either. And if that means I have to bonk you on the head for you to get it then fine." She finished as flicked the barrel of the gun out causing it spin, then flicking it again returning the barrel back. "Huh. It's a good thing it's an empty toy gun. Kids shouldn't be walking around with the real things." She said with a smirk as she examined the empty gun. "Though makes me wonder why would those girls sell a gun, anyway?" She wondered as Asgore's eyes narrowed before closing them and looking down, obscuring his sight from Mabel. He then swung his trident once to his side as pillars of flames erupted behind him with his cape billowing as a result along with his long ears. Mabel stared head on as her hair flapped with her sweater shaking from the intensity of the flames, not intimidated by this. She instead sighed sympathetically, "Alright, Mabel...let's finish this." She whispered to herself before she sprinted forward holding the burnt pan to the left and the empty gun to the right with a strong look as Asgore prepared his next attack. Dipper in the meantime was still searching for something to possess in order to save Mabel and the others and get his body back. He was a little shook still from that ordeal with the strange gray monster. He had no idea what that was about, and it was even more confusing as well as disturbing, that this ghostly monster could hear him as well as see him despite Bill telling him that he could not be seen nor heard while in the Mindscape. What was more disturbing than confusing is the monster's rather horrifying disappearance. Coupled with the sound effects it resembled a scene from a horror movie, but what was strange is that Dipper swore he could have heard sounds he would normally hear from a fax machine of some kind or a computer error. It was there but very subtle.

He didn't know what to make of that as he roamed through the ends of Waterfall, was that monster a ghost? No, he did not resemble a ghost and certainly not one he is familiar with in both the journal and in real life experiences as well. He shook his head though as there was no time to think about that, right now he has to focus on getting his body back. His expression lit up with surprise when he heard two voices, and he was all too aware of who they belonged to. He looked ahead to see two figures approaching and immediately he recognized them as Papyrus and Undyne. He gasped in delight upon seeing them, "Papyrus! Undyne! Oh my gosh thank goodness you guys're here!" He happily said when he paused as Papyrus called out for Sans, "SANS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled for his brother. "SANS COME ON OUT THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE USUALLY SLEEPING AT THIS HOUR!" He remarked with Undyne rolling her one eye, "Papyrus why're we even here looking for Sans? He's probably out somewhere selling hot dogs or falling asleep as he's selling hot dogs." She said to him as Dipper floated towards them, "Undyne! Papyrus! Help me!" He shouted to gain their attention, only to phase through him with the two not even flinching or reacting at the slightest, "THAT MAYBE TRUE, UNDYNE. BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE OUT SO LATE! I WORRY THAT HE MIGHT HE JUST NAP OUT IN THE WILDERNESS INSTEAD OF THE COMFORT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HOUSE!" Papyrus said in concern for his brother, "Uh, isn't it like Sans's house too?" Undyne asked with one eyebrow but an amused smirk, "WELL, IN A MATTER OF TECHNICALITY IT IS! ALTHOUGH, CONSIDERING SANS'S REPUTATION...SOMEONE HAS TO DO ALL THE WORK IN THE HOUSE!" Papyrus declared proudly while also disapproving of his brother lazy behavior as they both stopped for a moment, "Guys! I'm here! Please help me!" Dipper flailed his arms out in front of them but they had no idea that Dipper's astral form was phasing through them as well was begging for help. "I'm not surprised. I'm always catching him slacking off, or sleeping...but I will say his results are JUST good enough not to fire him." Undyne remarked when her face twisted to that of annoyance, "Except today! He didn't tell me or you about where he went!" She exclaimed. "AMAZING, ISN'T HE? HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!" Papyrus oddly commended Sans's skill to have two jobs yet be lazy even twice as more so all while Dipper did all he could to get their attention, by phasing his arm through their heads and what not.

Undyne noticed Papyrus glancing around Waterfall in a confused manner while rubbing his skull, "What's with you?" She asked when Papyrus looked at her, "HMM. WATERFALL...I BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE. ALL THE MORE REASON TO WORRY ABOUT SANS! HE COULD GET LOST!" Papyrus voiced his concern, "Why don't you call him?" Undyne suggested causing Papyrus's expression to lit up, "GREAT IDEA!" He then reached down, only for his face to drop as he realized he did not have his phone, "I UH...DON'T HAVE MY PHONE..." Papyrus said nervously earning a look of shock from Undyne, "What?!" She yelled causing Papyrus to raise his hands up in an attempt to calm her, "I-IT'S JUST A MINOR ERROR! WE CAN JUST GO BACK TO THE HOUSE AND CALL HIM FROM THERE!" He quickly suggested as Undyne growled when her anger gave way to a mischievous look, "I know a way we can solve this." Papyrus gasped in delight, "REALLY?! YOU DO?! WHAT IT IS!" He asked in anticipation, "We do this by playing the old fashioned NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Undyne suddenly exclaimed cracking her knuckles prompting Papyrus to yell in alarm, "NYEEEEEH!" Before he bolted away with Undyne chasing him, "Get back here, bonehead!" She barked at him. "NYEEH WAIT! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He pleaded as he ran with Dipper just staring on with a look of bewilderment. He shook himself out of his trance before trying to go after them, "Guys! Wait!" He called out to them but stopped when he saw it was no use as they would not hear him nor feel him. Dipper slowly lowered his arms, along with his expression, and then his head. He sighed deeply, feeling that all his hope and perseverance was slowly diminishing the more he found the mission to search for something to use as a host in vain. So, he turned around and hovered forward only to bump against something, and what was bizarre is that he physically bumped against something despite his astral form. He rubbed his face a little when he looked in front of him, and gasped upon realizing that he actually physically touched something as well as the strange gray door in front of him. Dipper tilted his head with a befuddled look and one raised brow, he then looked left and right and saw that for some reason, the wide regions of Waterfall were darker than usual, and the sounds of rushing water in the distance was much lower to where he can barely hear it for some reason. Dipper looked back at the door with furrowed eyebrows. He examined it for a moment and found it to be nothing but an ordinary gray door, but he felt that there was nothing ordinary about this door for some reason. Because first of all, why is there a gray door just randomly put here against the wall, and why was he able to physically touch it, and was it even there in the first place? Dipper reached out slowly and touched the door, he _felt_ it. He could literally and physically touch it as his eyes widened like saucers from this development, "What the...?"

He brushed his hand down against the door frame when he looked at the knob. He retracted his hand back briefly, uncertain of this, but his curiosity got the better of him and reached out. His hand inching towards the door knob, and grabbed it gently before gripping it. He twisted his hand, turning the knob, and found that he actually managed to open the door as well. He pushed it open and slowly but cautiously peeked inside, and what he saw was nothing but a massive and empty light gray room. That was it, it was just a gray room as Dipper slowly inched his way inside the room eventually fully entering and glanced around with one brow raised. He hovered inside further when suddenly the door shut behind him, startling him with a gasp and turned around quickly as a result. He rushed back to the door and grabbed the door knob, turning it a few times but found much to his fear that he was unable to open the door, "Oh no...oh no, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Dipper repeated in dread as he frantically turned and twisted the knob several times when he paused. He suddenly felt something crawl down his spine, as if the signals that his brain was sending to him were going into overdrive and telling him to turn around. And he did just that, Dipper slowly but fearfully turned his head around and when he did, a small gasp escaped his lips from what he saw. Standing, or perhaps sitting, in the middle of the large gray room was...someone. Or it was a something, he was not entirely sure. From what he could make out, it looked to be some sort of entity that was crouched or hunched down, its back facing Dipper, with pitch black darkness around it, but the darkness itself acted as clothing of some sort, yet Dipper could not see any hint of fabric woven into the piece. Moreover, he saw the back of the entity's head, it was pale white and he noticed what looked to be a crack of sort running down behind the figure's skull. The crack itself seems to indicate that the head was not flesh, but rather bone or at least looked like it was bone. Dipper stared at this figure for a while, then glanced back to the door, and gulped swallowing a lump of fear in his throat. He turned to the figure and decided, cursing himself for it, to approach him or it. The more he neared this mysterious figure, the more he felt like his spine was being dipped in ice, for there was something seriously wrong here. He felt as though that he should not even _be_ here in the first place. He felt as though that despite his astral state, this room or maybe even new plane of existence was something that he could not reach...well..perhaps not yet, anyway. He took a few glances around the gray room when he stopped a six feet away from the figure. "U-Um..e-excuse me...uh...are you...are you o-okay there?" He shakily asked the figure, but his question was met with silence, the figure did not even budge in the slightest in reaction to him speaking or acknowledging his presence.

Dipper rubbed his hands together anxiously, looking to the side, before taking a step or hover closer inch by inch towards the entity, "Okay uh...do you m-mind explaining where I am then?" He shifted his question but again was met with silence. The more he neared this being, the further he could feel his hand shake, and stupidly so, he decided to reach out to him, his hand trembling and unable to stop in the process. "S-Sir? Are you...d-do you need any h-help?" He shakily questioned him and the second his hand made contact with the black coating around him, the figure reacted in a violent manner with the coating spiking upwards causing Dipper to let out a shriek of fright being knocked back from his startle. He saw that the 'coat' appeared as though it was being drawn by some otherworldly force from above like a magnet, but one made of liquid as pieces of it were taken off, and more bizarrely, some of the other pieces resembled inky black liquid that distorted and flickered, almost as though it was an error. Dipper was on the ground, breathing in trepidation, and increasing even more as the entity slowly began to stand up all while his 'coat' reacted to to Dipper's touch, but the violence was lowered a little now. Just then, he heard something emerging from the entity, and what he heard sounded like sound effects that were reminiscent of some kind of robot which could only communicate through robotic stereotypical sounds, " ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 💣︎ ︎✍︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 💣︎ ︎." He heard from the entity which confused him obviously but still was cautious in apprehension, "W-What?" Just then the being slowly turned around to face Dipper, and much to his horror, he saw that his head was twitching from side to side rapidly and momentarily in a rather demonic manner, but at the same time it mixed with the mannerisms of a video game character that is corrupted by a virus. What was more frightening is the figure's 'face' if he could call it one in the first place, looked to be quite distorted and cracked. He had two large black eyes, or possibly even sockets, with only two visible cracks, one running down his left eye, and one running from above his right eye. His right eye looked to be droopy almost as if the crack above it was pushing it downward while his left eye was wide. What was more equally disturbing is that this entity had a wide smile or grin but lacking any teeth that reached from cheek to cheek. "👎︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎❄︎ ❄︎ ︎ 👌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✍︎" It spoke with its mouth distorting erroneously like a corrupted file. Dipper's breathed grew heavy as he backed away more and more with the figure gazing at him with a chilling distorted stare.

" ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💧︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✏︎" It lastly said before suddenly, his sockets widened as white orbs appeared within them, and rushed towards Dipper with terrifying speed all while unleashing an ear piercing glitchy shriek causing Dipper to scream and shield his eyes thinking that he met his end. A few moments passed when Dipper slowly opened his eyes, then moved his hands away, and realized that he was back in Waterfall. He quickly hovered back up and noticed that the gray door was gone. Dipper was panting heavily as he held his chest but much to chagrin it only went through his chest, "W-What the...what the heck is going on here!?" He exclaimed flailing his arms and was on the verge of madness from this ordeal. He turned when he paused upon seeing what looked to be a training dummy that was left out by the pier. Dipper's eyes narrowed when they lit up, "That's it! This'll work!" He said in anticipation before lunging at the training dummy, now finally having a proper vessel or at least one he would use in order to stop Bill and rescue his sister. He would worry about that event later. Back at the Judgement Hall, Sans and Bipper's battle intensified with Bipper unleashing a multitude of rapid stabs with his knife at Sans all while laughing in a demented manner, the latter of who was effortlessly dodging each and every stab as Bipper sprinted at Sans with him casually running backwards, likely his telekinesis, with his hand still in his hoodie pockets and lacking any orbs in his eyes leaving only his empty sockets. Sans dodged each strike by leaning from one side to the other, occasionally opening his left eye after an evasion, then closing it, and opening the both of them but were hollow. Bipper slashed down with a shout only for Sans to summon a bone to block it horizontally, the attack was followed with a side slash to which Sans caused another bone to appear vertically and block it as well, then tilt his head to the right from a stab and duck in time to avoid being decapitated. He then shoved Bipper backwards with a telekinetic push before stopping him and slammed him against a wall, then a pillar, another pillar before he tossed him strongly causing him to crash through an already destroyed pillar with a pained shout. Though Bipper managed to catch himself in time, back flipping once, landing on the pillar he nearly struck and jumped forward, rocketing towards Sans. However, he saw a Gaster Blaster already charging energy and fired to which Bipper reacted with him waving his knife releasing an arc of energy, which was now black with a glowing red outline. It collided with the beam which resulting in a large explosion canceling each other out. Sans looked up and saw numerous other black and red energy waves thrown at him from within the cloud of smoke, to which he all evaded by porting and dashing to various spots skillfully.

He stopped only to suddenly side step just in the nick of time when Bipper plunged down his knife from above nearly ramming it into his skull. Sans waved his hand summoning bones to erupt from beneath Bipper only for the demon to hop to the side in evasion, spin once and slash horizontally causing Sans to duck and counter by him throwing three bones at him, which Bipper evaded by tilting his body and head from one side to the other three times dodging them all, and slashed down overhead with his own counter that Sans too dodged by porting to the side, his left eye flashing as a Gaster Blaster appeared above him and fired at Bipper who ducked in time from the beam, slashed once to release a wave of energy at the Blaster and destroying it then slashed again from overhead causing Sans to conjure three bones positioned horizontally to block the attack, then counter with him summoning a bone to emerge between then and rocket towards Bipper narrowly impaling him in the process as Bipper side stepped in time and deflected the three bones shot at him that Sans summoned to shield him from his previous attack. He quickly formed the soul shield which was blackish blue now as he was pushed back, his shoes skidding across the floor, from a Gaster Blaster beaming him backward for a moment before he batted it away and released his own wave of energy towards Sans, but the skeleton already ported away as the attack hit a pillar. "Alright, Sans! I think that's enough messing around! You know you can't keep this up forever! And the only reason that you're not giving your all is because of that cute little promise you made to shooting star! It's the only thing holding you back! The one thing th-" But he was cut off when a bone struck him in the back horizontally, then another coming at him from the front hitting him in the face, and a third from above hitting him in the throat and sending him crashing on the floor with a loud grunt. Sans approached from behind, taking three steps forward with a chuckle, "hey look at that...you're still moving." He taunted as Bipper growled getting up to his feet and whipped his head towards Sans, his yellow eyes shifting to a black color and his pupils a bright yellow. "you look frustrated about something...guess i'm pretty good at my job..." He remarked as his left eye flashed yellow and blue magical power. Although, Sans had one side that desperately wanted to have Bill Cipher suffer, while the other side is restraining him due to him possessing Dipper's body. Moreover, it is not just that the fact that he made the promise to not kill Dipper, but also knowing that this was Bill Cipher using the body of his friend. At this point his shoulder angel and devil threw endless insults, advice or temptation. To make matters worse, Sans's fatigue was intense to the point where he was actually starting to feel drowsy and if he fell asleep at any moment, he would be open for Bipper to unleash the fatal blow. "Don't get too cocky, trash bag. Just cause you think you can keep this up until I quit. Well, news flash for you, I'm never gonna quit! I'M LOVING THE HECK OUTTA THIS!" He madly declared with a laugh.

Sighing, Sans said, "you know your crazy laugh is starting to annoy me...but if you're loving this so much...then why don't we take it up a notch, eh?" the skeleton suggested with a wink and Bipper, obviously, was more than happy to accept, "Ohohohoho! Gladly~" He agreed with sadistic glee before licking his lips. He raised his knife up as the blade became completely black with a red outline and engulfed in a red fiery aura, Bipper's eyes glowed a bright yellow as well. Sans's jacket began to slowly flap, his left eye flashing a bit brightly as his being was coated in a fiery blue aura, the intensity of which was enough to cause the small pieces of stone and debris around him to float in the air. The two stared each other down for a few moments as they charged their respective powers, and when they were done, the stones dropped from the air. The second the final stone hit the ground, the two blitzed each other with incredible speed, colliding in a powerful struggle with Bipper's dagger releasing streams of red LV, being pushed against a massive blue fiery bone that was brought up by Sans. The two teleported and appeared in another section of the Judgement Hall where they sprinted side by side all while giving each other chilling glares, though Sans looked to be running casually as he had his hands in the pockets of his jackets. Bipper whipped his knife out in various motions releasing waves of energy at Sans who dodged by ducking or leaning from one side to the other and countering or parrying by summoning his bones as they struck the waves of energy canceling out thereby giving an opening for the other bones to try and strike Bipper who deflected some of them with his knife coupled with evading them by ducking or leaning from side to side as well. The two tossed an array of attacks all while dodging and countering at the same time while sprinting next to each other a few feet apart. They finally stopped when both Bipper and Sans attacked at the same time with Bipper releasing a larger wave of energy from his dagger with an upward swing and Sans summoning a large Gaster Blaster to fire, the two attacks canceling each other out as a result in a strong explosion. The two back flipped and landed on the pillars at their respective sides before Bipper lunged at him with a powerful energized swing, only for Sans to teleport out of the way in time and appear midair creating a Gaster Blaster as it fired to which Bipper dodged by leaping off of it in a blur, Sans teleported again when Bipper suddenly appeared near him and slashed only to miss, then he too dodged in a flash when a bone came at him diagonally from below, to which Sans then ducked from a horizontal swing with Bipper quickly dashing to the side from a wall of bones jutting underneath where he stood, which was immediately followed by a counter with Bipper releasing a horizontal wave of energy at Sans who teleported out of the way in time and appeared at the far side of the hall creating and firing an array of bones at the same time to which Bipper blitzed past appearing as a blur that bolted left and right an impressive display of dodging. He leaped at Sans with a demonic shout only for the skeleton to teleport again in evasion with Bipper instantly following as well as dodging some bones emerging where he attacked. To them this all happen in a normal time, but in reality both were moving at an unbelievable speed, appearing as moving blurs or flashes. In fact, if one were to witness the entire scene, the two were leaping and teleporting all across the hall in various directions, off the pillars, ceiling, around the floor all while they threw an array of attacks which appeared as flashes of light and explosions every so often. Bones jutting out and thrown, slashes covering and destroying stone or windows, blasters appearing in certain patterns coupled with the bones as well to work in an impressive display of teamwork.

Sans and Bill's fight grew savage as Mabel continued her fight against Asgore. The Pines girl was sent skidding backward with grit teeth before ducking from a fire ball being thrown at her, and jumped away from another being sprinting left, she used her determination to charge the Empty Gun as she ran to the side when she saw more incoming fire balls. She closed one eye with her tongue sticking out in focus, aiming, and fired a magical shot which appeared more like a starry bullet shaped attack that not only struck one of the fire balls, but caused the starry glitters around it to expand out from the implosion, hitting the other orbs in the process as well as destroying them. Mabel stared in awe from the attack, "Whoa...COOL!" She exclaimed joyfully looking at the gun with glittery eyes. But her excitement was short lived when she saw Asgore waving his arm out releasing several small vortexes of fire towards Mabel causing her to gasp in alarm. She took a hold of herself before aiming at one of the vortexes then fired two shots, which had the starry shapes circling the bullets of energy for a moment, before rapidly increasing and charged the strength of the attack then connecting and destroying two of the vortexes successfully. Mabel saw some pieces of the flames coming at her from the destroyed twisters, to which she grinned and ran over before rearing the pan back and whacked one away then another with strong swings. Redirecting them back at Asgore who frowned and batted away the fire balls with his trident. The king in question looked to have visibly taken damage during the duration of their fight, with his golden and polished armor having several scorch marks and his cape being singed in several areas. He looked to see Mabel sprinting towards him prompting Asgore to raise his trident up and ram it into the ground creating an oncoming wave of flames that swiftly spread across the floor. Mabel yelped in response, before she did what first came into her head, and that is by increasing her speed, jumping up, stepping on the burnt pan skillfully and used it to slide across the lake of fire gracefully, she could not help but laugh at her quick thinking while still making her way towards Asgore. The king of the monsters' eyes widened at that by an inch before narrowing once again as he raised his hand up, conjuring pillars of fire to erupt from the lake in order to stop Mabel in her path.

She grit her teeth with a firm and strong look, before reaching out and taking the handle of the burnt pan with one hand, then turning it left and right a few times to slide from one side to the other in evasion of the oncoming pillars. She saw three pillars blocking her path to which she responded by shooting them with the Empty Gun and destroying them in the process. The explosion was enough to force Asgore to shield his eyes with one arm, he was briefly distracted when Mabel leaped out of the flames still riding on the burnt pan while holding the handle with one hand and the Empty Gun with the other all while smirking as an electric guitar note played in the background. Mabel kicked the burnt pan while in midair towards Asgore who quickly batted it away with his arm only to see Mabel aiming at him with the Empty Gun and then, "Cowabunga." She lowly said with one eye open and the other narrowed before firing an energy shot at the king of the monsters. The attack met its mark as Asgore had little time to defend himself when it hit him in the chest, knocking him backward a few feet as he skidded across the floor with his feet. Asgore grunted in pain when he looked down and saw his armor having a hole in it, but it did not completely pierce through it. However, he dropped his trident to the floor with a loud clang, until he too dropped to one knee and having his arm resting on his bent knee with the other ones supporting himself. The king of the monsters at last met his defeat at the hands of Mabel, who stood up with a worried look, "Oh my gosh, Asgore! I'm so sorry! I didn't...!" She frantically tried to apologize when Asgore held his hand up to stop her, as he panted heavily in exhaustion. "Please...there is no need to apologize...not to someone such as I." He declared weakly as he held his head low with Mabel frowning sadly at him. "Child, do what you must...I deserve it..." He said in a tone that was filled with self-loathing. Mabel then shot him a cross look, "I said no. I'm not gonna do it." She strongly declared with Asgore sighing in response. Mabel looked to the side briefly before turning her direction back at Asgore, "Asgore...I...I know what happened...to your son...your family..." She finally brought the subject up and grew nervous when she saw Asgore twitch at the mention of that, but she continued on regardless, "I'm...I'm so very sorry about what happened..I really am...I can't imagine what it's like to lose something so important to you..." Asgore let out a deep sigh as Mabel took a few close steps to him, "The day after my son died, the entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans." He began to say as Mabel listened. "In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike...and free us from this terrible prison." He continued with Mabel soon stepping up to that, "But...that's not the way it should go. I know what you've lost...but you too should know what because of what happened...it doesn't mean that you should destroy every single human because of it." She told him with Asgore shifting his eyes up at her, "But...the monsters would rule the surface world in peace. And their hopes returned because of it..." He responded to her statement.

"Okay then tell me...would your wife say the same thing?" Mabel asked him folding her arms, this caught Asgore off guard as he felt his chest tighten at the mention of his wife, "No...she...she wouldn't. In fact, she became disgusted with my actions and eventually left this place...never to be seen again." He said with extreme sorrow as Mabel stepped closer to him, now three feet in front of him. "Then you can stop this. This is your chance to just stop here...you think it's too late but it's never too late...there's always a second chance for people like you. And this is that chance." Mabel told him with a gentle smile as Asgore's eyes met hers for a moment, when he looked to the side and then back down, "I never wanted power. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just want everyone to have hope...I just want to see my wife and child again." He admitted as tears rolled down his cheeks from his eyes with Mabel frowning before she glanced at the Empty Gun in her hand, then looked back when Asgore said, "Please, young one...this war has gone on long enough...take my soul and leave this cursed place." He offered as he bowed his head, awaiting his well deserved fate. Mabel could only gaze at him with sorrow and pity as well. This was not just a king, this was a monster that lost everything. This was a monster that was kind at heart and wants nothing more than have his people prosper and have hope in their lives. Not just that, but she knew that if she did spare him she would risk both her and Dipper remaining trapped in the underground forever with no means of escape except for them taking the life of a monster. She sighed, and raised the Empty Gun, seemingly about to end his life when she instead she threw the Empty Gun to the side. Asgore opened his eyes and looked at the thrown weapon then back at Mabel with surprise, "After everything I have done to hurt you...you would rather stay down here and suffer...than live happily on the surface?" He questioned in bewilderment when Mabel just flashed him a patient smile, "Like I said, there's always a second chance out there. For everyone. Including you. You still have that chance...you can make it right. And...if I have to stay down here and help you find that chance then alrighty. You wanna know why?" She placed a hand on his own that was resting on his knee, "Because I have faith in you. I have faith that things will go the right way when you use that second chance properly. And along the way...I can show you that not all humans are bad." She said to him gently as Asgore's frown slowly turned into a small smile, which then widened to one of rising happiness, "Mabel...when I look at you...I'm reminded of the humans that fell here long ago...you have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. And...like those two humans... I promise you...for as long as you and your brother remain here...my wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can eat butterscotch pie, tell each other stories, knit sweaters, and...be like a family." Asgore told her in a gentle tone with Mabel's smile widening, "Sure. That sounds like funsies. I'd really like that." Asgore turned his hand as Mabel's small hand was placed on his palm with him closing it a little around her own.

However, their touching moment was interrupted by numerous small pellets emerging from the ground and surrounding them in a ring as the two looked around in surprise and alarm, "W-What the?!" Mabel exclaimed in shock, just then, the pellets shot at Mabel and Asgore, only for the king to push Mabel out of the way in time as the pellets struck Asgore instead causing his eyes to widen like saucers and his mouth hanging open. Mabel looked up with a look of utter horror at what happened, "No...NO!" She cried out as Asgore's form slowly began to crumble and turned to dust. His soul appeared from out of the dust, which resembled a normal heart but upside down and white as well. It was trembling, looking as though it held onto itself as best it could, only for the final pellet to appear above it, and strike it. This resulted in the soul splitting in two and completely shattering before dissipating, ensuring Asgore's demise. Mabel gripped her head, horrified by what she witnessed, "...Asgore..." she whimpered in a mutter of complete shock. The culprit of this heinous attack revealed himself to be none other than Flowey the flower, "You idiot." He insulted her as Mabel looked at him with shock which began to gave way to a shrill glare, "You...you KILLED him." She spoke with venom in her voice causing Flowey to giggle sadistically, "Of course I did. You should've learned by now but unsurprisingly...you haven't learn a thing." Flowey mocked her with a fake happy smile, "How...how could you..." Mabel said still in utter shock at Flowey's action, "It's quite simple, Mabel. In this world..." He began when suddenly, vines stretched out around the containers that held the souls, wrapping around them, before crushing the containers to the point of shattering them. The souls then hovered over towards Flowey above him in a ring with Mabel backing away from him as a result in apprehension, "It's kill..." Flowey's face grew distorted with each passing second until it became absolutely demonic and deformed, "...or **BE KILLED!** " He finished in a demonic tone of voice before cackling psychotically as the souls spun around him rapidly with increasing pace, the ring lowering to him as it closed on him as well. The more it did, the more a bright flash was beginning to form all while Flowey continued to laugh, his laugh echoing and growing more monstrous as the flash brightened. Mabel slowly had to shield her eyes when the bright flash of power engulfed both her and Flowey until both his laugh and Mabel's scream was cut out completely.

Sans and Bipper's fight raged on with the demon sprinting forward as the Sans appeared by the sides, porting from each side as he threw an array of attacks at Bipper to slow him down or stop him, but each time Bipper would dodge or parry. Bipper slid across the floor from an array of horizontal bones that nearly scissored him as he ran, before jumping up when more appeared in the same position but at ground level, then sprinting to the left from those bones appearing and extending out to striking him in the face or lower, then to the right with the same pattern, before he ducked from a beam that was fired from a Gaster Blaster, followed by leaping forward spreading his legs out as he jumped over another beam of energy from a Gaster Blaster. He evaded a few more oncoming bones and fires from Gaster Blasters skillfully before countering with a wave of red energy at him, forcing Sans to teleport in evasion and prompting Bipper to teleport along with him almost immediately. The two dashed and blitzed around in blurry motions, attacking and defending the whole time. Their attacks thrown left and right, increasing with intensity as every moment passes in the duration of their battle. Bipper threw a strong swing which left a trail of energy behind it as it quickly formed into an energy shaped slash that was swung overhead, which was blocked by Sans summoning a large bone horizontally, the demon's attack was followed by another of the same previous caliber only swung to the left side tow which Sans also blocked by summoning another large bone to his left vertically blocking the attack, then another from the right as Bipper's attacks and Sans's defense increased rapidly, sparks of energy erupting with each collision of the curved energy waves against the bones, for a brief moment while they dashed from one spot to the next. Before dashing backwards from their last attacks as Sans stopped before standing on the side of the pillar, all while he still had his hands in his hoodie pockets. He looked up to see Bipper lunging at him speedily, his eyes red with bright yellow slit pupils rearing back his knife that left a trail of fiery red and black energy. Bipper swung the knife down, narrowly hitting Sans only for the skeleton to dodge by disappearing in a blur, the attack destroying a large portion of the pillar in the process. Sans emerged from out of the dust and smoke, speedily dodging an array of curved energy waves being thrown at him by Bipper, by dashing left and right all while he backed away at a fast pace across the pillar moving upward. Bipper caught up with him, he too using his supernatural prowess to run across the pillar in pursuit of Sans while still throwing the energy waves at him with various swings of his knife.

When Bipper caught up to him, he jumped forward with a mad guffaw and swung it down strongly only to miss as Sans teleported once again in evasion, the strike destroying a portion of the pillar they were on. The two combatants blitzed from around the pillar, as it was destroyed with numerous strikes being thrown from Bipper in order to hit Sans, moving upward in the process. They landed back down and quickly darted around the other pillars, moving so fast they appeared as vague shapes that ricocheted across the hall, throwing attacks, defenses, and counter attacks. Sans speedily dodged a rapid flurry of knife of stabs from Bipper while casually running backwards effortlessly when Sans disappeared from the last strike, appearing behind him only for Bipper to catch on as he turned the moment he teleported with a swing his knife and while Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster that unleashed a beam of energy. The two attacks collided against each other, resulting in a large explosion that knocked both of them back with the two skidding across the floor with their feet a few meters gaining a large gap between them in the process. Bipper and Sans panted heavily in exhaustion, sweat trickling down their features and were hunched a little. Bipper had visible bruises on his arms, face, and legs along with having one eye shut as a trail of blood was seen going down his from his forehead. Sans of course had no such bruising, but the excessive use of his magic was really starting to wear him down as his sweat dropped on the floor, when he turned to his jacket and noticed several small cuts from being nearly hit by Bipper. "Huff...puff..give it up, Sans...this is the end for you...I've still got a whole lot more." He taunted pointing his knife at him, "Just sit this one out and let me finish you off already. It's just all going to go back the way it was before. So there's no point in letting this go on." He said to him as Sans chuckled weakly at that, "yeah? well, all i know is...seeing what comes next...i can't afford not to care anymore." He responded with a shrug as Bipper slowly straightened himself, "And what makes you think that this time is going to be different?" He asked him with narrowed eyes. "easy...in this time and place...it's those kids instead of the usual ones you're familiar with..." He responded with closed eye sockets, "the story's changed...the time's different...and if i know one thing...when you have something different and put it into something else that's different...it gets a different kind of ending." He elaborated as his panting slowly calmed down.

"and that's why...i ain't letting you ruin this one..." He declared with hollow eye sockets giving Bipper a shrill glare. "Bwahahaha! I almost forgot how cringe worthy your ways of nobility can be! But at the same time it's funny!" Bipper laughed as he raised his dagger, "You know what? Maybe I should take out just to ease MY misery!" He declared threateningly before he dashed forward and slashed at Sans who dodged to the side, then again to the opposite side from an overhead, he ducked from nearly being beheaded, then teleported away from a final slash. He appeared behind Bipper and fired a Gaster Blaster at the demon to which he turned around quickly with a swing of his blade, releasing an arc of energy in the process colliding against the beam and ending in a large explosion. A cloud of smoke covered the two, and blinding Sans for a moment as he looked around for Bipper. His glowing blue eye being visible through the thick smoke aside from his silhouette, suddenly, two narrowed yellow eyes appeared behind Sans, while rushing at him rearing his dagger back and slashed at him. The slash was enough to make a clean cut through the cloud smoke from their colliding attacks. Bipper gasped a little when he noticed that he missed his target as Sans managed to dodge again. Bipper's soul turned blue as he was suddenly tossed to the side telekinetically, being rammed against a pillar then a wall, the ceiling, another pillar and more of them repeatedly and strongly as well. With Sans throwing his one arm around with his eye flashing in the process. After a while, the brutal assault ended with Sans tossing Bipper to the ground, then conjuring numerous bones above him, "stay down for good this time.." He told him darkly and sent the bones down, however, Bipper dashed forward in a flash with a demonic roar. Sans was about to port only to realize that his magic was depleted, and suddenly...a direct hit. Bipper slashed once, and finally after a long and grueling battle, he finally landed a hit on the skeleton, slashing diagonally across Sans's chest, torso, and stomach. The skeleton's eyes widened in extreme shock with Bipper having a look of sheer sadistic glee and a wide demented grin. Sans staggered back for a moment, when he stopped as his back hit the pillar behind him, then slowly slid down to the ground with a pained grunt, "Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAG YOU'RE IT, TRASH BAG!" Bipper exclaimed in psychotic joy as Sans looked down at the wide gash, putting his hand over it, then back up to Bipper as he panted heavily. "It took a while, but I finally managed to get'cha. I gotta say though...it was so worth it! That was one of the best fights I've had in a million years!" He praised the exhilarating feel of the battle as he approached Sans and stood over him menacingly while the skeleton held his wound in pain, "What was that about saying that the story's changed and the time being different?" He asked him in a taunting manner when Sans weakly looked up at Bipper who grinned from cheek to cheek, "Told ya, bonehead. Nothing changes...everything's always going to be same no matter how minor the changes are. But don't look so down, buddy! We all know you're not good at keeping promises!" The demon said to him while kneeling to his level as Sans clutched his wound, his shirt having visible red stains forming around the fabric. "You know I should thank you for both the fight and your self-loathing desire to sacrifice yourself to ensure the safety of a bunch of brats. So, as a reward, I'll give you a quick and painless death." Bipper slowly began raise his knife, "Any last words, Sans~?" He asked him as he prepared to deliver the killing blow, when oddly, Sans began to laugh a little, "knock knock..."

 **Translation for the Wingdings: "Help me? No. It is far too late for that. You want to be helpful? Then help yourself!"** **Not gonna lie, I've been itching to do this chapter ever since I planned it out. I tried to make it as epic as possible for you guys, and I'm sorry if it wasn't that exhilarating for you to read. It's long as the last one, but it was worth it as honestly, writing the fight between Sans and Bill was the most fun to write. Read and Review. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. I'll probably add some stuff if I feel it's missing something since I wrote this at a very late time.**


	34. Your Best Nightmare

Mabel's eyes twitched a few times when they slowly began to open, and with several slow blinks, she groaned placing her hand on her head, rubbing it slowly, "Ugh...what the h-heck...happened?" She questioned weakly, and when her vision cleared, her eyes snapped open as she blinked twice to see that she was on the ground and that she was surrounded by darkness. There was nothing but inky blackness, endlessly expanding and stretching across wherever she was, with a raised brow and an expression of befuddlement, she rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure that she was not completely unconscious due to the blackness that she laid within. "O-Kay...I'm definitely not under the mind control of Smile Dip or Monster Candy..." She said to herself nervously when she gasped upon realizing what happened, "Oh my gosh! Asgore!" She yelled as she stood back up to her feet, her eyes and head darting around, "Asgore! Dipper! Hello?! Anybody!?" She called out loudly to anyone that may hear her, but to no avail as she could only hear an echo in this void. She glanced down to her hands and surprisingly was able to see them despite the jet black void that surrounded her, "Sans! Guys?! Can someone please just shout Polo when I say Marco?!" Mabel addressed anxiously as she walked forward a little in the void. "Marco!" She began hoping someone would reply back but instead, she was greeted with the void completely distorting around her, startling her with a yelp and making her take two steps back. She glanced around with apprehension as the void around her continued to distort and glitch as though the place is being corrupted by a virus. As the void's distortion violently increased, Mabel suddenly found herself standing in a vast landscape. And the landscape itself had several trees in the background, with a clear blue sky, and numerous patches of grass in various sizes as well. "W-What..? Wait...am I...am I back up in Gravity Falls?!" Mabel exclaimed in shock and bewilderment with wide eyes. "Hold up! I need to do an environmental check up first." She declared before kneeling down, dragging one finger across the ground, and then licking it, "Hmm. It tastes like dirt. It feels like dirt. So...it must be real dirt. But...there's something off about this dirt. Feels very...dirty." She said in an oddly serious tone of voice with narrowed eyes.

"Ah!" She let out a shout when a bright flash of light erupted from above the sky forcing Mabel to lift her arms up in front of her eyes to shield them from the bright light. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes centimeter by centimeter, using her hands and arms to aid in helping her stare through the light and what was causing it as well. "Oh gosh please don't tell me t-that Celestia is mad at me for giving Luna an apple..." She concerned herself, but her answer was instead met with a slow rumbling sound, which grew in intensity with each passing moment, and it caused Mabel to open one eye to glance down and see that the rocks or pebbles on the ground trembled and shook from the increasing strong tremors. "...that's not good." She said to herself in trepidation, before looking up and her fears were confirmed, she saw an armada of monsters sprinting forward, with both expressions of fear and intensity, and were running away from the bright light, causing Mabel to gasp and hold her hands up in front in a vain attempt to stop them, "WHOA WHOA WAIT! STOP!" She exclaimed but the monsters grew dangerously close causing Mabel to cover her head, shutting her eyes with a whimper, and cowering down to the ground. But before the monsters could collide with her, they halted dead set in their tracks, with many even visibly being seen to have been frozen in midair as well. It looked as though that the entire scene itself was paused, as though the viewer was observing this event and decided to pause it at the right moment. This was immediately followed by the monsters distorting as well, looking as though that their images of been corrupted. After a brief moment, the environment was instantly returned to the dark void that Mabel first found herself in. She opened one eye, then both, and glanced around in utter confusion before slowly straightening herself, "Oh come on, really? I'm back here again...?" She said with annoyance before sighing in aggravation, "Oh well, nowhere to go but forward I always say!" She stated with optimism and began to walk forward, North to be exact, inside the dark void. Despite the deafening silence, Mabel could hear her foot steps as well as her voice. As she walked, her eyebrows furrowed anxiously, "This better not be like that Matrix movie...I don't even know how Dipper could follow what's going in those wacky glitchy computery worlds." She wondered when she then frowned upon remembering Dipper and sighed, "...I really hope he's okay." She hoped, touchingly worrying for her brother regardless of their argument and the situation that she is currently in.

When she looked up after taking an emotional pause, her eyes widened a little in surprise to see some sort of door. It appeared to be like any normal door, and had a white coloration to it as well. Mabel tilted her head with one raised brow in confusion, "Whaaaa?" She wondered in a goofy way while she gazed at the door in front of her. "Okay, Mabel. There's a big ol' door just randomly standing in the middle of the dark...should I open it or pass by it?" She asked herself before rubbing her chin putting on her thinking face and pursing her lips. "I know! I'll knock first!" She concluded with a big braces-filled grin, before taking several steps forward heading to the door. However, before she could perform anything, the door suddenly opened causing Mabel to stop in her tracks in alarm. The door swung open slowly releasing several loud creaks, and when it fully opened, Mabel was shocked to see that inside, was the pristine hall where she encountered not only Sans but Bill Cipher himself in possession of Dipper's body. "Oh...oh my gosh! That's it! Hang on bro! I'm coming for ya!" She shouted, hoping and pleading that her brother was safe and unharmed as was Sans as well, before rushing forward towards the door. But those hopes were shattered when the image that was showing the hall from the door frame erupted in large cracks like it was a window, startling Mabel with a jump and yelp of alarm. The frame that showed the hall from within the door continued to crack, with the cracks spreading out fast as though something or someone was crushing it. "No...no no NO!" Mabel cried out as she reached out to the door, but it was too late. The door shook strongly before the frame that showed the hall and the door itself erupted in a small explosion, but instead of the usual sound effect of an explosion, this one sounded more like numerous glass being shattered. The pieces of the door as well as the window that showed the hall scattered across the area while Mabel shielded herself with her arms up in front of her face. She looked back to where the door was, but instead, was met with a familiar and terrifying face, Flowey the Flower. And his face in question, was gigantic roughly the size of a mammoth. The demonic flower appeared in place of the door with a small, 'friendly' grin. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Mabel! Were you trying to go back? Hehehe...love to break it to you but...that's not happening." Flowey mused with a sadistic giggle as his face then ported upward a few feet high, gazing down at Mabel.

Mabel took a few steps back as Flowey's face distorted twice with static like he was on television, her eyes wide with horror and fear until her expression shifted to a scowl and glare, "You!" She pointed in addressing, and Flowey laughed in response, "Yep! It's me Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" He introduced himself with a wink and sticking his tongue out as well mimicking a silly face. "What the heck is going on here, Flowey!? What did you do!?" She barked at the large 'screen' that showed the flower's face, "Oh, not much really! I just came here to owe you a HUGE thanks!" He revealed much to her confusion, until he continued with, "You really did a number on that old fool." He finished mockingly thanking her for unwittingly helping him destroy Asgore, and this of course prompted Mabel to have a mortified expression, "NO! That's not true! I didn't wanna hurt him! YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" She cried out in fury at the flower's heinous actions, but Flowey did not show one sign of remorse at what he had done, "True. But in the end...without you, I NEVER would've gotten past him." Flowey retorted with amusement behind his voice, until his face shifted into Asgore's, "But now with your help..." He began when then it, disturbingly, morphed into what looked to be Asgore's skull complete with hollow eyes and all, "...HE'S DEAD!" He finished in an enthusiastically dark tone. "And I'VE got the human souls!" He proudly and triumphantly declared as his face returned to normal only to his more menacing features as well as his evil grin. "YOU'RE WRONG! I didn't help you! I wanted to help him and you killed him! How could you, Flowey!?" She exclaimed with both rage and shock at him, but Flowey's face simply disappeared in a brief display of white noise, when his laugh was heard echoing within the void, as Mabel looked around quickly but cautiously as well. He then suddenly appeared next to her as she quickly backed away in trepidation, "Like I said before, Mabel. It's kill or be killed. Hehehehe!" He proclaimed in a sadistic fashion when he sighed in satisfaction, "Boy! I've been empty for so long...it feels GREAT to have a soul inside me again!" He said with content which caused Mabel's eyebrows to furrow together in bewilderment, "...what?" She muttered as Flowey took in the feeling of the souls' power coursing through him, "Mmm, I can feel them wriggling..." He continued all while his face continued to be engulfed in television static for a second every once in a while. He looked down and noticed Mabel's expression, "Aww, what's wrong, Mabel? Are you feeling left out?" He asked her in a taunting tone of voice.

"In your dreams!" Mabel shot at him with an angry look but this did not faze Flowey in the least, "Heh, well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need two more...before I become _god._ " He declared with his eyes widening with black sclera and white pupils. "T-Two more...?" Mabel stuttered a little in fear. "Hehe, yes. And then, with my newfound powers..." He began until his face shifted into what appeared to be Toriel's face, "Monsters." Then it shifted into Mabel's. "Humans." Mabel, of course, pointed that out in delight, "Hey, that's me!" Until Flowey finished with his mouth and eyes appearing like white orbs with black outlines circulating around his androecium. "Everyone." He lastly said until his face frighteningly shifted into a deranged one, with his androecium becoming black, and having short white dashes for eyes, and a wide insane grin as well, "I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world~" He proclaimed in a maddening but seemingly passive tone of voice. Mabel swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling her knees shaking a little as she tensed. Flowey's televised face then disappeared again in the same fashion leaving behind his deranged echoing laugh. He then appeared again behind Mabel this time causing her to jump back with a frightened yelp, "Oh, and forget about trying to escape back to your old chapter." He then said to her which of course caused Mabel's face to slowly shift into one of rising dread, "W-What?" She stuttered when Flowey finished to answer her, " **It's gone forever.** " He said before following with, "You're in my world now, Mabel. And don't mind the pitch black void. I just got these godly powers. So, it's still far from complete. I mean, hehe, it can only go so far, y'know? Not only that but once that talking Dorito chip is done with your trash bag friend, he'll give me Dipper's soul and then take yours along with all the monsters' he's so generously collected...I'll be sure to make a new world which fits my philosophy." He revealed causing Mabel to stare in shock and disbelief, "...wait a minute...you...YOU'RE WORKING WITH THAT TRIANGLE!?" She exclaimed in extreme astonishment. "Oh, you didn't know? Hehe, not surprising. I mean...I like to keep things under wraps until I make them pop out at the right time. Heh, I'm a sucker for the classics." He mused to himself. "But yes, seeing how this is going to be the last moments of your life, I believe it's time to say that I am working with Bill...or more accurately...he's working for me." He stated with a silly expression. "B-But...Flowey! You can't! He's a backstabbing isosceles triangle! You can't trust him!" Mabel proclaimed in an attempt to convince Flowey of Bill's true nature.

Flowey simply shrugged it off with a laugh, "I'm not stupid, Mabel. Of course I don't trust him! But...his talents make him quite useful if I do say so myself." He admitted with a smirk. "Ugh! Flowey! You're such a doo doo head! Just let me go! I gotta help Dipper!" Mabel yelled in frustration pointing at the large flower. "Didn't you hear what I said, Mabel? Your old chapter is gone. But don't worry...your old pal Flowey...has worked out a replacement for you!" He announced rather cheerily, when his face then shifted into that of a monstrously frightening expression, his teeth all sharp like daggers and his dot-like eyes expanding with small white pupils giving him a demonic appearance, " **I'll just write down your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces. Over, and over, and over...** " He declared in a deep, chilling, and demonic voice as his tongue rolled out, having a serpentine appearance, and his white pupils widening a little with each sentence. Mabel's body trembled with fear as her breathing shook a little, until she slowly put on a firm and strong look on her face, and took a strong step forward in defiance against Flowey, "Like I'm just gonna let that happen!" She exclaimed which surprised Flowey, "...what?" Mabel then pointed at Flowey, "I don't give a poop if you've got flashy god powers or whatever! I'm still gonna stop you, Flowey! Both you and Bill! You can do what you want, but no matter what...I'm never giving up! You hear me?! EVER!" She proudly and firmly declared with a defiant glare at the god-like flower who continued to just gaze at Mabel with a surprised look, "Heh...hahaha! Do you really think you can stop me? ME? Hee hee hee..." He chuckled before shaking his head and then looked at Mabel with pity, "You really ARE an idiot." He insulted her when he then put on a wide and demented grin, "Alright then...maybe this will make you see how painfully wrong you are." He said before the screen that showed his face turned off and reactivated with a bright white screen. The screen showed all the six souls gathered in a circle before they flickered once, engulfing the frame in their respective colors like a traditional stand-by before being replaced with white noise. The screen landed down on the ground with a thud, startling Mabel, before it shook for a brief moment. Just then, a mass of flesh erupted from underneath the television, and upon closer inspection, it looked to be spreading through the ground underneath the television as parts of the ground was up-heaved and cracked. Two jaws emerged from the flesh, being side ways with a smaller mouth inside between the two large jaws. A lump of flesh expanded out a little before two orifices formed beside each other resembling what seem to be nostrils. Mabel backed away slowly with eyes wide as saucers and an expression of pure and rising dread. Her teeth grit tensely and her breathing was quickening. It was not over, as two additional smaller mouths appeared from the side vertically only to have two eyes appearing instead within the mouths with pulsating irises. The horrifying transformation seemed to be endless as the height of this monstrosity was increasingly slowly in height and the mass of human flesh expanding out slowly, the box TV still being on the top.

Mabel's lower lips quivered as sweat trickled down the side of her face, trying desperately to swallow any fear or loss of hope away as two large tubes emerged from behind the abomination and latched themselves onto the sideways jaws while the eyes continued to pulsate and aimlessly glance around. It was not over, as a strong tremor erupted nearly knocking Mabel off her feet in the process. The ground beside Flowey cracked and shattered before a massive shape emerged from both of his sides, they resembled massive arms that had the appearance of cactus, complete with three red claws, and vines with leaves dangling underneath them. Flowey smashed his cactus-like clawed hands down strongly, creating small craters in the process and a quake that knocked Mabel off the ground, landing on her back but instantly scurried away backward with a frightened sounds. The abomination breathed deeply with its nostrils flaring, until then, numerous tubes that were both wide and small erupted from his back, slithering upwards like serpents until stiffening straight completely releasing metallic wiring sounds in the process all while Flowey slowly moved up, his size becoming more and more intimidating. And it came to the point where Mabel could see its underbelly, with several wires or strands of flash either dangling or curved to be positioned behind the beast. Just then, four more metal bumpy pipes emerged from above the two small eyes, with the ones in the middle being large, and the ones above them being as small as the ones below. Within those large tubes, grew out two more pairs of pulsating eyes but larger than the bottom ones. Two massive thick vines emerge from above where his arms are, moving upward in order to support his titanic size. All this happened while Mabel could only stare with a sickly mortified look on her face, no human words could ever describe what she was seeing in front of her. After what seemed to be an eternity, the transformation was complete. Until a smiling face appeared on the screen of the box TV, when it then grinned showing huge teeth, and the eyes opened side ways with red sclera, green irises and black pupils giving the face a demented as well as demonic feel to it.

After the transformation had ended, Flowey released a loud, maddening, but deep and echoing cackle. His appearance of his new form fully revealed: He has two sideways jaws, with tiny lumps on the end, and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises, located within hollowed mouths. On top of his "face," he has a box TV that switches between a smiling face with huge teeth and sideways eyes that flash red and green. The bottom of the mouth was overlapping the TV's frame as he laughed. He has metal, bumpy pipes that resemble petals and connect to the television and the jaws of his "face." These jaws have floating eyes with moving and pulsating irises. He has many tubes that exit behind him, and big, thick vines that move away from him. And finally he has cactus-like arms with red claws and dangling vines with leaves on them. Mabel was in complete and utter shock, no, shock does not even begin to describe what she state she is in right now upon, regretfully, gazing at this twisted abominable monstrosity that is before her. She has faced all manners of creatures back up in the surface in Gravity Falls, but not one may ever reach the level of disturbance that is Flowey's new form. This was something only a being without any type of sanity that is lingering would come up with, a grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. Finally, her brain was able to regain its function, allowing her to properly speak words that are direct and specify the image before, "...ho...lee...shiitaki mushrooms..." she muttered lowly while continuing to blankly stare with a horrified look on her face.

Back at the Judgement Hall, Sans laid down leaning against a pillar and seemingly wounded and at Bipper's mercy. Though Bipper was confused at Sans's last words, "Come again?" He asked when Sans took a moment before opening his eye sockets to glance up at Bipper and repeated the last words, "knock knock.." Bipper rose an eyebrow, glancing left and right, before smirking, "Um...who's there?" He decided to play along when Sans continued, "got..." Bipper's eyes narrowed a little, "Got who?" Suddenly, Sans squeezed against his wound squirting red fluid out, the demon had little time to react as it struck Bipper's eyes, releasing a shout of surprise and stumbled back in the process, his eyes shut from the the red fluid blinding him, "Agh! Ah! What the?! What is-?!" Bipper shouted as Sans chuckled, "got you.." He finished the joke as Bipper backed away a few small steps while blinded by the red fluid, when a stream of this said fluid trickled down to his lip and licked it, and much to his shock, it was not blood. "Is...is that KETCHUP?!" He exclaimed when he heard Sans laugh in the background, "heh heh heh heh...sure is...how do you think i was able to mustard a response?" He quipped before reaching behind his jacket, and pulled out a ketchup bottle with a large laceration on it from where Bipper slashed, thinking he struck a fatal blow to the skeleton. Bipper wiped the ketchup out of his eyes, blinking a few times, only to release a few sounds of discomfort and pain from the condiment staining his eyes, "What is this feeling?! Why does it hurt my eyes?!" Bipper shouted as he tried to regain his vision but was unable to due to bits of the ketchup hitting his eyes, Sans in the meantime slowly stood up but weakly as he was still fatigued from his battle against the one eyed demon. "dang, bill...looks like you're in a bit of a 'pickle'...don't worry about it...i'll 'relish' this moment heh heh.." The skeleton continued to quip when he looked down at his hand, and tried to activate his magic. He saw his hand be engulfed in a faded blue fiery aura, which seemed to indicate that his magic is still very weak, "shoot...looks like i don't have enough left in me...maybe just a bit but i don't think it'll be enough to take him down.." He thought to himself when he looked up from hearing Bipper laughing, "Very clever and witty as usual, Sans. But...it's not good enough!" He announced as he looked up, his yellow slit eyes flashing with the ketchup staining the upper portion of his face from where it hit his eyes. "You think some measly condiment is gonna be enough to take me down?! Ha! I'll admit it might've been effective in providing a distraction...if you had energy to escape that is! But alas...that chance is gone...just like your life! Ahahahahaha!" Bipper declared with a mad cackle as he rose his dagger up, preparing to finish what he started. Sans, though, oddly chuckled as he was not exactly frightened in this ordeal, "you're right...it's not enough to take you down...but there's something else that you're also right about..." He said as Bipper approached him threateningly, "And what's that?" He asked with a deranged grin. "heh...it's also a distraction..." Sans answered opening his left eye in the process.

Bipper rose one eyebrow, but before he could say anything, he heard a shout behind him ordering him to halt, "Hey!" This prompted Bipper to turn around and was met with a blow to the face from an unknown assailant earning a shout of pain from the demon. Bipper was sent flying past Sans before crashing to floor, sliding a little and dropping the knife in the process as it slid a few feet outward from where he stopped. "This is where it ends, Bill! Here and now!" The assailant loudly proclaimed and the voice was very familiar to Bill. He slowly supported himself up with his arms, shaking his head before turning to who attacked him, and his eyes widened at his attacker. It was a training dummy. Seriously, a training dummy. But what made this particular dummy stand out is the fact that it was sentient. Instead of the beady eyes, the eyes were wide, angry, and human, with its cotton emerging from behind its head and messy in appearance. Not only that, but the cotton appeared brown like hair. What struck out the most was the pine tree that embedded on the bottom portion of the training dummy's body. "...Pine Tree?" Bill addressed, and it was indeed Dipper who used the training dummy as a vessel. "Sad to say...yes it's me. Don't get used to it, Bill. Because I won't be in this dummy for long after I get my body back." He told him narrowing his eyes at Bill. Needless to say, Dipper was not the least bit happy of having to use a training dummy as a vessel in order to stop Bill, but the irony is that Dipper's vessel is also a metaphor of the choices he made that led up to his. Bill and Sans looked at Dipper with looks of surprise or disbelief, they then turned their direction towards each other, then back to Dipper who stood there now a bit awkwardly due to the uncomfortable silence. After a moment, both Bill and Sans burst out into laughter, with Bill holding his sides while on the floor kicking his legs as he guffawed and Sans leaning against the side of the pillar while laughing hard as well. All while Dipper just stood there, looking back at Sans and Bill in sheer surprise and shock. "BAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, Pine Tree! I knew you were a dummy but I didn't think you'd take it so seriously! AHAHAHAHA!" Bill quipped insultingly as he laughed. "on the bright side, he's a pine scented dummy now, heh hah hah hah hah!" Sans joined in as well. Dipper just stood there and growled in angrily, his fabric becoming red in the process, "Whoa there, Pine Tree! Don't get all red in the fabric!" Bill told him with a cackle.

"Shut up!" Dipper shouted at them in fury. "hey, bill. i don't think he could become a chef with that attitude..." Sans told the demon ignoring Dipper, "What makes you say that?" Bill asked Sans. "because he's too salty." The skeleton joked and this earned a hard laugh from both Bill and Sans. "what's wrong, kiddo? you thought that this was gonna be a big final showdown?" Sans told Dipper when he raised one of the ropes of his jackets, "i'm a frayed knot." Dipper whipped his head towards Sans with an angry glare, "SANS!" He exclaimed. "hey, take it easy. this may be a small hoodie but it fits pretty great...it's just hard to pull off." He joked once again, "HNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed out through a closed mouth looking as though he wanted to flail his arms but he could not for obvious reasons. "Woops, no arms there!" Bill pointed out mockingly when Sans then said, "i guess jurassic times call for jurassic measures, eh?" He quipped earning another hard laugh from Bill as he stood up a little, "you know there're training dummies that work on batteries...?" Sans asked as Dipper grit his teeth tightly, "from the kid's current situation...it looks like a-salt and battery." He joked with Dipper jumping up once being fed up, "ALRIGHT! I GET IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He exclaimed as the fabric was red from his anger, "Bwahaha! His nose looks like a dolphin!" Bill pointed at him while laughing, "i guess his call will be recorded for training porpoises." Sans once again quipped and the two burst in laughter again, holding their sides while Dipper stood there with a tired but shrill glare and scowl. Eventually the two calmed down when Dipper looked at the two of them, "Are you finished?" He asked them with annoyance, "yeah, yeah, bucko. sorry about that...i'll dummy it down." Sans joked for the last time which earned an aggravated sigh from Dipper. "Well, now that we've enjoyed Dipper's pain...the one you gave me wasn't really nice, Pine Tree." Bill scolded him as he rubbed the bruising on his cheek from where Dipper attacked him. "It's well deserved, Bill. Now give me back my body or else!" Dipper warned him as he took a hop forward with narrowed eyes. "Or else what? You'll jump on me? That was just a lucky shot but now that I'm fully focused...I'll be sure to tear to you to fluffy pieces!" The demon declared with anticipation. "Take your best shot." Dipper said inviting the challenge when he suddenly Bill rushed towards Dipper in a flash, the latter of whom was surprised at the stunning display of speed. Bill appeared above Dipper, landing down and slashing his knife downward with a shout. The knife plunged down in Dipper's head earning a gasp from Sans with his sockets widening in horror. Bill of course showed a demented but joyous grin, "Looks like he got the point! Ahaha! Wouldn't you say, Sans?" He directed his dark joke towards the skeleton when suddenly, Dipper headbutted Bill knocking him backward and taking the knife out in the process. Bill rubbed his forehead when he looked up with a shrill glare, "What?!" He exclaimed as Dipper stood there completely unharmed, "Did you forget something, Bill? I'm basically a ghost. Physical attacks won't work on me." He said with a smug grin as Sans let out a deep sigh of relief, "i swear this kid's gonna give me a heart attack one day..." He mused.

"Haha! Very clever, Pine Tree. But this still ain't gonna be enough to stop me." Bill proclaimed as he took a step forward with his knife glowing crimson. "That's where you're wrong. Cause unlike you Bill, I've got friends to back me up." Dipper retorted with a smile and strong look but that only served to amuse the demon as he laughed, "Bwahahaha! Friends?! I don't need friends! I've got knives!" Bill said as he tossed his knife at Dipper, who simply tilted his head to the side allowing the knife to harmlessly sail past him and strike the wall behind him. Bill just stood there with a blank stare, and blinked once, and grinned sheepishly, "I'm...out of knives." He said a bit uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Mabel was still facing off against Flowey, now known as Omega Flowey, who possessed all the six souls and therefore gaining god-like power thus putting Mabel at the mercy of the deranged flower god. Omega Flowey laughed once more, " **How do you like me now, Mabel?** " It asked with a loud, echoing, and deep demonic voice. It took two steps by using its large cactus-like arms, its claws digging in the concrete below and destroying a portion of it in the process. Mabel stepped back further away in apprehension, "Flowey...what...what in the..." She tried to speak but again was too stunned at the grotesque sight that was Omega Flowey, " **Speechless? I don't blame you. This isn't exactly the form I was expecting either. But don't worry about it...at least it's going to be enough to kill you in the most brutally painful way possible!** " Omega Flowey declared with an insane expression on the box TV that showed his face. "You're...you're just a...you're just a big, ugly, TV plant!" Mabel finally managed to say the obvious which caused Flowey to give her a tired glare. " **What were you expecting?** " Omega Flowey asked deciding to humor himself. Mabel scratched her head as her eyes glanced left and right in thought, "Um...uh...I was honestly expecting that you would turn into a huge, rainbow, heart shaped sun flower." Mabel answered with a sheepish grin and shrug of her shoulders. " **Ha! That'd be more terrifying than my current form. Speaking of which...why don't I show you how good it can maul and kill a human?** " Omega Flowey asked her sadistically causing Mabel's eyes to widen before she sweated anxiously, "Y-Y-You don't have to do that, F-Flowey. I mean we-" But her refusal was ignored when suddenly, Flowey's lower eyes flashed and unleashed a rapid fire of X-shaped bullets at Mabel who screamed in alarm and fright.

The X-shaped energy bullets were fired in wide arcs as Mabel ran away from the line of fire. She ran to the side before leaning to the left as she ducked her head a little while sprinting in order not to get hit by the bullets that narrowly struck her each time. After a while, the upper eyes shoot the same X-shaped energy bullets but this time in triplets and directly aimed at Mabel. The Pines girl looked over and released a brief shriek, she came to a halt from her sprint and ran the opposite direction, running as fast as she could all while ducking and jumping a little from the bullets that nearly struck her. She jumped over three oncoming bullets, then ducked under two more, hopped from one side then other swiftly, and jumped over to the left from another oncoming array of X-shaped bullets. Mabel looked up as Omega Flowey raised one of his arms and swung it down intending to crush her all while grinning psychotically. Mabel pushed herself forward with a strong grunt, as Omega Flowey's hand smashed down the spot where Mabel originally was causing numerous slabs of concrete to erupt from the collision in the air. The pulsating lower eyes followed Mabel when it flashed and fired an arc of X-shaped energy bullets at Mabel who stopped and ran forward at the line fire with an apprehensive look. She ducked from one oncoming arc, then skillfully cartwheeled in evasion, slipping through the narrow openings between two of the bullets in the arc, before suddenly hopping back as the bullets struck the ground creating a strong explosion and knocking her back with a shout. She saw a shadow loom over her, and noticed it was Omega Flowey's other massive arm coming down at her strongly. Mabel rolled out of the way and ran to the side for a short moment only to be knocked forward by the force of Omega Flowey's hand striking the ground and the force of the explosion as well. She slid across the ground for a moment with a pained grunt, but she had no time to recover when Omega Flowey summoned two large flame throwers from the two massive vines that were above his arms. "OH COME ON!" Mabel exclaimed in annoyance when Omega Flowey released streams of fire towards Mabel from the flame throwers.

Mabel grunted as she stood up with a sprint in time evading the streams of fire from the flame throwers. She gasped upon seeing Omega Flowey's right arm swinging at her horizontally, to which she quickly slid across the ground evading the swing of the arm underneath it. Only to swiftly crawl up and rush forward from an oncoming triplet fire of X-shaped bullets from the upper eyes when she raised her arms shielding her head and ducking a little while screaming from the relentless onslaught. Omega Flowey released a terrible cackle when large pellets appeared around Mabel like a ring before they all darted at her to which she ducked in evasion in time causing them to all collide against each other. But it was not over as she was again surrounded by a ring of large pellets, making her jump high in time, then duck again from another ring of pellets, however, the pellets that moved past each other without any collision all redirected themselves and came back at Mabel who grit her teeth tensely with wide eyes and ran away from the attack, dashing from side to side evading the oncoming pellets from behind. Mabel was suddenly knocked by Omega Flowey smashing his clawed hand down in front of her as she screamed while in the air before crashing to the ground with a pained grunt. Omega Flowey's lower eyes flashed once and released an oncoming array of X-shaped energy bullets towards Mabel. The Pines girl was weakened and thus was unable to dodge in time, so instead she manifested her soul and widened it enough to shield her from the attack. The bullets continuously assaulted her as she was pushed back by the strong attacks, only when Omega Flowey swiped his arm and backhanded Mabel away, hitting her soul, but the force was enough to send her flying. She crashed and rolled across the ground for a moment before coming to a stop. She groaned in pain and fatigue, slowly raising her head to look up with one eye shut. " **Hahaha! Aw, what's wrong, Mabel? Already down and out? Those weren't even my strongest attacks.** " The abominable flower taunted as Mabel flinched, weakly but slowly pushing herself up as her arms shook, "N-No...I can..still...kick your leafy...butt..." She feebly proclaimed. " **How sickeningly inspiring...then maybe this will help get the point across.** " Omega Flowey announced when the right lower metallic tube began to pulsate before glowing a light blue coloration, followed by what appears to be the light blue human soul appearing on the screen of the box TV instead of Omega Flowey's distorted human face.

Just then, numerous spectral massive knives appeared around Omega Flowey all aimed at Mabel who's eyes widened with apprehension at the sight. The knives all shot at her like darts to which she forced herself to move and sprint with a grunt, panting heavily along the way while dodging the oncoming knives. A few times each knife nearly impaled her, but each time she managed to save herself by the thread of a hair, "H-Hey! Get the point across! I just g-got that! WAH!" She oddly realized in the most unfortunate of times the meaning behind the joke while dashing from left to right as well as hopping from one spot to the next in order to dodge the massive knives being thrown at her by Omega Flowey who used it through the power of the light blue soul. Mabel jumped back from one knife coming at her, then forward away from another that nearly struck her when she jumped back, but was stopped when she realized that one knife managed pin her down by her sweater, and knocking her down to the floor, "AGH! NO!" She exclaimed in fright as Omega Flowey grinned widely in sheer delight, " **Ahahaha! Say goodbye, Mabel!** " He shouted with joyous anticipation as he shot one knife at her, to which she shrieked in terror and held her arms up shutting her eyes tightly, "HELP ME! DIPPER! PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried out for help instinctively as tears were beginning to form through her eyes while Flowey continued to guffaw. However, Omega Flowey's 'victory' was short-lived when the knife suddenly dissipated into ethereal particles that engulfed Mabel causing the bestial flower's eyes to widen with shock, **"What the?! No!"** He exclaimed, stunned by this predicament. Mabel looked up slowly with watery eyes but also had a stunned expression as the knives around her all dissipated into the same light blue ghostly particles that surrounded her and began to coat her, not only that, but Mabel could actually feel herself being revitalized. Her stamina, strength, and all her physical attributes were recharged. She looked down at her hands, still stunned, closing and opening them a few times, then looked over to Omega Flowey who's right tube let out a few pops as though it was overloading before it hung down, looking as though it was overloaded by the power of the light blue soul. "...okay what now?" Mabel pondered with a raised brow while Omega Flowey growled, " **Ugh.** **I knew this would happen. This form is strong but it's unstable...where the heck is that stupid yellow nacho with the monster souls?** " He thought to himself in wonder on where Bill Cipher was. He should have taken care of Sans by now.

Back in the hall, Dipper was knocked down by Bill who tackled him to the ground and gripped where his throat should be. The two grunted and strained while they were in a struggle, "Agh! Sans! I need some help here!" Dipper called out to him but Sans was laid back down and leaning against the pillar, still quite fatigued from the fight. "i'd love to help kiddo but...i'm just really bone-tired right now...plus my magic is at a low..." Sans replied in drowsy tone of voice causing Dipper to look at him in disbelief, "Oh my g- SERIOUSLY?!" He exclaimed when his face was pinned to the side by Bill as the demon chuckled while they wrestled along the pristine floor. "hey you try being a monster made of magic...maybe then you'll see how not-so easy it is." Sans proclaimed before Dipper managed to kick him off with the pole stand that is used to make the training dummy stand on the ground, Bill grunted as he hit the floor but almost immediately got back up, "You can't stop me! Because it's like I said...I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bill declared before shouting as he lunged at Dipper once again who evaded by side stepping and then ramming Bill in the back with his head causing him to fall on his front, "True. But you're in my body, Bill. Which means you get to have all of my weaknesses!" Dipper retorted with a smirk as Bill rose one eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean your-" But he was cut off when he took a step forward and found that his legs gave up on him and fell to his knee, "Ugh! What the-?!" He exclaimed in shock when he then tried his other leg only for it to stop functioning and fall to his other knee as well, "What is this?! What's going on?!" He shouted in a stunned tone of voice as he then felt his arms beginning to shake, and the fatigue taking its toll full force, "Little known fact about the human body...you haven't exactly had the best of sleeps. Not to mention that a human body can only take so much before it succumbs to fatigue." Dipper elaborated with a victorious smile and look on his face while Sans chuckled at the scene. "well it's like they say...body language is self-explanatory." The skeleton joked with a wink as Bill made every attempt to get back up on his feet, panting heavily as sweat trickled down his features, his arms shaking as he used them to crawl himself toward Dipper. But each time he did, he could feel a burning pain coursing through him, "W...-huff-...What is this feeling?! My body is burning! -puff- ...I can't move these...stupid noodle legs anymore...!" Bill panted deeply in exhaustion, Sans took the opportunity to form a large bone above Bill's head, then letting it drop and strike him on top of his head earning a loud of shout of pain from him but was followed by a groan. Dipper emerged from the training dummy returning to his astral self once more as he looked at the scene with wide eyes and anticipation.

Bill swayed a little before falling down to the ground, unconscious due to Sans's last attack. The moment Dipper's body hit the ground, Bill himself was forced out as he was sent hurtling backward, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hey!" He shouted in shock and confusion as the environment shifted into its black and white color scale. Dipper wasted no time and immediately flew towards his body, successfully retaking control of it. Sans sighed a breath of relief, "way to go, buckaroo." He congratulated the unconscious Dipper before he took out a ketchup packet, tore a piece off and drank from it then doing the same to another one rejuvenating not only himself but his magic as well, until he heard the familiar cackle behind him and saw Bill possessing the training dummy, evident in the yellow eyes with slit black pupils, as well as they yellow bricked triangle symbol on the lower portion of the dummy. "Ahahahaha!" He laughed psychotically as he hopped forward twice, "This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming, Sans! Big things with big changes that not even you can stop this time! You can't stop it! And you can't stop me!" Bill declared as he hopped forward a few times, however, Sans's left eye flashed the same yellow and blue color conjuring a multitude of bones to erupt around Bill. Only these bones actually impaled Bill through his vessel, diagonally, vertically, left, and right repeatedly and rapidly as well. After a moment, the brutal assault ended when the bones let out a blue glow. Sans raised his hand up, his ring finger pressed against thumb, "get..." He began until he snapped his fingers once, "... _dunked on."_ He finished igniting the bones as they all exploded around Bill, effectively destroying the vessel in the process, but unfortunately not Bill due to his incorporeal being. The smoke cleared a little, and Sans saw the result was pieces of torn or burned fabric of the training dummy, but Bill was nowhere to be found. Sans knew that this is not the last he or any of them have heard of Bill. Meanwhile, Dipper's body twitched a little, when he opened his eyes, only instead of the yellow eyes, they were his old human eyes. He groaned in pain as he blinked twice, "Ugh...w...wha?" He quickly turned his head with his eyes fully snapped open and saw his hand, opening and closing it, before breaking out into triumphant laughter, "Ha...hahaha! Yes! Yes! I'm back in my own body!" He shouted as he stood up throwing his arms up in cheer while Sans approached him with his hands in his hoodie pockets. "And...it's..." Dipper then began to say as his expression dropped, "...just as underwhelming as I remembered." He hunched down a little falling to one knee as he then took the brunt of all the pain that Bill endured while in his body instead. He then shakily stood back up, bending his body backward causing several bones to pop and crack.

This made Sans visibly cringe and shake a little, "Oooh...everything hurts..." He said in discomfort and pain when he noticed Sans's rather horrified expression, "Whoa, Sans, are you-" But he was cut off by the skeleton, "i'm...fine just...please don't do that again, buddo..." He oddly pleaded much to Dipper's confusion but he agreed nonetheless. "You okay, Sans?" Dipper asked him in concern and Sans simply waved dismissively, "eh, i'll live...i've had worse..." the skeleton replied when Dipper then rubbed the back of his neck, looking the side shamefully for his actions, "Hey, uh, Sans...listen...I'm so sorry about...everything that's happened up until now...I-" He began to apologize when Sans cut him off, "hey, you can apologize later...right now you gotta save your sister." He told him and that made Dipper realize that Mabel was off facing Asgore alone. "Holy crud, you're right! Asgore might be trying to take her soul why am I even still here!?" Dipper shouted in worry as he quickly went over to grab the knife that Bill threw, and plucked it off the wall. Sans just shook his head with his eye sockets closed, chuckling, and said, "or she could just be having a tea party with the guy...you never know.." Sans's sockets fell more and more, as he felt himself succumbing to the dreariness and allowed it, Dipper ran past Sans, "Sans! Come with me! We gotta make sure she's alright. Ugh, I'm such an idiot...I can't believe I let this happen...but I can make it right now. I just hope she can forgive me. And Sans-...uh...Sans?" Dipper turned to face Sans only to find him sleeping while standing, snoring as the fatigue from the battle completely overtook him. Dipper blinked once, when he then sighed, shaking his head, but slowly formed a small smile on his lips, "Thank you, Sans..." He thanked him for his efforts into aiding Dipper getting his body back and trying to stop Bill as well as consequently saving his sister in the process. Dipper took out a granola bar from his pocket, unwrapped it and took a large bite out of it, and felt his health return to full and the rest of his physical attributes rise to full capacity, effectively healing him of the injuries that his body endured while under the possession of Bill Cipher. "Wow. This stuff should be in hospitals." He remarked before he ran forward until he reached the entrance that led to the throne room all while having a firm look on his face, clutching the knife in his hand. Admittedly, he was not exactly fond of wielding a knife, and even more so upon believing that he had to use it for offensive purposes. But he had to, and he did not even care that he lacked his journal, hat, and scarf. Right now, all what was on his mind is ensuring Mabel was safe, nothing more and nothing less. And he would do all that he can to protect her, but he learned his lesson from how far he is willing to go in order to make certain that she is safe. He would no longer allow his anxiety to overcome his thoughts and reasons, he would not allow it to become his voice, he would listen to his brain as well as his heart, him alone without the interference of his demons. "Hang on, Mabel. I'm coming." Dipper said strongly as he picked up the pace while running through a hallway.

Omega Flowey swung his arm down at Mabel who quickly jumped out of the way, only for the force of the strike knock her forward as she yelled a little in fright, flailing her arms and legs while in the air before landing back down at the ground, rolling a little before standing up but kneeling with one knee. She gasped when she saw his other arm come at her from the front forcing her to duck in time by completely going flat on the floor, the arm sailing above her harmlessly with her hair and sweater shaking from the velocity of the wind that was made by Omega Flowey's arm swing. The god-like flower then unleashed multiple thorny vines from the massive wide vines that were above his arms straight towards Mabel the moment that she managed to evade his arm swing. Mabel screamed and rolled to one side from one vine plunging straight through the ground, nearly impaling her in the process, then instantly rolled to the other side from another vine coming at her, and hopped forward with a rolled from two more vines, and ran forward evading a line of several thorny plant vines that all tried to impale her, narrowly hitting her each time. Omega Flowey's upper eyes flashed and unleashed tri-waves of X-shaped energy bullets at Mabel who quickly stopped and ran forward to the other side to evade the oncoming line of fire from the bullets. Mabel was panting heavily but quickly when she looked forward and saw her burnt pan. She gasped with wide eyes, a glimmer of relief washing over her and she hastened herself towards the burnt pan. Unfortunately, she did not go far when massive thorny vines erupted from the ground in front of her, making her skid to a halt with a frightened yelp. The thorny vines all aimed at her and plummeted down at her, only for her to hop from one side to the other several times in evasion as the vines all struck the ground, missing her each time. She managed to go past the vines through a narrow opening between two of them, and continued to make her way towards the burnt pan. " **Oh no you don't!** " Omega Flowey declared when he raised his one arm toward Mabel, opening his claws out, when then something emerged from the palm. It sprouted out from the palm and took the shape of what looks to be a Venus fly trap. The Venus fly trap opened its needle pointy maw, before it then began to suction the air with powerful force. Mabel was painfully close to the burnt pan only to suddenly feel the effects of the suction from the Venus fly trap, "AH! FLOWEY! THAT'S NOT F-FAIR!" Mabel exclaimed as her hair and clothing were flapping backwards strongly from the wind.

Omega Flowey ignored her as his grinned widened to impossible lengths, looking as though it stretched from cheek to cheek, chortling from time to time. Mabel grit her teeth as her eyes were shut tight, but she managed to slightly open only one as she took slow and struggling steps forward in an effort to reach the burnt pan. It looked as though that she was failing when she used every bit of her strength to jump forward, reaching out for the handle of the burnt pan, until it only let her fingers brush or tilt it over but actually was able to get it close enough in the suction's proximity. The burnt pan was dragged by the wind along with Mabel as they flew across the air straight towards Omega Flowey with terrifying speed. Mabel shrieked along the way while Omega Flowey cackled psychotically, until he noticed Mabel managing to grip the burnt pan in time, "YES!" She shouted in triumph, Omega Flowey growled deeply, his sideways jaws letting out a gurgling sound as drool dripped the maws and teeth before using his other hand to form another Venus fly trap that spewed out massive horseflies. The swarm of flies buzzed loudly from their wings as they darted towards Mabel. The latter gasped and grit her teeth with a scowl, until she gathered enough determination to manifest her soul in time, her soul widening and shielding her from the oncoming swarm of flies. Mabel then literally plowed through the swarm of flies using her large soul shield, the flies bouncing off and being batted away as a result. Omega Flowey's red and green eyes widened before the upper flesh eyes fired the X-shaped bullets at Mabel while she continued to fly forward speedily due to being dragged away by the powerful suctioning wind of the Venus fly trap. Mabel's eyes narrowed dangerously, she reared her burnt pan back, her determination flowing through it as the bottom of the pan glowed bright red. With a shout and strong swing of the pan, Mabel batted away the oncoming bullets with a single swing, the energy of her soul released in a wide arc that not only deflected the bullets but redirected them back at Omega Flowey who flinched slightly in response from being struck by his own attack. The beast stumbled backward a little, the numerous wires and vines that held him up shaking as he staggered back a few small feet away. Mabel landed back down with a grunt, and stood back up with a smug look on her face, twirling the burnt pan in her hand. Omega Flowey looked over with a furious shrill glare, **"What?!"** The flower exclaimed in shock from Mabel actually managing to land a hit on him. "Never underestimate a girl, Flowey. And what's ever more important...is that you should never underestimate _me,_ Mabel Pines!" She proudly proclaimed taking a pose.

But surprisingly, Omega Flowey was not deterred by this, and instead laughed at Mabel's declaration insultingly, " **Don't get so cocky, Mabel. Just because you managed to land a hit on me. Oh, and by the way, that was just nothing but a love tap. So, why don't we see if you're able to keep up against this!"** Omega Flowey shouted when then, three holes formed across the upper portion of his fleshy body, and unleashed what were shockingly large bombs with his face, as a flower, embedded on them. The bombs were shot into the air, a whistling noise was heard in the process as they flew up, and all fell back down targeting Mabel. "Bombs...BOMBS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mabel exclaimed in frustration and disbelief when she ran forward straight at Flowey as fast as she could. The bombs all hit the ground and instantly exploded upon impact, creating numerous large fiery explosions while Mabel ran forward, nearly being hit by the numerous oncoming bombs that Omega Flowey shot from the upper portion of his body. Mabel screamed as she ran, shielding her head with the frying pan as she moved from direction to direction evading the oncoming large bombs while nearly being blown back by the explosions. " **Oh I'm not done yet!** " Omega Flowey announced when his upper eyes flashed, until the irises vanished and the lids were replaced by teeth. Just then, the toothy mouths erupted out from the area where the upper two eyes were. They immediately darted towards Mabel, and she saw that they were actually dentata. These dentata in particular are circular, cactus-like snakes with human mouths that flew towards Mabel. She shrieked once and quickly ran off to the side from one dentata nearly chopping her head off, then another skidding to a halt from another dentata nearly striking her as its maw plunged to the ground from above, she quickly somersaulted backward from third dentata that bounced off the ground when it hit the spot where Mabel dodged. The Pines girl hopped and dashed in various positions while the serpentine toothy dentata bounced off the ground in an attempt to hit her before turning around and coming back at her. She dodged another one when Omega Flowey's lower eyes that were by the horizontal jaws flashed and released an arc of X-shaped bullets at her. Mabel stood her ground, panting heavily as she took a battle stance. She channeled her determination through the frying pan, and swung once the second the bullets were close enough, deflecting and redirecting the attack back at Omega Flowey. But the monster was not alarmed by this as he simply cackled and backhanded his own attacks back at Mabel now with double the force. Mabel formed her soul quickly to shield her but when the bullets struck the ground near to where she was, the force of the explosions knocked her back, screaming in the air, and crashed down the ground with several pained grunts, the burnt pan sliding next to her.

" **Ahahahaha! Aw, come on, don't tell me that this is all the great Mabel Pines can do! Where's that pathetic confidence of yours, huh?** " Omega Flowey taunted her as she slowly got back up to her feet with a low groan, picking up the burnt pan with her. She gave Omega Flowey a shrill look, some small scratches on her face and legs, but she huffed in defiance and blew strands of her hair off her eye, which annoyed the divine flower. " **Still determined to stop me I see. Well then, let's see if this crushes your spirit!** " Omega Flowey said when the right bumpy metallic tube glowed an orange color, and Flowey's demented face on the box TV screen was replaced by what appears to be the orange soul. Mabel tensed up and gripped the handle of the burnt pan tightly, preparing herself. Just then, the orange soul in the screen flashed, and in the process, summoned an array of large spectral gloved fists that hovered around Omega Flowey's grotesque body of human flesh and machinery. Mabel blinked, and then bizarrely laughed, "Hahaha! I get it! 'Crush' my spirit cause they're giant fists! That's a good one!" She pointed out the unintentional pun that Omega Flowey made, when the massive gloved fists sailed straight at her, "...ah crud." She cursed lowly when she ducked with a shout in evasion from an oncoming fist, then jumped over to the left from another fist, and then to the right from yet another fist. Mabel looked up when she noticed a shadow looming over her and saw one of the gloved hands coming down at her spreading itself out in an attempt to squash her. Mabel quickly ran forward and jumped in time when the hand crashed down to the ground. Mabel skidded to a halt when one fist was dangerously close to crushing her as it instead hit the ground where she was about to go, narrowly missing her. She then ducked from another fist sailing at her from the right, then back flipped away from another one sailing from the left, then rolled forward on the ground from one slapping down at the ground trying to squash her, then cartwheeled to the side in evasion from the last fist, only for her to be blown back by another fist coming at her from above. She slid across the ground briefly with a grunt and came to a stop. Her eyes blinked open and snapped up with a gasp of horror when the orange gloved hands all came darting her. She instinctively raised her hands up with a shriek, "NO! PLEASE! HELP!" She called out for someone to aid her, and just when it seemed to be Mabel's demise, the hands all took a shade of green and dissipated with only a few inches of hitting her.

The green particles all hovered around Mabel and swarmed her being, to which she slowly reopened her eyes again and was once more in shock of this predicament, "What...? Again?" She said under her breath very perplexed by this, and Omega Flowey shared her perplexity as well, the screen returning to his monstrous expression. " **What in the blazes is this? Wait...that feeling I felt when she called out for help...no way...the souls...it's like they responded to her cries...almost as if they're sentient and helped her out instead of killing her.** " Omega Flowey believed in thought, and the thought alone enraged him, even more when the right metallic tube hung over as was no longer functional due to using the orange soul. " **No...no! I have the power of a god! I can't let this be how I get beaten! This is my story now! Agh, Bill! What the heck is taking you so long?!** " He exclaimed angrily slamming the ground once with his clawed hand. Mabel felt all the damage she took was healed from the particles and then realized that by calling out for help, she was actually receiving aid from the souls themselves, and this in turn hinders Omega Flowey's control over them. Mabel soon grinned widely before looking up at Omega Flowey, "What's wrong, Flowey? I thought you and Bill were buddies?" She taunted the god-like flower to which he reacted in fury, " **Shut up! He may be late but it won't be that much of a hindrance to my plan! And besides, considering how much trouble that smiley trash bag has given me...I wouldn't be surprised that he would provide just as much as trouble to the nacho.** " Omega Flowey said with a widening mad grin. "Okay, first off, his name is Sans. And second...what is your big, evil plan, anyway? And why use that yellow triangle to do it? He makes bad deals and you know it." Mabel pointed out as she picked up the burnt pan, taking a few steps forward while being several feet away from the gigantic abominable flower. " **I'm very much aware. From personal experience, that is being myself, I know that he's a backstabber.** " Omega Flowey stated causing Mabel to tilt her head in confusion, "Then why work with him? You know he's just gonna do something that's butt face material and then your plan is ruined." She told him while furrowing her eyebrows, her shoulders were tense as she was cautious preparing for any surprise attacks he might throw at her. " **Ha. I wouldn't be that doubtful. Once he fulfills his side of the deal in accordance to the plan...I won't need him anymore. Why? Because when he's done...I'll have enough power to make someone like him remember to never betray me.** " Omega Flowey proclaimed as his eyes flashed red once.

" **But...seeing as how this is your last moments of living. I suppose there's no harm in telling you my plan. I'll start off when I summoned Bill to this dimension...** " Omega Flowey began as a flashback commenced, with Omega Flowey comically making the usual sounds that one hears when a flashback is about to begin. _It began in the Ruins, with Flowey being fully recovered from Toriel's attack upon protecting the twins from the flower. Flowey jutted out from the ground inside a cavern that had a beam of light from above, and what looked to be a few papers being held in his mouth. He shook his head rapidly, shaking the dirt off of the papers and spat them out, "Ugh, for being a plant the taste of paper wood is just so gross." Flowey complained as he used his vines to spread the papers out, which were only around five in numbers and looked to be a bit torn and worn down due to aging it seems. "Now then...let's see if there's something here that can help me out." Flowey said a little lowly to himself while his dot eyes shifted left and right, examining the papers. Some of these papers appeared to be documents that contained information on certain supernatural beings, one page for example had a picture of what looked to be a humanoid female with what seems to be wings that resembled a butterfly's and strange markings on their cheeks, most likely some kind of fairy but Flowey was not interested until he found the one he was looking for, "Ah! There it is!" Flowey said with a lit expression, this page had a drawing of Bill Cipher himself, but was completely colored in black aside from his eye, and his name written in cursive beside the drawing itself. "From what I've heard...he sounds like the type of guy to help get what I want. Hmm...strange that these papers would be in a lab of all places." Flowey thought to himself when he read the instructions on how to summon him. "Seems simple enough." He said after a moment of reading before he jutted back down to the ground. An hour passed when he returned, holding one candle in his mouth, and removed seven more from the ground with his vines. He set all eight candles in circular formation, "I'm sure Toriel won't mind if I borrowed these~" He mused with a grin, when he took out a matchbox. Lighting up the match, he lit up all eight candles before blowing out matchstick. He paused and sniffed once, "Mmm. Apple scented." He directed the statement towards the scented candles._

 _Flowey looked over to the page on Bill, and read the incantation. "Hmph." He cleared his throat, and began to recite the incantation, "Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" He said out loud while closing his eyes, a few moments passed when he opened his one eye then the other and saw nothing happened. He growled, thinking it was a failure and a waste of time, until he paused and felt a sharp pain course through him, causing him to hunch over with a shout of pain. Flowey shook in agony, his eyes shut tight and his teeth grit, until he whipped himself back up, his eyes snapping open and were now glowing blue,_ " _EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB! egassem sdrawkcaB! egassem sdrawkcaB. egassem sdrawkcaB. egassem sdrawkcaB" He repeated a total of five times, in actuality was saying 'backwards message' in reverse, with each saying getting louder and echoing. And as he said the final one, the environment shifted grey, effectively entering the mindscape as a result. The flailing grass and flowers came to a slow halt, a Froggit hopped but also came to a slow halt, being suspended in midair, the entire scenario looking as though that all of time had stopped. A flash of light erupted above Flowey, flashing colors that were mix of both white and light blue that released streams of the same light in circles. The light took the shape of a triangle which then gave way to the triangle having what seems to be the outer regions of space on it acting as though it was a window that led to the cosmos. The rims of the triangle was then engulfed in flames, and finally, a single eye appeared a little above the middle portion of the triangle. What followed next was malicious laughter from the triangle, that increased in intensity as Flowey stared up at the entity that was forming before him. The triangle then suddenly sprouted thin black limbs, being arms and legs, a top hat, and a bow tie, but he was inverted in color being black and white. The beast with one eye, Bill Cipher. "Oh! Oh ho ho! Would you look at this! It's the Underground! I haven't been down here in so many years!" Bill said as he looked around the Ruins. "So, who's the lucky winner that summoned me here?" The demon questioned, "I did." Flowey said from down below, but Bill oddly could not find him, "What? Who said that? And...what smells like apples?" He wondered upon picking up the scent of the candles. Flowey sighed in aggravation, "Down here you idiot!" He called out to him and when Bill looked down, he was flabbergasted to see that it was a talking flower that summoned him._

 _"I'm the one that summoned you!" Flowey addressed, when Bill blinked and just burst out with laughter, kicking his legs while hovering in the air much to Flowey's surprise, "Wh- Hey! What's so funny?!" The flower exclaimed angrily. Bill continued to guffaw for a moment, "Ahahahahaha! Well, well, well! Aren't you just the cutest little abomination!" The one eyed demon said to him between laughter which of course infuriated Flowey, "Cute?! I'M NOT CUTE! I didn't summon you here to call me cute!" He barked at him as his eyes grew wide and black with small white pupils, and his teeth sharpened. "Bahahahaha! Sorry, buttercup! I just...ahahaha! Oh, man! A talking flower?! That's just utterly hilarious! Ahahahahaha!" Bill continued howl with hard laughter until Flowey gave him a shrill glare but smirk, "Says the talking Dorito." He shot back at him, and that seemed to have halted Bill's mockery, pausing instantly with a blank look, then looked down at Flowey with a tired glare, "Touche." He commended him when he then teleported closer to Flowey, taking his cane out, twirling it twice and leaned on it despite hovering in the air, "So, daisy, now that we've had our fun I guess introductions are in order! Name's Bill Cipher! And I take it you're some kind of living flower puppet from Sesame Street? Haha! I'm just kidding I know who you are!" Bill said rather whimsically earning a stunned look from Flowey, "What? You do?" The flower asked as Bill hovered and chuckled, "Of course! I know lots of things! So, what can I do for you, kid?" He asked awaiting his request. "Now that's more like it. Listen up, Cipher! There's these two brats that fell down here...and I need your help in getting their souls for me." Flowey began which earned an interested look from Bill, "Oooh! Sounds fun. Do these kids have names?" He wondered when Flowey answered, "Dipper and Mabel." He replied, when Bill's singular eye widened by two inches, "Wait, what? Shooting Star and Pine Tree?" He said in a surprised tone of voice, "You know them?" Flowey questioned. "Haha! Know them? I've bumped into them before during a deal I had with Pine Tree's mortal enemy! It's a long story but yep! I do know them!" Bill answered enthusiastically, although one side of him was still bitter that the twins ruined his plans. "Ha. That just makes it even better. Alright, here's what's going down...right now those two idiots are the last two souls that Asgore, the king, needs. And when he acquires their souls, he'll gain enough power to destroy the barrier that has all the monsters down here trapped. Moreover, he'll use his newfound god-like powers to eradicate humanity." Flowey elaborated as Bill listened._

 _"Haha! Seriously? He takes their souls and he's off to destroy humanity? What a trooper! He should be given a medal for that! But...I don't see the problem." Bill said in skepticism as he crossed his legs together. "The problem is that if Asgore goes along with his plan, I won't be the one to get the souls. But, there's an upside to this, Mabel has this disgusting goody-two shoes nature that she'll use to convince Asgore not to destroy humanity and kill both her and her brother." Flowery replied scrunching his expression in and Bill was all too familiar with it, "Ugh, I know what you mean, buttercup." Flowey snapped at the nickname, "Don't call me 'buttercup'! It's Flowey!" He exclaimed before exhaling, "Anyway. That'll be good enough for me to take the souls for myself and in turn...become a god. However, there's a downside to that...from what I've read...if not properly stabilized through EXP...I won't be able to maintain my new powers and it'll kill me in the process. And that's where you come in." Flowey told Bill with a deranged toothy grin. "Hehehe...go on~" Bill continued becoming more intrigued. "Dipper's thoughts are slowly slipping to dark places...and with the right amount...he'll finally snap and be vulnerable enough for you to hit him. You can possess can you?" He asked him firstly to which Bill joyfully confirmed, "Oh, most definitely! I haven't in a long time though...but it should be fun for another try!" He replied with a cackle. "Good. When you take control over his body, use him to collect as many monster souls as you can manage...and it's got be a good amount that'll help stabilize the souls in order for my powers to work without any ill-effects." Flowey concluded with a sadistic look on his face. "Ahahaha! A spectacular plan, buttercup!" Bill praised Flowey's plan when the flower said, "Oh, and while you're at it, watch out for that smiley trash bag, Sans. He's going to be trouble." He warned him as Bill laughed, but stopped immediately at the mention of Sans's name, "Wait...what did you say?" He asked causing Flowey to blink with a raised brow, "I said to watch out for a short skeleton named Sans. He'll more than likely get in the way." Flowey repeated and he noticed Bill looked to the side for a while, from the looks of it, Flowey believes that the mention of Sans's name struck a cord of familiarity within Bill. "...Sans." The demon repeated before turning around, his back facing Flowey as he held his hands together and looked to be in thought, "Sans the skeleton..." He again said his name, when the plane on his triangular body distorted and showed an image of who looked to be Sans, but what was intriguing is that Sans was wearing a lab coat of sorts and had a distressed look on his face while running forward reaching out. A second image appeared after that, showing an explosion being ignited and unknown figure being blown back, with another figure actually being engulfed in the explosion. Bill's eyes widened at that and chuckled rather darkly._

 _He turned back around to face Flowey, "You know what, kid? You've convinced me. I'm sold!" He agreed on Flowey's request, and of course the flower grinned demonically in delight as Bill hovered over to him. "I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later!" Bill raised his hand when it was then engulfed in bright blue flames, "Deal?" Bill asked him and Flowey naturally accepted, stretching out a sepal and shook Bill's hand, the flame covering both Bill's hand and Flowey's sepal, "Deal~" The deed was done when Bill released Flowey's sepal, "Welp, time to go spy on an overly paranoid kid! This should be fun! Remember...!" Bill then hovered up as his being was surrounded by a bright light blue light, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a save file, send Temmie to college! BYE!" He quickly said when his body was engulfed in the bright light and disappeared, with ripples of distortion appearing for a moment as the world returned to normal with Flowey looked be in a slumbering trance. Flowey woke up with a light gasped, blinking a few times, and shook his head, "Hmph...what a weirdo." He simply said until he grinned in sadistic delight, "But it worked~"_ Returning back to the present day, Mabel was utterly stunned as well as horrified that Flowey would allow Bill to use Dipper as nothing but a meat puppet to take the lives of numerous innocent monsters and just all to further his goals, "You...you...used my brother...to kill...?" Mabel stuttered in a mortified tone of voice, but that did not faze Flowey, only making him grin even wider until the two ends reached his eyes, **"Of course, Mabel. You really think that Bill would just show up to randomly make a deal with with your brother? No. I knew I couldn't take all those monsters out by myself. So, I called for help, and he came. I'll admit he's not exactly fun to work with...but with his attitude towards the ordeal...I can't complain that much."** Omega Flowey said with a dark chuckle when Mabel stepped up, completely enraged, "HOW COULD YOU!? THAT'S MESSED UP, FLOWEY! EVEN FOR YOU! DIPPER DOESN'T DESERVE THAT!" She cried out at the abomination, " **Ha! Oh don't be so melodramatic. It was just his body and nothing else. So, Dipper himself won't feel all the sins crawling on his back. Although, it would be funny to see him react to that revelation. Wouldn't you agree?"** Omega Flowey asked her as the lower jaws let out a gurgling laugh.

Mabel fists tightened to the point where they shook, trembling with fury. "Flowey...you...you..." She muttered when she whipped the burnt pan out and had a look of sheer rage, "I'm gonna beat the turd out of you so much YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT IT WAS HERBICIDE THAT DOES THE JOB!" She howled in fury before sprinting towards Flowey. But the flower simply laughed her threats away, " **Wow! What a threat! And coming from you it sure feels good haha! But I've had enough of this...** " Omega Flowey said when the jaws below on the second head opened ajar, the smaller mouth inside formed an orb of light blue energy that expanded out until Omega Flowey shot a massive blue beam of energy towards Mabel who gasped and skidded to a halt. She quickly ran to the side in order to evade the oncoming beam, but when it hit, it ignited a powerful explosion that knocked Mabel back strongly with a scream. Mabel was sent flying across the place, flailing her arms and legs in distress, before crashing to the ground hard with pained grunts as she rolled on the floor a few times. Omega Flowey's lower jaws slowly closed back but remained open. " **Hehe, woops. I guess I overdid it a little. Oh well...** " He opened the jaws again, charging the beam while aiming at Mabel who was still laid on the floor unable to move or stand. " **Next shot won't miss.** " He declared while his chuckles gave way to low psychotic laughter that increased in intensity, " **Come on, Mabel! Call for help! Call for your brother! Anyone to help you!** " He taunted Mabel as she shakily looked up, her bottom lip quivering, and her eyes watery on the verge of tears. Omega Flowey looked left and right and made a fake gasp, " **Would you look at that! Looks like someone's all out of determination. Shame. Oh well, don't worry about it, Mabel. If it makes you feel any better. I'll rewrite the chapter to make sure I kill you in even more gruesome ways! Hahaha!"** He psychotically proclaimed when he fired the beam of energy straight towards Mabel, who shut her eyes looking away and seemingly accepting her fate. However, just before the beam could hit, a figure suddenly stepped in, whipped out what seems to be a blade outward, releasing a large arc of blue energy that cut straight through the beam, splitting it in two and causing the two halves to harmlessly separate away from Mabel and the figure. The arc then hit Omega Flowey, making him stumble backward slightly with a loud grunt. Shaking his box TV for a head, Omega Flowey's eyes widened considerably in complete shock and bewilderment, " **WHAT?!** " He exclaimed loudly as Mabel too was stunned by this predicament. She slowly looked up at her liberator, and she instantly recognized him from the reddish-orange shirt, gray shorts, black sneakers, and messy brown hair. "Don't...you...DARE...touch my sister..." He strongly and sternly told Omega Flowey as he gave the abomination a shrill but deathly cold glare. A very wide smile of joy and happiness formed on Mabel's lips, her mouth hung open a little, "...Dipper..." She whispered as her brother now joined the fray in the fight against Omega Flowey.

 **Hey, guys. Sorry this was delayed a little bit. It was my birthday on the fourteenth so you can understand why I was busy. Also, Happy late Easter. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	35. A Neutral Finale

Omega Flowey was flabbergasted at who stood before him, not only did he stand before him, but he was actually able to deflect what he considers to be one of his strongest attacks. He also sported a small but considerably large laceration on his arm from where he tried to defend himself against Dipper's counterattack. The mad flower god's shocked expression was soon replaced with one of anger as he growled a deep and echoing growl, but his attacker as well as Mabel's savior, being none other than Dipper himself, stood his ground with a shrill glare as he lowered down the knife from swiping it upward to deflect Omega Flowey's attack. The glare then oddly shifted to one of delight as he glanced down at the worn dagger, "Holy crud, I can't believe I actually did that...that...that was like the best entrance I've ever done! Man, I really hope someone was recording it..." Dipper remarked to himself with a wide smile, until he was suddenly tackled by Mabel with a massive hug, "DIPPER! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! YOU CAME BACK! YOU-...wait a minute..." Mabel exclaimed while hopping up and down repeatedly as she embraced him, only to open her eyes and shoot him a suspicious glance. "...Are you really Dipper Pines? Huh? The big Dip-O? The Dipping Spice?" She questioned him with narrowed eyes as Dipper gave Mabel a look of joy, "Mabel! It's me! It's really me!" He answered but for some reason she was still not convinced, "Hmm. You act like Dipper. But you don't sound like him.." Mabel wondered with a raised brow and folded her arms earning a look of bewilderment from Dipper, "W- Mabel it is me! Look, look, do you see any yellow in my eyes? Do I talk like I'm crazy?" He asked her to which she snorted a giggle, "You always talk crazy, man." Dipper shot her an angry look, "Hey! I'm not crazy! I'm intellectual!" He retorted when Mabel smirked, "So, you're a smarticle kind of crazy." She mocked as Dipper gave her a smug look putting his hands on his waist, "Exactly. Wait...hey!" Mabel then laughed out loud and then embraced her brother tightly once again, "I'm just messing with ya, Dipping sauce! You're definitely my brother." She said with affection, as Dipper's expression soon softened and returned the embrace. But their reunion was short-lived when a tremor broke their embrace, they were startled and separated from their hug to see that Omega Flowey approached them, his cactus-like arms swinging forward as he moved himself threateningly but slowly towards the twins, and judging from his expression, he was not happy.

" **What is this? How did you even get back to your body?!** " Omega Flowey exclaimed with his large teeth being grit and his eyes flashing red. Dipper's face scrunched in disgust at Flowey's new form, "What the...is...THAT'S Flowey...?!" He shouted in extreme shock at the abomination before him when Mabel stepped up, "Oh trust me bro...that there is nothing compared to what I've seen when he's turning into this thing..." She said to him sickly while gagging a little. " **Hey! Answer me!** " Omega Flowey demanded as he smashed his hand down destroying a large portion of the ground. Dipper scowled but then his eyes widened a little, "Wait a minute...how'd you even know that I was pulled out of my body in the first place?" Dipper answered with his own question, and Mabel answered for him, "It's because he's working with that evil triangle, Dipper! Bill and Flowey are in on this whole shindig!" She responded causing Dipper's eyes to widen even more, "What?! Bill's working with Flowey!?" He exclaimed as Mabel nodded, "Yeah! And he told Bill to wear your body! It was all his fault! And...that's it!" She further added, but was extremely hesitant in telling Dipper the reason why Bill required Dipper's body. She decided it was best not to inform him of the horrible truth, lest he would undoubtedly loathe himself. "Hmph. Well, Bill's not exactly that much of a good partner, anyway. So, here's some advice for you Flowey...when your partner can't even get rid of a pun telling skeleton and a twelve year old kid? Time to re-think the help." Dipper taunted with a smirk as he pointed the worn dagger towards Omega Flowey, who scowled at the twins but then a chuckle escaped his lips, " **It doesn't matter. I've got the souls now! And seeing as how you're here, Dipper...that just makes it much more fun to kill you in so many beautiful ways before I take you and your sister's souls!"** Omega Flowey declared with a deranged look on his face and psychotic wide grin. Dipper took a step forward and assumed a battle stance while gripping the worn dagger as he stood defensively in front of Mabel, "Over my dead body, Flowey." He sternly said which Omega Flowey had to cackle madly at, " **Hee hee hee! That can be arranged.** " He retorted in a chilling deep voice, but Dipper did not falter as he stood strongly. He then noticed Mabel standing next to him, also assuming a battle stance, as she held the burnt pan to side like a bat. "Mabel what're you doing?" Dipper asked as his eyes shifted to her direction then back to Omega Flowey, "No way am I letting you handle this bag of turds by yourself, bro bro." She responded as Dipper's eyebrows furrowed while glaring at Omega Flowey who was chuckling from time to time as the 'friendliness' pellets formed around him in a large ring. "I appreciate it, Mabel. But you've had enough as it is...just sit this one out while I deal with him. This is personal." Dipper said in an attempt to keep his sister out of the fight, when she bonked him on the head with the pan.

"Ow!" Dipper shouted in pain holding his head with one hand, and looking at her with one eye while she gave him a stern look, "Dipper Pines. This is personal to me too. Because no one tells an evil nacho to use my brother as a puppet and gets away with it. No one." She declared strongly while Dipper blinked, until he smiled and chuckled, "I guess this makes it personal for the both of us, huh?" He asked her with a smile to which she flashed her familiar but adorable braces filled grin, "You bet your sweet bippy it does!" She replied flamboyantly with Dipper's smile widening, "Then what's say we kick some evil weed butt?" He offered and she gladly accepted when she turned to the beastial Flowey with a look that dares him to attack, "With extreme pleasure, brosef." She answered with anticipation while resuming her battle stance along with Dipper. " **How cute. Brother and sister fighting together...only to end up dying together. Honestly...it makes this whole thing about me rewriting your deaths even MORE sweeter!** " Omega Flowey stated psychotically and unleashed the large pellets towards the twins like bullets, "Go!" Dipper shouted as the twins broke into a sprint, heading straight towards the demented flower god and at the line of fire. The twins bring up their shields in the form of their heart-shaped souls, blocking the pepper of pellets darting straight at them. The force of the pellets made their arms buckle a little, when Dipper deflected the last oncoming few pellets with his soul and countered with a swing of the dagger, releasing a wide arc of blue energy which was in fact perseverance given form. The wave decimated another oncoming round of the pellets as Mabel jumped over a thorny vine lunging at her from Omega Flowey, instead striking the ground where she was and jumped off, then dashed left then right from a set of friendliness pellets, and quickly jumped to the side with a grunt from a triplet line of X-shaped bullets. Omega Flowey unleashed a demonic shout as the lower and upper fleshy eyes flashed before releasing a flurry of X-shaped bullets at the twins. The twins only hastened their running speed, and skillfully managed to both dodge and block the oncoming bullets. Dipper and Mabel jumped and dashed from left to right, many instances crossing by each other, as well as aiding each other in both dodging as well as defending one another from the attacks in an impressive display of teamwork. Omega Flowey released more of the vines at them to which they hopped from one side to the other, and Dipper took the lead, using his worn dagger to cut through the vines that came at them while Mabel managed to be by his side and bat away additional vines with her burnt pan.

When they were close enough they both gasped to see Omega Flowey swinging his arm down with a roar. And the twins both jumped away from the descending clawed hand at opposite sides of each other, with the clawed hand smashing the floor in the process. Dipper grit his teeth and quickly leaped on the forehand, then sprinting up to Omega Flowey across his arm. Dipper managed to destroy the thorns on the arm by unleashing a vertical wave of energy that decimated the thorns, so that he could be unharmed by the thorns, as well as damaging the monster when it cut through the arm making Omega Flowey visibly flinch in pain. The upper eye that saw the wave fired several bullets at Dipper's attack and canceled it out upon collision. Another oncoming horizontal slash of blue of energy came at Flowey when it struck him in the box TV of a face, causing static to appear with a demonic shout of pain. He staggered back while lifting the arm he swung down at the twins upward, inadvertently propelling Dipper straight at him. The boy reared back the dagger with a war cry only to be whacked away by a vine. Dipper flew across the area and crashed hard to the ground, rolling a few times while dropping the worn dagger in the process. " **I'm going to shred your insides like carrots for that!"** Omega Flowey exclaimed in fury as the static of the box TV was stabilized, returning his monstrous expression with the second fleshy face giving out a roar of anger. He was about to attack the fallen Dipper when suddenly, he heard a gun shot, followed by light that was coming at him from the right, and turned only to have several starry attacks strike him in both faces making him stagger back a little with a shout and grunt, " **Agh!** " Dipper shakily lifted his head up with a groan to see Mabel standing there, holding the Empty Gun and aiming it at Omega Flowey and having a not so pleased expression on her face. "What the- A gun!? Mabel are you crazy!?" Dipper exclaimed, disapproving of his sister using a gun to which she held her hand up in assurance, "Whoa, whoa, slow down there, broham. It's just a toy gun and it shoots pretty star thingies!" She assured him while also admiring the capabilities of the gun. Dipper sighed as he stood back up, picking up the knife as well, "Still, you shouldn't mess around with that thing." He scolded her when she gave him a look, "Says the smarty pants with the knife." She retorted with a smirk as Dipper was about to reply, and paused, "Alright...point taken."

 **"Grr. So, you like to play with guns, huh? Why don't I show you mine?** " Omega Flowey told them when then, plant stems emerged from both of his massive arms, but what was prominent is that these plant steams had human-like hands at the end. The hands all made the shape of a gun, aiming at the twins, and suddenly, he fired. Literally, he fired the index and ring fingers at the twins like actual guns with Flowey's face on the end of the fingers. "Wow..." Mabel muttered in disbelief when she yelled and quickly dodged the oncoming flower fingers. She sprinted to the side while the fingers all narrowly struck her by the the thread of hair. Dipper too evaded the finger bullets, jumping and hopping from side to side in evasion of the bullets. He ducked from three, then jumped to the side from three more, and leaned to the opposite side from one, then jumped forward rolling across the ground from four more as well. Mabel caught up to Dipper while ducking and dodging from the finger bullets, as Flowey aimed his stem finger guns at the twins while peppering them with fire all while laughing maniacally. Dipper held Mabel by the hand as they ran around again, before he brings up his shield to block the oncoming finger bullets, and giving Mabel the opportunity to aim with the Empty Gun and shoot as well. She shot twice, releasing several of the starry attacks which struck the finger bullets, destroying them effectively, and with some coming at Omega Flowey who simply swatted them away with his arm. He counters by unleashing the three serpentine dentata with the chopping human maws. Dipper and Mabel yelped when her brother then jumped forward and swiped with the dagger, releasing a large blue wave of energy at one dentata which completely bisects it at first and destroys it, Mabel joins in and aims with the Empty Gun before firing at the second dentata, the stars obliterating it on impact. The third and final dentata came at them when the twins briefly looked and nodded once before they quickly jumped to the side with dentata sailing past them, until Mabel immediately grabbed onto the dentata with a grunt in time. Omega Flowey looked up with a stunned expression which quickly gave way to one of annoyance and fired x-shaped bullets at Mabel from his upper eyes and ones from his lower eyes at Dipper. Mabel climbed up the dentata as it swayed and flew around sporadically in an attempt to remove Mabel off, but she grabbed on to the end of it and rode it around through the sky while the dentata's attempts at removing Mabel was also providing her with evasions of the x bullets. Dipper ran from one side, then the next, and quickly jumped over, then rolled to the ground, and somersaulted backward from the lower bullets in evasion.

Dipper was knocked backwards by three bullets striking the ground where he nearly was, and gasped upon seeing thorny vines coming at him with blitzing speed. However, before that happened, Dipper was suddenly scooped up to the air making him shout in alarm in the process but also saving him from the vines as well. He looked up and was surprised to see Mabel holding him up by the lapel of his shirt as she rode the dentata, she looked down at him with a grin, "Hiya, bro bro! Need a lift?" She quipped when she swung him over and he sat down on top of the monstrous dentata with a grunt. He looked left and right briefly before holding onto the top of the dentata, "Mabel! T-This isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Dipper yelled out anxiously while Mabel grinned as her hair flapped from the wind, "When a plan is too simple...IMPROVISE! Brought to you by the Great Papyrus!" She stated before Omega Flowey roared from the bottom mouth, and unleashed a flurry of x bullets right at the twins, "Incoming!" Dipper cried out in alarm to which Mabel narrowed her eyes with focus before she gripped the erect thorns of the dentata and pushed them forward, commanding the monstrous cactus-like dentata to screech and fly straight through the line of fire. Nearing the bullets, Mabel skillfully managed to control the dentata's flight patterns, using its flexible serpentine body to impressively dodge and evade the oncoming energy bullets from Omega Flowey. The dentata swayed and slithered around in various motions while plummeting down towards the flower god. The latter of who growled in annoyance before the stems with the finger guns emerged from both of the wide massive vines above his two arms, and fired the finger bullets coupled with the x-shaped bullets as well. The twins yelped and did the best they could to dodge the endless array of fire only for the dentata to become peppered with fire, effectively destroying it in the process. This knocked the twins off the creature as they fell down straight towards Omega Flowey who laughed in delight before the lower jaws opened up, charged energy and fired a large beam at them. Mabel was pushed aside by Dipper gently as he quickly deflected the beam by swiping with the dagger, releasing a wave of energy that collided with the beam and erupted in a large explosion creating a massive cloud of smoke in the process, blinding Omega Flowey's line of sight momentarily.

Omega Flowey cleared the smoke away in time to see Dipper lunging down at him with a cry as he slashed down with the worn dagger, but Omega Flowey defended himself in time by bringing up his arm to his box TV for a face as Dipper instead plunged the worn dagger into his arm and latched onto there. Omega Flowey flashed a deranged grin with his yellow and red eyes flashing in anticipation, " **Got'cha!** " He shouted in sadistic joy, but that was short lived when Dipper flashed him a smirk in response, "I don't think so." He replied when Mabel landed down in front of Dipper, aiming the Empty Gun at Omega Flowey's face who's eyes widened. She pulled the trigger and fired several star-like attacks that struck and exploded in his face making him shout in pain in the process, static emitting on the screen. This gave Dipper the opportunity to put on the glove, dash forward and leap straight at Omega Flowey's box TV face. Dipper's perseverance flowed through the glove as it was engulfed in a spectral fiery blue aura, before rearing it back, and unleashed a strong punch with a mighty shout. The punch connected, which was actually strong enough to make Omega Flowey grunt and even stagger backwards a little. The twins jumped back down and looked up at the mad flower deity. The twins cheered for themselves, laughing before giving each other a high five and wide grins. They jumped a little when they heard a loud and vibrant demonic roar from Omega Flowey, one of rage as the screen on the TV turned black, with his expression being inverted, his wide teeth turning razor sharp and his eyes giving off a menacing crimson red color. "Yeesh. You know for a flower you'd think he'd be all sunshine and happy." Dipper remarked as he flinched from Omega Flowey's burst of anger. The flower god smashed his arms down to the ground, causing a strong tremor and explosion of dust and debris, the latter being scattered through the air with Dipper and Mabel bringing their arms up to shield themselves but remained cautious. Omega Flowey looked over to the twins with a shrill and hateful glare, " **I have the souls. I have all the six souls! There's no way that two brats with two souls can make me struggle! Me! A god! I won't be beaten by some weak willed humans!** " Omega Flowey declared in furious exclamation. "He's got all the six souls?" Dipper questioned as he assumed a battle stance, with Mabel nodding, "Yeah. And not just that those colorful soul thingies are acting weird too." She replied as Dipper looked at her with a pondering glance.

"Weird..?" Dipper repeated but was interrupted by Omega Flowey taking a quaking step forward. " **I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart over and over before I take your souls...** " He threatened before the screen replaced his face with a light blue heart which was one of the souls. "Uh oh..." Mabel muttered tensely, causing Dipper to look at her nervously, "What? What is it?" He asked but Mabel had no time to answer, when suddenly they saw numerous gigantic ballet shoes appear above them. The twins could only blink and stare when Mabel glanced down at the ballet shoes that she was wearing, "Dang it.." She grumbled when suddenly, one of the ballet shoes came down at them to which Dipper quickly pulled Mabel away as they dodged in time, the tip of the shoe striking the ground. Dipper held Mabel by the hand as they ran to the side, dodging two shoes coming down at them, then skidding to an instant halt from one shoe crashing down right in front of them, narrowly missing them by a margin as they yelped. Then hopped to the side from another coming shoe followed by ducking down to the ground, dodging a ballet shoe that swung at them horizontally. The shoe came back around, swinging up in the air, but what was surprising is that the shoe left behind what appeared to be a trail of stars. To make matters worse, the stars themselves all darted towards Mabel and Dipper. "Hey! As a girl that wears starry sweaters I'm offended!" Mabel exclaimed crossly when Dipper then pulled her away as they ran for a moment to evade a few of the stars, and then followed by Dipper manifesting his soul to shield them from the additional rain of stars coming at them. "Mabel! What's going on!?" Dipper shouted while he defended them from the stars with Mabel sticking by him, "I dunno, bro! Flowey just brings up the soul thingies and this weird stuff happens!" She responded when she gasped upon seeing more of the shoes coming at them from above. Mabel grit her teeth with a tense look on her face before taking out her burnt pan, and swatted away one of the shoes with a strong swing. She hopped back from another oncoming shoe to which Dipper leaped at and punched it away with his tough glove as Mabel batted away some of the oncoming stars that were flicked at them by one of the shoes spinning gracefully. Dipper dashed to the side as he countered by punching another one of the shoes to which he was pulled back by Mabel in time from another shoe coming at him from above and she kicked it away rather majestically with her own ballet wearing shoes.

Dipper punched away another one of the shoes, then hopped back and rolled forward from two incoming shoes from above. He gasped when he saw a third shoe dangerously coming close to him speedily, and he did not have enough time to dodge as he tried to get away only to have the shoe pin him down to the ground by his shirt, making him grunt as he fell to the ground. "MABEL!" Dipper called out to her in distress to which she immediately turned and gasped with wide eyes, "Dipper! Hang on!" His sister sprinted over only to have three shoes block her path as they all struck the ground in front of her knocking her backward. Dipper struggled for a moment when he saw another of the shoes come at him from above, intending to crush him, to which Dipper instinctively held his hands up with a scream, "MABEL! HELP ME!" He cried out, but instead of meeting a crushing death, the shoes all dissipated into the same ethereal particles which actually resembled ghostly musical notes. The spectral notes all hovered around the twins, with Dipper glancing around in bewilderment at this predicament but Mabel was not as stunned seeing as how she experienced this twice in a row, and even having a small smile on her lips while the notes actually healed them of their wounds and rejuvenated their stamina and strength. Dipper slowly stood back up, examining himself as he felt his strength return to him, then looked down at his hands, clutching them and opening them a few times, "What...what just happened right now?" He questioned in perplexity as Mabel rushed over to him gripping his arm while hopping up and down excitedly, "That's the thing! That's the thing! The weird thing that happens! Whenever the stuff happens, the weird stuff follows!" She explained rather flamboyantly as Dipper stared at her, "Mabel, Mabel, relax..." He calmed her down when they noticed Omega Flowey's right bumpy tube dangle like it was empty and had a few opening and holes, likely from sort of overload. The mad flower god groaned a little as he staggered forward slightly with a clear look of fatigue on his televised face. He looked over to the twins who stared back, having both cautious as well as puzzled looks on their faces, but mostly Dipper while Mabel was cautious. " **What's with those looks, huh...? It's just a minor error...it won't be enough to stop me from killing you both!** " Omega Flowey shouted at them angrily as he stood back up with the wires and tubes straightening themselves again.

Dipper prepared himself when Mabel stepped up, "Flowey...come on you know you can't keep this up." She told him with a hint of concern behind her voice which only infuriated the flower, " **Quiet! I can and I will keep going until I turn you into corpses! The souls give me the power of a god!** " He shot back at her but Mabel was not deterred, "Flowey you're only hurting yourself more than you're hurting us! Just stop it, take a break, maybe have some plant food." She tried to convince him but his laugh said otherwise, " **You're offering mercy? To me? Ha! And here I thought you couldn't be more of an idiot, Mabel. But that's to be expected...humans are always too kind for their own good. They don't even realize that they're just knocking on death's door.** " He voiced his thoughts over the human race. "Okay, first off, my sister's not an idiot. And second, you have no idea what kindness and mercy can accomplish, Flowey. And I don't think you'll ever get the idea, either." Dipper stepped up as well in defense of his sister with Omega Flowey chuckling, " **And do you? You're the one that's been having thoughts about getting rid of the monsters down here that might pose a threat to you and your sister.** " He retorted with Dipper scowling at him, "That's not true. Okay, sure, I might've had bad thoughts...but I never went with it. Because no matter what, in the end, I trust Mabel. I always have and always will. Heck, it's mainly because of her that we made friends with a lot of the monsters down here! We wouldn't have gotten far without her, and we certainly would've had more trouble than our worth if I didn't go the way she goes!" He said praising his sister's judgement to which she smiled widely at, "Awww...Dippeeeer!" His sister cooed while squishing her cheeks together, highly touched by her brother's praise of her. "She's not an idiot, Flowey! She's the strongest person I've ever known! That's why no matter what you do you're never gonna break her spirit!" He added further with Omega Flowey just eyeing him with annoyance, " **Cute. But that doesn't apply to you, does it? After all...all that is coming from the guy that let a talking Dorito just use him as a meat puppet.** " He berated him with a wide toothy grin. "I'll admit...I've done a lot of stupid things. But I don't give up and let the mistakes keep on growing. I learn from my mistakes and I do whatever I can to fix it or make up for it. I'm persistent that way." Dipper said as Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a soft smile with him returning it before they both looked back at Omega Flowey. "So I think you should listen and just give up here and now. From the looks of it...those souls aren't exactly agreeing with you." Dipper told him upon seeing the dangling metallic tubes that also looked to be dripping dark green slimy substances. " **Enough! You idiots blabbered for too long! I'm just going to kill you now so I don't have to hear your pathetic speeches of friendship and mercy!** " Omega Flowey exclaimed as many plant vines emerged from his front with the twins also preparing to fight.

"Well, so much for that." Dipper remarked as Mabel huffed, "The flowers in the cartoons were never this much of a pain in the butt." Meanwhile, a bright flash erupted with a familiar face appearing, "Agh! Curse that dumb skeleton and his stupid puns!" Bill cursed as he adjusted his top hat, "Heh, I'll admit he's gotten a lot more interesting than he has in the past. Haha! Now things will be even more fun!" He remarked enthusiastically when he paused and noticed a colossal hideous beast that was currently fighting the twins in an intense battle from down below. The demon blinked once, "Wow. That's...one heck of a form buttercup's got there! And looks like he's having a bit of trouble with Shooting Star and Pine Tree. Hmm...should I help? Meh...helping isn't really my thing unless it benefits me. Oh wait...it is going to benefit me! Haha! Good thing I've got the monster souls too!" Bill stated in an eccentric manner before he sat crossed legged. "But first..." A tub of popcorn ported in his hand, "Let's see what new tricks buttercup has up his leaf." He said as he observed the fight. Returning to the battle, Omega Flowey lunged the numerous vines down at both Dipper and Mabel, with Mabel using her ballet skills to somersault backwards away to the left from two vines, then back flipping with a grunt to the right from two more vines. She landed and immediately swung her burnt pan to bat away some of the friendliness pellets that were shot at her. The pellets were flung back at Omega Flowey who grew out a Venus Flytrap that swallowed the pellets and he attacked again with another Venus Flytrap that spewed a swarm of flies right at Mabel. This happened while Dipper side stepped to the left in evasion from two vines and countered by slicing them with a single slash of the worn dagger, then dashed to the right from two other vines in an instant and performed the same counter, he tilted his body to the side from one vine, sliced it off, then to the other side from yet another single vine and cut it off again. He slashed and hacked while dodging a few more of the vines before unleashing an arc of blue energy right at one of the Venus Flytraps, it met its mark and destroyed it causing Omega Flowey to flinch in response. Omega Flowey roared and smashed his hand down at Dipper, but the boy managed to evade by jumping and running away from it in time. He noticed Mabel running at him with a war cry, rearing her burnt pan backwards, " **Ha! Idiot!** " He insulted her before the upper fleshy eyes flashed and released an array of the x-shaped bullets, to which Mabel responded by channeling her determination through the burnt pan, the underside of the pan glowing red and forming a large spectral heart. With a mighty swing and shout, she deflected the x-shaped bullets with not only her enhanced frying pan, but also released a wave of energy that knocked away the entirety of Omega Flowey's attack.

The abominable flower growled and quickly swiped his own attack away with a swing of his arm, and aim his other arm at Mabel, opening his palm and firing a rapid fire of large red thorns straight at Mabel. The Pines girl quickly brought her soul shield up and blocked the beam of rapid fire of red thorns, making her skid back a little from the force. However, as soon as Omega Flowey used that arm to aim, he noticed Dipper running straight at him along his arm, holding the worn dagger to his side with a stern look on his face. Dipper reared the worn dagger back as it glowed blue, but was suddenly knocked off the arm by a plant vine. As he fell down, two plant vines came darting towards him below. Gritting his teeth, he punched away one vine with his tough glove spinning sideways once, and managed to dodge the second one and grab it in time. The vine retracted back speedily as Dipper held onto it, but it instead tossed him up in the air as he wailed while flailing his arms and legs. Omega Flowey chortled maniacally as he then opened his lower jaws, and charging his energy beam at Dipper who's eyes widened in apprehension. "Dipper!" Mabel called out to him in high concern and immediately broke into a sprint, taking out the Empty Gun. But Omega Flowey was prepared as the lower eyes glanced down at her and he fired the finger bullets at her in retaliation. Mabel growled and batted away the oncoming finger bullets with her burnt pan a few times, before taking aim and firing two shots at Omega Flowey, the two energy bullets rocketing forward before splitting up into numerous starry energy bullets that repeatedly peppered Omega Flowey's second face and a portion of his underbelly. This made him grunt, but he fired the blue beam from the lower maws. Fortunately, it barely struck Dipper and the boy managed to gather himself and slashed down creating a vertical line of blue energy that cut through the beam perfectly and canceling out the attack. Dipper reared back his gloved fist, glowing with dark blue soul power, and he swung his fist down with a strong shout. Omega Flowey got his bearings together but not enough in time to react to Dipper performing a hammer fist on top of his box TV head, the attack was strong enough to cause static to replace the screen, and knock Omega Flowey down to the ground with a mighty thud. "Ooo ho ho! He's gonna feel that in the morning! That's just embarrassing." Bill remarked before taking a chunk of popcorn and devoured it through his eye. Dipper jumped down as Mabel rushed over to him, "WOO! YEAH! Nice one, Dipping spice!" She commended him for his prowess with Dipper brushing his arms and shirt proudly, "Believe me, sister. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He remarked with a smirk.

They paused when they looked over to see Omega Flowey's screen flashing the purple soul. A moment later, thousands upon thousands of appear to be book pages or lined pages from a notebook emerged from Omega Flowey's back. The papers emerged in two pairs, and were speedily gathering around Dipper and Mabel like massive snakes, with the twins standing back to back, tense and cautious as Dipper held up his knife while clenching his gloved hand, and Mabel holding her burnt pan to the side and the Empty Gun in the other. "Shoot...this doesn't look good." Dipper said tensely while his eyes darted around wary of the large notebook papers. Bill Cipher's eye widened a little at the power of the soul, "Oooh. Now that's interesting." He remarked while observing the ordeal. "Hmm. I don't think so." Mabel responded with narrowed eyes in thought, "Whaddya mean?" Dipper asked her, "All those souls did some weird shenanigans. And those only happened when I called out for help." Mabel answered while the words on the notes were beginning to glow, signalling the arrival of an attack. "Really? Wait...come to think of it...the same thing happened with me. So, maybe...maybe this means that the souls are actually fighting back!" Dipper concluded when then the notes released a barrage of large words straight at the twins who jumped, hopped, and side stepped in various positions. The words themselves consisted of negative words such as 'nightmare', 'cruelty', 'sadness', or 'hatred'. Dipper punched away one the words and kicked away another, with Mabel batting and swatting the words as well with her burnt pan, "No! No bad words! That's mean!" She crossly exclaimed as Dipper grunted when he punched away another word, "Agh! Mabel! We gotta call for help!" He said to her as he dodged another one of the words, "Oh great idea, bro bro! How do we do that though?" She questioned oddly causing Dipper to eye her in disbelief, "What do you mean 'how'?! Just call for help!" He shouted before ducking from one of the words and jumping over another. "But we're not exactly in any dang-" She was cut off when Dipper pointed behind her in alarm, "MABEL WATCH OUT!" He yelled as she turned around quickly and screamed from a wall of papers shooting negative words at her, "AHH! DIPPER! HELP!" She shrieked as she brought up the burnt pan to her face in defense. And of course, the soul responded to cry of help by having the negative words become positive words that instead of attacking, circulated around the twins and healed them of their bruises and scratches. Mabel turned to Dipper, her distressed state shifting instantly to one joy and delight, "Yay! Told you it would work!" She said whimsically despite the danger to which Dipper just gave her a tired glare.

They saw Omega Flowey get back up with a groan as four of the metallic bumpy tubes now dangled down, with only two small upper ones being fully intact and likely using the power of two more souls. "Come on, Flowey! Enough is enough. You keep this up the result won't be pretty." Dipper told him as Omega Flowey growled deeply with the nostrils on the second fleshy face flaring in anger. " **Not yet. I can still fight. You may think that you're getting the best of me. But the truth is far from that...** " Omega Flowey retorted in stubbornly as he straightened himself completely with his grin widening to demented levels. "It's not exactly on 'think' it's 'know' cause it's clear that you're trying to give it your all and you can't. Because you and I both know that you can't hold yourself together for long." Dipper told him with Omega Flowey smashing his hand down once angrily, " **Shut up!** " He exclaimed when suddenly... "He's right y'know?" He heard a familiar voice speak in his head, and that is when he realized that it was none other than Bill Cipher inhabiting his mind, speaking to Flowey's base form from within, "So, how's life with god-like powers goin' buttercup?!" Bill whimsically asked before taking another chunk of popcorn and devours it through his eye. " **Cipher! What the heck took you so long!? Were you watching this whole time!?** " He exclaimed questioningly. "Yep! Sorry, I had to! Whenever I see chaotic conflict I just love to watch because there's usually blood and guts being spilled!" He answered with a laugh. " **I swear I could just eat you like the nacho that you are...** " Flowey snarled to which Bill simply shrugged off, "You know...for a flower with the powers of a god...you're not exactly doing a good job on the bloodshed part." He remarked with amusement. " **I'm working on that you idiot! And you should've been here sooner! Did you get the souls?** " Flowey asked him to which Bill responded by opening his palm as a large grayish white flame erupted in his hand, "You bet'cha! I gotta say buttercup, those souls sure gave me a boost while in Pine Tree's body! No wonder they'll come in handy." Bill chortled as Flowey glared at him, " **Well, thanks to your delay, I only have two souls left for use until the others recharge! And even if they do, I can't keep this form together for very long!** " He replied in frustration with Bill chuckling, "Then it's your lucky today cause I'm here now!" Flowey simply eyed him with a tired glare, " **Yes. Lucky me.** " He replied in a sardonic tone of voice.

Omega Flowey was pushed back by a combined attack from the twins, skidding along the floor briefly with his red claws. "Ba-da bing!" Mabel began, "Ba-da boom." Dipper finished with the two having triumphant smirks and looks as well before fist bumping. "Hmm. I've got an idea. Use the last two souls you have..." Bill told him much to Flowey's shock, " **What?!** " He exclaimed with Bill glancing at him, "Just do it. It's gonna work." He said a bit firmly with Flowey narrowing his eyes at him, " **And you expect me to trust you on that?** " He questioned him darkly to which Bill chuckled at, "Nah. But you wanna tear these kids apart, don't you?" He answered with his eye glowing red with a black pupil. Flowey growled and took a brief pause to think, and much to his chagrin made his decision. Omega Flowey had his arm up to block an oncoming array of starry bullets that were shot by Mabel before bringing his other arm up to block a few energy slashes from Dipper's worn dagger, until he waved his arms out with a demonic shout unleashing a massive wave of red thorns at the twins, to which they yelped in alarm and quickly sprinted out of the way, making distance between themselves and Omega Flowey as the thorns all struck the ground, nearly hitting them as well. His screen flashed the green soul, and in turn conjured what appeared to be large frying pans similar to the one that is Mabel is holding, "Hey! He's got a frying pan like me!" She pointed out cheerfully but that was replaced with apprehension when she saw the frying pans flip what were alarmingly massive fire balls. "Oh come on, how come he can do that but I can't?!" Mabel yelled out crossly before she got tackled by Dipper to the ground, evading an oncoming fire ball. "I'm pretty sure it's because you might set something on fire, Mabel!" Dipper responded to which they both screamed and moved out the way from more of the fire balls being thrown at them by the massive frying pans above. They dodged by jumping and running in various locations to evade the fire balls. When one came soaring at them from above, only for Mabel to act in time by batting it away, and hitting another fire ball that canceled each other out. "Nice one, Mabel!" Dipper cheered as Mabel blew the smoke off the frying pan off, "Comes with being a min-golf champion, brother." She replied proudly when Dipper saw more of the fire balls coming at them, he grit his teeth, and knew what had to be done, "Sure hope this works..." He inhaled and suddenly yelled out, "HELP! PLEASE! HELP!" He called and saw that the fire balls still came at him and not shifting to which he shook with his eyes widening and shielded himself now in perturbation, "SERIOUSLY HELP US! AAAH!" He cried out and that is when the soul responded, with the fire balls transforming into large fried eggs that hit down on Dipper and Mabel harmlessly. "Okay, this whole thing about having to REALLY be in danger is not helping my anxiety at all..." The boy complained while Mabel grinned as she was showered by the spectral eggs and tried to eat them but was unable to.

The use of the green soul expired as the top right metallic tube that housed it was reduced to the same state as the other, with only the left one being intact. Omega Flowey grunted as he lowered himself a little. "He's down!" Dipper pointed with Mabel joining in, "Let's get em!" The twins sprinted at the abominable flower preparing their attacks, but that is until Omega Flowey looked up with a red flash from his eyes accompanied by a loud roar before he smashed one hand down on the ground and unleashed a tidal wave of thorny vines right at the twins that erupted from the ground and jabbed at them. The twins managed to dodge and evade skillfully with Mabel getting behind Dipper as he slashed through the vines with the worn dagger a few times before cutting the remainder with a wide slash of energy from the dagger. This gave Omega Flowey enough time to activate the final soul; the light blue soul. He used the power of the soul to form a massive Empty Gun in his hand like Mabel's before aiming at them. Mabel and Dipper just stared, blinking once, with Mabel looking at her Empty Gun then back at Omega Flowey's, "...I just can't." She simply said before Omega Flowey fired, releasing bullets that were about as large as the Bullet Bills from Super Mario. "Mabel! Do it!" Dipper quickly addressed with Mabel nodding, "MISTER SOUL! PLEASE! HELP US! WE NEED HELP! PLEASE!" She cried out and surprisingly, the soul responded when the bullets became four leaf clovers instead. The twins jumped up once in victory, as the gun dissipated with Omega Flowey's arms shaking and he supported himself on the ground while the rest of his body hung by the wires on his back, all the metallic tubes that resembled his petals dangled and appeared droopy from the use of the souls. " **Bill...this isn't working...!** " Flowey barked at him angrily while Bill hovered next to him calmly, "Oh don't get so worked up, buttercup. I know how souls work. Just wait..." He told him while forming a cup of tea and sipped it through his eye. The twins prepared to attack again, when they noticed Omega Flowey's box TV head lift up, and there was the yellow soul. However, the yellow soul soon had the remainder of the souls forming around it with the yellow soul joining the circle. Dipper and Mabel looked at the sight in wonder when the souls actually emerged from the screen, swirling around each other slowly with the ring expanding and soon coming around the twins. They looked around, perplexed by what is occurring, "Dipper? What's going on?" Mabel asked in slight worry holding his arm, "Not sure. Just stay close to me." He responded.

Bill Cipher observed the sight with an intrigued look in his single eye. Suddenly, the souls all increased in pace around the twins with them huddling together a bit more, until they noticed that spectral versions of the attacks that Omega Flowey used through the use of the souls emerged from the spinning rainbow curtain that were the souls. However, these attacks were the positive ones that aided Dipper and Mabel in their fight against the flower god. Dipper and Mabel gasped as they could feel the power of the souls coursing through them, and sure enough for he looked down at his tough glove, and saw it was a burning fiery orange color, with his dagger being a dark fiery blue as well. Mabel noticed the barrel of the gun spinning once and snapped back inside with small glittery sparks erupting, and her burnt pan having a fiery green glow. "Mabel...you feeling that...?" Dipper said in a low tone of voice, and she nodded, "Abso-tiva-lutely, brosef..." She replied with wide sparkly eyes. After a moment, they felt their abilities enhanced to astonishing levels, and looked at each other with stunned expressions. But these expressions shifted to wide smiles, then turning their attention back to Omega Flowey who's eyes widened in shock at this development, " **CIPHER! THAT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL! IT ONLY MADE THEM STRONGER!** " He exclaimed while Bill took another sip of his tea, "So...?" Flowey turned to him with a look of distress, " **MY DEFENSE DROPPED TO ZERO, YOU IDIOT!** " He howled in fury with Bill looking to the side for a moment and laughed, "Oooh! That's why! Whoopsie." He mockingly said with Flowey glaring at him with wide eyes, " **You...you backstabbing...** " But he had no time to curse when he was suddenly riddled with a flurry punches from Dipper, using his enhanced tough glove. The rapid fire of punches left behind afterimages of the gloved fists as Dipper peppered Omega Flowey's box TV face making him stagger back and feeling even more pain this time. The static replaced the screen for a moment, but he did not have time to recover when a fire ball hit him, burning away some of the vines and leafs off of him making him shout in pain. He looked over with singed greenery that covered parts of his body, and saw Mabel tossing a fire ball up and down with her burnt pan with a wide grin on her face, she tossed the fire ball up, "Fore!" She yelled before whacking the fire ball at Omega Flowey who brought his arm up only to have the flames burn a large portion of his cactus-like arm.

Omega Flowey snarled before roaring and unleashed a plethora of attacks at the twins. He fired his friendliness pellets coupled with the tendril plant vines at the twins, but they defended themselves with Mabel burning away the vines and Dipper punching the pellets into oblivion until they sprinted towards the beast who gasped a little but took a hold of himself. He unleashed the bombs from the sides of his body at Dipper and Mabel, but they were able to dodge by going to various sides as they ran with the bombs igniting in large fiery explosions upon impact. Dipper saw one of the bombs coming at them, narrowing his eyes, and jumped forward at the bomb. He reared his fist back and literally punched the bomb back with a shout at Omega Flowey. The bomb struck Omega Flowey in the second face, severely damaging him and it in the process making him stagger backwards more. But he did not relent as he then fired three of the dentatas straight at the twins, but Mabel too countered by aiming with her Empty Gun, and fired, with the bullets being much larger this time and destroying the dentatas in the process, when then Dipper slashed once with his knife cutting away several vines that tried to get the drop on them during the dentata attack, and countered by performing a strong punching motion, releasing what appeared to be an orange afterimage of the punch that hit Omega Flowey in the face as he was throwing the X-shaped bullets, but lost the trajectory due to being struck. Mabel whipped out her soul that expanded greatly deflecting the x bullets in the process as Dipper slashed down, creating a cutting line of blue energy straight at Omega Flowey who opened his lower jaws despite the damage he received there and fired the wide blue beam at the twins. Dipper scowled and hastened himself at the oncoming beam, "Dipper! No!" Mabel tried to stop him but he already jumped right at the beam, rearing his gloved hand back and literally caught the beam in the palm of his hand. But the force of the beam made him retract backward and he felt his arm buckle. Grunting and straining a little, his eyes were shut as he pushed with his all his might against the beam using the enhanced tough glove. The glove then glowed a fierce bright orange, with Dipper successfully managing to push it back as Mabel stared in awe. With a mighty shout he performed a powerful shove that completely deflected the beam straight back at Omega Flowey who's eyes widened in utter disbelief, " **IMPOSSIBLE!** " He howled only to have the beam knock him backward with a roar of pain. Dipper landed back down, and winced a little rubbing his hand. "Dipper! That was so super duper awesome!" Mabel yelled out in awe and delight with Dipper chuckling, "It was stupid but it was awesome." He clarified causing Mabel to giggle.

"Let's finish him off!" Dipper declared, "Yeah!" Mabel replied as they again ran at Omega Flowey who was recovering from the last attack, and snarled with terribly fury before lunging at the twins with a chilling roar. Inside the television, Flowey scowled fiercely at Bill who simply sat there while twirling his cane and hovered, " **I can't believe I listened to you! Ugh! If I had enough energy right now I would've blasted you to broken pieces!** " He exclaimed with Bill holding his hands up to him, "Yeesh, kid. Relax! I'm only helping you!" He responded but Flowey obviously was not convinced in the least, " **Help me?! How is this helping me?! Agh! I'm getting my peduncle handed to me!** " He barked as he shook from the damage and attacks he was taking. "Pfft! I know. I'm watching the whole thing, buttercup." Bill remarked comically to which Flowey glared at him harshly, " **BILL! I SWEAR TO-!** " But he was cut off by Bill when he said, "By the way, how far has your health gone down?" He asked him strangle,y, " **IT'S ALREADY REACHING THE BOTTOM! I KEEP ATTACKING BUT THEY HIT BACK HARDER! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR MYSELF!** " He bellowed furiously while grunting and straining as he was in the midst of a losing battle against the twins with his defenses being completely vulnerable now. He was then too focused on attempting to counterattack the twins to notice Bill chuckling rather darkly, "Perfect~" He said ominously before his hand lit up with the grayish white flames being the monster souls. Back out, Mabel and Dipper leaped at Omega Flowey with battle cries, rearing the burnt pan and tough glove respectively, and unleashed a devastating attack against Omega Flowey, with Mabel's burnt pan and Dipper's tough glove striking his screen, visibly cracking it a little in the process and knocking him backward. The abominable flower god crashed to the ground with a strong and intense quaking thud. Dipper and Mabel jumped back down, panting a little from the amount of attacks and dodging they had to do. "TWIN ATTACK, BABY! Can even knock a crazy flower god on his buttocks!" Mabel declared cheerily and proudly, with Dipper even joining in, "Haha! Heck yeah! Preach it, sister!" Just then, they saw Omega Flowey's entire body beginning to shake as he got back up a little, the screen on his TV distorted into several strange and bizarre white noise imagery as he shook more and more in intensity, " **No...NO!** " He cried out in defeat. " **This CAN'T be happening!** " He proclaimed in fury while holding his box TV head with it distorting even further, Dipper and Mabel looked on but had victorious expressions on their faces, "Sorry to burst your petals, Flowey. But this is happening. Courtesy of Dipper and-" Dipper said only for Mabel to cut in in her own flamboyant way, "And Mabel Pines!" Omega Flowey raised his arms up, seeming to mimic the pose of defeat, " **You...YOU...** " He pointed them, "Win? Duh!" Mabel finished for him but paused upon seeing Omega Flowey's screen be replaced with what appears to be a troll face one normally sees on the internet. But what was far more disturbing is the fact that all the damage Flowey sustained has completely vanished. All the lacerations, bruises, and burn marks were gone. He was fully healed. What was more noticeable is that the metallic bumpy tubes that act as his petals were each luminescent in the respective colors of the souls that they housed, with an image of the souls themselves being visible in in the open parts of the curved tubes. " **You...IDIOTS.** " He finished with glee.

Dipper and Mabel stood there in complete shock and bewilderment, they gave him everything, they put everything into their attacks. And suddenly, he stands back up and is completely healed. "...no..." Mabel started with Dipper finishing in the same tone of perplexity, "...way..." Omega Flowey cackled maniacally, when he sighed, and his eyes snapped open, showing them to be black with red slit pupils and having sharp toothed wide grin that reached from cheek to cheek or even out of the screen entirely, " **MY turn..."** Omega Flowey wasted no time as all four of his fleshy eyes emitted a bright flash of power, followed by a tidal wave of energy that speedily raced towards the twins. Dipper and Mabel screamed in apprehension with the two bringing up their soul shields together in a vain attempt to defend themselves, unfortunately, the wave struck which shattered their souls, and engulfing them in the blast with their screams being drowned out by the roaring energy as well. Moments later, Omega Flowey was watching in anticipation, and when the smoke cleared, the twins were seen laying on the ground lifeless. Dipper and Mabel's clothing was torn and burnt, with several burns on their skin and were laid on their fronts faced down. Their weapons were scattered several feet away from them as well. " **Hee hee hee! My, my...so this is what LV does to the souls. I gotta hand it to the Dorito...he really pulled that one off...even if it required getting my butt kicked. But I digress...** " He stated as he slammed a clawed hand down while looking down on the defeated twins who were still motionless, " **Did you two REALLY think you could defeat me?!** " He questioned them in a taunting manner when the screen showed Flowey in his flower form, " **I am the GOD of this world. And you? You two're just HOPELESS! Hopeless...and alone.** " He continued as the twins twitched a little, but mostly Dipper when he shakily looked up with one eye closed and several low groans of intense pain, "...m...m-m...mabel..." He weakly called to his sister but she did not respond, " **Golly** **, would you look at that. Even after that attack you can STILL move. Hee hee, I have to admit...your persistence is actually admirable...but annoying.** " Omega Flowey said as Dipper shakily tried to reach out to her, moving his arm only inch by inch, " **So, Mabel, I know you can hear me...but I want to know something...who do you think is going to save you now, huh? Your pathetic brother? Your worthless friends?** " He asked the lifeless Mabel as his face contorted into Dipper's face upon mentioning him and Toriel's face from mentioning the friends they made down in the ground.

Dipper grit his teeth, flinching from time to time due to the intense pain, and landed his hand on Mabel's. **"Oh, that's right! No one can save you now! Not even yourselves. But seeing as how you managed to survive and are probably still determined to try and stop me...go ahead. Call for help. I dare you.** " He told the twins while approaching them threateningly, " **Cry into the darkness! 'Waaa! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!'** " He mockingly said before returning to his chilling and dark demeanor. " **See what good it does you.** " He offered as Dipper glared up at the monster, his open eye twitching while the other being shut tight while holding onto Mabel's hand and managed to scoot himself closer to her, seeing that they were surrounded by large friendliness pellets, "...h...h...help...please...mabel...wake...u-...up..." Dipper called out in a raspy voice, Omega Flowey looked left and then right after a moment of silence, he chuckled, shaking his head in the TV screen, and smiled in a smug manner while looking back at the twins, " **But nobody came.** " His expression became a silly one after that, **"Boy! What a shame! Nobody else...** " He began to say when his regular demented face returned to the screen, "... **is gonna get to see you DIE!** " He proclaimed madly before breaking out into echoing psychotic laughter, commanding the pellets to all dart straight at the fallen twins. Dipper wrapped his arm around Mabel's side, pulling her closer to him as he shut his eyes, with tears visibly forming through his lids, "...mabel...I'm...s...sorry..." He apologized in a pained whisper as they prepared to meet their demise all while Flowey continued to laugh psychotically. All the thoughts that Dipper had concerning his mistakes came flooding to him, and what followed was he desperately wished he could take back everything he had said while they were down here. And what was more, he wished that he could tell Mabel a true heartfelt apology, and of all timings, the worst one had to be at the time of their deaths. The pellets met their mark...that is until, Dipper noticed that he felt nothing. He did not feel any sort of impact, nor pain, nor painless death. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. He felt that the agony he was feeling had completely dissipated. His bones were not shook or fractured, his muscles were no longer sore, and upon opening his eyes, he saw that the scratches, lacerations, and bruising had all been healed save for his clothing which was still torn. He looked over and gasped to see Mabel was in the same recovered state. In fact, this was clearly evident when she a slight muffled moan escaped her lips, her limbs beginning to twitch as she started to regain consciousness it would seem.

"Mabel...? Mabel!" Dipper addressed her in both concern and deep relief as he managed to sit up and pull her to him, turning her over so that she was facing him. Omega Flowey simply stood there, his mouth agape, and his eyes a bit wide in total befuddlement, did he just witness his pellets heal the wounded twins? He could not have, there was no conceivable way, not after everything he went through to rage this stage, " **What? How'd you...?** " He questioned, but he was not met with an answer as Dipper held Mabel with both hands around her waist, he made sure that she was breathing and fortunately she was. While she was still in a state of rest, she was beginning to come to with each passing moment. " **Well, I'll just bring up the document and-** " But Omega Flowey did not finished as he realized that the document containing the twins' deaths was unavailable to him. He was beginning to grow concerned and perplexed, and rightfully so as well, his grin slowly becoming a frown, " **Wh...where are my powers?!** " He exclaimed in shock when Bill Cipher appeared to him from the side, hovering with a giggle, "Well, what's the hold up, buttercup?" He asked him while twirling his cane. " **My powers! They...they're not working!** " Omega Flowey turned to Bill now growing distressed, "Oooh! Looks like the souls are getting into that phase! Haha!" The one eyed demon laughed when the souls all appeared around Omega Flowey who had sweat trickling down his features behind the screen nervously, " **The souls...? What...what're they doing...?** " He said confounded. "Look kid, from how much the souls were resisting in the first place, they grew so resistant to the point where they even rejected the LV and EXP from their traits!" Bill explained much to Omega Flowey's shock, " **W-What?! But...but you said that if I use up their power, they won't be strong enough to resist the LV and EXP from the monster souls you took!** " He proclaimed to which Bill glanced to the side in a mocking manner, "Yeeeeeah, that sounds about right. But hey! Least you managed to finally land a good hit on those kids, right?!" He remarked with a laugh, and just when Omega Flowey was about to retort, the souls all brightened up in their respective color while spinning around Omega Flowey. The energy that they produced engulfed Omega Flowey to where he began to howl with both defeat and anguish. " **NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! BILL! DO SOMETHING! FIX THIS!** " He demanded but Bill simply tilted his top hat to his direction, "Sorry, daisy! But my job here is done! I got what I wanted and you got what you wanted so...pleasure doing business with ya! Haha! Asta la vista!" And with that the one eyed triangular demon took his leave in a flash of light. " **NOO! DAMN YOU, BILL! I SWEAR I WILL...AAAAAAAAGH!** " Omega Flowey let out a terrible shriek as his form was beginning to distort violently along with the screen that showed his face, being engulfed in the energies of the soul as they fought back.

Dipper held Mabel close to him, the wind increasing in velocity from the output of energy that was being released, his eyes squinting as his hair shook from the wind along with Mabel's. " **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! STOP IT!** " He howled when he turned up as the screen cracked with beams of light erupting out from the cracks, the wires on his back all disconnecting and being severed, the large bumpy tubes that acted as his petals slowly being decimated, before Omega Flowey released one final plea, " **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!** " He roared to the Heavens until his form ignited in a powerful explosion that completely overtook the entirety of the dark void in a bright white flash. Moments passed with nothing but silencing filling the air along with what appears to be a faint howling wind. His eyes opened slowly from being shut tight, and blinking a few times, Dipper's eyes snapped open with a gasp as he looked to see him holding Mabel tightly against him, shielding her from the explosion. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that Mabel was unharmed, and looked up to see the devastation of Flowey's overload. Smoke and dust particles covered the entire area, with numerous if not hundreds of pieces of metal wires, burnt greens and even flesh was seen scattered about the place. Upon closer inspection, Dipper could see that they were no longer in the dark voice, but in fact have returned to the chamber that contained the souls, and where the barrier was. He was alarmed when he heard Mabel moving with several groans, "Mabel! Mabel! Oh thank Moses you're okay!" Dipper voiced his relief of his sister's well being, Mabel's eyes blinked open before she leaned back and rubbed her head in discomfort, "...D..Dipper? Ugh..what...what happened...?" She wondered while her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes closed rubbing her head, while sitting on the ground with Dipper, "We won." He answered with a smile, and immediately Mabel's eyes snapped open, "...we won?" She repeated in question, making sure she heard that right, and that she did from Dipper's nodding. Mabel immediately jumped in cheer, "YAY! YES! WE WON! W- Ow! Ow ow ow!" She winced in pain moving her arms back down getting Dipper's attention worryingly, "Whoa, whoa! You okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her and she held her hand up in assurance, "I'm f-fine, bro bro. Just some sore arms...like...seriously...ow." Dipper rubbed her back gently when she looked at him, "Wait...how'd we win?" She asked him when Dipper took a moment to think, "It's the souls. They fought back...and they must've overloaded Flowey's powers." He answered much to Mabel's surprise as well as her delight, "Wow! Really?" But then she paused, "Wait...where is Flowey...?" She asked again upon remembering him.

Dipper scowled, "Probably went with the explosion." He had hoped but he would not want to say out loud in case his sister scolds him for it, but how could she after everything he has put the both of them through. "...You think?" She wondered and Dipper sighed rubbing his face, "I'm not sure, honestly. I mean...nothing can survive an explosion like that. But...let's go find out." He said as he stood up slowly, pulling Mabel up carefully as well. He was about to go until Mabel stopped him by tugging on the back of his shirt, "Wait...Dipper...whatever happens...can you let me handle it? Please?" She pleaded with glittery eyes and Dipper blinked before he smiled and nodded a bit instead of arguing with her like always, she returned the smile and they proceeded. They walked past many debris and pieces of Flowey's godly form, now reduced to nothing. "You really think Flowey could've survived...?" She wondered as they moved around the area in search for Flowey, "It's possible. I mean...as far as I can tell...that form of us was more along the lines of a suit..you know like the giant robot type." Dipper answered and Mabel rolled her eyes once with a smirk, "Seriously, Dipper. You and your robot love." She teased him and he gave her a look, "Hey, giant robots are cool. Giant robots that fight each other are cooler." He clarified strongly earning a small laugh from Mabel, "If you say so." She was suddenly stopped by Dipper, she was prepared to say something when she looked ahead and saw what caused Dipper to stop. Much to their surprise, it was Flowey. He had survived the devastating explosion, impressively at that. The twins looked at each other, then back to the defeated form of Flowey before walking forward. Upon getting closer, they saw Flowey was hunched over, battered, his petals shredded a little, and his sepals crunched. He was under a large beam of light that came from the barrier, which was actually the light from the sun. The twins stopped five feet in front of him, with Dipper glaring down at him but Mabel could only look at him with pity. Flowey was breathing a little heavily, twitching occasionally as well. They noticed his head turn by a mere inch, and then gaze back down to the ground in defeat with a low groan, "It's over, Flowey. You've lost." Dipper told him strongly when Flowey let out a light but weak chuckle, "Heh, I can see that you idiot..." He replied until he flinched, "Call me a hypocrite but I actually expected to lose...I mean...that's what happens to the bad guys, right? They just...always lose. They never get what they want..." Flowey proclaimed and then said, "So, are you gonna gloat now? About how you were right on Bill betraying me?" He vehemently said until Mabel stepped forward once, "Flowey. Please...it's over now. You can stop. You can stop killing, you can stop hating...you can stop doing all the things that will just have you end up like this.." Mabel said to him softly.

"That's where you're wrong...I'm not gonna stop. I won't stop...not until I get what I want. And that means coming back here and doing all that again." Flowey answered with Mabel's eyebrows furrowing together with a frown, "So, you might as well just kill me and be done with it. Come on. Go ahead and finish it...get your standing ovation." He dared her into killing him, but was surprised by Mabel's next answer, "No." She responded sternly making Flowey turn his head towards them a little, "What...?" Dipper looked at Mabel as well while she stood there, "I'm not gonna kill you. I don't kill. It's not who I am and it's not what I do." Flowey just stared at her for a while in disbelief, his face shadowed by the petals that hung over from being hunched over in a humiliating defeat. "Heh...heh heh heh...seriously? After all that...you're still sparing me? Wow...you're such an idiot, Mabel. You really think I've learned anything from this? No." He answered for himself when Mabel took another step froward, "Flowey...listen to me...this has to stop...I'm sparing you because I'm giving you a chance to see that here you shouldn't kill or don't get killed...it's love or be loved...if you just look past that 'kill or be killed' thing...you can see that not everything has hate and anger..." Mabel proclaimed with Flowey turning his head more and more to face her and Dipper, "And what makes you think I can change? I have no soul, Mabel. I can't feel anything. So your words and your efforts are pointless." He replied to her venomously. "What..? You have no soul...?" Dipper questioned with surprise with Mabel too sharing the surprise, "Of course I don't. And believe me...it's an existence that makes death far more peaceful than living in this life without a soul." He answered before fully turning his face to the twins, showing several scratches on his androecium for a face, what appears to be a small trail of blood from his lips, and his eyes being black with white pupils. "Is that why you wanted the souls, Flowey? You just...wanted to feel?" Mabel asked him, having even more sympathy for the malevolent flower. "No! I wanted power! I wanted control over the timeline! And you had to come in and just ruin everything..." He growled at them which then gave way to a chilling smile, "But I'll do it again. And that's going to happen if you let me live. I'll come back. And next time...I'll kill you..." Flowey promised them in a dark voice, Mabel simply frowned not deterred by his threats, "Flowey..." She began to say only for Flowey to continue with his threats, "I'll kill everyone." He said with intensity this time as his expression slowly began to shift.

"Flowey stop it." Mabel demanded sternly. " _I'll kill everyone you love._ " He promised more intensely with a deranged look this time. his grin expanding to impossible lengths, seemingly going past his eyes even. Mabel said nothing, instead lowering her head, before approaching the flower, and this concerned Dipper, "Mabel..wait.." He he took a step forward reaching his hand out but Flowey was actually delighted by this, "Hee hee hee. I knew you had it in you, Mabel~" He commended her as she stopped in front of him, her eyes obscured by the bangs of her hair as Flowey gazed up at her, "Well, what're you waiting for? Finish it!" He tempted her more into killing him, and Dipper was about to step in until Mabel knelt on both knees, and much to the shock and surprise of everyone, she pulled Flowey into a hug. Flowey's eyes widened considerably, as did Dipper's. He was uncertain of how to react towards this, in fact, he was uncertain of what this even is. Mabel said nothing as she just kept hugging him. Flowey's eyes darted left and right, "What're you...get off me!" He struggled attempting to push Mabel off but she did not budge. "I said get off!" He insisted strongly this time, grunting but was no match due to his status as a flower. "Get off! Just get off! Get off me!...just...get...off..." Flowey's struggles soon began to die down, he could no longer fight, he could not do anything. Mabel stayed silent as she tightened her embrace around Flowey, "Stop hating, Flowey...please...there's no love in hating...please stop..." She begged him as he just remained there while Dipper could do nothing but watch with a sympathetic frown. Flowey had no idea what to feel right now, but all he could feel, was confusion, befuddlement, and shock. He was being hugged. No one has ever made an attempt to hug him before, aside from a certain flamboyant skeleton but even then he refused his advances. Yet here is, in the arms of a human. A twelve year old girl with nothing but love and compassion to give despite everything he has put not only her but her sibling through as well. Flowey's face dropped slowly, turning from anger, to confusion, to sorrowful confusion now. Flowey's breathing shifted from quick to slow, he felt like his mind was jumbled beyond repair at this experience. "...w...why...?" He muttered lowly, to which Mabel opened her eyes at, glancing at him to the side, "Why what...?" She asked. "Why're you being...so nice to me...?" He specified in befuddlement when Mabel just smiled a little until she slowly released him. He continued to look down in thought and confusion, "Isn't it obvious, silly goose?" She gently lifted his head up to look at her by having her hands tenderly placed underneath his petals, "Because it's who I am and what I am. I'm a nice person...and I can't and will never kill. Even you...because I know for sure Flowey...someone like you...just needs some love in their lives every once in a while...you just need someone that can actually be your friend." She answered in a tender voice with Dipper having a small smile on his lips, his sister never ceased to amaze him.

Flowey stared for a several moments, when his expression slowly dropped into confusion and one of despair as well, "I can't...understand..." He stuttered with a quivering lower lip, "What can't you understand?" Dipper asked him, speaking for the first time in a while. "I can't understand..." He repeated a bit lowly to the question his eyes getting watery, "Flowey...it's okay." Mabel assured him when Flowey backed away from Mabel, "I can't understand!" He exclaimed this time, these feelings were beginning to drive him mad to the point reducing him to tears even. Mabel looked at him worryingly as Dipper took a step forward. Flowey just stared at the two of them for a while, breathing a bit heavily, "I just...can't understand..." He said one final time and before either of the twins could say anything, he jutted down to the ground. "Flowey wait!" Mabel called out to him reaching out but it was too late. She lowered her hand and looked down in disappointment, until she felt Dipper's hand touch her shoulder, "You did all you could, Mabes." He assured her when she sighed, "Just wish I could've done more...and tried harder." She said sorrowfully to which Dipper rubbed her shoulder a bit, "But there was progress. It's just going to take time. Eventually, he'll come to his senses." He said with Mabel beginning to smile, "Coming from you, that means a ton, bro bro." Dipper returned the wide smile as they stood back, stretching out releasing several grunts. "C'mon. Let's get outta here." He told her as he made his way towards the barrier, and from that realization struck Mabel, "Dipper wait!" She stopped him and he halted to turn to face her, "What? What is it?" Mabel rubbed her hands nervously before folding her arms behind her back anxiously, "Dipper...we...we can't leave." She answered nervously causing Dipper to blink and then sigh deeply wiping his face once, "Mabel...listen I know that you have friends he-" But he was cut off, "No, it's not that. It's...it's about the barrier thingy." She specified gaining Dipper's attention now, "What's up with it?" Mabel was quite hesitant but she had to tell him, "Dipper...Alphys told me that...that a human soul isn't strong enough to go through it..." She began to say with Dipper's eyes widening, "What..?!" She flinched at that and continued, "She also said that...that...that it takes a human soul and a monster soul to cross the barrier..." She finished looking down not meeting his eyes, which were wide as saucers in both shock and horror, "You mean...you mean we're stuck here unless...unless we kill take a monster's soul?!" He exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Mabel's silence was enough of a confirmation as it is and he walked to the side covering his face before kicking a piece of rock in frustration, "Ugh! Come on!" He yelled making Mabel flinch and she stepped up to him, "Dipper! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know too until Alphys told me!" She proclaimed.

Dipper sighed deeply and held his hand up, "It's..fine, Mabel. It's okay." He said rubbing his eyes with Mabel looking down, "I'm sorry..." She repeated sadly causing Dipper to turn to her, "Hey, don't be sorry, Mabel. You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her as she looked back up at him, "We'll figure something out, okay? Wait a minute...where's Asgore?" He asked, suddenly noticing that the king of the monsters was nowhere to be found. Mabel cringed and looked to the side in visible discomfort, rubbing her arm, "He...he didn't make it...Flowey g-got him..." She answered hesitantly which stunned Dipper greatly, "What...?" Mabel turned around with her back facing him, "He was...he was just so nice, Dipper. He gave me tea and everything. We talked about the dentist and my braces. And we...we did fight but...he looked like he hated what he was doing. And he especially hated himself for having to take all those souls." Mabel explained her experience with the monster king. Dipper looked down, and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh...Mabel I...I didn't know..." He said sorrowfully, and she sniffed once rubbing her nose, "It's alright, bro bro. Let's just try and get outta here." She decided to save this story for another time, "Yeah. Let's..." He too said as he approached the barrier, "But...how're we gonna get out? We'll need a monster soul." She wondered as Dipper examined the barrier and tried to think back to what he wrote in his notes about the nature of the souls and the function of the barrier. "Hmm. Hold on a minute...I remember reading that originally, it needs a strong human soul to cross the barrier. And no one mentioned that it's just _a_ soul. But a powerful one." He said in thought before turning to look at Mabel with a lit expression.

"Mabel! We're the only two human souls here, right? And obviously we've gotten a lot stronger the more we pressed on. So, what if maybe, just maybe, two powerful human souls would be used to cross the barrier?" He concluded as Mabel blinked, before she grinned and struck a pose, "Welp! No point in beating around the bush, brohemian! Let's get to souling!" She cheerily said as she grabbed Dipper by the hand, "Mabel, souling isn't even a word." But she scoffed in response while pulling him towards the barrier. "Quit being an English pooper, Mister Encyclopediac." She retorted when they made it and stared at the colossal barrier that prevented all the monsters from escaping. They could they see the ripples of energy spreading out around it, pulsating like a beating heart. Dipper gazed at it for several moments before sighing, "You ready?" But Mabel was silent as she looked down in sadness, "Dipper...I...I just feel so awful right now...we can't just leave them like this.." She voiced her concern for her friends in the Underground, not wanting to leave them trapped in this mountain forever. "Mabel...I promise...I'll do everything I can to find a way to set them free." He vowed when Mabel turned to him, "We'll do it...together." She clarified with a smile, Dipper nodded once back with his own smile, "Together." He repeated, when they looked at the barrier. They stretched the arms out, reaching for the barrier, when then, their souls manifest in the palms of their hands. Mabel's determination and Dipper's perseverance, was being channeled by them and flowed through when their palms touched the barrier. Just then, a glow emitted from their palms, with them looking curiously and in anticipation. The glow stretched out, having the combined colors of red and blue which then formed a singular red and blue heart having a pattern similar to the Yin and Yang symbol. They then began to feel themselves actually crossing through the barrier, the twins looked at each other in delight and joy, "Mabel...haha...it's working! It's actually working!" Dipper happily said while walking through slowly as the light that was emitted from them crossing the barrier grew in intensity, "Keep going, bro bro! We're almost there!" She encouraged, the light getting brighter, "We're almost home..." She muttered lastly with the light fully engulfing the two.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review. I might add some stuff I feel that is missing just in case so yeah.**


	36. The Rewrite

A bright white flash blinded Mabel and Dipper's line of sight, causing them to shield their eyes with their free arms while they used their other arms to reach out through the barrier in order to cross it. A moment passed when the bright light soon began to fade, allowing Dipper and Mabel to lower their arms away from their eyes, blinking them open which they then snapped in astonishment. What was beheld before their sight was the surface of the world, their true home, coupled with the familiar sea of trees, mountain sides in the distance, and of course, the ever so recognizable town of Gravity Falls itself. The twins slowly took several steps forward with their eyes wide as saucers and their mouths hung open in pure disbelief towards the fact that they finally reached the end of their journey, faced insurmountable odds, and at last made it to the end. "...we...we did it...Mabel...we really did it." Dipper stammered lowly in incredulity and amazement, with Mabel's similar expression soon giving way to one of sheer delight and joy, her pupils expanding and becoming glittery, biting her lips, squishing her cheeks, and letting out what may be the loudest squeal Dipper has ever heard from her. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Mabel squealed happily before wrapping her arms around Dipper, lifting him off the ground making him grunt but laugh, as she swung him from side to side all while laughing and cheering, "HAHA! WE REALLY DID, SIS!" Dipper accompanied her on their victory before she set him down, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO! I mean I know but I don't know where to start! SHOULD I GO TO WADDLES FIRST?! HE'S GONNA BE ALL OVER ME! GRUNKLE STAN OR SOOS?! MAYBE WENDY!? OR-OR GRENDA AND CANDY!? AAAH! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" She blabbered profusely as the excitement overcame her until Dipper stepped in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mabel! Relax, easy!" He told her calming her down with his hands on her shoulders, "I know it's been ages since we've been in the Underground. Let's just take a breather." He said as she panted heavily before taking a few calm breaths and exhaled, "Okay...okay...I am one with the meditating pink cloud." She oddly stated before taking a sticker out and placed a meditating hippie cloud sticker on her cheek. "Oho, man! I can't wait to tell everyone about th-...wait a minute..." Dipper felt his hands on the sides of his pants when his eyes widened in panic, "Oh no...oh no NO NO! Shoot! Shoot! I FORGOT THE JOURNAL! THE JOURNAL'S STILL BACK THERE!" Dipper exclaimed in alarm.

"Whoa, what?! Really?!" Mabel too exclaimed in shock as Dipper slapped his palms against his face, "I must've dropped it after Bill showed up! Agh! I can't believe this!" He cursed to himself. "Oh, yeah, about that..." Mabel began to say when Dipper turned to look at her, that is until he was met with a strong punch to his arm, "OW!" He yelled out in pain clutching his arm, "That's for making that stupid deal with Bill you big doofus!" She barked at him angrily making him flinch as he stepped back while rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that Bill would take over my body!" Dipper apologized but he was struck again this time in the chest making him wheeze and clutch his chest, "You didn't know?! He's an evil triangle! YOU NEVER TRUST A TRIANGLE THAT'S EVIL! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT WEARS A TOP HAT!" She exclaimed furiously while shaking him by the shoulders, "B-But don't you wear a top h-" He tried to retort but was immediately cut off by her, "THOSE ARE FOR POLITICIANS! THEY'RE DIFFERENT!" She countered. "I'm s-sorry...!" He breathed out audibly, Mabel just continued to shoot him a cross-sour glare before she sighed closing her eyes then reopened them to look at Dipper, "Dipper...I know you're trying to protect me but please...can you for once just listen to what I'm gonna say just so you don't crazy protective brother mode?" She requested as he took a moment before nodding once, "Goodie. Look bro, I can handle myself. I don't need a bodyguard or a hero...I need a friend. A best friend...someone who'll not only look out for me but I'll also look out for...and someone that I can always go to ask for help, advice, or some fun sibling stuffs. If I really need to be protected...I'LL ask you for it, capiche?" She concluded as Dipper listened intently before he looked to the side sheepishly, "I'm really sorry, Mabel. For everything..." He apologized heartfully to which she smiled at but soon frowned, "I'm sorry too. I know you've got your bad paranoia moments...and I shouldn't have acted like a big turd to you about it..." She too apologized releasing his shoulders and rubbing the back of her neck, "Hey, I deserved it, anyway." Dipper countered gently when she gave him a look but snorted a chuckle, "Yeeeeah. You might've had it coming but...not that much, really." She admitted as he eyed her but chuckled afterwards himself, "I guess we're both turds, huh?" He mused while rubbing his chest a little from where she hit him, "Pretty much. But hey, we're twins. So, it don't matter. Long as we make up for being turds." She replied with a giggle when Dipper took a moment and spread his arms out for an embrace, "Sincere sibling hug?" He requested to which Mabel smiled widely at, "Sincere sibling hug." She answered gladly and the two siblings held each other in a warm embrace.

Mabel's eyes then opened with a stern expression, "Seriously, if you do something like that again you're gonna get a knee to the gnards." She firmly told him referencing his deal with Bill Cipher to which he gulped anxiously at, "Yes, ma'am." He complied and Mabel giggled in satisfaction, "Goodie goodie." They continued to hug each other for a few more moments, "Dipper...?" She called to him and he opened his eyes a little, "Yeah?" He answered when she then said, "Please don't leave me...you...you don't know how scary it was without you..." She told him with a whimper making Dipper have a look of sympathy and tighten his hold around her, "Same here. And I ain't leaving you, Mabes. I promise..." He assured her as she continued to hold onto him, "Really?" Dipper nodded once in confirmation, "Not a chance in the world. I can't live in it without my best friend." He said to her gently to which her smile widened in response, "Thanks, bro bro." She thanked him tenderly as Dipper patted her back. Their moment soon ended when they separated and adjusted themselves a little. "So, uh, guess it's time we head back home, huh?" Mabel asked rather nervously, and Dipper detected that he excitement tor return home was fading. "Yeah, I guess so." Dipper responded in the same dull tone, his joy too also fading. A moment of silence crossed between the twins for a moment until Mabel could no longer take it, "Blargh!" She blurted out flailing her arms, "I can't take it anymore, Dipper! This isn't the way I wanted things to end! This is honestly the worst ending, like, ever!" She gripped her head as she paced around with Dipper watching, "Mabel.." He called to her but she continued, "I promised them that I'd set them all free! But things only got worse! Asgore's gone and now the monsters have no king! They're gonna be stuck down there all scared and having no idea what they should do!" She ranted on. "Mabel c'mon..." Dipper attempted to calm her but to no avail, "Like, should they put this puzzle on this side? Should they go to the toilet after dinner or after lunch? Should they maybe like spread some rainbow sauce on their tacos so that when they get gassy they fart our rainbows so strong they fly up in their air and join the great farting unicorn gods?!" She exclaimed with Dipper giving her a bewildered look on the last one, "Wait what...?" He asked but was shrugged off, "I just...agh! We can't leave them like this, Dipper! This isn't the way I wanted things to end! And I know before you have a go at me, yes, I am happy we got out...but...we would be happy if we made it out from a cave filled with mean bloodthirsty monsters but...they're different! They're some of the nicest and most awesome monsters I've ever met!" She poured her thoughts out while pacing back and forth flailing her arms.

Until Dipper stepped in front of her and halted her advances, "Mabel!" He yelled her name out as she breathed a little quick, "Mabel...it's okay." He told her in a gentle voice now, but it did not ease her frustration and sadness, "No. No it's not, Dipper. It's not okay. Because...-sniff-...they're stuck down there, now. Probably forever..." She whimpered with her eyes getting watery, "Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne...they're all trapped and they might never get out..." She said sorrowfully as Dipper frowned in sadness as well, "Mabel...didn't you say that if anyone can find a way to break that barrier it'd be me?" He asked her to which she glanced up a little wiping her eyes and nodded once weakly, "And didn't I promise to do it?" He asked her once again and she nodded again, "Then I'm sticking by that promise. You have faith in so many people. And you have faith in me despite everything. So, I'm not gonna betray that faith...because I'll do everything in my power until there's not a breath left in me." He swore strongly with Mabel gazing at him for several moments before her lips quivered into a weak smile, "But I'm gonna need some help. And there's no else to turn to but you. Cause...if we want this to happen..we gotta do it together." He told her with a smile of his own and she wiped her eyes with her smile widening a little more, "Yeah...yeah we totally should..." She agreed as she regained her composure. "Who are we?" He asked her folding his arms, and immediately she knew as she grinned, "We're Mabel and Dipper freaking Pines!" She responded loudly with optimism until both her and her brother finished in unison, "THE MYSTERY TWINS!" They cried out in pride throwing their arms up in the air. And they broke into laughter after that. Her laughter soon died down to chuckling, "Thanks, brosef." She thanked him for his efforts at cheering her up which was a success. "I had to pay you back somehow, sister." He responded as he patted her shoulder earning a giggle from her when she prodded his cheek to which he countered by poking hers and engaged in a poke war getting laughs from one another. Mabel then let out a yawn with Dipper raising his brow, "Tired?" Mabel eyed him at the question, "Dude...I just fought the king of the monsters and a giant mutant flower with god powers...of course I'm tired, Dip Stick." She replied sardonically causing Dipper to raise his hands up at her, "Alright, alright, sheesh. I forgot how grumpy you can be when you're tired." He stated crossing his arms together as Mabel leaned on the side of the entrance within the cavern which lead to the barrier down below. "Hey, I've had it bad too, y'know?" He retorted with a cross expression at her. "Point taken, Dipping sauce. But lemme tell you that stuff was just the tip of the ice berg compared to what I went through before it happened.." She stated mentioning the time of when the monsters explained the true tale of why they were trapped in the underground and why the king collected the human souls. But Mabel was too exhausted to inform Dipper of the story, so she decided it was best left for another time.

"Oh trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel about that." Dipper told her as he walked over and sat down next to her leaning against the wall of the massive cavern entrance. Mabel yawned once again, and blinked a few times drowsily, "Bro bro...can we like...rest here for a while? Maybe take a -yawn- nap?" She requested tiredly and Dipper had no objections to that as he too was exhausted from their battle against Omega Flowey as well as feeling the effects of the battle from when Bill used his body to fight Sans. "Of course, Mabes. Just don't sleep for too long though cause we might-...uh, Mabel?" He noticed that she was already fast asleep, her head leaning against the wall with her mouth slightly open and snoring a little in her slumber. Dipper shook his head with a smirk as he too relaxed with a deep sigh. His head laid back against the rocky wall as well, before turning to the side to watch the sun nearly setting beyond the horizon. He honestly had missed the sun setting, he had longed to see the outside world despite not being down in the underground for that long. But he was so longing to see the surface world that he felt at ease and peace now seeing not just the setting sun but the beautiful view that it encompassed as well. He could see the many of the trees all trembling from the wind, and a flock of birds passing by chirping. He wanted so bad to go down and return to the Mystery Shack, to mess around with Soos, to get belittled by Grunkle Stan, and even be awkward around Wendy. His adventures in Gravity Falls is what he missed and his interactions with the people down there, well, most of the people at least. However, concerning that he lacks the journal, he wonders how things would progress without it. But it was justified seeing as how he knew his sister was in peril and that the only thing on his mind was saving her, even if it meant leaving behind the journal, the one thing that would aid him in his ventures through the deepest crevices of Gravity Falls where none have ever trekked nor would they dare to venture forward to. Part of him wanted to slap himself for almost thinking that getting the journal as just as important as saving their lives and ensuring that they live through the horrendous ordeal with Omega Flowey and Bill Cipher. Besides, Mabel said that the journal does not define him as a character. It's just a book, after all.

On the other note, Dipper could not help but feel the same thing that Mabel is feeling. This honestly does feel like the worst kind of ending to a story, which is their victory upon returning to the surface world does not feel that grand or satisfying. Sure, they did beat the tar out of Flowey for what he put them through, yet at the same time, there was something about his mannerisms that speaks of a deeper story behind his innocent yet terrifying facade. He could not understand the feelings he is experiencing, almost as if he had never known love in his life, or perhaps, since he lacked a soul, he was incapable of feeling affection of any sort. Was that the case? Perhaps, but he would not go into it further. Because despite them breaching the barrier and returning home, there was the fact that the monsters were still trapped in the mountain. Despite his paranoia, Dipper found himself befriending many of the monsters down there. Toriel was motherly towards them, Sans and Papyrus acted more than just good friends but almost like two immature siblings, and Undyne, well, she was much like Wendy except quite possibly more hardcore. But then he thought about Alphys, and about how he reacted towards her 'betrayal' if one could call it that. He thought about how she rigged their entire journey throughout Hotland in order to cement herself in their adventure and act as a hero. But, there was something that Mettaton said about her manipulation and he connected it with what Alphys told them after completing one of the puzzles. She stated that she did not really like herself that much and would constantly feel useless despite her position. And she always wanted to feel like she is acknowledged and that she is important, and she did this by inserting both him and his sister her game while making it look like that she is liberating them from the perils that approach them. Putting his anxiety aside, he saw that Alphys did have the best intentions and meant no ill will towards the twins. That she wanted to feel like she was important and that she wanted to feel like she is able and strong. To be honest, it reminds Dipper of himself in a way. He flinched knowing what he did and the things he said to Alphys, and immediately regretted it afterwards. He especially regretted what he said to Mabel, and to this day still hates himself for what he did. Another thing that still haunts him is the deal he made with Bill, which made him hate himself even more, knowing that his stupid decisions put not only the monsters in danger but also his sister. He felt like he was about to puke from believing that Bill might actually have killed many monsters during his rampage and using his own body to do it. There was so much to think about, but now was not the time. Right now, he would just enjoy the cool air and the serene scene that was before him.

Five hours passed with Dipper now already succumbing to sleep alongside Mabel who had her head resting against his shoulder with his own head on hers. They were so deep into sleep that the cell phone in Dipper's pocket began to ring. It rang a total of three times but each time it did not wake neither Dipper nor Mabel. After the third ring, it was left to voice mail and a familiar voice answered, "heya. is anyone there...?" It was Sans, calling out to the twins but there was no response as they were in a deep slumber due to exhaustion from their intense battles. "well, i'll just leave a message..." Sans said as the scene transitioned to his house with him laying on the couch and having his phone to his ear hole. With a sigh, he leaned back and closed his eye sockets, "so...it's been a while..." He began to say before reopening them, "just wanted to let you know that the queen returned, and is now ruling the underground." He revealed before looking out the window, "she's also instated a new policy: all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies..." He then shut his left eye leaving his right eye open, "...but as friends." He finished, until he chuckled, "it's probably for the best, anyway." He admitted with an amused tone of voice all while Dipper and Mabel were sleeping, that is until Dipper's eyes began to twitch ever so slightly when Sans continued with his message, "oh, and the human souls that the kind gathered seem to have disappeared." He said while messing with the telephone wires, "so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon...but, even though the people are heartbroken over the king...suffered a lot of losses...and things are looking grim for our freedom...the queen's trying her best not to let us lose hope." He adjusted himself in his seat with a grunt, still sore from his battle with Bill Cipher, "so, uh, hey...if we're not giving up down here...don't give up while you're up there, squirts. Ok?" He told the twins with his left eye closing as the right was looking at the receiver. Dipper's eyes eventually twitched open ever so slowly, awakening from his slumber barring Mabel. Sans sighed and he closed both sockets, "oh, and uh, cupcake...if you're hearing this...don't bring out the waterworks for thinking that you broke your promise...it's ok...we'll figure something out. We don't know how long it'll take but...we will get outta here." He spoke to Mabel hoping that she does not go into depression for thinking that she broke her promise for swearing to set the monsters all free. Both of his eye sockets snapped open when his brother called to him in the kitchen, "SANS! WHO'RE YOU TALKING TO?!" Papyrus asked while he was chopping some tomatoes. "oh, nobody." Sans replied nonchalantly with one eye socket closed causing Papyrus to turn his skull up, "WHAT?! NOBODY!?" He then turned around with an expression of anticipation, "CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?!" He asked excitedly as he rushed over. Sans chuckled and handed him the phone, "here, knock yourself out."

Papyrus took the phone but stopped almost immediately when he took notice of the number, "WAIT A SECOND...I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!" He exclaimed in shock and gasped before hopping up and down in joy, "IT'S DIPPER AND MABEL! HEY! HI! HOW'RE YOU GUYS DOING?! I REQUEST YOUR ATTENTION!" Papyrus then cleared his throat and assumed a pose, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..." And before he could finish, he grabbed his scarf and whipped it out with the large cloth obscuring his view briefly until, impressively, he was now in a new uniform. He sported pristine white armor, which was similar to the one that Undyne wore before except hers was more of a dark silver. The shoulder pauldrons had golden trims at the end, along with the gauntlets, and grieves as well. He also sported a cloth of sorts that hung down between his legs. His scarf also was wrapped and positioned behind his back giving it the appearance of a tattered cape. What was especially noticeable is that the armor sported the Delta Rune on the chest, "...AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He announced with pride and glee while putting his hands on his hips, the phone in one of the hands, and assuming a heroic pose, all while Sans could just stare in admiration. "IT'S EVERYTHING I EVER DREAMED OF! EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS." He said the last part with a look of uncertainty until it immediately shifted to one of delight, "BUT THAT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT!" He retorted as Dipper was now slowly getting more and more awake and heard the voice message from the cell phone, "AND WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE." He added until Sans said, "yep, and undyne's helping her too." He flipped through a few channels on the television. "THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING SEEMS KIND OF...EXPLOSION-INDUCING." He added nervously but was replaced with a flamboyant tone, "BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND!" He stated when he jumped from a certain fish woman behind him, "Hey! What're you up to, punk?!" Undyne barked questioningly as Papyrus whipped himself to face her with an anxious expression, "UH OH...UH..." He stammered until Undyne snatched the phone from him in a flash, "Ngah!" She shouted with Papyrus holding his hands up, "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE!" He pleaded when he leaned back as Undyne was up in his face while having the phone away in her hand, "Hey! Who's in charge here?!" She questioned strongly as Papyrus glanced left and right for a good response but simply answered, "ME." And that seemed to have worked as Undyne's expression dropped, "Oh...yeah, that's right!" She slapped Papyrus in the shoulder rather happily making him stumble and nearly fall to the ground, "I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting more...the Royal Guard totally disbanded." She spoke to the twins on the phone.

Dipper was now fully awake but he was too tired to move his limbs, only listening, but had a smile on his features from what he was hearing. "There's, uh, only one member now." Undyne stated rubbing the back of her neck and that is when Papyrus immediately stepped in striking a pose, "AND HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD!" He said in a factual manner. "Fuhuhu! Yeah! He is! C'mere, bonehead!" She suddenly gripped Papyrus in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "NYEEEEH! PLEASE! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He pleaded in discomfort until she stopped and continued to speak on the phone, "Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant. And we're gonna find a way outta this dump once and for all!" She proclaimed in a strong determined manner, "AND SHE'S A GYM TEACHER AT THE QUEEN'S NEW SCHOOL!" Papyrus added to which Undyne ruffled up Papyrus' skull for with a laugh, "Fuhuhu! Yeah I am! And did you know that I can bench press seven children!? Awesome, right?" She said with excitement while Dipper could not help but chuckle at their antics but also happy for their new positions despite the sacrifices it took, and that is when Undyne said in a rather sad tone, "Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he..." Undyne then took an emotional pause with Papyrus and Sans giving her glances of sympathy. Dipper then frowned, knowing how close she was with Asgore as he was the reason that she became who she is now, and was in a way almost like a father figure to her. Papyrus patted her shoulder in comfort as she glanced to the side holding back any tears that might emerge, "Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy..." She said sorrowfully but trying to keep her roughness with Papyrus then saying, "WE ALL DO, UNDYNE. THERE THERE..." He said trying to comfort her when she huffed and stomped the ground once, "Ngah! Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it!" She ordered herself when Papyrus said, "OH! TELL THEM HOW ALPHYS IS DOING!" He suggested. "Oh yeah, uh, well...she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something's really bothering her..." Undyne claimed concerned for her with Dipper looking down, ashamed of his attitude towards Alphys ever since the revelation with Mettaton. "But she can get through it! I'm there supporting her! That's what friends are for, right?" She asked and Papyrus of course answered instead jovially, "ABSOLUTELY!" He agreed making Undyne chuckle when she sighed, "Hey, squirts...wherever you are right now...I hope it's better than here. I mean...it took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there. So, wherever you are..." Her expression then changed to a demanding but lit one, "You have to try and be happy, okay!? For our sake! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it!" Undyne told them supportingly.

Honestly he could not tell if it was good or bad that Mabel was sleeping throughout the whole call, because if she heard this call she would be shedding waterfalls for tears and Dipper had a smile on his face the whole time, which widened more when Undyne said this next, "We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen!" That is when Undyne paused in realization, "HEY! Wait a second!" She shouted when she released Papyrus from the headlock making him collapse to the floor with a grunt, and was unable to get back up due to the armor. "Why the heck am I here with you bozos?! I gotta let Toriel talk to you!" She exclaimed as she prepared to leave with Dipper's eyes widening upon realizing that it was Toriel who was the queen. "WAIT, WAIT, UNDYNE! I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA." Papyrus stopped her by having his hand on her leg with Undyne eyeing him, "What?! Why!?" She questioned. "BECAUSE IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO..." He answered and Sans continued for him, "we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours." He replied with a wink. "EXACTLY! SO WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!" He further added. "But call back anytime, okay?! She'd love to talk! So would we!" Undyne said when she heard a beeping noise and noticed that it was a notification on the phone which showed the battery was running low on juice, "oh, whoops. this thing's almost outta batteries." Sans pointed out as he took the phone from Undyne, "so, hate to cut this short, but...be seeing you, buddy ol' pals." He said to them when he lowered the phone to Papyrus who was on the ground on his back, "BYE BYE FOR NOW, DIPPER AND MABEL!" He too said his goodbyes and Undyne grabbed Sans' arm to have the phone close to her, "See ya, punks!" And with that the call ended, but Dipper quickly reached for the phone to speak to them, "Hey! Guys! Wai-" But it was too late, they already hung up or likely the phone ran out of battery. He sighed in disappointment and dropped the phone next to him, upset that he was unable to say his goodbyes to his new friends. Papyrus took a proud inhale and then sighed with a look of delight and joy, "AHHH. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT FEELS SO SURREAL!" He exclaimed in disbelief and happiness as well. "heh, i'm proud of you, pap. but uh, have you ever wondered where the king even keeps his armies? we rarely see 'em." Sans asked his brother to which Papyrus began to wonder about as well, "HMM...YOU KNOW, THAT ACTUALLY IS A GOOD QUESTION, BROTHER. MAYBE WE CAN ASK-" But he was interrupted by Sans, "actually, i can answer that for you, bro." He told him with a devious grin, "HUH?" Papyrus simply said in confusion, "because he obviously keeps them..." And that is when Papyrus realized the horror that is about to commence as his eyes popped out comically from his sockets, "OH GOD NO..."

"in his 'sleevies'..." Sans responded while he shook his sleeves, and naturally Papyrus flailed his arms and legs while pinned to the ground by his own armor furiously, "SAAAAAANS! I SWEAR TO GOD!" The tall skeleton cried out in rage with Sans laughing. Meanwhile, Dipper was left with Mabel still sleeping, although she shifted from time to time. He could not believe that despite everything, the monsters were still clinging onto whatever hoped that lingered in their spirits, and are determined just as they are to find a way to destroy the barrier and set themselves free. But despite their support and praise towards the twins, Dipper could still not help but feel that this is not the best of endings in a story. He wiped his face a few times slowly with a deep sigh, "Ugh...man this sucks...I thought coming back up to the surface would be a happy ending but...yeah this just sucks..." He slowly let his hands fall down off his face with a huff, until he looked up and gasped in alarm from who was in front of him; Flowey. Dipper instinctively held Mabel close in a defensive manner as she slept, and Flowey noticed it, "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know something..." He oddly said much to Dipper's surprise but he remained skeptical and cautious, "What do you want, Flowey?" He questioned sternly when Flowey took a moment and then finally said, "Why...?" That made Dipper raise one eyebrow in confusion, "Why did you let me go?" He asked him, when Dipper blinked once until his brows furrowed together and looked down at the slumbering form of his sister, "Well, it was Mabel that let you go. But you already know the answer to that don't you?" He responded with his own question. Flowey looked to the side with a frown, "But doesn't she realize that being nice just makes you get hurt?" He again questioned when he continued before Dipper could retort, "I mean...look at yourselves. You made all these great friends. But now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you." Flowey told him when he then chuckled closing his eyes and then opening them again to look at the twins, "Hurts, doesn't it?" And that is when Dipper snapped pointing at Flowey, "Don't act all self-righteous with me, Flowey. You're the one that killed Asgore. You took the souls for yourself and now they're gone and you doomed the monsters to be trapped down there forever. We just wanted to go home and you just played the role of the bad guy..." He told him with a venomous tone of voice.

"And that's just it. That's all my role is. I'm the...bad guy. But...I guess it depends on the version of the story." Flowey said not really fazed by Dipper's cold tone of voice. "But seriously, if you had just gone through without caring about anyone...you wouldn't have to feel bad now. So, I don't get it." He again wondered at these characteristics that are so alien to him. "You don't get it because you never had a chance to get it. Mabel showed you what it's like to care...by caring about you. Sure, caring about people can cause some complications, but in the end it makes strong bonds." Dipper answered with Flowey tilting his head a little in confusion, until Dipper continued, "You say if you don't care then you'll never get hurt, and if you hold no expectations for people, you'll never be disappointed. While, in theory, these statements are true...they don't take into account one very important piece of the puzzle..." He elaborated with Flowey asking, "What is it?" In an almost eager voice. "That we're human. We're all human, and we all have wants, needs, and emotions. Ignoring our very most inner core is, I would argue: A weakness. But in the end, if we follow the puzzle correctly, we get good results. Sure, maybe not the results we were hoping for, but good results in the end." Dipper furthered added with Flowey still looking befuddled at these words, "But...if that's the case and you did everything the right way...how come things still ended up like this? I mean...is life really that unfair." Flowey again asked much like a child that has experienced the cruelties of life firsthand and seeks guidance from its parent. Dipper sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno, man. I mean...honestly, life is just playing by different rules. The real rules are there. They actually make sense. But they're a bit more complicated, and a lot less comfortable, which is why most people never manage to learn them." He responded in a mellow tone. Flowey took a few moments to think as he looked to the side in thought, when he turned back to Dipper, "Say." He spoke getting Dipper's attention, "What if I told you...I knew some way to get you a better ending?" He revealed which gained the boy's attention even more as he sat up with eyes widened by three inches, "What? Really? How?" He asked him almost eagerly to which Flowey then said, "Hold out your hand first..." he instructed with Dipper hesitating briefly but did as he was told and held his hand out. Flowey then summoned a vine to emerge from the ground and slither towards Dipper's hand with the latter being tense and cautious the whole time.

The tip of the vine reached his palm and prodded it once which lighted up a small glow from his hand. The vine retracted slowly as if it was pulling something out from his hand, and that it did. The vine literally plucked the light from his hand as Dipper observed with shocked eyes, and when it was done, the light took the shape of a bright yellow star of sorts. "This'll help set things right. Set it the way you want." Flowey told him as Dipper gazed at the star in his palm with astonishment, "W...what is it?" He asked. "That right there, is called a LOAD star. But don't mistake it with the stars you're familiar with. This particular star is actually a manifestation of your very trait. The trait that defines you...and that is _perseverance._ " Flowey responded as Dipper blinked and stared at the star, "Okay, so, what exactly does it do?" He asked once again. "It'll bring you back to a moment in time, but only a moment that applies to the time stream that's attributed to this place." He answered earning an even more bewildered look from Dipper, "Wait...so you're saying that this can actually rewind time?" He repeated to make sure he was hearing it right, and Flowey nodded once in confirmation. "Wh-...but wait a minute hold on...why're you showing it to me now? How come it never came up this whole time?" He questioned him still in disbelief as he held the star in his hand, "Because it's like I said, Dipper...it's a manifestation of your perseverance. The only reason it wasn't with you until now is because you didn't build up enough perseverance to help form it. It's only until that your trait grew to astronomical levels during our fight that it fully formed and loaded." Flowey replied in elaboration. Dipper eyed Flowey then back to the star, "So you're saying this can bring me back to any point in time in the Underground?" He questioned. "Yes. But you can only use it once. So, I suggest you use it wisely." Flowey informed him until Dipper stopped him, "Hold up. Is this some kind of trick? Because I remember a similar scenario and last time it didn't work out so well." He coldly said to him reminding Flowey of their first encounter. The flower sighed and said, "Look, I don't blame you if you don't trust me. But...your sister tried to teach me something...and it's something no one ever tried to teach me before. So, I guess, this is considered a gift in some way?" Flowey sheepishly said with a grin but Dipper's glare did not falter, "But, anyway, use the star to bring you back to a point in time...but you have to choose which point wisely. And, in the meantime, after you go through it...why don't you go see Dr. Alphys?" He suggested causing Dipper to raise one eyebrow at Flowey, "Huh?" Flowey just nodded once, "Yeah. I mean, it seems like you could've been better friends. And who knows? Maybe she's got the key to your happiness...?" Flowey added rather ominously with a smile.

Dipper looked down at the star and he hated to admit it but Flowey was right, perhaps Alphys and him could have been better friends if not for Dipper's meltdown towards her. "See you soon!" Flowey said his goodbye and jutted back to the ground before Dipper could stop him. Mabel, miraculously, woke up with a gasp, "Waddles was the one that ate the corn-a-corn!" She blurted out oddly startling Dipper. She quickly calmed down and yawned rubbing her eyes, "Whoa, man, Dipper...how long was I out? And..." She stopped when she saw the star in Dipper's hand. She said nothing, looking at the star, then at Dipper, then back to the star and again to Dipper, "Okay, bro, spill it. How long have you been a member of the Sailor Soldiers?" She interrogated him with narrowed eyes thinking that he was a member of Sailor Moon's army. "Wha-? No, Mabel. This isn't what it looks like." He responded with Mabel giving him a thoughtful look, "Hmm. You're right. It'd be weird seeing you in a skirt~" She teased him and he shot her a glare in response, "Mabel! Ugh, look, this isn't something from that weird cartoon, okay? This is a LOAD star..." He clarified with Mabel gazing at the star in admiration, "Whooooooa. A LOAD star? Wait...what does it do?" She asked to which Dipper answered, "Well, apparently it can bring you to any point in time. But only in the past and it's just a one time opportunity thing." Mabel's eyes widened in a glittery fashion, "Neato! Wait a minute...how'd you get it?" Dipper sighed, hesitating for a moment, "Flowey showed it to me..." He responded and naturally Mabel was shocked, "WHAT?! Flowey!? He was here?!" She exclaimed sitting up completely in alarm. Dipper merely nodded, "Wait...why did he give it to you?" She instead asked him but was still in shock at the fact that the flower that tried to brutally murder the twins and destroy the world was here and did not even kill them. "I...honestly have no idea. I mean he could've killed us while we were down but he didn't...he just wanted to know why you were being nice to him and then...he just gave me this thing." He tried to answer properly with Mabel too blinking once and looking to the side in thought, "Oh." Was all she said with furrowed brows but her expression then lit up, "Hold the mayo! So, he said that this twinkle star can actually take us back at any time?" She repeated in question. "Yep. It's what he said." Dipper responded in confirmation. "Ooh! Let's go back in time to take two Mammoths and force them to make out!" She mischievously suggested with a grin. "Ew! No! It doesn't work that way, Mabel. We can only go back to when were in the Underground." He clarified. "Ohhh. Wait so...any moment? -gasp- Dipper! You know what that means?!" Mabel told him with Dipper shaking his head. "It means we can go back in time and fix all this! We can just go back and get a different kind of ending! You can be friends with Alphys! We can save Asgore! We can make sure you don't get possessed by Bill! We finally have a chance to make things right!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Hey, yeah, you're right! But..." Dipper looked down with Mabel's own smile lowering, "What? What's with the 'but'?" She asked anxiously. "Mabel...this is just a one time thing. If we do this...then...we don't get to be here. We don't get to be outside." Dipper muttered a little with Mabel frowning and looking over outside, seeing Gravity Falls below and more than likely where all her friends and family are. Freedom was right there, and by doing this, it would be snatched away from them. But her expression grew strong, when she grabbed Dipper by the sides of his face making him grunt, "Dipper Pines. We've got one chance to make this right. But we're gonna do it much more differently. This time...we'll find a way to really break the barrier. And we won't only set the monsters free...but we'll be free too." She strongly said with determination. Dipper blinked as his cheeks were squished, "You sure about this, Mabel?" He wondered in concern. "Do you trust me?" She instead answered with her own question, "Of course I do." He replied with a nod. "Then I'm sure. Bro, I promise...we'll get this right. And after it's all said and done...we'll go back home again." She assured him with a comforting smile before releasing his face. Dipper took a few moments to think about this, until he sighed and looked back at Mabel who smiling in assurance as the twins sat in front of each other on their knees. He soon smiled himself, "Alright, Mabes. Let's do it." He complied much to her joy, "WOOP WOOP!" She hopped up pumping her fists twice in the air as Dipper himself stood up with a smirk. "So, how does this thingamabob work?" She asked him as she held the star, and poked it a few times curiously, but he was just as confused as she was, "I dunno. It's not exactly a tape measure. And Flowey didn't tell me, either" He replied. "Which I still can't believe that he's helping us...you think maybe that...?" She began to say, believing that he might have reformed through Mabel's affections and kindness, "Let's not jump to conclusions, Mabel. We still don't know. It just needs time." He proclaimed as he took the star in both of his hands now while it hovered. The twins gazed at the star with astonishment. "Okay, so, Flowey said that this star is a manifestation of our character trait. Mine's perseverance..." Dipper began when Mabel added, "And mine's determination! Sans told me!" Dipper looked at her surprised, "Sans?" Mabel nodded, "Yeah! He was in that pretty hallway and gave me a big speech. Oh, the best part, is that he kept his promise! He promised that he would save you and- wait...oh my gosh! Dipper is Sans okay!?" She inquired worryingly about her friend's well being, "Oh he's fine, Mabel. Don't worry. He just fell asleep from how tired he was." He assured her in response.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." A thought then occurred to Dipper, "Come to think of it...I don't even know how he managed against Bill considering how lazy he was." He said impressed by how Sans managed to fair against Bill oblivious to the skeleton's true but terrifying potential. "Hehe, it's Sans, bro bro. He's just that awesome." Mabel proclaimed her admiration for Sans. "Heh, yeah, I guess so. Anyway, Flowey said that this star manifested from how strong our traits became. So, maybe, if we pour those traits through the star via our souls, it can work from there." Dipper hypothesized as Mabel was nodding in understanding with narrowed eyes and a pout, "Hmm. Sounds dangerous...I LOVE IT! Let's do this shibang!" She said with excitement. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Dipper said as well when they slowly began to enclose their hands together on the star. Dipper had it with his left hand while Mabel with her right, as their hands began to enclose on the star until they caught it completely in their hands with their fingers intertwined. They then focused as they channeled each of their respective traits from their souls through the star, Mabel's determination and Dipper's perseverance came in the form of a ethereal red and blue aura respectively, beginning from their hearts, swirling around through their arms, and reaching their hands. "Sure hope this works..." Dipper muttered lowly as he observed the event on the edge, the power of their souls soon encompassed the star that was held in their hands, and from the seemingly endless supply of traits that they both wield, it was enough to actually cause the star to emit a bright glow from within. So much so, that streaks of light slipped through the slim cracks between their entangled fingers. The twins' faces brightened from this development, "Dipper it's working!" Mabel said in delight and anticipation, that is until the light that was being emitted from the star through the power of their souls increased in intensity. So much so that it forced Mabel and Dipper to shut their eyes and turn their heads away, "Uh, Mabel, I think it's working too well!" Dipper exclaimed in worry before it then vanished completely. Mabel opened her eyes and gasped with wide eyes to see that she was back in the golden hallway with the familiar mosaic windows and Greek pillars at both sides. But she was more alarmed at the fact that Dipper was nowhere in sight, "Dipper? Dipper?! Where are you!?" Mabel called out to her brother in worry. Dipper opened his eyes as well and found himself in one of the halls that was inside the mechanical complex of the Core. In fact it was the same hall that he laid out in after his huge fight with Mabel and their battle against Mettaton.

Dipper immediately stood up, glancing around and panicked upon realizing that Mabel was not with him. "Mabel?! Mabel where are you?! Oh, shoot! Wait, we just went back in time. That means she's gotta be in the last place she was before. And that's...the hallway." He concluded but before he could leave, he was relieved to see that his cap, scarf, and journal were still there laid to the side. He took the cap, placing it on, then wrapped the scarf around his neck, and hooked the journal to the side of his pants before sprinting towards Mabel's location. The latter ran out of the hall and was walking along the bridge that held the view of the Capital of the Underground, "Dipper! Where are you?!" She called to her brother but there was no response, she was so focused on where he was that she did not notice the multitude of monsters that were roaming around from below. This could likely indicated that this particular point in time happened before Bill took control of Dipper's body and used it to take the lives of these innocent monsters. Eventually, Mabel made it near the exit of the castle, until she stopped upon seeing the two large wooden doors open. She took a few steps forward with her hands raised a little, and was delighted as well as relieved to see it was Dipper, complete with his hat, scarf, and journal. "DIPPER!" She rushed to Dipper, "MABEL!" Her brother too rushed and they both caught each other in an embrace, "Holy granola don't do that! I thought I lost you again!" She exclaimed in distress and relief. "It's okay, Mabel. We just got sent back to where we were before." He assured her when they broke their embrace, "Wait a second...so...we're back all the way before I met Asgore and before Bill got you?" She questioned with a curious raised brow. "Yeah. I mean...at least...I think so. Ugh, I don't know." Dipper stammered for a clear answer. "Time travel makes my head hurt." Mabel groaned unhappily earning a chuckle from Dipper, "Trust me, it's not exactly my favorite subject, either." He said as they both prepared to leave, "So, whaddo we do?" Mabel asked him, until she gasped lightly, "Hey! You got your nerd book back! And your hat and scarf!" She noticed as Dipper smiled a little, "Heh, yeah. Felt naked without them." Mabel made a face at that, "Ew." She teased causing Dipper to glare at her flustered, "W- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He exclaimed earning a hard laugh from Mabel. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh as he was in thought, "Anyway, to answer your question, Flowey said that...in another time...Alphys and I could've been friends. And that she's got the 'key to our happiness'...whatever that means." He responded, uncertain of what to make of that statement from the flower until Mabel gasped, "It's just like in an episode of Believe in Yourself!" She said in astonishment and glee while squishing her cheeks together with a squeal.

"Wait a minute...that weird show has time travel?" Dipper asked in bewilderment. "Pssh, duh! If there's one thing that Shimmery Twinkleheart taught me is to always go back in time and be friends with the people you could've been friends with!" Mabel declared pointing to the sky as Dipper merely stared, "That's...oddly coincidental." Was all he could say. "So, all we gotta do is find Alphys, make amends, be friends and boom! Problem solved!" Mabel proclaimed fist pumping twice in the air with gun sound effects. "Easier said than done, Mabel. I mean...after that whole bit with Mettaton...it's not exactly gonna be a walk in the park." He said, a little skeptical in believing that it would be that simple to befriend Alphys after what he did. "Oh come on, Dipping spice. Alphys is just a sweet, adorable, shy little nerdy dinosaur girl. Nothing hard about making friends with her." She assured him patting his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, but still..." Mabel interrupted him before he could continue, "Ah, ah! There's no 'buts'! Those are for saddles and chairs. Now, we're gonna go to Alphys and we're gonna find that key to our happiness! Cause Celestia knows that making a shy nerdy girl happy brings happiness to the lives of people around her!" Mabel proclaimed flamboyantly as Dipper blinked twice, "Mabel you need to take a break from My Little Pony." He told her with a tired glance, "Never! It's the show of my people! I cannot abandon it, brother!" Mabel declared strongly. Dipper just rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay, well, then let's just go to Alphys and get this over with." He said with Mabel hopping once in cheer, "Now you're talking, bro bro!" But before they could proceed, Dipper felt the cell phone vibrate twice, and saw a notification popping up, "What's up?" Mabel asked. "A text message from Undyne. It says to meet her at Papyrus's place. Followed by 'ngah' exclamation mark." He replied reading the message. "Ooh! Undyne wants to see us?!" Mabel excitedly said, "But shouldn't we go see Alphys first?" He added but she waved her hand once, "We will, bro. We will but first we gotta catch up with the besties!" She proclaimed with excitement, and Dipper was about to retort until he remembered the message he heard from Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans. Thinking back to that message, he realized that it would not be so bad in giving them a visit, so, with a smile he nodded in acceptance, "Alright, Mabes." And Mabel of course was more than happy to hear as she jumped up once joyfully, "Yay!" The twins made it to the door and opened it slowly, allowing a crack of light to shine through the dim hallway within the castle's entrance, "Hey bro? If we went back in time...doesn't mean that things are gonna be a bit off?" Mabel oddly asked in curiosity.

Dipper took a moment to think on it but shook his head dismissively, "Nah. I wouldn't say so. I mean, things look pretty much the same as far as I can tell. Even there are minor changes." He replied as the two began to leave, not knowing that the crack of light shining through illuminated what appears to be a portrait in the distance at the hallway that was up the stairs. The portrait in question showed what appears to be three small people, with two larger ones behind them. One looked to be a person with a pink/purple and blue sweater with blue pants, medium length brown hair, and short bangs standing on the left. The other was a person of similar stature wearing a lime and cream colored striped sweater and red-brown pants with the same hair as the other, and standing on the right. They appear to have a strikingly similar resemblance to one another, with a third party standing between them. This third party wore a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants. But what was noticeable is that his hands were covered in white fur and small claws. From the looks of it, they were children, and all of their faces were obscured. The children that stood on the left and right had their faces obscured by a batch of buttercups that they were holding up to their faces a little, with the third child in the middle having his face covered by the streak of shadows and was holding a batch of buttercups as well, as the door closed slowly from Dipper and Mabel's departure. As they were walking, they eventually made it to the first level of the Core, and along the way Mabel was giving Dipper the lengthy explanation of the true reason behind the monster's imprisonment and why Asgore became the way he is. She spoke to her brother about the two humans that fell who were identical and siblings as well, how they were taken in by the Dreemurrs and adopted, that is until one of the siblings became ill and passed away. The soul of the deceased human was absorbed by the king and queen's son, and Asriel brought the human back to the surface only to be attacked by the humans through a huge misunderstanding. However, Asriel perished due to the intensity of the brutal assault by the humans, with the other living sibling disappearing completely. Dipper had no words for what he was hearing, he was just in complete shock and could not help but feel sympathetic and sad for what both the king and queen endured and suffered such incredibly tragic losses, "It's all our fault, Dipper. We took away their happiness and...it's just..." Mabel whimpered as she felt like her tears were coming back until Dipper placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Mabel. It's okay. It was all just an accident..." He told her gently until she threw her arms up, "AND WE'RE SO STUPID THAT WE KILL SOMEONE'S KID INSTEAD OF JUST TALKING IT OUT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" She exclaimed in fury startling Dipper slightly. He thought back to when he read the plaques and realized that this made sense more than the previous theories he thought of. The reason for the war is because the humans killed Asgore and Toriel's son, and they thought the monsters killed a human, thereby breaking the peace treaty between them.

Thinking to that, he cringed at the thoughts he had about Asgore, believing him to be a maniacal ruler hellbent on taking any human's life that comes down here and destroying humanity, when in reality he was a broken and tragic man who had lost so much. What made it even more sad is the fact that Asgore loathed himself for his actions, as from what Mabel stated he was not exactly proud of what he was doing, even if it meant bringing his people the freedom that they longed desired. "It's just...it's so stupid, Dipper...it's so horrible..." Mabel said in a pained voice while Dipper could just rub her shoulder in comfort, "I'm so sorry, Mabel. I didn't know until now...but sad to say there's nothing we can do now...except use this one chance to make things right and the way we wanted it to go and should go." Dipper said to her comfortingly. "Yeah. Dipper, you're still not upset about that are you? Like, we were right there...with Grunkle Stan and the others waiting for us and we lost it." Mabel wondered anxiously but Dipper shook his head, "Mabel, I'm not upset about it. If I had to be honest, I wasn't happy with the ending either. Because if I knew about the real story after we went home I wouldn't be happy at all. It would make things even worse for me. Plus, this redo won't be different in where we stay down here forever now. We're gonna use it to find a way to break everyone free and we can go home. Okay?" He proclaimed, Mabel nodded a little and huffed regaining her composure, "You're right. Sorry, just that...y'know." She sheepishly said and Dipper saw it, "Heh, it's fine. I've learned my lesson." He stated with Mabel giggling a little, "You better...cause I'm getting a little tired of bonking you on the head." She mused getting a chuckle from Dipper, "Trust me, from the way I am, I'll be needing those bonks." He said with amusement until Mabel brought the burnt pan up with a look of anticipation, "I'd be happy to provide you with those bonks." She gleefully said with a grin making Dipper nervous, "Um, yeah, how 'bout you just talk it out to me instead?" He suggested with an anxious grin. The twins made it past the MTT-Resort and already were in the regions of Hotland. The elevator doors opened and out came the twins. "So how exactly did you make it back and stop Bill?" Mabel asked him with Dipper visibly cringing at that memory, "I, uh, I used one of the training dummies." He responded grumpily, and almost immediately Mabel was on the verge of laughter, snorting and covering her mouth. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! It was torture!" Dipper scolded with Mabel continuing to snort out small laughs, "I'm s-s-sorry...pfft..."

"The worst part about being a training dummy is having to convince another training dummy that's actually inhabited by a ghost that you're not their relative! Oh, wait, that's not the worst part. It's actually having to try and escape from Undyne." Dipper yelled angrily with Mabel giving him a surprised look, "Wait, seriously?" She laughed out in amusement, "SERIOUSLY! Undyne was throwing spears at me and punching me! She thought I was just another training dummy even when I said who I was she just goes 'that's what they all say'." Dipper responded vehemently. "Well, you shouldn't have dummied it that much, bro." Mabel quipped with a cheesy grin earning a groan from Dipper. Along the way, Dipper then talked about his experience as a ghost from when Bill removed his spirit and used his body, "It was so weird, Mabel. Like...I felt like me but at the same time I wasn't me. If that even makes sense. I mean...I was there yet I wasn't..." Dipper said with a weak elaboration and Mabel nodded but in truth she had no idea what to make of it as she pursed her lips, "Dang, brosef. I gotta be a ghost sometime to see what it's like cause I have no idea what the flubber you're saying." She admitted while scratching her head in confusion. "Trust me, that's not even the crazy part." He revealed regaining her attention. "While I was looking for a vessel...I met these...these people. Well, they weren't people they were monsters but...but something was just...off about them. And I don't mean just a weird kind of off...I mean a scary weird kind." Dipper began to speak about his encounters with the gray monsters and that mysterious man he met. "Hey, there's nothing scary about being weird." Mabel chastised him crossly. "No, like, the scary thing is that...they could see me, Mabel. They could actually hear me and see me...and Bill said that nobody could see or hear me when I was in that state except for him." He explained, feeling a shiver run up his spine from these encounters. "So...what they were like...ghosts or something?" She wondered with Dipper shaking his head, "I don't even know. I mean they could've been. It's the only possible explanation as to how they could interact with me. And...if I had to be honest...I'd say the worst one was with that...'man'." Dipper shivered a little in discomfort from retelling that one terrifying experience, "'Man'? What 'man'?" Mabel asked him. "I...I don't know...ugh I don't even know if it really was a man. I mean he looked like a man but was something else completely...and...for some reason...that's all I can remember. I'm serious I vaguely remember there being more to it but-" He began to say as he tried to recall the events that transpired as he was in his spirit form, but for some strange reason, those memories were foggy, almost as if that they were fading from his mind. "Hey, whoa, relax bro. You've been through a lot. So it's okay." Mabel told him in a gentle voice. "You're right. You're right I just need some time to relax." Dipper said with an exhale. "Besides, we're back here now and we're back together! And this time nothing's gonna keep us apart!" Mabel strongly declared with a wide grin as she marched forward with a laugh.

Dipper had to smirk at her antics, and he prepared to say something when he froze upon hearing something behind him. Upon turning, his eyes widened like dinner plates at who stood behind him several feet away. It was a monster, only there was something eerily familiar about this one. It looked to have gray skin, only it felt like that its very being or existence was devoid of color, almost as if that it was plucked from somewhere else and placed here in this moment of reality. The monster also had an uncanny resemblance to the monster that was licking the ficus in the restaurant when the twins were having dinner with Sans. But instead of for dots on its chest, the monster had some sort of cross-like pattern on its chest with its face looking completely emotionless. Emotionless is the best way to describe the face, as it looked more like a face that you would normally see on a dead person or even a mannequin. Dipper took a step back, his mouth open a little with his eyes wide like saucers as he breathed heavily. " _Dipper..._ " He suddenly heard the entity speak in a distorted but echoing voice, and it almost sounded like a whisper too. The entity addressed his name again but only this time, he noticed that its voice was being overtaken by Mabel's and that is when he jumped with a yelp upon feeling Mabel shaking him once. "Dipper!" She called to him audibly snapping him out of his trance, "Broham, you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Mabel said to him with a worried look on her face, "I saw one, Mabel! It's that same thing I saw before!" He exclaimed holding her by the arms, "Wait what?" She questioned in confusion. "Look! It's over-" Dipper pointed to where the entity is only to find that it was nowhere in sight. "Wha...but...it was just..." He stammered in disbelief as Mabel blinked, glancing from where he was pointing and then to him, "It was there, Mabel! I saw it! It was that same gray thing...!" Dipper insisted strongly with Mabel gripping his shoulders, "Bro! Hey! Dipper! Calm down!" She yelled as Dipper was breathing heavily, "Brosef. Look at me...I'm here. The crazy stuff is over now, okay? It's literally in the past. Just put it behind you. We've got a new chapter in the story now. Okay?" She firmly told him in assurance, trying to comfort him as best she could. He nodded a little shakily, his breathing slowly becoming relaxed. "There you. Breathe in...and then out. You're doing great." Mabel cheered for him gently. With a deep inhale and exhale, Dipper slowly calmed down. "I'm good. I'm all right." He said repeatedly a few times lowly. "And I'm glad. C'mon, bro. Let's get outta here." Mabel said as she put her arm around her brother's shoulder, supporting him along the way and took their leave. Unbeknownst to them, as they were leaving, the same gray ficus licking monster reappeared, gazing at their retreating forms with the same emotionless expression.

They eventually made it to the very first section of Hotland, passing by Alphys's lab as well. Dipper took a glance at it, then sighed, "You okay, Dip Dip?" Mabel asked him as she held his hand, "Yeah. Just...you know...still feel really bad. For being a jerk and all..." He replied shamefully for his previous actions. "C'mon. We all have our moments. I mean...I acted like a jerk too, y'know? It's just how we work." She stated with Dipper chuckling a little, "You do have your jerky moments." He mused to which she shot him a look, "Hey! I'm still adorable!" She retorted with a smirk. "Well, there's that too." Dipper said in agreement when Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. They walked down the stairs and met up with the enigmatic boatman, "Tra la la. Ah! Welcome back! Care for a ride?" The River Person asked them. "As always River Guy slash Gal!" Mabel answered enthusiastically as the twins boarded the boat. "Where to?" He again asked to which Dipper responded this time, "To Snowdin, please." Followed by Mabel saying, "And make haste, oh cloaked one!" She added in a heroic manner. "Tra la la. If it's hot or cold you can count on me!" The River Person said before the boat took off as they made their way to Snowdin. "Yah! Go cat/dog boat thing!" Mabel cheered as Dipper sat on the edge of the boat, kicking his legs a little. He was in thought while Mabel was preoccupied with singing a melody alongside the boatman. He thought back to that gray entity that he saw back in Hotland. And he did not need to make any comparisons to figure out that this entity is in the exact same state as the other one that resembled the Monster Kid. But, he actually saw it this time as he was physical. So, that could mean that they are not technically ghosts in a manner of speaking. Then again, there was Napstablook and he was ghost, and they could see him quite well yet he was still intangible. But then Mabel could physically interact with him so perhaps it was just an ability of shifting between tangibility and intangibility. So, maybe that is what the gray entity did then? It would explain how he was there for a brief moment and gone the next. But, if that gray entity was the same as the one that looked like Monster Kid, it would not explain the gray kid's own way of disappearing. Its exist consisted of various types of distortion, resembling a corrupted file of sorts that faced deletion. As far as he knew, there was no ghost that could make an entrance like that. For now at the very least. And then there was that door. That random gray door that just appeared out of nowhere. And that very same door that Dipper could physically interact with despite his ethereal state. He could not phase through it at all, he could really feel it.

But something about it was gnawing at his mind. It was practically telling him that this door was seemingly out of place. Sure, there were obviously monsters that took residence in Waterfall, but this door was the odd one of the bunch. Almost as if it did not belong there at all, especially considering that it was found on a wall, even more so that it was not even there before until he noticed it. So, was his mind playing tricks on him? Or did he possibly ascend to a higher plane of existence in order to see all what he saw? He tried to push it all aside though because he was honestly stepping into a territory that will make him even more mad. His thoughts were interrupted by the River Person saying, "That waters are wild today. That's good luck." Mabel became enamored by that as she stood next to him at the front of the boat, "Whoa. You're so wise beyond your years, boat guy." She told him but then asked, "Wait, how old are you, anyway?" The River Person just shrugged, "How old am I? It doesn't really matter." He replied casually as they continued to make their way towards Snowdin. "But what if it's your birthday? I can make you a cake!" Mabel requested with a bright expression, "Hmm. That would be nice except that you can never have too many cake. Sadly this is not true. For the cake is a lie. Tra la la." He replied once again oddly. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" Mabel comically said in disbelief, "I always knew those cakes tasted funny!" She declared crossly. Eventually, they finally made it to the Snowdin port with the twins stepping off, "Thank you, Mister or Miss boat person!" Mabel waved to the cloaked being. "Of course! Always happy to lend an obscure hand!" The River Person said in the same buoyant tone. "C'mon, Dipper! Our ever so fabulous public awaits!" Mabel declared with excitement before she rushed over to Papyrus and Sans' residence. "Alright, alright, slow down, Mabel!" Dipper called out to her but stopped when he heard the River Person address his name, "Dipper Pines..." He paused and turned around to the River Person, "Uh, yeah?" He answered. "Before you go...it's best if I give you a fair warning." The River Person said to him in an ominous tone of voice which made Dipper furrow his eyebrows but with a look of nervousness. "A warning...? What warning?" He questioned. "Beware..." The River Person began, " _Beware of the man who speaks in hands..._ " He gave his warning morbidly causing Dipper to just stare anxiously, "...w-what?" He stammered only for the River Person to lastly say, " _Beware of the man who came from the other world..._ " Dipper had no idea what the meaning behind those warnings were, as he could only feel his anxiety coming back to him. "That is all! Come again sometime! Tra la la..." The River Person shifted back to their happy state before they moved on to their next port. "Wha- Wait, wait! What do you mean?! What man?!" Dipper shouted trying to get some more answers from the River Person but it was too late as they were far gone. Dipper looked to where the River Person was off, and then out to the distance, "A man...? Who speaks in hands? What? What does that even mean...and who came from the other world...?" He repeated the warnings to himself in a mumble trying to decipher the meanings behind those warnings until he was interrupted by Mabel calling out his name, "DIPPING SAUCE! WHERE YOU AT! COME ON THE PARTY'S OVER THERE!" She yelled out. "Oh, uh, I'm coming Mabel! Hang on!" Dipper responded as he quickly rushed over to where Mabel is.

 **You all thought I was done? Ha. Nah, it's just getting started. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	37. Rise of the Dating Dorks

Inside the skeleton residence, Papyrus was currently in the kitchen making some of his self-proclaimed "amazing" spaghetti with Undyne of course at the helm and giving him instructions, and Sans was lazily sleeping on the couch as usual. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THIS SPAGHETTI IS DONE! SURELY THIS WILL BE MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT YET!" Papyrus declared in anticipation as he stirred the pot rapidly, "Ha! You said it, bonehead! And don't forget to give me credit, too! I'm the one that taught you in the first place." Undyne told him with sharp toothed grin. "OF COURSE, UNDYNE! I WOULD NEVER FORGET TO CREDIT MY BEST FRIEND!" Papyrus assured her with a goofy grin until he grunted from Undyne putting a headlock around him, "You better not! Otherwise I'm gonna crack your skull open like an egg and put the memories in!" Undyne said to him strongly but in an otherwise friendly manner, "NYEH! THAT WOULD BE RATHER MESSY DON'T YOU THINK? I MEAN...CRACKING EGGS OPEN MAKES A MESS. YOU'D HAVE TO BE DELICATE." Papyrus suggested. "Fuhuhu! Delicate? Don't be so simple! There's no such as delicate when it comes to how I do things around here." Undyne said with a laugh. "and she does get egg-cellent results from it..." Sans suddenly spoke up from his sleep, of course angering Papyrus with his puns, "SANS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Papyrus barked at him from the kitchen. "bro, you know i'm almost always asleep." Sans remarked with his eye sockets still closed. "UGH! IF I WAS EVER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD I'D FIRE YOU! BUT...YOU HAVE A RATHER INCREDIBLE TALENT OF SLACKING OFF BY DOING WORK." Papyrus stated with narrowed but thoughtful eye sockets. "Hey! I'm still captain of the Royal Guard so I'm the one that decides if I should fire him or not!" Undyne announced to which Papyrus paused at, "WAIT, I'M CONFUSED, UNDYNE. HOW ARE THE ROYAL GUARD STILL ACTIVE IF WE HAVE BEFRIENDED THE HUMANS?" He asked to which Undyne too paused at in thought, "Huh...you know that's actually a good question, Pap." Sans opened his right eye socket, "the real question is that were they ever active in the first place, heh..." He cracked with a light chuckle. "OF COURSE THEY WERE, SANS! THEY WERE DEDICATED AND RESPONSIBLE TO THEIR TASKS UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!" Papyrus chastised him for his lazy behavior.

"come on, bro. you know how bone-tired i get on the job." Sans quipped while he rested on the couch. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled angrily. "i mean when i tried to get back home on a bike it just fell over...so we were two-tired." He joked once again causing Papyrus to grit his teeth with seething rage and Undyne to roll her eye. He was about to leap unto Sans but stopped once the door bell rang, "OH! WE HAVE VISITORS!" Papyrus pointed out happily. "You get it while I keep pounding the tomatoes." Undyne said as Papyrus rushed over to the door but stopped when he passed by Sans, "SANS! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES! WE'RE HAVING GUESTS!" He yelled at the sleeping form of his brother. "well you better answer, pap. your a-door-ing fans are waiting." Sans quipped, Papyrus's eyes bulged out comically in fury, until he suddenly snatched the blanket from underneath Sans in a flash effectively pulling Sans off the couch and knocking him to the ground with a grunt. The door bell rung again, and Papyrus was already by the door. He swung it open with a wide grin, "GREETINGS! HOW CAN I-" But before he could finish or even react, a shape came rocketing at him exclaiming, " **ADORABLE HUMAN PROJECTILE!** " A rather familiar voice yelled out with it suddenly tackling Papyrus to the ground as he screamed in alarm, gaining Sans and Undyne's attention with wide eyes. The two rolled across the ground, until they came to a halt. Papyrus was pinned to the ground on his front with the figure on his back, and Sans along with Undyne breathed a sigh of relief to see that it none other than Mabel having a wide and happy braces filled grin on her face. "NYAH! SANS! UNDYNE! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY KISSES AND GLITTERS OF AFFECTION!" Papyrus pleaded for help as he tried to crawl away with Mabel giggling and laughing clinging to Papyrus's skull and having her small hands on his eye sockets. "kiss em back, bro." Sans told him with an amused grin. "THEY'RE TOO STRONG...AGH...A..." Papyrus then went limp, faking defeat. "Savage." Undyne commented with a grin. Mabel released Papyrus throwing her arms up in the air in victory, "Victory goes to the Magnificent Mabel Pines! Lemme hear those roars!" She yelled to the audience, "Fuhuhu! That's what I'm talking about, squirt! Always attack and never relent until they go limp!" Undyne praised Mabel, that is until Papyrus grabbed Mabel spinning around as he was on his back. She squealed but laughed as Papyrus held Mabel up in the air determined to not lose, "NEVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS RETALIATES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He strongly declared.

He stopped when he saw who it was, "Hiya, Papy!" Mabel greeted in a buoyant and cheery tone. "MABEL PINES!" Papyrus exclaimed in joy and delight while sitting up and pulled her into an embrace to which she gladly returned with a huge grin, "I'VE MISSED YOU, MY DEAREST FRIEND!" He happily said as she chortled, "Aww! I missed you too, you adorkable cutie!" Mabel returned while they hugged each other. Dipper eventually entered himself with a sheepish smirk, "Just so you know, this wasn't my idea." He spoke up as Sans looked over to him, "heya, bucko. and don't worry about it...papyrus loves a challenge." He said with a grin. "You're not having any challenges here!" Undyne sternly declared stopping Mabel and Papyrus's reunion as they looked at her with blank stares. Her expression then shifted from stern to one of anticipation, "Not without ME you're not!" She suddenly said before lunging at the two and tackling them to the ground, with the three laughing and squealing in the process. "I'm the one with the combat experience! There ain't no way you dorks will get the better of me!" Undyne declared as she noogied Papyrus's head with Mabel suddenly jumping at her from behind and wrapping her arms around her neck, "That's what you think!" Mabel retorted with Undyne scoffing at her attempts to attack her, "Attacking me from my blind spot?! Fuhuhu! Cheap tactic!" She taunted until Papyrus grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the side with a cackle, "BUT EFFECTIVE AT DISTRACTIONS!" Papyrus corrected her until he was grabbed from the neck by Undyne and pulled him down with a shout. Sans and Dipper simply stood by watching three as they chuckled. "so, your sister greets everyone like this?" Sans asked him to which Dipper smirked and shrugged, "It depends on who it is really. I mean one minute it can be her friends and they greet each other with...some girly shenanigans and the the next it can be the pizza guy to which she flirts with." He remarked rubbing the back of his head. "pfft, yep, sounds like mabel." Sans cracked with Dipper laughing a little, "You don't know the half of it, dude." The two were silent for a moment until Sans spoke up, "so, what brought you back all the way here? i thought you twerps were gonna see the king?" He asked him, and Dipper paused in thought. He recalls that they literally went back in time, back to before any of the chaos and madness that happened in the past came into play. "Oh, uh, well...we...we kinda got lost and we backtracked. I mean, the whole place was a maze and we didn't really go anywhere. So, we asked Alphys to bring us back." Dipper responded trying to come up with the most sensical answer.

Sans blinked once trying to process that until he just shrugged, not caring either way, "meh, i don't blame you, the place is huge so it's easy to get lost there." He said with Dipper nodding a little. "Oh and uh, Undyne wanted us to come here." He said mentioning the true reason of why they came here in the first place. Undyne naturally stood up, all while pinning Papyrus's skull to the ground as he struggled with Mabel wrapped around her other arm trying to pull it down. "Oh hey yeah! I almost forgot about that! And...um..." She then for some strange reason began to show blush on her cheeks, "...shoot...now I wish I had forgot." She muttered much to the confusion of Dipper. "OH! OH! I KNOW! WHY DON'T WE FIRST HAVE LUNCH!? WE CAN CATCH UP FOR LOST TIME." Papyrus suggested. "That's a great idea, Pap! Come on, punks! It's lunch time! You're gonna love the pasta we're making!" Undyne quickly said as she stood up with Mabel gasping, "Oh my gosh can I join you guys?! Please! I really wanna punch some tomatoes and blow stuff up again!" She pleaded with wide sparkly eyes. "OF COURSE, MABEL! A THIRD PARTY ADDED TO OUR COOKING IS ALWAYS GUARANTEED TO MAKE THE FOOD THREE TIMES MORE TASTIER." Papyrus said in acceptance. "YAAAAS! Bring it on! I'm ready to pound some vegetables into dust!" Mabel strongly declared with a look of maddening glee. "That's the spirit, pipsqueak! SPREAD THEIR BLOOD ACROSS THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" Undyne cried out with the two girls releasing out war cries before quickly making their way to the kitchen. "And I'm guessing it's guaranteed to make the house explode instead of burning up." Dipper noted with a nervous look to him, remembering the last time they were cooking with Undyne. "eh, don't worry about that, kiddo...we've got a fire extinguisher now." Sans assured him. "Really?" Dipper asked when Papyrus came in and said, "INDEED! THE SNOW! WITH THAT MUCH SNOW OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE WILL SURELY BE SAFE FROM DESTRUCTION." He said in reassurance before joining Mabel and Undyne in the kitchen for some chaotic cooking. "told ya." Sans simply said with a wink as Dipper could just rub his eyes tiredly.

A while later, Sans, Dipper, Mabel, and Undyne were sitting on the high kitchen chairs by the counter. Mabel and Undyne were covered in tomato stains with their hairs being a little bit messy but otherwise had casual looks on their faces, "WOOO! That was fun even after the second time!" Mabel cheered. "I know right?! I gotta say, squirt. I'm impressed with how you just POUNDED and SMASHED those tomatoes in the floor!" Undyne commended Mabel for her prowess, striking the kitchen counter twice hard with those two words. "When you take boxing lessons from your Great Uncle and learn to channel your inner warrior from the ever-so-awesome head of the Royal Guard...you pick up a few things." Mabel proudly stated stretching her arms out while cracking her fingers. "Ow.." She muttered from that. "Whoa, your great Uncle taught you boxing?" Undyne questioned with a surprised look on her face. "Heck yeah! Everyone thinks that 'ooh you can't do boxing cause you're a girl' but that's until I get in the ring and just KNOCK their pretty little highlights out!" Mabel exclaimed with glee. "Fuhuhu! That's what I'm talking about! Girl power for the win, baby!" Undyne proudly proclaimed with Mabel clapping her hand into Undyne's, forming a strong grip as the two girls both roared out, "YEEEEEEEAH!" This only amused Sans as he rested his elbow on the counter with his hand supporting his skull, and having one eye socket open while looking at the two. "You know you guys should like mark your houses or something. It took us a while to find Papyrus and Sans's house." Mabel remarked rubbing her head. "And by us she means her. She thought the small shed next to your house was the actual house." Dipper said with an amused smirk as he was writing his notes, to which Mabel gave him a cross-sour look. "OH I KNOW THAT PLACE. IT IS NOT MY HOUSE. IT'S JUST MY COOL TOOL SHED." Papyrus clarified while he was cooking. "Do you call it your COOL-shed!?" Undyne wondered with a grin. He turned to Undyne with a gasp, "NO! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! THAT'S WHY WE'RE FRIENDS, UNDYNE. YOU ENRICH MY LIFE WITH SHED-BASED PUNS!" Papyrus said with glittery sockets while holding his gloved hands together. "That's the only one I ever made, dude." Undyne said to him.

The three conversed with one another while Dipper was writing down in his journal, which actually were the events that transpired before they reversed time in order to properly go about their journey without any casualties or mishaps. What stuck out more was his notes on the warnings the River Person gave him, the warnings about a man who speaks in hands and a man who came from the other world. While writing them down, he wondered about the meanings behind those warnings but the best he could come up with is that the man who speaks in hands is most likely a man who literally speaks in hands. Which would likely mean that he speaks through the use of sign language? Odd, but then again, he has encountered stranger. But what struck him as really odd is to why the River Person would warn him about a man who spoke in hands. And then there is the man who came from the other world. The only logical meaning behind that is that whoever this man is, he would have arrived from another dimension. Which is in all honesty quite bizarre. The man who speaks in hands is one thing, but the man who came from the other world? But, it does make sense if one thinks about it. Something or someone from another dimension has a high chance of being a threat rather than an ally. He bit into his pen while thinking more on these events, "so how's that pen tasting, buddo?" Sans suddenly asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, it's...pretty inky from what I can tell...ugh...ptew!" He spat out in disgust earning a chuckle from Sans. "what'cha writing there?" He asked again, with Dipper pausing for a moment and decided it would be best to not tell him the exact truth since this is a different timeline. "Just my thoughts on what's been going on here." He simply replied with Sans raising one 'brow' at that, "really? and how's that going for you?" He again questioned, Dipper just sighed, "It's a hassle that's for sure." He responded, taking his cap off and running a hand through his messy brown hair tiredly. Sans patted his back, "hey, don't overwork yourself, kiddo. trust me, it ain't worth it...so just take a break and enjoy what's in front of you and what's given to you." He told him as Dipper looked at him, then to the side with a thoughtful frown and sighed a little again, "I guess you're right, Sans." Sans just grinned at him, "i'm always right. for example, i'm right about papyrus getting mad in the next 10 seconds." He commented earning a look of confusion from Dipper, when he turned to Papyrus preparing the pasta while wearing an apron, "hey, papyrus!" Sans called out to him, "YES, SANS?" Papyrus responded not turning to face him as he scooped the spaghetti into the plates. "what do you call a fake noodle?" Sans questioned. "WHAT?" Papyrus asked until Sans replied with, "an impasta." He quipped which of course earned a hard a laugh from Mabel and a snort from Dipper. Undyne groaned at that while Papyrus said nothing, though judging from the darkened look on his face, and his teeth gritting so tight they looked to have cracked, especially the fact that he reactively gripped the ladle so tight it bent, he was anything but amused by that joke. Sans whipped his wrist watch out and saw it was exactly ten seconds, "yep, ten seconds. told ya." Sans winked to Dipper who shook his head with a smirk, "You're unbelievable, Sans." He said to him although it was in a friendly tone of voice. "He's a cute little rapscallion!" Mabel added with a giggle. "oh there's tons of things about me that's unbelievable, kiddo." Sans retorted with a grin. "Hah, I'll believe it." Dipper cracked while smirking when Papyrus placed the plates of pasta in front of them, "HERE WE ARE! ONE FOR DIPPER, SPAGHETTI DIPPED IN HOT ALFREDO SAUCE! AND FOR MABEL MY OH-SO-SPECIAL SPAGHETTI AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK! FOR UNDYNE WE HAVE SHRIMP SPAGHETTI WITH A HINT OF HERBS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THE TREE OUTSIDE! AND FINALLY FOR SANS, OILED UP SPAGHETTI WITH A DEEP LAYER OF KETCHUP!" Papyrus announced to them as all three looked at their foods hungrily, "Holy cow, this looks really good, Papyrus." Dipper said to him in anticipation.

"WAIT UNTIL YOU TASTE IT! GO ON! GO AHEAD!" Papyrus urged them with the three taking their forks, diving them, and all took a bite. Suddenly, Dipper and Sans's face reflexively crunched up, the taste was just indescribable while Mabel and Undyne's face brightened up in surprise and awe, "HOLY RAVIOLI! PAPYRUS! This is like the best spaghetti I've ever had in my life! It's so aged and oaken!" Mabel praised him for his cooking skills, "He's got that from me! But dang Pap, you really out did yourself!" Undyne joined in on the praise. "I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO!" He then turned to Sans and Dipper. "BROTHER! DIPPER! WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?" He eagerly asked them with their faces still crunched up, looking as though they were trying so hard to swallow, "...it's...i-it's...just indescribable, Pap..." Dipper managed to blurt out while Sans said nothing before lifting a shaky thumbs up. "SPLENDID! BONE APPETITE!" Papyrus said when he paused upon suddenly realizing that he indirectly said a pun. Sans caught it with a cheesy grin and was about to finish for him, "don't you mean-" But had no time to finish when Papyrus slammed his hand down on the counter hard, startling Sans and preventing him from finishing all while giving him a scowling glare. His skull also shifted to an anatomically correct skull signifying his anger, " **DON'T.** " He warned Sans in a dark and menacing tone of voice. This of course silenced Sans with a nervous chuckle but the question was how much longer can he keep that particular promise. Papyrus eventually sat down between Sans and Mabel with his own plate of spaghetti, "SO, DIPPER AND MABEL! TELL US HOW THINGS ARE FAIRING IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR YOU?" He asked the twins to which Mabel dropped her fork to the plate with some pasta in her mouth, "Oh crud, where do I even begin? First there was Hotland, then we went on this roller coast ball thing. And Sans was there! And then we met this creepy but nice spider lady, who by the way overcharges her stuff. And of course who could forget the fabulous Mettaton!" Mabel started to ramble on. "NO ONE COULD FORGET HIM! HE'S ONE SEXY RECTANGLE!" Papyrus complimented the robot, unaware that he was shut down at the moment. "Papyrus!" Mabel said to him not really approving of that word. "WHAT? HE IS! YOU KNOW HE IS!" Papyrus retorted before taking a bite of his spaghetti. "Hmm. Yeah, you're right. He's pretty hot." Mabel purred with a giggle. "Ugh. Please don't. The guy's just weird." Undyne crossly said before taking a chunk of her pasta with the fork and chomping it down.

"he can get weird but you gotta admire on how he stays in 'shape'." He discreetly quipped to which Papyrus eyed him for, "SANS...WAS THAT A PUN?" Sans just shook his head casually, "nope." He simply responded with Mabel trying to hold back laughter. "WAIT A MINUTE...SANS YOU TOOK THE HOTLAND EXPRESS? WITHOUT ME?!" Papyrus exclaimed in shock when Sans turned him as he was twirling his fork in the spaghetti, "dude, you don't even like hotland." He reminded him, "YES, THAT'S TRUE, BUT THE HOTLAND EXPRESS IS THE ONE THING THAT IS ACTUALLY ENJOYABLE THERE! WHENEVER I GO IN I AM PLUNGED INTO A DREAM OF WHERE I FEEL THE WIND IN MY FACE AS I DRIVE DOWN THE ROAD IN MY AWESOME RED CAR." Papyrus said with an imaginative look on his face. "That's why it's so fun!" Mabel pointed out. "Well, only two people's opinion. But I do agree that Hotland is not exactly the best place to be at." Dipper said in agreement with Papyrus. "INDEED! I MEAN COME ON. LASERS ON CONVEYORS? NO THANKS. SOUNDS LIKE MY LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE." He stated with a scowl. "Hmm. The heat is a downside but if you added some air conditioning it could be fun." Mabel suggested. "And they should put coolers around in almost every level in that place." Undyne added with a mouth full of pasta. "And then there was Alphys..." Dipper began to say to which Undyne narrowed her one eye at him for, "What about her?" Mabel instead answered for her, "She's awesome! A huge nerd but she's awesome!" She said with a buoyant tone. "Fuhuhu! Of course she is! She's the smartest person I know down here. And don't even get me started at the history books she has about the humans. I mean...man...giant robots being controlled by warrior princesses? Freaking epic." Undyne grinned mentioning the manga and anime that Alphys has in her lab. Mabel gasped, "I'm already a warrior! And I'm technically a princess! I can so pilot a giant robot!" She declared with excitement, "You can?!" Undyne exclaimed. "Totally! But I just need to find a giant robot first. Dipper! Are there any giant robots in that book thingy?" She asked her brother. "What? No. Why would there be giant robots in Gravity Falls?" He questioned. "why not? i mean you never know what's up there. there could be a race of giant robots out there." Sans said as he took a bite out of a meatball. "SANS, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THOSE TRANSFORMERS COMICS?" Papyrus asked while eyeing him. "hey, don't start. the transformers are pretty cool...not to mention that alphys has like only one animated cartoon of the transformers..." Sans retorted. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's anime." Dipper stated looking at Sans, though from his expression one could tell that he really wanted to see it for himself.

"ANIME? ISN'T THAT KIND OF A CARTOON FOR SMALL CHILDREN?" Papyrus questioned to which he received unpleasant looks from Dipper, Sans, and Undyne. "WHAT?" He wondered, completely oblivious to having indirectly insulted the three since they are fond of watching anime. "Anyway, you twerps didn't meet Asgore yet, huh?" Undyne questioned as she prepared to take another bite from her pasta. "Uh, nope. Not yet. To be honest we're kind of nervous." Dipper responded. "But we've been practicing on what to say to him. And thanks to you guys' advice I think we'll be just fine!" Mabel added with a confident smile. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MABEL! FOLLOW MY ADVICE AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO OVERCOME ANYTHING!" Papyrus proclaimed to her in a prideful manner. "Hehe, because advice from the great Papyrus always works." Mabel said with a giggle. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Undyne spoke up with an annoyed expression. "WHY NO. YOU ARE UNDYNE! IT WOULD BE STRANGE TO BEFRIEND CHOPPED LIVER." Papyrus naively stated earning a chuckle from Sans with Undyne shaking her head. "come on undyne, try to liver little." Sans quipped. "OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed as Mabel snorted a laugh as well as Dipper. Sans winked until he turned to Undyne, "by the way, didn't you want to give the kids something?" He said to her to which caught her attention. "Uh...what?" Dipper nodded once, "Yeah, Undyne. You sent us a message asking us to come here." He said to her. "And now we're here! So what's up my blue scaly girlfriend?" Mabel asked her as well with an eager grin. Undyne's one eye looked left and right, slowly getting flustered by this development, "Uh, well, you see uh..." She stammered for a proper explanation. Papyrus stood up and went over to stand behind her and whispered to her, "GO ON, TELL THEM." He motioned his hands for her to continue. "Shut up, Papyrus! This was your idea!" She shot back at him with a growling whisper. She cleared her throat and stood up composing herself, "HUMANS! You have to deliver something for me! Uh, please?" She requested with the last part being politely. "Really?" Dipper wondered with a raised brow. "YES. SHE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU. AND SHE'S THE PERSON THAT'S NOT ME." Papyrus oddly stated. "Aw of course, Undyne! What'cha want us to deliver?" Mabel asked while grinning. "Uhhh, I...I need you to deliver this letter." Undyne blurted out rather quickly and offered the letter to Mabel. "Ooooh. A letter you say~? What kind of letter~?" She asked her once again with a teasing grin. "IT'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, OKAY!?" Undyne exclaimed leaning over to Mabel menacingly. "Wait, a letter? Why don't you don't you do it yourself?" Dipper wondered causing Undyne to have visible pink blush on her cheeks, and trying her best to hide it and keeping her cool, "...um...w-well..." She stammered a little shyly. "UNDYNE WRITES A LOT OF LETTERS." Papyrus suddenly said. "BUT, SHE CAN NEVER SEEM TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS. SO WHEN SHE GOES TO DELIVER THEM HERSELF SHE ALWAYS QUITS SO THAT SHE CAN GO BACK AND REWRITE." He explained with Mabel cooing at that, "Awww! That's so cute!" This of course made Undyne more flustered until she realized something, "But, hey, trust me when I say it's nothing compared to the letters I've been getting. And I'm not talking about the letters from all the monsters down here I'm talking about these weird pink letters." She said catching some curious glances from her friends, "Pink letters?" Dipper said in wonder, "Yep. It's just...it's so weird. And the weirdest part is the hand writing. It's like so cursive but at the same I don't understand jacksquat because IT'S NOT EVEN IN FREAKING ENGLISH!" Undyne exclaimed in frustration. "if i had to guess it's probably canadian. i mean...think about it, those guys themselves are weird." Sans remarked with a grin. "Pfft. I wish. It's like they were written by a bunch aliens or something. I have Alphys translate it for me and she says that it's from a 'secret' admirer. And not the crush kind I mean the fan boy to superhero kind." Undyne further elaborated. "Though I can't help but admire the passion behind their words." She also said with a sharp toothed grin.

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Dipper stated. "YEP! THAT'S WHY SHE ASKED YOU! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO STANDARDS!" The tall skeleton finished unaware of his insult as Dipper gave him a look, "Gee, thanks..." He said in a grouchy voice. "Not to mention that Hotland SUUUUUUCKS! I don't wanna have to go over there!" Undyne exclaimed her displeasure of Hotland. "Ohhhh! Because that's where you get so hot that you run out of water and someone has to give you reverse CPR like Dipper did!" Mabel pointed out in understanding. "wait a minute...reverse CPR?" Sans snorted trying his best to hold back laughter, "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Both Undyne and Dipper cried out angrily. "You know what? We're definitely gonna give this letter to Alphys! We'll be over there faster than a bunny rabbit that's high on Smile Dip coupled with four shots of Mabel Juice!" Mabel assured her and for some reason developing a Southern accent in the process of that. "Great! Awesome!" Undyne said in delight. "What's say you, Big Dip?" Mabel turned to her brother who thought for a moment and shrugged, "Well, we were going to Alphys anyway before this so, yeah sure why not?" He agreed. "SPLENDID!" Papyrus cheered. "Oh, and if any of you read it, I'll KILL you." Undyne threatened them startling the two, "Y-Yes, ma'am." Dipper agreed timidly. "Thanks so much!" Undyne shifted back to her delighted mood. Later on, having done with their lunch and catching up for lost time, Mabel and Dipper were preparing to leave, already outside of the house, "Come on! Go! The sooner you get it over with the better!" Undyne urged them on as they were by the steps, "Oh wait, wait! I almost forgot!" Mabel suddenly said out loud remembering something. "Huh?" Dipper wondered. She reached inside her sweater, but looked at Sans, "Sansy! Close your eye sockets first!" She told him with an eager voice. "heh, alright then." Sans complied and closed his sockets. "No peeking, mister!" She informed him to which he chuckled, "dang, and here thought I was trying to be sneaky." He cracked when Mabel then said, "Okay no open!" Sans opened his eye sockets and they widened by an inch at what he saw, "Ta-da!" Mabel announced, holding a light blue sweater with the words 'The Sans-sational Skeleton' sewn on it coupled with some bones hovering around the title.

"WOWIE! A SWEATER FOR SANS?! AT LAST OUR SWEATER BUDDY CLUB IS COMPLETE!" Papyrus proclaimed in victory. Mabel walked over to him and handed him the sweater with a tender smile, "I've been itching to give it to you for the longest time. And since you kept a little promise to me...I'd figure this might be the best way to repay you for it." Mabel said to him softly and affectionately. Sans held the sweater in his hands, unable to word out what he was trying to say, "cupcake you shouldn't have...you really shouldn't have..." He said to her in a low voice. "I should've, I did, and wanted to. So, you're stuck with it." She giggled as Dipper smiled at the scene. "Well, go ahead bone head try it on!" Undyne barked at him. "alright, alright, relax...you're not a cop so this isn't a pullover sweater." Sans quipped earning a snort from Mabel and a glare from Papyrus, "SANS...DON'T RUIN THIS MOMENT." He told him threateningly which only made Sans chuckle. He removed his jacket and placed the sweater over his shirt and stood there while inspecting himself, "so, how do i look?" Mabel just stared in reverence and adoration, "You look...like a bone-fied sweater buddy!" She joked to which Papyrus stared at her in disbelief, "MABEL! NO!" He exclaimed crossly. "hey she's right, bro. i am the sans-sational skeleton after all." He winked with a wisecrack. "SANS! STOP THAT! UGH...NOW EVERYWHERE I GO I'M GONNA SEE THAT TERRIBLE PUN ON YOUR SWEATER!" Papyrus groaned in chagrin. "you sweater believe it." He joked once again which made Papyrus fume as his eyes bulged out of his sockets, "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGH!" He cried out to the Heavens while Dipper and Mabel just laughed and Undyne looked to be stifling laughter herself. "welp, you twerps better get going before pap wrecks the place." Sans suggested with Dipper chuckling in amusement, "On it." He said. "oh and cupcake? thanks for the sweater...it means a ton." Sans expressed his gratitude towards Mabel to which she smiled widely and pulled him in a large embrace, "Anything for my second favorite skeleton." She said affectionately to which he returned and snickered at, "second favorite? i see how it is." He teased her to which she shot him a look but smiling regardless, "Sans! Don't you start, mister." Sans just shrugged with a mischievous grin, "hey it's part of my charm." She giggled at that before the twins took their leave, waving to the three monsters, "BYE BYE, DIPPER AND MABEL!" Papyrus waved to them, "See ya, punks!" Undyned waved as well, "don't let the snow hit you on your way there." Sans oddly said as well. "Bye guys, thanks for the food, Papyrus." Dipper returned the goodbye. "Hey, Dipper, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel slyly said to him. "Undyne blushing? The letter to Alphys? The obvious crushing between the two? Yep. I know exactly what you're thinking." Dipper responded as Mabel thought for a moment until she gasped with a lit face, "Dipper! You go on I'll catch up!" She quickly said to him before rushing over to the three, with Dipper looking back raising one eyebrow in wonder.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. You think I should call Alphys about this first?" Undyne wondered anxiously. "HMM. THAT WOULD BE A GOOD STRATEGY. YOU SHOULD CALL HER UP AND SAY IN A HOT VOICE..." Papyrus then suggested before his expression was comically replaced with glittery anime version, "... _ALPHYS...I NEED HELP WITH A..._ " And returns to his normal expression, "...PUZZLE~ WINK WINK!" Undyne's eye widened considerably at that and grew very flustered, "OH MY GOD NO! SHUT UP!" She hollered at Papyrus who leaned back from the force, "FINE! I'LL CALL HER MYSELF IN THE HOT VOICE! GIVE ME HER NUMBER!" Papyrus then demanded to which Undyne definitely was against, "NO! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" She exclaimed. "Guys!" Mabel called to them before they reentered the house, "WOWIE! THAT WAS QUITE FAST, MABEL." Papyrus said thinking they already delivered the letter. "yeah you would be great at delivering fast food." Sans quipped causing Papyrus to give him a shrill glare with a deep growl, "Haha! Sans you silly goose. But guys, I have an idea. Undyne, I know this is personal but just hear me out cause I'm a girl and us girls can catch these kind of feelsies like a thousand miles away!" Mabel told her. Undyne blinked once but shrugged, "Eh, can't argue with that. What's up, squirt?" Mabel motioned for them to huddle up as the three wrapped their arms around each other like a football team, though Sans did not join since he wanted no part of it especially since it might require physical things. "Okay, here's what's gonna go down. Undyne you're gonna..." And from there, they started to formulate the plan, but what the plan was for no one knows, aside from those four of course. A moment later, Mabel caught up to Dipper as he already was nearing the port where the boatman waits, "I'm back!" Mabel proclaimed with a wide grin, "So, what happened back there?" Dipper asked her to which she chuckled rather deviously, "Oh you'll see soon, bro bro. You'll see." Dipper narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Whenever Mabel is up to something it usually leads to something not so pleasant for him but more than pleasant for her. As they were making their way to the Snowdin Port, the cellphone suddenly rang prompting Dipper to remove it and press the answer button, "Hello?" He answered. "Yes? Hello? I'd like to speak to G-" An unknown voice said before promptly halting midway. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "Um...hello? Is someone there?" He asked out after a brief moment of silence. "Wait a second...is this the wrong number?" The unknown called asked and before Dipper could respond a strange song came up through the speakers. The song consisted of lyrics going 'Oh it's the wrong number. The wrong number song. We're very very sorry that we got it wrong.' And that was it, the song just repeated itself as Dipper stared at the phone in bewilderment. "Okay that's...something..." Was all he could say as Mabel bobbed her head in tune to the song, "It's pretty catchy." She proclaimed as she sung with it, "The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!" Dipper had to end the call and place the phone back, "Aw, it was getting good, bro bro." Mabel whined. "Yeah, thanks but no. I'm gonna have a field day with that song stuck in my head." He voiced grumpily. "Pssh. You wish." Mabel retorted nonsensically. "So, who was the lucky caller?" She then asked, "No clue. I didn't recognize them. They were asking for someone with a name that starts with 'G' but stopped before they could say the full name. It's weird" He responded. "Ah don't worry about it. Wrong numbers happen all the time, right?" Mabel assured him as she walked forward with him, "Yeah..." Dipper replied a little lowly.

Eventually they made it back to the port where the River Person was already waiting for them, "Tra la la. Welcome back. Where can I take you?" He asked them. "To Hotland! And step on it good sir!" Mabel commanded cheerfully. "Then we're off." The River Person complied as the boat suddenly grew legs, startling Dipper, standing up above the water before it sprinted off, literally galloping across the water speedily, while Dipper held on for dear life as Mabel stood out on the front cheering on in joy with the River Person just randomly singing a melody. Eventually, they made it to Hotland, with the twins stepping off the boat, Dipper though was more steady and shakily due to this experience. "Thank you again!" Mabel said as she walked up the stairs in anticipation. But before Dipper could follow he turned to the River Person, "Hey, uh, boat guy?" He addressed the boatman. "Hm?" The River Person turned to him. "You said something about a man who speaks in hands." Dipper told him, remembering the strange warning that the River Person gave him, "What?" The boatman questioned in confusion. "Uh, you gave me a warning? About a man who speaks in hands? And a man who came from the other world?" Dipper clarified taking a step forward. "I did?" He again questioned which made Dipper look at him disbelief, "Yes. You did. Right after you took us to Snowdin? Remember?" But for some reason the River Person does not recall of this ever happening, "Sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do know is that I should've worn a few million more pants today." The River Person oddly stated. 'W-Wha? But you-" Dipper tried to say until the River Person took his leave, "Time to go. Got more passengers waiting. Bye bye! Tra la la." "No! Wait! You did warn me about a man who speaks in-" But again was too late as the River Person left already. He sighed when he looked up from hearing Mabel calling out to him. Dipper looked back at where the River Person left, narrowing his eyes, and then walked up the stairs towards Mabel. Making it back up, Mabel was there waiting for him, "There you are. What's up, brosef? Is everything okay?" Mabel asked him to which Dipper shrugged, "Yeah. I guess you could say that." He answered in a dull voice. "Hmm. Welp, I'm sure this da- I mean visit is gonna turn that frown upside down!" Mabel proclaimed happily as she skipped towards Alphys's lab.

The twins approached the lab and stood in front of the door. "Okay, we're here, now what?" Dipper asked. "Pssh, we give the letter to Alphys, duh!" Mabel clarified matter-of-factly. Dipper examined the door for a while and noticed something, "Um, Mabel? This door doesn't have a mail slot." He said prompting Mabel to snatch the letter from him, "Oh c'mon. That's stupid. Every door has a mail slot. They wouldn't be doors if they didn't have slots." Mabel elaborated with Dipper simply staring at her blankly. "Now...we just gotta find something to slide the letter in and bam." Mabel proclaimed as she started to prod the door with the edge of the letter repeatedly, having one eye closed and her tongue out in concentration, trying to find the mail slot, "Mabel?" Dipper addressed to her. "Shh, not now, Dipper. I'm looking for the slot. I think it's invisible but oh no it won't slip past me." She replied while examining the door. "Mabel...maybe we can just, I dunno, slide the letter underneath the door?" Dipper suggested with a tired look. Mabel took a moment until, "Ohhhhh! Pfft!" She smacked the letter on her head once, "Of course! Sheesh Dipper took you long enough." She berated him with Dipper rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Mabel then slid the letter underneath the door gently until she pushed it all the way through and gave the door two knocks. Inside, Alphys was sitting by her workshop, seemingly repairing something and was startled by the knocking, before being even more alarmed when she noticed a letter that was by the door. "O-oh n-no...is that another l-letter...?" She asked herself nervously, before she hopped off the chair and made her way to the letter, her fears were realize, prompting her to nervously fiddle with her thumbs, "I d-don't want to open it...c-can't I just slide it back out...?" She rambled to herself anxiously as sweat trickled down her features. She looked to the left, and then the right, before looking back. She thought that maybe she could just leave the letter and get back to work. Her eyes darted in various directions, mostly left and right, in deep thought and looked to be conflicted about something. With a deep sigh, she worked up the courage to pick the letter up, "N...no...I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one." She strongly proclaimed as she picked up the letter. She tried to tear it open, but for some reason, she found herself unable to open a simple letter. She grunted as she pulled with all her timid might, even using her teeth to tear it but to no avail, "Um...it's shut kind of s-strongly, isn't it?" She asked herself before she relented and dropped the letter. With an exhale, she walked back to her desk, before returning and wielding a large chainsaw, "This outta do the trick." And with that she activated the chainsaw, making loud whirring noises.

Dipper and Mabel were alarmed by the sound of a chainsaw, "You heard that?" Mabel asked him. "Uh, yeah. Probably guessing it's one way to open a letter." He responded with a witty remark. Just then, the doors slid open with a dumbfounded Alphys standing between the frame and holding the letter, "Hey, if this is a joke it's..." She paused when she saw it was the twins, "Hiya, Alphie!" Mabel greeted with Dipper waving a little in greeting, still feeling uncomfortable from his blowout against her. Alphys looked at the twins, "Mabel? D-Dipper...? What're you-" Her eyes widened as realization struck, "Oh...my god." She muttered in disbelief much to the confusion of Dipper but Mabel was honestly excited. "What?" Dipper asked to when Alphys responded with her own question, "Did...did YOU write this letter?" She directed the question to Dipper who's eyes widened like saucers in surprise, "W-What?! Wai-" He stammered a little for a response, "It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could've-" Alphys continued as blush was starting to form on her cheeks when Mabel stepped in cutting her off, "Yes! Dipper was the one who wrote that letter!" She revealed with a wide cheesy grin, shocking her brother greatly, "WHAT?! Mabel! Wait, hold on-" He tried to offer the real truth until Alphys said, "Oh my god. Oh no...that's...a-adorable! And I had no idea you wrote that way..." Alphys commended him while blushing as Dipper froze in place with widened eyes, "No no no wait, Alphys you d-" But he was interrupted once again by Mabel bringing him close to her with an arm around his neck making him grunt, "You'd be surprised by my bros talents! Let's just say he's been practicing a lot when it comes to a super cool red headed lumberjack." She commented as Dipper struggled from her hold, "Mabel what're you doing!?" He exclaimed as Alphys continued to examine the letter, "It's surprising too...considering all the gross stuff I did...I don't really deserve to be forgiven..." She said in a down tone of voice, "Much less, um, this?" She motioned to the letter. "Oh don't be silly, Alphys. Sure, Dipper was a huge jerk and we all make mistakes. But we all know that you're a cute and adorable little nerdy soul who wouldn't harm a fly. Unless...I think maybe dinosaurs eat flies? Don't matter. But, this letter is actually not just an invite to a date but a token of apology!" Mabel proclaimed as Dipper released himself from her hold and prepared to say his side of the story. "Now just hold on a m-" But he was silenced by Mabel putting her hand on his mouth while keeping her grin. "Hmm. You know what? Okay! I'll do it!" Alphys accepted Dipper's supposed proposal. "You will!?" Mabel said in delight. "Yeah! I mean, it's the least I can do to make it up to you!" Alphys said to Dipper who's brows furrowed together.

"Soooo it's a date then?" Mabel wondered with rising suspense. "Y-Yeah. Let's go on a date!" Alphys announced with a nervous grin. "Ahhhhhh! Perfect! Good thing I'm here cause I'm totally gonna beautify your nerdy little self!" Mabel proclaimed with a squeal. "R-Really?" Alphys said with raised eyebrows. "Totally! Just call me Mabel...the Beautifying Date Queen!" Mabel declared proudly when she was pulled over to the side by Dipper who was not at all pleased by this development, "Mabel! What the heck are you doing!?" He quietly exclaimed. "Bro, look just trust me on this! This is the perfect opportunity for you and Alphys to make it up to each other for the things that were said and done." Mabel informed him in a whisper as well while Alphys was occupied with reading the letter. "Mabel this isn't what I had in mind! I don't wanna go on a date with Alphys! I just wanted to have a sit down, maybe a nice chat, and talk about molecular combustion but NOT a freaking date!" He retorted angrily, prompting Mabel to flick his nose, "Will you relax? Nothing bad's gonna happen cause I've got a plan, remember? Plus, this date is also gonna help you try and make small talk with Wendy! So, this is both an apology and dating practice! Haha...genius Mabel strikes again." Mabel proudly said to herself. Dipper tried to find the words to counter but was unable to and just groaned, wiping his face down with one hand, "Mabel...I don't wanna do this..." He groaned in displeasure. "You'll be fiiiiiine!" Mabel assured him with a pat to the back before returning to Alphys, "Alright, girlfriend! You ready to get this date on?" Mabel told her as Alphys grew flustered, "U-Um, yeah! I sure am!" Alphys responded trying her best to sound excited. Mabel went over to Alphys and grabbed her by the hand, "Awesome! Cause I'm gonna need your help in picking out the things you need on the date!" Mabel said to her, "I'll handle the make up and everything!" She added as Alphys nodded once anxiously, "S-Sure, Mabel." She responded timidly. "Yay! It's time for a...DATE MAKEOVER!" Mabel declared to the Heavens before she quickly pulled Alphys back in the lab with her yelping. "We'll be out in a few minutes, brosef! You get yourself ready!" Mabel informed Dipper before the doors closed behind them. Dipper just stood there with a blank stare, "Yep. This is gonna be a disaster." He said a pessimistic tone.

Five minutes later, Dipper was waiting outside of the lab, fanning himself with his hat due to the heat of this region while pacing back and forth. "Ugh. I can't believe Mabel set me up like that. And on a date with Alphys no less!" He voiced his displeasure of this development. "Well, I guess the good side to this is that it may give me a chance to make a proper apology to Alphys. But...never like this! Yet...the other good side is that this can help me practice on my 'date' with Wendy..." But he suddenly stopped and just snapped, "Oh would you listen to me?! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm in an underground full of monsters going on a date with a dinosaur scientist so I can earn her forgiveness and just pacing here back and forth inside a volcano talking to myself like a freaking maniac I'll never let this down!" He vented to himself in frustration as two monsters, being Pyrope and Vulkin, observed him from the distance. They stared at him, befuddled at his actions, before turning to each other and shrugging, not knowing of what to make this. "Okay Dipper. Calm down. Just...be cool. Yeah, you can be cool. It's just one date. One date won't hurt anyone, right?" He asked himself and right on cue the doors opened as Mabel stepped out, "Dipper Pines! Say hello to your beautiful date! Ta-daaaaaa!" She announced throwing glitter up in the air as Alphys stepped out, now wearing a polka dot dress with some highlights on her eyes and blush on her cheeks. Dipper had no words for what he was seeing, he was just frozen in place unable to form the proper words, "H-How do I look?" Alphys nervously asked as she fiddled with her thumbs, "Uh...u-um...y-you uh..." Dipper stuttered with Mabel gasping once, "He's speechless! That usually means that you look gorgeous!" She assured her joyfully. "Wow r-really?" Alphys said with a reddening blush. "Totally!" Mabel responded before she dragged Dipper over, "Mabel please don't make me do this..." He pleaded under his breath but she ignored his pleas as she pushed him over to Alphys with the two nerds standing in front of each other, too anxious to make eye contact. "Aww look at you two nerds being all cute together! So, you guys have your little dorky pow-wow while I head off to set up a few things! Won't take long! And break the ice, Dipping spice!" Mabel winked with two clicking noises at her brother before she ran off for whatever she has gotten planned. Dipper and Alphys watched her retreat before turning back to each other, though they tried to avoid eye contact as Dipper had his hands behind his back with his shoulders tensed up, and Alphys continued to nervously fiddle with her thumbs and hands, the two standing timidly and having small trickles of sweat running down their features. A moment passed when both Alphys and Dipper turned around and repeated the phrase 'small talk' several times while working up the courage to speak properly. After a few seconds they turned back to each other, taking a breath as if preparing to say something, but quickly froze.

Dipper, though, managed to finally find enough courage and self-esteem to say something, "Your...um...your dress is like..nice...I guess..." He said to her shyly. "O-o-oh...th-thank you...um...your sister helped me p-pick out this dress." Alphys replied after a while in the same manner. "Yeah, I figured she would. Heh, she's got a great sense of fashion..." Dipper said commending his sister's talents. "Indeed." Alphys said in agreement, and the two fell into silence once again, looking to the side while waiting for the other to say something. "So, um, let's do this thing!" Alphys said in declaration with a sheepish smile. "Yeah! Um...yeah." Dipper agreed but bashfully as well. Dipper cleared his throat with a cough and was prepared to say something until Alphys suddenly said, "H-h-hey, wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet!" She stopped them from advancing, even though they were not really doing anything to begin with. "Oh, um, okay? Why?" Dipper asked with a raised brow. "Umm, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statics, first!" Alphys responded as she rubbed her hands together shyly and Dipper immediately understood what she meant, "Ohhh! So that'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date!" Dipper said in understanding, with Alphys being surprised by that and nodded eagerly, "Exactly! So, d-don't worry! I'm prepared! I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this." The royal scientist announced. "Hey, same here! I've been trying to find the right gifts that're attributed to the date I'm with so things can go well." Dipper stated sharing her enthusiasm. "That's g-great! So, uh, wait a minute..." Alphys said as she was taking out the items as did Dipper, "Okay...I got here..." When the two took out small jars and both announcing that one was metal armor polish while the other was stainless steel polish for an axe. The two nerds paused and looked at the items they were holding, "Um, maybe you can't use that.." Alphys mumbled a little with Dipper, "Yeah, I don't think you can use an axe." They both put away the jars. "But!" The two said at the same time before Alphys took out what appears to be cream while Dipper had some shoe polish that was designed for boots, "I have some water proof cream for your scales!" Alphys announced excitedly in unison with Dipper saying, "Some shoe polish for your boots to help scrape the mud off!" They paused once again, now being in an awkward position. "Your um...scales..." Alphys awkwardly said as Dipper stated, "...um...your boots..." They noticed that neither of which had blue scales or were wearing boots. "Okay, wait, wait how about..." Dipper said as he was looking for the third item as was Alphys and pulled them out. They looked to be small boxes and upon closer inspection, were repair kits of sorts. "This magical spear repair kit, that I-" Alphys said in unison with Dipper saying, "This axe repair kit that-" And they stopped abruptly once again.

"Um..." Dipper said now being uncomfortable as was Alphys with the two now growing highly flustered. "Okay, you know what? Let's forget about the items. Let's just start the date!" Dipper declared and Alphys nodded eagerly in agreement with a sheepish buck toothed grin. "Yeah! Let's, uh, date!" She agreed with the same but somewhat shy enthusiasm. The two now stood there with wide nervous grins, both being completely silent as they looked at each other. Eventually, they averted their eyes from another, being in thought and thinking of what to say as their date progresses or thinking on what to do in order to make this date successful. But from Dipper's perspective he had no intention whatsoever to go on a date with Alphys, even if it meant having to use this as practice should he ever go on one with Wendy, which is more than likely impossible at this point. Alphys knew that she had this prepared this date for one person only, and she never expected Dipper of all people to ask her out, much less even do this as a form of apology. Their grins soon shifted slowly to awkward smiles as they were looking to the sides a little, while Dipper was rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a light cough, and Alphys took out a small napkin before patting the trickles of sweat from her head away and cleared her throat. "...uh...do you...like...anime...?" Alphys asked word by word a little lowly as Dipper took a moment to try and regain his composure before he dusted his shirt, "Oh..uh...um, yeah! I, uh, I do...I like anime." Dipper responded in the same awkwardly shy manner. "Hey! Me too!" Alphys said almost immediately after the response excitedly. However, this was short lived as they were reduced to their meek forms once again and grew silent for another moment, "Hey! Let's! Um...go somewhere!" Dipper suddenly said out loud with Alphys agreeing instantly, "Yeah! Let's! It's a great idea! Fantastic!" Dipper then paused and was in thought, "But...where's a good place to go on a date?" He wondered as did Alphys to which her face lit up, "I've got it! Let's go the garbage dump!" She suggested with shy excitement and Dipper blinked once but then shrugged, "Fine by me." And with that the two were off to the garbage dump. While walking side by side, Dipper and Alphys made a few brief glances at each other, quickly turning away the moment they noticed that they were both about to make eye contact. "So, uh, is this like the...part where we...y'know..lock arms or...something?" Dipper questioned anxiously. "L-L-Lock arms? Um...well...um...I d-don't know re-really know...but w-we can like...hold hands and stuff?" Alphys responded questioningly. "...hold hands...oh um...you don't really wanna do that it's-" Dipper stammered a little until Alphys cut him, "B-Because I have clammy hands I know! I know, I'm sorry, it happens when I'm really nervous!" She blurted out, looking to the side shamefully. "Oh, no no no! It's f-fine! I was gonna say cause I have clammy hands too." Dipper assured her with a sheepish grin. "You do?" Alphys said with eyes that showed relief and surprise. "Yeah. Um, luckily I have some lotion for that. Do you, uh, want some?" He offered her.

"S-sure." Alphys accepted as he poured a bit of the cream on her hand and she rubbed them together while Dipper did the same. Alphys took a whiff of her hands, "Oh! It smells like cocobutter." She commented with Dipper chuckling slightly, "Yeah, well, it's not exactly mine. It belongs to Mabel. She decided to give it to me because I get too excited when I'm so close to solving a mystery." He stated with a sheepish smile. "H-Heh...understandable. I mean, Undyne she...uh...she does the same whenever I get excited about a new anime coming out or...yeah..." Alphys retorted while the two continued to make their way to the garbage dump. Eventually, Alphys and Dipper made it to the garbage dump, standing in the midst of large piles of garbage which consists of numerous objects of all kinds and shapes. "Well, here we are..." Alphys announced as she took a few steps forward with Dipper behind her, "This is where Undyne and I come all the time. We find all sorts of great stuff down here." She explained as Dipper looked around and managed to form a light smirk, "I can see why." He remarked prompting Alphys to chuckle shyly, "Heh, yeah, she's really-" But she stopped midway when she noticed a familiar face approaching in the distance. "Oh no...oh my god..." Alphys muttered in trepidation. "What? What is it?" Dipper asked in concern. "She's here! That's her over there." Alphys pointed before she hid behind Dipper, "I c-c-can't let her see me on a date with you!" She exclaimed lowly in distress. Dipper looked around before he said, "Quick! Hide behind that garbage can!" He instructed and she did just that as Undyne approached Dipper. But what was noticeable about her is the drastic change in wardrobe. She was seen wearing a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket, pants, lipstick, a light-colored eye patch, and seemed to have let some of her hair down. "Hey! There you are!" Undyne addressed Dipper who stood there almost stiff but waved in greeting, "Oh, uh, Undyne! What a pleasant surprise to see you here..." He greeted trying to not give away Alphys's position. "Wait...why are you here?" He then asked to which Undyne paused and made a sideways glance briefly, "I, uh, realized...if you deliver that thing it might be a bad idea." She responded with a concerned look on her face. "Well, gee, how's that working out for you..." He muttered under his breath until he was startled by Undyne stomping once over close to him, "So I'm gonna do it! Give it to me!" She demanded. "Oh, I uh...um...I don't..." Dipper stammered anxiously and unfortunately Undyne knew what he was trying to say, "What!? YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" She exclaimed in shock as she was now towering over the small boy.

"...no?" Dipper let out a small low timid reply prompting Undyne to let out a mighty cry, "NGAAAAH! Ugh! Whatever! Have you at least seen her?!" She then demanded strongly. Dipper's eyes widened at that, and he looked to the side for a second to where Alphys was hiding. He then looked back at Undyne who was patiently waiting, though as patient as she could be. He knew that if he said no, Undyne would more than likely come after him so he did not want to push his luck, but even if she did know that Alphys was here and exposed them, she would still try to destroy him. "Um...m-maybe? I guess?" He responded a little. "Huh? Yes? So she's somewhere around here?" Undyne questioned further eagerly. "Uh, well, she could be I-"Dipper began to explain but was cut off by Undyne giving him a strong pat in the back knocking him to the ground with a grunt, "Thanks. I'll keep looking." She told him before walking off in search for Alphys. Dipper let out several coughs as he slowly stood back up, only for Alphys to walk over and help him up, "S-Sorry...uh, Undyne sometimes doesn't know her own strength." Alphys apologized meekly as Dipper stood up, "It's alright. I think I might get used to it eventually..." Dipper said grudgingly until he noticed Alphys's flustered face, "W...well, I guess it's obvious, huh?" She questioned sheepishly. "That you really like Undyne? Heh, Alphys we kinda figured that out already back when Mettaton put us in a quiz show." Dipper replied with a gentle smile. "Heheh...yeah...well...now it's official...I do like her...and I mean, more than I like other people." Alphys quickly clarified the last few words before looking down in shame, "I'm sorry." She apologized with Dipper tilting his head a little, "For what?" Alphys turned away from him slightly as he faced her side, "I just figured, y-you know..." Alphys began but she was unable to find the words due to lack of self-confidence once again. "Hey, Alphys, it's fine...it was all Mabel's idea, anyway. No offense but I, uh, wasn't really planning to do this date with you, either." Dipper revealed to her and she nodded once, "Oh...I see." She said thinking that he was still not fond of her due to the Mettaton incident. "It's not that you're not to cool to hang out with it's just...well...you know you can be cool to hang out with but just not like this, y'know?" He assured her and she held her hands up to calm him, "N-no, no, no, no it's fine. It is. I mean, well, like even if it was meant to be a way for you to...um...make things better between us...it would've been nice to like, um, you know go on a cute, pretend date with you?" Alphys elaborated shyly. "Heh, well, I guess that could be one way to do but honestly I would just get to the point." Dipper stated as he rubbed the back of his neck prompting Alphys to pause at what she said, "You know, thinking back to what I said it sounds even worse when I put it like that." And she sighed before saying, "I'm sorry. I messed up again." She apologized before sitting on a cooler.

"No, no, it's fine. If anything I'm the one that should be sorry." Dipper said to her as he approached her, "I'm sorry for the things I said back there. You know...back when Mettaton made the big reveal about you and all." He apologized before sitting next to her. "Oh no you don't have to apologize at a-all. I...I deserved it. Everything you said. I shouldn't have done what I did..." Alphys said in a downtrodden voice. "Yeah, but, why? Why did you do all of that?" Dipper then asked her prompting Alphys to sigh, "Because...it's like I said back there...I never really liked myself very much. I still don't...I probably don'y even more after the whole Mettaton thing. I just...I just wanted to feel important to somebody. Like, I didn't wanna be that one character everybody overlooks and don't give me so much as a sideways glance. I'm just...scared of being alone." Alphys explained as she took a piece of metal from behind her and flicked it away all while Dipper could just look at her with sympathy. "I know exactly how you feel..." He said to her as he looked ahead with her giving him a glance to the side, not turning her head, "You do..? She said and he nodded once a little, "Yeah. Back up there...I'm not really taken seriously by anybody. Why? Because there's so many dangers that're crawling around you never really know when and how they're gonna strike. And with this book right here..." He gestured to the journal before continuing, "...I'm pretty the only one that really knows about these things. Well, Mabel does too, but she's not as serious as I am about this. And that's what sucks...because if people don't take me seriously...they're just gonna be put in danger...and they'll always think that I'm just a kid with a crazy fantasy..." Dipper concluded as he kicked his legs a little while sitting on the cooler next to Alphys as she listened, "So, it makes me wonder if I'm important at all, either." He wondered with a frown. "H-Hey, now, you're definitely important to some people...and I know for a f-fact that you're important to Mabel! Well, I m-mean, she's your sister after all and if there's really danger up there...you used that book to save her life a lot I'm guessing..." Alphys assured him a tad nervously. "Heh, yeah I guess that's true. But if that's the case then the same applies to you, Alphys." Dipper said to her to which she looked down with doubt in her eyes. "I'm n-not sure about that." She said lowly in uncertainty.

"Oh come on. There has to be people who care about you. You know? People like Undyne?" Dipper said to her with a shrug. "Y-Yes, I know but...would she really care about me if I was...l-like this? I m-mean I try so hard to not be...like this because I want to impress her." Alphys admitted covering her face with her hands. Dipper stared with a blink until he smirked at himself, shaking his head to the ground, "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm also doing these adventures because I wanna impress someone, too?" Dipper asked her with a small smirk. "Heh...I totally believe you. I mean...it's obvious from the items of affection you have with you. So, if you don't mind me asking, who's this, uh, lucky lady?" Alphys asked him a bit shyly but curiously. "Her name's Wendy. She's a cashier at the Mystery Shack. It's, um, sort of a side attraction that my great uncle Stan owns to lure people in and scam them out of their money." Dipper explained to her with a chuckle. "Oh, w-wow. That sounds like quite the career." Alphys remarked with a small grin. "If you could call it one." Dipper retorted with a small laugh to which Alphys actually managed to laugh a little to, as well. "So, uh, what's she like? This Wendy?" Alphys again asked curiously. "Oh man, where do I start? Hmm...well...for starters. She's cool. And I mean she's seriously cool. She's like the coolest person I know up there. Mellow, down-to-earth, and fun loving. But lemme tell ya...when there are monsters involved...she becomes a whole new different person." Dipper began to say as he recalled the events of when Wendy fought the shape shifter in the bunker. "She has this wicked cool axe and she just goes ham on the monsters that try to eat us. It's like she was raised by Amazons than lumberjacks." Dipper remarked as Alphys listend with her eyes widened a little, impressed by Wendy's physical prowess, "Wow. She...she actually sounds a lot like-" But Dipper said it before she could, "Like Undyne? Heh, yeah...Mabel and I figured that out when we were at her house." Alphys giggled a little with a pink flush on her cheeks, "Yeah. And you already know t-that she's the person I wanna go on a date with. But...she's...way out of my league." The royal scientist stated diffidently as Dipper nodded in understanding, "Trust me, I know how that feels. Wendy's also way out of my league and to make things even more weird or worse depending on how you see it...she's like fifteen and I'm only twelve..." Dipper said with chagrin behind his voice. "Wait, really? Oh...it's um...one of those phases..." Alphys commented as Dipper laid his chin on his hands with his elbows resting on his knees having a look displeasment, "Yep.." He simply replied, "But, hey, it's not too late for you, Alphys. You can still make things work with Undyne." Dipper then said to her with a optimistic smile. "W-What? But...Undyne...she...she's so confident, and strong, and funny...and I'm just a nobody." She said with a depressing tone, "Alphys come on.." Dipper said to her but she continued, "I'm a fraud. I'm the royal scientist but all I've ever done is hurt people!" Alphys rambled anxiously as she held her head with Dipper putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Alphys, hey, calm down. It's okay. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. I know that. You're a good person. Even if you did it was by accident that's all there is to it." He guaranteed but she was not convinced, "But D-Dipper...you don't understand. I've told her so many likes, that she thinks...she's thinks I'm-" Dipper though finished for her once again relating to her dilemma, "That you're a lot cooler than you actually are?" He said with a sympathetic frown. "Exactly! If she gets too close to me she'll...she'll find out the truth about me. And...I just...ugh I don't know what to do.." She said to herself as she buried her face in her hands. Dipper looked to the side with a sad expression, he can relate to Alphys's plight as he too would make up lies in order to impress Wendy and do his best to make her think but moreover believe that he is the cool person that he wants her to see him as. But he realizes that if he continues to lie, Wendy will discover the truth about him and that would lead to conflict between the both, and conflict between him and Wendy is something that he is not looking forward to for he already had a taste of that when he caused the breakup between her and Robbie; even though it was well deserved since Robbie was manipulating Wendy through the use of hypnosis from a song that he copied. He sighed deeply and then said, "You gotta tell her the truth." Prompting Alphys to turn to him with a shocked look on her face, "The t-truth?! But if I tell Undyne the truth she'll hate me. I mean...isn't it like...better this way?" Alphys wondered but Dipper shook his head in refusal, "No, Alphys. It isn't. You may think that by living in a lie where people are happy it's gonna make things easier but it won't...it'll just eat you up. It's going to keep growing and growing until it becomes so big and ugly you'll be too scared to face it head on especially when the people you lied to to make them happy discover the truth. You just need to be yourself...if you want people to see you for the real you...don't make up a mask for them to see it you gotta be who you are." Dipper advised her as she listened intently. "But Dipper I...I don't really like who I am. I'd rather just be whatever people like me." Alphys again tried to say convinced that the lie is better than the truth when Dipper gave her a strong look, "Alphys. No. Putting on a masquerade for people to like you will only make you miserable. Listen to me, it's better if you just be yourself. Who you really are...sure there will be people who don't like who you are but there's going to be tons of other people who like you for who you are. The real you...while those who don't are in the minority." Dipper said to her as she looked at him with watery eyes. "You're not like everyone else, Alphys. And neither am I. We're all special and unique in our own way. And those ways are what draws other different people to us. You don't have to always follow in the footsteps of others. And more importantly, you should always remind yourself that you don't have to do what everyone else is doing and have a responsibility to develop the talents you have been given." He finished with a tender smile. "Y...You really think so...?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. "I know so. Trust me when I say that to be yourself in a world that keeps trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." He concluded.

Alphys formed a quivering smile, before taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes, "Thank you, Dipper...really...t-thank you." She expressed her gratitude with a slightly broken voice but inhaled and then exhaled before putting her glasses back on, "You know what? You're right. I should tell Undyne the truth. Because...I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of being scared everyday. Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me..." Alphys said with a strong expression but softened a little at the last few sentences before she became anxious, "But how can I tell Undyne of all people the t-truth!?" She exclaimed in apprehension. "Just take it easy, Alphys. Take a few good breaths and then say what you wanna say. Just pretend that Undyne is like a wall. And that you're there doing practice with the wall." Dipper suggested as she wiped her forehead, "I already do that but...I d-don't have the confidence. I'm gonna mess it up! How can I practice?!" She chattered with anxiety. Dipper took a moment to think on this before he snapped his fingers, "How 'bout we role play?" He suggested to which she looked at him with a blank stare, "R...role play?" She repeated in question. "Well, sure. I mean, I do it like almost all the time when I'm practicing on just going downstairs so I say hi to Wendy and not look like an idiot...heh...anyway, yeah." He remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with Alphys giving it some thought and found it to be not a bad idea, "...That actually sounds kind of fun!" She said with enthusiasm as the two hopped off the cooler and stood in front of each other but not before adjusting themselves, "Okay, uh, which one of us will be Undyne?" Alphys asked rather eagerly. "Hmm. How about...you be Undyne." Dipper responded which caught Alphys off guard, "M-m-m-me? Undyne?" She said with uncertainty and nervousness. "Well, yeah, I mean you do know her more than I do. Plus, all I get from her is 'ngah' and spears...lots of spears and bear hugs." He remarked as he rubbed his arm. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, okay!" Alphys stuttered in her response. "I'll say what I think she'd say and...umm..." She trailed off in her sentence until Dipper said, "And I'll show you what you're supposed to do." He finished for her. "Right! Um, right. -ahem- Ngaaah! Hey, Alphys! You look cute today!" Alphys exclaimed trying to give her best Undyne expression, Dipper gave her a thumbs up for it with a grin. "Which I say often! But platonically because I would NEVER like you!" She quickly added as she tried to keep her composure, "Oh, um, h-hi, Undyne! Can we, um, talk?" Dipper said mimicking Alphys and she gave him a thumbs up as well, "That's really good!" She whispered in praise before returning to role play as Undyne, "Talk, to you? Hmm...I guess so. You know I often seem excited to listen to you for some reason." Alphys said as Undyne.

She then moved closer to Dipper staring directly at him which obviously made him uncomfortable, "I will make intent eye contact with you so you sweat while you talk." Alphys proclaimed before she said, "So, what is it?" She asked while trying to restrain herself as Dipper leaned back a little due to Alphys invading his personal space, "Well, um, you s-see uh...here's the thing Undyne...um...I've been...uh I've been lying to you. Those things I said about myself to you w-were lies." Dipper said role playing as Alphys and was startled when the royal scientist jumped in shock, "What?! You've been lying to me the whole time?! Alphys! I can't believe you!" She shouted as she held Dipper by the shoulders shaking him with a look of fake disbelief, "You worthless slime! How could you betray our friendship!? After how much I trusted you!" She barked as she sweated profusely while shaking Dipper, "...um...Alphys?" He tried to call to her but she did not listen because he was suddenly pulled into her with his face squeezed against hr chest, "NGAAAH! ALPHYS! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! NEVER WILL YOU FEEL A PASSIONATE EMBRACE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN! AND I, UNDYNE, WILL NEVER KISS YOU WITH MY BEAUTIFUL LIPS!" She cried out loudly as Dipper's screams and grunts and were muffled against her chest while she held him tight too caught up in her role play to notice, that is until she came to a dead halt upon hearing a familiar voice behind her, " _What..._ did you just say?" The figure questioned. And sure enough, when Alphys slowly turned around her eyes widened like dinner plates at who was behind her; Undyne, and her face was one of complete disbelief and shock. "U...Undyne..! I...we...uh...just..." She stuttered but was unable to find a proper answer before she dropped Dipper to the ground with a grunt coming from him and a gasp of air as he was suffocating. "Hey, whoa, wait a second...your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?" Undyne wondered as she noticed Alphys's polka dotted dress, that is until she noticed Dipper gasping for air, then turned her eye back to Alphys when it widened from realization, "Wait a second...are you two...on a date?" She asked with a slight hint of aggression behind her voice.

Immediately Dipper stood up as the two were on a swift paced rambling spree, "Nononofcoursenotweweren'tonadateatallwewerejustumwellit'skindofhardtoexplainandstuffgiventhesituation-UHH, YES!" Alphys then suddenly shouted out loud shocking Undyne even further, "NO, WAIT, I MEAN NO!" She quickly rebuffed herself. "I mean, uh, we were but- " Dipper then stepped in, "But we were actually kind of romantically role playing as you!" He responded but it was not exactly the right kind of answer. "What...?" Undyne simply said in sheer confusion. "I MEAN! ...I mean...Undyne...I..." Alphys began when she caught Dipper beckoning her to continue with an assuring smile. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to Undyne, "Undyne I've been lying to you." She finally revealed the truth, which of course shocked Undyne, "What? About what?!" She questioned, almost sounding like a demand. "About...well...everything." She responded as she began to approach Undyne slowly, "I told you that seaweed was like scientifically important but really I just use it to make ice cream! And those human history books I keep reading? Those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies! Those...um...those are just anime! They aren't real." She continued to say as she was quite close to Undyne now who just listened with a befuddled look on her face. "And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! And that time I-" But she was cut off by Undyne, "Alphys." She addressed her but in a gentle voice. Alphys's lower lips quivered before sighing deeply and looking down, "I just wanted to impress you. I just wanted you to think that I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some...nerdy loser." She confessed with a downtrodden voice before Undyne placed a hand on her head and affectionately rubbed it slowly, "Alphys..." She said her name again but Alphys continued to avert her gaze from Undyne, too ashamed to even look at her. "Undyne, I...I really think you're neat, okay...?" She said in a low voice when Undyne knelt to her level and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace, rubbing her back tenderly, "Alphys...shhh...shhhhh..." She said in a soothing and soft tone. Dipper could do nothing but stare at the scene warmly with a smile, it seems that Undyne has taken it better than he thought he would. Which makes him wonder if this would be the same scenario only instead of those two, it would be him with Wendy. Where he would confess how he feels about her as well as confessing the lies he said to her about himself in order to make her believe that he was, as Alphys put it, smart and cool and not some nerdy loser. Because he knew for sure that it is how that jerk Robbie made him feel whenever he was with her and would do all he could to separate the two from one another and keep Wendy all to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Undyne suddenly lift Alphys off the ground much to her surprise. But it did not stop there, for before Alphys could question Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard threw Alphys high in the air. The royal scientist screamed as she fell back down only to land down in a garbage can, causing the lid to flip rapidly as a result in the air briefly before landing back down on the can. What was bizarre is that Alphys fell through a basketball hoop that was held by Sans, who just randomly appeared as the event occurred before vanishing once again having a cheesy grin. Dipper blinked, completely dumbfounded by what he just witnessed when Undyne shouted, "Alphys!" But her voice grew gentle after, "I...think you're neat too, I guess. But you've gotta realize...most of what you said really doesn't matter to me." Undyne revealed as she folded her arms to her chest, "I don't care if you watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRUD!" She exclaimed before continuing, "What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT!" She barked as she gripped her fists while pumping them in the air strongly, "ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! AT MAXIMUM POWER!" She cried out in passion before regaining control of herself, "...so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore." She told her gently while she was still in the trash can, "Alphys...I wanna help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!" She proclaimed with a grin as she smashed her fist in her palm. The garbage can shook a little before Alphys slowly peeked out from inside, the lid lifting up a little showing her eyes a little, "Undyne...you..." She began to say a little with a stutter, "...y-you're gonna train me?" She finished with enamored eyes this until Undyne laughed with a scoff, "Pfft! What? Me?" She snapped her fingers and two familiar figures emerged from behind some garbage. The first was none other than Mabel, but what was surprising is that she wore a sweat band around her head, coupled with a sleeveless pink shirt, sports bands, training shorts, and posing with a bright joyous expression. However, she was seen being elevated further up, revealing that she is actually sitting around Papyrus's shoulders, who too was wearing sports clothing. He was wearing a sweatband like Mabel, shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. Though he was still wearing his boots, gloves, and cape when he was fully revealed alongside Mabel as the two goofs posed there with Mabel around his shoulders, having bright happy expressions.

"Nah, I'm gonna get Mabel and Papyrus to do it." Undyne finished as Dipper and Alphys looked at the two in disbelief and bewilderment. "HYAP!" Papyrus shouted as he front flipped out from behind the garbage once, but not before he tossed Mabel up in the air, and landed down between Undyne and Alphys holding his hand up as Mabel gracefully landed on his palm and posed majestically while he had his one free hand on his hip, "GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN' LADIES!" Papyrus proclaimed loudly. "Cause it's time to jog one hundred laps hootin' about how great and awesome we are!" Mabel added with the same enthusiasm. "Oh...my...god." Dipper muttered in complete befuddlement but snorted out a few laughs at the sight before him. "Ready? I'm about to start the timer." Undyne said to her with a grin. "U-U-Undyne...I'll...I'll do my best!" Alphys said as determined as she could before she jumped with a yelp from Mabel yelling at her through a megaphone, "Alright, you nerdy little trash can! Let's get this show on the road! COME ON! Hup hup hup!" She barked with command prompting Alphys to quickly run as fast as she could while still in the trash can, "Y-Yes!" Papyrus jogged after her as Mabel hollered her motivational words through the megaphone while sitting around Papyrus's shoulders, "TELL US, DR. ALPHYS! WHAT ARE YOU!?" Papyrus questioned with an exclaim, "I'm a t-trash can!" Alphys responded already getting out of breath, "And not a trash can't! SAY IT AGAIN!" Mabel hollered at her through the megaphone, "I'm a trash can! Not a trash can't!" Alphys repeated a little more audibly while Papyrus ran beside her, "Again, woman! AGAIN!" Mabel cried strongly pumping her fist in the air, "I'm a trash can not a trash can't!" Alphys said again more loudly. "ONCE MORE BUT WITH FEELING!" Papyrus urged her as he jogged, swinging his arms back and forth in sync with his running, "I'm a TRASH CAN NOT A TRASH CAN'T!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Good! What are we?!" Mabel questioned in exclaim, "WE'RE AWESOME!" Papyrus responded, "I can't hear you! WHAT ARE WE!?" She directed the question to Alphys, "WE'RE AWESOME!" Both Papyrus and Alphys said at the same time, " **LOUDER!** " Mabel hollered at the top of her lungs, "WE'RE A DELIGHT!" The two shouted again even louder.

Both Dipper and Undyne just stared at their retreating forms, with Dipper's being in disbelief and Undyne having a proud expression. "Okay...um..wow. It's just...it just amazes me to this day how thorough Mabel can come up with this stuff." Dipper remarked in astonishment before he was suddenly snatched with a yelp by Undyne, holding him up in the air with a distressed look on her face, "OH MY GOD! DIPPER! She was kidding, right?!" She asked him in exclamation. "..w-what?" He simply said timidly. "Those cartoons! Those comics! Those are still real, right!?" She then shook his form a little strongly, "ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT!?" She barked in eager anticipation. "Um...uh...well...uh y-yeah! Yeah, anime's real. Anime is so real." He nervously responded with a sheepish smile. "Ha...HA HA HA! I KNEW IT!" Undyne laughed out in joy and delight as she squeezed Dipper in a tight embrace making him grunt loudly and nearly reducing him of oxygen, "GIGANTIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME!" She cried out as she swung Dipper left and right before pausing while Dipper struggled to break free in order to breathe, she let him go dropping him to the ground with a gasp, "Uhh, thanks for taking care of Alphys." She then said regaining her originally composure. "Sure..n-no problem..." Dipper panted wheezing a little. Undyne then knelt down to him on one knee, "Hey. I heard what you said to Alphys back there. About being herself...just wanted to say that it means a lot...what you said to her. She really needed that." She said to him with a tender look on her face. "Heh...yeah well, I just wanted to help. And I hope this makes things better for the both of us." Dipper said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I know. I didn't get to say what I wanted to, but...things seem like they're gonna get better for her. And it's all thanks to you, pipsqueak." Undyne told him in commendation for his efforts before she took his cap off and ruffled his hair prompting Dipper to let out a light laugh, "Well, you can thank Mabel, too. But...yeah. Glad I could help." Undyne smiled before she leaned in and placed a soft peck on Dipper's cheek, causing him to blush a deep red until she placed the cap back down on his head tugging it down a little playfully. "Welp, I gotta go catch up with them! Later!" Undyne said as she stood up before sprinting towards their direction. Dipper stood back up as well watching where they all left. He looked to the side as his blush began to fade, and placed his hand on where Undyne kissed him. He could not help but smile a little with his face softening. He felt really good about himself. He felt that everything that was ever negative which plagued his mentality was wiped away. With a deep sigh he adjusted his cap proudly and victoriously and placed his hands on his waist, "You did good, Dipper Pines. You did good." He congratulated himself before walking off to met up with them.

A while later, Dipper eventually caught up with Mabel and Papyrus whom were walking away from the laboratory and conversing with each other. They were also sweating a lot but mainly Papyrus for obvious reasons. "Hey, guys." Dipper greeted. "Bro bro! You made it!" Mabel said skipping over to him, "HOWDY, DIPPER! MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME!" The tall skeleton oddly greeted. "Where's Alphys?" Dipper asked. "Oh we finished our training early." And Papyrus added, "VERY EARLY." Mabel nodded with a grin, "Yep. So we sent her home." And Papyrus again added, "VERY HOME. UH...LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO, ACTUALLY." He said scratching his skull. "Yeah, I don't blame her. Mabel you were killing her out there." Dipper remarked jokingly, "Oh, pssh! She'll be fine. Sure she's gonna need a lot of inhalers but she's totally gonna be fine." Mabel assured him. "I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON THAT YOU SHOULD ALSO GO...THERE. TO HER. LAB...HOUSE." Papyrus spoke up looking as though that he was struggling to find the right sentences to say, "Um, Papyrus? Are you okay?" Dipper asked him with a raised brow. "OF COURSE! I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS. FAREWELL!" Papyrus then took his leave, jogging all the way back to Snowdin. "Bye, Papy! We'll catch up at eight for another round!" Mabel called out to him as she waved goodbye. Dipper turned to look at Mabel, "So, guess that means we should go see Alphys?" Dipper assumed with a small smile. "You bet'cha! Oh, oh! Dipper! You gotta tell me how it went! How'd the date go?!" Mabel requested to know eagerly as she bounced a little, "Haha, alright, alright, Mabel. Calm down. I'll tell you on the way there." He said to her with a light laugh at her antics. Along the way towards Alphys's lab, Mabel was already putting on her sweater but not before she cleaned herself up from the harrowing training she did with Papyrus and Alphys. This happened while Dipper was explaining what happened on the 'date' between him and Alphys, "Awwww! That's so adorable! You guys are like two brainy peas in a nerdy pod! It's so cute!" Mabel cooed at certain parts of the story. "Heh, yeah I guess so. It's actually pretty surprising on how well we managed to bond considering everything that happened." Dipper commented as he scratched his head, "And that my dear brother is where you learn that when something bad happens it doesn't last forever. You just gotta go back, kick its butt, tell it to scram, so the good stuff can come back!" Mabel proclaimed with pride as she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders, "I guess that's one way to interpret it." Dipper remarked with a coy smirk. "You better believe it. So, that means we did good, right? No wait...we didn't...we did AWESOME!" Mabel cheered with a bounce. "Yeah. We sure did." Dipper chuckled.

The twins made it to the lab and entered when the doors slid open, "Alphys! You here? It's us! Dipper and Mabel!" Dipper called out to the royal scientist but there was no response as they walked further inside. "Alphys! Where you are you, girl?! You better not be playing Mew Mew Kissy Cutie without me!" Mabel called to her as well but again there was no response. The twins looked around in search for her but she was nowhere in sight, "Alphys? Are you in here?" Dipper questioned in calling for her. "Mabel are you sure she's here?" He then turned to his sister. "I'm pretty sure. We carried her all the way here." Mabel responded growing a little bit concerned but brushed it aside. "She's probably sleeping." Dipper was about to answer when he stopped upon stepping on a piece of paper. He moved his foot away as he looked down, but saw it was actually a note, "Hey, Mabes. Check this out." He said as Mabel walked over to him, "It's a note from Alphys!" Mabel pointed out the obvious. Dipper cleared the paper a little and began to read it out loud, " _Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys...your support really means a lot to me. But as difficult as it is to say this...you guys alone can't magically make my problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. And I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't hear from me ever again...if you want to know the 'truth'...enter the door to the north of this note. And once you do, you'll find a flash drive down there which tell you all you need to know. You all at least deserve to know what I did."_ And with that he was done, with twins now having highly concerned looks on their faces, "Oh, man..." Dipper said in worry. "Awh, Alphys...to know what she did? What did she do?" Mabel turned to her brother. "I'm not sure, Mabel. But..." He then turned his attention to the open door by the North of the note as did she, "...something tells me we're gonna find out. Come on." Dipper finished as they walked over, "Hey, wait a minute! Dipper, this is the ladies bathroom, remember?" Mabel stopped him before he could enter, "What? But Mabel-...wait...this isn't a bathroom." Dipper suddenly said getting Mabel's attention as well as her confusion, and when she looked over, she was surprised to see that it was actually an elevator. "An elevator? Ugh, I swear my brain's gonna go splooge and leak out from my ears." Mabel remarked in annoyance. "Gee, thanks for that image, Mabel." Dipper said to her with a tired glare. The twins entered the elevator which was originally thought to be a bathroom. Dipper looked at the dials and examined them for a moment, "Well, whenever there's a big secret hidden it's usually down so...down we go." He said as he pressed the ground floor button. The elevator closed and began to take them down. "Dipper? Do you think Alphys is okay?" Mabel asked him voicing her concern for the scientist. "I don't know. I hope so. I mean...I know that we managed to get her out of her shell to tell the truth...but a part of me is worried how much she was hiding to begin with." Dipper said anxiously. "Well, whatever it is...it can't be anything bad, right?" Mabel wondered with an optimistic grin. But before Dipper could respond, the elevator came to a sudden halt startling the twins, "...whoa...what happened...did we-" Dipper wondered in apprehension when suddenly, the elevator plummeted down with terrifying speed causing the twins to scream in terror. Red lights were blinking with a loud alarm signal as Mabel held onto Dipper tightly with her eyes shut, "DIPPER! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" She exclaimed in fright. "I D-DON'T KNOW! A MALFUNCTION! HANG ON, MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he held her close defensively, bringing them to the lower levels of the lab, and the truth that Alphys wrote down in her note...

 **This is it. The next chapter will feature the Pines twins encountering the disturbing and enigmatic Amalgamates. But one has to wonder, just how much will they see down there? How much will they learn? And will it change their views on Alphys once again? And finally...Mabel gave Sans his very own sweater! I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	38. The Abyssal Truth

Dipper's eyes snapped open with a gasp and quickly sat up. He glanced around, before inspecting himself to see if he was harmed. Fortunately and miraculously he was not. He immediately saw Mabel lying unconscious next to him, "Mabel! Mabel! Oh my gosh! Mabel, wake up!" He pleaded in extreme worry as he shook her a bit roughly. A brief moment passed when Mabel groaned and slowly opened her eyes blinking several times in the process, "Mabel! Are you all right?" Dipper asked with a concerned expression. "Ugh, yeah if you count falling from high places so many times that you don't get a concussion kind of all right." Mabel moaned grumpily as she sat up with Dipper's aid, rubbing her head and not exactly fond of having to fall down from high places and she could have sworn this was starting to resemble slapstick comedy. Dipper had to smirk a little at that before he noticed the slow blinking red lights in the elevator, giving them a brief moment of lighting in the elevator as it was pitch black inside once it dimmed. "What the heck happened, bro bro?" Mabel questioned until she shook her head with a blink, "And ugh, why's this blinking red light making me so woozy wowsie?" She added as the blinking alarm light in the elevator was starting to mess with her vision. "I don't know. The elevator must've lost power or something went wrong with the tether. But, honestly, I'm more surprised on the heck we survived an elevator crashing with us in it." Dipper said in bewilderment as he noticed that there was no serious injury on either him or Mabel, aside from a few scratches that is. "You'll have to thank my inflatable sweater for that!" Mabel suddenly revealed to which Dipper looked at her in surprise before he glanced down and saw that they were on a large sweater which was inflated and felt as though that they were on a soft pillow. "Wait...what?" Was all Dipper could say when Mabel gladly began to explain, "Behold the inflatable sweater! Guaranteed to make sure you don't get any owies or bruises whenever you fall down all clumsy like me! It's also equipped with a built in i-pod that runs on every Several Timez album!" She elaborated as though she was advertising the sweater. "Wait, wait, hold up...you've had that thing with you the whole time and you never even bothered to use it until NOW?!" Dipper exclaimed causing Mabel to pause and look to the side with a sheepish grin, "Oh...um...I guess it uh...still needed some work? Heh." She sheepishly said causing Dipper to give her a shrill glare and pinch the bridge of his nose, "You know what? Let's just get outta this elevator." He suggested.

"But how? Those doors look pretty poopy now." Mabel said pointing to the doors which were dented and crunched greatly from the impact of the fall, as a few sparks of electricity erupted occasionally. Dipper's eyes narrowed before he picked up his hat and placed it back on then standing up, "Which is a good thing. I could probably try kicking them down." He said as Mabel deflated the sweater before putting it back in her pocket. She then took out her notebook and pen before writing down 'add more air and bubbles'. Dipper examined the heavily damaged doors and concluded that they looked to be weak enough for them to dislodge. "Alright, here goes nothing..." He said before taking a few steps back, then rushing forward and performing a strong kick with a mighty shout, successfully kicking the doors out of the elevator as they flew off and crashed the floor with loud metallic clangs in the process. Mabel clapped at the display, "Woo! Nice one, Dipping spice! You went all Hulk Hogan on those mean doors!" She praised her brother who gave off a proud expression and smirk, "And they say that nerds can't fight back." He said confidently to which Mabel snickered at, "Mostly because they have girls backing them up." She retorted with a teasing smirk earning an annoyed look from Dipper. The twins made out of the elevator, stepping into a something that was hugely different than the lab that was upstairs. In contrast to Alphys's lab at the top floor which was bright and sterile, this particular lab looked to be grimy and dark. The tiles of the floor along with the walls had a dark green celeste color scheme with several cracks being visible on the walls. And upon looking up they noticed that the lights on the ceiling were inactive. Well, some of them at least as very few of the lights were activated albeit were quite dim. Mabel felt a shiver crawl up her spine from the unsettling atmosphere in this place, and this was just the hallway that led to the lab. She instinctively stepped closer to Dipper with a timid expression, her brother holding her hand in reassurance, "Stay close to me, Mabel." He said to her to which she nodded once before they walked forward. They walked through a long hallway, passing by some cracked and broken screens, and stepping on what appears to be torn up pieces of paper. "D-Dipper? What is this place?" She asked with a whimper as she held Dipper's hand with her being close to him, "If I had to guess...this is the 'truth' that Alphys talked about in her letter. Or...maybe part of it." Dipper responded as he glanced around with caution while walking. "But I don't get it...it's just another crummy old nerd lab." Mabel stated in wonder. "It's more of a secret lab if you ask me. And from experience...dark and creepy secret labs are never a good sign." Dipper ominously said.

Mabel shuddered at the memory of a particular underground lab they explored back up in Gravity Falls. "Ugh...you're telling me, brosef." She said with a hint of disgust and trauma behind her voice. The twins took a right turn going through another corridor, moving forward. "I just hope there aren't any slimy monsters in here." Mabel hoped which of course prompted Dipper to give her an annoyed glance, "Oh my g- Mabel! Don't jinx it!" He said audibly to which she held her hands up at, "Whoa, bro, relax! The monsters down here are friendly so if there are slimy monsters down here they're probably friendly too, right?" She said with a light grin as Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, "Just don't hold your breath." He warned as they continued forward, "Why? I'm not gonna breathe like that, silly." She naively said earning a rolling of the eyes from Dipper. Eventually, they made it to what seems to be base of the underground laboratory, and from there they could see a large door with what appears to be two pairs of lights on each side of the front in different colors; the colors being red, green, blue, and yellow. From the sides of the small base area, they spotted two fake potted plants, a vending machine next to the large door, a third door on the left of the large door, and a piece of paper on the ground as well. "Whoa...check it out, Mabel.." Dipper said in a near whisper as they stepped into the room, "Yeah...it's a vending machine! Oh boy, finally I can have a snack!" Mabel pointed at the vending machine not really all that impressed by this particular area. "Wha- Mabel! This isn't the time!" Dipper crossly said with his hands on his waist. "Pssh, this is so the time, bro. If we're gonna be exploring another spooky underground lab, might as well get some snacks while we're at it." Mabel stated with a grin before she noticed a bag of chips inside, "Ooh goody! Potato Chisps!" She noticed the bag of chips inside. Dipper sighed as he approached her, "Mabel, this thing probably doesn't even work. Who knows how long it's been used?" He said insisting on not wasting their time on the vending machine until he stopped upon stepping on a piece of paper. He looked down to see it was some kind of note, or a reminder maybe. "That's what you think, bro bro. Allow me to demonstrate the skills that were taught to me by the awesome Soos." She said with a proud stance before clearing her throat, and cracking her knuckles, until she banged the vending machine a total of four times, twice up and twice down. A moment passed as Dipper stared with the note in his hand, he was about to say something only for the vending machine to shake and the bag of Potato Chisps to fall down through the slot. Mabel took the chips out, "Check...and...Chisps." She said in victory.

Dipper could not help but smirk in amusement until he looked down at the note, "What'cha got there?" Mabel asked as he tried to make out what the words were saying, "It's another note from Alphys. I think it says...'elevator lost power'. And something that says...'enter the center door'. He read out loud prompting Mabel to place her hands on her hips, "Ugh, that's more of a complaint cause someone is so getting fired for how that elevator works." She said disapprovingly due to the elevator's malfunction. "And it said 'enter the center door'. Which I have to guess would be the one right there." Dipper said pointing to the Power Door with the four colored lights as Mabel tore open the bag of chips. Dipper approached the door and inspected it for a while, before examining the lights, "Hmm." He then looked up and had to squint, focusing on the sign above the door which he managed to make out to say 'Power Room'. "This is the power room, apparently. So, this must be the power door. And judging from the lights here...I'd say we need to find some switches or something to activate all the lights so the door opens." Dipper assumed as Mabel chewed on some of the potato chips, "Ugh, why does it sound like some nerdy work crud?" She grumbled with her lips having several small pieces of chips on it. "It's not gonna be that bad, Mabel. We just have to pull some switches and we're done. Easy as pie." He said to her in assurance to which she gave a deep groan that shows she was still not going to enjoy this, "Fiiiiiiinnnne. Whatever keeps your big brain happy, bro bro." She stated as she bit down on what she thought was a potato chip only to let out a pained noise, "Ow!" Prompting Dipper to turn to her, "What's wrong?" He asked her as she looked at what she bit down before gasping, "Dipper! I won a prize! It's...some weird computer thingy." She said with her tone of voice changing from joy to confusion, "Wait what? Lemme see that." Dipper requested as he walked over when she handed him the small device, he gasped when he recognized it, "Mabel! It's a flash drive!" He said in glee, but Mabel simply stood there continuing to chew on her chips, "So?" She simply said. "This is probably the flash drive that Alphys mentioned in her note back up. Maybe now we can get some answers on this place." Dipper stated with anticipation as he took out the cellphone. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna be writing a mean letter to the company that sells these chips cause that thing hurt my teeth." Mabel whined grumpily as Dipper slowly plugged the flash drive to the side of the cellphone, and turned it on, "Alright, here we go..." He said to himself lowly as he was looking through some files before finding the file which he believes might belong to the flash drive.

Pressing it, he got through, and what he saw were in fact lab entries. His eyes widened considerably at this, "Whoa, Mabel, check this out..." He said in an entranced state as Mabel moved closer with some chips in her mouth, "What's up?" She questioned curiously. "I think these are lab entries. And there's a lot of them, too. But they're jumbled up." Dipper said as he scrolled down through the multiple entries in the cellphone. "Well, then read the first one, Einstein! What's it say?" She insisted as he pushed her back a little due to her spitting out some potato chips on his face, "Alright, alright! And please don't talk with your mouth full, Mabel." He told her crossly before wiping his cheek. He pressed on the first entry file and began to read. " _This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the soul. The barrier is locked by soul power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. Soul power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The soul of monsters."_ He read out loud as his eyes shifted left and right from reading the entry as Mabel's eyebrows furrowed together a little with Dipper continuing to read the next entry, " _But extracting a soul from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent souls of humans... The souls of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul last..."_ He finished the entry as he leaned back up and adjusted his hat, "Holy tamales...was...were they really that desperate that they...would use monster souls?" Mabel said in a slight whisper of disbelief. Dipper sighed closing his eyes for a moment, "It seems that way, Mabel. You'd be surprised how far scientists are willing to go to save their people." He said with a slight morbid tone causing Mabel to visibly flinch, "I don't like where this is gonna go, Dipper.." She said in worry and a frown. "Me either. Come on, let's find those switches so we can get that door open." Dipper then suggested as they walked to the right. While walking, Mabel had to put the chips away in one of her pockets while Dipper was reading the other lab entries through the cellphone, the screen of the cellular device being the only thing that was bright here as this lab was nothing but dim, grimy, and dark. " _I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives their souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living...the resolve to change fate. Two of them no less...and ones that are widely regarded as the strongest of characteristics in those souls. Let's call the first... "Determination" and the second..."Perseverance."_ He read as his eyes widened a little upon reading those two particular traits. Not only that, but those are the very same traits that both Mabel and himself wield respectively, as well as being the very traits that gives their souls the power to continue even after suffering near fatal injuries and traumatic defeats.

He then moved on to the next entry which read, _"Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination"and "perseverance" into them? If their souls persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought. Though one has to wonder...can they handle two soul traits inside them? Maybe not...I might just have to use one and one in each separate body."_ Dipper had to stop there, taking a breath as he rubbed the back of his neck which Mabel noticed, "Bro? You okay?" She asked him as she walked beside him, "Yeah, just...man...I just can't believe this is what's been going on down here." Dipper voiced in bewilderment causing Mabel to grow a little more concerned about it, "Whaddya mean?" She wondered curiously though a part of her does not want to know but her curiosity pressured her into knowing. Dipper sighed as he was hesitant a little but relented, "Well, from what I've read...Alphys had to use human souls to power the bodies of monsters and their souls, too. And not just the human souls themselves as a whole but what gives the strength of the soul." Dipper elaborated but that only served to confuse Mabel a lot, "Dipper Pines say wha? Wait a minute...how do you just... _take_ out what makes a human soul and put it inside a monster and its soul?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face, "That's one of the best questions I've ever heard." Dipper simply responded as Mabel rubbed her arms, "Blegh...honestly Dipper this sounds like some magic mumbo jumbo than science stuff." She commented in discomfort. "I'm not gonna lie, Mabel...I wish it was some weird magic stuff cause I honestly can't think of any machine than can just extract a human soul and place it inside a monster." Dipper admitted before he noticed his breath being slightly visible, "And...is it me? Or is it getting cold in here?" He questioned as the twins then entered another room, but what was rather unsettling about this room were the several operating tables that were lined up by the side of the room coupled with the faint foggy mist in the room as well. "This must be where...-gulp-...they did the soul experiments." Dipper anxiously stated as Mabel stepped closer to him being on the guard along with him, "But hey, on the bright side, there's no slimy monster down here!" She optimistically said as she followed Dipper who approached one of the operating tables. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling the dryness in it from the salty flavoring of the chips, "Ugh, this is not the kind of feeling I want in my mouth. Hey, Dipp-o? You think I can have some water?" She requested as she rubbed her lips. "Hm? Oh, I don't have any, sis. Sorry. Maybe try the sinks over there." Dipper replied as he pointed at the three pairs of sinks over at the far end of the room. "Neato!" Mabel said happily before rushing over to the sinks, "Just don't drink it, okay!? You don't know where that water's coming from!" Dipper quickly added in warning. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, mom." Mabel responded playfully as she walked over to the sinks.

Dipper shook his head a little before he read the next entry, which for some reason were written in lowercase letters rather than uppercase, " _things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the souls. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?"_ He read the entry making him frown rather considerably, "Jeez...was this what was happening down here before..?" He asked himself as Mabel inspected the sinks. She turned the first handle, but nothing came out, "Awh, poop." She unhappily said before going to the next sink as Dipper stepped closer to one of the operating tables, and squinted his eyes from noticing something on the fabric. "Agh, poop nuggets! Where's Mario when you need him to fix the plumbing here?" Mabel remarked as the second sink was also not functioning. Dipper touched the seat of the operating table, and lifted it up slowly, but what he noticed rather shocked him. As he lifted his hands up, numerous threads emerged between his hand and the seat as well, showing it to be some kind of sticky substance. "Ugh, what the heck...?" He muttered in disgust as he looked at his hand, rubbing his fingers together and on his palm while examining this strange sticky substance. This happened all while Mabel turned on the third and last sink, and much to her joy, it seems to be working as the faucet shook from turning the lever. "Yes! Finally!" She exclaimed in victory while Dipper was too engrossed in what was in front of him, "What the heck is this stuff? Wait...if these are the operating tables where the monsters that 'fell down' were...then...could this maybe-" Dipper hypothesized to himself when Mabel grinned as she leaned closer in anticipation while the faucet shook more thoroughly. Until it then came to an abrupt halt, which of course, angered Mabel and kicked the bottom of the sink in response. For some reason, this regained the function of the sink as she saw something emerge from the faucet, "Ha. Thought you could troll me, sink?" Mabel mocked the sink but she paused when she noticed that the fluid that was coming out of the faucet was not water, rather, it looked to be some sort of strange slimy grayish white substance. "Eeew! That's just so wrong and nasty..." Mabel commented in disgust when she was startled as the fluid leaked out more rapidly now, eventually filling up the entirety of the sink to the point where it began to seep across the counter and on the floor. "Uhhh...Dipper?" She called out to her brother in apprehension with Dipper looking up, "What? What is it?" He responded when he noticed Mabel backing away slowly. "I think I just made the sink angry.." Mabel remarked fearfully as she saw the grayish white fluid now expanding outward in the form of some kind of bubble.

A moment passed as Mabel gulped nervously, and against her better judgement she leaned in a little to further inspect the bubble. She cursed herself when two pairs of black orbs with small dots in the middle suddenly appeared inside the bubble, resembling demonic eyes, prompting her to let out a shriek of fright and alarming Dipper, "MABEL!" He exclaimed as he was about to rush over but stopped once Mabel was already going to him and hid behind him, "DIPPER! THE WATER! IT'S ALIVE!" She cried out while pointing forward. Dipper was obviously confused by the statement and looked forward but gasped with wide eyes when he saw the bubble slowly slither its way downward to the floor from the sink. It left behind a white slimy trail before it stopped right in front of the twins who stood there, quite tense and cautious with Dipper having his one arm out protecting Mabel with the other having the cellphone in his hand. The slimy mass began to twitch profusely to where it grew bubbly until it appeared to slowly gain some considerable height as though it was standing up somehow. "D-Dipper...? Mabel whimpered but Dipper held her close behind him as he stood out in font, "Just stay behind me, Mabel." He told her strongly trying his best cover up any fear that was crawling up to his throat in the form of a lump. The presumed entity before them slowly began to take shape and form, but in ways that defies description that is. As it slowly took shape, Mabel and Dipper flinched and cringed at the crunching sounds they were hearing alongside the sounds of slime accompanying it as they could witness a few parts of this entity's body moving around a little in unnatural ways until it took proper formation, or at the very least, proper in its own supposed perspective. After what seemed to be an eternity, the entity finally stopped its transformation, and what stood before Dipper and Mabel was something that just could not be put into words. What was before them was something that plucked out of the backside of their worst nightmares, only terrifying in the dream world, is on a whole new different level in reality. It looked to be some sort of being that was composed of various organic parts, or rather partially organic as the remainder of its 'body' looked to be made out of some kind of bone. To back up the statement of it having a structure made of bone, there were several black holes on it resembling distorted eye sockets, with eyes themselves being small white orbs darting around a little rapidly. The most noticeable thing about this monstrosity was the spine-like appendage that was hung below it in a curve, with the spine itself looking like it's connected to a what seems to be a middle portion of a skull. But what was more disturbing were the few 'faces' that were embedded on the entity and were constantly distorting and shifting with no means of stopping.

The twins just stood there with nothing but horrified looks on their faces. No human words could describe the monstrosity that was in front of them, which is saying something considering that they both faced Flowey in a form that would make someone like H.P. Lovecraft proud but this very thing right there would make the macabre author go so far as to blush. Even the shapeshifter they faced off in that one secret bunker could not hold a candle to this entity. "W...w...w-w-what the heck is that thing!?" Mabel exclaimed with a disturbed look on her face. "W-Why're you asking me?!" Dipper exclaimed back as he too was highly disturbed by this creature that twitched and contorted a few times, almost to the point where it looked like it even glitched in and out of existence. "Duh, because you have that know-it-all nerd book of yours! It's gotta be in it!" Mabel retorted as she shook a little. "Uh..uh...um, okay, okay, let's not panic. Hang on..." Dipper rushed in his sentences with panic behind his voice as he struggled a little to take the journal out with the Amalgamate now hovering above the ground by a mere inch. Dipper put the cellphone underneath this armpit as he hastily flipped through some pages, "Uh...come on...come on...there's gotta be a page here on this thing...!" He mumbled quickly as he was flipping the pages trying to find a page on this being but no avail, "Um, Dipper, any time now!" Mabel pressured as she shook his shoulder with the entity releasing a few small sounds that for some reason sounded like 'dial-up' noises one could hear from a phone or even a fax machine, with its 'mouth' or 'mouths' distorting in the process. "Th-there's nothing!" He shouted in panic earning a look of shock and apprehension from Mabel, "WHAT!?" She exclaimed when the Memoryhead appeared to glance up a little, as the small orbs for eyes slid in the middle of the sockets from various directions, gazing at the twins intently who jumped a little in fright from it. Just then, Dipper was startled when he heard a strange commotion from the cellphone. He took the cellphone and glanced at the screen, when his eyes widened in complete bafflement. The screen was glitching violently, the words 'ERROR' popping up a number of times, "Oh no...no no no no no!" Dipper repeated quickly, batting the phone with his hand, but it did nothing as the words 'FILES LOST' appeared a few times, "NO! NOT THIS! NOT NOW!" He cried out in panic. "DIPPER! It's getting closer!" Mabel yelled in fear as she pointed at hovering closer to them, inch by inch, menacingly while twitching profusely. Dipper whipped his head back up at the Memoryhead then back at the screen of the cellphone. However, he froze when he saw an endless line of words going down the screen that all said, " _Come join the fun."_

"...w-what?" Dipper stuttered when he was pulled by Mabel, "DIPPER COME ON! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" She exclaimed as they prepared to run only to stop in their tracks as the Memoryhead 'glitched' its way in front of them preventing their escape. Mabel let out a scream along with Dipper, the children quickly scurrying back away from the Memoryhead as it twitched and convulsed a little quickly, appearing in one small spot to the next. Dipper looked back down at the phone and saw the previous words were now replaced with, " _You'll be with us shortly."_ That faded a couple of times in the highly glitched screen. "What do we do?!" Mabel yelled out as she hid behind Dipper before taking her frying pan out, "I...I don't.." He stammered for an answer still confused at what he was seeing in the phone. Until he realized that this was more than likely the work of the Memoryhead, somehow hacking its way into the cellphone and communicating to them through erroneous messages. He had no idea how what was working but right now they needed to find a way to stop this thing and survive. Dipper's thoughts rushed from left to right with no sign of stopping into thinking for a clear response and plan on how to get rid of this abomination. He felt like he would go mad at this point as the voices he was now hearing through the receiver of the phone was not helping neither were Mabel's cries. Having snapped, Dipper pointed the phone at the Memoryhead with a shout and pressed the ACT button. And much to everyone's surprise, this bizarrely seemed to have an effect on this Amalgamate. The Memoryhead froze in its place, completely and perfectly still as though it was paused like it was inside a video. Dipper and Mabel blinked and stared, not sure of what happened as streaks of white noise ran up the Memoryhead's being, looking as though that the Amalgamate itself was some kind of hologram. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed, still highly perplexed by what happened as was Mabel, before Dipper pressed the ACT button once again to which the Memoryhead's being actually faded from existence itself, distorting into the space and then into nothing. Not just that, but upon vanishing completely, a small object fell to the floor with a clank. The twins were still in complete befuddlement at what they saw and experienced, breathing a little heavily. "...what...what just...?" Dipper finally managed to break the silence after a while only to have Mabel tackle him with a large hug making him grunt, "DIPPING SAUCE! YOU DID IT!" She yelled out in victory for her brother, "I...I did?" He stuttered a little, still perplexed by what happened. "Heck yeah you did! Wait...what did you do?" She then asked him now curious. "I...I don't even know. I just pressed this act button and then...then that happened." He managed to respond with the best explanation he could come up with. "Oh, well, it don't matter cause you saved us from whatever the fubbernnut that thing was!" Mabel cheered throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yeah...heh, yeah I did." Dipper said sharing Mabel's cheer a little. "Oh, repeating that last statement...WHAT THE FUBBER NUCK WAS THAT THING!?" She then exclaimed in disbelief with a jump. "I really wish I knew, Mabel. It wasn't anywhere in the book. Which honestly isn't that surprising cause...I don't think there could be something like that thing to exist here..." He morbidly stated. "Seriously. Cause that jelly monster is gonna have serious competition." Mabel remarked mentioning the shapeshifter in the bunker. "Speaking of which...YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT, DIDN'T YOU!?" Dipper then yelled at her angrily due to her statement of there not being any hostile monsters in this laboratory since all the monsters down here are friendly. "Whoa, hey! Excuse me if I don't exactly know _everything_ mister professor! Sheesh, don't pop an artichoke." She said rubbing her ear in slight discomfort. "It's artery, Mabel." He corrected her with a tired glare. "Same thing." She simply retorted as Dipper walked over to the object that was dropped by the Memoryhead. Upon picking it up and examining it, it looked to be some kind of red key, "A key? That's strange." Dipper said as he gazed at the key. "Oh, great, now we're doing treasure hunts?" Mabel said in a grumbling tone of voice. "Not exactly. Better hang on to it though." Dipper suggested as he hooked the key to the phone's key chain. "So, what now, Cappy Tan?" Mabel questioned with a silly smile. "We keep moving. And we move quick in case that thing shows up again." Dipper responded as they walked through one of the rooms that was between the sinks and the operating tables. Upon entering, they saw it was a rather small room with nothing but what looked to be some kind of mechanical slot. Dipper took a step closer and saw a red bar above the slot, likely indicating that this was meant for the red key, "Now that's convenient." Dipper remarked as he took out the red key from the key chain, "Convenient as a can of beans." Mabel quipped before knocking a random can of beans on the floor, "Boop. Beans, hehe." She giggled as Dipper placed the red key in the slot, then turned it once to left. This activated the red switch as a red light turned on above the slot, "And there we go." Dipper said as Mabel stepped up, "Awesome! ...what'd we do again?" She asked empty minded. "Hmm. Well, there's nowhere else to go here so we go back. This switch must've opened something back there." Dipper responded as the twins headed back to the base area of the laboratory. As they were walking down the corridor back to the base area, Mabel spoke up as she held her brother's hand, "Dipper? I know I asked this a gazillion times but seriously...what was that thing? Like, was it...maybe...do you think Alphys made it?" She asked him a bit timidly. Dipper twitched very slightly, and sighed. As far as he was aware, and considering the entries that he read, it would not be far fetched upon saying that Alphys was responsible for the creation of these Amalgamates.

"She might just have, Mabel. I mean, from what I've read, it's very possible." Dipper responded causing Mabel to glance to the side, "But...why? I mean...you said that it had something to do with trying to find a way to break that barrier thingy but...why go that far?" Mabel again asked a little bit strongly this time, "From what I've read in the library...a human soul is much stronger than a monster soul. And once a monster absorbs a human soul they become really powerful in the process. But...the difference with these is that these monsters were...um...dead." Dipper explained before taking a breath to continue, "And from what the monsters studied about the human souls...they think that the human souls are strong enough to even bring them back to life. But as to how that's related in breaking down the barrier I have no idea." Dipper concluded as Mabel bit her lip in trepidation. "I don't like this, bro bro." She whimpered to him and he found himself agreeing with her, "I know. I don't either." He responded as they finally made it to the first area they came into. The twins noticed that one of the lights on the Power Door was blinking red, "Mabel, look. That switch back there must be some kind of power switch for this door. If we find the last three then we can open the door." Dipper explained with Mabel looking up at the door in uncertainty, "Y'know, bro? After that whole thing with this weird white gooey nightmare I'm kinda not wanting to see what's behind that door." Mabel admitted with an anxious look on her face. "I get what you mean. Cause if a thing like that is running around then I'd hate to see what's locked up..." Dipper morbidly stated before they made it towards the door that was next to the Power Door. They saw that the switch also activated this particular door and they walked forward when the door slid open for them to continue. They exhaled before moving forward, all the while Dipper started to read back on the entries and thankfully none of the files were corrupted or erased. He read the twelfth entry which said, " _nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." and "perseverance". i want this to work."_ He read as he narrowed his eyes. From what he had to guess, the scientists or rather Asgore himself were rather desperate from the looks of the entries. Remembering what Mabel told him, Asgore was carrying the weight of the monster world on his shoulders, and was doing his best to try and keep the monsters from losing hope. But eventually, it became so much to the point where he had his royal scientists share the burden with him. That is until he read the next entry, " _one of the bodies opened its eyes..."_ This caused Dipper's eyes to widen by two inches at what he read. It worked? Could it have actually worked? But then he was reminded of that Amalgamate and...he was dreading on what the actual result of the so-called success was.

Mabel could not help but yawn a little which Dipper noticed, "You tired already, Mabel?" He said to her and she shook her head in denial but the drowsy look in her eyes said otherwise, "Nah. I'm just...a little drained right now, Dipping spice." She responded with a grin and thumbs up. "Okay, well, if you are just hang in there, alright?" He said to her patting her shoulder, "Ah, quit getting your warts in a worry, broham. I'll be fine." She reassured him with a smile as they made it to the next room and saw nine pairs of beds lined up in three rows. They two fake plants in one corner and two other ones in the opposite corner of the room, coupled with a broken clock and an empty dog bowl in another corner of the room. They also saw two pathways that they could go to. Mabel shot the room a glare before looking up with a 'really?' expression, "Wow. Thanks, universe." She grumbled at the cosmos above, as the comfortable beds were making her tired state even worse now, all the while the room itself was just filled with a faded fog or mist that spread throughout the dark lab everywhere they went. Dipper patted her back, "Come on, Mabel. We gotta keep moving. There's bound to be another key lying around here somewhere." He said as he looked around the room. "And it's definitely under one of those beds. Maybe I should, like, you know? Inspect them? So I can find the pretty key?" She suggested with a pleading grin. "Mabel, no. You're gonna fall asleep." He said refusing to let her sleep especially knowing there might be hostile monsters nearby. "But Dipppeeeeerrr...!" She whined with a pout. "Mabel, come on, you can't seriously be wanting to sleep especially with Lord knows what's in here." Dipper again said insisting that she should not just sleep on the spot. "Speak for yourself, man! You're the one always staying up late at night making out with your mystery novels and nerd diaries." Mabel retorted with a tried look. "A girl needs her beauty sleep to stay pretty and adorable in the morning and make it shine!" She added strongly with an adorable pout. Dipper sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. He REALLY did not like the idea of Mabel having to take a small brief rest knowing what might be lurking in the darkness of this lab. But at the same time, this tiredness could hinder her greatly which may give the monstrosities here a good opportunity to attack her. After a while of hesitance and through the power of Mabel's puppy dog eyes, Dipper relented, "Okay. Fine. You can sleep but DON'T sleep for too long." He demanded to which she gave him a huge hug in response, "Ugh, Dipper, you're the bestest brother in all of ever." She thanked him highly, Dipper couldn't help but smile as he patted her back gently, "Come on."

He led her to one of the beds as she climbed up on it, and flopping down with a deep exhale, bouncing a little from the mattress. "Comfy?" Dipper asked, "Totally." She replied happily. "Heh, good. Alright, there's a room right over there. I'll try to see if there's a key inside plus it's the closest to this room. So, if there's trouble, I'll catch up to you quicker, okay?" He said to her and she gave him a thumbs up, "Good plan, brosef." Dipper still could not help but worry regardless, "You sure you're gonna be fine? I mean I could stay with you until you wake up-" He was cut off by Mabel though, "Dipper, I promise I'll be fine. It'll be like a quick nap. Plus, you need to find those keys so we can also find a way to get outta here." Mabel said to him in reassurance. "Yeah, you're right. But what if a monster comes by?" He again questioned in concern. "I've got ol' Iron Mary here." She answered, bringing the frying pan up with a devious grin. "Awesome. Alright, I'll try to make it quick. Be right back. And any sign of trouble you holler." Dipper instructed and she simply gave him a drowsy nod. With that, Dipper went over to the room on adjoined to the dormitory that they were in, leaving Mabel to slowly succumb to slumber. She let out a yawn while holding the burnt pan to her, then slowly turned to sleep on her side, her eyes already closed. Dipper walked inside the room which seemed to consist of several mirrors on one side with a long table that had an array of potted golden flowers on the other side. The boy narrowed his eyes a little as he walked forward, inspecting the flowers but was more focused on trying to find a key inside, "There's gotta be a key in here somewhere.." He said lowly to himself as he was passing by the golden flowers little by little while his eyes moved around in inspection, seeing if a key was hidden among the plants. As he was searching, Dipper could not help but look at the flowers with slight suspicion, as these particular golden flowers reminded him greatly of a certain malevolent flower that tried to kill him and his sister. At least, he assumed it was malevolent now? He could not quite be sure ever since that one moment shared between it and Mabel, especially considering the fact that it offered its aid to them. And what aid it was as they went back in time to correct the wronging they made have done in order to receive a proper and well deserved ending than the one before. But he still could not help but suspect that Flowey the flower was up to something regardless. He doubted the fact that the flower had a change of heart so quick after Mabel tried to show him what compassion is. Maybe he was overthinking, but he was however curious as to why these flowers were down here. He checked the entries to see if he could get some answers, " _We'll need a vessel to wield the monster souls when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human soul... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?"_ He read the seventh entry.

"A vessel? To wield the monster souls..?" He repeated these last two lines a little lowly as he panned his gaze up at the flowers. Meanwhile, Mabel was now sound asleep on the bed, and quite impressively managed to sleep peacefully despite the horror that both her and her brother encountered back there. At least the fatigue was more effective than her fears, which also correlates to her fears being so intense that they would tire her out rather having her be paranoid all the time like Dipper. She continued to sleep while holding the burnt pan to her chest as she laid on her side, while also being completely unaware that something, or someone was slowly taking shape behind her next to the bed in the fog. Dipper then read the next entry, " _experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..."_ It said on the screen. His brows furrowed with intrigue and raising curiosity while looking at the entry and then back to the golden flowers. From what he read, this could likely be an early stage of some sort of experimentation on the monster souls, where they were unable to use the human souls at first in order to bring back the monsters from death and thus had to resort to transferring the monster souls to a proper vessel. However, as it said, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters and the only candidate that could sustain the soul of a monster would be something that was neither human nor monster; Dipper concluded that it had to be an inanimate object. But, how would a monster soul be able to sustain itself inside something that was inanimate? Unless, it had to be something that was both inanimate and living at the same time. He was so deep in thought that he was completely oblivious to a rather disturbing sight. For behind him, his very _reflection_ on the mirrors was twitching and moving a little. The reflection of Dipper's head twitched slightly before it eerily and disturbingly turned and twisted its head around slowly to gaze at the one who cast the reflection in the first place. Upon turning, the eyes from Dipper's reflection become a solid white color, with black tears seeping through from below the eyes and the corners of the mouth. "A vessel to contain the monster souls? And it had to something that was neither human nor monster...and it didn't have to be something completely inanimate, either. So, these flowers ar-...wait...no...it couldn't be..." Dipper said to himself with the last few words of the sentence being filled with dreaded realization as his eyes widened considerably. The golden flowers, the vessel, the monster souls...it lined up. But it could not be. How can it be? He flinched upon remembering back to what a certain flower said upon being asked if he had a soul, " _Of course I don't. And believe me...it's an existence that makes death far more peaceful than living in this life without a soul."_ He specifically stated and confirmed that he had no soul, therefore, he had no monster soul inside him. Yet, how was he sentient if he did not have a soul in the first place?

"Alphys...what the heck were you really doing down here...?" Dipper asked in unsettling wonder. This all happened while two very long, white, stick-like legs slowly and silently emerged from the mirror behind him. The reflection of Dipper melting and contorting before taking shape behind the unsuspecting boy. The legs landed down on the ground as the being that was forming behind Dipper pulled itself out from the mirror as though it was a gateway to another world, leaning all the way back as it began to loom menacingly over Dipper who was deep in thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed an odd sight on one of the flowers. It was a butterfly, and a white one at that. The insect fluttered around the golden flowers for some time before landing on one, flapping its wings occasionally. Dipper's one brow raised curiously, that is until he noticed another butterfly come in and flying around some of the golden flowers, which was then followed by another butterfly and another until several of the began to swarm the flowers. For some reason, Dipper felt unease at this as he backed away slowly from the increasing swarm of butterflies that fluttered around the golden flowers while others crawled on them. Back at the dormitory, Mabel was still asleep, and so much so that she had no idea that the shape of a 'man' was standing right behind her at the side of the bed. The man in question looked to be completely white in color, and not the natural white, it was more of a ghostly pale white. This man-like figure also was very thin, with an oval shaped head of sorts, making him resemble some kind of ghostly matchstick to the common eye. The 'man' then did something that was rather unsettling, an appendage slowly began to emerge from where one can assume to be his chest. The appendage in question was long and looked to be quivering very slightly, before it formed four digit fingers at the tip to make a hand. The 'man's' hand and arm slowly reached out to the sleeping Mabel, looking as though it was about to attack her. Dipper backed away from the swarm of butterflies, swatting away a few with his hand, "Agh! Hey! What the-?!" He flailed his arms around, batting the insects away until he froze in place upon a feeling a cold breath behind him. His eyes widened like saucers, his spine feeling like it was dipped in ice, and his shoulders immediately tensed. Dipper prayed to any deity or cosmic force that whatever was behind him had a slow reaction time so that he would be able to make it out of the room in time without a second thought. He slowly had to turn around against his better judgement, and when he did, a small part of him was relieved to see it was not the Amalgamate that he encountered in the first room, but a much larger part of him was incredibly frightened as there was something equally disturbing.

This particular Amalgamate had a more noticeable body that was composed of other monster bodies. Its head looked to be composed of the body of Astigmatism, with Astigmatism's "legs" serving as creature's beak that opened and closed horizontally like mandibles. The small white areas at the top and bottom of its eye (which would typically be the sclera of a real eye) are re-purposed as gnashing teeth which occasionally close over the pupil. Finally, the creature's wings looked to be made from Final Froggit's legs while its own legs are unnaturally-extended versions of Whimsalot's legs. Dipper's breathing intensified as he was so close to screaming, and it was not until that the Reaper Bird let out a gurgling distorted breath through the 'beak' that Dipper was just about to scream. However, he was immediately silenced when something grabbed him from behind instantly causing him to struggle and let out muffled screams. The figure that was behind him, had one arm around the middle portion of his body, and another that covered his mouth with its hand. The figure in question appears to have the body of a cartoonish depiction of an anthropomorphic bird embryo. Its head has a short appendage resembling a half-formed embryonic beak, and small black circles for eyes with some of the butterflies swarming around it and some even crawling on its being. Dipper struggled fiercely, letting out muffled grunts and cries as he held onto the arm of the Everyman trying desperately to escape its grasp. But he found himself unable to no matter how much strength he put behind his struggle as the Everyman was not the least bit troubled by Dipper's struggling. The Reaper Bird tilted its head to the side as it took a step closer to the captured Dipper who was so frightened that tears were starting to form a little in his eyes thinking this may be the end for him and that he could not save his sister, his heavily muffled with some hints of small sobbing mixed with it. The Reaper Bird's singular eye blinked showing the teeth closing and opening, acting like both an eye and a mouth. It then looked up to the Everyman who noticed Dipper's distressed state. The Everyman then slowly moved its hand to Dipper's head who now struggled more than ever, kicking his legs and gripping the Everyman's arm thinking that the monster would break his neck. He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared to meet his demise, until he did not feel his neck break nor any painless feeling from it. He slowly opened his eyes to feel that the Everyman was stroking Dipper's head, and comfortingly at that in some form of attempt to calm him down as it held him up in the air. Dipper though continued to breathe heavily regardless, but was highly confused and surprised by this. "... 'tWe..." The Reaper Bird suddenly blurted out, which sounded as though like it spoke through several people at the same time but all garbled. Dipper's eyebrows raised in shock at this, ... 'tbe..." It again said which only served to confused Dipper more as he had no idea what the Reaper Bird was trying to say.

The Reaper Bird had its long legs bent in order for it to gaze down at Dipper's level. However, before it could try and form any more proper sentences, the white butterflies suddenly began to swarm and soon engulf the Everyman, who started to panic as he flailed his embryonic head. This proved to be futile as the butterflies now completely covered the Everyman's head who actually let out muffled screams in the process, forcing him to release Dipper to the ground who breathed a little quick and scurried backward away from the two Amalgamates. The Everyman fell to its knees, writhing in pain as the butterflies completely overtook his head while letting muffle cries of anguish as the Reaper Bird's head twitched and convulsed several times letting out distorted cackles, seemingly enjoying the Everyman's pain. Dipper's face was frozen with horror at the sight he was witnessing, it was like he was watching something that came out of the depths of his nightmares. He wasted no time and quickly hurried back to Mabel. Speaking of which, the white figure reached out ever so closer to Mabel who's eyebrows twitched a little as her face showed an expression of discomfort. And just when the man seemingly was about to attack, he suddenly whipped his hand downward to the side, actually grabbing the blanket instead, then gently pulling the blanket over Mabel tucking her in bed. The 'man' then affectionately patted Mabel's head who's expression returned to that of comfort as she had a small smile on her lips. The second Dipper made it to the dormitory, the man was already gone, leaving behind a tucked in Mabel. "Mabel!" Dipper called out to her as he rushed over to his sister who was sleeping, "Mabel! Hey! Wake up!" Dipper urged her as he made it to the bed and shook her, but this only caused Mabel to suddenly bolt awake with a swing of her frying pan, "AH! BACK OFF! I'LL WHOOP YOUR TUSH WITH IRON MARY!" She exclaimed in panic. Fortunately, Dipper managed to evade the swing before he grabbed her arms, "MABEL! It's me! Relax, it's me." He said to her in reassurance, "Oh, uh, sorry about that, br- Whoa, dude, you okay?" She then asked him upon seeing the distressed look on his face, "I don't even know. Come on, we can't stay here any longer. We gotta move." He said to her almost sounding like a plea and she complied. "Okay, sure, bro. Just give me a sec." Mabel said to him as she stretched out her arms before hopping off the bed.

However, as soon as she did, something fell to the floor with her. Looking down, they were surprised and delighted to see it was another key; the yellow key to be exact. "Neato! I found a key! Man, am I good at this or what?" Mabel remarked proudly with a grin. Dipper just shook his head as he picked the key up, then looking back to where the Reaper Bird and the Everyman was, before taking Mabel's hand as they walked to the front entrance that led to another room with a quickened pace. "Dipping spice calm down! What the hay hay happened back there?" She questioned as she was pulled to the next room. "I'll tell you when we're far away from this room." He simply responded as they left the dormitory, and as they did, a single white butterfly was seen flying out from the flower room and across the bedroom. As the twins were walking through a dimly lit and decrepit hall, Dipper explained his encounter with the Reaper Bird and its companion, although he did not go into full detail since he did not exactly want to freak his sister out that much. "There's more of them, Mabel. It's not just that...thing we saw in the operating room...but there's more of them. And they just get more freaky by the minute." Dipper said to her, shuddering a little from that encounter with the two Amalgamates. He did this while he hooked the yellow key on the key chain of the phone. "Holy canoli...did they hurt you, Dipper?" She then asked worryingly. "Thankfully, no. They didn't...and the weird part is...the one that had me was...comforting me. Like it was trying to calm me down while that bird thing was...I dunno trying to talk to me." He responded thinking back on the experience. "Aww! That's so sweet! Wait, so maybe that means they're not all bad, right?" Mabel hoped with a smile. "We don't know that for sure. Besides, it didn't help the way it talked to me, either." Dipper remarked. "Whoa, really? Did it give you like weird spoopy messages or something?" She then asked. "The spoopy part you're right about. But the message thing I have no idea...it almost sounded like it was...like it was talking through several different people all at once." He reminisced causing Mabel to flinch a little, "Yeesh...Dipper I'm really sorry you had to go through that by yourself...I wish I was there." She said shamefully prompting Dipper to pat her shoulder, "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, Mabes. You couldn't have known. Plus, I'd be the jerk here if I didn't let you get any good rest." He retorted with a small smile.

"Awww, Dipper." She cooed before pinching his cheek playfully making him chuckle. "At least I'm glad those things didn't come after you." He stated in relief. "You're telling me. That'd be a sight to wake up to. And man, I was a lot more comfortable in that bed than I though I'd be." She remarked not at all aware of the fact that an Amalgamate was the one that tucked her in and let her be comfy. As they walked, Dipper was reading the rest of the lab entries, " _Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the souls back to Asgore, returned the vessel to his garden... And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow."_ Dipper's eyebrows furrowed, a part of him was relieved that they managed to get a happy ending out of it, but another part was telling him that things were never that easy. "Did you find a key or something back there, bro?" Mabel asked snapping him out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, no. Sadly no...I didn't even get a chance to check the small room at the end of the flower room. It was probably another slot." Dipper answered when Mabel let out a sigh that Dipper detected as he scrolled to the next entry on the cellphone, "You okay?" He asked her but she just shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, man. I mean...all this stuff down here...Alphys was definitely keeping it a secret and...this is just a pretty big secret to keep. Not to mention that...if she's been lying about it the whole time...I can't imagine how people are gonna feel when they know about it." She said sadly as she looked to the side on the ground. "Well, you can blame me for that. I mean, I told her that she can't keep living a lie to make things better. Cause if people will find this out by themselves it's gonna make the situation worse for both her and everyone else. So, she'll have to tell the truth willingly and on her own." He stated as he read the next entry, which consisted only of 'no no no no' being repeatedly written down. This made Dipper worry, and cursed himself for being right on thinking that it was never that easy to get a happy ending, especially when you're experimenting with soul power to bring people back from the dead.

Dipper came to a slow halt along with Mabel, "Bro bro, I'd give you a big sticker for that all the way. But...I still can't help but worry. I mean, you know how Alphys is, right? Could she even take it? I mean...she was going all Frankenstein on the monsters down here..." Mabel again said as they stopped by another entrance to the side of the corridor. "It all depends on how she's viewed by the monsters here, Mabel." He responded, and she was about to say something when Dipper stopped her, "Wait, wait, hold up." He told her in a slight whisper to which she stopped to say anything. The twins went silent as they heard what seems to be rushing water coming from the room that they stood beside. Looking at the entrance to the room, Dipper took small steps forward and upon further examination, it sounded as though someone was taking a shower. "Someone's washing out the stinkies." Mabel remarked with a light grin. "Yeah, but...here? With all those monsters running around?" He wondered curiously and with suspicion. "Hey, when you gotta go you gotta go, bro." She shrugged. Dipper's eyes narrowed before he went inside, and when he did, he noticed a figure was behind the shower curtains, with the water running on the hot option, letting out some steam in the process. "Mabel...there's someone over there..." Dipper whispered to her, "Who is it..?" She questioned nervously. "Don't know...but...-gulp-..I'll check it out." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Be careful, Dipper!" She urged him quietly. He slowly began to walk forward to the figure that was behind the shower curtains and standing below the rushing water from above. However, the more he approached the mysterious figure, the more he could make out the figure's silhouette. He squinted his eyes, and noticed that the entity's physique was not exactly human to begin with, which made things all the more unsettling for him. He took baby steps...slow and cautious baby steps. And the more he approached, the more he noticed the figure actually swaying its body left and right like a pool noodle. Getting closer and closer, the figure's swaying body began to increase in movement with each step sending a chill down Dipper's spine, making him tremble by the legs and hands. He finally stopped a few inches in front of the strange being behind the curtains swaying quickly left and right, while letting out deep echoing sounds that resembled breaths.

Dipper's lower lips quivered and swallowed a lump in his throat. He slowly and cautiously stretched his arm outward. His hand shaking, with the fear and anxiety building up inside him so greatly it caused him to sweat quite a lot, and the sweat to form int he palm of his hand. His breathing quickened a little but with deep inhales and exhales, as his hand reached to the edge of the curtain ever so slowly and shakily, all while the figure's swaying increased in intensity. After what seemed to be an eternity, Dipper's hand clutched the shower curtain, before he shut his eyes tightly, silently reciting a small prayer and letting out a shaky breath. The tension rose astronomically when he quickly and violently pulled the shower curtain back, exposing whoever was behind and inside the bath tub. However, much to his shock as well as his deep relief, there was no one there. He let out a deep sigh of comfort when he jumped with a startled yelp upon hearing Mabel calling to him right behind him, "Dipper! Is everything okay? You didn't see any nasty parts, right!?" She yelled prompting Dipper to quickly give her a silence gesture, "Keep it down! No, I didn't! Thankfully there was no one there..." He said as he looked back at the bathtub, and turned the water off. And it was from there he noticed something lying in the tub, "Oh, but I did find this." He stated as he reached down, and picked the object up which was revealed to be a green key. "Woopie! A green key! Now we're even on the key hunt!" Mabel optimistically cheered. "Guess so. Come on, let's get outta here." Dipper said with Mabel nodding in agreement, "Don't have to tell me twice, brohemian." She said as she quickly walked out of this bathroom with Dipper behind her. Mabel already made it out but before Dipper could, he stopped when he heard a rustle behind him. This rustling sounded like someone moved the shower curtain, and the moment he turned around slowly to look, his eyes widened like saucers in terror when he saw the shower curtains were pulled back to their original state, and the figure itself had returned, only this time it was standing still in the bathtub, and even more disturbingly it looked to be staring directly at Dipper from behind the shower curtain judging from the way its silhouette was being shown. Dipper's face intensified with sheer fright before bolting his way out of the bathroom and outside, joining Mabel in the process, breathing heavily as well. "Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" He asked him with furrowed brows, "Mabel, let's just focus on trying to find a way out of this place as soon as possible." He simply answered out of breath.

The twins eventually made it to another part of the lab, and this one was drastically different than the rooms they were previously in. The room they were in was circular, but what was especially noticeable was the massive machine that hung in the center of the room as well as above what looked to be a pit of sorts beneath it, nothing but pitch black darkness inside the pit. The machine in question, heavily resembled that of some kind of skull, but more akin to an animal skull specifically a Cervine Skull, though it lacked a few normal features that make up a deer skull such as teeth for example. The skull-shaped machine had four tubes lodged into it from the top, coupled with some wires that dangled from the side of the cheek bones, and two larger bumpy tubes that were curved and connected around the jawline. Around the machine were several computer consoles as well, and judging from the dust on them, they have not been used for quite some time. "Whoa...what the hay hay is that, Dipper?" Mabel wondered in awe as the twins approached the massive machine, moving around it before stopping to face it from the front. Dipper's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the machine for some time, before looking down at the consoles. He raised his hand up, pausing briefly, before wiping the dust off a sign that was embedded on one of the controls. As he did, he saw the label saying 'DT EXTRACTION MACHINE'. An eyebrow rose, "DT Extraction Machine...? Wait a minute...DT...oh..Determination." Dipper mumbled in realization, "What?" Mabel stated in confusion. "Mabel...this is the machine that Alphys must've used to extract the traits fro a human soul. But...this one is used for Determination." Dipper explained earning a stunned look from Mabel, "Meow wow...so, like, Alphys built this thing-a-ma-jig?" Mabel questioned curiously pointing at the DT Extractor. Dipper thought for a moment but he shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Cause, one of the entries said that Alphys used some blueprints to extract the Determination from a human soul. And noticed how she wrote down _the_ blue prints and not _my_ blueprints?" Dipper asked her but Mabel simply blinked once, "Nope." She simply responded causing Dipper to roll his eyes a little, "Mabel, it means that Alphys wasn't one that made that thing. When she said she used the blueprints, it means she was using blueprints that were made by someone else." He clarified with a slightly annoyed look but he was more intrigued than annoyed. "Ohhh! Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She then pondered scratching her head. As they conversed over their thoughts, they were unaware that a familiar grayish white substance was starting to slither from out of the dark pit the DT Extractor hung over from the far side. Dipper just sighed as he rubbed his head, "I really don't know. But, just from knowing that, I'd say the monsters down here have been at it for quite a while, probably way before Alphys even. Since the blueprints and the machine itself were made by someone else. And if I had to guess, Alphys must've decided to continue their previous work." He stated.

"And that backfired like bad plumbing..." Mabel said with slight morbidness, referencing the Amalgamates. Speaking of which, one of them began to slither its way around the machine, heading towards the twins silently and slowly. "The entries also said that they used both Perseverance and Determination. But...this one is just for Determination. So where's the-" Dipper did not have time to finish when Mabel jumped in, "It's cause Determination is the alpha trait, baby!" She said with a proud grin and stance, until she paused and sniffed twice, "Hey...what smells like sweet lemons?" She oddly questioned, not knowing that the source of the scent was coming from the Amalgamate that was forming behind her, looming menacingly until its maw opened wide revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, leaving behind threads of slime and drool. Dipper gasped in terror with wide eyes, "MABEL! LOOK OUT!" He hollered as he pulled Mabel back in time with a shout, the two letting out brief screams rolling backward as Dipper saved Mabel from certain death when the Amalgamate plunged its large mouth down to the ground. The twins scurried back and quickly stood up with frightened expressions, gazing at yet another Amalgamate that stood up before them. This one was just as disturbing as the others, as the abomination had a massive black maw with dagger-sharp yellow teeth, that seems to make up the head. The Amalgamate supported itself with its two arms which were shown to be rather muscular, along with its chest, but its being was still slimy and droopy due to its status as a composite monster. It had three large pulsating black masses running down its shoulders, periodically popping a little and letting strange white fluids leak out onto the floor as it breathed a heavy gurgled breathing. "Oh, terrific...another one." Dipper unhappily stated as he held Mabel close to him behind. Lemon Bread reared its 'head' up and opened its mouth with a brief but disturbingly deep shriek, " ** _Welcome to my special hell._** " Lemon Bread spoke up in a deep gargled voice earning looks of trepidation from the twins. "I really hope it's just Happy World Land." Mabel remarked nervously with a light grin. Lemon Bread growled as it took a step forward with one arm, its lump for a hand melting into the ground on contact, then stepped forward with the other, approaching the twins menacingly and forcing them to back away. "Dipper...if by any chance you wanna use that big brain of yours to save us now's the right time!" Mabel suggested in a panicked tone as she clutched his arm while being behind him a little. "I don't know what to do! These things aren't even in the journal!" He exclaimed when Mabel struck him gently on the head, "Ow!" He yelled in pain. "I said use your brain not the nerd book, dingus!" She clarified with a cross-sour look.

"What am I supposed to do? Compliment it on its looks?!" Dipper shouted as Lemon Bread had pools of saliva and fluids dripping from its large mouth."Ooh! Good idea! Tell it how pretty it is!" Mabel said in agreement much to Dipper's disbelief, but before he could object, Lemon Bread lunged at the twins with its mouth agape and a shriek to go with it. The twins yelped and quickly jumped out of the way in evasion in time, both jumping from opposite sides to each other as Lemon Bread chomped down on nothing but air from where they stood. Lemon Bread stood back up with its two muscular arms as it constantly pulsated and oozed whitish gray slime, looking at Dipper then to Mabel with a snarl. "What're you waiting for, man?!" She flailed her arms at his direction. "You really expect me to compliment...that?!" Dipper shouted back at her with a bewildered look, when Lemon Bread turned to his direction, " _ **Stay here with me...**_ " It told the boy oddly, much to his confusion but he would rather not, "Yeah, no, I'd rather not." Dipper refused but Lemon Bread let out something that was a mixture of a chuckle and a some kind of pulsating distorted melody, " _ **That's what they all say."**_ It retorted before lunging at Dipper again with an open mouth, prompting Dipper to skillfully slide underneath it as it was in midair briefly with its teeth lodged into the adjacent wall from where Dipper was. The boy rushed over to Mabel who folded her arms, "Unless you don't wanna be monster food then say something! It's rude to not compliment a lady on her looks!" Mabel crossly said to him with a pout. "Wha- Mabel how do you even know that thing is a girl?!" Dipper questioned to her in perplexity. "You'll know when you're older." Mabel simply replied with a teasing grin, patting his shoulder. Dipper gave her a tired glare when they were alarmed by Lemon Bread directing its attention back at the twins. It stood up, puffing its chest out with deep and heavy breathing. "Wowza...for a slimy wimy toothy thing...she sure works out a lot. I mean look at dem guns, bro bro!" Mabel pointed at the muscles of Lemon Bread, and for some reason, the Amalgamate reacted to that by having its muscles shake in response to Mabel's compliment. "Whoa, ho, ho there girl...there could be people watching." Mabel said with a wink and grin, "MABEL! CUT THAT OUT!" Dipper exclaimed with a scrunched look on his face. "What?! Oh, I can't compliment another girl's looks, now?!" Mabel turned to him shouting as well. "It's just freaking weird!" Dipper retorted with furrowed brows. "You don't gotta be hating, brosef." Mabel simply said teasingly. "I mean come on, you gotta admit that these are some killer pecs she's got. And boy, look at dem biceps she's drawing out. Load, aim, and fire~" She seemingly purred and winked at Lemon Bread's direction which caused it to let out what sounded like a chirp, " ** _You think I'm pretty?_** " She questioned anxiously. "Do I think you're pretty? Girl, I know that you're pretty! I mean, if I was a boy I'd be all over you like hot cheese on nachos." Mabel winked flirtatiously towards Lemon Bread while Dipper could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

Lemon Bread's body began to quiver and convulse before it then slowly melted to the floor coupled with hissing noises, seeping through the narrowed cracks of the tile flooring. Mabel smirked in victory before she fashioned her hand in the shape of a gun and blew once on her index finger, "Never underestimate my flirting skills, boys and girls." She proudly proclaimed as Dipper walked to her, staring and just shook his head to rid himself of his bewildered trance, "Mabel, you're just unbelievable." He remarked simply, having no other words to describe his crazy sister. "You mean unbelievably awesome!" She corrected with a giggle and grin. "Sure. We'll go with that, too." Dipper said with a smirk. "Admit it, Dipping spice. My girly charms and skills always come in handy when facing off against pretty and handsome monsters." She proclaimed as she prodded his cheek repeatedly while saying it. "Well, considering that you'd have no problem going out with a vampire or a zombie even...I'd say yeah...they could come in handy sometimes." Dipper said in admittance as he gently pushed her hand away. "Ah, ah! Not sometimes! All the time, baby." Mabel pridefully said with a stance. "Mabel there's no guarantee that your 'charms' will work on every monster you see." Dipper clarified for her prompting for her to turn and look at him with an annoyed glance, "Dude, why you gotta be killing my moments all the time?" She asked him a little vexed by his intelligence and hold onto reality. "Hey, it's not my fault. I'm just more in touch with the truth." Dipper responded with a sheepish grin with her giving him an angry but cute pout, "Besides, it's like said, we don't know which of these things could be friendly or hostile. So, it's best to just do what we gotta do if we wanna make it outta here alive. But, I'm hoping that it'd be the ones that could actually not hurt us and give us weird cryptic messages." Dipper commented as he adjusted his hat and his scarf. "I'm sticking with the 'not hurt' part...weird messages make my brain go splooge." Mabel clarified with a goofy laugh. "And who knows? We might even be friends with them! Just like we became friends with all the monsters up there!" She added flamboyantly. "I seriously hope you're right, Mabel." Dipper said a little lowly when Mabel wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Broham, you should know by now that I'm always right. And I say that by the end of this, we're gonna be friends with all the slimy monsters, find Alphys, learn more about the weird fubbernucked crud she's been working on, and we all go home and live happily ever after." She claimed to which Dipper blinked and just shrugged, "Eh, can't be any weirder than we've been through already back up." He simply said. "There you go! And if I'm right, you owe me five bucks." She said to him with a devious grin. "Ha. You're on." Dipper accepted the challenge as they prepared to head to the next room. "By the way, where is Alphys?" Mabel then asked in wonder as well as concern, "You think she's okay?" Dipper sighed, "I dunno. I guess we just keep moving and maybe we'll find her eventually. Hopefully she's got all the answers we need than from these entries." He answered as they headed over to the next room that was next to the DT Extraction Machine.

 **Here it is. The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy.**


	39. Amalgamating Ending

Dipper and Mabel entered the room that was next to the DT Extraction Machine. Along the way, Dipper was checking out one of the lab entries on the phone screen, pacing behind a little due to concentration. The fourth entry he read said, " _I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their souls. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like Asgore's watched them... I don't think he should."_ And right on cue, Dipper looked up and the twins saw that they were in a medium-sized room with a large television that was positioned between two shelves. Though the first thing Dipper noticed was the familiar slot for the colored keys that was next to the left shelf. The shelves themselves possessed numerous rows of VHS tapes, Mabel skipped over to the tapes and television a little in surprise, "Wowie! Dipper check it out! Home movies!" She said in excitement as she pulled one of the VHS tapes out and blew the dust off the cover. Dipper approached some of the VHS tapes, and pulled one out as well, he brushed the dust off and had one eyebrow raise at the title, "Um, Mabel...these aren't movies...I think they're cartoons." Dipper clarified as he inspected the tape in his hand before placing it back in when Mabel gasped, "Oh my gosh! I hope they have Believe in Yourself here!" She squealed in anticipation as she dropped the VHS to the floor, checking to see if there was one that had her favorite television show, "Ugh, Mabel, seriously? Why would they have one about that weird cartoon?" Dipper grumbled as he was examining the VHS tapes on the left shelf when Mabel shot him a cross-sour look, "Hey, hey! It's not weird! It's educational and Philadelphia!" She retorted as well as incorrectly pronouncing the word philosophical. "It's philosophical, Mabel." Dipper corrected her as he saw some stray VHSes at the bottom shelf, "I knew you'd agree with me, brosef." Mabel said with a devious grin. Dipper noticed that all of the VHS tapes were alphabetized save for the few stray ones. But what was really noticeable about these ones were the sticky fluids that covered them. Dipper wiped the fluids off of one of the tapes, and realized that this was the same type that he felt and saw on one of the operating tables where they encountered the first Amalgamate here in the dark lab. "Well, at least we know what these things do in their spare time." Dipper said to himself, concluding that the Amalgamates must spend their time watching these cartoons, and judging from the fluids on them, these must be their most favored ones. "Hey, Dipper! Check these tapes out!" Mabel addressed as he looked over and walked to where she was. Mabel was kneeling down as she sorted some of the tapes that were beside the VHS player. "Huh. That's weird." Dipper pointed out as he pulled out one of these VHS tapes and saw that they were labeled.

"I don't think we should watch these, bro. I mean...these look private." Mabel believed rubbing the back of her head. "I know. But one of them might have the answers we're looking for." Dipper stated as he checked out the labeled tapes. "You mean the answers _you're_ looking for. No offense Dipper but...this is stuff I'd rather not know about cause it's too cray cray for my cute little brain to handle." Mabel admitted with a timid smile. "Hey, it's fine, Mabel. I'm not forcing you to figure this stuff out with me." Dipper assured her with a gentle smile. "Well, I'm stuck with you so I guess I ain't got no choice." Mabel quipped with a goofy grin earning a light chuckle from Dipper. "Yeah, I guess so." Dipper said before he picked out one of the tapes, "Alright, let's start with this one." He began before putting the tape in the VHS player, and pressed the play button while Mabel turned the television on. "There better not be any old crummy black and white ads." Mabel complained as she folded her arms. Static filled the screen for a brief moment, when it showed what seems to be a recording from a camera. The camera was pointed at the ground and showed two small three-toed feet with white fur before it panned up, _"Okay...okay guys I think I got it!" An innocent childish voice said, likely the one holding the camera but his appearance was not shown, "It's about time." One said and as the camera panned up, it showed the source of the voice being a small child wearing a lime and cream colored striped sweater and red-brown pants and shoes. She also has light skin and hair color, shoulder length hair, rosy cheeks, open crimson eyes. She also seemed to have a peculiar heart shaped locket around her neck. Judging from her expression she seemed to be impatient. "Sorry, Chara...it's my first time using the camera." The camera holder said a little sadly while the two appear to be standing in a field of golden flowers as well. But just then, a third figure popped out of the flowers with a large smile on her face, and was wearing a striped pink/purple and blue sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. She had medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, and squinted eyes. What was interesting was that she too wore a heart shaped locket around her neck. "Boo!" The third figure exclaimed, flailing her arms with the sweater sleeves flapping in the process, in vain attempt to startle the two, having some flower petals on her head and clothing "Nice try, Frisk." The child known as Chara said unimpressed with Frisk flashing her a pout, "Oh come on I've been practicing for like five minutes on that!" Frisk said sourly. "I-I thought it was pretty good!" The camera holder praised a bit timidly with Chara looking at their direction with a smirk, "Of course you did." Frisk leaned to the side, coming into view from behind Chara with a grin, "See? I can be intimidating!" She told Chara proudly. "Ha. You couldn't even scare a butterfly if you tried, Frisk." Chara retorted with a smirk as she prodded Frisk's torso a little, with a challenging tone._

 _"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Frisk responded with her own challenging stare. "Seriously? You're asking me to do a scary face?" Chara questioned with a scoff, "Yeah! Come on, Chara! Do your creepy face!" The camera holder joined, nodding the camera in agreement with Frisk. "Pfft. Alright, fine. Watch and learn, amat- GRAH!" Then suddenly without warning, Chara whipped to the camera's direction and performed her 'creepy' face where her crimson eyes widened, showing off her fanged teeth, and scrunching her nose up frightening both Frisk and the camera holder. It was enough to knock them back on the ground along with the camera, the brief silence was then filled with laughter from all three. The screen was now tilted to the side as it showed Chara's legs and Frisk being on the ground laughing alongside the others, but half of her face was cut off from the angle. "Now that is how you do a scary face you big babies." Chara proclaimed in a proud manner when she was then tackled by Frisk in a large embrace, "But you're still adorable." Frisk said in a teasing manner. "Don't you dare start that again." Chara warned her with a glare. "What? You know it's true!" Frisk again retorted with a devious smile. "Shut up! I'm not adorable!" Chara shouted at Frisk pushing her off gently, "You're so adorable!" Frisk replied with the third child that held the camera standing up, "Well, you are adorable, Chara." He said timidly in agreement, "DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" She exclaimed before lunging at him as the third child squealed before running off with his feet seen tapping the ground rapidly to the side and Chara being in pursuit, "I was just complimenting you!" He tried to reason with her, "It's not a compliment! It's an insult!" Chara clarified as she ran after him with the two's silhouettes being seen running around the dark portions of the cavern they were in. "It's an insult for someone to be so adorable!" Frisk yelled out when she yelped as Chara now chased after her, "THAT'S IT! COME HERE!" The crimsoned eyed girl shouted in anger with Frisk laughing along the way before the camera shifted to static._ Dipper and Mabel sat there throughout the whole thing, "Awww! That was so cute! And you gotta admit she was pretty adorable! But not as adorable as moi!" Mabel proclaimed in a proud manner as Dipper rubbed his chin in thought, "You know...those two looked very alike." He pointed out with Mabel gasping, "They must be twins like us, bro bro!" She stated in delight. "Also, I can't help but notice that there's something...familiar about those two crazy cats." She then said with ponder. "Well, whatever it might be...we could watch another one. It might help." Dipper suggested with Mabel clapping twice in anticipation, "Alrighty!" Dipper set the second VHS tape inside and pressed play.

 _Static overtook the screen for a moment before it showed who appeared to be Frisk standing by the bedside, and what looks to be the children's bedroom. "Come on, Frisk! Look cute!" Chara told her as she held the camera with Frisk raising one brow at this, "Pfft. Chara you already know that I'm cute 24/7 I don't need to look cute." Frisk stated smugly with a pose. "Yeah, yeah, you've said for the godzillionth time. Not to mention that since I'm practically your twin I had to be by that cuteness all my life." Chara remarked with a tired glare though it was not shown on camera. "Awww! So you do admit that I'm cute!" Frisk cooed with a grin as she squished her cheeks. "That's not the point! Look, just do something cute before I chase after you with broccoli again!" Chara threatened her but in a friendly manner. "Okay, okay, sheesh don't get your undies in a twist. Wait, why do you want me to look cute?" Frisk then asked her. "Cause that's what the people want, Frisk! People like cute things! And when people like cute things they pay big money for it when it's uploaded on the Undernet." Chara responded with a devious grin. "Ohh! That makes sense! Alright, here it goes." Frisk then took a deep breath before striking a cute pose where her squinted eyes widen showing them to be glittery, having one leg up, and held her hands together. "Pssht, seriously? You call that cute?" Chara taunted her prompting Frisk to give her a look, "Oh, what? You think you can do better than me, sis?" She questioned her with her hands on her hips. "You want cute? I'll show you cute." Chara said as she hurried to Frisk's side and struck a cute pose, her crimson eyes glittery with her rosy cheeks reddening. "Hmm. Not bad, girl. But not good enough. Because you're about to be outcuted by...the Goddess of Cuteness." Frisk then stated in a strong serious tone of voice only Chara was not that intimidated. "CUTE COMBO ATTACK!" Frisk exclaimed to the Heavens and surprising Chara a little. Instantly, Frisk struck an adorable pose releasing flowers and emoji clouds and hearts, followed by another pose that had emoji snacks like cake and ice cream, then another, followed by another all of which looked to be harming Chara as she flinched, grunted and yelped as though the cuteness acted as a weapon that struck her repeatedly. Finally, Frisk struck the last pose her leads spread and her arms stretched out above making two peace signs with her hands as she still made an adorable face. "The c-cuteness...it's...t-too much..." Chara weakly said before collapsing to the ground face first. A door was heard opening, with the unknown figure seeing Chara on the ground, and bizarrely having a puddle of multicolored liquid spread out from where he face, and Frisk still in her pose. "Um, Frisk...what happened to Chara?" The third child asked. "She was overwhelmed by the cuteness. I tried to warn her but she didn't listen." Frisk responded not breaking her stance. A moment of silence filled the room before the third child then said, "I'll go get the chocolate and the slasher films." And with that the recording ended._

The twins just sat there with highly confused looks on their faces, although it was mostly Dipper as he had no idea what he just witnessed. "Uh...what was that just now?" He then finally asked after a moment of confused silence, with Mabel having wide sparkling eyes a similar adorable expression, "I think I just found another member of my people." She said in awe at Frisk's skill. Dipper blinked before shaking his head, "Okay, how 'bout we watch the third tape." He suggested as he began to place the tape inside. _A brief screen of static filled the television before it showed the same camera holder looking to be sneaking up on Chara who was pulling out something from the fridge. When she did, and closed the door, the cameraman jumped forward once, "Howdy, Chara!" They greeted enthusiastically startling the girl a little, "Ugh, dude, don't do that." Chara said to him grumpily. "Aw, come on, smile for the camera." They told her and she rolled her eyes, "Fine. But just for you." Chara relented and she showed her smile, "Yay! See? That wasn't so bad. And I see your'e sneaking in another chocolate bar there." The cameraman said to her with a giggle, "So? It's a free country, dude. I can have all the chocolate I want." Chara said to him before walking past him as she unwrapped the chocolate bar wrapper. "Well, mom says that you might wanna cut down on the chocolate otherwise you're gonna get...um...well as Frisk would say it...poopy butts." They advised her as she fully unwrapped the wrapper and took a bite out of the chocolate bar. "Relax. I'm not gonna get the poopy butts. And besides, it's not like this stuff is gonna poison me or anything. I mean heck, with the rate I'm going I might as well be immune to it." Chara remarked as she sat on the chair in the dining room with the camera holder behind her before they too sat on a chair next to Chara and set the camera down on the table as it faced the latter. "Let's hope so." They wished as the two shared a light chuckle from it. A moment of silence passed between the two children as Chara was looking to the side in thought before she returned her gaze towards the unseen third child, "Hey. You remember when we tried to make butterscotch pies for dad?" Chara then asked him out of the blue. "Huh? Oh...oh yeah...yeah I remember. The recipe asked for cups of butter but-" They were then cut off by Chara as she finished for them, "But we accidentally put in buttercups instead." In a slight morbid tone of voice. "Y-Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad...we made mom really upset." The third unseen child said sadly while Chara continued to stare at him blankly, "Yeah. Heh, I remember when Frisk made a doctor sweater and she acted as the doctor while you were the nurse." She said reminiscing the time they tried to heal their father. "That was fun. Though the outfit might've been a little too much for me. Honestly, I should've laughed it off like you did...but anyway, uh, where're you going with this?" They then asked Chara who's face then darkened considerably, "Turn the camera off first." She demanded in a serious tone of voice, which actually made the unseen third child jump a little at the sound of her voice, "Oh, u-um, okay, sure, yeah." They complied with a quick paced voice as they held the camera shaking it a little and turned it off._ The twins looked at each other with concerned expressions, "Okay, I'm starting to not like where this is going, Dipper.." Mabel said in worry as she held her hands together. "Me, either." Dipper said in agreement. "But...ugh...just blargh! Stupid brain!" Mabel cursed herself batting her head repeatedly. "You...wanna know what happens next?" Dipper said questioningly.

"...yes...I do...and I'm so gonna drink so much until I forget after this." Mabel remarked before glancing over to Dipper, "Bro, be ready...the orange juices are coming in hot and fruity." She warned in a cheesy manner when eventually Dipper set in the third VHS tape. Like the rest, a brief vision of static overtook the screen until it showed the same white furry three-toed feet, but instead the unknown child was walking while holding the camera to the ground as the ground was seen panning downward from the direction of their walk. _"I...I don't like this idea, Chara." The third child stated timidly. "What? You gonna cry about it?" Chara told him in a seemingly mocking tone of voice, "W..what? N-no, I'm not..." They retorted as the back of Chara's legs and feet were seen for a little bit, showing that the third unknown child was walking behind Chara. "Good. After all, big kids don't cry, right?" She told him and he took a moment to respond before, "Y-Yeah...big kids don't cry." However, he stopped when Chara stopped as well looking to be turning to his direction, "You know...I'm starting to get the impression that you're doubting me." Chara said to him in a dark tone of voice, although one could detect some hurt behind it as well, "N-no! I'd never doubt you, Chara! Never!" They quickly countered but immediately returned to their timid stature when Chara took a step close, her arms swinging up and looking to be placed on their shoulders, "I need you be strong for me, okay? No more cry baby goat. Be strong...so we can free everyone down here. Can you do that for me?" She requested in a soft tone of voice, when the twins heard the child sniffing a little, showing his huge concern and dread for this plan, "O-Okay. I'll try...no. I will be strong! We'll be strong! So we can free everyone!" The third child proclaimed strongly. "That's what I like to hear. Oh, and before we proceed...I need you to promise me something." Chara then said to him with the third child waiting for her request, "Of course, Chara. Anything." Chara sighed deeply with her one arm letting go of their shoulder, and her hand visibly clenching into a tight fist, "Promise me that you won't tell mom and dad about this. And the most important thing of all...promise that you won't tell Frisk about this. Because...if she knew...she would do everything in her power to stop me." Chara requested in a pained voice. "W-what? But...C-Chara I can't!" The unknown child said audibly in denial. "You have to...please..." Chara now pleaded. "Chara...I...I can't...she's your sister. I...I know she wants to free all the monsters here as much as the next person but...but not like this...not at the cost of the only family she has." The third child said in an attempt to convince Chara not to go through with the plan now. "But she'll still have you guys. You took care of us when no one could. You loved us when no one would even give us so much as a sideways glance. And you accepted us for who we are. You guys...you're our family. So, she won't be alone." Chara said to him as the camera was still panned downward a little showing Chara's bottom half of her body with her face not being shown at all._

 _"I...I don't...she'll...she'll hate me..." The third child now said in a low but broken tone of voice. "She won't. She'll understand." Chara reassured him but yet again he was not convinced, "I can't do it...I can't take away the only person who's been with her since day one. I just can't, okay!? How do you think she's gonna feel when her only blood-related family went through with...with this?! I wanna free us all with you...but not like this! Especially after knowing that I can't tell Frisk about it!" He now said in a raised voice when Chara lunged at him, but she held him in an tight embrace, causing the camera to show the sides of them from a below angle. "I can't let her find out. Please...I don't want her to know...she's never gonna let me do it even if it means freeing everyone down here. Please...please I'm begging you...you can't tell her. You take a shot at me, do whatever you gotta do, but please...please don't tell her." She begged him in a breaking voice from holding back any tears or crying. The third child held her tightly as well, the two sharing what may be their last moments together, making sure to absorb every inch of affection they have for each other until nothing was left. "I'll...I'll go get the flowers." He then said in a low whisper-like voice and from there, the camera cut off._ The twins sat there in silence but Mabel had her hands over her mouth in shock with Dipper also having a stunned expression. "She...she was trying to free the monsters down here..?" Mabel said in a surprised and shocked voice. "Apparently...but...what does this have to do with flowers? Wait...if she was trying to find a way to break the barrier do you think maybe-" Dipper was cut off before he could finish, "No. And I don't want to, bro bro...I really don't.." Mabel sternly clarified. "You're right, sorry. But...even then it wouldn't take just one soul to break it." Dipper then said a little lowly in thought while also dreading on what Chara had done in order for whatever plan she had to work. Mabel let out a deep sigh, "Dipper...I wanna put my brain in a time out but I know that the next tape we watch won't be pretty at all.." She remarked morbidly. "You don't have to watch it with me, Mabel." Dipper said to her placing a hand on her shoulder with a frown. "I know but...but there's just...there's something about them...those kids...I can't shake this feeling off and it's driving me bananas." Mabel said in frustration as she put her hand on her head. "That..what? They're like us?" Dipper asked. "Well...yeah I mean...heh it's actually cute but...at the same time...seeing kids like us doing something like...that is just-..." Mabel trailed off as she let out a groan with Dipper patting her shoulder, "This is why I said that I gotta shoulder all the heavy stuff, Mabes. I don't want you to be in a dark place like I am." He said with a sorrowful frown. "I know, bro. But...you know me I can't exactly leave my broski behind in dark places." Mabel said to him with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. And I won't complain, either. I can't go to place alone without my best friend by my side." Dipper said to her with a smile. "Aww, stop it you!" Mabel cooed as she gave him a push with the two sharing a laugh, though this was to lighten up the mood due to their current situation. Dipper picked up the last tape, "Well...this looks like the last tape. Which might be either good or bad for us depending on the perspective." He remarked. "Just hope the water works doesn't commence." Mabel added as she rubbed her hands together a little while Dipper set the last tape in the VHS player. _When it played, it showed nothing but blackness, causing the twins to assume that the lens cap must've been still on, however, only voices spoke up, "Chara...can you hear me? Please...we want you to wake up." The voice of the third child pleaded when another followed, "Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up...without you...the future of both humans and monsters would be incomplete..." The second voice said which was rather deep but had a hint of Southern accent behind it like the third child, more than likely an indication that this was the child's father. The third voice spoke, and this one was familiar, "Psst...Chara...please...wake up...I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me...please...we've been through so much...we were finally happy...I don't want things to end like this...please..." It pleaded in a broken voice on the verge of crying, and this voice was very much Frisk's. They heard foot steps, and looked to be walking away from the small collective around the terminally ill Chara, taking the camera with him. "I...I..." The third child began but stammered, unable to find the right words until he let out a shaky sigh, "...no, I said...I said I'd never doubt you. Eight...it just needs eight to break the barrier, right? But...not this...not like th- no...we'll do it. And we'll do it together, right?" The third child questioned as he tried his best to hide his sorrow and pain from having to lose someone who was close to being like their sibling._ The twins sat there unable to find the words, "Holy crud...she...she actually went through with it. I can't believe she...but why wh- " Dipper stopped when he saw Mabel's extremely stunned expression, "Whoa...Mabel? Are you alright? Hey!" Dipper shook her, seemingly breaking her out the trance, "It's them!" She exclaimed suddenly giving Dipper a jump, "W-Wha- Mabel!" But he had no time as Mabel clutched his shoulders and shook him rapidly, "It's them, Dipper! That was them!" She stated loudly and frantically before Dipper gripped her arms and stopped her movements, "Mabel! Hey! Calm down! Breathe...tell me what's up. What do you mean it's them?" Dipper asked with furrowed brows.

"Okay, okay, okay! Um, Dipper, like...when I was walking through that Capital place all the monsters were telling me a story! And, and, and the story started when two humans fell down here in the Underground! They got taken in by the king and queen and became like family until one of them got sick! Dipper! That was them! Those two little cups of fluff buns! Frisk and Chara! They there the first ones to fall down here!" Mabel said in a quick paced style, though Dipper managed to understand and of course that left him stunned, "Whoa...that...that actually makes sense.." Was all he could say. "And...Chara...she was...she was the one that got sick...because she was trying to free everyone." Mabel then said in a saddened tone looking down sorrowfully before Dipper put both hands on her shoulders, "Hey, hey, it's okay, sis. You don't have to tell that story again. It's fine." Dipper assured her as he knew how emotional she gets whenever she talks about the tale. She nodded weakly and wiped her nose with her sweater sleeve, "Come on. Let's get outta here. But first.." Dipper disconnected the yellow key off of the phone's key chain before walking towards the yellow key slot. He slides the key inside, turns it to the side activating the yellow colored power. "And there goes the second one." Dipper said in victory with Mabel tossing her arms up in cheer, "Yay!" Though she did not sound as enthusiastic as she was before. "Let's keep moving." Dipper said as the twins left the room, and moved forward, going past the DT Extraction Machine, and then to the next area within the dark laboratory. However, when they walked through a small corridor, they saw that the area they were in was completely coated in a thick and dense mist. It was thick to the point where neither Dipper nor Mabel could even remotely see any objects inside. They may be brave, but they were not stupid, as there was no way they could walk through this mist without having some monstrous entity come at them from any direction and take them out. "Welp, I know we're not going that way!" Mabel blatantly said with a goofy grin. "I second that notion. But...if I had to guess there's bound to be some controls of the ventilation here. Once that's done maybe we can pass through here." Dipper stated thoughtfully. "Sounds easy like cheese cake." Mabel said in agreement with her brother. "Alright, then. It's probably at the opposite side of this section of the lab. Come on." Dipper claimed as the two turned back and walked away, though unbeknownst to them, a silhouette was vaguely seen from within the mist, and upon closer inspection, it looked to be the shape of a man.

The twins again walked past the DT Extractor, and along the way Mabel was being oddly quiet. Not only that but she wasn't skipping in place buoyantly like she would normally do, and even in dire situations like the Amalgamates being lose in this lab she would still try and be as optimistic as she could. But she was unable due to this one thought that was haunting her mind. She decided to take it off her chest by asking Dipper this, "Hey Dipper?" She addressed her brother who was scrolling through some of the entries on the cell phone, "Yeah?" He responded. "I need to ask you something. And this is serious mode time." Mabel remarked prompting Dipper to slow down in his walking, "Oh boy..what's wrong now, Mabel?" He questioned as he now walked next to her. "What that girl...Chara did...like...she...she would do something like that just so that she could...she could save all the monsters down here...but what really hurt is that...she begged that one kid to not tell her sister about it.." Mabel began to say as Dipper listened, "Why? Why would she do that? From the way it sounded...the two were all they had...why would she just...throw her life away like that...when she has something to l-live for?" Mabel asked him, seemingly hesitant to as well, knowing that this is one subject she would avoid but her curiosity was gnawing at her brain to where it grew so frustrating it was like a rash that she was unable to reach. Dipper was silent for a while which made Mabel all the more anxious and looking like she regretted asking him such a question, that is until he sighed deeply, "I don't know, Mabel. I mean...from what I can guess based on what I've seen on those tapes...they must've had a pretty rough life and...Chara took it the worst to where she just...I dunno lived with a really low opinion of herself." Dipper responded as best he could. "But...why? Why would she have that low of an opinion? Why would she do that?! Doesn't she know that she's got a sister that loves her?!" Mabel said now beginning to grow angry, "Mabel..." Dipper began to say but she continued, "She's got something to live for! She can't just throw her own life away like that! How's her sister gonna feel?! When she realizes that she...that she just...agh!" Mabel exclaimed as she stomped the ground in frustration before Dipper stopped her by putting his hands on her arms gripping them a little, "Mabel! Hey! Calm down!" Dipper audibly said with a stern expression as Mabel breathed a little heavy before she jumped at Dipper and held him close and tight in a large embrace, surprising him a little. He then returned the embrace slowly, "Mabel...what's wrong...seriously...why's this bothering you so much?" He asked her a little lowly as she sniffed once before saying in a slight broken voice, "Because she...the way she was...she reminded me of you...Dipper." The Pines girl admitted as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder from the confession.

Dipper's eyes widened from that when his face then relaxed, "Mabel..." He called her in a soft tone but she squeezed him further, "Dipper...you're my brother and we're twins...we've got like this weird, crazy, mind sharing thing...I know how you're like and I do all I can to make you happy...because I don't want you to end up like her...I don't want to lose you...please..." Mabel continued to say in a whimper, desperate to not lose Dipper like she did before, but this particular fear was far greater. Dipper was not really fond of himself, and his fears of not protecting Mabel properly would more than likely lead him down a dark road, the same road that Chara treaded when she possibly was unable to defend her own sibling properly despite the promises they made to each other. Thus, she feared that if he was going to really protect Mabel, he would give his very life in exchange for his safety. Though of course, he has done something like this which only resulted in a gruesome outcome for everyone in the Underground, but what was worse was putting Mabel in jeopardy because of his actions. To this day it still haunts him as well as constantly cursing himself for it, but she was here now, they were now in a time where none of that happened, yet Dipper could feel his sins always crawling behind him and gnawing his back to forever remind him of his mistakes. "Mabel...stop. I promised you that you're not going to lose me. No matter what. And...yeah I'll admit I'm not really all there in liking myself...but I'm not like Chara. You and I we've been through so much and despite everything...we're still here. We're still standing strong and we're still going forward...what's more important is what we have each other when there's no one else. And we do all we can to not let anything take us down...including ourselves. Because neither of us can live without the other." Dipper elaborated to her gently as she slowly released him, sniffing once and wiping her nose, looking at him with watery eyes, "Mabel...whatever happened in the past happened...it's gone. We don't need to bring it back. Because there's always a new chapter for us to start over and make sure to correct the mistakes we did. So, I don't let the stupid things I did get to me...because I have something worth living for and that's you. You, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and everyone else." He reassured her with a smile with her soon flashing a weak smile, "You really mean that?" She asked him when he lifted his cap up and cleared some of his hair off his forehead to show his birth mark that was fashioned after the Big Dipper constellation, "I swear on the Big Dipper." He pledged earning a laugh from Mabel, "Wow. Could you be any more of a geek?" She said to him teasingly. "Hey, swearing an oath on a constellation does not make me a geek. Unless it's related to one of my favorite board games." Dipper retorted with a smirk as the two continued walking, "So, in other words, you're using your geek knowledge of all that is geeky to make sure nothing bad happens to your adorable sister." Mabel grinned at him. "Well if you wanna put it like then yes." Dipper proclaimed with a smug look.

"Pfft. That's why I love you, Dip Dip." Mabel told him pinching his cheek making him laugh a little, "Yeah, yeah, love you too, Mabes." He returned the affection. "Also, that speech was pretty cheesy." Mabel then said to him playfully. "Oh shush, you know how I get when things like this come around. I get into big speech mode. Plus, it makes me feel like I could go into acting. Maybe poetry.." Dipper thoughtfully said with Mabel giggling. The twins were walking towards the opposite side of this lab section while Dipper read the eleventh entry, " _now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty..."_ Dipper's brows furrowed in thought. This must indicate that Alphys and Mettaton really were friends at one point, but further more, this indicates that Mettaton was not always a robot, providing the rumor of him not being a robot at first becoming more along the lines of something close to reality. This seems to show that Mettaton was something else before he became a robot, perhaps he desired this body to become famous in the first place, or more famous as the entry stated that he was already big in the Underground. Thinking back to Mettaton, he wondered how he was fairing. And perhaps since Dipper and Alphys made amends and became friends, she likely finished repairing him with more efficiency now. Though one part of him hoped that she removed the "Kill Humans" feature in his systems. "Uh oh. We've got creepy fog alert, bro bro." Mabel addressed as they were now in another part of the lab with mist, but unlike the one at the far end this one was not as dense as the twins could see ventilation fans to the sides of the walls. "Hm. This isn't so bad. We might get through it. And there's bound to be a switch around here somewhere." Dipper assumed as the twins cautiously walked through the fog while walking through the white particles that floated around in the air. Mabel was close to Dipper as the two glanced around for any sign of movement other than their own, "Ptew! Blegh. Man, who knew fog can taste so...foggy." Mabel said in disgust as she spat some of the 'fog' out. "Mabel, you can't even taste fog." Dipper clarified for her. "Hmm. You're right, bro. I tried to catch some fog once...but I mist. Zing!" She quipped earning a groan from Dipper, "You need to stop being around Sans." He remarked, "Ain't happening in a million years, Dipping spice." Mabel retorted with a giggle.

They made it to the end of the room and fortunately, found what they were looking for, "Bingo!" Dipper proclaimed in victory as they located the switch for the ventilation. Dipper gripped it and tugged it down strongly, activating the fans inside the room while also ridding the area of the fog in the process, "Way to go, bro bro!" Mabel said commending her brother. "Didn't need that much effort, anyway." Dipper stated but he could not help but put on a smug look, however, unbeknownst to the twins, the white particles that were around the air were not blown away by the ventilation fans, instead they began to collect around each other like white blood cells attacking a germ. The particles all flew and collided against each other rapidly until they all formed into a single large pale white sphere hovering in the air as the twins had their backs turned to it, "Well, that's one problem solved. Now let's head over to the-" Dipper froze in place when his expression was immediately replaced by one of sheer terror, "Whoa, broham, you looking to use the little nerd's room?" Mabel asked him unaware of the monstrosity that was now standing behind her, "M...m...m..m..." Dipper stammered as he shakily lifted his hand up, pointing at what was behind her, "Ohh we're playing charades?! Alright! Hmm. You seem to be pointing behind me. Really, bro? You don't have to make it easy for m-..." The moment she turned, her face immediately showed an expression of similar terror like Dipper. What stood before them was another Amalgamate, but this one took the vague shape of a large canine, with two pointed ears atop its "head" where instead of a face it only has a single black orifice. Its wide body has six digitigrade legs, which appears to form the silhouettes of five smaller canines between them. The Endogeny released several echoing deep breaths from the orifice that made up its face, the orifice itself retracting and contracting in sync with its breathing. The twins were frozen for a moment until they both let out screams of terror and having their eyes wide as dinner plates. "IT'S A MULTI-PUPPO! A REALLY BIG MULTI-PUPPO!" Mabel exclaimed in shock and fear as the Endogeny's ears wagged before its whole body began to twitch. Dipper noticed this and was immediately cautious as he stood in front of Mabel defensively, "Mabel, careful! It's gonn-" But he didn't have the time to finish as the Endogeny bounded towards them, its multiple legs all moving in synchronization much like a spider, which made it all the more disturbing. The twins quickly jumped out of the way as the Endogney leaped at where they were, but instead of hitting the wall behind them, it actually _attached_ itself to the wall, again similar to a spider. "MABEL! RUN!" Dipper shouted as he held her hand with the two sprinting away from it. However, the Endogeny proved to be quick as the Amalgamate rapidly crawled around the walls, to the ceiling, and then jumping down in front of the twins with a echoing hissing noise. The twins stopped in their tracks, skidding a little with frightened yelps.

The Endogeny then crawled its way forward, almost appearing menacingly to the twins who backed away in apprehension. The Endogeny let out several snorting or growling sounds, flicking off a strange black liquid from the orifice in the process as it did. Mabel suddenly tripped and fell to the ground with a grunt, in the process knocking the stick she has with her to the side as well, "Mabel!" Dipper addressed in concern as he quickly came to her aid, however, when they looked up to the Endogeny, they noticed that the Amalgamate straightened itself, twitching a bit more intensely. Dipper and Mabel rose one eyebrow in confusion until Mabel figured it out; it was the stick. She slowly reached over to the stick, picked it up, and as soon as she made contact with it, the Endogeny jumped once a little with is tail wagging now and its ears twitching, breathing a little quickly from the orifice. "Hey, Dipper...I think it wants to play." Mabel revealed with her grin returning in delight at this revelation, but Dipper only blinked once in bewilderment, "Wait...what...?" Was all he could say in confusion as Mabel slowly stood up having the stick in her hand. "Hey there, buddy! You like this stick here?" Mabel waved the stick to it in gesture, and judging from its convulsions and its short moments of hopping in place, that seems to give her the answer she was hoping for, "You want this stick, boy? Huh? You want this stick!" Mabel now said sounding more like she was playing with an actual dog, waving the stick around with the Endogeny never taking its 'sight' off of it breathing rapidly now and had a hint of wheezing to it as well. Mabel reared her arm back and tossed the stick over the Amalgamate in the distance, "GO GET IT! GO GET THE STICK!" Mabel told the beast excitedly as the Endogeny now rapidly crawled along the walls and ceiling, making its way to where the stick was thrown while the twins watch, slightly perturbed by its movement. "Is...is that thing supposed to be made up of...dogs?" Dipper questioned in befuddlement, "Well, it pants like a dog, it moves like a dog, and it plays like a dog! So it's gotta be a dog!" Mabel responded enthusiastically as the Amalgamate bounded over to the twins, wagging its tail quickly in happiness before dropping the stick down, with the latter being covered in some of its grayish white fluids. "Good boy! Very good boy!" Mabel commended the Endogeny as it hovered closer for affection and Mabel caught the message. She reached over as its head was close to her face, and when she pet the beast, it convulses rapidly in response, "Whoa, whoa, easy boy. Easy there..it's okay.." Mabel assured the Amalgamate in a gentle tone as it slowly began to calm down, letting out a gentle gurgled purr-like sound of content to the petting. "There we go!" Mabel said with a bright look on her face.

The Endogeny laid on the ground with all its legs bent in the process, "Awww. That's just so adorable. Pretty gross and sticky but so adorable!" Mabel cooed as Dipper stepped forward, "Mabel, I think you've played long enough with this thing. Maybe we should go.." He suggested when suddenly, the Endogeny shoots away from Mabel startling her with an alarming yelp as she jumped backward with Dipper holding her by the arms in caution. The Endogeny began to crawl wildly around the walls, letting out audible but quick wheezing breaths, "M-Mabel! What did you do!?" Dipper exclaimed as the two ducked from time to time and jumped back from the Endogeny just aimlessly crawling with rapid pace around the room, "I don't know! I was just petting it and bam it goes doggo cray cray!" Mabel responded as she was alarmed by this development, when the Amalgamate then began to strike the walls with its claws. "M-Maybe it wants to play again? Use the stick, Mabel! Play fetch just do something!" Dipper said to her as he jumped a little from how aggressively the Amalgamate was clawing the walls and striking them while periodically crawling around the walls. "Um..uh..." Mabel picked up the stick again, "Hey, hey! Lookie here! -whistles- Here, puppo!" Mabel called out to the beast, gaining its attention as it froze in place and looked over with its feelers rotating in response and its tail wagging, "Look at the stick, boy! Come on! Get the stick! GO GET THE STICK!" Mabel shouted as she threw the stick over with the Endogeny jumping upward and catching the stick in its amorphous body before landing down with a strong thud. Mabel claps at the display, "Woo! That was amazing! Good doggies! Good boy!" Mabel praised the beast as it bounded over and dropped the stick with Mabel again scratching its chest and rubbing it, "Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good slimy multi-doggo!?" She told the Amalgamate as it twitched in affection with its convulsions eventually intensifying, "Mabel, before you ask, no, we are not keeping that thing." Dipper sternly said as he put his hands on his waist, "Awh shoot. But it's slimy and gooey, it can fit into small places! There's no way Grunkle Stan can catch it." Mabel said as she decisively petted the Amalgamate as it then let out what appears to be some sort of froth through the orifice before flopping to the ground and letting out a gurgled sigh of content. But what was very shocking was the dog-shaped outlines of its legs actually having the content faces of dogs, revealing them to be silhouettes of the dogs that this monstrosity is composed of. The twins just stood there, speechless and with blank stares before the Endogeny's being de-materialized into white particles eventually disappearing from sight, "Did...were those...?" Mabel started to question until Dipper gently pushed her for them continue, "Nope. I didn't see anything. Let's just keep moving, please." He advised as they walked forward.

"That clouded room must be cleared out now." Dipper stated as he walked forward with Mabel close to him, "Dipper? How many of these things are down here? I mean...you would think Alphys would've stopped at the first one." Mabel remarked in wonder as well as concern. "Curiosity is more bad than good, Mabel." Dipper simply responded to her statement as the two made their way back to the one room that was covered in dense fog. Along the way, Dipper was reading more of the entries, he started with entry nineteen, " _the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore."_ He read, and causing him to form a sympathetic frown, he could not even imagine the guilt Alphys must have endured, and still carries today, after going through these horrific experiments on deceased family members. He sighed and read the next entry, " _Asgore left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore."_ Dipper saw that despite the bleak outcome of these experiments, Asgore somehow still tries to cheer Alphys up, which makes him realize just how much of a jerk he was upon wishing a bad fate to befall the Monster King. And unfortunately, that particular wish came to be when Flowey killed him in order to gain the human souls, though luckily, having rewound time Asgore was still alive, but he did wonder if things would really be different after the second encounter; second being for Mabel and the first being Dipper since this technically is going to be Dipper's first time meeting the king. Though at the mention of Flowey, what really was his endgame? Why would he go through the trouble of having to do all of this? The past ending both him and Mabel had was rather miserable and despite his defeat, the bittersweet ending for them would at least be satisfying for the flower. So, why would he help them rectify that problem? He decided to think on it later as he read the next entry, " _i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element."_ The twins finally entered the room, which had a line of fridges to the side, one of which was shaking as it was likely the only one that was active whilst the others were not, and above the fridges were the ventilation fans. "Alright, Mabel. The last key should be here somewhere along with maybe another slot here. And I think there's probably one more slot around somewhere which should be the last one." Dipper stated as Mabel stretched her arms out with a grunt, "Oh it better be. Cause honestly, all the running, screaming, and frownies is giving this girl the sleepies." Mabel tiredly said before walking forward, when she noticed Dipper was scrolling through more of the entries, although he looked to be looking for one, "There a problem, Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. I've pretty much arranged and sorted all the entries in chronological order. But...every time I search through the files I just...can't seem to find it." Dipper responded with furrowed brows as they walked across the room. "Can't find what?" Mabel again asked. "Entry number seventeen. Look. There's entry number sixteen and then it just goes to entry eighteen. No seventeen." Dipper told her as he showed her the screen, "Well, don't get all red in the face about it, brosef. Alphys must've deleted it or something." She said to him, "Seriously? Why? Why would she delete just one entry and leave the rest out?" Dipper questioned in frustration to which Mabel patted his shoulder to calm him down, "Take it from me, Dipper. Some things are just never meant to be found. And that's a lesson I hope you follow otherwise we might be dealing with a giant monster that wants to eat us." Mabel said to him with a cross-sour look. "Alright, alright, I get it. No snooping in secret places that's gonna get us killed. Got it." Dipper relented having received the message with Mabel having a smile of content, "Good boy. Hey, I wonder if there's any juice in these fridges!" Mabel wondered as she approached the last fridge they were about to pass by, "Mabel, come on, this isn't the time." Dipper told her with a tired look, "Hey, in case you forgot, those chips still made my mouth dry. I gotta wash it down with something." Mabel retorted when she noticed the vibrating fridge that was next to the second one, "Whoa, heh, looks like this refrigerator is running. Someone better go catch it! Zing!" She joked with two clicking noises earning a face palm from her brother, "You know these kind of freezers used to be so cool back in the day." She again joked with a cheesy grin, "Oh my god, Mabel." Dipper groaned as he gave her a tired glare. "What? They used to have cold hard cash with them. I mean, that's how money was stored instead of safes." Mabel continued as she laughed at her own jokes with Dipper just pinching the bridge of his nose, all while the fridge behind her began to actually melt and assume the familiar grayish white coloration. "It's how they find their peas." Mabel quipped assuming a Buddha-like stance, completely oblivious to the shape-shifting fridge behind her, until Dipper noticed it as his mouth hung open with eyes as wide as saucers showing fear and terror on his face. "Oh come on, bro. They're not that bad." Mabel said to him with a pout thinking that her jokes were terrifying when it was far from the truth. However, seeing that look, she did not Spider-Sense to figure out what was happening, "There's something really big, ugly, and slimy behind me, right?" Mabel nonchalantly said and Dipper just nodded in apprehension.

"...great." Mabel muttered in annoyance before she turned around and witnessed the Amalgamate behind her. This one appears to have a composition of monsters more noticeable than the rest, as its eyes are replaced with two Vegetoid-esque mouths, and the snowflake crest on its head now possesses a "face" at its top point, with the two nearest points to it ending in hands. The circular decoration also resembles an eye. The tip of the beak appears to be chipped, as well as its entire top jaw being speckled with spots. Like the other Amalgamates, half her body is nearly melting off the other half, giving her a more amorphous form. Mabel takes some small steps back away from the creature, when Dipper then shivered as he held his arms, and noticed that his breath was visible, "W-What the? When did it get so cold all of a sudden?" He wondered through chattering teeth. She lets out a slow, weakened but distorted laugh, earning a look of surprise from the twins, "Creepy slimy bird say wha?" Mabel said in confusion, "...jokes...ar..e...funny..." It spoke almost sounding like it was putting effort into speaking, and from the sound of it, the Amalgamate appears to be female, "Oh my gosh! Dipper! She likes my jokes!" Mabel squealed in joy and she hopped once in delight, "Wait what? She?" Dipper simply questioned as this thing had no indication of it being any gender, "Duh. It's a girl thing. You'll get it eventually." She told him before turning her attention to the Amalgamate, "You like my jokes? Here! How 'bout I give you these ones!" She offered before clearing her throat, "Why hello there! It's so ice to see you." She began to say with a clicking noise and wink, "Ha...ha...ha..." The Amalgamate laughed weakly and slowly, her expression starting to shift "I know, I know, I could honestly come up with better jokes in my sleet. I mean heck, I could even be a succ-ice-ful comedian." She quipped before mimicking the onomatopoeic reference to the drum sound effect heard after a punchline has been told. The composite Snowdrake continued to weakly laugh as her expression changes more to the point where it did not even care if its body was falling apart, "Yep. It's snow bad it was almost cool. But hey, in this era, I think snow." Mabel again joked with a double clicking noise and wink, when the Snowdrake Amalgamate now calming down, with what looks to be a tear trickling down the eye, "Sn...o..wy..." She stuttered to speak before looking at Mabel and struggled to form a smile, "Haha...thank...you..." She expressed her gratitude with Mabel giving her a bow, "A pleasure to please a beautiful audience." She said as the Snowdrake soon melted to the floor and faded from sight. But not before leaving behind a familiar object, "Wowza! A blue key!" Mabel pointed as she picked it up, "Thank you, Miss Slimy Snow!" She thanked the Amalgamate wherever it had gone. Dipper approached her and patted her shoulder, "Good job, Mabes. You once again never ceased to amaze me." Dipper praised her skills. "Heh, you should know by now, Dipping spice. That I was born to amaze!" Mabel proclaimed as she struck a pose earning a chuckle from Dipper.

The twins entered the room adjoined to the room they were in and found another slot. "There it is!" Dipper said as they saw the slot. He saw the color for it was green, then took the green key out, slid it inside, turned it in and activated the green power switch. "That should do it. Alright. There's just one more key left. And that is...the blue key. Which means the blue slot is still out there." Dipper stated as Mabel simply hopped once in anticipation, "Neato!" Dipper nodded before looking back, "I think it might back in the flower room. There was a room there to the side but I never got a chance to check it out after those two...things got me." He said shuddering a little at the memory. "Well, let's not beat around the daisies, Dip Dip! Onward to the blues!" Mabel commanded as she rushed over to the location of the blue slot. Dipper was about to follow until he heard a notification from the cellphone. Pausing, he took it out and checked it, and was stunned to see that the notification was actually an entry. And not just any entry, but it was entry number seventeen, the entry that was supposedly missing and was searching for. However, for some reason, the text of the entry looked to be glitched a little, almost as if it was a corrupted file. Dipper's brows furrowed together in suspicion as well as caution, he said himself that curiosity is more of a bad thing than a good thing, but if he needed to know the whole truth behind what was going on here, he had to risk it. So, against his better judgement, he clicked the file. But once he did, the screen froze, prompting Dipper to try and scroll up, down, or try and go back to the home page, "Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me!" He said in frustration when the cellphone screen went black, "Wha? No...no no no no no! I can't lose everything here! I can't! Not like this." Dipper frantically tried to turn the phone back on, but each attempt was in vain as he was unable to reactivate the cellphone. However, just when he was about to give up, loud distorted static screeched through the speakers, startling the boy with a yelp. What followed was a disturbing audio that sounded like something which was slowed down to -1000 range, and manipulated in a way to make it unrecognizable to any common human or monster ears even. But what was especially alarming was the wall of text that was being generated on the black screen. Except this was no ordinary text, it was a font, but not like any font Dipper was familiar with. He shakily held the phone in his hand as the text in this strange font continued to generate with it saying: 👎︎✌︎ ︎😐︎ 👎︎✌︎ ︎😐︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎❄︎ 👎︎✌︎ ︎😐︎ ︎ ︎. ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎✌︎ ︎😐︎ ︎ ︎💧︎💧︎ 😐︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎. ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎✌︎👎︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ 👍︎ ︎❄︎❄︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎. ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎👎︎✋︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎❄︎✋︎✞︎ ︎. ❄︎ ︎✋︎💧︎ ︎ ︎✠︎❄︎ ︎✠︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎💣︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎💣︎💧︎ ✞︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ✞︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ✋︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💧︎❄︎✋︎ ︎ ︎... ︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ 👎︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎✋︎ ︎😐︎✍︎

Dipper's eyes shifted left and right rapidly, trying to make out what was being generated on the screen, "W...wh...what...what is this...?" He wondered anxiously as well as fearfully. He was so glued to the screen that he did not notice two pairs of his hands slowly emerging from the darkness behind him. What was frightening was that these particular hands were white, and seemingly skeletal, with the most noticeable feature being the two gaping holes in them. Furthermore, the hands themselves looked to be distorting in the space, almost as if they were some form of corrupted imagine. The hands suddenly gripped Dipper's shoulders immediately causing him to jump in panic and let out a scream of terror. He flailed around for a moment in fear when he soon started to relax upon hearing that the voice calling out to him was familiar, "Dipper! Bro! Hey! Calm down! It's me!" Mabel addressed reassuringly as she held him by the waist from behind tightly. Dipper panted heavily for a few moments as he slowly tried to calm himself, "M-Mabel..?" Mabel nodded and turned him around, "Look. It's me! See those rosy cheeks, braces, and that ever so adorable face? It's me, broski! The alpha twin!" She clarified for him. "I got it, Mabel. I got it. Sorry...just.." Dipper trailed off as he rubbed his head, "What happened back there, man?" Mabel asked him worryingly to which he sighed and shook his head, "I don't...I just don't know anymore...let's just get outta here before any more crazy things happen." Dipper suggested as the twins made no second thoughts into leaving this section, he decided to take a break from reading the lab entries. The twins made it all the way back to the dormitory room, and walked towards the adjoined room within which was the flower room. "Wowie...look at these pretty golden flowers." Mabel said in reverence at the golden flowers that were lined up at the side of the room by the mirrors, "Hopefully none of them are alive, either." Dipper muttered coldly as they walked by the flowers, while he kept a cautious eye out for the Reaper Bird and the Everyman. They entered the room at the far end of the flower room, and much to their delight, found what may be the last slot, "Aha! I knew it had to be in here!" Dipper proclaimed in joy as he rushed over to it, bringing the blue key out, set it inside the slot, turned and activated the blue power switch. "Woop woop! We did it, Dipping sauce!" Mabel cheered throwing her arms up with a wide grin. "That should do it. Come on, let's see if we can find a way out of this place now." Dipper told her as they went back out to the flower room. While passing by the mirrors, Dipper looked over to the side at his own reflection. He slowed down a little with Mabel at the front, and just for some reason decided to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked tired as evident from the rings under his eyes, as well as the slight redness in his eyes as well from all the lack of proper resting and constant fear. He raised his hand up and rubbed the side of his face slowly. A part him is haunted by the image of him having those dreaded yellow eyes and slit pupils, but he should not let that bother him a lot. It was literally in the past now and most likely gone forever. He was here, as him, as his own being, his own person, no one else.

"Dipper? You okay back there?" Mabel called to him snapping him out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah, just uh...checking something." He told her nonchalantly. "Pfft, brother, we've established that you're a macho man. So you don't need to check for pimples or stuff." Mabel proclaimed with a grin. "No, it's just...you know...despite everything that's happened...it's still me. I'm still me...and...I'm actually proud of myself for once." Dipper oddly said with Mabel giving him a blank stare before blinking once but then flashed him a thumbs up with a bright smile, "That's the spirit, broham! Now come on, Ghandi! We've got a big door to get inside!" She said as she skipped in place towards the door with Dipper smiling at her direction, then back to his reflection before walking away. Having finally made it back to the Power Door, Dipper and Mabel were delighted to see that all four switches for the door had been activated as evident by the four colored lights on the massive door. The twins approached the with it then sliding open for them, "You ready, Mabel?" Dipper asked her. "As ready as I'm about to make my famous Mabel Juice, Dip." She responded in her natural way. The twins stepped in and walked forward going inside. As they did, they came across a small square shaped portion of the interior, with blue and dark brown tiled flooring, and with controls on the wall that resembled the dials of an elevator, "Mabel! This is it! This is our ticket outta here!" Dipper said happily as he quickened his pace to the controls before pressing one button, only much to his displeasure, none of them were active, "Figures.." He grumpily said with a frown, "We ain't giving up yet, brohemian! Where there's a will there's a big old power button!" Mabel declared heroically. "You're right. Let's keep moving." Dipper replied as they continued on going to the right corridor of the room. On their way there, Dipper decided to read the last two entries in the phone after taking a break due to that rather terrifying experience. Speaking of which, he could not help but feel a cord of familiarity strike him when that strange font appeared on the screen, not the font itself but the sounds that it emitted as it was being generated on the screen. It was almost as if he had heard it before, and not through text itself, but rather through something else entirely, as though something or someone was speaking through such sound effects. He shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts before reading the last two entries, " _I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told Asgore yet, because I want to surprise him with it. In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder...what happens when something without a soul gains the will to live?"_ Dipper's eyes widened further, and he had hoped that he was wrong about this theory but unfortunately this entry was giving the theory more reasons to become a reality.

He remembered those words 'life without a soul' from that one particular being. So, perhaps, while it did not necessarily had enough strength to possess a soul in order to gain life, it instead had enough will to actually gain sentience to the point where it became a living being. The more he thought about it, the more it left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially knowing that Alphys, someone who he now considers a friend, was indirectly responsible for the creation of the very same creature that went out of its way to kill both him and his sister as well putting them through so much torment along the way to the king. His suspicions and theories were confirmed true when he read the next entry, and this one despite how small it is, sent a shiver up his spine as it read, " _the flower's gone._ " His thoughts were interrupted by Mabel, "Bro! You wanna stop making out with the cellphone and check this out?" Mabel told him with a look. He glanced up and saw what Mabel was talking about; they were in a massive room where several pipes and tubes were lined around in a pattern around the walls, and at the far end of the room was a large generator of some kind with what looked to be a heart shaped bulb in the center of it. The twins approached the generator and saw that the bulb was off, showing that the generator was inactive. "This must be it, Mabel. I think this generator has to power the elevator along with probably everything else here, maybe." Dipper assumed as he reached out to the heart shaped bulb, and pressed it once. This returned power to not just the elevator but the entire complex as well as Dipper and Mabel could hear machines and other contraptions returning to life. The twins cheered in victory before giving each other high fives and fist bumps, "And that's how the Mystery Twins role, baby!" Mabel proclaimed victoriously. "Now let's get to the elevator before-" Dipper said but their victory was short lived when something emerged from the ground a few feet away from them, stopping them in their tracks with frightened yelps. It was a long stick-like bony arm that jutted out from the ground before slamming down on the ground and pulling something out from below, "The universe just hates us today, right?" Mabel remarked sardonically as an Amalgamate emerged from the ground through the cracks of the ground due to its amorphous gooey body. This particular Amalgamate was the Reaper Bird, hissing and making distorted caws as it fully revealed itself. Dipper gasped when he then noticed another Amalgamate show up by emerging from the ground like slimy ghosts, this one being Lemon Bread releasing a gurgling growl as it salivated in its massive maw. A third one revealed itself by phasing inside with the atmosphere suddenly dropping to below zero temperatures, it was the Snowdrake Amalgamate. Then with the fourth one being the Endogeny itself, as it crawled inside the room, roaming around the walls before hopping down with a thud as all four Amalgamates confronted the Pines twins.

"D-Dipper! What do we do?!" Mabel asked in apprehension as she hid behind him a little, "Just stay behind me, Mabel!" Dipper simply said to her strongly as he had his arm out defensively while backing away from the Amalgamates who were approaching the two children slowly all while releasing gurgling, distorted, and echoing inhuman sounds coming towards them, "They're supposed to be good now! What's the deal!?" Mabel exclaimed flailing her one arm with Dipper not having the proper state of mind to answer that question. As the Amalgamates inched closer and closer to them, with the twins now having their backs pressed against the generator while whimpering in trepidation, a voice shouted out halting the monsters' advancements. "Hey! Stop!" The voice commanded behind them with the Amalgamates stopping in their tracks before turning around to face the source of the voice, some even simply shifted the front of their bodies backward and not bother to turn their 'heads'. The source of the voice came from none other than Alphys who took a few quick steps forward and had an annoyed look on her face, "I got you guys some good, okay!?" She exclaimed as the Amalgamates all then released sounds of joy before stepping back away from the twins who were shocked by this development, until Mabel became overjoyed upon seeing the Royal Scientist, "Alphys! You're here!" She loudly said in happiness. "Heh, h-hi, um, sorry about that. They get kind of sassy when they're not fed on time. I think they smelled the potato chips you had on you." Alphys said in her natural timid nature with Dipper blinking once before flashing Mabel a shrill glare who just grinned sheepishly, "Uh..aheh...woops?" She nervously chuckled. "Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on. But it seems like you guys were one step ahead of me." Alphys stated when she rubbed the back of her neck, "This was probably just a big inconvenience for you. B-But I appreciate that you came here to back me up!" She remarked with a smile. "Inconve- Alphys! That wasn't the case at all! We were practically running for our lives!" Dipper exclaimed throwing his arms up making Alphys flinch, "I know and I'm terribly sorry about that...so...I guess that means I owe you an explanation." She anxiously said with a frown, "Understatement of the century." Dipper said with furrowed brows as he folded his arms. "Yeah, like, seriously Alph! What the heck is going on down here?" Mabel join in at the madness that were the Amalgamates. Alphys sighed deeply before looking down and fiddling around with her hands, "As you probably know by now, Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research I isolated two power sources...one was called _determination_ and the other was _perseverance._ " She began to explain as Dipper and Mabel listened intently, though Mabel sneaked some chips in her mouth while she listened.

"I started with perseverance. As you know, it's persistence in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success. So, of course I had to go with it first. But as I injected the perseverance trait inside the dying monsters, this caused their will to persist so much against death that it pretty much tore their bodies apart. So, I went with determination next, seeing if I can strengthen the will of the monster souls so that they can last after death or maybe even...outdo death." Alphys continued with her elaboration as she cringed upon remembering the horrific imagines she witnessed during these experiments. "But...inevitably the experiment failed. Because you see, unlike humans, a monster's body doesn't have enough physical matter to take these concentrations of determination and perseverance. The perseverance trait at first began to tear their bodies apart until they were reduced to nothing, so I acted quick and injected the determination trait, which thankfully reconstructed their physical matter...but unfortunately, they came back into what you see now and lost what physicality they had." Alphys sorrowful said as she stared at the Amalgamates behind her with Dipper and Mabel having stunned expressions as well looking at the Amalgamates with sympathy. "And you kept the down here for so long?" Dipper questioned her with a gentle tone this time instead of an aggressive one. "You don't understand, Dipper. Seeing them like this...I knew I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it." Alphys retorted as she held her head with both hands shutting her eyes with Dipper and Mabel looking at each other than back to Alphys. "No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do anymore work, knowing...everything I had done so far has been such a horrific failure." She cursed herself as she felt like she was on the verge of tears when she jumped a little upon feeling Dipper's hand touch her shoulder with Mabel by his side, the two had small smiles on their faces. "Alphys...you remember what I told you about being yourself and always be true in what you do?" Dipper asked her as she look up at him before nodding once, "Listen, Alphys. Believe me when I say it's better to hurt someone by telling the truth than to make them happy by lying. Because if they discover the lie instead of the truth, they'll get hurt way more than just outright telling the truth first." Dipper told her. "That's why I tell the truth all the time! And it's also cause I'm poop at lying hehe." Mabel added with a giggle as Alphys fiddled with her hands anxiously and glanced to the side, "If you tell the truth, people won't hate you...they'll respect you for it. If you explain why you did what you did...they'll understand instead of knocking on your door like an angry mob." Dipper continued to say when Alphys let out a deep shaky sigh, "It's going to be..-h-hard..." She said with a slight mutter. "Yeah, I know. There's gonna be times where you struggle. There's going to be times where you screw up again." Dipper began to say when Mabel again jumped in, "But you gotta know that deep down, that you have awesome and fabulous friends to fall back on it's gonna be a whole lot easier to stand on your own, girlfriend!" She buoyantly said.

Alphys's eyes grew watery again before she removed her large glasses and wiped them, "Thank you." She expressed her gratitude when Mabel then said, "Alrighty! First off, you two nerds hug out!" She told Dipper and Alphys who gave her stunned looks, "Wait what?" They both said. "Go on! Hug it out! Complete the seal of friendship!" Mabel insisted with a wide grin as she pushed both Alphys and Dipper forward to each other. The two smiled a little at each other before slowly leaning in and grasping one another in a gentle embrace, "Yay! Friendship sealed!" Mabel cheered in victory pumping her arms up in the air twice as Dipper and Alphys broke their embrace, "Thank you, guys. Really." Alphys again thanked them before she turned to the Amalgamates who approached the three, "Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home." Alphys told the creatures who then turned and walked away with Alphys guiding them as Dipper and Mabel waved goodbye to her, "Man, that sure was something." Dipper said with Mabel nodding in agreement, "I'll say. But oh em gee!" Mabel squealed as she tackled her brother in a hug making him grunt, "I'm so proud of you, Dipper! You and Alphys sealed the deal on the friendship law!" She giggled. "Heh, I'll be honest when I say that it felt pretty good." Dipper admitted with a smirk as he patted her arm. "Of course it did! Nothing is stronger than the power of-" But Dipper finished for her, "Friendship?" Only for Mabel to continue in correction, "Mabel!" Earning a laugh from Dipper, "Yep. You're right." She nodded with a smug look, "I'm glad you think so." She then looked to where Alphys and the Amalgamates left as the twins returned to the elevator on their way out of the generator room, "Do you think Alphys will be okay?" Mabel asked him in concern, "She'll be fine. Trust me...when she finally gets this all this stuff off her chest she'll feel much better than she did in a long time." Dipper assured her as they returned to the elevator but just before they could advance, the cellphone rang, prompting Dipper and Mabel to stop and look at each other in confusion and surprise. Dipper took the phone out and answered, "Hello?" A voice responded, but it was one that neither he nor his sister have heard before, "Dipper? Mabel? Are you guys there?" The voice addressed them with Dipper and Mabel giving each other bewildered looks, "Um, this is Dipper here. Who am I talking to?" Dipper questioned when the voice said, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ignoring his question. "You two have done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place." The voice continued to say in an ominous manner making Mabel all the more confused but Dipper was more concerned, "Hey, you didn't answer my question. Who is this?" Dipper again repeated the question a little strongly. "Oh, you'll find out sooner than you think, Dipper. See you soon." And with that the call ended, "Wh- Hello? Hello!" Dipper tried to bring the caller back but to no avail, "Who was that, bro? Was it that weird telemarketer guy, again?" Mabel asked rubbing her head. Dipper shrugged his shoulders, "No clue. I have no idea who's number this is, either. Whatever. Come on...this elevator takes us back up to the Capital. So, let's head over there." He responded before pressing the button on the dials that led up to the king's castle. The doors closed on both sides before the elevator shook briefly and took the twins up to the Capital where they once again must face the king of the monsters. "Hey, Dipper? Whatever happens...do you promise to trust me on what I'll be doing?" Mabel then asked him out of the blue, with Dipper giving her an intent look before he nodded with a soft smile, "I promise, Mabel. I trust you." She returned the smile before the two held hands as the elevator took them up to the Capital.

 ***UPDATED* Sorry this took awhile. I've been really busy. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it and if it seems rushed then I'm sorry. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	40. From Hope to Despair

The doors of the elevator slid open from the sides allowing the twins to step out. Dipper and Mabel exited the elevator and looked around to see that they were in the Capital, the central city of the Underground and where the king rules as well. "Whoa, this is the Capital?" Dipper questioned, intrigued by the numerous buildings and towers around them and in the distance. "Yep! It's pretty neat once you stick around for a while!" Mabel responded as Dipper looked out at the city from above, "It's...way bigger than I thought it would be. And look at all the monsters down there!" He pointed at the monstrous citizens down below. "The folks here are even sweet as caramels! Though they could dial the stories down a notch." Mabel responded, cringing a little from the tragic backstory of the king and his family before they started to walk forward, passing by the large buildings in the distance as they walked across a bridge. "You've never been here?" Mabel asked him with a raised brow, until she noticed Dipper's darkened expression, "Well...not 'me' exactly." He replied in a slightly pained voice which Mabel caught, "Oh, I'm sorry, Dipper..." She apologized meekly, rubbing her arm to which Dipper patted her shoulder, "It's alright. At least I'll get to enjoy the sights as me now." He reassured her with a smile as they walked, with crowds of monsters walking by down below minding their own business. Unbeknownst to them, however, when they were far enough a pair of plant vines suddenly spread around the doors of the elevator they came out from, seemingly hindering the transportation and preventing the twins from leaving. The twins were still making their way towards Asgore, taking a right turn upwards now, "You know...I've been thinking..." Dipper began to speak up with Mabel letting out a slight noise in acknowledgment, "You said that Asgore really is one of the sweetest guys you've ever met." Dipper said to which Mabel quickly retorted by saying, "Because he is." She reminded him, thinking that he might be putting on a facade, "I know, I know. I mean, at least I will know. But anyway, what I'm saying is that since we pretty much traveled back in time, which to this day I have no idea how that even worked, won't we like...you know...re-live the fight you had with Asgore but with me added in this time?" Dipper asked her a little nervously. Mabel blinked as she thought for a moment but then brushed it off, "Nah. I may not be a big brainiac on time travel but I know if we do things differently, we'll get a different ending. So, that means, we won't really have to fight Asgore. Which, by the way bro, you should've seen me kick major and total butt in!" Mabel then said remembering her fight against Asgore and all the moves and skills it took for her to dodge and counter his attacks.

"Heh. Yeah, well, I've probably already seen some of those moves when we fought Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton." Dipper told her with a smirk. "Mm, true. But I improvised in the fight so that means I had new moves. All of which if you saw you'd totally be jelly. So jelly it's all you're gonna taste even when you put the jam on, broham." Mabel retorted with a smug look as they passed by the sentry towers and heading towards the castle in the distance out in front. "Yeah, yeah. But...I do see your point on the different outcome thing. If we did it differently then we can get something different. It worked with Alphys so...it can work with Asgore, I guess." Dipper remarked thoughtfully to which Mabel gasped in delight and embraced him, "Yay! So that means you don't see the dark side in Asgore! I mean come on he's so sweet and nice that he'd make Darth Vader blush. And he gave me tea...TEA, DIPPER!" She exclaimed the last two words as Dipper gently removed her hold from him, "I got it, Mabel. Sheesh. I'm just...you know..." Dipper tried to say but Mabel gave him a reassuring smile and pat on the back, "Didn't I tell you to trust your awesome and ever so fabulous sis?" Mabel asked him as he managed to let out a sheepish chuckle, "I do. But considering everything we've been through up there...it's kinda hard. I mean I do fight it and stuff but...yeah, sorry I'm just a wuss." Dipper admitted somewhat not wanting to seem weak in front of Mabel considering how he was the one who did all he can to protect her from the dangers of the Underground. Mabel gave him a pinch on the nose earning a discomforted grunt from him, "Dipper Pines. You're not a wuss. You're the bravest nerd I've ever seen. Like, seriously, can you think of anyone else that took on a giant mutant flower god and punch it in the freaking TV face?" Mabel asked him with a smirk as Dipper actually put some thought into it, "Well, maybe Mario can...I mean the games do have giant plants in them...and giant dinosaur plants." He replied blankly. "Okay, yeah, sure but they're not giant mutant flower gods! They're just dinosaur plants. Anybody can beat those! But no one can beat a flower god...except for my beta twin brother!" Mabel commended him for his bravery and skills causing him to fluster, "Aw, gee...thanks Mabel. Wait...beta twin?" He then questioned in realization eyeing her from the corner as they walked up the stairs to the castle doors. "Yes. Beta twin. What? Did ya forget who the alpha twin here is?" Mabel said with a challenging and proud glance.

"Mabel, I've pretty much been leading us the whole time we were down here in this place. Not to mention it's me that does the planning and the thinking so...if anything I should be the alpha twin." Dipper clarified as Mabel furrowed her brows with a thinking face and a pout, "Hmm. You make a good point, brother. But were you born first?" She then asked him with a smirk causing Dipper to pause and glance to each side, "Um, well, no-" Mabel immediately then said before he could finish, "Boom! Alpha twin!" She declared proudly with a large goofy grin, pumping her fists in the air. "Can't, like, the both of us be alpha twins?" Dipper suggested. Mabel rubbed her chin in thought for a moment, "Hmm. Nope. Sorry, bro, but the laws of the jungle do not accept a second alpha. There must only be one alpha and that is..." She then hopped forward when they reached the top of the stairs, striking a heroic pose, "Me! Mabel Pines! Alpha Knitting and Glittery Twin Extraordinaire!" She announced to the Heavens. Dipper merely shook his head as he made it to the top as well, "Whatever you say, Hasselhoff." He remarked in a witty fashion as the twins then pushed open the large wooden doors by a few inches, enough for them to squeeze through due to their small statures. The doors let out echoing creaks through the hallways from within the entry of the castle, "Ugh, second time in a row and I'm not used to it. -gasp- Wait a minute...I should be used to it...in fact I should be happy! Dipper! You know what this is?!" Mabel then exclaimed gripping his shirt and shaking him a little, "Uh...we're heading over to Asgore so we can convince him to let us go and find a way to break the barrier?" He answered questioningly not really following, "No! Well, yeah, but not really all that! The castle! The monsters! The cute gorgeous girl walking in! It's Beauty and the Beast! I'm living Beauty and the Beast!" Mabel squealed as she shook Dipper more before dropping him and skipping in place with glittery eyes of admiration. Dipper stood back up, dusting his arms and shirt and looked over to the chipper and squealing Mabel, "Okay, we'll go with that too, then." He merely stated as he held her hand walking forward through the castle halls.

They continued on when they eventually made it to an area where a small but tidy house is seen out in front a few feet away. They also walked across a patch of leaves, their steps releasing crunches each time they walk on the patch, despite there being no tree in sight. Dipper suddenly stopped in his tracks, gazing at the small house intently and narrowed his eyes, "What's up, Dip?" Mabel asked him when she noticed. "There's...something familiar about this house. I don't know why..." Dipper responded as his brows furrowed together in thought, "We can do some brain thinking later! Come on!" Mabel urged as she tugged him with her by the hand entering the house. Upon entering, it did not take Dipper long when he suddenly realized why the house looked so familiar, "Holy Moses..." He whispered in a stunned tone of voice prompting Mabel to turn and face him, "What?" Dipper looked up at her with a surprised look as he then frantically gazed around the house, "Mabel! This house! Look at this house!" He audibly said motioning to the interior of this small house. Mabel simply rose one eyebrow as she then looked around, but seemed to be not as shocked as her brother, "Um, it's a really pretty house?" She managed a reply but in uncertainty. "No I mean what do you see in this house?! Like, does it seem familiar to you? At all?" Dipper questioned her further on the matter only to confuse Mabel more as she was not really sure on the message he is trying to send, until she snapped her fingers, "Oh! Oh! I get it! It's the carpet! The fabric on the carpet so does not match with the pattern. Like, seriously? Are these monsters cavemen or something?" She stated naively. "No! This house looks like Toriel's, Mabel!" He revealed prompting Mabel to look at him with surprise, "Whaaaaat? No way." She said shaking her head. "Yes way! Look, look..." Dipper then grabbed her by the hand as he led her to the halls, "Look at the hallway, Mabel! Look at the pictures! Look at the-" He stopped when he opened one of the rooms, "Look at this room!" He showed her the bedroom which looked intriguingly similar to the one that they stayed in when they lived with Toriel. He then hurried her to the other side where the living room is, "The chair! The fire place! Any of this seem familiar? It's the chair that Toriel used and where you two read about snails." Dipper again stated in his best attempt to remind her. Mabel's brain was running on white noise for a good few moments until a light bulb lit inside her when her face brightened up, "SWEET CELESTIA IN THE SKY! YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE ALL THIS!? Oh wait, it's cause I was too busy running Mabel land with an iron fist." She oddly said causing Dipper to stare at her.

"Are you serious...?" He said in befuddlement. "I've got like a humongousaur sized imagination, man." She retorted with a meek look on her face. "Yeah, coming from you, I'll believe it." Dipper remarked in witty manner. "Hey! Speak for yourself, Mister Megamind!" Mabel shot back at him with a pout. "Megam- My head's not even that big!" Dipper yelled at her crossly, "You're right, bro. It's not that big. It's just kinda big." She then reiterated in a teasing manner, prompting Dipper to poke her sides and cheek repeatedly making her giggle and laugh, jumping away from him while Dipper just smirked. After stopping the two looked around, "Holy cow...now it makes sense completely." Mabel mumbled a little. "What? How does it make sense?" He asked her with a raised brow. "That's cause when I met Asgore...he...he actually looked like Toriel, Dipper. And when I say he looks like Toriel I mean that someone took Toriel and cloned her but turned the clone into the man version of her." Mabel explained with Dipper blinking once, "Um, well, that's one way to say it. Wait a minute...this house...it looks just like Toriel's back in the Ruins...and if Asgore looks like Toriel...does that mean that maybe...Toriel was actually the queen of the Underground? Before she left?" Dipper then questioned with the twins gazing at each other with wide eyes in deep thought. After a while they suddenly scoffed at the idea, and waved their hands dismissively, "Naaaah!" They both said before leaving and heading down the stairs that was in the middle of the small house. "Oh! By the way, bro! Look what I got while I was here last time." Mabel said suddenly remembering when she pulled out the heart shaped locket from beneath her sweater, Dipper looked at it with surprise, "Whoa...that's some locket. How'd you get that?" He asked her. "The monsters that were living her gave it to me. I think it was like some kind of key. Decided to keep it with me just in case we need it y'know?" She responded with a grin. "Hmm. Smart choice." Dipper said as they walked through the long hall of the basement inside. "Plus, it's really pretty. Wish we had one of our own." Mabel remarked with an envious pout. "We can always get one. Or better yet we can make one." Dipper said to her with a small smile. "We could but that would ruin the purpose of my scrapbook, bro bro." Mabel retorted with a thoughtful look. "Good point. Did you ever get that thing open, by the way?" He then asked her as he decided to read through the journal since this was going to be a long walk. The statement earned a gasp from Mabel, "Dipper! I would never invade the privacy of those who cherish such adorable little lockets! What do you take me for?" She crossly said to him with a cute pout as she returned the locket back into her sweater. "As someone who would invade the privacy of things people wanna keep secret?" Dipper responded questioningly.

Mabel was about to say something when she paused and gave it some thought, "Huh...well...I mean I don't invade all the time. I'm not an alien or anything! Pssh!" She scoffed with a cheesy grin as they walked through a long glassed hall that showed the buildings below and from the sides. "But it would be pretty cool to be one!" Mabel then said in awe at the thought of being an alien causing Dipper to shoot her an odd look, "What? No! No it wouldn't be cool to be an alien!" He exclaimed a little. "Hey, hey, you're just in denial because you believe those whole phony baloney probe stories about them! They're just space doctors and they're checking to see if your butt is healthy for pooping." Mabel proclaimed folding her arms. "EW! MABEL! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Dipper exclaimed in disgust. "Well in what other way can I say it?! That's like the best way I got to describe it!" She exclaimed in return throwing her arms up. "How 'bout you not describe it at all, okay? And besides I never said that I believe those stories of alien probing. If we ever see real aliens...we'll find out and hopefully in a safe and nonhazardous way." Dipper hoped as he flipped through some of the pages until he reached the notes he wrote down. "Oooh! I hope we get to see Marvin the Martian! Haha! The way he talks just makes me laugh all the time." Mabel giggled, "Oh! Or maybe those green fuzzy alien birds!" She quickly added, "I'm so gonna take two of them and force them to make out so we can replace the Dodos." Mabel remarked mischievously. "You know I sometimes forget how scary your ideas can be, Mabel." Dipper proclaimed a little anxiously at Mabel's train of thought. "Oh come on, I'm adorable." Mabel retorted before widening her eyes as they glittered while squishing her rosy cheeks together. "Uh huh. Can't argue with you there." He told her a bit distracted at the moment as he was gathering together the information he collected throughout their journey here in the Underground. "What'cha readin'?" She then asked him. "Oh, just these notes I collected. I've already figured out a lot but it's just that are bothering me. And it's those messages the River guy told me...well...they're not messages they're more like...warnings." Dipper clarified with narrowed eyes. "Warnings? What are they? Do not ever drink from river water cause you might catch a fish in your mouth?" She questioned with a raised brow. "No...the first one was 'beware of the man who speaks in hands' and the second is 'beware of the man who came from the other world'." He responded. "Ooooh that's pretty spoopy." She remarked while flailing her sweater sleeves much like the the common fashion of a ghost. "You're telling me. I'm assuming that the meaning behind the second warning is that the River guy is telling me to be wary of a man who came from the other world. Now...this might mean a few things like this man or whatever came from another dimension, universe, or maybe even time." Dipper theorized when Mabel gasped, "You think it's that time travel guy? Blandin? I always knew his baldness was suspicious." She said ominously with narrowed eyes.

"No, we already dealt with him so he's off the list. But the first one really bugs me...a man who speaks in hands. What does that even mean?" Dipper asked himself. "Maybe he speaks in sign language? Or maybe he's a gangsta! Wiggety wiggety whack!" She struck a ghetto pose. "First off, don't ever do that again. And second, that was my first guess. But it's too easy. Whatever it means...it doesn't sound good at all. Especially since I just randomly got these warnings out of nowhere and from the least expected person to give them in the first place." Dipper proclaimed while rubbing his head as the twins entered the last hallway that was pristine in interior with the mosaic windows and the Greek styled pillars on both sides of the massive hall. Dipper stopped for a moment when he looked up and saw the halls, visibly cringing as he remembers that this was the very same hallway where Bill, using his body, fought Sans until Bill succumbed to the fatigue of the human body allowing Dipper to return to his normal body. Mabel noticed the look of discomfort on his face and frowned, "You okay, brosef?" She asked him with concern. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just..bad memories." He muttered the last word a little when Mabel held his hand softly, "I know. Same here." She said but smiled comfortingly with him returning albeit weakly before they walked forward. "But you gotta admire their choice of decor here." She then added causing Dipper to chuckle a little as they continued on. They eventually made it to the throne room. Dipper and Mabel peeked their heads from the side of the entrance to see if Asgore is there, but much to their shock, Asgore was not present in the throne room. "What the flubber nuck? Where's king Fluffybuns?" Mabel voiced in bewilderment as she took a couple of steps forward getting near the throne with Dipper in tow. The latter was examining the small chamber when he looked ahead, "He must be at the barrier. And if that's the case then he's expecting us." Dipper said a bit morbidly when Mabel turned to look at him, "Dipper. Remember what I said, okay?" She reminded him with furrowed brows. "I know, I know. I promise I won't do anything stupid this time." He reassured her raising his hand up as he hooked the journal to his hip once again before walking forward, "Goodie! Now then...onward to his royal fluffiness!" Mabel declared as she pointed forward with the two walking out of the throne room. But before they did, Dipper noticed a second throne covered by a white sheet of sorts. He narrowed his eyes a little at that, thinking back to what they said about Toriel being the queen of the Underground. However, on the one hand, he remembers the phone call they received when they finally left the Underground, and recalls that Toriel took Asgore's place as ruler of the monsters. Could that mean that Toriel really is the queen that left? And perhaps even the mother of Asriel? The monster prince who perished at the hands of the human race? He recalls back to the way Toriel spoke of Asgore, or rather, warning them about Asgore before they left the Ruins. There was venom in her voice. Cold venom dripping from just speaking his name.

And he could not blame her since Asgore was the same king that took the lives of six children and waiting for the demise of two more to destroy the barrier and free all of monster kind. While it was a noble task to him, it was not worth the cost of innocent children being butchered. Maybe that was the reason why she left in the first place. Then again, they did time travel and this is a different timeline, which means that maybe in someway, the time that they left is an alternate timeline where Toriel was the queen and husband of Asgore while here in this time she is not? No, everything was the same except for very few minor differences. He shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts, he always did dislike the idea of discussing time travel, especially since it cost him a special moment with a certain lumberjane. But, it was worth it seeing Mabel happy. He was knocked out of his thoughts once again when Mabel called his name, "Dipper!" In a low whisper, and when he looked over, his eyes widened to see who was standing there by the barrier which continued to pulsate like a slow beating heart. It was Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the monsters, with his back turned to the twins and only his purple cape showing. "Wait...that's...that's him?" Dipper said in shock as he tensed a little, "Yep. King Fluffy buns...just remember what I said, okay? Lemme handle it. I got this." Mabel told him intently and he nodded in response. The twins approached the king who heard their foot steps prompting to raise his head up a little before turning it to the side, "Ah. I see that you made it." He said before turning around completely and facing the twins with Dipper now finally having a good long look at the king, and Mabel was not kidding, he really did look like Toriel except if she was a male, "Howdy! I am Asgore. And you must be the twins. I've heard so much about you." He greeted in a polite manner, "Oh my gosh! Really? Heh, well, who hasn't? I mean we are pretty popular here." She smugly said with Dipper remaining quiet. Asgore chuckled, "Indeed you are. And your names are...Dipper and Mabel, correct?" He asked them and they both nodded, "Right-O!" The girl said cheerily, while Dipper just let out a bland, "Yeah." Asgore nodded once, "Howdy, Dipper and Mabel. It's so nice to finally meet you at last." He told them gently as Dipper could only stare in disbelief, he really was nice when Mabel leaned in and whispered, "Told ya." Asgore then sighed deeply, "Well, as much as it pains to cut this conversation short...I'm afraid we must proceed with the inevitable." He said in a saddened tone of voice, which caused Dipper's shoulders to tense up even more, "Um, Mabel...?" He muttered anxiously to which Mabel gripped his arm with one hand, "Dipper, relax." She muttered back to him while not breaking eye contact with Asgore, "As you might be aware...behind me is the barrier. It is what keeps all us monsters trapped underground. "Hey, um, sorry to interrupt but we already know that.." Dipper stated a bit meekly.

"I see. Then there's no need for further introductions." Asgore said sorrowfully when the tubes that contained the souls emerged from the ground, four on the left and four on the right. Only difference being is that two were empty which were meant for Dipper and Mabel. "Mabel...I'm really not liking this.." Dipper told her through grit teeth, "Bro, trust me, I got this." Mabel retorted also through grit teeth. Asgore took a moment to compose himself when he let out an exhale through his nostrils, "Humans. While it may have been brief. It was nice to knowing you. Though...I truly wish we would've gotten to know each other better and longer." He continued to say with a weak smile. Dipper gripped Mabel's arm tightly now, "Mabel...!" He exclaimed lowly with wide eyes of fear, "I got this!" She reassured him loudly but lowly at the same time. "Goodbye." He then finished before lowering his gaze and preparing to battle them, unknowingly for a second time. Dipper felt like his chest was about to burst and it was only through Mabel's touch that he was unable to snap. However, before the battle could commence, an astonishing scene happened before them. Before Asgore could make his move a fire ball was thrown and struck him in the side creating a strong but small fiery explosion knocking him back a few feet away with a pained grunt. Dipper and Mabel shielded their eyes with their clothing and hair flapping a little from the intensity of the impact. They lowered their arms down and looked over to their savior. The liberator had their arm out with their body covered in the shadows of the chamber, but upon stepping out, the twins instantly recognized them. The long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. The pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, and the irises with a dark red tint. And of course the body of an anthromorphic white-furred Nubian Goat, structured with droopy ears and short horns. "What a miserable creature. Torturing such poor, innocent youths..." She said in a soft but stern tone of voice. " **TORIEL!** " The twins exclaimed in sheer joy and happiness, quickly running over to her and jumping on her with massive hugs to which she gladly returned while kneeling down to their level, "Toriel! You came back!" Dipper said, extremely happy to see her tightening his embrace a little, "Hello, my children." Toriel said to them with a wide smile as she squeezed them in her hold, "Tori! Oh my gosh! We've missed you so much!" Mabel said to her with the same extreme relief and joy at her return, "It is over now, my children. I am here. No one will harm you again." She reassured them as any motherly figure would. Mabel cast Dipper a look and mouthed, "See? I got this." With Dipper just rolling his eyes before they broke their embrace after a long while, "Are you two hurt?" Toriel asked them worryingly.

"We're fine but forget about that...h-how'd you get here? I thought you couldn't ever leave the Ruins?" Dipper asked her in response when Toriel sighed, "Well, at first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone. But I could not stop worrying about you two. Your adventure must have been so treacherous." She elaborated with raised brows. "Well, you're not wrong on that." Dipper remarked, "But it was also super fun!" Mabel added cheerily prompting Toriel to chuckle, "Given your attitude towards certain situations I would believe so, my child. But...it would ultimately burden you with a horrible choice." She then said rather morbidly glancing to the side and the twins knew what she meant, "I ain't doing it...cause that's not me." Mabel declared strongly. "Of course not, my child. And I am so proud of you for that. You are truly a pure soul." Toriel commended her softly as she affectionately stroked her head with Mabel giggling in response and Dipper smiling widely. "It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here." Toriel proclaimed when Dipper realized something, "Wait, so, that's why you didn't want us to leave the Ruins? Because something like this would happen?" He questioned and Toriel nodded, "Yes. And I knew if I told you before you left...it would haunt you all the way until you reached Asgore. But...I see that regardless of my choice it would still take a toll on you when you discover it on your own." She admitted, regretting the fact that she left the children to deal with such massive and burdening choices. "Well, if I had to be honest, I wouldn't have gone with it. You know...killing Asgore. Cause that would make me no better than him." Dipper said with Toriel nodding in agreement, "Well said, my child. And as terrible as Asgore is. He deserves mercy, too." She then said when the twins looked behind them and Toriel looked overhead to see Asgore approaching with a shocked and highly relieved look on his face, "Tori...you...you came back...!" He said in joy and delight but that was short lived when Toriel just gave him a shrill glare as she moved the twins behind her defensively, "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp." She said to him venomously. "Ouch..." Mabel muttered in cringe. "If you really wanted to free our kind you could have gone through the barrier after you got _one_ soul...and then take seven souls from the humans, come back and free everyone peacefully!" Toriel bellowed at him angrily as he took a step back and looked down in shame and horror at his actions with the twins shocked by this revelation. "But instead you made everyone live in despair. Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes." Toriel added further with her snout scrunched up, fuming. Asgore said nothing for a long time as he gazed to the ground, "...T-Tori...you...you're right...I am a miserable creature..." Asgore stated in disgust and self-loathing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just hold the mayo y'all!" Mabel stepped up gaining Asgore's attention and Toriel's as well. "Okay, look, it's obvious that Asgore acted like a real butt nugget about this whole thing. But...it's all over now, right? I mean...Toriel you're here now. You stopped this whole thing! Which means Asgore doesn't have to kill kids anymore...and...wow that sounded way darker than it should've but what I'm trying to say is that...even though he's done all these horrible things he's still a sweet and kind fluffy guy...he clearly hates what he did and while he's not the sharpest tool on the block he does hate everything he's done and didn't really get any pleasure from it! So...yeah, I mean he does deserve all the harsh words, Tori. But maybe...I dunno give him a chance?" Mabel suggested with a cute look as Toriel furrowed her brows, gazing at Mabel then back up to Asgore. "She...does make a good point, Tori. I don't deserve to be forgiven...not after everything I've done. But..do you at least think we can be friends, again?" Asgore hoped with an eager smile. Toriel merely folded her arms together with a huff, "No, Asgore." She responded firmly shattering his hopes and Dipper merely shrugged, "Worth a shot, Mabes." He told her. "Aw, come on, Tori!" Mabel pleaded with Toriel but she shook her head in refusal, "I am sorry, my dear. But I cannot befriend someone who would slaughter a pair of innocent children for such idiotic means of hope." She retorted coldly while glaring at Asgore. Mabel was about to say something when she jumped a little at the sudden emergence of a familiar battle cry, "Ngaaaaahhh! Asgore! Humans!" Then a shape landed down a few feet away from the four with a strong thud, and upon standing up, the figure was Undyne, "Nobody fight each other!" The heroine proclaimed strongly as she walked forward to them, "Undyne!" Mabel called to her happily, "Undyne?" Dipper also addressed, surprised that she is here with Toriel sharing the same look of surprise at the newcomer, "Yeah! That's me! Undyne! The toughest butt kicking scaly blue fish woman in town! And the same one that demands everyone to be friends! Or else I'll...I'll...!" She then started to stammer when she noticed Toriel, Asgore, and the twins. "Oh, hello, there! I am Toriel. Are you Dipper and Mabel's friend?" Toriel greeted her politely, "Oh...uh...yeah." Undyne responded awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you." Toriel told her with a warm smile and expression. "Nice to meet you, too!" Undyne returned as she walked over to Asgore, "Undyne...? How'd you get here? Wait...why're you here in the first place?" Dipper asked her as he stepped out from behind Toriel, "I couldn't let you pipsqueaks or Asgore kill each other! Ain't no way I'm losing my best buds in a duel to the death! Speaking of which...hey Asgore..." She leaned to the king's side, "Is that your ex?" She asked him to which he nodded as waterfalls of tears streamed down his eyes comically, "Sheesh. That's rough, buddy." She told him as she patted his pauldron.

"H-Hey! Nobody fight each other!" Another comer demanded, and judging from the stammer and nervousness behind it, the twins and everyone else looked ahead to see it was Alphys. When she saw that everyone noticed her presence she cowered a little anxiously, "Alphys! You're here, too!" Mabel pumped her hands in the air in delight at the royal scientist's presence, with the latter slowly making her way to the group, "Oh! You must be another one of the children's friends! I am Toriel. Hello!" Toriel again greeted in the same polite manner. Alphys blinked as she looked past both Asgore and Toriel, and was stunned at the similarities between them before she snapped back to reality, "Uh...h-h-h-hi!" Alphys returned the greeting now being with the group and leaned in to Dipper, "There's two of them?!" She whispered in shock, but Dipper could only shrug, "I know. I don't have a clue either." He responded. "HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" Another familiar voice commanded, and when turning to the source it was none other than the great Papyrus. "PAPYRUS!" Mabel exclaimed in joy and delight. "THAT'S RIGHT! IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I HEREBY DEMAND THAT NO ONE FIGHTS ANYONE! BECAUSE IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE THEN I'LL...BE FORCED...TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" He then proclaimed strongly when he then grunted upon Mabel tackling him with a hug, "MABEL PINES! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND UNHARMED!" Papyrus audibly said in delight, returning the embrace, as Alphys stood next to Undyne with Dipper next to her. "Hey! I thought we established that I'm your best friend! And the twerps' best friend, too!" Undyne shot at him angrily. "You silly gooses! You're all my besties!" Mabel declared cheerily as she hugged Papyrus around his neck effectively lifting her off the ground. "SHE IS CORRECT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT PICK FAVORITES! WE CAN ALL BE BESTIES!" Papyrus said in agreement as he held Mabel. "Hello there!" Toriel greeted Papyrus who tilted his head when his expression lit, "OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" The tall skeleton greeted in returned when he whispered to Mabel, "PSST! HEY, MABEL. DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND...CLONE HIMSELF?" He questioned naively thinking that Toriel is the female version of Asgore when Mabel gasped, "That's what I've been thinking, Papy! I think it's got something to do with the Illuminati trying to replace the government with better and smarter people!" Mabel proclaimed when Dipper said, "They're already doing that, Mabel." "Drat! Then we're too late! Papyrus...whatever you do...just watch out for lizard people." Mabel warned him with an intense but adorable look, "LIZARD PEOPLE? BUT ALPHYS IS A LIZARD PERSON! AND SHE IS MY FRIEND. SO, DOESN'T THAT MEAN ALL LIZARD PEOPLE CAN BE MY FRIENDS, AS WELL?" Papyrus wondered with a raised brow. "Yes, but she's yellow. If there's green lizard people those guys are the butts." She clarified with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, "AH! UNDERSTOOD!" Papyrus nodded.

"Come on, Mabel. Really? Lizard people? If anything they're more of a light shade of green than any normal green." Dipper said to her in correction, "that explains the second eyelids i've been seeing on those conspiracy videos." Another familiar voice emerged but was right behind Dipper, making him jump with a frightened yelp. The last guest is none other than Sans the skeleton, standing there with his hands in his hoodie pockets and also had the sweater Mabel made for him underneath. "SANS!" Mabel addressed, happy to see him as well as she sat on Papyrus's shoulder. "hey guys...what's up?" Sans said to the group nonchalantly. "Almost giving me a heart attack.." Dipper responded grumpily but that only earned a chuckle from Sans, "sorry 'bout that...i have a habit of sneaking up on people and not taking pictures of them at the right moment then putting them up on the internet." He stated when Toriel blinked a few times, Sans's voice was highly familiar to her, "That voice..." She muttered as she approached Sans a little, "Hello there. I think we may...know each other?" Toriel greeted with a question as Sans glanced at her with slightly raised brows, "oh hey...i recognize your voice, too." He said in acknowledgement as well. "Wait a minute...you two...-gasp-...OH EM GEE! YOU'RE THAT LADY! Tori! You're the lady Sans was talking to behind that huge door!" Mabel exclaimed in shock and glee. "Pfft. You just figured that out now?" Dipper told her in amusement, "Oh hush! I'm a slow guesser!" Mabel retorted and stuck her tongue out at her brother earning a chuckle from Toriel and the others, "I suppose that's one way of introducing myself. My name is Toriel." The former queen introduced herself. "the name's sans...and uh, same." Sans returned the introduction with a wink. "Wait, if you're Sans, then..oh! Then this must be your brother Papyrus!" Toriel turned to look at Papyrus with a brightened expression. "Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you!" Toriel said to him cheerily with Papyrus surprised by this, "W-WHAT? REALLY?" Papyrus said as his cheeks were beginning to redden. "Yes! Your brother has told me so much about you!" Toriel replied with a wide smile. Mabel squealed when she held Papyrus's skull and shook it in glee, "Papyrus! Oh em gee! You're so famous that even Toriel knows about you! Ahhh!" She chirped with numerous giggles, "W-WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!" Papyrus flustered as he held the sides of his face together in shock and awe. "Dude, everybody should know who you are. You're the great Papyrus after all." Dipper chuckled as he stepped forward, "couldn't have said it better myself, kiddo." Sans stated in agreement. "INCREDIBLE! TRULY THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus happily declared as Mabel nuzzled him with a wide grin.

Sans and Toriel looked to be whispering something to each other with some vague chuckling and giggling exchanged before Sans motioned for her to do it, "Hey, Papyrus. What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" Toriel asked him looking like she is trying to hold back laughter. "HMM...SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?" He responded in uncertainty prompting Toriel to giggle, "No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... _shin-_ gles!" She revealed the joke with Papyrus's eyes bulging out of their sockets in response. Mabel snorted out a laugh and Dipper as well but covered his mouth, "AAAUGH! I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus angrily exclaimed to the Heavens while Sans chuckled and Toriel along with the twins laughed. All this happened while Undyne continued to comfort Asgore, "Come on, Asgore! It's gonna be okay! There are plenty of fish in the sea!" Undyne assured him with an awkward sharp toothed grin. "Y-yeah! Undyne's totally right about the f-fish thing!" Alphys said in agreement but meekly at that, "S-sometimes you just gotta...uh...s-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh...get to know a really cute fish?" She added even more sheepishly until she noticed the pink flush on Undyne's cheeks which in turn caused Alphys's cheeks to redden considerably, "U-u-u-um..it's a metaphor!" She quickly blurted out. "Well, I think it's a good analogy." Undyne said to her rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly, everyone was surprised to see a familiar feminine leg pointing at both Undyne and Alphys from behind the entrance inside the barrier room. "OH MY GOD! Would you two just smooch already!? The audience is dying for some romantic action~!" A velvety robotic voice told them until the leg whipped back as Undyne stepped forward, "HEY! SHUT UP!" The head of the royal guard barked angrily as the rest all turned to them, "Man, the nerve of that guy. Right, Alphys?" She huffed as she looked at Alphys who said nothing, looking to the sides frantically and twiddling with her hands and fingers with increasing intensity, "Uh...Alphys?" She addressed her again, starting to be uncomfortable. "N-No...he's right. LET'S DO IT!" Alphys suddenly yelled out, earning the shock from the audience and especially Undyne who grew visibly red in the face, "Oh? Uh? Well? I guess? I-If you want to? Then?" The fish monster awkwardly replied in a stammer. "D-Don't hold anything back!" She then added before the two leaned in, puckering up their lips, and preparing for the moment that they have been dreaming of for so long. Mabel was on the edge as her eyes widened and increased in sparkles and glitters with her jaw hanging open in extreme anticipation alongside Papyrus. "Oh boy..." Was all Dipper could say with wide eyes while Sans was about to photograph this moment on his phone as he had a devious grin.

However, this was all stopped by Toriel who quickly stepped in between Alphys and Undyne, "Wait! Please! Not in front of the children!" Toriel pleaded. "Oh! U-uh, sorry about that. Got a little carried away!" Alphys sheepishly said with Undyne also being flustered, rubbing the back of her head with Mabel having a look of disappointment, "Aww! But I wanted to see some smooching!" She whined. "I WOULDN'T MIND IT, LADY ASGORE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS!" Papyrus remarked flamboyantly, earning a giggle from Toriel, when he set Mabel down to the ground gently as Papyrus and Sans stood next to each other before all six monsters stood together and faced the twins. "My children, it seems as if you must stay here for a while." Toriel told them with the twins looking at each other before back to them, "Wait, guys, we actually can go through the barrier." Dipper revealed prompting all of them to have surprised and stunned looks on their faces, "Y-You can?" Asgore said in bewilderment. "Yeah! We just join hands, our souls make a swirly thing, and we go through like a fork in apple pie!" Mabel elaborated in her own way, prompting Alphys to gasp softly, "Perseverance and determination...of course! They're the strongest known traits of the human soul...and when combined has enough power to pass through the barrier without the need of a monster soul...amazing!" Alphys remarked in astonishment. "But...but that still means we can't get you guys out." Dipper then sadly said and Toriel noticed it, "Dipper, it is all right." She assured him in a gentle voice, "No! No there's gotta be something there's gotta be some way! Whatever it is we'll do it! We'll figure it out! Right?" Mabel stepped forward, pleading and insisting that there has to be a method of freeing the monsters. "cupcake..." Sans addressed her as she looked at the short skeleton, "we've been at this for so many years...we would've found a way out by now but..." He began to say as Papyrus and the rest of the monsters all had saddened looks on their faces, "No no...there's gotta be someway. I mean can't we like take all the souls here and just-" Mabel persisted until Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, "Mabel, that won't work. A human soul can't absorb another human soul." He said to her with a frown. "But...but...I..we can't just leave you all here." Mabel said to them with quivering lips as Toriel approached her and knelt down to her level, "My child, do not let your hopes falter. We may be trapped here...but it won't be for long. That I can assure you. And besides...looking at all the great friends you two have made here...I think you will be happy down here. Sure, it is not the same as it is on the surface but at least you will have company to help make you feel like you're still in the same place." Toriel told her with a warm smile. "INDEED! THAT IS WHY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS SKILLED IN THE ART OF KEEPING ONE COMPANY! WHY...JUST THE OTHER DAY I KEPT UNDYNE COMPANY WHILE SHE WAS IN THE SHOWER! LITTLE DID SHE KNOW THAT I WAS ON THE TOILET...UNTIL SHE FLUSHED ME DOWN THAT IS." Papyrus commented with a grin. "I'm still giving you noogie for that!" Undyne exclaimed, "UH OH...OH WELL, AT LEAST I'VE ACQUIRED CLEAN TOILET PAPER WITH ME." Papyrus remarked nervously.

"we don't have a toilet, pap." Sans told him. "WE DON'T? THEN-" Papyrus was about to question the logic of that until Sans stopped him, "just let it slide, bro. keep questioning it and you'll be flushed." Sans winked to him, "OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed angrily at the pun prompting the twins and the others to laugh, "Do you see? It won't be all bad down here." Toriel said in reassurance as she stood back up with the twins looking at them with wide smiles. "H-Hey..that reminds me. Papyrus, you called everyone down here, right?" Alphys then asked the tall skeleton, "WHY YES I HAVE! WELL, BESIDES ASGORE'S CLONE THAT IS." Papyrus responded mentioning Toriel. "Uh, well, if I got here before you...how did you know how to call everybody?" Alphys asked him once again. "LET'S JUST SAY...THAT A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." Papyrus revealed buoyantly, however, Alphys along with the twins did not share the sam buoyancy in tone, instead their faces looked to be having intense amount of dread and trepidation, "...A...a..." Alphys stuttered a little in fear, "...tiny..." Dipper then said followed by Mabel, "...flower...?" She lastly finished in the same fearful tone. Sans heard this, prompting his sockets to snap open with his left eye glowing brighter than the other in sudden realization. Before anyone could react, massive plant vines erupted from behind the monsters, alarming them before the vines quickly lunged down at and wrapped around them all individually in a flash. Asgore, Toriel, Sans and the others all grunted in pain as the vines wrapped around their bodies tightly and suspended them in the air, "OH NO!" Mabel shrieked, "GUYS!" Dipper cried out reaching out to them, "N-no! Children! S-stay back!" Toriel quickly said to them as they rushed over to their rescue only for the twins to jump back and stumble a little when large red thorns jutted out from the ground right in front of them, halting their progress and nearly skewering them. Dipper quickly pulled Mabel up from the ground and out of the way as the vines held all their friends tightly preventing their escape. Before they could proceed any further, a familiar face showed up by emerging from the ground in front of them. A face that both Dipper and Mabel they would see again; Flowey the flower. The flower cackled maniacally before glaring at the twins with a sadistic smile, "You idiots. While you guys were having your little pow-wow...I took the human souls!" He revealed with twins gasping and looking to the sides. Unfortunately he was right, the souls have vanished leading to them realizing that Flowey once again absorbed the souls. "And now, not only are THOSE under my power... But all of your FRIENDS' souls are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee." He giggled in malevolent glee. "F-Flowey...you...but you..." Mabel could not finish her words as thought, she truly believed that she got through to the flower with her shows of affection and companionship. "I knew it...I just I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Dipper barked at him with a venomous voice but Flowey was not fazed by this, only laughing in response.

"I gotta admit, Dipper. You're not that big of an idiot. But even then...you still managed took my word to go back and rewrite all the things you've done for a better ending. Ha! Well, here's that ending, with your friends' lives on the line and the souls once again under my control." Flowey told the boy who glared harshly at the flower, "And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them...encouraging them...caring about them... and without that, they wouldn't have come here." Flowey remarked while also mocking Mabel's efforts at befriending the monsters down here. "Sound familiar?" Flowey turned his direction towards Mabel who was still in shock. "And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee" Flowey giggled. "Wait...real form..?" Dipper repeated in a slight low tone of surprise, "Of course. My last form was unstable which is why I needed the monster souls to help stabilize the human souls. But even then it wasn't enough...but thanks to you two idiots I didn't have to go through that much trouble of getting an alternative! Ha!" Flowey mockingly said in a laugh when he paused upon hearing Mabel mutter, "Why...?" Flowey tilted his head a little, "Huh?" She then looked up with a stern expression, "Why, Flowey? Why're you still doing this?! After all I did and told you to make you see that this isn't the right way to go!" Mabel exclaimed with a hurt tone of voice. Flowey smirked and shook his head, "Ah, Mabel. Poor, naive, delusional Mabel. Don't you get it? This is all just a game. A story written down like any other story. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game and the story's done. If you "win," you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then?" Flowey responded with a widening sharp toothed grin which only confused the twins on the concept of this being all just a game. "But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach...and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over...Hee hee hee." He then giggled in delight as his dot-like eyes widened, showing the black sclera and slit red pupils. Meanwhile, Sans turned to Papyrus who continued to struggle against the vines, "hey, pap, you feeling anything?" Sans then oddly asked his brother who turned to him with a confused look, "UH, NO? I GUESS NOT." Papyrus replied and that is when Undyne and Toriel heard this that they turned their heads with stunned expressions, "WHAT?!" Undyne exclaimed. "OH! HE'S SAYING THAT WE DON'T REALLY HAVE NERVES! WE CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" Papyrus clarified more enthusiastically. "yep. no pain no gain..." Sans added with a cheesy grin. "Then WHY are you two boneheads pretending to be hurt?!" Undyne barked angrily. "I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, UNDYNE! WE JUST DIDN'T WANNA BE THE ODD ONES OUT." Papyrus apologized sheepishly. "yeah we just didn't have the nerve to tell ya." Sans quipped, earning brief silence from everyone until, "SANS!" Papyrus yelled. "i knew i was right to be nervous about that joke." He again quipped. "Oh my GOD, Sans!" Undyne exclaimed. "Sans, this really isn't the time." Toriel told him crossly. "well this must really be a-" But he was cut off by Papyrus, "OH MY GOD SANS! STOP!" He ordered him, "-thorn in your side, eh?" He continued nonetheless with the pun. "I CAN'T EVEN COVER MY EARS, IF I HAD ANY, THIS REALLY IS HELL!" Papyrus cried out in rage.

Flowey's right eye twitched in extreme agitation, "I'll kill him first." He said to himself when Dipper stepped forward, "Not a chance. Not in this time or place. We've beaten you before, Flowey. And we'll do it again. And don't forget about what happened last time, either!" He pointed him with a strong voice. "Ha! How could I forget? We're the only ones here that do remember. But listen, if you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied." Flowey offered them with a wide but malicious smile. "You really expect us to trust you on that?" Dipper retorted with a cold voice. "Hehe! Look at that! You're smart now when I make deals. I wonder if you'll still be smart when the one eyed triangle does the same thing." Flowey taunted Dipper who growled at him. Sans' brows furrowed together at the mention of a one eyed triangle. "You're about not trusting on me that, Dipper. Because that WON'T happen! I'll keep you here no matter what." Flowey declared before suddenly, a massive plant tendril emerged from the ground and swung forward so fast the twins did not have enough time to dodge. The vine struck the two as they grunted and cried out in pain, sending them flying back some few feet with their friends looking on in horror and shock, "NO! CHILDREN!" Toriel cried out in terror as the rest gazed on in extreme worry, "Even it means killing you one million times over!" Flowey then proclaimed with sadistic glee. "You rotten weed!" Undyne snarled as she struggled fiercely, desperate to tear Flowey to shreds, but the flower only found amusement in that. Dipper and Mabel struggled to stand but only weakly looked up to see, much to their horror, the pellets that Flowey uses surrounding them in a ring all while the flower itself continued to cackle madly. The pellets all then darted at Mabel and Dipper while they were down to which the twins huddled up together with whimpers, fearing that this was the end for them. Just as the pellets were about to make contact, the children were then suddenly surrounded by a pillar of fire that engulfed them, though it did not burn them, instead burning the pellets before they made contact. The twins looked up at this development in surprise and shock, with Flowey sharing the same feeling, "What?!" He exclaimed in bewilderment. "Do not be afraid my children." Toriel said to them as they saw her hand engulfed in a fiery magical aura, "No matter what happens. We will always be there to protect you!" She declared with a smile as the twins' expressions brightened up slowly at that, "Toriel..." Dipper muttered. Flowey growled as he summoned more pellets to come at them from the sides. However, like before, they were deflected but this time by a large bone from the right and a blue lance from the left, "THAT'S RIGHT, DIPPER AND MABEL! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO...BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus proclaimed supportingly. "Hey! Squirts! If you got past ME, then you can do anything! So don't worry cause we're with you all the way!" Undyne joined in as the two managed to save the twins from certain death once again.

Dipper and Mabel slowly began to stand up more, the encouragement they received from their friends was making it all the more easier. Sans had his head lowered and was snoring, indicating that he fell asleep, until Papyrus kicked him in the leg to awaken him, "huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? heh, come on...this weirdo's got nothing on ya." Sans joined the praise as he summoned a wall of bones to protect the twins from another oncoming assault of friendliness pellets. "Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him. B-but..somehow...I know you guys can do it!" Alphys then said in encouragement all while Flowey was looking to be visibly distressed by this as well as infuriated as Dipper and Mabel stood up fully before glaring at Flowey. "Humans, for the future of both humans and monsters...you must persist..and you must stay determined!" Asgore too joined in when suddenly they heard numerous foot steps on each side. They looked and were incredibly shocked by the spectacle before them: it was a massive crowd of monsters, all of which Mabel and Dipper were familiar with and have met such as Monster Kid, "Come on guys! You got this!" Monster Kid gave his praised jumping up and down. "We're with you too!" Vulkin and Tsundreplane joined in when Muffet then lowered herself down on her purple web, "Indeed! You dearies must win~!" She said with the two armored Royal Guards coming in, "You little dudes can, like, totally do it!" 01 praised as all the monsters of the underground surrounded them and giving them their praise and encouragement while Dipper and Mabel looked around in astonishment. They could not believe that an entire race of monsters had their backs and assuring them that no matter the struggles or hardships they faced, they will always come out on top and will always have the support of their friends to back them up." Urrgh...no...NO! This is unbelievable!" Flowey exclaimed in bewilderment and shock. "You see that, Flowey? This is what kindness and friendship does. They give you friends. Friends who will have your back through thick and thin. You follow the puzzle correctly you get good results...and this right here...is the result." Dipper gestured to the crowd of monsters who stood by their side as Flowey looked around seemingly distressed and frustrated by this, "You...YOU...!" Flowey looked to begin his cursing of the twins, "We win. As always." Mabel proudly proclaimed as she folded her arms before giving Dipper a fist bump. However, their victory was short lived when they paused to see Flowey chuckling and laughing momentarily with his head lowered. It was not until he looked back up that his eyes were wide and black like a demon's as well as having razor sharp teeth, " **I can't believe that you're all so _stupid_.** " Flowey then revealed sadistically, shocking the twins. And before either of them could react, Flowey's eyes shot a bright glow when the light suddenly exploded outward, engulfing the flower and all the monsters along with their friends in the light into a vortex. The monsters were all lifted in the air, crying out in distress and panic, "GUYS! NO! HANG ON!" Mabel exclaimed only to be pulled back by Dipper as he held her tightly, "MABEL STOP!" He told her strongly.

"CHILDREN!" Toriel yelled to them in distress, " **ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!** " Flowey howled in sheer delight and glee when suddenly all the monsters were reduced to dust the second the light became so intense in brightness, the dust joined the massive vortex of bright energy, that Mabel and Dipper had to shield their eyes and hold each other tightly, with Mabel burying her face in Dipper's chest and Dipper having one arm around her and the other keeping his cap on his head from the intense and powerful wind that was exerted by the sheer force of the energy being given off. Dipper and Mabel could do nothing but stay in place, trying as best they could to hold onto each other in order for them to not be separated and be taken in by the vortex. Dipper's scarf flapping violently from the window along with Mabel's long hair. They could hear Flowey's laughter growing larger, deeper, and more maddening with each passing moment. And what's worse is that they could no longer hear the distressed cries of the monsters, assuming the worst especially after Flowey declared that all of their souls now belong to him. After what seemed to be an eternity, the madness finally subsided, and in a sudden instant at that. Dipper had his eyes shut tight, until he took a moment before blinking them open. When he did, he saw that they were in the same voided darkness they were in before when they fought Flowey in his Omega form. "...D-Dipper...is it over...?" Mabel whimpered in apprehension as she held him tighter practically squeezing. "I...I don't know..." Dipper simply responded in uncertainty as Mabel slowly moved her face away from him and looked around, "Oh no...not the creepy dark place again...wait..where'd everyone go..." Mabel wondered but in truth she really did not want to know and neither did Dipper, "Just be on the look out, Mabel. Something tells me that this is far from over..." He advised her. "...Dipper..." She addressed when he was about to reply only to stop and see her looking behind him with an extremely stunned expression. Dipper turned around quickly when his eyes widened considerably at who was behind him. Standing there, with their back turned, looked to be a small person. This person appeared to be wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants. But what was really noticeable was the white fur and the floppy ears he had, eerily similar to two certain other monsters. Dipper stepped forward and moved Mabel gently behind him protectively. The figure did not budge for some time, until their hands twitched, and slowly lifted them up. The figure appeared to be gazing at their hands, squeezing and releasing a few times, almost as if they had not seen their hands in a long time. Just then, a chuckle escaped from the figure's lips, which then gave way to small laughter.

Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." The figure said, which had Mabel and Dipper shoot extremely shocked and bewildered looks on their faces, "Did...did he just..." Dipper stammered. "...Dipper...that voice...no way...it couldn't be..." Mabel shared the stammering of astonishment. The figure then turned around to face the twins and when he did, two small gasps escaped from the twins' lips. The figure had a snout, and visible fangs, but was especially prominent is the fact that he resembled Toriel and Asgore if they were mere children. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw them, "Howdy!" He oddly greeted in southern slang, "Mabel and Dipper...right? Man, it's been so long hasn't it?" He asked them as though he knew them. Like old friends meeting after being separated for so long, "...Who...who are you?" Dipper questioned anxiously only for the figure to tilt his head a little curiously, "Don't you recognize me? It's me...your best friend..." He answered and with those last sentences, his eyes suddenly became black with slit white pupils, black streaks running over his cheeks, and his body was then engulfed in multicolored flames. The flames immediately engulfed him in a vortex before exploding outward, causing Dipper and Mabel to yelp a little and shield themselves. When they looked up, their jaws fell to the floor and their eyes widened like saucers enough for them to bulge out and fall off eventually at who stood before them. It was the figure, but looked to be older in appearance now, and with the sclerae of his eyes become black, his fangs become longer, and he has a pair of horns. He wears a long, dark robe similar to Toriel's with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. He also seems to be wearing heart shaped locket similar the one Mabel was wearing, " **Asriel Dreemurr.** " He introduced himself in a deep, echoing, and demonic voice as he held his hands up with multicolored orbs of flames being conjured on the palms of his hands. He also looked to be hovering a few feet above the ground, all while Dipper and Mabel stood there completely stupefied and dumbfounded. " _This is the end..._ " He declared as he glared down at them with a sinister smile.

 **And done. This is it, folks. The last chapters are on the way. Also, just as a warning, the next chapter is going to be a tear jerker. And not for the reasons you think. The twins finally face off against Flowey's original and true form...the deceased son of the king and queen; Asriel Dreemurr the prince of all monsters. Will they be able to fight against a being with the power of all six human souls as well as the souls of the entire monster race in the underground at his disposal? Will it even be enough? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**


	41. Angel of Death

The twins were in shock and awe at the being that hovered several feet above the ground before them. He gazed at the children with a menacing stare before looking down at his clawed hands for a moment. He opened and closed them a few times before grinning widely showing off his fangs, "Ah. It feels so wonderful to be me again. It's been so long I almost forgot what it felt like." Asriel remarked in relief as he basked in the development of him regaining his true physical form. Dipper and Mabel stood there still in complete shock at what they saw, but what truly stunned the was the fact that this whole time Flowey was no ordinary flower, he was in fact the deceased son of Toriel and Asgore. "...You...you're..." Dipper stuttered, still trying his best to speak since thousands of thoughts crashed into his mind all at once at this development. Asriel looked back at the twins as he hovered above the ground and smiled again, "Oh, sorry about that. I almost forgot that you two were still here." The former prince remarked with a chuckle. "You're...you're Asriel...which means you're...Toriel and Asgore's son?" Dipper finally managed to say in extreme bewilderment with Mabel sharing the same feeling as she stood behind Dipper a little, "What gave it away?" Asriel remarked wittily. "You're Flowey?!" Mabele then exclaimed. "Correction: I WAS Flowey. But not anymore. Though...judging from those looks on your faces...I'd say you weren't expecting me of all people to be Flowey, right?" Asriel stated with a smirk before folding his arms behind his back as he hovered down slightly while eyeing the twins. "OF COURSE NOT! THIS IS LIKE SUPER ULTRA META!" Mabel exclaimed, finally speaking herself and startling Dipper in the process. "Surprise!" Asriel proclaimed with a wide grin. Dipper then thought back to the entries he read in the secret lab that was below Alphys's lab in Hotland. He remembered reading one of the entries where it spoke of a possibility to transfer the essence of a monster inside an inanimate object, something which was neither human nor monster, but one that was living at the same time. He then thought back to when Alphys acquired a "candidate" for that project which was a golden flower, and the first one to bloom in the underground in a long time. The next entry said that the flower had disappeared which could only mean that this flower became Flowey in the process. But, if Flowey became a sentient being through the absorption of the essence of a deceased monster, and Asriel was Flowey then that could only mean... "It shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you, Dipper. Well, maybe in this case, but you knew didn't you?" Asriel said to him, somehow able to read his thoughts based on his expressions alone. Mabel glanced at him with confusion, "Dipper? What's he talking about?" She then asked him.

Asriel raised one brow as he stared at Mabel then back to Dipper, "You didn't tell her?" He questioned when Dipper frowned and glared back up at Asriel, "She didn't need to know. She's got enough on her mind as it is." The boy responded with Asriel chuckling at that, "Right, because you want to shoulder the burden of having to gain knowledge on forbidden and dark secrets. I must say it's rather admirable. But it will be your downfall for sure." Asriel warned him with a smirk. "Hey, I'm twelve years old, and still standing." Dipper retorted strongly. "Hey machos, wanna tell me what's going on?" Mabel again stated with her hands on her hips prompting Dipper to sigh, "While we were down in the lab...I was reading some of the entries. And...one of them said that it could be a possibility to transfer the essence of a monster into something that's neither human nor monster. And...a candidate was chose...a golden flower." Dipper answered for her when he saw Mabel thinking for a while until her face slowly dropped into one of realization and shock as well. "And here I was." Asriel added as his black eyes narrowed with Mabel and Dipper looking back up at him, "I'll admit, I wasn't exactly sure what happened. Until I woke up that is...I woke up scared, panicked, and worried out of my mind. The last thing I remember was holding...her body...and carrying it all the way back to the Underground." He stated, recalling the past events as his he clutched his hands tightly, "I called out to anyone. Anyone out there for help. But nobody came. What's worse...is that I soon discovered that I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel any sort of attachment to people. Friendship or love...not even towards my own parents." Asriel continued with twins unable to help but look at him with some sympathy, "Because that's when I realized...I didn't have a soul. But now..." He then looked down at his open palm, "Now that I have all six souls combined with the souls of all the monsters in the Underground...I can finally feel again. I can finally be me! But you know what's even better? Is that I can finally end this timeline!" Asriel revealed. "Wait..what?! End the timeline!?" Dipper exclaimed in alarm. "Haha! Yes! You know...at first I wanted to destroy this world but...given the current circumstances I'd rather just gain total control over the timeline and then reset everything." Asriel proclaimed as multicolored flames formed in his open palm. "You can't do that!" Dipper shouted at him with scolding. "Oh, but I can. And I will once I defeat the both of you and gain your souls." Asriel retorted calmly. "We won't let you do that, either! We're gonna stop you and get our friends back you big tunic wearing bully!" Mabel declared strongly as she pointed him with a stern expression. "Hahaha! You really think you can stop me?! This isn't like the time we fought when I was a flower. I assure you this is far more different than last time...as you are about to discover." Asriel told them menacingly before he raised both hands as orbs of multicolored of flames appeared a few inches above his palms.

Dipper quickly moved Mabel backward with him at the front in a defensive position, "What was that you said Mabel? Oh yes...when you have a plan you improvise." He tauntingly said as he prepared to attack, "With credit to Papyrus, by the way!" Mabel quickly added prompting Asriel to roll his eyes. "Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Dipper then said raising his hand up towards Asriel who then looked at him, "A-Asriel? You don't have to do this! You finally got what you wanted but this isn't the way it should be! I mean...you finally have all the power to not just get your old body back but also enough power to destroy the barrier, right?" Dipper proclaimed in an attempt to persuade him with Asriel blinking once until he broke into laughter, "Wow! Looks like someone's been taking lessons from their goody two shoes of a sibling." The prince of monsters commented. "Hey for your information these are ballet shoes and I wear Mary Janes thank you!" Mabel crossly stated with a pout. "You really think it's just going to be that easy, Dipper? You really think I'm just going to abandon the one thing I longed most in this world? Right as I finally obtained it?" Asriel questioned him with anger behind his voice. "But you did it through the worst way possible!" Dipper shot at him. "I did...and I would do it again! You have no idea what it's like...what it was like...just being a flower. A small flower that was incapable of feeling any sort of attachment to anyone! And the worst part is that I had to relive certain past chapters...over and over. All while pretending that I didn't relive them. Just on repeat until you finally snap and realize...this is all just a game. But not anymore. Because with this power...I'll finally put a stop to it. I'll finally get things back on track. The way it should be." Asriel declared strongly. "But not at the cost of everyone down here and up there!" Dipper hollered at him angrily. "Wrong again, Dipper. I'll do it at ANY cost." Asriel retorted when he raised his one hand up releasing massive pillars of multicolored flames making the twins jump in response. "Including taking your lives for it to properly succeed!" He finished strongly before waving his arm out as the pillars dashed towards the twins, swirling in the process as they formed into large multicolored fiery vortexes. Mabel screamed in fright when Dipper jumped in front and manifesting his blue soul as a massive shield, right when the vortexes struck and defended themselves from the assault as Mabel hid behind Dipper who struggled at the attack with grit teeth and tightly shut eyes. After a moment the attack subsided with Dipper dissipating his soul and his arm flopped down, sweating a little with weak pants. "Whoa. Now that's impressive. You've actually managed to defend yourself against that attack." Asriel taunted with a smirk. Mabel held Dipper by the shoulders behind him, "Bro! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked him worryingly. "I'm...fine. But, man...Mabel...this guy is no joke." Dipper looked down at his hand where he used to manifest his soul, and noticed that it was shaking as he felt it buckling from the strength behind Asriel's attack. "Then...we're in trouble are we?" Mabel then questioned in concern until she looked up with eyes as Asriel said, "Oh, you have no idea, Mabel." He laughed sinisterly.

Just then, Asriel held out his arms with open hands before ripples of energy gathered towards his hands, distorting the atmosphere twice before it was reduced to a gray scale coloration. Asriel gathered the energy into his hands before he clasped them together, releasing a strong thunderous boom in the process, the shock wave being enough to nearly knock Dipper and Mabel off their feet. Asriel finally slowly began to separate his hands from each other as he held a ball of energy inside tightly, with streaks of light emerging through the cracks of his fingers. As he separated his hands, streaks of lightning erupted outward from his hand, striking the ground and space inside the chamber numerous times. Some of which nearly struck the twins as well, prompting them to jump in alarm and fright with yelps but they held onto each other, shoulders tense with apprehension. Suddenly, they noticed that as the beams of lightning struck the ground, massive slabs of concrete began to up-heave from the ground to the point where they even began to hover alongside the debris that was caused by the growing attack. Asriel at this point had his hands separated a few inches away from each other with a growing sphere of energy between his hands all while chuckling and grinning. Dipper and Mabel looked around in trepidation as they saw numerous slabs of concrete hovering above the ground, with cracks beginning to from around the walls and ceiling as well to the point where the decorative pieces and colors of the chamber were starting to peel away from the sheer pressure of Asriel's power, "Dipper! What's happening?!" Mabel shouted fearfully as she held onto his arm tightly, "I don't know! Just stay close to me, Mabel!" Dipper responded as Asriel then began to laugh, "Behold my power, humans!" He announced as he whipped his arms out, igniting the sphere of energy in the process with it swiftly spreading out and engulfing the entire room along with the twins who screamed as they shut their eyes and shielded their faces. After the chaos had subsided, Dipper and Mabel opened their eyes but gasped in shock to see that they were currently standing on a large slab of concrete which was originally the floor they were on. But what was the real shocker was the fact that the twins were now surrounded by a vast and seemingly endless space of what looked to be the outer regions of the cosmos itself but constantly switching in various forms of color and repeatedly distorting as well with the pieces of debris and concrete all hovering aimlessly around the environment. "Okay...he really wasn't kidding when he said this would be different." Dipper remarked in a stunned tone of voice when he looked over after hearing Asriel's laugh, seeing the prince of monsters in front of them a few feet high in the air. "Impressive, isn't it?" Asriel said as he marveled at the power he now wielded. "Impressive? That's not even close! I mean, man, look at all the pretty colorful rainbow stars and clouds!" Mabel pointed out in awe and reverence at the sight, "Mabel!" Dipper scolded her.

"Thank you, Mabel. I try...and now for the next part..." Asriel began. "Um...is it gonna be the three of us sitting down, having some tea, and playing with stuffed animals?" Mabel asked hopefully. "Ha. No...it's killing you both and finally getting what I deserve." He corrected her with a fanged grin prompting Mabel to gulp anxiously, "Oh come on, I bet the tea would be much better than-" But she was unable to finish in time when Asriel lifted his arms up in the air as his hands were surrounded by multicolored starry particles. What followed next were the stars in the background flickering before they all zipped across the area like bullets, ricocheting repeatedly before coming in dangerously close near Dipper and Mabel. Asriel actually summoned a multitude of large star-shaped projectiles that rocketed towards Dipper and Mabel who both screamed in terror at the oncoming attack. Dipper held Mabel's hand as he pulled her away while running speedily as the star-shaped attacks struck the ground and ignited in an explosion that also caused a multitude of other pin-sized stars to spread out like a swarm of hyperactive bees. Dipper and Mabel hid their heads, gritting their teeth as they ran around the large platform in a vain attempt to try and avoid the attack. The massive stars all exploded once they were near the twins and in turn caused numerous small stars to spread out and pepper the children, with Dipper now using his soul to shield them from the oncoming small stars, moving the shield left, right, and above as best he could all while having Mabel by the hand. Finally, a much larger star appeared, tossed forward but at a slow velocity only to implode and create an arc of pin sized stars in three rings which forced Mabel and Dipper to duck from the attack, flinching a little when some of the stars quite nearly struck them in the process. Asriel chuckled at their efforts, "Your determination and persistence can be annoying but honestly...you can't help but be impressed at the resistance even when you're against a god." He stated with a wide grin as Mabel and Dipper slowly stood up but on their knees, "D-Dipper...what do we do?" Mabel asked him while not taking her eyes off Asriel. Dipper rubbed his head before glaring up at Asriel while adjusting his hat, "We have to fight, Mabel. It's all we can do." Dipper responded when he heard Asriel laugh at his statement, "Fight? You fool. You can't fight. You can't do anything. All you can do is just dodge and avoid my attacks. But I wonder just how long can you keep this up?" He questioned him with a taunting smirk. Dipper slowly stood up as he aided Mabel in standing as well, "As long as we can." Dipper replied strongly prompting Asriel to frown with a huff, "Fine then. Why don't we test that claim?" He then raised his hand up, his palm surging with electricity, the twins had little time to react when a bolt of lightning struck down a few centimeters away from the them, almost hitting them and prompting them to jump back with frightened yelps, but were then forced to jump to the side from another bolt of lightning with grit teeth of apprehension, and then back from another bolt before they were forced to separate from each other when yet another bolt of lightning struck between them. Dipper ran forward as bolts of lightning continued to hit the areas of where he ran before coming to a sudden halt when another lightning bolt struck a few inches away from his face then move his body away from another bolt and jump forward from the last one. Mabel shouted when she jumped forward from two bolts of massive lightning and quickly scurried over to Dipper as they once again huddled each other.

"Once this is all over I'm going to reset everything." Asriel proclaimed as he hovered down lowly to them with his arms folded. The stone platform they stood on in the empty space was beginning to break apart from Asriel's last attack. "But...but that would mean we'd have to go all the way back! No one's going to remember anything!" Dipper exclaimed in shock. "Wait wha? I can't do all that again! Well, I probably could cause heh all the stuff we did down there was pretty rad but it's just that I've done everything right! I don't wanna do it again!" Mabel added in with a pout. "Oh but that's where you're wrong. Why? Because despite you not wanting to do it...you WILL do it, anyway." Asriel proclaimed as he raised his hands before two large sabers materialized in his palms and gripped the handles. "And when you've done everything you have before for a second time and come back here...you're just going to end up losing to me again." Asriel declared when he suddenly dashed towards the twins leaving behind a hazy multicolored afterimage of himself. The twins both yelped in fright when Asriel raised his swords above his head as he speedily dove downward to the twins and plunged them down, forcing the twins to separate once again as they jumped from opposite sides to each other. Asriel had his swords plunged into the ground creating large cracks in the process and further weakening the structure of the platform. "Hey no fair! How come you get to have swords?!" Mabel complained crossly. "Because I look better with the swords." Asriel replied with an amused smirk. "Oh sure, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I won't make the sword look awesome. But that's where my sticker collection comes in!" Mabel proclaimed with Asriel tilting his head a little curiously, "You know...it's honestly surprising that despite your current situation...you are still optimistic." He remarked upon noticing Mabel's attitude while Dipper slowly stood up with a grunt and glared at the prince of monsters. Mabel blinked but shrugged, "Hey it's like I always say, when you're out fighting a cray cray goat god you gotta keep the smiles running." She grinned while prodding and squishing her cheeks. "Mabel, that's the only time you've said that cause this is pretty much the first time we're fighting a crazy goat god." Dipper corrected her with a tired look. "Ha! Who ever said it's going to be the first time?" Asriel questioned as he turned to Mabel spinning his blades a few times, "You can't win against me. Even after I've reset everything..." He said when suddenly he heard a shout from Dipper, the boy sprinting at him, leaped up and swung his knife down at him as it was coated in a blue spectral aura. However, once he swung it down he saw his attack being blocked by Asriel raising his one saber up, with the small blade clashing against the larger blade. Asriel did not even have to look in order for him to anticipate the surprise attack. Dipper's eyes widened in shock when Asriel then turned to him slowly with a menacing fanged grin, "...you're just going to lose to me again." He finished before he deflected the attack, knocking Dipper backwards with the boy shouting in the process. "DIPPER!" Mabel yelled out to her brother in shock and fear.

Dipper crashed to the floor, rolling a little and was nearly knocked off the platform but quickly acted in time when he plunged the knife to the ground and stopped himself. "And again." Asriel continued as he turned to Mabel with a swing of his other saber downward, releasing a wave of colorful energy that raced towards her. Mabel yelped before she jumped to the side evading the oncoming wave, rolling once on the floor before she quickly ducked with a shout from a horizontal wave of energy from another swing of his blade. "And again!" He repeated when he turned and skillfully deflected an oncoming wave of blue energy with no effort, and saw the attack came from Dipper who ran at him and swung his knife down again releasing another arc of blue energy only for it to be deflected by Asriel again and countered by swinging down his other saber to release his own arc of energy prompting Dipper to quickly dodge by rolling to the side, then immediately hopping to the other before taking off into a sprint from a pair of beams that were shot from Asriel's eyes, destroying a good portion of the platform that Dipper was on. "Great. He's got lasers too." Mabel grumbled as she removed the burnt pan from behind. Asriel swung his blades around briefly before swinging one to the left and the other to the right at the twins. Mabel gasped until she jumped to the side in evasion alongside Dipper from the attack, the latter countering by releasing an arc of blue energy with a swing of his knife, prompting Asriel to simply dash to the side, evading it and leaving a brief colorful afterimage of himself. Mabel saw the arc of energy coming at her but she smirked this time and tensed up. Before swinging the burnt pan strongly with a grunt, the rear end of the pan hitting the arc and redirecting it back at Asriel who turned and had his eyebrows raise a little. Dipper saw this and quickly released another wave of energy at Asriel, with the two attacks threatening to collide against the monster prince, however, Asriel simply teleported away in time just as the two attacks hit each other, canceling each other out in the process, "Dang it! That would've been so cool if it worked!" Mabel whined crossly. Asriel appeared above them, swords raised high above his head before crossing them together as they glowed. A sphere of energy swirled around in formation in the middle of the cross section of the blades before Asriel whipped them out and unleashed a much large wave of energy that rocketed at the twins. "MABEL! WATCH OUT!" Dipper hollered as he quickly sprinted towards her while she looked up in trepidation and backed away. The attack met its mark as it collided against the platform, completely destroying it in the process in a large explosion of power as well.

From the cloud of smoke and dust, the twins emerge but plummeted down into the endless spacial environment, screaming in terror as they fell down while flailing their arms and legs frantically. Pieces of debris and stone scattered around from Asriel's last attack with some falling down alongside the twins. Dipper had to think fast before he reached out to Mabel, "MABEL! QUICK! GRAB ON!" Dipper hollered as Mabel reached out as well, struggling for a moment before they held hands to which Dipper pulled her over, and held her tight. He took out the knife and quickly swung it over with a strong grunt, the knife struck another hovering small platform. The twins slid down for a moment as Dipper grit his teeth while attempting to stop their fall. Fortunately, he succeeded as they hung onto the platform via Dipper's knife. Panting, he looked over to Mabel who clung to Dipper as best she could while looking down at the endless space below them, "Mabel are you okay?" Dipper asked her. Mabel was about to respond but that is until Dipper noticed that her face was starting to turn green, "I-If you count looking down at rainbow space that makes you sick kind of 'okay'..." She sickly said prompting Dipper to panic, "Mabel! Wait! No! Hold it in!" He pleaded as she covered her mouth in an attempt to not regurgitate. They gasped when they saw Asriel appear in front of them some few feet away, "Still alive I see." Asriel said with a smirk as his black eyes and white pupils gave off a small flash. "Asriel! Stop this!" Dipper shouted in demand but Asriel simply scoffed at the request, "And why should I stop when I'm so close to achieving that which I longed for?" He asked him sternly as he raised his left hand with electricity beginning to surge around his palm. "L-Listen! -burp- Excuse me...I know what happened, okay? But you gotta realize that it's not our fault! Not every human is a turd! There are good humans! We're good humans!" Mabel said to him but Asriel once again laughed it off, "You think an apology is going to fix all this? Ha...it's too late for apologies. Especially since they won't bring back the life I had." He said with a frown. "Asriel wait...when you went up to the human world and the humans attacked you...you didn't fight back. You didn't wanna kill them despite everything they did. That means you're still a good person! You can still fix this!" Dipper said as well in an attempt to persuade him from halting his rampage. "You two will say anything to get out of the pickle you're in. I know your kind...you guys are not sorry. You're just saying that to save your own skins. Because you want a 'happy ending'." Asriel accused them before he fired a bolt of lightning from his hand straight at the twins whom yelped and were forced to jump off when the bolt hit, destroying a good portion of the slab they hung onto.

The twins fell for some time, screaming all the way, before they grabbed onto another slab of concrete by the edge with grunts. Though the force of their plummet caused the slab to flip to the side a little quickly. Dipper and Mabel managed to pull themselves up on the flipping slab, with Dipper holding Mabel's hand as they were completely on it. Asriel hovered down, raising both hands now as they surged with electrical power, "Because you 'love your friends'." He continued to say before aiming forward and firing beams of lightning from his hands straight at the twins who screamed and ran forward. The twins ran up the slab of concrete as it continued to move upward, nearly flipping upside down in the process, all while beams of lightning destroyed portions of the rock while speedily chasing the twins in an attempt to destroy them. Having reached the edge, "Mabel! Jump!" Dipper shouted as the two then jumped off the edge of the slab and fell forward down. Asriel then summons a large cannon of some sort, hoisting it on his shoulder and held it with one arm, "Because you 'never give up'." He finished before he fired a triple wave of energy bullets at the twins, who held each other by the hand before Mabel turned behind her and yelped, "Dipper! Incoming bullet thingies!" She warned prompting Dipper to gasp but held himself together until they reached a floating of slab of concrete that hovered by its side. Dipper and Mabel landed on it with their feet and jumped off, just in time as well as the bullets struck the slab and destroyed it in the process. The twins jumped off the slab in time, moving downward, and landed on another sideways small platform, then quickly jumping off of it as another wave of bullets came at them from Asriel's blaster and destroying that platform they jumped off. Mabel and Dipper fell down and jumped from side to side, occasionally sliding across the flat sides of the debris that floated aimlessly across the dimension formed by Asriel's power, all while evading and dodging the waves of bullets skillfully. The two landed on a much large piece of floating debris, with Dipper nearly falling off until Mabel caught him in time. "Dodge this!" Asriel shouted before the bars on the side of the blaster filled with different pieces of the color spectrum, until the tip of the blaster disconnected into two then fired a massive multicolored beam of energy at the twins. "DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she tackled her brother out of the way, the two falling for a brief moment and landed on another large floating piece of debris with pained grunts as the beam struck the slab they were on completely disintegrating it. "Isn't it delicious? Your _determination._ And your _perseverance._ Those powers that got you both this far despite everything...it's going be your downfall!" The fallen prince declared with glee as Mabel and Dipper groaned a little, rubbing their heads. "Ugh, Dipper, how're we supposed to fight him? He's so strong he'd make Bowser jealous." Mabel remarked anxiously as she looked at her brother.

Dipper adjusted his hat, "If we try to attack he's just going to shrug it off like it's nothing. And I'm guessing that even if, by some dumb form of luck, we do land a hit it's still not gonna do anything." He said in frustration as Mabel moved closer to Dipper with the two looking up at the godly monster. "So, what do we do...?" Mabel again asked with Dipper sighing in response before looking at her. Dipper could somehow see the hope in her eyes, and while he may have believed at first that her hope of winning against Asriel was faltering due to his power and invincibility, he was corrected upon seeing that glimmer streaking across her eyes. Not to mention that Mabel was only asking her brother in an attempt to find a way to perhaps even convince Asriel to stop his rampage given the tragedy that befell him in the past. He formed a small but weak smile, "We do what you always do, Mabes. We keep hoping and dreaming that we make it out of this." He replied much to her surprise. She blinked once then twice before she squished her cheeks slowly with a silent squeal and glittery eyes, followed by squishing Dipper in a large embrace making hum grunt, "THE POWER OF MABEL HAS COMPELLED YOU TO THE SPARKLY SIDE!" Mabel squealed in happiness with Dipper having one eye shut. Asriel saw all of this with a stunned expression, until his left eye twitched slightly in anger before he growled and held out his arm with an open hand. Starry particles formed around the palm before expanding and engulfing his hand completely. He tossed his arm up with a shout, and summoned a multitude of large star-shaped projectiles that rained down at both Dipper and Mabel. The moment between the twins was interrupted when their eyes snapped open and panned up with apprehension to see the stars implode and release thousands of smaller pin-sized stars speedily coming at them. The twins immediately ran to the side from the oncoming stars, eventually forcing them to form their soul shields to block the endless assault from Asriel. They jumped off the slab, landed on another and quickly leaped off of it as well all while dodging and blocking Asriel's attack. They landed down on a much larger platform with a grunt. They stood back to back before giving each other glances from behind and nodded once with smirks on their lips. Dipper took out his glove and put it on while Mabel removed the burnt pant all while they had their souls in the form of shields by their other hands. "You two really think you can hold on to that measly hope forever?! You're just going to end up losing over and over with no end in sight! It's hopeless!" Asriel barked at them angrily. "Maybe so. But nothing can lose forever. Eventually, we'll win. We have before in the human world. We did it here. We did it against you. And we can do it again." Dipper retorted strongly and proudly as well. "And why do you think so?" Asriel asked them darkly. "Because we're pretty determined and persistent. Sorry 'bout that goat guy. We just like to win and not give up." Mabel answered for him with a grin. "We'll see about that." Asriel proclaimed before he raised his hand up, causing the pieces of small debris and stone to be lit in multicolored flames, until Asriel swung his arm to the side commanding the rocky spheres of flames to dart towards the twins who tensed up and assumed their battle stances.

Dipper and Mabel then blocked and deflected the swarms of flame orbs that zipped and darted towards them from every direction like hyperactive humming birds using their shields in conjunction with Mabel using the burnt pan to whack them away and Dipper using the glove to punch them away as well. They stood back to back, grunting and shouting as they deflected and blocked Asriel's attack. The latter then raised his hand up and summoned bolts of lightning to rain down at the twins who quickly evaded in time. They jumped and hopped from one spot to the next, dodging the oncoming beams of lightning the rained down from above threatening to fry them on impact. Asriel then raised his right hand and swung it down, conjuring a beam of lightning the hit the ground and cut through the platform along with another one on command of his left arm's downward swing. The two massive beams of lightning cut through the platform from left to right and then from up to down all while Dipper and Mabel stood out in the middle, safe from harm but still on the edge while looking around and then back up at Asriel. The attack destroyed good portions of the platform they were on. Asriel summoned his Chaos Sabers, duel wielding them before he teleported and appeared near the twins, crashing down and slicing the right blade down unleashing an arc of energy towards them. The twins quickly evaded by jumping from opposite sides. Asriel followed his attack with a horizontal left swing releasing another arc of energy towards Mabel prompting the girl to duck quickly in time, "Whoa!" She yelled out in alarm with Asriel swinging with the right once again but upward this time as he released a crescent energy attack that spun backwards at Dipper. The boy quickly removed his knife gripping it with the tough glove and swung downward, the strength behind the tough glove added with the power of the knife increased the latter's striking power. Dipper's attack clashed against Asriel's creating a strong explosion in the process. A brief pause before another blue wave of energy emerged from the smoke, straight towards Asriel who deflected it with his right sword and countered by swinging his left sword releasing his own wave of energy at Dipper who evaded by running to the side. "Hey! Bully goat!" Mabel called out when Asriel looked where she addressed him, and saw her running at him with the pan reared back until she leaped and swung with a shout. However, the attack was blocked by Asriel bringing up his right blade in time and knocked her back. Mabel crashed to the ground with a grunt, skidding backwards a little in the process. Dipper yelled as he too was about to attack only for Asriel to intercept his attack and swing his left blade overhead at the boy. Dipper gasped before he quickly skidded to a halt and back flipped from the attack when Asriel's blade struck the ground, sinking into the concrete. But the prince of monsters was not done, as multicolored flames emerged from the cracks of where the sword was buried before he swung it upward strongly with a shout, releasing an oncoming wave of colorful flames at Dipper. The boy yelped in alarm before he leaped over to the right in time, rolling across the floor briefly.

Asriel then swung his right blade around, over his head, and downward at Mabel who quickly blocked it with her soul through the burnt pan, but the force behind it was enough to knock her to the ground on her back with a grunt. "What's wrong, Mabel? Is your determination dwindling? It better not be otherwise you'll make the whole point of repeating this chain of events boring." Asriel taunted her as she struggled against his blade, sparks flying out from the soul blocking the Chaos Saber, "First off, I have no idea what that word means. And second, I've got more than enough determination to kick your furry butt and make you see that you're wrong and acting like a huge poop head!" Mabel strongly proclaimed before she suddenly threw glitter from her sleeves at Asriel's eyes, blinding him. "Agh!" He shouted in surprise and discomfort as he held his eyes with one hand while staggering backward. Mabel quickly rushed over to Dipper as the two stood next to each other, "Never underestimate the glitter, suckah!" Mabel commented with a proud smirk. "Now, Mabel! Hit him while he's distracted!" Dipper said as he charged his trait through the knife with Mabel removing the Toy Gun before aiming at Asriel. "Sorry, Azzy. I hope this doesn't hurt too much." Mabel muttered a little with regret before she fired and with Dipper releasing a large arc of blue energy towards the distracted monster prince. Both attacks struck Asriel Dreemurr creating a large explosion in the process with the twins flinching a little from that. Dipper and Mabel waited a while with the boy squinting to see if they managed to damage him somehow, "Did we get em?" Mabel asked anxiously, but before anyone could answer, the smoke was immediately cleared by a shock wave erupting from Asriel swinging his arms out with a shout, "Nope..." Dipper responded blatantly. Asriel looked up as the pieces of glitter was burned off from the energy being emitted through his eyes, and glared up at the twins with a shrill look of anger, "I think we made him mad." Mabel pointed out nervously. "Alright. Enough messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" Asriel declared strongly before he flew up in the air with his arms spread out as the twins panned their heads up in pursuit. "I don't like where this is going.." Dipper said while tensing up for whatever attack Asriel has next. The prince of monsters raised his hands up in the sky above him, when then, something began to materialize above the Dreemurr goat. When the process was done, Dipper and Mabel gasped at what Asriel had created: it looked to be the head of a large creature, one which resembled a demonic goat, and had a physical appearance like the DT Extraction Machine along with some minor similarities to Sans's Gaster Blasters but complete with two swooping horns at the top and a second pair from the bottom.

"Is that a giant goat head?" Mabel questioned in bewilderment. "That's a giant goat head." Dipper answered nonchalantly. The Hyper Goner disturbingly let out a deep and demonic laugh before it then opened its maw widely when an orb of light appeared from within. Suddenly, Dipper and Mabel began to feel like they were being pulled in by an unseen force, "Whoa whoa, what the hey hey?!" Mabel exclaimed in shock as her hair and Dipper's scarf was flapping to the direction of the Hyper Goner, and that is when they realized at this beast was actually creating a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that was drawing in everything in sight. Dipper and Mabel gasped in alarm when they also realized that the platform they were on was also beginning to move towards the Hyper Goner slowly, and looked around them to see more of these platforms and debris were heading towards the maw of the Hyper Goner due to the powerful suction of the vortex. "Mabel! Move! Now!" Dipper yelled as they ran up the platform while it was being flipped over ever so slowly, and jumped forward, leaping across the air for a moment while they held each other's hands. Dipper and Mabel saw an oncoming slab of concrete heading their way and managed to land on it, not wasting any more time as they ran across it and jumped again then jumped off another slab, followed by ducking from an oncoming piece of debris that nearly beheaded them. The debris and rocks all swirled around through the Hyper Goner, increasing in intensity and speed, with streaks of needle thin light erupting forth from the growing orb of light that was forming in the center of the maw, as well which proved to be all the more of a challenge or struggle for the twins. Dipper and Mabel ran across another small platform before jumping off of it, but much to their horror they saw another platform coming at them with the front flat side. They collided against it strongly, releasing pained grunts, the force of which seemingly knocking Mabel out cold, as the platform spun forward slowly towards the Hyper Goner. The more debris that the vortex absorbed, the more the orb of light expanded outward until eventually it acquired so much of the environment around it that the light grew to such intensity it engulfed the entire landscape along with Dipper and Mabel who shielded his eyes with alarmed shouts. A moment passed when the twins were seen on the flooring of what appears to be the only remaining rocky platform. They were laid down, injured and exhausted from the fight before Dipper looked up with one eye closed as he had scratches across his face and a trail of blood going down his temple. He looked to the side to Mabel on the floor as well with her face to the ground, "Mabel!" He called out to her in panic before he crawled over to her in a hurry and pulled her close to him. Asriel hovered down slowly with a surprised look on his face, "...even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...? Wow... you two really ARE something special." Asriel remarked impressed by their resilience, however, Dipper was more focused on trying to get Mabel to wake up seeing that she was unconscious from Asriel's final attack. "Mabel! Mabel come on! Wake up!" Dipper frantically pleaded to her but there was no response.

"Don't worry, Dipper. I'm sure her determination will prevent her from being embraced by death." Asriel told him with a smirk prompting Dipper to glare up at Asriel with a shrill look as he held his unconscious sister. "This isn't over yet, Asriel. I'm still here and I can still fight. And I'll keep going even if I die a thousand times over!" Dipper proclaimed intensely which only amused the monster prince, "Ha! I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. Because up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! As for you dying a thousand times over...I believe I have the perfect method of arranging that. So, let's see what good your determination and perseverance does is against THIS!" He announced when his body was then coated with a bright white light, engulfing him like fire coupled with the familiar multicolored flames. Dipper held his sister closely, preparing for Asriel's next attack as he narrowed his eyes with a scowl. Asriel's body was eventually engulfed to the point where he could not even see him anymore. The only thing he did notice was a massive orb of light surrounded by swirling streaks of colorful flames which eventually exploded forth sending the fiery particles to scatter and dissipate quickly and forcing Dipper to turn away from the intensity. When he looked back his eyes widened like saucers at Asriel's appearance. His current form had a more geometrical structure, having longer horns, sharper teeth, and his lower body becoming sharp and heart shaped. His chest it seems was replaced by a white orb with a pulsating heart in the middle and his legs were replaced by a long sharp heart as well. He sported two massive bat-like wings that seems to have images of the dimension's background that Asriel originally created as his battleground when facing the twins. His arms were also larger with sharp claws, but what was noticeable is that they were not connected to his shoulders, instead merely connected through some unseen force and had holes on the forearms in the shape of hearts as well. He was also far larger than his original form, roughly the size of the Mystery Shack itself. "...oh boy." Was all Dipper could say as he held Mabel close to him before slowly picking her up with a few grunts and carried bridal style in his arms. He also noticed that the dimension they were in was now more chaotic than ever, distorting violently likely due to Asriel's power being unleashed. "Ura ha ha! Behold my true power!" Asriel announced with a deeper and echoing voice this time as he swung his arms out with orbs of energy forming into his hands, releasing streaks of lightning in a frightening display of power. Dipper breathed a little heavily as he felt his fear starting to crawl up to his throat while backing away slowly from the angel of death. He was not particularly scared for his life but more so for Mabel's as she was still unconscious and thus would be an easy target for the monstrous god. "Scared, Dipper? Good. You should be. But don't worry...I'll be sure to make this quick. And better yet...every time you die from trying to beat me your grip onto this world slips away inch by inch. To the point where no one will even remember anything that happened in the past and you'll have to pretend that you're just going about this like it was the first time you fell into the Underground." Asriel remarked with a wide sharp toothed grin. "A-Asriel! Please! You can't do this!" Dipper pleaded but Asriel scoffed at his pleas, "Oh I can. And I will...whether you like it or not. Once you give up...everything will be set right. The way things should be." He stated with a frown. "But it doesn't have to be like this!" Dipper again tried to persuade him, "Shut up! You don't have a say in the matter! I've got the power! Which means I make the rules now! Now then, do me a favor and just die!" Asriel declared before aiming his hand at the twins.

Small balls of energy formed at his fingertips with Dipper having to set Mabel down gently and stand in front of her defensively before manifesting his soul and took Mabel's burnt pan taking a battle stance. Asriel fired comet-shaped energy projectiles from his fingertips that swarmed around the twins for a moment before heading straight towards them. Dipper deflected three of them already while defending Mabel and himself with his soul shield, blocking the comet shaped attacks with the shield. Dipper turned with a swing of the pan, deflecting one then to the other side with another swing and deflected the other before crossing his arms together and shielded himself from one attack while he turned, before finally swinging around with a spin and whacking away another projectile. Dipper grunted and shouted while he defended and blocked Asriel's attacks before he finally struck the last projectile away only to fall on one knee, panting heavily, "Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!" Asriel remarked in a sinister tone before creating crystalline black orbs that erected sharp protrusions before shooting out rapidly like blow darts. Dipper gasped when the then quickly did his best to defend himself and Mabel by blocking and deflecting the crystal shards that bolted around in rapid successions while attempting to pierce the twins. Dipper moved around Mabel's out cold body struggling greatly until the final shard struck the shield which consequently shattered it on impact due Dipper's weakening state. He could feel his arms getting sore and was already out of breath. The impact of the shard against the soul knocked Dipper to the ground on his knees, completely exhausted and panted greatly while wheezing a little as well. His arms were shaking as he supported himself with them, he had scratches along his cheeks and arms from the piece of shards that he managed to barely dodge when he was unable to block them in time. "Ura ha ha... Still!? Come on, Dipper! Show me what good your persistence is now!" Asriel taunted him as Dipper slowly gripped the ground with his hands balling into tight fists before he slowly albeit weakly began to stand up again to his feet while glaring up at the prince of monsters with one eye and the other shut tight, "Not yet...I'm not done y-yet. I won't stop until...until I win." He weakly proclaimed but with a firm tone of voice. "How supremely noble of you. But it's useless...you'll never win, Dipper. Not here, not now, and not any timeline." Asriel said before he unleashed a purple energy beam from his mouth straight at Dipper who brought up his soul shield once again to block the attack. The beam collided against the shield and instantly Dipper was pushed back greatly with his feet skidding across the ground inch by inch. Dipper grunted and shouted as he pushed against the strong beam with all his might using his soul shield, sparks of fiery energy continued to splatter around from the collision of the beam as it pushed against Dipper more and more. Dipper had his teeth grit and his eyes shut tight while straining immensely.

It was not until that the beam pulsated once and successfully destroyed Dipper's defense knocking him back in the process as he flew across the platform with a pained shout, flying over Mabel's body and crashed to the floor, rolling momentarily before coming to a halt. "Just as I thought." Asriel remarked with a gleeful fanged grin as he watched Dipper shake a little and struggle to stand but each time he would collapse to the floor. "What was that about never giving up until you win? Look at you now, Dipper. Look at your sister. This is what's going to befall you each and every time you come back here. No matter the outcomes you try to achieve you two will always end up right here and just like that. So, it's best to just let fate do its thing and have your own memories be erased after the reset. It's better than having to relive this moment while remembering this moment from past times over and over. Trust me, it will drive you mental." Asriel then told him as his wings pulsated with energy while Dipper balled his hands into fists as he scraped it slowly back on the ground trying his best to stand. His orange short was torn a little, his cap was damaged, and his scarf was a little shredded. Unbeknownst to him, Mabel was starting to regain consciousness as her eyes twitched before letting a soft moan and moved a little. "Come on, Dipper. Just give up and let me put you out of your misery. There's no need to keep fighting. You know very well that the more you fight the more you welcome death with open arms." Asriel advised him as the environment around them continued shift and distort in various chaotic ways but Dipper refused, "N-Never..." He lowly said in defiance which annoyed Asriel, "Why? What're you trying to prove? What do you think you're fighting for? You think you're fighting for more than your survival?" The death god questioned him sternly as Dipper attempted to sit up on his knees ever so slowly, "If you're fighting for the world then you're more of a fool than I thought. The world is nothing but a cesspool of cruelty, deception, and violence. I should know...because I'm a victim of it...as were...-pause-...they didn't deserve it. And I certainly didn't deserve it. And you...you and Mabel...you don't deserve to live in a cruel world. You may have friends and family up there but what makes you think that overtime they won't just turn and walk away from you...or even end up hating you?" He said to him, having a brief emotional pause after nearly mentioning two certain twins he grew up with before their departure. "So why...why do you persist?!" Asriel then exclaimed as Mabel's eyes slowly opened blinking a few times. "Because I want to. And it's because I have hopes and dreams...that not everything is bad forever. Eventually...there's going to be something good coming out of it. As long as I keep holding onto those hopes...I won't ever fall down and give up." Dipper declared with strong determination.

"Then it looks like I'll have to shatter those hopes and dreams...starting with your sister!" Asriel announced prompting Dipper to gasp in horror with eyes wide as saucers. Mabel slowly sat up with a groan of discomfort as she held her head, and she was in too much recover to notice a purple energy beam being shot from Asriel's mouth right at her direction. " **NOOOOOO!** " Dipper hollered as he quickly rushed over to Mabel's side. The Pines girl looked up with her face quickly contorting into one of terror at the oncoming beam when suddenly, Dipper jumped in the line of fire and the beam collided against his body. His scream becoming brief when it was completely cut out as the beam completely disintegrated his being. Mabel had her eyes shielded with one arm but slowly lowered it down, only be completely and utterly horrified at what just happened right now. She quickly stood up when she slowly looked up with eyes wide as dinner plates. Dipper's hat and scarf slowly fell to the ground with his cap landing first followed by his scarf piling on top of it. "Hmph. He brought this on himself. Oh well, at least I'll be able to get his soul now." Asriel remarked with a look of disappointment. Mabel had no words to say, her mind was completely blank at this point as her face never lost its horrified expression. She did nothing but stare blankly at what was left of her brother. The hat and scarf right in front of her, and the image of Dipper putting himself in the crossfire to protect her kept replaying in her mind over and over to make her realize the reality of what just happened. To push her out of what she desperately hoped was nothing more than a nightmare only to unfortunately be aware that this is real. Mabel's lower lips began to quiver, her knees buckling and shaking until she collapsed to the ground on her knees all while never taking her eyes off of the hat and scarf, eyes that were filled to the brim with pain and anguish. Tears began to trail down her cheeks from her eyes as her lips quivered nonstop with her mouth hung open by an inch. "...d...d...dip...di..." She stuttered greatly in a vain attempt to call out her brother's name but she was unable to as the reality of her brother being killed right before her eyes flashed in her mind endlessly to where it might actually cause her to snap. She was so utterly and completely distraught that she did not even notice Dipper's blue soul emerging from the remains and flew over to Asriel who held it in his palm, "And that makes it seven souls." He said before he absorbed the soul into himself, gaining even more as he felt it course through his body. "Ah. Perseverance. The second strongest trait after determination. Speaking of which..." Asriel remarked as he gazed down at the distraught Mabel who slowly and shakily reached out to the hat and scarf, before ever so gently grabbing them and bringing them close to her.

She gazed at the scarf and hat with anguished eyes and a distressed but painful expression while tears continued to fall from her eyes, eventually staining the hat and scarf. She slowly brought up the hat and scarf to her face and buried herself in them while gripping them so tight to where her hands might turn white. There was no sobbing, there was no noise, no heavy breathing. Nothing from her. Just silence. Silence of pure pain, sorrow and despair. "This is what happens when you cling to false hope, Mabel. You lose the ones you love the most. Your 'hopes' may have gotten you this far but in this chapter and in this ending...it's much different. There's no win for you this time. And there's certainly no one that can save you from this, either. Not to mention...you finally realize what it's like to lose someone you love most in this world." Asriel said when Mabel then managed to mumble in a pained and broken voice, "...you...k...killed him..." Asriel narrowed his eyes at that, "It had to be done, Mabel. Don't worry, you'll be joining your brother." He told her before he fired an orb of energy from his hand straight at Mabel, who did not flinch nor did she move at all from her place. As the orb was dangerously close, and astonishing display happened that shocked Asriel. Mabel suddenly batted away the orb with her hand, redirecting its trajectory somewhere else before it exploded in the distance all while she looked down with her bangs covering her eyes. "What the?!" Asriel exclaimed in shock. Just then, Mabel suddenly spoke up, and unlike her normal, cheery, and optimistic voice...this tone of voice seemed cold and emotionless, "Asriel...I wanna ask you a question..." She told him as she slowly start to stand up with the scarf and hat in her hands never meeting his gaze, "Do you think the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" She asked him in the same cold, deadpan tone of voice with Asriel noticing that she was starting to wrap the scarf around her neck, "What're you implying?" Asriel responded with his own question, still in shock at the fact that Mabel was able to deflect this attack.

"I should've known that would be your answer...because even though you have the souls of the humans...of the monsters...my friends...and my...my brother...you still don't have a soul of your own, don't you? You're just feeling from souls you borrowed...souls that don't belong to you." Mabel stated as fiery red aura was beginning to envelop around her being while her eyes were shadowed by the bangs of her hair and her mouth was covered a little by the scarf, all while holding Dipper's hat to the side. "If I had to be honest...even though you did so many bad things...I would've still forgiven you...and we would've found some way to make this all right again." Mabel said as Asriel's eyes widened considerably, he could sense her determination sky rocketing, but he has to wonder, what was she so determined to do in order for the trait to increase to such levels? "I always said to myself that everyone deserves a second chance...because maybe...just maybe there's a small little pinch of goodness in them somewhere..." She continued as her hands slowly clenched into tight trembling fists, "But...I'm sorry...but I just...I just can't see the good in someone who takes away my world..." She grit her teeth tightly now as tears poured down her cheeks "And now you're using everyone's feelings for your own evil ways? Heh...you know..." She brought up Dipper's hat to her chest as she held it close, "...if this had been any different...I would've still tried to convince you to stop...but now...now after you took away my world...everything and everyone I loved...and especially the one last thing I had left in the world before it all went to heck..." She said with quivering lips as tears were still visibly trailing down her cheeks when she slowly placed the hat on her head, and adjusted it a little, "...I'm all out of compassion. Instead...every fiber of my body is now determined to make you pay for you did..." She declared when suddenly the aura increased in intensity so much it exploded outward, taking formation behind her back. Asriel gasped a little when he saw that the shape the trait took were two massive reddish spectral wings, complete with shades of pink, yellow, green, and blue. "...you dirty brother killer." She finished as she looked up with her eyes being a faint pink, likely due to the amount of tears she produced but with her pupils having a reddish hue in them. "Asriel...lemme know if this hurts..." She said to him lastly in an emotionless and empty but broken tone of voice.

 ***UPDATE* Yes. I went there. This was the tear jerker chapter. And believe me I struggled so hard while writing this but it had be done. As you can see things have gotten from bad, to really bad, to just downright worse. Dipper met his end, Asriel became more powerful and likely more deranged, and now Mabel turned into what I like to call Broken Mabel. In the next chapter, the prophecy that foretold a battle between the Angel of Death and the Angel of Hope comes true. As Mabel, pained and distraught by the death of her brother, hits back at Asriel with a vengeance. Who will be saved? Mabel? Or Asriel? Find out next chapter as the battle for the future of both humans and monsters now rests on Mabel's shoulders...or Asriel's. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Read and Review.**


	42. Believe in a Shooting Star

Asriel could not believe what he was seeing before him. Mabel Pines, the sweet, kind, and innocently optimistic girl has now become what he believes is another persona all together. Mabel's usual cheery and bright face was reduced to a deadpan and depressing facial expression, with tired but broken eyes that have a light pinkish coloration in them, likely due to the continuous pouring of tears. She wore Dipper's orange scarf that she knitted wrapped around her neck and almost covering her mouth, and lastly his hat, both of which were damaged. She just stood there with a deep and sorrowful frown, her arms hung low, with the most striking feature being the two large reddish spectral angelic wings that sprouted behind her. Asriel sensed the determination within her growing to astronomical levels, so much so that he did not think it was even possible that a human soul could harness so much power within itself. He knew that human souls were powerful, evident in him now using the seven souls coupled with the monster souls of the entire underground, but he just did not believe that it can be this powerful. "I can't believe it. I just...can't believe it." Asriel muttered a little in disbelief while staring intently at Mabel who returned the stair but in an empty state. "So...this is the power of determination, eh? Incredible. And here I thought the other souls were special but you...heh...as always you're the one that ends up being special as always." Asriel remarked with narrowed eyes, while Mabel remained silent as the two stared each other down. "However..." He then began until he spread his own large wings out and unleashed a burst of energy, "...I now have _seven_ souls within me! Now I'm even more powerful than ever before! Ura ha ha!" He laughed before pointing to Mabel with a menacing grin, "And you...you're just one. Just one soul...you have gained a significant power boost but even with your determination you're nothing against the might of all seven souls!" He proclaimed proudly but Mabel did not budge in the least, as the brim of Dipper's hat shadowed her eyes. "Asriel..." She finally spoke with her voice still staying cold and emotionless. The angel of death looked up when she addressed him with a raised brow.

"My bro bro's soul...it's the seventh one...and it's with you...right?" She asked him calmly when Asriel blinked but then smirked, "Of course. I can feel the power of his soul coursing through me. Don't worry, Mabel. You won't be alone..." He said to her when he formed an orb of energy in his large clawed hand, "You may have deflected my last attack but I wasn't even putting any strength behind it. This time things will be different." He assured her in a sinister tone of voice, when he prepared to throw it, only to gasp upon seeing Mabel not being there. His eyes darted around in shock, "W-What?! How'd she-?! I didn't even take my eyes off her!" He exclaimed in surprise when he heard her speak behind him suddenly, "Good. Just making sure." Mabel said, responding to his answer when she questioned him as she glared at him with intense eyes. Asriel whipped his head behind him, immediately turning to blast the sphere of energy at her in a large beam. The attack was brief, and once everything calmed, he was shocked once again to see that Mabel again managed to evade the attack in a stunned display of speed. He then suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder and spoke again, "Because I wanna know if this hurts or not..." Mabel told him and this prompted Asriel to teleport away from her immediately the moment she touched his shoulder and glared down at her, "How...how'd you do that?!" He barked at her angrily, furious that he was unable to sense her when she somehow got the jump on him. Mabel merely blinked, and looked to the side before shrugging her shoulders, "Beats me. Guess I'm pretty determined." She casually responded while not breaking her her sorrowful state. Asriel growled before he formed an orb of energy in his hand and fired it outward with a thrust and a shout. The orb rocketed towards Mabel who looked at the oncoming with attack unimpressed, until the left wing began to move a little then suddenly it batted away the orb of energy effortlessly. This did not cause Asriel to falter as he then unleashed a barrage of attacks at Mabel, all of which seem to have connected as the platform she stood on was engulfed in explosion after explosion until it was completely destroyed. He stopped after a while and waited until the carnage settled. With a sigh of sanctification he grinned thinking he had won, that is until Mabel once again managed to evade the attack by hovering behind Asriel a few feet away thanks to her wings, "You tried, Asriel. You can do better." She told him as if she was praising him for his attack. Asriel looked behind him with a growl and took a 'step' backward, "Now it's my turn. And remember...I want you to tell me if it hurts..." Mabel said to him when she raised her hand, the determination that enveloped her being began to gather around her hand. Asriel did nothing, instead seeing what she was preparing as he noticed that she was channeling her power through her arm and to the palm of her hand. The determination gathered around the palm in the form of a small but needle thin spike of energy, which suddenly expanded outward like a blooming flower and took the shape of what appears to be a sewing needle. Asriel's eyes widened a little, "What is this?" He questioned curiously and sternly. His question was answered when the large energy needle bolted towards him in the blink of an eye, prompting Asriel to grunt a little as he evaded by tilting his head to the side, letting the needle sail past him harmlessly then explode a few feet away in a burst of reddish energy which left behind some star-shaped particles. Asriel blinked and had his mouth open a little in shock, but that soon gave way to anger when he felt a trickle of blood run down his cheek from a small cut made by the needle.

Mabel simply hovered there, her hair and scarf flowing in the vast and endless distorting space of the dimension they were in, while her wings continued to pulsate a bright reddish glow occasionally. "So, tell me...did it hurt?" Mabel asked him causing Asriel to let out a deep growl, "You think just because you have power now...means you actually have a chance of standing against me?!" He exclaimed in fury as his aura intensified but this did not deter Mabel, only, it actually made her smile by a mere inch and Asriel noticed it, infuriating him even more, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" He howled before he suddenly appeared before her, rearing his hand back and letting it sail towards her strongly with a mighty shout. However, once again much to his surprise and shock, Mabel dodged it effortlessly by dashing to the side before grabbing his forearm with one hand. Asriel flinched, thinking that she might use this opportunity to land a blow on him but she surprisingly did not. She simply looked up at him with her eyes being revealed from underneath the brim of the hat continuing to smile, the same small smile, but it was not one of happiness. "Of course it didn't hurt. How can it...? When you've already been hurt...the same way I've been hurt..." She remarked as her stained pinkish eyes grew water again. She reached out and wiped the blood away from his cheek, causing Asriel the flinch at the touch. The god of death began to breathe a little heavily at this, in both anger and, for the first time in a long time, anxiety. He unleashed a beam of energy from his mouth at her with a roar, only to miss once again and look around when he heard her speaking from above, "So, instead, I'm not really going to hurt you that much. I just wanna teach you a lesson..." She said in the same tone of voice as always with Asriel gritting his sharp teeth, "Teach me a lesson? Don't you know the position you're in right now?!" He yelled at her before forming multicolored flames in both hands, "Act cocky all you want, Mabel. But none of this will change the fact that I have power leagues above your own! And it'll especially won't stop me from going through with my plan!" He strongly declared before he waved both arms outward, spreading the flames out in a large tidal wave that expanded the more it moved towards Mabel's direction. The Pines girl in question, simply conjured numerous energy sewing needles around her which then darted at the wave of multicolored flames, colliding against it before imploding which in turn canceled out the attack. Asriel cleared the effects away with a swing of his arm before firing comet shaped projectiles from his finger tips at Mabel, whom simply dodged them casually by porting from one spot to the next in the blink of an eye all while having an indifferent expression on her face. She countered by raising her arm and aiming at Asriel's direction, "Don't worry Asriel...I'll try to make it as painless as I can...I'm still getting used to this." Mabel remarked before unleashing more sewing needles at the angel of death who growled and destroyed them all with his eye beams with amazing precision.

He then fired a larger beam of energy from his eyes at Mabel with a shout, but the girl once again managed to evade by porting to another spot in the vast spatial region. "Keep acting like this isn't serious. I assure you...you'll regret it." Asriel growled at her prompting Mabel to narrow her eyes a little at him by two inches. He formed a ball of energy in his hands before thrusting at Mabel in a large beam, however, Asriel found himself actually moving the beam away from his target as it then sailed past Mabel harmlessly, narrowly missing her by a few centimeters with her remaining in the same spot she ported at from dodging his last attack. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed in shock when he looked down and saw what appear to be glowing orange threads of wool that wrapped around his firing arm, manipulating it so that he would direct the attack away from Mabel. He was completely stunned by this before looking up to see that the thread came from Mabel's sweater itself, specifically the sleeve of the sweater. "You wanna know what's funny...? I'm just making it up as I go along...I guess I just think the attack and it does its thing.." Mabel stated when Asriel snarled and snapped the threads by firing his eye beams at it. He then rocketed towards Mabel in a burst of speed, that is until Mabel raised her arm out and summoned multiple threads of wool that slithered over towards Asriel like snakes. Asriel countered by crossing his arms together, forming two large energy blades, and sliced outward once, completely destroying all the threads and prepared to jab Mabel with one of the blades. However, before he could reach her, he came to an abrupt halt with a grunt and felt one of the threads actually grab him by the end of his body. Mabel was not done as she then summoned more threads of wool to appear which all then began to entangle the god of death, who struggled fiercely by snapping and cutting some of the threads only to have them knocked out of his hands by two sewing energy needles. Asriel grunted and strained with a roar as he continued to get entangled by the threads which all wrapped around him tightly and securely. Mabel hovered down slowly in front of him, gazing at him with intense but pained eyes when she raised her hands up once and conjured multiple energy needles that surrounded Asriel while spiraling around him slowly like a sphere. Asriel looked around anxiously as he continued to struggle against the threads when he looked over to Mabel who's expression remained indifferent, however, he noticed that the hand she raised to summon the needles was visibly shaking. Her hand slowly began to close, with her fingers curling and forming into a fist which shook more with every passing moment. She looked into Asriel's eyes, and she could clearly see the trepidation within them and from that one look alone, her emotionless face began to shift. Moreover, it was now reflecting the intense and great pain she was feeling from the loss of her brother.

Just when she seemingly was about to deliver the fatal blow, she gripped her hand tightly in a snap which actually caused the needles to implode onto themselves. Asriel blinked once and looked over to Mabel with surprise, "I...I c-can't...I can't do it..." Mabel whimpered painfully as she slowly lowered her arm and her eyes shut tightly, "I'm...I'm really sorry, Asriel...I shouldn't have done that.." She apologized to him as the threads that ensnared Asriel began to loosen to the point where they completely released him all while the god of death looked on with confusion and a stunned expression. He truly could not believe that even after the death of her friends, her world, her own brother, she still was unable to kill him. Not that she could considering that Asriel's power was now near-infinite, but despite that he could sense her growing determination reaching to seemingly endless levels as well, which would explain how she is able to keep up with him, much less even restrain him. How could one human be so full of hope despite the loss of everything that they held dear? And she did mention that Asriel knew the pain she is currently experiencing, the pain of having to lose everything you loved. "I just...I just really miss Dipper..." She then held her face in her hands, lowering her head a little, trying hard not cry. Asriel simply frowned and sighed, "If you miss him so much...then just stop resisting and let me take your soul. Maybe then you wouldn't have to suffer." He told her as he raised his hand up, aiming at her and preparing to fire a blast of energy only to have Mabel suddenly grip his hand with her own hand and move it to the side, shocking Asriel greatly, "What the-!?" He expressed in astonishment, "Why...? What's the point in all this? You can be happy without hurting people...killing everything and bringing them back...doing the same thing over and over...won't make you happy...there's no love in that." She responded which only annoyed Asriel, "It's the only way! I just want to bring things back the way they were! If you understood then you wouldn't be so resilient...you would let me do my own thing. There will be love and there will be happiness...and only I can bring those by destroying this world and resetting it." He proclaimed before he swiped at her, only to miss as she ported away in evasion. "No, Asriel...even if you do reset things and if I get my brother back because of it somehow...it won't change anything...no one will really be happy...they'll just be like computer games. You can still make things right...we can...we can still be friends..." Mabel replied in an attempt to persuade him and for a moment, Asriel looked to be contemplating it but he shook his head with a grunt and glared up at Mabel, "I don't need any friends! Besides...you can't be friends with someone who killed your sibling." Asriel stated before he released bullet shaped energy projectiles from his wings, all of which Mabel managed to dodge and deflect by porting from spot to spot and deflecting them by creating energy needles in various positions to help block and deflect the attacks.

She formed a needle in her hand before quickly batting the final attack away. "Asriel...I can forgive you for this..please...it's not too late to make things right..." Mabel again pleaded this time. "Don't make me hurt you...please." She implored prompting Asriel to laugh at that, "Hurt me? You can't hurt me, Mabel! My power transcends reality itself." Be boasted before returning to glare at Mabel with a menacing grin, "Now be still and just let me get this over with. Besides...it's what your brother would've wanted, anyway." He added which caused Mabel to frown at that statement before Asriel summoned large orbs of flames that darted around with immense speed, before surrounding Mabel threatening to strike her at any moment but she was not fazed by this. Just then, the flaming orbs all converged on her at once only to have them dissipate immediately by the pressure of Mabel's determination, once again stunning Asriel. "You don't know, Dipper..." She lowly retorted before she noticed Asriel releasing comet-shaped projectiles from his finger tips at Mabel who countered by summoning the sewing needles and fired them, they all darted around rapidly with increasing speed like blow darts, until they managed to pierce each and every projectile, destroying them and canceling Asriel's attack. This, however, proved to be a distraction as the angel of death suddenly appeared behind Mabel with a look of anticipation on his face, "Got you!" He shouted before firing the purple beam from his mouth only to miss as Mabel disappeared at the last second before it connected. Asriel then suddenly felt the orange glowing thread of wool wrap around his neck and tug him strongly backward, before tossing him away as he collided against one of the floating stone platforms with a grunt. "And even if you can read him from his soul...you still don't know him...not like I do..." Mabel continued on with furrowed brows but had tired and pained light pinkish eyes as always. Asriel snarled before spreading his arms out, luring in the surrounding debris that floated in the space, before he clapped his hands together once in a thunderous boom, tossing the debris straight at Mabel. "I know him better than anyone else in the entire world..." She proclaimed before she conjured multiple threads of glowing orange wool to suddenly move around in various directions but staying in one spot, quickly forming a large spectral net that caught the oncoming debris. She closed her hand, the threads all wrapping around the debris as she watched Asriel fly towards her with grit teeth while forming orbs of energy in his hands. "So don't you dare say it's what he would've wanted..." She sternly commanded before she gripped a single thread that connected to the net which caught the debris, before spinning it around once and slamming it against Asriel's side who managed to destroy it in time with a blast of energy from his left hand and countered by firing another from his right with a shout.

Mabel simply tossed the needle in her hand forward like a spear straight at the attack. The needle pierced the beam straight through, completely severing it into several parts as the bits of the beam spread out like a blooming flower the more the needle continued to go through the attack. Eventually, the needle canceled out the attack, however, Asriel was not done as the parts of the beam that got disconnected from the main one all bolted around like lasers before immediately making their way towards Mabel once again, "You're starting to make this hard for me, Asriel." She claimed as several needles formed around her in a sphere before suddenly extending outwards in an instant like a porcupine fish, colliding against the lasers and destroying them in the process. "Ha! So you admit that my power is superior to yours." Asriel remarked boastfully but Mabel shook her head, "Nope. It's just that you're making it hard for me not to hurt you.." She specified which of course angered the god of death. "You insolent..." He cursed her before he formed a large ball of flames in his hands that expanded outward until it was so large that it could fit in a football field. "Then let's see how you deal against this!" Asriel declared before tossing it forward with a mighty shout. Mabel simply stared at the oncoming attack before she actually managed a weak and faint smirk, "You know...Sans would've found that humerus...heh." Mabel quipped before she conjured more of the needles, and this time they had the threads of wool connected to them by the rear end. Mabel then controlled the threaded needles to all bolt and dash around the sphere of flames repeatedly and swiftly. The needles moved with increasing speed, until they completely ensnared the flaming orb in a large ball of orange glowing yarn. "HOW?!" Asriel exclaimed in both anger and shock. "Honestly? I've got no idea myself...but it's pretty cool, right..?" She asked him as she hovered over to the ball of yarn, before she pinched it with a small needle which instantly caused it to implode into fiery pieces of threads and wool. Asriel growled deeply as he prepared to attack only to have his wings entangled in the threads once again, then securing his upper body, along with his arms together at his sides as he grunted and yelled in surprise. Mabel then formed a large energy needle in her hand once again, seemingly preparing to finish him off. She was about to throw the needle, only to flinch. She felt as though something was holding her back, like something from within the depths of her soul was screaming and begging her to stop as this was not the way to handle a situation. Not through pain and suffering even if it was because she was trying to avenge the death of the one she loves most in the world. She gripped the blade tight to the point where her hand quivered, and her teeth grit strongly before crushing the needle to where it dissipated into nothing, "I...still can't do it..." She revealed with Asriel staring up at her.

"Heh...heh heh...well...how 'bout that? Turns out I can be beaten...and the thing that would beat me in the end is myself...because I can't bring myself to kill someone." Mabel noted with a hint of pained amusement behind her voice. "It's no wonder why everyone says that I'm too sweet and cute to hurt anyone...and I believe them too...because I always told myself that I'll never kill anyone no matter what...and Dipper especially knew that.." She stated as her eyes began to grow watery with the threads once again loosening and disappearing around Asriel who gazed at Mabel with a frown, "Heheh...you've always been so smarticle Dipper...you big dork..." She said with a small grin as though she was speaking to her deceased brother with Asriel noticing that she was slowly beginning to descend down as her wings contracted in response, "I wish you were here...you always knew what to do..." She continued to say until she gently landed on a large slab of stone and falling to her knees almost instantly. "But...I know that I can't bring him back...and even if you destroy and reset everything...it won't change the fact that the Dipper...the one and only Dipper I know and love...is gone forever...and I'll be staying by a version of Dipper you made up..." She then chuckled to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes, "Wow, I actually managed to say that without having a brain fart...but it's not like it matters. It's too late now...isn't it?" Mabel questioned the death god as she gave him a glance with a small but weak smile and a distressed expression. Asriel said nothing for a long time only to nod and then simply respond with, "Yes. I'm...I'm sorry, Mabel." He managed to apologize himself which only caused Mabel to be even more depressed as her head lowered slowly, before taking the cap off her head and bringing it to her very slowly, her tears falling off and staining the hat, "Then just do it...because...I j-just...I give...up..." She conceded painfully as she gripped the hat tightly with shaky hands. "It'll be quick." Asriel assured her as he fired an orb of energy at her as Mabel now did nothing, instead remaining there and accepting her fate, "I'm so sorry, Dipper..." She apologized to her brother in a quiet sobbing voice as the tears just poured from her eyes. And just when it seems like that all hope was lost, Mabel noticed that she did not feel anything connect. She did not feel the intense energy surrounding her body to the point where it vaporized her. Instead, she looked up, and gasped upon seeing that she was no longer within the vast distorted dimension. Instead, she looked like she was in a large cavern of sorts, but not just any cavern, it was one she was most familiar with. In fact, it looked to be same area that both she and Dipper fell through, thereby entering the Underground of monsters for the very first time. Upon looking up, she noticed that she was on a large bed of golden flowers with a beam of sunlight descending down from above the opening. "W...what...?" She questioned in confusion and befuddlement. "You're giving up that easily?" A voice asked her, echoing a little from inside the cave, startling Mabel a little, "It really is the end of the world if you of all people would just outright give up like that." The voice continued with a hint of humor behind the tone. Mabel looked around for the source, not bothering to stand up as she stayed on her knees, "W-Who said that...? And...why do you weird, creepy voices always try to play hide and seek?" Mabel wondered with a raised brow.

"Heh...I guess it's for some intense dramatic effect. You know, like a big surprise or something. Speaking of which..." The voice replied when Mabel started to notice that it was getting closer, until she realized that the voice was coming from an unknown figure right in front of her and looked to be approaching her as well from within the darkness of the cave. When the figure stepped forward into the light, Mabel's eyes widened with an open stunned mouth and expression upon seeing who it was. She wore a lime and cream colored striped sweater and red-brown pants and shoes. Medium-length light brown hair, with lighter skin, rosey cheeks, open eyes with a reddish hue in the irises, and a smile. "You...you're Chara..." Mabel addressed her in bewilderment with Chara simply smirking and opened her arms out, "Surprise!" She announced her presence. "B-but...how? I thought you were-" Mabel questioned in surprise, "Dead?" Chara finished for her with a raised brow, "Yeah, I thought so, too. Until I found myself with two kids walking around the Underground." She stated before folding her arms together, "Rosy cheeked ghost girl say wha?" Mabel said in confusion, Chara could not help but smile as Mabel's response to that reminded her of Frisk, "Yep. I was supposed to be dead. But turns out...something actually brought me back." Chara continued with her response, "Wait so...you turned into a ghosty goo?" Mabel then asked her with Chara glancing to side in thought for a moment, "Well, yes and no. Honestly, I have no idea myself. It's pretty weird. But what I do know is how I came back." She stated with Mabel tilting her head to the side a little curiously, "Because of you, Mabel." She revealed earning a stunned look from the Pines girl, "Huh? But...how? Oh gosh please tell me I didn't do any weird ghost summoning ritual while I was knocked out." Mabel anxiously hoped earning a chuckle from Chara, "No, not at all. When I say you brought me back...I meant it was your determination that returned me. Well, in a spiritual sense of course." She clarified and noticed Mabel's bewildered stare, "When you first fell into the Underground...you were already brimming with determination, Mabel. Likely due to your adventures and trials back up in the surface...that determination was enough to bring me back as a ghost in a sense." Chara elaborated with Mabel rubbing her head at this with one hand, "So...you were with us? The whole time we were in the Underground?" Mabel asked her once again completely mystified by this. Chara nodded once in response, "Yep. But I wasn't just there to haunt your butts, even if it seemed fun heh...but nah. I decided to guide you." She proclaimed before taking a few steps closer to the shocked Mabel, "Why do you think you were able to read those stone tablets? The ones that detailed the monsters' history? It's because I helped translate them for you...well, I guess you could say that in a way I made you see them as regular English words when in reality no other human would have a clue on what they really said." Chara continued to say as her smile widened a little, "...holy canoli..." Mabel muttered in astonishment.

"Yep. And that's about all I was able to do until now...you've built up so much determination that it actually managed to help me make proper contact with you so...here we are." Chara added gesturing to the place that they are currently in. "But...but why?" She then questioned with Chara tilting her head a little at that, "Why what?" She asked Mabel. "Why help us...? I mean...no offense we appreciate the help but...why?" Mabel specified with furrowed brows. Chara's expression dropped before closing her eyes and sighed as a moment passed between the two girls, "It's because I knew you two were last two souls that my dad needs...and it's because I knew that somehow...someway...I knew that you two would be different than the last humans that fell down here." Chara responded when she folded her arms behind her back, "And I'll answer before you even ask...the reason why the past human children did not awaken me is because their traits were different as you could clearly tell from the colors." She stated as Mabel listened, "Orange was bravery. Yellow was justice. Green is kindness. Mint blue is patience. Purple is integrity. Blue is perseverance. And finally red...is determination." Chara explained as Mabel blinked once, "I feel like I'm in Buddha elementary school." She cracked lowly. "And you wanna know why it was determination out of all them that woke me up?" Chara then asked her with Mabel thinking, "Yep. It's school." Until she then audibly said, "Um...it's because it's red and red is like...a boy color so it's strong?" She responded questioningly, "No you doofus...well, yeah that's true but red is awesome!" Chara pointed at her crossly, "Hey, hey, I ain't one to judge , girl. I love colors." Mabel assured her raising her hands up, "Good. But the answer is because I too had determination once. You can figure out the rest later." Chara then told her rolling her eyes. "But I'm not good at figuring stuff like that out...only D...Dipper is..." Mabel then was brought back to reality as she remembered what happened to her brother with her expression shifting to one of sorrow once again, "Hey, Mabel...come on it's okay..." Chara said to her with a sympathetic frown, "No...not it's not Chara. Nothing is okay and it won't be...I just...I just can't do it...no matter what I do..." Mabel retorted with a pained voice as Chara approached her closely, "Mabel.." She addressed her. "I'm weak...no matter what I just can't hurt or kill Asriel...and because of that...Dipper's gone f-forever.." She continued to say with a broken whimper until Chara gripped her shoulders and shook her once, "Hey! Cut that out!" She demanded, startling Mabel in the process. "What the heck is wrong with you, Mabel? This isn't the same girl that goes all 'we can do it' and 'we can't just give up we gotta keep moving forward' and what not." Chara chastised her with Mabel blinking before looking to the side in shame and sadness. "You think just because you can't hurt Asriel you can't save everyone including your brother?" She asked her with Mabel stammering briefly for an answer, "I just can't do it, Chara! I don't have it in me..." Mabel replied a little timidly. "You're right...you don't have it in you." Chara said in agreement with Mabel looking hurt and believing that it really was hopeless.

"You don't have the hate in you." Chara then said in specification gaining Mabel's attention, "Mabel...I'll be honest when I say that when I was guiding you and your brother...I was stuck by you the most. And it wasn't just because of your determination...it was because you...you reminded me so much of my sister." Chara admitted as she looked down little having a small emotional pause with Mabel frowning upon remembering the tragedy that happened to the twins and the Dreemurr family. "I saw her in you...it's almost like you were a perfect copy but just in another body. And there's no question that your brother was also like me in a way...though he's the more 'stable' version of me..." Chara continued to say as she tried to keep her self-loathing contained, instead focusing on trying regain Mabel's hopes. "Chara...I'm...I'm so sorry about what happened.." Mabel offered her condolences but Chara shook her head, "Don't be sorry. It's too late for me...but it's not too late for you, Mabel. You can still save them...you can still save your brother!" She told Mabel and that seemed to have made her hopes rise a little from the slight brightened expression in her face until she looked to the side with skepticism, "But...but how can I save Dipper when he's-" Chara cut her off, "Mabel, your brother's not dead!" She revealed much to Mabel's shock and deep delight, "W-What?!" She exclaimed and Chara nodded in confirmation, "I'm not lying! He's not dead! His physical body was destroyed but his soul remained intact. If he was really dead then his soul would've shattered but it didn't...he's still alive Mabel...you can still save him!" She said to her in motivation to liberate all the monsters and her brother. "I can...save him?" Mabel repeated in bewilderment as well as rising joy earning a wide smile from Chara along with a nod. "Mabel...the only reason you didn't outright kill Asriel is because you don't have hate inside you...and that's clearly evident in where despite everything that's happened you still tried your best to get Asriel to stop...to make him see the error of his ways. That just shows right there...that you're still strong." Mabel began to slowly smile now as her hopes were returning quickly, "You save you're giving up but I know that you're not...you're like Frisk and knowing Frisk...she's the one that NEVER gives up. Ever...believe me. I know that deep down you're still determined to save everyone that Asriel killed...to bring things back to the way they were. Even if you have to fight for it with what little you've got!" Chara continued to motivate her as Mabel's eyes grew watery again with her smile increasing more before wiping her eyes, "You're determined...you never lose hope...and you never give up. That's just who you are...and who are you?" Chara asked her. "I'm...Mabel Pines." Mabel responded with Chara shaking her gently once, "Just Mabel Pines?" She questioned with a raised brow and smirk, "I'm Mabel freaking Pines!" Mabel reiterated a bit strongly now. "Just Mabel freaking Pines?!" Chara audibly questioned her prompting Mabel to suddenly grab Chara and lift her above her head startling the girl, "I'M THE MAGNIFICENT AND AWESOMELY FABULOUS MABEL FREAKING PINES! AND I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE DOWN!" Mabel exclaimed with hopeful intensity, "HECK YEAH YOU ARE! ...now let me down." Chara then said to her, "Oh, right, sorry." Mabel apologized as she set Chara back down to the ground.

"Wait, but how can I save Dipper when he's just a small little blue soul?" Mabel then asked him. "I can help with you that." Chara answered with a smile. "You can?!" Mabel said joyfully before she lunged at Chara with a large and tight embrace, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She expressed her extreme gratitude with Chara flinching a little in surprise not expecting this development, "And oh...my golly gosh, Chara! Can I just take a moment to say how adorable your sweater is!" Mabel complimented her sweater with her familiar braces filled grin, "Wait you...like my sweater?" Chara questioned a little in surprise, "Duh! I just love the lemon themes on it! And when you have lemons always draw smiley faces on them so they can be happy lemons! And aren't you just a happy little lemon!" Mabel squealed with a giggle. "Uh, thanks I guess...? And...Mabel...if we're gonna work together we need to be laying some ground rules on the physical contact." She told Mabel with a sour look. "Aw, come on, Chara! Hugs always make things better." Mabel retorted with a goofy grin, "Maybe. But they can't save you from an oncoming ball of death." Chara also retorted prompting Mabel to open her eyes with confusion, and before she had any time to react, she was brought back to reality when she yelped upon seeing the sphere of energy thrown by Asriel. It made contact and the resulting impact created a strong and powerful explosion completely destroying the slab of stone Mabel was on until there was nothing left. "It is done. Now that she's out of the way I can just collect her soul an-" Asriel began to say only to stop upon hearing Mabel speak, "Wowie! That was a close one!" She remarked which caused Asriel's eyes to widen and look up to see Mabel was once again unharmed. She spat some of the dust out from the destroy slab of stone, "Ugh, I forgot how dusty dust tastes like." She commented in disgust then wiped her tongue with her hand, until she looked around with a stunned expression, "Whoa...am..am I flying? HOLY HOT CATS I'M FLYING! AND I-" She then saw her wings and squealed so loud that if there was any glass nearby it would have shattered from the frequency, "OH EM GEE I HAVE WINGS! I HAVE BIG BEAUTIFUL BIRDIE WINGS! NOW I'M LIVING THE DREAM AS A MAJESTIC PEGASUS PRINCESS!" She shouted with immense delight and happiness while Asriel only just stared in disbelief. Her wings were now pulsating in various colors, though mainly from yellow, to green, and hot pink signifying her restoration of her hopes. Mabel was too preoccupied at admiring her wings all while aimlessly hovering and floating around while giggling and laughing with joy in a goofy manner. "...what the heck is wrong with that girl?" Asriel asked himself in bewilderment at Mabel's antics. The latter continued to laugh and chortle when she stopped upon feeling two hands grip her shoulders, " _Hey! What do you think you're doing?_ " She heard Chara's voice and saw the girl was behind her, though her appearance looked to be transparent in some way indicating that Chara was a specter and not really physical, but was physical present enough to interact with Mabel this time instead of just being an unseen force that guided both her and Dipper during their journey in the Underground.

"Chara! Check out my wings! Aren't they all fluffy and fabulous?! And...looking pretty ghostly there, too." Mabel mentioned as she noticed the spectral traits of the wings. " _Never mind the wings you doof! We've got souls to save remember?_ " Chara reminded her in annoyance with Mabel's face lighting up in remembrance, "Ohh! Right, yeah, yeah!" She voiced as she looked over to Asriel along with Chara who was shocked to see his current appearance. Immediately a tidal wave of guilt washed over her as this current transformation instantly reminded her of the time when she was alive and begged Asriel to kill her thereby absorbing her soul in the process. He did achieve the first form, but she never would have expected that it would escalate to something like what she is seeing before. What really hurt was the fact that all of Chara's beliefs that she implanted into Asriel were consuming his sense of reason and logic as she knew that the Asriel she grew up with in the past would never have agreed to something like this. "Chara...? Are you okay?" Mabel asked her in concern, " _I'm...I'm fine. Come on...let's go save everyone._ " Chara told her with a confident smile which Mabel returned before giving her a thumbs up before the two looked over at Asriel with intense expressions, "Phew. Sorry about that, Azzy. I almost lost myself back there." She remarked with a grin but Asriel looked to be slowly becoming enraged at this development. "How...how is it that despite everything I've done...you still cling to hope? How?! Why!? What's the point!?" Asriel exclaimed as he balled his hands into fists with his aura beginning to flare intensely, and for some reason he was unable to see or even hear Chara, "I've done everything to make you see that despite your efforts...it's hopeless! There's nothing to be done! It's pointless to resist and hopeless to save your friends! I've done all that to show you just how cruel reality can be! Yet...yet you still..." Asriel's fists clenched tightly to the point where sparks of electricity began to surge around them as they trembled, "WHY!?" He barked at Mabel who was not deterred by his outburst. She blinked before looking down and then closed her eyes, until she then formed a small smile on her lips, "If I had to be honest with myself...it scares me." Mabel said with Asriel's eyes narrowing at that, "The killing...and the hurting...they scare me. And the reason why is because I never understood them. They're just not really needed in the world...and even when I tried to learn...it only got worse. I was turning into something that I never wanna be in life. I might turn into...you." Mabel directed the comment at Asriel who's brows furrowed together with a scowl, "And that's why I still believe in you, Asriel. Because I know that before all of this...you were a good person with a good heart. And heck, I know that you're in still that in there, somewhere. Even if you don't think so...you can still do the right thing." Mabel said to him in a gentle tone of voice.

Chara had to smile, seeing Mabel like this reminded her so much of Frisk and moreover, how much she had grown to miss her sister and realize how truly important she was in her life. She looked over to Asriel when she heard him laugh a little, "So...you still think you see the good in me, huh? Fine then. Why don't you prove it to me? Prove to me that you're able to bring out the good in me." Asriel challenged her which Mabel blinked at it but then smirked with furrowed brows, "You're on." She accepted his challenge, " _Uh, Mabel?_ " Chara addressed only to receive no answer when Asriel shot twin beams from his eyes at Mabel who quickly evaded by dashing to the side before bolting straight towards him, but Asriel fired three more pairs of beams at Mabel who dodge the beams by flying from one side to the next when she realized that they are homing beams, following her around like solid serpents. She twirled to the left, then to the right before ducking down from another beam, then dashing upward and dived down all while the beams tried to hit her. Chara held onto Mabel with her arms around her neck from behind, " _Mabel! Ever think that the dodging won't always help?!"_ Chara remarked in panic as she looked behind to see the beams in hot pursuit, "I'm working on it!" Mabel responded before she suddenly dove down, then made a quick vertical line straight towards Asriel and was already extremely close. Looking as though she was about to collide, Mabel suddenly bolted up at the last second, tricking the eye beams and allowing them to strike Asriel instead causing him to shout in response. "See? Told ya I'd work on it." Mabel assured Chara who gave her a look. Asriel cleared the smoke away with a swing of his arm and snarled at Mabel before he fired numerous comet projectiles at her from his fingertips. " _Incoming!_ " Chara addressed in alarm prompting Mabel to smirk, "Let's see what these beauties can do." She said before she batted away a few of them with her wings, then ducking from three, dashing to the left from four, then to the right from five more and finally front flipping once, swinging her wings forward in some sort of somersault that deflected the last oncoming comet projectiles. Asriel sneered before he conjured a large blaster of sorts then firing a barrage of energy bullets at Mabel who, oddly, assumed a pose like she was preparing to dance. And when the bullets were close enough, Mabel then twirled with her wings closing on her like like two pairs of shields while she spun rapidly, successfully deflecting the bullets with great succession. Mabel managed to redirect the bullets back at Asriel with some hitting the blaster and knocking it out of his hand in the process with a grunt. Mabel stopped in a majestic pose with her wings spread out, "And thus the swan princess leaves the audience...in awe." She finished with a bow as Chara eyed her, " _And that there is a reminder of why I hate ballet._ " She grumbled.

The two girls yelped when they Asriel coming at them and swinging his arms inward in an attempt to subdue them. The two narrowly evaded capture when they managed to teleport in time. Asriel looked down to see that he missed, only to feel a tapping on his head, "Tag! You're it!" Mabel playfully said before bolting away from him. Asriel looked behind his facing steaming red with a deep demonic growl before bolting as well in Mabel's directing, pursuing her with a roar. Mabel flew across the endless dimension with Asriel in pursuit. The two moving and blitzing from one side to the next as they evaded the oncoming hovering debris and platforms, " _Mabel? Are you trying to tick him off?_ " Chara asked her as she held onto Mabel tightly, "Well, he was already ticked off so that's out of the question!" Mabel responded with a grin, " _Okay then. Why exactly are you ticking him off?_ " Chara then asked her when she yelped upon Mabel suddenly diving down and evading a beam of energy that was fired from behind. "Oh...um...hm...I dunno. I didn't really think that far ahead." Mabel sheepishly admitted, " _What?! I thought you said you had a plan!_ " Chara shouted in shock, "Hey, hey, I can't always be the brains in the operation! Well, I can but not to this! So, you'd be the brains in the operation which means you should have a plan!" Mabel retorted as she moved around in various directions while dodging the attacks being thrown at her from behind all while flying speedily forward with Asriel still in pursuit. " _Oh sure, just cause I'm the disembodied voice that talks to you in your head means I get to do everything! It's like you're saying you can't do anything without me!_ " Chara proclaimed with an annoyed frown, "For your info, I can do a lot of things without your help thank you very much!" Mabel shot at her as the two continued to bicker at one another, " _Except for having a plan!_ " Chara continued to say as Mabel then flew in a straight line, "You were supposed to give me a plan if you say that I can't do anything without you!" Mabel returned the shooting. " _You were ticking him off I thought you were onto something!_ " Chara exclaimed. "Okay which means I have a plan for the plan!" Mabel stated with grit teeth as she struggled a little in the constant dodging of Asriel's attacks coming at her from behind while managing to have the attacks collide against oncoming debris while the two flew around the dimension with incredible speed. " _That doesn't even make any sense!_ " Chara yelled in frustration flailing her arm around at that, "Because you just can't understand my mojo, girl! When you don't have a plan, just have a plan for the plan and it'll improvise! Credit goes to the Great Papyrus." Mabel added with a grin as Chara blinked twice before slapping her palm against her face, " _We're so dead..._ " She remarked when Mabel hid behind a large slab of stone, "But...aren't you already dead?" Mabel questioned with a raised brow, " _Knock it off!_ " Chara told her now in frustration.

Asriel smirked in a sinister manner, "You think you can hide from me? Not when you're in my world, Mabel." He proclaimed before reaching his arm out, and opened his palm. Just then the slab of concrete that Mabel hid behind shattered, startling the two, with the pieces all rapidly flying around them in a vortex when they all shifted into sharp stone and immediately converged onto Mabel but she managed to dodge in time by teleporting in a burst sparkles with the sharp stones destroying each other upon collision. Mabel reappeared in another spot when she noticed the sparkles from her teleportation and looked at them in awe, "Whoooa." Chara looked at her oddly, " _Are you seriously admiring your own teleportation?_ " Chara asked her in disbelief, "But the sparkles are so pretty~" She responded while revering the particles and batting at them like a cat. However, she soon stopped when she heard Chara laughing. She looked to her shoulder to see Chara was now laughing hard to where she held her head with one hand, rearing it back as she guffawed with seemingly maddening laughter, and even where she began to form tears in her eyes. "Um...Chara? Are...you feeling okay there?" Mabel asked her in concern when Chara's laughter eventually but slowly began to die down, " _I'm...ohoho...I'm alright...I'm o-okay...woo...man, I'm really good now..._ " She assured her as she was out of breath while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ooookay then...did you enjoy your little cuckoo clock moment there?" Mabel asked her again with a raised brow, " _No it's just...man...it's just so crazy how much you remind me of Frisk...and that little bickering between us brought me back to the good old days._ " Chara reminisced with a smile, "Awww! That's so adorable! In a...weird crazy cuckoo kind of way." Mabel remarked with her braces filled grin, " _Coming from the one that just stops to admire the glitter while in the middle of a life and death situation...that's pretty rich._ " Chara retorted with an amused smirk. "Hey! I'm the adorable kind of cuckoo, okay?" Mabel shot at her with a pout when she jumped in fright from a laser nearly hitting her, but only grazing her sweater at the abdomen, "AHH!" She shrieked briefly. "NO MORE GAMES! It's time to end this!" Asriel exclaimed in fury as he prepared another attack, with Mabel tensing her shoulders a little. Asriel charged his next attack from his sphere shaped torso where the pulsating heart was. Energy began to swirl around the heart as it eventually took the shape of the heart's outline itself while being multicolored as well. Chara gasped upon sensing something, rather, it was something that resonating around Asriel, but upon close examination she felt it resonating with the depths of his soul. Whatever these pulsations were, they were very familiar to her and felt as though they were reaching out to her, and it was not just her either, " _Mabel...did you feel that?_ " Chara asked her with wide stunned eyes, "You bet your sweet lemony bippy I did." Mabel responded with a nod. " _So does that mean you finally have a plan for your plan?_ " Chara questioned while eyeing her, "Yep! And I improvised so that's an A double plus for me!" Mabel stated proudly with a grin.

Mabel suddenly bolted towards Asriel as he charged his attack with Chara's eyes widening in alarm as she held onto her, " _Mabel! What the heck are you doing!?_ " She exclaimed in apprehension and fright. "This is the plan for the improvised plan!" Mabel responded with a wide confident grin, " _Since when does a plan for an improvised plan involve us going straight towards the attack?!_ " Chara bellowed as they neared Asriel speedily all while his attack continued to charge up with the fallen prince failing to notice Mabel coming at him, "Since I just thought of it right now!" Mabel answered as she increased her speed to where she appeared like a colorful bullet with Chara's screams being heard along the way. And just before Asriel was about to fire, he opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing Mabel suddenly being inches away from him and despite his power, he failed to fire at the right time as Mabel suddenly and literally flew straight inside him, more specifically, the heart shaped orb that made up his torso. A bright flash of light engulfed both Mabel and Chara, forcing the two to shield their eyes momentarily, until they lowered their arms away from their line of sight and gasped upon seeing what was now before them. They seemed to be currently floating in a dark blue void, and unlike the chaotic and distorting dimension that was created by Asriel, this one had a calm and quiet serene feel to it, which is honestly something that Mabel was quite glad to have rather than the chaos that was outside. "Whoa...that just happened." Mabel commented with Chara nodding in agreement as the two girls looked around with wide eyes, but what truly shocked them were the vast multitude of monster souls that aimlessly hovered around inside the void. " _Those are all the monster souls._ " Chara pointed out with Mabel gasping once in realization, "That means Dipper's soul is still here!" She said in anticipation before flying forward, going past the souls, " _Mabel, wait! We don't know if w-_ " Chara tried telling her only for Mabel to cut her off, "You told me yourself that I should never give up hope. So, whatever happens, I'll do all I can to bring Dipper back." Mabel strongly declared until they came to a halt at the sound of Asriel's voice. "So...you think you can just do as you please? You think you can just save your friends and family like it's no issue?" His voice echoed but they could not see him anywhere in sight, "Um, duh. That's the plan, goat man." Mabel responded in a sassy manner. "Heh, okay then. If you really think you can save them...then I'd like to see you try." Asriel ominously said which worried both Mabel and Chara, "What's he talking about?" Mabel asked Chara with the latter looking around in caution, " _Not sure. Just be ready for anything._ " She informed her. "Like what?" Mabel then asked once again. " _I dunno like-_ " Chara was about to say until, "FIRE BALL!" Mabel yelled out in apprehension.

Before Chara would question it, Mabel suddenly dashed to the side from an oncoming orb of fire evading the attack. They both looked over at their attacker and were gasped in shock to see who it was. Their attackers were none other than Toriel and Asgore, but what was striking was that their faces looked to be distorted to the point where they could not even recognize a familiar feature off their faces. Furthermore, the color of their beings seemed to have downgraded to just shades of gray and white as though they have entered an old silent film. " _M-mom...? Dad...?_ " Chara questioned with a horrified expression, "This is for your own good..." Toriel then said with her voice echoing a little before she swung her arm out releasing an arc of flames straight at Mabel who dodged by flying upwards in time as the Lost Souls remained in their stations, looking as though they were standing in midair. "Forgive me for this..." Asgore then said in the same tone before he conjured multiple fire balls around him and commanded them to rocket towards Mabel who deflected them all with her wings, "Tori! Asgore! Stop it! It's me Mabel!" Mabel shouted at them and that seemed to have worked in someway when the two noticed that Toriel and Asgore stopped before they could throw their next attacks. "Yeah! Yeah it's me! Remember? It's me Mabel!" Mabel again told them desperately trying to get them to recognize her, and the two looked to have paused for a few moments until they attacked once again with Toriel starting by creating a vortex of flames that made its way towards Mabel, " _Look out!_ " Chara pointed in alarm with Mabel huffing before twirling rapidly, collecting energy through her wings and swung her wings outward releasing a wave of energy that collided against the vortex thus destroying it in the process. "Woo! Did you see that? Mabel the Majestic, baby!" Mabel proudly proclaimed with Chara eyeing her in annoyance, "No one will leave again." Toriel said as she formed another fire ball in her hand, "Tori! Wait! Remember when we sat down together and read the 72 Uses for Snails?" Mabel asked her with Toriel suddenly stopping once again dead in her tracks, "Yeah! You do! And Asgore...remember when when we talked about that weird word? You know? That word that we thought it had something to with Santa Claus?" Mabel told Asgore with the Lost Soul monster king too now halting in his tracks as something about those events were so familiar to them. Mabel landed down in front of them before she took a few slow steps towards them, "Come on guys. Please...try to remember! I know you can remember." She urged them to recall their identities and who they were and what they did with the Lost Souls of the king and queen looking as though something was stirring within them, "Tori...I'm not gonna fight you. I know you just wanna protect me...you wanna protect all the kids. But if you want me to free all the monsters you're gonna have to let me go." Mabel told Toriel as her hands visibly shook when Mabel then turned to Asgore, "And Mister Dreemurr...you're not a failure. Sure you've done pretty stupid things but you're still a good and kind fluffybun at heart. You're gonna save everyone...you're the king after all." Mabel told him with a wide smile.

Chara watched with her expression softening while also looking pretty anxious and hopeful that this works, and much to their delight, it has as the Lost Souls both said, "Mabel...we...we remember..." As the same time, "YES! YES!" Mabel squealed as she jumped a few times joyfully when the distortedness that surrounded their faces dissipated and the king and queen looked over to Mabel with bright and happy expressions, "Mabel...you can do this! Your fate is up to you now!" Toriel praised her with Asgore nodding in agreement, "Yes. You are our future, Mabel Pines." He told her before the Dreemurrs reconverted into their soul forms and were absorbed into Mabel's wings. Chara remembered those very words that her adopted parents told her while she was on her deathbed, she tried to contain her tears as in a truly unexpected way, Chara was accomplishing that very mission through the use of Mabel, so that would only mean Mabel is acting like Chara's successor. "WOO! I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!" Mabel chirped and squawked in sheer joy, " _Of course it worked! That's the power of hope._ " Chara said to her with a grin. "No...that's the power of Mabel!" Mabel corrected her playfully with a giggle, prompting Chara to roll her eyes once but smirk. Suddenly, she saw a bone coming at them from the side, " _Mabel duck!_ " Chara suddenly called out, "Duck? I don't see any-" Mabel incorrectly thought only for Chara to push her downward in time from the bone that nearly struck her in the head. " _No, glitter for brains! I meant duck from those!_ " Chara pointed to their attacks and when she turned she gasped greatly when she saw that their attacks were Sans and Papyrus, having the same distorted and glitched faces like Toriel and Asgore thereby being Lost Souls as well. "Sansy! Papy!" Mabel addressed them happily with a wide joyous grin. _"Mabel careful! They're Lost Souls now...just do what you did with mom and dad!_ " Chara informed her with Mabel chuckling, "These two silly bones will be a piece of cake." She confidently said when Papyrus suddenly shouted, "I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Before he raised his hand up, summoning a wave of bones to erupt from the 'ground' as they speedily made their way towards Mabel who yelped in alarm. She quickly jump up in time, evading the bone attack, "Papyrus wait! Why do you have to throw your awesome attacks at me when you could just cook me something?" Mabel asked him in an attempt see if those words struck a cord of familiarity within him, and thankfully, it seems to have done so as Papyrus looked to be visibly trying to hide his joy upon hearing these words. "Sansy!" Mabel called to Sans who said, "just give up...i did..." Before he summoned numerous bones in the air and fired them at Mabel who evaded them all by dashing from one spot to the next, "Sansy! Whoa! What do skeletons yell at parties?!" Mabel asked him while she grunted a little from dodging the oncoming bones while also deflecting a few of them with her wings. The Lost Soul version of Sans tilted its head at it, indicating that it was curious as to what do skeletons yell at parties, "HIP HIP hooray!" Mabel answered tossing her arms up with a cheesy grin.

Chara slapped her palm against her face with a groan, " _Oh my god that was so bad I makes me wanna go back to my coffin..._ " Mabel's face brightened up quite a lot when saw the joke had an effect on the skeletons, because Papyrus looked to have hated it while Sans seems to have loved it as his grin widened at it. "That's it guys! Remember! Remember your great and delicious pasta, Papy! Remember your hilarious puns, Sansy!" Mabel urged them when Sans then said, "why even try?" Before the two prepared another round of attacks, "Sans you don't wanna fight me! I know you don't! Besides even if you did you're too much of a lazy bones to fight me anyway! And you guys love me too much to hurt me!" Mabel told them as she tried to get them to remember before she rushed over and held them both in a large embrace, this caused their bodies began to shake until the distorted space around their faces suddenly vanished as their memories flooded back, "WAIT! THAT'S CORRECT! WE DO LOVE YOU, MABEL PINES! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU NOR HARM YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed strongly with a wide grin before he too returned the embrace earning a squeal of sheer delight from Mabel, "what he said...i'm rootin' for ya, cupcake." Sans also said with a wink and stroked her head affectionately, until the skeleton brothers reverted to their soul forms before being absorbed into Mabel's wings alongside Toriel and Asgore's souls. "Yas! Only two more monster besties to go!" Mabel announced. " _I just hope we don't have to tell stupid jokes to get them to remember._ " Chara remarked with a grumble, "Oh come on, Chara! You gotta admit it was pretty humerus. Zing!" She quipped with a wink and cheesy grin, " _Mabel, one more joke like that and I swear I'm gonna haunt you so bad that no salt on Earth is gonna save you._ " Chara warned her with a glare, "Yeesh. Lighten up a little, girl." Mabel told her with a smirk and she did not even need to find the two Lost Souls when they appeared right in front of her a few feet away. The Lost Soul version of Undyne landed down with a strong thud before standing up, and emerging from behind her was the Lost Soul version of Alphys. " _It's Undyne!_ " Chara audibly said with a look of admiration, "And Alphys!" Mabel added as the two Lost Souls approached the girls, "All humans will die!" Undyne exclaimed before she tossed a blue lance at Mabel who simply side stepped as the lance sailed past her harmlessly, "Come on, Undyne? Is that all you got, woman? You can do way better than that!" Mabel seemingly taunted her before she dashed forward, " _Mabel wait no!_ " Chara tried to stop her but Mabel reared her fist back and swung with all her might with a strong shout, however, the attack only turned out to be a light tap against Undyne's torso. And for some reason, the way Mabel just took a swing at her looked familiar to her. "It worked!" Mabel happily said, "Mercy is for the weak." Undyne then said as she formed another spear in her hand and immediately plunged it down at Mabel who quickly dodged by jumping away with a yelp. " _Are you trying to get yourself killed?!_ " Chara exclaimed in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, slow that dial down. Who was the one with the plan for the improvised plan here?" Mabel asked her with a smug look, " _Keep up with that smug look and I'll kill you myself._ " Chara simply told her with a glare. "You're our real enemy." Undyne said as she summoned numerous other blue spears around her all aimed at Mabel. "I'm not your enemy, Undyne! I'm your best friend! One of your best friends! Remember? We would play fight with each other! We threw snow balls together and kicked tons of boy butt!" Mabel told her in an effort to make her remember and Undyne seems to be pausing and slowly lowering her arms as these events were all too familiar to her, "And Alphys!" Mabel turned her direction towards the Lost Soul version of the Royal Scientist, "You hate me, don't you...?" She said with a depressed tone of voice, "No, Alphys! I don't hate you! I never did and will! I know you've had a lot of pretty rough times but you need to remember that you're not there to handle them all by yourself. You've got friends that'll support you through sugar, spice, and everything nice!" Mabel assured her as something about the way she said this to her seemed very familiar, "I'll support you through your problems, Alphie! And Undyne...we can help her get outta her scaly dinosaur shell by teaching her how to cook!" Mabel declared with a wide grin and that is when their memories flooded back, "You...you're right! My friends don't hate me! My friends like me! I know they'll help me like you will...because you're my friend, too!" Alphys said joyfully with Undyne shrugging her shoulders, "Well, some humans are okay, I guess." She remarked with a toothy but satisfied grin. "YAAAS!" Mabel cheered in sheer joy as Undyne and Alphys' souls were absorbed into Mabel's wings. "That's all of them!" Mabel said with Chara shaking her head, " _No. There's another one._ " She directed Mabel to turn behind her and her eyes widened greatly when she saw the last soul that needed to be saved, and this was not a monster soul, rather, this was a human soul. A blue one, the soul of perseverance. It was Dipper but he also became a Lost Soul like the rest of her friends once were. "Dipper..." Mabel said her brother's name in a low tone of voice as he stood there with an indifferent expression even though his face was distorted to the point where it was unrecognizable. " _Mabel be careful...this isn't a monster soul you're dealing with...this is a human soul._ " Chara informed her in wary with Mabel frowning a little, "It's not just human...it's my brother..." Mabel clarified as she stepped forward towards the Lost Soul Dipper.

"Hey, bro bro. You remember me, right? You have to...it's me your adorable alpha twin sis." Mabel began to talk to him with a warm smile but Dipper did not respond nor did he make any action to indicate that his memories were coming back. "Come on, Dipping sauce. It's me Mabel. I'm the Mystery Girl and when we're together we're the Mystery Twins?" Mabel continued as she continued to take slow steps with Chara behind her staring at Dipper. Just then, after what seemed to be an eternity, Dipper suddenly spoke, "Mabel..." He addressed her and that caused Mabel's face to light up, "Yeah! Yeah, brosef it's me!" Mabel assured him, but her hopes were shattered when he then said, "...you don't trust me...do you?" He actually finished a sentence which made Mabel's heart skip a little with a stunned expression, being taken back by what he said, "W-what..? What're you talking about?" Mabel questioned him with furrowed brows. "I don't blame you...I wouldn't trust me either...because I've been told that there's no one you could trust." The Lost Soul version of Dipper continued to say as he slowly removed the knife from behind him causing both Chara and Mabel to widen their eyes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Dipper come on you don't have to use that..." Mabel told him when she took a small step back and held her hands up. "I can't even trust myself, anymore...so what's the point in trusting me when all I do is let you down...?" Dipper sorrowfully remarked as the knife was slowly being enveloped in a blue fiery aura. Mabel slowly shook her head in denial at this, "No...no Dipper...please that's not true you know it's not true...!" She urged strongly but Dipper looked up and stared directly at Mabel despite his face being obscured by the distortion, "All I've ever done is hurt you...and I don't deserve to be forgiven for that..." He stated until he swung his knife out releasing a wave of his soul power at Mabel, "DIPPER NO!" She yelled before dashing to the side in evasion, "Bro! Please! Don't say that stuff! It's not true!" She shouted with hurtful eyes, "Mabel...it's better if you don't have to deal with me...I'm just a burden and a mistake...you're fine without me." Dipper admitted as he fired another wave towards Mabel who deflected it before looking down at him with a stern face but watery eyes, "STOP IT! All that stuff is just a load of crud!" She hollered causing Dipper to stop for a moment when Mabel approached him ever so slowly but breathing a little heavily, "Dipper...please...just think about it, okay? No remember...remember everything we've been through...everything we've done...the things we've seen the things we've fought...there's enough of it to make Indiana Jones ask us to be his sidekicks! And there's definitely a heck of a lot more where that came from with this place being part of it!" Mabel said to him as her breathing slowly calmed down, "But I can't...I can't do it all without you, Dipper..." She finished with her tone now getting calm once again, "How? You can barely do it with me. You think that because of my anxiety I screw up everything I try...everything that you try which has always been nothing but the easy way when I just saw it as a bad idea..." Dipper said with his lips beginning to quiver as he tightened his hold on the knife a little, "Bro bro that's not at all what I was thinking and it never crossed my mind I swear-" Mabel reassured him pleadingly.

"No it's EXACTLY what you were thinking and it's what you believed, Mabel." Lost Soul Dipper corrected firmly. "You wanna know what's really been getting to me? It wasn't the monsters or the dangers...it was how many times I let you down.." He confessed with Mabel's eyes widening a little as Chara frowned in sympathy. "I can't live with that, Mabel. I just can't...and here I am dead and I should stay dead.." Dipper continued to say, "Dipper..." Mabel addressed him as she clenched her fists tightly, "What happens when you decided that I can't be trusted, huh? When it's really official?! I mean who're you gonna turn to instead? Sans? Papyrus? Grunkle Stan? Or Wendy?" Dipper questioned her as visible tears trailed down from his cheeks even if his eyes are obscured, as Mabel frowned at him while feeling the intense need to slap him in the face. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to realize that your own siste-" Dipper began until Mabel finally had enough, " **SHUT YOUR WORD HOLE!** " She practically screamed in his face startling Chara and forcing Dipper to freeze as he panted heavily instead, "You seriously think that...? Well guess what, broham...none of it...NONE OF IT...is true!" Mabel sternly vocalized as Dipper grit his teeth tightly while the hand that held the knife shook intensely, "Dipping sauce...listen...please just listen to me. I know we've had our arguments, I know we've had our fights, and heck I know I've said some stuff that I didn't mean all because I was mad...but Dip Dip...come on..." Mabel said to him with her voice becoming a little shaky, "I wasn't doing all that stuff where we should have fun instead of continuing on to Asgore because I said so and because I was selfish...I was doing it for _you!_ I did it all for you not for me! I know that you're having anxiety problems and trust issues! That's why I did all that so you could not only have fun but also see that there was nothing to be afraid of! That there wasn't any danger! That we weren't gonna get hurt!" Mabel strongly declared as Dipper's heavy panting slowly began to die down with each passing long moment, "And even if there was danger that kindness wasn't gonna cut I'd always rely on you! YOU, DIPPER! Because you knew what to do! And when you did you didn't immediately go straight to the taking out part! You'd find a way to bring it down without having to kill it! That just means you're a good person! You have a good heart! And even if you've done some stupid and bad things I forgive you, okay?! I forgive you!" She practically hollered at him as she got closer to him while he gripped the knife so tight his hands looked to be turning white. "So, don't you dare...don't you DARE...think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you!" Mabel exclaimed with tearful eyes while Dipper's bottom lips quivered as his tears continued to pour down, "It's never been like that and never will be like that! EVER!" Mabel proclaimed strongly as she was now face to face with Dipper before gripping his shoulders tightly, "I need you to see that! Please! Please, Dipper...please...I'm begging you..." She begged him now as her face broke down into one of desperate sadness and an urge to have her brother come back to her.

Chara continued to look with this scene reminding her of the time when Frisk was stopping her from doing some rather cowardly. Having been raised and lived in a cruel environment, Chara and Frisk had no one other than themselves. But the difference between the two was that Frisk's mentality was far stronger than Chara's which made her an easy target in the process. Numerous times Chara tried to get rid of herself since she thought she was nothing but a burden and a disappointment, even when she and Frisk were adopted by the Dreemurr family. And each time it was Frisk that would stop her, and it was only Frisk that was capable of stopping her and succeeding. Chara remembered Frisk telling that her flaws and insecurities don't matter to her, because she too has those and Chara accepts them thus Frisk accepts Chara's and loves her for it. Moreover, she cursed and damned herself over and over for having to chose the cowardly way in order to break the barrier but what was worse was that she did this just so she could make humanity pay for what they did while also getting her revenge for all the wrongdoings they've done to her and her sister. Dipper began to breathe to the point where it looked like he was hyperventilating as tears poured down his cheeks while he raised his knife a little with intense shaking, "...I...d-don't...I can't...s-stop..." Dipper struggled to say in a pained stammer until Mabel lunged in with a tight and strong embrace, "Just let it go. Please. Come on, brother. Let it go..." Mabel pleaded lowly as she buried her face in his neck, Dipper raised his knife more and more with every slow inch as he fought with every ounce of his will to not land the killing blow. Mabel only tightened her hold around him, "...y-you don't know what this...feels like...it hurts..." Dipper whimpered painfully through grit teeth, "Don't worry, Dippy. We'll figure it out together, okay? We can't do things without each other...we can solve the problem just like we always do.." Mabel reassured him in a gentle and soothing voice while Dipper let out noises of pain and choked a little on his restrained sobbing, "You can do it, bro bro. Let it go...come on you can do it...just let it all out." Mabel continued to support him shutting her eyes, " _Come on, Dipper. Let it go...just let it go...please..._ " Chara said joining in as Dipper raised his knife to where it looked like he was about to stab Mabel only then drop the knife to the floor, followed by a strong but pained grunt when the distortion that covered his features dissipated, his memories flooding back to him, his fears and doubts fading into nothing, all as he collapsed onto Mabel while she continued to hug him close, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! I got'cha! I got'cha!" Mabel said calming him down as he panted heavily but a little quickly before he almost immediately returned the hug, "M-Mabel..." He called to her in a whisper but Mabel responded with a squeeze, "I'm here, bro bro. I'm here...you're here...we're both here...I got you back...I finally got you back..." Mabel said in sheer and utter delight as she tried to restrain her own crying. "I'm...s-sorry, Mabel. I'm so sorry..." He apologized profusely until Mabel silenced him gently, "Shh. Don't you dare apologize. I got you back...just don't go, okay? I'm not going anywhere. So don't you leave me too, alright? Please? Please, Dipper?" Mabel begged him looking at him from his shoulder with teary eyes. Dipper nodded weakly, "Okay...okay, okay...I won't...I promise." He answered as the twins just stood there hugging and squeezing each other while having their faces buried in their shoulder or hair respectively. "You're my brother, Dipper. You're my favorite person in the whole entire universe...and I love you. You know that..." Mabel added as Dipper nodded again, "Y-Yeah, I know...I b-believe you...I love you too, Mabes..."

Chara smiled widely with a warm gaze. The twins held each other in what seemed like an eternity, but it was a well deserved eternity as the children were separated through the worst possible form of loss. After several more moments, they finally separated from each other but held each other by their shoulders, "Welcome back, Dipping spice." Mabel said to him with a bright smile. "Heh...good to be back." Dipper responded with his own smile. "Oh, by the way..." Mabel began to say prompting Dipper to raise a curious brow, "What?" Suddenly, Mabel took the cap off her head and whacked Dipper with it repeatedly, "WHAT WERE YOU THINK YOU MEGAMINDED DORK?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH BY DOING THAT?!" She exclaimed angrily as she hit him repeatedly with the cap, referencing the moment where Dipper jumped in and sacrificing his own life to save Mabel's all while Dipper shielded his head with his arms, "Ow! Ow! Mabel w- OW! I'm sorry oof! I had to cause AH! There wasn't time to move you outta the way!" Dipper tried to tell her as he cowered to the floor while Mabel continued to hit him with his own hat, Chara in the meantime just stared at the scene blankly and blinked once, not knowing what to make of this, "I DON'T CARE! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T FEEL IT WHEN YOU GO TO THE PRETTY BLUE SKIES ABOVE!" Mabel shouted him until she stopped while giving him a shrill disapproving look. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Ow! I'm sorry! Legit...I'm sorry. I had to protect you...but it wasn't supposed to be like that. I'm sorry." Dipper apologized repeatedly as he looked up at her with regretful eyes. Mabel gazed down at him sternly until she sighed deeply when her expression softened and had a small smile on her lips, "Apology accepted. But I stand by the whole butt kicking thing." Mabel said as she crossed her arms, "Yeah of course you do." Dipper retorted while he stood back up and rubbed his arms and head. He stopped once he saw Chara behind Mabel and his eyes widened, "Uh, Mabel...is that..?" Dipper stammered a little in a stunned tone of voice. Mabel was confused until she turned and gasped in realization, "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Broham...guess who actually helped me get not only you but all of our monster besties back?" Mabel asked with a cheery grin, " _Well, I didn't exactly do everything. I just gave your sister the pep talk and bam she managed to do it. Way better than what I had in mind._ " Chara remarked as Dipper stepped forward a little, "Wait a minute so you're...you're Chara? Right?" Dipper said with raised brows, " _The one and only. And just so I don't have to go through all that explanation again I'm just gonna say I was a ghost that followed you, helped you, and through your sister I gained enough determination to have a physical form and help her out completely so I can save both of your behinds._ " Chara proclaimed as she folded her arms with pursed lips. Dipper merely blinked, not exactly sure how to take in all of that, "I know, bro. It's like pwosh! Mind blowing." Mabel mimicked an explosion with hand gestures.

"Oh um...okay well, thank you. I guess?" Dipper expressed his gratitude despite his befuddlement. " _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, if you guys are done with your little huggie stuffie sibling moment there's an entire timeline you need to be saving remember?_ " Chara reminded them, "Oh! Oh! Just one more big hug, Chara!" Mabel desired when she pulled Dipper in for another hug, lifting him off the ground with a large happy grin on her face. " _That's really cute, Mabel. But hugs won't save the timeline from being destroyed!_ " Chara said with annoyance. "I hate to say it but she's right, Mabel." Dipper said in agreement earning a pout from Mabel, "Awwh. You two are always too serious about stuff." She whined as she released Dipper though he did appreciate the hug and honestly wanted to hug Mabel as well. "Wait...Mabel...do you have...wings?" Dipper then asked her in disbelief as he noticed the large closed wings behind Mabel's back, "Oh my gosh! Yes! I so totally do! Can you believe it, Dipper?! I'm finally living the dream as a beautiful Pegasus!" Mabel squealed in glee as she spun around showing off her spectral wings while Dipper just stared, "Huh..wow...just wow." Was all he could say, but for some reason the wings on Mabel reminded him of a scenario that was told to him during their venture through the Underground, more specifically it was interpreted as a prophecy of sorts, " _HEY! Timeline! Destruction! You two! Get together! Save everything! Now!_ " Chara barked at them firmly. "Okay, Chara, you said we have to save the timeline. How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Dipper then asked her, " _Huh? Why're you asking me?_ " Chara responded with her own question. Dipper looked at her wondering if she was serious or not. "Because you're the one that managed to get us back together just so we can save the world. So, you should be having a plan for all this." Dipper answered while crossing his arms, " _Well, considering that I got you two dorks back together, this is the part where you make up the plan for yourselves._ " She retorted with a look. "What?!" Dipper audibly said with Mabel patting his shoulder, "Trust me, bro. Me and her already went through this. And it worked! I had a plan for the plan which I didn't know I had a plan for but I somehow managed to have a plan which ended being a plan for that plan and I improvised for the plan of the plan!" Mabel remarked with Chara and Dipper just looking at her with utter confusion, "Ha ha. Trying saying that five times fast." She challenged them with a smirk. Chara grabbed her face with a groan, " _Why is it so hard to try and convince two people to save the world?_ " She asked herself annoyed by their antics, "Hey, we wanna save the world but the problem is that we don't know how to stop Asriel!" Dipper retorted sternly at her. "Actually, Dipper. We can." Mabel corrected him with a confident smile, prompting Dipper to turn and look at her with surprise, "What? How? Mabel he's practically a god we can't even lay a finger on him." He clarified with furrowed brows. "Maybe but he's still Asriel. Somewhere in there...there's an Asriel that was sweet, cute, and innocent. He's still there, Dipper. If we can just reach out to that Asriel then we can stop him." Mabel concluded with a determined tone of voice and facial expression. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Well, we've went this far...so maybe...maybe this can work." He believed as Chara moved in, " _Yes. Not to mention that there's still one last person that needs to be saved._ " Chara then revealed with the twins looking at her in surprise.

"What? Who? I've got everyone!" Mabel said to her in bewilderment. " _No. Not everyone. Just one more._ " Chara said seriously with Dipper catching on to the message, "Asriel..." He muttered a little and Chara nodded in confirmation. "But...what if this doesn't work?" Dipper questioned when he jumped upon a familiar voice speaking behind him, "sheesh kid do you really have to make everything depressing?" He turned and saw that it was Sans, "SANSY!" Mabel squealed in complete joy before jumping at the skeleton in a tight hug, "heh, nice to see you too, cream puff." Sans returned the embrace softly, "Sans? But...how? How're you here?" Dipper asked him when Sans opened his left eye socket at him, "who said i was the only one here?" He responded with his own riddling question. "NYEH HEH HEH! THERE SHALL BE NO DEPRESSING THEMES IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus announced his presence as well, with Mabel of course shrieking in happiness, "AHHH! IT'S MY TWO FAVORITE SKELETONS! YOU'RE BOTH HERE!" She exclaimed in great delightful glee as she jumped at Papyrus with a tight hug around his neck, "MABEL PINES! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO!" Papyrus expressed with a laugh as he returned the embrace, " _Took you boneheads long enough._ " Chara told them with an amused smirk. "hey it ain't easy putting yourself together." Sans cracked with a wink and a shrug. " _Heh, I'll believe since I've been there._ " Chara retorted with a light grin. "Hey! Punks! What's this I hear about someone asking what they should do all the time?! The answer's right there don't make me smash it in your faces!" Undyne approached them as well with Alphys by her side, "Undyne! You're here, too!" Mabel expressed happily, "We're all here, my child." Toriel then revealed as she walked next to Asgore with the monsters surrounding the twins, "G-guys...you're all really here..." Dipper commented in relief and joy as well. Chara smiled as she hovered close to Asgore and Toriel, " _Hey, mom. Hi, dad._ " She greeted them with the looking at her with warm and loving expressions, "Chara..." Asgore addressed her softly, "Oh my child. We've missed you so dearly." Toriel expressed her pain as she gently placed a hand on Chara's cheek, " _I'm sorry. For what I did..._ " She began to apologize as she leaned into Toriel's touch, "It is all right, Chara. There will be time for apologies and reunions later. Now we must restore faith in these children." Asgore stated as he looked at Dipper and Mabel. "Guys. I'm...I'm sorry I...I just can't see a way for us to beat Asriel." Dipper expressed his disbelief, "pfft...seriously? after everything you two've been through you're deciding to quit now?" Sans remarked in amusement. "No, I'm not saying that I-" Dipper tried to explain, "nope. it's exactly what you're saying." Sans corrected him a little sternly, "QUITTING?! THE INTELLIGENT DIPPER PINES IS QUITTING?! BLASPHEMY! DIPPER...I KNOW YOUR TYPE. YOU'RE THE TYPE TO NEVER QUIT! TO NEVER GIVE UP! YOU ALWAYS STARE AT A PUZZLE IN THE FACE AND WILL NOT REST UNTIL IT IS SOLVED! THINK OF SAVING THIS ASRIEL AS THE GREATEST PUZZLE OF ALL! WHY WOULD YOU STOP AT THAT?" Papyrus told him with Alphys stepping in and saying, "H-he's right. I mean...when it comes to statistics it's virtually impossible to beat Asriel at this level. But I believe that-" Undyne then cut her off, "Screw statistics! You two are brains and brawn that got cut in half and work together to overcome any odds! If you got past Papyrus, me, and Asgore...then you can get past some dumb goat!" Undyne exclaimed when she paused upon noticing the looks that Toriel and Asgore were giving her off.

"Oh, um, no offense heh..." She sheepishly said with a grin. "Aside from that comment...they all speak the truth, my children. You have managed to overcome many harsh trials and tribulations throughout your journey. Thus you have proved to me that you're both strong enough to get past anything that stands in your way. And the more you do it the right way...the stronger you become." Toriel said to them as their smiles widened with Mabel grinning at Dipper cheerily. "Dipper and Mabel Pines. You both are the future of humans and monsters. You are that which provides us all with strength and hope even when the circumstances seem bleak." Asgore told them with the twins feeling ever so grateful for their support and encouragement. "so quit being so disbelieving kid...cause if you keep that up papyrus might just feed you his famous canned spaghetti until you start believing again." Sans directed the statement towards Dipper with a wink, "NYEH HEH! SANS ISN'T WRONG THERE." Papyrus said in agreement, and honestly, Dipper would rather be facing Asriel then to have to eat Papyrus's spaghetti. " _So, you big nerd...you ready to go save the world now?_ " Chara asked him with Dipper sighing deeply, taking a moment until he looked up with his confidence and hopes restored, "Let's do it." He accepted, "HUZZAH!" Mabel cheered as she hopped once and pumped her fists up twice. "Oh, before we do...you're gonna need these." Mabel then offered him his hat and scarf, earning a smile from her brother as he gently took them. He put on his cap first, adjusting it, then wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You ready for this, Mabel?" He asked her with a grin. "Dipper, I've got giant rainbow wings. At this point I'm way beyond ready." She responded in growing excitement. "i'm rootin' for ya, buckos." Sans said to them. "WE BELIEVE IN YOU! NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL VICTORY IS IN YOUR GRASP!" Papyrus encouraged them. "You twerps got this! Put those goody two-shoes shticks to go good use!" Undyne joined in, "I-I pretty much agree with everyone here too!" Alphys stated in her timid manner. "You can do this, my children." Toriel said with a warm smile and nod, "Stay determined and always persist." Asgore lastly said as the twins' faces brightened up immensely before looking at each other. Mabel slapped Dipper's hands from below, "Blep blap!" They both said as Dipper performed the same to Mabel, "Bloopedy bloop!" They continued as they wiggled their fingers towards each other before giving each other fist bumps, "TWINS!" They finished as the collision of their fists created a bright white flash, marking the true final battle against Asriel Dreemurr.

 **Here it is guys. We're almost there now. And sorry this took a while, work has been a hassle for me. And if this seemed jumbled then sorry about that as well cause I've been really tired while writing this day by day. I hope you enjoy it and it might be updated if there's some stuff I forgot to add. Read and Review. And I don't own neither.**


	43. SAVE the World

Asriel looked down at his torso to see that the pulsating heart shape on the circular formation that is his torso began to glow brightly. His eyes widened considerably in surprise and shock, "W-What is this?!" He vocalized in a stunned tone. A beam of light suddenly shot out when a small shape erupted outward through the beam, knocking Asriel back a few inches in the process from the force. The god of death looked up with a look of surprised anger, only to further intensify when he saw who it was that emerged from within the depths of his being, "Phew! Man, that was quite the ride in the there!" Mabel remarked as she brushed her sweater sleeves and adjusted her hair with her ever present grin, she then noticed Asriel, "Hey Azzy, might wanna have to clean up in there. Those souls are, like, all over the place. I swear you're as messy as my brother." Mabel commented with a sour look on her face and folding her arms, "W-...but...how?! How are you still here?!" Asriel exclaimed with grit sharp teeth as his eyes gave off a burning flash. Mabel merely blinked and shrugged her shoulders once, "Dunno. I just do what I do and bam it works! The power of Mabel!" She responded whimsically tossing her arms up in the air only infuriating Asriel further until he chuckled, "Still won't save your brother from coming back." He told her with a toothy grin until it lowered when he noticed a smirk on her face, "Wanna bet?" She challenged him and that was when two hands gripped her shoulders from behind, and popping out was none other than Dipper Pines himself as he pulled himself up from behind Mabel through support of her shoulders while she hovered in the void with her wings. "WHAT?!" He barked out with staggering shock, "Hiya, Asriel. Did ya miss me? And by the way, Mabel...a messy room is a sign of hard work." Dipper told her as he eyed her, "Dude, it's only cause you believe that mumbo jumbo in those crime shows." Mabel retorted with an amused smirk, "Hey, hey, when a detective or paranormal investigator is so caught up in his work then their room or office would definitely be a mess!" He shot back at her with furrowed brows only for Mabel to laugh, "Whatever you say, Mister Investigator." She said with a wide grin when they were both startled a little upon hearing a roar of fury from Asriel, "Why?! WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY DO YOU HAVE RESIST SO MUCH WHEN ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS HELP US ALL?!" He cried out in anger as his aura intensified to the point where it burst out in a small implosion of energy though Dipper and Mabel did not seem to be deterred by this only looking at Asriel with frowns on their faces.

"If you're really trying to help everyone then killing everyone and resetting the timeline won't solve anything, Asriel." Dipper replied in a calm voice. "Come on, Azzy. This isn't the right way to make everyone happy. You can still fix all this and really make everyone happy. You can give them all the ending that they want and need." Mabel said in an attempt to convince him of his errors but Asriel did not seem to be persuaded by this, "I should've known that would be your answers. You two can't understand how this feels. And if you did you would've just let me take your souls and be done with this." Asriel remarked as his white slit pupils glowed a little. "And what exactly are you trying to accomplish here, huh? If we really can't understand then tell us! Maybe we can understand and maybe we can help! But not like this!" Dipper said practically shouting at him as he continued to hold onto Mabel's shoulders from behind. "What's the point when you're just going to keep resisting, anyway?! I've had enough of this...it's time to set things right once and for all!" Asriel strongly declared when he formed a sphere of energy in his hands before thrusting his arm out and firing it in a large beam prompting Mabel and Dipper to dodge with a yelp. Mabel managed to evade the oncoming beam by quickly diving down when it hit a platform and destroyed it completely. "Mabel, he's gone off the deep end. How're we supposed to help him now?" Dipper asked her with furrowed brows and tense eyes, "We keep trying, bro bro. That cute little goat boy is still in there. I know he is." Mabel replied determined to save Asriel with Dipper pausing briefly before nodding, he could not quite place it but for some reason, from the way Mabel said that it sounded like she knows Asriel on personal level, or it could be just his imagination. Asriel formed a burst of energy in his hand, gripped it causing sparks to ignite, and wave his hand outwards releasing massive crescent waves of energy that spun around rapidly like blades. "Mabel! Incoming!" Dipper yelled in alarm with Mabel tensing her shoulders before she dashed in evasion from the oncoming attack, only to have the attack itself follow her, "It's homing in on us!" Dipper pointed out in apprehension, "Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Mabel retorted in the same tone as she flew around in various directions while the knife-shaped attack was in hot pursuit. Mabel tried to slow it down by flying across several rocky platforms and slabs of stone, only to have the attack make a clean cut through all of them with no sign of slowing down in the least. "Dipper! What do we do?! I can't shake this thing off!" Mabel said in trepidation as she continued to fly speedily. Dipper was in thought until his face lit up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife, "Bro bro how's that gonna help! It's like your fighting Darth Vader with a butter knife!" Mabel remarked in surprise, "Just trust me! I got this!" Dipper assured her before he told her to stop.

"Dipper what're you doing?!" Mabel shouted when Dipper suddenly jumped off Mabel straight towards the attack, "DIPPER! NO!" She screamed only for Dipper raise his knife up, gripping it with both hands, until suddenly the knife glowed a fiery blue which it then extended outwards greatly resembling a sword of some sort, prompting Dipper to swing down with a shout as the blade collided against the crescent energy blades. The clash between the two created numerous sparks of energy as Dipper struggled momentarily before he managed to deflect it with a strong grunt while also causing it to dissipate all while Mabel look ahead in awe. "Whoa..." She said in reverence as Dipper panted a little, "Holy crud, I didn't think that would actually work.." He muttered a little to himself as he looked at the blade retracting backward into its original size of the knife when he was tackled by Mabel from behind, "DIPPING SPICE THAT WAS SO RAD-TASTICAL!" She squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around him by the waist earning a chuckle from Dipper, "I guess those Star Wars movies really did pay off." He remarked with Mabel giggling in response until she flicked his ear, "Ow!" Dipper cried out, "Next time, tell me about those cray cray plans of yours, Dip Stick!" Mabel scolded him but in a friendly fashion, "Alright, alright, sorry. Jeez." Dipper responded as he rubbed his ear in discomfort. Unbeknownst to them, Asriel Dreemurr was slowly looming up from behind them as his massive form shadowed their small beings completely. It was not until Mabel and Dipper's faces froze in realization that Asriel suddenly clasped his large clawed hands together on the twins, completely squishing them in the process. "Now I finally have you both!" Asriel declared as he seemingly achieved victory, only to slowly open his hands and gasp upon seeing that the twins were nowhere in sight. "What the-?!" He yelled in shock, unaware that Mabel and Dipper were on his left shoulder. Just then, Mabel lifted up his large floppy ear and blew air into it, "AGH!" Asriel cried out in surprise and discomfort, quickly but unintentionally slapping himself in the head with the twins managing to evade just in time, "Haha! Why're you hitting yourself, Azzy?!" Mabel taunted him with a braces-filled grin as she and Dipper flew away from him in time with the death god looking to where they flew off with seething rage, "I can't believe you just did that." Dipper said in bewilderment and disbelief. "Hey, it worked didn't it?" Mabel claimed when she suddenly narrowly dodged a thin laser beam from behind, "Yeah! Maybe too well!" Dipper responded apprehensively as Asriel flew after them firing laser beams from his eyes repeatedly with deep growls of fury all while Mabel managed to evade and dodge each and every one of them by twirling from side to side, ducking, going up, and barrel rolling.

"Hey, Dipping sauce! As much as I love being majestic doing all these moves I could use some help here!" Mabel suggested in slight annoyance, "Oh! Yeah! Right, right, right!" Dipper replied quickly in realization as he took out his knife. He poured his perseverance into the blade as it once again expanded into a large blue spectral fiery sword, "I. Have. THE POWEEEEEEEEER!" Dipper cried out to the heavens as he raised the sword high up, referencing He-Man, with Mabel giving him an odd look, "Oh come on, you know how long I've been dying to use that?" Dipper remarked as he then deflected an oncoming laser beam while he sat on Mabel's back with her flying around the distorting but crackling dimension as she evaded Asriel's endless attacks. Mabel dashed to the right, with the beam coming back at them from the front only for Dipper to bat it away with his blade. Dipper slashed at an orb of energy from the right, when Mabel ducked from another one coming at them from the left, with Dipper then cutting it in half and destroying it. The twins worked in sync for a few moments until suddenly Asriel appeared in front of them forcing them to come to an abrupt halt with frightened yelps, "DIE!" Asriel roared as he fired a swirling beam of purple energy from his mouth, causing Mabel to cross her wings together and shield them both as the beam collided against her strongly. The force of the beam knocked her back considerably as she struggled to keep the beam from disintegrating them, until she landed and skidded back against a large stone platform, "Hang on, Mabel!" Dipper said loudly before he rose the blade up and poured more of his soul trait into the blade, extending it even more until he swung down with a mighty shout on Asriel who noticed it with wide eyes. Asriel had to stop his attack and catch the oncoming long blade in time by clasping it with his hands. Mabel unfolded her wings with slight heavy pants once the beam stopped its assault while Asriel held off Dipper's own attack, that is until he paused upon hearing a faint but light rattling sound. He looked down when his eyes widened like dinner plates at the source of the rattle, it came from Mabel. Rather, it came from what was around Mabel's neck. It was a locket, but no ordinary locket, it was in fact a very familiar heart-shaped red locket, one which somehow managed to reveal itself by swinging out of Mabel's sweater, likely due to the intensity of Asriel's beam colliding against her wings, "...w...wh...is...that..." Asriel stammered, and Mabel noticed the intense shock on his face like someone just shot him in the heart, when she also noticed that the locket she wore was now dangling out in the open around her neck, until she realized, "...oh my stars and unicorns..." She muttered in bewilderment.

Dipper noticed that Asriel was no longer putting up a fight as his grip against the blade loosened which provided Dipper with the opportunity to a land a blow, however, before he could swing, Mabel suddenly grabbed his arms, "Dipper! Wait! Stop!" Mabel shouted prompting her brother to look at her with surprise, "Mabel, what're you doing?!" He questioned her in exclamation until he looked over to Asriel upon hearing him say, "That...that locket...where did you..." He began to ask until his demeanor changed from shock to utter fury, " **WHERE DID YOU GET THAT LOCKET?!** " He howled with an echoing demonic voice sounding as though Mabel had taken something that does not belong to her but was precious to him, and rightfully so as well. Dipper flinched a little at that as he prepared himself only for Mabel to take a small step forward in front of him, "You mean...this locket?" Mabel asked him holding up the locket gently, " **Yes! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!** " Asriel roared out angrily but this did not faze Mabel, instead it actually provided her exactly what she needed to end this, "You know who this locket belongs to, don't you?" Mabel once again asked him calmly prompting Asriel to freeze in place with a stunned and disconcerted expression. He was about to answer when Mabel noticed something rather peculiar that was dangling around Asriel's neck. It was another locket, another heart-shaped locket, looking exactly like the one that Mabel had in her possession. Asriel was about to say something when he felt something resonating deep within his soul, which then caused him to look down and gasp quietly to see that whatever was resonating from within was being channeled through the locket that he had his around his neck as the heart-shaped locket began to glow a bright yet faint shade of red. Not only that, but everyone now saw that Mabel's own locket was also starting to glow red as well, pulsating slowly in a synchronized beat with Asriel's own locket. The god of death was unable to form the proper words for this development, only clutching his locket in one hand tightly, as he grit his teeth and shut his eyes, as certain memories then came flooding back into his mind.

 _A flash back occurred showing what appears to be the Ruins itself, but was brimming with plant life unlike its current conditions and in a section of the Ruins, there was a young monster. Rather, he looked to be strikingly similar to Toriel or Asgore but much younger in appearance, having has long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. He was wearing a green, long-sleeved sweater with yellow stripes and black pants. He also has a small wisp of fur on his head and lacks horns. It was Asriel but this time as a child and was currently sorting out a bed of golden flowers while humming a calm but soothing melody. He picked up a batch of these flowers before taking a whiff and sighed, loving their smell. That is until he paused, his nose scrunched, he sniffed twice and let out a sneeze which sounded much like that of a kitten sneezing, blowing away the golden flowers he had in his hands. He blinked twice and looked down to see he only had a single stem of the golden flower and it lacked its petals, "Whoops. Must've been that pollen. Oh well, at least they smell nice." Asriel remarked until he jumped upon hearing distant but brief screaming followed by a thud. The prince of monsters quickly stood up and looked to the direction of where the screams came from, "Whoa...what was that?" He wondered as he went over to see the source of the commotion. The scene shifted to Asriel coming across what looked to be two people laid out on a bed of golden flowers, and upon closer inspection, they seemed to be children. One was laid out on her front while the other was on her side, and they were female considering the long hair that they had but only reached shoulder length. Asriel was behind a Greek stone pillar as he was peeking at the two unconscious children with timidness and uncertainty, but against his better judgement, he decided to go over and help and he knew he could not just leave them like that. As he took slow but steady steps forward towards the two, he noticed that the girl that was on her front had a green, long-sleeved sweater with yellow stripes and black pants like him but had shoulder-length brown hair, while the one next to her that was laid on her side had a pink/purple blue sweater with blue pants and brown shoes. He approached them slowly now having a concerned look on his face, "H-Hey...are...are you guys okay?" Asriel asked them in a low tone of voice as he was five feet away from their bodies. It was not until one of them began to twitch and move, startling the young prince slightly. The girl with green and yellow sweater slowly raised her head up as she struggled to stand only lifting herself up with one arm while the other hand was on her head, "...o-ow..what...what the...what happened..?" She wondered as she rubbed her head in pain. "Um...e-excuse me?" Asriel addressed her timidly and it was not until she looked up at that Asriel had a good look at her face, she had rose cheeks with pale skin, and there seemed to be a crimson hue in her irises. The girl gasped, knocking herself back on her rear._

 _"I-It's okay! It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise..." Asriel reassured her with the girl panting a little until she narrowed her eyes at him, "W-Who are you...w-" She did not finish when she noticed the girl next to her with a gasp, "Frisk!" She yelled in alarm and fear as she quickly scurried over to Frisk's body and shook her a little, "Frisk! Frisk, wake up! Please! Come on!" She shook the girl known as Frisk a little roughly all while Asriel could nothing bust stand there and hoped that this Frisk was alive and well. Fortunately, and much to everyone's relief, Frisk began to move as she let out a small but pained moan, she was turned on her back and her closed eyes twitched until she opened them only by three centimeters, "...C...Chara...?" Frisk managed to speak her name, "Oh you're alive. Thank god..." Chara sighed a breath of relief with Asriel smiling at this, "Owie...what the hey hey happened?" Frisk questioned as Chara supported her having her sit up with the latter on her knees tending to her, "You guys must've fallen down." Asriel told them now introducing himself with the two girls looking at him, and from the looks of it Asriel could see that the two were strikingly similar to each other. Chara was still stunned at this kid's appearance but Frisk's expression slowly shifted to one of utter admiration and glee, "Oh no...Frisk please not no-" Chara pleaded as she noticed her face changing and the rising squeal in her voice, which only happens when she see something adorable, and before anyone could stop her, Frisk like out a loud squeal prompting Chara to cringe and cover her one ear while it startled Asriel. And before he could do anything, Frisk lunged at him and squished his cheeks together surprising the small monster prince, "OH. EM. GEE! AREN'T YOU JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE BISCUIT I EVER DID SEE?!" Frisk exclaimed in delight as her squinted eyes were now wide and quite glittery, admiring and fan girling over Asriel's cuteness. "...w-what?" Asriel simply questioned uncertain of how to react to this, "LOOK AT YOU! OH MY GO- CHARA! SISTER! LOOK AT HIM!" Frisk then moved his face over to Chara's direction while squishing his cheeks together, also revealing that Chara is her sibling, "Frisk you do realize that he's practically a goat, right?" Chara said to her with an indifferent expression as she stood up a little, "I'm a what?" Asriel questioned unaware of what a goat is, "But just look at him! Look at his eyes! His big, blue baby eyes and the fur and the aaaaah!" Frisk squealed as she held Asriel in a tight hug, "I'm gonna keep you forever and call you Dingle McMuffin Berry!" Frisk proudly announced with a wide grin as the side of Asriel's face was squished against her own prompting him to have one eye closed and the other opened._

 _Chara had to snort at that, "We are SO not calling him Dingle McMuffin Berry." She remarked, "Awh, but why? I didn't say anything when you named your pet frog Dirk Stryder." Frisk pouted as Chara smirked, "Because I'm willing to bet that this guy already has a name of his own. Am I right?" She directed her question towards Asriel who nodded a little, "Y-Yeah." He answered a little lowly as his face grew flustered. "Oh shoot! Where are my manners? We haven't even said our own names!" Frisk realized as she quickly released Asriel before standing next to Chara who stood there with a stoic expression and her arms folded to her chest, "I'm Frisk! And this is my sister, Chara." Frisk introduced as she wrapped an arm around Chara's shoulder pulling her over to her, "And we're twins!" Frisk added with a flamboyant grin and tone. "Chara and Frisk? Those are pretty nice names." Asriel complimented shyly, "Aww, thank you!" Frisk expressed her gratitude, "And you are?" Chara then asked him, "Oh u-um, my name is Asriel...Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel introduced himself as well, "Hi, Asriel! It's nice to meet you!" Frisk greeted him with Asriel returning the greeting, "It's n-nice to meet you too, Frisk." Chara rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's great and all, but now that introductions are over maybe we can find a way to- agh!" Chara suddenly fell to one knee when she tried to talk, "Chara!" Frisk yelled in alarm as she tended to her twin in extreme worry, "Are you okay?!" She asked her with a concerned look, "I think...agh...I think I busted my knee." Chara responded in a pained voice. "H-Here. Lemme help you up." Asriel offered as he extended his hand out to Chara with the girl looking at him in surprise, "You're...you're helping us?" Chara asked him with raised brow, "Well, yeah, of course I am. I can't just leave you guys like this." Asriel responded with a soft smile, "Aww! Azzy you're too sweet! Can I call you Azzy?" Frisk then requested with Asriel not even having time to think on the matter until Frisk poked his small snout, "Too late! I'm gonna call you Azzy, anyway!" Frisk proclaimed with a giggle when Chara eventually accepted Asriel's aid as he and Frisk supported Chara on her feet before walking forward, "W-Where you taking us?" Chara asked him as she winced a few times while limping and having her arms around both Asriel and Frisk's shoulders, "To my house. I think my mom's got just the thing to help heal that busted knee." The young prince answered with a smile, "They better be bandages with dolphins and rainbows on them." Frisk requested with a cheery grin. "Heh, they might be." Asriel stated, "Say...you guys are humans, right?" He then oddly asked them prompting Chara to give him a look, "Yeah, we are. Why?" Asriel just shrugged and smiled warmly, "No reason. I just think it's pretty cool that I'm helping some humans out." He responded with Frisk giggling, "Azzy ol' buddy. I can already tell we're gonna be best friends forever!" She proclaimed happily._

The flashback ended when Asriel saw himself breathing heavily until he reopened his eyes feeling something beginning to leak out from them and he immediately realized that he was about to shed tears, "Wh...what did you do..?" Asriel questioned a little lowly with the twins gazing at him with furrowed brows though Mabel was concerned for him, "What's this feeling?! What's happening to me?!" He then exclaimed as he stared at his trembling hands before gripping his head. "Azzy...it's over now. Come on. We don't need or have to kick each other's butts, anymore." Mabel told him calmly as she released the locket before he wings folded behind her back and took three steady steps forward, "You don't have to be alone. We don't have to kill each other. There's no way we can do that...wanna know why?" Mabel asked him as Asriel looked at her with a distressed expression, "Because we're friends." Mabel answered for him with a wide but warm smile. Asriel's eyes widened greatly at those words, and felt that churning well of anger and hatred within him starting to quell just from those words with aid from the lockets as well. However, he quickly shook off the feeling, "No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" He yelled before he aimed both hands at Mabel and fired comet-shaped projectiles at her from his fingertips rapidly, "MABEL! LOOK OUT!" Dipper screamed as he held his arm out but Mabel did not move, instead standing completely still as the attacks all seemingly collided against her. Small explosions spread about the platform for a moment until Asriel stopped his attack and waited for the smoke to clear. He squinted his eyes to see if his attacks met their mark only to gasp in utter shock upon seeing that Mabel was completely unharmed as if the attacks did not even remotely hit her nor scrape her. "You wanna know what friends give each other so they can feel better when the other is feeling poopy?" Mabel then asked him as she began to walk towards Asriel with the death god still in stupefied at what was happening. And as she took three more steps, she opened her arms out for an embrace, "Friendship hugs!" Mabel announced cheerily prompting Asriel to shake with quaking anger but at the same time, tears were beginning to form in his eyes and each time he would do all he can to hold them back as he pushed back the memories of his past self, "NO! STOP!" Asriel shouted at Mabel who continued to approach him with open arms, "STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me?! I'll tear you apart!" He threatened her as he fired twin beams from his eyes at Mabel, which miraculously struck the left and right spots with her in-between the beams of energy. Dipper jumped a little thinking that she could have been hit but stared in awe as she did not falter nor even flinch as she continued to offer Asriel a hug with a big smile on her face, "Come on, Azzy. I know you want a hug! Everyone loves hugs when they're feeling down." Mabel proclaimed as Asriel's breathing intensified, he looked to be preparing another attack, only for his hands and arms to tremble until they slumped down completely and lowered his head, cutting his gaze off from Mabel and Dipper's.

"Asriel, just tell me the real reason you're doing all this. We're friends aren't we? And friends always tell each other what's bothering them." Mabel said to him as Asriel clenched his hands tightly, "...Mabel...you really want to know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting to keep you and Dipper around...?" He then questioned them with Dipper's brows furrowing together curiously and Mabel nodding once with a lit expression, "Why, Azzy?" She asked when Asriel then felt small bits of tears leaking out from his eyes as he shut them tight trying to hold them in, "I'm doing this because..." He began to say as they noticed his voice starting to break a little and he looked back up at them, "Because you guys are special. You're the only ones that understand me. You're the only ones who're any fun to play with anymore." He revealed to them and from Asriel's perspective, Mabel and Dipper's beings looked to be replaced by the images of none other than Frisk and Chara respectively. It was almost as if he was not talking directly to Mabel and Dipper, but rather Frisk and Chara instead as though their spirits are inhabiting the twins or that the twins are in someway a reincarnation of them. "Is that it...?" Mabel wondered softly prompting Asriel to pause and flinch slightly then shake his head, "No...that's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you two!" Asriel proclaimed strongly as his eyes began to grow watery despite the black sclera and white slit pupils. "I care about you more than anybody else! And...and..." He began to trail off as he was starting to descend slowly down with his arms hanging low and his attacks faltering to where he did not even bother to aim at the twins, instead letting simple fire magic pour from his hands. Mabel and Dipper could do nothing but stare at him with sympathetic frowns and sorrowful expressions. They could clearly see that Asriel cared deeply for the first humans to ever fall down here, enough for him to make him see that he was no longer alone in the world. His own world, that there people out there that are like him and understand him. And in turn he helps them with their own form of loneliness and sense of despair. "I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave...and I...I just can't be ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..." Asriel said through grit teeth and a pained voice as his fists clenched so tight that they could practically bleed at this point. "Whoa, whoa, Asriel. It's okay...it's all right. You're not alone. You don't have to be alone and we're not gonna leave you. And this is why right here, and right now, it can stop. All of this can stop." Dipper spoke up for the first time as he stood next to Mabel with the Pines girl smiling and spreading her arms out for an embrace once more, "Just hug it out, sweetie. You don't have to keep doing this just so you can see your happiness again. Trust me when I say that this in no way is gonna make you happy. So come on...just hug it out and I promise it'll be okay." Mabel assured him warmly.

Asriel raised his hands up slowly and shakily at that, his teeth grit so tight that they could break until he gripped his head, "...n-no...just...please...PLEASE...STOP IT! STOP DOING THIS! STOP AND JUST...LET...ME... **WIIIIIIIN!** " Asriel shrieked before he charged energy in his hand then swinging his arms across out in front and fired the Hyper Beam which was so large it engulfed Dipper and Mabel's forms completely. However, quite surprisingly, Dipper and Mabel found themselves completely unharmed by the 'attack' as they opened their eyes with surprise to see that they were not being damaged at all by it even when they're being currently engulfed by the beam. Mabel put on a stern look, determined to let Asriel see that this was not the way and that he was not alone and never will be from now on. She continued to raise spread her arms out for an embrace, "STOP IT!" Asriel howled in sorrowful fury when he noticed that it was having no effect and increased the beam's intensity, when it completely engulfed the entire platform they were on now, slowly reducing it to nothing but dust until the twins stood on a small slab of stone which was once the large platform, " **STOP IT NOW!** " He cried out as the tears were shedding completely and falling from his eyes which were shut relatively tight, putting all his might and soul into the attack. All this while Dipper and Mabel continued to stand there inside the beam and utterly unharmed by it with Mabel not relenting as she was determined to give Asriel a hug, her hair and sweater flapping from the intense winds and the locket that dangled from her neck was also rattling as it pulsated intensely now in sync with Asriel's own locket. A moment passed until Asriel finally and at last relented, before he just dropped down in front of Mabel and Dipper, his size slowly reducing until he looked to be around the size of an elephant. His arms dropped down to the ground, with his palms facing upward, as he breathed heavily. Mabel frowned sadly until she slowly approached the angel of death, "...j-just...let...m-me...win..." Asriel muttered in a broken tone of voice as tears poured from his eyes dropping to the ground. He then noticed Mabel now being in front of him, then placed her hands on the sides of his face tenderly. He opened his eyes a little to see Mabel looking up at him with a gentle smile as she wiped away some of the tears with her thumbs. She then ever so gently pulled him close into a warm and loving embrace with her arms around his neck all while Asriel could just do nothing this time.

Asriel then broke into quiet but pained sobs, "I'm so alone, Mabel...I'm so...I'm so scared.." He stammered between sobs, while Mabel tightened her embrace around him, "Shhh. Shh...it's over, Azzy. It's all over. You're not alone...you don't have to be scared of anything, anymore." She comforted him soothingly as she rubbed the back of his head with his size continuing to decrease until his form was then engulfed in gentle multicolored flames that decreased in size slowly but surely until they dissipated into fiery particles with Asriel now returning to his child form, continuing to sob as he was still being embraced by Mabel who's smile widened and closed her eyes, rubbing his back comfortingly. Dipper looked at the scene with a warm expression, his sister was truly gifted. A few moments passed when Asriel gently separated from Mabel a little as he continued to cry and sniffed a few times, "I'm so sorry." He apologized as he then rubbed his eyes, sniffing twice and choked a little from the sobs. He then slowly looked up at Mabel with Dipper approaching the two, "I always was a crybaby wasn't I?" He questioned sheepishly as he continued to wipe his eyes with Dipper saying, "Well, we wouldn't really know." He responded as he stood next to Mabel with the two staring at Asriel who's eyes widened by an inch in realization, "Oh...I forgot..I'm sorry I..." He apologized again, as he thought that whenever he would look at Dipper and Mabel and witness their antics he would be reminded of Chara and Frisk, "It's just that you guys...remind me so much of Chara and Frisk that I sometimes..." He trailed off and sighed deeply but sadly with the twins giving him sad frowns as well, "They've been gone for a long time. Heh...I can't believe that I stuck myself to the past so much that..." Asriel began to say, "Hey, it's okay, silly goose. We can start over!" Mabel announced with a buoyant tone of voice, "W-We can..?" Asriel repeated questioningly, "Duh! Let's all pretend the whole blasting, and flying, and killing never happened. We can make this like day one!" Mabel proclaimed with a wide grin, "That doesn't sound too bad." Dipper said in agreement, "S-Sure...I'd like that." Asriel also agreed with a weak smile, "Hiya! I'm Mabel! And this is my broski, Dipper!" She introduced herself and wrapped her arm around Dipper in a tight hug making him grunt, "We're Mabel and Dipper Pines! The Mystery Twins!" She proudly announced their names and self-proclaimed title. "U-Um...howdy, Dipper and Mabel. My name's Asriel." He introduced himself meekly, "Howdy, Asriel! It's nice to meet ya!" Mabel greeted shaking his hand with Asriel smiling widely now, "You too..." Mabel squealed and jumped a few times, "See? That wasn't so bad! In fact it was so awesome!" She remarked with a wide cheery grin. "Heh...yeah...wow." Asriel began to say as he looked down at his hands, "What's wrong?" Dipper asked him. "It's just that...I haven't felt like this in a long time." Asriel remarked, "As a flower...I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people." He explained when he curled his small clawed hands into fists, "However, with everyone's souls inside me...I not only have my own compassion back...but I can feel every other monsters' as well." Asriel continued to say closing his eyes, "They all care about each other so much and...they care about you guys, too." He finished as he looked up at the twins who smiled.

"I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you." Asriel stated as he lowered his hands down, "It's alright. I think we both have a pretty good idea of how much they care." Dipper assured him. "I totally agree, bro bro. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel...we know how they feel and they know how we feel about them. Hehehe...Papyrus and Sans though are like a different story." She cooed upon mentioning the skeleton brothers as Dipper rolled his eyes at that with an amused smirk. "Heh...man, monsters are weird." Asriel commented, "I mean...even though barely know you...it feels like they all really love you." He added with a weak and brief laugh, "Well, even though they're monsters on the outside, I guess they can be human-like on the inside." Dipper said while rubbing the back of his neck, "But the question is that would they have a digestive system like a snail. I mean think about it mayb-" Mabel began to wonder until Dipper stopped her, "Mabel! No! I don't wanna think about it. Because we all know snails have butts for mouths." He said in disgust and giving Mabel a look, "H-Heh, well, if you look past that they can be pretty delicious." Asriel commented with Mabel gasping, "You eat snails?!" Asriel nodded once a little timidly, "And you speak in a Southern accent! Aha! That just confirms that cowboys are secretly French people in disguise!" Mabel declared with a proud grin. "Wha- Mabel, that doesn't even make any sense and since when did you even come up with that theory?" Dipper looked at her in disbelief, "Around a few seconds ago." She simply responded with Asriel could not resist but laugh a little at their interaction, which reminded him so much of the time when Chara and Frisk would often bicker at the silliest of things. Moreover, these antics of theirs is also the reason why so many monsters are so fond of them, and seeing that he has all of their souls within him, rid him with even more guilt. He sighed and looked at the twins with a strong expression, "Guys..." He addressed them gaining their attention, "I can't keep these souls inside me. I have to return them." He announced with the twins having stunned expressions, but more on the realization of what happens if he does, "But...but won't that mean that you'll..." Dipper began to say and Asriel stopped him before he could continue, "Yes. I know...but I realize now...that it's completely selfish. One single soul isn't worth millions of other innocent souls." He declared, "And right now...I can feel all their hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire...and with everyone's power and determination..." He began to say as his eyes closed with him raising his hands up a little, "It's time for monsters...to finally go free..." He announced with the twins having bewildered and mystified looks on their faces.

Asriel took a deep breath until he spread his arms out before he raised his head up to the sky above. Just then, he began to hover above the ground slowly, gaining a few feet in height above the ground as well all while the twins could watch with wide eyes. After that, a soul appeared in place of where Asriel's heart is which was the green soul, before it removed itself from where it was positioned and stopped to circle Asriel followed by the yellow soul, the orange soul, the purple soul, and lastly the mint blue soul, all of which floated around Asriel in a circle. This was then followed by the monster souls pouring out of Asriel's entire being as he jerked a little with his body being engulfed in a bright white light all while Dipper and Mabel were then forced to shield their eyes as Dipper's hat and scarf flapped from the intensity of the occurrence with the same applying to Mabel's sweater and hair. The monster souls continued to pour out as they all engulfed Asriel and the twins in a colossal vortex that increased in size with every passing moment until finally...the display of power was so great that from the outside world, a beam of pure white light literally shot out from the top of the mountain where all the monsters were being kept straight into the sky above, which in turn shifted the sky's coloration in the process. This sight was so impeccable that the citizens of Gravity Falls all stopped what they were doing and looked ahead to see the beam that was being shot up from the mountain upon noticing the sky's shift in color. "Whoa...did you see that?" A bystander asked in awe and reverence, "Is it the fourth of July already?" One wondered as the beam continued to pour out before it then clashed down against the mountaintop erupting in a powerful explosion of white spectral energy that flooded the entire mountain and the forests below it. Dipper and Mabel held each other with eyes shut tight until they opened them slowly, "Dipper? What happened?" Mabel asked in concern. He was about to respond when he saw Asriel slowly landing back down to the ground as he was still spread-eagle. Not only that but they also noticed that they were no longer in that distorted dimension, but rather they looked to be in the same place where they first fell into the Underground, complete with standing on a bed of golden flowers. The twins looked at Asriel as he landed back down to the ground gently with a deep sigh then reopened his eyes which looked to be drained a little but smiled nonetheless. "A-Asriel...? What did you-?" Dipper began to ask when Asriel then responded quickly by saying, "It's over. Everyone is free." The twins' eyes widened like dinner plates, "You mean that..." Mabel stuttered a little with Asriel nodding in confirmation, "The barrier is broken. They're all free now." He clarified which he was then suddenly tackled by Mabel with a large hug, "OH EM GEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AZZY YOU DID IT! YOU BROKE THE BARRIER!" She loudly squealed in sheer and utter joy as Asriel was taken back by this but he returned the hug slowly.

"Dude, I can't believe you just destroyed the barrier! You didn't just let all the monsters go but you set them free, too!" Dipper exclaimed in disbelief and delight, "Heh, well, it's all thanks in part to you guys. Because without you helping me, none of this would've happened." Asriel told them as Mabel broke the hug slowly with a wide happy grin, until it lowered when she saw that Asriel was not as happy as they are, "Azzy? What's wrong?" She asked him, "I'm...I'm sorry, Mabel. But I have to go now." Asriel responded sadly, "What? Go? Go where?" Mabel again questioned not liking where this was going and rightfully so, "Without the power of everyone's souls I can't keep maintaining this form." Asriel revealed with Mabel's eyes widening considerably then shook her head in denial at this, "No. No way! That's a load of cow crud! It can't end like this for you!" She loudly said, "Mabel..." Dipper said to her as he tried to calm her down, "No! Asriel! Please, say it isn't so..." She pleaded with sad eyes prompting Asriel to hesitate but he had to say it, "I really wish it wasn't...but it is. In a little while I'll turn back into a flower. And I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll being able to feel love again." Asriel elaborated as he turned away from them looking down to the ground sorrowfully, "But there's gotta be some other way, man." Dipper suggested only for Asriel to shake his head, "I'm sorry, Dipper. There isn't...so, it's best if you just forget about me, okay?" He then requested with the twins taken back by what he said, "W-what?" Dipper said with furrowed brows and wide eyes, "What do you mean forget about you? Why in all of Equestria would we do that?" Mabel added a little sternly at that. "You know exactly why, Mabel." Asriel responded before he turned around to face them, "I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people and worst of all...I killed your brother." He said with deep regret at his actions as Dipper frowned at that, while in another life he would be bitter at taking his life but after fully realizing the true reason behind his actions, Asriel's side of the story was far more tragic, "Friends, family, bystanders...there's no excuse for what I've done. So, I understand if you hate me. And...I understand if you can't forgive me either." Asriel said shamefully as he looked down to the ground. Dipper and Mabel stared at him for several moments, before turning to look at each other, then back to him. They then walked over to Asriel who looked up and was a little anxious by what they were going to do. However, those fears immediately subsided when the twins instead both gave him warm and tender hugs, surprising the fallen young prince, "We forgive you." They both said softly and with smiles on their faces as they closed their eyes. Asriel blinked once, until his eyes grew watery, his lips trembling before he slowly and weakly returned the embrace with the twins squeezing him a little in the process. Asriel had his eyes shut tightly as tears trailed down his cheeks from his eyes.

"H...heh..." Asriel chuckled but a pained one, "I don't want to let go..." He murmured as Dipper and Mabel comforted him with Mabel rubbing his back and Dipper patting the back of his head a little. After a long while of hugging, the three were forced to break the hug as Asriel looked at the twins whom both wiped their eyes a little preventing any waterworks. "Dipper...Mabel...you guys...you guys are gonna do great. No matter what you do...just know that you won't just have each other...but everyone will be there for you, okay? And always look out for each other...cherish each other till the end because I promise that no one will know you or protect you than your sibling." Asriel said to them with a soft smile as the twins returned the smiles before they held each other's hands, "We...my time's running out. Goodbye, guys." Asriel said hesitantly with Mabel quickly grabbing his hand, "Azzy...don't go. Please." She pleaded lowly but Asriel squeezed her hand for a moment, "Don't worry about me, Mabel. I'll be fine. I promise. Oh, and Mabel. Be careful in the outside world, okay? Despite what everyone thinks it's not as nice as it is down here. There are a lot of Floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice. So..don't kill and don't be killed, alright?" He said to her with a tender look with Mabel nodding once slightly in understanding, before he let go and walked into the darkness of the cavern they were in. "By the way guys...take care of mom and dad for me, okay?" He requested as he gave them one last look and a smile with the twins nodding once in response, "We'll do our best, man." Dipper swore as Asriel nodded back, "Asriel wait!" Mabel stopped him with the young prince halting and looking back to see Mabel removing the locket from around her neck, "Here...I think this belongs to you." Mabel said offering him the locket with a small smile. Asriel looked at the locket then back up at Mabel before he smiled slightly himself, "Keep it for now." He said surprising the girl, "What? Really?" Asriel nodded, "Don't worry. I'm sure eventually it'll be given back to the right person. Just...not me. I promise." He responded mysteriously before continuing to walk forward as Mabel and Dipper watched him retreat while she held the locket in both of her hands. When he was fully absorbed into the dark shadows of the cavern, a bright white flash began to engulf the entire area. What followed was nothing but inky darkness, and neither of the twins could see, hear, or feel anything as though they were currently in a deep slumber. They felt as though they were at bliss, that is until they heard faint sounds in the distance. The sounds eventually began to grow audible to the point where they made them out into voices, and the voices themselves became distinguishable. It sounded like audible whispering at first, and the more they came to, the more they were able to discern the tone of the voices as well. Eventually, their eyes slowly began to open, with the sights before them blurred at that as well. "You think they're dead...?" One voice pondered in concern, "Shh! Don't say that! What's wrong with you?" Another voice spoke out scolding them, "They're breathing so that's a good sign." A third voice said until a fourth stated, "Wait, wait, I think they're coming to!" In anticipation. The twins blinked several times when their sights cleared and saw who was standing over them, it was their friends; ranging from Sans to Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. All of them were standing over the twins with Toriel tending to them. "Ugh...g-guys...?" Dipper muttered in a groan, "Oh thank goodness! You're finally awake!" Toriel voiced in relief as she had her hands on their heads while kneeling behind them, "Y-Yeah w-w-we were so worried...!" Alphys joined in agreement, "It felt like you were out forever!" She added as Undyne knelt in front of them, "Yeah! Any longer and I would've freaked out! Sheesh, maybe next time you should tell us when you're gonna nap, okay?!" The former head of the royal guard exclaimed.

The twins slowly sat up with Toriel and Alphys aiding them, "Guys! You're back! You're all here!" Mabel yelled in delight and joy, "sure are, cupcake. but it's you we were worried about the most." Sans stated, "Awww! You guys!" Mabel cooed squishing her cheeks, "yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." Sans then said with a devious grin, "WHAT?! I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY!" Papyrus denied adamantly before folding his arms together and turning his head to the side, "I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE. THAT'S ALL!" He claimed with Sans raising one brow, "what did you catch?" He asked him with an amused grin, "TEARS!" Papyrus suddenly said as he let out the waterworks before he caught the twins in a large embrace, "OH MY DEAR HUMAN FRIENDS! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! ANY LONGER AND I WOULD'VE EATEN SO MUCH PASTA UNTIL I REACH A DEPRESSIVE STATE! PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I WOULD'VE NEVER FORGIVEN MYSELF!" Papyrus requested and pleaded profusely while he comically shed a waterfall of tears, "Awh, Pap.." Dipper said appreciating his concern as he patted his shoulder in assurance, "It's okay, Papy! We're fine now! I promise!" Mabel told him as she held his skull comfortingly while the sobbing skeleton held them dearly, until her eyes snapped opened in realization, "Wait just a toot..." She then looked behind her to see that her wings were no longer present, "Awh come on! I was finally living the dream as a Pegasus princess!" Mabel yelled in frustration much to the confusion of everyone, "The heck you talking about, peewee?" Undyne asked her in befuddlement, "I had wings! I had like pretty rainbow angel wings and I was flying and stuff! And I looked so cool doing it too!" Mabel tried to explain but everyone just glanced at each other uncertain of what to make of that, "you sure you alright, mabel? you didn't hit your head anything, right?" Sans asked her, "My head's fine! But my heart isn't! Agh! This is so unfair!" She shouted with agitation when Asgore approached, "Here, children. Why don't you have some tea? It'll make you feel better." Asgore offered them some cups of tea, "Alright, everyone. How about we give the children some space. They must be quite exhausted. Though, from what I am not certain." Toriel suggested at first with the twins pausing in surprise at that sentence, "Wait a minute...do...do you guys even remember what happened?" Dipper asked them all as he wormed his way out of Papyrus' hold, with all the monsters looking at each other in uncertainty, "I am...not quite sure what you speak of, Dipper Pines." Asgore responded. "What're we supposed to remember? Wait...is it someone's birthday!? Did we forget someone's birthday!?" Undyne exclaimed. "No no. I mean like...what's the last thing you all remember?" Dipper reiterated the question. "Hmm. Well, all I can remember is that there was a flower and...everything went white." Toriel answered as she rubbed her head. "T-That's what I remember, too." Alphys also said with Sans nodding, "me three." He agreed, "But in other more belated news...the barrier has been destroyed! So, when you are ready, we will all return to the surface. And it seems the door to the East will lead us there now." Toriel said with a happy expression. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe the barrier's finally broken though! You guys are all free!" Mabel squealed in delight and joy. "and we all know who to thank for that." Sans directed the comment to the twins with a wink. "Fuhuhu! That's right, bonehead! I always knew that no stinkin' barrier can keep these rough and tough squirts at bay!" Undyne exclaimed in commendation of the twins' skills, though they tried to hide their sorrow from knowing who truly destroyed the barrier.

"RIGHT YOU ARE, UNDYNE! AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELF THERE WILL BE NO OBSTACLE THAT WILL EVER KEEP YOU FROM REACHING YOUR GOALS! NOT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ALMIGHTY PASTA!" Papyrus declared to the heavens, "Ugh, speaking of food, I almost forgot how freaking starving we are." Dipper voiced his hunger as he felt his stomach growl, "I hear you, brosef. I'm so hungry I could eat a mammoth at this point." Mabel said in agreement. "Oh, well in that case, I should bake everyone some butterscotch pie for this celebratory circumstance!" Toriel announced, "Huzzah! Tori's gonna be making some B-Pies! It's a B-Pie party y'all!" Mabel proclaimed cheerily, "Butterscotch pie? That sounds really good." Alphys proclaimed in anticipation. "WAIT A MINUTE...COOKING? CAN I HELP?" Papyrus offered his assistance, "Hey! I wanna help too!" Undyne joined in with Mabel as well, "And me! Me! Me! I wanna help with the cooking too, Tori!" She pleaded in excitement as Toriel giggled, "Why certainly! It would be fun to cook together!" She accepted not knowing the havoc and chaos these three would bring in the kitchen, "On second thought I'll just o-order a pizza." Alphys muttered for she knew the real outcome of the scenario. "Hey, Toriel? I've been meaning to ask...how come you haven't called us or texted us on the phone?" Dipper then asked the former queen, "Oh, that's because of some mischievous dog. It stole my phone and I never was able to recover it." Toriel responded in chagrin. Dipper's left eye twitched as he knew exactly what dog she was talking about, "But worry not! For I have acquired a new phone courtesy of Alphys! And I am having a lot of fun with the texting feature." Toriel said in a giddy tone much to Dipper's amusement, "Oh my gosh! Tori! You gotta accept my friend request!" Mabel went over to her, skipping a little in place with excitement, "Hehe, of course, my child. Here we are." Toriel accepted Mabel's friend request as she began to use her phone alongside Sans and Mabel. "Yaaaas! Finally my online circle of friends is complete!" Mabel declared in victory, "Oh, Sans and Mabel...'check out' this one." She said to them with the girl and short skeleton seeing the text message before looking at Toriel with sly looks, "wow tori that's brutal." Sans chuckled with Mabel giving her a gasp, "Tori! You naughty girl!" She gave her a look but grinned at the same time with Toriel flapping her eyes innocently. "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED! AND ALSO THAT SHE'S A HUGE DORK...HEY! YOU THREE ARE JUST TWO FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! WHY'RE YOU TEXTING!" He questioned them in frustration. "Aw don't get your undies in a twist, Papy. We're texting for a good reason." Mabel said before winking to Sans and Toriel whom returned it.

Papyrus eyed her, "AND WHY IS THAT?" He again questioned. "well...'cause we're huge dorks." Sans responded with an amused look and wink. "Sans, please do not say that. You are not a dork. You're more of a bonehead!" Toriel quipped with a cheesy grin. "Womp wooooomp!" Mabel voiced before making a raspberry and laughed with Dipper snorting at that shaking his head "...WOW...THOSE PUNS ARE EVEN LESS FUNNY COMING FROM HER." Papyrus said with a tired look. "then why're you smiling?" Sans then asked him with a raised brow, "IT'S A PITY SMILE, SANS!" Papyrus corrected him and sighed, "SO, ASGORE...HOW ABOUT MAKING ME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?" He requested the king of the monsters with excitement, "Oh, um, well, Papyrus...now that the war is over we might not need the Royal Guard, anymore." Asgore answered for him gently. "WHAT?! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE HUMANS' QUEST?! THEY JOURNEYED ALL THAT WAY AND I'M STILL NOT A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?! TRULY...THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE ENDING!" Papyrus exclaimed grumpily and crossed his arms together with a sour expression, "But there's something better than that, Papyrus." Dipper told him with Papyrus looking at him curiously, "REALLY? WHAT?" He asked when Dipper said, "That's you. You're the Great Papyrus. In my opinion, that's way better than being a Royal Guard." He answered with a smile. "WHY...YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, DIPPER PINES! THERE IS NO RANK HIGHER THAN THAT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FOR I STAND ABOVE THE RANK THAT EXCEEDS ALL OTHER RANKS!" Papyrus proudly declared, "does that include the president?" Sans asked him. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THAT IS BUT YES! INCLUDING THEM!" Papyrus proclaimed as Dipper laughed, "There you go, Pap." He remarked with Sans giving him a thumbs up. "But truly their adventures were not in vain. After all...they managed to go through it without any severe loss due to..." And immediately Papyrus' pun senses were going off, "WAIT...OH GOD PLEASE DON'T..." Papyrus pleaded quietly, "...my quick but thorough..." She continued as she struggled to hold back laughter, "she's really going for it." Sans said in anticipation for the oncoming pun, "TU-Toriel." She finished the pun with the twins breaking out into hard laughter along with Sans, Alphys, and even Undyne and Asgore to some extent, "OH MY GOD!" Papyrus exclaimed in anger at that while Toriel looked to be so proud of that one, "LADY ASGORE THAT WAS SO BAD!" The tall skeleton scolded her, "aw come on, bro. it's nowhere near as bad as the italian chef that died." Sans remarked with Papyrus gasping in shock and horror, "OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" He asked in worry.

"well, let's just say that he...pasta away." Sans cracked with a cheesy grin, "WH- SANS! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Papyrus scolded him as well, "I suppose you could say he ran out of thyme." Toriel joined in, "TORIEL! Papyrus yelled at her, "Here today. Gone tomato." Alphys joined in as well with a giggle, "ALPHYS! STOP IT!" Papyrus turned to her with angry look, "Their wife is so upset that cheese still not over it." Mabel also joined in with a proud grin, "MABEL! HOW COULD YOU?!" Papyrus yelled with a look of betrayal. "We never sausage a tragedy coming." Asgore even said his own pun with a mocking mournful look for the deceased Italian chef, "KING ASGORE, PLEASE!" Papyrus shouted as his skull was already steaming. "Ashes to ashes. Crust to crust." Undyne finally said with a satisfied look on her face. "UNDYNE, OH MY GOD! WILL YOU ALL STOP?!" Papyrus howled to the Heavens before panting heavily, "Come on, guys. Seriously? This isn't really the way to mourn an Italian chef." Dipper said in a seemingly stern manner, "THANK YOU, DIPPER. AT LEAST ONE US IS A-" But Papyrus was unable to finish when Dipper continued, "Because there's just not mushroom for Italian chefs in today's world." He revealed a pun and this caused Papyrus to snap, "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGH!" He screamed in fury and frustration as they all broke into laughter. "Papyrus's pain is fun and all but shouldn't we like get a move on? Not trying to be a downer here or anything." Undyne stated with everyone nodding in agreement, "Then let's be on our way my comrades!" Mabel declared with Papyrus lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders, "ONWARD TO FREEDOM!" Papyrus added as they all made their way towards the exit. As they walked Undyne moved closer to Alphys, "So, Alphys...what do you wanna do now that we're all free? We have the whole world to explore now." She asked her with Alphys giving it some thought, "W-well, of course I'm gonna go out...and um..." She stuttered a little when she noticed the looks from Dipper and Mabel, "No! I should be honest! I'm gonna stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!" Alphys proudly announced, "Woohoo! That's the spirit, Alphys!" Mabel cheered tossing her arms up, "EVERYONE! A CELEBRATION TO BEING LOSERS!" Papyrus joined the cheer with everyone even rallying up in celebratory cheer at being losers, "TO US LOSERS!" They all said in unison. "Man, losing to Dipper and Mabel is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Undyne remarked with a wide toothy grin. "There you go, Undyne! Even accepting being a loser like a happy loser!" Mabel laughed joyfully. "Because I'm pretty no one can be as much as an awesome loser like we can." Dipper chuckled. "ain't that the truth?" Sans stated with a wink.

Eventually, the gang reached the exit to the East now that the barrier has been shattered. They walked up the stone stairs as the monsters all felt the beam of light that came from above hit them. After a while, they finally reached the outside with the monsters all having their eyes squinting a little from the light. It was not until they took a moment to get adjusted to it that they all gasped with wide eyes of immense awe and reverence at the sight before them. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne all stood out by the cliff side which was not steep as it formed into a grassy hill of sorts. They all lined up next to each other with the twins standing between Toriel and Sans. What was before them was the setting sun, indicating it had been morning as all the chaos that was happening back there was occurring. The sun was setting in the horizon as it showed off the serene and mellow vast forest of Gravity Falls, with the sleepy town itself vaguely seen in the distance, and the sun's reflecting gleaming off the massive lake as well. "Guys...welcome to the human world." Dipper introduced them with a wide smile. "Oh my..." Toriel whispered astonishment. "It's...so beautiful." Asgore joined in amazement. "W-wow...it's even better than it is on TV. Way better! Better than I ever imagined!" Alphys remarked in awe at the sight with a joyous look on her face, "Whoa, Dipper...Mabel...you guys LIVE with this?!" Undyne exclaimed in admiration, "Sure do." Dipper nodded in confirmation, "All day every day, girlfriend." Mabel added with a grin. "Man, the sunlight is so nice...and the air is so fresh." Undyne stated before she took a deep breath, "WOO! I feel so alive!" She yelled out happily. "HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL OVER THERE?" Papyrus pointed at the sun. "we call that the sun, my brother." Sans answered as he stared at the human world. "THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus voiced in amazement and wonder. Dipper and Mabel looked at them with happy and joyous expressions before they smiled at each other and held hands while looking ahead as they too took in the beautiful sights of their home, having been away from it for so long they wanted to feel the fresh air, the soft chirping of the birds, and the various sounds of Earthly animals being emitted in the distance. "I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore stated with a soft smile and expression. "Yes. It is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Toriel suggested as she knew that it would be so easy for the humans to readily accept a race of monsters coming in and blending in with their society.

"I already know what I'm gonna do next!" Mabel quickly went over to Papyrus as she tugged his cloth to get his attention, "Hey! Papyrus!" She addressed him with Papyrus looking down at her curiously, "HM? YES? WHAT IS IT, MABEL?" He asked her as he knelt down to her while she had a bright and buoyant look on her face. Instead of the usual response, Mabel suddenly gave Papyrus a soft but quick kiss above where his mouth is, "Muah!" Papyrus of course was taken completely off guard by this as he froze in place before he moved away from Mabel as his skull was now a complete deep shade of red, making unintelligible flustered noises, while he aimlessly moved his arms around his face in a vain attempt to hide his blush. Dipper blinked twice but laughed, "Wow...should've seen that one coming." He remarked with Sans chuckling at that, "heh, you're telling me." He then felt a tapping on his shoulder from Mabel, "hm? what's up, creampu-" But before he could finish, Mabel gave Sans a quick but soft kiss as well on his cheek, surprising the short skeleton when the two brothers now joined in their unintelligible but adorable display of trying to hide their flustered state, Papyrus hiding his face with his hands and Sans was tugging his hood as far down as he could. "MY MISSION IS COMPLETE!" Mabel yelled in victory to the sky. Though when she looked at the sky above, which was beginning to darken as it had a light shade of purple to where several stars even were starting to appear, this finally gave her an idea, "Oh my gosh! Papy!" Mabel grabbed his hand, "Y-YES?" He asked as he was still blushing from Mabel's surprise kiss, "There's something I've been dying to show you if we ever got back up to the surface!" Mabel said to him with anticipation, "WHAT? REALLY?! WHAT IS IT!" Papyrus said in excitement, "Follow me!" Mabel then lead him up the hillside of the mountain, "Children? Where're you going?" Toriel called out to them, "We won't be long, Tori! Promise!" Mabel assured her, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE MAJESTIC MABEL NEVER BREAK THEIR PROMISES!" Papyrus added in as he was tugged by Mabel up the hills. "Hey, Alphys! I've heard there's some pretty tough creatures up here! I'll go make a good first impression!" Undyne declared as she smashed her fist in her palm before running off, "H-Huh?! Undyne! N-no! Wait up!" Alphys called out to her before running after her quickly. Dipper approached Sans as he recovered from his blushing, "You all right there, Sans?" He asked him with an amused smirk, "yeah I'll live...i swear if your sister keeps this up i might be set on fire from the redness." Sans cracked as he eventually removed the hood off of his head earning a laugh from Dipper, "Yeah, well, Mabel has that effect on people." He remarked, "so it would seem." Sans winked with a grin as the two looked out ahead at the view.

"so...this place is gravity falls?" Sans asked him as he gazed at the sleepy town. "Yep. But don't take it lightly though, man. This town is a lot more than it looks." Dipper ominously said to him but Sans did not seem to be too concerned, "heh, i ain't worried. and besides...coming from you and from what i've seen in that book of yours i'll believe it." He proclaimed before he after a while of silence sighed deeply, "i can't believe we actually made it to the surface." He said in disbelief though his tone sounded indifferent. "Hey, we did manage to keep our promises didn't we?" Dipper said to him. "you sure did, buddo...but what's even more impressive is the fact that you kept your promise on something this big." Sans told him as he shifted his gaze at Dipper while having his hands in his hoodie pockets, "Heh, honestly, it's not as good as having to keep a promise on protecting two kids." Dipper stated with a smirk, "ah, come on don't gimme that...we all know i'm not good at keeping promises...besides you and your sister managed to handle yourselves pretty well the whole time you were down there." Sans remarked. "Maybe, but we did you see a couple of times. And you and I both know it wasn't just for the pranks and the invitations to lunch and dinner." Dipper said as he smiled now softly with Sans letting out a chuckle, "eh you got me there." He relented, "So apparently you do care." Dipper playfully told him, "hey, what do you take me for? some kind of monster?" Sans retorted with a devious grin, "Could've fooled me." Dipper shot back at him when the two shared a good laugh at that. A moment of silence passed between the two as they stared out into the setting sun with it slowly getting darker with each passing hour. Dipper then frowned as a certain thought was skimming around his head, and he felt that maybe now would be the time to ask, "Hey, uh, Sans..?" Dipper addressed the short skeleton, "yeah?" Sans replied. "Can I ask you something...?" Dipper requested with Sans giving him a brief glance, "sure, kiddo. what'cha got?" He answered as Dipper took a few moments to try and say this, "Let's just say that...you know hypothetically speaking that is...and maybe in like an alternate universe or something that...I went...bad. Like, I became the human that all monsters read about. A human that's just bad, evil, and all of those things..." Dipper began to say with him actually referring to the time where Bill Cipher took control of his body, and in a way, Bill possessing Dipper's body was Dipper letting all of his demons completely consume him and overtake him in the process. "And it's just me and not Mabel by the way. And I, like, went on a murderous spree if you will...would you still would've...tried to stop me and not in the way where you...save me? Even after we became friends and all...?" Dipper finished his questioned anxiously as Sans just stood there but what was noticeable were his sockets lacking his orbs for his eyes and looked to be narrowed somewhat, "Honestly..." Sans began to say with his tone sounding quite serious which made Dipper all the more nervous. "i ain't got no idea..." Sans answered with his orbs returning to his eyes, surprising Dipper in the process.

"look, kid...papyrus ain't a good judge of character like i am...trust me when i say that i can tell the difference between a bad person a good person...i can tell when someone's trying so hard to be good while they're being depicted as just bad all the time." Sans elaborated as Dipper listened. "being good is hard and being bad is easy...and from what i've seen you looked like you were fighting the badness in you the whole time until we reached the point where we are now...and that my friend, says a lot about you." Sans said to him with a gentle tone. "You...you really think so?" Dipper said in relief, "i know so...besides if your sister says it along with everyone else...then it's gotta be true, right?" Sans questioned him with one eye open. "Heh...yeah I guess so. But...that means you won't do what needs to be done...right?" Dipper then asked him anxiously now, "all i can say is that everyone can be good if they just try...if they just like being bad and it's what makes them happy..." He then turned to Dipper with empty black eye sockets, "... **then they'll find themselves having a really bad time.** " He proclaimed in a dark tone of voice which made Dipper gulp fearfully at that only when Sans returns to his goofy self, "but that's if it happens in another universe heh heh." He clarified when he patted Dipper's back, "so don't worry about it, kiddo...you ain't got what it takes to be bad even if you tried." He assured him and that seems to have eased Dipper somewhat. Though he still could not help but feel that if that certain scenario happened, which it did in someway, Sans would have still done what he felt was the right thing had it not been for his promise at saving Dipper at Mabel's request. But why would he think of such things? Sans seems like a pretty swell guy, and moreover they are friends, so even if Sans did not make the promise he would restrain himself from getting the job done. "Thanks, Sans." Dipper thanked him with a smile, "eh don't thank me, buddy. i'm not exactly one to offer sage advice."Sans wittily remarked with Dipper chuckling at that, "Yeah maybe so. But you probably can do that when it comes to being lazy." He retorted with a smirk, "it's like you're reading my mind, pal." Sans cracked with the two bumping fists as they continued to watch the setting sun with it almost being nighttime. Suddenly, Papyrus appeared between the two startling them with frightened yelps, "SANS! BROTHER! QUICK I HAVE TO YOU SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Papyrus yelled in excitement, "geez bro you could've at least given me a warning before you did that." Sans told him rubbing his chest, "I'M SORRY, BROTHER BUT THIS IS URGENT! YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Papyrus pleaded as he skipped in place like an excited child. "heh heh, alright alright i'm coming what's this you wanna show me, anyway?" Sans asked him, "IT'S A SURPRISE! COVER YOUR EYES." Papyrus told him with a wide grin.

"why? is it gonna be that deluxe super size ketchup bottle?" Sans rose one brow with an anticipated grin, "NO, SANS. EVEN BETTER! NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Papyrus corrected him, "okay fine." Sans closed his eye sockets as Papyrus held his hand and led him up the hill that Mabel first took Papyrus, "NO PEEKING!" Papyrus demanded, "no peeking, got it." Sans complied only to discreetly open one eye slightly, "SANS!" Papyrus crossly yelled at him prompting Sans to quickly close it again, "okay okay no peeking." Sans said in amusement with Dipper following them curiously. Toriel looked at them leaving with a smile before Asgore stepped in, "Tori...do you think it would be wise for us to just...expose ourselves to the human race?" Asgore asked her a bit timidly. "And what do you mean by that?" Toriel wondered though she had a stern look on her face which made Asgore all the more nervous, "I mean...it has been so long that...we are not even certain how they would react to see an entire race of monsters come out from their mountain." The king specified as he looked out in the distance. Toriel sighed, "I hate admitting this but in someway you are correct." She said surprising the monster king, "It has been a few hundred years or perhaps even more. At this point the humans may have forgotten about us and only read about us in folklore and legend. And judging from what the children have told me...the monsters here in the surface world have gained a rather...bitter reputation." Toriel elaborated with furrowed brows. "So...what do you propose we do?" Asgore then asked her after a while of silence. "We blend into their world. Perhaps when the time comes we can expose ourselves to them but not in the way where they deem us a threat. If we want to gain their trust...we must prove ourselves first." Toriel responded as she crossed her arms together. Asgore took a moment to think on this before nodding in understanding, "Hm...you're right. But...what of the children?" He wondered, "They will understand. Besides, it would not hinder their efforts of visiting us." Toriel replied with a small smile. Asgore could not help but smile himself as this moment between them reminded him of how Toriel was the brains of the operation when they ruled the kingdom of monsters together, "You know...you were always so smart when it came to these things, Tori." Asgore commended her but she did not seem to be the least bit flattered, "If you think flattery will help earn my forgiveness then surely you are mistaken." Toriel retorted coldly which of course hurt Asgore as he looked down in shame. "Tori I...I understand that you would never forgive me for what I have done. And it is clear to me that my actions have been nothing but foolish and malevolent. But...while you may not forgive me...please understand that this was never the way I wanted things to happen. Having to take the lives of these innocent human children just so destroy the barrier...even when it came to the method you described." Asgore stated with Toriel turning her gaze away from Asgore. "To this day and perhaps for many to come...I will never forgive myself...as it will haunt me for the rest of my days. But at least...maybe...I can try to redeem myself." He expressed before turning to Toriel with hopeful eyes, "I just want things to go back the way they were. And if it means having to shed blood, sweat, and tears to do so then so be it. I just...I just don't want to be seen a real monster." Asgore said as he clenched his gauntlet clad fists. "Then you have a long way to go." Toriel said with a frown. "So it would seem." Asgore sighed deeply as the two Dreemurrs stood there five feet away from each other.

Sometime later, Papyrus was seen dragging Sans by his hand with the short skeleton having his eyes closed and the tall skeleton guiding him along the way as they steadily walked up the hill, "COME ON, SANS! THIS WAY! COME ON!" Papyrus told him with growing excitement, "pap where're we going?" Sans asked now being curious as it then became nighttime eventually before they finally reached the top when Sans felt the ground being flat, "YOU'LL SEE IN A FEW SECONDS." Papyrus promised him when Sans heard Mabel's voice, "Sansy! You're here! Just in time, too!" She expressed her joy, "mabel? what's going on?" Sans wondered as he still had his eyes closed with a strong urge to open them until he felt Mabel holding his other hand, "Come on, this way! Slowly now." Mabel guided him with a wide grin, "guuuuys..." Sans called out to them, "Just following the soothing, comforting, and adorable sound of my voice." Mabel said to him with a giggle and when he took three steps, "Okay now stop!" Mabel suddenly told him when he did so followed by, "Lift your head up." Sans raised his head, "NOW OPEN THEM!" Papyrus lastly said and Sans opened his eye sockets, "okay now what-" He stopped midway when his eyes widened greatly upon what both Papyrus and Mabel wanted to show him. His brother said it would be better than the deluxe super size ketchup bottle and rightfully so as well. What he saw was the nighttime sky but was striking was the endless sea of stars that encompassed it, it looked as though Sans was staring at the depths of space itself and unlike the one where it is nothing but void this is the type of space where stars and planets can clearly be visible. Sans was in awe and amazement at this sight, "...whoa...are...are those...?" He stammered for his question but was unable to find the proper words for this, "Papyrus told me that you have a huge nerdy liking to space and stuffs. So, I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to have you see all this." Mabel said with a warm smile as she enjoyed Sans's reaction to all of that. "those are...those are stars? all of those are stars...?" Sans asked still in bewilderment at this. "They're as real as you and I, my friend. Giant balls of luminous plasma." Dipper confirmed as he approached slowly before standing next to Mabel, "ARE THEY NOT BEAUTIFUL, SANS? I NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED THAT THE STARS WOULD BE THIS PRETTY. I ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY LOOKED LIKE THOSE WEIRD POINTY STARS I SEE IN MY FAVORITE BOOK 'PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY'! BOY, THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME IN THAT ONE." Papyrus remarked earning a light laugh from the twins.

Sans could not help but smile considerably wide, he never thought he would live to see the day where he would witness the starry nighttime sky. He had been living in the Underground for so long that he would have gotten used to the gem stones in the cavern ceilings mocking the actual starry nights in the human world. He felt his hand being grabbed gently and looked to see it was Mabel, "You've always wanted to know what the real stars are like so...there you go, Sansy." Mabel said to him with a tender look on her face. Sans blinked and returned the warm expression, "you're way too good for this world, apple cheeks.." He said to her softly earning a giggle from her, "Awww shucks! I know I'm the greatest...but could you tell me more?" Mabel then requested with glittery eyes prompting Sans to laugh lightly at that, "i might have a few." He responded as he sat down on the grass with Mabel coming in, but instead of sitting down next to him, she sat in front of him before leaning back against him, resting her head on his collarbone. Sans of course did not mind as he smiled and held her close with Dipper looking at the sight with a smile, that is until suddenly he was grabbed by Papyrus with a yelp, "DIPPER! MABEL HAS TOLD ME THAT YOUR SCIENTIFIC BACKGROUND IS QUITE EFFICIENT WHEN IT COMES TO THE STARS!" He said to him with a buoyant tone, "Um, really?" Dipper said a little in uncertainty with Papyrus nodding rapidly, "REALLY, REALLY! NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND..." He then set Dipper on his shoulders as the tall skeleton looked up and pointed at some of the stars, "...TELL ME WHAT KIND OF STARS ARE THOSE?" Papyrus asked curiously with Dipper looking up in confusion, "Huh?" He questioned, "THE STARS, DIPPER! THEY SEEM TO FORMING SOME ODD SHAPE! AND IT...LOOKS TO BE LIKE A FRYING PAN OF SOME SORT! WHAT ARE THOSE?" Papyrus wondered with a raised brow and Dipper knew what he was talking about, "Oh, those are called constellations." Dipper answered but that only made Papyrus more curious, "CONSTELLATIONS? WHAT ARE THOSE? THEY SOUND LIKE SOME SORT OF THERAPY GROUP FOR STARS." Papyrus said naively which made Dipper laugh a little, "No Pap, constellations are a group of stars that come together to make a big shape. And it can be any shape. It can even be a person." Dipper clarified with a smirk. "WHAT? REALLY?! WOWIE! IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN THE STARS MIGHT EVEN TAKE THE SHAPE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH! TRULY I WILL BECOME A LITERAL AND FIGURATIVE STAR ACROSS THE VASTNESS OF THE NIGHT!" Papyrus declared in amazement at the ways of the cosmos and this earned a laugh from Dipper, Mabel, and Sans. "I'm pretty much a star already, Papy! In every sense of the word! Haha!" Mabel declared whimsically, "you sure are, cupcake." Sans said in agreement when he then turned to Papyrus, "hey bro, you see any stars that look like deer?" Sans asked him with Papyrus trying find these deer shaped constellations, "HMM. NO I DON'T THINK SO?" Papyrus responded curiously, "dang...i was hoping to see star bucks." Sans quipped, "OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus yelled furiously with the twins snorting a laugh at that, "you know when you see two constellations fighting each other you could call that..." Sans prepared another pun, "SANS DON'T YOU DARE..." Papyrus warned him, but Sans continued anyway with him and Mabel even saying, "Star Wars!" They both said before laughing and Papyrus yelled in anger to the starry heavens above. "WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR PUNS, SANS?!" Papyrus exclaimed. "hey i can't help it...the field of puns is where i really shine." He quipped once again. The night went on with Sans and Mabel cuddling each other as they were matching and making their own constellations while Dipper continued to explain the function of the stars to Papyrus as he was carried on his shoulders with the tall skeleton sitting next to Sans as well. Occasionally, Sans would find an opening to say a pun which as always infuriated Papyrus but served as comedy for the twins. It was from this moment that a new day would come for not just the twins but all the monsters as well.

 **Here it is, folks. Only one more chapter to go before the story finally concludes. The monsters have all been set free thanks in part to the fallen prince, Asriel. It's going to be a brand new day for both humans and monsters, but it would not be so easy for them to just enter the human world, as it's going to take some time before they're fully accepted. But what about Asriel? Don't worry...he's definitely not going to be alone anymore. Again, sorry this took a while as work is kind of hindering my schedule at writing this story. I don't own Undertale or Gravity Falls. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy and if it seems kinda messy then sorry about that cause you know...adult life.**


	44. True Pacifists

Several hours later, the sun was already beginning to rise signalling the arrival of morning. The beams of light being emitted by the sun began to wash over the lush forest of Gravity Falls, and within the forest itself were the skeleton brothers and Toriel. They were currently making their way towards the Mystery Shack, the twins in question were carried by Papyrus and Sans, with Mabel on Sans's shoulders and Dipper on Papyrus's all while Toriel walked next to them. "WOWIE. I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY PLANTS BEFORE. AND THE TREES ARE SO TALL! THEY'RE EVEN TALLER THAN I AM!" Papyrus stated in awe at the forest. Toriel chuckled, "The Ruins had the occasional greenery but even then it is nothing compared to all of this." She said also admiring how lovely the forest looked and is enjoying the fresh pine scented wind that is being emitted. "The trees are nice and all but if there's one thing that you gotta admire...it's the grass!" Mabel proclaimed with a big grin prompting Sans to give her an odd glance, "the grass?" He repeated in question, "Totally! The grass is amazing for doing roly polies! And it's cause you get all kinds of tiny but cute little bugs all over you!" Mabel said buoyantly. "Yeah, and after that it takes around two hours for me to get them all off her hair.." Dipper added eyeing Mabel who shot him a silly look. "Goodness." Toriel voiced with raised brows. "WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW THE GRASS HAD SO MANY TINY THINGS! WAIT...OH MY GOD! I'M STEPPING ON THEM RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus exclaimed in horror before he lunged over to Sans who grunted as Papyrus held onto his brother with Dipper nearly falling off the tall skeleton in the process, "SANS! QUICK! FIND US SOME HIGHER GROUND! WE M-" But he could not finish when all four of them collapsed to the ground, Toriel couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "OH MY GOD! SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE!" Papyrus yelled at Sans as he had a distressed look on his face but Sans looked like he could not care less, "Whoa, whoa, Pap! Calm down! It's okay!" Dipper tried to calm him down as he sat up before adjusting his cap, "CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? I'M A MASS TINY THING MURDERER!" Papyrus exclaimed in horror as he shook Dipper by the shoulders, "bro don't worry about it. they get out of the way before you step on them. bugs are smart like that." Sans told him as he stood back up along with Mabel, "WHAT? REALLY?" Papyrus said in surprise, "Well, duh! So, don't you worry that cute little skull of yours, Papy! If anything the bugs would try to kill us!" Mabel said in a bizarrely joviant tone of voice, "OH, THAT'S A RELIEF. HAD I NOT KNOWN THEN I WOULD'VE BEEN WALKING WITH SINS CRAWLING ON MY BACK." Papyrus proclaimed in relief, "But uh...just make sure to carry a lot of bug spray with you just in case.." Dipper suggested anxiously with Toriel nodding in agreement, "Indeed. However, some of those insects could be quite the delicacy." The former queen thought to herself with a smirk.

"Hey, guys?" Mabel called to them, "what's up?" Sans replied with Papyrus, Toriel, and Dipper looking at her. "I noticed that we can't summon our souls, anymore. And all the magic in those souvenirs we got in the Underground is gone. What's that about?" Mabel wondered. "Hmm. I believe that since the barrier was destroyed, the magic that was being contained inside the mountain had escaped as well." Toriel believed much to the surprise of Dipper and Mabel, "Wait...seriously? So, if the magic is everywhere now...does that mean that people will get to channel their soul power like we did?" Dipper questioned curiously. "no one knows for sure, buddo. i mean as far as i can tell we still got our magic. don't know how it works for you humans since you're all just a bunch of weirdos." Sans cracked with a chortle. "Pfft. Can't argue you with you there, Sans." Dipper said in agreement. "BUT THEY ARE THE BEST KIND OF WEIRDOS!" Papyrus declared prompting Mabel to giggle, "Amen to that, Papy." Eventually, the four finally made it to the Mystery Shack and this allowed Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus to at last get a good look at it. From what they could see, the shack had no less than four exits. The main entrance, the porch entrance, a small door which leads directly to the floor room, and the gift shop door. One side of the sloping roof has the Mystery Shack name but with the "S" in "Shack" having fallen off, and the other has a small platform with what looks to be a cooler. The roof with the "GIFT" sign also has a weather vane that has the letters W, H, A, and T, along with a question mark, instead of the usual W, S, N, and E. "There it is, guys. This is the Mystery Shack." Dipper introduced them to their quarters with a smile. "Oh my...it looks more...decrepit then I originally imagined it would be." Toriel commented with a raised brow. "heh heh heh...now that looks like something i'd definitely have for a tourist trap." Sans stated with an amused grin. "WHOA! DIPPER AND MABEL YOU GUYS WEREN'T KIDDING. IT LOOKS SO...MYSTERIOUS AND MAGICAL." Papyrus stated in amazement at the shack's exterior while Sans and Toriel were not really that impressed. "Yepper peppers! This is where our Grunkle Stan leads all the saps that come from different trees in other places so they could see all the not-so-fake stuffies in there!" Mabel explained in her usual goofy way. "WOW...IT'S LIKE I'VE ENCOUNTERED A HUMAN VERSION OF MY BROTHER." Papyrus commented in disbelief with Sans winking towards his brother, "then this place should be all the more fun." The short skeleton chuckled mischievously. "Hehe, goodness Sans you just never seem to be able to behave." Toriel said while flashing him an amused look. "i wouldn't be me if i behaved, tori." Sans retorted with a chuckle. "OH MY GOD AND HERE I THOUGHT THE HUMAN WORLD WOULD BE FILLED WITH WONDERS BUT INSTEAD THESE WONDERS ARE SOMETHING SANS WOULD DREAM OF BUT I'D HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT!" Papyrus groaned as he placed his hands on his face. "Aww, don't get all frowny face, Papyrus. Trust me when I say that there's definitely a lot of things in the human world that you'd love." Mabel giggled with a wide grin. "REALLY? LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus asked her curiously as well as with anticipation, "Ooooh, you'll have to wait and see!" Mabel teased him with Papyrus stomping his foot on the ground impatiently like a child, "GOSH DARN IT! WHEN CAN I SEE THEM?" Papyrus then asked with jittery excitement. "I promise to the great Unicorn gods that I'll show you and believe me...it'll be worth the wait, Papy ol' buddy!" Mabel assured him with Papyrus unable to hold back his squealing his as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Let the hopping of excitement commence!" Mabel announced as she grabbed Papyrus's hands while the two then jumped up and down in place with sheer excitement as they squealed.

Dipper laughed a little at them before turning to Sans and Toriel, "So, uh, are...you guys gonna come with us?" He then asked them a little anxiously. However, he noticed that Sans and Toriel's faces dropped at the question with the former queen and the short skeleton looking at each other in uncertainty but with a hint of sadness behind them as well. Toriel's was more noticeable than Sans given that his face only shows an ever-present grin. Dipper slowly began to frown at that, "You're...not coming are you...?" He answered for them in question sadly and this prompted Mabel to stop hopping with Papyrus upon hearing that, "Wait..what? What's this I hear about not coming? Who isn't coming?!" Mabel questioned almost like a demand as she walked over to the three with Papyrus looking over as he approached as well, "I'm...sorry, my children. But I fear that it would not be that simple." Toriel stated as she looked down a little. "What? What do you mean it's not that simple?" Dipper asked with furrowed brows causing Toriel to sigh, "It has been...years. Possibly hundreds since the war between the humans and monsters. So much time has passed and it is more than likely that the humans have forgotten about us or at the very least deemed as nothing but legends and folklore. But from what I can understand is that our reputation here in the human world is just as...infamous as humans previously were in the monster kingdom." She began to explain. "What're you trying to say, Toriel?" Dipper then asked her as he took a step closer, "she's saying that the humans aren't ready to accept a race of monsters joining with their society." Sans answered for him, "Wait what?! But...you guys are like the sweetest monsters we've ever met! There's no way that the people up here would hate you!" Mabel said firmly. "We truly appreciate that, my dear. However, it would be best that if we blend into your world rather than just outright expose ourselves. For now at least." Toriel said to her calmly. "And how long is that gonna take..?" Dipper again asked her with furrowed brows, "Perhaps until we prove ourselves to them. To prove that we are no threat." Toriel responded with Dipper wiping his face once, "But we- agh! We just got you all out of that mountain and now you're saying that you should hide!?" Dipper exclaimed with Sans stepping forward, "kiddo...lemme ask you this...you want us, a whole race of monsters, to just outright step into the human world like it's all fine and dandy with humans, who all still think monsters are evil? what? you think they're just gonna take us in with big hugs and pies?" The short skeleton questioned him with Papyrus saying, "BIG HUGS AND PIES? THAT SOUNDS LOVELY!" He proclaimed with a large smile. "But Sansy they will! It's like uh...um...it's like...oh! It's like the time I introduced my pen pal from Switzerland to my parents! He was weird and stuff and Dipper thought he was an alien! But our parents like him!" Mabel tried to bring out the best analogy. "but we ain't from switzerland." Sans simply said. "This is so stupid..." Dipper muttered in frustration. "Dipper..." Toriel addressed him when she knelt down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We won't exactly...hide from plain sight. Just in someway or fashion...blend in. I mean...as far as I am aware there are humans who are not exactly that fully aware of the oddities that surround them." Toriel said with Dipper looking to the side and found himself agreeing with her. Despite the fact that there are monsters that roam the surface world, there are people that treat like it is something that they would normally see in their world.

"As such they treat as a common humanly thing. And we are obviously not exactly bloodthirsty monsters who desire to devour and destroy all that we see." Toriel continued to say with a small smile. "WHAT? WHO SAID I WAS BLOODTHIRSTY? IF THERE'S ONE THING I AM THIRSTY FOR IT IS A CHALLENGE! AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER STEP DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE! THOUGH MAYBE I COULD HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WATER JUST IN CASE." Papyrus proclaimed with the three laughing a little at that, "And that there is evidence." Toriel said making a point of her previous statement. "It's just...you guys...you guys are like so awesome and..." Dipper struggled to say when Mabel approached standing next to Dipper, "We're gonna miss you and we're scared that we...might not even see you again." She said to them sadly before Toriel pulled the twins gently into a loving embrace to which the children gladly returned as the skeleton brothers looked on with saddened expressions themselves. "Please do not think of such things, my children. Over the course of time that we have interacted, however brief it may have been, we have created strong and deep bonds. Enough to where we can even be a family." Toriel told them with the twins smiling at that word when Toriel slowly broke the embrace and gazed at the twins, "I can assure you that this will not be the last you will see of us." Toriel promised them with a warm smile when Papyrus stepped in, "LADY ASGORE IS CORRECT! WHERE I COME FROM THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS GOODBYES. JUST SEE YOU LATERS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He remarked with his trademark cackle. "bro's got a point...and if i gotta be honest...i ain't never had this much in a long time when it came to meeting up with a bunch of humans. besides, who else am i gonna torture with my pranks aside from my brother?" Sans deviously said with the comment directed at Dipper who caught it and flashed him a smirk but shook his head, "KEEP THAT UP AND YOU WON'T GET TO HAVE ANY OF MY FAMOUS PASTA, SANS." Papyrus threatened him. "well then i guess you could say my lunch just pasta away." Sans quipped which of course angered the tall skeleton, "OH MY GOD, SANS!" He yelled angrily. "so to that spaghetti i say pasta la vista, baby." Sans continued with the twins starting to laugh along with Toriel, "SANS! STOP!" Papyrus demanded. "sorry bro, i'm not sure that'll be pastabl-" Sans was then cut off immediately by Papyrus, "SANS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS LOW QUALITY HUMOR! ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT A CULINARY MASTERPIECE!" He exclaimed furiously. "sorry kiddos, pap cannoli take so much." Sans quipped with a wink. " **SANS!** " Papyrus cried out in rage with the twins laughing hard and holding their sides as Toriel covered her mouth to restrain some laughter herself. "This is why you guys are just outright the best." Dipper told them between laughs.

"HMPH. IF MY TORMENT BRINGS JOY TO MY BEST HUMAN FRIENDS THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR THE ENDURE FURTHER HARSH TRIALS!" Papyrus declared strongly. "good...cause i got a whole lot more where that came from." Sans said to him with a devious grin. "...WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Papyrus said in apprehension. The twins just smiled widely before Mabel said, "We're gonna miss you all. Like, so much it's not even funny." Papyrus and Sans approached them next to Toriel, "AND I WILL MISS YOU DEARLY AS WELL, MABEL PINES." Papyrus said before kneeling down in front of her and Dipper, "FOR TRULY IN ALL MY YEARS I HAVE NEVER ENCOUNTERED HUMANS WITH SO MUCH PASSION AND CERTAINLY WITH A LOVE OF PUZZLES LIKE MYSELF." He began to say before putting his hands on their shoulders, "BUT WORRY NOT! YOU ARE NOT JUST DIPPER AND MABEL PINES! YOU ARE THE MYSTERY TWINS! YOU HAVE FACED AND OVERCAME MANY TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS THROUGHOUT YOUR JOURNEYS IN BOTH THE HUMAN WORLD AND THE UNDERGROUND. WHAT'S MORE IS THAT YOU EVEN OVERCAME THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SUCH A FEAT WILL BE REMEMBERED IN OUR HISTORY BOOKS FOR YEARS TO COME!" Papyrus proclaimed with the twins' smiles widening, as Mabel grew flustered, "IF YOU'RE CAPABLE OF THAT...THEN SURELY YOU ARE CAPABLE OF MUCH MORE AND I FIRMLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN OVERCOME ANYTHING NOW! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL." Papyrus ensured with a grin before the twins jumped in and gave Papyrus a long and warm hug to which he happily returned, "Thank you, Pap." Dipper expressed his gratitude with a warm smile. "You really are the greatest." Mabel added with a light giggle. "NYEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM." Papyrus said in agreement before they separated. "hey, am i gonna be left out of the fluffy session?" Sans wondered in a teasing manner before Mabel immediately lunged at him with a large and strong hug. Sans nearly fell back but his face warmed up before returning the embrace, "Thanks for all the laughs, Sansy. And...thank you for keeping your promise." Mabel told him softly as she squeezed him a little, "heh...anything for you, cupcake." Sans replied gently as well as he rubbed the back of her head, when Dipper walked over as the two then separated, "welp, so long, buddy ol' pal." Sans held out his hand for a shake but Dipper smirked with a raised brow and shook his head before he then hugged Sans as well. "this isn't awkward at all." Sans cracked as he returned it earning a light laugh from Dipper, "Nope. Totally not awkward at all." He retorted, "SANS, STOP BEING WEIRD." Papyrus said to him crossly when Mabel joined in the hug as Sans then sighed, "it's sure been fun, pipsqueaks." The twins then broke the hug slowly, "It really has." Dipper said in agreement as Mabel sniffed and wiped her eye. The twins then turned to Toriel who opened her arms out with the twins quickly hugging her as she returned it, "Tori...thanks for taking care of us. And...I'm sorry for you know...what happened back there in the Ruins..." Dipper apologized as he remembered his dark thoughts of what he would do to Toriel should she have harmed Mabel.

"Please do not apologize, my child. I am the one that should be sorry. I should never have resorted to such a cowardly choice especially after thinking that I did not have faith in your abilities. But I see now that I was wrong...and I am so fortunate to know that I am wrong." Toriel countered gently with a smile. Just then, Sans and Papyrus joined in with all five being held together in a warm and tender embrace. After a long while, they broke it with the twins approaching the Mystery Shack before turning back to give them one last look, "Are we ever gonna see you guys, again?" Mabel asked them anxiously. "count on it, apple cheeks." Sans assured her with a wink. "AND WHAT'S MORE IS THAT WE ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO REMEMBER YOU BY!" Papyrus then said before he pulled out the sweater Mabel made for him from inside his battle body, with Sans opening his blue hoodie jacket to show his own sweater that Mabel made and lastly Toriel as well pulled out the sweater Mabel made for her before they left the Ruins and first entered Snowdin. Mabel squealed as she hopped in place as Dipper smiled at her direction. Before they could move on, Sans stopped Dipper, "hey kid! you forgot something!" He yelled as Dipper turned to his direction only to have a navy blue vest being tossed at him but he managed to catch it in time, "Wha- My vest! Sans you got my vest back!" Dipper said in joy, "wouldn't want ya to go explorin' without now would we?" Sans winked at him prompting Dipper to grin before placing it on. The twins set off to return to their home while waving off to their friends whom returned it. A while later, the twins entered the gift shop and almost immediately the they were attacked by three people, though they were very familiar people at that. "KIDS!" One yelled in a hoarse voice, "DUDES!" Another yelled, "GUYS!" A third one yelled all in extreme relief and joy as they held the children in a tight embrace. The first one looked to have brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair, that is covered by a maroon fez, which bore a yellow crescent shape, albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it, resembling an oyster with a pearl in it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. He also has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face. He finally was wearing a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. It was their Great Uncle Stan, "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES WHERE IN THE NAME OF MOSES HAVE YOU TWO KNUCKLE HEADS BEEN?!" Their Great Uncle exclaimed in shock as well as anger with the second person who stepping in was wearing a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is from the Mystery Shack. He also has a double chin and has a few hairs on his face that he glues on himself. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Dipper's. His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. It seems to be obscured by his double chin. "Seriously, dudes! You, like, gave us around 50 heart attacks! Granted we're like three people but we're people with huge hearts so there's bound to be 50 hearts in there! No wait scratch that, dudes! 50,000 heart attacks!" Soos exclaimed alongside Grunkle Stan.

The last person looked to be a fifteen year old girl who is a very tall and skinny. She has green eyes, a fair complexion and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat. Her outfit is an emerald green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. "Holy crud you two gave us the biggest scare of a lifetime! We all thought you were dead or something!" Wendy audibly said in deep relief and worry as she held them close with Grunkle Stan and Soos, "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys it's okay! It's okay! It's all right, we're fine!" Dipper assured them as they squeezed them both, "Totally! Me and Dipper are like totally fine! See these cute little bandages with dolphins and rainbows? They always help." Mabel joined in reassurance before Grunkle Stan broke from the embrace, "Bandages with dolphins and rainbows ain't gonna cut it! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you two!?" He yelled at them furiously which made the twins flinch as they had never seen Grunkle Stan so angry before though it was deserved given that they ventured off for Lord knows how long, "Was 30 minutes?" Mabel naively responded in question, "Oh ho you WISH it was 30 minutes, Mabel. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE FREAKING DAY!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed tossing his arms up which greatly surprised the twins, "A...a day?!" Dipper said in bewilderment, "Yeah, dudes! Mister Pines sent Wendy and I to go looking for you all over the place! We searched high and low! I looked in the bathroom, the attic, the basement, the boiler room. I mean come on dudes look at these!" Soos then showed them the bruises he received from trying to search for them, "If these ain't proof of some effort then I don't know what is! And by the way...I always knew that boiler room was suspicious." Soos stated with narrowed eyes. The twins were still in disbelief that they were gone for a day, as they were certain that they were gone for much longer than that. More than likely for around two days at best but that did not make the situation any better. "I had to interrogate so many critters in the forest. Granted I looked pretty awesome doing it but still! Ugh, you guys had us worried sick!" Wendy vocalized crossly before she hugged them again with Dipper blushing a little at that, until he caught the sly look that Mabel was giving him. "Okay, before I lay down the whole parental speech of disapprovement or whatever...you're gonna tell us where you two have been so I can get Soos to put so many road blocks and signs which say "KEEP OUT TWO CERTAIN KNUCKLEHEADS'!" Grunkle Stan demanded as he crossed his arms. The twins looked at each other for a while before looking back up at their steaming Great Uncle, "We fell down a hole." Dipper simply responded, "And then we walked in a dark cave." Mabel added as well.

"But we met some really nice cave people!" Mabel quickly then said which surprised all three of them, "Wait what? Cave people?" Wendy questioned. "Whoa, whoa, dudes! Did one of them happen to yell yabadabadoo?" Soos asked them. "Um, well...they were...like weird looking. I mean, like, one was short, the other tall and skinny and uh..." Dipper struggled for a good answer before he gave Mabel a look as that only seemed to corner them further, "And there was a talking flower! We thought he was a turd at first but it actually turned out to be a cute little goat boy! Not like Gompers because this goat is like way more adorable no offense to Gompers! And there was this robot that did all these wacky shows that transformed into a sexy robot girl/guy I think! And there was this super cute ghost named Napstablook and-" Mabel continued to ramble on until Stan held his hands up to stop her "Alright, alright, that's all I needed to hear. Sheesh you two must've hit your heads harder than I thought. Okay, first off...are you two gremlins all right?" Grunkle Stan asked them and the twins nodded in response. "Good. Because you two are so grounded that coffee is gonna envy you!" He then said making them flinch a little as he loomed over them. "Seriously, dudes. That was not cool." Soos stated with a frown as he crossed his arms, "But at least you two are fine and that's all that matters. Though I'm in full agreement to the grounding...okay that made me sound like an adult and I'm gonna need some therapy for that." Wendy stated before shuddering at the image. Mabel's eyes widened when she heard squealing, and upon moving Grunkle Stan out of the way, a light pink pig with a plump face and a darker pink spot on his left eye and two spots on his left side, one large and one tiny, close to his tail. His snout is a slightly darker hot pink color. He has a short, quite curly tail and his hooves are grayish black. "WADDLES!" Mabel cried out in sheer joy before she ran over to her pet pig as the animal jumped at her, knocking her to the floor gently, "WADDLES! OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MOMMY MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mabel squealed and laughed as Waddles affectionately licked her face while snorting. Dipper smiled and sighed deeply in relief, "Man, it's good to be back." He muttered lowly as Wendy and Soos looked at Mabel being bombarded with Waddles' love as the Pines girl chortled and squeaked. Dipper then jumped very slightly when he felt Wendy's hand on his shoulder as she knelt to his level on one knee, "You okay there, little man?" Wendy asked him and Dipper had to do all he could to restrain his blush, "O-oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine. I'm good...hey, uh...Wendy...I'm sorry for you know...worrying you like that." Dipper apologized to her sheepishly, "Ah, don't worry about it, man. It's just that...you're like one of my best friends and if anything ever happened to you I'd totally hate myself forever." Wendy admitted as she gave a brief side glance before looking back at Dipper who smiled thoughtfully. "So, maybe next time you decide to fall down a hole and explore some dark spooky cave to meet a bunch of rad cave people...call me before you do, alright?" Wendy suggested with a smirk prompting Dipper to laugh a little, "Sure thing." He responded with Wendy then playfully tugging his cap down a little, "By the way that's a pretty sweet scarf you got there." She complimented the orange scarf, "Told ya I'm a knitter extraordinaire!" Mabel boasted as she held Waddles.

"Oh and we also got souvenirs!" Mabel announced much to the surprise of the three, "Wait..souvenirs?" Grunkle Stan repeated in bewilderment. "Yepper! I've got a frying pan and a toy gun and some ballet shoes! See?" Mabel said as she showed off the ballet shoes she was wearing, "Whoa, hambone. How'd you find those puppies?" Soos asked her. "They were just lying around." Mabel simply responded with a grin. "All I have is this glove, bandanna, and a dagger for cutting plants I think. Oh and I have this notebook and these glasses...but I didn't really need em." Dipper added in showing off his own 'collections'. The notebook and glasses he found when they visited the old turtle monster Gerson. Grunkle Stan's eyes widened by two inches when he saw the glasses, "Uh, kid, hey um how about you hand me those glasses? Just in case these babies here don't exactly work like they used to." Grunkle Stan requested with Dipper raising one eyebrow at that, "Oh, uh, sure Grunkle Stan. Here you go." Dipper offered him the glasses as the old man placed them in his pockets. "Now up those stairs and to your rooms now!" Grunkle Stan commanded sternly with the twins cowering a little before walking up to their room. "Easy there, Mister Pines. They've probably been through a lot." Soos advised him, "I know that, Soos. But from what Mabel said I've definitely had it worse! Oh and don't even get me started on what's gonna happen to me if their parents ever found out about this!" Stan proclaimed anxiously as he rubbed his temples, "Ugh, I'm 62 years old for crying out loud and already my hair is gonna turn more gray than usual." He grumbled with Wendy snickering, "And the more wrinkles you get the more you'll turn into a butt face." She mocked him prompting Stan to give her a shrill look, "Wendy..I'd fire you on the spot for that but...it was so good it's just keeping me from doing so." He claimed with a frown.

Three days later, the twins went about the past days as normally as they could take though they spent just one day relaxing given that Grunkle Stan stated that the following day would consist of them doing mountainous amounts of chores as punishment for doing such a foolish act of falling down a hole, though Dipper did most of the work since he admitted it was his fault to begin with. Their chores consisted of mowing the lawn, cleaning the dishes, sorting out the rooms, dusting the attractions within the shack, but the worst part is that they had to unclog the toilets. Soos, however, bless his soul, managed to finish that task for them since according to him he is the only one in the shack that is more suited for the job. All while this was happening, both of the children replayed everything that had happened while they were in the Underground. All the way from meeting Flowey to facing off against an array of monsters whom they managed to somehow befriend, both bizarre and abnormal as nothing about these monsters were normal. They especially reminisced the times where they hung out with Sans and Papyrus, to the point where neither of them could help but wait to hear Papyrus's trademark cackle and Sans's goofy puns along with the hilarious moment of Papyrus raging over such puns. When they would sit down at the table for breakfast, they would usually imagine Papyrus and Undyne offering to cook them breakfast which of course leads to chaos and mayhem and something which Mabel would be more than willing to partake in. And at the very least, they would expect Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pies. When Grunkle Stan noticed the particularly saddened looks on the twins, he offered to take them to Greasy's Diner, though this only reminded them of the pub Grillby's run by the fire monster who was named Grillby and they would remember the greasy food there as well which was rather delicious. Dipper and Mabel were currently sitting on the table eating breakfast on the beginning of the fourth day. The twins had a normal breakfast which mainly consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon with glasses of orange juice next to them. Dipper ate a piece of his bacon as he was reading some notes he wrote in the journal, that is until he looked up and noticed Mabel had a rather depressed look on her face which worried him greatly given how cheery and optimistic Mabel is. He frowned as he saw her messing around with the eggs with the fork while resting the side of her face on her hand supported by her elbow on the table.

"Mabel..?" Dipper called her and she only looked up, "You okay?" He asked her to which she just let out a small noise in response with a shrug before returning to mess around with her eggs and the bacon. "You haven't touched your breakfast." Dipper said as he closed the book, "...Yeah." Mabel spoke out lowly. "Mabel...you know if there's anything bothering you...you can tell me, right?" Dipper assured her with a small smile to which Mabel sighed, "I know, bro bro..." She replied in the same dull tone. In truth, she was thinking about Flowey, or rather Asriel. She remembers him saying that without the souls he would revert back to being a flower and would no longer experience any emotions. Moreover, given that all the monsters are finally free and likely exploring the human world while blending into the environment, Mabel believes that Asriel was unable to acquire such freedom and as such he was left down there in the Underground by his lonesome. "Mabel." Dipper addressed her one more time prompting Mabel to look up at him once again, "Come on...tell me what's wrong." He said to her to which she dropped the fork, "Is it the food? I mean I know Grunkle Stan's a lousy cook but-" But before he could finish Mabel let out a loud, "BLARGH!" She yelled tossing her arms out and startling Dipper, "Blargh! Blargh this! Blargh that! Blargh all of this and that! Blarghedy blargha blargh blegh blagh BLARGH!" She shouted incoherently while flailing her arms before slamming her hands down on the table, "I can't deal with this! I can't take it anymore, Dipper!" She shouted, "Whoa, Mabel! Calm down tell me what's wrong. Is it about Toriel and-" He asked as he had his hands up but Mabel stopped him before he could finish, "No! Well, kinda, I mean...blargh no! They're fine it's...it's just..." Mabel began to trail off before she sunk back down in her seat with a deep sigh and planted her face in the table with a groan, "It's what?" Dipper asked as Mabel slowly peered up with sad eyes, "It's Asriel..." She responded which surprised Dipper a little until his expression dropped. "Oh.." Was all he could say which prompted Mabel to groan louder and gripped her head, "Ugh! I knew you'd react like that." Dipper quickly stopped her, "No no! You got it all wrong it's just...what is it about Asriel? What's wrong?" He said trying to get her to calmly say what the problem is. Mabel threw her arms up, "I can't just...gah I can't just take it, Dipper! Azzy said that he'll turn back into a flower and he won't feel any love! He finally got what he wanted and yes I know it's not in the good kind of way but..but that's not the worst part...the worst part is that he's all alone down there now!" Mabel yelled as she hopped off the chair, "Everyone got out except for him! He's all by himself down there with no one to take care of him and it...it just kills me, Dipper. I can't stand knowing that everyone got their happy ending except for him! It's just not fair! It's not freaking fair!" Mabel stomped the floor in frustration as Dipper got off the chair as well approaching Mabel, "Mabel, hey, whoa relax." He said trying to calm her down but to no avail, "No I can't calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when the thought of someone living down there in a dark underground cave all by themselves with no friends or family just runs in my mind every single day?! It's like Waddles running on a treadmill trying to get that last candy apple!" Mabel questioned him sternly.

Dipper sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, Mabel. Then what do you wanna do?" He then asks her before crossing his arms together, "I'm gonna get him outta there." Mabel responded strongly before she turned but not before shocking Dipper, "What?! Whoa, hey, Mabel hold up!" He stopped her by holding her hand, "Dipper, I am NOT just gonna leave him down there." She firmly proclaimed, "I know but...but what makes you think he's not going to try and attack you? I mean he said it himself he's gonna go back to being soulless and won't feel anything like love again." Dipper said to her before Mabel swapped his hand off, "He's changed! Okay?! Asriel knew what he did was wrong and he regrets everything! So if he's a flower now he'd still remember all the bad things he did and probably still regrets doing them and wishing he could take it back!" Mabel countered as she tapped Dipper on the chest, "L-look I get it but-" Dipper was cut off before he could continue, "But nothing! Those are for saddles! I'm gonna go over there and get him out...he deserves a happy ending after what he's been through. Don't try to stop me." Mabel declared as she turned around walking forward, "No wait I mean...but if what Grunkle Stan catches us?" Dipper finished with Mabel turning her head to glance at him and smiled, "We'll just come up with a clever lie. But...you do that since you know I suck at lying." She responded with Dipper flashing a sly smirk. A few moments later, the twins exited the Mystery Shack with Dipper now having his vest on this time and lacked the scarf, though Mabel had a backpack on with what looked to be a climbing rope on its side. "You sure Grunkle Stan bought that whole 'hanging out with Wendy's friends' thing?" Mabel asked him anxiously. "It's Stan...I mean the guy lies for a living." Dipper assured her as they walked forward making their way towards the mountain. After a long journey, they finally made their way towards the entrance of the mountain, more specifically, the hole that the twins first fell into and where their amazing adventure inside the mountain first began. Dipper hammered the nail into the ground a few times near the edge of the hole before tying the rope around it and tossing it over. He tugged the rope a little to see if it and the nail were secure, "Alright. You're all set." Dipper said as he double-checked with Mabel nodding before placing the harness on, and clipped the rope to the one that hung below the hole. "Mabel...are you sure about this?" Dipper questioned for the last time with Mabel giving him a glance, "I'm more sure than that time I was sure there's an invisible wizard in the closet, bro bro." She confirmed with Dipper sighing and nodding once, "Okay. I trust you, Mabes." He told her with a smile which she returned, "Thanks, Dipping sauce." The twins fist bumped before Mabel lowered herself down gap by gap below, and as she did she was amazed at how she and her brother managed to survive such a fall given its length. Thankfully, the bed of golden flowers broke their fall otherwise they would have been seriously injured.

Eventually, Mabel finally landed back down the ground with a sigh. "You all good?!" Dipper called out from above, "Yeah, I'm good, broski!" She responded with a thumbs up before she unclipped the hook from the rope and adjusted the backpack she was carrying behind. She looked ahead at the dark entrance into the Underground which was now devoid of monsters except for just one individual, whom she was determined to save. She walked forward before taking out a flash light from her backpack, activating it and navigated her way into the dark caverns while also looking for Asriel. Speaking of the fallen prince, Asriel or rather Flowey was in another area within the Ruins. Asriel has reverted back into a flower and was doing nothing but just staring at the ground in deep sadness as he was in a bed of golden flowers while a beam of light from the outside world shone above him as particles of dust and pollen aimlessly wandered around him. Flowey was thinking back on all the things he had done, all the terrible and horrible things he had performed on the monsters, even his own parents. All of this heinous actions he wished he would forget them, but he knew perfectly well that it would not change as if he did forget while he is a soulless flower he would just do the same things over and over again simply out of amusement or boredom given that he is incapable of feeling intense emotions. Flowey, despite not feeling any emotions at the moment, could not help but feel regret at his actions and all that he had done which for some reason actually surprised him. He would think that he would not feel anything like regret and yet from remembering what he had done, it made him feel terrible. Could it be that when he finally returned as Asriel Dreemurr, those feelings still linger? Those feelings of compassion, sadness, and regret? He was unsure, and more than likely could never be truly sure as well. He could not understand himself as a flower. He would think he would be used to it but he truthfully he could not get used to it. He knows he has been a flower for a very long time, and he knows that the amount of resets he had done to the timeline would hinder his feelings of compassion and what not, leaving nothing but boredom, coldness, and malice as well. Or maybe he could in someway. He could understand himself. Not himself but he could understand the emotions of positivity. Which of course is all in gratitude towards a certain girl with a colorful sweater and a braces-filled smile that would do nothing but bring light to the darkness that consumes peoples' lives. Flowey let out a deep sight as he closed his eyes, that is until they snapped opened upon hearing movement to the side in the dark caverns. He looked over to the source, "Who's there?" Flowey called out with narrowed eyes. He heard footsteps approaching and he couldn't tell if he should be afraid, cautious, or overjoyed. He was starting to make out a shape from the darkness as he squinted his eyes, and when the figure got closer and stepped into the light. Flowey's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the person that was in front of him. He recognized those round blushing cheeks, that long brown hair that reaches her hips, those brown eyes and the silver-colored braces. Especially that dark pink sweater with a shooting star sewn on it, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and star earrings.

"M...Mabel...?" He addressed in disbelief that she returned to the Underground. The Pines girl took three steps forward with a gentle smile on her face, "Hiya, Azzy." She greeted with a wave of her hand. Flowey blinked until his expression dropped with furrowed brows, "Mabel...why're you here? You shouldn't even be here." Flowey told her, frustrated that despite things she is so determined to save him even though Flowey is seemingly beyond saving at this point. "I know but...I just couldn't leave you down here all by yourself." Mabel responded taking another step towards him. "Yes you could. It's for the best. I'm nothing but a threat to you all." Flowey countered as he turned his direction back to the ground, "But that was then. This is now. Asriel-" Mabel began to say only for Flowey to interrupt her, "I'm not Asriel, anymore. I'm Flowey...Asriel's gone." He proclaimed sternly. "Okay. I'll call you Flowey...Flowey look...I know you think that you can't be saved and that I shouldn't bother to do anything to save you." She began to say as she walked forward to him slowly before stopping as she was now in front of him by a foot. "But can't you at least just let me make my own decisions?" Mabel asked him with a head tilt as Flowey gave her glance before sighing and closing his eyes, "Mabel, please just leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, okay?" Flowey said adamantly when Mabel frowned at him, "If I do I'm just going to break their hearts all over again. I'm going to hurt people or worse. It's better if I just stay down here for the rest of my life." Flowey declared with Mabel shaking her head, "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." She said in denial. "And why's that? Mabel...do you realize what you're doing? You're not saving me...you're just going to ruin everyone's happy endings. History's going to repeat itself if you do this." Flowey told her as he looked up at her with angry eyes. "No, Flowey. They already got their happy endings. Except you. When I said that I'd save everyone I meant that I'll save _everyone._ And that includes you." Mabel remarked strongly. "Flowey...the reason I was trying to help you even if you were trying to kill us is because...something in me just told me that there's more to you than just a butt faced flower. There's...something about you that was telling me that you needed to be saved. You needed to be helped. That you just...needed a friend." Mabel began to say as Flowey blinked before frowning and averting his gaze from Mabel with a scoff. "And I can be that friend. I can be the friend that'll make you laugh, smile, put stickers on you, give you some pretty make up and we'd take selfies together, hehe." Mabel giggled as Flowey just rolled his eyes once, before she sat down in front of him on her knees, "But...I can only be that if you let me." She finished with a tender look on her face prompting Flowey to look back at her with raised brows. He just could not believe that Mabel was so determined to help him despite everything he had done. Sure, she does know the real story now but regardless, even though he firmly believed that he was not supposed to be saved, this girl right here in front of him, would break through such beliefs and is so set on helping him that she would more than likely overcome so many obstacles just to save someone that would bring nothing but pain and misery.

"Mabel..." Flowey addressed her. "Yes?" Mabel replied with a lit expression, "If you're really doing this...and if I go with you...what makes you think that I won't just try and kill you, Dipper, and everyone else again?" Flowey asked her as he furrowed his brows together, "Because that's all going to be on you. Every death, every pain, all that is going to be on you. Because you decided to bring me up to the surface thus restarting the cycle where I'm just going to take everyone's souls and destroy the timeline." He said with aggression behind his voice, "I can't love you! I can't love anyone! I'll just make you all miserable up there! So what makes you think that I'm just gonna be all buddy buddy with everyone up there?!" Flowey shouted but Mabel was not deterred by this, she only sighed, "I don't think it." She responded, "Hmph. I knew that'd be your answer." Flowey sneered but he froze when Mabel continued, "I believe it." She finished stunning the flower. "I know you're not interested in being friends...or, family with anyone. And I know that I'm not Frisk and Dipper isn't Chara. But maybe..." Mabel then moved closer to him, "You think maybe understanding all that would be enough?" She asked him tenderly as Flowey looked to the side in deep thought, "How can I understand...?" Flowey questioned her in response, "I can help you understand." Mabel answered before she then removed the backpack off and placed it in front of her. She then unzipped it and took out something that rather shocked the flower. It was a flower pot, "If you let me." She added with a warm expression and a big smile. Flowey blinked twice as he closed his eyes with a deep sigh with his head lowering to the ground now thinking about this for a long while. "Okay...fine...whatever." He accepted lowly which of course caused Mabel to squeal with delight, "Really?! Oh em gee!" She chirped which made Flowey cringe, "Okay, look, if we're gonna do this you have got to stop doing that." He said to her which made her giggle, "No promises." She winked before she took out a garden spade from the backpack. "Hold still. This might tickle." Mabel advised him before she shoved the garden spade into the ground with a grunt two inches away from Flowey's being. She then started to cut through the soil strongly with her tongue sticking out as she put effort into it with Flowey just looking at her, "Hey...Mabel?" He spoke, "Yeah?" Mabel replied as she formed a circle around Flowey while cutting through the ground around him, "Why did you come here?" He asks her with a raised but curious brow, "I already told you, silly." Mabel responded, "No I mean...why did you and your brother climb the mountain? I mean you guys obviously know the legend, right? Those who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear without a trace. So, why would you ever climb a mountain like that?" Flowey specified more clearly as Mabel finished cutting a circle around the ground that Flowey is planted in. "Honestly, blame Dipper for that. Like, seriously, the moment he saw info about the mountain in that nerdy book of his...his puzzle solving, explorer instincts kicked in like Mabel Juice, and he just went ahead to go and discover the 'wonders' about the mountain." Mabel answered rolling her eyes at Dipper's needs of wanting to explore and discover the many mysteries in Gravity Falls. "Wow...your brother's quite an idiot then." Flowey said with Mabel snorting, "Eh, he's got his moments." She retorted before she dug her fingers into the cuts, then grunted a few times before pulling Flowey out of the ground though he was still connected to a small part of it with pieces of dirt falling off.

"There you go, little buddy." Mabel said with a smile as she placed Flowey in the flower pot, patting the small portion of ground that was around him in order for the piece to adjust to the depth of the pot. "Mabel..I don't know about this." Flowey said in uncertainty as he was now planted in the flower pot before Mabel picked him up, "Don't worry, sweetie. I promise that everything is gonna be okay." She reassured him with a gentle smile. "And what makes you say that?" Flowey then asked her. "Because I believe in you." She responded before she placed a soft kiss between his eyes, which surprisingly he did not react that much to. And with that they were off with Mabel putting the backpack on, and holding Flowey, now in a pot, in her hands. As they were walking back to where Mabel entered the mountain, Flowey said, "Hey, Mabel? Can I tell you something?" Mabel nodded once, "You can tell me anything, Flowey." She answered with a grin as Flowey took a moment before he said, "I know why Chara and Frisk climbed that mountain. Well, mostly Chara. And it wasn't out of curiosity...it was just...not for a very happy reason." He revealed much to Mabel's shock, "Chara actually hated humanity. And why she did she never talked about it...even Frisk wouldn't tell me. But all I know is that she felt very strongly about while Frisk didn't really seem to care that much given that...well...it's Frisk." Flowey continued to say as Mabel listened while they walked through the caverns. "And if I had to be honest...when I look at you and Dipper...even though you guys have almost similar fashion choices and personalities...in some weird way you guys are different from each other. So, I don't know why I acted like you were the same people. But maybe, the truth is that...Chara wasn't really the greatest person." Flowey admitted with a frown. "Though Frisk was the type of friend I always wanted...but now they're gone." He finished sorrowfully. "Well, I can't replace Chara or Frisk...neither can Dipper...but we can try again. A brand new chapter for you. You fine with that?" Mabel said to him as Flowey fell silent for a while before nodding a little, "Yeah. Whatever I guess." He responded. "Also, if we're telling truth time stories. Here's mine...you know how I managed to do all that stuff when you came back as Asriel?" She asked him with Flowey facing lighting up curiously at that, "It's because of Chara." She revealed which of course shocked Flowey greatly, "W-what?! Chara?! But I thought she-" He stammered in disbelief, "I know right! I thought so too! But she said she came back because of my determination. And she wasn't just helping me to stop you but also save you." Mabel continued with the revelation. "She was...trying to...save me?" Flowey stuttered a little in befuddlement with Mabel nodding as she smiled widely, "So she...doesn't hate me?" Flowey continued with his question, "Of course not, silly goose. Why would she hate you?" Mabel responded with her own question.

Flowey hesitated for a moment and he was about to answer until Mabel said, "We made it!" She joyfully said as they at last made it back to the exit with Flowey looking up with wide eyes. "Mabel? Is that you? Are you all right!?" Dipper called to her from above with his voice echoing through the depth of the hole. "I'm fine, bro bro! I got him!" Mabel replied as she held Flowey up by his flower pot. "You do? Okay! I'm gonna help you back up!" Dipper said but Mabel declined, "No need, Dipping spice! Cause I've got my..." She then placed Flowey in one of the bag's pockets securely before she reached behind her in the backpack, twirled once, and revealed her grappling hook, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" She announced with a bright grin as she aimed the grappling hook upward. "Oh my g- Seriously, Mabel?! Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince Soos to hand over this climbing equipment!?" Dipper exclaimed in agitation. "Well you should know by now that the grappling hook is saved for special occasions! And this my nerdy little bro, is one of em!" Mabel proclaimed before she shot the grappling hook with the hook rapidly reaching upward, only for it to hit Dipper in the face knocking him backward but hooked against a piece of rock, "Bullseye!" She said before she paused upon hearing a snicker from Flowey. She turned to face him with a smirk upon seeing that he was holding back laughter, but when he noticed the look he cleared his throat and adjusted himself, "That doesn't count! I just like to see Dipper get hurt." Flowey scoffed with Mabel giggle, "Then we're making progress." She retorted before they were both pulled up via the grappling hook as Flowey looked to the side for a moment then back up at Mabel. He then glanced down to see that he was truly leaving the mountain, a place he once called home, and a place he deems as his prison. Yet here he was, being put in a flower pot, and is given a second chance despite everything that he has done. Eventually, they made it back up as Mabel climbed out with a grunt and sigh. She retracted the grappling hook back into the gun before setting it back in the bag. She took Flowey out of the pocket and presented him to the human world, "Welcome to the human world, Flowey!" Mabel introduced as Flowey look ahead and could not help but stare in awe at the majestic sight before him which was the human world. "This is...this is the human world?" Flowey said lowly in reverence. "Sure is! And this right here is my unconscious big brother, Dipper!" She showed him to Dipper who was slowly regaining consciousness with a pained groan. "Heh...nice to meet you." Flowey greeted with a mischievous grin before he was pulled into a hug making him grunt, "Aaaaaahh! Flowey! This is gonna be the best summer ever with you on the board now! There's so much stuff that we're gonna do! And so much that we totally have to do!" Mabel squealed in sheer excitement. "Hold up! Before we do anything...you just gotta agree to these conditions first." Flowey said to her annoyed by her cheery attitude, "Shoot." She nodded. "First of all, you don't tell anyone who I really am. Especially Toriel and Asgore. And second...no more of that weird...fluffy or jittery hug stuff!" Flowey met his terms with Mabel thinking for a moment, "I can promise on the whole secret identity thing but the second part...oh ho Flowey that's like a part of me so expect a whole lot of it." Mabel giggled cutely but deviously. "...joy." Flowey muttered in chagrin.

"Don't worry about it! Cause I guarantee that we're gonna have tons of fun!" Mabel promised flamboyantly as Dipper began to stand up rubbing his head. Eventually, the twins with the addition of Flowey made it back to the Mystery Shack, all while Mabel held Flowey's pot in both hands, "Wait...this is where you guys live? What a dump." Flowey commented as he inspected the interior of the Mystery Shack. "It's not much but hey you should never judge a book by its character." Dipper stated as they headed towards the door that leads to the gift shop. Flowey noticed the "S" from the word Shack was missing which made it seem like it read Mystery Hack. This of course caused the flowery to smirk in amusement as they entered the gift shop, "And this right here is the gift shop. This is where the boys and girls hang out the most! And believe me when they do...it's one of heck of a paaaaaartay!" Mabel proclaimed as she performed a brief dance. "Hmph. Still looks more of a dump to me. And these gifts don't even seem like gifts. They're more like cheap items you sell in the garbage dump." Flowey commented in a mocking tone, "Pfft. Just wait till you see the attractions inside." Dipper retorted with a snort as Mabel laughed when she realized something, "Oh shoot! Better hide this stuff before Grunkle Stan sees em. Be right back!" Mabel set Flowey down on the counter next to the cash register before she rushed out of the gift shop leaving Flowey with Dipper. Dipper in question noticed the way Flowey was looking at Mabel prompting him to lean against the counter close to him, "Penny for your thoughts?" Dipper requested with Flowey sighing, "Why is she doing this? Why does she think that with false hope everything's just gonna turn out fine?" He questioned with Dipper shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe it's cause that hope got us this far in the place." He responded. "By what doesn't she just let people accept their fate?" He wondered again before looking down a little, "I've accepted mine, anyway." He added with Dipper raising a single brow at him for that, "Really? And what is your fate?" He asked him until Flowey gave him a brief glance, "To die in that mountain. It's how it is...it's how the story should end." He believed with Dipper sighing and standing up, "Well, from what I've learned, it's more of a choice then a fate. So, whatever you do in the end is your choice...not your fate. Not everything should follow the way the story wants it to." Dipper stated as he placed his hands in the pockets of his vest. Flowey was in a moment of silence before saying, "You told me that if we follow the steps correctly...we get good results. Not the results we wanted all the time but they're good results nonetheless." He said remembering what Dipper told him after their fight when Flowey became Omega Flowey until the latter looked at him with curious but anxious eyes, "Is it easy? Does it ever get easy?" He asks him as Dipper thought for a moment, "It's not easy at first. But keep it up and it does get easy. Eventually, you'll get used to it to where you won't even realize that there's hardships all the time in these kind of things." Dipper responded. "Hm...I'll take your word for it." Flowey said as he then saw Mabel coming back.

"So did you boys behave while I was out?" Mabel wondered with a grin. "Eh it could've been worse." Dipper responded nonchalantly. "Yeah I could've showed him my friendliness pellets." Flowey said rather darkly. "Yay! Progress!" Mabel fist pumped the air twice in victory. "KIDS! My sucker senses were tingling and there's a bus full of saps parking by the shack! Quick! Dust the Jackalope! Dress the Crotchsquatch! And keep that pig away from the Cornacorn!" Grunkle Stan called out with Mabel and Dipper readying themselves, "You got it, Grunkle Stan!" They both replied with Flowey's brow raising up at what was just said, "Two minutes in this place and I'm already confused." Flowey commented in bewilderment, "Sorry, Flowey! We'll be busy for a while so I'm gonna have to leave you here!" Mabel told him as she was making her way to the exhibit. "Wha- So what am I supposed to do?" Flowey questioned with furrowed brows, "Just...be a flower! Act natural or something!" Dipper responded as he left for to perform his task. "Act natural...? So, what does that mean I get to kill the tourists here and collect their souls?" Flowey asked himself with his eyes becoming black and having white dot pupils giving off a demonic feel. "Nah. I'm way over that now." Flowey then rejected his own thoughts as his eyes returned back to normal. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan was showing a bunch of tourists the attractions inside the shack, "You gotta see it to believe it, folks! At this point if you see it you could never unsee it! Like the things you can't unsee in your bathroom after your old grandpa is done with his number two!" Grunkle Stan said as he lead them over to one of them while the tourists looked around in amazement and awe, "And now...I'd like to present to you..." He gripped the covers and pulled them off revealing what looked to be a giant Sasquatch but was covered in a slimy substance, "The Squishsquatch!" He announced and the tourists all cooed in awe before taking photographs. Mabel was seen placing some of the sticky substances on it for a brief moment only to quickly toss them away when Grunkle Stan showed the Squishsquatch. "An unnatural hybrid of a Sasquatch and something squishy! They say that it came into being when a bunch of aliens came down and tried to abduct it but they used the wrong setting on the tractor beam...thus the Squishsquatch was born!" He elaborated before he lead them over to the next one, "And over here we have the Fishsquatch! It's...uh, you've seen those Alien movies, right?" Grunkle Stan asked one of the tourists as Mabel looked over with a smile. She then turned when she saw one of the tourists was prodding the slime on the Squishsquatch, "Hey, lady! You're gonna lose your groupie!" Mabel addressed and the woman in question looked to be wearing a purple sweater with two red stripes on it and with what seems to be a puppy playing basketball. She had long messy hair that reached all the way to her hips, her skin was dark complexion, and her eyes seemed to be squinted. From the looks of it, she seems to be around her late 20's at best. "Oh! Yeah I know I'm just admiring the squishiness of this Squishsquatch." She said as she continued to prod the slime, "Hehe, yeah I know right? It's pretty squishy." Mabel said in agreement before poking it as well, "Squish!"

"Squash!" The lady followed as she poked it as well with the two performing this for a while until they broke into laughter. Mabel then gasped when she noticed the sweater she was wearing, "Holy ravioli! Lady! Can I just take a moment to say how adorable your sweater is!" Mabel complimented as she hopped over to the woman, "Awww! Really? Thanks so much! I made it myself! But...oh em gee that's nothing compared to your sweater! I mean just look at the craftsmanship on that!" She returned the compliment which made Mabel fluster, "Ohhhhh stop it you! I know I try and I'm a genius!" She chirped as she waved her sweater sleeve in a playful dismissive gesture. "Say...you wouldn't happen to use-" The lady began to say until the two of them both said, "Angora Wool?!" And the lady squealed at that with a jump, "Yes! Yes totally!" She chirped buoyantly, "It's one of my favorites types of wool! That along with Cashmere wool and Mohair wool!" Mabel said and the two held each other's hands squealing in delight, "Those are my favorites! Oh my gosh yes finally I found one of my people!" The lady said in relief. "Lady you have no idea how hard it is to find a fellow sweater lover! Oh, by the way I'm Mabel! What's your name?" Mabel introduced herself. "I'm Frisk!" She introduced and from that Mabel immediately froze with her expression dropping in extreme shock, "Whoa, you okay there, Mabel? You look like someone gave you a flu shot and you didn't notice until now." Frisk said upon noticing the extreme stunned expression on Mabel's face, "Y...you're...you're Frisk?" She asked her still completely in disbelief, "Um...yeah I'm Frisk. What? Do you know me?" Frisk asks her anxiously with Mabel shaking her head removing herself out of her trance, "Know you? Not really but...b-but I've heard about you!" Mabel answered which in turn surprised Frisk quite a bit, "Heard about me? Through who?" She questioned curiously to which Mabel took something out from underneath her sweater and revealed the heart shaped locket. Frisk's squinted eyes widened greatly as she took a step back in extreme stupefaction, "Oh...o-oh my...oh my god...is that..." Frisk stammered as she was completely taken back by this and Mabel nodded in confirmation before she removed the locket from around her neck, "I honestly didn't expect this either...trust me my brain is completely blargh splooge by this point but...I know that...you need this more than I do so...here." Mabel offered her the locket to which Frisk shakily took it from her gently as she gazed at it in the palm of her hand. Frisk's lower lips trembled as tears started to trail down her cheeks before she lunged at Mabel with a large and tight hug. Mabel smiled widely and returned it, patting her back, ,"M-Mabel...t-thank you...thank you so much..." She whispered with a broken tone of voice. "It's no problem at all, girlfriend." Mabel said to her softly when Frisk slowly broke the embrace before sniffing and wiping her eyes, "Mabel I...I don't know what else to say...but...h-how? How'd you get this? Wait...did you actually-" Mabel finished for her, "Fell down that hole and met a whole bunch of awesomtastic monsters? Totes."

"But...I'm not the right person to be talking to right now." Mabel then said to her which confused Frisk. Back in the gift shop, Flowey was reading one of the brochures while Wendy laid out by the cash register as she had her legs propped up on the counter with a pair of headphones in her ears, listening to music while reading a magazine. Surprisingly she was so engrossed in the magazine she did not even notice the sentient golden flower by the cash register, then again she does not really care much when it comes to her job. "Hey, Flowey!" Mabel called to him as she rushed over to the flower, "Took you long enough. And by the way Mabel, there's just no way that the humans could be this stupid in believing the crud your Great Uncle shows off." Flowey stated before he thought back to his statement, "Actually, having met you two I'll believe it." He retracted his comment until Mabel picked him up, "Uh, where're we going?" He asked with Mabel's grin widening, "There's someone who wants to see you." She responded which only confused Flowey further but also made him anxious. She went out from the back door then set him down next to the porch where Flowey noticed Frisk waiting for him next to the couch on the porch, "Mabel...? Who's that? What's going on?" Flowey questioned with Mabel giggling, "Oh you'll find out. I'll leave you crazy cats alone." She winked before returning inside leaving Frisk with Flowey who was oblivious as to who Frisk really was. It was not until Frisk gently picked up Flowey's pot as she brought him up to her face, "Um, okay I don't know what's going on or who you are bu-" Flowey then suddenly froze in mid-sentence when he saw the features on the woman's face. Instantly a cord of familiarity struck Flowey which resulted in him being completely overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotions. Frisk saw it and she smiled in response, "Hi, Azzy." She greeted with Flowey breathing a little hard at that, "...F...Frisk..? You...y-you're...you're alive...?" He stuttered in immense shock as he was unable to form the proper words to this development, "As alive as I've ever been." Frisk responded as she sat down on the front of the porch. "But...I thought you were..." Flowey again tried to say with Frisk shaking her head, "No. I just...I ran. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I'm sorry for making you think that I was dead." Frisk told him shamefully. "Sorry...? Why're you sorry...? Why're you sorry for what I've done?! I'm the one that should be sorry because...because I..." He stopped himself hesitating greatly, "Because you what?" Frisk urged him to continue, "Because I killed Chara..." Flowey answered in a broken tone of voice with Frisk frowning at that, "Asriel..." She addressed but Flowey continued nonetheless, "It's true! You know it is! I'm the one that got Chara killed in the first place! Because she-" Frisk cut him off, "Because Chara wanted to do it." Flowey of course stopped once again before he could rant as he was now in shock, "...w-what?" Frisk sighed, "Asriel...I know about what happened. I know what really happened. I'm not stupid...Chara's my sister...my twin sister and I know her down to the last molecule. I know that she's the one that wanted to do this and asked you to do it. And I know that you didn't want to do it." She revealed and Flowey looked like he was going to explode from the amount of emotions he was feeling.

"B-but...but this whole time I...I thought that you...you and Chara hated me." Flowey said with his voice cracking a little as he tried his best to hold back his tears. "Hate you? Why would we hate you?" Frisk asked him curiously as she set him down on her lap. "Because...because when Chara's soul and my own combined...the control over our body was actually split between us. She was the one that picked up her own empty body. And then, when we got to the village...they were the one that wanted to...to use our full power. And I was the one that resisted...and then...because of me we-" Flowey began to explain until Frisk placed her finger on his mouth tenderly, "Shh. Azzy...it's okay. It's all right." Frisk assured him in a soothing voice, "I got us all into this mess...and because of it...I thought you hated me and I've...never hated myself so much for what I did." Flowey said through grit teeth as eyes began to water. "Azzy...Chara and I don't hate you...we can't hate you because of what _we_ did...not what you did. I was the one that ran away...Chara was that one that wanted to...you know. And we...the both of us pulled you into our mess...and believe me it's something that's been chewing at my head for so many years and I spent so many of them wishing I could take it back. And Chara...Chara more than likely did so too..." Frisk said sadly as Flowey let out a shaky sigh, "F-Frisk...I...I actually...I tried to destroy the world...because I wanted...I wanted to get you back...I wanted you and Chara to come back...I wanted the life I had to come back...and that didn't work because...it wasn't Mabel or Dipper that stopped me...it was Chara." He revealed much to Frisk's surprise, "And...I don't know why she tried to stop me...but I'd wager that...she did it because she probably saw the error of her ways and that-.." Flowey continued when Frisk said, "And that it proves that she doesn't hate you for what happened." She finished for him and Flowey nodded once but weakly. "Frisk...I'm...I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone. I want you to come back." He said to her. "Asriel...believe me...really believe me if there was any other way for us to get back together I'd take it but...the past is behind us now. I've moved on...especially knowing the truth about all that's happened now. You should, too." Frisk said to him with a smile. "But how can I?" Flowey asked her. "You've got Mabel and Dipper." Frisk responded. "But I..." Flowey tried to say, "Azzy it's gonna be okay. I promise. Mabel's a lot like me...and Dipper's probably like Chara too in some way. So, in a crazy sense, you could see this as a second chance for you. A new chapter in your new life. You took care of Chara and I back then...now it's time for someone to take care of you. And trust me...I've known Mabel for only a few minutes and already I know for sure that she's definitely the right person to show you how friendship and family works." Frisk assured him as Flowey stared at her with sad eyes and quivering lips, "Will I...will I ever see you again?" He asks her weakly. "I'm not sure...but you might if I decide to come back here. I promise you'll see me again sometime. But for now...enjoy the future for me." Frisk told him.

Flowey swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt like he was choking from the intense crying he was holding back, "I-I'll try..." He promised when Frisk leaned in and planted a long but soft and tender kiss on Flowey, "I love you, Asriel." She affectionately said to him with teary eyes as Flowey's lower lips trembled before shutting his eyes tight while tears streamed down from them. "I...l-love you...too, Frisk.." He weakly replied back as the two shared a tender moment for a while before eventually Frisk returned Flowey back to Mabel. She pulled Mabel to the side before she was about to leave, "Mabel...please take good care of him, okay? I know it's gonna take a while...but the Asriel I know is still in there. And if there's one person that'll bring him out it's you." Frisk said to her while kneeling down to her level, "I'll do my best. I promise." Mabel swore with the two then sharing a brief hug with a wide smile which Frisk returned until she had to leave the gift shop. Frisk boarded the bus before she looked out the window to see Flowey interacting with Mabel and Dipper in the distance through the gift shop window. She smiled before looking down at the heart locket that Mabel returned to her. She slowly clutched the locket tightly in her hand before leaning back against her seat and looked up with a shaky sigh, "He made it, Chara..." She said to her deceased sister as the bus took off to parts unknown. Back in the shack, Mabel and Dipper opened the door to their room, "Ta-da! Say hello to our humble abode!" Mabel introduced Flowey to their room. It features a triangular window that faces the same direction as the main entrance, multiple old arcade games, the bell rope that comes through the floor from the floor room, an alcove that has a fortune telling machine, as well as a coffin used as a TV table, and a small area with a second window (stained glass). Finally there are two closets, one next to the exit. Flowey examined the room and yet was not all that impressed, "What a surprise...it's about as much of a dump as the rest of this place is." Flowey said in grouchy manner. "Aw don't be such a frowny flower! Give it sometime and you'll see that this is room is like where the totally awesome and radastical people hang out!" Mabel proclaimed when a piece of wood fell down from the roof of the room. "And you my adorable little rose are one of those awesome and radastical people." Mabel said to Flowey with a wide braces-filled grin. "Pfft. I bet that's what you to say to all the people you invite up to your room." Flowey shot at her rolling his eyes, "Yeah maybe, but none of them are flowers." She countered playfully with a wink. "You know if had to be honest...it's kinda weird having a talking flower live with us. I'm not complaining it's just something I never thought would happen." Dipper stated as he walked over to his bed while Mabel held Flowey's pot as she walked over to the nightstand between their beds with the triangular window above it.

"Oh pfft to that! How can you say it's weird when we're living in the weirdest place in all of America?" Mabel challenged him with a smirk. "Point taken. So, at this point having a talking flower live with us is normal." Dipper corrected himself with Flowey scoffing at that, "Don't forget that it's a talking flower that can kill you both at any moment." He threatened with Mabel making a raspberry at him, "If you were really that kind of flower you would've done it by now." She said to him with a sly look making Flowey flustered, "Shut up! That doesn't mean I like you or anything, okay?!" He exclaimed with a steaming face. "Haha! You'll get there eventually." She assured him before setting him down on the nightstand between their beds, "There we go. Perfect!" Mabel said as she inspected the image of Flowey being between the twins, "This is dumb." Flowey grumbled. "Hey, it's life, man." Dipper shrugged as he sat down on his bed stretching a little. "And life could only get so bright...but that's only when I'm around!" Mabel proclaimed before she fired some confetti from the confetti poppers, "WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME, FLOWEY!" She celebrated happily as the confetti covered Flowey who's expression remained cold and grumpy. "Sooooo, what do you thiiiiiiink?" Mabel asked him with rising anticipation as she pursed her lips eagerly. "Well, it's not dark...it's not damp, for the most part at least and it's definitely not wet either..." Flowey said his thoughts on the shack as he glanced around, "But it's definitely stupid looking." He concluded, "I'll take that as a 'I like it'!" Mabel remarked happily before embracing Flowey who grunted and cringed at the physical contact, "Mabel! What did I say about the hugging?!" He angrily reminded her, "You can't stop the huggle train!" Mabel declared with a goofy laugh, "I can sure as heck derail it." Flowey muttered darkly to the side. Dipper chuckled until he realized something, "Hey, uh, Mabel? How do you think Grunkle Stan and the others are gonna react when they see a talking flower?" He asked her. "Ah they'll be fine. Soos' seen pretty weird stuff here and Grunkle Stan is like ancient so he definitely has too. Not sure about Wendy...but teenagers watch those weird stuff on TV so she won't react much if she sees a talking flower, right?" Mabel wondered with Dipper shrugging his shoulders, "I dunno. Teenagers are pretty weird themselves so yeah I guess so." He responded a little in uncertainty, "Then we're good!" Mabel reassured him happily. "The fat guy and the emotionally strained teenager I can get behind but not your uncle. He just gives me these weird vibes. And not in the good kind of way, either." Flowey said with narrowed eyes. "Ah don't worry about Grunkle Stan. He's harmless. For the most part at least." Dipper said to him but Flowey was not convinced for obvious reasons, "Gee, that makes things so much better." He retorted sardonically. "He is! He's just a cranky, gross, and weird old man. Those types of old people wouldn't hurt flies. Mostly cause they're so slow to catch them!" Mabel assured him. Flowey sighed as he took a moment to take in all of this, "So, this is happening. This is really happening." He muttered a little. "Hey, man. I know it's a lot to take in but trust me...it gets better as time goes on and we'll do all we can to make sure that you feel at home here." Dipper said to him with a smile. "I second that notion!" Mabel audibly said in agreement. "Hm...well...if there's one thing that I can trust you guys on...it's this. If you prove to me that things will get better here for me...then I trust you on it. Don't let me down or else you'll really regret it." Flowey informed them. "Don't you worry those pretty little petals of yours, Flowey. With us around there's no way that things will go bad." Mabel declared proudly.

As if on cue, Gompers the goat was nearing Flowey who noticed this and shrieked in fright. Gompers had nearly devoured him had Dipper and Mabel not caught him in time, "GOMPERS NO!" The twins yelled as they pulled him away with Flowey giving the goat a shrill but harsh glare, "Okay, uh, starting now!" Mabel reiterated with a sheepish grin as Gompers let out a bleat. A few hours later, Mabel showed Flowey around the rest of the shack during those passing hours while also explaining to him what goes on in which room and what room. It was now nighttime as Mabel was laid on the bed with her front, texting on her phone with Waddles sleeping next to her. She seemed to be texting someone known only as B-Fly with a star in-between the B and the word Fly. She looked to be telling her all the insane and bizarre things that had happened recently to her and her brother. Dipper in question was occupied with his own thoughts, more specifically, he was gathering all the unsolved mysteries he had discovered in the underground. Though the main ones were the mystery behind the warnings that the River Person had told him. The warnings of a man who speaks in hands and a man who came from the other world. Dipper wrote down 'man who speaks in hands' on a piece of paper before placing it on his chart with a thumb tack. He believed that the man who speaks in hands could have some sort of possible connection to the author given that the cover of the books had a golden hand print on them, but that was a bit of a stretch on his part. He also had a paper with the words 'man who came from the other world' pinned there, and believed that it may be connected to the time traveler Blendin Blandin, but that too was a theory rather than a confirmation as the other world could be a lot of things like another universe all together rather than a future timeline. Moreover, there were rough sketches of the gray monsters he had encountered in the Underground pinned at another side of his chart, which were somehow ghosts and yet they were not so perhaps something that was between the two. He was not certain, but those were something else entirely on their own. It was now approaching midnight, and the twins were already asleep but Flowey was still awake, though he was starting to find himself drift off into slumber as his eyes went droopy, slowly closing but opening immediately as he jerked his head up before lowering it back down as he succumbed to his sleep. Meanwhile, in Stan's office, the old man was by his desk now wearing nothing but an undershirt and boxers with his slippers. He was staring at the pair of glasses that Dipper found during their time in the Underground. He sighed as he leaned back against the chair, "You know this whole hiding in the shadows thing is starting to get old." He seemingly spoke to himself until he heard low but brief laughter in the dark corners of his office as the only source of light was his lamp on his desk. "I can't help it. It throws people off when it comes to how I normally am." A figure spoke while standing in the dark shadows. "Of course it does. You're creepy like that." Stan remarked and the figure chuckled at that, "I'll take that as a compliment." He retorted when Stan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I just can't believe those kids fell down there. If I just would've stopped them at the right time then..." He said in regret. "Hey, they made it out didn't they? Those kids of yours are pretty tough from what I've seen. So, they weren't in any real danger." The figure told him prompting Stan to sit up and shoot him a shrill glare, "Don't give me that crud. You know as well as I do of the things that're down there! Especially that...that flower." He said with venom in his voice, revealing to be aware of Flowey and his malevolent nature.

"Speaking of which, I heard that your great niece took in the flower. Normally, I'd say it's the worst idea any person would make but given how she is...I'll trust her on it." The figure stated as he too is aware of Flowey. "And what makes you think that darn flower won't strike at any moment? For all we know he could be planning on burying us all six feet under then fertilizing us with our own bones!" Stan proclaimed strongly. "Sheesh, quite the imagination. But I wouldn't worry too much. Cause he's not gonna lay a leaf on those kids." The figure assured him with Stan narrowing his eyes at that, "And what makes you say that? You and I both know that you're one to hate making promises." He said to him with the figure chuckling at that, "Heh, heh, heh...got me there. But when it comes to those kids and with some motivation at the side..." He then stepped into the light of the lamp revealing himself to be none other than Sans the skeleton, "...i can be pretty good at keeping my promises." The short skeleton winked at Stan who just stared intensely at him, "It wouldn't kill you to just made sure they made it out without scratches or bruises." He coldly told him but Sans was not fazed by it, "like i said...those kids of yours are pretty tough. if they were really in any danger i would've done that from the get go but i didn't cause unlike some people i know...i'm a good judge of character. besides...weren't you the one that toughed them up when it came to these sort of things?" Sans questioned him prompting Stan to look to the side thoughtfully. "that's what i thought...now, i'd love to stay and catch up but i gotta scram." Sans said as he turned to leave, "Still would've tried to stop them if I could." Stan stated with Sans letting out a light chuckle, "if that were the case then i wouldn't be here talking to you right now. so...it wasn't a complete disaster." He retorted. "Where're you and the others staying, anyway?" Stan asked him with Sans opening one eye to look behind him. "oh. we're staying somewhere nearby..that's all i can say...and don't worry...your kids will see us that way. but before i do anything, i just gotta have a little chat with our new flower friend." Sans closed his eye sockets completely, "oh, and one more thing..." Sans addressed as Stan looked up, "what you're cooking in that little lab...do me a favor... **leave the kids out of it.** " Sans told him in a threatening and dark manner as he reopened his eye sockets which were devoid of any orbs, before he disappeared completely, leaving behind Stan before he sunk into his seat, flinching at the thought of the children finding out about the truth. Back in Mabel and Dipper's bedroom, the twins were sound asleep with Flowey too now asleep. However, once he had immediately sensed someone was inside the bedroom other than him and the twins he woke up with a frightened gasp, but was surprised and stunned to see who was standing before him, "heya, bud." Sans greeted. "Sans..? W...what're you doing here?" Flowey wondered in surprise. "just came to see how things're going...you liking the new place so far?" Sans asked him with a raised brow, "Um, it's...it's not home but...I guess it's kind of nice." Flowey responded a little nervously. "that's good to hear...i'd hate to have someone ruin all this when it's just brand new to them, amirite?" Sans said with a closed eye socket making Flowey all the more nervous. "Why're you here, Sans?" He asked him once again.

"well, seeing how things are turning up...i might as well be giving you the pep talk." Sans answered. "Pep talk...?" Flowey repeated in wonder. "mhm...don't worry it's nothing completely serious...but it's something that i hope you keep in that little flower brain of yours." Sans remarked as Flowey's eyebrows raised. "now as i'm aware...cupcake was the one that got you into this. and you and i both know that it's bad idea but unlike you...i trust her judgement. so maybe at least act like you give a crap." Sans began to say before continuing, "and now i'm just gonna lay this on you.." He said as his eye sockets were closed before opening them but this revealing the hollow and black empty sockets giving Sans a chilling demeanor, "I know about the resets. I know about the things you did before those resets. And I especially know that little deal you made with a certain one eyed triangle." He said to him in a cold voice, "B-but Sans I-" Flowey tried to say only for Sans to silence him, "I wasn't finished. Now listen here...that deal you made cost the Underground the lives of a lot of good monsters. But the worst part is that it cost the soul of Dipper over there. Making a deal like that just to hurt these kids...has a real tendency to tick me off." Sans continued with Flowey cowering a little in fear as the skeleton started to loom over him. He then leaned close to Flowey with his voice deepening and grin widening resembling a demented and insane grin as well which sent chills up Flowey's stem, **"If anything ever happened to these kids and I find out that you had something to do with it...a bad time won't even begin to describe the Hell that I'm going to put you through."** Sans threatened him in a cold, and dark chilling voice his left eye giving off a bright yellow/blue glow which made Flowey shiver as he cowered further into his pot. Sans may be a prankster but when he is in such moods, he becomes rather terrifying. "Do I make myself clear?" Sans said to him and Flowey nodded a little fearfully, "C-Crystal.." He replied with a shaky voice before Sans returned to his usual demeanor, "good. oh and by the way...make sure to pass the message to your little one eyed nacho friend...be seeing ya." Sans turned his back to Flowey before walking forward, "W-Wait...Sans...I need to ask you something." Flowey stopped him before he could take another step, "hm?" Sans waited for his question, "How...how're you gonna communicate with Dipper and Mabel...just wondering..." Flowey asked him a bit anxiously. "oh...uh, alphys is setting up a new WiFi network so we could talk with the kids on social media. best way to keep in touch i always say. anyway, gotta head out...papyrus is waiting for his bedtime story." Sans responded before he walked in the dark areas of the children's bedroom then disappearing from plain sight. Flowey let out a deep sigh of relief before opening his eyes to gaze at where Sans disappeared before glancing at both Dipper and Mabel from each side for a few moments. "Well, I'm completely and utterly doomed. But...maybe...I can still try. I can still be...Asriel. No...Asriel's gone...and there's only Flowey now. But since this is a new ending in a new chapter...maybe a new Flowey could be put in the mix. It's gonna be hard that's for darn sure but...Mabel's done everything she could to get me here. So, I should give her a chance like she gave me." Flowey said to himself until he paused, "And now I'm talking to myself. Wow, I'm more insane than usual." Flowey groaned before tossed his head back with an exhale.

The next morning, the sun was already shining through the triangular window of the twins' bedroom. Gompers bleated out as he stood on top of Stan's car outside with a woodpecker pecking the bark of a nearby tree. Flowey was currently asleep inside the soil of his flower pot until Mabel woke up before stretching out with a yawn. She looked over to Dipper who was turning as he groaned, "Morning, bro bro!" Mabel greeted with a wave, "Ngh...morning, Mabel." Dipper returned it weakly and tiredly when she looked at Flowey's pot on the nightstand between the twins' beds before she tapped on it gently, "Flooooweyy. Heeeyy...rise and shine sleepy bud!" Mabel greeted the flower with him visibly groaning inside his pot before he popped his head out from the soil obviously tired, "Aww you look so adorable!" Mabel squealed with glittery eyes. "Mabel...if this is what I'm gonna waking up to every day then I might as well just sleep for the rest of my life." Flowey remarked sardonically, "Aw but mornings with me are the best kind!" Mabel proclaimed with a joviant grin but Flowey only blinked once and stared, "Ha. Yeah, let's go with that then." Flowey retorted before jutting back into the pot, "Awh come on, Flowey. Don't be a morning pooper." Mabel pouted as she tapped his flower pot, "A morning pooper is what I am, Mabel. Wait...that came out wrong...so did that." Flowey paused as he realized what he had said while his voice was muffled a little as he was within the soil. Mabel snorted a laugh, "Flowey! You rapscallion!" She gave his pot a light push, "Flattery won't get me out of my sleep, either." Flowey responded before Mabel hopped out of the bed, "Well, too bad! Cause you're coming with me, anyway!" She declared as she carried him then walked to the bathroom. Dipper was already removing himself out of the bed, "Yep. I can tell this summer's gonna be a lot more interesting." He tiredly remarked as he rubbed his eye with a yawn. Dipper and Mabel were brushing their teeth with their electric tooth brushes after which Mabel then watered Flowey with a watering can, the flower in question having a grumpy and not-so happy expression as well. The twins were now in the dining room waiting for the breakfast with Flowey being set on the table near Mabel. They saw Grunkle Stan walking past them with a tired look, "Morning, Grunkle Stan." The twins greeted their great uncle at the same time, "Huh? Oh yeah, morning." He replied tiredly as he opened one of the kitchen cabinets, "What's for breakfast?" Dipper asked him as Flowey was looking out the window not really paying that much attention. "Well, we've got some beans and...yeah, just beans. Remind me to go grocery shopping. Or just put a big sign on my face so that way I don't forget." Grunkle Stan remarked as he placed the cans of beans in front of his great niece and nephew, "Oh goodie! Fava beans!" Mabel joyfully said as she prepared to open them, "Fava beans? Seriously? You call this breakfast?" Flowey said with a sneer. "It's not really our every day breakfast." Dipper corrected him as he handed the can opener to Mabel when he opened his own can of beans. "From the way this place looks I wouldn't be surprised if you were secretly hobos." Flowey remarked with amusement. Grunkle Stan peered from behind the exit of the dining room, "Hey, Mabel? You gonna take that flower everywhere with you?" Stan asked her with furrowed eyebrows, "Yep! Cause Flowey's my one and only favorite flower in the whole world!" Mabel declared with joy as she hugged Flowey once again, "Mabel...hugs." The flower growled.

Stan simply blinked and shrugged, "Eh, can't argue with that. But if this is some kind of phase that hippies go through then you and I are gonna have a problem. Soos! Where's that hippie correction tape I have?!" Stan called out to Soos as he walked away. Flowey slithered out of Mabel's grasp, "So is this how your mornings usually are?" Flowey asked them, "Sometimes. But it doesn't get boring cause there's usually something new that happens." Dipper replied as he took a bite out of his beans from his spoon, "Yep! And that only happens when someone's part of the family!" Mabel proclaimed with Flowey pausing at that, "Part of the...family?" He repeated in shock, "Duh! Anyone that lives with us is officially part of the Pines family! So, you know what that meeeeeans..." Mabel chirped eagerly as she leaned into a stunned Flowey. "Heh, welcome to the family, Flowey." Dipper welcomed him with Mabel cheerily throwing her arms up in celebration as Flowey said nothing. He could not say anything to such kindness. He had been rude and mean, and even threatening and yet they were treating him so nicely. But what's more is that this relationship was more than just friendship, it blossomed into something he thought he would never have again: family. Flowey could not help but form a weak and quivering smile. He could not believe that despite everything, even he got a happy ending out of this. "Flowey? You okay?" Mabel asked him in worry snapping him out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm okay. I'm good." He replied quickly but Mabel and Dipper smiled as they knew the truth but decided not to pester him about it. "You're gonna love it here." Dipper said to him, giving his flower pot a pat. "And we'll make sure that you have the best time that any flower could only dream of having!" Mabel added with a bright and happy face. "Heh...I guess we'll see about that, won't we?" Flowey wondered with Mabel again hugging him with a squeal much to his chagrin.

Meanwhile, in an area that did not seem to be any Earthy location, a certain triangular dream demon was sitting on a large red chair while the area he was in looked to be a decaying and cracking dimension. "Gotta admit...didn't really expect Pine Tree and Shooting Star to put up that much of a fight. Though it's to be expected, nonetheless. I swear these Pines sure are stubborn. And Sans...oh, lazy bones trash bag Sans...you always did manage to put a thumb tack on my chair when I least see it. But...none of them will be so smug when they realize what's to come." Bill Cipher ominously said as he raised his hand up, then opened his palm with the whitish flames that were the monster souls appeared in his hand, "And it's all thanks to, buttercup." Bill expressed his 'gratitude' towards Flowey, whom was unaware of Bill's true motives before Bill fashioned the monster souls using his power into what seems to be a single soul. But unlike the monster soul which resembled a spade, this one was a regular heart-shaped soul, much like the one a human would possess but was white. "Hehehe...hahahaha! All according to plan." Bill then let out a shrill and insane cackle for a long time before he paused with a brightened look upon hearing a doorbell ring, "Oh! The pizza's here!" Bill excitedly said before porting to the door and opening it, "Oh ho ho, hello there handsome~" Bill greeted the pizza man who was actually Bill as well but wearing a pizza delivery hat, "Well, hello yourself~ I've got a pizza for you!" The pizza delivery Bill offered the pie to regular Bill, "Thanks a ton! But if there's a time vortex in there I will destroy you!" Bill threatened in his normal tone of voice. "You probably won't since we're the same entity!" Pizza Bill retorted. "Oh yeah! You're right about that! Hahahaha!" Bill laughed before he stopped as he saw that he was just talking to himself the whole time, "Wow...I am incredibly lonely!" Bill proclaimed raising his arms up.

 **And that's the end of that. Before I get into the whole usual deal I just want to say this: I want to thank each and every one of you for joining me on this incredible journey. Reading your reviews and your praises of this story is what helped me keep going and it helped me try to make it as enjoyable as it can be for you all. In the end none of this would've been possible without you guys. So, thank you so much for all the praise and support you've given me. It really means a lot. And I wanna give credit to the artists and YouTubers that helped inspire a lot of the scenes I wrote down in the story. I'd list them all but there's just too many to write. Now then, you're all probably wondering...is there going to be a sequel? I'm happy to announce that yes, there is going to be a sequel to this. However, it's not exactly the sequel you'll be expecting. And by that it's going to be more of an indirect sequel then a direct sequel. Will it feature the Undertale cast? For the most part yes. Well they be around? Count on it. Just think of this as a beginning of a huge universe that I'm setting up, and one which I hope you all are going to enjoy. And for the next question: When's the sequel coming out? Sooner than you think. So, all those burning questions you have about what you all saw in this chapter? Don't worry, they'll be answered in the coming stories. But for now...thanks a ton for staying with me throughout this. Be sure to favorite the story if you liked it and leave behind a review showing what you thought about the story as a whole or a particular chapter you enjoyed the most, whichever. I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale. Have a nice day, guys. Be seeing you real soon.**


End file.
